Sweet Dispositions I: Kumogakure
by Ovidae
Summary: After a rough night Hyuuga Hinata decides to drink. Who knew that Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata would have a one night stand which would result in a cute kid and a surprise visit to the Land of Lightning? Hinata didn't know that she would be falling in love with the Uchiha and Sasuke would be falling as well. [1/3] [Hinata x Sasuke] Sasuhina. Slow burn. Slight OOC Hinata.
1. Wedding Bells

**Summary:** Hyuuga Hinata drinks after one long night and somehow sleeps with Uchiha Sasuke at a friend's wedding. Sasuke and Hinata have to work together to raise a child after that one night stand. Instead of letting her stay in Konoha, the pair go to great lengths to remain in Kumogakure. Who knew that they would fall in love there, as well [1/3]

 **Pairings:** SasuHina. Minor NaruSaku.

 **A/N:** First fanfic. Will be long. Uh, this'll be Sasuhina-centric and Hinata-centric.

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

P.s- story under major reconstruction... No plot is changed.

* * *

Book 1

 **Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 1-  
Wedding Bells

* * *

 _August 2nd. Evening._

WEDDING BELLS.

Did Hinata hear wedding bells when she spotted Naruto and Sakura kissing behind the forest tree that one midsummer's eve? After the war, everyone celebrated by drinking.

For some cryptic reason... Hinata watched the two interact.

Did they stand like that before? Leaning on each other, Naruto's arm wrapped around her shoulder. Sakura's laughing at something Naruto said. Sakura never laughed at him anymore... They laughed at each other's jokes... and long stories.

Naruto kissed Sakura nightly, on the mouth like a lover, tickled by the grass. The twilight sky was milky in those fireworks. It was rather late.

The band struck up a nice tune and the silver moon sparkled. They're under a full moon, away from the distractions, in front of Hinata.

Naruto said, "Sakura-chan... you know I like you."

Sakura answered,"You drive me crazy. What am I supposed to do about that? Am I supposed to go out with you? Am I supposed to stay with you forever? Go on picnics and smell daisies with your hand in mine? Is that what you want, Naruto?"

"You'd do that? I've been thinking about you a lot... Sakura-chan... Heh, more than I'm supposed to."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Oi... Don't run away, okay?" he whispered.

"Kiss me."

The underside of her forearms rested on his shoulders, looking deep into his eyes.

She interlocked her fingers. "You're not going to leave me here, right?" Sakura whispered.

"Never. Believe me when I ask... Why would I leave you?" Naruto promised.

"You love me, right?" she laughed quietly.

"Aw... Sakura-chan, how come you got to say it first?"

"I want to kiss you. So just kiss me, Naruto," said Sakura.

Two shadows leaned in; he tasted her lips; she felt his skin- and kissed him slowly. Hinata ran away before being spotted. They probably did see her, continuing kissing anyway. That sweet kiss ended up with wedding bells...

Hinata heard Naruto telling Sakura he loved her then Sakura saying it back. And Sakura and Naruto pushing boxes into their apartment. Then their combined laughter at their housewarming party shortly after.

And now, Hinata hears wedding bells for it was his wedding day. Naruto's on top of the world, looking at the girl he loved, bouncing at the end of the aisle.

Pretty decorations, the smiling people, the crying friends and the big cake were celebrated. Hinata's apart of the crooked kind... wanting the traditionalist wedding to stop.

Sakura had a white obi that was tied around a beautiful pink kimono with cherry blossoms. Hinata helped pick out the pattern. Sakura's so beautiful while happy, Naruto said. Was Sakura the very personification of springtime?

Naruto's still the same boy Hinata's loved since she was young and stupid. Hinata thought she would grow out of this but she's still older and waiting, wondering if she would get a taste of him. Stupid people... they grow old too.

Other women have complimented Sakura on how much of a great catch Naruto was. Sakura blushed, agreeing fondly. Naruto's a good man and boyfriend to Sakura, never afraid to kiss, fondle Sakura or yell his appreciation for her... Sakura welcomed them.

Man, Hinata's suffocated by their feelings for each other when she was an active planner in Sakura's wedding along with Ino, around the two lovers constantly.

Naruto thought of Hinata as a close friend, trusting her. Hinata endured the dinner parties they hosted, several breakups and the long nights of conversation about Sakura's sex life because Ino _needed_ the details.

It broke her heart. Every moment of the planning, the engagement and now... the wedding.

Naruto cut his blonde hair, a close shave. He no longer had his hair in those unruly blonde spikes. He looked older but the youthfulness in his eyes couldn't be betrayed by age. Sun-kissed skin, sunshine hair, and a sunny smile. He was brilliant. The sun she orbited.

Why did he have to look so damned hot on his wedding night while getting married to someone _else_? Hinata secretly hoped that he had the time of his life.

The guests sat in white chairs decorated with flowers, daisies. Ino maximized the attention all the flowers received. Hinata and Ino paid for fancy decorations and the finances. Naruto and Sakura didn't have much money... It wasn't like Hinata could use the money for _her_ wedding-

Oh my kami, they're going to kiss. Cherry blossoms got released into the air.

"I love you, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered in between kisses.

"Naruto, I love you too- so much." Sakura laughed.

The melody of clarity was listened to. The tune was; _I'll never love you, Hinata..._

"You are now husband and wife," was announced.

It's official; they were husband and wife. Naruto and Sakura laughed and kissed again because they were allowed to kiss like that. They were married. That space got deeper and wider because he was married. A different type of distance.

Everyone cheered. Hinata applauded them with the sound her hands made, seeing silhouettes, hearing echoes from then on.

After the wedding, people congratulated Sakura and Naruto. Hinata didn't. People gave them gifts. Hinata couldn't. Everyone felt happy for them. Hinata couldn't but she should've. Everything was a blur, so hazy after they kissed. She hates weddings.

Kiba and Shino knew that something was off but Kiba brought a woman named Tamaki. He was distracted.

Hinata avoided his eye-contact since they were recovering from a kiss they shared. She kissed him. Sigh. Now it was awkward. It was like kissing a brother.

However, tamaki was wonderful and she was funny. She kept Kiba in line. Kiba couldn't be tamed but he could be loved by someone else.

Shino hadn't brought anyone. A woman, enjoying the mystery that came along with Shino, eyed him from across the room.

Before, when the engagement between was announced, everyone was on high-alert about Hinata's feelings for Naruto. Kiba was the most upset but she never knew why.

For the past few six months, Hinata convinced everyone that she was okay. They believed her. Hinata spoke at the right time, she smiled at the right people and laughed at all of the "funny" jokes.

Hinata invited friends in, and frequently hung out with them on missions. She did her hobbies and trained- just like the normal Hinata would do. Hinata was anything but fine when Naruto and Sakura got married; Hinata hadn't been active in their life until their engagement.

Hanabi, Hinata's own sister, had been fooled as well. This whole act was just terrible. Hinata hated the scripts, the dramatics, all the times she's acted. Hinata pretended that everything glowed for her. Now she's an idiot, scared she'll never be as happy as she pretended to be.

Everyone paired off, dancing after Naruto and Sakura shared their first dance. Sakura held Naruto as the most precious thing in the world. Hinata's never been touched like that... Hinata held Naruto like hands hold sunshine. Hinata felt the warmth... but ultimately no one was there.

There was an open bar for sake. Hinata never drank often but this situation surely called for it. Maybe the alcohol would give her some element of control. There's a humming in the restless summer air. It's twilight and everything is so perfect- almost _idyllic_.

The bar held a tall figure. Hinata blinked, not recognizing him. She didn't need to recognize him. She was past caring to look at his face.

He had a dark cloak and black hair in the fading light. Her heart should stop... If her heart was gone she _wouldn't_ fall in love. Her heart confused her mind.

Can she numb this pain? Is the pain better while drunk? It didn't have to be like this. It doesn't. At least, not in her drunk world. No, not really, does it?

The ceremony was lovely. One of those events described as having nothing wrong with it. The venue was beautiful, the food was good, the champagne was limitless- she should become undone, for once. Hinata needed it...

Hinata accidentally reached for the same bottle as another person; the tall one. Who else would be drinking on a night like this?

Hinata took another one, ignoring how their hands momentarily brushed. She didn't care, she wanted to be drunk, pleasantly numb and buzzing. She took one... two... three... drinks too many and got drunk. She maybe kissed the mysterious man then forgot.

"You smell like a cheap hotel," Hinata whispered, sighing.

"Yeah. I hate weddings..." the man grumbled.

"I'll never get married." Hinata sighed.

"Me neither."

"I hate weddings, too." Hinata said to that man before... everything went to hell.

* * *

 _August 3rd. Morning._

Hinata slowly came to consciousness. Her spit was tacky, her eyelashes were tangled, and her body felt used. Tired. Kami, her _head_.

Her body was warm, and the sheets felt cool on her bare legs. She immediately cuddled closer to another source of heat.

The horrid effects of drinking hit her, literally.

Drinking was fun until someone says something they shouldn't have, gets into a fight or the untimeliness of vomiting appears. Sake and shinobi never mixed.

Somewhere in Konoha's daily nightlife, a rambunctious bar fight highlighted the normal civilian party-goer's night.

While sober, it's amusing to watch Hinata's most dignified comrades morph into easy-going fools. Hinata liked the company before sake got involved. Hinata didn't like sake or any passing pleasures others partook in.

Hinata got drunk because of Naruto's wedding and a hole was dug into her spine. Though Hinata enjoyed the pause in pain- this was _new_ physical pain. And _ouch_! Her lower region throbbed.

There was a different, heavy scent surrounding her- it must be the alcohol...

Hinata decided to sleep. The Hyuuga maids will wake her up later, she supposed. They allowed her to sleep because she came in late. Ko surely took her home. She was safe and sad. It didn't feel like safety.

* * *

Later on, her pillow jostled, and her head banged against a cool, wrinkled sheet. Her body screamed in protest, waiting for the maids and for the pain to subside. It hadn't.

The maids hadn't come. Her eyes snapped open. The lack of maids, scratchy sheets, the unfamiliar scent and the collapsing pillow made no sense. She got to her feet.

Standing sent shards of pain up her legs. This wasn't her room, bed or her window that didn't close properly when it rained.

A white bed dominated the room with white pillows and sheets. Light streamed in light, a dresser warmed under the sill. Her crumpled blue dress, her undergarments and men's clothes were on the floor?!

Goosebumps made her shiver. And she's naked?! Why's she so tender?

Hinata vaguely remembers those sheets, that blood stain pooling on her thigh. One does not go to a cheap motel like this alone. Her cheeks were flaming.

Then she saw him. His raven hair was spiked and midnight-colored.

Oh dear.

Uchiha Sasuke leaned on the doorway entrance (which probably led to the bathroom, his hair's wet). He smirked. The corners of his lips tugged up by some mundane force of happiness.

A smirk and a smile were two different things, Hinata noticed.

Naruto smiled while Sasuke _smirked_. That smirk was iconic amongst the girls in the academy. Sasuke's smirk was what made girls throw themselves at him, wanting all of his attention.

"I'm here," Hinata said awkardly.

"That you are," responded Sasuke.

Sasuke lined her up from across the room, making her feel hot. Hinata shifted nervously, that wasn't the way someone looked at a one night stand.

His intense eyes were differently colored and beautiful. They weren't strange to her, at least. Some people are frightened of the activated byakugan, especially on women.

Sasuke's eyes were captivating. The sharingan's legendary visual prowess and capabilities were celebrated but she knew nothing of the Uchiha... The sharingan's only as good as its wielder, though.

"I'm awake," added Hinata.

"What an astute observation, Hyuuga," Sasuke cleared his throat. "I'm not one for courtesy but you look like you want to either go for coffee or round two?"

Wow. Everyone said Sasuke was a no-good _monster_! He's way nicer than EVERYONE thought-

"Not that any of those would ever happen, Hyuuga girl," he corrected himself.

 _Never mind._

"Wait- round t-two?" Hinata stammered, covering her most private parts automatically.

The Uchiha man raised his eyebrows. Then he laughed! The sound bounced off of the walls, vibrating her chest. She stumbled backward, got a pearl white blanket and draped it over her body, into a makeshift cloak.

"Don't tease me," Hinata snapped, cheeks flaming. "I have no patience-"

"You obviously didn't have any last night," he quipped.

He's so conflicting. "Stop it!" Hinata whispered.

"So modest. Hyuuga girl. It's not like I haven't seen it all," he said, little laughs interrupting the mini-speech.

They... No, no, no! "Did we? I mean... Did we.. have?" Hinata managed.

Sasuke's jaw tightened, his cold, unfeeling eyes suddenly frosty. "You're too old to be so shy. And you stayed the night, so you've seen all of me too," a subdued Sasuke bit out.

All his humor fled. Sasuke grabbed his shirt, putting it on. "Do you remember what happened last night?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head. "N-no."

"Simple. We had sex and drank with no strings attached," he said plainly, making his way past her. "Though it might've been painful. _For_ you."

Hinata's nineteen, no longer... a virgin and processing the past... of them? This wasn't how she wanted her first time to be; unmemorable and with a stranger. Amnesia kissed her scalp and caressed her brain, she didn't remember anything.

Her body ached and he looked tired- she also felt tired. Why did Sasuke... deflower her? Did she meet Sasuke at the wedding or after the wedding? Hinata couldn't ask questions.

Sasuke moved around her, prepping himself- he was leaving. Hinata watched, tightening her grip on the sheets.

Sasuke noticed her gaze, scowling. "What?" Sasuke asked gruffly.

"Nothing," squeaked Hinata.

Suddenly the floor was tremendously interesting. Sasuke looked for something, already equipped with a tattered light brown cloak, ready to go. Under his poncho, he was buff, in his cucumber green pants, and his ankles were bandaged, wearing black knee-length sandals.

"Hn," he said, ignoring her.

Was he mad at her? Was he always scowling?

She couldn't look at him, that aura of indifference... _darkness_ surrounded him. They're plunged into this silence that felt colder and deeper than his eyes and laugh.

It was such a bad move to do, a classic tale. A girl gets drunk and sleeps with the guy at a wedding. She didn't want to be a Konohagakure cliché.

"Hyuuga girl," Sasuke said suddenly, breaking the heavy silence. She didn't like the quiet of the room either.

"Yeah, S-Sasuke-kun?" she said, cursing her atrocious stuttering.

He glared and that gave Hinata a heart attack! "You don't have that _right_. Don't call me _that_. This is just a one night stand. Nothing more. Nothing less. Don't expect anything."

"Alright..." Hinata nodded. "Uhm, it means... what?"

"Nothing. It's just sex," he answered. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

Hinata shook her head, semi-relieved. She didn't like going through this, waking up in an unknown environment and thinking, _where am I?_

"Sasuke-" said Hinata.

"What?" he snapped.

She was a stranger to him, who happened to have sex with him. She didn't expect wide, welcoming arms but this _is_ weird. It's as if she placed salt rocks onto his fresh wounds, the way he glared.

"Uh- y-you know th... Uh- wi-" she started.

"Just come out with it and stop that damn stuttering," he said sharply.

"Will... I see... you... again?"

"You won't be seeing me for a long time. You'll be damned if that happened, Hyuuga girl."

Great... here comes the shame... Hinata didn't want to please him -he was nothing more than a stranger who probably sweet talked the clothes off of her body- but _t_ _his_ stung.

"I don't want to see you again, Hyuuga. I mean that," Sasuke shrugged.

Whatever he said goes and was. It made Hinata feel small.

Sasuke avoided Hinata's eye-contact and entire existence. Her legacy could be easily stuffed into a grain of sand while he could change orbits with his presence...

Sasuke didn't care... It was expected.

Hinata's forgettable in a long, string of one night stands that were nothing more than a quick way to access one-sided pleasure.

And Sasuke's cleaning up so _quickly_...

Sasuke's nonchalance, this inbred familiarity with his actions of how he's dealing with her- he'd done _this_ so many times. He spent so many nights with so many women by the looks of it. In her mind, he was just there and in his mind, she just existed.

Sasuke didn't even know Hinata's name.

"Hinata..." Hinata whispered, barely audible.

"Hyuuga Hinata, that's your name..." he said slowly, as if confirming something unpleasant.

"Yeah?"

"Was that a question?" asked Sasuke.

"N-not really... My name _is_ Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata," she stammered, beet red.

"Che. Do names matter if we won't see each other again?" he asked blankly.

Yes, but he's so keen on forgetting her. Every time he spoke, his lack of interest in her shone through. Hinata should be remembered; she's _freaking_ worthy.

Hinata swallowed. "I reckon so."

His eyes bore into hers. "No, they don't. Don't make this more than a typical one-night stand with a typical girl... That's fine?"

"Not _fine_ _._ " gasped Hinata. "Typical girl? You're so disrespectful-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're preaching to a choir, Hyuuga," he interrupted her.

Her jaw hung as she glared at him.

"I digress, I paid for everything, even the bottle service we got last night. We were both drunk. I didn't pull any bullshit, either, so don't tell your friends that I did any of that shit," he ordered.

Hinata frowned, not planning on telling anyone- _other_ than Ino and Sakura. Did he force himself onto her... did he?

Sasuke saw the look on Hinata's face and rolled his eyes. "I know what you're thinking, I didn't do anything. Nothing happened," Sasuke said surely.

"I got that," Hinata said, a little edge in her voice.

Was he always like this? His insatiable moods and undeniable grumpiness. Typical girl... Hinata wasn't this loose girl who sleeps with just anyone. He should know that.

His back faced her and she decided when she couldn't see his angry, soured look on his face, he looked less threatening. His long abyss-colored hair, a spiky mess on his head was barely tamed by a headband. Small stalagmites brushed his collar.

He assumed a battle stance with a closed fist, _tense_. Was he nervous- no, he was never nervous. Did he think he'd get attacked? He was alert and ready, just as every shinobi should be.

He cast a shadow on the white, unmade bed. Sunlight pushed its way through the room. It shone its rays of disappointment on Hinata's face.

Suddenly, he shifted to look at her. "Never call me Sasuke-kun, I hate honorifics," Sasuke hissed, his voice like frost.

"Okay, whatever." Hinata mumbled.

Sasuke shot her a withering look. "It isn't a whatever-"

"Okay, then," Hinata snarked.

Sasuke grumbled and checked the drawers. Kindly, Hinata activated her byakugan, scanning for objects.

It was empty. In x-ray black and white, Hinata watched his heart speed up when he looked at her. _What_ _was_ _that_ _about_ _?_ _I'm_ _making_ _him_ _nervous_ _!_ Hinata thought.

Sasuke stepped back and tightened his pack under his cloak. A sword hung at his waist, large and threatening, just like him. Sasuke towered over her with a good foot between them.

Sasuke was leaving, he wasn't coming back again. She didn't _mind_. He was looking for a one night stand. She tried not to feel rejected.

He suddenly stopped when he reached the door, he didn't even look back at her. She had a feeling he never did.

"This never happened," he said, slipping out of the room.

And that was that.

* * *

End Chapter


	2. Feelings

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 2-  
Feelings

* * *

HINATA THREW UP SO MUCH.

After hunching and pushing her stomach and guts up her throat, she reeled out of the bathroom after a throw-up session.

Drinking's awful. While dizzy, Hinata couldn't stand and didn't know what was up or down.

Hinata laid on her back, spreading her limbs out on the shaggy carpeting, eyeing the water stains on the ceiling. Being nothing and doing nothing would settle her stomach.

It's so overwhelming. What would her mother say? This where Uchiha Sasuke and Hinata... happened. She drank herself into another man's arms.

She needed to control herself! Damn it, she's in love with her best friend's _husband_! Maybe she should hate Sasuke more for treating her rudely.

Suddenly, the door was banged on and she escaped through the window, fumbling all the way to Ino's apartment. Ino wasn't a vain woman only caring about appearances and flowers... She's a beautiful flower who also was insightful and kind.

* * *

Hinata knocked on Ino's apartment door. One time, Hinata caught Sai and Ino doing indecent things and it was a horror... Hinata has since made it a personal rule to knock, knock and knock again.

"What do you want?" Ino's loud voice yelled through the door.

Ino was yelling, which wasn't very _new_ or _great_.

"I'm telling you that Sai isn't here. He won't assign you any missions if you all bother us like this one more time-"

Hinata knocked even harder. Hinata was tired- it was too late to be sauntering around. She's _starving_. It ached to walk.

"I've told you, stupid idiots, a million times that Sai isn't here! Why the hell are you still here-" Ino opened the door with an angry sneer on her face.

Her platinum blonde hair was down, so long. It easily reached her waist and her cerulean eyes were clouded with hate. That anger cleared as she did a once over of Hinata's form.

"Hinata?" Ino asked, voice suddenly smooth. _Wondering_.

"Hey... you," Hinata raised a weak arm, waving meekly.

Ino blinked, caressing Hinata's bangs out of her eyes. "What happened to you? Come in!" commanded Ino, grabbing ahold of Hinata's wrist.

"I don't need to come in, I just need food- let's go to a ramen shop or something," Hinata protested. "Ano. I'll pay you back!"

The iron grip on Hinata's wrist tightened. "Shhh! Just explain what happened to me," Ino grumbled with rough affection. "Let's eat inside."

"Inside?" asked Hinata.

"Yep. Let's _go_ _._ "

Hinata got dragged inside into the apartment she knew everything about.

* * *

Ino had so much freedom in her own apartment. Hinata would be locked inside of the Hyuuga district... until she died.

Hinata needed to be married first to get a house and live in the Hyuuga district. It was not independence if she's a step away from her father's office.

There's Ino's own bathroom and sink. The television that blinks a little when the antenna isn't bent properly. And Ino's hallways to decorate and paint. Sai's personality was in some items and Ino's personal touches on others.

Ino pushed Hinata onto the couch.

Ino stood before Hinata with crossed arms. "Explain!" ordered Ino. "Did something happen? You're always being pushed around by everyone. I can't stand those assholes who push you around! "

"Ano, I didn't get pushed around by anyone-"

"I can get Sai to rough up the jerk who did this to you. He would be willing to since I asked and since he likes you," Ino growled. "Are you like this because of Naruto's wedding? I know that you still love him."

Ino knows. Hinata widened her eyes.

Ino took a seat and clasped Hinata's hands, giving a sympathetic smile. "I've been around you too much to know that it's true. You're just hiding it for Sakura's and Naruto's sake... It wouldn't matter anyway. He's married... It's sad that you can't move on. Pathetic."

Ino leaned her head on Hinata's shoulder. The strong scent of flowers surrounded the both of them.

"We all have that person we'd wait for, even if we don't know if they're coming back..." Hinata sighed.

"Sometimes, I catch myself thinking about Uchiha Sasuke without meaning to," snorted Ino.

Ino's lips puckered up at Hinata's shocked expression.

"Yeah, I think about Sasuke- just a bit. Very little," Ino corrected herself.

 _Lucky_ _. Now_ _,_ _Sasuke's_ _all_ _I_ _think_ _about_ _,_ Hinata thought.

Ino scanned her apartment, sighing contently. "Sai's a perfect man. I've never had it this good." Ino gave Hinata a dazed look. "I love my other half so much. I'd give him children one day, should he want that..." she faltered, smiling.

Ino looked at peace like that, letting her thoughts run wild with Sai's name thrown here and there.

 _'Have_ _you noticed that my_ _Sai-kun_ _translates his sorrow into art?'_ _Ino_ _asked Hinata one day. The question was out of the blue and other people were around in the hospital._

 _'No... does he?' Hinata asked cautiously, still cleaning up the room they used with a patient._

 _'I dunno. Kinda. I tell him to paint things that make him happy,'_ _Ino_ _said and she hummed a little bit. It was a jolly tune._

 _'Oh,_ _Ino_ _! That is good advice,' Hinata replied. "Did he? I mean... Start painting happy things?"_

 _'Yes_ _, the next day, I saw him painting me,' she laughed. 'He gave me the painting afterward and said, "You make me happy,_ _Ino_ _. Really happy," and I said the same thing back. He walked me home. And that was that,' she said, squealing with delight._

 _'Did_ _something else happen on the way home?' Hinata inquired because_ _Ino_ _loved to gossip yet the gossiper wasn't telling anything._

 _'Nothing_ _happened_ _'cause_ _there's no rush,'_ _Ino_ _said, shrugging._

 _Hinata gasped._ _'Yamanaka_ _Ino_ _does nothing but rush things,' Hinata giggled._

 _'No, and it was right as rain, I have a lifetime with him. Who cares if nothing happened yesterday night? I don't have to rush things. He walked me home. In like a year, I'll walk down the aisle to him. So, again, Hinata, no rush,'_ _Ino_ _snorted._

That was when Ino told Hinata that she basically loved Sai.

Ino's smile dimmed a bit. "However, I still think about the rogue-nin. It's pathetic and I'm not lesser because I do. I can't let go because it was a part of me for over a decade. I love Sai and he loves me. That's all I care about and know," she hummed.

"I-"

"You don't have to justify yourself," she shrugged. "I think a little less of you because you still love Naruto."

Hinata hid her frown.

* * *

They sat on the black couch with a tea tray and food in front of them. Magazines concerning weddings covered the space. Hinata and Ino used them to plan Sakura's wedding. It wasn't surprising Ino hadn't thrown them out.

With or without Sai there, Hinata spent nights watching Ino put aside wedding photos, keeping them safe for her wedding.

Hinata and Ino sat in a tense and somber silence. Ino felt bad for Hinata, it was in Ino's many gazes now. Ino secretly wanted Hinata to move on... Will Hinata always want Naruto? The thought made the sweet tea smell sour. Hinata stared at the swirling liquid in her cup, scowling a bit. Her appetite was gone.

Ino watched Hinata carefully over the rim of her tea-cup. That was her second cup. Hinata hadn't even touched her first one. Ino took small sips until she slammed the cup onto the table.

"That's it! Stop doing that _thing_!" Ino commanded.

"What thing?" asked Hinata, treading in very shark-infested waters.

"That thing you do when you want to talk about something!" Ino cried. "You always do that- _that_ thing. It's so damn annoying. What else happened?! Aside from the obvious; Naruto's wedding... Why haven't you said why you're still in the same dress if this wedding happened like two days ago?! Hinata," Ino whined loudly, dragging out the 'a's' in her name. "You can't keep everything from me, that's not what friends do!"

Hinata sighed.

"We can play the silent game, Hinata. I can play the waiting game too if that's what you want. It's just you, me and the silence," Ino snapped.

Ino hated waiting games, probably more than Naruto and the ever so hasty _Kiba_. The silence went on for thirty-two seconds before Hinata broke.

"I slept with a man at Sakura's wedding," Hinata blurted then covered her mouth.

Ino's eyes widened over an impressed smile. "Wait- wait, you're no longer a virgin?!"

Hinata nodded.

Ino laughed. "That's amazing! You've finally become a woman! Who's the guy? What was he like? Did it _hurt_? Did you have fun? Oh my Kami, Hinata!" Ino paused, frowning when she noticed Hinata's expression. "I guess it's not that amazing. Wait, what happened?"

"I was bored at the wedding. Then I went to the bar to pass time. He was at the bar and we both drank- drunk and we both went to a motel, having sex. He was gone before I woke up and- I... My dress was ripped and he was so rude and my clan! What would they say?" Hinata said. "And I don't know what to do..."

Hinata hid the fact that it was Sasuke.

Ino nodded. "So a mysterious charmer took your virginity while you were drunk and you both were drinking?" Ino said.

Ino got up and began pacing around the room like she did when she was stressed out.

"Yes," Hinata sniffled.

"You're a social drinker, you don't like to drink at all. You usually carry Sai and I home when we drink and when we drink you give us judgemental looks. Don't worry, we know, and we don't care. We like alcohol... And you were horny-"

Hinata hid her face in the throw pillow because of the embarrassing word.

"Hinata! The word 'horny' is perfectly acceptable in this sense. You, my dear, have done and probably said worse than being horny," Ino replied quickly and swatted Hinata's head.

"I don't like that word," Hinata admitted meekly. _Ow_.

"Oh boo hoo, Hinata. I won't say it anymore," Ino rolled her eyes. "An-y-way, Hinata, he used protection, most likely. All motels at least have a drawer full of them. It's only common courtesy."

Hinata looked at Ino. "Seriously?"

"You are so innocent, my Hinata, you don't know about condoms-" Ino furled her eyebrows. "Wait- _Hinata_. You both used protection, right?"

Hinata winced. "Uh..."

Ino just about groaned as she crossed her arms. "So, think really hard and try to remember everything because this is very serious!"

Hinata thought long and hard. Did they use protection?

Sasuke wanted to restore his clan; he's very selective about who he was going to restore his clan with. He wouldn't be reckless. He wouldn't do anything to hinder his reproduction process. He'll further his bloodline; he's too smart to let anything stupid happen. She trusted Sasuke enough to be a decent man to remember to put on the condom.

Hinata nodded. "We did use protection."

Ino sighed in relief. "Hinata, I love and trust you but I'm going to do blood work to find out if you have an STI or std or any of those nasty viruses. Secondly, I'll do a pregnancy test, later on." she said.

"Pregnancy test?!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Don't fry your brain. If you're pregnant, it can be aborted. If you have an std, we'll treat that. Well most of them. When was your last period?"

"Two weeks ago," Hinata sighed. Woman are most fertile two weeks before their next period.

Ino clapped her hands together. "You used protection. If you hadn't then we'll know in thirteen to fifteen weeks when your belly'll start to show."

 _It feels good to have a friend like_ _Ino_ , Hinata thought, not for the first time. Hinata gave Ino a weak smile. Ino reached out, looping their arms together when she sat down. After a while of breathing and sadness, Ino broke the silence.

"Hinata... if you do become pregnant... will you try to find the father? It was a one night stand and he left before you woke up. He also met you while drunk and you can't remember a thing about him," Ino sighed. "Sort of tragic..."

Woul Hinata look for Sasuke to raise his hypothetical, unlikely child? Looking for him won't happen. Sasuke didn't stay in one place for long and he didn't seem to like her. The kid would suffer without a father, or one parent as Hinata did.

The kid would probably awaken their sharingan or their byakugan. If it's a byakugan, the Hyuuga would take them in. If it wasn't- the Hyuuga would reject Hinata, the kid and _Sasuke_ as well.

Hinata would be too preoccupied with the kid to find Sasuke. Sasuke wouldn't be interested in this child anyhow. Men like Sasuke didn't like kids.

Hinata winced. "No, I wouldn't..."

Ino grinned, pleased. "That's good. We'll talk about this later on," Ino said, her head dropping on Hinata's shoulder.

The weight was comforting. Despite Ino's hundreds of other good qualities, Ino was a gossip who loved telling people things.

"Don't tell anyone," Hinata said to Ino.

"That goes without saying."

"Yeah, but not even Sakura."

" _What_? Why not?"

"I want to tell her myself," said Hinata truthfully.

"Okay," Ino grabbed the remote control for the TV and turned it on. She didn't believe Hinata. "Wait... if you do become pregnant, tell me first. Okay?"

"What about Sakura?"

"You like me better anyway, right?" Ino looked at Hinata.

Hinata didn't know how to answer that question. Hinata sometimes preferred Ino's company to Sakura's. Only sometimes. Now, because of some dumb luck, Naruto was an extension of Sakura's presence. Hinata enjoyed her best friend way less but- she liked them equally.

Hinata couldn't imagine going to Sakura first at a time like this. Instead, Hinata changed the subject. "About that one night stand-"

Ino waved it away. "Shush. It isn't important. We'll talk about this later. Right now, a movie marathon, okay?"

Hinata nodded. "Okay."

* * *

 _August 4th. Late_ _evening._

Ino liked tucking flowers into Hinata's hair like a sister would. Hinata thought the habit attracted bees and undesirable insects but the perennials were lovely.

Ino always gave Hinata bouquets of flowers. Hinata didn't mind, having mastered the art of nurturing plants with Ino and how to make poisons with Shizune.

With Sasuke... Hinata didn't know if flowers would fix anything... This was all _unplanned_. Hinata liked schedules, planning for things and the idea of being prepared for what's to come.

Hinata hasn't planned Uchiha Sasuke or being at Naruto's wedding as a guest and not a bride.

Hinata didn't want to feel sorry for herself any longer. Hinata needed to be surrounded by the sound of stylos on charts, doctor talk and hospital beds wheeling around her.

* * *

 _August 5th. Late afternoon._

A tree's leaves shaded her and a blanket was laid out underneath her in the sun. Hinata sat alone, reading some poetry she didn't understand. She loved this before yesterday... but she wasn't the same person she was yesterday.

Hanabi's cheerful, loud voice called out to Hinata, hugging Hinata as soon as she saw her sister. "Hellooo, I was looking for you," Hanabi whispered into Hinata's blue hair.

"I'm here, you found me, love," responded Hinata, smiling.

It was always such a sweet hello with Hanabi.

"Hanabi, how was your day?" Hinata asked, leaning back.

Hanabi's anger radiated off of her. "Not very good. You know Hiroki, right?" Hanabi scowled, pulling her body away.

Hanabi complained about the immature boys her age. Hanabi is positively mature but she gets irritated fairly easily. Hanabi's day could get ruined by her anger for things. Hanabi was quick to get upset and slow to give out forgiveness.

Was Hiroki bothering Hanabi? He must be bad news. Hinata didn't remember Hiroki either. Everyone likes and remembers the good boys. There was something _off_ about Hiroki, though.

Suddenly, two painted fingernails snapped in front of Hinata's face, beckoning Hinata.

Hanabi pursed her lips. "Are you even listening to me? C'mon, oneesan, this is important!"

Hanabi waved her hand in front of Hinata's face, unimpressed.

"Sorry, I- _uh_ , I'm just out of it. I promise, yes, I promise, to pay more attention, Hanabi-love," Hinata said, bowing deeply.

With a sorry expression on her sister's face, Hanabi squeezed Hinata's shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself, it's okay. I just really need to talk about him," Hanabi said.

Certainly, Hanabi didn't _fancy_ Hiroki. Hanabi hasn't the time for flimsy shinobi boys when she has a clan to run.

Hanabi could swipe a sip or two of wine because her behaviour would allow such things. Hanabi was classy, enjoying the expensive things in life, loving to train and better her skills as a chunin.

Hanabi's expression softened, a film of pink on her cheeks. She turned away from Hinata, hiding her expression. "Can you be a girl for two seconds?" Hanabi asked Hinata hesitantly.

"I'm always a girl..." Hinata frowned.

"Just giggle here and there and ask for details, m'kay?"

"Uh..."

Hanabi shot an annoyed look at the ground. "Fine Hinata or you could be _yourself_."

Well, ouch. Why was everyone prickly? Hanabi was just fifteen; in the era of backhanded comments. A skinny, wonderful fireball of emotions.

Hinata leaned against the tree trunk. "I'm all ears," Hinata patted her lap.

Hanabi squealed, putting her head on Hinata's lap, kicking off her geta shoes.

Hinata ran her fingers through Hanabi's bangs. "Do it, spill," Hinata laughed.

Hanabi giggled and her cheeks got so red. It was so cute!

Hanabi smiled. "He's from the main branch, dark cut hair, he has Hyuuga eyes but they're tinted a navy blue, and he is about five feet six- a bit thin and lean although his parents are a little over six-feet, not his mother, though, she's a shrimp like you and I," Hanabi trilled, having endless details about him.

Hinata had a profound, in-depth profile of this boy by the end of the hour. She still felt uneasy about him.

Later on, a servant offered tea to Hinata which she loved.

Hinata enjoyed her hot tea, cool breezes and warm affectionate touches under the weeping willow. She was surrounded by nature and she was safe, so it was okay.

The conversation thinned. After fighting her fatigue, Hanabi closed her heavy lids and she finally drifted off to sleep.

Hanabi was always so stressed out...

Hinata wished their father didn't push Hanabi so hard. Hiashi hadn't been the best parent to Hinata. Had anyone been? Hiashi didn't pay special attention to Hinata hence Hinata did as she pleased. Hanabi didn't have freedom.

Hanabi grew into a very fine woman that her father deemed worthy of being the heir of the Hyuuga clan. Hanabi was logical, technical and talented- all the things that her father had wanted in a daughter. The younger princess was a prodigy with her arduous training. It was clear that Hanabi was ways away from Hinata in terms of skill and socializing.

Their father must have realized this all those years ago when he chose her to be the clan heir.

Hinata wasn't bitter, she was curious as to how her father knew her so well at such a young and impressionable age.

How did he know that Hanabi would be better at leading the Hyuuga? Did he ever see greatness in Hinata like he did for Hanabi?

They never gave her training, they just outright ignored Hinata.

Hanabi and all the rest of the Hyuuga regarded Hinata differently. They saw her as weak; she was aware of that constantly.

Hinata shook away those bad memories. That was in the past. From not getting Naruto... to not being loved by Hiashi. It was hard to handle...

Shino did comfort her about Naruto once.

 _"Why did she pick_ _Naruto-kun_ _? She had any choice in the world... But she chooses Naruto," Hinata had asked one day, years ago._

 _"Hinata. It isn't what we choose or what we don't choose. It isn't about who is right, it is about who is left," Shino said, surprising her. "If_ _Sakura_ _couldn't get what she wanted... she got what she needed, which was_ _Naruto_ _."_

Hinata couldn't muse about these things when Hanabi slept so soundly on her lap. She couldn't think about the negatives while there was such a positive life in her arms.

Instead of thinking about those things, she sighed and closed her eyes, as well. To rest. To breath. To sleep.

* * *

 _Dreamland_.

Hinata looked up to a sky of blue, white, red and orange? Fireworks. Every couple of minutes or so, the sky was illuminated by bursts of color here and there above the dark treetops.

It was the Sakura Festival. Everyone was happy and light. Conversation flowed just as easily as a stream does in the early spring.

It was evening.

Shikamaru and Sai argued with Naruto about something trivial but interesting. With the sour looks that Sai and Shikamaru gave Naruto, it was obvious the blonde disagreed with the two.

Hinata blushed, looking at Naruto and looking away. Naruto was always so cute when his blonde gold locks swayed with the gentle heat caressing his face.

Naruto's anger was like rubbing alcohol, there for a few seconds with a strong, cool- slight burning sensation until it went away.

Hinata liked when Naruto was happy because it always passed to her. She could never get tired of watching him, even if it was from afar.

Hinata sat on a patch of green grass. Hinata's friends decided to settle in the forest; the lights weren't as bright and there were more stars out.

They all were there and relaxed. It's difficult to all be together at one time- so to have all these familiar faces was incredible.

Shikamaru was busy with the Hokage because he had taken part as one of Konoha's tacticians.

Choji was busy with his family's many businesses and restaurants.

Sai was busy being an ANBU captain.

Tenten has been traveling a lot, collecting various rarities like weapons and some scrolls that would help her open her own weapons shop.

Lee has also been active with his genin team and Tenten.

Shino has taken a liking to teaching the genin.

Some say that he might become a teacher. The lectures he gave her as a child made sense.

Kiba has taken more and more long-term missions. He wants to be a Jonin so he has collected and learned more jutsu.

Ino and Sakura have worked so hard at working in the hospitals and they talk about surgeries and treatments constantly.

Of course, Naruto, a village hero, takes more missions. He gets requested all over the five great nations for A-class and S-class missions.

And Hinata- she had nothing going on for her. Not yet.

She was eighteen now. The war had passed.

Choji was near the fire, tending the fish that they caught, Kiba and Shino were talking in front of it. Tenten and Lee were in a tense argument. It was hard to know if they were just talking or fighting. Or _flirting_.

Ino and Sakura were giggling and smiling.

Hinata was little away from them, still being included, wishing Neji was there. Every time Hinata and her friends would meet up like this, Neji would sit by her and include her in the passing conversations.

She missed him but she couldn't right now. They were all happy.

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose while shaking his head. Sai looked just as distressed while Naruto scratched his head.

Naruto looked confused for two moments until he caught Hinata's eyes.

Naruto's chakra was brighter than normal. His blue eyes zeroed in on her and a gracious, lovely smile spread across his face.

Time slowed down and she got maximum exposure to his wide, charming, smile. He waved and was waving- at her.

She just wanted to take his hand, forget it all and run off in the sun.

Then she aimed a smile at him, waving back until she noticed how distant and off- focus his look was.

He wasn't waving to Hinata, looking right past her. He wasn't looking at Hinata. Naruto... wouldn't look at her like that. Hinata followed his gaze to notice that Sakura, in all of her greatness, was settling beside the byakugan girl on the blanket.

Sakura waved back at him and gave a pleasant smile. Hinata felt the hurt. It was a knife piercing through her skin. That was humiliating... Sakura blew a kiss at Naruto, laughing. In their own world now. Hinata darted her eyes between the both of them, feeling like an intruder.

Naruto was smiling distractedly at Sakura so much that even Sai and Shikamaru were trying to get his attention.

Had Hinata felt such a jealousy before? No. Had Hinata ever contemplated kissing Naruto just so Sakura could see? No. Did Hinata ever wish to be Sakura? No. Not up until that _moment_.

"Sakura, you and Naruto-kun... are getting close," Hinata said casually, trying to get Sakura's attention.

It took a while for Sakura to look at Hinata.

"Hey? Sakura?" Hinata asked. "You listening?"

Sakura nodded, blinking rapidly.

Sakura's cheeks were dusted pink as shook her head multiple times, embarrassed. "Hinata, _no,_ you've got the wrong idea. We aren't close. He's Naruto. He is close to everyone, that Naruto. Who wouldn't want to be close to Naruto?"

Sakura said Naruto's name just the same way Hinata did, like a caress.

The silence was loud as Sakura shifted her attention to Naruto once again. Sakura pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Hinata... I have a question. It's been bugging me and I hate to keep things from you and Ino, you know?" Sakura said, staring at the grass, avoiding Hinata's gaze.

"Are... Are you and Naruto-kun dating?" Hinata asked.

Sakura blushed. "No. No, no, no. I miss Sasuke."

Sakura was trying to convince herself and _not_ Hinata. Hinata didn't want Sakura to be close to Naruto... at least not that much. If Sakura loved and pined after Sasuke, then maybe Naruto would come to Hinata and forget about Sakura.

"I think about inviting him before we go out before I work and whenever I am with my friends... I remember the sound of his laugh... Have you ever heard Sasuke laugh?" Sakura asked.

"No."

"Hinata, you won't ever hear it... but it's magical... Uh, I really love him."

Then Sakura threw a longing stare in Naruto's direction.

Wait. Something was off. Sakura would usually go on for hours and hours about Sasuke. Sakura barely said one sentence about him. Rather, Naruto replaced his name.

Over the months, Hinata caught Sakura saying things about Naruto that they agree on. Like how his whiskers/birthmarks were cute. How he didn't need a haircut, his hair was just fine. How Naruto was getting taller and more muscular despite still having youthful tendencies. How he needed a better diet.

Sakura... gets to tell Naruto all these things, though. Sakura went out of her way to tell him or make him laugh or at least try. Anyway, Sakura usually did this... for Sasuke, usually.

"But..." Hinata added.

"Yes, I love him... Sasuke..." Sakura shrugged, hugging her knees even closer to herself. "But it is not like before. I've started talking to Naruto. Talking to him is how I deal with _everything_. He makes my messes matter or tries to help me get out of it. Whenever he tells his elbow from his ass, he could be decent. You know this, Hinata. You've seen it longer than I have but not as up close as I get to. He's... dreamy, decent, fun, and cute. I want him to stay when I tell him to go. He's my best friend... perhaps more."

Hinata looked at her. "More?"

Sakura nodded. "We have so much in common and we argue all the time. He trains me and since I've had so much ramen after all these years, it tastes good. Maybe it's because Naruto splits it with me or we're together when he eats it. I don't know. Sasuke-kun would never split his food with me or take the time to listen to my stupid rants or watch all of my favorite movies three times in a row non-stop or take me places like Naruto does. I've never noticed it before. It was always Sasuke _this_ and Sasuke _that_ and I got tired of being left behind and being second to his priorities."

"And?"

"Naruto..." Sakura breathed. "He helped me realize that I was someone's priority. My own," she began smiling softly at the ground, "and his. I think I am his priority."

Hinata's tongue was dry and sour. "Really?"

"I don't know... Maybe. Isn't it pretty to think so?"

"Yes it is... You are," Hinata whispered softly. "That's wonderful Sakura. You're... his..."

"Priority?"

"Uhmm, yeah."

"Ino thought so too," Sakura gave Hinata an odd look, filled with giggles.

Sakura was Naruto's priority. Wow. Hinata needed to get out of there but she couldn't move, cry, yell or anything. She was too stuck to move and too stupid to say anything. Sakura caught Naruto's gaze again and they both smiled, none of them looking away.

"We totally got off track. Naruto... That isn't what I came to talk to you about," Sakura said quickly.

Hinata did everything in her power to not get up and run away. Why was she still here? Naruto held up a hand and Sai and Shikamaru paused. Naruto was coming over.

"Do you like Naruto, still? I mean, he's Naruto, everyone likes Naruto but do you still have feelings for Naruto?" Sakura asked quickly.

Hinata looked back at Naruto. She loved Naruto more than she loved herself. Love isn't a specific word enough nor does it cover all the feelings she had for him. Love wasn't broad _enough_.

"Oi, I heard my name, are you talking about me Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned Sakura, over here.

"No more than the usual, Naruto. They're things that I haven't said before," Sakura said angrily but she was blushing profusely.

"Huh?"

"They're mostly bad, you know?" Sakura said jokingly, with a smile of the same caliber as Naruto's.

Sakura just explained why she didn't like the selfish Sasuke anymore. Once Sakura decided to let Naruto in, the clouds of doubt let the rays of love shine down on her.

"Do you only see the bad things about me? That hurts, Sakura-chan," Naruto put his hand to his heart, giving an exaggerated frown.

It was so cute.

"What d'you mean? I mean, you do have lots and lots of bad qualities," Sakura laughed. "You've got messes all over our apartment, you eat too much ramen, you don't throw out your damn garbage in the mornings and you hate going to the store with me," Sakura folded her legs while crossing her arms and shaking her head.

Naruto was pained by Sakura's comments. "Sa-akura-chan," Naruto whined, scratching the back of his neck.

"What?"

"Did you get that off of the top of your head? If you hadn't... Damn, did ya write a list or somethin'?" he asked in a mild tone but he looked serious.

"Yeah but it got lost in your apartment," Sakura deadpanned, her gaze became just as equally serious. "You also cheat at poker. Naruto, I don't like when you cheat. Especially around me. Don't cheat. Not now. Not around me or for the rest of your life," she said sternly.

He crouched down, balanced on the pads of his feet to face Sakura. "I won't cheat," he promised. He played with lanks of her shoulder-length hair. "Don't worry. I'll be better... better for you,"

Naruto's gaze dropped to Sakura lips. Sakura rewarded him with a smile and the anger that browned her green eyes disappeared.

"Good. That's... really good." Sakura said, her tone soft.

Hinata couldn't tear her eyes away from the horror scene. And Naruto plays poker- since when?! Naruto let go of the strand of hair he studied to caress Sakura's cheek, running his thumb back and forth under her eye.

"Hinata, the fish needs to be inspected," A man said, voice flat, low and serious.

Shino's.

Naruto and Sakura stopped touching each other's faces, exchanging small, disappointed smiles. They wanted to be alone. He slipped his hand into his pocket. The hand he held Sakura's cheek hand Hinata wanted to hold.

Naruto was the first one to look away and see Hinata, giving a friendly smile. "Oh, hey Hinata. Didn't see you there," he chuckled.

Didn't see you there? That explained Hinata's and Naruto's relationship.

"H-hey, Naruto-kun," Hinata stammered.

Sakura watched Hinata's face carefully. Hinata knew this so she curled her lips into a smile.

"I d-don't... like fish or _him_ ," Hinata said to Sakura.

Sakura smiled brilliantly. "That's really good, Hinata! Yes! I'm not hurting anyone," Sakura cried triumphantly.

Shino shifted in his spot. "Hinata. We need you right now."

"Ay, Shino," Naruto said and raised his hand. "'Sup."

Shino nodded as if that were a greeting.

Still crouching and facing Sakura, Naruto turned his head slightly to look at Shino's towering height, and said, "When're the fireworks going to start? We've been here for over an hour. Sakura has to work an early morning shift. It's annoying as hell but we have to go home soon," he said.

Shino's collar and sunglasses hid what he felt but she felt his irritation.

Shino's impatient tone made them all look at him. "Hinata, the _food_. We need you or else Choji and Kiba will burn it," he said.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but Shino cut her off.

Shino touched Hinata's shoulder. "Let's go," suggested Shino.

Shino squeezed her shoulder. That single touch got her out of that dazed mindset.

Shino never did anything assertive. Suspense controlled her mind. Hinata got up, away from the lovers.

Shino guided her away from the happy couple who resumed their conversation from the sound of it. Sakura's laugh, loud and jubilant, pierced through the air. Hinata turned to look at them.

Shino's calm voice rang out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Do what?" Hinata asked stupidly.

"Hurt yourself by watching them like that. Leave them be."

"Why?"

"You know why," Shino sighed. "Probably best..."

Tears sprung out of her eyes. "You saw what I saw..."

"Unfortunately yes," he replied simply. "I've been seeing it for the past few months. Everyone has. Their progress is remarkable. Others _see_. It just goes ignored because it has always been there."

"Anyway, I can't cook... I've never been able... to.. Did.. you all need aid with the fish?"

"No, even Akamaru can prepare fish in his sleep," he replied. "He's smarter than Kiba and Choji so it's fine. They were fine."

"I see," she breathed as her voice broke. "Can you walk with me?"

Shino nodded. "Anytime."

There was a heavy silence as Shino followed Hinata deeper into the forest.

"You can cry now, Hinata," he said calmly as they were under the shade of a tree.

Despite what Shino said, Hinata looked back. Sakura was at Naruto's side, with his arm draped across her shoulders.

"Oh, Kami... it seems as though they're in love," Hinata gasped.

The fireworks went off. How long until Sakura calls this love? How long will they lie to each other? Even when Hinata knows, the news hit hard.

Some things that they said pulled Hinata to the ground. She saw it with the lights off. She wanted to cover her eyes so she didn't see the secret. She couldn't look. It was killing her.

Then Shino said, "Hinata... I'm sorry..." his voice turned into a high-pitched girly tone.

And it was warped.

"Hinata-hime?" someone called out. "Hime?"

Hinata opened her eyes to see a distraught Hyuuga sensei peering closely at Hinata's face.

Hinata, due to her shinobi killer reflexes, was about to jut out her fingers into the woman's eyes. She halted when she realized that no, she wasn't in danger and yes, she knew this cranky woman.

The wetness of the ghost tears were on Hinata's face. She remembered being eighteen and in love. She wasn't much better, a year later.

Later on that evening, Hinata caught Sakura and Naruto in the woods, kissing, bodies pressed against the pine trees. Now Hinata dislikes pine trees _greatly_.

Hinata had to remind herself that she wasn't sighing in the woods with Shino patting her back for consolidation. Hinata slowed her breathing and quit panicking like a fish out of water.

Ko and another Hyuuga-sensei were peering over Hanabi. They got Hanabi and chased her away to begin training Hinata was left alone once again. Hinata gathered up all of her poetry books, the tea-tray and folded the blanket and headed inside.

* * *

End Chapter


	3. Gentle

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 3-  
Gentle

* * *

 _August 7th. Morning._

HINATA WORKED FOR THREE YEARS NOW.

Since Hinata was sixteen or so... she worked at the hospital. Her father forced her into it because she did nothing around the house. It's the best and worst decision she made.

An exhausted Hinata sat in the shower in the morning, not wanting to see death. Trauma was her specialty. She had to come back. At nineteen, a large age barrier between Hinata and her co-workers separated her.

Looking at the babies at the hospital made her feel better after the sickness and cancer. Looking at life let her forget the dead.

Hinata got paid in large amounts of money. Instead of using the money, Hinata put it in a drawer in her bedroom. The maids balked at her actions, complaining to Hinata's father.

Hiashi set up another bank account. Once, and only once, he complimented her work for the hospital. She seldom felt like she wasn't a disappointment. And that's why she does it.

* * *

 _August 9th. Afternoon._

Keisuke (a co-worker) and Hinata strolled by, just chatting during their break. Hinata paused when she saw the two women. They were in front of an OR scheduling board, shouting profanities at one another.

Ino replaced Hana on a huge surgery, which was a _huge_ insult. Hana's Operating Room (OR) was taken by Ino...

"You can't take my surgery! It's my specialty, my patient, my service and my _surgery_. I've been preparing for weeks," yelled Hana at Ino.

"And you think that you'll do it better than me? Puh-lease, it's a pancreatectomy and you know I'll do better," Ino wrote her name next to OR.

"Tsunade-sama chose me for this, you dumb blonde!" Hana grabbed the marker, erased Ino's name and replaced it with her own.

"Tsunade-sama gave it to me because of the bad outcomes you've harbored for the past month. You can't do the _operation_."

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"But Tsunade-sama can," Ino retorted while raising her voice. "She says that _I'm_ more suited for the surgery so you have no authority over it nor can you do anything about it. It's mine now. Nothing will change that."

Hana growled.

"Is it exhaustive to be that stupid? Or you get used to it after a while? I don't know, have you dealt with it for your whole life?" Ino said. "You won't do the surgery, idiot."

"Keep that up, princess- tombstones are expensive."

"Threatening me won't do anything whatsoever," Ino smirked.

"I'm a chunin, I can take you on."

"Pfft, we're both medical-nins but I am better than you in all aspects, medical and shinobi-wise. Tsunade-sama recognized this and Shizune too. In other words, I can kick your bony-ass and still do the surgery well."

"Why the hell did you take my _surgery_?"

"I'm doing you a favor, Hana-san. You haven't got one-fourth of a brain cell to do the surgery anyway-"

"You don't want things to get ugly!"

"Huh, when were you ever pretty?" sneered Ino.

Despite her attitude towards some, Ino remains to be fairly popular in their hospital. Ino and popularity were like cinnamon buns and cinnamon. Oil and water were like Ino and Hana. Keisuke pulled Hinata's arm and pointed towards Ino and Hana.

"Why are they always like that?" Keisuke asked beside her. "I hear it in the locker rooms, the cafeteria, on the neonatal floor when I'm doing surgery. They're so damn annoying."

"Ino isn't annoying," Hinata blinked.

"Have you met her?"

"Yes... She's lovely, never lovely around Hana-san, though," Or you Keisuke-senpai, but she didn't add that...

"That's true..."

They watched Hana and Ino scream at each other... like cats and dogs.

"Ino and Hana are training under Shizune-senpai but they both ultimately want the approval of Tsunade-sama..." Hinata shrugged.

"I get that... Tsunade let me scrub in on my first laparoscopic adrenalectomy. That was the best surgery of my life... I was so stoked to work at the Konoha Medical Center with her afterward. Tsunade is worth the fight."

"Indeed. She is a spectacular medical-nin..."

He scratched his head. "Hadn't Tsunade-sama already worked with the both of them?" asked Keisuke.

That's the problem. "They are the top runners in being taught by her before she hands in her resignation letter..."

"They think that she'll take them in as apprentices before she turns all wrinkly and old," Keisuke chuckled.

"Keisuke, she's beautiful," Hinata insisted.

"When she has her chakra activated or is that just another lame hospital rumor?"

"Have some respect for the former Hokage," Hinata said.

"I do..." Keisuke murmured, wincing. "Tsunade-sama hit me twice because I messed up during that same laparoscopic adrenalectomy. I had a hairline fracture for a _month_ just from that single light blow. That was an over exaggeration her part, just hitting me because I touched the scalpel wrong."

Hinata laughed, the sound coming out of her by mistake. Keisuke gave her a goose-bump-raising look. She averted her gaze, embarrassed. Hinata's ears burned, just a little bit. Why was he always looking at her like that?

"What?" Hinata asked.

He smiled at the ground then at her lips. "I missed that."

Keisuke kept a steady gaze on the tiled floor of the empty hallways. Keisuke offered a laugh and shook his head, his titian locks moving along with the innocent action.

"Missed that?"

"Your laugh. I hadn't heard your laugh in months," he admitted, his tone distant and rueful.

"I-I... uhm, _a-apologize_?"

"Don't say sorry, just laugh more. At least... often... around me. A laugh like yours can make any man's day a hundred times better. Especially mine."

Uh-

In the nick of time, Ino strolled away from Hana and stormed towards Hinata.

Ino shoved her long platinum bangs out of her eyes. "I hate that girl," Ino huffed.

"Hana-kohai? Domen Hana?" Keisuke asked.

Ino rolled her eyes, pointedly turning towards Hinata. "Anyway-"

Keisuke mouthed the word " _monster_ " to Hinata.

"You won't believe what just happened to me! She talked to my supervisor! Hana is one of the most pretentious, annoying two-faced wenches who doesn't deserve Tsunade-sama's right-hand man spot at all," Ino snarked.

"Tsunade-sama has only agreed with training with the person who wins for three months to improve their skills," Hinata reminded her, rubbing Ino's arms.

"Yeah, an apprenticeship with her. And Hana is lowering my chances by two hundred percent because of her stupid suture technique when closing. Hana says that I do not have the finesse that she does. I'll be suturing her idiot mouth shut before she'll know my full potential!"

Ino wants to beat Sakura with this apprenticeship. Sakura's incredible medical career made people jealous. Sakura did surgeries all over the five great nations, received awards or when she performed speeches for students who adored her.

Ino lived on the sidelines, watching Sakura become stronger and successful. By studying under Tsunade-sama like Sakura once had, maybe the rivals would become equals and be strong together.

Keisuke's astonished look shocked Hinata. "Is she always like this?" Keisuke asked Hinata.

"Like what?"

" _Rude_."

Hinata opened her mouth to defend Ino but Ino beat her to it. "Keisuke-senpai, you're only around because I tolerate you at best. Hinata may like you but I _don't_ -"

 _No, I do not!_ Hinata thought.

Keisuke wore the same expression; utter and pure bewilderment. His confusion cleared like a morning mist, leaving him sunny and happy.

Keisuke's eyes were as big as plates, a grin a mile-wide grin was on his face. "You like me?"

Hinata stood there, panicking. Why did Keisuke take everything so _literally_?! This is so awkward.

"Uhm, I like you more than Ino does," Hinata said vaguely.

Keisuke watched Hinata carefully. Ino looked in between the two and stepped in front of Hinata. Hinata sighed in relief.

"You need to go somewhere else so I could rant about that good for nothing plank Hana," Ino said to Keisuke.

Keisuke hesitated, shooting Hinata a smile. "I'll see you later, Hinata."

Hinata gave a meek wave to Keisuke before Ino got impatient and tapped her foot. Loudly.

"Everyone needs privacy. I want to talk to my friend, Keisuke-senpai, can I do that without extra listeners?" Ino asked sharply.

Keisuke chuckled. "Yeah. I'll go, since you asked so nicely. Later Hinata," he winked at Hinata, walking away.

There was an extra bounce in his step. Keisuke whistled a fairly jolly tune. Hinata heard his happiness. Hinata held her breath. How was she in situations like that with Keisuke on a daily basis?

"You saved me there," Hinata said.

Ino snorted. "Wouldn't be the first time. Keisuke-senpai is too much for a shy girl like you."

Hinata stood behind Ino, not caring about the looks they received. Or the way they were planted in the middle of the main floor's hallway.

"Hinata, he's completely and totally gone. You can breathe now."

Hinata exhaled but it came out a sigh.

Hinata's constantly surprised when he showed his interest in her like this; sly smiles, occasional jokes, accidental contact. Hinata recovered, frowning at the ground.

Ino smiled. "You know... Everyone has a 'Keisuke' in their life. You're not the only woman in the world."

The winning smile turned a little sad as she squeezed Hinata's shoulder.

"What's a 'Keisuke'... in this sense?"

Ino stifled a giggle. "You don't know? And I thought Naruto was _clueless_..."

Hearing Naruto's name gave her little stabs of pain. Hinata waited patiently for Ino to stop talking about how clueless all men were.

"Yeah, anyway. A Keisuke... The one guy you always want to avoid because being near will hurt them, and every girl - despite how much they don't like it- have a Keisuke in their life," Ino informed Hinata reassuringly. "Believe me, I don't give a crap about my old Keisuke... But you're still sad about your Keisuke..." Ino sighed.

Who... is she a 'Keisuke' to?

"How about we just go to lunch and think about other things like what Sai is going to give me for my anniversary? Aren't you surprised? It's going to officially be eight months, thirty-two weeks and two hundred and forty-three days of Sai and I, Yamanaka Ino a.k.a the luckiest girl in the world, being together..."

Hinata already knew all of the details but Ino sounded happy, so she had to let Ino be happy. It's what friends do.

"Uhm, yeah, why not?" Hinata said.

* * *

"Hey, Hinata, had you done any urine and blood samples as of late?" Ino inquired as they headed through the halls in the hospitals.

Hinata shook her head. Just looking at her urine and blood samples would be proof of them sleeping together. She couldn't have that.

"Mind telling me why every time you speak of this man, you get all troubled?" asked Ino.

"I-I'm not troubled," Hinata avoided Ino's penetrating gaze.

"I know you're most definitely troubled. I'm an interrogator-nin. I see through everyone's lies. Even _yours_."

Hinata shrugged. "What I did that- _that_ stupid night... makes me scared. I was heavily drunk and under a bad, terribly bad influence. I could barely stand up from the hangover and when I did... I woke up to a lost _virginity_. I don't even remember the man I slept with or why I did it or how I was... or how stupid I am to drink. It's just so... troubling," Hinata said easily, the words slipping out of her mouth as naturally as an exhale.

It was two parts the truth and Hinata believed that was enough.

Ino examined Hinata's face with a serious expression. She looked for any insincerity in Hinata's words. Was there a false note in Hinata's liar's tune?

Hinata became nervous under Ino's searching glance.

Ino nodded then smiled in a sympathetic way. "I think the word you're looking for... is _troublesome_. I feel you, Hinata, I really do," Ino said.

* * *

Hinata sat in the cafeteria with Ino in the hospital, trying to avoid Keisuke. Hinata usually worked in the clinic or she does missions.

Hinata doesn't do missions as often and she admits that her training schedule wasn't as intense. Intense... huh, she means regular. Kakashi-sensei stopped signing her up for many back-to-back missions.

Many female kunoichis drop out of their shinobi career in their early twenties so they could settle down, have kids and do whatever housewives would do.

Hinata wasn't going to settle down anytime soon. She didn't want to get married and any aspect of childrearing terrified her. She might've suffered ovarian damage when she fought Neji all those years go. And sex scared her. Anyway, there was no way she was pregnant.

Ino snapped her fingers in front of Hinata's face. "Hinata! I _freaking_ hate it when you zone out like that. You weren't listening to me," scoffed Ino, crossing her arms.

Hinata set her pen down. "I was listening to you, Ino-"

"Oh yeah? What was I saying? Tell me the last- no, _repeat_ the last sentence I said,"

"Tell me the last- uhm, no, repeat, the last... last sentence I said."

"You- that's... That's not what I meant! You weren't listening to me. That was rude..." laughed Ino.

Hinata looked down at the charts that had to be completed before the end of the day. She couldn't just not do them so Ino could have someone to talk to. Hinata wished Sakura was here to give attention to the needy Yamanaka.

Sometimes, the two voluble Sakura and Ino gossiped. They planned to get together and do other girly things. They invited Hinata often. Ino wasn't supposed to be rude like this, though.

Hinata tapped her plate. "As a forgiveness token, do you want... my rice balls?" Hinata asked Ino.

"Really?"

"Yes, really..."

"You ignore me then get me fatter?" Ino rolled her mountain stream blue eyes.

Hinata sighed at Ino's salad with a few cherry tomatoes and gross eggplant. Ino, a health fanatic, cared dearly about her appearance and her figure. Sai says that he loves her all the same but Ino won't listen.

"I would n-never want to make you fatter! Did your last diet end?" Hinata asked.

Ino did a cleanse, she swore to not drink any whole milk for an entire month. Sakura tried the cleanse. Vitamin D deficiencies weren't cool...

"Yes, I don't want your pity food, Hinata. Anyway, that isn't important..."

Hinata looked at Ino intently, pushing away her charts. "You have my undivided attention."

"What I was talking about before you rudely ignored me was how Sakura and the blockhead will come back from their honeymoon in around five days," Ino shrugged.

Hinata dropped her gaze from Ino's while Ino checked her expression carefully.

Hinata tried to ignore the clouds above her head that were thundering.

They would come back and be all in love with how Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto would be. It was like she couldn't feel okay. She was fine until their relationship went well, then their engagement was fantastic, and the wedding was beautiful. Why?

No wonder Hinata wasn't listening. Even when she hears Naruto's voice, she lights up. She is so hopelessly in love and stupid.

Hinata looked at Ino. "It's okay... I'm happy to see them."

Ino gave her an odd look before looking away, quiet for a few minutes.

"We'll talk about that later on. You can't look all depressed and suicidal then act all suspiciously happy a few seconds later. They sent this postcard to us," Ino pulled something out of her lab coat.

"Did they send everyone postcards?" Hinata asked.

"No, Naruto doesn't like writing and guys never send postcards to their friends on honeymoons, it's only logic. Sakura always wants to update us, even when she's on her honeymoon..."

Honeymoons seem divine.

Ino laughed, eyes bright. "It's decided, I'm scrapbooking this!" Ino held the card to her heart.

Hinata wondered if Naruto wrote anything so, she got up to look at the card.

"I didn't think that you'd want anything to do with the newlyweds," Ino said, amused.

Hinata ignored Ino's comment and continued reading.

 _This honeymoon is wonderful, girls. I had no idea that Naruto, my husband (I can say that now!) would plan so far ahead! I brought you some dresses, Ino and Hinata, I got you some new recipes from the local restaurant. I love it here. See you soon!_

 _-Love,_ _Uzumaki_ _Sakura_

Naruto hadn't written anything.

Hinata really wanted Naruto to be there. Hinata wanted to see him and get through the static and noise. She really wanted to hear Naruto's voice.

Hinata scurried back to her spot while Ino thought about the dresses she would get.

"She's getting me _dresses_?! I can't believe that? I told her to get my size. Will they look nice? Will they be purple? Will Sai like them? I can wear them on a date with Sai! Amazing!" she squealed loudly, which made everyone look at their table.

Ino glared at them and said, "There's nothing to see here."

Hinata gave a sigh.

"Cheer up, Hinata. She even got you recipes for cooking," Ino said.

"I can't cook," Hinata frowned. Hinata did know how to bake for Naruto but the maids helped her a whole lot.

"I can. We could teach you. With you, Sakura and I _together_... like it always is..."

Hinata shrunk into herself. "I guess..."

"Damn it, Hinata. Open your eyes and see it like me. It's hopeless. Just get over it. Dump your feelings down the drain. They're married," Ino said while nodding to herself. "They'll be married for a long time. No one can break a love like theirs, not even a girl like you. Hinata, you can't go on like this 'cause you can't go on loving your best friend's husband. It's unethical in the best friend world and flat out stupid,"

"Ano, I-Ino... I don't l-love him," Hinata protested.

"You can lie about everything else but you can't lie about _this_. Loving something or someone is hard to hide."

Hinata looked away from Ino. Loving someone is hard to hide but one makes the extra effort if love causes others pain.

Ino continued, "Sakura didn't get together with Naruto to spite you. I remember perfectly well that you said that it was alright for her to date the blockhead. She didn't have to ask you to marry Naruto because it would have happened anyway," Ino snapped.

Hinata looked away.

"Maybe Sakura knows that you love Naruto. She is still friends with you. She is a far better person than I am. If you were in love with Sai, I would never speak to you ever again. She won't hate you for loving him. Hell, she even does. You haven't been acting on these feelings which is good because they're married. You have to get over it. I'm sorry that this happened but you have to be okay with it-"

Hinata gathered her stuff. She didn't want to hear this.

Every time she sees Naruto and Sakura together, she thinks about it. Whenever she's supposed to be asleep, she thinks about it. She thinks about it way more than she breathes. She didn't want to hear Ino say it. It was just too embarrassing. Too sad. Too much.

"Wai- Hinata, where are you going?" Ino cried. "You can't just leave! We're still talking! Hinata!" she called out but Hinata was all but gone.

* * *

The thought of Naruto sustained her. She didn't know what to do or why she was crying. She would never cry like this on normal terms. What was up with her emotions? She wasn't usually dramatic or dramatic _at all._

She sat in the bathroom stall, just crying and crying.

The bathroom door opened.

She had to get herself cleaned up and she had to be presentable. Her nose and upper cheeks had a bad habit of getting blood red when she got upset. Why was she having mood swings?

Mood swings were a _nightmare_ to deal with.

Hinata almost pushed the stall door open. She recognized the voice that was bouncing off of the washroom walls. Hinata gave a small internal groan. _Ino._

She planned on avoiding Ino- how about for forever?

Hinata pulled up her knees to her chest and hoped Ino left.

"Hinata?" Ino called. " _Hinata_? Oh my gosh. Hinata... Where are you? I swear to Kami, you have to be in here," Ino groaned. "Hinata! You can't stay mad at me forever!"

Ino's voice continually got farther and farther away. Ino's feet stopped to look at herself in the mirror. Hinata almost rolled her eyes.

Ino pushed some stall doors open, here and there but ultimately missed Hinata's.

Her fading footsteps were a sign that she would be leaving soon.

Good.

Hinata prayed that Ino would just leave.

Then a tickling feeling, just above her nostrils hit her. It was odd. So familiar, that sternutatory sensation...

Hinata sneezed then the sheer velocity of the sneeze made Hinata's feet fall to the ground.

 _Why is everything so stupid? Stupid. Stupid! Mood swings and sickness?! Oh, my Kami, what a bad combination,_ Hinata cursed. She stared at Ino's shoes on the other side of the stall door.

"Hinata? Is that you? I know it's you," Ino hissed while tapping her foot. "Just quit it! I see your shoes and I know it's you because I bought those for you."

Hinata looked down at her shoes then contemplated everything. They were nice shoes. Really _comfortable_.

It was all quiet for a few seconds until there was a very low, long sigh coming from Ino's side of the door. "Hinata, please, you just left me to eat alone, like a loner. Yamanaka Ino is not a loner. Everyone stared at me like I was a bad guy and you didn't even look back at me."

 _Maybe you deserve it,_ Hinata sighed.

Ino spoke softly, "I don't like when we fight. Actually, this is our first fight. I hoped that there wouldn't be one. Like ever. I don't even like fighting with Sakura despite how much we argue. So, can you just let me in? Move onwards and over, like you always say? Just let go and move on?" pleaded Ino. "Please?"

Hinata didn't make a single move. None of her muscles willed themselves to.

"If you won't, then fine. Just get over Naruto and Sakura's marriage. I don't care anyway. I'm not playing the waiting game or apologizing if what I said was true," Ino inhaled a sharp breath and turned on her heel.

So _rude_.

Ino paused. "You needed that dose of reality anyway," Ino said hotly before stomping off.

She pushed the doors open and left.

Hinata held back tears until crying again when she heard the door slam shut.

Ino said, "Delusional virgin..." sometime before she left.

Hinata left the stall and went to the mirror. She had to compose herself. Hinata splashed her face with some of the cool liquid, to calm herself down. The water hit her skin like little needles. She didn't do much... other than throw out the shoes Ino bought her and walk out.

* * *

 _August 11th._

Hinata lost patients, her favorite scrub nurse seemed to disappear and she got iced out by Ino. It proved hard to be around the platinum blonde firecracker- not that Hinata wanted to.

Just with Ino... Why did Ino call Hinata a delusional virgin after all that Hinata told her? What Ino said was true but Hinata hated what she had to hear.

Hiashi spent hours saying worse.

If Hiashi weren't talking, his disappointed looks reminded Hinata that she had more flaws than skin. Ino's words were pretty tame but they burned with never-ending flames. Although it burned, there was a ring of truth surrounding them that couldn't be denied.

Ino blew this out of proportion and now, Hinata was beyond feeling bad about herself. Hinata just wanted to stop it all... and go back to normal but she knew, it wouldn't be better if things did.

* * *

 _August 17th. Afternoon._

Later on that week, Hinata noted Hanabi and Hiashi constantly ate together. They were together all the time because he trained her to be the heir of the Hyuuga Clan. Under the policing gaze of the Hyuuga Elder, they were forced to be in each other's company, eventually coexisting in a happy, father-daughter way.

Hanabi was closer to Hiashi than Hinata could ever be. Did Hanabi have to sit beside him all the time? Hanabi alternated where she sat; beside Hinata, beside Hiashi. It stung.

Teasingly, the breeze played around with Hinata's hair. Near the training grounds, the maids set up an outdoor table. Hanabi dauntingly insisted they eat lunch together.

The fiery high sun in the clear blue sky distracted Hinata from the smell of pressed grapes, cut grass, and flowers. The wooden platform boards were hot against her knees in this nice lunch.

Across from Hanabi, Hiashi pulled out his daily afternoon newspaper. He always had his nose pressed against news articles- politics and the general want to know the happenings of Konoha.

Hanabi conversed with Hinata, inviting Hiashi to add in his passing opinions. Although he had no interest or time for banal chit-chat, he put in his word just to please Hanabi.

Hinata stared at her dumpling soup, swirling her chopsticks 'round and 'round until she got hypnotized. She didn't feel like eating though she frequently asked for seconds, today she was... not hungry.

"Onee-chan? Onee-san? Hinata! Hinata? Onee-san, are you listening to me?" Hanabi asked, waving her chopsticks in Hinata's face.

Hinata snapped her gaze up, Hanabi and her father staring.

She wasn't paying attention, again, and bowed slightly. "Oh, pardon me, I apologize. Go on, Hanabi, I'm listening."

Hiashi simply sipped his steaming tea and lowered his gaze, dismissing Hinata. He quietly read the newspaper, so aloof when it came to Hinata.

Hanabi looked at Hinata as if something were wrong. "Hinata- did you hear what I said?" asked Hanabi.

Hinata bowed again. "I apologize. I didn't."

Hanabi smiled slightly, brushed a dark strand of hair behind her ear then repeated her sentence, still as happy.

"I was asking if you could stay to watch me train this afternoon," Hanabi said, a slight twinkle in her eyes.

Hinata gave an odd look to Hanabi; Hanabi surpassed Hinata a long while ago, advanced thanks to Hiashi and her various sensei.

"Hanabi, why do you want me to train... with you?" asked Hinata.

"Hanabi," Hiashi said, behind his newspaper. "I highly doubt that Hinata would provide any further information about ninjutsu or taijutsu that you hadn't already learned."

Bile rose. _He still thinks I am weak,_ Hinata thought.

"I know that Otou-san," Hanabi looked at Hinata with a smile, "but I need onee-san's expertise."

Hinata was flattered but confused. Hiashi raised a mirror eyebrow, just like Hinata did.

Hanabi hummed, seemingly restless. Hanabi's like Hinata; reserved, polite but her emotions never penetrated the hard shell of her indifference. Hanabi was unforthcoming with her feelings while Hinata was an uncontrollable fountain of tears, blushes, and smiles.

Hinata and Hiashi were curious, if not concerned, about Hanabi's sudden bubbly attitude.

Hiashi and Hinata momentarily caught each other's concerned gazes and looked away. He was amused- no, pleased. When was Hiashi ever pleased? Never.

"Are you going to be there?" Hanabi asked Hinata.

"No, I am sorry, Hanabi. I have a shift at three. I apologize..."

Hanabi's smile dimmed. "Oh, that's fine. You should be there too-"

A maid approached, tapping Hanabi's shoulder. "Lady Hanabi-hime, Hiroki-san arrived, ready to meet you."

"Finally!" squealed Hanabi, bolting to her feet.

Following Hanabi's gaze, Hinata's eyes settled on a boy who had shadow-black hair (white eyes without the Byakugan activated), a black kimono shirt and matching pants. His jaw was set, stiff until he looked at Hanabi.

He waved. Hanabi waved back, blushing furiously as she sank back to her spot. She bowed to the reading Hiashi.

"Otou-san, may I excuse myself and leave the table to meet with Hiroki-san?" Hanabi asked meekly. Hopeful.

Hiashi's focus didn't leave the newspaper. "Yes, Hanabi, do as you please but you must train. He may be advanced but you also have to meet his level. I expect to see results."

"Am I to stay here?"

"No, go on to train, Hanabi," Hiashi said gently.

Hanabi jumped up and kissed Hiashi's cheek (shocking Hinata. When had that been allowed?)

Hanabi joined with Hiroki, letting nervousness and anxiety in. They talked to each other. Hanabi laughed often and Hiroki made jokes. Hiroki said something and Hanabi smiled briefly, enough for Hiroki to be happy as they stood there, smiling in a world of their own.

So, that was Hiroki. Hinata smiled, her thoughts fluttered from and to Sasuke, mainly his intense eyes, messy bedroom hair and tallness. The two reminded her of herself and Sasuke while drunk, probably laughing as well. Hinata liked to think of him laughing.

Would Sasuke ever make Hinata laugh even when Hinata was mad at him? Would he ever attempt to? How was he doing? Would Sasuke ever try to appease her during a fight like Naruto did for Sakura?

Hiashi cleared his throat. "Hinata, I have been meaning to talk to you about some important matters. A marriage between the new lady Uzumaki and the nine-tails jinchuriki has occurred prior to our conversation." Hiashi said, folding his newspaper and setting it aside.

Something heavy in her churned and curdled.

He finally looked up at Hinata. "The elders have noted something with the youth of your age. They have been getting married, settling down, thinking of progressing their respective bloodlines and clans. Even the most undesirable of your academy lot has gotten married. Hinata, we have been thinking that it is time for you to start looking for a life partner," Hiashi said, nodding. "It seems to be a good time as well."

Life-partner? Hinata could barely get people to sit with her in the cafeteria- how would she deal with being married forever? It wasn't the time.

Hinata blanched, paler than ivory. "Otou-sama, how is it that time?"

He was giving her away for a marriage?!

"The elders of the Hyuuga clan have been asking about your potential marriage and Hyuuga partner for the past two years. If the clan was not as modern as it was today, you would have been married with a child on the way as of right now."

"A child?" Hinata choked out. She couldn't imagine a life-partner... having a child was in her wildest dreams.

Hiashi gave a short nod. "The Hyuuga elder, your grandfather, wants to see his great-grandchildren before he perishes. He also wants to secure the next generation branch of main house children."

"And you, Otou-sama?"

"I would not be honest if I didn't want to see my grandchildren. We are not everlasting, despite how much life we are given. We need to think of the future. You are immature and inexperienced when it comes to household chores, duties, and affairs... mainly children. You will meet a suitor that has been approved by the clan elders. After the marriage, I have decided to give you a year before having a child."

"I'm not ready. Otou-sama, you have the right idea," Hinata sputtered, her tongue as dry as cotton.

"Times change, Hinata. You have time to learn. I am aware of your deficiencies. I cannot make the Hyuuga elders wait any longer. They have grown impatient as the time passes and they will not let me be in peace," said Hiashi truthfully.

 _Oh... What about my peace?_ she thought.

Hiashi watched her carefully, still talking. "You are also a good candidate for childbearing. You are not the heiress. You are of an appropriate age. You do not do missions as often or quite as much. You can support yourself. Your potential child and the husband will benefit from your near adequate skills."

"Who will you all choose?"

"Possibly someone with a byakugan stronger than your own. He will have exceptional talent and good morals. Should your progeny have a byakugan stronger than Neji's and Hanabi's, your child will get all the privileges that any main family members would have."

What he said didn't register in her mind. Blood pulsed and she couldn't hear. "Otou-sama... Branch families... their children- What about the child? The possible _one_."

She was so afraid of what he had to say.

"Your partner will be someone from the branch family and the child..."

"W-will the child-"

"Yes. They will get the seal," Hiashi confirmed.

"Oh," she said, not processing her father's words.

"Hanabi will be leading the clan and be taking my place after she turns twenty years old. It would have perhaps been the age when you would have taken my position as clan head. Fate hadn't chosen you and now your child, Hinata. Fate has chosen Hanabi."

Fate hadn't done anything- it was Hiashi. All Hiashi! The other glaring problem gained more of her focus, though and she asked about it.

"Fate... Will you- brand... brand me?" asked Hinata, oddly calm.

"No," he said stiffly.

"Why the child... should I birth one?" she prodded. Why would they do something like that? She thought things changed.

"The elders and I have reasons," he said vaguely.

Her voice was so small, breathless and small. "Reasons?"

Hiashi gave a short nod.

 _Silence._ With Hiashi... silence meant obedience and a sure, but silent agreement. It was already done, agreed and decided without her knowing anything.

The Hyuuga clan was so public but so well covered. The clan elders were always the dark roots in the shadows, never the leaves that bathed in the sun.

Hinata trembled, not being able to fix or do anything. She can't change the life she was given. She was supposed to be that future child's safety. She can't protect her kid... Neji... Herself.

 _Anyone._

She couldn't look at his expression -his contentment that she was finally doing things his way- or the Hyuuga clan way. She looked at the swaying leaves of that sakura tree, she stared at Hiashi's loose fingers around his tea glass, the edge of the table and not his face.

He returned to reading his daily newspaper. "The elders have already chosen Hanabi's partner," Hiashi said casually after finishing his tea.

Hiroki... Hiashi had already set them both up with multiple partners.

"I'm pleased to know that Hanabi appreciates her future husband. The elders have said that a suitor will be chosen in the next five months and you will be courted until I decide when you will marry," Hinata said in an unfeeling tone.

"When is that?"

"By next July. Perhaps we will know in May or the wintry months to see whether you will be married."

"Otou-sama... may I be excused?" Hinata said quickly while bowing. "I need some time to think," Hinata suddenly got up.

"Take the time you need, Hinata. You have until the next summer then all the thinking will have to do with your husband."

Hinata nearly turned back- to see his expression, to say something but she didn't. She wished she did but she had all summer to glare at him. There wasn't anything in her eyes... no dust, a single tear or an eyelash.

Hinata instead threw up.

* * *

 _Twenty minutes later._

At the training center, she punched so hard, her hands bled. She sighed, healing herself.

The body and soul feel pain differently, so the bruises would never heal. She's tired of crying, mood swings. Again. What was happening? Her life. Her life was so not happy.

She at least had a year but what if she gets married to some pig or troll? There were stories of Hyuuga girls getting married off. Someday, a man could waltz right into the Hyuuga estate, offer money or something and buy her... like property or something.

If Hinata married someone from the main branch, maybe her potential child wouldn't be sealed. Hinata saw the pain Neji was put through as a child. She didn't wish that turmoil upon anyone, much less a child, any child- hers or not.

Why would they do that to a child? To her? That was so wrong.

Hinata threw up multiple times, later that day.

Curse her family. Curse her life. Curse Hiashi...

* * *

Hinata pushed away her food, thanking the maids for making the delicious meal.

The first time she did this, they believed it was their cooking. In reality, Hinata couldn't eat without intense nausea.

Hinata lost her appetite too many times to count. Hinata lost weight- stress. With work, avoiding Keisuke, thinking about her arranged marriage... It was all too demanding with visual effects.

She didn't like thinking about it, so she ignored it. She went on a walk to take in some fresh air. The humid air surrounded her as did the warm sunlight. She thoughtlessly trailed to a bench in the park.

Hinata could stay in a loveless marriage but she didn't want that. Getting married was inevitable, even for her.

She could get married to someone outside of the clan. This scandal would be the death of him and he'd disown her. She couldn't do that to him despite how much pain he put her through.

She wanted to please her father... the clan but not like this. She remembers training until her fingers were bloody... Not being able to see because she overexerted her byakugan.

She recalls being lonely, feeling like nothing because of the branch members. She got alienated as a child. Ignored as a teenager... She's from the main house but still got treated with distance and malice. She couldn't imagine what her supposed child would be resigned to.

If she has a child, they will put a seal on that same child. No one deserves a cursed seal. She won't betray her father but she will honor her clan.

* * *

 _August 19th. Morning._

Two days later, Hinata was settled outside of one of her patient's rooms. She got all of her work, put it on a separate chair and completed it.

In that room was a family.

A man, gray and fit and a mother, tired yet smiling, were on their hospital bed, just staring at their baby like it was the most important thing in their world.

It was a tiny baby, sleeping. It was so cute- tiny, pink toes and the darkest tuft of hair on its head. The parents were at its side, loving the baby, with sweet nothing words.

She almost went into pediatrics yet somehow, her mentor said that trauma was better suited for Hinata. She was but she always wonders...

With everything being chaotic on her level, the neonatal floor's atmosphere was much more zen as opposed to hers. Everyone was so attentive, gentle and detail-oriented on this floor.

She sipped her black coffee, cursing the taste. Over the past few days... coffee became inconsumable. If she liked a food, Hinata consumed it until she hates it (as she's done with pickled ginger, tuna, and olives). She ate Neji's favorite food every day for a year when he died...

She had to return to her floor.

Paranoia plagued her, so she went away from the happy couple and downstairs.

Her floor was chaotic; doctors fighting, pushing past each other to get to their patients but it's home. She applied hand sanitizer and gloves, ready for another round of patients!

Oh no! Keisuke's coming towards her. Damn, she couldn't go in the other direction; he saw her and was coming close.

He ran his fingers through his fiery red hair, nervous- upset. "Hinata-chan, how's it going? I never see you anymore."

"I've been busy... With work, Hyuuga clan-affairs and such. I'm sorry that I do not see your face more often," Hinata said, gaze on her shoes.

"Me too. I like seeing yours around. Let's make it even. Why not meet at Akimichi's tonight?"

Hinata squinted at him. Keisuke always did this- asking her to go to this place. He showed subtle hints of his endless attraction to her... but her heart already belonged to someone else.

"Oh, I apologize... Keisuke-senpai, I have plans tonight," said Hinata casually.

His smile faltered. "Oh, you do?"

Hinata nodded, not sure why she was going through this lie. Awkward things could happen if they were alone.

Keisuke frowned. "Hinata, you're avoiding me. It's obvious- but why do I have this feeling?"

He paused a moment, acting like he wanted Hinata to answer. She didn't.

"Because it's obvious and you turn me down. I asked you to go to the wedding with me, and it's the same answer."

He asked her to go to Naruto's and Sakura's wedding. She refused and Ino said friends don't take acquaintances they barely knew to weddings.

They barely spoke as it was. With a hot series of flashes and thoughts of how they were- she'd like to keep it that way.

"Oh... I was... uh, supposed to be running the show... I couldn't be distracted..." she sputtered.

"Are you going to Naruto's and Sakura's get together party? It's much safer and I think that there won't be as much sake."

Wait, what? "I may be mistaken but that isn't today... Isn't it- their gathering... in a few weeks?"

"No, it's today. I would like to invite you to go with me. If you're up for it," he added encouragingly.

The next words just tumbled out of her mouth without her thinking. "Uh, excuse me, Kei-senpai... I have to go."

"What?"

"Yes, I apologize... I need to leave..."

"Hinata, why are you always running away? I thought we'd go another time, right? You're always somewhere else... when I need you," he said before she escaped.

* * *

Ino took her freaking surgery!

Later on, Hinata watched Ino from behind the OR door. The OR door security guards (nurses with strict orders) weren't letting Hinata in because Chief Junko saw Hinata sneeze. Then she got booted from her surgery so Ino got the case.

She came down to the OR scheduling board with her name off of it. She felt like Domen Hana; humiliated and frustrated.

She wanted this surgery; she had a personal connection to the patient. She wanted to see to it that her patient was saved- in her hands, by her hands and it disappeared as rain did on some pavement in sunlight.

Both Ino and Aguni-san was doing her surgery.

She hated Ino's two betrayals. Ino takes her surgery and lied. The last time they spoke formally was when they fought, which was over two weeks ago. Why would Ino lie about when Naruto and Sakura were coming back?!

Hinata strained her neck, balancing on the pads of her sore, stubby toes. She was so short. Looking in through the OR door window was hard.

Chief Junko noticed Hinata's peeking. The chief wasn't operating but she was observing Ino after needing to update the family. Junko has been in there for around two minutes, arguing with the anesthesiologist and she glared at Hinata.

Hinata made eye-contact with her boss and ducked.

Chief Junko came out looking angry from her argument with Takashi and now catching Hinata. She crossed her arms, a single thin eyebrow lifted. This was her usual stance.

"Hyuuga Hinata!? And what the hell do you think you're doing?" Junko snapped.

Hinata gulped, smiling brightly. "Uhm, w-what am I d-doing? Uhm, just... uh, I'm observing the wonderful displays of techniques-"

"You're lurking. Hyuuga-san, I've told you that you'll be put in the clinic."

"I apologize. I worked in the clinic and it was stimulating but that is my patient right there. I care about their outcome."

"Hyuuga-san, I understand that you want to be involved but Yamanaka-san and Aguni-san have been doing just fine," Chief Junko sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Really? Aguni-san's and Ino weren't-"

"Yamanaka-san is excellent. Aguni-san is fine," Chief Junko clicked her tongue.

Excellent. Fine. What would Chief Junko say about Hinata?

"Hinata, don't make me feel like the bad guy because you're a kicked kitten. I've told you already that you won't be operating on this patient."

"I shouldn't have been pulled from the surgery and into the clinic!"

Her eyes softened. "I agree that it was quite hasty, but you have shown unreliable characteristics regarding your health. My ability to trust that you would finish this surgery with success is gone. It has come to my attention that you have been withdrawn, unfocused and one of your esteemed colleagues reported that you had thrown up on multiple occasions in the past few days. In addition to that, you came down with a mild cold, from what I've been told."

Who was telling her these things? Hinata is a capable, good medical-nin. Hinata couldn't be banished to do scut work and get pulled out of surgeries.

"Chief Junko-sama, I can do my job. I apologize that I may have been under the weather but I am capable-"

"Hyuuga-san, I'm aware of your talents but you wouldn't meet expectations," Chief Junko interrupted, "Ino's the better choice for this case. It would've gone to her anyway. In the meantime, please, improve your health before applying for another surgery."

Hinata tasted pure vinegar in her mouth. Anything she did or said would be considered as insubordination. She meant no disrespect but she sure as heck wanted to scream.

"Now that I have told you my concerns, run along now and heal. Take the rest of the day off as well. It'll be good for you and the patient."

Hinata tore her gaze away from her boss.

Chief Junko meant what she said and didn't believe in her, condemning Hinata to a life in the clinic. How many others thought like this?

Hinata turned on her heel, too busy with her misery to bow to Chief Junko.

* * *

 _August 19th. Afternoon._

It was late in the afternoon, Hinata passed through the Konohagakure streets. Why had Ino lied? Was she purposefully trying to make Hinata miss the party?

She was dismissed from her job, unable to meet expectations. Ino was better than her. Her colleagues thought she was unable to perform to the best of her ability because of this.

Hinata worked until her knuckles were sore. She didn't like the taste of coffee anymore and she earned this position. She diagnosed herself already and it was fine. She was fine and apparently weak.

Life seemed to glow when you were strong. Ino was better in the medical field. Ino tried hard to further herself as a medical-nin and a shinobi. Hinata never believed that she was beneath Ino.

Was Hinata a bad medical-nin? Ino was excellent. Aguni was fine. Hinata was unable to meet expectations. Was that how she was seen?

Sakura and Naruto were back. Their party was tonight. The marriage, engagement rings, wine, Naruto; she felt dizzy just thinking about it.

Wait, she just wanted to eat something.

She wanted to eat again, which was rare but all the more pleasant. She wanted something sweet to get her out of her mood.

Pomegranates.

Those seemed to make her mouth water.

She cruised around with the money she had, buying little snacks. Sooner or later, her arms were full of sugary snacks and fruit and headed in the direction of the Hyuuga district.

Suddenly, this distinct force gave her chills. She stopped and turned around, and that same strange sensation went around her, surrounding her like vapor.

It was a chakra signature and she recognized it distantly... like a family member she met but didn't know at the same time. It was like a noise in her ear or a zap of electricity on her skin. This... This felt strange and she wanted it to stop.

She immediately activated her Byakugan, the presence of the chakra had become a bit stronger. Where has she felt this... This chakra?

It's going through her veins, covering her like static. She knew it like a melody but from where?

She stood there for a good five minute, trying to catch that feeling again.

Hinata rushed back home, with so many questions she wanted to ask, feeling.

* * *

 _Evening._

The sky was a soft blue color that was mixed in with some oranges, pinks, and purples. It was almost the evening yet everyone was excited.

Hinata regretted going as soon as she showed up at the 'BBQ/Party'. It was held at one of the previously restored parks in Konoha. There were paper lanterns, good food, lively chatter and mixed laughter.

It was a great get together. Sakura was a good hostess. Naruto greeted everyone. When Hinata saw them, her emotions turned jagged. Sharp edges pressed against her insides.

Naruto had a protective arm around Sakura's waist as they leaned on each other, laughing.

He looked so handsome. Her attraction went on easily, and it faltered repeatedly but now... it stays. She couldn't stop looking at him. She would give away this and that just to talk to him...

She was about to go over to Naruto and figure out what.. what she felt. But- but Sakura was there and Ino was there beside her.

She watched the crowd, approaching, stepping lightly. Since so many of her friends were there it was an obligation to stay and watch everything descend from bad to worse.

She avoided conversation. Hinata headed towards Sakura and Ino.

Naruto wasn't beside Sakura so it was safe. She wanted to ask about how Sakura was- how Naruto was doing.

Sakura, for some reason, paused and swiveled around. Hinata lost all the inspiration to see her pinkette friend.

Sakura's qipao dress was decorated the Uzumaki clan insignia. Uzumaki-Haruno Sakura with the insignia.

Sure she had Naruto's arm around her waist, sure they moved in together, sure she wore a beautiful ring... but anyone could do those things. The only person who could wear the Uzumaki clan insignia was an Uzumaki.

In the meantime, Sakura was the only person who could wear that insignia, feel Naruto's kiss on her lips and be Naruto's wife.

Hinata paused and backed away slowly.

Sakura and Naruto were obviously happening. Hinata turned around hastily and ran again- smacking into someone's chest, falling onto her butt.

Tired of the dull throb and blackness, Hinata opened her eyes.

A panicked Shikamaru stood there. His pineapple brown hair was tied back and the look on his face was sour. She was a little dizzy but she ignored that because she had to leave.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Shikamaru questioned around his cigarette.

He reached out to give her a hand but she was already on her feet, scrambling to get out of there.

Shiho settled beside Shikamaru, concerned. "Shikamaru-kun, you have to apologize," she ordered lightly.

Shikamaru seemed annoyed at her tone. "Lay off, will you? I know that..." he said in his usual slow stupor. He turned to Hinata. "I'm sorry. Are you alright, Hinata?"

Hinata bowed, nodding at him then at Shiho, not giving any verbal communication. She slid past him.

She got far enough only to run into... Naruto. Her heart rate sped up. He looked as handsome as the day she started loving him. She swayed as if she were on a cruise ship. She had no words to say.

"Oi, Hinata!" Naruto bellowed, grinning.

Just being around him made her feel better and nervous and stupid and happy. She couldn't focus on anything.

But she involuntarily smiled. "Naruto-kun... Hi?" she said, her tone barely audible.

* * *

End Chapter


	4. Talking

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 4-  
Talking

* * *

"UH... HI," HINATA WHISPERED AGAIN, LOUDER THIS TIME.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled down at her. "It's nice tuh see you too, Hinata. I know that I've been gone for a while. Sakura-chan talked about you, Ino and Konoha non-stop. So... it's refreshing to see you all," he grinned. "Honeymoons are awesome but it's nice to be back in Konoha..."

Hinata didn't pay attention to his words, she was lost in the blue of his eyes. It was easy in this blue. His eyes had the same startling clarity as a mountain stream... The curves of his lips and his sharp jawline were fascinating.

Hinata missed most of the words he said. Hinata was captivated by his face and his words and his mouth. Thankfully, her brain finally concentrated on his words rather than his lips.

"Sakura-chan has been looking for you. She says that she has some cooking books for you to use- since you like 'em and cooking and such..." Naruto smiled.

Naruto examined Hinata's face with squinted eyes.

Naruto suddenly looked absolutely shocked. "Hinata!" Naruto cried in an alarmingly confused tone. "Are you alright?"

Hinata nervously snapped back to reality. Did she do something wrong? She didn't know where to put her hands or how to stand properly around him. Wait, was it her outfit? Was it the way she parted her hair? She was confused... Was he asking about her well being?

As he did a slow- once-over, his gaze paused on her midsection then her legs then back to her face. He was astonished.

"Naruto-kun? What do you mean?" Hinata asked him as he blinked at her. "Is... everything alright?"

Naruto's eyebrows went up as he stepped back. "You're different..." stated Naruto in a low, wondering tone.

"D-different?" Hinata stammered. "How?"

Hinata blushed, loving how his eyes were scanning her body. She felt like an exhibit that he was trying to do research with his eyes. He jumped back because of how close he was. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a smile.

"It's the good different. You know when you get a different type of ramen flavor and it tastes good?" he supplied. "That kind of different."

Naruto laughed. Hinata decided -not for the first time- that his laughter was her most favorite sound in the world.

Hinata looked up at him, beaming. She bowed slightly. "Thank you...Naruto-kun."

He looked confused by this. Argh. Is she acting weird? Probably! Why did she bow?!

Hinata floats on cloud nine while around him. Hinata and Naruto stood there in this cloud of good, cool feelings until Hinata felt the worst burning on the side of her face. It was the heat someone got when being stared at.

Hinata turned to find the angry gaze of Keisuke. Guilt rushed through her veins. Keusike scowled, not at her but at the situation.

Jealousy?

Naruto followed Hinata's gaze then looked back at her, eyebrows furrowed. "Hinata-chan," Naruto announced while backing away.

Melancholia came back as Naruto was leaving. It was taking all the good feelings she had. She wanted to reach for Naruto then hold him close. Naruto cleared his throat and looked in between Keisuke and Hinata.

"I have to get back to Sakura-chan... She's waiting for me," Naruto finished.

 _I'm waiting for you too, Naruto-kun_ , Hinata thought.

Naruto shot Hinata one last cheeky, mile-wide smile and did another slow once-over.

"Congrats, Hinata," Naruto said. "I didn't know it would be him, that lucky teme," Naruto put his hands in his pockets then rocked on the back of his heels.

Naruto gave one look to Keisuke then turned to go to his wife.

Wait, what? Congratulations? Why on earth did he say that?! Naruto thought that Hinata and Keisuke were courting. That was worse than the taste of coffee. He referred to Keisuke as 'teme' or bastard... Keisuke wasn't a teme nor was he her boyfriend.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata impulsively.

He turned around, grinning. "Yea?"

"Truthfully... Uhm... He's not a bad guy..." Hinata shrugged.

That made Naruto happier. He left after that. Hinata hated looking at Naruto's back. She didn't want to see him go.

* * *

 _August 20th. Morning._

Hinata thought about Neji and all the fallen Hyuuga when she brushed her hair.

Hinata's hair was one of the darkest hues of blue. When she was a child, she stuck out like a sore thumb in a crowd of Hyuuga. Everyone had dark umber brown to coal black colored locks yet she was the misfit of the clan with blue hair. Even her appearance set her apart from others.

She brushed her blue strands methodically and slowly. Hinata's hair was really long. It reached her lower waist, just above her tailbone, but she never cut it.

Neji said her hair looked nice while long... before the war. Just a small conversation started when they ran towards Naruto. She blushed and said she thought of cutting it but he shrugged, saying it was nice as it was... that she should keep it like that.

After the war, that changed. Everything changed. Everything he had said meant the world to her. He said he liked her hair long so it would stay long. She had a piece of Neji's opinion with her at all times. Even when it got tangled or when split ends were extremely troublesome, she kept it long.

Later on, Hinata brushed her hair enough for one day, tied it back in a simple braid, clipped her overgrown bangs from her face then moved from her mirror. She didn't need any makeup whatsoever. She lived, breathed and slept in the hospital. She wasn't in need of any pampering.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she did notice that her cheeks were much puffier. She poked her cheek, noticing the extra fat. Her cheek was _chubbier._ She didn't want to look so big, especially when people saw her like this every day.

She hasn't put on weight, has she?

Has she gotten fatter? It was a silly thing to ask because she had never cared about her weight... but something. _Something_ was different.

She turned to the side and observed her stomach. It wasn't her stomach or her thighs or her arms that got any bigger... Was it just her cheeks and her chest?

Were they getting bigger? She frowned. She never liked her chest. It drew too much attention to her. Men had a hard time looking at her face, woman hated looking at her because of her chest. It was a struggle.

She was nauseous, her breasts were tender, she vomited sometimes. She was bloated and she felt moody and impulsive... She expected some stupid acne... about now. How could she not have seen it before?

Her period was soon. It has been a month since her period. She better start preparing for it-

And oh Kami! She was late!

She grabbed stuff, forgot about breakfast and her supposed period. She, of course, thought that she was only late for work.

* * *

 _August 20th. Near evening._

Hinata sat in one of the many hallways in the pediactrics section of the hospital. She was on her second apple as her brain took in as much information as possible. She did research for a surgery scheduled that afternoon. She was completely focused until she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hinata? You're always studying outside in the hallways. It's dumb. Why don't you just study in my office? It's more comfortable and I've bought some seat cushions."

 _Sakura._ Hinata looked up, mid-chew.

Sakura looked so happy, a pocket of sunshine. Being married to Naruto probably did that. Sakura's knee-length lab coat was so white. She wore a light rosy pink blouse with dark black pants that reached her mid-calves.

She was determined to work.

"Sakura," Hinata said with a smile. She moved her binder away from her lap and bounced up to hug Sakura.

Sakura hugged Hinata back just as enthusiastically. "Hinata! Damn, I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" Sakura asked excitedly.

Hinata released Sakura, looking bashful. "I've been trying to get better... improving my skills. I am in the hospital so much that I don't know if it's day or nighttime," Hinata said while giggling. "It's been stressful."

Sakura nodded then smiled at the ground. "Is it weird that I miss that? You know, the exhaustion after work...?" she asked.

Hinata winced. "Partially."

Sakura gave a short little laugh. "That's it; I'm _insane_. I might as well check myself in the psyche ward. Naruto-kun's been worried that I'm a workaholic. I'm not, if anything, he's one."

"You love what you do, that's all anyone wants," Hinata reassured her.

All smiles aside, Sakura _was_ a workaholic. Sakura worked more than she was supposed to _all the time._ She freed up her personal schedule to do _more_ work. Sakura was only twenty years old... Was Sakura allowed to be a workaholic?

Sakura didn't look convinced but she smiled as if remembering a distant memory. "I've been happy during the honeymoon and away from work," Sakura laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I loved being away from Konohagakure and my job as a shinobi. It was so peaceful in Cha no Kuni. Naruto-kun planned the whole thing! We did so many things like-"

"I know what you have been doing," Hinata said, hiding her face.

"Hinata!" Sakura smacked Hinata's arm. "Yes... We did _that_. Actually, a lot of that. I think I wore him out. Oh, Kami, with him... the future looked bright-"

"Wait, Sakura, uhm," Hinata interrupted, her voice an octave higher. "Can we talk about those things later when there aren't any young ears _listening_ in?"

Hinata was alluding to all the children on the pediatric floor.

Sakura blushed. "Yeah. Talking about sex... around kids. You're _right_."

They were on their way to Sakura's office. Sakura was the only one in her age group to have such a big office. Being trained by Tsunade had perks. Hinata had to share a room with three other doctors at her rank.

Hinata wanted her own personal office. Soon. Yosh, Hinata will have _one_.

Sakura looked at the hospital hallways. "I haven't seen you in weeks. I have so much to talk to you about," she said, smiling brightly in that Sakura way of hers.

"I wanted to talk to you as well, Sakura," Hinata said. It was quite weird and lonely without Sakura around or without Ino.

"You could've seen me yesterday or the day before that." Sakura intoned. "Why didn't you show up at the first ever Uzumaki clan barbeque? Choji was grilling and Naruto-kun was having a damn good time. Ino planned it with me, why weren't you there? It wasn't fun without you there."

"Sakura..." Hinata paused. She couldn't tell the truth but lying wouldn't help anyone. She winced, debating what to say. "I was sick and-"

"I've heard things about that... Give me your trusted diagnosis, Hinata-san," Sakuea ordered, "or else I'll have you quarantined."

QUARANTINED? Hinata nodded then obliged to what the pinkette wanted. "It's... that time of the month," Hinata blushed.

"Sorry for putting you on the spot like that," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Chief Junko has asked me if I could do a full check up on you. She has been worried about your health and how you're a hazard to the patients... yadda yadda... the usual annoying shit... like always," she grumbled.

Sakura's fingers waved in front of Hinata's face, near to her eyes. That was when Hinata saw Sakura's ring.

It was sparkly. Naruto gave that to her. It was beautiful. Wow, if she had a ring like that... she would be dreaming or something near to that. Hinata briefly looked at the ring, fantasizing that it was her own before turning her attention to Sakura.

"What? Why were you looking at me like that? Hinata, wha- wait, what was that look for?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm?" Hinata said, not understanding.

"You were staring at my ring then you looked- how do I put it? Really freakin' jealous..." Sakura said wonderingly, giving Hinata a suspicious side-glance. "Do you have something to tell me?"

"I... was jealous."

"Every woman in Konoha should be jealous of it. Look at it; it's gorgeous," Sakura jutted her ring out. "Did you know that my husband, Naruto-kun, has been saving up for it for his entire life? His entire life. He knew that he would marry me. It's so romantic. He knew all along. Ha! Ino-pig can't beat that. Sai can't ever do that for Ino," Sakura added smugly.

How long has Sakura been in Naruto's plans? Just how long was Naruto thinking of her? Has Naruto saved up money for his entire life? Hinata's bitterness came out of the blue, uninvited.

"Yeah. I... don't think that anyone would save up for a... ring like that... For me." Hinata said, realizing her situation.

Sakura smiled, knowing that Hinata was without a partner. Her gaze got all soft with sincere sympathy and hope. "You'll find someone, Hinata," Sakura snaked an arm over Hinata's shoulders, pulling Hinata in for a side hug. "You'll knock 'em dead if you just get out there."

 _Sakura... I already found someone... you just took him,_ Hinata thought.

Hinata felt the color of red, hot, burning shame. It was a blazing hot iron stamp melting through her dignity. Jealousy was unbecoming of her. The green of envy wasn't a flattering color. Shame was a better color opposed to envy.

Hinata had to be a better friend. Friendship did not revolve around feelings like these... especially not friendships that lasted.

"Perhaps I will," Hinata shrugged.

Hinata forcefully put away all of her hefty guilt, and smiled. It was back to the dramatics and the whole script regarding Naruto.

Hinata cleared her throat. "Back to your wedding and your ring and your honeymoon."

If Sakura knew Hinata's thoughts... Sakura would never want to talk to Hinata again. Hinata can't lose a friend because she lost a lover. She'll end up with platonic nothingness and loneliness.

 _Well, I've got to be better. For Sakura. For Naruto-kun,_ Hinata thought. _Even if it kills me, I'll do better._

"I want to hear all about it," Hinata whispered and gave a smile. "Tell me everything."

Then Sakura talked... and talked... talked and talked... and talked about it.

* * *

 _August 23rd. Lunch._

They met up outside, near to the training grounds. Hiashi drank his tea with Hinata at a low wooden table. Hinata hadn't spoken to him in a while. With the workload building up, Hinata was a ghost in the house. She, of course, had time for Hanabi.

Hinata couldn't stand the look on his face. Finally, after all these years... Hiashi didn't seem cold or passive or distant... he seemed peaceful. It was one of the scariest things for Hinata.

Hinata didn't let her guard down although her father was in front of her. She felt so weak around such a presence like her father's. His crippling words, his actions, and his strict rules reminded her of how different she was. She pressed her nails into her palms, just wanting to escape.

"I am aware that you have obtained a habit of forgetting the importance of representing the Hyuuga clan. You may not be the heir but you constantly betoken the Hyuuga as well. Our public presence defines the respect we receive from lesser clans," he said.

Hinata nodded.

"Speaking of public appearances and the Hyuuga preservation, that leads us to your betrothal. During the Bara festival, you will meet one of the suitors who I believe will produce capable Hyuuga offsprings," he said.

"Otou-sama, I... I... have work during the Bara festival."

"I expect you to cancel and reschedule those events. The future of the Hyuuga clan is much more important than your temporary career, Hinata, is it not? The Hyuuga clan is your first and foremost priority. Do you understand?" asked Hiashi, expecting her to say something.

Hinata nodded, wondering why she always heard Hyuuga clan _this_ and Hyuuga clan _that_. Hinata knew of the pressure and the stares she received from the village. Hinata's name, Hyuuga, was known across the lands and feared just as much. She knew that they had a reputation to withhold.

As Hiashi's daughter, it was her duty to save the Hyuuga along with him. She hated the thought.

"Have you abandoned ninjustu to be a medical-nin? I saw your training this morning; you let yourself fall behind in your training schedule... It seems as though you lack the proper technique that you have gained just a few years ago, have you not?" Hiashi demanded.

He was right... Hinata has _let up_ as Kiba would complain on loud, drunken nights. Hinata thought about giving up ninjustu altogether if it meant working during long, sleepless nights at the hospital.

Hinata ducked her head. "Uhm, Otou-sama, I... haven't found the time... to train."

"Hinata, you are making excuses," complained Hiashi. He was a bit less peaceful, tone passive. "Excuses are for the weak."

She bowed, hoping not to catch the scowl on his face. "I apologize, Otou-sama..."

"Only the determined earn their talents through work and dedication. You must find the necessary time to be well-versed in the byakugan's optometrist techniques or all the work will be undone," Hiashi raised his voice.

"Yes, Otou-sama," Hinata said quietly but surely. Submissive.

Hinata knew why he was mad; she wasted the kami-given gift like the byakugan eye. He thought that the eyes could have been given to anyone else who could've made better use of it.

Hinata makes an amazing use out of it! She used it for surgeries, to catch diseases, to check up on the states of all of her patient's organs. Hinata may be a walking x-ray machine. She wasn't wasting her talent, she wasn't using it properly by his standards...

Hinata wouldn't tell these facts to the likes of him... He would make her a Hyuuga district medical-nin and she would be stuck in the district, two doors down from her father at all times.

"Only the auspicious and the determined gain success with the byakugan, Hinata. I realize that for you to appeal to other suitors, you must go on more missions to prove yourself as a shinobi. You must be able to protect the household, keep the Hyuuga honor and take care of the children. Do you understand?"

She nodded then was dismissed.

She thought about it. Why would she have to go on missions? She couldn't go on missions all too often because of the busy schedule she juggled. She was completely dedicated to working as a medical-nin... not a shinobi. She couldn't split her time as evenly as Sakura did. She wasn't as good as Sakura either.

She could go on missions just to please her father and miss out on the suitor hunt. The longer the mission, the more time she doesn't see her the clan's decision for her life partner.

She wanted to stay in the village. She wanted to improve herself in the medical field. Hinata made it one of her personal goals to get noticed by her officials and higher-ups. With all of her new achievements, she came back later than usual. It's been exhaustive and it extinguished all the energy she had to spare. For some reason, her levels of fatigue was high and her stamina wasn't as good either.

And the Bara festival was soon, why did she have to go on a mission when it was so close?! She saw civilians preparing the streets and their houses for the festival that was in three weeks. The Bara festival lasted for half a fortnight.

When she thought about festivals, she thought of the Bara festival in Konohagakure. It was her favorite. Everyone seemed to walk with a bounce in their step because of it. The Rokudaime allowed civilians and shinobi from other parts of the five great nations to visit Konohagakure for the festival. She loved how the decorations, the effort and all of the creative elements made the event come alive.

People were like smooth pebbles in the stream-like streets of Konoha, piling on top of one another to get by. Everything was crowded and happy. She liked the overall atmosphere The games were amusing, the children had fun, both shinobi and civilians saw fights transpire. It was more of an excitement than the chunin exams for the young ones all around.

She also liked the Bara festival because of the celebration of flowers. Everything smells like jasmine and... freshly picked roses, of course. She liked to think jasmine was the scent of the perfume her mother wore when she hugged Hinata. She caught whiffs of it in the dining room, on her old baby yukatas, and in the library.

She didn't want to be at the Bara festival with a man she didn't know.

* * *

 _September 2nd. Late. Near midnight-ish._

A few days after she talked to Hiashi, Hinata got a mission.

Hinata had to visit a nearby village to do some espionage. She had to track a dangerous enemy that betrayed Konoha by treason. She was given a mission to complete. She did it.

Hinata got one hundred and eighty thousand yen for the B-rank mission. It took more less than two weeks. She got to be away from her father, she wasn't in the Hyuuga compound either, and she got to see nature up close again, so it was okay.

When she came back, however, she wasn't given another mission. She expected that. In the old days, she would have another mission lined up soon afterward.

She reported back to the Rokudaime, got her payment put into her bank account and split off from her comrades. She went home, late at night. The stars were out, looking like bleached freckles on the night's face. The streetlights were on as she walked under them, back towards the Hyuuga district.

Hinata walked in a slow way, just hoping for a shower. She felt the dirt in her shoes and the blisters on her feet. She felt dirty. She couldn't be as sanitary on the mission as she would have liked to. She wanted to wear clean, clean clothes that weren't wrinkled or muddy.

The mission was quite satisfying. She thinks that she performed to the best of her ability which wasn't very good. She felt slow, anxious and faint. Her pulse was too fast and her chakra didn't seem the same. She had to pause often because her fatigue was like no other.

Her teammates must have been annoyed with her physical slowness. She would be vexed if she had a lagging team member. Since she was the underperforming one, she asked for sympathy... a bit of understanding.

She shook these thoughts away and enjoyed the fresh night-time air. Something lurked around in the dark shadows. She felt it.

The chakra signature was familiar but nobody she knew would stalk her in such a fashion. Once she felt movement, she threw a kunai in the person's direction. The kunai remained in the brick wall. She knew that she aimed for the head as she activated her byakugan. Someome emerged from the shadows as she identified the guy.

It was him.

"Uchiha... Sasuke," Hinata stammered, not wanting to believe him.

Sasuke didn't look any different as he moved away from the dark. Sasuke lowered his distinctive stripped brown poncho's hood down. His black hair was a bit longer under his navy blue headband. His form was hidden under his poncho but she could see his shoes and his ninja tools.

Seeing him again was too much. His eyes were still intense. He was still tall. His jaw line was still strong. He didn't have bedroom hair anymore, though.

Sasuke's build was solid and powerful. His shoulders were muscular and broad. He held his head high. He stood tall and his posture was stiff. He still seemed confident. His strides were smart with a firm step. His cheekbones were subtle and sculptured. His jaw was set. His cheeks were rouged and unshaven. His eyebrows were arched thin but jet-black. His prominent face and well made.

But... why was he here? Fear slid into her body like a knife entering her skin.

It was surreal to see him again. She never thought she would have to. She buried him in her memories, locking him away. Why did she have to dig this up?

He never wanted to see her again... He made that incredibly clear. He left Konoha on his own accord. He wouldn't be back... For her. Who was she kidding? He probably was in Konoha for his own personal reasons, not to seek her out. Why did she assume that this was about her?

Sasuke observed her from head to toe. Slowly. It was in the way that Naruto did but she was much happier when Naruto did it. She liked Naruto's attention... She didn't enjoy Sasuke's. If anything, she wanted to run in the other direction.

Hinata stepped back and felt incredibly awkward, just standing there. She felt self-conscious. She wore her standard mission outfit but her clothes were dirty.

She wore a light lavender purple kimono shirt with vertical lines with a black obi wrapped around her waist. Her dark purple shorts were short. She wore mid-thigh-high mesh fishnet stocking with knee-high shinobi boots. Sasuke has only seen her in a skimpy dress and now her less conservative outfit that she had on.

They stood in an eerily silent way a little. She gulped, not being much of a talker.

"You're rusty," he stated.

There wasn't a change in his chakra pathway. He wasn't preparing for a fight. No sharingan nor was he prepared for anything... No taijutsu, no ninjutsu, no Kekkei Genkai. He didn't want a fight. She wasn't rusty and he didn't want to fight.

"I'm damned," he said then _laughed_. "For life..."

His laughter didn't have any humor. Instead, it had empty happiness. It chilled her to the bone. Suddenly, Hinata remembered what he said all those days ago; "If I meet you again, I'll be damned," or something like that.

Hinata didn't need _this_. She needed a shower. She didn't need one Uchiha laughing at her and calling her 'rusty'... She wanted to go home and pretend her bathtub was an A-class onsen.

In a moment of vision, Hinata shook her head, deactivated her byakugan and walked away. Her feet moved in the direction of her home. Her bath. Food. She wanted food. She was so hungry.

Sasuke's laughter stopped abruptly. "Where are you going?" he scoffed.

Hinata stopped turned slightly to look at him. " _Home_."

Sasuke raised his dark, slim eyebrows, mouth in a hard-line. He didn't accept the answer.

"We need to talk," declared Sasuke in a low voice. "When were you planning on telling me?"

She fell through the cracks of a very unexplained situation.

Huh? Talk? Telling him what?

Sasuke didn't offer any elaboration. He was distant and cool but now he seemed a bit angry.

Should she go home and ignore the still extant Sasuke? Or should she stay and make away the confusion? She was at a crossroad, deciding where she wanted to move along to.

Sasuke low out a low sigh after a wave of seventeen emotions were displayed on his face, different than his usual poker face.

Confusion was in every one of her movements when Sasuke moved with such clarity. It threw her off.

She avoided his searching, heavy gaze. "Uchiha-san... I'm curious... tell... you what?" she asked.

Sasuke's eyebrows pulled together and he blinked. His face was blurred by the shadows from the building's darkness but she could still see his glare, throwing daggers.

He narrowed his eyes at her, scowling. "I don't have time for games, Hyuuga girl. Not at a time like this," snapped Sasuke.

Hinata tilted her head, completely unimpressed. What was this _attack_ for?

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Don't tell me you're this moronic."

Rude. That was really rude. Why was she drunk enough to sleep with him? While sober, he was intolerable.

The disdain he had for her tasted bitter. It was too late to be challenged like this.

He cursed under his breath. "You can't deny the Uchiha once you are apart of them. _Seriously_. You can't walk away from the Uchiha kid you're pregnant with," Sasuke called out to her.

She was transfixed by his words. She turned around to look at him. It was implausible. Around her, everything was in fast-forward while she was motionless in the middle of it all. Like a tree rooted in place during a hurricane.

She was carrying a child? His child. All of the worst things built themselves up like a tower and she was watching the inevitable collapse.

She was pregnant? Sauske talked to her seldom. Hinata believed him even less than that. No, she would know that she was pregnant. She would know. She would know. She had to know.

Then she remembered the subtle indicators and hints... She couldn't believe she hadn't... It couldn't... She wasn't... It made sense but she didn't want to believe it. She closed her eyes, feeling tense.

She wasn't pregnant. Oh, but she was. The symptoms of pregnancy were there _._ _Nausea_. The bloating. The cravings. The vomiting. The weight gain. The weight loss. The loss of appetite. The breast tenderness. The fatigue. The anxiety. The skipped period.

Her memories attacked her and it was a stab in the back. The truth was so loud. She couldn't ignore it. Hinata could be wrong. There always was a small chance of being wrong with medicine. Sasuke wasn't medicine so he didn't know he truth.

Hinata had to have blood tests then she had to have a doctor check her. She also had to do a pregnancy test. She would triple check her triple checks... She wasn't pregnant-

"Hyuuga girl. Why hadn't you told me?" beckoned Sasuke from far away

Hinata hadn't talk to him in weeks. It was September now. They haven't spoken since August second... the day of Sakura's and Naruto's wedding. She also hadn't gotten her period since two weeks before that. She was supposed to have her period weeks ago.

Her grip on the straps of her carry-on bag cut the circulation off from her fingers. The tingling feeling wasn't only in her hand. She felt this dread in all of her cells.

"Hyuuga... You didn't know?" Sasuke inquired.

Her words were stuck in her throat.

"How the hell don't you know? You're pregnant with one of the Uchiha's last survivor's kid and you hadn't known?" Sasuke hissed.

Footsteps approached Hinata. She turned away.

"You're the incubator to such a child, how did it go over your head?!" Sasuke yelled.

"I am... not, Uchiha-san."

"Don't women know when they're knocked up?" Sasuke lashed out. "You should be well aware that you're having a child or did that seem to go unnoticed as well?"

"I am not," Hinata said certainly, not turning to look at him.

She heard him suck in a low hiss of air before he spoke. "It's unheard of, the man telling the woman that she's having the kid. You've got to know," he snarled.

"It isn't true!"

"You didn't abort the child, right? Oh, Kami help me if you did-"

Hinata looked at her feet, willing them to move. "I did..n't abort. There is nothing to abort," Hinata insisted.

"Didn't you sense the difference in your chakra nature? My chakra signature is circulating within you and the Uchiha child you are carrying."

While he said all these things... It drew a blank and she didn't respond.

"In other words... We need to fucking talk," he said.

"No. I don't... want to... talk," Hinata said. She didn't need to complicate anything and their time was short. And she wasn't pregnant.

"You haven't heard the conditions and terms I have for this child!"

"I do not wish to talk to you. Uchiha-san... please understand." she said as evenly as she could muster. Hinata took her first shaky step away from him. "Goodbye... Uchiha Sasuke."

Seconds later... she was in close proximity with Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata hadn't heard him move or felt the slightest change in the air. When had he decided to move so close to her back? He was about an inch away from her. His aura enveloped her own.

He stood right behind her. She felt his breaths on the back of her head. Here comes a feeling she thought she had forgotten; his essence and familiarity and coldness. He wasn't cold like Sakura said he was. At least not now.

"Hyuuga... Go to sleep," Sasuke said softly. It sounded so much different while he was closer. His tangible warmth was there, so close.

Her body reacted before she realized what happened. She almost twisted around the cut off his tenketsus but she couldn't she hadn't seen it coming.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" she managed to yell at him before a heavyweight that felt something akin to fatigue hit her. It made her mouth go numb and her words sloppy. "I like... us better when ... wasted. I-I... don't li...ke y-y..ou- while... sober."

The last thing she saw while conscious was the most exquisite pale lavender, patterned eye.

* * *

End Chapter


	5. Real

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 5-  
Real Talk

* * *

 _September 3rd. Midnight-ish._

HINATA WOKE UP WITH A JUMPSTART.

Hinata took a deep breath. Her muscles turned to lead and she sank onto the surface she was on. Exhausted.

Hinata was in some unknown area on some soft but worn cushion. She surveyed the place; it was a motel room. Hinata smelled must and alcohol... She was on a velvety sofa. Why was she on a sofa? Where was she?

Uchiha Sasuke put Hinata under a genjutsu and she lost all consciousness. Did they sleep together again?! Her clothes were on. Her thoughts... felt violated and searched.

"You're awake," he said so casually in his grumpy voice that it startled her.

Awake- more like barely conscious. Hinata's eyelids were so heavy. Her eyesight got cut into slits. She panted heavily.

Why did he put her under a genjutsu?! Why was it this... this draining? When Hinata was younger, before the Uchiha clan assassination, she learned about the visual process that the Uchiha used. She never knew that it was this painful.

"Good," he said simply, in his usual monotone spur.

He was on the edge of the bed. The sofa she laid on was against the wall. The sofa was also aligned perfectly with the edges of the bed. Hinata was facing Sasuke at all times. She didn't like being five or six feet away from a guy who had the rinnegan or the guy who took her virginity...

Uchiha freaking Sasuke! Hinata wanted to make him pay for standing so... so close her and putting her under a genjutsu.

Once Hinata felt his chakra signature and heard his voice, she focused her thoughts and concentrated.

 _Escape_!

Hinata scrambled, getting her tanto-gata shuriken.

Hinata launched it towards him. Sasuke leaned over a bit. The shuriken whizzed past him, lodging itself in the dented wall.

It totally missed him.

Her shinobi pack was strapped to her leg. She grabbed her hira-shuriken and threw it.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he caught the next shuriken mid-air.

The shuriken threaded his long finger.

"I have no interest in fighting you, Hyuuga girl," he declared.

Hinata deflated like a balloon. Hinata lost all of her energy due to that one idiotic small throw. She knew it wouldn't hit him... nor would he ever let it.

Sasuke tossed the shuriken to the ground in between them. He also tossed the kunai (the one she previously threw at him on the street) onto the pile. Three weapons... none of them... used.

Sasuke sat, his eyes were closed, eyebrows pulled together. He didn't need to have his eyes open. He had Kami-like power... afterall.

Sasuke didn't want to fight her but what else could she do? She had lips and teeth to ask what happened and argue. She also had fists to fight when things went south.

"We need to talk," he said.

Oh no, not that again. Hinata _didn't_ want to talk to him. She swung her feet over the edge of the sofa, getting prepped to leave.

She almost stumbled and fell with the head spin she had. Once she put weight on her feet, her muscles spasmed. She was a calf learning to walk. Her limbs failed her. They couldn't carry the weight of her body.

Hinata tipped over. Hinata was going to crash onto the floor. She braced herself for the extra pain coming her way.

Unfortunately, a chair slid her way and caught her. She momentarily rested on the chair, a hiss of relief escaped her mouth. Hinata was startled to see a magic chair but logically, it was probably Sasuke.

Once again, his eyes were closed. How was he so attuned to her like this? Was she just obvious to him? She rested on the chair. What she felt was chakra exhaustion... She had depleted reserves. Hinata hadn't wasted anything more than she was supposed to on her mission.

Hinata's gaze flicked towards Sasuke. Him. Sasuke took her chakra.

He opened his non-rinnegan eye and spotted her breathless on the chair, grasping for support.

He let a long, drawn-out sigh. "I didn't do much, Hyuuga girl," he said harshly.

Much? She bit her lip, hating that she had to ask. He knocked her out before taking her to a motel.

Once Hinata felt as though she were strong enough to move, she pushed herself from the chair and collapsed back onto the blue velvet sofa.

Sasuke heard that Hinata was back on the sofa. He flicked his hands and the chair forcefully slid back where it came from.

Sasuke pulled the chair towards her and pushed it back... like Pein's technique when Pein destroyed the village.

Has Sasuke received all of Pein's powers? Or was it just that one? She gulped. He had that one technique had destroyed Konoha in less than five minutes. That was one of the six Peins. One jutsu. Imagine if he had all of them.

Chills crawled down her back.

Hinata finally found her voice. "Uchiha-san... Why did... you take my chakra?" asked Hinata.

"I want nothing to do with your chakra. I hadn't _tapped_ into your reserves."

"What happened to me?"

"Aside from pregnancy- a jutsu. The second thing I did was acquaint myself with your memories. Ningendo grants any rinnegan user to see memories over the past few weeks. I interrogated you enough to know that you are carrying a sharingan child. I've confirmed what I wanted to know but I didn't take any of your chakra."

"You read my memories? Why?" she squeaked softly. She was horrified! Why would he do that?!

"Hn," he said. "I have my own reasons."

She gritted her teeth. She tried to get up again but she couldn't.

This was so embarrassing. He has seen her naked body and her naked mind in the essence. Her cheeks reddened and she felt invaded. He saw everything... _Everything_. She had no idea what was worse; him seeing all of her memories or hearing all of her thoughts...

"I see now that ningendo has much more drastic effects depending on the shinobi's amount of chakra. How long I use the technique on the shinobi also changes shit. I was meticulous with my interrogation. It took too much time to gather intel. Although I use ningendo on rare occurrences on those who I intend to keep alive, ningendo was originally used to eventually kill those who get affected by the technique," he said, explaining himself.

"Kill?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Sasuke tilted his chin up and looked at her in an apathetic way. "You are supposed to be dead."

Her blood ran cold. How weak she felt wasn't... chakra exhaustion nor did he submit her under a genjutsu... Instead, this was her body recovering from a near-death experience.

He almost killed her in an indirect way... In his pursuit of knowledge, he just about killed her with the ningendo or whatever. Why had he used the technique on her if he didn't intend for her to die? What was so important about her that he needed to kill to obtain?!

"What did you find?" she asked suddenly.

Sasuke was caught off guard with this question. "Not much," he grunted.

Her jaw fell to the ground. Didn't he find anything? Anything at all? He used his rinnegan on her, she almost died... in his pursuit of information and he found practically next to nothing.

"However, I did gather enough information about three things, Hyuuga girl..."

She looked at him, her face red, her muscles aching and shivering. "Hmmph?"

"One, your lifestyle. I saw how you were a medical-nin. I saw your work schedule and many of your daily routines. I thought you were whoring around and the kid wouldn't be mine. You weren't. I was the first man you've ever slept with. Ever. Two, your pregnancy. I noticed the symptoms and progression of your pregnancy. And three, whether you aborted it or not, which you hadn't done," he listed out.

Those were all things he could have asked her but everything was risk, darkness and death with Uchiha Sasuke. She glared at the ground to hide her expression but Sasuke caught it.

"If you have something to say, say it," he stated.

Waves of anger came off her and warmed Sasuke up. She was so angry with him and at the situation but she wouldn't say anything. Hinata shook her head but continued to glare at the ground. All this was for nothing...

"I have... nothing... To say," she panted and looked away. "to you."

"Understandable," Sasuke shrugged. "but it's your fault. I'm aware of the fact that we could've just talked like civil adults. I don't think you saw that. You make things difficult and the process would have been ugly without your coöperation, Hyuuga girl," Sasuke waved his hand in a lazy way. "You hadn't wanted to talk."

They are strangers! Sure they were adults but he just takes and hurts as he pleases. That was not civilized. It wasn't nice either.

"I thought that you could take ningendo. I assume that it's taken large amounts of your chakra... rendering you with two-thirds of your normal chakra rates or even less. Oops. Most kunoichi are aware that their chakra has a diminution in quantity or it gets completely nullified during pregnancy. However, you still went on that mission and used a shit-ton of chakra while practicing taijutsu, ninjutsu and medical ninjutsu. In result of some lost healing capabilities and chakra reserves, the ningendo side-effects are having a worse toll on you than I thought they would. If I kept the ningendo up any longer, it would've been detrimental. I stopped the ningendo but you passed out in the middle of the street. We needed to talk so I brought you here," he explained.

Hinata gulped.

"You've been passed out for the last four hours. I have had time to think. I'm convinced that you haven't had the slightest clue about the pregnancy either," he gritted his words out, sounding tired.

"I'm not pregnant."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said while getting up from the bed.

He moved towards her. She paused, feeling the fear burn her like a fever.

"And you call yourself a medical-nin."

"Eeep, I'm... not."

"A quack. You're a fake doctor. That's why you've been sitting out, right?"

"I am a medical-nin, Uchiha-san! I'm not pregnant, that's what!"

"You're just in denial."

She wasn't in denial. He didn't know for sure. She doesn't know either. This had to be a dream... This had to be one. She wasn't having any Uchiha children- especially with the last Uchiha. There was no way that reality would get that messy and blurred impossibilities would happen.

She watched him as he loomed over her. "Your chakra hasn't been restored. The kid, it's taking a lot more for you both to share chakra," said Sasuke. He looked even more unimpressed with her. "Too much."

As he raised his hand, she stiffened.

"Here you go, Hyuuga," Sasuke said.

Suddenly, her chakra pathway felt full. He... he replenished her chakra reserves. Sharing chakra. She moved arm. Little pine needles of pain didn't impale her skin as she moved. That was a good sign. She felt healthy- the healthiest she has felt in months.

She looked up at him. He shuffled away without saying a word to her.

 _Now's my time,_ Hinata thought. Hinata ran towards the bathroom. She must have made a commotion. He didn't run after her.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Hyuuga. It's just a conversation-"

Hinata slammed the door and leaned heavily against it. She was exhausted by the mission. He had to come along and make everything worse.

Hinata had work tomorrow... correction today. She's stressed out about Uchiha Sasuke.

While she went home, it was almost eleven p.m at night. It was near to two or three a.m now. Why was she awake?! With all this new energy, she doubted that she could sleep, let alone sit still for the next couple of days.

Hinata propped herself against the bathtub, on the floor. She never wanted to leave this bathroom. The Uchiha would stay in her thoughts and not dance in her views.

She never wanted to see him again. She has to mentally prepare herself and schedule a time to think about it.

Sasuke sought her out and did all these things to make him talk to her... Once Sasuke set his mind to something, he achieved it. At least, that is what Naruto said about him. Did Sasuke put in the effort to lie to her? This wouldn't happen in normal lives to normal people in normal situations.

Pregnancies were so groundbreaking but so normal.

Hinata hears it happens. Pregnancies... they just happen. She slept with Sasuke, thinking he used a condom but he hadn't.

Sasuke and Hinata slept together during Naruto's and Sakura's wedding. That was five weeks and two days ago. She was supposed to get her period two weeks and two days ago. She hadn't.

Hinata is five weeks into her pregnancy. The embryo is about the size of a sesame seed, growing at a furious pace. During week five. She will be expecting some soreness, fatigue and breast tenderness. During week five for Shinobi children, the chakra pathway system begins to develop.

Is that how she had a chakra change/deficiency? A Uchiha child! In her... At the moment.

She's pregnant.

She remembered those bittersweet words before she fainted and out she went... like a light.

* * *

 _September 3rd. Morning._

She yawned and felt the presence of his chakra. Why was she in this situation again?! Waking up near to him wasn't how she wanted to spend her mornings. She couldn't accept his recognition.

She was tired, confused and dazed. She woke up on the bed this time. It smelt like alcohol and sweat. She had some trouble with herself as she laid there. Why was she on the bed instead of being on the bathroom floor?

Sasuke moved her from the floor to the bed. It would have been considered sweet unless she considered the circumstances. He was Uchiha Sasuke... everything he did wasn't sweet.

The bed was surprisingly comfortable. She opened her eyes and set her gaze on the Uchiha. Once again, the sun shone through, shining rays of disappointment on her face. She was glad that she hadn't woken up beside him or on his chest this time.

He was in the chair, rooted in place at in the corner of the room, not watching her but looking... at nothingness. In the Hyuuga estate, there were house cats with luminescent eyes on the corner of beds just guarding some Hyuuga fiercely. He wasn't protecting her nor was he guarding her. He was making sure that she didn't run away.

"You fainted in the bathroom," he said.

Hinata's cheeks redden as she averted her gaze. She was always fainting at idiotic times.

"I... t-tend to d-do... that," she admitted meekly.

"Noted," he said dismissively. "We need to talk."

"Ano. We don't, uhm, need to... speak."

"Hn," he grunted, not believing her. "Denial."

She shook her head.

Judging by the position of the sun in the sky, it was close to ten or eleven in the morning. She had to work. She had to do a shift in around an hour. She had been away from her patients for too long. She was antsy to heal others. She needed other chances to prove herself.

"I have to go to work," she announced as she sprung from the bed.

Sasuke had zero protests which was nice because she couldn't deal with his comments.

Once her feet hit the ground, she knew that she was fine. When she moved, it wasn't painful nor did her limbs give up on her. She felt bursts of energy and her chakra reserves have never been so full.

She continually used up her chakra to heal patients. Medical ninjutsu took a lot of chakra thus her chakra reserves were drained to the lowest of the lows levels every day. She could heal so many patients without getting tired. She was proud of that.

Begrudgingly, she felt the urge to thank him for the offer of his chakra. Although it was his fault that she lost most of it, he gave her a lot more than she needed. That was generous. Why? Why would he help her like that?

She wanted to be gone but that was impossible. Wait, she had a bag. Where was it? She activated her byakugan and saw that none of her things were in a mile radius of the motel.

"Where are my t-things?" she stuttered.

"No clue," he said as he gave one long shrug. His dark onyx eye met her pale violet ones. "Must've dropped them."

 _Unbelievable_.

He dropped them?! He didn't carry her things to this motel room. He brought the kunai to this room but he intentionally hadn't brought her bags and stuff.

The bag must have been left on the street. She had medical supplies and clothing in that bag. Someone could've stolen stuff and civilians could've been injured. Why had he left it?!

She can't restore those items. They were probably ALL gone. Even if she did plan to look for them, she wouldn't have the time to. She had to leave. She sighed then headed to the bathroom to fix herself up. She left, empty-handed and angry.

"Hyuuga girl, I'll be here when you come back," he said.

Something acidic and bitter punched up her throat. She sprinted to the nearest trash can and emptied the contents of her stomach. She forgot about one last symptom during the fifth week of a woman's pregnancy.

Morning sickness.

* * *

Hinata was extremely gritty from the talk she had with Sasuke. She brushed the knots out of her hair, popped in a well-needed mint and did her rounds. She healed, diagnosed and felt good for the first time in a while. It was nice to feel good and focused after _Sasuke_.

Every time she thought of him, she felt crazy

She hadn't lost her mind because of work. She put on her scrubs and transformed into a trauma surgeon, a good medical-nin, who saved anyone who needed it. She walked out of the OR, acing the surgery she had always wanted to do with flying colors.

After what Sasuke told her, she never thought she would smile but there she was, grinning like a fool.

Her colleagues and fellow surgeons congratulated her. Even Ino (Ino?!) smiled at her. Ino was in the OR gallery, waiting for Hinata to talk to her.

Ino was determined. When Ino was motivated, she was a stubborn mule and she had a one-track mind. That one-track mind was moving to talk to her.

After their last chat, Hinata wasn't sure if she wanted to let Ino be around her. How could Ino be so... so spiteful towards Hinata because she left a table?! Even fellow doctors took note of their falling out over the weeks.

Hinata let things go of things quietly. Ino had let go of it in a loud, tumultuous way. Maybe friendship should survive such violent episodes. It was like a toothache that constantly hurt despite leaving it alone or taking it out.

Why had Ino punished her for liking Naruto first?

Ino couldn't smile at her like the past few weeks haven't happened. Ino blurted things that should go unsaid.

Ino could say anything at all... She didn't know just how deep it goes. Hinata, out of respect for herself, couldn't just ignore what Ino did for some time... let alone forgive her.

She debated whether she wanted to engage with Ino. The winning argument was, it's too stressful. Hinata backed up, not okay with the confrontation so she went the other way.

She cursed her luck. _Keisuke_. Out of the volcano and into the magma.

Keisuke's messy orange fire hair, his sincere chocolate-brown eyes, the grim line that formed when he saw her and the pained sigh that escaped his mouth.

"Keisuke-senpai," she called in a weak tone.

Keisuke was caught off-guard as well. He jumped back. He actively looked for ways to exit this situation.

He didn't look at her in the eyes. "Hinata," Keisuke said in a breathy, restless tone.

The way someone says someone's name can tell others how they feel about that person. Why had her name sounded like a drop of endless rain on a cracked, dry desert floor? Like she sustained him? He was hurt, momentarily confused, disappointed. She felt like she did him dirt.

Hinata got back this morning, feeling fresh and friendly. His face was all that she saw at the moment. It was a while after the Uzumaki BBQ. Hinata forgot what she did but she wanted to talk to him, to calm her nerves. Hinata tried to say hello before her mouth made executive decisions.

Her mind agreed with her mouth and she waved and audibly said, "Hi."

He was a blur. She saw the hesitation he hid in those moments. She passed him in the hallways. He pretended not to hear her, mostly because he was still hurting.

That was this morning. Now they had stilted conversations. He did his best to avoid her. She did her best to let him. They got shoved in these awkward situations when avoidance was impossible. Time keeps on going when she had nothing else to give. She had nothing to say, to offer.

Nothing pulled them away and distractions were self-entertaining. She didn't know what to say to him. She couldn't get the words out. She wanted to but she couldn't and she hated it.

Stay calm and do no harm. There was a war inside of her. She should charge and explain that she hadn't meant for him to see her at the Uzumaki clan BBQ. She didn't lie to him or mean to betray him and- and she was sorry. Sorry for being a bad friend or not everything that he wanted.

Hinata stepped forward, planning the words out in her head, like a little 'I'm sorry,' speech. "Keisuke-senpai... I-"

He shook his head and looked away because he was staring a lot.

"Don't," he said loudly, abruptly cutting her words short and her confidence in half. "Hinata... Please, let me have some dignity. Don't... just don't say any words that you don't mean, it breaks a man's heart."

Keisuke backed away from her, averting his gaze.

"Pretty girls... like you shouldn't lie to guys like me," he said as he turned away from her, and went in the direction he came from.

She wanted to apologize. She couldn't leave things like this. People had a habit of walking away from her. She really hated when friends did it. She had made a habit of following them- like now.

"Hinata, tell me if it's just me," a familiar voice sounded next to her ear. "But that- that sounded like a broken man. I liked him better when he's being a complete _jackass_."

Hinata didn't turn to look at the purple-clad platinum blonde girl from behind her. Ino still wanted to talk to her.

Hinata opened her mouth but Ino crossed her arms then turned away. "Shut up! Just shut up! Shush before I change my mind or before you decide to avoid me again."

"Ino-"

"I said shut it," snapped Ino.

Hinata obliged to what Ino said. She was astonished that Ino broke. She played the waiting game and broke.

Ino's blue eyes focused on Hinata's lilac ones. "I think that you should forgive me, Hinata,"

Hinata blinked at Ino, even more, stumped than she was before. That was her opener?! After like a month of not speaking, she says that?!

"Okay, this is super ridiculous now that I actually say it out loud," she sniffed. "But just hear me out and don't keep the things you like and filter out then ignore the rest... because I am genuinely, truly sorry and I have been a mega bitch while talking to you..."

Hinata tilted her head and thought darkly: that word doesn't begin to cover half of it. She had to stay strong. Strong and resilient.

"I was mad at the whole situation with you just not knowing that falling in love with Naruto would hurt Sakura and yourself. Also, if you didn't move on, what then? Would you pine over him for the rest of your life? I'd hate to see you like that. Partnerless, sexless and sad over Naruto. I love you and Sakura and I just didn't want either of you to be hurt,"

Hinata looked at Ino in a new found light. Ino had been looking out her for her in some really twisted way.

"I'm guilty of being too dramatic. I accepted it and moved on. I was just mad at you for liking Naruto even if it led up to nothing good and nothing short of a disaster waiting to happen. I didn't want to watch the trainwreck happen when there are so many other guys who could love you. Even though carrot top is mad at you, you could fall in love with him and have a great life,

"I was in no way allowed to talk to you and I felt like without a push or a shove, you would never get out there and meet guys who are interested in you without a ring on their finger. I couldn't tell you it softly because you wouldn't take me seriously. Hinata, do you know how many dates you've gone on since I've known you?" Ino held up two fingers.

"Two. And the both of them were with your kind, but polite cousin who treated it like a tea party. Those dates don't count whatsoever and you're just wasting your time on someone who would never appreciate you... You're beautiful and only those who pay attention to you would notice. You've got that natural innocent vibe that people like. Only the right guys would love it and you... So, it's safe to admit that by loving Naruto... you're limiting yourself. And I hate that you don't know it,"

"If you were honest, you'd say that you were acting mean as well. You've been avoiding me because I said my own opinion. I wasn't ready to see such a girl go unnoticed. You're too special like that... And I would like to talk to you again... If you have an open mind and open heart, I wish to be there when you forgive me. Hell, can it be soon? Is that asking for too much? I think it is..."

Oh, what a sweet flower Ino could be.

"I'm tired of fighting with you. You don't have to wait that long," Hinata said while biting her lip. Hinata hasn't made up her heart but she was sure of that.

"Really?" Ino squealed. She wrapped her arms around Hinata. Hinata was frozen. Did Ino just hug her? She forgot. She forgot just how much of affectionate people they were to each other.

Oh Kami, she missed Ino. Hinata sank into Ino's touch. Her flowery scent surrounded Hinata. She found herself wanting to tell Ino about what has happened these few weeks. She wanted to tell Sakura but she was somewhere else and maybe she wouldn't approve. She just smiled and looked away, willing herself to pull away.

Soon. Soon. Soon.

"Yeah," Hinata said while moving away from Ino. "but I will see you soon... I have something to do, "

"That's really good," she hesitated. "Can I hug you again?"

Hinata froze. Hinata gave a sad, small smile and said, "Soon,"

Ino accepted that answer and she was gone with the wind.

Hinata stared, wondering if she really forgave Ino but she said that beautiful speech. It was hard not to.

Hinata watched as Ino walked away. She suddenly wanted to tell Ino about Sasuke and her "pregnancy" and what happened. If she told Ino, she would feel a hundred times better. Ino always had the best lines in times of trouble... She knew how to listen ( sometimes ) and support others... She could help Hinata.

"Ino..." Hinata reached out to grab her arm... and she opened her mouth to say something.

Ino's hair came swirling around and she shot a smile to Hinata. "Yeah, Hinata?"

Ano, I think I'm pregnant with Uchiha Sasuke's child, Hinata wanted to say but she couldn't. It was too early. Hinata hung back and paused. "Nothing," she murmured. "I'll see you again tomorrow,"

* * *

 _September 3rd. Near 5 o'clock._

The cardiology floor's on-call room was empty and it took three weeks for Hinata to find. It was so secluded. The room was safe, quiet and private. She didn't want anyone's company, she just wanted to think and mull over what happened. The bunk beds weren't preoccupied and she needed this rest. She wasn't sleeping because she was mentally exhausted. Sitting down and reflecting deeply was how she dealt with things. She needed a moment to herself. Just one moment.

Keisuke was upset with her and now Ino apologized.

Forget and forgive, right?

Hinata was really good at forgiving people. She forgave her mother for leaving. She forgave her father for treating her the way he did. She forgave Neji for hating her. She also sort of forgave Sasuke for doing all those things to her. She wasn't very good at forgetting.

Relive, review, regret and remember. She hated that she keeps on over thinking these things. She always relived the memory, reviewed her every single mistake, regretted the things she had done and remembered what she could have done.

With Sasuke... She should just never bother him again.

She realized to do that, she had to be not pregnant. She couldn't be. She wasn't the type to sit and wait around anymore. She couldn't wait around so he could assume that she was having his child. She wouldn't sit until she knew that he was wrong. She couldn't just get little pieces of information about her hypothetical pregnancy. She needn't believe in the delusions of her hysterical mind.

All these signs told her that... maybe she was pregnant.

She could hardly hold the weight of her decision as she got up.

Time to find out if she were pregnant or not.

She went to the supply room and got a blood test. She took all the necessary steps and got her blood drawn in a clean, safe, harmless way. She didn't know how to label it. She chose a random name to indicate that it's her blood. She was on break, doing post-op checks so she had time to kill. She sat at her desk, just looking at the specimen of blood.

She went to one of her colleagues, Rikano. "This is from a sixteen-year-old girl named Kobayashi Maho and I need the results soon," Hinata said to Rikano, looking over her shoulder and fiddling with her lab coat sleeve.

Hinata was so jumpy and Rikano noticed. "Hinata, is there something about Maho that is urgent?" she asked, her vibrant hazel eyes peered into Hinata's soul.

Hinata didn't expect questions. These things usually happened without the interpersonal communication. "Uh-" she said, stumped.

"Why hadn't she peed on a stick? Honestly, it takes more time to do a qualitative hCG blood test and it costs more for the hospital,"

"Rikano-sama, it's, uhm, urgent and it needs to be exact,"

"Why?"

"Yes- yes, I believe she shows signs of being in an abusive relationship. This man may have impregnated her and I think she wants to get away from him. I don't want her-"

Rikano's gaze softened as her shoulders slumped. This story clearly hit home. "Yeah, I get it. I'll be speedy because Maho-san needs this. Go save Maho, okay?" she said amiably as she took Hinata's blood. Er, Maho's blood.

Hinata gulped as Rikano reached out and patted Hinata's shoulder. She offered a wide, reassuring smile. "Don't worry about Maho. Things will be fine. Don't get too invested in this patient. You tend to get too personal," she said. "Take a step back and let Mama Rikano do the work,"

Hinata nodded meekly and bowed. "Thank you Rikano-san,"

"No problem, Hinata," she called as Hinata reluctantly walked away. "I'll have the results back by four-thirty," she promised.

Hinata looked down and checked her watch. It was just around two o'clock. She had too much time to kill. The unknown swirled around. Her anxiety had a passion for making Hinata stressed out.

The belly flips started, her face heated up and she felt dizzy. Her palms began to sweat as she tried to forget that she was taking a pregnancy test. When she gave women pregnancy tests, she never registered how nervous and delicate the women seemed. Their calm thoughts have gone astray, they're wishing that it was all over and they just don't sit still.

She felt like her head and heart went akimbo. She just willed for the clock to go faster.

Four-thirty came around but despite everything, Rikano didn't notify her. She also couldn't find Rikano or Maho Kobayashi's case file. Hinata was so gaunt looking by the end of the hour. She examined her life choices and thought back to everything she has ever done.

It was around five o'clock when Hinata finally received word of what happened.

She couldn't believe that Rikano hadn't told her! She fell apart and Rikano hadn't seen her. It was her time to go home and take a really, really long bath. She wanted to wash off today. She didn't have a bag so she put on a baggy sweater and left her work at her desk.

Rikano walked down the hallway.

Izanagi and Rikano probably didn't notice Hinata. There was a choice between letting them go and calling them over. She had a choice. Did she want to know if she were pregnant? Would it be sad to see them go? Why prolong the inevitable? Should Hinata shy away from them or should she charge and dive into the future? Hinata was a statue in place. There was always a gray area in yes or no questions.

Hinata thought that she was free from the decision-making until Rikano stopped walking and turned to look at Hinata. Two seconds later, they both waltzed over to Hinata.

Hinata looked at Rikano expectantly. Where were the results?

Rikano was empty-handed. "Iza-kun has the results, doncha babe?"

Izanagi nodded, suddenly remembering them. Izanagi reached for his lab coat pocket, having the most blank, fishbowl look in his eyes. Hinata didn't know what to make of it. "Here, Rii-chan told me that you needed this? For Maiko... no what's the girl's name? Started with an 'm'... Ah, yes, Maho... Kobayashi Maho and... yeah, those are the lab results for her pregnancy test," he announced as if it didn't change her world.

She was as gray as a corpse. Hinata stiffened at the sight of the white sheet. Her lips quivered so she bit them to hide her fear. Izanagi wasn't really looking at Hinata as he gave her a slip of paper. Were the results bad? Was he not interested? Why couldn't Rikano just tell Hinata?

Hinata spent an eternity staring at the sheet. Izanagi shook the paper twice, getting impatient. "You have to take this, you know that, right?"

She nodded her head yes but she wanted to say no. Hinata plastered a smile on her face. "Yes, Izanagi-senpai," She reached out and took the cool sheet. Her thoughts were very out a sync with her body. "Thank you for giving me these, it is very important to me,"

She couldn't take it, Rikano needed to tell her. She could taste it. She knew the answer already. She looked down at the sheet. The rigidity of her hesitation was clear. Rikano and Izanagi looked at Hinata before turning to leave as a unit.

"I know, Hinata... it sucks," she said as Izanagi snaked an arm around her shoulder. They walked away, laughing but Rikano turned to look at her. "Sorry babe, Maho's positive," she called back to Hinata.

Hinata stood there, motionless. The air moved in reverse. She tried hard to comprehend what was revealed.

Instead of relief, she felt so, so, so numb.

Hinata faced the facts. She was pregnant.

She crumpled up the sheet of paper and unfolded it again. She then read it again, hoping for different results. She had no reason to doubt science. Science saved people and science was a key part of medicine and medicine didn't lie. She couldn't doubt this. Certain things hurt and lies were one of them.

The room stood still until everything tilted sideways. It was all so hazy after that. It drove her to insanity. This told her things that she already knew.

Once she found out, she folded the abused sheet and ignored the stinging in her eyes. This is no reason to cry, Hinata. No reason. It was just a child. A child.

She tightened her grip on the page and stuffed it in her pocket.

It was just a child. A sharingan child.

Oh dear.

* * *

End Chapter


	6. Choices

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 6-  
Choices

* * *

 _September 3rd. 5 o'clock._

HINATA ASKED ONE OF HER COLLEAGUES FOR A DAY OFF TOMORROW.

They readily switched shifts with her. She felt as though it would be essential to.

Sasuke.

She had so much of himself in her... She had no idea... about him. She thought she did. Sakura talked about him as a legend. A legend that wasn't good for her but Sakura was so good for him. She's married so Naruto's better for her.

"Sasuke-kun... He's not great for me. He's not even okay for me. He's just ol' bad news but being around that sort of destructive person can feel great. We're just sort of the worst influences for each other but I wouldn't have it any other way," Sakura had said during a conversation they had when they were sixteen years old. "It's perfect."

That was when Hinata wondered about Sasuke.

Sasuke was mildly ascetic and self-abnegating. A _wanderer_. Sakura ended up obsessing over Naruto in the end. Before the conversations revolved around Naruto, Hinata knew basic things about Sasuke. The things she knew of him portrayed him as a nightmare in a daydream. The things she knew were romanticized details mixed in with the infatuation Sakura had for him.

Hinata didn't know what to believe.

Hinata slowly let those uninteresting topics chip away from her memories.

She got fewer details about the Uchiha as Sakura turned to Naruto, the least absent of the two. Hinata was fine with the shift in focus. They talked about all things Naruto. It was a grand feeling; having someone who held Naruto to the same level as Hinata did.

Had Sakura ever known Sasuke? Will Hinata have to fill in the blanks? What has Sakura been missing?

Hinata has to know. Now Hinata has his child and she has to tell him.

Talking to him was like preparing for a shot. Quick but painful. They've spoken a few times. Only once or twice. The first time and second time they spoke were too brief and it was so long ago. She hadn't known that all their next conversations would be about the baby...

 _Maybe we did need to talk more. A lot more,_ Hinata thought as she rushed out of the hospital.

* * *

 _September 3rd. Near 6 o'clock._

Around an hour and ten minutes later, she was at the motel Sasuke met her at. When Hinata came back, she discerned that it was an izakaya. Anyhow, she was outside of the izakaya and gladly bid her time. She perched on a bench, across from the izakaya, regarding the regular nighttime people go to the pub at six o'clock.

She settled for this comfortable, painted cement bench in the worn part of Konoha. She didn't have the guts to go inside and face Sasuke. She wanted nothing to do with him. Now, she had something that had everything to do with him.

She couldn't go home. Her father would hound her for the details about her mission and she would fall, crash and break and tell him the big news.

What was she going to say to Sasuke? What would she say to him? What would she say to her friends? Would she tell Hiashi? Her father wouldn't accept it... And oh Kami, would Hanabi think less of her?

She was pregnant.

Most women would cry, jump up and down, show their spouse the results and rejoice. She couldn't be like that. She had a one-night stand, lost her virginity to Sasuke and now she is carrying his child.

She couldn't lie and say that she was pleased or surprised. She didn't deplore or regret it either. This was unintentional and scary. She planned to focus on work, not a relationship or a baby. She wasn't ready. Hinata didn't have the smarts, the experience or the expertise to be a parent. She couldn't. She didn't have her own apartment or the knowledge to support the kid.

Why had she slept with him?! Why had she slept with him?! Oh Kami, that was so stupid.

Now she has to take responsibility instead of complaining about it. She stood up from her bench, wanting to look for Sasuke. She activated her byakugan before she felt his chakra behind her.

"Hyuuga," he said in his usual uniform pitch.

She gasped and turned to gaze at him. Uchiha Sasuke. She wasn't sure if she wanted to smile or weep. This man was linked to her forever. For eternity. During infinity times infinity.

How did you tell someone- a guy that you're having their child?

"Uchiha-san, I..."

"Hyuuga girl-" he said, saying the nickname he gave her and she snapped. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Uchiha-san," interrupted Hinata lightly. "Do you know my name?" He looked at her for a moment. "Ano, just... tell... me!"

Hinata couldn't be without... proper, sober introductions from him.

"No," he said.

"Oh," she echoed, looking like he took all the energy from her. "That's not good."

How was she impregnated with his kid? He doesn't even know her name. He didn't know her or her story or what her favorite color was. He didn't know and that was bad news. Being around him didn't offer her another form of relief. How... was she chosen for this? Drunken stupor?

She saw his face and got inspired, wanting to say that her name was Hinata. "Uchiha-san... my name is- wait, no, actually, I'm pregnant with your child."

She was met with nothing.

The words echoed in the evening filled streets.

The truth came out. She thought he would say something. They were both in silence, wide-eyed like they were at a crime scene. Now she told him and he was in knowing. He didn't know how to respond.

She wasn't crossed or sorry or unfixed about the pregnancy... well for the most part. She reinforced what was known and told him. She didn't feel much better. She was so afraid of the life she possessed.

"Hn," He turned around and remarked, "I'm damned,"

"We need to talk," she said. Talking about it wasn't her style but this needed to be discussed.

"No," he said firmly. "Sake first," he announced and began on his trip to avoid her.

Since they were in the casino quarter, there were pubs everywhere. In this slum part of Konoha, shanty buildings were filled with those willing to pour him a drink. He couldn't be drunk right now. They needn't do this now. They had to talk and ask hard questions. He was the one who insisted time after time that they talk.

Now that Hinata was talking... Sasuke wasn't listening.

This reaction wasn't expected... He knew about it. Somehow- he knew before Hinata. Why drink when they could talk?

Hinat wasn't sitting around anymore. Not like this. She took some experimental steps and called for him.

"Uchiha-san..." she said before she saw the look he gave her.

"Don't follow me," he said hissed before leaving in the direction he was heading for. "For two seconds, just stay out of my way and let me process this."

"But..."

"But nothing, just don't."

 _That's it_! She's had enough. "Uchiha Sasuke, what's going to happen!? I'm not in your way," Hinata called out to him.

"Just let me go," grumbled Sasuke as he continued to walk.

She followed him as she stopped in front of him.

She tipped her chin up to look at him. "Why are you being avoidant? I get that I was but now I want to talk about it! We need to talk about this! I'm pregnant with a child I got over a one night stand at my best friend's wedding. I just got the results and you're going to drink and tell me to stay out of your way?! I cannot even begin to say why it's wrong! You have to consider me and the following; I'm pregnant with your child in Konoha and it's freaking me out. I'm flipping out here and you're doing nothing to help that! You have been the meanest man that I've met so far and I've been so nice! So nice. Maybe not an angel but civil. You almost ruined my memories and my mind with the ningendo and you just hurt and take as you please. It's not okay. It's really not okay. I'm willing to cooperate! I'm willing to do it all if you won't be so- so stoic and imbecilic! I don't even know what I'm doing or what I'm saying but you can't treat me this way- not now. Not then. Not ever. Not the mother of your child," Hinata finished in one big rush. "I took it all because I thought I'd never see you again but... this can't continue because I have a feeling we'll meet again."

Hinata automatically felt better.

"Okay, I'll consider it," he said quietly.

That was a very non-Sasuke answer-like... Wow. Then, he got over the dazed expression he had.

Sasuke said, "I need some time to process this, too-"

"Process what, Uchiha-san?" Hinata cut in, still having some argue left in her system.

"Process that maybe the Uchiha won't be biting the dust and I'm not the last! And maybe that I knocked up a total stranger at a wedding I wasn't invited to! You're not the only one in the world with problems, Hyuuga-hime."

Suddenly, she understood. He's thinking of the possibility of a family or not being alone anymore.

"Yes- but I didn't know..."

"It was so glaringly obvious to you. You knew and you went on that mission. You had hints that I saw through the ningendo. As soon as I knew about the kid, I did something about it while you didn't care enough to get a pregnancy test until today when I forced you to acknowledge your pregnancy!"

"I care... I really do," she said softly.

"Che. Sure."

Hinata almost argued but he pushed down the street.

"Excuse me, I need a drink," he said and left.

* * *

 _September 3rd. Near 8 o'clock._

Hinata wasn't very accepting of what happened. She found and stayed in their shared izakaya room. She was there by herself. Her mind raced with the thought of new life.

She wondered where he was.

After their loud argument, she pondered about what she said to him and what he said.

Why was she avoidant? She did know... She never thought about it, really but it was a possibility that was never gone. It was floating in the air.

Maybe she avoided talking about the pregnancy. It's way easier to be in denial. And she realized that maybe he was angry at her for not knowing. He was acting rude because... she didn't do anything about the pregnancy nor did she try to check. She wasn't on the pill because she knew that she wouldn't engage in any vile acts until she was married. She didn't take the pregnancy test beforehand because she was too busy with work.

She was stupid and it was childish. This is a kid she's talking about. She can't be a child when she has a child. Why had she been acting that way?

She doesn't want to be pregnant when her life is so chaotic.

Her life was scattered and someone gave her more things to worry about. She didn't want to accept that it was Sasuke's child because he was Sasuke- the guy who never wanted to see her again. He really does want to see her now...

When they were drunk... He probably seemed like someone she wanted to be with for a while but when they woke up, things were really uncomfortable and she was treated badly. Maybe that's why... She didn't want to get pregnant by someone who treated her badly.

He interrupted her thoughts. It was deep into the night time when he stumbled back to the room. She looked at the painted door, debating if she should let him in. Well eventually, she has to.

She stood up from the bed and opened the door. She looked at him for two seconds, walked back to the bed and avoided his gaze.

Sasuke hasn't stopped drinking all night. He was drinking the nights and daylight away thinking that life wouldn't catch up to him. But surprisingly, he wasn't drunk.

Things were tense.

After what he said and what she said, it was a lot tenser than she'd imagined it'd be.

He sat in the far corner to her right, beside the window with the fluttery curtains. They were practically on opposite sides of the room.

After she accidentally made eye contact with him, he kept his ground and kept on looking at her. Sasuke observed her carefully as if she were a landmine waiting to explode. She wouldn't. Probably not again.

She didn't want to argue again, so she said, "Uchiha-san... The denial subsided. I'm pregnant," she said as she blushed. It felt better to admit it despite how much it hurt. "Let's... work this out. I don't want to fight anymore and ignore the truth."

He hadn't spoken but he tilted his head to the side, looking unconvinced.

She nodded. "I'm serious."

She felt a ball of tension was unraveling. The threads of peace finally came together at the seams.

"You're pregnant. As per obligation, I say; c _ongrats_. The denial has subsided. You've accepted it and moved on," he said as if freed. She nodded. "Now that's over, I have three questions for you," he said and he didn't wait for Hinata to answer him. "One, what are your plans for the kid?"

Truthfully, Hinata didn't know what her plans were. She didn't have to know at that moment. She didn't have to make a choice yet. Hinata always advised her patients they had options; _adoption, parenting or abortion._

"Two, how did you get your results? Three, it's stupid to love that miso-breathed teme while you're dating that red-head- your boyfriend... Those two with the added pressure with the child... The easy decision is that you have to cut someone off and sever some bonds," he said.

She gasped, remembering that less than twenty-four hours ago, he read her memories. Her cheeks were unconsciously red with anger. Redhead... Not Gaara but Keisuke. Wait, a minute. She didn't want to cut Naruto or Keisuke from her life. That wasn't good.

She swung her legs off of the bed so her back faced him. "To answer all of your questions... I do not know how I will proceed in action. I did a qualitative hCG blood test this after...noon-"

"Can I see the results?" he intervened. She felt his anticipation.

Why would he want to see them? That's so peculiar. He wasn't bluffing either. She reached into her sweater and produced the results.

"If... I give it to you... Uchiha-san, you wouldn't understand it. All the numbers and names of the hormones... " she said. "Only medic-nins and doctors get it."

"I'd like to see it anyway," he said stiffly.

"It's just a... a slip of paper..."

"It's proof."

"It isn't that the same as the stick most other girls would get..." She brought the sheet to him then hesitantly handed it to Sasuke. "but it's more accurate in infinite ways. It takes a lot more blood work and attention but I'd figure it's, uhm, best. For us."

He looked up at her then at the sheet, lost in his thoughts. It wasn't a very good look on him- to openly seem troubled. She preferred his everlasting stoic marble-smooth expressions, not this. He hadn't given back the sheet. Instead, Sasuke folded the sheet and put it in his poncho.

Hinata just overlooked what she saw and continued answering. "And for the... third... question... No.. I am not in love with Naruto and I am not d-dating Keisuke-senpai. He's my boss."

He seemed content with what she said before pausing for a few seconds. He looked at Hinata, serious again. "Don't botch this answer... This is a simple yes or no question. Just answer 'yes' or 'no', Hyuuga and we'll go from there,"

Go from there. Why was she so nervous? She's dealt with higher levels of stress. Surgeries that have gone wrong. People dying. Neji dying. Shinobi missions. War. Why was this the most painful thing? Well, she was prepared for those things. She has never prepared for Sasuke.

"Are you going to keep it?" he asked.

No one has ever asked her such a hard question.

This wasn't a simple yes or no question. It was a lifetime of just... just loving a child. Eventually, this one embryo won't be a fetus. It will be a newborn... then it will be a toddler... then it will be a child and so, so, so on. How could she support such a child? How could she allow something so small and innocent into the world like hers?

What could she do? Abortion? Parenting? Adoption?

A good five minutes have passed before she got the courage to speak again. It may have been longer but she went through her options.

Sasuke let her have a lot of time. He didn't say more or less or anything. He just let her recede into the caves her own mind to think and reflect. She appreciated that.

After another long while of not speaking, he said, "Before you consider anything, let me just say that your pregnancy may aid in the restoration of the once prosperous Uchiha clan. I once had a powerful and feared clan before they were all massacred at the hands of my eldest brother, Itachi Uchiha. Every man, woman, and child in the Uchiha clan had been murdered one eerie night. I was the sole survivor because I was deemed unworthy of a kill by Itachi," he said and his voice was as flat and as plain as before. "There is no pride or victory in this truth."

Something hit her. Emotions. Hinata knew all of it and yet it ached as if she heard it for the first time.

"Years later, I was left with the burden -meaning task- of restoring my clan and the greatest Kekkei Genkai given to shinobi as the sharingan. I'm starting my clan all over again. By doing anything but keeping it will result in the lost progress of my already deceased clan. This is the first sharingan child that may exist again. I, the last avenger and sole survivor of the Uchiha, have made it my life-long goal to get the greatness we established. I am hereby liable for any of the Uchiha that are extant in this rotting hellhole of a village,

"Any Uchiha that are, can and will be has to be of my knowledge so the Uchiha can be regenerated and born again. The resurrection of the Uchiha cannot be stopped nor will it be paused. It will happen again and again until no one will underestimate the Uchiha. I want the ghost town of the Uchiha district to be filled with sound instead of the stagnant smell of abandonment and corpses. Once all the rain washes away all the blood on the Uchiha streets... then I will be at peace with your decision."

Hinata breathed in slow to compose herself. She reconnected with reality. She shook her head to reject the macabre images in her head.

She... felt this feeling in her chest that she... she was responsible for the restoration of his clan. She thought about the Uchiha clan before. She wasn't supposed to be a staple figure in the restoration of that clan. During the war, she saw that the Uchiha had unimaginable power. Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara... and now the man sitting so near to her was Uchiha Sasuke. All of them with sinister pasts and tortured futures. She heard rumors; Itachi was so powerful, his visual prowess matched Uchiha Madara's.

Then Itachi killed everyone.

She remembers it. Her maids' loud sobs in her father's study. The sobs were everywhere... With great power comes great corruption, the Hyuuga Elder said to her at the mass funeral. She remembers passing flowers over the graves. Hinata's small hands couldn't hold all the flowers she wanted to. She didn't have enough lilies for everyone and every grave. Most of all, she remembered seeing Sasuke... changed.

He never smiled ever again. She still cries for Neji's death... If all of the Hyuuga died... she would never stop crying... Imagine the salted oceans of tears Sasuke has cried.

"Those are the factors you may want to consider before choosing," said Sasuke eventually.

No wonder he's been so... persistent. He thought... he would get a chance to restore the Uchiha... Oh, Kami. He needed her for this. The restoration of his clan. There was a lot of pressure associated with this. So many factors that came into play.

Every which way she went, there were restrictions and countless mistakes that could be made... Some of them were non-reversible.

She couldn't abort the embryo... She was pro-life. Even being a shinobi wasn't appealing since it took so many lives. They were criminals but humans all the same. She couldn't give the Uchiha kid up for adoption. She also couldn't be a parent. Was Sasuke willing to be a parent? He probably would have to... he's restoring his clan. He didn't have the warmth that parents offered. Would the child be loved?

"Just remember that once you choose," he said. "Meet me in three days and I'll guess your choice. Hn, we'll go from there, Hyuuga girl,"

We'll go from there...

Until then, Sasuke.

Hinata looked at him, curious. "Uchiha-san?" He looked at her. "Why did you come to Konoha?"

"You," he said.

She suddenly recognized that it was true. "Do you regret it?" she inquired.

"Hn, I don't know," he answered. "In a few months, the answer will be no."

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga chose, nearly four days later. After speaking to Shiho and learning about Okayama Tatsue, she chose. She didn't know how she'd ever regret her decision.

* * *

 _September 7th. Morning._

It was the end of her deadline. Hinata wanted to drink coffee because she was up all night in her head. She tried to figure out what to do, what she wanted and what she didn't. It usually ended with Hinata second-guessing herself.

Three days ago, Hinata has never really spoken to the Uchiha. She also never stayed in the same room as him. Three days ago, she didn't accept her pregnancy. She also never experienced morning sickness as harshly as she did in the mornings. Oh, how she hates the morning sickness. She considered falling asleep in her bathroom until the maids found her.

When she woke up, due to nerves and vomit, it was around six a.m. She took her ninja sandals and her medical files. She put them in a dark mesh bag and put on her cleanest scrubs, pretending she was going to work.

Hinata finally made it. She made it towards the motel, the izakaya pub. No one was there. It was too early for that. The streets usually smelt of loneliness and alcohol but it wasn't like that today. Instead, the air smelled sweet and the breezes felt warm. It smelt faintly of flowers like jasmine and roses.

Hinata got enough courage to sit on the cement bench that was near to the entrance of the izakaya. Hinata couldn't will herself to step up and get in there.

She did go back to work for six hours or so. Then six turned into a long time. And she rushed back to the bench. She did have her watch, though. Hinata checked it three times during the day.

The first time she checked, it was 6:24 a.m.

The second time she checked it was 2:57 p.m.

The third time she checked, it was 8:00 p.m.

Hinata couldn't believe herself. Hinata froze and did nothing for a lot of time. She got out of talking to him, even if it were conscious or unconscious.

It was a blur but she finally made it to the door. She clutched her mesh bag with a long strap.

Hinata felt brave but she was hollow as she tried to unlock the door. Her fingers were incredibly shaky as she finally pushed the key into the lock.

She felt this strange numbness spread throughout her body. There seemed to be a gap where her stomach was. Every step allowed doubtfulness and uncertainty into her mind, paralyzing her.

She had to twist the doorknob and move to tell him her choice. Hinata hesitated. She walked around Sasuke-sized traps and minefields. She hoped this won't be the end of her.

Hinata paused, turned around and slumped down, leaning heavily on the wall. Hinata's scrubs were probably going to be dirty but that pair wasn't her favorite, so she relaxed against the door...

Hinata made her loyal decision. She made her choice but why was she so nervous? Was she choosing right? Probably not, considering everything. She really hated to be wrong with something like this. Things weren't black and white. There are dimensions and gray areas within and throughout. Whatever she does or decides to do... now this choice led to colors... a plethora of colors and rainbows.

Her choice... Hinata had to tell Sasuke sooner or later. Hinata could at least try to open the doorknob. She needed to tell him... her semi-bad news. She at least owed him an explanation. She really did.

She stood up, getting the last amount of energy she had to give and got onto her feet. She reached out and twisted the knob a fraction of an inch. The doorknob was violently yanked from her grasp. It swung open and Hinata wasn't able to see anything in the pitch black, endless darkness.

"You're late," Sasuke said in a flat tone from somewhere within the room.

"Late?" Hinata paused then gulped. "You... didn't schedule such... a.. time," she said as she located where the light switch was.

Where was Sasuke? She froze in the doorway of their shared room. All she saw was darkness. No _Sasuke_. Her shadow was outlined on the floor.

Once her eyes focused, she saw him.

He looked stiff and annoyed. His black hair was still spiked up and it blended in with the obscurity. He must have done nothing with his time because he was in the exact position she saw him in before she left three days ago.

She stood there awkwardly, realizing she hadn't planned what she was going to say. She wasn't the girl who always had the best lines 'cause that was Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. Hinata either talked too little or talked too freaking much about obscure things. Now, this was important and she couldn't think of a word to say.

Hinata turned to the right and flipped the light on. The light was too blinding.

"Hn, I see," he said. "You've made your decision."

Hinata nodded, taking a deep breath. This was the right thing. She spent three near sleepless nights on this. For the first time in her life, her sleepless nights weren't about Naruto. She had thought through every little detail and went over every situation.

She made her choice. Sasuke may not like it. She liked it somewhat. He may not like it a lot.

She wavered for a second and turned away from Sasuke's searching gaze, feeling guilty.

She looked up at him. "Uhm, I've been meaning to tell you.. that I won't..."

From across the room, Sasuke quirked up his single eyebrow. Hinata shifted her footing then just let the words roll off of her tongue.

"I won't be doing the abortion. Uchiha Sasuke, I will be keeping the child," Hinata announced.

All of the stress and pent-up feelings uncoiled. She chose to have a child. She felt like it was the least... least wrong.

His facial expression wasn't neutral. Sasuke had the ghost characteristics of human emotion other than anger, distaste, and disappointment. It was incredible. Hinata saw the first sliver of hope in the reflection of his eyes in perhaps, ever.

His expression changed just a little bit.

"Why?" he asked.

Hinata winced at him. Her happiness hit her like a train on the track. The adrenaline wore off and... and it hurt.

She hesitated.

"No, answer the question, Hyuuga. Why do _we_ deserve kids?" he asked and he turned to narrow his eyes at her.

"We're supposed to have happiness in whatever we do. I think I'd regret it if I chose anything other than parenthood," Hinata stumbled onto the bed because she needed something to support her. "Uhm, I don't think that I have to explain myself to you but I will because you need to know. I don't deserve kids... but I... choose life... I also have to grow up and take responsibility. I have to and I will," Hinata confided.

"If I choose this child and stay loyal to the child... the biological m-miracle... will be raised and seen as more than a sharingan or a Kekkei Genkai to tame. I don't... want anyone else having _my_ child. No adoption... because who could train Byakugan/Sharingan children better than you and I? I can't restore your clan, heavens no... but I can offer one healthy, beautiful baby... I don't believe in abortions, anyhow. I don't think I deserve anything... like this... I really don't but I want to live my life getting there," Hinata got shy and flicked her gaze towards his. "Will you, uhm, take responsibility as well?"

He nodded. "I am," he said simply. "You're not who I would choose to parent a child. You're not a good choice. Admittedly, neither am I... In the end, we're not good choices."

Hinata shook her head and let out a shaky breath. "I think we should spend a very long time becoming good choices. I know I wouldn't be anyone's first choice but I choose this child. I am going to give all of my youth, my years and my love to this child. I'll be willing to do anything for this kid."

"Hn," he said. "Do you intend to raise the child?" he asked, interrupting her rambles.

"Yes," she said breathlessly and it felt real.

Although he had a serious expression on his face, Hinata saw his satisfaction.

He moved out of his chair. "That's all I needed to know."

For a split second, she thought he would leave her in the polished, semi-clean izakaya room with her very clear cries of allegiance to the child within her.

Hinata saw him leaving the room in slow motion.

As he walked past her, assumption became truth. Was he leaving her?! With a child? Like this?! _Walking out_?

It all makes sense. He hunts her down, assures that it is an Uchiha embryo, confronts Hinata to find out that she will dedicate herself to for life and bam! He leaves her.

Did he intend to check up on the child intermittently? Hinata can't raise a kid on her own! She didn't do well on her own.

What chances did this kid have if Hinata were in charge of it? She didn't want the child to be alone with Hinata without a father. Her mother died and she only has a handful of memories with her. Her father wasn't absent but he wasn't entirely present as well. The way her parents weren't there affected her development greatly and she doesn't want the same for her child as well.

Sasuke couldn't be a stranger to her child. She wouldn't allow it.

Sasuke was denying her once again. This feeling was tearing her up.

He was leaving.

"You can't go- Uchiha-san," she yelled, her voice not feeling like her own. It was too loud.

He paused. He was moving, his body fluid and his steps had echoes of determination. He turned to look at her over his shoulder. They met each other's eyes.

She wasn't letting it be. She couldn't settle for this.

As she successfully got herself towards the door, she grabbed a kunai from her bag and threw it. It just about cut him as it whizzed past his arm. He paused briefly, mid-step as the kunai lodged itself into the door frame.

He reached down and touched his fingers to his arm.

"Hn," he said.

When they both examined his poncho, Sasuke from up close and Hinata from afar, they saw the effects of the throw. She cut his poncho. She really didn't mean to do that but he stayed for the meantime.

Bitter brown salt stung her tongue as Sasuke said, "You're too rusty for a real trip," Hs lowered his head to look down at her.

Hinata pushed herself past him, grabbing the sides of the door frame and stared at him straight on.

"Who cares if I am rusty!" She blocked the entrance, making herself a human frontier. "You can't leave. Where are you going? You can't leave me with the child in Konoha- not like this!? Especially not now! Sasuke! You have a child now. A child," she said, feeling strange. "You can't go. Not again. Not when I'm around."

"Hyuuga girl," Sasuke said slowly. "You're jumping to conclusions!"

"I'm not. You have a history of being gone," Hinata stammered. "You're leaving and I don't want that."

"Although I am leaving now, we leave Konoha during the second day of the Bara festival," he said quickly, totally dismissing what she said. "Tomorrow."

Did he just say what she thinks he said? He said, 'we' as in Sasuke and her, Hyuuga Hinata. His words just echoed, bouncing in her mind. His voice faded away with the increasing sound of her pulse.

"What? We... leave during the..." Hinata blinked at him, trying to make his face look clearer. "Bara festi...val?"

Sasuke examined her face and nodded. "Yeah, we are leaving Konoha."

Hinata's brain and her thoughts weren't communicating correctly. She blinked at him and her clenched fists' grip weakened. Leave Konoha? She would never. At least never leave in the way he implied.

He was _lying_.

Sasuke never joked around and she never was around when he did. Hinata checked his expression. Serious. He nodded down at her, knowing that she was looking at him.

"Be back here tomorrow morning at dawn. We are leaving Konoha. Prepare yourself accordingly," said Sasuke as he tried to glide past her and into the night.

Hinata lost all ability to speak. She moved to block his leave. "Why am... I going? I'm staying... staying in Konoha... You expect too much of me!"

"The wicked have no rest," he declared bitterly as if those words were self-explanatory. As he tentatively lowered his gaze down to her stomach, he said, "You're pregnant, Hyuuga girl. Haven't you considered it?"

"No... No, I really haven't," she said, crossed.

Wait, he wasn't talking about the whole leaving Konoha thing... She followed his gaze to her flat stomach. Was he still on that?

"It? It... I don't s-suppose you mean... T-the child?" Hinata asked.

"We have to leave," he said flatly.

"I-I-I... don't believe you. You can leave... I mean I wouldn't prefer it but I am n-not leaving... Konoha. No, I cannot," Hinata insisted, finding her voice again. The very thought of leaving Konoha made her feel unbearably queasy.

He dropped his neutral expression and seemed to be irritated. "Say, Hyuuga girl, if you continue with your pregnancy here, the kid won't survive a minute in Konoha," Sasuke declared.

"I will protect the child!"

"You sure about that?" he asked and one eyebrow raised to the ceiling.

"I will, you know... " Hinata said, defending herself. "In Konoha," she added.

"No- in anywhere else than Konoha," Sasuke shook his head. "You're supporting one of the only other Uchiha across the five nations... The Uchiha are hated across all five of them due to the uprising with Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Obito. The ones that have disdain for the Uchiha will attempt to kill you once word reaches those who hate me, the Uchiha, or less surprisingly your clan. I wouldn't be surprised if your clan tried anything."

She had pins and needles on her tongue. "My c-clan will not do anything harmful... I can protect myself," Hinata sniffed.

He let out a short, sharp breath. "You, yes you, will most likely die on the first try. That does not benefit the kid, me or yourself either."

"I respect your points but I am capable. My... my sex and pregnancy does not define my strength as a shinobi, Uchiha-san. My friends... my... family and the Hyuuga clan will protect me against the wicked," she declared.

He leaned in, pulling his eyebrows together as if what Hinata said was plain stupid. Hinata nodded surely, having faith in her people.

Sasuke raised his voice as he spoke. "Dammit. Don't you see that your precious clan is the reason you have to leave Konoha in the first place?"

"They c-can't be," Hinata whispered.

"You can't be seen while pregnant, Hyuuga. The name is self-explanatory. The Hyuuga will attempt to either give you the cursed seal to the Uchiha or Hyuuga child. None of the Hyuuga have ever attempted to brand and seal the sharingan but it isn't too late to start now with the new generation."

"How do... y-you know... that?" Hinata asked.

"You're not the only one who's been doing research... Your mind is an open book."

Hinata looked less comfortable. "I'm not... leaving. Once I tell them about my situation, my clan will understand."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, unable to believe her. "They are not the most forgiving or the cleanest like people think," Sasuke snapped. "They put cursed seals on kids and use the cursed seals just so the main family would remain in power. The branch members are essentially slaves to the main family and most of them don't get treated correctly. The hostility levels are insane. Any killing intent is punishable by the manipulation of this cursed seal which damages the brain. Imagine that corruption affecting you and in turn, the child. The kid that you have to protect from your own damn clan. It's disgusting,"

"No. No, the... Hyuuga are not that corrupted. They may have flaws but they are not... like that," she said. "My clan is not beneath you, Uchiha-san."

"Ah," Sasuke looked past Hinata and let out a low sigh of air. "Just great. You can't be another mindless puppet controlled by the elder's strings. Just fucking great."

"You do not... know. I live, sleep and breathe the will of fire. I a-am not... leaving because of the said hatred that may come your way or my clan. I w-will raise the child in Konoha and... be in Konoha for a long time," she said, feeling brave. "With or without you."

His non-rinnegan eye twitched at that statement. "You are thinking selfishly, Hyuuga girl."

"Me? Selfish?!" she cried.

Sasuke nodded and he glared at her again. "Drop the sentimentalities and severe the bonds you have created then plea for the safety of the child. The kid you bear will be hated in Konoha. That may be my fault but I won't sit around and wait for someone to fix it or kill me. The Uchiha clan was frequently attacked and targeted and pushed around like dogs. Not only by enemies but including your clan too. It is not safe for the child. You have just been accepted into a dangerous world that doesn't include children or innocent life. By leaving Konoha, there's a better chance that you or the child may not be branded like swine."

Hinata's jaw dropped. She felt guilty. She could be putting the child in danger. She only wanted the best for this child...

"By agreeing to have this child and not taking the appropriate actions to keep the child protected, you're putting much more risk than necessary on the child. This isn't about you anymore. Perhaps nothing will be. The restoration of the Uchiha clan will not be stopped because of your choice to remain in Konoha!" Sasuke growled.

She lost all of her rage and finally avoided his gaze, backing down. Half of the things he said rattled in and out of her brain.

"Uchiha-san-" Hinata inhaled a deep breath.

She was peering into his eyes, trying to make sense of things. He told her all these different things that messed with her logic. In her pursuit of knowledge, when did he get this close? She didn't notice.

Hinata looked up at him, suddenly realizing how close he stood. She felt his warm breaths like a fresh breeze on her face. Minty. This distance didn't make anything feel warmer, instead, she felt nervous.

And this was too, too, too, too much.

Why had Sasuke been comfortable with this distance? Why hadn't he moved away? All she remembers was them yelling at each other, not being six inches apart. That was too close. Her cheeks got red.

Hinata stumbled backward and lost her footing. She fell.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said as he went back into the room she watched him from an awkward angle. "Rusty and clumsy. All the more reason to protect you."

"You... don't need to."

"I want to," he said. "It's my responsibility."

What? No... No, no, no. She was not his responsibility... She didn't want to be. She stood up and shouldered her mesh bag. As Hinata gazed back at Sasuke, he was looking out of the window. She was fine with him being far away like this. Her cheeks calmed down and she had remnants of a blush on her face.

Hinata waited in the doorway, just staring at him. "Uchiha-san, would you remain in Konoha if I stayed... with the child in Konoha?"

"No," he said finally.

It was preposterous that she thought he would stay for a child. His child.

"I hate Konoha and everything that they stand for. I am loyal to the Hokage but I hate what's become of Konoha. Their bright-eyed ideals and systems led many shinobi and civilians alike to do things that men shouldn't be coerced into. Any Uchiha that may be living in Konoha will get infected and killed."

"But Konoha i-is my home, every... everything to me," Hinata said helplessly although she knew it wouldn't help her case. "I won't be leaving. Konoha is where this child may flourish and grow."

"Well, I believe we've reached an impasse, Hyuuga girl. I'm damned but I'm not a stubborn idiot. Women and kunoichi are at more risk because of their pregnancies. That risk may be doubled because of me. The wicked have no rest. The child may not be accepted into the Hyuuga community nor as an Uchiha in this society. The way they treat the elderly Uchiha in the past reflects how they will treat the Uchiha in the future. The child may be breaking your clan rules about inter-clan marriage. You have an arranged marriage you have to take part of, right?"

That made her heart drop a little bit more into her gut. She nodded, being a little spooked. So he was going to bring up little threads in the fabric of her memory. Suddenly, Hinata remembered. No, no, no. During the Bara Festival, she was supposed to meet up with Hiashi today. She planned to meet someone. Her future life partner.

Hinata wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to meet with a Hyuuga suitor. Instead, she sat on a bench waiting to gather courage. She wasn't supposed to be there. Oh _no_. She totally forgot.

"The more you stay in Konoha during the pregnancy, the fewer chances of the child being delivered safely. I propose that we leave Konoha," Sasuke said.

"Uchiha-san I have things to do. I'm a medical-nin. I have patients. I have missions, my family, Hanabj-"

"Let's change paths. Che, fine. How about we leave for a year. Then come back."

What? "A year?"

Hinata was intrigued by the proposition.

"Yes, in a year, the child will be born. Perhaps, depending on your skill... You'll not be vulnerable. Perhaps you'll be able to defend on your own. You can decide whether you want to return to Konoha but on one condition, we leave tomorrow at dawn."

"I need time to think."

"You don't have time to think about this, Hyuuga girl!" Sasuke said, and she believed that it was true.

Hinata looked at the Uchiha then shrunk. What if the Hyuuga do something to the embryo? They wouldn't. Would they kill her because she wasn't following clan rules? Would they do anything at all to her? No, her child would be safe. Safe and sound with Hinata. Sasuke... he isn't afraid to leave and she never knew when he was coming back. It was just more than she could take.

She had a life in Konoha. Neji was here and Hanabi lives in Konoha. Hinata is a medic-nin at Konoha's elite medical center. She found a life here that she wouldn't trade. She found love that she didn't want to let go of. She had a family that she loved and a clan that she wanted to please. She had friends that she couldn't go days without talking to.

She reached down instinctively to her stomach. She then realized; life wasn't about her anymore. She had one ultimate purpose now; to save and protect the life of her child.

"Uchiha-san, when the child arrives... I hope we disagree less," Then she said the words that tortured her, "I'll be there in the morning..."

* * *

End Chapter


	7. Waves

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 7-  
Waves

* * *

 _September 7th. Late._

SASUKE HAD HEAD ACHES BECAUSE OF THE HYUUGA.

Sure, Hyuuga was evocative but this woman was an apparent confusion to him.

Hyuuga should be honored that she's apart of something like this. Her pregnancy is transcendent. A blank page in the new chapter of the Uchiha's history.

Despite what Sasuke thinks, he had this feeling that she doesn't want a child. She disregarded the kid and all of her pregnancy signs and dismissed them as a cold. She seemed to be perfectly fine with ignorance.

Sasuke was nothing more than astonished that she'd yielded so easily. Not readily. It took arguments and fulminations that weren't empty. Yet, after all that, convincing her was simpler than he initially thought. Even before he pitched the idea, he accepted she would reject the offer and take the baby for herself, leaving him to bite the dust. She was correctly capable of that. All mothers were.

But she hadn't. He didn't know if he convinced her enough to agree or if she genuinely sensed that it was the best route to safety. He believed she'd just split from the room and that would be the last he saw of her. She was capable of that but Sasuke wouldn't permit her to do that. She admires Konoha. Who wouldn't love Konoha if they weren't an Uchiha?

He thought he'd never be connected to Konoha in such a way. Before long, Sasuke started letting go of little things until he was so far away from Konoha. She holds on after all that she's been through during the past few weeks.

Emotional attachments are dangerous.

Leaving Konoha was a requirement for Sasuke's sanity. Staying in Konoha was Hyuuga's way to keep sane. So, when she'd said she would go with him, it was a real vote of confidence for him but a reason for trust issues. Hyuuga either aspired to save her own skin by using Sasuke for protection or Hyuuga _wants_ to have the kid.

Sasuke didn't crave to know why she had agreed. He was cynical about that compliance but happy all the same.

If Hyuuga stayed in Konoha, there was no guarantee that Hyuuga would make it out alive. Face it, everyone loathed Sasuke. Even those who used to know him pretend they've never met. Hate has a way of passing on through generations and inflicting agony on the next line of kin. His child would probably be affected by the fuckery that the Hyuuga engaged in.

Sasuke did know that the Uchiha had secret ways of life and doing things but the Hyuuga have taken clan tradition to the extremes.

Admittedly, Sasuke knew that if she stayed, he'd probably sojourn despite misleading her earlier. Sasuke would stay but he didn't want to so he lied to get what he wanted. Sasuke was going to hell anyway. What would one more lie do? Sasuke wasn't as clean as Hyuuga's prince charming Naruto but he got what he wanted.

Would Hyuuga leave Sasuke in the middle of the night?

Sasuke'd probably find Hyuuga's chakra signature and follow her movements for the rest of the nine months but he wouldn't... force her to do anything she didn't want to. If she stayed in Konoha... that meant that he would have to stay in this kami forbidden place for five years or so to shield the freaking wicked from... destroying his chance for being whole again.

The more bonds one creates, the weaker that person gets. Sasuke was a person who lived for no one else but himself. He was young, dumb and obsessed. His motives, his every move, his every breath was not for anyone else but himself and... _revenge_. Sasuke let go of his thirst for sheer vengeance and retaliation but that selfish desire for self-preservation hadn't waned. It hadn't.

Why did his desires shift? It became his purpose to protect that child... He's weaker because Hyuuga's in his life with that child. She's the one who could make him lose it all. If that child dies... he knew he'd never forgive Hyuuga if it's in Konoha or if it's by Konoha's hands, by Konoha's shinobi.

Hyuuga has the potential to determine Sasuke's future.

She didn't know how much power she had in this situation. She got to have the baby, she could abort and she could do whatever the hell she wanted because she was the mother.

Hyuuga was the one who had to go through nine months of hell.

Sasuke didn't want to force her to do anything. He wasn't that type of monster. If she did abort the child then he would have another child. If she chose to give the kid up for adoption, he'd shadow the child's movements or take the child himself. If Hyuuga was going to keep it then he had everything he needed right in place.

His plan was going perfectly.

Now that Hyuuga said 'yes' to having a sharingan kid, he wasn't going to step back. Sasuke wanted to be in control of some part of the child's life. The sharingan. The child was going to be his doorway to... rebirth. To evolution. To strength. Glory.

Despite not having much of a say in anything, that wasn't going to stop Sasuke from trying to get his argument across.

Sasuke wasn't going to let the _Hyuuga clan_ ruin all Sasuke's efforts because Sasuke accidentally knocked up one of their own. He knew (during the last three days while he researched them and watched them and with the added... memories of the Hyuuga) they wouldn't take the news of the pregnancy with decorum. They wouldn't mind discarding her.

Hyuuga girl's father... didn't like her the slightest bit.

It reminded Sasuke of his own... family. There was a time his dad ignored Sasuke. Sasuke's mother liked making him wafers when she noticed the neglect. Despite noticing Sasuke's distance, they never acted.

Then Fugaku became interested in Sasuke's development.

Sasuke thinks he hadn't turned out right. He was an abandoned orphan at age eight. There was no one to wipe his nose or clean his hands.

If Sasuke had Fugaku... things would have been different but much of the same. What would the great Uchiha Fugaku say to Sasuke knocking up some girl? Mikoto would cry. Fugaku... probably wouldn't speak for days but come around eventually like all dads are supposed to.

Hyuuga's father would never do that. Hiashi or something was comparable to Fugaku; only devoted to the clan and his other kid and... not _Hyuuga_ _girl_.

Sasuke privately respected the man for keeping his clan afloat like that. It takes a real man to keep a clan running.

However, as Sasuke flipped through Hyuuga's memories, he'd noticed the uncanny parallels in their lives. Neglect. Just hours and hours of neglect and loneliness.

Why did Hyuuga love Konoha so much then? Everyone screwed her over here.

Like Sasuke, Hyuuga hadn't turned out alright because of all those issues. If she was okay... then they shouldn't have convened at the cocktail table at Naruto's wedding.

Just how okay wasn't she?

Her blue scrubs were wrinkled and darkened with dust and dirt. She looked stressed like she usually did. Worn out. She probably got stuck in her head again.

Her eyes speak out loud and have a deep meaning. Hidden behind her fringed bangs, were white opaline-looking eyes with just the right amount of some lilac shade he preferred. She had inky ebony hair at first sight but turned into the very dark blue hair after staring long enough from the distance.

She's short but hey, dynamite comes in small packages.

She has an airy but soothing voice when she wasn't ribbing on him. Her hair fell down to her lower and there were shoulder-length strands that framed her face. She doesn't look pregnant. She looks fragile and soft with all of her curves to him but he knows that she's sort of strong.

The Hyuuga don't mess around as Naruto told Sasuke.

Hyuuga might have been hollow but she was brave. She's poised like a clan heiress... She put on a front but her eyes were cold... and empty. She was confident in Naruto's words but she never talked like she had something to say. She was a medic-nin like Sakura. She didn't seem to be cut from the same cloth as Sakura. She didn't flaunt anything about herself. Why did every woman he thought about... come to Sakura?

Hyuuga unthinkingly reached for the ends of an azure strand and toyed with the tip. _What's she going to do now?_ Sasuke thought as he as she looked demure. Timid. He read into everything she didn't say but Sasuke ended up with knowing nothing.

She tilted her head and asked, "Uchiha-san... where do you suppose we go?"

In his head, Sasuke did everything right. He did have a plan. He just thought that she wouldn't like it as much as he did. She always disagreed with him. Despite saying she didn't want any arguments, that didn't happen. She's _problematic_.

He didn't truly know about... where they would go but he has small ideas here and there. Hate makes men on opposite sides paranoid. The omnipresent hate limited his choices of where to stay. Finding a place for her is going to be difficult.

He could stay with that hag...

What did she prefer? He knows nothing about her. She's not like those women at pubs trying to drown out their blandness with sound and bombastic narcissism. He would've known her life story if she were like other girls...

"The wind will take us anywhere we want to," he said, being inexplicit.

Her eyes bugged out.

Oh great. She's either going to have another panic attack or she's going to freak once again. _Great_. Sasuke could handle those with manageable temper problems but the shy ones always surprised him. There was this aura of mystic surrounding Hyuuga. He never knew what she was going to do and frankly, it made him as curious as it made him as confused.

"Uchiha-san? You don't have a destination?" she asked.

"Relax," Sasuke said, following her jagged movements closely. She's quiet but she does this thing when her nerves get really loud.

She let her long hair down and had this sudden fierce look scintillating in her opal lilac eyes. "Uchiha-san, before we go off into... oblivion. I wanted to mention that my clan, the Hyuuga, isn't as corrupt as you believe."

Always surprising. "You don't think your clan isn't corrupt?"

"I know they are corrupt. I know it very well," she said, her tone leveled and faint. "I forgave them long ago. With eyes like mine... I have seen most of the cruel acts that they have committed and experienced some but I know it better than you, Uchiha-san. You are an outsider who turns to look at the darkness in everything. There is some light after the reform. There is light nowadays."

This girl was full of surprises. Not all of them pleasant. Why would someone stick up for something that is callously _flawed_? Sasuke was dangerous and an overall devil to some but he didn't expect people speaking out to defend him. He didn't deserve that coverage. Neither did the Hyuuga clan.

Sasuke may be basing everything off of her thoughts and her father's decisions. A fucking cursed seal? Why would someone do that? He let people do their own mindless things but whose idea was it? He was biased but that didn't matter. He loathed her father for putting the next sharingan child in possible pain. No one is going to stand in the way of the restoration of his clan. No one.

At that moment, Sasuke kenned that he hated deeply and easily. She had a better person than him was because she... forgave. He's seen how they treated her. It's no secret that something's off. She has a pure, good heart and... Che. Even he didn't believe in... forgiveness or the light in the darkest of people.

This girl wasn't supposed to be pregnant with his child. At least she's got a moral compass that points to good-natured-people beliefs and traditions. His kid... would have ended up rotten under his watch.

"Do you like to see the light in everything?" he asked, amused.

She nodded, embarrassed at his deduction.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm an outsider to a lot of things but I know a broken clan when I see it. Who knows better than an Uchiha?"

After their glory days came the gore. Sasuke's clan was corrupt and treacherous and violent. Powerful. There was a bit of corruption in everything but each person called it differently. Some clans, like hers, were corrupt as well.

She's seen it, heard it and knew it she forgave it. Even before the Senju's killing spree, his clan was affected by a fatal case of bad luck. A virus that killed the whole immune system then Danzou took action and allowed Sasuke clan to be murdered. Uchiha Itachi committed a crime but the real criminal was Danzou.

Sasuke's lucky he killed that bastard before Danzou ruined even more of the Uchiha's legacy. Itachi was a true Hokage in that way, for taking everyone's hate and placing it upon his shoulders in order to let Konoha live.

The civilians focused all of their malice and hate on Itachi despite not knowing the noble truth. Sasuke bit his tongue every time someone cursed Itachi Uchiha despite drawing blood with effort. Sasuke would never tell and they would never know. They lived on, blissfully unaware of that macabre fact Danzou... Secrecy was best left kept. Hyuuga was taught that by the Hyuuga and everyone went along with that.

"You and I... we are more alike than others believe," said Hyuuga.

Despite having those eyes, she was blind to his situation. He hated to have empty sympathy.

 _We're more alike than others believe..._

The only other person who's said anything along the lines of that was Naruto and that dobe was the closest thing to... understanding what Sasuke went through. Sasuke and Naruto were both nothings without parents and suitable homes.

How could princess Hyuuga possibly know anything about that? She had a family and a house and people who loved her. Their separate plights were incomparable.

Aside from the being alone part, they had nothing in common. He wanted to comment but Hyuuga sighed.

"The Uchiha... has been extinguished... I never got to apologize at the mass funeral for that..." Hyuuga said.

Why was Hyuuga apologizing?

She went to the funeral? It was years ago and... Konoha showed one act of kindness towards the Uchiha by providing... a burial. There weren't enough... caskets to hold every bloody, black and blue body. The skies cried along with everyone else.

There were tears. The sky rained as if acknowledging Sasuke's turbulence. Everything was a grief-ridden blur. Sasuke couldn't remember what happened. He was just a skinny Uchiha without parents and a brother of a traitor.

Sasuke had never noticed Hyuuga. Through the mist of... loss, he'd never notice.

Sasuke felt... odd. She seemed to understand him, to a certain point. Her eyes got all cloudy and fogged before sighing. Was she going to cry? In that moment, she was empathetic. He could literally see how much pain it caused her. It's rare for someone to care.

Before Sasuke could ask some questions, Hyuuga changed the subject. "Uchiha-san... I must confess before we leave that when I come back to Konoha in a year... I believe that.. our status will be much of the same."

Oh. Right. Missing-nin. She would be pushed out by her clan and his kid would be... not respected. She would be socially excluded and denied by her Konohagakure people. Oh wait, nothing would be different for him.

"About leaving for the year... I want to be independent and make my own choices, yet at the same time, I wish to have a closer bond with my father. Unfortunately, I can't have it both ways. If push comes to shove, I know that... my clan wouldn't want a girl like me... ruining their clan image. I will either... be kicked out of my clan or disowned by my father. Again. I am ready to face that for my child," Hyuuga nodded.

"Why would he care so much?"

"Everything my father says and wants has reflected upon the clan's ideas, plans, and image. If everyone knows about... my pregnancy... Hyuuga and the public... I believe that I will be met with divided sides. I honestly do not know what he... will do," Hyuuga looked away. "Some ... will either kill my child or make someone else finish the deed. The Hyuuga elders will reject... me and the child of any Hyuuga privileges and you... You presumably will be winnowed by some cross Hyuuga and friends. Then there will be those who will love the truth that I am a mother and that I have a baby. There will be those who know that I am celebrating. A vast majority will not care about whose father the child is; Hyuuga or not..."

"What about your father?"

She smiled sadly like she knew that was something he was going to say. "Oh... Do not worry, I will be truly lucky if he speaks to me."

"Lucky?" Sasuke said.

That's steep. However, nothing is too drastic when it comes to restoring Sasuke's clan. Fugaku seemed like an A-plus father compared to hers.

But that's still pretty fucked up, nontheless.

Hyuuga cleared the hair from her eyes, looking sullen and disappointed. "It's reasonable... I am leaving for a year, lying to him about where my loyalties lie and denying him a Hyuuga child to pass on the Byakugan trait and... overall just being a disobedient daughter with a child who has parents who aren't wed," she looked at him. "Despite what you know of me... I am not this reckless. I honestly do want to please my clan and my father and prove myself..."

"And doing this just blows that out of the water."

"Yes... I will not regret it. My pregnancy... I will not for a moment. I promise. Thank you... You... woke me up, Uchiha-san from my dreamer's... bliss," she said placidly. She sounded thankful.

Why's Hyuuga... thanking him? An apology and thanks in a day. She screamed at him to treat her better now she's grateful to him. It's startling. She's switching her feelings. Pregnancy mood swings or... genuine feelings?

She then asked the question, "And Uchiha-san? Just... just how did you know of my pregnancy?"

He looked at her and the wonderful thoughts of Sasuke appeared.

* * *

 _Weeks ago._

 _Fuck the systems of life, the lack of sake, the stupid birds and fuck her,_ Sasuke thought bitterly.

The ocean. The only place where the universe wasn't against him. All the waves liked crashing into each other, creating a world of danger zones and underwater conflict. All the waves, they were the ones fighting.

Sasuke didn't want to fight anymore.

Sasuke was on the rocky beach looking at the sea.

Admiring chaos was easy when one wasn't apart of it. Standing near to the waves reminded him of the never-ending cycle of life sucking. Pulling back the pain to the shore of losing it and pushing it back out to meet the rest of the hurt.

The sea spray tasted salty on his lips. It reminded him of eating. Later.

Sasuke relaxed, just enjoying the picturesque scene. The pelicans barked, swooping down low and searching for food like vultures.

He would have given some of the stale bread he had but he'd figured that bad gin and stale bread went together. He didn't want to go hunting tonight either. He would just fish and create a camp where he was situated, motionless but mildly wistful.

Alone.

The water was warm but it was sending him shivers.

Today, the water was angry. The air smelled like a thunderstorm and wet pavement. The sky was a gray color and that reflected on to the even grayer ocean. The ocean was supposed to be as green as Sakura's eyes but today, it wasn't.

This wasn't how he wanted to spend his Tuesday. All these people and their noise... He didn't like listening to it. All he wanted was his gin, the sunset that never got old and the constant pounding of the waves against the corroded black magma rock.

Things interrupted that, though.

He sensed the chakra signature of a summoning messenger, his hawk. The hawk swooped in low and dropped a message.

Sasuke took the folded message and held it between his fingers. This wasn't surprising. When he wanted to communicate with Kakashi, usually, they hadn't made it this damn hard to open it. Sasuke was missing his left arm for Kami's sake, he didn't need things to be more difficult.

Sasuke took the message and looked at the small slip of paper. It had writing. Only one person he knew had such messy characters; _Uzumaki Naruto._

Why Naruto would send this letter to Sasuke after his marriage to Sakura was beyond him.

Sasuke fought with Sakura during the wedding. Naruto seemed upset and things got escalated. Sakura told Sasuke to leave Konoha. Sasuke hadn't wanted to talk to Naruto despite Sakura's words. Sasuke didn't want any letters.

He wanted to enjoy the waves and be away from Konoha. His pain. His grief. It was nice to be alright, without bonds or malice. Solitude was fine, he was always without someone anyway. He didn't need anyone else.

He read it anyway.

 _Congrats, teme. You have a kid. Sakura-chan hadn't said she wanted one at least not yet, so who looks like they're becoming an Otou-san first? It's neat, you know, having Sasuke-like temes like you running around Konoha._

 _I'll be at the baby shower, Sasuke. Visit soon._

 _Your future Hokage,_

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

Sasuke knew that Naruto played kiddy pranks on Sasuke when he was a kid. Naruto, over the years, had smartened up and gotten more mature.

Naruto wasn't playing around when he shouted, 'I'm going to become Hokage!' all those times. With Sakura to keep him in line, Naruto didn't do stupid things.

Sasuke could picture Naruto with a grin while joking around. He couldn't handle the grin that he had when writing this.

Sasuke crumbled up the letter in one hand and threw it behind him. He didn't need bullshit then and he didn't need it now.

With all the crude things going round and round in his head, he wondered- why the hell would Naruto be talking about parenthood?

Sasuke's too old to remember what a kid wants or needs. Unlike him, Naruto would be a good parent.

Sasuke has that _sunshine_ and _butterfly_ philosophy that kids with Sakura would complete the world and his family.

Begetting kids would be a satisfying dream. They would have Sakura's face. Sharingan eyes... Perhaps maybe that exotic pink hair Sakura rocked.

Sasuke had no idea if Sakura would give Naruto a child. He was sure that Sakura wouldn't offer one to Sasuke. He didn't like speculating about that crap because it made him depressed.

Even if Sasuke did think about it, it led to nowhere good. He didn't want to feel sorry for himself- that would be the real tragedy and downfall of Uchiha Sasuke. Those thoughts will pass.

He hasn't slept with anyone as of late. He wouldn't. Sex wasn't on his mind. Girls hurl themselves at him, it wasn't very stable. They were customarily at shabby pubs or inns trying to get some. It was great to fool around but in the end, he'd rather be in front of the waves, drinking some dirt-cheap gin with his thoughts.

Sasuke's just being safe. Straight laced. Sasuke messed about but he didn't covet any Uchiha children with a one-night stand.

He did sleep with two girls.

One was a blonde bombshell. He remembered giving into lust and sleeping with her. Before they had sex, they met. It was a musty bar with bad scotch and even worse company. The girl was enticing. He didn't think it was a turn-off that she wore too much perfume or the taste of her lipstick was off. She was looking for more than what he had to offer so he cut her loose as soon as the sun came up. It ended quickly and started quickly but that was over three months ago while he was in Taigakure.

The second fling was around the time of the wedding. The first thing he noticed was that Sakura looked happier with Naruto. Sasuke remembered how much he hurt Sakura.

Sasuke remembered not looking for the girl he met in a crowd. Like always, he was visited. Seeming common and nondescript, she came to him. Through the haze, she was striking because of the way she carries herself.

You could tell, this girl's been hurt. Numerous times over. They were both blue and sober. Sasuke was disconcerted about the wedding and she was disconcerted about not acquiring love. Alcohol and sex never sculptured into love but he still drank.

Sasuke hadn't meant to get drunk around her but he did and she accompanied him as well. She dissipated from the tallest champagne glass she could find and swam in her apparent drunkenness.

It was only then that he felt understood for a brief ten seconds. Then that shit passed.

This girl was interesting. He never talks to the shy ones, he had no taste for shy ones. He was retiring himself and he didn't like himself that much either. Actually, he wasn't shy... just indifferent. Maybe that's why Sakura married Naruto; Sasuke's startling indifference towards everything... big or small including her, Haruno Sakura.

This girl was nothing like Sakura.

She had a trimmed waist, inky flowing hair that was like a never-ending waterfall. She had creamy pale skin, like the moon's reflection in a pond. Lilac tinted eyes and red, red lips from biting them all the time.

At first, Sasuke couldn't care less about this girl who decided to have a cold one. Why would he give heed to her? She merited some of his passing attention, though. The Hyuuga woman was around his age.

Hyuuga had this panicked look in her eye as if she were trying to get away from everything- the music people danced to, the laughter people shared, the people who hurt her and just life in general. It was fascinating to Sasuke.

If someone really looked for her chaos, you'd see it. Chaos in another is rarely seen through the eyes.

Hyuuga stayed by Sasuke's side, idly making conversation he didn't answer to.

She cried easily just as she smiled. How do girls do that- cry their mascara tears and smile like nothing happened?

He finally responded.

They finally got faded and it was a blur. She made the first drunken advance. She touched him like this and he touched her right back.

They slept together in the end.

He remembers being in the bed and the clothes on the floor. He remembers touching her hair and twirling it around his fingers. It was crazy long and silky. Soft. He felt like a creep but she looked peaceful while laying at his side.

Whenever he tried to push her away, the girl gripped him like a damn fever. No girls did that; breathed easily while near to him or tried to unconsciously stay around him. Well, people that he wanted to stay with.

So, he let her stay there until he was finished thinking about Naruto's and Sakura's damn wedding.

He never let girls sleep at his side. Sasuke usually shoved them out of bed because they smelt medicated. She smelled like she rolled through meadows for fun. He didn't mind her as much as he should have.

The other girls he knew were people he wanted to forget. The sleeping girl- the Hyuuga, however, was someone you think about when the day's done. Quietly and fondly.

The morning was stupid. Later, Sasuke got out of bed for a drink. It didn't matter that it was the morning- he would add toast or something.

He remembered snapping at her, saying that he'd be damned if they met again. He's an ass. What else is new?

He was disappointed when they woke up; she was so different while sober. She was a stammering mess without anything flirty to say. There weren't smiles, nicknames, laughing. Just _stuttering_. Sasuke wanted the wasted version of her; loud and happy.

Hyuuga was like Sakura.

The color in his gray world and then the gray.

Sasuke doesn't remember thrusting into her but he remembers her sweat-covered skin as she kissed him. He did remember the condom. He couldn't forget that you know. He wasn't a horny idiot- he was a smart asshole with condoms.

So, why the hell was Naruto giving him that note?

 _Congrats, teme. You have a kid. Sakura-chan hadn't said she wanted one- at least not yet, so who looks like they're becoming an otousan first? It's neat, you know, having Sasuke-like temes like you running around Konoha._

 _I'll be at the baby shower, Sasuke. Visit soon._

 _Your future Hokage,_

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

Would Sasuke? You, know be a father? No, it didn't make sense. It didn't make sense; he slept with her, had a good time and left the damn izakaya. No strings attached.

They used a condom. Unless, of course- he hadn't- which he had.

Sasuke didn't want a freaking kid! He didn't want any fling of his pregnant either. They weren't suited for it. If they were down for a one night stand, they probably wouldn't care much about the aftermath. He wasn't ready for the aftermath especially when no one knows how to do it.

Sasuke saw them- through windows and on the streets, families with smiles and brats. He knew that eventually, he'd have to have someone to have kids with.

It was problematic- being Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke was sure that he wasn't going to get married- it was positive. Even when everyone was settling down and getting a lot of bloody rugrats, he'd stay an almost celibate bastard. No one could handle the crap he put on the table. No one could carry his past- if they wanted to survive then it wasn't a good idea.

No one could stand the drunk or sober Sasuke with off-color jokes. It seemed terribly idiotic to get married. Stay with someone, give them kids and love them forever- that wasn't his ideal lifestyle. He would have with Sakura but she has a ring with the dobe.

If he got any girl pregnant, what the hell would he do? Sasuke was the last of the Uchiha- he was alone with the task of making up new numbers. He wanted to restore his clan but now, as he got older, it didn't seem as easy or as fun. Would anyone want him like that? He wouldn't force anyone to do that!

If that Naruto was joking- it would be fine but it wasn't.

That was a serious damn accusation.

The last time he slept with someone- he was in Konoha. That... Hyuuga girl. He couldn't remember her name. She squeaked a lot, stuttering all the time. He could read her like a book, she was so obvious about this and that.

She also had this melancholic look on her face. She was always on the cusp of saying something but she shut her mouth instead and swallowed her sadness. It was pathetic.

What the hell was he doing while drunk?

He wouldn't have a kid with the Hyuuga.

The blonde bombshell named... He couldn't remember- he wasn't good at remembering names. That was a long time ago and he remembered her wanting to be safe so they used protection.

The second girl, well, the Hyuuga one. He didn't remember.

He didn't like thinking about this- what the hell?

Did he make the Hyuuga girl pregnant?

No.

He didn't. He wouldn't.

The water got colder and the waves froze. His dry lips cracked.

Pregnancies, huh. That's a whole new ball park.

Sasuke stood taller, ignoring the sinking feeling in his chest.

He could at least check. He didn't want to start a clan with her! What he wanted to do was sit and watch the waves. That's where nothing seemed to go wrong? You know? In Konoha, the best thing to do was fucking walk away and pretend it never happened.

He was in the village of waves. He liked the place. There were a whole lot of beaches. He liked swimming and the never-ending sunshine. It was a good place to stay. He also fancied Kumogakure but he'd make so many enemies left and right, he knew it'd be stupid to stay anywhere. He was good here. Maybe he'd come back to here

Konoha. Huh, Konoha wasn't going to fly with him as easily. He still needed to investigate. So, he set off for Konoha with the note and a wreck of a brain in mind.

* * *

Sasuke shook away his thoughts and looked at the Hyuuga-hime. She was wide-eyed and tense. He could feel the nervous energy that came off of her and got released into the atmosphere.

He studied her thoughts and visual memories. He, in a way, understands her. It wasn't preferred but he knew how she would behave. If he told her that Naruto sent him a note after sensing Sasuke's chakra in her, she would sink into the ground.

It was obvious to some special shinobi that Sasuke had his chakra in Hyuuga pathway, flowing through her as if they were connected. Naruto sensed it.

Hyuuga had been away from so many people that no one recognized it. No one pays attention to either of them close enough to notice significant changes. Furthermore, if anyone did sense someone else's chakra in her, they wouldn't have guessed Sasuke's chakra. He's never been around her circle of friends, family, and co-workers to have that advantage. So, at the BBQ, it was only quite obvious to Naruto because of his skills.

She was in love with Naruto in a big way. It mirrored the way Sakura loved him in his adolescence. Hyuuga was willing to die for Naruto and sacrifice herself for him at any time. That would be a quandary. Especially with a kid. Sasuke kid.

If she knew that Naruto recognized her pregnancy all those weeks ago, he knew that she'd regret that it wasn't Naruto's _successor_. He can't have that. Despite being wholly neutral towards her and her well-being... he didn't want anything severe to occur to her. It would harm the child. The sharingan kid wouldn't be able to catch Sasuke's morally grayness. That's why he needed someone like her; caring, soft and good. She was a wet blanket now but still thoughtful and... loyal.

If he told her the real circumstances then she would be torn. Hyuuga would probably do something impulsive and self-destruct. He couldn't have that either.

So, he lied. Again. "I had a feeling that things would change," he answered casually.

You know, like a liar.

Sasuke had to. It was for the greater good. The renewal of the Uchiha clan. And it starts now.

She nodded, liking the answer. "Oh... things did change," her cheeks warmed up and she looked away. "What is the plan?"

Sasuke immediately told her. This was the start of something new. Something good. He thought he'd be the young man in the corner of the bar waiting for his turn to die.

He has something to live for. That's new.

* * *

End Chapter


	8. Strength

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 8-  
Strength

* * *

 _September 7th. Before midnight._

SASUKE WAS A GENIUS.

A rude one at that. It was consoling to be around such a stoic force during a time of panic, though.

During the next few hours after saying she would leave Konoha, Sasuke explained his plan of how to leave perfectly.

He wasn't heartless because he allowed her to say goodbye. That's all that she could ask for; a nice goodbye.

* * *

 _September 8th. Morning. Near 6 o'clock._

Hanabi was what Hinata couldn't be without but had to say goodbye to.

Hinata crept into Hanabi's chamber, past eleven. Hinata snuggled with her sister and bombarded Hanabi with kisses. They had a full conversation until Hinata asked, "Would you miss me?"

Hanabi said yes.

Hanabi seemed inquisitive as she peered at Hinata. "I don't have to miss you though, Hinata. You're always there. You're going on a mission, right?" Hanabi calculated.

Yes, Hinata will just go with that. Hinata _could_ lie. She really resents it but she will. "And this one may be very long and I won't be coming back for a while."

"How long?" Hanabi asked, unwinding a bit. "Missions are like three days at a minimum and at least a month-"

"Five months," Hinata lied easily.

If it weren't a real mission, she didn't have to say the real length.

"I'll be gone for five months, it's the longest mission that I'll ever be on." Hinata smiled.

"That's nothing compared to other missions, Hinata... but oh. That's long but not too long... So that's why you keep saying the 'I love you's' and all the 'I'll miss you's' and now the maybe, 'goodbyes'?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes. I may not come back. I can't leave without saying those words each and every time."

"You know you're always coming back, so why say the words in the first place?"

"Relationships feel unfinished if you don't say goodbye," Hinata said and she studied Hanabi.

Hanabi didn't appear to understand Hinata. "Relationships, as Neji said, never end if you still love them. Even if you don't say goodbye."

"So, Hanabi-love, goodbye. Right?" Hinata requested.

"No, it's 'see you later', Hinata. I want to see you again, without the air of finality," Hanabi insisted. Hanabi shook her head fiercely. "Shinobi don't say goodbye because that gives others the illusion to death or hints of self-sacrifice for comrades. It's such a cold word!"

"I'm not a comrade, Hanabi. I'm your sister, so I get to say, 'Goodbye' without it meaning my death in the near future," Hinata said benevolently.

"Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye?" Hanabi demanded, in a rotten mood. She seemed a little bit dreadful as well. Her eyebrows were drawn together and she was grimacing. "It's just five months."

"Five months without you is a lot. I admit that I work too much and too long to really be in your life. Hanabi... even with that being said... Goodbye, I'll miss you, and I adore you."

"You do work so much," Hanabi gave a lopsided smile before laying down again. "Okay, whatever, it's fine."

"Just know that I love you. Okay?" Hinata said, not being able to say it enough times.

"Won't you do this in the morning? Why now?" Hanabi asked, getting suspicious.

"Because there isn't enough time, I promise," Hinata said confidently and she leaned down and kissed Hanabi's forehead. "I have a feeling I won't be able to do it for a while..."

"Fine. Okay, I love you as well," Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Let's say the rest of the morning because it's too heavy for tonight? It's better that way."

They hadn't said it in the mornings. Hinata was gone before Hanabi woke up.

* * *

Hinata hadn't said goodbye to anyone else that she loved. She also hadn't said goodbye to Hiashi. She forgave him a long time ago for... everything. Even now, she appreciated him.

Hiashi was merciless with his words although there were few. He was unemotional and aloof. Volatile. He was querulous. Considering that she messed up clan/council plans... all the stress he felt was emphasized because of Hinata.

She missed the established appointment with whoever Hiashi decided as a suitor. In the end, she hadn't repented it one bit. She looked to the future of her own family; her child... Not the Hyuuga clan. Her priorities rearranged and became different. Last night, when she expected Sasuke, she prioritized herself over the clan. The guilt went away after she speculated how liberating it was.

It was liberating. Oh Kami, so, so librating.

Hiashi was prepared to put a cursed seal on her child because he had his own motives. Any cursed seal allowed the main family to control the branch family. With Sasuke's DNA in Hinata's child, she was certain that Hiashi wouldn't count the child a Hyuuga, much less hesitate to give the child a cursed seal. She wouldn't tolerate it. Even if she told him about the happenings surrounding her pregnancy, Hiashi wouldn't understand.

She should have faith...

He was her father... as loosely you could use the term. They were in each other's life for nineteen years, that must have counted for something. She knew that there would always be a small part of her wanting to be appreciated by him. Every little girl's dream was to be accepted by their fathers. She perhaps didn't deserve it right now but... it would be nice for her child to know... her family. Hanabi, Kiba, Shino, Ino, and Sakura... would be good aunts and uncles. Neji would watch over the child from above. Her family would love the child... if from Hiashi if he's not bitter about Hinata's misdemeanors.

Hinata concluded that she wouldn't tell him about the child. A lot of elements contributed to that decision. Hiashi spewed insults at her and neglected her most of the time... He wasn't a very good father. He hasn't been a father to her. He was a passing authority figure waiting to cut her down. What would he do to her child? She couldn't imagine him being a good grandfather.

Nowadays, their relationship got better... However, in subtle ways, he throws her down. How he treated her would reveal on how he would treat her child. She couldn't have that. Hinata... She deserved better than being loved and insulted by Hiashi.

So, yes, she was only going to be gone for a year. He wasn't one she felt she wanted to miss. So, she hadn't said goodbye. He didn't merit one and she didn't want or need to explain herself to him. She said good morning to him, instead. He deserves a good morning, not a goodbye.

Hiashi had gotten disconcerted with her for skipping the meeting with her life partner. Hinata lessened his wrath by unveiling her new mission Sasuke created solely to trick Hiashi with. She explained the details flawlessly. It seemed to be an actual mission the Rokudaime would assign to her, so Hiashi was convinced. She told him the mission would take at least five months but she would be in Konoha at the end of the day.

Hiashi was satisfied. That's all she wants for him; sheer happiness at the end of the day.

Sasuke... knew her skills. He also knew her capabilities. This was at least a B rank mission. Why did he still think that she was rusty? Did Sasuke know that she would be leaving Konoha?

That- that made her blood run cold.

Anyhow, she hadn't kissed anyone goodbye. She knew if she did, she wouldn't ever leave. At all.

* * *

 _Morning. Near 8 o'clock._

Why were the Hokage monuments so pretty when the sun was out? When had she begun loving the sight of Konohagakure leaves dancing in the wind? Had the streets always been so busy with smiles?

She wasn't gone and she missed every single thing about the place. Why did she have to leave to miss the place? She ached all over. As she was packing, she hurt. As she left the Hyuuga district, she wanted to hug and kiss Hanabi so badly but she hadn't. She had been extra nice to the maids and guards.

She couldn't keep a constant grip on her packed bags either. It was truly tough to carry all of her stuff. She wasn't used to the weight so it took a while. She belatedly delivered them up the stairs.

Everything was set in place. Sasuke wasn't in the izakaya, so she left to say one ultimate goodbye. She walked around the empty streets of Konoha, stepping lightly and looking at everything.

She unquestionably had to revisit Neji's grave. She couldn't get the nerve to visit her mother's grave. She couldn't leave without saying goodbye to him. It was hard to get flowers once all the shops were closed but she got white, tall, fragrant lilies. She picked up at least a dozen. She wanted to get one for each month that she would be gone.

Sasuke warned that saying goodbye to everyone, individually, would be suspicious. She hadn't. She posted all of her wishes, her prayers, and love to them. She coveted to say goodbye. She couldn't. Hinata hadn't told anyone except for Shiho that she was pregnant. She wouldn't tell anyone about her pregnancy because it was a danger. She wanted her baby to be alive and well. Nothing will happen.

Hinata settled over their apartment buildings. She was so lost in her longing that she hadn't noticed that time passed. All of this would come to an end. She will never see this place again. It was so hard to look away.

"Do you make a habit of being late, Hyuuga girl?"

Hinata swirled around and jumped back, startled by Sasuke's sudden appearance.

"No," snapped Hinata.

Hinata held her heart and felt how fast it was. She looked was startled and she stepped backward. He shielded his chakra. Why? Does he like terrifying her?

"You-" _scared me_ , she wanted to say but he cut her off.

"I scared you? Hadn't you sensed my chakra?" Sasuke asked.

"No."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said as he sighed. "He was right... You're... Rusty."

Hinata turned away. Oh Kami, his comments didn't matter. She was homesick, already.

"Do you know... how strange it is to be leaving Konoha?" Hinata asked.

"No, Konoha's not my favorite. Unlike you, I have no one to stay for."

"You... haven't found someone to stay for," Hinata said mildly. The breeze let Sasuke's poncho flutter in the wind.

"I did. They just don't want me around. However, you're a reason to leave. Safety trumps feelings." Sasuke shrugged, indifferent towards his situation.

"I love them... a lot. Maybe more than they'll ever know," Hinata said, knowing she should have said it more. "More than I'll ever say."

"Love is a dangerous thing... it's also the most powerful feeling. Let go of all that and you'll be fine. We're late."

"I am... not ready to go," Hinata admitted in a low, soft voice. "I'm going to be gone from Konoha, my home..."

Hinata turned around and faced Konoha. She hasn't seen such beauty since laying eyes on Hanabi's face for the first time. Someone had to tell her that this was real. She had been chained to this place. She was leaving. She looked to the future but wow, stepping from the past hurts.

"Sever your bonds in times of desperation. It is the best way to subdue the pain of loss..."

"I can't. I'm... not like you," Hinata said in a small voice.

"Not like me- in what way?" he asked.

Hinata blinked at him. "I don't want to lose _bonds_ \- much less sever them."

He looked at her as if she were problematic. She looked at him the same way.

"Hn. Abandon all your feelings. We have to go," Sasuke ordered.

Sasuke saw Hinata the way Hinata saw Sasuke. _Different_.

He narrowed his eyes at her once she hadn't responded. "We're on the run and go, we don't have time for lateness or your sentiments," he said softly like he was being... _nice_? "This isn't a time to slack off, the Bara Festival already started. We have to be out of plain sight and this isn't the place to do it."

"I need more time!"

"Konoha isn't going anywhere, we are."

"Can I have extra time? I'm allowed to miss things and Konoha... Bonds can be severed but not forgotten!"

"Che," he said and stalked off, muttering to himself.

He was letting her reminisce!

That was easier than she thought. _Why_? Maybe he's being nicer. That was nice, even for him.

Once he was gone, she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in. She was so incredibly nervous and scattered.

The one thought that calmed her was that she was coming back in a year.

She began to actively memorize the landscape of her perfect village. She brought her observation notepad with her and sketched everything out in a messy way. She spent an extra fifteen minutes, just standing on the apartment building's roof.

She wasn't mentally ready for this.

She hopes this baby is worth it.

The embryo doesn't know that Konoha has the best dango and cinnamon buns ever. Konoha was where she was born, where Neji was born, where she found Naruto and became a medical-nin. It's also the place where the embryo was conceived. It is also the place where Sasuke forgot her name and argued with her. The place where the embryo's parents eventually left.

She loves the place. In every window, every building and house, there was a story waiting to be told. She would never forget the place. She has to forget the past and move on before she could have the child.

She has to be ready for the child. She reached for her stomach and smiled.

 _We will see you in a while, little miracle_ _. We_ _will show you Konoha, my dear and we'll be happy. Okay? Very happy, Hinata_ thought, wanting to talk to her baby. _Your papa... is eager? Is he scared of leaving Konoha? Probably not but I have to be brave now, eh, little miracle?_

Hinata turned away from Konoha's scenery after removing her hands. "Uchiha-san, I'm ready."

Sasuke smirked and she watched his face, a bit fascinated. "Do you want an extra fifteen minutes to just watch the monuments?" he asked.

"Can that be arranged?"

"No," he said, looking displeased. "It was sarcasm."

"I know... I would... like a trip there, though," she whispered honestly.

He looked irritated. "We can't. Maybe when we come back, we'll see it. For now, we're visiting the Hokage..."

Sasuke didn't talk to her for the rest of the walk.

He probably knew that just twenty yards away, Naruto was making scrambled eggs for his wife while whistling a tune she hadn't recognized. She watched him, silent in her farewell to Uzumaki Naruto.

She was saying goodbye.

That, Hinata supposed, was a good reason to be late.

* * *

The well-lit sky hung over everyone. The sun was high and round while there wasn't a cloud in sight. It was a perfect September day. The weather was mild and humid, a little too sunny for her taste but it was pleasant.

Sasuke wasn't mistaken when he said there were physiques flooding the streets of Konoha, striving to get ready for the Bara Festival. The roads were packed with shinobi and civilians who arrived from all over the five nations.

She deemed it brilliant.

Sasuke hadn't enjoyed it one bit.

Some scents were tantalizing and alluring while some made her feel sick. Buildings were decorated and it wasn't rare to find a smile on someone's face. There was chatter, laughter, food, games, and fun. Adults and children were celebrating. This was how she wanted to remember Konoha; hustling, welcoming and busy. Home.

Why would they go to the Hokage?

Hinata hiked a little ways away from Sasuke. She walked behind him. She queried about him. He had a calm, neutral expression as he surveyed the area for threats. She didn't think that much could happen but he was Uchiha Sasuke; he would reasonably get attacked...

She had to stop and bathe in Konoha's essence. Once he discerned that she lagged dilatorily, he went behind her. Sometimes, she stopped too suddenly and they bumped into each other. He eventually walked at her side, expecting her to keep up with him. She obliged this time. She didn't like being by his side but it gave her a sense of security.

Eventually, they made it through the streets and to the Hokage tower. Sasuke hadn't offered any explanation of why they were there. Hinata knew he noticed her confusion but he did nothing to stop it nor change it. She couldn't open her eyes to what was already there and find the reason.

The last time Hinata was in the Hokage's office, she was recounting the events of her missions. This time, she walked through the Hokage tower beside a man who didn't like her one bit. Time does this thing when it changes, huh?

Sounds of their strides pervaded the air. Inside of this building, the happy sounds of the festival were away. The only things Hinata overheard were her shinobi sandal heels and Sasuke's shoes against the floor. There were a lot of people in these hallways. Just why was it so quiet?

Hinata inched closer to Sasuke, nervous about the quiet. This place was constantly busy, there was bound to be some noise.

There was tension in the air. Killing intent. It made Hinata want to pause and survey the area for enemies. She looked around and activated her byakugan. Men and women alike weren't angry at her; they were glaring at Sasuke. Since Sasuke was beside her, they glared at her as well.

Some of the people they passed, except for the ones who hadn't noticed them, shot daggers and death glares. Repugnant feelings clung on to her and weighed her down. They muttered bitter things like, "Any Uchiha in Konoha is a terrorist," and "Any Uchiha deserves the same treatment as their clan; to be dead and gone," and "Why hadn't he just died along with his clan?" and "Konoha doesn't welcome the Uchiha."...

She was exposed to this for around five minutes... Sasuke was exposed his entire life. She heard conversations die down, their snarls and clenching fists. They gathered chakra, prepared for a fight. They assumed battle stances and others had been looks of being restrained.

Unlike Sasuke, Hinata wasn't used to such hostility. At least not anymore. There was antagonism between the main house and the branch family but that ardent animosity has died down into nothing more than ashes.

None of the hostility she felt was directed at her but it hit home. She remembers being looked at like by the branch family and her father... and Neji.

This was too much.

Around her, adults and teens alike were quiet and staring at them, the two of them. Sasuke didn't notice. If he did, he showed zero hints of acknowledgment or concern. He walked at the same steady pace, not bothering to look at any of them. Hinata looked and looked. She went crazy.

Once they were out of sight, and in an empty hallway, she stopped in front of him and said, "Uchiha-san? Those people hate you. They were ready to fight and _hurt you_..."

Sasuke stopped to look at her. "If you're worried; they won't hurt you. I'll make sure of it."

"I'm not worried about that," Hinata admitted.

"I am," he said stoically.

"Uchiha-san..." she looked away, not blushing for once. "That isn't necessary."

"Some people wouldn't mind getting through you to get to me, the betrayer of an Uchiha."

"I will be fine. But... the hate they had radiated off of them..." She shook her head, shivering a bit. "How... do you deal with it?"

"How did you?" he asked smoothly, referencing to the Hyuuga's way of treating her.

"I didn't..." Hinata looked away. "But I am not important enough for that. That hostility went away ages ago... Uchiha-san... just like your case... they should... be a little less hostile."

"They acted perfectly," he said.

"What?" Hinata gasped.

Sasuke nodded softly, eyes roaming her face. "If you knew my history, you wouldn't be able to look me in the eye."

"Uchiha-san... that's-"

"Forgiveness shouldn't extend easily in my direction, Hyuuga girl," he said, his eyes sincere and... dark. "Any hate that comes in my way is mandatory for achieving the punishment that was meant for me. My sins aren't meant to be forgiven."

Hinata looked at Sasuke, eyes wide. "That's where you're wrong. Everyone deserves forgiveness and peace. Second chances... It's why we live on like this... freely. It's an evolution of character for those who forgive and those who are forgiven."

Sasuke stepped around her after checking her expression once or twice. "To experience a hatred of my kind... To grasp that... You must believe that no one deserves second chances. I practice what I preach, Hyuuga. Despite that, I will work towards my second goal."

"What is your goal?" Hinata asked curiously as he turned to look back at her.

He looked surprised that she asked but pleased by it. "That's a discussion for another day," he turned back to her after taking a few steps. "We have to go now."

It was strange. To hear him talk so lowly about himself. If it's all marble smooth and neutral on the outside, just what goes on inside of him? She did want to hear about his.. inner thoughts. It was sort of like seeing with the fires in storms within himself. Somehow, just looking at him with the things he said echoing around, she knew that they probably had the same demons. His were darker and scarier than hers ever were.

It begs the question, just what's hurting Uchiha Sasuke?

"Rightly so, Uchiha-san..." Hinata smiled.

* * *

Hinata walked by his side when they went up another level. There were red carpets, everywhere.

A woman with a round face, brown hair and glasses introduced herself as Ohta after apologizing for bumping into Sasuke.

Sasuke hadn't noticed Ohta and scoffed, muddling ahead of both Hinata and the plain-looking woman with papers.

Ohta smiled at Hinata. "No wonder master and Uchiha Sasuke chose you. You are lovely. I've heard a lot about you from Naruto-kun."

Hinata jumped on that. "Na-Naruto-kun? Does he work with you?"

"Yep," Ohta smiled. "We both work for Kakashi."

"Ah." Hinata blushed.. Hinata never considered working for the government to get closer to Naruto. That would have been smart. Really smart. Curse your brains, Ohta. Even Ohta had a master- wait.

Master?

"Wha- what? Who is your master?" Hinata asked.

"Kakashi. I call him master instead of sensei. However, my master is _supreme_ and a king." Ohta had a shine of admiration in her dull brown eyes.

Hinata frowned. This is _weird. Master?_ Who called Kakashi a master? And why does Ohta think Sasuke _chose_ Hinata?

What?

"Hyuuga girl!" Sasuke called out to Hinata. "Don't make us even more late."

Ohta snapped, as if she were disappointed. "Aw, shoot. I wanted to spend more time with _the chosen one_. You look like a dark queen with your hair."

Huh? Hinata's body shuddered. What? Hinata backed away, slow. Ohta was weird... So weird. Chosen one?

"Ah. Eto, good- uh. Bye," Hinata bowed, eager to escape.

Ohta bowed. "Until we meet, again, _queen_."

What? Dark queen? How is it the longer they spoke, the more Ohta creeped Hinata out.

Hinata caught up to Sasuke. He gave her a dirty look and she shrunk. Hinata had a feeling that Ohta was watching her as she went by.

They saw a gaunt-looking woman with tied sandy hair, feminine curves and a black kimono tied by a maroon colored sash.

She, for the most part, was smiling. The smile hadn't faded when she saw Hinata and Sasuke. There was only one woman in the entire building who hadn't spared a second glance towards her. Finally, Hinata let out a sigh of relief. There was at least one person out of one hundred and forty that didn't give them the mildest glare.

There was some good in the world. Some forgiveness.

Until one or two kodachi whizzed towards her face or past it, she didn't know.

She hadn't seen it any of it happen. She was slammed against the wall. The hate she felt was as young as the minute was but it grew into something undeniable and ugly.

Hinata stood up and she wasn't damaged. Nothing had been damaged. The embryo was fine. She wasn't hurt, just a bit surprised.

Her second priority at the moment was Sasuke, she activated her byakugan and watched as her gaze focused on his arm.

"Uchiha-san!" Hinata yelled.

"Hn," he said. By saying 'Hn,' to everyone, he just created an art form telling people how little he cared.

The blade sliced through his arm. Two large kodachi were embedded in his arm. She saw the hilt of the weapon protrude. The tip of the silver kodachi could be seen through his skin. The bicep branchii muscles have been torn. Blood spread through his poncho.

Sasuke just looked at the woman with a death glare and back at Hinata's stomach... the child.

Hinata watched the woman. She was supposed to be good.

The women noticed how the two were looking at her. She paled. She was frozen and the soft smile vanished. She trembled as she shifted in place. She then threw herself to the ground and begged for her dear life.

Hinata blocked out her high pitch voice and felt everything stop in place. She looked at the woman then at Sasuke, feeling more crazy.

This woman tried to kill me and my little miracle, Hinata thought. She also tried to kill Sasuke. Kill us, actually.

Hinata withdrew two senbon she had in her mesh bag and threw them at two vital spots on the girl's shoulders. Two other senbon were thrown into her kneecaps as well. The tiny needle-like swords would enable the sobbing woman from using her arms and knees. Prevent her from hurting them temporarily.

Now, Sasuke is important.

Hinata lunged forward, running to get to that woman.

"No," Sasuke held his injured arm up and said, "Stay over there!"

Hinata defied that order. She won't be on the sidelines. Not anymore. He already moved fast enough to get away from her. Sasuke teleported to the sobbing woman. Hinata was afraid that he would just kill her but he touched the middle of her sternum. The woman, after twenty-three seconds, passed out as a heaving mess on the floor.

Sasuke stood over the woman and his mouth was set in a hard line. "She shouldn't have tried. That was way too easy. I was supposed to have fun, he promised."

Was Sasuke talking about the Hokage? She probably didn't hear him properly, she was still in an adrenaline rush. Plus, she needed to heal him. It didn't matter. He was hurt and she could help.

Hinata trembled as she went up to Sasuke and examined his arm. He moved to let her see his wound. He gazed at her with an odd look. He didn't even flinch as she grimaced at his hurt arm. The sleeve was covered in dark blood. "Take off your poncho, Uchiha-san," she ordered.

He gave her an amused smirk then shook his head as if saying 'no'. "Hyuuga, I don't need to be healed," he grumbled as he gave her a sour look. "I am-"

Hinata interrupted him because she didn't want to hear the words 'I am fine,' come out of his mouth."

"Uchiha-san, it is in your best interest that I heal you. I do not want you to have an infection," Hinata said sternly. "Or to go in shock. Those kodachi could have been slathered in poison!"

She couldn't believe him.

They almost got killed - her less than him- and he wanted to act stoic.

He could get an infection and the pain in his arm would be incredibly painful.

Besides, it was his only arm- why wasn't he more worried? She needed to heal him before he lost even more blood.

His sleeve under the poncho was already drenched. He wasn't panicked. He was calm and bored and colored red.

"You're not supposed to care about me," Sasuke said.

"Uchiha-san... Please, I'll care if you let me," she promised. "Just let me heal you..."

Instead of saying something slightly insulting, he asked, "Will it give you closure?"

"Yes," she said, finally getting exasperated.

His first reaction was to take the kodachi out of his arm. The two bloodied kodachi fell to the ground. She flinched at the metallic sound and pushed the bloodied knife behind her.

She would have to close the wound so he wouldn't lose any more blood. Would he need a transfusion? The hospital is far from here and she probably wasn't his blood type. She pressed her hands to his bicep and her medical ninjutsu was aglow. She was so angry at this situation!

Sasuke chuckled at her concerned expression. "You should know that..." He then watched her face and said, "Lord Uchiha-sama... will be here soon."

Hinata stopped healing. Soon? She paused and the green chakra extinguished. Before he could answer, she did a back walkover while successfully grabbing one of his bloodied kodachi from the floor. She held up the kodachi in her defense.

"Aren't you Uchiha Sasuke?" Hinata asked, her byakugan activated.

Sasuke stood up and winced at the pain his arm. "In a sense, Hinata-"

Who is this? Whoever it was, it wasn't Sasuke. Well, the Sasuke she knew.

"Tell me who you are now!" Hinata said as she held the bloodied kodachi in her hand. "Whoever you are! _Now_!" she yelled, feeling stressed out.

Hinata was so scared of being deceived. The woman who seemed to not hate Sasuke tried to kill him and Hinata. Now Sasuke, who had protected her, wasn't Sasuke and everything was so confusing. She wasn't willing to get hurt again.

This Sasuke 2.0 was the same height, with the somewhat distant and cool attitude, same ninjutsu, genjutsu and stupid, stupid hair. His chakra was the same and- and he has the same skills as him, the ningendo, but that didn't mean a thing. He could be an enemy out to kill her just like that woman had.

"Hinata-" Sasuke 2.0 said, raising up his arms.

Hinata flinched. She held the kodachi up higher and narrowed her eyes. "Just tell me! Or else I will-"

"Hyuuga girl?"

Sasuke?! Another one? Hinata freaked out and looked towards the other one. This one was clad in the same outfit. The same strong black eye, patterned rinnegan and face and hair and-

"Who are you?!" Hinata cried and she looked between the two of them.

"Uchiha Sasuke," _Sasuke_ said calmly.

She looked back at the other one then at the new Sasuke, the distrust evident.

"I do-don't believe you," she gritted out, on guard, looking at both of them with her Byakugan. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No," both Sasukes said in the same, monotone, flat voice.

"Never," one of them echoed.

Then Sasuke 2.0, the one without Sasuke's usual poncho, nodded at Sasuke then said, "Until next time, Lord Uchiha-sssama," The 's' s' in his sentence got elongated and they resembled a snake's hiss.

That just made her all the more jumpy. Sasuke, with the displeased expression, nodded respectfully and focused his gaze on Hinata. Hinata was incredibly lost. Her knees shook. What is bloody real?!

Sasuke 2.0 fell apart into slithering bone-white snakes. Hinata looked away from Sasuke 2.0, aghast. Sasuke was on the pads of his feet and looked at the knocked out woman. She felt like she knew nothing at all.

He looked at the senbon Hinata embedded in the woman's arms.

"Nice," he said as he tapped on them slightly.

Was that a compliment?

He pushed the senbon deeper into her arms. If he continued like that then there would be permanent damage.

Hinata said, "Don't do that!"

"This woman tried to kill you. Have no mercy or compassion. I don't, " Sasuke responded, his fingers were somewhere inside of her kimono.

He slipped something into his pocket. For some reason, Sasuke reached for the woman's throat.

"Don't touch her!" Hinata screeched. She thought Sasuke would kill her.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and scowled even more. "Hyuuga girl, calm yourself a bit. It's alright."

He gave her an odd look then reached down to check the woman's pulse. He seemed satisfied. She didn't know if the woman was alive or not. It didn't matter. What mattered was Sasuke or the enemy.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked once again.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said and stood up.

He took a step forward and she flinched.

"Don't take one step forward!" Hinata said, intercepting him.

"It's me, okay? The other Sasuke that accompanied you was a clone. He's gone now. From what I can see, the clone hadn't told you about being a clone?" Sasuke said dryly.

He was talking slowly and without an edge as if trying to calm her down. When Hinata nodded at him, still trembling, he looked even more pissed.

"Che. Typical. No wonder the kage-bunshin end up being idiots," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes. The only other person who made Kage- bunshin that much was Naruto and he wasn't an idiot.

He let out a low sigh and looked straight in her eyes. "I was at my meeting with the Hokage. The woman who just attacked you was named Okayama Tatsue. She wasn't a shinobi- she is a cryptographer for the Hokage. She does have some practice with weapons, though. Somehow, she had an idea of your pregnancy..."

"That's hypocrisy... Did you tell people?!" Hinata shook her head. "I mean- not you. Did _my_ Sasuke tell people?"

"Your Sasuke?" Sasuke winced. A little bit of colour on his cheeks.

"No- not my Sasuke. Phrasing. Bad phrasing. I mean the Uchiha Sasuke that I know. You're not Uchiha-san? We're not like that, I don't think we'll ever be- ugh! Why am I telling you this? You're not Uchiha I'm looking for!"

"I am, Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke scowled as he explained. "Okayama hasn't interacted with you but she heard the news. She overheard my meeting with the Hokage and found out about it. She pulled up your file and found you. The garbage opportunist saw a window of when she could kill you and found two kodachi knives... and the rest is obvious."

He pulled out a little piece of paper from his back pocket.

Hinata was on high alert, so she asked, "What is that?"

Sasuke held it up for Hinata to see. "This is how Okayama Tatsue recognized her target," he said.

It was a photograph of Hinata's smiling face.

Hinata paused and lowered her kodachi a little bit. "This was found... through the clone?"

Sasuke nodded. "And through ningendo. The clone was supposed to escort you directly here but this ended up happening," Sasuke looked down, vaguely referring to the woman laying on the floor.

Hinata felt her heartbeat calm just a little bit.

"Are you alright?" he asked seriously.

He gazed down at her stomach as if he could check up on the embryo's progress. Surprised that this, Hinata sighed... maybe Sasuke cared.

Hinata nodded warily.

"You could lower the weapon, Hyuuga girl..." Sasuke intoned.

Hinata shook her head, still skeptical. "How do I know it's you, the original, right now?"

Sasuke frowned. "Is that necessary?"

Hinata nodded frantically, not lowering the weapon one bit.

"Give... me something only the original Uchiha would know or have," Hinata elaborated.

Sasuke paused then said, "The first thing you've said to me, Hyuuga girl. Would that be enough?"

She shook her head.

"I was... drunk," Hinata admitted, blushing.

"How about this?" Sasuke put the photograph of her in his pocket and dug something out else out of it.

As soon as she saw what he gave her, she needed to get it.

The amount of relaxation she felt by just seeing the other kunai was tremendous.

It was the kunai she threw at him when he told her she was pregnant. It had a distinctive handle. The clone he made would have just fell apart as snakes, along with this kunai. Only Sasuke would have the original kunai.

She dropped the kodachi and moved to get the item. Hinata felt relief surge through her system as she approached Sasuke. She stopped in front of him, all tense and hesitant.

Was it safe? Was he telling the truth? What else did she have to believe?

"I believe you," Hinata whispered clutching the item closely.

She looked at him for an extra second. Why was he being so weird? He wouldn't meet her gaze and he seemed... Bashful? She made things so awkward. Oh yeah. She said her- he wasn't.

Arrghhhhh.

She was shy and self-conscious. She needed to apologize or clarify herself. Uh. Yeah. "And... uh, Uchiha-san... you're not... erm, _mine_? I... yeah."

"Hn. Vice versa," Sasuke coughed.

She nodded then turned away.

That was sooo awkward! Why is she like that? She could siink into the floor as a puddle. That would be fine! _Super_ fine.

Tenten always gave gifts that were shinobi tools to Neji. These were one of the knives from Neji's gift collection so it had Neji's signature. N.J.H. Hinata ran her fingers over the engraved letters, feeling calm. She hadn't meant to give this one away, much less throw it.

Hinata surveyed the area. Clear. Were there others like Tatsue? If there weren't... that would be a lie. She had this kodachi, she was safe. Safe. It was safe with Sasuke and with what he gave her. If Neji held this and felt brave with it, she could too. She muttered prayers to the child.

He gave her an odd look before turning away. He did a summoning jutsu and a hawk appeared on his right arm. He told the hawk to report the situation that just happened. The bird fluffed its feathers, nodded then flew to talk to the Hokage.

Hinata finally stopped trembling and looked at the woman that was laid on the floor, unconscious. She tried to kill Hinata. Hinata and the embryo.

Sasuke waited for Hinata's hitched breathing to go back to normal as he looked at her. "We've wasted too much time. The ANBU are already on their way," he declared. "We don't have much time, it's already half-past eight."

They waited in silence as Hinata moved away from Sasuke to mull over what had just happened. So, why did he keep this? The knife wasn't very sharp, it wasn't very special and Hinata threw it at him. So why would he have it on hand?

"Let's go," he said as the ANBU black ops came and took the woman's body. Okayama Tatsue... She's heard that name before.. but from where?

Hinata turned around and looked out the window, where Konoha was. Sasuke watched her for an extra moment before looking away.

* * *

The trip was fuss-free and quick compared to the first one she had with Sasuke. The walk back to the izakaya was eerily quiet, at least in Hinata's world. She observed the sea of people just enjoying the Bara Festival. Any of these people could kill her. She thought that the woman, Okayama Tatsue, didn't hate her, the Uchiha... or her child.

The air was warm but everything was cold to her. Now, her distrust for everything was blatant and crying out for attention.

She hadn't believed that someone would attempt to kill her minutes after hearing about this Uchiha child. When nothing is wrong, nothing is true. Okayama Tatsue smiled- she smiled at Sasuke and Hinata and threw that horrid kodachi. Why hadn't she sensed the killing intent?

In her moment of rescue, Sasuke 2.0 pushed her away from the kodachi and the wall to protect her. Now that the adrenaline wore off, Hinata felt her side burn. She healed herself idly, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't notice. He did. Then he swore off using clones.

She felt extremely scared. Maybe he was truthful. Konoha housed people who disliked the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. If she combined those two extremities... it resulted in a big ball of hate. If Okayama Tatsue knew of Hinata's pregnancy, she probably aimed those two polished silver kodachi at her stomach. The urge to regurgitate her morning snacks appeared.

Sasuke hadn't spoken once. She wordlessly knew that yes, she couldn't lag behind and she had to hurry up. If she didn't, it would result in some fatal aspect.

Although she was scared of the Okayama woman, she was pulling away from Sasuke as well. If there ever was any contact. They have never been more far apart. She knew it when Okayama Tatsue attacked, she hadn't trusted Sasuke. She had no basis or reason to but that was really bad. He was the parent of her child... She had to.

He was hard to trust. He was unapproachable, hard to talk to and unmistakably rude. Why should she trust him? It was hard enough that they would be together for a while, a year, and she didn't trust him. Compared to the other enemies across the five nations, Okayama wasn't even worth mentioning. She had to trust him more sooner or later.

She was wary of him. He acted impulsively even though he saw the world as a shogi board. He didn't really think of her when he jumped into things and he was just- just Uchiha Sasuke... A flighty man. What was she going to do?

She was tired of thinking of that.

* * *

She really couldn't look at him. She was near to the door, still a bit hesitant of him. If he had noticed, he hadn't cared or he chose not to comment. She thought it was the later. She leaned against the wall, watching him carefully.

Hinata and Sasuke were in the izakaya Sasuke resided at. Hinata's luggage was in a pile on the bed. The two civilian men she was with stacked the suitcases.

"We were supposed to come back here to return the keys, not do this. My summoning animal is too small to fit in here," he said. "If he did, he would be pitiable compared to its real size. Why hadn't you put these in the forest like we agreed to?" he said, inspecting the luggage on her bed.

"I apologize..." she said.

When she was packing, which was at four a.m, it didn't seem like such a bad idea to bring a lot of stuff. She was going to be gone for a year so she included some things like medical kits, two pairs of shoes, a cooking book and some hair products. She had mostly brought clothing and poetry/medical books... She didn't think she had this much stuff. Judging by the fermentation of his looks, he hadn't either.

"Your pack isn't light. We're going to be walking around a whole lot," he said as he looked at her with a hint of inquisition.

"When we walk around... will it be in the forests?"

"Yeah. Also, you can't overexert yourself at a time like this."

He had said he would take care of the amount of luggage but he never elaborated how. She thought that three suitcases were enough. She threw some things in haphazardly, though. Maybe she could have taken some things out...

Eh. She needed them.

He gave a sharp sigh and Hinata hadn't looked up. Suddenly, the floor moaned and some wood creaked. Bam, a huge snake was there. Pitiful size?!

The thing was at huge and menacing.

She gasped and dropped Neji's kunai. It barely missed her foot when it landed. Hinata stumbled back, with her back pressed against the wall, staring at the slippery beast. It had light, emerald-green beady eyes, a long sleek legless body, and a deep, breathy voice.

"How may I ssservice you today, Uchiha-sssama?"

Hinata gasped when she saw the full thing. Sasuke hadn't noticed her cowering. Her heart beat so quickly. Sasuke could summon a reptile like this? This was his personal summon? The snake kept its eyes on Sasuke, ignoring Hinata. She was glad about that.

"Aoda, can you keep this woman's stuff in Ryūchi Cave for a couple of weeks?" Sasuke asked, and he looked at the luggage.

"As you des-s-sire, Uchiha-s-s-sama," The snake hissed, in an albeit affectionate way. The voice was deep and human-like but still made shivers run down her spine.

Hinata flew out the door and peeked into their room. She did it at the wrong time because the snake was just as curious of her as she was of it.

Once she locked eyes with the snake- no, Aoda, she was frozen in place. She was scared for her very life.

"Who'sss _that_?" Aoda asked.

Aoda leaned forward as if trying to get a better look at Hinata. The snake swayed, his long purple scales gleaming in the early morning light.

Hinata was scared out of her wits, although she was protected by the wall.

"She's important to the Uchiha and to me," Sasuke called out to Aoda. "Don't eat her. Actually, she's off-limits to all my summons."

Eat?!

The snake made something akin to a... a laugh? If snakes could laugh... "I have no tassste for the expecting," Aoda said. The snake seemed to be amused by Hinata's reaction to snakes. "Uchiha-ssssama, are you... by chance having hatchingsss with this one? A full nessst?"

"Yeah, so keep an eye out on all of her things, alright?" Sasuke grunted. "Reminder- because of last time; don't let the vipers eat her stuff..."

"Of courssse, Uchiha-sssama," Aoda promised and she heard distinct shuffling. "Sssafe and sssound for you and the viperessse,"

The way Aoda elongated his words made her neck hairs stand on edge. Hinata's eye twitched as she saw Aoda's forked tongue flick outside of the door. Her lip quivered as it probed around. She gulped, her teeth chattering.

Hinata made a short squeal and almost ran for the other way until she heard, "Hyuuga girl, you have to stay in the hallway. You can't run away," Sasuke called, in the typical Sasuke way.

Hinata made a small sound of fear, paralyzed. She wasn't going to run away! She was going to sprint and go as far away as possible.

"My, isss ssshe afraid of me?" Aoda asked, seemingly interested. Sasuke made a sound like a grunt. That horrible snake-hybrid laugh came back. "Deliciousss."

Then after a few minutes of Hinata trembling in the hallway of the second floor of the izakaya, Sasuke called her back into the room.

"Hyuuga girl," was all he said.

"Is Aoda g-gone?" croaked Hinata. She wasn't fond of asking and her heart hasn't slowed down.

Sasuke made a noncommittal noise. "Come in and see if he's gone," he said, seemingly amused by her fright.

If she could throw something at him, she would.

Hinata stayed out in the hallway for more than five minutes, she finally got the courage and stepped into the room with a shy look on her face. The giant amethyst-purple snake with a black underbelly was gone. She scanned the room carefully and found Sasuke with the hawk, his other summoning animal. The bird said some stuff in a scratchy way and Hinata hadn't been listening.

He turned to look at her and said, "Hn, you're back.'

"Is Aoda... going to eat me?"

Sasuke looked amused by her fear. "He compares the meat of a human shinobi to the taste of vipers; unpalatable and inedible because of ethical reasons."

"He's tasted both of those things?!"

"Hn. Yeah," Sasuke said and he was met by a gasp. "Am I mistaken or you're just afraid of snakes?"

"I am not afraid of snakes... just things that can eat me..."

"So yeah, you're afraid?"

Hinata looked down in shame. "So what?"

Sasuke seemed even more pleasantly amused. "They won't."

"You promise?"

"Yeah. That... I'd be a lousy protector if I didn't, ne, Hyuuga?"

She nodded, pleased. "Pretty lousy indeed."

She stepped in, ignoring the way he looked at her.

Hinata stood at the doorway, watching him. He knew that she was watching him.

On the bed, where her dark mesh bag was along with Neji's kunai on the bed. She rushed towards it. It had a lot of her things. Her poetry book, a filled canteen, some packed cinnamon buns, a photo of Hanabi (Hinata stole it from Hanabi's vanity mirror), one of Ino's hair ties, folic acid. She threw in prenatal pills, Hinata's favorite scalpel, two hair brushes, medical supplies, her Konoha forehead protector and Neji's kunai knife.

Sasuke noticed how she adjusted her standard mission outfit, her purple kimono shirt, her black shorts (both of which were hard to put on this morning and bothered her a lot; everything's fitting so snugly) and shouldered her bag.

She breathed in deep to compose herself. She was really doing this, leaving Konoha for a year, having a child in a couple of months, being a mother and seeing Uchiha Sasuke for a year. It was a reality. A reality that was coming to be. Something was happening and she was letting it happen.

She found herself opening her mouth and said the words she never thought she would. "I'm ready to go, Uchiha-san."

The window was opened as the hawk disappeared. Sasuke finally turned to her. A faint, almost nonexistent but definitely there, look of happiness was there in his eyes. A little light in his eyes like a flash of honest light in a bottle of ink.

It felt good to see that light. Really good.

"Now, we're off," Under his breath, she heard him say, "Finally."

She whispered the same words secretly to herself... but Sasuke didn't need to know that, now did he?

They really were off.

* * *

End Chapter


	9. Kumogakure

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 9-  
Kumogakure

* * *

 _October 1st. Midnight._

HINATA FELT DIFFERENT.

More alive and like she had a purpose again. Maybe it was because of her baby...

Maybe it was because she wasn't working herself sick... She definitely grasped that it was because she wasn't thinking of Naruto as much. Relationships... non-existent or real... shouldn't consume a person.

Love isn't supposed to hurt.

* * *

 _October 4th. Mid-morning._

It wasn't terrible in the wilderness. She reconnected to the wonderment of nature. They've seen it all: narrow valleys, mountain streams with and cascades, lakes, and beaches of small stones. She got to know the silence. She read poems while dangling tens of feet in the air... at peace.

She toured on the tinder of the forest floor. She found the perfect glint of greenness left in the world when it was autumn. She danced and sang but her voice scared away the birds. She spent mornings chasing butterflies and nights catching June-bugs that flew around the lanterns she lit. At sunrise, she woke up, refreshed to watch the tequila colors spread against the canvas of the sky, its rays like oil paints. In the evening, she watched galaxies pass over the skies.

These four weeks have been... exceptionally strange... Stranger than she wanted it to be. She understands... Sasuke on a basic but complex level. Things with Sasuke had improved.

He was undividedly avoidant. She assumed that he was one of the most confrontational people she's ever met. He says and does what he wants when he wants to without loathing it. It was remarkable. He was jaded but... so courageous in a way. He got angry but he wasn't emotional or open to speaking about his real, true opinion. He never talked about the serious things, like children and nightmares. Talking about things wasn't his style, either.

Someone was always more talkative than she was. He... was just as quiet as she was in a conversation.

During the month on the road, she's accumulated quite a bit of information about him. She composed a list named The Fundamentals of Uchiha Sasuke. She wished that he never ever saw it. Its home was on the back of one of her poetry books that he would never read.

He liked burning oak wood because it smelled clean. He chewed on barley stems when he's bored. He liked trying out all of the flavors of tea she prepares. He hated when Aoda took Hinata on trips around the camp or when Aoda let her sit on his head to touch the clouds. He liked roasted heart-nuts and throwing skipping stones on clear streams on slow days. They never kept score but he always won against Hinata. He enjoyed looking at the moon. She usually falls asleep on him at night. He didn't mind.

He liked sitting on meadows with flowers, daffodils and crystal streams nearby. His kunai were sharpened at night and sometimes she helped him and in turn, he let her throw some of them. He didn't mind when Hinata washed their gear, fished with him or filled his canteen but he never let her touch his sword. Only kunai, shurikens, and knives were acceptable. They played petty games of who could hit the target first or who has the best aim. He doesn't like walking at night but he says it's best for hunting. Sometimes they woke up at dawn, he liked the sun rises. He doesn't like the shoes that have laces. Sometimes, he snored but other times, he slept like a baby.

He liked the taste of caramel treats and the scent of scotch and whiskey. He did like drinking but he drank alone. She wouldn't drink with him but she sat there until she passed out from boredom. She usually got carried back by him. She could tell that he didn't like doing that very much.

They got into three all out bar-fights. Two of them were caused because Sasuke opened his mouth and pulled a Sasuke. Another bar-fight befell when a man groped her chest. She wasn't the pacifist in that situation. Much to her chagrin, she had to heal the man who touched her in the end.

He hunted and ate a lot of beef jerky. He liked really salty beef jerky. He sleeps on his back and never on his side, for some reason. In their sleeping bag, it was the same story. She'd wake up, head on his chest. She didn't mind- he was warm. He didn't like poetry all that much but he let her read out loud.

He liked letting his summoning animals fly around her and check up on her. He liked the rain and sat there, neutral and less sullen. He hated snow. He didn't like when Hinata stopped to pick the flowers but he did look twice when the flowers were braided into her hair. He hates ramen but likes the broth.

She finishes all of the mushrooms in his meals and he liked tempura. He would never admit it but he said he wouldn't mind onsens or living in a hot spring.

Since she got a somewhat clear idea of what he was made up of, she learned to think of Sasuke as someone who had a vivid personality- a peaceful, sarcastic bastard who liked sitting on the very, very top of tree tops. She stored these things in the back of her mind and applied these things when she spoke to him. Did she really know him? Probably not. The real Sasuke was hidden under the surface of the tea she prepares for them after a long day of traveling. At least the tea wasn't as bitter as before.

* * *

 _October 5th. Afternoon._

Buzzzzz-

Sasuke slapped the back of his neck and sighed. "Fucking bugs," he grumbled.

This wasn't the first time that he has openly sworn about the bugs. There were dragonflies, water spiders, and flying insects buzzing around. Fleas, mosquitoes, and biting flies that seemed to vex him nonstop around the clock. Hinata looked at Sasuke, rummaged through her mesh bag and offered some bug repellent.

He shook his head. "It'll drown me if I put some more," he said bitterly.

Still prickly, huh?

Hinata put away the bug repellent after spraying some on her body. That was the fifth time she's offered him the spray they picked up two villages ago. The bugs were quite telling of the dangers that were to come. She felt her fear like a sword hanging over her head, just waiting to drop. Hinata smelled the humidity and the sharp scent of stagnant water nearby. It left an unpleasant aftertaste on her taste buds.

Hinata heard the water. Running water.

Sasuke eyed her suspiciously. "You good?"

Hinata put on a brave face and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

"Hn," He turned away, still giving her non-covert glances. "You've said that word so many times, it no longer sounds like a word."

She looked at him then said, "It's fi- no... It's alright."

Hinata followed Sasuke closely. Sasuke used his long sword that slashed through the tall grass and plants. She stood close by. By now, the roads weren't roads anymore. It was overrun by green plants, tree roots and flowers she didn't know the names of. Hinata was too nervous to talk. Instead, she crept closer to her death.

She didn't dare use her byakugan because she didn't need to see what was happening.

The crystal river was like a strip of slippery chaos in Hinata's eyes. Ever since almost drowning in Shimogakure, Hinata has been terrified of rivers and large bodies of water. Sasuke knew about her acute fear, he was the one to carry her out of her misery every time they encountered a river. He still wanted her to get over her fear but... it was hard. So hard.

Sasuke looked at her and went through the river. The water reached his knees as he walked through it.

Sasuke paused and looked back at her. "Hyuuga, it's not going to kill you."

He pranced around for a few moments, just looking at her pointedly.

Despite him saying this, and looking affected, she still couldn't shake the feeling that something dangerous might happen.

"I can't do running... water..." she said quickly. "not... anymore."

Quiet eyes regarded her differently. "Hey, come on. It's only three or four feet deep," Sasuke reached his hand out so she would go with him.

She waved his hand away, looking nervous. "I'll drown... for real," she said. "I don't want to end up hurting two people."

He sighed.

"Uchiha-san... I'll be ready. Just... wait for me? Can we take a break now?" Hinata asked.

They settled down, doing whatever they wanted. Hinata chewed on some herbs so the taste of her morning sickness would disappear. Ginger seemed to help the most. Taking B6 vitamins worked as well. She had to go to the bathroom often. Her nose was clogged up and her feet hurt.

They set their stuff down and Sasuke set up some traps as a precaution.

Sasuke left to fish and Hinata rested beside him for a while until he cursed too many times about bug bites... She collected all the dried herbs she found over the weeks. With a smooth rock, she mashed them together. She got clean, boiled water and created a paste.

It was therapeutic to do something so repetitive and safe while nearby to a river.

After thirty minutes or so, Sasuke came back. The large trout he caught was flipping out, flopping about. Hinata felt upset at all the fish they've consumed.

They've developed a system, Hinata got the firewood and she boiled the water. Sasuke hunted, fished and prepared the sleeping bag. Hinata usually got to choose where they slept.

Hinata usually scavenged for special tree barks, flowers, leaves and stems that helped heal or hurt. Sasuke wanted to do a favor and find some plants that may help her.

In the end, he got curious and got an allergic reaction by gathering a bunch of herbs.

She scolded him for about ten minutes and got upset at all of the possibilities.

Other than that, he had been helpful.

She jumped up when he got back to their campground.

She stood and smiled at Sasuke. This might help. It should.

Hinata offered the green paste that she conjured and said, "Uchiha-san, this might help with the bug bites and all the irritation your skin has been resigned to."

Sasuke took one look at the green paste and recoiled, seemingly to reject it. "Is it going to make me sick?"

"No- I would never hurt you," Hinata shook her head. "I've worked with Shizune, my medical-nin instructor and she specializes in... poison. I know how to use it and either heal or hurt. Don't worry Uchiha-san, I intend to heal you and soothe your pain. I promise."

After all that she's known about the Uchiha... him never seeing a shred of peace was obvious.

"Hn,"

Hinata looked at him. He looked disquisitive as he regarded her and the paste. Why was he so hesitant? It... It smelled sort of weird and poignant. Maybe it did look suspicious but it was safe.

She backed down as she looked away from him. "When the irritation gets too much, the salve is right here for your use, Uchiha-san," She got the Calendula and certain chamomile fragments just so it would soothe his skin. "Trust me."

He turned away from her after giving her an odd look. "The fish'll be ready in an hour's time."

"The tea will be prepared in twenty minutes. I have a new flavor for you to try!"

"Great," he said drily. "When have I become a guinea pig?"

She turned around, not hearing what he said. "What was that?"

"Nothing," he said, oddly calm.

She nodded at him.

Hinata smiled when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke using the paste.

* * *

They went about their usual routine.

It was just Hinata and Sasuke with the occasional reminder of the fetus.

Hinata almost forgot what life was without waking up at dawn or preparing tea in the morning for the both of them. She couldn't remember a time when she didn't remind Sasuke to set his traps or when she didn't do their laundry. She didn't remember a time when she didn't talk to Aoda and count the stars.

It was strange- she was used to Sasuke. She wouldn't dream of him in any of her lifetimes. She was used to constantly being around him. When has his presence become so... familiar? She didn't mind that they were always together anymore...

What- why would she be slightly okay with this? It baffled her.

Hinata shook her head and refused to think about it. This was the same man who put the ningendo on her and calls Hinata rusty on a daily basis.

Sasuke isn't supposed to be... familiar. Sasuke's the guy who took her away from Hanabi-love and Naruto in Konoha.

Sasuke's not meant to be thought of as okay, stable... and thoughtful...

Sasuke was also the guy who protected her on many occasions. He got all of the craved foods she liked. He let her sightsee and be a tourist. He looked at the ground and made sure she didn't stumble. When she was tired or showed signs of it, he let her rest on Aoda or any of his summoning animals.

He let her read all the books she wanted and stay in the villages for an extra day if she liked it enough. He got the money to pay for their travel expenses.

This -staying in different motels and going from village to village- was hard and expensive. Hinata was nine weeks pregnant and- and since when has he done all these things?

When has she noticed? When... was it so... okay?

The birds sang their songs. The sun stained the earth. Cool breezes warmed her up. She didn't want to talk to him, she wanted to be alone so she went to the edge of the river bank, watching the water flow.

Sasuke showed up and snuck up behind her.

Sasuke snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Hyuuga girl,"

"Yes?" Hinata asked, startled and confused.

She was leaning heavily against a tree, looking at the water. So dangerous... but so pure.

"You give me a heart attack every time you do that, Uchiha-san..."

Sasuke shrugged as he stared at the river. He wasn't looking at her. "You zoned out, what's that all about?"

Hinata blushed. "It's.. uhm, nothing. Nothing that's important,"

He didn't look too convinced and she offered a reassuring smile to him.

"I'm _fine,"_ Hinata said.

"Hn," he said.

Sasuke looked at the river.

Knowing that he would bring it up later, she distractedly changed the subject. "Uchiha-san... once we get to Kumo. Can we go around? Be like tourists again?"

"Not this time, we have to meet people," he watched her face then said, "To answer your next question, we meet them after we cross this damn river. More specifically, two or three days from now unless they get into trouble,"

She gave a sharp gasp as she looked at the horrid river. How did he know what she was going to say?

"You'll have to pull through or we'll never make it to Kumo," intoned Sasuke.

She nodded. "I will... It is why... we traveled. So... the child will be safe."

He nodded in agreement. "The man we'll meet... he might like you," he said.

Hinata's face brightened.

"He likes forest bathing and playing with birds, like you. He is harmless when calm. He is loyal to me. He has sage jutsu and a hell lot of strength. When near Jugo, don't leave my side. Unless it's an emergency. It has consequences..."

"Is he dangerous to me, you or the fetus?" asked Hinata.

"I'll make sure that he doesn't touch you. He is dangerous in some cases. When he's contained by me and maybe his other companion, then yes. Otherwise, villages may suffer should he lose control..."

"Why are we meeting up with him?" Hinata scrunched up her expression.

"Ah," he said like he wasn't going to announce anything. "He needs to help me find some other people. Important people."

She tilted her head and eyed him. "Important people are protected by dangerous, skilled shinobi. Will you fight these dangerous enemies? Are you going to get hurt?"

He watched her before catching her anxiety. "Slow your roll, we aren't scheming. We won't get killed either."

Hinata sighed a little, feeling relief. _I kind of need you_ , thought Hinata.

"Need me?" Sasuke coughed.

Huh?

Crap! Hinata said that out loud?! And he heard... Arrgghhh. She was careful not to look at his face because she was blushing.

"So do not... die. Your responsibilities... need to be upheld," Hinata mumbled.

Now she's nervous! He hasn't said anything... She hoped she didn't scare him off. He's weird about feelings. She is too but he's almost emotionless... It's weird.

Hinata peeked a look at him and saw the curl of a smirk on the side of his face.

Ah. He isn't getting angry.

"Don't underestimate any Uchiha," said Sasuke, still defending his ominous clan. He does that a lot. She thinks it's about... pride.

"I'd never... underestimate you... or your clan," Hinata shrugged.

For some reason, it was hard to look Sasuke in the eye so Hinata studied the nearest plant that poked her leg.

"Just be careful. Anytime... " Hinata finished off.

"Don't tell me you're concerned," he said, still amused. _Teasing_.

"Would it be wrong? You and I have a child you need to survive for so I need for you to come back... every single time... to me," she stated nervously and finally looked at him. "I'm realizing our mortality... We are shinobi... The ones who risk our lives every moment and I'm pregnant. I cannot stress your safety as my concern enough. I believe that it's one of the things I ask of you. Just be safe and sound."

"Hn, I'll be careful. That is if you're worried," he nodded.

"Thank you," she bowed slightly and looked back at the river.

It was quiet for a few moments. "You worry too much about nothing."

"I worry when I care... And... yes I worry a lot," she winced. "Even about you."

"Hn. I won't play the hero card like we discussed."

They stayed in the heaviness of the promise for a moment before Sasuke cleared his throat. Hinata felt like he seemed calmer than before.

"Onto the next dobe, he's dangerous but the worse he could do is hit on you..." Sasuke sneered the last part'

"Wait, Uchiha-san..." Hinata said. Their eyes met. "You haven't told me your plans. What would I do when I get there? Will I have I help you with these missions? Where will these two men be? Around me... around you?"

"They won't be around you. Their names are Jugo and Suigetsu."

Jugo and Suigetsu? What type of jutsu did they have, what were their medical histories, what are their weaknesses?

"Uchiha-san... What are their profiles? I know... I know that you're clean now but are they missing-nin?"

He looked at her, suddenly intrigued. "They are missing-nin. Maybe Suigetsu is morally lost but Jugo is a missing-nin because of his unchangeable anger... and Orochimaru experimented on all of us so everyone has bones to pick with us."

Hinata gasped. "Orochimaru is dead and he experimented on children! Children and... men like you... He is a terrible man who hurt you."

"Orochimaru... was once my sensei but he changed. I've seen him... He's different," Sasuke shrugged.

"How so?" she asked, still fuming. She didn't know why she was so mad for him. It was the pregnancy hormones.

"He's the one... who changed our lives for the better or for the worst. He did change but we're all just experiments to him; nothing more than lab rats that feed his macabre immortal objection. His zeal is what made us modified killing machines. Disgusting as well."

He is disgusting. Why would these people who got tested on want to... stay together? It's unfortunate.

"Why... why have you formed a kinship with them?" Hinata furrowed her brows.

"The ones who have been ousted stick together. The misfits and the displaced end up meeting," he looked at Hinata with a side-glance. "Haven't you been familiar which such internal banishment?"

Hinata nodded, catching on to what he meant. "You speak of the Hyuuga? Yes... Yes, I have."

"Through ningendo... I see how they've treated you. It's easy not to like them after what I've heard."

"Do not... hate something because of me... Please," she said and looked up at him.

His brows were knitted up and she knew he... was thinking really hard again.

"We all like to think about it. I know all about the dreams of fitting in. After all that- why would you want to stay? In Konoha with all those who have the power to cut away those who don't mold to their standards?" Sasuke questioned.

He told her to look underneath the underneath.

This wasn't about her... and the Hyuuga.

It was about him and forgiving Konoha. He struggled with that. She would too.

Hinata honestly wanted him to so they could go back to Konoha after a year and he would stay with her and the child that will have been born by then. She really wished for that.

"Uchiha-san... Have you read the work of Hachimitsu Shinichi?" she asked, suddenly getting soft.

"You're the bookworm. You know I haven't."

"Maybe one day I'll read it to you," she said softly.

Sasuke scoffed. "Don't."

"Take a chance on the world of literature... Every heir must know the politics of their village. Hachimitsu said, 'The actions of a few may hurt and continue to open wounds but they do not represent the whole ideals of the populace,' And also, 'The shared opinion of everyone may not be the honest one'... I like to apply these teachings to myself... I think this might... apply to your situation as well."

"Che. You're ignoring their past actions... Dismissal is not confrontation..." Sasuke shifted.

"Dismissal is one of the finest coping methods some use. I don't like it. I do not ignore what they did, I know of all the pain I held. I know of all the actions they did. Rather, I accepted it and moved on."

"Did you forgive them? In Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course..." she nodded.

He moved in front of her so she was looking up at him. He was... inadvertently getting angrier and angrier with the words she's saying.

" _Why_? Those who believe in forgiveness... Are the ones who have not committed the sin. I do not believe in going back to those who hurt you. If we all did that... then we'd all be dead!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san... They're what I know and what I want. I would rather see the world in color rather than in black and white... It makes the eyes clear and your heart less heavy. I hope the same happens to you," she nodded at him.

He looked away. "What do you mean by that?"

"Sakura... Has said how... sad your eyes look-"

"I don't want to talk about Sakura," Sasuke said, deadpanning once again.

Hinata suddenly wondered if Sasuke was still in love with Sakura... They've still got a long way to go. She frowned a bit. A very long way.

"It isn't about... Sakura. She said that I had the same eyes as you, Uchiha-san. For us, our eyes are the windows into our souls. They show mirrors of how the soul feels. I hope that... your eyes clear once again," continued Hinata, trying again.

"What about yours?" Sasuke asked as he looked straight her into her eyes.

She could smell the taste of his breath. He was that close.

"What are you going to do about that?" he challenged.

Her eyes... Her eyes have seen many things... good and bad. She's seen the cursed seal being used but she has also seen Neji smiling with her.

"Oh, uhm... That's not important," she looked away. Right on schedule, the tea started to boil. "Oh, I must... check up on the tea. It's ready."

"Hn," he said. He closed his non-rinnegan eye and focused on something else.

Hinata looked at him for a moment. "Uchiha-san... I figured that since I am having your child- we should be familiar with each other..."

"Familiar?" he looked inquisitive as he regarded her. " _Why_?"

"Children are the best judges of what the parents feel towards each other. Now, you are no more than a stranger/acquaintance to me," she said softly.

"A stranger, huh?"

Hinata smiled at him. "Yes, and I would like to change that. For the sake of the child, of course."

Sasuke nodded and she didn't know what he felt. She supposed that it was easier that way. If she did know, she thinks that it would tear her down. She believed that the mystic surrounding Sasuke should disappear sooner or later.

She has heard about kids who think that their parents aren't in love. It's strange to think that one's parent doesn't love the other. She knows when parents don't love each other and what it does to other people. She likes to believe that her father loved her mother. If he didn't, why would he be so bitter and callous after her death?

They later sat down under the same sun. When it was time to go, she climbed onto his back and he let gave her a piggy backpack ride until he let her down.

* * *

 _October 9th. Orange sunset._

Her nose was stuffy and she was dizzy. That wasn't even half of the evil pregnancy put on her.

Morning sickness shouldn't be called morning sickness. It's just sickness. Cold, hard, idiotic sickness! She throws up so much, she is used to not eating as much.

She's trying to walk around, steadily. She's just so tired! Why is she tired?! She sneezed and sneezed. Sasuke got concerned and told her to whip up something that would stop her sneezing and sickness. She still took her folic acid pills and all of her medication.

The next day, Hinata and Sasuke walked along a path. They went with a flow on a whim under the golden glow of the early afternoon then that was ending soon. Days went by so quickly.

People passed by, with horses on carts and people with different baggage. There were houses, farms and different types of trees. She was slightly overwhelmed. Of course, she had her blindfolded eyes, Sasuke as a guide and her hands curled around his arm. He was escorting her like a gentleman after much gruff grumbling.

He didn't want her passing out from chakra exhaustion just to see what was there nor did he want her to take off the blindfold, so he described the scenes he saw. His voice was close to her ear. She ignored the thrill in her stomach.

He sounded like whiskey and warm baths when he spoke in a low voice, explaining what was there. It made her picture a busy but cozy space and gentle touches.

Not that Sasuke is capable of being gentle.

Hinata looked at Sasuke, activating her byakugan. "Uchiha-san?"

He looked down at her. "Hn?"

"Are all Kumo villages in the mountain range on the hidden in the clouds?" she asked, referring to where they would go. The sun was starting to set and they were under a marmalade sky.

He nodded. "So you go from snakes to mountains. Are you also afraid of heights?"

"Oh heavens no... I love heights. Snakes are not a concern anymore. Your summons are... quite the opposite of menacing. Aoda would never eat me. Aoda is sweet and kind," she said. "My brother said... I'm like a bird... when I am closer to the clouds... the happier I get. I would like to fly away and be free as long... as he flies with me," Hinata offered a shy smile to her feet, thinking of memories.

Sasuke didn't look convinced but she did like being up there. Figuratively.

"Being closer to the clouds may offer me that sense of liberty I never get," Hinata looked at the sky, enjoying the sun on her face.

Sasuke wondered why she was so weird, probably. That's why he was looking at her that much.

"Hn," he said, looking away. "Once we get to Kumo, we need a break."

"A break? What does this... break do for us?"

"Yup, a break. Don't you prefer an onsen over a river now, anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"I... I haven't been to an onsen in a very long time. Thank you, Uchiha-san."

"I don't go to them because there are people but you seem like you go to them," Sasuke said.

Hinata shook her head, sighing at how much work she did. "I work and work and work. Once you are a full-time medical-nin, any idea of relaxation is gone.

"Why didn't you take time off? You need to take time off, because of the fetus," he warned. "Take it easy."

She gasped. She knew she took a month off but that was supposed to change.

"Then I would... be behind. I cannot fall behind nor can I fail as a shinobi or a medical-nin. I needn't fall behind in such a competitive job," she looked away, thinking about it. "It'll be the death of me."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her as she became shy... She suddenly perked up and looked at him. She accidentally squeezed his arm to make him may attention of her. He paid attention and he didn't look happy at her newfound enthusiasm.

"Uchiha-san... I believe that I have a condition for me staying in Kumogakure for a year," Hinata announced. She looked his tightening jaw.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I work," she said. "At a medical center. I could work as a trauma surgeon again. It's perfect, Uchiha-san? Isn't it?"

"It's far from it," Sasuke shook his head and said, "You can't. We have to keep a low profile. Don't pout."

Hinata frowned. Oh look at that, she's pouting.

"But I could help. I haven't practiced in so long..."

Hinata flexed her wrist and imagined having a scalpel. Hinata picked up some scrolls from the libraries they often visited and read shout surgical mysteries but she hasn't operated.

"Imagine all the people I can save and do surgery on," Hinata hummed.

She could admit that she missed it- she missed the surgeries, she missed suturing, she missed talking to her patients or hearing the steady beat of the heart monitor or the smell of a fresh OR. She missed coffee smelling staff rooms and the cluttered hallways filled with people and patients to help.

"You seem awfully eager to cut people up, Hyuuga-hime," Sasuke said drily as he gave her a keen side-glance.

She ignored his look and said, "It's my job and we do not cut people, we heal them. Well, for the most part. I'm already rusty," she cocked her head to the side. "Uchiha-san, you even say so yourself."

"Hn," he said, cool and distant. "What I say doesn't apply to you."

Her fingers sprung apart. She turned around and said, "Then I must return to Konoha. Good day to you, Uchiha-san, I'm leaving,"

Hinata crossed her arms and went down the same trail.

Sasuke looked at her, annoyed. "You're bluffing," he called out to her as she kept on walking. "You childish being!"

"I'm not a child. I can't be one because I'm having my child. I'm mature enough to make my own decisions," She looked at him, mirroring the same expression. "Working in a hospital. It's one of my demands. I deserve to be working in Kumo as well. How will I support the child?"

"I'll help in that department. I have funds to support hundreds of you, even with your expensive taste,"

"I do not have an expensive taste!"

He looked amused and talked like she made a joke. "You like the finer things in life. Your bank account allowed you to do that."

"My bank acc- this has nothing to do with how much money we have to spend," She slowed her pace. "Kunoichi and female medical-nin everywhere drop from their shinobi duty because of pregnancy and they leave it up to their partners to fill in the gap. You are not my partner and I should be able to hold my own ground. As a woman, I do not want to stay out of sight in the kitchen, I want to work and have something that benefits society, my baby and myself. So I'm not bluffing."

Sasuke's chakra changed. "Do you believe that I will be there in the coming weeks, months?" he asked, his tone low and serious.

She looked down. "I do not know. You... actually take action and leave, you're as mobile as a bird. Flighty," she caught his gaze and nodded, looking determined. "I must work harder! To compensate for my absences."

Sasuke scowled. "You don't know what happened the last time you worked? You worked until you collapsed. That isn't working- that's self-inflicted torture. I don't want that for you."

"That was nothing. When I'm not pregnant... I could double those shifts. I could do twice the work. I will not slow down..."

"Yeah, but you are pregnant now..." Sasuke let out a low breath of air. "Why do you want to work more if you've already worked so hard?"

"Uchiha-san... I am in the position where everyone doubts me, my shinobi skills and my medical capabilities. Uchiha-san, you have a lot of respect. In the shinobi skill's department. You are... high and mighty and known. Nobody knows who I am, I still have so much to give and prove. I do not need to prove anything to myself, just them!"

He looked at her with an expression that seemed sorry but... sad. It was so different from his usual blasé expression.

"My word of advice; live, work and breathe for yourself- not them. Whoever they are," Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah... I should," she said then she looked shy. "I didn't plan for a child. I never did. I planned on focusing on my future and career. I could still achieve that here before I plan on my future with my baby."

"Hn," he said. She could hear him thinking. "I don't think you could walk back to Konoha, honestly. But you're a creature of pride like me, huh?"

What did that mean? Hinata kept on walking. It was true that she didn't need his approval but his approval would be greatly appreciated.

"Stop. You'll eventually blow our cover and we'll both pay," he grumped.

"I get to work?" Hinata smiled and turned around, still looking serious. "Do you promise?"

"Do promises amount to anything?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Yes, kept trust," she said. "We eventually have to trust one another... Promises take us there," She could hear him hesitate. "Uchiha-san promises make me believe in the good of the world,"

"Still believing in the light?" Sasuke asked idly, to himself. "Fine then. I promise."

"Really?" she asked.

"My word is good."

Hinata let out a happy sound and rushed back to him. She wrapped her hands around his arm. She went onto the wrong side of him and gripped his elbow. She jumped back and gasped.

"Uchiha-san! I-I'm so... sorry! I should have never done that! I am sorry!" Her cheeks were a blush as she bowed slightly.

He looked at her, curious. "What are you apologizing for?" he asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Sorry... because..." she said while he gestured to his arm. "I chose the wrong... arm."

He still looked confused. "Why does that merit an apology?"

"I... I reminded you that you didn't have an arm. Some of the patients I worked with get sensitive about that. Amputees... do not like to be reminded because it brings them emotional pain."

"I'm not sensitive. Never have nor will I ever be," he said.

She knows he isn't sensitive but she still was sorry.

"For a moment... I thought I brought you emotional pain and for that... I did the opposite of what I intend to do," she looked away.

He paused and surveyed her expression. "Another word of advice, stop apologizing for every little thing that you do. Have a bit of confidence in what you do and stop saying sorry," he said sternly.

"Sorry-" she said and shook her head. "I mean, I'm not sorry."

"Are you still sorry?" he asked.

She looked away while nodding. "Yeah..."

"You think and care too much. I tend to say sorry every 17 years."

Hinata tilted her head and did the math. "Uchiha-san... You've only said sorry once?"

"Yes and that was worth it," he stated quietly.

His tone became distant and yearning. Hinata listened closely; he's never sounded like that before.

So, the man does have feelings. She was somewhat surprised that he has openly apologized. What... what if he apologizes to her?

She looked at him, suddenly happy and shy. "When you apologize to me, I know it will be meaningful and true,"

Sasuke looked dumbfounded but she went to his other side, and nervously held his arm.

Hinata and Sasuke walked on for a while. All malice and arguments were set aside and peace prevailed.

Hinata looked around. "Uchiha-san? You... you know there is no one around. I could let go of your arm."

There was no need to hold any facade...

"Nah," he said. "It's whatever."

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata relaxed in nature more than she thought. He let her go at her own pace. He let her do... whatever really. He got her all of her cravings, her desired treats and they got to sit in the libraries she wanted. He let her meditate, read, draw and plant. He also let her heal people. It was fine. They were fine.

For the next few hours, much to Sasuke's delight and Hinata's chagrin, there were lots of rocks and mountains to climb. Hinata hated it.

It was annoying. Hinata was unsteady a lot of the time. She kept on holding onto Sasuke for support. She slowed him down and she felt heavy. She knew that Kumo was on a tall mountain range but getting there was a hugely difficult task that she didn't want to do. Sasuke loved it. Eventually, after Hinata kept on taking breaks, looking gray, he carried her anyway. When they moved too fast, she felt motion sickness. It was terrible.

Once they were at the summit of the mountain, he promised they would have lunch. Hinata normally ate scanty snacks, to lessen her queasiness. She habitually gathered nuts and berries for Sasuke to eat. He approves of wild strawberries and sweet tasting berries, usually the ones that have a tangy aftertaste. So, Hinata collects them and dries them. She taught him how to identify them. Despite that, he just left the work to her. She had a pack of dried grapes for him since he liked them from Shimogakure.

Hinata looked through her mesh bag.

Now, she had accumulated stuff and souvenirs for everyone. Every time she missed someone, she got things that reminded her of them. Neji's kunai. Poisons. Medicine. Snacks. Poetry scrolls. Soap. Iodine. Books about medicine and babies and their development. She had all of her original items as well: two filled canteens, a photo of Hanabi, one of Ino's hair ties, folic acid pills, Hinata's favorite scalpel, two hair brushes, and her Konoha forehead protector.

She wondered why she carried all these things. Sasuke said she liked carrying around crap. She doesn't think she likes crap. All of it was necessary! She wasn't ascetic like he was. All he needed was his poncho, his headband, his sword, his pockets because of money, and the small backpack which held a folded sleeping bag, one pot and a tea kettle that Ume offered to her.

Her outfit changes were frequent, as well. She got a new cloak, this time it was a nice violet color. It was fancier than she would like. Sasuke didn't like getting expensive things for himself but he spends money on her. It wasn't okay. She would pay him back. Soon! Anyhow, she still wore navy pants and her traditional purple kimono shirt with a black obi and knee-high shinobi sandals. Her hair... was a colossal mess. Tangles, twigs, dirt and curled waves. Too much and too long.

She wouldn't cut her hair, Neji would be disappointed.

Either way, she was okay and lunch was good.

It seemed as though there were large boulders, and rushing brooks, tranquil streams everywhere. Sasuke didn't carry her this time but she held her own weight on their next walk. Hinata liked the trip uphill and more uphill until they encountered new sights. It was like they were on top of the world and something bubbled in her, making her nervous and determined.

The wind blew, its speeds making an audible whistling sound against her ears. Sasuke's worn poncho flapped in the wind. From here, she saw it. Kumo. The bunches of little towns and different buildings, clusters of trees and people with sheep and cattle. Farms. People. Nature.

She could do anything that she wanted. While she was here, she felt as though she could see everything. Flying above the world, seeing different sights.

Sasuke noticed how she marveled at everything. "What's got you so excited?"

"We're up so high... and here... looking down there are no problems... It is as if you are able to gaze at another time, another land entirely. As if flying... seeing peace on earth... Truly breath taking," she smiled. "Imagine the life our child will have if everything is peaceful like this..."

There was sun on her face and as she reached up and untied her hair, the wind went through her curls. Sasuke stopped and watched her feel the wind pulsing past her, cooling her skin.

"You want to live out in the woods, isolated?"

"No... just somewhere where my little miracle... will know they're safe," she looked back at him. "Down there... there are a million possibilities... All of them including us,"

They were on the rocky road, on the mountain slope and her steps echoed louder than before. Another day was done and she said goodbye to the setting sun.

They twisted and turned on a lonely road. The undergrowth was annoying, brushing on her legs. He was steady and strong. She slept on him. Sasuke was comfortable. Plus, she was constantly tired.

* * *

 _October 11th. Nighttime._

Sasuke nudged her awake. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. In front of her was an unfamiliar building.

Hinata tried to shrug him off. "Uchiha-san?" she mumbled. She sounded agitated. She yawned and cuddled onto the pillow even more. "I'll check the traps later. Five more minutes," she leaned into the cushion and tried to get back to sleep.

"We won't need traps anymore," Sasuke pulled back his arm, she jostled. "Enough napping, Hyuuga girl. We've made it," he said in a low tone.

She rubbed her eyes and stretched, pulling away from Sasuke. "Uchiha-san? I'm going back to bed," she grumbled and leaned back into his arm. "'M tired."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "We've made it to Kumo. We're in Kumo," he said casually like it didn't change her world. "Figured you'd want to be awake for the grand reveal."

The words filled her with pure adrenaline. She got to her feet and smiled, chirpy and alert. "We're in Kumo? Really? Uchiha-san, if you're joking... like the last time, Kami has to help me-"

"I'm not kidding," Sasuke said as she stepped away from her. "See for yourself."

Oh, how she saw. Sasuke stepped back and revealed Kumogakure. Everything was exciting and new. Kumo was nothing like she'd thought it'd be.

* * *

End Chapter


	10. Flirting

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 10-  
Flirting

* * *

 _In the past. Memory of September 8th._

THE ROAD WAS CRACKED AND DRY.

The trees, bushes, and grassroots were taller. Ungroomed. Messy. Green.

She got so nervous. She was leaving. She was unsteady. Her knees were jelly and her brain mush because she finally left. Sasuke, however, drank in the distance like wine- getting calmer and calmer. His expression was satisfied and he seemed peaceful. She was starting to stand, beginning to crawl and he was running.

It was difficult, to walk away from Konoha when it was beautiful like this.

She hadn't gone long without looking over her shoulder. She ended up using her byakugan and walking backward. She hadn't liked it; seeing the tips of her village's buildings, homes, hospitals, izakayas and the Hokage monuments. Her village was covered by vegetation and trees then it was hidden by distance. She left Konoha hundreds of times, however, none of the departures had the finality that it did now.

She stopped once, halting completely. There weren't any people around them. They passed the Bara Festival goers ages ago. They were too far away.

She looked down at the road. From where she stood, it was impossible to see Konoha with her byakugan. She couldn't see what she really wanted.

Sasuke must have realized this too because he said, "Che," and let her gaze at the forest tops.

She let Sasuke walk away several meters until he hesitated and gave her a mildly curious look.

"Why've you stopped?" Sasuke asked guardedly.

Hinata narrowed her eyes and stayed put.

"Come on, you can tell me," goaded Sasuke.

"I thought I was being a bother..."

"You weren't. Everyone else... yes. I admit, Konoha doesn't put me in the... best mood."

"And you took it out on me," Hinata crossdd her arms over her chest. "Don't do that anymore. I am not a punching bag and I don't want to be treated like one... especially by the father of my child... Don't explode, just explain and communicate with me."

"You want me to treat you better. Got it. Be patient with me and you'll get it," Sasuke said.

Hinata nodded but she bit her tongue.

"Go on. You have a lot more from where that's coming from. So say it..."

"I don't have anything else to say. To you," Hinata whispered.

"Your nose twitches when you're mad. What else do you want to say? Lay it on thick."

"An incubator? That is so disrespectful to every woman across the five nations. I am not an incubator. That is just why we're not getting along! We will be in each other's lives for a long time and I don't like fighting with you!"

"I know I'm an ass. I've been working on it," he admitted.

"I mean... I do not agree but... You must figure it out soon or else... we will not be speaking until you change how you talk to me,"

"Now that we've said our peace, why've you stop?"

"You cannot... see Konoha from here on out," she replied honestly.

He seemed interested in her answer but he turned away and kept on going. "Hyuuga girl, know that soon, Konoha will be farther away with every step. If you are hurt by this then... Don't think about it," he said, taking a few steps of his own.

Was that a pep talk? From Sasuke? She almost forgot what to say but she managed, "It's... erm, hard not to..."

"Be hurt or not think about it?"

"Be hurt by thinking about it. Both... it's really both. It's not enough to feel the lack. So, I see it with my byakugan. That's why I've stopped."

"Ah... I see," Sasuke turned away from her. "Don't be delusional. The byakugan won't bring you back."

Hinata deactivated her byakugan... The byakugan... really wouldn't bring her back. He had reason there...

"But look to the future. That's where you'll see the most promise," Sasuke continued.

She hadn't expected any comforting words- it was Sasuke. She hadn't expected that either. His words... they were bittersweet. Sasuke only told secrets that bitterness knew. He also added to its collection of misery. With misery... comes hope. After a year, she will be able to walk closer and closer to all that she loves.

So, she wiped away the sweat from her forehead, held her chin up and walked behind Sasuke. "Yeah... Uchiha-san... that was a good pep-talk."

"I don't do pep-talks."

"You were good at it. I needed a dose... of reality," Hinata coughed away the emotions in her throat.

After that, they hadn't spoken a word.

Only sounds of nature and rocks crunching under her feet played on a loop. The only other thing she heard was her unsteady breath. Sasuke was without noise or conversation but eventually, she sped up to talk to him and he slowed to so they could walk together.

And yeah, they talked.

* * *

 _September 29th. Sunset._

A few weeks back, they were at a child's park, sitting on a bench nearby. It smelled like laundry and warm sun distilled fresh air. The park was colorful and wooden. Squeals of joy and happiness were heard and appreciated.

Sasuke didn't really like staying in places like these. Why? Children... heh, not his cup of whiskey or tea.

Being responsible for another life was not the first thing Sasuke'd want to wake up to but he wouldn't have it any other way. A kid. A fucking kid. Now he sees them everywhere. Their squealing faces, their tiny hands, dirty cheeks and tufts of uneven hair. He sees what kids like and what they don't like.

He didn't want a therapist but Hyuuga's adamant about knowing what makes him cringe or what makes him drink late at night or what he likes to do when the winter's over. She still acts like Naruto is the sunrise and the sunset but whenever that happens, he changes the subject and she seems open to talking about what he wants. She likes to talk about what their kid will be like- it's something that her mind does. If it eases her mind and helps that damn pregnancy... then whatever.

Sasuke used to think that life was what people got because they did something good or their parents did well in life. For surviving, they are rewarded with more life. Was Sasuke a survivor or the opposite? What did he do to deserve a kid? He met a girl at a liquor table. That doesn't seem like much. He didn't do much good either.

But somehow, sitting beside Hyuuga and their child... made it okay.

Hyuuga hummed along, looking excited. He seems to like when she looks at him. He didn't want that much attention ever from big crowds, touchy people, loud places. He did like when she noticed him. And he looked away when she caught him looking at the side of her face again.

"Have you been to one of these places recently?" she asked, starting the conversation.

"I had no reason," Sasuke said casually. And it's creepy. What they're doing is creepy right now but Hyuuga insisted, saying that she needed to know what their kid would want to play on.

"Me neither... As a child... I was too shy to speak to the other kids so I never got the full experience. I've never really been in people's company until the Academy."

"Hn. I could have but I didn't like any of the other kids."

"Would you have liked me?" she asked. "Back then... if I talked to you?"

"If you weren't as shy and if you made me bento boxes again," he snorted, despite himself. "You would have been the biggest exception,"

She smiled a bit and darted her eyes away. "Aw, Uchiha-san... this place is truly wonderful," she looked at the park. "I reckon we'll be at one of these parks a lot in the future. Uchiha-san... look at all the swings... and the kids and all of their faces. They look so happy. Do you think our child will be happy?"

He looked at the side of her face, wondering why she didn't see it yet. If the kid has her, then they'll be fine. It was him who he was worried about- already, she'd sacrificed a lot. Staying in Konoha, being with her family and friends and her beloved job that she'd wanted to do badly.

So he nodded. "Yeah. I see it."

"Imagine... all the birthdays, the smiles, the lost teeth and the riding the bike alone moments," she clapped her hands together and smiled. Her eyes squint a little when she smiles... Why did he notice that? Damn. "Imagine those."

She suddenly looked distant and wistful, like she realized a major flaw in the system. "Ano, Uchiha-san... can you make a promise?"

"I don't do promises,"

"This promise is harmless. Really..."

"Hn."

"I don't ask for much... I expect you to be the best that you are and do what you are doing... But can you... be there for all of the birthdays, smiles... lost teeth and the riding bikes alone moments?"

"What else would I be doing?" he said.

An old bartender said being a father doesn't start when the baby is born, it starts when the mom is pregnant.

He's been observing her and watching the kid with a restless vigilance. He prepared her whatever she missed and they camped, stayed in izakayas if she wanted to or rested with civilians if she wanted a home-cooked meal. He bought her a lot of things, despite teasing her, she does know how to buy.

He was startled then felt like a simpleton. He didn't imagine she liked shopping. She was a Hyuuga- it runs in her blood to know the lavish. Don't all women like shopping? He hated shopping. He never used the bucks on himself and who greater to give it to?

Hyuuga wants a lot but says and gets nothing. The bite marks on her tongue must have been there from all that she hasn't said. He wanted to change that- so he let her say anything. It lets her live better.

Moreover, Sasuke welcomes the quiet satisfaction when he provides for her. He grasps that it's going towards a living strength. Buying her this and that and sleeping together- it sounds awfully domestic but it is. Maybe it is natural parental feeling.

For some reason, when Hyuuga talks about their kid, it reminds Sasuke of his mom.

Sasuke thought about Mikoto with love and that's nothing new. He's been excessively reminiscing about his parents.

They would have been real serviceable right about now. Is he doing anything right or is he securing himself a place in hell? His mother would be fraught with quandaries but she'd get along with Hyuuga just well.

At some point, he's got to let go of what should have happened and accept what did. All of his whole existence is meant for his kid. Fatherhood was like upgrading to a new level of manhood. It kind of shattered his existence in a bittersweet way.

Sasuke didn't want to end up like his parents with no path to reconciliation. He was alone without them at every moment of every day. All that time was gone and he's never able to get it back. There was no light at the end of any tunnel. In the past, he cut himself just one more time let the blood flow let him feel just a little better. He was so desperate.

He doesn't want his kid to end up desperate like he did. He will be present- for the moments when parents are supposed to care. He didn't want to add to the cycle of neglect.

He leaned deeper into the wooden bench, sitting back. "When I saw you in Konoha, I knew... I needed to change before I'm too old so I dropped old habits. I can't quit the kid. If I do, that will be when I'm damned."

"Yeah... you were never... damned, right?"

"No. The kid isn't keeping me hostage. Not like you think," he said. "The Uchiha will be restored as winners... and those who have sharingan children have my respect."

"You respect me?"

"I don't give it out often but yeah," he looked to her, sending a mysterious side glance. "Hyuuga, you have what it takes... to be an honorable mother and for that, I respect."

For some reason, she didn't blush. She was too shocked.

"Uchiha-san... That's very sweet... You are uncharacteristically sweet _to me_ ," said the Hyuuga softly.

And something happened to her eyes. They were like crushed opal gems then with that one laugh, the pieces came back together again.

"I'm not sweet," he admonished.

She just giggled, covering her mouth while she was at it. Her hand muffled most of the sound -but- _but_ it sounded like wind chimes on a breezy, warm Saturday night.

She wasn't laughing with him- she laughed at him.

Sasuke didn't mind, as long as she kept on looking like that... he might as well laugh too. But he was Uchiha Sasuke and he doesn't laugh. She stopped with a relieved sigh.

She looked at her folded hands. "I wish to know you better."

"Don't. It'll drive you away," he looked at her. "You see, salt still looks like sugar."

"I have very good eyes. I would be able to tell the difference," she squinted.

Hyuuga looked at him for a long time.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't see it. Who said you were salt?"

Sasuke looked at her, scornful. "I don't need to answer that question..."

"Who knows? Maybe you're denying your sweetness," she offered a shrug with a knowing look.

Sasuke looked at the delusional woman and began to say something. But just then, something else caught her eye.

Hyuuga grabbed for his arm. "Uchiha-san- look. The baby's laughing," she whispered.

Sasuke killed any enjoyment he felt from Hyuuga's touch.

* * *

 _Now. October 11th. Nighttime-evening._

Her eyes were a dazzle with wonder.

The clouds were gray but the sky was navy blue. The moon was bright and round. The stars are in the sky despite it being close to seven p.m.

There is movement. Business. Conversation. People look different. Their clothes are different and their skin is darker. Tanned. There's the enticing smell of fish and the ocean salt on her lips. The buildings were all glass and dark. It was evening but not dark enough to change plans...

This was Kumogakure. And now she was at the doorstep of one of those houses.

Hinata was vacillating as she stared at the entry. The door was painted royal blue. The handle was a copper-gold hue. The house was clearly in excellent shape. It was tall and old fashioned. There was a chimney that smelled of burnt paper and wood. The lights were on, indicating a presence.

This house was pacifying, as it was colored with calming shades. She smelled incense and burnt tatami mats already wafting around the house as an aura. The grass was green, like asparagus and tall like successful pesky weeds. It was like a cottage- a mansion, with lots of plants, flowers, and trees surrounding it.

They settled at the door, pestered with the previously overgrown grass they tangled through.

Sasuke said, "Go on. Knock. The door's not going to bite you."

She shouldered her mesh bag which felt lead-heavy. "Can I take the offer of living... isolated in the woods now? You could live with me as long as you agree that we have flowered gates."

"Why do you want flowered gates?" Sasuke shook his head. "That isn't important. Stop worrying."

"Uchiha-san..."

He shook his head, already not listening to what she was saying.

"Just... listen to me," she said mildly.

Why were they here? She didn't know.

"I'm... not sure of this, Uchiha-san. I thought we'd be staying in an izakaya like normal and you'd try the special and throw up and we'd try their food and I'd like it and order seconds or thirds," Hinata laughed.

"You prefer an izakaya over an actual home? And I only threw up one time," he hissed.

"No... That's not what I mean..."

Hinata looked uncertain. Hinata toyed with the apex of her hair strands. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. He wheeled away from her and looked at the house.

"You're not going to go rogue on me, right?" asked Sasuke, anxiety sneaking up in his tone.

By rogue, she knew he meant whether or not she would leave him again.

Hinata shook her head, quieting him.

He tipped his head to the side, intrigued but troubled. "Then what's wrong?"

She looked away from him, feeling timid. "This wasn't... exactly what I was expecting."

"Don't expect anything because even then, you'll still be let down."

"That was... quite despairing, Uchiha-san."

"I try. Just- it'll be fine," he assured her.

Hinata paused then turned back to him. "I thought that wasn't a word," she said, hiding a small smile.

"Hyuuga, you're stalling," he said in his usually staid tone. He did seem amused by her.

She broke and gave a familiar sweet smile to him.

She stood back and knocked on the door.

As soon as her knuckles hit wood, Hinata stumbled back, behind Sasuke.

She didn't like knocking because of the woman who pushed then verbally attacked the both of them in Shimo. Sasuke had no problems. She had to play the part of the blind woman but something was off today. She would have been at his side but today she felt suspicious of this house.

Something was off. What was she doing? She wasn't supposed to hide behind Sasuke, that was foolish and wimpy! She stepped from his shadow and narrowed her eyes.

Normally, Hinata would have to persuade Sasuke to spend the night in a civilian home.

He would grump and complain until they left. Tonight, he seemed eager. He never liked being eager for anything or anyone. He was like Shikamaru in a sense.

Did Sasuke want to be here? Did he know someone from here? What's the big deal? Was this... another fight? He also didn't want her to have her blindfold... Strange.

When no one answered, Sasuke went up to the door and knocked again. Hinata's muscles were taught with anticipation just as the door opened a crack.

The smell of sweet rice and grilled fish permeated through the air. The house owner had made a fire and it emanated coziness. Good. The person who unlocked the door was a woman.

She had gray hair, like the hue of ashes from a forgotten fire. There were suggestions of ebony tones and richer browns but that color was from her youth. She wasn't old either- about a few years older than Kurena-sensei. Her face was long but you could tell she's beautiful. A real heartbreaker.

She had intelligent eyes and a tense exterior, though. A hard shell to crack. She made Sasuke's poker face look emotional and expressive. She took one glimpse at Sasuke then at Hinata and her eyes eclipsed slightly.

She had austere gray eyes and a scowl on her face. But that was all Hinata saw before the woman hurled the door shut with a hard snap!

Hinata blinked, in shock.

They got repudiated by that woman!

She didn't give them a chance for Hinata to speak or for Sasuke to ruin their chances by speaking.

Hinata was startled but nothing was lost. They could go back to the village center and she could take a bath in the onsens like he promised.

Then she would be a tourist in Kumo and they would get to choose a house tomorrow. She really wanted a big garden, like the one this woman had. She will have to tell their realtor that.

Well, today was a good day. Hinata turned around and held her hand out, wiggling her fingers to him. "Uchiha-san? Are we going now?"

Sasuke shook his head. His stare lingered on her hands, then at her face.

"Not just yet," he said.

Huh?

She was ready to turn around and leave but Sasuke looked beyond mad. He looked frustrated as he intermingled his eyebrow and grit his teeth.

Sasuke cursed under his breath before glaring at the door. "You can't turn your back on me now!" he said vehemently.

"Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked softly. "Are you _alright_?"

He shifted to peer at her. He had red in his eyes. What just transpired? Why was he so irate? He could brush off people calling him not very kind words about the Uchiha and not bat an eye at someone loathing his continuation but he reacts to this? Why was this woman relevant? Have they talked before?

Hinata waited as Sasuke pounded on the door. He'll get bruised knuckles... What is he doing?

"I know you're in there," Sasuke hissed. "You can hear me as well. You can't deny us!"

Us? Why was he so persistent? It bothered Hinata; his indifference was gone and he was determined. Almost as loud and as determined as her Naruto.

Hinata was curious. Sasuke's nose was pressed onto the oak door and Hinata was a little farther away. She could see the house's framework.

The woman peeped from behind the curtain. She made eye contact with Hinata, grimaced, placed the curtains back in place and whirled away, crossed.

Sasuke hadn't seen this for he was occupied with attempts to break the door.

"Uchiha-san? I think you should... stop and see this," Hinata said.

He looked back at her then stood alongside her. It seemed as though the woman locked the door and turned off all of the lights. Hinata watched, dismayed as the lights systematically went off.

The woman doesn't want them near to her that much? It was hostile and resentful at the same time. Mocking, even.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke who steamed. "Uchiha-san? Why does this woman hate you and I?"

"We're not special. She hates everyone," Sasuke stated as if he tasted vinegar.

More lights shut off as she gulped. "Ano, Uchiha-san, why are we here? There are plenty of places we could visit."

"We can't go anywhere but here."

"Hmmm? I'm not being a burden, am I? If you're staying here because of me, it's alright. We can move along. It's not too late to find an onsen, ne?" she said.

His hand twitched and she knew she was getting through to him.

"Uchiha-san... if it makes you upset. I don't want to stay here. We could leave... I don't mind it."

Sasuke let out a resolute sigh as he glared at the woman's house. "As irksome as it may be, she's the person we have to meet. The one we've traveled all this way for."

"Her?"

Hinata did a double-take as she glanced between the house, which was emerged in darkness and Sasuke, who didn't look proud of the fact.

He nodded calmly.

"Uchiha-san... Why-"

The door finally opened. The woman held a candle. Her fingers were nimble and long around the oil lamp's handle.

The woman looked unimpressed. "Children, to what do I owe this displeasure?"

Hinata inched closer to Sasuke. The woman was tall and subtle. Her yukata was pink, cherry-blossomed colored. It flowed with the wind that picked up and tossed some folds of the yukata.

Sasuke looked away from Hinata then said, "I'm still alive."

The woman sighed. "I thought you would be doing better things with your life, Uchiha Sasuke," her gray eyes flicked towards Hinata who stepped behind Sasuke a bit, "not getting women pregnant."

"It's not a mistake," Sasuke stuck his nose in the air.

Hinata stood at Sasuke's side, putting a look of indifference on her face. She readied her weapons in the palm of her hand and stood taller, to make a valid presence. Just like he taught her.

"Is this the one?" she said, eyeing Hinata with caution and twinkling interest.

Sasuke nodded stiffly.

"Oh, Sasuke. You've caused a lot of problems for me, bozu."

She went back inside.

Sasuke noticed Hinata's opening and closing mouth.

"I'll answer your questions later," he said.

"Now is still a great time, Uchiha-san," she whispered.

He offered an apathetic look.

The woman came back outside after a few seconds, looking fretful. "Come in, come in! You both need to come inside."

Sasuke seemed at ease again. "That's what I've been waiting to hear."

Hinata looked at Sasuke, suddenly wondering what their relationship was. Why did Sasuke suddenly seem fine when the woman invited them in?

Sasuke noticed her thinking and said, "This is what we made our month-long trip for."

In his eyes, she could see a flash of everything from mischievousness to distrust shining in them. He's been here before.

"You coming?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata blinked. "Yeah... always," she said absently. "Don't ever worry about that."

Sasuke gave Hinata the weirdest look. He allowed her to continue on by his side. Just who was this woman to Uchiha Sasuke?

* * *

They went inside and got settled in the dining room. The woman had a nice, big house. It wasn't as furnished or as fancy as her father's house. It was a bit smaller with only two levels.

Everything was sparkling clean and the firewood burned. The interior design was a traditional Konohagakure house, like in the Hyuuga district but with modern touches here and there. Technical appliances like stoves, microwaves. Technology was everywhere...

It was cozy. Bright. Open. The color scheme of the house was sky blue, indigo, and a nice yellowish pastel shade. There were antique models of items. Scrolls. Shinobi weapons hanging on the walls. Picture frames. Memories of other times.

Hinata was curious but nervous as she sat there, bubbling with hesitant energy.

Sasuke was still calm and stoic, like always but Hinata couldn't take the silence anymore. Hinata didn't like this easy comfort Sasuke and the woman had hanging in the air. They knew something Hinata didn't.

Hinata sat across from the woman. She held her mesh bag tightly under her cloak, feeling her fingers turn white from the strength of holding on too tight.

Sasuke was settled beside her on the low table. This table was nice and worn but in good condition. Just telling from the deep scratches and the faded color, Hinata knew that the table was probably older than her. The tatami mats smelled nice and had a hint of bamboo.

Hinata scratched at her cuticles as the woman and Sasuke looked at each other.

"I'm honestly surprised you let us in," Sasuke said calmly.

Hinata bowed slightly, showing her silent thanks. He was obviously beside making sure that Hinata wouldn't bolt for the door. He reacted to every time she shifted.

The woman raised a faded brow and looked between the two. She focused her eyes on Sasuke before clicking her tongue, her disapproval evident.

"I knew you'd visit again eventually. Sasuke, you're a troubled troublemaker who cannot keep his nose clean. You bozu boys... and you," she pointed towards Hinata. "I thought you'd keep him out of trouble! How did you fail? You made a vow."

Sasuke frowned and opened his mouth to speak but Hinata cut him off.

"Me? I made no such promise," Hinata said, shocked to have been asked. "And-"

"That was Sakura," Sasuke gritted out.

"And that Sakura is sitting right here," the woman said. She looked at Hinata. "You promised him, didn't you, Sakura?"

"What?" Hinata gasped as her jaw dropped onto the old table.

Sasuke just sighed, like he was in chronic pain.

Hinata looked at the woman who dropped her finger before squinting at Sasuke.

"You'd said that the girl you'd bring to me the next time you saw me was your wife and the mother of your kids," the woman looked at Hinata wonderingly. " _Sakura_."

Hinata looked at Sasuke, surprised and confused. He turned back to her.

Sasuke watched the woman, stiff. "Things didn't work out the way that I'd like to but this woman isn't Sakura."

The woman scowled. "What happened to that girl?" she questioned.

Sasuke looked away and kept quiet. Hinata opened her mouth to say something but the words didn't come out so great.

"Sakura-" Hinata started.

"Haruno," Sasuke said.

Hinata narrowed her eyes and corrected him. "Uzumaki Sakura got married two months ago to another... man."

The woman looked back at Sasuke, listless.

Hinata looked at the increasingly agitated Sasuke. "Uchiha-san... What happened the last time you both met?" she asked in a low tone to Sasuke.

Sasuke had just ignored her as she turned away, upset to be scorned.

The woman looked at Sasuke and Hinata and cleared her throat. "This bozu was dying of large wounds. I'm no healer but I've been in wars to know how to heal. He collapsed in my garden and his blood watered my plants for half a day until I found him. He had fought, gotten outnumbered and some shinobi attacked his body, interrupting and damaging his chakra flow. It was probably a skilled Hyuuga. He lost control and almost died. I saved him."

"You saved him?" Hinata looked at the woman, bowing deeply. "Thank you-"

"Don't look at me like that! I do not owe this spoilt Uchiha anything. Anything! I saved him because of necessity and not because of the kindness within myself. The man spent weeks moaning about a woman, his flower Sakura and cried about how he'd marry her and how he would make sure that I'd see her with his child. So naturally, I'd concluded it was you. He said he would be here, so I could see his Sakura."

"Stop talking about Sakura," Sasuke said calmly.

The woman gazed at Sasuke, unsympathetic and uncaring. "Bozu, you know that only fools fall in love. Only the idiots get lucky and the rest are stupid."

The woman leaned in to inspect Hinata a bit better. "So, if you're not his Sakura- then why are you here? More importantly, what's your name, child?"

"Hina," Hinata whispered, still taking her codename. She didn't trust this woman.

"He already talked about you being a Hyuuga. Are you Hyuuga Hina? Definitely not a Sakura."

"Stop talking about it," he said, twice as cold.

The woman turned to Hinata. "I know of your existence because of the notes Sasuke sent to me. I exclusively got two and they told me basic information like when you would show up and that you were pregnant."

"You're telling people?" Hinata questioned sharply. She didn't know that.

Sasuke shrugged. "She had to _know_ ," He looked at her but she couldn't meet his gaze.

She folded her hands in her lap, looking at her nails, thinking. Hinata felt betrayed in a sense. Why would Sasuke tell people? Wasn't that supposed to be reserved for later? Also, Sasuke was the one who told her to keep the secret. This was hypocritical and a risk. How many people has he told in this short span of time?

"That doesn't answer her question, Sasuke," chided the woman.

Sasuke looked into the woman's eyes. "Why you had to know is important..."

Hinata looked at Sasuke, confused. She felt the woman mirror her expression. The woman looked sour about it, though. What was he doing? Why was he talking to them like that? Why didn't he say anything? They were going to have to discuss this sooner or later.

Sasuke looked at Hinata's tense form and said, "Relax," but she couldn't do anything but seem uneasy.

She couldn't decompress and relax.

"Now that I see you both, I know that Sasuke didn't just come around to show off the girl he barely knows. He has a schedule to follow and a plan to complete," she looked at Sasuke, intrigued. "You wouldn't trouble yourself for a woman you'd never thanked. Why bother going on this long trip, Konoha-nin? It wouldn't be to simply soothe my loneliness?"

 _What's this woman have to do with me, the baby and Sasuke? Did Sasuke lie?_ Hinata thought. She wondered about those questions before Sasuke cleared his throat so the woman and Hinata would look at him.

Hinata avoided his gaze and he waited for her to pay attention so she finally looked at him.

The woman seemed mildly amused by Hinata's actions but she quickly snubbed the playful feelings and looked austere. Defensive.

"Just now, Sasuke boy, why have you visited an old woman like me at a time like this?" the woman asked.

Sasuke looked at Hinata then back to the woman. "I believe that you should help provide us a place to stay until the deal is up and we leave."

"What?" Hinata gasped. "We're staying _here_?!"

"Is this place so appalling you do not want to stay here?" snapped he woman.

"No, no. I apologize, this place is lovely-"

"Save your reactions, Hyuuga, because you are not staying in my house! Not for a second time, Sasuke," The woman laughed. "No, I owe nothing to you both. I have nothing you want and you have nothing I need."

"Is our company enough?"

"Ha ha. No," she laughed.

"Hn," Sasuke tilted his head, a challenging look in his eye. "You told me you'd see me again and take care of my needs."

"That's preposterous! I believed that you would make different decisions that wouldn't affect your health. Not take care and provide a place to stay. The favors end here. Sasuke, you were a dying child when I met you!"

"I was eighteen-"

"Still a child! You had a lot of time to change your life plans. I only saved you because of Konoha's horrible, horrible massacre. If I hadn't done anything- the bloodline of the sharingan would have died out!"

Sasuke looked at the woman, beyond furious. "You know that wouldn't have happened," he said, angry and his tone was measured.

Everything went tense.

"Why is that? You think there are other Uchiha running around here? You're wrong," the woman chuckled but Hinata felt uneasy.

Sasuke defused the situation. "I know it wouldn't have happened because you saved me, helped me save my life."

The woman looked at Sasuke and back at Hinata. "Why would I help you both?"

"Because we have nowhere else to go," Sasuke snapped. "Hyuuga is pregnant with my child and this is what I need."

"You sow what you reap. Had you been kinder, then you would have the world to be helped by but you are rude and solitary and a stubborn bozu. You didn't let me heal you until death knocked on your door," the woman scolded. "People tried to help you but you pushed away everyone, even the hands that feed you," she looked at Hinata skeptically. "You're actually pregnant or you have other things to lie about?"

Hinata nodded and avoided Sasuke's gaze.

"Yeah. With my sharingan child so you can't deny us because you know the complications of being me. They will kill her. I can't lose her. You are aware of what the Hyuuga are. She was supposed to be married to a suitor right about now. They told her that her child would get a cursed seal. They might as well just kill her because of the Uchiha blood that runs in her baby's veins. She needs a place to stay safe and this is the place to do it!"

"Hina, I believed that the Hyuuga reformed themselves after the war, was there no change?" the woman asked.

Hinata focused on the cuticles and shrugged a shoulder.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow to her quietness and watched her for a few seconds.

Sasuke shook his head. "They hadn't."

The woman shook her head. "I'm not letting you both use my house as a charity case so run along to somewhere else in Kumo. Bring an umbrella because our thunderstorms." she winked.

Hinata decided that this woman was kind of obnoxious. Very much so.

Sasuke said, "We have another thing to offer."

Hinata watched as he pulled out money and placed it onto the table. There were a lot of bills. A lot of money.

The woman looked intrigued. "This is all the money that I calculated you would need to take care of her. All the funds for a year."

The woman looked at Hinata, expectant of a reaction. "Why do you talk like you're not going to be there?"

"I am going to be there. I just have things; missions from the Hokage and bigger threats to shinobi-kind."

The woman looked annoyed. "Are you buying my loyalty, Sasuke?"

"I'm paying as well so take the offer."

The woman turned and looked at Hinata's downtrodden expression. "How many weeks are you along?"

"About nine weeks," Hinata said.

"How did you get pregnant by the Uchiha if the Hyuuga were marrying you off?" the woman asked.

"It just happened," Sasuke said because Hinata didn't answer.

"Is she always this quiet?" she asked.

"To be candid in this, more... on bad days."

"Is this a bad day?"

"I guess," Sasuke shrugged.

The woman laughed. "I am sure that if I am right, you both are irresponsible buffoons. Every child doesn't know how to be parents, and this child will suffer without the preparation you would get from me."

"So, is that a yes?"

"No. I'm doing this for the child that will be here in seven months. Otherwise, I would have left you both in the dust,"

The woman took the money off of the table and left for a few moments to store it away.

Sasuke looked at Hinata. "Why are you so quiet? I'm used to being the conversational one but this is too much."

Hinata sighed and looked away after shrugging.

The woman came back and said, "My name is Natsukawa Mitsuyo. But call me Mitsuyo. Also, if you're staying, don't eat any of my almond cookies."

* * *

Sasuke and Mitsuyo talked about the arrangements while Hinata stopped and stared.

Hinata was left to walk to look around at everything. She was upset, angry and betrayed. Why would Sasuke do this to her?

First, they show up at this house and Sasuke made deals with the woman to stay in the house for a year. Secondly, he didn't tell her any of this. Thirdly, he's not going to stay here for the majority of the time. And she was angry!

Why would she stay here? She didn't want to be here anyhow. They were away from the village, dropped in the middle of the forest and isolated from life. Would she be able to go anywhere? What would her child benefit from here? And how long has Sasuke been planning this?

Sasuke looked at Hinata, cautious about doing anything. "I know you're mad at me," he said casually like he knew this was inevitable.

"I'm not mad," said Hyuuga.

Sasuke shook his head, obviously unconvinced. "You're obvious, Hyuuga."

Hinata gasped and brought her hands and covered her nose.

"Just spit it out and give me the silent treatment later. Explain not explode."

She turned on her heel, still agitated. "Uchiha-san- I just... I never took you as a liar! Maybe morally confused and closed off but never a liar."

He smirked. "I'm a liar now? What happened to me being sweet?"

She waltzed right up to him, hating that smirk.

"You know what I mean," Hinata said mildly. She pointed to his chest. "When you'd said we'd be going to Kumo... I believed you meant that we'd be living together and choosing different houses and going in the village and not being around bitter women like Natsukawa-san."

"So, the domestic life?" concluded Sasuke.

"Exactly, and this isn't it," she pressed her index finger to his chest with every word. "And I would have as an exception for you."

"It's what's best. She's the one I could trust in this," he justified.

"Uchiha-san! I don't trust her much less with our baby. And you lied about what we would be doing. That's why you didn't tell me anything during the trip. You didn't want me to run away back to Konoha nor did you want me to make objections like I am now," she said loudly.

"It's what's best for you and the baby."

"Only I know what is best for me, Uchiha-san!"

"Is this place not it?" he said, noticing just how close they were.

She paused, smoothing out his poncho. "I didn't say that. I just wanted you to tell me. I'm not a mind reader and I am sure that we could have worked it out, together- like a team. I'm not going to follow you if I get dragged through the mud..."

"I'm not doing that."

She played with the folds of his poncho, avoiding his gaze. "Uchiha-san... I feel lied to. You didn't bother telling me and for that, I am upset. Why would we stay here when these things could have easily been done somewhere else? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because... you wouldn't have accepted it. The place and that old git," Sasuke looked painfully indifferent. "Because it's not safe anywhere else and it's my responsibility to keep you safe."

"You're not going to be here to take responsibility. You... you're leaving again, right?" Sasuke nodded. "For how long?"

"Three weeks maximum."

Hinata sighed. "I don't want anything bad happening to you, now. Please do not do anything incredibly irresponsible or... risky," she said.

"Then tell the truth for this; do you want to stay here?"

Hinata shook her head. "No... it's stressful to wake up in a place where nobody knows you... or you with them. But it's what's best for the baby. I am mad that you hadn't said anything but it's best. Why did you have so much yen?"

Sasuke looked interested in talking about this. "You know that meeting I participated in weeks ago with Kakashi? He made it my mission to protect you. He offered me money to do just that. I used some of it for your frivolous spending but the rest was supposed to go to Mitsuyo. It went to her as a bribe."

Hinata nodded. "Oh and you and I- we're a team and that's all we need. Not this. Uchiha-san, I do not want to be familiar with liars. Please, no lying."

"Fine. I promise," Sasuke looked back at shuffling for an extra moment. "As you wish."

She sighed as he gave her another look.

"Wait-" she said.

"Yes?"

"After... this year is finished... Can we have a house... in nature but close enough to the village? Like on our travels... With trees... and flowers. And maybe... maybe we'll have tea in the mornings and fish in the afternoons. And maybe, maybe we'll have a super nice, peaceful view of the sunsets..."

He looked away, amused. "Do you want a library?"

"Maybe?"

"Hn. I'll think about it."

He hesitated before going out the door. "We meet downstairs in twenty. She needs to talk to us."

Hinata dreaded that talk. "Why?" she winced.

"Mitsuyo can be bitter and annoying but she saved me. I owe a lot to her," Sasuke said quietly. He turned to leave after a short nod.

"Wait-" Hinata called out to him.

Sasuke stopped to look over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

She dropped her gaze. "I know you did it on purpose. Some Hyuuga and other shinobi were bragging about beating you one day. I paid no heed to it but... Please, you have a child now. If the Hyuuga attack you next time, Uchiha-san... Please fight back."

He smiled in a sorrowful way. "Hyuuga-"

"You could beat anyone with your hands behind your back. You could have done something but you didn't."

"Sometimes, you want them to hit," he said.

"And I want you to heal, alright? So, no more flirting with death,"

He nodded then left the room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Hinata was lectured until she wondered if her ears would bleed.

The ground rules Mitsuyo had were reasonable. Mitsuyo mostly talked about rules surrounding her house. She wouldn't allow Hinata to leave unaccompanied or without Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't allowed to drink around Hinata or to get drunk/swear/smoke/yell around Hinata. The baby who arrives will have to be hidden from the authorities.

During meals, Hinata regularly stole some things off of Sasuke's plate.

Sasuke usually lets her take them, feigning that she wasn't a lousy thief. Hinata repeatedly eyed his food and he pushed his plate over, watching her eat.

Hinata had a mini staring contest with Sasuke, questioning whether to take it.

He regularly... did this; he ultimately put up the white flag and sent peace offerings.

She didn't covet his food this time but Kami knew that her appetite was mightier than her temper.

So, she ate whatever he offered while Mitsuyo complained about Hinata's tendency to vacuum for food.

After dinner, when Mitsuyo did the dishes and Hinata helped, Sasuke remained at the base of the stairs. She found him, not knowing that he was there.

"Were you waiting for me?" she asked.

"Yeah. When are we going to bed?" He tipped his head over to her.

Hinata turned away. "Oh- uhm, maybe Natsukawa-san needs help in the kitchen-"

"She doesn't, Hyuuga," Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled her back. "You done hiding out? You didn't have to hide out in the kitchen."

A champagne-rose blush ran over her cheeks. She was hiding from him.

Almost four inches were between them at most. She stepped back and he released her arm.

Something else was bothering her, though. "Does Mitsuyo mean it when she called me a vacuum? Vacuums these days... are big..."

Ere her pregnancy, she noticed herself feeling insecure about her pregnant body. Everything was bloated and over exaggerated. What if she resembles a lumpy dumpling? Her body has taken on a lot more... chubby appearance...

Hinata didn't want to get that much bigger. She looked down at her shirt. Everything was becoming tinier and tinier. Soon enough, she won't be capable of seeing her toes.

He saw her looking doubtful of herself and leaned over slightly, mouth beside her ear. "Don't listen to her. You look fine," he said as if reading her mind. "Good even."

She looked away, confused and blushing. His breath tickled her ear and was so close. She felt better as he praised her. It was unusual that he could do that. Of all people. Sasuke! Right now.

"I'm beyond this. Let's go to bed," he said and she followed him.

They were in the hallway before Mitsuyo soon came sweeping in from her room. Mitsuyo carried towels and Hinata's mesh bag.

"Oh... My bag!" Hinata reached out for it, wanting to get a good glimpse at it.

Mitsuyo gaped at Hinata like she was criminally insane. "No, you will not be getting it yet," Mitsuyo said as she swung the bag out of reach. "Before you do anything, my dear, have to wash up. You have not touched a shower in a while. I want you both to be clean."

"Both?" Sasuke asked. "I'm not-"

"Not you! The baby. Hygiene is at its utmost importance. You must be spotless and immaculately sanitized. I have some lotions and creams that may help and soothe some of the skin problems that may come up sooner or later," Mitsuyo insisted as she inspected Hinata's pearly skin. "I have never seen something... so white and translucent. Do you ever get some sun?"

"Yes... I get a lot of sun," Hinata said, lying.

She never got the chance to be outside before her trip with Sasuke. Her sun tan was supposed to be noticeable...

"There's nothing wrong with her skin, Mitsuyo," Sasuke said. "Or anything else for that fact."

"Your time in Kumo will aid in that department," Mitsuyo said as Hinata opened her mouth. "Anyhow, time for a bath. Enough banal chit-chat."

Mitsuyo dashed away.

Hinata looked at Sasuke then said, "Do you mean it?"

"Yeah," he said.

She smiled.

* * *

End Chapter


	11. Onwards and Over

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 11-  
Onwards and Over

* * *

 _October 11th._ _Night._

HINATA GAVE A PETITE SMILE.

It was when she got escorted to the bathroom. She washed and clothed. As she stepped out of the bathroom, Mitsuyo whirled around with loads of towels and blankets.

Wanting to help, Hinata said, "Natsukawa-san? May I help you?"

Mitsuyo nodded and handed some towels to Hinata. "Thank you, dear," she said.

Hinata quite liked being called 'dear,' although she knows that it was just a speech tick that Mitsuyo has. Hinata's never been called 'dear,' so many times in a day. It reminded her of what parents were supposed to be like.

Hinata shook away those thoughts. She couldn't be wondering about things that weren't meant to be. It was impossible.

Mitsuyo turned and opened a closet. It was a cabinet for towels and an assortment of colored blankets. Why she had so many was a puzzle.

Mitsuyo took some towels more out. Too many...

This was too much. Sasuke didn't like a warm place during the night because he overheated. They didn't need this many blankets.

"Oh, Natsukawa-san? Uchiha-san and I do not require so many blankets," Hinata said, hoping to catch the attention of the woman.

"Tut tut," Mitsuyo said, not paying attention to Hinata at all. "What did you say, dear?"

Hinata just looked away because she was distracted by the sight of Sasuke.

"Ah, the bozu. She's out of the bathroom, you could stop with the stalking," Mitsuyo said.

Hinata's eyes look up at Sasuke, confused. Stalking?

Oh. Him. The stalker...

He leaned on the wall, bored. Then he gave her the look that said they needed to talk.

 _Fine. Fine. Fine,_ Hinata thought.

She looked at the weight of the towels in her arms and suddenly was interested in the softness of it. "I'll be ready in twenty minutes. Then we could talk," she said as she tried to pass Sasuke.

He stepped in front of her. She sought to sidestep him but he barred her.

"Uchiha-san? What are you... doing?" she questioned.

"This is karma," he said in that usual languid tone.

She almost wanted to sigh. It kind of was karma. In that Izakaya... all those weeks so when she stopped him from leaving the room.

"I get the vibes that you're still pissed at me, huh." Sasuke shrugged.

"Well... you are not wrong," she said quietly.

"What about the lack of disagreements deal?" Sasuke asked.

"That isn't communication... we must deal with the problem," she tried to step away from him.

He followed in her steps. "This isn't either, right?" he said.

"You lied to me, Uchiha-san. That isn't easily forgivable, not really..."

"I lied for you. I don't ask for your forgiveness. You're my responsibility and it was best," he said.

Hinata huffed. "Can we talk about this later? I have to give these to Natsukawa-san."

Sasuke looked down at her forearms long time.

Oh. He wouldn't-

Sasuke swiped half of the folded towels and held them high in the air.

Sasuke and Hinata stood there, looking at each other for a mere three seconds.

Oh. You've gotta be kidding, Uchiha. Seriously?

He put on that ridiculous smirk that made her mad. He kept the towels well up above her head. His smugness screamed that she was too small and he was too tall.

"That was a low blow," Hinata crossed her arms. "You... Uchiha-san... Can I please have it?"

"Hn," he said. "No."

She jumped up, attempting to get to the towels. "Uchi-ha-san- give me those towels!

"Let me think about it," he replied, watching her struggle. "No."

She huffed before settling in front of him. "I have to give Natsukawa-san the blankets."

"You mean _we_ have to give them in."

Hinata tilted her head. "Ano, Uchiha-san... I do not understand."

He turned around with her blankets and walked along. "Are you coming along?"

She paused and approached him. She nodded then went by his side.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Uchiha," she said.

He chuckled. She'll probably always go with him. He eventually gave her a towel.

* * *

After they delivered the towels to Mitsuyo (she was going to wash them along with Hinata's cloak and Sasuke's poncho), Sasuke went to bed early.

Hinata was inspected by Mitsuyo; taking pills, other substances, supplements and different types of medicines. Mitsuyo inspected Hinata's stomach and made Hinata lists of what to work on. Hinata knew what was to be expected but it was nice to be taken care of like this.

Hinata was impressed with everything Mitsuyo offered for her health. Mitsuyo was unimpressed with the scars Hinata garnered. Hinata was destined to have leftover scars from her dangerous years.

Hinata noticed that her stomach was... a bit curved and convexed. She poked her stomach, under Mitsuyo's glaring lamp light, her skin was pasty. It dazzled her, at the same time _terrorizing_ her.

Aside from barfing and going to the bathroom every two minutes, she didn't look pregnant. What a sweet sign of what's to come. Hinata wanted to tell Sakura and Ino... She really wanted to but they weren't there.

Sasuke and Hinata convened in the hallway. It was time to sleep, and Hinata didn't know whether or not to sleep with Sasuke or by herself.

Mitsuyo watched as they lasted there, awkward without much to say. Hinata was the one who was awkward and Sasuke had nothing to say.

"Eh, Sasuke what are you waiting for?" Mitsuyo questioned.

Sasuke gave Hinata a pointed look, putting on his natural expression of impassivity. "Nothing," he said.

Then Sasuke turned around and shut the door to his room.

Now's their chance to talk! Hinata backed away slowly, preceding in the direction of Sasuke's room.

"It seems as though I will be turning in. Thank you... Natsukawa-san. For all that you've done, we three appreciate it," Hinata laughed awkwardly.

Mitsuyo scowled.

Hinata turned and headed for the room that seemed to be the most appealing; Sasuke's.

"My dear, Hina. You will be staying in this room," Mitsuyo pointed to the room three doors away from Sasuke's.

Hinata wanted to be in Sasuke's room. "But I-"

An arguement went on for two minutes then Mitsuyo screeched: "If another baby is made in the oven under this roof, I'll surely send you off to my sister's house and lock you with the miserable wench."

Hinata believed people shouldn't dislike their siblings because Hanabi was darling. They didn't really talk but still, Hinata loved her sister so.

"You have a sister? She lives in Kumo?" Hinata blinked.

"My sister is what the devil would run away from because she is the thing that kids have in their nightmares..."

"Do you both... visit each other?" Hinata asked, hopeful.

"After I had children, we never got along," Mitsuyo shrugged.

That struck a chord in Hinata. Hinata never thought about what leaving would do to all the relationships with the people she cared about. Would... Hanabi hate Hibata for having one kid? That made Hinata nauseous.

"Oh... Well... I'll go to bed, then," Hinata gulped, thinking about Hanabi's face.

It wasn't preferable to be sent to another room than Sasuke's at night. Until he came along, Hinata was used to sleeping alone.

They slept in the same bed, they seldom stayed up talking or reading. They didn't have sex. They rightly fell asleep like if a brother and sister had to sleep in the same bed. Hinata has her side and Sasuke has his side. The last thing she wanted to do was need it, so she slept.

* * *

 _October 12th. Morning._

Hinata got a tour of the house just before breakfast.

They sat at the low table in the living room. Silently, they both drank tea. Hinata was habituated to eating herbs and berries for breakfast. There were a lot more options now; biscuits, vegetables, eggs, rice, and milk. This was a delight but Hinata felt too nervous to eat.

Mitsuyo watched Hinata. "What is your real name?"

Hinata freed her mouth to lie but the woman said, "Do not lie. Eventually- you must trust me."

Hinata avoided the woman's gaze. "It's Hyuuga Hinata..."

"Hinata... as in the weak heir of the Hyuuga clan?"

"I am not weak nor am I the heir of the Hyuuga," Hinata countered defensively.

"Ah. I spoke to your otousan years ago. Man was callous and our meetings were unpleasant. A perfectionist with ideas that couldn't be cured with any amount of skill," Mitsuyo said.

Hinata looked away, knowing what she spoke of.

"He wounded you, didn't he?" Mitsuyo leaned in.

"He has never laid a finger on me," Hinata whispered.

"There are different kinds of wounds and he scarred your heart. That would taint how you see yourself forever," she looked at Hinata very closely. "You're not different from him 'cause pockets of turmoil hidden within your soul. Children shouldn't die with hearts chock-full of hate and malice. I know you won't but unless someone does something about Sasuke... he will."

"You know about us. Why did you say yes to taking care of all three of us?" Hinata patted her stomach.

"Before you're misty-eyed... soft, I didn't do this for you. Your child's extremely valuable to Konoha and Sasuke," Mitsuyo replied. "To an orphan, family is more precious to them than you would ever know. He is precariously unforthcoming when it comes to his feelings. However, you are different. I can staple everything that's on your mind.'

"I'm practically the opposite of Uchiha-san..."

"You and he are reckoned to be like ying and yang; opposites yet they cannot be without the other... like order and chaos. If you try hard enough, you'll know what he thinks. He is simple like all men," Mitsuyo explained softly. "When that child arrives... you'll _have_ to know him r your family will fall apart."

"I know... the fundamentals."

"That's not enough. And you are incompetent with children."

"Hey!" Hinata protested before she realized that it wasn't... true but not entirely false. "Go... on."

"Have you ever cleaned after yourself? Have you ever cooked meals for you and your family? No, because you, a spoiled brat, got everything done for you your entire life."

"I've helped out!" protested Hinata.

"Probably not enough. You are going to be a mother. If men didn't have us, the world would be chaos. We are the protection, the role models and the order in the world. Most importantly, you're a parent- a provider at home."

"I'm not going to be that stay at home mother. I will be working," Hinata informed her.

"I understand. However, I'll teach you both how to be parents. You both know nothing. I want to change that and keep you safe," Mitsuyo huffed. "I arranged appointments while you slept. I will be editing your hideous outfit selections. Konoha has such senses of style that I do not understand."

"My clothes are decent," Hinata frowned.

Mitsuyo laughed. "For Konoha. Child, you are in Kumo. You stick out like a sore thumb, along with the bozu. It's embarrassing."

Hinata looked at her clothing, blushing.

"I am not a prune or one who advocates for old-style clothing. You do not blend with us. Your eyes are too noticeable. Your hair is too striking. Your clothes are too similar to the one worn in the fire country. You must change and adapt. Under my watch, you will be renewed and knowledgeable."

Oh. Okay. All of these personal attacks are making Hinata concerned. Why was Mitsuyo so rude? Hinata hasn't chosen to be here and yet she's taking the grunt of Mitsuyo's anger. This lecture shouldn't do on for this long either.

"Do you like anything about me?"

"No," she chuckled.

"Then why are you helping me?"

"You are a child in my eyes. Dramatic. Unpunished. Young. A child without affection, nurture or path. My job is to guide children through this harsh and unforgivable world. You will be looked after by me like every child should."

"Oh... Ano, thank you," Hinata said, oddly endeared.

"I don't favor the adults of your age... They are the ones I dislike the most. Children are why I live. I take care of the blooming like they're my own despite their upbringing, politics, and pasts. I can't do anything but help their future."

"Is that why you saved Uchiha-san?" she asked quietly.

"He was a lost, injured boy of darkness ready to be saved. I'm not playing Kami... I knew of his past, I didn't agree with it. He had nothing, no one and no place to go. I took mercy on family. His attitude makes me sick and he's no manners! He was stunted. He appealed to my heart... he was suffering. A suffering boy makes a man who's always in pain. No child of the earth should be carried to that level of misery,"

"Thank you for recognizing his pain..."

Mitsuyo waved her hand and the thanks she gave. "Bah! He was crushing my gardenias. And Hinata, why do you call him 'Uchiha-san'? You are past that stage, no?"

"Because I haven't been close enough to him to call him otherwise. I'm not familiar with him."

"Then stop waiting and do something but please do not fall for that duck-haired man," Mitsuyo said, chuckling into her tea.

Sasuke? Falling in love with Hinata? Impossible.

Hinata admonished the very existence of the possibility. She would never have his missing pieces, filling in his blanks. It made her laugh.

How could she fall in love with someone like Sasuke? He's unbelievably stoic and he doesn't know how to talk to people.

Hinata shuddered.

The topic made her uncomfortable, so she changed the subject. "Anyway, thank you for letting me stay. I would like to see... my home... The people I want to see the most."

"Fear of distance only happens to those who are in love and have those to love. If it's not the bozu, who is he?" Mitsuyo asked.

Hinata hid her face, turning the brightest of reds. That's much too personal.

Naruto is... Did Mitsuyo need to know Naruto's name?

No. Not really. Not at all.

Mitsuyo watched Hinata sink in her chair and laughed. "We all have our secrets. Hinata, you're out of here by next October, understand?"

Hinata nodded nervously. She actually didn't know if she could stand Mitsuyo for a year. Mitsuyo was blunt and her humour was an acquired taste. Hinata thought it was bitter and mocking.

Hinata looked at her tea, noticing the awkward silence that fell upon the two. Hinata would usually pick up a conversation with Sasuke... Just where was he?

"Natsukawa-san... not to be a bother but when is Uchiha-san coming to eat breakfast?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke usually likes to watch her eat to know if she's getting all the nutrients she's supposed to have.

Mitsuyo watched Hinata, kind of amused. "You both are not familiar indeed. The bozu left this _morning_."

Eh- what? "Well... Uh... Did he leave a note?"

Mitsuyo shook her head. "He said he had some matters to attend to..."

 _Unbelievable_.

Mitsuyo laughed again. "I know... if he keeps this up then you won't fall in love for a long time..."

Hinata agreed.

* * *

 _October 12th. Later._

Sasuke came back later that day with all of her clothes. They were in the doorway, with all the shoes. He set the luggage down. They were probably having breakfast since it smelled like fruits and batter.

The door shut loudly and the screech of a pushed chair filled the air.

Hyuuga came up to him, around the corner. Her eyes glowed with some energy. She looked quite exhausted and eager to see him all the same. He understood; spending time with Mitsuyo was... _difficult._

Hyuuga and Sasuke awkwardly stood there as her eyes had a glaze. She pursed her lips a bit, too.

Was... she... angry?

"Here are your things. The vipers hadn't gotten to them." Sasuke patted the luggage.

Hyuuga was grateful. He could tell while she sped to her luggage, beaming at her items. She smiled then shut off her good feelings and passed him, carrying one of her suitcases.

"Your breakfast is cold and I'm not eating with you. Enjoy," was all Hinata muttered.

Sasuke watched the ink-girl. Sweet then sour the next moment.

Mitsuyo chuckled at Sasuke's quiet, frenetic expression.

Sasuke hasn't noticed her. Damn hag, sneaking up on him like the old times. She always liked laughing at his pain. Even in bandages, the old git chuckled at his misfortunes.

Mitsuyo's eyes shone as she smirked. "What happened to you, bozu? You were so happy when she was smiling now you have a sour face," she teased.

Sasuke scowled. "Shut up."

Different. Sasuke is used to women getting over their rage so they could kiss him easier. Sakura was never angry with him for this long nor did it have this effect.

"She is upset with you, for good reason. I do not like liars, I raise my kids better than that. You should have known better than hide your plans from her," Mitsuyo scolded Sasuke. "Be a man and bring the pregnant woman her luggage."

She obnoxiously patted his cheek and laughed.

"You know that I am going to dance on your coffin." Sasuke told her.

"Oh yeah, it's a hundred years too soon to be talking to me like that," Mitsuyo hummed. "Now don't keep the lady waiting, boy."

Sasuke did what she said in the end.

Sasuke had given Hyuuga what she wanted. To him, that's something.

Sasuke made it work. If she didn't appreciate this- it was her loss. This area was meant to reflect her whims and desires but her wants lie in Konoha. He's trying. With all the cards stacked against him at every rung, Sasuke's desperate to figure something out.

The house was pleasant enough for the Hyuuga to like. It smelled like her; flowers and meadows. It has lots of space. She had money. He has to take her to a library soon or she'll be restless. She had a garden, food to eat, a space to read and a person to talk to about her pregnancy.

Why is Hyuuga so disatisfied?

He went up the stairs and took a right.

The place wasn't stingy and the wood-tiled floor felt pleasant against his bare feet.

He jutted his lost arm to turn the door handle. He sighed. He always forgot the fact that he lost his left arm. At times, he sensed the weight by his side, reassuring him. It was never present. Yet like a fool, he'd attempt to reach for items utilizing his fictitious arm.

Beside luggage, she sat on her bed. Hyuuga hummed casually like she did when she was upset. The window was open, letting in crisp October air she liked smelling.

Hyuuga hadn't noticed Sasuke. Sasuke was always aware of where Hyuuga was yet she never sought to pinpoint where he is. He wanted her to notice when he wasn't around.

She filed through her things with a heavy look in her eyes. Her opal eyes kindled at some parts. She looked at every item like a fond memory, smiling softly at them like they were something extraordinary.

Why did Hyuuga feel such attachments?

As she resounded the melancholic tune, Sasuke realized he knew the song. It was a song his mother sang to him. He was rubbish at remembering songs because they never amused him. It was an original to Konoha.

Hyuuga quit going through her stuff then looked a photo. It was the usual one, with the girl who looked nothing like her. Something made Sasuke feel worse and worse.

She moved on to the sketchbook she cherished. She sketched rough drafts of Konoha before they split.

He precipitously felt guilt.

Hyuuga missed Konoha. She _really_ missed that horrible place. He got her pregnant and took her away from her family, her job and her happiness. Now Sasuke's hoping to make her comfortable in a place she hates.

And it was creepy to watch her like this.

He has to announce his presence before seeming like a creep...

Sasuke knocked on the door softly so he wouldn't scare her or anything. Hyuuga was too distracted to notice him and reacted, frightened.

Her troubled look lifted when she spotted him in the door frame. "Oh, it's you. Uchiha-san... Is everything alright?"

For some reason, Sasuke couldn't look her in the eye.

Sasuke's gaze shifted from her face, setting the luggage down. "Yeah," he swallowed.

"Oh, that's good. As long as you're fine, it's good," Hyuuga replied then turned back to her own matters.

Hyuuga went back to humming the tune. He looked at her for a few extra moments. They met each other's eyes.

"Is it hurting you to be in Kumo?" Sasuke asked.

She abandoned his gaze. This withdrawal told him everything. She held a pillow and squeezed it in her arms. The amount of time it took to answer chafed him.

She hugged the pollow after catching careful moments to reflect. "I can be in situations like this when it comes to my child. I'm willing to do anything for our child."

Hyuuga lifts him with the loyalty she had to their kid. It felt good to hear. At least Hyuuga won't walk out. She still had this tinge of sadness swimming around her words. He caught it; the real blues she had from this.

"Is it a bad situation?"

Hyuuga paused then shook her head, smiling a bit more with cheer. He felt oddly lighter.

"No, perhaps I believe that Natsukawa-san will be problematic. Said I had to change everything about me or something... akin to that," she looked at Sasuke, cocking her head to the side. "Natsukawa-san cares about you but she detests me... somewhat."

"She doesn't give two shits about me. She'll like you."

A small part of Hyuuga questions every move she makes. To have that amount of insecurities within a person was sad. Even Sasuke liked her. Hyuuga had that quality when you look into her eyes, you feel good. Consoled. Taken care of in a sense.

Hyuuga shook her head, looking puzzled.

"Do you miss Konoha?" he asked, cautiously numb.

"Yes... but no more than the usual..."

She missed Konoha from the start. Sasuke half wished he was like that. He wanted to have something to miss, something to rush home to. Alas, he has nothing. Nothing and no one to go to. He had friends but that wasn't going to fill the void... perhaps nothing will. The ones in his corners were the usual psychopaths and the rest were dead.

Hyuuga studied Sasuke for a bit, toying with the edge of her thin lips again. Biting them. That did strange things to his insides.

"Do you ever miss Konoha, Uchiha-san?" Hyuuga asked.

Sasuke couldn't tell her any of the excuses she would probably believe.

He didn't want to talk about Konoha. Konoha; the place of suffering, nights of bad decisions.

He named it that 'cause those were all the decisions that were made... bad and shitty decisions.

There are specific nights that protected his heart from healing... Itachi killing everyone. His parents choosing to plan the coup. Almost killing Naruto. Ignoring what he had. Hurting Sakura.

Sasuke wouldn't put meeting Hyuuga on the list of bad things or bad nights.

Konoha was somewhere he got hurt in. He couldn't imagine wanting to go back. He also made the worst decisions in Konoha. He made the most mistakes. He did all that he could to hurt, destroy and get revenge but he ended with nothing. He's always ending up with nothing except for ashes, especially in Konoha.

Did he miss Konoha? No. But Hinata doesn't want to hear that stuff.

Sasuke honestly shook his head. "No, not at all."

Hyuuga's face fell. Sasuke didn't want to cause any more hurt for her so he smoothed it over. "Some things... I do and all others, I don't," he added.

Sasuke looked happy to hear that. Mission accomplished. What was the particular mission? Sasuke had no clue.

Hyuuga laughed softly. "In Konoha, there are these cinnamon buns that are found at this shop named the Ayanomiya Bakery, I haven't found a place as good as them. They... are honestly to die for."

Hyuuga truly treasured cinnamon buns. If she could, she would eat them all the time- without restraint or a change of diet. She only liked the ones in Konoha. Sasuke couldn't envision himself in Konoha to buy cinnamon buns for a two-month pregnant woman just because she missed them. That wasn't what he was supposed to do. That wasn't what he wanted to do.

"I really want them. Natsukawa would refuse to take me to Kumo's bakery with... them," she heaved a sigh.

Ha. Not a chance. "If I go there, I'll stop by." Sasuke said.

She brightened up, smiling amazingly. "You would?"

He nodded as he sighed. Damn it.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san. It makes me forget that I am mad at you when you're like this."

Sasuke looked away. Fuck.

Misuyo knocked on the door and burst in. She had a plate of dried apricots. Sasuke reached for one of them and she smacked his hand. Hard.

"Are you pregnant Sasuke?" questioned the hag, automatically defensive about her fruits.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Mitsuyo. "No. What kind of question is that?"

"No touching," Mitsuyo turned to Hinata with the plate. "This has vitamin C. I want you to be nourished, okay?"

Sasuke was surprised at Mitsuyo taking this seriously. Did Mitsuyo genuinely want to feed Hinata or was the food poisonous? Sasuke took one either way and sniffed it, tasting it. It is a normal apricot, not laced with anything.

Good. Sasuke swallowed the apricot then made eye-contact with Hyuuga. Hinata watched as Mitsuyo gave him an evil glare then pushed him out of the door.

* * *

Mitsuyo shut the door as Hinata ate the apricots, enchanted at the taste. As she ate the first one, Mitsuyo looked into Hinata's luggage and shook her head, making sounds of disapproval.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked quietly, still munching.

Mitsuyo didn't spare a glance in Hinata's direction. Instead, she said, "Hush child! Do not bother me for I am checking something."

Checking something? Hinata wasn't liking Mitsuyo more and more.

Mitsuyo disorganized Hinata's stuff. Mitsuyo picked up shirt after shirt and clicked her tongue. Everytime Hinata would want details of Mitsuyo's plan, Mitsuyo either disregarded her or replied with the usual, "Hush child!".

Hinata gave up and ate her apricots, suddenly wishing to be in her room with her stuff. Hinata had never missed her maids, ever. She never missed being in the luxurious Hyuuga estate, she only missed... Konoha. Being in a house made it real that she left.

Homesickness invaded her heart and mind. Hinata just felt... disconnected. She has been in Konoha her whole life, now she's in Kumo with Mitsuyo and Sasuke.

Mitsuyo noticed how she looked at the photo of Hanabi more and more. Hanabi must be looking for Hinata, huh? She must miss Hinata in the same way that Hinata wants Hanabi. Is anyone else missing her? Probably not Ino or... Sakura.

Sakura always preferred Ino to her company and Ino would just set off on her again. Tenten was too busy with her dojo and perhaps Lee. Hinata had noticed the inklings of a relationship between the two. Kiba and Shino have their own lives. Her father never liked Hinata's company. And her work place... They probably don't miss Hinata.

Why is Hinata feeling their absences so profoundly?

Mitsuyo watched Hinata's face as she picked up a red knitted scarf. She inadvertently made Hinata chew on more apricots so she wouldn't have to answer.

"Why do you have this?" Mitsuyo questioned.

Hinata choked on her apricots before having a coughing fit.

"For Kami's sake, breathe woman! If you die, Sasuke will murder everyone from now to Sunday."

Hinata looked at Mitsuyo then shrunk. Mitsuyo dropped the scarf and Hinata winced.

Hinata must have packed that during the frenzy before they left. She didn't remember doing that.

"Hinata, dear," Mitsuyo said and lifted her clothes. "For a lovely girl like you, your clothing is surprisingly plain."

"My clothes are not plain!"

Mitsuyo shrugged at Hinata. "They belong to Konoha, my dear. Anything from Konoha is plain. And just saying, they will never fit you again either."

Hinata panicked, thinking about it. "What do you mean?"

"Your body has changed drastically and your hips are fuller and you are fuller. You probably will never get your pre-pregnancy shape back. It takes years to get all the weight off for some women and others, it takes months but your clothes won't be of use here or after the pregnancy."

Hinata did notice her breast size change and her hips being fuller. She did have new found curves but they were more exaggerated than the ones before. She thought she could slip into her old pants and not feel differently. She felt out of place during her pregnancy. She felt too big or that she was eating too much or she was bloated at this time and not at others. She just wanted everything to go back to normal after her pregnancy. She wouldn't have to look pregnant when she came back.

She didn't want her pregnancy to change how people saw her.

She was a shinobi, she lost weight constantly... Her metabolism was wildly quick. She could unquestionably wear those clothes again. She could fit into her Konoha styled clothing. She could and she will.

She didn't want to throw out her entire identity in Konoha to be in Kumo.

Mitsuyo shook her head as Hinata went to go try on some of her old clothing. "It will not work, you're changing..."

"Excuse me, Natsukawa-san, I have to go try these on," Hinata said as Hinata grabbed a handful of clothing.

Mitsuyo clicked her tongue repeatedly. "Hinata, it will not work because you must adapt to your new lifestyle and embrace it."

Hinata was already gone.

* * *

Hinata tarried in front of the mirror, reflecting on Mitsuyo's statements. She was going to fit into her clothes. She hadn't changed that much.

She maneuvered herself out of her idiotically snug t-shirt and saw them. Her breasts were in the way and they were enormous. Seeing the physical changes was an eye-opener. How will she put these clothes on with these new curves and angles?! Her standard apparel wasn't regularly worn because she spent so much time in her scrubs.

None of my clothes are fitting, she thought. She tried on every pair that she had. For Kami's sake- nothing's fitting.

She sat down and began weeping. Everything's changed. She no longer gets to be around her family, she's not permitted back in Konoha, she can't work and she's stuck with a person who doesn't like her. Sasuke was sufficient but she ached to be around Hanabi and her friends.

Sojourning in Kumo didn't seem like a reality until she got there. Now she misses Konoha dearly. Everything was alien and new. It didn't make sense. She's just homesick.

She's crying like a little girl. A baby. She's showing her weak emotions. Her father didn't like weakness.

Now she's being sensitive and weak. She mustn't be weak. She's growing a child in her uterus. She has to be strong. A strong mother. A competent mother. She's a shinobi and a medical-nin. She could be strong because she is strong.

But why... why does it feel so bad on the inside?

She drooped against the door, arms encircling her legs and sighing into her knees. Behind her, a knock vibrated the door, ending her sorrow momentarily. She rubbed away her tears, overlooked the puffiness around her eyes and the redness on her cheeks.

"Hinata, I know you're in there. You have been in there for over an hour. Is something wrong?"

Hinata didn't answer. It was Mitsuyo. She could picture the scowl on the sour woman's face. Hinata didn't want to speak to the woman. She wanted Hanabi to take Hinata in her arms and tell comforting concepts.

More intent knocking. "Hinata! Hinata... Are you okay? Sasuke's worried."

Sasuke? Sasuke... why would he be worried?

Hinata drew a sigh and opened the door just a crack. "Tell Uchiha-san that... I'm alright. He needn't worry," Her voice had undertones of suffering.

Mitsuyo sighed noisily. "You are low in spirits. What's wrong?"

Hinata sighed, the wetness on her cheeks was undeniable now. There was a lump in her throat, making her voice scratchy. "I... I just... didn't realize that everything was so different."

"Change is inevitable."

"I miss working. I miss... feeling like myself and not throwing up. I miss working and cheese and caffeine. I miss my old life," she admitted in a rush. "I... don't think pregnancies should be this overwhelming. I miss my old body and I don't know why I wanted to do this. I wouldn't have-"

"Your baby is your everything now. You can't view your pregnancy in a negative way. You cannot regret your baby. Having a baby means sacrifices but you are not trading in yourself for your baby. Don't believe that for a second," Mitsuyo scolded.

"But-"

"You will have highs and lows but you need to find a place where you believe in yourself and that everything will be alright. Your baby is not taking your life away, it is giving you new purpose and life."

"I am scared of this new life. The life I am responsible for," Hinata said.

"Sasuke will be there to help you," Mitsuyo assured her.

"I'm not sure of that," she said. "I'm not sure of anything. He's all big, brave and powerful but he gets into so many fights and what if the Hyuuga kill him because of my carelessness? Or if they kill my baby? What if... what if he doesn't come back to me or the baby? And that would just be devastating!"

"Well, Hinata trust him. And trust yourself for once. You will have a safe, healthy baby in Kumo under my watch and other people who want to bring your baby into our world. You can't be afraid to stare into the world's face. Move along with the truth and embrace."

Mitsuyo pushed the door open and gasped at all of the discarded clothes placed on various spots on the floor. "Why did you try on all of your clothes?" she asked.

"I tried... to fit into... them," Hinata admitted, feeling foolish.

Mitsuyo raised a gray eyebrow, crossing her arms defensively. "That's of your old, non-pregnant life in Konoha. No wonder they do not fit. It's a sign telling you to move on to the next."

Hinata sighed. "Natsukawa-san- what are you doing?"

"These are going into the garbage-" Misuyo said as she picked up some of the clothes.

Hinata jumped. Throwing? Away? TRASH CAN?! Hinata hastily gathered all the clothing in a hurry.

Hinata backed up into the corner of the bathroom, clutching a bundle of clothes. "No- no, I want to keep these."

"Why?" asked Mitsuyo.

Hinata still pressed her slightly ruffled clothing tighter to her chest. She brushed away a strand of hair, looking scared.

"No reason..." Hinata winced.

Mitsuyo crossed her arms.

"They're what I have left of Konoha." Hinata stroked the fabric.

"Sasuke is from Konoha." Mitsuyo smirked.

"Er..." Hinata shifted in place. "I know... My clothes. They do not deserve a... trash can... It deserves a suitcase or a basket."

"I will not hold them in my house. It's useless to you and me. One day, you will not need them- the miscreants you abandoned in Konoha,"

"I will always need them, Natsukawa-san!"

"You do not realize Sasuke's plans, my dear? You and him are are going to be here for a long time -a year doesn't seem long- but I digress. You will never cease to surprise me, Hinata," Mitsuyo whisked some silvery hair out of her eyes.

Hinata shrugged. "Let me have this one, please?"

Mitsuyo's eyes roamed Hinata's. "Fine. We'll find a suitcase, okay? Then we'll find your substitutes. You cannot keep on wearing those rags anymore."

Hinata smiled appreciatively. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Don't thank me. Thank Sasuke for bringing you," she said roughly but there was some amusement in her tone.

Hinata nodded. "I think... I will, sooner or later. Natsukawa-san... None of the clothes from Konoha fit me... What will I wear?"

Mitsuyo smiled at Hinata. "I have something. My daughter had some clothing. She was small and curved like you, it will fit."

Hinata nodded.

"Hinata. Two things, call me Mitsuyo. None of that other stuff, it makes me feel like a stranger. And every day in every way, life, and your pregnancy... it's getting better and better."

"Okay... thank you, Natsu- Mit... Mitsuyo," Hinata said shyly.

"Hm. Thank me later. Let us deal with the problems with your clothes, alright?"

* * *

Sasuke sat at the dining room table near the clean kitchen. He's had many meals here but there wasn't really other people with plates. It's weird to have someone breathing and eating aroumd you.

Hyuuga's meal was finished and his was cold. His eggs were rubbery and his toasted bread was grossly soft.

Hm.

Sasuke liked bacon. Meat. Mitsuyo knew that. She made him breakfast for six months and he was quite punctual. Repetative.

Then, Hyuuga came into the kitchen.

Sasuke never paid heed to threads or clothes. Literally never. He was tolerant with his combat wear as a daily attire. Always good to go. He never paid attention to girl's outfits. He was stuck in a forest with nothing attractive to stare at but grime and grass.

Hyuuga piqued his interest, though.

Hyuuga showed up in different clothes (aside from her normal purple/blue/violet color design she seemed to like), all apprehensive and fiddling with her knuckles.

He's never seen her in other colors than the hushed, muted tones. She... looked good in red. Sasuke looked at his cold eggs for a few milliseconds before veering back to her.

Hyuuga looked _really_ good.

Was he drawn to her? No. Sasuke wasn't allowed to. She was still in love with wonder boy Naruto.

Hyuuga was accompanied by Mitsuyo's scowly face.

Sasuke thought the old bat would make Hyuuga break down. Sasuke was mildly impressed with Hyuuga for keeping her cool around Mitsuyo. Mitsuyo was a frustrating person. It took a lot of mental energy to deal with her presence and her catty responses.

Sasuke was exactly like Mitsuyo (just less vocal and giggly) and now Hyuuga was stuck with the both of _them_. Anyone in the right mind shouldn't put up with Sasuke _or_ Mitsuyo. Hyuuga's still here, which is as stupid as it was brave. Sasuke appreciated that in some sense.

Mitsuyo sat beside Sasuke while Hyuuga sat across from Sasuke, dodging his gaze and ducking her head.

Up close, he could smell bursts of freshness from her side. He felt a little bit stabler now that she was there... Whoop di doo, she's nervous. Why does she always fog up her mind with little things that others would pass over?

Hyuuga wasted so much time in the bathroom, just thinking about her old life with mounds of clothes. Mitsuyo laughed when she informed Sasuke that Hyuuga wasn't adapting completely.

She came back with hot tea and settled across to the left of Sasuke. Mitsuyo stared at the both of them, expectantly. Sasuke was still as Hyuuga dined and sipped.

Brunch was usually ambient, relaxing. Sunny if it weren't raining. If it weren't raining, then warm.

Sasuke could relax; Hyuuga was being taken care of, his kid was okay. It was fine. Did Hyuuga know how pacifying her chakra signature was to him? When they were alone, she gave him serene smiles. Now, she was stiff and yielding.

Mitsuyo noticed the lack of looks Hyuuga granted Sasuke's way and the defeat they both had. Sasuke could take the punishment. Though it all came folding back into place, Sauske was lucky to peel away some layers of Hyuuga's secrecy.

Mitsuyo got more and more impatient as they sat there and said, "Well? When are you guys going to start _talking_?"

That was for Hyuuga to choose.

Sasuke was _right_. Sasuke wasn't going to let another Danzou tear apart the Uchiha's legacy. The eyes of his enemy would see his offspring as a threat to Konoha and kill the baby. He doesn't want her to die in Konoha. Sasuke had to take her away from the sickness that was Konoha.

Hyuuga didn't bother looking up. Her apples and iyokans suddenly looked real interesting.

Mitsuyo cleared her throat once again. "Hello? I do not understand how you both have a kid together when none of you guys can talk?" she turned to Sasuke and quirked an eyebrow up. "You- I never thought you were afraid of pretty girls and starting conversations."

Hyuuga shook her head. "I... am not pretty, Mitsuyo..."

Man. Hyuuga is dense.

Despite having the world's best sweetest eyes, she really can't see a thing? Sasuke's only known her for about a month. She's looked at herself for about nineteen years. How the hell hasn't she noticed she's a bombshell?

Hyuuga's wild inky hair wasn't tied back this time. Messy. Twirling. Long. It tumbled down her shoulders. Her opal eyes were heavy with worry. It was a long shirt, almost a dress but not necessarily one. It flowed. Hyuuga's body looked soft. Felt soft. Filled hips. Filled breats. Thin, slender legs and a kind face.

He wanted to tell her. He wanted to be sparse but definite. He should deliver a specific, targeted missile of appreciation. Ideally not when she's expecting it.

"He begs to differ," Mitsuyo said, watching Sasuke closely.

Hinata looked at Sasuke, flustered then looked down, blushing.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not afraid of conversations,"

"I know that. How did you talk her into having your child? You and I both know that you can't express poetry in your life." Mitsuyo clicked her tongue.

Hyuuga shifted in her spot, hiding a smile. "Mitsuyo... Uchiha-san doesn't like poetry," Hyuuga flicked her eyes towards him, amused.

Sasuke thought about all the stanzas and verses she read out loud. She had a nice voice while reading. He'd never liked books but being at the top of his class made him spend hours with them as company.

When Sasuke was in Orochimaru's hideout, Kabuto was insufferable about reading scrolls and everything that that had to do with jutsu. Sasuke had been forced to read some of them because of sheer, absolute boredom. After Sasuke left the hideout, Sasuke didn't want to look at another book.

For some sick twist of fate, he impregnated a woman who was in love with words.

Hyuuga's always having her nose in a book. He'd see the expressions she has. When she'd nod and gape at her medical books and plan surgeries, he never understood just how enjoyable they could be.

That's beside the point. Hyuuga had a book of poems and another side that no one really knows.

Mitsuyo looked in between the two of them like there was something wrong with him.

Mitsuyo looked back at Hyuuga then said, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Hyuuga responded.

"Call Sasuke by... 'Uchiha-san'? I do not understand."

Hyuuga looked at Mitsuyo then back at Sasuke, shifting uncomfortably.

The tension was plausible. He felt it breathing down his neck. Sasuke wanted to smack Mitsuyo for making the tension worse.

Hyuuga chewed on an apple, to delay her answer. "The second night we met... Uchiha-san said that my name didn't matter if we wouldn't see each other again. So, yes, we've seen each other again but I don't want to say his name... if I'm going to get treated like that," Hyuuga looked at Sasuke. Straight at him. "It's distance... I mean, it puts distance between me and the wicked stuff he's said."

What was this feeling? Guilt? Probably.

Why he was such an asshole all the time?! Hyuuga was just a stuttering stranger back then not... whatever she is to him right now. If he could invent the time machine and kick himself, he would.

Sasuke's always like this; overlooking what's important later on in life.

Fuck.

Mitsuyo eyed Sasuke. "What do you have to say?"

Sasuke looked away, his throat tight. "I think your name is important now," he mumbled.

He looked back.

Hyuuga's eyes lit up, telling him her happiness. "Really?" asked Hyuuga, sounding warm like summer afternoon rain.

"I think that this," Mitsuyo gestured between the both of them, pulling a face, "will not work. You both need a clean slate. Children of mine always apologized and restarted anew once conflict and when unkind words lashed out. Their intentions came out different than what they envisioned and they acted wrong. Sasuke acted wrong. You acted wrong as well, my dear."

"How?" Hyuuga asked.

"You let him treat you that way."

Sasuke lowered his gaze once more, feeling. Yep, it was guilt.

"But that isn't something to cry over. We look to our future without thinking of what we could've done differently in the past. So, both of you need to restart and proper... introductions to each other without airing the dirty laundry. If anything, just think of the other like a stranger. Like you've just met."

"Why should we do that?" Sasuke grouched.

"Then you guys will meet half-way for your child, you imbecile! Let me finish." Mitsuyo let out a harsh breath.

Bitch.

Hyuuga said, "Go on... I'm interested..."

Why? Why was Hyuuga interested?!

Mitsuyo said, "Go."

Hyuuga and Sasuke paused. Go do what? They shot identical confused looks to Mitsuyo.

"Oh, you know, introduce yourselves. No honorifics or nicknames or lies. Just do that and we'll work on whatever."

Sasuke sat up taller. "Why should we-"

"Arguing gets you nothing. Make eye-contact, take her hand, introduce yourself. Every man should have a firm handshake. Restart and rebuild. It's always built better the second time around, ne, Sasuke?" Mitsuyo whispered.

Sasuke wanted to complain; this was so stupid.

Mitsuyo looked at Hyuuga. "You, don't shy out on me, 'kay? Be a good girl, nod, squeeze his hand enough to know you're strong and introduce yourself, without the 'san'. No need to be polite since he wasn't. Okay? Go."

Sasuke was unsure of this. Whatever this was. Was it something Mitsuyo bothered her children with? Starting anew. Forgive and forget. It was Hyuuga's move. It's always her move.

"Onwards and over?" Hinata said quietly to herself. "Alright..."

Just alright? Just like that?

In Hyuuga's darkest hours, she learned to forgive. In Sasuke's, he learned how to hate profoundly. That's why they were different. Hyuuha lets go and forgives. How did he stumble upon someone like her?

They sat there, unsure for a long time.

Then hands lifted in the air. Sasuke wasn't sure who reached out first but they met halfway.

They're shaking hands.

Hyuuga squeezed Sasuke's hand, making eye-contact after looking away. Aasuke was surprised. There's that feeling lighter thing that messed with his head.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha clan," Sasuke cleared his throat and felt weird. "You probably knew that."

Her fingers unconsciously brushed over his knuckles, sending electric shocks up his arm. Maybe it was a nervous tick or she really wanted to.

"Uh, yeah. I do... My name... is Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata of the Hyuuga clan," Hyuuga said.

Hinata... Hinata was right for her. Warm and bright for a girl like her. Made sense.

"Hello... Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata smiled. Hee teeth are so white but she drank coffee all the time. Her clothes were stained by it for a while.

"Hello... Uchi- no... It's Sasuke?"

"Just Sasuke." Sasuke shrugged.

"Am I squeezing your hand too hard?" she winced.

He didn't mind. "No," he said but she really was.

"Okay... good because it's like we're holding hands that way and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Anyhow..."

He didn't mind. Really.

"Hello Sasuke," Hinata whispered.

Mitsuyo smiled at the both of them. "Now, that wasn't so hard?"

"Hn," Sasuke said.

Hinata smiled at him. "No... Sasuke... it really wasn't."

"Onwards and over," Sasuke said back.

All he really knew was a simple name but... for once, he wanted to know her better.

* * *

End Chapter


	12. Fringes

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 12-  
Fringes

* * *

 _October 15th. Dawn-ish._

IT WAS SUNRISE NOW.

Hinata woke up. Her living with Sasuke made her wake up at around dawn all the time.

"Uchiha-san... did you set the tea up?" Hinata asked drowsily.

Sasuke would routinely ignore her and keep on sleeping.

"Uchiha-san?" she opened her eyes.

Hinata reached out, she was alone. Of course. She misremembered that Sasuke left. A few days passed. Hinata didn't know what happened to her. And oh, here comes the morning sickness.

Mitsuyo was outside of the bathroom, smirking a bit. "Right on schedule," Mitsuyo said as she craned her neck to watch Hinata stagger through the hallway, blindly reaching for the walls to guide her.

Hinata emptied out her stomach and cursed at the toilet seat bowl, hating what just came out of her. Her teeth must be rotten due to all of the throw-up. Rotten and gone.

Mitsuyo gave her strips of pickled ginger in a wooden bowl. She handed Hinata chopsticks. "How are you, dear?"

"Morning sickness is like dying without death. Mitsuyo... Is it usually this severe?"

"Not necessarily. I didn't have morning sickness," Mitsuyo said honestly.

Hinata looked at Mitsuyo, feeling so jealous. It burned a hole in her chest or that... was just the heartburn.

Mitsuyo scowled and waved around the bowl of fresh ginger. "Before you turn green with envy, hold your tongue. I was close to your age when I had my second child."

"That's... So young," Hinata sighed with admiration.

"Awfully so," Mitsuyo sighed. "Know that I was nauseous all throughout the entire day. I was on the verge of vomiting _without_ the actual vomit. I had the unfavorable case of eating everything that 'looked' edible. Most women are different."

"I'm exhausted and miserable. I didn't expect any of this... Oh, my Kami, here's coming for round two," Hinata hunched over the toilet seat bowl. It didn't come... "Oh, false alarm."

"Do you still feel miserable?"

"Yes. "

"Good," Mitsuyo shrugged.

"How is it good?!" Hinata demanded.

"If you cannot bear the pain, why become a mother? If you want to have your child, this is what you have to overcome. Pregnancy is a mother's sole responsibility and duty. It is your job to protect the fetus and offer an optimal environment in which it will develop healthily. Morning sickness is just a hiccup, a small bump in the road. It is nothing compared to getting your baby."

"It... is so hard to stay positive."

Mitsuyo offered a sympathetic look. "You mustn't be negative. You must listen to proper sounds and look at proper colors. You must think of the rewards after a long and hard trip. Being pregnant is a blessing. Even though it's hard, it's something that some women never get to experience, despite years of trying."

"That's.. duly noted," Hinata whispered.

Hinata proceeded in throwing up again.

Once that round was over, Hinata gobbled down two more strips of the refreshing ginger. After she panted, trying really hard not to throw up, she looked at her hands.

"I would... have liked if Sasuke were here..." Hinata admitted.

Mitsuyo looked away, nodding. "I know you have been missing him. He's not a stranger in Kumo."

"Yeah... Missing him is the last thing I want to do..."

"It's usually the first thing that happens," Mitsuyo turned around and looked at Hinata over her shoulder, stopping at the door. "Once you shower, brush your teeth and get dressed, we will try something different."

"Different?"

"Aromatherapy," Mitsuyo nodded. "In Kumo, we often tell pregnant women that if nausea would come in waves, once that is over, the baby comes in sailing safely. Walk on the waves that sink everyone. And Hinata, brush your teeth twice while you're at it."

Hinata sighed.

* * *

 _October 15th to November 1st._

Mitsuyo wasn't ribbing when she promised Hinata would be looked after. Hinata took a shower. She changed into pressed and washed clothes.

Mitsuyo sighed. "Since you've been wearing my daughter's tunics all day and night, I've gotten the idea to take you out into the world."

Hinata almost squealed then her eyebrows drew a line. "Why?"

"You, my dear, have not been very social since Sasuke left."

Hinata let out an awkward laugh.

Hinata was _never_ social. Sure Mitsuyo took care of Hinata- but Mitsuyo wasn't exactly kind to Hinata. Hinaya doesn't have any friends... at least not anymore. When Hinata came to Kumo, Hinata realized that being alone was fun when she was alone with Sasuke.

Hinata understood that... Sasuke was the company she wanted. In this house, she had nothing to do or no one to talk to.

Mitsuyo and Hinata did wordlessly develop a routine.

Hinata wakes up, throws up and Mitsuyo makes her drink a terrible tasting assortment of herbs in a mush smoothie drink. Mitsuyo provides freshly pickled ginger shreds.

Hinata brushes her teeth, takes a shower and changes into the clothes Mitsuyo affords her.

Hinata gardens with Mitsuyo after seven a.m. hinata is in charge of pulling out the weeds. Mitsuyo didn't trust Hinata with the actual flowers.

Hinata and Mitsuyo feed Mitsuyo's koi fish then clean the pond and rocks. They go back inside for a tea break and Hinata was free to do what she wanted.

Hinata does yoga and chakra control exercises. Hinata was interested in throwing kunai at targets. Sasuke would growl if he knew but he didn't have to know, did he?

Hinata made herself busy with sketching drawings and improving in her physical regime. Hinata practiced her usual Hyuuga battle stances.

Mitsuyo regularly made Hinata watch Mitsuyo prepare the food Hinata will eat.

After Mitsuyo made Hinata cook once, she knew Hinata wasn't very good in the culinary department. All of her skill plummeted after giving Naruto that bento box.

 _Oh Naruto,_ Hinata mused that night over burned food, _what have you done to me?_

At noon, Hinata normally sits with Mitsuyo as Mitsuyo checks up on her stomach, pregnancy, and health. Mitsuyo drinks cranberry tea with Hinata under a swaying willow tree and to also play competitive games of mahjong. They alternately played tennis, too.

It was a sport Hinata didn't like too much but Mitsuyo said it was all the rage in Kumogakure.

Then Hinata would read all about Kumo. Hinata was forced to be lectured by Mitsuyo about the history of Kumogakure and the Raikage that came before Yondaime. Hinata wasn't sure why she was required to but she was and it sucked.

When the evening came, Hinata watches movies and films on Mitsuyo's television. Hinata eats dinner and they would go their separate ways.

They clean and Hinata waters all of the plants. If Hinata wanted to, she eats some of the vegetables without Mitsuyo's consent. Hinata gets some time to herself and she would take a healthy snack.

If it rained, Hinata was allowed to relax.

Kumo was fond of making things difficult for her.

Their culture was more relaxed than Konoha's. Sundays were the busiest days for shopping. Wives controlled the finances. Husbands usually worked out in the fields and children liked to play in the rain. They admired the lightning; their lore was concentrated around rain gods.

They had many festivals and people were very close to their Raikage; worshipping him like a God. They also had a thing for peaches at the center of each table and they smoked a lot more.

Kids played cruel tricks on each other and parents were more laxed when it came to politics and their kids. They had big families too! And lots of people used swords! She wanted a sword. There were lots of clinics and places where she could heal.

Either way, she knew that she was bored out of her mind.

"You're kind of right, though," Hinata said to Mitsuyo after a while of just thinking.

* * *

 _November 1st. Lunch._

"I don't think that we should dye my hair," Hinata bemoaned.

Hinata carried a glass bowl full of raw scrubbed beets across the kitchen.

"I am out of sight ninety-nine percent of the time. The chances of anyone recognizing me is just astronomically low," Hinata continued.

"You youngsters like to exaggerate. A beauty like you would be remembered," Mitsuyo laughed.

Hinata flushed. All these compliments made her so buttered up and embarassed. "Oh, Mitsuyo- you know that isn't-"

Mitsuyo said, "Excuse me," and sped out of the sparkling kitchen.

"Okay. Go anywhere as long as you don't touch my hair," Hinata called out.

"Hinata- I heard that," Mitsuyo said. "You're awfully sassy these days... Oi, Hinata! Get the door!"

What? Mitsuyo already opened the door and now she's making Hinata reopen it? Their guests were probably one of the older neighborhood kids paying for Mitsuyo and Hinata babysitting. So, Hinata walked slowly.

Mitsuyo made Hinata do tasks she never liked. At times, it was bothersome but really? This was just laziness...

Hinata straightened her apron and smoothed out her hair. She was fixing her appearance a bit. The kids are harsh and honest. Sometimes, too honest.

Sighing, Hinata opened the door. Sasuke was standing there with sort of foreign look in his eye.

"You're back," Hinata cried.

Hinata took two steps closer to him. She didn't know what to do... Hug him? Smile? No. Stay put.

"That I am," said Sasuke.

Hinata should act subdued. Sasuke was calm and all that stoic stuff. Why wasn't he excited? She wanted him around. Did he feel that way?

"Did your mission go well?" Hinata asked.

He shrugged.

Hinata deflated. Now he won't even say anything? Is she being weird? She doesn't want him to leave again.

"It's good to see you again." Sasuke told her.

Hinata smiled at the ground. Wow. At least she isn't being weird. He cared. Somehow. Somewhat.

"You're always gone for a long time. Don't... go like that. I was worried sick that something would happen to you."

"Hey, I'm here now, right?" Sasuke reminded her.

Hinata liked that. She nodded. "That you are. The house gets lonely without you, did you know?" Hinata asked in a small voice.

Sasuke didn't answer. They stood there for a little. His eyes, black, black ones softened a bit. "Yeah?"

Hinata twiddled with her thumbs and nodded again. She admitted, "I missed going fishing with you in the mornings."

"Your tea wouldn't have been half bad on the trip."

She opened her mouth then blushed red. She closed it again. "Yeah."

"Hinata, don't let the sprouts burn!" Mitsuyo called out from upstairs.

 _Oh. She wanted to give us privavcy,_ Hinata realized.

She jumped then said, "There was a place set for you at the table. It's quite dusty, want to... join us for Mitsuyo's zōni?"

"Zōni?"

Hinata smiled. "Yeah! It's our first meal together since your departure. It has to be special."

Sasuke was weirdly pleased while looking at her. An odd energy buzzed around him.

"It'll be a delight! All the Kumogakure women specialize in making their own delicacies around zōni! I haven't burned anything yet _and_ we're adding some new spices!" Hinata pumped a fist in the air. "I'm ready!"

"You're excited for this, right?" Sasuke chuckled lightly.

Hinata contained herself then shrunk. Hinata stuffed her hands in her apron pockets. "Mhmm. Yes. Kind of. A smidge..."

"Don't quit. It's cute." he tilted his head.

Hinata's face burned. C-cute? Cute? What guy has called her cute? She went beside him and strung her elbow around his.

She hesitated then put her leaned her head on his shoulder, relishing it. "Welcome home, Sasuke," Hinata whispered.

* * *

 _That night._

The zōni wasn't very good. That didn't stop him from having seconds. Hyuuga seemed real happy, watching him fill his plate.

Hinata apologized. For everything. It doesn't sound like a word anymore. Hell, if someone destroyed her, she would apologize. It was not right or fair.

Sasuke was annoyed of the evocative woman... not necessarily her. He's annoyed with the person he's become around her; a fascinated observer. His brain is producing an amazing chemical cocktail.

Hell, he's so used to being numb. Whatever happened to that, he doesn't know.

During the four weeks that he's spent with her, he knows he'll never recover. It wasn't bad. He isn't happy nor is he _unhappy_. The general unsatisfaction he feels is due to the insurmountable guilt he's amassed during his life.

Pregnancy changes a man as well despite what those stupid books about pregnancy say. Then there's that whole concept of Hyuuga and paper. Who likes reading that much? Going off into paper-land wasn't fun.

Since Hyuuga likes books so much, he picked up one or two of them while he took her to libraries. She was originally opposed to the scheme of taking books and never returning them but he affirmed that they'd never be in that place again. Her love for books made her become quite the stealing villain.

Sometimes, she's able to sleep at any time, anywhere despite the time or place. It's like a bad form of planned narcolepsy. It's rather unsettling.

When she gets nervous and can't sleep, she counts to gain enough boredom to sleep. She once counted to three-thousand.

Then she'd count the stars. She said she'll one day find the constellation that spells out her sister's name and her mother's face- which is impossible. He told her that and she responded with for a dreamer, anything's possible.

Then there was that thing she'd do- it made him the most confused man ever to live.

She would be nice... to him. After all that he said, after all that he did. She's seen the shadowy dark corners of him. By now with Sakura talking to everyone with loose lips, all of Konoha probably knew about him.

Hinata knew his history- not all of it, just a supercut of the good stuff and the bad things.

And she knows too much about him. She's still giving him smiles, still talking to him and doing nice things that she shouldn't. She should've given up on him like everyone happily did. She's not out to love him, she's just trying to be nice. Become familiar with him, as she'd said.

It's terribly stupid. Inspired by nothing and she's still offering him tea trials after every single breakfast, lunch or dinner. It made no sense. He's so used to listening in between cemetery trees.

He knows that he'll just infect her. His past haunts him constantly. He has too much self-hate and too little self-control. So he's been careful.

Don't let her come near. Don't feel anything. He swears to that.

Sasuke watched the door, confused at seeing a shadow. This shadow wasn't empty. Lo and behold, it was Hinata. He saw her image through the crack in the door.

Hyuuga stood there, her- no... _a_ large black shirt hung off her shoulders. It was too big on her. Her hair was tied back, piled atop of her head.

The shirt reached her mid thighs, just hanging. Everything good... was covered. Her legs were smooth in the moonlight. Pale and shapely. They looked lean and long while poking from underneath that shirt.

That's not his shirt. When did she get that? She could have worn his shirt if she hadn't minded it. She would probably look just as good.

"Uchiha-san... Psst," she said, whispering out into the darkness. "Psst."

Sasuke pretended to sleep and not to move.

"Psssssssst," she gave up when she clicked her tongue. "Uchiha-san... I know you're awake..." she sounded like she just crossed her arms. A frown was creeping up in her voice. "You checked up on me three times in the past... fifteen minutes. And the odds of you sleeping in that short time frame is near impossible."

Sasuke didn't move a single muscle. It was simpler to act like a corpse rather than face her. He borrowed some tips from her about slowing his heart rate and dimming his chakra potency, masking a bit of his presence. Since he wasn't as active, he didn't require much chakra. It would give off the appearance of a sleeping man in the REM cycles.

Sasuke thought that she would leave him there for a moment. She hadn't.

Dripping anxiety, Hinata sat on the edge of the bed.

She swiftly had a mini panic attack before slipping beside Sasuke. She put her head on his chest and he was wondering why she hadn't left yet.

"Sasuke... I know you're awake. Your normal resting heart rate is different," Hinata whispered.

"Spoken like a medic nin, huh," he said.

She laughed, and it vibrated through him.

"Why did you come back?" Sasuke asked.

How could she be so bold? It was quiet while they were tangled in the sheets.

"You're warm..." she admitted.

"Mitsuyo'll smother us when she knows we're sleeping together," Sasuke said thoughtfully.

Hinata tensed then laughed. "Do you care?"

She's going to be deliciously corrupt for him. Not good or bad.

"It's whatever," Sasuke shrugged. "Why are you risking your neck? Mitsuyo might smother me in my sleep... Anyway, Mitsuyo hates me."

Hinata paused then sighed softly. "I'd never imagined... that I would... voluntarily crawl... into your arms. Times... really do change and...it's alright 'cause I know you."

Sasuke swallowed his doubts and felt... different.

"Hey... if you want to get familiar with me... Just know that don't hurt yourself by looking too closely."

Hinata shifted in his arm. "I want to know you better... That means I don't put you on a pedestal or place you on a bench because that isn't fair. But here are some things about me... I love tigers and cats. My favorite season is autumn, my favorite color is pale violet. I love pomegranates and cinnamon buns. My sensei Kurenai is a teacher who changed my life and I always had a cup of coffee when the morning started. Now... I drink tea."

"Hn," he said. "What do you want to know?"

And he broke all his promises again since they talked all night. But that was on the first night of being at Mitsuyo's house.

It wasn't like that this time. Two weeks later.

"Sasuke?" she called into the darkness. "Are you still awake?"

This time, she just slipped under the covers.

"What do I owe to this pleasure?" he asked.

"Hush. You're... warm," Hinata said, settling on his chest. "Yeah. I found... I don't quite like sleeping alone."

"So you'd sleep with me again?"

Hinata promptly untangled herself and hit him with a pillow. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

She stuffed the pillow in between them.

"This is like the mountain range of Hamasaki! A border. Your side and there's my side. Kami, before you ask I've also been brushing up on the Kumo geographic maps and names... Probably..." she let out a yawn. "Let's go to sleep."

Somehow when they woke up, the make-belief border of Hamasaki was gone and she was sleeping on him again.

* * *

For the next few forenoons, Sasuke was in the yard in the afternoon. Sasuke watched the koi in the pond, his cloak fluttering in the gentle wind.

Hinata and Sasuke continued observing the koi fish till Hinata finished sharpening Sasuke's sword.

Sasuke wanted Hinata to learn how to sharpen swords. Sasuke suddenly trusted her with something he valued so much. It made her feel good, for some reason.

He really liked training, though. The heat became brutal with hoe vigorous his sessions were. He liked it. He deemed himself weak though he yelled that was the best. Hinata watched him to see if he were okay, and not pushing himself too hard.

Now that Sasuke and Hinata were forbidden from resting on the shed roof, the sun was enjoyable. Sasuke liked the night twinkling stars but Mitsuyo constantly yelled about how dangerous it was.

"Here is your sword," Hinata told him. "I sharpened it and looked for microscopic mistakes. It's essentially perfect."

Sasuke looked a smidge bit happier when he heard the word 'perfect' and 'sword' in the same sentence.

"I know this isn't your first one. What happened to your last sword?" Hinata asked, inspecting the silverness with a squinted eye.

Sasuke smirked like the world was figured out. "Uchiha Madara used it to mortally stab me. After everyone was under the Infinite Tsukuyomi, I used this same sword to seal his soul."

"His... soul?" Hinata gulped. "How'd you... Actually, I don't want to know."

"How was your lunch today?" Sasuke asked dead serious.

Hinata swallowed. "It was tasty."

"You don't want to know then." He nodded and she trembled a bit. "Legend has it, my adversaries who are slashed by this very sword hear his last words when they meet their demise."

"What does it say?" Hinata leaned in, spellbound.

"It says, I will end you, Hyuuga Hinata!"

Hinata yelped in fear and dropped the sword onto the concrete. "Sasuke! don't say things like that! Madara is terrifying. Ko-kun used to use him as a child's scare-tactic. I didn't know I'd actually meet my childhood nightmare."

"It's a cute story, ne, Hyuuga?" Sasuke picked up his sword, dusting it off.

"You like playing dangerous games," she said, upset.

"You're just easy to scare," he laughed.

Hinata puffed out her cheeks. " _Rude_."

"Don't fret, I'll keep you safe. I am the one who defeated Madara for you after all." he smirked proudly.

"For shinobi kind and Naruto-kun helped you, you mean," she corrected.

"Nah. Mostly for you," Sasuke laughed.

That made her heart clench for a some reason and she paused. Flattery. Appreciation for that same flattery poked through her annoyance.

"Hmph. I'm going to go read," Hinata called out.

"Naturally."

"And I'm not sharpening your swords or kunai anymore," Hinata added.

"It was a joke!" he whined. "C'mon. You're balancing my soul by being a sword."

Hinata didn't answer and sat down, reading baby magazines.

Hinata relaxed out on the warm deck, like a cat in the sun. Sasuke was on the concrete path in the middle of the yard/garden. It reminded her of a dry onsen; hot and humid.

She has taken to sunbathing now. She's in the garden most of the day, asleep in some shrubbery in full sun.

Hinata had never been a sun-lover before her trip with Sasuke, out all day just reclining. Hinata would ever so often nap in the greenhouse, sneaking in through the open door. Mitsuyo used to go and see if she were in there and bring her out. Hinata was frequently joined by Sasuke, both reveling in a siesta.

Sasuke quieted down and practiced his sword techniques. He was slashing and thrusting, practicing multiple rounds of routines to (insert eye-roll) "get better".

"It would be a gift if there were snow now." Hinata whispered. She's sweating a lot, too.

"Bleh. I hate snow!" Sasuke declared, shifting to maim some imaginary adversary.

"I know but it's weird not to have snow around now. Konoha would have ice-rinks, and scarves! And those cute trees dressed in white." Hinata dreamed of it. "It's so weird."

Sasuke eyed her. "What else would you want as a gift? Anything. I could buy it."

That's true. Naruto's stomach for ramen eating was just as boundless as Sasuke's bank account. The way Sasuke acquired those funds was sad but it was there at his unspending self's disposal.

Hinata thought for a moment. "I would like-"

Sasuke sighed. "Aside from _cinnamon buns_."

Hinata laughed. How did he know she'd say that? "I dunno. I want new scalpels."

Sasuke nodded. "Done."

"What would you like?" Hinata asked.

He paused. "Swords. Weapons. What else?"

What else would Sasuke want? He hated books, had no interest in clothes or food, and he only liked combat and warfare.

Hinata tapped her chin. "What about Wire Strings? You mentioned something about wanting to use them."

"I don't know where my last pair went."

"Wakizashi are impressive," she said. He grimaced and she suggested, "Tachi are quite nice,"

Sasuke paused, his sword waving in the air. "No, they aren't. Simple."

"What about the Dao?"

"Curved Dao blades are boring. The cloth around the hilt would eventually irritate your skin and the single cutting edge- _yawn_. Not efficient," he said. "My current sword isn't a Jian but a chokuto. Straight sword."

"So... you like straight Jian blades?" Hinata nodded. That's useful information.

"Versatile. One-handed. According to legend, it was so sharp it could slice through water without getting wet," he said.

"That's impressive," Hinata nodded, smiling a bit.

"Hell yeah," Sasuke agreed.

"Have you ever kept one?" Hinata tilted her head to look at him better.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Why not?" Hinata pressed after a moment of hesitation.

Would he tell her? He seems pretty easy-going and open. But that's because he is sword weilding. Violence puts him at a better mood.

"Katanas kick any Jian blade's ass," Sasuke declared. "And I had a sword. It was given to me by Orochimaru and the sword of Kusanagi was epic," Sasuke paused, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. "Why do you know all of this?"

Hinata shrugged slyly, scratching the back of her neck. "Ano, it's quite weird."

Sasuke shrugged. "I've probably seen weirder things."

"Ah. The world is a big place."

Sasuke nodded. "It is."

She tilted her head. "I paid a lot of attention to my friend Tenten. Moreso, her words... Before the war, I used to hang out with my brother and Tenten. While they talked about swords and weapons, I'd pick up one or two things about them."

"Do you want a sword?" Sasuke asked, amusement evident.

Hinata narrowed her eyes, hating the look in his. "No. They aren't child-friendly."

"If you know how to use it, then nothing's dangerous. And I know our kid, they will have a natural talent with swords," Sasuke nodded. He seemed excited.

Sasuke had this awful calculating look in his eye.

"You're not thinking about my genes! I'm a natural at being clumsy and falling," Hinata protested. "I'm not apart of the Uchiha and if you didn't remember- I'm kinda pregnant."

"That's why you need to learn how to use a sword!"

"I'm the one who is supposed to have a pregnancy brain. You're being crazy! I don't need to use one."

"Sure, you do. It makes perfect sense." He nodded three times.

"No, it doesn't."

"Hyuuga, it's settled."

"Are you listening to me?!"

Sasuke nodded. "Of course I am."

"You make me learn about all of the sword types, we throw kunai together, you make me sharpen them and now I know how to hold them... Unless we fight people together- which won't ever-" Hinata gasped and stuck a finger out at him. "You're conditioning me so we both could be swordsmen. I'm a Hyuuga and we don't use swords. Our hands are sufficient! I don't need a sword."

"Eventually, you're going to be using a blade," Sasuke said as if her using one was a given.

"Why? You need a partner in crime?"

"Nah. Just someone to spar with," he declared. "Who doesn't love swords?"

"More people than you think," she snapped back.

He recoiled slightly because of the clipped answer. After watching her, he got really close. She stood on the slightly elevated deck of the back porch but he equaled her height. He stood eye to eye with her.

"Do you use chakra scalpels?" he asked innocently.

Hinata nodded.

"Baby steps. You'll be able to use katanas in no time," he smiled.

It reminded her of the smile a cat gave after capturing a canary.

"You are not making me into a swordswoman," Hinata told him.

Sasuke brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah," he said but he wasn't really listening to her.

Hinata waved away his helping hand. "I'm going to take a nap but you keep dreaming, ne, Sasuke?"

He smirked while looking at her back. "You'd be an excellent partner. You have precise hand-eye coordination, you possess lightning-type chakra and a detailed understanding of weapons in general," l

Hinata let out more puffs of smoke.

"And... you're not listening to me." he grunted.

Hinata laughed. "Bye Sasuke?"

"Wait, Hinata," he called out.

"Yes?" she turned around, arms crossed.

He suddenly got sullen and serious. "How do you think our child will react when they hear that I beat Uchiha Madara?"

"Impressed," Hinata said. "What you did was historical. You're going down in history as monumental and consequential."

"You really think that?" he asked, challenging her.

"Of course. But hey now... you're their father. Competing for their attention will be easy because you could win against the stars," she said. "They'll think you put the stars in the sky anyway."

She winked and Sasuke leaned on his sword.

* * *

 _Later._

"Where is Hinata?" Sasuke asked, walking into kitchen with a grumpy Mitsuyo washing the dishes.

His arms ached and his whole body hummed with pain. It was a good work out. He might have tried harder since Hinata was there but that isn't a biggie. She wasn't really impressed by brute strength, though.

"She's upstairs- sleeping. Do not bother her. Her morning sickness has gotten worse and it's putting a strain on her body. She's defied the schedule and fell asleep too early." Mitsuyo said.

"Schedule?"

Why Mitsuyo would make a schedule freaks him out.

"Hey, I take my job seriously!"

"She's a pregnant woman, let her be," Sasuke said harshly.

"Says you, bozu. You and I both know that Hinata is... compliant to anything during pregnancy," Mitsuyo hummed.

"She could handle it. She's bent not broken."

Mitsuyo probably rolled her eyes. "She's bent and broke half of the things in my house! And she's incredibly clumsy," Mitsuyo complained with her back turned to him. "Despite having an inert exterior, she ruined two of my glass china teapots by squeezing them too hard. And she dropped two glasses while getting excited. I am forever switching to wooden trays, teapots, and cups. That way, she won't generate mayhem... She went with you to Kumo and left her family, friends and work as well, all thanks to you."

"Hn."

Mitsuyo gave him a sly side-glance like she grasped his secrets. "And why would you take a woman on such an obnoxious trip? She has the repositories, funds and supports back at home. The Hyuuga are ever rolling in dollars. They're royals. The trip to Kumo was hard and exhausting. She is late for all of her ultrasounds and medical checkups. Oh, Kami help us if she's having multiples. Imagine going back-" Mitsuyo gasped, turning round from the sink to face him. "You snake!"

"What?"

"You don't plan on taking her back after a year!"

Sasuke shrugged. "The child won't thrive there. Anyhow, what about the schedule?"

Mitsuyo clicked her tongue. "The schedule was put in place so more of the milestones that she has to face during pregnancy is monitored by me. This is nothing harmful and surely I wouldn't underperform or make any mistakes."

"I paid you not to."

"That's beside the point. Sasuke... she's been waiting for you to come back because she hasn't seen you. Blah, blah, blah."

Sasuke didn't bother listening.

"-Rather, Sasuke? What are you doing?" she asked.

Sasuke got to leaving. "I'm going to finish an errand I'm going to have a drink. Drink til my blood turns to alcohol. Leave me be."

Mitsuyo frowned and squawked, "What? In public? It's close to nine a.m. What about Hinata?"

"What about Hinata?" Sasuke questioned, not understanding.

"Your pregnant-" Mitsuyo hissed.

"She's not my pregnant anything, Mitsuyo. You and I both know that."

Mitsuyo paused, scowled deeply then revealed an amused smile. "Aw, there's that pout... The drunk's pout when an alcoholic can't drink."

"I am not an alcoholic," Sasuke scoffed.

"Then why do you drink so much?" she questioned, fire in her gray eyes. "Eh, you and I both know that shinobi don't get as much of a hangover unless you drink more than half the typical civilian would. The hangovers are notorious and your kidneys will fail if you continue like you do and-"

Sasuke paused, a dark laugh escaping his mouth. "Three magic words; I don't care. I have historically gravitated towards pain rather than softness."

"Oh boo hoo, Sasuke-boy! Why aren't you staying with her?" Mitsuyo said, showing signs of worry. "Her attitude changed. It's different. She's silent, more than usual and she has this perpetually sad look in her eyes. I've been spoiling her, pampering her and the thanks I get are... sad looks. It's rubbish. She has been twiddling her thumbs waiting for you to come back. I just met the girl so I don't know her daily attitude. I think you could help. She wanted you to be around. Bozu, stay and fix her-"

"She couldn't care less-" Sasuke began saying.

But somehow, it escaped his notice that Hinata would storm down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh, Sasuke! Did you see the books Mitsuyo got me? A Haichi Shinichi original! The whole batch!" Hinata said as she put down the books. "You have to read them with me!"

Mitsuyo looked at Sasuke, particularly smug. Sasuke turned away, not particularly guilty.

"Ano, where are you going?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke turned around and blanked. "I'm doing business."

"Ah! He's doing business?" Mitsuyo asked with a knowing smile.

"Business? You just- you just came back?" Hinata sputtered. Hinata's happy look slept with the dogs. "I haven't seen you. Why are you leaving again?"

Sasuke looked at Hinata's face then back at Mitsuyo's. Caught. Damn it.

"Yes, child, what business are you doing?" Mitsuyo taunted.

"Something the Rokudaime assigned me to do," Sasuke lied, "it's... Classified."

"I am always ready to serve Konoha. What can I do for the Hokage?" Hinata said.

Sasuke turned away, aiming for the door. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"Wait!" Hinata called out.

He turned around again.

Hinata chewed on the edges of her lips. "Then at least let me show you the library."

Before he could say anything, she grabbed his wrist and ran through the house until they were led to a library.

The library had many leather-bound books and loose papers. There were high bookshelves lining the walls, stuffed to the brim with scrolls, books, and letters. It smelled of vanilla and dust. It was filled with boxes and weapons. Shuriken. Huh.

"Sasuke! Look at all of this," Hinata said, eyes a-dazzled with wonder. "I dusted everything up- and I moved some things up."

Sasuke observed as she twirled around everything. "Do I have to buy you a library?" he joked.

"Why buy a library if I have all of this?" Hinata hummed happily. "And- I swear, I'll pay you back, don't worry! Don't worry!"

"Nonsense," he shook his head. "You don't have to."

Hinata really didn't.

"Someday... Sasuke I'll change your mind," claimed Hinata. "I'm more stubborn than you."

Nah. He's way more strong willed than her. Sometimes, she folds easier than wet paper. He liked that sometimes and hated it at others.

He looked like he didn't believe her so she smiled. "We'll see. Someday," she whispered.

"There's a someday. Nice," he said. "That's nice."

"What did you say?" she asked, jumping beside him.

"Nothing!"

She looked at him for an extra two seconds. "I will. Anyway! Let's focus on these place."

"They're just books," he said. Only books.

Sasuke took to observing the semi-clean place. Probably her doing. This place hasn't been used in so long.

"This is where magic is created. Books are food for the brain."

"I'm fine with going hungry, so excuse me," he said, trying to leave.

She momentarily panicked before grabbing his arm again. "Come on! Stay a while... I just got you back... And I brought you here because of the Uchiha."

Sasuke stiffened at her touch. "The Uchiha?"

He was busy looking at her hands. Her eyes roamed his face before noticing. His wrist was especially hot since she was holding him. Her fingers sprung apart and she put distance between them.

She coughed a little and recovred. "There are a lot of books about them here. There are documentaries, radio recordings, scrolls, books, paintings and weapons that originate from your clan. I found one or two jutsus that I can do and some seals that I can learn. I found an autobiography that tells me some shuriken that we could use."

"Mitsuyo is meddling with things that she has no right to!"

What the hell?

"These were actually owned by former Uchiha... If Mitsuyo collects them... What is the harm in that? Some run towards chaos and tragedy like a moth does a flame."

"This is disrupting the peace of my clan," Sasuke snapped. "My dead clan."

She stepped back. "Sasuke... there's nothing wrong with Mitsuyo having pieces of your history. It's keeping your clan alive in a way."

"Everyone's dead! And I try my hardest to leave the past alone but it haunts me. The clan massacre happened so long ago and I don't think people should mess with this stuff. Grave robbers shouldn't be praised nor should people who collect things like these."

"Mitsuyo is not a grave robber!"

Sasuke shook his head, glaring at the ground. "She's something like it. Something worse."

"I'm not defending her but it's neat to read about your clan... Their medical histories, their ways of life and traditions," Hinata said quietly.

"Did you want to learn about my clan?" Sasuke looked at her carefully.

"Of course! And you won't tell me anything."

"That's the way it should be."

"That's. I know that but eventually, our child is going to want to know about our separate clans and I know nothing about yours and our sharingan child will want to know and I got interested."

"They're all just horror stories and the rest are just true."

"The shared opinion of everyone may not be the honest one. Konoha got into your brain and poisoned your thoughts of what the Uchiha are. I don't exactly know what happened but I know that they were at some poin in time- enchanting, peaceful people," she breathed.

Why does Hyuuga have to say it like _that_?

"How do you know that? We're just outsiders to them," he snapped. It's getting hard to breathe, and he doesn't know why.

"You're not an outsider. Don't you want to look at them?" she said.

"You're a Hyuuga. You'd never get it!" Sasuke admitted.

"Sasuke... me being a Hyuuga or Uchiha doesn't matter. Me being human means that I'll try to see the best in someone."

Sasuke looked down. "You are being stupid, then."

"Your clan... Their autobiographies... are quite interesting. Not all of your clan's men were evil like the public says. Some are heroic, some lion-hearted and others magnanimous." Hinata whispered. "You can't deny."

"I've never heard anyone say they were anyone less than scum. Much less, heroic," Sasuke said calmly.

"Sasuke-"

"Hinata- just stop. Just stop," he said, the air not being enough. "I have to be somewhere."

He was already gone.

* * *

Sasuke laid in an open room, thinking of how much he missed them.

Someday he would see Itachi and his family again. Sasuke couldn't wait to see his very own brother. Where has Itachi been? Sasuke has no clue. They're both hell-bound but Itachi'll get out.

Hinata keeps on saying that Sasukee'll be just fine in a matter of time. The day his family died was the worst of all. Everything was so goddamn barren. An empty void the size of his whole fucking clan. He let the lights fall and everything was dark.

Everyone would just leave him alone if he showed any sign of being depressed about everyone he knew being lifeless. It was like they didn't particularly care or want to indulge in the darkness he amassed in his lifetime. All the resentment was tied up... held inside and everyone waited for him to off himself. He knows the hate they have for him. He has that under wraps because he knows he deserves it.

He was so angry at everyone for getting up and leaving him. He was so fucking angry at everyone for dying. Everyone continually and blatantly gave up on him.

He was outcasted or the lost cause that no one tried to help. The toy no one wanted to play with and if they did, they rue the day they wanted to. So normal yet he was left alone. Then they leave and he's stuck with the mess, the memories and himself.

Everyone's just gone and he's left with the task of cleaning up the mess of the legend to restore.

It kills him. Slowly. Slowly. All the time.

And fuck. Hyuuga's still there. It was annoying. So annoying.

He laid on the bed, in broad daylight. His eyes were glued to the wooden ceiling.

"You've been standing there for a while," Sasuke called out. "Just come in."

There wasn't any nervousness in her moonstruck eyes, only concern. The anger subsides or perhaps he has lost the energy to keep up with the anger. It took everything he had to make it this long and it's fading when she comes into view. Can he even see?

"Sasuke? Are you alright? It's not normal to see you... bedridden. I looked for you all over and you were hidden from me," Hinata whispered.

Hidden. Oh. That's great.

"I didn't know what to say to you which has supposedly become rare... So, I thought of things to say but..." Hinata lingered from outside of the door.

He grunted in response.

Hinata came in.

He turned to look at her.

"Go away," he said.

With some new confidence, she refused. "Uh. _No_."

Hinata settled on the bed before he could say anything or protest. It was bold and so unlike her but that didn't stir him. The unbalanced mattress made him feel reassured.

She cleared her throat to while shiftinng once more. "I know that I have been bothering you about your clan... way too much."

He turned over to face her and she blushed but she didn't stop talking.

"I shouldn't have disrupted anything. And please, do not get angry with me but I'm sorry... I know it's from..." Hinata slowly reached out and pointed to his heart, "in there."

Sasuke sighed. He's still so strangely hurt. Why'd this have to happen to him? Why?

"I've kind of decided... Not a sword, a new shirt or whatever. My perfect gift to you is to offer my understanding." Hinata admitted.

Sasuke laughed a bit. That's... That's not too bad.

"Do you want to talk about it? Anything, your thoughts or like your story... We have time, you know? We have a year so... I would like to hear it to help you," Hinata smiled.

When she asked to hear his story, Sasuke realized that he has been lacking someone to hear it.

Then she was in front of him, lending her ear, without judgment.

He hasn't come upon a person like this in a long time. In fact, he thought people like her didn't exist. Why was Hinata like this? She is kind and she is gentle. She smiles softly and laughs so modestly that you can barely hear her joy.

"No... you talk," he said, not quite ready to infect her with his thoughts.

They're all just horror stories then corruption then death. He does want to tell her his story but he didn't know how. There'd be things he wouldn't say and many torn pages but he probably wouldn't say anything.

"About what?" she squeaked, eyes widening.

"Anything."

She obliged. "I didn't think I was pregnant then but... my father told me that I was going to be married off and my child would be in the branch family and with that- any respect I had for him was... destroyed completely... and that one incident alone kept me from ever trusting my father. I don't want him to see our kid... but I know someone who would have loved to meet our child."

"Who?

"He was extraordinary. I tried playing instruments as a hobby... He wanted to train and I made a song for him. It was easy to hear, remember and play... It's taken me until now to listen to it. It makes me sob but happy with tears. I'm happy for the time I spent with him. It reminds me of his last farewell. I miss him more than words can say."

"Who else have you lost?" Sasuke asked.

Oh fuck, it's morbid. He shouldn't find comfort in other people's loss... but he did. One death could never compare to the massacre but it helped.

"My... mother," she said. "I sometimes see her around here. In some way, I feel her watching over me. She's the scent of certain meals, the breezes of wind, the smell of flowers and the overall, my soul knows that she is at peace," Hinata took a moment to steady her voice. "She's the smell of jasmine that I detect in the kitchen or in the archives I used to work in during training for being a medical-nin."

It was strange to hear her words tinged with sadness. He didn't know that she lost someone.

He always thinks he's the only one drinking over lost people but other people were dealing with things. She was piling up heavy baggage. She dealt with more than he knew. She didn't look like where she comes from... it is joyless where once there was laughter... Where things are falling apart.

"With every death comes honor. With honor, redemption," Sasuke said.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Some game at a bar."

"Very wise. Mhm, clarity..." she nodded, not denying the two stray tears that fell.

The truth got heavier but they laid there, not indulging in their individual sadnesses. Instead, they breathed in and out. They synched out in their sadness and sorrow.

The tear tracks disappeared. Dried out. How long have they been there?

"I've been wondering about Konoha," Hinata focused on his eyes. "Don't you ever feel like you're not friends... with your friends?"

"Yeah... we're just better on the fringes,"

There was a strange look on her face.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I just realized something crazy. Have you noticed we are ascending into a new plane of existence? We're friends... aren't we?"

Something hit his head. Maybe it was just realization. There was an intense quiet- a polarization of some sort. It disappeared. Gone.

"Yeah," he said quietly. It was surprising, to have to admit that.

"Friends? I'm glad that you're one of them... I don't have many friends,"

"Me neither. You know... you're an exception."

She smiled that smile, when for a moment, time stops and the whole world ceased to exist.

"It feels good to be the one exception," Hinata smiled.

They stopped talking for a while.

"We're getting good at this. Understanding troubles and not leaving things unsaid. Heal the way you do. Be gentle with yourself. You're trying your best. I won't force you to be okay with what Itachi did or what angry, spiteful people said," she told him. "You don't have to forgive them. You just have to recover."

"It's a burden. Don't hold yourself responsible for my well being. It won't fix me," Sasuke said harshly. "You won't fix me."

"I don't want to fix you or change you. I like you the way you are. I just want you to be happy," Hinata chewed on her lips. "Have you ever been to therapy?"

"I've made three of those fools quit their jobs," he said proudly.

"Three?"

He nodded. "What's the problem?"

"It's just..." She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm just going to be patient with you and you know? Help you."

"That's beyond you. Why would you do that? Make my messes matter?"

"That's what friends do. I promise. Peace should never be permanent although peace should come to all. "

Ah.

It was kind of fine when her head rested next to his.

He's fought impossible creatures. He has lived his life so many years in chaos. To lay there with Hinata. To laugh and smirk and joke around using muscles that seem strange and new yet so familiar at the same time is odd.

Through hatred, he's come to know the pain and through pain love and through love he knows pain. It's been diluted since he's met her. He's known no real war except for that which lives in his mind. Through disconnection with the people he knows physically, he could appreciate her from here.

She was a broken girl like a porcine doll. Not much is hidden underneath. He was much of the same but all these different pieces are falling into place.

They sat on the bed, doing nothing but look at each other.

The world is like chewing gum in the universe's teeth. He was the gum in bad luck's jaw. He's just bones for someone to crush. Now he's a person in her eyes.

He was in a darker place. Sometimes, he flirts with the thought of suicide, but nothing lasts... It'll get better. It got better.

He's troubled by what he's been through but now... he feels so normal- painless while sitting with her. His darkness is still there but it's quiet, lurking inside but... he feels better.

Somehow, looking at her now, he felt melancholy. He felt it; nostalgia for summers he has never spent with her and memories he has never had with her.

He started thinking of the older years. If he had the chance to relive those days, he would take it. He would run away for good.

However, he didn't mind staying here.

The sun was setting on the glass windows. He glanced to an indigo enigma and looked down to the smile silking its way into her face.

"It's fine on the fringes," she whispered.

"Right. Now... yeah."

* * *

 _November 4th. Dinnertime._

They were on the floor, across from each other with the coffee table between them. He was eating and now she's being a bother. She ate gross noodles.

"You can't live off of baby tomatoes," Hinata said, pulling the plate of tomatoes closer to her.

"Watch me," he said, taking them back.

"I would cook you something but there's the off chance that you won't be here next dinner. So you can't avoid meals. Why aren't you eating?" Hinata asked.

"They're noodles," he said as if that answered all of her questions. Sasuke watched as Hinata ate her noodles. "How do you eat ramen after watching Naruto's fetish for it? I don't get it. I'm better off with lard or tree bark bits."

She laughed. "You don't like tree bark."

"Why are you laughing?" Sasuke raised one eyebrow.

"It's just funny. You don't like anything," she got out between giggles.

"There is not a lot to like," he said.

"That's so like you to say!" she giggled.

Sasuke frowned.

"Lard is disgusting but tree bark... Now... those aren't too bad. You liked the Tamarac tea we had in Shimo. Even if you didn't like it, I sneaked it in your food."

"Why?" Sasuke demanded. "When did you start doing that?"

"When you made your second batch of beef jerky, I put some nutrients and some vitamins in your food. To make up for your loss of health. You like salty junk food... You're not the healthiest shinobi out there," she pursed her lips.

"Hn," he stated. "I don't appreciate it. At least look guilty."

Hinata swallowed a laugh and bowed slightly. "I'll stop. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Hn. Fine," he said, eating some baby tomatoes.

"Anyway, while we were at the koi pond, I wished them all a plentiful life, however long that may be," she looked at him.

"Do you think that Mitsuyo eats any of them?" he asked.

Hinata choked on her noodles. "That's morbid, Sasuke. That would be like eating your pet. She named all of them!"

"You see the good, I see the ugly. Hinata, you know, times get tough. You make sacrifices."

She shook her head, wondering why he would say something remotely horrible like that.

"Oh," she said. "Speaking of pets, are you allergic to anything?"

"Soy beans."

Those gross things.

"Oh! Good."

"You like that I'm allergic to something?"

She shook her head, laughing a bit. "No, don't kid yourself! I thought you were allergic to pets or some other type of animal," She was still giddy with excitement.

"You want a pet?"

"Our child might," she stated dismissively.

"Do you want one?"

"I thought you would never ask!" she said, squealing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I would like a cat or a snake. Can't you speak to snakes? I mean... your summoning animals seem quite content to speak to you... Wouldn't every other serpent be happy to do the same?"

"You think I can talk to snakes? Like a damn snake charmer?" he asked.

She nodded- crimson, shrugging a bit.

"I can't talk to them. They don't seem to like me. I got bitten by quite a few," he sighed at the pain. Hyuuga was about to blow her top and he shook his head. "Don't fret. I'm immune to a vast majority of poisonous substances."

"Sasuke, your immunity... that defies what the human body... can tolerate? Did Orochimaru have something to do with it? Oooh, I will give him a piece of my mind-"

"Don't be mad. It was a part of my training. I needed the strength," he said. "If it weren't for Orochimaru or Itachi... I wouldn't be here. With you, now."

Hinata seemed to calm down. Slightly. "Even so... I do not like what he's done to you," Hinata looked at his invisible left arm. "What anyone's done to you."

"He's changed. He never became good, he hasn't repented from the evil he's participated in. He just changed his perceptions," Sasuke said, chewing on some tomatoes.

She shrugged. "While that's over with, I want to know what type of pet you want to have. A cat would be nice," Hinata suddenly got quiet. "And... in Konoha, I want to visit the Uchiha... mass grave and pay my respects. Your parents... are buried there. I think that it's fair that both of our parents know what miracle both of us made."

"I see Konoha as a graveyard. There are ghosts walking around in a cemetery or something. It's hell."

"I'll stand by you," she said. "Know that, okay? I'm with you. Don't look at me like that... Like you don't believe me... Who's going to stand with you if I don't and our child doesn't?" she looked at him. "It's just being by your side."

"You're surprisingly loyal... I didn't expect that... from anyone," Sasuke admitted.

"There's a certain loyalty parents have for each other... Isn't there?"

"Yeah. There is," he said.

"Do you still not want some ramen?"

"No."

"Your loss," she snorted.

"And the baby's gain. You've got more than enough but you gotta put on the pounds," he paused.

He suddenly noticed the pricks of tears in her eyes.

"Heh... Don't... cry," he said, resigning himself to torture. "We can watch that lame chick flick later on."

"Yay!" Hyuuga clapped.

He sighed. _What am I going to do with you, Hinata?_ Sasuke thought. He denied the smile on his face, though.

* * *

End Chapter


	13. Different

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 13-  
Different

* * *

 _November 7th. Morning._

HINATA WOKE UP FROM HER NAP, YAWNING.

Hinata turned over and as an instinct, she raced towards the bathroom and perched herself over the toilet, waiting for it to hit her like a train on a track. She was ready. She was ready for whatever she felt today. Good, bad, terrible, worse.

Hinata was so concerned with throwing up, she hadn't realized her stomach... was fine. There wasn't this unending compulsion to throw up. Hinata was in heaven. Ultimate heaven.

No vomit, no problems.

Hinata beamed when she strolled out of the bathroom a free woman. No more morning sickness. What a blessing. The gods must be smiling down at her today. She grinned to herself as she noticed that her tunic shirt was... tighter than usual. It wasn't this tight before.

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror perched on the wall in the hallway. Her stomach was... distended. Maybe she was bloated or something. Was her stomach... bigger? She was used to her boobs getting bigger and sore, her cheeks being puffier, her thighs being bigger. But her stomach was bigger.

Hinata knows that she should get an ultrasound but how... how will she do that? She has to ask sooner or later because of her stomach... was rounded. She didn't look pregnant but there was a certain curvature.

"Your baby wouldn't mind being... seen?" Mitsuyo smirked, catching Hinata in the hall. "Your baby is the size of a peach."

Hinata held her stomach. It felt thick and... soft. At the same time. "My little miracle grew so much."

"That's what babies... do. Your peach sized baby is quite cute. If they don't get your his attitude, you'll be fine, "Mitsuyo clarified. She did see a smile on Mitsuyo's face. "Follow me."

"Why... do you want to... go?" Hinata asked.

Fifty-two minutes later, Hinata and Mitsuyo were at kitchen table. They stared at variously sized peaches as if they were living, breathing babies.

"That's why we spent all morning gathering peaches," Mitsuyo nodded while folding her arms.

Hinata smiled. "Which peach looks like my baby?" Hinata gushed and clapped her hands together. "My baby will be the cutest."

"That's what they all say but... if they have your soul... maybe so. You have a pretty soul, Hyuuga. Never change that!"

Hinata downplayed how huge it was to get a compliment from Mitsuyo. They sat there, thinking of her child and all the possibilities. Hinata cleared her throat.

"And we agree that... we don't eat peaches... anymore, right?" Hinata said.

Mitsuyo laughed but a sadness lined her smile. "Yeah."

* * *

There's the smell of leaves and summertime sun. Birds chirped and bubbles popped, burbling quickly against the gentle current. Sasuke was over a babbling brook on a bridge. The wooden boards smelled musky but clean.

Sacrificed coins glistened in ribbed the glass surface. The lush wildlife dipped its leaves into the pure cool water as if asking for a little refreshment. The monotonous green surrounded him wholly, making for a strip of cover against the outside world.

Sasuke briefly watched his reflected time-lost self image. The many scars that life has given Sasuke decorated his battle-worn body. Sasuke thought about the choices he made in the past.

Sasuke was so focused on his past that he hadn't noticed her creeping around him. Hinata couldn't catch him brooding, which is nice. He's been there since morning. She's kept busy with Mitsuyo's strict schedule.

Meeting beside him, Hinata sat there, genuinely pleased. She released a low breath of awe.

"It's so pretty," Hinata observed the scene.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, looking at Hinata. Beautiful.

Hinata sat with her knees swept under her, a perfect posture and eyes lowered like a perfect hime. Then she accidentally met his gaze.

"Why are you looking too closely?" laughed Hinata, setting a tray down.

"The devil is in the details," _Your details,_ he finished.

Hinata let any of her questions go and looked concerned, her hair tied back with flowers loosely braided into it. She's sitting too close again. Aside from the redolence of flowers overflowing his nostrils, the smell of tea also appeared, consuming the both of them with the spirit-lifting scent.

Sasuke shrugged.

The polished bamboo tray was under the antique tea set for two. The tea looked dark and nutty as always. Hyuuga's perpetually trying new tea flavors, and she obtains different flavors, making him analyze them.

"The tea you brought, which blend did you make today?" Sasuke asked.

"Milk thistle and dandelion tea... I thought you would like it," she said shyly.

Sasuke never told her he didn't like tea, but drank it anyway.

Sasuke didn't like tea after one of Orochimaru's dependents served him a cup of tea and a lone floating eyeball popped out of nowhere.

The tea was sent by _Kabuto_. Kabuto marched into a genjutsu that was nothing less than terrifying and PTSD-inducing. Sasuke often was mildly poisoned at the hideout. Almost monthly.

Hinata would never do that to him.

Hinata was the opposite of the monstrosity Kabuto was. After all the pungent cups he'd finished, Hinata thought Sasuke was an ardent tea enthusiast like her but he certainly wasn't.

Each time he ached to tell her that tea was nothing better than sawdust, she would be smiling and talking about how hard it was to make the taste just right. Perfect for him. She'd have this sparkling look on her face whenever he'd take a drink and nod to her, not crushing her dreams of owning a tea shop on the hill.

Sasuke reached for the cup, ignoring Hinata's expectant look because he didn't like the guilt.

Hinata's biting her necklace again. She'll wreck her teeth. Hinata wore necklaces and chews on the emeralds, other amethysts, and onyx gems. Her curled bangs are falling across her face again, hiding the edge of her lip.

"How does it taste this time?" she asked, nervous again.

Sweet. Sasuke doesn't like those flowery sweet things. But to take the nervous, flitting smile off of her face would be something like a crime in Mitsuyo's book.

So, he just went with the second best thing and said; "Hn. It tastes... Good,"

She really smiled again. "Oh- that's great! Tomorrow... you must try the lemon balm tea with Mitsuyo and I. She said the leaves are finally dried enough to use."

He looked back at the water, thinking of his past.

"Enough about me," Hyuuga calmed down and tilted her head, holding her cup of tea tightly. "Are... you alright?"

"No," he said.

She frowned.

"Don't pout. I'm never happy. How about you?"

"Untroubled..." she said cautiously. "Our sharingan child... is the size of a peach. A peach. Mitsuyo said the baby'll be cute. And the snow might fall... Autumn seasons end today... in Konoha. In Kumo, it's a never-ending summer afternoon."

"That's good. You deserve peace."

"My mother believed that those who got peace were the happiest. They found the beauty in the ruined and abandoned and began loving themselves or the world again. To feel alright... Clear... your mind and ease your body."

He didn't want to talk about feelings. Rather, he'd drink that tea. He grabbed the wooden cup and drank it, successfully avoiding conversation.

Hinata noticed and shrugged it off. "Autumn is my favorite time of year. My mother loves autumn. It's when my father... finally decided that they wanted to have a December child... Me. Just like our child, the gods knew I was meant to be."

"When the seasons come and go by, what will the Hyuuga say? To the kid?" he asked.

She shrugged, not caring.

"Not to be an ass but your clan is all kinds of messed up. Yeah... but some good came from them," Sasuke admitted.

"What?"

"You."

She laughed lightly. "Flattery."

Sasuke looked down and she cleared her throat. "My clan... they had two ways to inspire peace," Hinata said. "One of the many training strategies implemented by certain Hyuuga is iron palm training. We would take a wide but fairly shallow bowl, fill it with water, hit the water with our palms repeatedly until it was empty, refill the bowl, repeat."

"Why would they make you do that?" he asked, mildly appalled.

"Discipline. Patience. Continuation. If you want to understand the art, try this method on a lake. Rumor has it that my father emptied three lakes the size of the Hyuuga Manor. We spend time repeating the same action in full concentration. The idea is that after a long time this builds up significant palm strength."

"Did anyone actually do it?"

"My protector and bodyguard; Hyuuga Ko. He practiced for a full year because my father said so. It was before I was born."

"You had to be guarded? By a personal bodyguard?" questioned Sasuke.

"As a Hyuuga princess, I was gold. The one continuing the legacy. To be my protector, my father requested the peerless... the supreme. Ko believed it was useless. With time, Ko presented his progress. Once he slapped the water, he split the table in half." Hinata was quiet before she said, "With strength, they also believed in the mind. We practiced meditation."

"Meditation is boring," Sasuke whinged.

"Meditation is what I do for an everyday. It soothes my troubles. Spirituality helps the soul. Everyone wishes to connect through mutualism. My intention for you is to be smooth like water and flow through the rest of the day."

"No,"

"No?" Hinata repeated, blinking.

"I like my anger. It keeps me company." Sasuke said honestly.

"Company? Anger isn't company. It's best to remember, reflect and release."

Remember. Reflect. Release.

"Huh?"

"Let me help you." Hinata laughed.

She sat across from him, smiling and crossed her legs. She motioned for him to do the same.

"The secret to zen is through deep meditation and healing. Be in an alternate world that you will be taken to with my voice. It is safe, fragrant and fluid. I'm your safe place," Hinata said.

Hinata gently took Sasuke's calloused hand. With a nimble, soft finger, Hinata drew glowing, burning patterns on his palm. She stopped with her designs and looked up as if she got caught. She was silently for permission.

Sasuke didn't want her to stop.

"Go on. I'll try it," he blinked, noticing the sensation of her. "How are your hands so soft?"

"They are? No one's ever held them long enough to say... _that_."

 _Hn. I'm the first,_ thought Sasuke. _And I'm not willing to share you with anyone._

Hinata proceeded in telling him all these things. It must be illegal to have a voice that sweet. Then her speech stopped.

He looked up.

She... was _sleeping_. Her chest rose and fell in even cycles. Her hair fell before her eyes, swaying with the gentle draft that carried the nostalgia of that summertime essence.

He reached out and pulled on her hair, taking away the strand that stuck to her lips. He accidentally caressed her cheek.

She sighed softly, leaning towards the stimulation.

 _Did you know that I'm a little different now because of you, damned Hyuuga? I just don't know why,_ Sasuke mused with a scowl.

Sasuke let go of the strand and moved away from her. He should... never touch her again... _Ever._

He sighed and took her to her room. However, Sasuke hovered and lingered at her door frame, waiting, watching her sleeping form.

At that point, Sasuke couldn't tell what was real. No one's been concerned about him for a while. Was it the hormones or the pregnancy? Was Hinata out to hurt him?

Just why was Sasuke this concerned about her? Yeah, she had her kid but she's still in love with Naruto and he isn't over Sakura.

Well-

What the fuck... What the actual fuck is going on with him?

Later on, Sasuke went downstairs with his poncho to find Mitsuyo with the same tea at the dining room table.

"What did you think of the latest concoction?" Mitsuyo asked, gesturing to Hinata's tea on the table. It was in a pitcher.

Sasuke's stomach rolled. Just how much did Hinata make?

"Hn. Not bad," he lied.

"You're too soft on her. The flavor rotted my teeth,"

Mitsuyo brought the cup of tea to her lips. Once she took a sip, she recoiled and sputtered.

"Every time I drink it, I keep on thinking it'll taste better," she laughed.

"Why are you still drinking it then?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Unlike most people, the girl's too sweet to break her heart. I don't take part in giving her more sorrow," Mitsuyo shrugged.

"You like ruining everyone else's days," he said.

"Oh. True," Mitsuyo brightened. "Very true."

"I'm off," Sasuke nodded to her and turned away.

If he didn't get this mission done soon, he was going to have an earful from the elders of Konoha.

"Off on another voyage, bozu?" Mitsuyo asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What's it to you?"

"Hinata will be crushed. Now that she's at thirteen weeks of pregnancy- she moved into her second trimester. Her emotions... have stopped swirling like a tempest. Haven't you seen her? She's either crying, yelling or smiling," Mitsuyo sighed.

"She seems happy around me now," said Sasuke thoughtfully.

"Eh. Men are dumb. That has nothing to do with the pregnancy." Mitsuyo shifted, noticing his dark clothes and sharpened sword. "Who are you off to _kill_ now?"

"Osamu. A child rapist and professional human slave trader."

Sasuke was aching to kill the guy. Ever since he's _had_ a child growing in the world, he never wanted nothing more but to kill those bastards who touched children. Stole away their decent purity.

"Oh," Mitsuyo pursed her thin lips. "Fun."

"Yeah. It seems to me that Konoha gives me the jobs that are meant for... men like me." Sasuke admitted randomly.

"Who do you think you are? What- a monster?" Mitsuyo brought the cup to her lips, joking.

"Your words not mine."

Her cheerful smile turned brittle and she sighed. She set the cup on the table and leaned in. "Oh, sit down."

Sasuke shuffled towards her, pulling a chair. "Don't keep me from my fun."

Compassion was in the gray of her wide, dolce eyes. "You think you're a monster? Ignore the people who say that! Since when do you care about what people say?" Mitsuyo gave him a misty side-glance. "What changed?"

"The people that are my responsibility _will_ hear what I did when I was at the peak of destruction and that made me a monster." Sasuke admitted quite easily.

Mitsuyo stared at Sasuke straight in his unique eyes. "Monster is a powerful word. There is no reason to use it. Monsters are the greed, corruption, and gluttony of this world. A monster is with bloodlust and the sickness of darkness infecting their every thought. You are not one of them."

"What you described was me! I have darkness. I severed bonds and killed without mercy because I liked it. So much so that even the one person who stood up for me turned me away because of it..."

"Is this about... Hinata?"

"No. Hinata doesn't know about it. I'm just a liability to her now," Sasuke sighed. "I'm different."

"Breathe in the future, breathe out the past or else... _nothing_ will grow and flourish. You have done some bad things. Some that are unspeakably stupid. Knowing you now is what I like the most about you."

"What- you're afraid of me now, too?" Sasuke demanded.

"No. And I've seen you with Hinata. You treat her like glass. Have you ever been tender with anything in your whole life? I am not afraid of you," Mitsuyo looked at the tea. "I'm simply saying that you made bad decisions for years. However, it wasn't _entirely_ your doing. Those who didn't have your best interest at heart were closest to you. You were a baby left out in the cold. Gullible and defenseless."

"I am not defenseless."

"Don't you know what makes nectar poison? Those people who never gave a damn should have. They should've changed you into something good, not make you a puppet for their schemes."

Sasuke cringed. Was he just a puppet? He didn't _want_ to be. Fuck.

"Sasuke boy, you're afraid of what you've become. Haven't we all been at a time? If we didn't like it, we changed and cut the strings." Mitsuyo honestly said then laughed, breaking him a little. "And monsters don't drink their pregnant whatever's Kami-forsaken tea."

"Pregnant whatevers?" he asked.

"I don't know what to call her. Neither do you! So a _pregnant whatever_ is perfectly suitable."

"No, it's not."

Mitsuyo shrugged. "Ah, everyone has a good and light side, it's the only thing that dissipates the dark. You're the hope and light because underneath all that darkness is a man trying to get warm."

Sasuke looked at Mitsuyo, oddly grateful. She's the side of his mother and Itachi that he saw infrequently; the rough, disciplining one. Sasuke still liked being around her though, between the drinking and the insults, that is.

Did his... mom laugh a lot? Even at crude jokes?

Probably not.

Why does Mitsuyo want to take care of him? And Hinata. Oh. Her.

"Hn, say that I'll be back. To her," Sasuke shrugged.

"I'll lie and say you held her for a while, just to make her nervous." Mitsuyo laughed.

Sasuke tilted his head. Maybe she's more like him than he thought. Sasuke does hold her for long whiles. He's too used to that...

Mitsuyo's eyes flashed. "I know that she snuck into your bed that first night. Nothing extreme happened. I know that she doesn't like sleeping alone or waking up alone. It's a knife to the heart when you leave like this," Mitsuyo said.

"I don't do proper goodbyes."

"I know," Mitsuyo rolled her eyes. "You should say proper goodbyes anyway. You never know when it's your last time. She'll be sad to death if you don't come back, bozu. It's not just your life you hurt if you die." She held up two fingers. "There are _two_."

Sasuke nodded. He knew that. He's the one who thought it the most.

* * *

 _November 7th. Sunset._

Hinata found out that Mitsuyo ran a daycare. She took a month off from taking care of them in her house and worked on the financial part of the Chou Child Daycare. While Hinata didn't mind it, she realized she had no experience with kids. All the kids she encountered were either traumatized or dying. The hospital wasn't a peachy place.

Hinata also realized that Sasuke probably never was around kids either. Sasuke would probably look flustered and frustrated because of the lack of control that he has. She could imagine kids hanging off on him while he just frowned.

There was one wonderful child. Junpei. Very smart, almost like a shinobi but he was inspired by rice crackers. He adored rice crackers and rice. Little grains of his snack would stick to the corners of his mouth. Very cute.

After seven hours of taking care of eight kids with Mitsuyo, she thinks she'll take a nap forever. She collapsed on the bean bag that Mitsuyo ordered for Hinata.

Babies... she never spent time with them. Their laughs were... medicine and their smiles were contagious. They had sticky fingers and working legs. Hanabi was fifteen, not two. She doesn't remember how to soothe them at all. They kept on crying, bursting her eardrums and ruining what cleanliness they have achieved over the four weeks Hinata has been there.

Hinata stood up quickly, trying to help Mitsuyo with cleaning up again. They needed to wax the floors, clean up the spilled milk and all of the toys the kids left around. Mitsuyo kept everything neat and organized. Immaculate.

Oh, here comes the faintness.

She crumpled back down. Since the first trimester of her pregnancy was over, she thought she would have more energy. It was so hard to stay positive at that time. Sasuke should be getting some practice as well. It was her who was having the baby but Sasuke was the one who was inexplicably excited.

She'll be at that level as well.

* * *

 _November 8th. Night._

Was it the song playing? The only light was dim and coming from the stage. Sasuke sat quietly, wondering why it felt strange to be alone. It was an interesting paradigm shift. It was a dark bar where the bunt of cigarettes mingled with spilled beer. He sipped the last of his bad gin around the one last melting ice cube in his glass. The get up wouldn't be a bar if it wasn't shitty and filled with loud, assaulting men.

A man stalked up to him and sat beside him at the liquor table. "You're Uchiha Sasuke. Your little shit friend killed my brother," he said.

Th stranger was a burly man with shit hair and a shit beard. His rough voice was nails against chalkboards.

"I don't have friends and I didn't kill your brother. If you want justice, take it up with I'm guessing... Suigetsu," Sasuke said nonchalantly, waving away the fly.

Sasuke pushed away his drink, preparing to leave. He dropped twenty ryo onto the liquor table and turned for the exit. Drinking wasn't enjoyable and he felt like he was supposed to be thinking of something... Someone. He wasn't.

The man blocked his leave, a fiery look in his eye and Sasuke narrowed his. Half the noise became lost and movement slowed.

"I do want justice and I think _you_ have something to do with his death. You seem to be the trouble that ruins Konoha. Why Orochimaru wasn't slaughtered is beyond me."

"I didn't have anything to do with your brother's death. Suigetsu and I haven't talked in three years," Sasuke said, ignoring how it suddenly got quiet.

The man stood up straighter, wrath coating his tone. "That's where you're wrong, Uchiha. My brother survived Orochimaru's trails and now the snake has his d-riders kill my brother. What the hell are you people doing?"

"I can't do anything about your brother's death or any of the deaths. We're not Kami and I don't want to do anything."

"Hey- you listen to me, teenage dirtbag," The man grabbed Sasuke's poncho, clutching it with his fists. "If you want to start killing people, start with yourself!"

The air thinned and became frigid. Movement completely stopped.

Sasuke did his utter best not to kill him. Even the slightest reflex would send the stranger six feet under. Hinata told him not to kill but this... This was too much temptation. Do not give way to the anger. Reflect, remember, release.

"If you don't get your hands off of me, I could start with you," Sasuke growled.

He gulped in fear but soldiered on. "Hey dickhead, it's not just my brother. People who are associated with Orochimaru get picked off _one_ by _one_ ," he said, shaking Sasuke. "Not only did my brother die but all of his friends as well because of I'm guessing you and Suigetsu are a tag team."

"I've been out of Konoha for three years and I only spent ten days of those three years in Konoha. I wouldn't be caught dead here in the day," Sasuke revealed, laughing with black humor. "If there was suspicion about me I would be hooked up to a genjutsu while they pick out my brains."

"How are you still a free man?" the man asked.

"If you've got a complaint- tell it to the Hokage." Sasuke shrugged.

Kakashi gets, on average, six complaints about Sasuke's 'disruptive' behavior when Sasuke enters Konoha.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke- why aren't you in jail for the deaths of those people you killed?!"

"Ever thought of me not killing those people? I didn't kill them. Are you sure your men didn't do retarded acts to flipped strong shinobi off? You're making the conditions right for another death," Sasuke paused. "Your death."

The man looked shocked and escaped that, shoving Sasuke back. "They weren't doing anything. They're innocent. Someone's killing them systematically but in a short period of time. Do something about it."

"You want me to help you." Sasuke said, understanding. "Me... Helping you. You've really have dogshit for brains. After you assault me, you ask for my help. How moronic are you? Go to the Hokage."

"You know they won't help people like us," he said. "You shouldn't brush this off, Uchiha. You might be next. You have to sacrifice yourself, anyway. Maybe a bomb'll come for you."

"Hn. Fitting. The person who wants me to die is warning me about death. Irony or foreshadowing. I'm not working with you."

"You'd die before helping me? What kind of man are you?" the man asked.

"An Uchiha that's not dumb," Sasuke hissed. "I'd find a flying pig before I would partner up with you. However, this does apply to me, so I'll investigate. Go to the Hokage, he's willing to listen. If you touch me again, I'll kill you before Suigetsu has a chance to."

"Should I be happy that you didn't kill me? Suigetsu'll just kill me instead."

"I was being generous," Sasuke said. "Don't make me regret it!"

Sasuke left.

When he got to the snowy streets, he noticed a man with fang-tattooed cheeks staring at Sasuke with a fire in his eye that couldn't be smothered. Pure and utter hatred but mostly confusion. Sasuke looked away, feeling like he recognized the man a bit.

He's always gotten those looks since when was this brown haired man different?

* * *

Kakashi was the last person Sasuke wanted to speak to at the moment but there he was, sober and sitting right before the Hokage.

Sasuke doesn't know- it's surreal when he sees his sensei in the desk, with stacks of papers.

It reminds him a lot of the Hyuuga he's supposed to come back to. The room's dim and he feels like he hasn't been in here in a lot of time.

Sasuke wasn't inspired by avoiding Naruto and Sakura to see his sensei. Kakashi has been busting his ass trying to pin Sasuke down to meet.

Sasuke was pinned. Yipee. _Not_.

Kakashi finally found Sasuke on the peak of the Hokage monuments, wishing to show Hinata them. Sasuke kind of wished he believed Kakashi when he said this was Sasuke's home.

"How is Hinata? Is she boding well in Kumo?" Kakashi asked, concerned.

Sasuke was a little quieter. He's seen her with Mitsuyo. That's good.

Then there's the fact that she is collecting tea types and redecorating the house. She's in love with those Koi fish and named one after her sister, Hanabi. She doesn't mind waxing floors anymore or she keeps up with the damn news in Kumo. She got candles and flowers for all of her rooms. She liked gardening and she's sorting out Mitsuyo's library. She's happy, looking at those peaches again.

"Hyuuga likes it there. She says it rains too much," Sasuke shared, thinking about it.

"That's all you have to say?" Kakashi asked, a little disappointed.

Kakashi was looking for something more. Fishing. Why didn't Kakashi know that there were pieces of Sasuke's mind, thoughts, and personality that Sakura and Naruto couldn't have? It drove them mad.

"Nothing more than what I could have said in a letter," Sasuke responded.

Sasuke's been dodgy. This was a happy end, they met. Sasuke doesn't know why Kakashi wants to meet up with him so often. And there's sympathy sitting in Kakashi's eyes.

Sasuke hated that look.

"Sasuke... you and I both know that this can't be discussed with letters," Kakashi shot back with the infamous cool guy act.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. "I know but what you think of my plan isn't right. It'll work."

Kakashi had a certain sigh for him, as did Sakura. Sasuke's noticed it nowadays. He doesn't know how to feel about that. He shouldn't give a damn about that but here he is, caring.

Fuck.

Kakashi looked sincere as he leaned in, trying to get some understanding from Sasuke. "We cannot put in the research or time into finding other sharingan users. Especially not with how the economy is a disaster right now."

"Konoha should be on its feet."

This place is... Konoha after all.

"Frankly, it isn't," Kakashi responded tiredly.

Kami, Kakashi looked aged. Kakashi suddenly took a moment, swimming in his personal agony in his mind.

Sasuke was delusional when he said that he wanted to be Hokage. Seems like too much work. He has other things to focus on. And what would Hinata think of him just being at the office all day? Sasuke would be late for whatever experimented meal she concocted and his kid-

Wait, _no_.

Sasuke erased that thought.

"Hn. Is it because of the war?" Sasuke asked, knowing that he shouldn't trouble him anymore by pressing.

Sasuke knew he could make people go psychotic because he's overbearing and manic. Kakashi and Sasuke have been arguing about the same things. It's enough to make him feel crazy. Kakashi's suffered enough abuse about this.

"The economic situation in Konoha is none of your concern. You have a kid on the way. That's more important than your hunt for other sharingan users. It's a lost hope..." Kakashi's eyes crinkled.

Sasuke felt the urge to argue and maybe shake some sense into the lightning cutter but he couldn't. Sasuke was having a kid but he's in deep with this search. He's thought about it every night this week. It was Konoha's loss to find the sharingan. He swears there must be others. He shouldn't be the last and-

Sasuke took one deep breath.

Remember. Reflect. Release.

Since Sasuke couldn't get the Hokage on board, he's going to get better, undercover help. It would have been nice on Sasuke's end to find stray Uchiha as military aid and a secret weapon. The lucrative family was his and he's passing up a huge opportunity.

So, Sasuke'll do this under the table. The best work is done by himself. He'll watch them serpentine when everyone knows about the live Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded secretly making more plans, not liking that he changed the subject. "Hn."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, his gears turning. "Why did you choose Kumogakure? You didn't want to stay in Konoha but Kumogakure is not a place to retreat to. You do know of Hinata's history with Kumo."

Sasuke sat up, wondering what the hell he meant. "Hinata has a history with Kumo? She's never been there."

"Sasuke, you didn't do your research on the Hyuuga, didn't you?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "What research?"

Kakashi dove into an explanation. "When Hinata was three, an unfortunate incident occurred between the two villages that almost started a war. They now call it the Hyuuga affair. Kumogakure has shown interest in obtaining the byakugan for years, and they took action. They attempted to kidnap the former heiress. It wasn't successful but it did result in two deaths, the death of the uncle of Hinata and the man who infiltrated the Hyuuga estate. Hinata was safe but it has been encouraged for all Hyuuga to remain in Konoha due to the great nation's mal intentions for the users."

Great. Just fucking _great_. Hinata's in more danger because of her eyes. Fuck his life. Does Sasuke have to find another place to live?!

"I'll give you fewer missions so you could be with her and your child. Does Hinata have protection aside from you?" Kakashi said.

"There's a caretaker that I've gotten for her but she's no use. No one else that I know would like to stick around with her," Sasuke said, thinking of the options.

"If she were in Konoha, I could provide her with protection," suggested Kakashi.

"Che. I'm not going to stay in Konoha, Kakashi! I've lost one too many people to this place and I don't want the body count to be elevated," Sasuke said. "The council... elders no people hasn't the fondest opinion of Uchihas."

"Sasuke, I know that you want to protect her and your unborn child but staying in Kumo is not worth it. It doesn't benefit any of you in this situation. The Hyuuga will want to know about Hinata's whereabouts sooner or later. More likely that sooner is when they'll want to see her."

"Faking mission data is easy and I took all the precautions and you helped out. And no one in her precious clan gives a damn about her. If she goes missing- they wouldn't bother investigating," Sasuke said.

"Many people would notice her absence. As Hokage, it is my job to ensure that all the clans cohabitate in peace. Hinata is more than important. If the clans suspect anything, they won't assume that you did anything. They will turn on each other and that's how one stirs civil war."

Civil war...

"Hn, civil war. Didn't know that she meant so much to Konoha," Sasuke shrunk in his seat.

"Kakashi... I am risking Hinata's child if we come back. We usually let the clans dictate their own actions, rituals, and traditions but I don't want my child... the next sharingan child to perish under the eyes of the byakugan."

"The seal... cannot be avoided," Kakashi said, sympathetic.

Sasuke allowed it. For a moment.

"I can't take her out of Kumogakure now. She's in her second trimester and I feel-... she adapted to Kumo. The sharingan is... what I want to achieve. My bloodline cannot die out. It is my responsibility that she survives. I'll protect her. Who else would?"

"There is a village nearby to Konoha and she could stay there while getting support from her family and the ANBU that will-"

"I don't trust the ANBU or Sai," Sasuke said. "I angered a lot of people when I sided with the Akatsuki and who better to take it out on then my child and Hinata?"

"You have to stay. Sakura and Naruto would appreciate it,"

"Who cares about them?" Sasuke demanded.

Kakashi sighed the _Sasuke_ sigh once again.

"I'll figure something out," Sasuke promised. "And they wouldn't. Not for me."

Sigh. There goes that certain sigh for him again.

Kakashi nodded. "What if you discuss with the Raikage? There is some way we could reach a deal."

Sasuke held back a snarky comment and chose the kinder, more rational words. "I made the man lose a hand and I attempted to kill his brother. He will be less than thrilled to find me in his village," Sasuke chuckled.

Good times.

"Then why did you choose Kumo?" Kakashi questioned.

Pause. "I have reason to believe I have family there."

"You think there are sharingan users in Kumo? That's impossible."

"Hn."

Sigh number four. "I do not condone your trespassing or illegal movements. In spite of that, I give you permission to live in one of Orochimaru's hideouts. All of his files/experiments are destroyed and the area is viable for... Hinata's case."

"I could stay in a hideout for life but Hinata wouldn't like it. It isn't safe," Sasuke said, disagreeing. "She knows the lavish and people waiting on her hands and feet. She wouldn't be pleased with the people found in the hideouts as well."

"Info concerning the mission she's currently performing- I'll find a way to cover up her _disappearance_. She will be back in a year."

"Yeah. Next October," Sasuke said, remembering when Mitsuyo was willing to let her offspring go. "Unless she doesn't want to go, demands it then I won't leave. Hell, it's unlikely but that's what could happen."

"Keep her safe," Kakashi said as Sasuke turned to leave. "There is another thing I want you to investigate."

"I'm not working with Shai or Sai. Whatever his name is. It didn't work," Sasuke complained, tone acidic. "None of those stupid team building exercises worked. I almost lost an eye."

"Sasuke- you eventually have to work with him. We went off on a tangent. This mission applies to you directly. It's about Nami no Kuni."

"Is it about Gato? I heard that he had a son. Awful bastard he is. He'll be a problem but his cult won't have the numbers to do any damage."

"Gato has a son, yes, but he's a lesser problem at the moment," Kakashi explained. "There have been shinobi being sent to Nami no Kuni on a regular basis, defending the territory from what seemed a deranged group of rogue shinobi."

"Why aren't we taking them out?" Sasuke asked. "They're ragers with archaic kinds of fun. I was a rogue shinobi. They're problems. We're problems."

Kakashi shook his head, his mask covered face, showing signs of distress. "These shinobi haven't been a difficulty till presently. There are countless sorts of rogue shinobi in this matter. Konohagakure shinobi have struggled with attaining them and or/containing them. They seem to be past operations of Orochimaru," Kakashi said. "Most shinobi speculate this behavior is the repercussion and psychological, mental and emotional trauma mainly... effects of being tested on. They have symptoms of hysteria, increased chakra levels, signs of violent attitudes and high-risk behavior."

"What does this have to do with me?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes.

Kakashi opened his mouth.

"I'm not going crazy if that's what you're saying! If I show any signs of it, Hinata will catch it. Otherwise, you can't lock me up with the rest of the crazies. No therapy," Sasuke said, knowing a migraine will set in. "I will visit Nami no Kuni and pray that it has nothing to do with Orochimaru."

"If you feel any differently, tell us," Kakashi said. "I trust you enough to do that."

"Hn," Sasuke said, wariness coating him.

 _Before Konoha acts, I have to find Suigetsu. What the hell is Suigetsu up to? Why do I have to be a damn spy? Fuck,_ Sasuke thought. _Knowing Suigetsu- it may be bad._

"Meet me again in two weeks and we'll deal with the reports of what's going on in Nami no Kuni," Kakashi said.

Sasuke thought for a moment and shook his head. "A month because I think traveling will take longer. I have more things than I realized on my agenda."

Sasuke sighed, got some paper, a pen and wrote a note. He summoned a hawk and sent a message to meet.

"Kakashi. I need another favor. I want to see more of the Uchiha's items in the vault."

Sasuke nodded. Maybe he wasn't such an outsider to his clan if he at least tries to get to know what they were. Maybe. Just a couple of books and maybe one or two things for Hinata. Maybe a lot.

* * *

After Sasuke released the sealed body of Osamu and had yet another awful meeting with Shai (Sai)... at an agreed location. Sasuke walked over to Tsunade's hospital after assuring that Sakura wasn't there about a million times.

Senju Tsunade was in her office, leaning against her desk, arms crossed.

"I've been wanting to talk to you, Sasuke," Tsunade said. "Many people are wanting to get their hands on my genius bio-miracle. I've been trying to grow it for other people. The option of using the engineered prosthetic arm is open and I can have Sakura get it for you. It may take months to mature, though. It's perfect and you get full arm movement and feeling too."

"I don't want it," Sasuke said, as he's been saying for the past three years.

Tsunade narrowed her honeyed amber eyes at Sasuke, suddenly unimpressed. "Then why are you talking to me again? I have patients to meet and you're just wasting my time," snapped Tsunade as she drank some coffee, put it down and went to the door to escort him. "Leave."

"No, I'm approaching you about something that only you can answer," Sasuke said.

"This must be medical," she said, cautious to proceed. "Sasuke, if you have any sicknesses that aren't treatable- Naruto will have my head," she halted, worry in her eyes.

 _Why does everyone think I'm sick? I am but not in that way..._ Sasuke quietly mused. _Maybe I am sick. Hn. From the outside, they must be wondering about me._

"I'm not dying," Sasuke lifted his gaze to Tsunade. "I'm interested in advancing my bloodline. The sharingan isn't known as a recessive or dominant trait. And with the Hyuuga clan-"

She interrupted him with a shrill, demanding but bubbly laugh that came from deep within. "Sasuke- you are not able to get anywhere close to the Hyuuga especially with your background," Tsunade laughed wholeheartedly.

"I'm serious about this," Sasuke declared, offended at her reaction.

Tsunade crossed her arms and recovered from her fit of hysteria. "The Hyuuga is a royal family and the strongest clan in the Leaf Village. They are the most powerful politically and financially, they're one of the most prominent parts of Konoha's fame. You will not be seeing a Hyuuga unless it's at the cemetery."

"At least give me a chance to explain," Sasuke said calmly.

"I know what you are suggesting and it's bogus. Ludacris. To make an even more enhanced bloodline of the next future generations and you want the Hyuuga to do it. The Uchiha didn't like Konoha and the Hyuuga didn't appreciate the Uchiha's public appearance because of political reasons," she shook her head, disconcerted with the possibilities. "It wouldn't work. There is no chance of you getting near to a Hyuuga, much less a match for your ass. There have never been any children in shinobi history with the Hyuuga clan's characteristics without the DNA of both Byakugan wielders."

"The Hyuuga are a paramount clan. How are none of them sneaky as well?" Sasuke demanded. "No one knows if there's rogue Hyuuga. My kind of person on the fringes."

"If they managed to flee or escape there is a chance that the Hyuuga would have them executed," she said, sorrow and worry in her eyes.

"Executed," he winced.

"Anyhow, a rogue Hyuuga isn't very likely. The Hyuuga engage in highly reticent behavior about their Byakugan. They are barred off and profoundly secure with their secrets," Tsunade revealed. "The Hyuuga who do not mold to their norms are not considered outsiders but betrayers and the special few mavericks would never crack under the pressure the elders give them. Instead of outing them, they used the seal as their best weapon. History suggests, no Hyuuga would dare to marry or give birth to an outsider's offspring or leave their clan for that sake,"

Sasuke lowered his voice. "I'm not talking about that. I don't want to marry them. _Ever_. I just want to know should that happen, would it be possible that the sharingan or the byakugan would be a dominant or recessive trait?" Sasuke said. "All I'm looking for are answers."

"In your case- the most desirable trait would be the sharingan... So, hypothetically speaking, with a Hyuuga- the user must be the daughter of two byakugan users with the ability to activate it. It is tradition to marry another byakugan user for inter-clan marriage and if you procreate with a Hyuuga... There is a lot of implications but I am sure that the child may have. Wait- given the basis of survival of the fittest, the sharingan is from an advanced bloodline, I imagine that you do not want to dilute the power of your clan's eyes with a lesser version," Tsunade huffed.

"It is true that the sharingan is significantly more powerful than the Byakugan but the Hyuuga have more desirable partners because of their eyes," Sasuke explained. "Hypothetically speaking, the child will be able to use both eyes at will or they will have a hybrid form of either the sharingan or the byakugan or a devolved version of both eyes."

"Don't stick your neck out if you know they're going to say 'no' from Konoha and especially the elders," she said.

"I don't care what the elders think," Sasuke said, scowling.

Tsunade laughed and it was cheery. "I wish I could tell them to go shove it but they have too much influence. Tradition has too much influence. And we have to find out which eye is recessive. If I am thinking about it correctly, I believe that... perhaps fifty-percent of your male offspring can activate the sharingan. All females will have the sharingan gene but only half can activate the sharingan."

"What about the byakugan?" he asked.

She raised a blonde eyebrow. "What?"

"If Hiashi wants a byakugan child- then what?"

Tsunade sighed, thinking for a while. "I believe that perhaps at least fifty percent of your children will be able to activate the byakugan."

Sasuke thought about what their kid's eye would look like. He felt the ghost of a smile on his face as a result of his daydreams. Then again, might be caused by the hospital smell.

"Do the calculations of mine bend to your whims?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded, pleased to be hearing something other than negative.

"Dojutsu genetics are difficult and it's not like this will be able to happen in real life. I believe that there are a lot of 'ifs', 'perhaps' and 'maybes' and that alone is very dangerous but it's science," Tsunade laughed.

Sasuke sighed.

"And Sasuke, I know that you do not like to speak about it but perhaps I can test for any diseases. You have been skipping your sessions, Sasuke. Itachi had hemoptysis, and I just want to know if you have anything that will get from using the rinnegan, mangekyo sharingan... or simply from your chakra- since chakra diseases are common now. Some causes of hemoptysis are acute and chronic bronchitis, tuberculosis, lung cancer, pneumonia, and bronchiectasis-"

"Just test me- whatever. I'll do the damn check-up," Sasuke grumbled.

Oh how he hates being a fucking guinea pig.

* * *

Late in the night, an even layer of white frost was thrown over all of the plants. The wind howled, the stars concealed by ash gray clouds. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then.

He was left in a mood and it's snowing. He fucking hates snow. It's nothing like this in Kumo. Damn you, Konoha. He noticed the gloved hands and thicker coats. Cold. Gray. Dark. He hasn't any gloves and his thumb was turning blue.

Winds of regret hit him while out. How did Hinata manage to catch trouble? She was the girl that mothers don't warn their sons about. And- what if they find her byakugan? She'll have to stay inside and update the seals around Mitsuyo's forest.

Sasuke sighed, questioning why Hinata preferred Konoha to anywhere else. It filled him with catastrophic affliction. It's where his family died, where his brother slayed his clan.

He reminisced about it; Sakura and Naruto. He aspired to meet his old teammates then he wanted to run away and hide for a while. He wanted to wash his cuts and let the salt dry. Maybe then he'll finally find that peace Hinata talks about too much.

He walked through the streets, reflecting. It'd have been a great story to tell his kids that he'd reconciled with them. It's hard to look Naruto when Sasuke's fantasized about Naruto's wife. It was even harder to look at Sakura since she's said those words to him on her wedding night.

Wedding night.

Nothing advances in this situation.

Sasuke wants to talk to Sakura- speak the things he's never got the opportunity to say the first time. He saw her, Naruto's arms around her. It's laughable. Sakura still makes him guilty when she walks in the room. He's like the boy from the academy again. He remembers everything they've said and done ever since they were kids.

He was dense but he didn't love her anymore.

He realized why it felt so strange; he wasn't drinking over Sakura. She was the reason he'd drink till his body was hypotonic. Sasuke put all his eggs in one basket, he's not going to get anything for doing this.

And that wasn't the worst thing about Konoha. Ever so often, he'd get different types of glares. Most people walk quickly and shuffle away.

He has to visit Nami no Kuni, visit those raging shinobi to know whether or not they're dangerous. Sasuke has to visit Suigetsu and on top of that, figure out if he's insane.

Un-fucking-believable.

He passed by some bakery, lost in his own thoughts.

He stopped and breathed on the window, wondering if the Hyuuga would like them. What was the damn name of the bakery? She talked about it. Nonstop for a while. What the hell was the name... Ayanomiya. Ayan Omiya's Bakery. Was this the bakery? No. But it was a bakery. Maybe then she wouldn't cry about the cinnamon buns. He said he would get her any of them. Hn. He went in and bought a pack. Maybe she'll like this. Hn. Perhaps.

* * *

End Chapter


	14. Boring

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 14-  
Boring

* * *

 _November 14th. Afternoon._

HINATA SIGHED, SETTING UP THE MAHJONG PEICES.

Mitsuyo liked playing organized mind games with Hinata.

Mahjong was customarily played with four players. Hinata played mahjong with Hanabi and Neji on snowy days when you would wish the cold away.

Hinata never played mahjong with just one other person. The games were usually high-strung and competitive. Mitsuyo ordinarily prevailed but it made Hinata more stubborn to beat her.

Either way, Mitsuyo usually cornered Hinata with the hard topics while they played the game.

"I do not understand why we have to practice my accent. I will only be here for a year," Hinata said.

"Kumo is a place where slang and words get said differently from Konoha. Everyone will know that you are a foreigner," Mitsuyo drawled.

"I am from Konohagakure."

"Everyone and their mother knows that. I know that. It is hard to tolerate your Konohagakure accent. I can hear the uncensored arrogance your people have."

"Not everyone is... Arrogant. You do not like Konoha? It is a-"

"Vast land where fools parade how strong they are by causing mischief. Sasuke is a key example," Mitsuyo argued.

Hinata conceded. "Oh... Yes. He is quite destructive," Hinata promptly agreed. "He once broke a building."

"How does one... break a building?" Mitsuyo hummed, half-interested and half-scared.

"It was an off day. I mean, you do not originate from Konoha so..." Hinata paused.

Mitsuyo flinched. "If you say so, kid."

Hinata nodded. "I believe you wouldn't have a... fond opinion of them."

Mitsuyo shrugged. "If you listen closely, you'll notice that we don't appreciate people from Konoha. They call your shinobi Konoha-dogs. It's only natural that our rivaling countries do not appreciate each other."

"Why?"

"Rifts happen," Mitsuyo moved a piece. "Division happens over time despite the fact that we are all the same. Even I admit to forgetting that fact. Despite that, I want you to fit in with Kumo people. Have you thought of the reality of you being here?"

"Yes... I have."

"Then you must look like you're from Kumo so you fit in."

Hinata tilted her head, not agreeing. "I wear your daughter's clothing... which is profoundly Kumo-styled. I wear all the styles of Kumo. I'm wearing loose flowing clothing... The rock necklaces, the spirit rings, the shoes, and my hair is worn in a Kumogakure way. I'm... fitting in," Hinata protested.

"In my house. When other people notice you, your cover will be taken cannot keep on wearing my daughter's clothing. And I want you to see Kumo without being recognized," Mitsuyo said.

"What do you mean by... not recognized?"

Mitsuyo grinned. "Ah. Pay attention to the hands, not my mouth-"

Huh? Hinata looked down and cursed. She lost yet again.

* * *

"You want me to wear colored eye-contacts?!" Hinata cried.

Mitsuyo nodded stiffly, unmoved by Hinata's burst of emotion.

" _And_ change my appearance... and start with cutting my hair?!"

Mitsuyo rolled her eyes and drew a labored sigh. "Yes. Your eyes, the byakugan, is... valuable and a reason that your safety may be compromised. And your hair... it is too noticeable."

"I can't cut my hair," she said, her breath falling short.

Mitsuyo shook her head. "Why not? It won't hurt and it wouldn't hurt to cut it. They are simply strands of the protein named-"

"Keratine. I know, I know but I do not want to cut my hair!"

"Can't or won't?"

"Either or. My hair holds deep sentimental value. And the contact lenses totally affect my vision."

Mitsuyo clicked her tongue. "If you want to endanger yourself in Kumo that will be your greatest downfall and biggest mistake. You like to look at the fish in my backyard," Mitsuyo said. "Koi fish in their pond sneer at the ocean. You must get out of your comfort zone. You must be like water, changing, flowing, adapting. You must adapt to the nature you were brought to."

"Adapting here was... difficult," Hinata frowned.

Hinata remembered all the thunderstorms, the books, the mornings learning about everything to go with Kumo. Adapting was what Hinata did.

"What have I been saying these past weeks?" Mitsuyo demanded.

"If something comes in waves, the result will be smooth sailing," Hinata parroted.

"I want you to be protected. Protected now and later on."

"I won't cut my hair,"

"Fine. Will you dye it?"

"Sure. Yes!" Hinata smiled then hugged Mitsuyo. "You're the greatest."

Mitsuyo sighed then shook Hinata off. "You are surprisingly stubborn Hinata," Mitsuyo huffed sternly but fought a smile. "Your byakugan... is spectacular but it requires the chakra your body just doesn't have right now."

"It's the pregnancy!"

"Yes. Your chakra reserves weren't impressive to begin with, Hyuuga. However, your child is the heir of Sasuke who has massive chakra rates. The child has been... taking a lot of your natural chakra. So with them being babies, taking more and more... you have the reserves of a civilian like me."

Hinata nodded, thinking about it.

"During the rest of the pregnancy, you must hide... your chakra and your appearance will support your disguise. Speaking of disguise, your new identity will be my granddaughter. A Natsukawa. Natsukawa Momo."

Hinata tilted her head. "Isn't that coincidental? You have someone named Momo..."

"Yes. All these years ago, she was the one who planted the peach trees. In the back of the garden," Mitsuyo smiled.

"Wow. So... that will be my identity."

"She isn't dead... She has blue eyes and silver hair. No one will notice the difference," Mitsuyo sighed. "I honestly do no not where she is. My children don't visit often... I do not know how much about their families or my grandchildren."

Hinata reached out and squeezed Mitsuyo's shoulder. "You'll always have her in your heart. That's important. Also, can I be an Uchiha?" Hinata asked.

Mitsuyo looked at Hinata, eyes dancing in the storm gray clouds of mirth. It was a bit displaced. Hinata didn't understand why.

Mitsuyo seemed privy to a secret Hinata didn't know. "Unless he marries you, I don't think so."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I know he won't marry me, I do not expect wedding bells. Won't other people be suspicious of our status since we're always together?"

Mitsuyo clicked her tongue. "Most people will not assume anything. Even if they do, I know that that will draw negative attention to them and everyone cares about saving face. Their own face. If they know that you are my niece or _granddaughter_ , then you will be _respected_."

"I have the respect of one person... that's all I need," Hinata smiled faintly.

Everyone she's known didn't let her talk and never waited until she was ready. She flashed back to conversating with Hiashi and practicing precociously with Neji. They stole the air from her. Sasuke respected Hinata and that was air. To her lungs that burned with genuine panic and inferiority and disappointment, that was... air.

Was he air? He was good air.

"And plus, I can't say that you are an Uchiha because eventually, you will need citizenship in Kumo. So now, drawing attention to yourself is just a bad idea," Mitsuyo said, "and eventually, you need to shed your old life for this kid."

Hinata looked in the mirror. "I'm ready, dye me whatever color."

Mitsuyo nodded. "Atta girl!"

* * *

 _November 15th. Near 3 o'clock._

Hinata fiddled in her hair, playing with the strands as she dried her hands. Her hair is silver! Silver! Imagine that! Then, the doorbell rang.

Ah. It was him. Sasuke. Hinata settled her heart, telling it to be still. Don't ruin it for her.

What would he say? Would he smile? Can she touch his arm like last time? Wow... He's been gone for so long!

Ah! He's back.

Hinata finally got to the door, getting privacy once again. Sasuke was bruised, exhausted and panting... He staggered towards her.

"Sasuke?" Hinata shrieked.

Sasuke took one look at her and smirked. "You're looking kind of gray."

"Huh?"

Sasuke reached out, to touch her. His one eye shone red and the rinnegan was an intense purple and he seemed to be really threatnened.

Sasuke wasn't very lucid, his eyes had a glaze. He was _smoking up._ His clothes had holes and he had this odd sad bruise on his face.

He lost focus and footing. He was collapsing. Collapsing!

Hinata caught him and laid him on the ground, panting.

His head was in her lap. "Sasuke... you idiot," she whispered.

* * *

 _Near 8 o'clock. Evening._

"You're always working too hard!... And you never stop... to think for a second if you're hurt or if you're just... Ne, Sasuke! You..."

Sasuke opened his eyes. A certain busty woman pranced around. He watched the source for a little. Did they always bounce like that? Perky? Hm.

Curvature. Interesting scene.

"You're just... unconscious!" Hyuuga finished and her breasts molded back into place. No bouncing.

"What happened while I was out?" Sasuke groaned, stopping with his oogling. It was disrespectful but Hyuuga- c'mon. Look at her.

Sasuke laid on a medical table. It smelled like Tsunade's hospital but her hospital wasn't so cozy, and you know, filled with this degree of attention and warmth.

Hyuuga stopped jumping around then all that anger she harboured disappeared. Her worry for him wafted around, a mental song of compassion that he liked.

Her eyes softened. A lot. She was mad but she was relieved. Her heart beat stopped rattling and her chakra wasn't so fluctuating.

"You snored and snored. I thought it was always my snoring that woke me up. That is so beside the point! You never pace yourself. It's always from zero to one hundred for you! Pace yourself," Hinata yelled. "I thought you had some means of self-control! If our baby were here and they saw you pass out- we would have been worried to death!"

"You shouldn't pull the baby card," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I have every right to. Our baby and I- _we_ have every right to. You worry us too much," Hinata sighed.

"I try not to."

Eh. Tried somewhat.

"I know," Hinata said, leaning back to look at him. "I don't understand why you hate the doctors. I know how you say, 'Unless it's a wine clinic, I'm not going,' but Kami. Pace yourself. When you first showed up... Your eyes. They were red."

"If they weren't, I would have a problem," quipped Sasuke.

"Ay! No jokes right now!" she scolded.

Sasuke laughed. "I like messing with you."

Hinata ignored him. "Your eyes. They're irritated and you're burning up. Have you been sick recently? I haven't been around to personally diagnose- but... Do you remember? Anything?" Hinata rambled.

"Once or twice but this one is killer."

"I believed that you had aortic stenosis or pseudohypoparathyroidism or something else that was worse!" Hinata gasped.

"How... can you pronounce the- the pseudo-whatever. It just rolls off the tongue, no?"

She laughed then smacked his arm. "Stop trying to distract me, Sasuke. You're sick!"

Sasuke flinched and Hinata apologized profusely.

"I'm so sorry!" she patted his arm, stress lines all over her face. "I'm being lousy, aren't I?"

She hung her head. Ah. She's pitying herself again. A curtain of her silver hair hid her equally pale face.

"Nah." Sasuke shook his head. "Heh, about distracting you... Is it working?"

"For two seconds. I admit, it is hard to say... pseudohypoparathyroidism... Ha."

"How do you say it?" Sasuke asked, focusing on her lips.

"Pseudohypoparathyr- _Hey_! Back to healing! I have some solutions that may alleviate the irritation in your eyes." Hinata said casually and _confident._ Almost all doctor-like.

"Smartest person in the room award goes to Hyuuga Hinata," Sasuke said. "How did you figure that out?"

Hinata tilted her head to the side and smiles. "I'm magic, Sasuke."

"That you are," he admitted, looking at her a lot.

They lingered in that moment. She's restoring his clan, yeah? Maybe that is good. Taking a chance on a wild card like Sasuke wasn't easy. That's some grade A level magic there. But there weren't any illusions.

Hinata cleared her throat and shifted, looking away. "No. I'm just joking- the Hyuuga have always pushed themselves to their limit and their eyes become strained and with the information I have about my clan, I made this specialized mix for the sharingan."

"How long have you been making the recipe?" Sasuke cocked a brow up. What? How long has this been going on?

"It took very few days..." Hinata scratched the back of her neck. She cleared her throat too.

"Hinata... that recipe is lost to time." Sasuke sighed. With that twitch in her expression, he could tell she was lying. "How long, for real?"

"Since I found out that I was pregnant," she corrected herself.

Sasuke winced. "Hinata... No fixing me."

"Come on! I know, I know- I need a _hobby_. You know how I'm a little sciency with the tea infusions? I remembered your crazy chakra/training skills and I wondered- what if our child works as hard as you? Then I thought- hey! Let me make eye drops for Uchihas? So... yeah here we are," Hinata folded her arms.

"Hn. Don't."

"Why not?" Hinata's face fell.

Sasuke couldn't just tell her it was a loss cause. She'd definitely pursue making that potion even more.

So, instead Sasuke looked at the ceiling. "I have sleep deprivation and got into a couple of friendly arguments with neighborhood crooks."

Hinata bristled, wanting to talk about the eye drops more but she wasn't going to press Sasuke. She was much too nice. Thank Kami for kindness.

"How did you heal? Did you use the ointment?" Hinata sighed, giving up a little. For now.

Sasuke shook his head. "Che, no. I don't get hurt during fights. Those crooks are sleeping fine in their hospital beds."

"It's better that they're not in graves..."

Sasuke frowned a bit.

"Sasuke!" Hinata gasped.

Sasuke looked down. "They had to... go and die."

"You didn't have to kill them..." Hinata sighed. "But I don't know the circumstances."

Sometimes, Hinata was the guardian between life and the gates of death. How'd she become a shinobi? That's why she was so sensitive... Sasuke just goes too far. That's what she didn't know.

"Kami knows that you are an adrenaline junkie. I know it and Mitsuyo knows it."

Or maybe she did. Sasuke swallowed. And she's withdrawing.

She shook her shoulders when turning away then squinted her eyes. "All too well..."

Her wrist was slender and right there... Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand then said, "Don't stop."

"Stop what?" Hinata asked loudly.

"Putting up with me. I give you lots of grief. Why you still patient with me?"

Hinata laughed. "You know why." she looked away, probably blushing.

He didn't.

He stopped breathing for a moment. He wasn't allowed to feel this way; healed, emotional, joking. His guard was down and he. He wasn't allowed to be this way.

Hinata nodded. Fully. With casual confidence. _Again._

Serenity filled him and this longing loss beated along with his demon heart.

"At times like these, Hinata, I know I'll be the death of you," Sasuke whispered, suddenly guilty.

"Maybe. That's why I heal you each and every time before we get to that point."

Why'd she have to say it with the conviction of a killer and the warmth of a lover? Bridges were built and her words... That's so dangerous.

The crinkle of her eye and that smile... What?

"Uchiha, allow me to heal you," Hinata said, laughing.

"What?"

"To heal you, you must let me have my wrist. I need it?" Hinata asked, jostling her wirst.

Sasuke felt bad; his grip increased during his thoughts and he had been staring. Sasuke released his fingers. She moved away after tapping his wrist.

After that, it was silent.

"I'm not lying," Hinata hummed, setting down some medical tools.

"Oi," he said. _Answer my question, damn it!_ Sasuke thought.

"Oi yourself," she said. "I'm almost done making a paste that might help with your sore muscles. The medicine will be ready. Are you feeling any discomfort whatsoever?"

"My arm hurts and I have a headache." Sasuke shrugged.

"Here," Hinata trailed back to his arm, calculations in her gaze after administering some medicine. "Have you had any physiotherapy? For your amputated arm? Have you been feeling any pain?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Does my arm bother you at all?"

"Your lost one?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Never. Why would it?"

"I'm deformed and that doesn't bother you the slightest bit?" Sasuke winced.

"Of course _not_. I wouldn't be a medical-nin if I were. You are a warrior and warriors get into fights and accidents when they fight. What do you call yourself? An avenger. Loss happens," she shrugged. "I'm just happy you're alive..."

"Not all of me is there. Literally."

"You're not deformed. I am happy with all of you and what's left," Hinata smiled.

 _I don't believe you, Hyuuga,_ Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke laid back, his hair fluffing in the back against the wooden table. "When people see it, they gesture down at my stump, grimace a bit and look away. Or run in terror because I'm Uchiha Sasuke and that's the smart thing to do."

"You're not terrifying," she said, chuckling at the idea. "There are lots of little pieces of you that you want to change but I am fine with them."

"You're the rare type that _likes_ me."

"I beg to differ. It's the best type. A speck on a jade stone won't obscure its radiance," she laughed.

"Can you give me the Hyuuga clan secret ointment again? It's good on travels." Sasuke asked.

"You used up all of the last batches I gave you? You were only gone for a week and a few days! Don't get hurt do often."

Sasuke shrugged. "Hey, you offered," he smirked.

She sighed, hiding a smile. "Don't make me regret it."

"Ah. No promises."

A few hours passed and Sasuke was up and ready to walk around.

She tried to push him back on the wooden medical table but he wouldn't bother. He just played around with a rubber ball as Hinata worked on replicating the ointment.

She finally got to check up on him but he distracted her enough. He laid down and she raked her fingers through his hair while chatting. Hinata was so busy looking at him that once the door opened a bit, Hinata twirled around and threw four senbons at the frame.

"Kami Sasuke! It's me- Mistuyo!" Mitsuyo called out.

"Mitsuyo... I'm so sorry," Hinata apologized while bowing. "I am just attuned to attack."

Hinata turned to see Sasuke chuckling.

"Why do you look so impressed? I almost killed Mitsuyo," she whisper-yelled to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. 'Cause I am. Baby steps, Hyuuga, with baby swords."

Hinata scowled. "Cruel guy. I don't want to use swords!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke glanced at Hinata then at the door. "I don't want to be lectured, can you distract her?"

"Okay, just stay put... I'll deal with her," Hinata left the room.

The door opened was opened a crack, so Sasuke could hear.

Mitsuyo frowned as soon as they met in the hallway. "You're the violent one? Oh, that's new. I thought Sasuke threw the weapons. You know, he has impulse control issues," Mitsuyo sighed. "Is he awake?"

"Yes... He's indecent so don't go in there. He's going to try out the eye-drops," Hinata said, shifting back to the door. She called out, "And this said Uchiha WILL be bedridden for a few days like a saint."

Sasuke yelled from the room, "Che. Hinata- I'm an avenger! I can go days without rest and weeks without turning off my sharingan. I have another mission to complete in a fortnight in Nami no Kuni!"

"Tell Kakashi that his plea is dismissed! Doctors _orders_!"

He grumbled something under his breath and Hinata sighed.

"What did he say?" Mitsuyo asked Hinata.

"Something vulgar! He doesn't agree with pacing himself and-"

"Please. I do not want a backstory..." Mitsuyo rolled her eyes.

Hinata nodded. "Hey... How did you have the recipe for the sharingan eye drops? I've done my research and only the Uchiha has it..."

"I'm a collector. I used it. For Sasuke," Mitsuyo said, dodging the question. "You children have a visitor, so put on your contact lenses."

"A visitor?" Hinata hollered back into the room. "Sasuke? Are Jugo and Suigetsu visiting now?"

"No. They're caught up with catching Uchiha Madara in hell," he shot back, sarcastic.

"Did they die?" she gasped.

"Madara's ghost might kill them later on, so I'll get back to you on that,"

"Can I get a straight answer out of you?"

"Does it have to be a straight answer? Can I take a left?"

Hinata opened her mouth to retaliate but Mitsuyo interrupted them and said, "Couples fight too much."

A shocked Hinata turned back to Mitsuyo. "Wh-what? _No._ We aren't a couple-"

"Before you dismiss anything, let me get the door," Mitsuyo cut in.

Hinata watched as Mitsuyo marched away from them, muttering just as many vulgar commentaries.

Hm. That's weird. Who's allowed inside of Mitsuyo's house? Is it a man? Oh, Hinata did know she engaged in intimate relations with a man who played mah jong. It made playing mah jong weird sometimes.

"Sasuke? Who do you think that could be?" asked Hinata as she walked into the room.

"Uchiha Madara in the flesh, who else?" Sasuke laughed.

Hinata checked his pulse and wrote some things down.

He stared at her for a while. "Tempers. Anger issues. I like 'em. I find them endearing."

Tempers. Anger issues? That reminds Hinata of Sakura, the pinkette.

"Yeah. Sakura was very endearing." Hinata rolled her eyes.

Sasuke _stopped_ , shocked. "Her?" he swallowed.

Hinata laughed. "Continue, go on."

Sasuke paused then recovered. "You know, you're trying really hard not to throw senbon at me right now. Hit me with your best shot," he smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You are playing dangerous games, Uchiha. Dangerous games."

As he sat up, he said, "You know, you do have claws and a temper. I wanna see it. You just never show them," Sasuke swung his legs onto the side of the table and flexed with his arm. "You have buttons."

"Why are you trying to push my buttons?" she hummed, moving between the 'v' shape of his legs to check his eyes.

He suddenly looked determined. "I didn't think you had _buttons_. If you're going to stick with me, you don't take shit from anyone. Including me," Sasuke gazed at her, stare still intense and inquisitive. "Explode when they treat you like you're not worth anything. My advice is when they kick you, dump them in the valley of ashes and bring the thunder."

Hinata smiled; if only it were that easy. She can't knock away enemies like Sasuke. Sasuke once punched a guy who irritated him and sent the poor man three hundred metres away. She also knows that shinobi are harsh with the truth; they don't _lie_ all the time.

Those... people who insulted her might have been correct. Actually, it's not her time to wonder why.

"It's hard to... stand up for yourself when you think they're right," Hinata trifled, withdrawing.

"They're never right," Sasuke countered instantly.

Hinata shifted. "Sasuke..."

"Oi, look at me," Sasuke commanded.

Hinata ignored the redness and heat coming from her cheeks. "What?" she asked, looking at him like he asked.

"Say you'll defend yourself in the case of fuckery from other people. Promise me." Sasuke nodded. " _Promise_."

"I thought you didn't believe in promises."

"Come on you made them sacred. Just promise," Sasuke urges.

"I promise I will defend myself whenever and forever?" she squinted.

"Lose the question mark."

"Hey... I promise I will defend myself whenever and forever and I'll bring the thunder... And I mean it because my word is good."

"Damn straight," Sasuke nodded to her and looked at her for a long time.

She got nervous and said, "What?"

"Nothing," he cleared his throat and averted his gaze.

"Anyway," Hinata said, interrupting thr silence that fell upon them. "Come on, put on a shirt, we have to get downstairs."

Hinata turned around but Sauke caught her wrist. "Wait- you have to put on your colored contact lenses," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You big dope."

Hinata sighed. "You're right and I'm not a dope..."

"Eh."

"Eh?" Hinata swatted his arm. "Not eh. I'm not a dope."

She left the room with a huff.

* * *

They got downstairs and there was a woman discussing with Mitsuyo in the foyer.

The woman was taller than Hinata, average height. Her hair was a mild colorization of the presence of verdure. The green locks were tied by two chopsticks. She was lean and curvy, and her skin was the mocha shade that everyone sported. She wore a gray kimono shirt with a purplish tint and a ruffled black pencil skirt.

The woman didn't seem to be comfortable in the house and she looked at everything with an evil eye. She did have a beaded bracelet that looked very childish.

"Who is she?" Sasuke asked, lips beside Hinata's ear to ask the question.

Hinata ignored his husky tone and the odd pleasure it sent through her. "I don't know." Hinata replied, looking just as confused.

Whoever the woman was, she didn't seem happy to be here. Mitsuyo looked at the hesitant pair, Sasuke unconsciously putting himself between Hinata and the newcomer.

Mitsuyo beamed and said, "Ah! The people Someina Ikeda was supposed to meet."

Someina made eye contact with Hinata and they stood there for two seconds. She's afraid of her and Sasuke. Sasuke was all _grrr_ right now but Hinata was told to seem relatively cute and harmless upon first encounters. This Someina was terrified.

"You're Hinata and you're having a baby with Uchiha Sasuke?" Someina asked, her voice was honeyed but brittle.

"Yes..." Hinata narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "And?"

"That's daft and insane! Mitsuyo, I want to work another job!" Someina commanded.

Mitsuyo shook her head. "You already took the money, read up on them and it's only for a couple of days."

"You could keep the money," Someina hissed then turned to venomously glare at Sasuke. "I don't want to work with you, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced at Someina then turned around. "That's that. Hinata, let's go hide the bodies in the basement."

Someina screeched.

Hinata twirled to Sasuke, eyes wide. He matched her gaze, not an ounce of remorse in his black and purple eyes. They were soaked with mischievousness.

"You have bodies in the basement?! I think I am going to..." Someina demanded, eyes fogged.

And she tipped over and fainted.

Hinata made her move to check on Someina but Sasuke caught her arm.

Hinata looked at him, a bit angry and mildly concerned.

"See how easy she believed it to be true? I'm pretty sure this place doesn't have a basement. Making her want to stay with us is the Lord's work," Sasuke shrugged.

"You made it twenty times harder, you inconsiderate bufoon," Mitsuyo cried then glared at Sasuke, annoyance fresh in her voice and eyes.

"That wasn't a smart move," Hinata pulled back her arm and walked towards Someina.

Sasuke shrugged and stalked off while saying, "She insulted our unborn kid. That wasn't smart either."

Someina woke up twenty minutes later, gasping. "Are you going to kill me?" Someina asked.

"No," Hinata answered, sympathetic and soft. "My partner won't either. Be patient with him... He likes to _test_ people in the most unwise ways. I apologize for his behavior."

Someina's pale, golden eyes were hidden were morphed into a disaproving sneer. "Sasuke is your partner? Bad idea. You sure know how to pick them."

Hinata snubbed the smidge of irritation she felt. "I chose well, Ikeda-san, and we are a team." replied Hinata firmly.

Hinata moved to check Someina's eyes with a flashlight. However, the moment Hinata stepped forward from her medical desk, Someina rejected the idea.

"Don't touch me," Someina yelped.

"I wouldn't hurt you. I'm a doctor," Hinata explained in a simple, calming tone.

"You're a doctor?"

"Yes," Hinata nodded.

Someina blenched and recoiled from her touch.

"It's alright if don't want me to touch you then fine. I have other means of operating," Hinata conjured chakra within herself.

"I expected Sasuke to be the sadist not you," Someina snarled, strengthening herself for the agony. "Just finish me off quickly."

"They're not sinister. I will let that comment slide."

"Oh, madam, you are much too forgiving." Someina said, mockingly.

Hinata ignored the comment. "Before you place all the blame on Sasuke, just know that he's not the one who made you have syncope."

"You're not bluffing? Uchiha's the cause of hell and how are you right?"

"I am credible in my field. Yes, Sasuke he isn't the reason you collapsed. You do not have any serious illnesses or disorders or conditions. You have irritability and dizziness. Your skin and hair are dry. Your blood sugar levels are low. You are quite dehydrated and you seem to have not eaten anything. You are not concussed and nothing was damaged in the fall. When you were unconscious, I fixed your other cuts," she scanned her body. "The scar tissue may still be there but the fractures are healed and you have no more scars. The bruises are gone as well..."

"They aren't anything. I also don't appreciate you doing things to my body while I am unconscious," Someina darted her gaze away.

"I didn't expect a thank you either," Hinata sighed. "If you do not want me to help you, I won't. It is all up to you."

"I don't want your help."

Hinata looked a bit disappointed then turned away. "Sasuke, you can come out."

Sasuke stalked out of the shadows, observing the woman with his usual contemplative, cold, intense eyes.

"He was watching me the entire time?" Someina shrieked anxiously on the table.

"No. Not until recently," Hinata explained slowly.

"I don't want him in the room," Someina said, showing vulnerability for the first time.

"Ikeda-san, no need to fret, Sasuke's just watching over me. He has no mal intentions for you. He wanted to know if you'd hurt me," Hinata smiled.

"That's rich coming from you," Someina hissed.

"I didn't think you would. I wanted to see you healed. You seem to have valor and I don't want you to be _punished_ by marred flesh for your courage."

Someina glared at Hinata. "You calling me weak?"

Hinata paused. Was... Someina air-headed? Or listening?

Sasuke opened his mouth to say, "Valley of ashes? No thunder?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke, silently pleading with him. Sasuke, _be quiet._

"What does that mean?" Someina reacted fearfully.

Sasuke glared at her. "Che. Hyuuga didn't have to heal you or any of those nasty scars that you had," Sasuke pointed out in a flat tone. "And the question on her mind is; why is your chakra network so... sticky?"

"How do you know that?" Someina bristled.

"She's got the sweetest eyes in the world."

"Then you're just stupid, you can't see tenketsu," Someina turned to Hinata. "Unless she's a Hyuuga and she isn't. She's a Natsukawa and her eyes are brown. I want to speak to Mitsuyo," she solicited.

Hinata sighed.

"And you," Someina pointed to Sasuke. "You need to get away from me. Stand at least three feet away from me at all times," Someina pointed to the Hinata. "And you too!"

Sasuke gave Hinata a blank look. "No thunder? Not even now?"

Hinata shook her head and motioned for him to zip his mouth shut.

Someina and Sasuke were caught in this odd glaring contest and Hinata could only sigh.

Hinata left for thirty seconds and when they returned, Mitsuyo was unimpressed as she came back with Hinata.

"Did you completely heal her?" Mitsuyo asked Hinata.

"No... Ano, Mitsuyo, she didn't want me to touch her and now, she's said for the both of us to stand away from her. At least three feet at all times," Hinata said.

Mitsuyo looked sorry then said, "Someina..." with a tired sigh.

"Don't ' _Someina_ ' me!" Someina grimaced at Mitsuyo. She shouted, "How could you let these _two_ in your house? You're just setting Kumo up for trouble! They're just criminals and you're committing a crime but keeping them in this place. This is by far the dumbest thing that you have ever done!"

"Oh hush up! They're family! Clan family!"

"Why did any priest let them get married?!" Someina demanded.

"I didn't know I had a wife," Sasuke drawled, shooting a glimpse towards a crimsoned Hinata.

Sasuke looked charmed and Hinata was red. "I- uh- _what_?"

Mitsuyo glared at Hinata. "You told her that you were married?! Why would you do that?" Mitsuyo demanded.

Hinata looked guilty and played with the tip of her hair. Anything to avoid their fury. "Ikeda-san said that. Well, uhm, more like assumed and went with it," she rambled. "I didn't want to heighten her levels of stress."

"You told me that you were partners," Someina hissed at Hinata.

Hinata smiled back. "Partners is a very broad term but if we were married I would have said that we were spouses," she looked at Sasuke. "We're just friends."

"I'm surrounded by liars," Someina sighed, exasperated. "and mean witches!"

"What did I _do_ to earn your fury?" Mitsuyo asked tiredly.

"Mitsuyo, you told me that Sasuke was just a common name and that this wasn't the Uchiha Sasuke that attacked killer bee and the Hokage and the five Kage summit," she shrieked. "You told me that they were just a pregnant couple with a mild tea addiction!"

Hinata gasped and looked at Sasuke. "I do not have a mild tea addiction!"

Mitsuyo and Sasuke responded with blank looks.

"Do I?" Hinata asked quietly.

Mitsuyo looked away then said, "Nevermind that, Someina, you have nowhere to go. You promised me that you would help them."

"That was before I knew a _killer_ was and how do you know if your baby will turn out just like the father?"

The air _froze._ Sasuke stifled a smirk and Mitsuyo lowered her eyes in annoyance.

Hinata gave Someina one of the dirtiest looks Hinata could muster. She did not _like_ that comment! Whatsoever.

"From this moment on, you mean nothing to my baby and my baby is none of your business! And if my baby grows up just like their father, then I know that they will grow up to be supremely exquisite and brave." Hinata said to Someina.

"I just meant-"

"If you are going to be here for a couple of days, then just pretend that my baby and I don't exist and leave us alone," Hinata continued, voice like frost. "Like Mitsuyo explained, I do not need negativity especially because I'm having a baby. My stress levels are already through the roof. There is my impending death to think about because of all these shinobi, the authorities that I would like to kill the father of my child and people like you have something to say about my baby or pregnancy without nice words. If you have a problem with either of us, put up or hush up."

Sasuke looked incredibly smug. "That's how you bring the thunder." he whispered.

Hinata shot one disapproving look to Someina then left.

"Is she always like that?" Someina said.

Mitusyo looked at her. "Believe or not, that's a once or twice in a year thing."

Hinata rolled her eyes. Annoying harpies. They remind her of her colleagues back at the hospital.

* * *

Sasuke found Hinata in the kitchen, trying to cool down.

"Mitsuyo said she'd switch to all wooden utensils. She didn't fully convert." Sasuke said as he looked the three shattered cups.

"Don't worry, I'm cleaning it up," Hinata replied as she got the broom to sweep up all the shards of glittering glass.

He took the broom and said, " _I'll_ clean it."

"You've never touched a broom in your life," Hinata laughed a bit but that faded. She stared at him sadly.

Hinata shifted then her shoulder's drooped. Hormones dictated her day but she was normally stable. What's she thinking about anyway?

Hinata looked like a kicked cat.

"I know there's something going deeper than her words," he said. "Tell me..."

Hinata paused, leaning on the counter. She played with a rag then turned away, facing the dish rack with a sad expression.

"I resent the way people treat you sometimes. They look at you like you're nothing," Hinata finally admitted.

"I did bad things. I'm still atoning for my childhood sins. I made permanent decisions on temporary feelings and here we are," Sasuke shrugged.

"I know but... It reminds me of how some of the branch members looked at me when I was younger. They hated me. What if everyone treats and looks at our kid like they're just nothing," she said. "Or if they never forgive and evolve?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head. I'll take the hate so you don't have to," he looked at her. "I'll steal all of that hate away."

Hinata didn't seem soothed by those pretty words. Instead, she was more uspset.

"Don't steal... That'll make this worse." Hinata shifted. "That would make this way worse. Did you hear her? Attacking an unborn baby like that because of you and I."

"She isn't civilized." Sasuke shrugged. Like most people aren't.

"The only thing you can't change about the child is _their_ parent... The babe got with you and I! I think we'll do a good job! Take responsibility. All of it."

Sasuke nodded. "I did some bad stuff. That's solidified. People say my name like a curse. Hinata... not everyone will like you in your lifetime."

Hinata briefly considered the words. "Wouldn't it be... nice if it were like that?" Hinata sighed.

She's one of those, huh? That made him quite sad.

Sasuke set the broom down and leaned against the counter. He nudged her much smaller shoulder with his own. "That would be exhausting..." They're hurting, Hyuuga. Let them have that pain."

"They... that pain became hate. It's reasonable but annoying," she said. She looked up at him, instead of the floor and that was good. "It must be war in your mind all the time."

"It is," Sasuke let out a dry chuckle, "but I don't play victim to the circumstances I've created. I did this. The more people that hate, the fewer people you have to please. Let's say they hate for with validity and that's okay... Sometimes wrongs make us find the right. If you're situationally uncomfortable, just tell me," he said. "We could go to the woods and build a cabin with flowered gates and a pool."

"You want a pool? That makes my suggestions for our house less crazy," she laughed.

"They're not as grand as the waves but it'll suffice," Sasuke shrugged.

"What a humble choice. Yeah... We'll visit the waves after this is all over," she said.

"Really?"

She smiled. Their eyes connected and none of them looked away. They looked at each other for a while. Looking at her hypnotized him. Magic. But they couldn't be like this. Wonder boy was still on her mind.

He broke their contact and recovered.

He looked around then said, "Let's clean this up before Mitsuyo throws a fit and has an aneurysm."

"Okay," she said. She had this dark, far-away expression. He didn't want to feel alone when she was right there. So... He tugged on her silver hair.

Hinata panicked and jumped away. "What was that for?"

"Don't think about it." he pulled again.

Hinata swatted his hand once, dainty and shocked. She looked up at him. "Uchiha... You can be pretty weird, sometimes."

Sasuke didn't care while looking at the broom uncertainly, which was against the fridge.

"But... I have never actually touched a broom," Sasuke scratched the back of his neck.

Hinata giggled a bit. "Of course."

* * *

 _Evening. 9: 30 pm._

Someina sipped her soup while the four ate their dinners. Mitsuyo leaned over and studied at Hinata. "Why aren't you both talking?"

"Hn," Sasuke answered, not eating.

Hinata glanced at his silverware, which held mushrooms. He pushed his plate over, vaguely gesticulating to all the mushrooms on the plate. She clapped her chopsticks and rearranged them onto her bowl.

Someina watched with interest.

Mitsuyo looked at Sasuke and scowled. "I expected it from you, Sasuke but not from you, Hinata. You're a closet chatterbox," Mitsuyo announced.

"I'm eating and not talking because I am uncomfortable," Hinata admitted while chewing on Sasuke's infinite mushrooms.

Someina scrutinized Hinata from the corner of her eye. "It couldn't because of me?"

Sasuke opened his mouth ere he could counter Mitsuyo snapped, "Don't say a word."

"Killers are usually the nice and quiet ones, aren't they?" Sasuke smiled.

Mitsuyo grumbled about toddlers in full grown bodies but Sasuke didn't care.

Sasuke beat her to answer. "Mitsuyo, I'm pretty sure you didn't invite her for the night- much less for a couple of days. I believe that she doesn't have a place to live."

"Why?" Hinata questioned.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not there. I'm right here," Someina stated in a clipped tone.

"Unfortunately," Sasuke replied drily.

Someina seemed disconcerted as she scowled at both Sasuke and Mitsuyo. "Don't mention anything. The more they know about me the more dangerous it is for me."

"You're going to be very acquainted with them eventually and you can't keep ducking the truth," Mitsuyo chided. "I'm not rocking the boat. Calm down."

"Don't say it."

"I'm gonna say it," Mitsuyo announced. "It's heavy, I know but she has nowhere to go but Someina is homeless. There- I said it because I can."

Someina slammed her hands on the table. "You said it! You betrayed me as well."

"You should be kinder to your roommates. I brought you here as a deal. You benefit greatly from this. You can protect my kin. You get warm meals, a place to stay and a pregnant woman with a child to serve. You get protection from Sasuke. A place to do your job and stay away from those who want to harm you," Mitsuyo listed off the reasons.

"I don't need their protection and I can find somewhere to live. I don't need your support!"

"You've been living in the daycare for Kami knows how long and Kaede threatened to make you lose your job."

"Kaede?" Hinata asked.

"Our boss," Mitusyo clarified.

"A stone-cold bitch," Someina corrected.

"Yeah that, too," Mitsuyo agreed quietly.

Sasuke laughed lightly.

"Kaede found Someina sleeping on the tatami mats for the kids and kicked her out. At the Chou Child Daycare, Kaeda found Someina like this for the past three nights and after what happened with the Igarashi family, Kaede has been putting her job on the line because of reasons. Either way, she was told that she may get fired and that I have to replace her at her workplace."

Hinata rejected what Mitusyo was saying wholesomely. "What about our schedule? And the reading, and the yoga, and the ginger and the lessons and the peaches? You can't just leave me."

Sasuke saw her complete distress and leaned forward, drawing attention to him. "She's not leaving. She will be at the daycare at six a.m to around seven o'clock at night. And Scar here is going to replace her."

"Mitsuyo... I do not trust her with myself much less our baby," Hinata admitted slowly. "You promised you'd be with me until the end. You're with me, right? You promised. I don't know if I'll make it without you."

"Hinata. Someina is just as capable as me. She's been reading into your schedule and all of your specific habits. She's your caregiver."

"Either way, she makes me feel like having my baby was a mistake simply because Uchiha Sasuke is the father. That's not what you make me feel, Mitsuyo. You make me feel like I'm giving life to a miracle that is going to make this world of darkness light again," she said.

"I don't think you should put words in my mouth," Someina said. "If you're the same person who Mitsuyo explained on paper, then I don't mind working with you. It's him who I have a problem with," Someina gave a harsh look to Sasuke.

"State your vendetta. I take everything with a grain of salt."

"Akatsuki. They started the war and Uchiha Obito and you both are the reason my mother died. I know what happened, I know all of it. She's dead because of your terrorist group. They killed my mother and you fought on their side. Traitor not only to Konoha but to all shinobi kind," Someina finished.

"Sasuke's the one with the power along with Uzumaki Naruto who stopped the war and defeated Uchiha Madara," Hinata said. She offered a warm smile. "Can you believe that?"

"Still. I can never forgive you both," Someina said with a resigned huff.

"What? You don't know me or Sasuke!"

"You're just blind to what he's done! Brain-washed!" Someina slammed a hand on the table.

"Hey... before there is a fight, Hinata. Let's go to our room," Sasuke interruoted.

"Ikeda-san can take my room. It's better that way," Hinata muttered, leaving the table.

* * *

While in the living room, Someina watched as Sasuke and Hinata played cards. Sasuke seemed agitated but he made her laugh every now and then. It was baffling. How could someone in the bingo book with a whole list of murderers laugh so much?

Someina jumped when she saw Mitsuyo coming her way.

"Are they always like this?" asked Someina.

"They're grosser. I swear they'll rot your teeth," Mitsuyo promised.

"They're both smiling," Someina gasped.

"Oh. Sasuke doesn't smile but they look happy. He's a bandit and it makes him scared that he hasn't left... but he's here. More than ever."

"Pfft. Sasuke can't ever get scared. He's the personification of fear and terror," Someina laughed.

Mitsuyo watched them. "I think they're both scared but Sasuke is scared in a different way. In the way that his past actions will catch up to him and they will punish the child instead of him."

"It's just a living. He's the one who's done wrong," Someina shrugged.

"I didn't teach you to believe that children are to be blamed for their parent's actions. You're better than that. Especially when you know your father," Mitsuyo's word became heavy with accusation.

"That's just mean. I don't believe that. It's just Sasuke's different than what they tell me. It's just like he's not as gnarled and twisted as people had said. I thought that the dick apple didn't fall far from the dick tree," Someina sighed.

Hinata just won and Sasuke wasn't too happy.

"I didn't know flowers like Hinata were there too." added Someina.

"If your brother murdered your family and all of your extended family clan members, how sane would you be?" Mitsuyo rolled her eyes.

"I would be a chain smoker with daddy issues," Someina was amazed.

They're being normal. Not lovey-dovey or disgusting- just plain, regular friends. Someina wonder when that'll backfire. When will everyone know about the kid? Imagine how it will change things...

If the child has Uchiha Sasuke's genes... _rationality_ will leave the building. The shifting of strength has a dynamic in their world. It terrifies low lives and others who are his enemy.

"He beat Madara, huh," Someina muttered.

"He's a powerful bastard, one of the top two shinobi in history ever," Mitsuyo sighed. "Uzumaki Naruto, his best friend, is also tied in strength. So, no revenge rampage. Even if your dreams had dreams, you wouldn't be able to nail him."

Someina winced.

"So, if anything happens to them... an army of a man will come for you. Hinata has a lot of people in her corner, a whole village. Uchiha and Hinata are not just criminals and Hinata's not just a friend to him, okay? His heart doesn't break around her. So, if anything happens to her, worlds end within range of Uchiha Sasuke..."

"I feel bad for her. She's obviously stuck with him," Someina said, watching them.

"She's dancing in his storm... He doesn't rain on her cause she's in the eye of the hurricane. He treats her like a glass statue, counting her perfections. He's caring, thoughtful and kind around her," Mitsuyo said.

Someina snorted.

"Please do not make things harder for him. Every damn heartbeat is like a knife to the chest. If you kill him or cause him any pain, you will be out of a house and my life even before you could pull out the knife," Mitsuyo whispered.

"What does he have on you?" Someina said.

"Uchiha Sasuke did something for me that outweighs whatever you've done in your lifetime," Mitsuyo scowled.

"Fine. I'm not staying long," Someina agreed. "I have one question before I go... Why do you call him 'bozu'?"

"I have never seen him as a fully functioning adult," Mitsuyo said as she walked away.

* * *

 _Late._

Someina was found on the deck, surrounded by nature and Hinata was at the frame with a wooden tea tray.

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot and I was rude..." Hinata sighed. "I brought tea as a peace offering. Please give me a chance... I'll be good to you."

"Likewise," Someina said. "I apologize as well. I was... rude..."

"Hostile," Hinata corrected then poured a cup for Someina. "If Mitsuyo trusts you, then I will as well. If she has trained you personally, then I trust you are an expert. I would like to talk about our circumstance," she looked at the woman. "My child will be here soon. I mean, I'm fifteen weeks pregnant now. I know you don't agree with my choices because of your vendetta."

"You're not a shinobi. It's not like you'd understand... what happened to my family. What I breathed for is gone because of the war."

"I lost someone in the war," Hinata said. "A brother..."

They looked at the moon and nighttime stars.

"I lost a sister," Someina admitted, playing with the bracelet on her wrist.

"Having a sister is just as nice," Hinata said.

"Yeah..." Someina said. "It was. I escaped. After the war, with my family dead... I realized we all end up in the same box, king, queen, pawn. I quit looking for a sense of justice. I wanted to be around people like my sister and it's been helping... helping people is how I find my nirvana..."

"Yes... But are you going to take care of me and my child?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Someina said. "It's my job to protect both of you. I'm homeless and I owe my life to Mitsuyo."

"What about Sasuke? Yes, he's noted for his destruction... but we're a team. You're a danger to us and to my baby. Mitsuyo trusted you enough to let you into our lives. I would be a terrible mother to let another person endanger their life..."

"I wouldn't ever do anything for you or your baby or you. I like you."

"Then don't tell the authorities that we're here or that I'm pregnant or that Sasuke is here. If they know that, I won't ever get to be a mother and that's on you. Mitsuyo trusted you so I want to trust you..."

"Fine. I promise I won't rat you both out. I can't have kids. I wouldn't wish that fate upon another," Someina said. "Just one question; why him?"

"He makes... me feel alive, again," Hinata said. "Makes me peaceful and I worry less around him. You help people but he... he takes me to a nirvana. A private paradise."

A moonbeam brushed across Hinata's face and they drank tea the rest of their drinks in silence.

* * *

 _Midnight._

In the nighttime hours, they were up late, cleaning the library. Hinata bounced off the walls. Someina and Mitsuyo were asleep while they sorted things out about the Uchiha. People should see the way she holds him when the lights go low.

"All these things and books about the Uchiha. Where did you get them from?" Hinata gushed.

"Places," he said.

"Perfect places!"

"You can't read any of them because there might be genjustus tucked in the scrolls for the person who opens it. I'm decoding it and releasing them," he said. "It may take months. And you have to learn about genjutsu so you don't get caught in one. And who better to learn from than an Uchiha?"

She nodded obediently, looking at everything, smiling. "Whatever it takes. More books. More history..."

"Do you think I have fits of hysteria?" Sasuke asked casually, looking at a scroll.

"Hmm. No," she shook her head, lifting a box.

"Don't move that box, I'll do the heavy lifting," Sasuke said.

Hinata narrowed her eyes and then dropped the box. "Okay..."

Hinata sat on the box, resting.

"Do you miss everyone in Konoha?" he asked, looking down at her.

"My everyone? Or your everyone?" asked Hinata.

"I've only got you and the sharingan kid. I don't have an everyone..."

She paused, thoughtful. "I grew up thinking I would be there forever. I miss my sister, my friends, visiting my brother's grave... and my father- I don't miss him. If anything, I am relieved that he's not speaking to me," she said. "Fun bittersweet fact; our last real conversation happened when I was when I was... five no... four... Mhm. And even then, he didn't listen to a word I said. Nothing changed and I'm almost twenty..."

"A word? You were probably speaking jibberish... or whatever baby bluenettes speak," Sasuke chuckled.

"My mother thought it was darling," Hinata looked at Sasuke, thoughtful and serene. "Aside from that... I really have... not much to miss..."

"You must have something to go back to," he said. "After the year is done..."

"When I see them again, they will be mad. They'll be hurt. Time; either the healer or killer. I still love them... all the people that I have loved even if I cross the street to avoid them..."

"What about Naruto?" he asked, curious.

Hinata seemed a little upset. "I think he doesn't know I'm gone nor does he... not miss me. Even if we pass each other in the street, if he notices me, which is rare and when he does... he'll smile and that's if I'm lucky. No... Not a stroke of luck came my way," Hinata paused for a moment.

"Maybe not getting what you want is a stroke of luck," Sasuke said.

"For who?"

"Me," he said seriously.

She raised an eyebrow. "You know what? Nevermind... Now my turn... Do you miss Sakura?"

"Pass," Sasuke said, dismissive. "My thoughts are crap."

"It's not crap... they are feelings and parts of you. I bare my soul to you all the time, I want to know a bit of your history and thoughts."

He sighed then spoke, surprising himself. "I walked away from her, twice, when she actually waited and stood there for me. She married Naruto. Used to drink over it..."

"You do? You still drink, Sasuke. Whole shelves, remember?"

"Not as much, not over her. That'd be the real tragedy. It should go down in one of these books. That's an achievement."

"On paper? If you squint and look to the side left, then yes," she joked.

He looked at her. "That's enough soul baring for tonight."

Talking about Sakura made his head hurt.

"Indeed. Don't call me bluenette because it makes me feel like a blueberry; blue and fat," Hinata shuddered.

Sasuke just shrugged. "I like blueberries too."

"I'll stop making your medicine," she threatened cutely.

"I'll live and I know you wouldn't do that. Deny it all you want but you'd break and force feed me pills,"

"You know me. Yeah," she said. "You do... Be honest- does my hair make me look elderly? Mitsuyo said, to strangers, it would explain my old soul..."

"Who cares about your hair? I just want to know what's on your mind," he said honestly.

She grinned. "And I'm wondering, let's go bird watching tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because they're interesting! _And_ don't you want to see them fly?" Hinata sighed wistfully. "It's calming..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Maybe you're an old man."

"Old man?" Hinata laughed. "No... I thought I was a blueberry."

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked and she nodded.

She got serious, leaning her elbows on her knees with one hand cradling her chin. "In our imaginary house; I want a peach tree, a garden for blueberries and watermelons."

"Tomatoes would be a good addition," he hummed.

"Tomatoes it is," she agreed.

There was a strange look on Sasuke's face and she watched him carefully.

"What's wrong?"

"It's quiet. Boring. I've acquired a mild addiction for the silence," he said. "When it's too quiet- something always goes wrong..."

"Come on- how bad could it be?" she asked.

And the answer was bad. Very bad.

* * *

End Chapter


	15. The DCA

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 15-  
The DCA

* * *

 _November 16th. Dawn._

HINATA SIGHED.

"Mitsuyo's second day of work... I miss her already," Hinata said, choosing a shirt to wear.

She found one.

"Eh. I'm fine," he shrugged.

"You remember when you said that 'The ones who have been ousted stick together... The misfits and the displaced end up meeting'?" she whispered. "I feel like that... An outcast..."

"To what?"

"My clan. All my life, I've felt trapped in my clan. My father said, 'The future of the Hyuuga clan is much more important than your temporary career,' He always says that I'm just a child with bright-eyed ideals."

"You love being a doctor," Sasuke frowned.

"He thinks that my job was temporary. That I was wasting my 'Kami-given gift' of the Byakugan on non-Hyuuga. He debilitated my role as a doctor. He wouldn't let me operate on any Hyuuga because he believed that I would mess up and hurt them..."

"He didn't let you operate on... Hyuuga or non-Hyuuga," Sasuke said. "Wow..."

Hinata sighed. "Yes. Until Tsunade-sama had a word with him. He didn't talk to me for weeks. To him, Hanabi- everyone... _everything_ I did was wrong. I wasn't enough to please the council, the Hyuuga, or my father. He always said the Hyuuga clan is my first and only priority. I'm my own priority. You and our baby are my top priorities," she laughed. "I don't think I did anything wrong for leaving and that's what makes me an outcast."

"Hinata-"

"I miss them but I'm not good there. I was weak, troubled and stuttering. I felt restrained in my clan. I want to thank you for taking me out of Konoha," she said. "Just... thanks for letting me leave."

"You don't want to go back. That's a bad thing. I led you where you shouldn't go," he realized. "What the hell, Hyuuga?"

"I left that to be here with you and our kid for the domestic life. My Kami, Konoha's my home but they don't make it home. I do want to go back but I don't want to go back without you. I can't have it any other way."

"Hn. What's it to you?" he asked. "Me staying or going?"

"You're a good coping mechanism for the crazy. Please don't leave me and dry while my clan ignores me. Visit often or live with me."

"Che, I'll do it. What are friends for?" Sasuke said.

* * *

"Why do you have all this stuff?" he asked, watching her use some cream. "Our bathroom smells like a meadow."

"I think we smell like the air in Konoha's springtime. Fresh," she said, smiling at him in the reflection of the mirror. "You smell like lightning. Coppery, silverness."

Sasuke shifted. What... an odd comment. "Why does it all take up so much space?"

"My use of counter space bothers you? Half of my wardrobe is on your bedroom floor." Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Those are clothes. I don't mind it. This stuff is quite useless and much. I only need three things; water, soap, and determination. I don't condone of hoarders. You're on the pathway there..."

"You won't impose your ascetic, minimalist ways on me," she giggled.

"This room is perfumed with the obsession of pampering," he clicked his tongue. "I think you look fine without that shiny shit. Now that I look, you have a certain glow to you..."

"Oh. That's not makeup," Hinata shifted awkwardly.

How... can it not be? Sasuke looked away quickly. "Oh..."

A silence fell upon them. Sasuke didn't know what to say and Hyuuga was busy prepping herself.

Hinata looked at their bathroom, wanting to dissolve the quiet. "At first, I didn't know that this room had its own bathroom."

"You didn't come in here when I was gone?" Sasuke cocked a brow.

"No. I didn't like knowing you were gone so I steered clear of this place. And the navy of this room reminds me of my old hairstyle..."

"Yeah. I liked it better when you were a bluenette," he said, watching her in the reflection of the mirror.

"A bluenette? Me too. I've got to blend in. This isn't too bad. I look like a completely different person and everyone thinks that I have brown eyes," she glanced at him. "My new identity is Natsukawa Momo."

Sasuke sighed then Hinata brightened up, for some dumb reason. "Hey Sasuke! Let's go for a walk."

"But it's raining-"

"Let's go anyway!"

Sasuke groaned.

* * *

The early morning air was crisp and misty. The sun peeked from behind fluffy, gray clouds. Hinata liked the cold gusts of wind. The wind ran and passed but Hinata was pleased. She loved the forest. The aged trees were the castles of her life.

She adored the fallen twigs, berries, and nuts that carpeted the ground. She saw woodland creatures slinking away. The musty, humid air smelled thick and wet because it had just rained. It was always raining these days.

Binata didn't care because there was more green.

Under a paper umbrella, she stood in the calming silence, holding against Sasuke, watching everything interact with one another in perfect harmony.

She sighed, relaxing her head on his shoulder. "It's just like when we were traveling," she answered, squeezing his arm. "I liked when we were like that."

"You like traveling?" he asked, eyebrow arched. "We were independent of a place to live for around a month."

"I didn't know it either. I've never been able to but I quite like being the wanderer... I've had a quiet, dull life before this August," she said.

They were quiet, swimming in her words.

"Before you happened. I like it. It was an escape to a place where I don't need vacations... I have one question; why did you leave Konoha?" Hinata asked. "I thought you were able to stay..."

"Ah," Sasuke echoed, his hair dancing in the wet breeze. "Everyone says that I was banned, exiled from Konoha by our Hokage," he explained. "Kakashi would never do that. He wouldn't but everyone else wanted that. The council, its people, and Konoha shinobi wanted me gone. Despite how shitty I've been, Sakura and Naruto wanted me back..."

"But you didn't want to stay."

"I couldn't," he snapped. "I've ruined everything. And so I left on my own accord."

"Self-isolation," Hinata understood. "You self-exiled yourself..."

"I was driven to the brink of crazy. I needed time to regain a lot of the things I lost," Sasuke said. "The things that make me... Grudges occupied much of my psychic space. There's hardly room for a personality, let alone anything resembling joy. My quest for revenge... didn't end swiftly. It ended in the opposite way that I wanted. It made me... hate what I've become. A home wrecker."

"Hey! You are not a homewrecker!" she exclaimed, jumping in front of him. "Listen to me. Be thunder, be lighting, be destructive. I'll drink it all up- the rain and I'll grow flowers and maybe we'll garden watermelons and tomatoes someday... Make a new life. You're allowed to be grieving. I won't hold that against you but you can't want Konoha to burn."

A twig broke.

Hinata turned around, finally getting annoyed. "Why is she following us?"

"So you've finally noticed me!" A voice shouted.

Someina charged at Sasuke with the crackling lightning rod, white-lit hands.

There was an angry look in her eye and she attempted to pounce on him from behind. Sasuke turned around, grabbed her wrists, twisted her to face him and made her look into his eyes.

"Gotcha," Sasuke smirked.

Someina paused as she watched Sasuke's sharingan swirl.

"Your jutsu. It's just like static electricity and it would have burned like rum." he whispered.

"You're an alcoholic. You can't feel the burn of anything."

"So, I'd feel nothing anyway," Sasuke said, releasing her.

Someina fell to the ground while panting. She held her body. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Keep up. I drained your chakra. That's the equivalency of losing a pint of blood," he said, "so you wouldn't attack her..."

"I wouldn't ever. We made a promise yesterday over tea," Someina keened. "Fuck the side-effects."

"I was waiting for you to come out and attack me. You said you were a shinobi. Are you self-taught or lacking practice? Hinata requires a protector and I don't know if you're able to defend yourself," Sasuke said.

"Tell me what I did wrong," Someina sputtered.

"Your timing is behind and I could hear you from a mile away. You're rusty and your aim is off. Your chakra levels are inadequate and you haven't been training," Sasuke clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "Your balance is off and you gain all of your strength from rage. You're erring."

"Watch your step- I am more powerful than you think," Someina said, struggling to stand. She collapsed, knees wet and muddied.

"However, you can't kill me. You're not strong enough. You're below par. I can train you to defeat me or at least get away from being a nothing. You are sloppy. I'll be your favorite punching bag," he said.

Hinata gave him a suspicious side glance. _What are you up to? She just tried to kill you, Sasuke._ Hinata thought.

"And you're not anything less than what I want to kill," Someina said. "No offense Hinata- I really want to hit him."

"We've all been there a few times," Hinata said, stepping away from him and next to Someina.

"Sasuke... really? A pint?" Hinata winced.

Sasuke shrugged.

Hinata leaned in close to Someina's ear and said, "Despite that, I wish for you not to make any further attempts on Sasuke's life... If there are more incidents like this; I will surely get a new caretaker. Understand?"

Someina gulped. "Fine."

"Peachy," Hinata said and offered Someina the umbrella. "Here, you need to stay warm."

"Hinata- don't give the umbrella to her," Sasuke objected.

Hinata smiled, feeling the rain leave gobs of wetness on her forehead.

"Why are you being nice? You're still pregnant and it's raining," Sasuke demanded.

Hinata offered a smile. "She's under the same sky and I'm warm."

"You'll get cold-"

"No I won't- ah achoo!" Hinata sneezed.

Someina smiled. "Awww! Just like a kitten!"

Hinata recovered and gave a dazed look to Sasuke. "I'm fine! I want to see more birds-"

Sasuke shrugged off his poncho and offered it to Hinata. "Here," he dropped it into her hands.

"I don't need- Sasuke... Fine," she said, putting it on. She looked down then laughed. "It's a dress on me. Ridiculous."

"You're such a gentleman," Someina sneered, glaring at Sasuke.

"That's where you're wrong, Ikeda. I think you're a better one," Sasuke replied. "Come on. We have to get back to the house. You'll be even more cold."

* * *

Sasuke gave Someina's chakra back. As soon as they entered the house, Someina went to the kitchen, saying that she was going to make breakfast for Hinata.

"Sasuke! I look ridiculous in your poncho," Hinata said. "Am I... I look too short or you're much too tall? I'm not a blueberry- I'm more of a shrimp."

Sasuke immediately tensed up. His chakra surged.

Hinata said, "Are you alright?"

Sasuke hesitated before talking but decided not to answer.

They entered the living room and Sasuke immediately pulled Hinata behind him.

"What are they doing here?" Sasuke asked.

There was a tall man with fiery orange hair in spikes atop of his head. He was mountainous. He wore a black cloak and looked serious. A man with white hair with blue ends stood in the middle of the living room. He was a lean-built young man of average height, straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it. He looked a lot more rugged than she expected.

"Hey, Sasuke. This place never changed a bit. 'Cept for the flowers," the man with pointed teeth said, clapping his hands together.

"There are such things as postcards. No need to drop in. In fact, I prefer letters." Sasuke growled.

"We're not prehistoric. We're the new generation," the man with purple eyes said. "And where's the old hag? Mitsuyo?"

"She's not an old hag," Hinata snapped.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... This is the woman you got pregnant?" asked the man, flicking his purple almond shaped eyes between Sasuke and Hinata.

"Karin is going to kill you!" he chuckled.

Hinata looked at the man, tilting her head to the side with a questioning look in her eye. "Who is Karin?"

The odd man continued to laugh. The ginger sighed and Sasuke continued to glare.

"Why are you in my living room?" Hinata demanded from the blue-haired one.

"Ya should've known by now, I'm Hōzuki Suigetsu. I'm one of the seven swordsmen, and also on Team Taka," Suigetsu said.

Seven swordsmen? Wow... He must be strong. Hinata stepped closer to Sasuke and regarded him warily. Those swordsmen are... violent and volatile. Suigetsu doesn't stray far from that description.

Suigetsu pointed at the orange haired man. "That's Jugo. We live in a den of thieves under the aegis of one of the sinning sannin."

"What the hell are you doing here? Is there a body trail leading back to here?" Sasuke hissed.

"That's not very friendly. For a man you haven't seen in years, I'd expected something kinder," Suigetsu said, his pointed teeth glinting dangerously.

Sasuke scowled.

Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders. "You weren't one with manners an'way. We're not kids anymore. You can't act like you're still in charge of me."

They engaged in a glaring contest. Sparks could almost be seen but Jugo, the tall one, laughed awkwardly. He seemed to be the pacifist.

"Sasuke... We haven't seen you in three years," Jugo said mildly. He was less gruff in tone. Easier to please and get along with. "The least you could do is offer us a long overdue talk."

"Che. Fine," Sasuke's tone was softer. "Why did you come to Kumogakure? It's a risk to all of us."

"He wanted to come with me," Suigetsu said. "None of us has seen you. Makes you think that we're not Team Taka anymore."

Hinata looked at Sasuke again. "What is Team Taka? Why does he know about my pregnancy?"

"He hasn't told you everything. Huh. I expected that," Suigetsu gave Sasuke a side-glance. "He's Uchiha Sasuke after all."

Sasuke looked at Hinata then said, "Just let us have a few minutes then I'll discuss."

"And you and I haven't been introduced yet," Suigetsu said, stepping forward. "What is your name?"

Hinata reached into her sleeves and threw four senbons where his next step would have been.

"Not one step closer. I _don't_ know you," Hinata said in a low voice, with senbons ready at hand.

Jugo and Suigetsu exchanged meaningful looks while Sasuke looked impressed.

"You missed them," Sasuke frowned into her ear.

"Oi, Sasuke! That isn't nice _at all_!" Suigetsu yelled out.

Hinata watched them carefully. "You breaking into my house was not kind either."

Suigetsu gave a little helpless look to Sasuke, who shrugged. "She returned the favour."

"I have one more question," Suigetsu said nervously. The ground where the senbon made impact bubbled a bit, releasing a foul smell. "Were those poisoned?"

"Maybe," Hinata hummed, a little angry.

"I broke into your house. I'm a guest I admit, I got a little too comfy." Suigetsu laughed.

"Very," Hinata said, still glaring at him.

* * *

"Wait- who's Karin?" Hinata asked, being ushered upstairs by Sasuke. Sasuke took back his poncho but she still tripped over her steps.

Really unimpressed, Sasuke turned to look at her. " _That's_ your first question?"

She nodded.

Sasuke drew a sigh. "She's someone I know. Frankly, I don't have time to deal with this."

He stanrted stomping, huffing through his nose with uneven breaths.

Hinata then caught his arm, pulling him back to face her. "Why are you so angry?"

"They weren't supposed to show up. It's a bad omen..."

"But weeks ago... You said that we would be meeting them," Hinata argued, hoping to get some information about them. "I'm supposed to be staying away from Jugo but he seemed much better than Suigetsu. Suigetsu's teeth were pointed and there was something off about the way he talked..."

"Jugo... is much more unstable than Suigetsu ever could be," Sasuke's dark eyes glossed over and he spat the words. "Suigetsu isn't stable either. They're the usual psychopaths without morals."

"Your friends are... peculiar," Hinata gulped, thinking about Suigetsu. "They're an odd bunch."

Sasuke nodded, all serious and brooding. She wanted the old Sasuke back. This one was too much in work mode to answer her questions.

"I worked with them for cases. That's it but that was in the past. I'm on my own. I didn't plan this. We set up meetings outside of Kumogakure, it's dangerous to all of us. The sooner they're gone- the better..."

Hinata turned. "I'm going to see it for myself."

Sasuke caught her wrist then yanked her back gently. "Nope. You will stay in here until this is dealt with."

Hinata paused. "What?"

Sasuke stopped her in front of their room door. "Just be safe, I can't have anything happen to you." he leaned down so their eyes were equal in level. "Don't do dumb shit."

Hinata sighed. "But... You do remember I am a shinobi too?"

Sasuke looked deep in her eyes. "You are also pregnant _and_ I can't have you or the baby getting involved. They are bad omens."

Hinata sighed when he opened the door and pushed her inside with care. He never really told her anything when it came to work. He was also stubborn and protected her... But what was so bad about them?

What could be bad about them? They are ALL criminals. Suigetsu shed some blood to become a swordsman and his teeth are triangular. Why would he shape them like that? Jugo is large and imposing in size. More than six feet of raw and pure muscle.

Hinata couldn't deny how _not_ calm Sasuke was.

Someina came into the room, standing at the door frame. "Are you stressed? Do you want some tea... something to calm you down?"

Hinata felt like her mind was a mess.

Hinata was pacing all over. "If I keep this up and I'll have real gray hairs. I should be graying- literally! Sasuke... is never worried," Hinata huffed. "He's... just impossibly apathetic."

"Just let him deal with it," Someina said. "You're the one who's carrying a baby, you have enough worries on your plate. You're under heavy stress coming from every side but you're the in control. Hey now, let's relax. Think about pacifying things, soothing things, okay? What relaxes you?"

"The instrument... The koto, music and the scent of burning leaves. And the incense that Mitsuyo burns every morning; pine trees.." Hinata said, relaxing in the bed. "It reminds me of when Sasuke and I would walk through the quiet, shady evergreen... forest. Slow strolls..."

"Ay. What would you guys do?"

"I would draw and he would be studying some jutsu... and on rainy days, we'd sit under the huge branches and listen to the rain under the needles of the pine trees," she replied. "Just... him and I."

Someina left the room for two moments.

Someina returned with a match, dried lemon sticks, four pine incense sticks and a large scalloped sea shell, two times bigger than her hand.

Someina lit the sticks and with a low hiss, they emitted a silky lane of smoke releasing into the atmosphere.

"Mitsuyo said you could have these. I mean, you've been wrecking your teeth with the candy Sasuke snuck in for you, so here..." Someina smiled.

Hinata took the bag of candied lemon peels and some dried apricot slices. She ate in silence.

"I get that you're having your baby and that's definitely stressful so... let's take it easy," Someina smiled.

A random thought popped into her head. "What do you love most about Kumo?"

"I was born here but I came back when I was around fourteen years old. I wasn't raised here. It's cliché but I love the thunderstorms. The lightning dance. But hey, enough about me. For a moment, imagine wandering through a quiet, shady evergreen forest."

Soon, Hinata was asleep.

* * *

 _Afternoon. 2 o'clock._

They were in the living room and Suigetsu said, "Orochimaru has a deal for the both of you."

"What does he want?" Sasuke asked Jugo but Suigetsu cut him off.

Suigetsu looked pained by Sasuke's innocent question. "He, as usual, wants you. This time, the woman you knocked up is included in that request."

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up. "How did he know?" Sasuke demanded.

Jugo looked at Suigetsu with a deep scowl.

Suigetsu fiddled for a little. "He found out from me but it's mostly Bashimon's fault. He's offering her protection and the kid," Suigetsu said. "That's why we're here as a _favor_. Please don't kill me."

Bashimon? That stupid servant of Orochimaru who came in his pants when he saw Karin?

And Suigetsu... will not get an easy death. That fucking pig.

"Why are you cashing in favors for him? You are terrified of the man," Sasuke asked Suigetsu.

"No, I'm not," Suigetsu protested.

Jugo stifled a laugh.

"Orochimaru wants to offer protection?" Sasuke shook his head, scowling a bit, narrowing his eyes at the two.

Suigetsu shifted in his spot, looking a bit nervous. "Fine. I'll give it up. We're just the errand boys," Suigetsu sighed, a crossed expression on his face. "I hate Orochimaru yet he has my murky loyalty. Orochimaru has my sword while simultaneously killing my will to live. I'll cut him up into pieces. I just want my sword back," he ranted, took a deep breath and curled his hands into fists.

Sasuke grimaced. "You got us into a mess. You put a pregnant woman's life in danger because of a sword."

"It isn't my mess. It's Orochimaru punishing me," Suigetsu claimed.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked, getting extra unimpressed.

"I did one thing wrong that led to the second worst year of my life. I accidentally killed Orochimaru's only companion. She was his right-hand man. Shigeko was the perfect killer and a mindless goat after surviving Orochimaru's initiation. Orochimaru loved Shigeko,

"Shigeko did important work for Orochimaru. I killed her in a fit of rage- she found my hiding spot and brought me to Orochimaru so, I sliced her up. I didn't know he treasured her. She did research on finding you, Sasuke and other sharingan users,

"Orochimaru wasn't happy, Bashimon was mad I killed his adopted sister and Karin was her best friend. I got tortured for two days by Shigeko's 'family' Yuji. I woke up, taken to a deserted land, without water until Orochimaru gave me water to pledge my for his allegiance,

"Then as I got to Konoha, Orochimaru and I walked back to a hideout. He listed all those I had to eliminate- Shigeko was in charge of that but she was dead. I had to pick up the slack and I've become the perfect assassin,

"Bashimon and Yuji took my sword and hid it. They're looking for her remains- which I didn't hide. The body was gone from the place I left it at. I heard my sword was with Zabuza's cousin in Taigakure. We dueled but he won and lost the sword.

"I came back to Konoha, looking for his next kill. For old time's sake- I walked into a Dojo owned by a girl I knew- Tenten. I heard details about a sword that was being imported to Konoha and getting sealed away as an artifact,

"I tried to intercept the delivery but I was met with imprisonment for a month. Torture. I got out and here I am. The sword was in Nami no Kuni and Bashimon hid it or broke it. I went back to their hideout and raged over Orochimaru,

"If I killed a man named Osamu, Orochimaru would let me go of his damn killer's job and Bashimon gets my sword. When I heard of your whereabouts and your companion, I figured that she was pregnant. It wasn't me who told, Bashimon heard my eureka moment. Bashimon told Orochimaru and Karin. Karin complained enough about your baby's safety,

"Then I did some research about sharingan kids and what exactly he did to these experiments I figured out that Orochimaru was concerned about getting another sharingan kid's eyes. Not only that he wanted your kid's sharingan eyes, he also wanted other adult sharingan users,

"I came straight to you, Sasuke. After a month of research, I found rumors of another sharingan user. He's getting somewhere... not only with research but the hunt for sharingan users. Here's the catch- you help me get my sword back, we find a way to find all these damn sharingan users and then- we kill Orochimaru!"

Sasuke paused and turned to the dining room hallway.

"Someina, come out. If you tell her any of this- I will personally kill you," Sasuke said coldly, making Suigetsu and Jugo shiver from the cold tone.

"I wouldn't put her in danger for any of the likes of you," Someina snapped.

The first thing she did was offer a fake smile before setting down tea for all of them. "What did you say about Osamu?"

In a split second, she pulled a knife on Suigetsu's throat. Jugo stood.

Someina pressed the knife closer to Suigetsu's neck. "Tell me where Osamu is."

"So... You come across a lot of vendettas," Sasuke commented. Huh.

"If you have any word on Osamu- I want to know," Someina pleaded.

"Who is Osamu to you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Let him answer my questions first." Someina said. The knife against Suigetsu's neck almost drew blood.

"Threatening him won't help your cause, get off of him." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Osamu's real name is Soejima Arata. He works with the bastard that killed my sister," Someina said, pushing away from Suigetsu and storing her knife.

"I took an 'Osamu' into Konoha's custody... right before I came here," Sasuke said. "They finally pinned him down in Tanima no Kuni..."

Suigetsu said, "I tortured Osamu for days before he died. Had the tattoo: K:P:P:F. All the experiments had the tattoo: K:P:P:F. Probably Orochimaru's doing."

"You didn't kill _Soejime Arata,_ you probably killed a lackey who wouldn't mind dying in his spot," Someina said. "They don't believe in politics yet they had a leader who laughed at the battles between all of Orochimaru's... experiments. They're like your idiot leader Orochimaru but they were in charge of recruiting new users. They weren't in charge. Not really. They raided through villages, burnt them first and took all the unwilling survivors to Orochimaru. At first, I thought it was because of the money... but I realized that they enjoyed it and that they took 'participants' to Orochimaru without pay."

Sasuke scowled. "If you ended up in their grips- what the hell happened? Why weren't you kidnapped by-"

"Shigeko did find me and my father but- I was Soejime's favorite. Favorite how you may ask?" she sighed, getting more than angry. "Favorite toy until I got too old. After I turned eleven, I was to fight all the newcomers. The ones who won would have to go to Orochimaru's 'experiments' and the ones who lost got killed or they became 'pawns' like me and they would fight...

"I escaped but as a punishment, Soejime Arata burned down the building where all the pawns slept... However, a certain Natsukawa saved me. Mitsuyo's son, Ryouta- who was also taken by him."

 _Mitsuyo had two sons? I thought she only had one. Someina is wrong. Like always,_ Sasuke thought.

Someina sighed. "Enough about that, after Orochimaru abandoned enough of his lost cases and Soejime took them all in. The Death Chess Association, I called it. Soejime runs a small village on the outskirts of Otogakure. Probably not anymore but-"

"Who's the boss of the DCA?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. I would have killed him by now but no one knows who he is. Orochimaru wasn't afraid of him yet everyone in the DCA feared him. Ryouta... was taken by the boss and I've never seen him again. We just called him 'Akuma-oo-sama,' for respect."

"The Demon King," Sasuke said. "You're a liability. Why the hell is Mitsuyo helping you? Why are you working around children?"

"It's simple. Mitsuyo wants to look for Ryouta and I want to look for my sister's killer which is _Akuma-oo-sama_ ," she said. "I heard that the Igarashi family... Had ties with Akuma. A sister in law of some sort. But just with Soejime's vendetta, he burned the house down..."

"From what I can tell, you let go of tracking him down," Sasuke said.

"I was rejoined with my family- who cared about Soejime when I had my mom and my sister? Then your precious Akatsuki- all of you caused the war and I lost everything again," she said. "I should kill all of you guys. I don't know who I hate more- you all or Orochimaru, Arata or... or Akuma-oo-sama."

"Sasuke- you still haven't told me about your decision," Jugo said suddenly. "Are you going to help Suigetsu... find the other sharingan users or you're going to the hideout?"

"You all think that there are other Uchiha out there?" Someina laughed. "They were all murdered by his brother. They're dead and Itachi spent years traveling around- probably finding other sharingan users who were lucky."

"I have reason to believe that there are other Uchiha. I don't have to explain myself to you," Sasuke said. Sasuke looked at Suigetsu. "Why should I help you kill Orochimaru? You killed the woman he loved and I am risking Hinata!"

"But at least help me find my damn sword," Suigetsu beseeched.

"It's just a sword," Sasuke dismissed.

Suigetsu lunged for Sasuke. "You bitch!"

Someina slid in front of Sasuke. "If someone kills him- It'll be me so back off," Someina growled.

Someina didn't seem to catch the look exchanged between Jugo and Sasuke.

"Suigetsu... you killed all those people," Sasuke said, stepping in front of Someina. "Are you sure that this isn't bigger than us? We should go to Kakashi. Orochimaru needs to explain what's going on and who better to question him is Kakashi?"

"If you go, golden boy, we'll all end up in jail," Suigetsu grimaced. "And that way, I won't get to slice Orochimaru up."

Someina blinked her golden eyes. "Slice? You don't have a sword," Someina pointed out.

"I still have teeth. I don't need my sword to kill people- besides, I am a prodigy of murder," Suigetsu smiled.

Sasuke sighed. "The same damn usual psychopaths," he muttered under his breath.

Someina wasn't having any of it. She looked appalled as she gaped at Suigetsu. "Why Orochimaru is allowed to be a free man? That's why I hate Konoha's justice system-not adding to the 'cycle of hate'... That's no excuse for letting a mass murderer running around on the loose," she freaked out. "Why are any of you allowed to walk as free men?"

"Get off your high horse, you probably killed more people than we ever have before you were fourteen," Sasuke hissed. "You act like I'm the bad guy but you're a serpent hiding under the flower. You were the one who served innocent people to Orochimaru on a silver platter."

"I had to do what I had to survive," Someina snapped.

"What makes you think that we aren't? Sasuke's right, stop pretending you're better than any of us," Suigetsu replied, just as disgusted.

"Sasuke, what do we do?" Jugo asked.

"Yeah, what's your plan, Sasuke?" Suigetsu echoed.

Sasuke sighed. "First course of action is we have to talk Orochimaru, find out why he wants this man gone and why is he killing all the experiments," he looked at Suigetsu. "If we are able to gain a sufficient amount of evidence, then we'll be able to send him to Kakashi where they'll find information about his old experiments for the human trials."

"He won't say anything," Suigetsu protested.

"Exactly," he said. "The lack of his cooperation is key to our success. It's enough time to search the hideouts and get information from the experiments you have to kill," he said. "Suigetsu and I will be in charge of finding the research about the 'sharingan users'. Jugo and I will interview the users and find something interesting about the Osamu man. Then we'll visit Nami no Kuni."

"What about my sword? What are we going to do then?" Suigetsu frowned.

"We'll pay a visit to Zabuza's cousin to... chat," Sasuke said. "You cannot kill him, Suigetsu. We can't get arrested, especially not in the water country."

Suigetsu revealed a triumphant smile and Jugo nodded.

"And Someina- you're staying here. If you fought Orochimaru's experiments, you know how to defend. Not a word of this to Hinata. And we'll discuss your sleeping arrangements," Sasuke got serious.

"Who died and put you in charge?" Someina asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Someina.

"What about Bashimon?" Jugo asked. "He'll catch up to us and he'll know that Suigetsu is doing,"

"What's the worst he could do?" Sasuke mocked.

"For every person Suigetsu doesn't kill, Bashimon kills three," Jugo explained. "Orochimaru doesn't know of Bashimon's methods. As long as they're exterminated, Orochimaru couldn't care less..."

"You mean Bat-shit-crazy-mon?" Suigetsu said. "He's following me. Not now, he's too busy kissing up to Karin's ass!"

"Bashimon and Karin. Them?" Sasuke asked and shared a grimace with Jugo.

Jugo nodded and Sasuke felt queasy.

"He's too busy making her shrine to notice that I snuck off. Karin promised to 'distract' him enough for us to get the message through to you. She really just wants you to visit us again," Suigetsu nodded.

"I've been busy," Sasuke dismissed.

"For three years?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke looked at him for a moment before looking away. "We're off topic. We'll be gone this nightfall. The more time you spend here, the more dangerous it is for Hinata. We're going to find out the ties between the DCA and the experiments. More importantly, what is going on between Orochimaru and the DCA. And what this all means for Konoha."

Suigetsu nodded and Jugo nodded. "It's good to have you back, Sasuke," Jugo said.

Sasuke shook his head. "Eh."

* * *

 _6 o'clock. Evening_.

He went upstairs and shut the door. Hinata gazed at him, drowsily from the bed. She was sleeping before he entered.

In this room, he couldn't hear Jugo sighing or Suigetsu bickering with Someina. He didn't have to plan or scheme. He didn't even have to put on a calm front.

He could be calm.

She reached out to him. An offer.

He let out a breath he's been holding onto all day.

"Join me?" asked Hinata.

He shook his head. He'd probably never get back up...

She yawned, sitting up. Her eyes swam in the apprehension.

"Can you tell me what's going on now? What is Team Taka?" Hinata rubbed her eyes.

Sasuke sighed. He kept his distance, staying by the closed door. If she touched him, he'd probably give in and stay.

"It's a group I founded. I was their leader. I needed to use them to locate Itachi. They just stuck around. After I found out the truth about Itachi, I didn't need them anymore. Orochimaru stole Suigetsu's sword. Orochimaru has something to do with... a criminal organization which is ending in some macabre deaths..."

"You have your shinobi business... I have mine. I'm disappointed but not surprised. Orochimaru has always been diabolical. Will you slap him for me? Or hit him for a long while... because I can't-do it myself. He needs someone to slap him around with knives. Tell him to mind his own beeswax," she noticed him looking at her differently. "What?"

"I've never thought I'd see the day when Hyuuga Hinata wants violence," he snickered. "You've turned into quite the villain."

Hinata distracted herself by shuffling cards. "I'm just bringing the thunder. Despite not liking violence... conflict, there are times when we need it. And Karin," she said, waiting for the ball to drop. "You haven't told me about that... other woman."

Sasuke sighed, reeling. "You're still on that?"

Hinata gave him an impassive stare.

"Uzumaki Karin, a redhead girl on Team Taka, was infatuated with me." Sasuke admitted.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Che, I never requited these feelings and got over it. Long time no hear from her. Why do you care?" Sasuke asked harshly.

"No reason," she shrugged, humming lightly.

Suddenly happy, eh Hyuuga?

"Really? No reason at all," Sasuke parroted, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes... Am I supposed to have one?" she questioned innocently.

 _She's wondering if we got a history. Karin just rubbed on me a lot. That dumb shit,_ Sasuke sighed.

"No," he shook his head.

"Then- really. There's no reason," she replied, stifling a simper.

Sasuke glanced away, feeling licentious. "To find out what Orochimaru's inevitably planning... I'm leaving again."

"What... You- you just came back?" Hinata threw a third of the cards in the air. "And you haven't fully healed. I don't know why you've collapsed like that! And come on. I really only just got you back. Again."

"You're getting selfish with me," he answered, being stiff. "The rest of the world needs me."

"And we need you," Hinata challenged, gesticulating to their baby. "Come on- I'm serious- I do. It gets really boring without you and I have no one to play cards with."

"Someina will keep you safe," Sasuke nodded.

"I'd trade her in for you any day... Stay- one more day," Hinata pleaded lightly.

"Hinata, I have a duty to do. The rinnegan and sharingan aren't taken lightly. Although I bad mouth Konoha incessantly and mercilessly, I still am loyal to your home village. I've to protect you and the kid from afar..."

"I liked it better when you were near," she pouted.

He snuck a look at her. "You know I will make plans for you, even in the apocalypse."

"Still makes me sad."

"Tis the life of a shinobi," Sasuke admitted, "and their partners."

"Yeah..." Hinata smiled sadly. "I'll miss our little talks. Before you go, I need at least one game of cards..."

That look alone almost made him stay. He hid that, burned that thought.

"Che. We're not in the woods anymore. Cards games are just a mindless game of chance and we don't need that type of entertainment," Sasuke scoffed, getting up to go.

"You don't like it because you lose. All the time," she giggled, still hollow.

"I stand by my claims of you cheating."

Hinata just smiled, like she does all the time and he... he couldn't help but feel bad. This was her pregnancy and he's been gone for more than the equivalent of two months... If it like this now, what will he miss when the baby _is here_?

He never had someone counting down the days before his returns. Well, except for Sakura. It just felt worse because he had a child with Hinata.

Hinata stood and reached for his poncho, pulling him back to the side of the bed. He obliged. They sat abreast to each other.

"Wanna promise something else to me?" she said, shuffling cards. "Do you still do promises?"

"Hn," he said and tilted his head to look at her better. "Perhaps. Hyuuga, what does the promise entail. Is it simple? Daunting? Or just plain stupid?"

"I believe it's... quite simple. And... that promise is; come back to me and our child," she said.

He sighed.

"Always. I know you don't take life very seriously. You think everything is temporary and nothing is yours..."

"If you keep losing everything you have. It's a basic understanding that dawns on you,"

"You can come back to me. We'll be your safe place," Hinata's lip trembled. Despite her easy tone and gentle actions, she felt this just as hard as he did.

"I can't promise that," he said.

"Sasuke..." she whispered. "Please."

"I can't assure you of happy endings or that I'll wake up tomorrow morning or come back whole. I'm bound to meet trouble and injury. Death. I'm not chained by the thought of death for it matters not. Where there is life, there is death and I don't like making empty promises," Sasuke sighed. "Tis the life of a shinobi."

"What matters is not what is said... but is done," she shrugged. "Do it anyway."

"You're stubborn," Sasuke sighed.

"Said the kettle to the pot," she laughed but they both regarded the other with uncertainty and sadness. "Please..."

"I can promise now," he said. "That's all I can give you."

"The now?" Hinata asked, struggling with herself. "I... I can settle for that. Can you promise a game of cards?"

"Yeah," he said. "That's reasonable."

She offered a petite smile but he knew she was dissatisfied. Very much so. "Would you be alright with, say, leaving Kumo?" he asked.

"Never. Why?"

He sighed. "Traveling is on the table..."

* * *

 _8 o'clock. Late evening._

Sasuke left her upstairs and Hinata went downstairs, with a medical kit. She found Suigetsu at the low coffee table while Someina, Jugo, and Sasuke were out of sight.

The senbon she held glinted in the light. He shuddered. "You won't attack me, right?"

Hinata smiled sweetly and leaned in. "That depends on you, mister. Maybe the senbon haven't been used in a long time."

Suigetsu gulped. "Ah. That's me... Dependable."

Hinata scanned the living room. "Where is Sasuke?"

"If you're looking for him, he's stopping Jugo from cleaning out the house from food," Suigetsu said, sighing.

"Anyway, I'm actually looking for you," she said.

She set down her medical kit at the table and settling down, equal to him.

"That's new. Any company from you is welcomed," he said, chocolate voice molten sweet.

She ignored it. "Sasuke said for me to heal you or at least check you out?"

"You can do that anytime. Under close observation with the lights off," he said and winked. "After you have your baby, I'm available."

"What do you take me for?"

He scanned her body, leering and his gaze settling on her chest. "Do you want me to answer honestly?"

Hinata smacked the side of his head. "Whatever you're imagining- I will do no such things!"

Suigetsu laughed. "You probably should consider me being your psychopathic crush. You hooked up with Sasuke. By now, I believe I'm not too far out of your league. If you have a thing for bad boys with swords, call me."

"Sasuke is Sasuke! And you-you're- ugh!"

"Do say more, I love your voice..." he smirked.

"I might hurt you more than heal you," Hinata hissed.

Suigetsu wasn't fazed. He just laughed.

"If you do any funny business, I will absolutely do something menacing and sinister," she warned. "You will consort to Sasuke and he's especially grumpy today because of you all!"

"If he had both his arms, I'd imagine he'd cross 'em and scowl at me," Suigetsu said.

Hinata frowned at the comment and crossed her own.

"Or you could do it for him," Suigetsu shrugged.

She ignored the inquisitive, priying side-glances and got her items ready.

Suigetsu watched her. "I must say, I wasn't expecting Sasuke to settle down in the middle of the woods for some five-foot-something girl with manicured nails and gray hair," he said.

Hinata smiled. "Me neither..."

Suiegtsu leaned in. "I waited for Sasuke to give into the hate."

Hinata perked up. "How so?"

"How so? With child's play; dominate the world or at least get revenge on Konoha..." Suigetsu nodded with a resigned sadness.

"Sasuke's better than that," Hinata vindicated for Sasuke. "He's different and better than you."

"All I hear is that I have competition," Suigetsu winked.

"He'd win."

Suigetsu leaned back, shaking his head. "So you're 'nother fangirl of his? He calls the women who adore him fruitlessly, fangirls. Don't shine like that, it's viewed in a negative light."

She sighed. "I'm not 'another fangirl'. We happen to mutually respect each other and agree on most things."

"What do you really know 'bout him?" he asked.

"The fundamentals. That's all that's important," Hinata looked away.

"The fundamentals, eh? He made true wrongs and no rights 'till now. You should have seen him before. He was entitled and motivated by self-interest. He doesn't own me but he acts like he's better than everyone..."

"He is," Hinata shrugged. "Compared to a lot of us..."

"Not by a long shot."

Hinata thought about Sasuke and tilted her head. "He is far from average, that's for sure."

Suigetsu laughed. "I hoped to make you flustered. Well, whatever. We're just criminals with bad amours and tainted hearts, so really- I'd expected the man to be worse..."

"Let's just finish the check-up," Hinata said. "Enough about Sasuke. Waiting is wasting for people like us. Let's carry on with the inspection, Suigetsu."

"Anytime Miss Hinata. Anytime," he said.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Stop with that."

"What? I'm just a sucker with swords," Suigetsu smiled.

She sighed.

* * *

Hinata was done with the inspection, Someina offered her Hinata's dinner. Hinata ate some food while lying on the couch with Someina.

"I thought everyone made a communal effort to dislike him," Someina leaned over, her natural scent of lily-pads following her. "I didn't know he had friends other than you."

"There are lots of things you don't know about him," Hinata commented, chewing.

Someina stared, questioning.

"Why they stayed with him is a mystery. He doesn't like... people or society in general," Hinata shrugged.

"He likes your company," Someina said.

"But I'm different. An exception," Hinata commented, remembering their afternoon on the bed.

"So, he's a mild misanthrope with exceptions for people like you. Mitsuyo said he was a drunken misanthropist loner," Someina explained.

"That... sums it up in an offensive yet decisive way. Do you want to know him better?" Hinata asked.

"I- no. Just making observations. Hoping that he walks-the-line."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Walks the line-"

They walked in, Suigetsu winked at Hinata and Hinata narrowed her eyes. Jugo approached. Someina looked at Sasuke. She proceeded in moving in front of Hinata as soon as she spotted Jugo.

Hinata noticed the brief look Sasuke offered Someina. It was the look he gave to others when they follow his orders. He does order people around, she remembers. He does quite like it.

"Are... are you all leaving soon?" Hinata asked, mostly looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke and Hinata rested in the moment, for two seconds, and he nodded.

She sighed.

"I'd stay for you, Miss Hinata," Suigetsu stated. "Just say the word."

Sasuke glared at Suiegtsu.

"Miss Hinata?" Someina scoffed. "Thought you were coyer than this."

"Jealous?" Suigetsu kidded.

"Jealous... hardly. Disgusted- very," Someina crossed her arms. "You have to leave..."

Suigetsu tilted his head. "Leave the room or Kumogakure?"

"Both," Someina said. "You all have a mission to do and people to save. You know, heroes leave on time," she then left to the kitchen.

"I'm a hero, hear that, Hinata?" Suigetsu asked, winking. "Ready to save you any time."

Mhm. Flattery. It works better when Sasuke does it. Hinata crossed her arms.

"I don't need saving. I am already someone else's responsibility and I have a protector," Hinata countered.

"If he underperforms, I'm one sword fight away," Suigetsu smirked.

Hinata opened her mouth to answer but Sasuke barked, "We have a mission, Suigetsu focus."

"You can't keep telling me what to do, golden boy," Suigetsu said.

"Don't call me golden boy," Sasuke snapped.

Suigetsu and Sasuke had a mini staring contest before Jugo broke it.

"Suigetsu- let's. Let's leave them in peace and wait outside." said Jugo.

Suigetsu paused then smiled at Hinata. "We still have that meeting, right?"

Hinata tilted her head. "What meeting?"

Sasuke followed her gaze and scowled.

Jugo then proceeded in pulling Suigetsu out the door.

It was only them. He was near the door and Hinata went over. Hinata cleared her throat, standing close. Her breath tickled his chin.

Hinata smiled. "Mitsuyo washed your flak jacket, I got you new shoes that I picked out. And uh, I cleaned your sword... And I packed you some sharpened swords and I snuck some caramel into your-"

"You're stalling, Hyuuga,"

She smiled sadly. "I want to so you could stay longer. How long will you be gone?"

"I dunno. Three weeks and that's pushing it on the best case scenario."

"Best case scenario is that you come back to me, safe and sound," she said, keeping a small distance between them. "I think you should... be here when we think of baby names."

"Baby names," he asked in wonder. "We're that far along in the pregnancy. You're at fifteen weeks. Sixteen weeks. Forty weeks... is the magic number."

"Kick Orochimaru's and Suigetsu's butt for me. Yes..." she leaned in and focused on the strips of his poncho. "The worst he did was hit on me. Said I had a thing for guys with swords. Ridiculous, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he said, a steely look in his eyes. "Ridiculous."

"Hey now... come back to me, alright," she smoothed out the folds on his poncho. "We still haven't finished our card games."

"You still cheat."

"Reminder; I wouldn't," she said. "Sasuke- despite what they say, you don't oblige by the devil's law or... I don't know? Have true wrongs and no rights. You're... better than what they say and I... believe in you and what you do."

"Hn. If it's a boy... or girl... I don't mind," he said. "I'd teach him how to hunt and sword fighting. Teach her how to fish and clan jutsus. Maybe I'd even take either of them to see the waves."

"Not knowing... it's enough to make you go crazy," she says, smiling. "And you- don't make me crazy."

"I keep you sane?" he asked. "I won't play the hero card."

"That's good. I like your lust for living," she said. "Wait here."

"You're still stalling-"

"Hush..." She left and came back. "Here! I didn't know... if it's snowing and I know you hate snow! Wherever you are, you can keep warm with some tea, you know? Here are some different homemade tea bags."

"Any other gifts?" he asked.

"The other ones aren't finished," she smiled. "or born."

He gave her the ghost of a smile. A small, almost non-existent but definitely almost there. He nodded to her and she sighed until they were just standing there, and he said. "Let go, Hinata."

"Yeah... so- not sorry," she let go of the folds of his poncho.

"Hn," he said. "And I'm off."

He left and went outside. Hinata rushed to the window that let her watch them leave.

Someina watched her looking out of the window. "You know he's coming back. You're the one who's dancing in his storms. The Natsukawa clan are always waiting for someone to come back."

She sighed. "He never leaves anything behind. He's always, constantly gone without a trace. It's like I have no evidence that we're here, at home, domesticated..."

"Maybe he doesn't find this place to be home but it's probably with you, your baby or he lives in his heart," she said.

Uchiha Sasuke... living in his heart. Neat.

She heard their laughs. Suigetsu was loud. "What did she give you, Sasuke? Condoms?"

"Classy," Jugo said.

"You idiot, they're home-made tea bags," Sasuke said.

"Tea bags?" Suigetsu laughed loudly. "You're whipped."

And they were gone for the night.

* * *

End Chapter


	16. Catching Feelings

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 16-  
Catching Feelings

* * *

 _Around November 20th._

DAMN IT.

Sasuke didn't quite like sleeping alone either, he would never tell.

Hinata was soft-poised. She had opal eyes, an illusory presence, and a chiming laugh. Her honeyed voice was nice to hear, even after those long nights of suffering.

He missed her lithe body and captivating aura. She was like a sunrise, a symbol of new beginning. Hinata... Don't tell but when they watch movies, he chooses her as his favorite movie and watches her instead. She's his cinema.

It feels good to know she's waiting for him to come back. And that he has someone... people to go back to.

Oh, damn it. He's catching feelings for her.

Fuck.

* * *

 _November 23rd._

Sasuke and Suigetsu walked in absolute silence. Sasuke definitely thought that it was Suigetsu's fault.

However, Jugo seemed to believe that it was Sasuke's everlasting state of aggressive rudeness towards them.

Jugo and Suigetsu walked in front of Sasuke, chatting lightly and sharing jokes that only they knew. Sasuke never cared about when people shared jokes and talked. Now he felt like talking to them.

But... nostalgia blinds the weak. He felt strange. Was Hinata changing him?

Sasuke stayed back, slightly regretting that he hadn't bothered to check up on them in the past few years. Orochimaru thought that Sasuke would give him the sharingan. Which is wrong.

Orochimaru was planning something. That's why he forced Suigetsu into that human hunter job.

Unlike Suigetsu and Jugo, Sasuke was _openly_ loyal to Konoha. They are solely loyal to themselves. Sasuke may be a terrible cynic but Suigetsu _should_ deal with the hole he dug. Let him fall to hell if Sasuke cared...

It tied back to being in the bar and _that idiot_ saying that everyone who worked with Orochimaru got plucked off one by one. This is so fucked up!

"Hey! Sasuke! I found the list- you have to see this!" called out Suigetsu, loud as shit.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

Sasuke read through the list, ignoring the looks that Suigetsu gave him. They were quiet glares and sharp grimaces Suigetsu offered when he thought that no one was watching.

"These are the people who haven't been eliminated by me or Bashimon or Yuji, Shigeko's blood relative. Their common trait; they were the crazies who were powerful but due to... Orochimaru's methods, they either went insane or they were uncooperative..." Suigetsu shifted uncomfortably.

There are many names on this list left. People are alive. A lot of them, actually. Maybe Suigetsu was a terrible human hunter.

"If you were uncooperative with Orochimaru, he would have killed them or taken you to Room 76 with the blood treatment. I hate the fire blood treatments," Jugo said.

Suigetsu echoed his disgust and shivered.

"What are fire blood treatments?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Orochimaru's golden boy- you've never had them. Kabuto developed an infection that was compatible with your chakra affinity and he injected it at one of your tenketsu. It reacts with your chakra for a burning effect. It feels like your blood is on fire although it's the chakra in your red blood cells killing your cells/nerves/limbs," Suigetsu said.

Sasuke paused. "Kabuto... did that to people?"

Suigetsu laughed. "Kabuto loved it. That dick sadist and he made up other ways to make you cooperate. Even with those punishments, these _unqualified_ patients escaped. They're unstable but I never said they weren't smart. They escaped and joined up with I'm assuming the DCA. The ones that I've killed so far chanted, "Kingdom, place, part forever". It's fucked up."

"Kingdom, place, part, forever. K.P.P.F," Jugo repeated.

"Yeah. I thought it was just Orochimaru's sadists branding shinobi but I realize that it is self-inflicted with _a knife_. They carved it out on themselves like animals," Suigetsu shuddered.

Sasuke felt vinegar in his stomach rumbling. That's... Wow. What the hell do those ex-slaves want to do with the organization that gave them to _Orochimaru_? Akuma-oo was the one who burned their houses and was the bedrock for all their starting problems... Why would they go back?

"That slogan... it's their way of owning the person. The DCA probably made them do it," Jugo whispered. "None of them are going back willingly. Is that why Orochimaru is killing them?"

"They are getting kidnapped again by the DCA. It is better to get rid of evidence." Sasuke offered.

"Nah. Orochimaru wouldn't care about his failed experiments and he's not generous enough to do that... To put them out of their misery is like killing his boner..." Suigetsu sighed.

The DCA would kidnap these failed experiments and allow ex-experiements to join their ranks? Do they need numbers? They're lawless idiots trying to ravage the countryside but they need people to support their ideals.

If Orochimaru sees his ex-experiments and assigns no value, why does he need them dead? Does he want to prevent them from joining the DCA?

Either way, hundreds of people on this list are bound to _die_ or get roped into servicing the DCA.

Fuck.

"You shouldn't have killed any of these people, Suigetsu," Sasuke grumbled. He gave Suigetsu a black look. "You could have warned them or brought them help. Why didn't Karin help them? Heal them?"

"Karin shouldn't be involved."

"She sure as hell is! You all could have done more."

"Don't put Karin in any danger, Sasuke. You love doing that, though, right?"

Sasuke flashed back to the time when Sasuke stabbed Karin for being useless. Getting captured... "Suigetsu... Why did you put those people in danger?" Sasuke asked instead.

"I wanted my sword." said Suigetsu, like it was simple. It wasn't.

"Does a fucking sword compare to human life? A weapon?!" Sasuke looked at the list of names and those that have been crossed out. "Orochimaru manipulated you into doing his dirty job. You were his last choice since no one _wanted_ this. They knew it was wrong."

Suigetsu bristled, fire in the purple of his eyes. He bared his sharpened teeth and clenched his fist. "You were manipulated by him too, fool. I have my priorities and I wanted Kubikiribōchō. I'm a swordsman."

"I got out. I stopped being a puppet. I got a kid too. Why are _you_ still doing this?" Sasuke snapped.

Suigetsu had a dark look in his eye. "Don't act like you're any better than I am, Sasuke. 'Cause that's bullshit. I feel like mould about it, okay?!"

"You probably loved it! That's sick," spat Sasuke.

"So what if I used some of the experiments for torture practice? They're broken people anyway. They're weak and almost dead. Who cares if I speed it up? You always talked about sacrifice." Suigetsu shifted in place. "I'm tired of talking about this shit. Let's just figure this out."

Suigetsu trudged away, muttering and cursing Sasuke.

"They're not bad dummies, you know? They were close to death." Jugo shrugged and went ahead, to join his murder buddy.

The vinegar invaded his mouth. Both Jugo and Suigetsu thought _nothing_ of killing those poor souls.

Maybe Sasuke was _fine_ without them for three years. He thought so as he sent the list to another dimension.

"Oi! Suigetsu,"

Suigetsu looked back at him. "What?"

"Don't touch Hinata. At all." His sharingan shone red and his tone was dark. Killing intent leaked out and his fist clenched. "Or you _die_."

Suigetsu gulped. "Fine. Whatever, man."

* * *

 _December 2nd. Early morning_.

Hinata wandered past the mirror in the corridor,froze and looked closely at her reflection.

Hinata nearly didn't recognize herself. Brown contacts. Gray eyebrows. Gray hair... Silvery gray.

Hinata carded her fingers through her hair. For once, her hair wasn't profoundly azure; it had silvery gray amidst misty navy wisps. Now the strands were at her mid thighs...

Why does she feel and look so different? She was so different. So different.

Certain times of the day, she couldn't recognize herself.

When she's reeling when she makes a joke with Sasuke.

Whenever she laughs, touching him, a surge runs through her.

Whenever she snores on Sasuke, waking up beside him- it's just weird.

Whenever she's practicing seals and kunai throwing, she knows it's weird.

When she catches herself cleaning or gardening, it's novel.

When she rubs her stomach and talks to her baby- it's so new but normal. When she wakes up alone, it's alien.

Who is this Hinata? The one that doesn't stutter. The one that prefers swords and kunai.

The one that doesn't constantly love Naruto.

Who is Hyuuga Hinata? A mother, Sasuke's friend, a happy woman who no longer stutters. That's who is she is; a happy mother.

"Hey! Hinata- help me do your laundry," Someina called out, interrupting Hinata and her pondering.

* * *

Hinata glanced out the window, all sad.

They have been gone for so long; two weeks and then some.

With Mitsuyo not there, Someina and Hinata have seized the days and cleaned the house. They folded laundry and took care of varied household chores.

They followed Mitsuyo's system though Soemina enacted more like a friend/protector than a mother.

"It's always raining these days... It makes me feel... bummed out that I am not allowed outside," Hinata smiled.

Someina shrugged, folding Hinata's clothing and placing them in a bin. "It's like that. We are known for our thunderstorms and you're just like a cat, lazing in the sun all day," Someina snorted.

"I'm not a fat cat!"

"You are pregnant." Someina shrugged.

 _I'm not fat, just pregnant, Someina,_ Hinata frowned.

"Oi, cats have their kittens. Have you been wondering the sex of your baby?" Someina asked.

"Everyday but I don't know how to tell," Hinata said, feigning nonchalance.

 _I would use my byakugan but I passed out the last time I used that much chakra! Why is our little miracle taking so much chakra from me? All my other chakra goes into continuously veiling my chakra signature even then, that takes up a lot of effort,_ Hinata thought.

Someina smiled, her tawny eyes aglow with delight. "How would us shinobi tell? They say that baby boys take more chakra than girls because girls are nicer to their moms before birth."

"I don't think that's true," Hinata objected, giving her two ryo.

"You don't know anything about chakra. I checked you- you're chakra-less," Someina argued.

Hinata laughed awkwardly because she knew all about chakra.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about! I don't prefer working with people who know how to fight anyhow. I like working with civilians. They are steadfast, simple and interesting," Someina said.

Hinata gave a weak smile. Hinata remembers Kiba being annoyed with _civilians_ since they walked so slowly and their bones broke easily.

Someina was the opposite.

"How do you know how to... throw senbon?" Someina asked.

"Oh. Sasuke! He wants me to protect myself. He's going to teach me how to use a sword and stuff. Also how to use shuriken-jutsu. I don't know how to feel about that."

"Well... Don't worry! Fighting is easy," Someina said.

"It's snowing in Konoha, right?" Hinata sighed. "Sasuke's from Konoha and I've been doing some... research," Hinata lied. "And especially now! Kumo- it only rains and rains. I'm interested in snow. I wonder what it feels like..."

"Yes. It is snowing," Someina smiled. "Snow feels like... a brief kiss from the icy heavens themselves. I do prefer mountains, rocks, and peninsulas to... the forests and leaves of Konoha."

Hinata nodded. "Me too. I'd go with him... after the baby is born... Then maybe we'd see... snow in the winter, and cherry blossom trees. He said they were everywhere in the spring."

Someina nodded. "What happened to your parents? Mitsuyo never talks about your part of the family."

"My mother... passed away when I was young. My father and Mitsuyo do not get along. Reunions between the two make the pair regret showing up," Hinata explained. "I do love Mitsuyo. She's... very kind to me- even when everyone is turning their back on me. I have Uchiha Sasuke's child."

"Oh," Someina reverberated. "That's alright. I hope the baby isn't a crier," she said. "I have a feeling that the baby will be quiet. Very, very quiet."

Hinata reminisced about those she missed; Sakura, Ino, Neji, Hanabi, Kiba... and Naruto. Kami. These memories replayed in a loop. They're gone but the thoughts of better times linger forever. An endless flash of images in her head, that can't be erased or diluted.

Hinata was habituated to being with them and Naruto's sunshine hair, sky blue eyes, and sunny smile. She misses him, likes him but not as much as before. She doesn't imagine conversing with him during walks down an empty lane or loving... him as a wife.

She wonders what he does- just something that her mind does. But she queries what Sasuke's doing more. She felt warm with thoughts of Sasuke alone. Naruto wasn't the sun she orbited and maybe... she didn't need him.

Hinata didn't fall in love every time she looked at Naruto. She still got those tingling feelings but not butterflies. They're supposed to come alive, flapping about- they don't.

They're all dead and something-something is in a heart-shaped cocoon for Sasuke. She didn't like it- so she hid it.

And oh kami! Why couldn't she feel this way in Konoha? She's been gone from Konoha for almost four and a half months. She's is an entirely new person.

Someina marked Hinata's anguish and patted her shoulder. "Hey, since Mitsuyo isn't here... wanna take a break from this and have ice cream?"

Hinata shook away the bad thoughts. "When do I not? Also, can... you get yarn for me? I want to do a new project. Give a new gift."

"Okay. I'll find some."

Hinata sneezed while putting away the basket for later.

Someina looked beguiled. "Did you know that every time you sneeze, someone's thinking of you?"

"No way," Hinata paused, wondering how many times Sasuke sneezed a day because of her.

Butterflies?

* * *

Mitsuyo was at work, as usual, but she said for them to stay in the house, there was a chance that there would be more heavy rain...

Hinata tottered through the semi-dim house and into Someina's room.

"Someina? I got the ice cream... Wanna put on a movie?" Hinata proposed, cradling a tub of ice cream and two wooden spoons.

Something plagued Someina's mind while she nibbled on her purple lips, blinking quickly. Someina turned around to face Hinata, looking grieved.

"Tell Mitsuyo that I'm sorry," Someina confessed sternly, her golden eyes glowing like a cat's.

She quickly put on a hat and put on a raincoat.

Lightly amuaed, Hinata looked at the ice cream. "What? This isn't that bad- I mean it's just a couple of pounds! Harmless! Mitsuyo thinks that almonds are a treat and kids love ice cream. I love ice cream-"

Someina moved around her room, looking for weapons. "No. I'm sorry," she said quickly, fastening her raincoat. "I'm sorry to you. And your kid and Mitsuyo but I have to go."

"Go where?"

Someina hesitated, still trouble brewing in the yellow-brown of her eyes as she turned from Hinata again.

"Just- I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry but I have to leave," she whispered, putting shoes on.

Leave. Hinata laughed slightly, ignoring her stinging nerves. "Leave? Pfffft. Who's going to eat ice cream with me and the storm is very dangerous!-"

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry?" Hinata repeated. "Where are you going?"

"Keep yourself safe!"

Hinata followed the woman who ignored her completely. Someina climbed out of the window and landed in chaos.

"Someina? Someina- what you think you're doing? Why are you... leaving?" Hinata asked.

No response.

"Someina? Someina?!" Hinata called, running to the window wherein the Ikeda escaped.

The droplets gathered in pools and trails of crystal water found a path on the window's glass.

Someina was gone.

Someina was gone. Hinata momentarily considered following but ignored the concept.

Hinata closed the window, quivering at the icy wet blades hitting her.

Why... Why did Someina leave like that? What should she...

All that is left to do is to _wait._

Sasuke's gone, Mitsuyo's gone and Hinata needed a distraction.

Oh yeah- the Koi fish.

Mitsuyo warned if it poured stupendously, it floods the pond. Consequently, the Koi get shoved into the yard and fried when the sun returns.

Hinata sighed, put away the ice cream and prepared for going outside. It won't hurt to be outside for a little. She will return right away.

Hinata held an antique-patterned umbrella with knee-high shinobi rain boots. She stepped outside, hating that her flowing gray collared tunic dress was too sheer under her raincoat.

She quickly got to work, wondering why Someina would abruptly leave?

After letting her mind wander, she was almost done removing the koi from the medium sized pond.

She was nervous she'd drown, despite its shallowness.

The salty taste of rain got to her, on her clothes, in her eyes, in her mouth. She felt muddy and she did not enjoy it.

Over the hour, the lightning crackled.

The seemingly noon darkness and dirt-smelling air made her feel... unresolved. The pillow-gray clouds clumped and let fall gallons and gallons of penetrating rain. Thunder trembled and lightning burned, bequeathing a charred smell, overpowering the smell of gardens and flowers.

She was just about finished before she felt watched. She turned around, holding the pail with two calm fish. Hinata located glowing red eyes, at first she thought it was Sasuke's. It wasn't.

 _It wasn't him. It's better than him. Someone else. I have to get to him,_ Hinata thought, determined.

She stood, supported by fate, tasting the insuppressible urges. Her life's purpose was to walk over to the redness, ignore the roaring tar black skies and move towards the perfect glint. Her mind was limp and her body controlled.

"I'll be there," she whispered, in a trance.

She walked towards the man, ignoring her blurred vision and the unrelenting long whirring noise.

 _Those red eyes. Alcohol. Sleep. Where do I know it from?,_ Hinata thought.

The pail dropped and she saw red. She felt like she was being seduced, her heart raced, and she was powerless to its sweet magnetic pull.

 _Sasuke?_

* * *

Hinata woke up, asking, "Did you set the traps? Sas-"

"I did no such thing but you young lady must get ready. Up! Hinata's, wake up," someone said.

A soothing voice, familiar voice. It filled her with nostalgia.

"Hinata- you've got to wake up earlier if you're going to be working with Tsunade-sama!" The nice voice continued.

"Okasan! I needed five more minutes," Hinata begged drowsily.

"Hinata! Young lady- you've got to work! Your otousan will be upset if you don't heal anybody!" Her mother said, leaning over Hinata's bed.

"Otousan? He... doesn't care about-" Hinata protested and her head hurt.

"Yes, he most certainly loves you!" Hisana dismissed Hinata's odd words.

When has Hiashi ever cared? No, her mind corrected her, he cared a lot.

Hinata watched Hisana a little carefully, despite the fatigue burning her eyes.

Hinata hasn't seen those lips and teeth to ask how her day went. Here comes a feeling she's come to forgotten.

"What is it, honey?" Hisana asked.

Hinata shook her head. "It's nothing important."

Hinata opened her mouth and smiled, feeling normal. She stretched got up and tried to run- to the bathroom, dashing there.

Hinata paused and felt silly. Why would she need to run to the bathroom? She didn't know.

Hinata looked down, running her hands through her hair. It was navy blue. Just like always?

Hinata felt her hair was too short and she was skinny.

Hinata felt lighter and... like she didn't need to go to the bathroom, constantly. Weird.

"Hinata? Are you feeling alright? Where's my morning hug?" Hisana... her mother, said.

Hinata smiled, nodded and slid into the hug and inhaled deeply, not remembering how it felt to hug her mother like this.

"Your perfume," Hinata said, assuming that something was off. "It's... so different."

"Yes. As always, I wear rose perfume," Hisana said, smiling broadly. "Your favorite, eh, Hinata?"

"I love roses. I like Jasmine more," Hinata nodded, suddenly remembering. She looked around, not finding any of her usual clocks. "What time is it, okasan?"

"We don't need time! As long as you get there, it'll be fine," Hisana said nicely.

Hinata nodded, gazing at her flat stomach. She was hollow and energized and that was strange.

Hinata lifted her hand to look at her palm but her mom seized her hand, grasping it and smiled.

"Your father and I are so proud of you, working!" smiled Hisana.

"Where's Hanabi?" Hinata asked.

"Hanabi? You mean your sister. She's off training with your father," Hisana said. "You know how she is! Always fooling around, not being serious."

Hinata was surprised to hear this. "Have you given her a banana smoothie? She always cooperates when those are involved," Hinata said.

Hisana laughed heartfeltly and loudly. "Hanabi hates bananas and training with your father."

Hinata gasped; Hanabi could drink wine and pass off for an adult. She likes fancy things and bananas. She was always serious and calculating. My, what was Hinata thinking? Hanabi couldn't take anything seriously! She was a jokester.

Hinata smiled, marveling. "Did the servants bring any ginger?"

"Why would they do that?" Hisana asked. "You're not sick, are you? Honey, did you get sick?"

Hinata shook her head, "No- no! I- don't need it. I feel like I'm missing something. Are you sure you don't know the time?"

"Positive. Come on," Her kind mother said. "Let's go get dressed."

With her mother as a guide, Hinata wheeled through the Hyuuga Manor. Why was this place to new to her? She smiled at her mom chatting lightly.

"Oh- have you seen Sasuke yet? He was supposed to walk you to the hospital," Hisana asked.

"Really? He hates hospitals..." Hinata said.

Hisana offered Hinata a winning smile and Hinata felt at home. Really. She didn't need to worry. Nothing was wrong.

* * *

Hinata split off from her mom and met Sasuke... He was different. His hair wasn't as long. He gave a nod of acknowledgment and Hinata smiled.

This felt normal. Very normal. She could breathe a little.

They met outside in the yards of the Hyuuga district and the sky was gray. Odd. The buildings were clean and traditional and the gardens they were about to enter reminded her of a certain cottage house.

"Where is your sword?" Hinata asked, walking with Sasuke.

He looked at her. "Left it at the house."

"Did Mitsuyo do something to it?" Hinata asked.

"Who's Mitsuyo?" he asked.

"Uhm, no... Ignore me, I'm so illogical today! I feel like I'm forgetting something! My mom's in my room, my father's proud of me?! My sister fools around and you-you are the only thing that I think is real right now!" Hinata freaked out.

"I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to make the best impression," he smirked. "You big dope."

"Hey! I realized that... I'm standing on the... left side of you!" Hinata remarked.

Why do their arms bump and touch every now and then? This is so weird?

"What's so big about it?" he asked, looking smug. "You're always beside me."

Hinata laughed. "You are a charmer, first and foremost."

Sasuke tugged her closer. With that arm, his _left_ one.

She nodded to him and looked around. The garden was filled with snow! Piles of it.

"It's snowing!" Hinata jumped around, smiling. "Don't you just love it?"

"Hn. It's not too bad," he hummed.

Hinata frowned. "You like something?"

"I like a lot of things." Sasuke huffed.

"You... do?" Hinaya couldn't help herself so she asked, "Do you like me?"

"Yeah. A lot. But it's not the night when I confess everything..."

"Can... C-can you just say it again?"

Hinata felt so warm, igniting.

"We're passed that. Maybe later on, without shirts and all your clansmen's eyes." Sasuke leaned in, smiling at her.

It made her stomach roll happily. She didn't understand.

He looked around, suddenly dissatisfied. "Can we leave now? I want to get to the hospital on time. Sakura'll bitch about us not on time," Sasuke grumped.

"Okay? Sakura would never... yell at you," Hinata responded, pausing a bit.

"She's a spaz who yells even more than Ino. What can you do?" sighed Sasuke.

Hinata watched him for two more seconds. The snow flakes twitched and fell with the breeze that swept through her.

Hinata sneezed and Sasuke looked concerned, took off his hat and put it on her. With both hands!

"If you stay in this place for too long, you'll catch a damn cold. I can't have that happening," Sasuke said. "You get hurt. Falling in empty rooms- that's more your style..."

"I'm the one who heals, you know?" Hinata protested. "I've only fallen once! You saw me in the library-right?"

"Forget about that. You're just clumsy," he said.

She nodded in defeat, kept quiet and he used both hands to warm up her fingers.

"We should get tea after this to warm you up. I know you don't like it but yeah, we say we will but we never do," he smiled.

Her head throbbed again. "We always- always... forget," she said, her smile faltering.

He handed her a book, her fingers running over the cover. Where did he get the book from? What was going on?

"Speaking of books, I read what you told me to. It blows. I'm not gonna read anymore..." Sasuke commented sourly.

"Take a chance on literature, come on," she laughed, waving the book around.

The first edition. Hachimistu Shinichi! She memorized this part! She loves it.

The first words she said aloud, "You cannot establish a society based on prejudiced ideals, only with the vigor of togetherness and strength to set aside differences."

What she read;

Uoy Connet saetblish ą ocietys sbeda no dhepriad ldeais! Luonu hwit het orvigr fi nestogehts nad thstrgne ot tes desia diferencess.

Hinata flipped through all the chapters and it was all the same mindless gibberish.

"Oh cheese and crackers?!" Hinata squawked, despite herself.

Hinata jumped away from him and dropped the book.

"Calm down. We've never had tea together, right?" he claimed. "Or my memory's shit. Shit. I was wrong."

"Say that again!"

"Huh?" Sasuke eyed her weirdly. "Are you alright? You sick or something?"

He reached out to touch her forehead but she dodged his touch.

"Hey... Are you okay?" asked the confused man.

"The last sentence. Ju-just say it again..." Hinata repeated, stepping away.

"We never had tea?"

"No. The other one!"

"I was wrong?" he winced. "What's the big idea?"

Hinata gasped, smiling sadly. This was fake. The snow was fake. She can't read in genjutsus... Nobody can.

Even this Sasuke was so awesome and compliant. He didn't carry his swords and he was affectionate. He didn't tease her too badly and- sigh. Could she keep this imitation?

"I-I... you're... so like him. Same hair. Same 'Hn,' and sweet eyes but you're not... my Sasuke," Hinata sighed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he cried.

"I'd follow you anywhere but you're not the one I want."

"You're freaking me out. What the hell are you talking about?"

"This... This is a genjutsu, isn't it?" she sighed. "It's pretty good! Until I realized that Sasuke would never, never admit he's wrong and you can't read in genjustus and I cannot look at my palms."

"This isn't a genjutsu," he protested, stepping closer to her. She let him.

She grabbed his hand and said, "This is what it feels like to hold your left hand. I like it, I'll miss it," She squeezed it. "All the things my hands have held the best by far is your warm one."

"What are- you can't leave me," Sasuke complained.

"I'm not. I told you that you don't ever have to worry about that. No. I told my Sasuke that not you," she smiled.

Sasuke- the fake actually held on tightly. "Don't say that shit!"

"Stay safe, Sasuke," she whispered before letting go. She stepped back and smiled. "I miss my baby! Time to go back!"

She activated her byakugan. And the pain of not having enough chakra to perform the jutsu hit her.

 _Hard_.

* * *

Hinata was back- but there was the pain of using too much chakra. Her lower back stung.

Hinata must have pulled a muscle. Hinata fell to her knees, wet and panting.

Everything was a blur as she held her stomach. "I'm so sorry baby! So sorry! I'm sorry for putting you through that! I'll give you anything you want! A dog, toys, explosive tags?! Whatever. I'm sorry! That was a close one! I'm sorry!-"

Hinata was swiftly interrupted, her shoulders being jostled and shaken.

"What are you doing?! There's heavy rain, a huge mudslide and you're stupid-ass stays in the middle of the mud road?! What are you doing?!" The man yelled.

Hinata was an icicle; she's freezing.

Heavy rain. Mud road? Mudslide?!

Why was she in the middle of a road?! Why isn't she at home?! And what about those red eyes?! Reality was off.

She witnessed the view, struck at the heart of a hectic street. Screams of horror and rocks crunching and people rushed in all directions, adding to the chaos.

People were injured and there was vast panic. They were all emotionally shattered. She slipped into the suggestions of what the genjustu caster wanted her to do.

First and foremost, Hinata needed to get out of here!

"There's a hospital near here! We're at the bottom of the valley! We need to get to higher ground!" he yelled.

Hinata looked back at the roaring man. The man touched her forehead.

"You're bleeding! We have to go to the hospital! Help me get these people there," the man said.

"Sir! I'm pregnant and I can't lift these people but I can diagnose them!" informed Hinata.

"Then shit! You're a priority! Let's get to safety! I can barely see! Dammit!"

Through the furor, she noted most of the injuries were due to human thugs.

Hinata gritted her teeth, enraged.

She would go fight them, protecting Kumo and these innocent people! She was still weak from the byakugan. Her baby took all the chakra! Why now?! When she literally required her chakra?

The man pulled her up. "Come on! We have to get you to safety!"

She reluctantly went and there was blood running into her eyes.

* * *

 _Like 10 o'clock in the morning._

Hinata reached the hospital, she heard arguing at the OR board.

Hinata paused, thinking she saw someone like Mitsuyo. She was tall and lithe like Mitsuyo but she had blue eyes instead of gray. The Mitsuyo-clone ran off with the same silver hair and Hinata looked away.

"Just cooperate! We have a massive influx of patients and I don't need your Konohagakure opinion harming my patients." A doctor yelled.

"Just because I am from Konoha- doesn't mean that my opinion is wrong! We don't have enough resources!"

"Wake up! Wake up, Konoha-doctor! There has been a gang ravaging the streets of Kumo and on top of that, the heavy rain's ruining lives and the mud slide is CRUSHING inhabitant's homes. Stop whining- you're staying until Chief Junko gets word of this disaster."

"Fine- we'll stay!" the doctor with a nasal voice gibbed.

"Thank you, now go save some people," the other doctor ordered.

"Why are there so many patients?! I thought we were only here for an assignment?" she bemoaned. "If I'd known that this was happening- I would have let Miss Princess Ino take the case. These are too many patients!"

Hinata would recognize that snarky, obnoxious nasal voice anywhere across the five nations. Domen Hana. Hinata sighed, remembering just how annoyed Hinata was with Hana.

The man who brought her to the hospital called out to Hana.

"Hey! Ma'am? Please, help her! She's pregnant and bleeding!"

Domen Hana took one look at Hinata, scoffing. "No. I'm gonna look for real challenges," she said. "You're getting blood on the floor. Heal her, Keisuke, it's more your speed."

Hinata frowned. Hana was so disrespectful, ultra-selfish battle-axe without the age!

Keisuke looked just as unimpressed of Hana as Hinata was.

Keisuke! His Titian locks still cinnamon colored, sincere chocolate-brown eyes and a tall form. Hinata refrained from acting like she recognized him.

"What a bitch," The man lamented. Hinata nodded along with him.

"What did you call me?" Hana asked.

The man nodded. "Thanks for the switch. We needed help," the man sneered.

Hinata turned to the man and offered a shaky smile.

Keisuke turned to Hinata and discarded of his old gloves and smiled at Hinata. "Do I know you?" asked Keisuke.

Hinata shook her head, feeling nervous. "Were you at the last council party? It's not often... I see redheads," she asked, laughing lightly.

"That party was good, no?" The man who saved her asked conversationally.

Hinata nodded, smiling. "Wish I was there but I missed the live version. My partner doesn't like politics or parties so we missed it."

"Let's just get that stitched up," Keisuke said, breaking through their conversation.

"Do you need someone to stay with you?" The concerned man asked. "Where is your husband?"

"No... my partner is out of town," Hinata informed him, blushing slightly.

"You don't need to stay. Do not trouble yourself for me," Hinata nervously nodded to Keisuke and the man who saved her. "Either of you."

The man ran off.

"Go. Please. Save those who need it." Hinata said to Keisuke.

Keisuke shook his head and observed Hinata's wound. He sat her down on a bed against the hallway.

"It looks like it's a superficial laceration. Just a couple of stitches and a checkup a couple days later," Keisuke said and came back to clean to stitch her up.

She nodded. "Are you sure you're not hurt anywhere else?" he asked.

Hinata said she wasn't injured.

"Are you sure you're not who I know? You act just like her; a sweet girl named Hinata." Keisuke smiled.

Hinata sighed when she noticed the downcast look in his eye.

"Hinata is a pretty name. My name's Momo," she said. "My mom went crazy for peaches during her pregnancy and my last name; Natsukawa! From the summer clan!" Hinata called out loudly.

Keisuke nodded, eyes darting across her face critically. "You're not Hyuuga Hinata. She would never yell or be out in this storm..."

"Did you know her well?" Hinata asked.

Keisuke chuckled, stroking his goatee. "I don't think anyone knew her that much but she was kind, and attentive and very good with her byakugan?"

"What's a byakugan? The Hyuuga? What are they, too?" Hinata asked, carefully curious.

Keisuke shook his head as if telling her not to worry about it.

Hinata gave up and asked, "Is this Hinanoe-

"Hinata," he corrected.

"Oh! Hinata special to you?"

"Her enthusiasm alone could keep me warm throughout the winter. She's already warm in Konoha's winter- sun in the inside," he said, dodging the question. "She left for a five-month mission, at least that's what her sister said. Why the Rokudaime would let her be gone for that long," he faltered off.

Hinata's heart sighed. Why couldn't she just adore him like Ino said she might? He was... already smitten with her... But she had Sasuke and... a baby and Keisuke wouldn't like her- there is a thing about single mothers and-

Hinata shut her mind off and focused on the sighing Keisuke.

He looked up at her, suddenly, as if remembering she were there. "Ah. That's not important."

"Do people miss her?" Hinata asked.

"Not really," he shrugged. "I mean, she was sweet but not... memorable. She is a good doctor but not great."

"Nobody at all?" Hinata sputtered. "I thought they liked- you know, liked her."

"Yes. They do. Everyone does. She just wasn't the best. It's no problem. People didn't notice she was gone until her sister looked around and bothered the Chief of Surgery enough. People thought she dropped out of the program since Chief Junko recommended it so many times, so no one noticed," Keisuke said, sounding indifferent.

"Chief Junko or whatever wanted her out of the programs," Hinata gasped. "Oh."

That hurt! Screw you, Keisuke!

"Mhm. Now if Sakura or Ino went missing, the loud ones, people would notice. You don't really need to know that stuff, huh?" he said. "Despite all that, I'm glad she ditched me for a married man. Heard she loved him. Now... Now I don't care if she's gone. She's got too much baggage and she cried a lot. I'm better off."

"You're better off. Seems normal," Hinata said. "Are you finished with your stitches?"

"No," he said.

"Well, I'm finished with this," she announced, standing up, pushing away from him.

"Ma'am! You can't just-" he protested.

"I can- and will. Goodbye doctor," she huffed.

Hinata pushed him away, ignoring his scowl, tottering a bit. She boiled, she saw red!

She walked away before turning on her heel to jab a finger at him. "By the way! Hinata seems- no, is an amazing person. It's I bet she's way more than unremarkable or baggage-filled," she hollered.

Keisuke opened his mouth and closed it like a fish out of water. "Miss-"

"No! I don't know her but she deserves more than being forgotten in three months or less," Hinata snapped. "And getting bad-mouthed by someone to a stranger over three-hundred-thousand miles away! Kami, have some decency."

"Miss Momo-"

"Be quiet! Have. Some. _Decency._ "

Hinata stormed off, muttering to herself.

* * *

Hinata is not memorable. She is good but not great. Chief Junko wanted Hinata out of the damn program? The woman! Oh, dear Kami- Chief Junko never liked Hinata?

Hinata wanted to go to a corner and sigh. Then again, Hinata wanted to hit Keisuke and Ino and Sakura and everyone in the hospital!

Hinata was furious, huffing like a bull and stomping with closed fists.

Not memorable?!

Why is she out of luck?!

Hinata was abandoned by Someina, put under a genjutsu, unaware of the mudslide that befell and now she found that no one missed her! Kami-forsaken people!

Hinata marched into a supply closet, spotting ultrasound machine. She needed to see her baby. If she could check up on the state of her baby, she could tell the sex.

Hinata was drenched, her rain jacket was gone and her clothes were muddy. Maybe her mild frostbite and her head wound wouldn't feel unwelcome.

Hinata went up to the machine.

Hinata pressed the start button, saw the grainy screen connected to the monitor and the light, constant sound of the ultrasound gun.

The door was slightly ajar and fear clutched at her heart. She grabbed for her senbon under her sleeves but they were left at the house. She grabbed petri dishes and fired them at the entrance.

"Hey- hey! Stop! Momo! It's me, Keisuke," Keisuke called out.

Hinata threw three more just because.

Keisuke flinched. "You know it's me- Hinata..."

"I'm throwing more because it's you," she yelled. "My name isn't Hinata. It's Natsukawa Momo and you spilled your baggage on me because you lost her. Not cool or professional!"

"What are you doing in here? You're a civilian!"

"I'm trying to find people to help and this isn't what I need. I don't want you following me," She launched more petri dishes. "Let me be. I'm a doctor! I'm a doctor and I need to help people!"

"You're not a doctor."

"I don't need to waste my time on you! Scum, leave me alone!"

"Why do you have such good aim? Kami," he cried.

She went to the door and pushed past him. "Because when I aim and throw- I hit the target. Now excuse me, I've got people to save. We're not helping anyone by just standing here so let's go. And while we're doing our jobs- stay the hell away from me."

"You're definitely not a Hinata," Keisuke said but got out of her way.

* * *

 _Around 5 o'clock._

Hinata spent the last seven hours healing all those that she could. She completely ignored Keisuke and Hana. She wondered about Sasuke and Mitsuyo.

Hinata needed to get back home. She was annoyed enough to turn to one of the nurses who followed her.

The nurse rushed off and Hinata signed some charts, her signature being someone else's. Hinata sighed, talking to some nurses.

The nurses nodded to her. "And what should I give him?"

"You... You need..."

These two men watched her. They looked amused. They brought out a knife and smiled. She looked around- there were at least five or six different men routinely following her.

They've gotten too impatient and obvious... Tch. Now she has to deal with them. Honestly, she'd rather be a doctor than a shinobi.

"Natsukawa-sensei," the nurse said. "Natsukawa-san? Are you listening?"

"Uhm. Please... Refer his case to Keisuke-san or Domen Hana. They will... accomplish this better. Get me scalpels, all sharpened," Hinata ordered, talking another nurse.

The nurse remained. "Why?"

Hinata snapped, "Don't ask why, just please do it."

The nurse ran off.

"Natsukawa-san are you alright?" Another nurse asked.

Hinata looked to the three nurses standing there.

Hinata nodded. "Yes. Just- please, call a shinobi to observe the hospital. Leave everything to me. Listen to me very carefully, one of you talk to your chief of surgery. Another one of you take out the children and patients in a critical state to a safer place. Call any shinobi. When the shinobi arrive, say there are threatening shinobi in the hospital wanting to cause harm."

The nurses scanned the room, panicking.

Hinata shook her head. "Focus. No need to compose a mass panic. Stay calm. It's me or them."

"Natsukawa-san, they don't want you- they're just sickos!" One of the four nurses protested.

"They... do want me. The same two men walked past this room every five minutes. One man shadowed all of my movements for twenty minutes. Three men have been in the OR gallery that is now in this room. One man signaled for him to talk to me fourteen times," Hinata whispered.

She nodded then turned around.

One nurse reached out to her, to stop her, to do whatever but Hinata shook her head. "They want me, so I'll go. You can't stop me."

"Natsukawa- please. I'm just saying thank you. You're brave," the nurse said.

The nurse returned with scalpels.

"Do you have my scalpels? Only four?" Hinata questioned.

The nurses didn't look happy about it but nodded.

Hinata smiled a bit. "It's alright. If a man comes in with scalpel's stab wounds, he's the evil. Notify the shinobi about him and the men who bring him in. I need for you all to...smile and act like it's alright and go."

The nurses nodded. "Good luck."

"I don't need it." Hinata said.

Hinata left the building.

The same seven stalking men followed her into the woods. Hinata prayed, hoping Sasuke forgave her.

Things went out of hand. She didn't have a plan. She... didn't know where she was going... and were there more goons in the hospital?

They were deep in the humid, packed woods.

Hinata feared as they gained speed on her. The goons were mountainous, buff and dangerous.

The one they followed had fox-ish features, chin-length washed hair and long limbs. Slender, thin, looking clinically insane. Air of instability surrounded him. His eyes were red and bluish veins jumped out on his skin.

They caught up and trapped her, looking especially menacing in the shadows.

She sliced the air, "Stay away! I'll kill you!"

The men circled around her, creating a fence.

The leader chuckled. "Look what we have here? Another fresh not turned ingenue. I think a girl like you'd look good in my kitchen. Even better in my bed," he said smoothly, voice like caramel.

Hinata gagged. No woman belongs in the kitchen.

The man laughed after seeing how disgusted she was.

"Sorry honey, I can't control what I'm into. My name's Bunya Jimpachi, your highly esteemed serial killer," Jimpachi introduced himself, bowing.

Jimpachi looked considerably cleaner than his men and he was neat and immaculately dressed. They looked like dogs waiting to be loose to hunt.

He smirked at her. Ants crept under her skin.

"And you've got that hospital smell on you! My new favorite perfume. I've never killed a doctor," Jimpachi laughed. Again. "Nothing this sophisticated."

"Boss- never someone this sophisticated," one goon repeated.

The rest nodded in unison, grinning, maliciousness discharging out of their pores.

"You'll never have me. If anyone touches me- I'll kill you all!" Jimpachi stepped closer and reached out to touch her.

As soon as the hand neared, she sliced his palm, a clean 'x' on it.

"Not one step closer!" she shouted.

Jimpachi held his palm, giving her a black look. "If you don't cooperate, my king'll make the whole hospital go bye-bye all for you and him," Jimpachi snapped, sultry voice was gone.

Hinata glowering at the polished man. "Why does he want me?! I'm a nobody! A random doctor you monsters decided to hurt or worse!"

He licked his bloodied palm, teeth dyed by the red. "Baby doll, you're more than you think. Fuck what Akuma-oo-sama wants! I'm taking you for my own and maybe my boys'll have the scraps of you. Tasty!"

"Yeah. We're gonna have fun," one goon growled. They all cheered in agreement.

"Touch me and someone'll lose an arm or an eye. I promise you that," Hinata snapped, jumping away.

"No. I'll hurt you cause if you're not screaming, I'm not doing it right," Jimpachi said.

Two men got close to her and one man tried to grope her.

"I've just gotten a free holiday. I haven't gotten my daily kills in, something's missing hun, you're my balance," Jimpachi murmured, trying to reach for her shoulders.

She stepped back, a shark's glare on her face.

"Sorry, just can't keep my hands to myself," a man said, pinching her.

"And we're gon get our licks in, boss," a man said.

To her sick surprise, Jimpachi didn't look gratified. "My victim! My kill! My privacy!" he managed, growling a bit. Jimpachi's eyebrows furrowed together. "Do you know how sacred the bond between murderer and victim; it's second to none. This is too much company. She's mine. The ladies are always mine. We are sinners but we are blessed by this encounter so be a gentlemen!"

"Gentlemen never have fun. We're having all the fun!" a man snarled, driven by lust.

Jimpachi snapped and they all collapsed. They fell one by one, plummeting like flies.

"What did you do to them!?" Hinata yelled. "You're as sick as a dog!"

"Honey, I don't- but you care about 'em?" Jimpachi asked. "You're a real darling like the boss man said. It'll be a pleasure to break you. 'Cause like a light, I lured you in. I want to have so much fun with you... your cold dead body."

Hinata was disgusted, not scared. She recuperated some chakra since the morning but it wasn't enough.

What a weird, misplaced sentiment. She could hit him but he... He knows she's pregnant. She can't hurt her baby by going all out. She can't even go all out! Damn it!

"Show emotion before I stab you 'cause I can't feel any of them. A facial expression changes so beautifully when a heart knows fear." Jimpachi grinned and killing intent oozed out of him.

"I'm not scared of you! And you're not killing me," Hinata seethed.

She saw a man, stocky, a little gray with a scowled face edging towards her.

Jimpachi let out a husky chuckle, smiling thinly. "I can smell your anxiety. It's orgasmic, really. I draw energy from your fear. You're broadcasting your heart beat. Count with me," he rasped. "Boom. Boom. Boom. Beautiful, you are. Imagine how lovely you'll be when it stops."

He grabbed for a lock of her hair, lunging at her.

"Don't struggle- too much. Or struggle a lot, turns me on!" Jimpachi laughed.

She thrust him away, stabbing his hand. A blade through the flesh... She blew crushed pill powder into his eyes and punched his nose.

He screamed, his eyes red and his hand bloody. He was still reaching! She needed to change that!

Hinata cut two of the seven scapulohumeral muscles with her chakra scalpel. She attacked his now dislocated shoulder with three punches.

He was still standing though gobs of blood fell to the ground, dripping down his arm like a stream of chaos.

This... man doesn't use chakra, at all. It's so weird. He also wasn't a good fighter. He just kept on grabbing for her like a genin would.

He was an easy kill.

Hinata kicked his knee and turned on her heel, her leg extending. Just as her finishing move was in motion-

The previously seen man snuck behind Jimpachi and punched his head. Jimpachi lost blood and his sense.

Hinata jumped away from the two. What... What just happened?

He was slowly falling but the man grabbed Jimpachi's flailing arms. He yanked Jimpachi forward, jutting his knee into the base of Jimpachi's spine. Jimpachi spat a spray of blood.

The man hooked his arms under Jimpachi's armpits to lock him him a hold. "Do something!"

Hinata kicked Jimpachi's neck. Hard.

Jimpachi fell. His neck... was supposed to be crushed but seconds later, Jimpachi scraped himself off the muddy ground.

Hinata was... slightly horrified. The man knew almost nothing about fighting yet he could take this much damage and still move? Like a zombie from old japanese stories. Jimpachi dove forward.

He tried grabbing Hinata's leg with his other uninjured hand. "You can't escape, the king'll need you!"

She kicked his shoulder three times. "Don't touch me! Stay down."

Hinata launched two scalpels at his eye, hoping to kill him but Jimpachi dodged one of them.

The other one docked... in the ocular flesh.

Jimpachi gasped and let out two demonic screams. "You bitch!"

Hinata kicked him in the face and Jimpachi fell back, unmoving. It hurt too much to scream.

Jimpachi will die. He lost almost three pints of blood.

She didn't have time for this!

That's what made Hinata move forward, discarding the senbon and running.

Hinata was far enough to forget Jinpachi's moans of pain. "I hate you! He'll kill me! You'll rue this day, Kaiya! You'll regret this! I will-"

He stopped, suddenly. Jimpachi probably died from the pain. But... who is Kaiya?!

The man who helped her in combat ran by her side, keeping up. When they stopped near a river, he regarded her with a little bit of odd hope and respect. After leaping within the woodlands with her to safety and killing Jimpachi, that's mandatory.

"Kaiya? Your name is Kaiya?" The man asked. "Did you get the money yet?"

Money?!

"Uh-yeah! I got the money... Those men- they tried to... to and I and you- and I... I am just so happy to be alive," Hinata panted, happy for her baby to be okay.

They calmed down.

Hinata buzzed with adrenaline, trauma and a sprinkle of disorientation and hate. She sweat profusely, feeling so fulfilled.

Yosh! She escaped!

The man vilified, outraged on her behalf. "Those men are nothing close to honorable. Praying on an easy target in the middle of the woods!" he spat.

"Yeah. Cowards..." Hinata sighed.

They sat there, in the moment of escaping.

Hinata ultimately was prepared to look at him. "What were you doing in the woods? Those men wanted me to... uh... yeah, " she trailed off.

Sweat and grime seeped in her wound. It stung... burned but her baby was alive and that was wonderful.

She belatedly noticed a woman appearing from the tree's shadows, with a bundle; a child. The child had pale sun-kissed white beige-taupe skin. He had dusty teal, misty blue hair with gray undertones.

"Would you like me to take a look at him?" Hinata asked.

The mother nodded, probably his wife.

Hinata took the bundle, he was lighter than she thought. She caressed his cheek and as a standard reaction, she smiled. They exchanged looks. Even though it hurt, she pressed an index finger to one of his tenketsu, sending warm chakra through him, healing bruises that happened during the mudslide.

Hinata finished and returned the child.

"He's better. He does have some fractures that didn't heal properly. You might want to take your son to the doctor. What is his name?" Hinata asked, being pleasant.

"Uh... He doesn't have one. His old man never got to name him," the father said. "I thought you knew that."

Hinata bristled. "I think... I forgot you... What is your name again?"

"My name's Tadashi and her name's Yoki," Tadashi said.

Hinata looked down to the child... What... is going on? He doesn't have a name and these two, Tadashi and Yoki, have the kid?

"He's a smart kid but he doesn't talk. We don't have time for him in our bar. Our bar is crushed and we don't have the money- another mouth to feed," Tadashi finished.

Yoki jutted her hands out, offering Hinata the baby. "Here ya go."

"Your baby- you can't just give away your baby!" Hinata shrieked.

Yoki shook her head, laughing a bit. "Before you say, oh the humanity, he isn't ours. Remember, he's my sister's baby. She died; cancer and the father ran. Keep him safe and inspired. Make sure he is the sun, fire... everything you revolve around."

"Are you saying... suggesting that I take that baby?!" Hinata cried. "Oh- Oh my Kami! You terrible people!"

"We saved you so you owe me," Tadashi said.

"You wouldn't dare leave us with him. His life is already traumatic enough. Spare him some more and love him. Even if you have no money- why not make the best of the situation and' take him in," Yoki urged, encouragingly.

Hinata said firmly, "I'm not taking that baby. There are lots of lovely orphanages-"

Tadashi said, "He's no use. He'll probably end up like a damn failure like her red-light sister. You're in charge of this baby from now on."

"Excuse me," Hinata said, backing away. "I'm not doing that. Take him to an orphanage or another family. But please- do not give him to me. How old is he?"

They took a long time to answer, eyeballing each other like they didn't know the right age.

"You both can't tell... How neglectful are you guys?! That's perturbing to know that there are people like you."

"She won't take him. I guess saving lives don't mean anything anymore, huh," Tadashi whispered.

Yoki sighed and looked at Hinata one more time. "Time for plan B. It's your fault- whatever happens to this child is your fault."

They shuffled off, into the woods and Hinata sighed. What the hell?

What was... plan B. All those fractures... and the bruises. The child was in a bar with people who were drunk and probably as volatile as them.

She gulped.

Those bruises weren't from the mudslide. They were from them and the sticky fingers of men like Jimpachi. She should... check on them! Plan B was sinister! Hinata followed them, hearing what they were saying.

She shadowed their moves until she heard them chuckling. "Get the basket, Yoki. If she won't take him, then we won't either," he said.

What?!

Hinata finally got a good look at what they were doing.

They were beside a slippery strand of chaos. A river. A basket. A child. Two people who didn't care about the child. No, no, no. They're definitely not doing what she thought they were doing.

They wouldn't. They wouldn't dare.

She was near enough, watching them race off, whoops of supremacy coming from the wretched personages. Hinata's guts converted to water and heart to ice.

A child's screams pierced her ears.

They would.

She raced through the green, branches slapping her legs and cutting her face. The river. A slippery strip of chaos.

Oh, dear Kami.

The child floated in a worn down picnic basket, red-faced from the exertion of crying and screaming. She paused, hesitating. Just standing under the shower head makes her hyperventilate. Imagine that.

He was about to drown. Hinata froze, not all bravado when it came to water. But she couldn't just stand here! He was... The child was...

She dove into the water, jumping out of her skin to get him. She swam to him, a panic attack building. The water killed her but she kept on swimming to get him. She grabbed the edge of the basket, conquering her fear and swam against the current.

She pulled him onto the shore, coughing and flailing.

"I got you. I got you. I have you," she whispered.

The boy sobbed, sobbed and then some. He wrestled to get out of the blanket. The boy stopped crying and he was cold.

She curled around him, taking him in her arms, rocking back and forth until he calmed down.

She laid down on the muddy bank, not minding the smell or how cold she was. Pebbles burrowed into her skin. The sun blinded her.

But the child laid on her chest. It was okay when they stayed there, just breathing.

She almost drowned. The three of them almost died.

Someina abandoned her. She was put under a genjustu. She is lost. She almost got raped. She has another child right here... And oh, kami.

Hinata passed out, rightly so.

* * *

End Chapter


	17. Benjiro

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 17-  
Benjiro

* * *

 _December 2nd. 5:40 p.m_

It was loud and demanding. Hinata opened her eyes, crying rousing her awake. Why would she hear crying Hinata was covered by nature but resting in the onsen-like heat. The kid! He was crying. She turned to look at him... Uchiha Hinata... What have you done?

The tears stopped when he noticed her gaze on him. He grinned with two front teeth. He then waved shyly. She waved back and he clapped, making happy sounds. With all the movement changing the position of the blanket, she knew he was next to naked. Bastards.

The kid smiled at her, climbing into her lap with his stinky breath brushing her face. "We almost didn't make it," she whispered. "You're a clever one, aren't you?" Hinata figured he woke her up for attention, wanting to get her attention.

He looked just over three years old. Give or take a few months. Take. She thinks he's got an old soul. His turmoiled eyes carried depth and occultism with it. They were dark, purplish-onyx like Sasuke's. His hair was a dusty blue shade. He did seem to have a lot of chakra. He must need water and food.

She needed to get back home. How would she do that?! Is he aphonic? Does he have psychological aphonia?

She picked him off of her lap, his lip quivering and stood up. He regarded her with huge coal eyes and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He grabbed the muddy pant leg of hers and wrapped an arm around it. There was a look of absolute panic on his face.

He attached himself to her and pressed his face into her calf. The next thing she knew, he sobbed hysterically, howling as if he got a wound. He was afraid of being left behind. He thought she was going to abandon him.

She smiled softly and patted his head. He garnered enough courage to look her in the eye, with only quiet tears. "You know... I'm not going to leave you," she said tenderly.

She pried him off of her leg even when he held on for his dear life and set him two feet away, getting to his level. She grabbed his hand and reverted to her original height but he shook his head furiously. He reached up, fists disentangling, fingers wiggling.

"Oh! You want me to carry you," Hinata said stupidly. Kids did this!

She picked him up with his head settled in the crook of her neck. She settled him into her arms, wiping away his fat tears. He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her. Waiting.

"C'mon. Let's go find some help," They get ready to go nowhere in particular. She didn't have any money or anything. She had a child that was starved for human company and affection.

Oh, Kami. She only wanted it to stop raining and now she has a child in her arms. They almost tried to drown him! Those monsters! She will find them and hit them. She sighed, constantly fixing the blanket around him. She also smelled the stinginess of alcohol on him. "What did those monsters of men do to you?" she murmured into his hair.

The nameless child slept soundly, content to be in someone's arms. She returned to civilization, avoiding the hospital, remembering that Mitsuyo had a workplace. There must be kids who know how to get to Mitsuyo's. On the street, she stepped lightly and avoided the eye contact of people who looked like they'd track her. Where was she?

She was disappointed in herself. The circumstances. That was the number one rule; Hinata doesn't leave the house. Now she may never return... The child reminded her of how things changed so much.

It took a while but she found Chou Child Daycare... Mitsuyo's workplace. There were barely any children at the medium sized building. She was not used to the buildings and movement. Noise. It was all too claustrophobic. The streets were ruins and people panicked when the dust settled. She was glad the child was asleep; he couldn't see anything. Parents and children alike milled around, assuring that everyone was fine. She did see some shinobi so she worried but kept her head down.

Is Mitsuyo here?

A woman with brown hair, blue eyes, and soft features watched her, worried. "You work with Mitsuyo and Someina, right? Junpei, my son, keeps on talking about you and Mitsuyo. I'm sure that you could do some babysitting soon. My workplace gave me more shifts and all of us parents will be slaving away at fixing the chaos so I'll need a babysitter and who better than you?"

"Of course... If Mitsuyo is at the daycare, can we speak to her?" Hinata asked, holding the boy close and swaying gently. Her arms were getting tired.

"Oh- Mitsuyo is out of Kumogakure and at another facility, for a trip. Did she not tell you this?"

Hinata's heart fell but she lied. Easily. "Oh- yeah. I forgot. I'm scatter-brained," Hinata nodded, recognizing her. "Your Junpei loves rice crackers... and he likes to steal them as well. I happened to have gotten lost and I can't find my way back here. This place is too big," Hinata said.

The mom smiled at her. "I could take you to the house if you want me to,"

"Nope- your child needs you at the moment. I could use a map..." Hinata trailed off thinking of it.

"Speaking of children, this little pumpkin is sleeping. I'm pretty sure he needs to be put down for a nap. I didn't know that you had a child. We should set up some play dates... I hope my little Junpei doesn't corrupt you too much," she said, caressing the boy's cheek.

"They could have all the play dates in the world if I get back home," Hinata chimed in.

"Oh yeah! And my name is Fumiko and yours is?" Fumiko asked, jutting out her hand for Hinata to shake it.

"Momo," Hinata introduced herself as that. "Natsukawa Momo," Hinata reached her hand out.

Fumiko nodded, smiling brightly and shaking her hand. "I'll get my oldest Fumio to escort you there, okay. It was nice to meet you, Momo! I hope we meet again for those play dates,"

The boy stirred in her arms and Hinata sighed. "Fumio, come out here and take Momo to Mitsuyo-san's house," he said.

Fumio stood tall, proud with blonde hair and blue eyes. He sighed then led her through the village. It was easier in the forest... Less... crowded. It was a blur but she paid attention while he brought her back to the traditional cottage house. Its usual aura of pine incense and burnt tatami mats pacified her.

Home.

The front door was locked, and they went to the backyard after she thanked him. She was nervous about the person being in the backyard. She locked all the doors and windows. "Thank you... You can return home now,"

"Aren't you going to pay me? I was being nice and times are tough,"

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows. "Kumo has the best economy across the five nations. Times have never been 'tough',"

"Times are tough for me. I'm trying to make a profit. I'm still not rich and that's a problem- so Momo pay up," he said, playing the robust guy act.

"I'm not paying you any money, Fumio," Hinata said, setting the child down on the couch. "You're a gentleman, no? You're kind enough to walk a lady home. You're hustling a pregnant woman,"

"Paying me... This isn't the dirtiest thing you've done, Momo. Cut me some slack." Fumio said.

Hinata shook her head. "Inappropriate. So very inappropriate,"

"So what? What else can you give me?" Fumio bargained.

Hinata paused the swirled around, grinning mischievously. "I have Mitsuyo's almond cookies," They exchanged meaningful looks. She suddenly knew that he's been babysat by Mitsuyo if he knows the significance of those almond cookies.

"She'll freak if she knows that someone took it. I've only had them once and it was better than any gift on my birthday," he chortled.

"I'll let you have one if you stop asking for money. Just offer kindness to strangers and give back," she smiled at him.

"Everyone would love this,"

"You're sharing?" she asked, impressed.

He nodded frantically. She smiled, left and came back with a box of almond cookies. "All the neighborhood kids will pay big bucks for this," He grinned at her. "Thanks, Momo,"

"That is not what I meant," Hinata frowned and stopped veiling her chakra.

"It's giving back," he shrugged.

She laughed. "Okay kid, see you," she said while ruffling his hair. "Please don't do dangerous things,"

"I guarantee I'll try them all," he said, smirking a bit.

He might be attacked by the goons. She cringed but did the byakugan, feeling her body on fire. There was no one in a seven-mile radius of the house. "Run back home or else I will take back the rice cookies," Hinata threatened, hoping to scare him.

He left, running. Now all that was left to do was take care of a baby she didn't know.

* * *

 _In Konoha._

Karin gawked at Sasuke with huge heart eyes. Her flaming red hair illuminated the dim room and she wrapped her arms around him. He'd prefer Hinata's everything now rather than having Karin's chakra so near. "Sasuke-kun! My kami, the gods have answered my prayers. You're back! I haven't seen your handsome face in so long!" Karin cooed, rubbing her head against his chest.

Sasuke scowled slightly but did not push her away, in hopes that she'd do that willingly. He grimaced, wanting to get away.

Suigetsu smirked. "Lovebirds, aren't they?" Sasuke shot a dry look in Suigetsu's direction. Thanks for putting that idea in her head. "Off into their Honeymoon stage. Horny and ready for you... Sorry, each other,"

Sasuke scowled at the angry- no jealous Suigestu. "I'm beyond this. Where's Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh- I should've known," she said, stepping back and blushing. "You didn't come back for me..."

"I stay away from Konoha and people I need because of my rinnegan,"

"Y-you... need me?" Karin said, red-faced and wobbly.

"Don't make her faint," Suigetsu warned. "I'll have to pick up the pieces when you leave,"

"Suigetsu- you moron! I am NOT going to faint- you fool!" Karin looked back to Sasuke, smiling. She stepped back, looking at him. "If you say more things like that, I probably will. Orochimaru isn't here. He left for a meeting with a woman," Karin said, pushing her glasses up her nose. "He's with Tsunade,"

The good-natured expression was gone. "No- seriously... What is he doing?" Suigetsu blanched, his teeth as white as his face. "He's doing her?" Suigetsu seemed revolted, ready to throw up.

"Is that what you ALL believe?! Kami! You're all such boys! They're not having sex or seeing each other. She's checking up on his medical state," she shivered. "Orochimaru is asexual and definitely celibate,"

"They both did age horribly and they're centuries old, Kami. They shouldn't be raunchy," Suigetsu demurred. "Why did you put that image in my mind?!"

"For once, please act like an adult, Suigetsu," she yelled at him. "Not everything is about sex! Kami, men are ALL stupid!" she jumped around and blushed at Sasuke. "Not you, Sasuke. You're the best, but them- arghhh! Do humanity a favor and stay indoors," she stormed off, hating men.

They were stuck in a thoughtful, awkward silence until Suigetsu looked to Jugo and Sasuke. "Welp," Suigetsu announced. "That went better than I thought. She didn't kill you, Sasuke. Guess she had a change of heart,"

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"She's supposed to hate you. She saw your face- maybe she fell in love again. Golden boy, you're the lucky one, she doesn't balk at hitting us," Suigetsu said, sad.

"You both were getting along," Jugo shared quietly. "Why do you always manage to piss her off?"

"Annoying her was my second favorite thing to do," he said calmly. Regretfully. "I'm not like that anymore. I'm not the irritating one; she just gets irritated easily. Do you think it's that time of the month?" Suigetsu assumed.

Both Jugo and Sasuke swapped identical looks. "Suigetsu- just shut up. We need those files. Jugo, where would they be?"

"In the labs," Jugo said. "This way,"

Sasuke went, followed by them. "Wha- wait- what about my sword?" Suigetsu complained.

Sasuke shook his head. "We have other priorities," Like intel about the 'supposed' Uchiha survivors and the failed experiments.

Suigetsu he looked around, fidgeting. "When he's not busy making her shrine, he's finishing her sentences. Always catering to every one of her needs. It's a shady improvement but still..."

They exchanged looks. Where the hell is Bashimon?

Bashimon arrived. Sasuke had the strong urge hit him. The man was coltish but built like a brick shithouse. Brawny and taut. He did seem dangerous. With mahogany hair and skin the shade of sand. If he's what Suigetsu says- Sasuke knows that he'll be a problem.

"What did you do, Suigetsu? She's crying," Bashimon yelled, drawing his sword on Suigetsu.

"Why is it whenever she's crying- it's automatically my fault?!" Suigetsu asked.

"You're the creep that intentionally harasses her," Bashimon shouted.

"Stalking me and Karin became your occupation and I'm the creep," Suigetsu cried. "You make no sense. Shut up and put another man's dick in it-"

"Suigetsu-" Bashmon said, glared at Sasuke and narrowed his orange eyes. "You're the infamous Uchiha. You're just an orphaned alcoholic. What does he have that I don't?! Karin still loves you,"

He hates that 'L' word. He didn't mind... labeling Hinata with it but that's years away. They should stop looking at his train wreck life and consider that he gets a free pass.

Suigetsu chuckled. "Because he's dark and gloomy and people love him for it. Bashimon, leave and cry a river if you have a problem with it," he said.

"What are you guys doing here anyway? Orochimaru-sama is not on the premises," Bashimon complained.

"What we're doing is none of your business. Never have, never will be," Sasuke snapped.

"He left me in charge. It's my business," Bashimon sneered.

"No, it isn't your business, Bashimon. I'm glad to see the back of yours in twenty seconds," Sasuke said.

"Anything I say goes, I'm second in command ever since Suigetsu killed Shigeko,"

"You're just like a hall monitor with bathroom passes, Bashimon. Don't kid yourself," Suigetsu said. "And when Kabuto comes around, Orochimaru will drop you on your ass like Karin does all the time,"

Bashimon looked like he would murder Suigetsu on the spot but glared at him and walked away. Suigetsu yelled after him and the argument followed.

Sasuke looked at Jugo, questioning. "Are they always like this?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, Bashimon is infuriating. They casually butted heads before Suigetsu spent summer nights with Karin. Now Bashimon and Suigetsu fight, constantly. Coincidentally, it's been like this since Suigetsu... had affection for Karin,"

Sasuke glanced at Suigetsu. "Love is dangerous... that's why it's the most powerful feeling," Sasuke watching them fight. "However, it's jealousy that starts wars,"

He reflected, wondering if that's how he was with Naruto because of Sakura. Probably. Was it wrong? No, it is very normal... just very unhealthy. He opened up the gates of hell with all this self-reflection and discovery. Was I blind to color before seeing the world through your eyes, Hinata? What have you done to me, Hinata? Sasuke internally complained.

Suigetsu returned, spitting black anger. "Is it wrong that I think it's fun when I hit him with the hilt of a sword?" Suigetsu asked. Jugo nodded before Suigetsu grimaced at them. "Are we going to get the files or what? I'm tired of this place!" he grumped roughly.

Sasuke scowled. "Let's go,"

* * *

They haven't eaten. She's caked with hard mud. She's a silvery mess. Hinata rushed around the house, annoyed with everything. Why, oh why was Sasuke a weapon's hoarder? He was worse than Tenten! Everything was so sharp with a kid around. She cut cherry tomatoes and cucumbers into a bowl when realizing that she may be insane.

Woken up from his nap, he entered the kitchen naked. "You're awake and naked! Kami, sweetheart, you need to wear clothing. I don't know where clothes for you are,"

He frowned, yawning. He ran towards her, latching onto her knee with two skinny arms. "Hungry," he said, burying his head around her leg. "I want food,"

She paused for three seconds. "You can talk... Oh, my dear Kami, you can talk," she peppered his face with kisses. She recoiled, knowing- why did she do that? She placed a bowl of carrots and cucumbers in his waiting hands. He ate messily and quickly. After he was done, he said, "Thanks,"

Yay. A gentleman. She took the bowl and said, "Now that you've eaten... Now bathtime,"

She turned away, expecting him to follow but he waited, expecting to be carried. She picked him up and he held onto her tunic's shirt with a fist. He peered at everything, familiarizing himself. She didn't know how to feel about it. She took him to her room's bathroom.

She went to the closet which held toys, bath toys, soaps, and kid's clothing.

He picked a bright-colored toy boat and other toys he'd like. In the bathroom, without setting him down, she made a fun bubble bath. He peered at her, toying with her strands. Soon, the tub was filled with suddy lukewarm water and she put him in the tub.

He looked at the water fearfully but she stroked his hair, shushing him. "It's alright, okay? I'll keep you safe. I'm here, I'm here," she said. He understood but sat still, holding onto her wrist tightly. She placed his toys in the tub, smiling and playing with bubbles. "It's fun, ne?"

She felt her heart break a bit. She knows. The way he frowned reminded her of a certain Uchiha. She was charmed. She got to washing him. The water morphed into an ugly brown. Have they never bathed him? More grime came off in layers and she gasped. He wore colored bruises on his body. She ground her teeth together and felt like hitting a wall. She didn't know them but she hated them. Hate. Just hated them.

Hinata stood up, hoping to get some herbs and medicines to put in the water to heal him. It's not safe to leave small children alone in the tub/around water. She picked him up and took him with her. Going to the cabinet with medicine, she collected healing herbs and aphrodisiacs. She got lavender, eucalyptus, oatmeal, roses comfrey that alleviated the pain of bruises and irritated muscles. She came back and put them in the bath and set him back in.

He looked at her, wondering. "These herbs will help your bruises heal and they will calm you down, okay?" she explained, washing him. "I'll fix you. I'll fix it,"

He tilted his head and she pushed his preferred boat to him. He held onto her wrist but got distracted by the boat. She looked at the bluenette. "Ah. You don't know who I am. My name is Hinata... Hyuuga or Uchiha. It's only a matter of time. I can't cook but tea's baking, sort of? I can make sun-dried tomato chips that Sasuke loves. I have a sister, a father, and a cute baby. I also have Sasuke. He has me too but that's a secret," He tilted his head, intrigued. Calmed. She laughed, grinning. "I have him. We're not married yet we're having a baby! He's got a switchblade smile and a really nice laugh," she said. "My friend Sakura said it was magical. It is. He gave a little time to me and maybe he's my sun. Someina said I was the girl the cool bad boy went good for. I think he'll like you. He likes me... genjutsu or not. He said he had a thing for bluenettes,"

He grabbed her curled gray hair. "Yes. I know, it's gray but I am a bluenette. Like you," she bopped his nose. He smiled at her and she grinned back. "You have a right to life. A good dry, sheltered, peaceful life without bruises and bars. You really do,"

He looked at her and somehow, smiled. It made headway.

* * *

She set of clothes after drying him. His skin was a lighter shade now that he was washed and that made her glow with some maternal pride. She took him to their makeshift medical room. He was fine. He let her tickle him and laugh.

She picked him up and carried him around, walking to the kitchen for some food. He chose some yakitori, some shabu-shabu, and soba noodles in a special broth. They finished with some well-earned ice cream but he was yawning, grinning like a fool.

She sat on the bed and he laid face to face with her. She turned off the lights and they reclined. His eyes are tainted with sorrow. He doesn't have a name. He doesn't have parents, a support system or a decent home. She felt so sorry for what happened to him. She reached out and ran her thumb under his eye. A suffering boy makes a man who's always in pain. No child of the earth should be carried to that level of misery. He's never felt the unadulterated love of a parent...

He will not fully grasp the labyrinth of emotions involved in being given away like this. She couldn't see the scars but she knew they were there. She didn't know what his routines are, how he liked to be soothed, his favorite color, toys, and games but she would like to learn. With clothes on his back, a roof over his head and people who loved him.

"I'm sorry that you've been hurt so many times. Love is stronger than biology. I'll take you into consideration... Because it's safe and secure you'll have a voice with me. You can use my whispers as your strength to carry on," she said. "This is... stupid and rushed but you have nowhere to go and Sasuke will... disagree and I don't know how long I have you but, I'll keep you, until you don't want me. Save you from drowning in the current of life,"

He nodded with glossy film eyes. For the first time, he looked... decently happy. "I want that. Your name's Nata? Nata?" he asked, pausing for a moment then said, "Sasu! Cool!"

She nodded and made the promise to herself. I will... save you, be your voice. I'll save you. You're my responsibility, my... promise. Wow. A new star in my universe... you, Hinata thought.

He whispered their 'names' again and again as if trying to remember for a big exam. He didn't... want to forget them. She didn't want him to forget her. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, peaceful. She could change things. For him. She ran her fingers through his hair. He nodded and they sat like this for a long, long time. He eventually fell asleep. The pajamas she chose were blue and button ups. Not too cold or hot. She laid down with his head on her chest. How is he sleeping? So peacefully?

Why did... this feel so right?

She stinks, she hasn't eaten all day and her clothes are messier than the bathroom is. Hinata thought about her wild day. What is Someina doing?! Why did she leave? What did she leave for? She just went into the storm and left her alone at the house. Is she alright?

And she was put under a genjustu and lured into the middle of the street. She has to ask Sasuke about that. Was she being carried somewhere? She broke out of her genjutsu because she realized that it was a genjutsu. Was she supposed to be found by Jimpachi?!

The thugs found her by accident. Why did they think she was Kaiya? Who was Kaiya?! Why did the 'King' need her? Who was the 'King'? Was he the one who put her under a genjutsu? If they did put her under a genjutsu... Why didn't they take her after she broke out?

And no one missed her. No one at all. What happened to being loved?! Why should she even go back? She's not memorable. Kami. She has to get stronger. Be stronger. What will she return to? People who haven't felt her absence? She will bring the thunder and rain and lightning. Make them talk about her, know about her- wish they missed her-

But with him, it's nice and sweet and she forgot her worries.

And she has... this child that's sleeping on her chest and breathing easily. There was this deep quiet in her mind and body. If Hanabi asks, she never felt the overwhelming rush, it was more of a deep, relaxing, sigh. A feeling of good fit, rather than thrill. Some of his stillness seeps into her heart.

Ah, there it is with him. Her peace. The peace of tranquility.

* * *

Jugo went off to go check on Karin and Suigetsu stayed with Sasuke. They entered a number of Orochimaru's offices, libraries, and labs and read up on it. Sasuke paused, not impressed with the papers and files. Ever since he's been with Hinata, he realized he wasn't a paper boy. He did find that scent of vanilla she's been wearing in the room so that made him feel better.

Sasuke fought the urge to leave. The hideouts place are always such a mess, smelling like decaying corpses, cheap medicine and I.V fluids. Sometimes, he'd like to watch it burn. The moldy walls are the same, there's the deathly scent of rotting the spirit in the halls and the same damn feeling of being observed.

He takes medicine scrolls for Hinata and Suigetsu doesn't comment. A lot of the documents are incomplete. Aside from that, he can't find anything about the experiments. One thing caught his eye. "Saisei... Rebirth Jutsu?" Where's the rest?

Suigetsu looked at him and gave him a briefing; "It was Kabuto's project- a spur of the moment thing. He abandoned it for his work during the war. It was the first stage of Orochimaru's vessel transfer jutsu. He didn't achieve immortality but he stumbled on switching bodies. He puts a seal on another human and somehow, the person adapts the memories, characteristics, chakra network, strength, appearance, and DNA of the anyone of Kabuto's choice. He left the Saisei Jutsu to work with dead people," he said. "Brilliant but terrifying,"

Sasuke scowled. "I didn't need a summary, I figured that part out. Where's the rest of the file?" Sasuke grumped. "Actually, most of the files about jutsu have missing documents,"

"None of our information was stolen. We're the top criminals in the shinobi world, no one can outdo us and win," Suigetsu argued. "Impossible,"

"Nothing's impossible in this shit world," Sasuke said. Sasuke sighed, irritated. "My word of advice, take inventory often and have an even tighter hold on your shinobi,"

For twenty minutes, Suigetsu went into a frenzy and looked around, cursing. "Shit is stolen. You believe our 'top criminals' linked to the DCA? That's how the DCA has been avoiding execution for so long. They know they're being hunted. Orochimaru cut off his ties, what the hell?"

"Not everyone changed their evil ways," Sasuke sighed. "You have a paid informant and a traitor on your hands. Someone must be loyal to Akumo-oo-sama. Bonds form, especially in the time frame that Orochimaru worked with DCA,"

Suigetsu cursed. Saisei sacrifices an innocent being for a man lacking morals.

The council would crucify the use of any of those jutsu. Why were files stolen? They're forbidden jutsu. Only a select few can perform them without killing themselves, the risk of getting it is too great and it requires years to master them. "Saisei Jutsu and most of the other jutsus are performed by high-profile shinobi with backgrounds in seals, excellent chakra control and the willingness to die for immortality," Sasuke said.

"It sounds like the old Orochimaru," Suigetsu said. "He can't leave Konoha and Kakashi himself does regular inspections. Orochimaru would be put to death if he did anything suspicious. His research was sealed in the archives so the temptation seized to be. Despite that, he's fallen in love and wanted a kid. He can't just throw it all away,"

"I wasn't talking about Orochimaru," Sasuke said calmly.

"They're supposed to be dead," Suigetsu argued.

"The wicked never rest. Not even after death," Sasuke said. "Looks like we have to visit Kabuto,"

Kabuto's loyal to Orochimaru. It's someone else who's giving away intel- to the DCA and why now? Orochimaru has enemies but why take his jutsu? It helps no one.

Before Sasuke could quietly ponder, Jugo waltzed in with Karin and Bashimon at his side. "Finally, you give me their locations. What are you idiots doing in Orochimaru-sama's labs?" Bashimon growled.

"None of your business," Sasuke said.

"Uchiha Sasuke- it is," Bashimon countered.

"When he says it's his business, it's his business alone, Bashimon. Let him speak," Karin snapped, sounding sluggish. She batted her eyes beautifically at Sasuke. "Anything you say is important,"

It didn't escape Sasuke's attention that both Suigetsu and Bashimon had the same eye roll. Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "We were just leaving," Sasuke said. "We have an old colleague to visit,"

Karin looked straight at Sasuke. "We need to talk," Karin said. She was crying. Well... her voice sounded like she had just been crying, kind of nasally, and it just adds to the ambiguity. "In private,"

"Hn," Sasuke said, not expecting that,

"About what?" Suigetsu asked, jealous. Again.

"There are things about my life you don't have to know about. Respect that," Karin scolded. She turned to Sasuke, smiling. "We could.. talk in private- if that's okay with you?"

Sasuke nodded, stiff with nervous energy. Sasuke took one last look at the place. If Orochimaru doesn't burn this place, I will, Sasuke thought. He was led into the hallway, ignoring the eerieness of the darkness or the flicker of the torchlight.

"I'm sorry I told Orochimaru. I wanted you. You and your kids but someone beat me to it. Orochimaru promised to bring us together. As beautiful as it sounds, it's terrible on my part. I really screwed up chances of your child being safe," Karin smiled, in a broken way. "I won't do anything to destruct your happiness. When I found out, I used hating you as self-defense. I want to be mature about you moving on. Be a rose flower rather than a thorn in your side and help you out. Perhaps deliver the baby,"

"That was unexpected," Sasuke said.

She pushed the glasses up her nose and nodded., chuckling. "That's your future... I'm stepping on. I can't do... that to you. I think you'd be a great father. That's all I wanted to say! I'll find a way to protect your clan! And... don't be a stranger. The boys get antsy without you to knock 'em straight," And just like that, she walked away.

"Wait. Karin-"

"Yes?" She twirled around, hopeful.

Sasuke felt awkward which is unlike his blunt and bold self. "Suigetsu's not such a bad, mature option. Not anything that'd destruct your happiness,"

"You're sure," Karin asked, eyes shining with possibility.

"I can't step on your future either. Onwards and over, isn't it?"

She walked away, leaving him in the middle of the hall. She didn't even look back while looking freed. He sighed in relief. He would have been disappointed if she did look back.

* * *

 _December 3rd. Dawn._

Hinata woke up, the next morning. It was around dawn and Hinata wanted more sleep. He crawled beside her, being face to face with her while lying down. "Nata. Nata. Nata. Nata! Hungry..."

"Before that... You do have to brush your pearly whites, first. I do too, no?"

He looked disappointed, on the verge of a tantrum when Hinata smiled, sitting up. "I also have to change and you have to find a toothbrush then I'll give you something special,"

He quirked up at the mention of something special. And she opened her arms and he sighed. "Would you like some breakfast now or later?"

"Now," he said.

"I think children like... pancakes. Now, would you like waffles or pancakes?"

He looked at her then grinned. "Pancakes,"

"Delectable and creatable," she said.

He clapped his hands. She picked him up, walking to a storage room where Mitsuyo keeps all the toddler clothes, toothbrushes and toothpaste. He sighed laboriously into her shoulder.

* * *

 _20 minutes later_.

Hinata was clothed in a black flowing skirt, three rock/gem necklaces and a white kimono shirt with gray clouds sporadically placed. He wore gray cargo shorts and a plain green shirt with the words, 'Tough Boy,' written on it. While fully brushed, clothed and washed, they walked kitchen and began putting the ingredients into a bowl.

He watched her work from her hip.

"Wanna add a little zest?" she said. "These blueberries were grown right in our garden. Want to taste it? They're a bit much too sour for my taste,"

He cautiously took one, popped it into his mouth and smiled. She lowered their blueberry bin said, "These are the ones I helped grow! These are almost blue waffles. I think you like the color blue?" Benjiro nodded. "Can you say blue?"

"Bwue?" he asked.

"Close enough and that was perfect,"

Sasuke would probably say, "Blueberries for bluenettes. Hn. Fitting," and probably smile. Sakura hasn't ever seen his smile cause it's magical too. Sasuke doesn't know what they were doing and the boy has no idea what Sasuke looks like. They had no photos of him.

While she put in the correct amount of ingredients in, she wondered how much he ate. She wondered what his eating habits were. Was he a picky eater? She put in some more blueberries, seeing that he liked blueberries. She suddenly smiled to him tickling his ribcage and he laughed, limbs everywhere. He suddenly knocked over the entire blueberry basket into the mixing bowl.

"I guess we're having blueberry pancakes," she said. How did he get flour in his gray cobalt hair? She lifted a hand to his face, to clean it off.

He panicked, shutting his eyes and flinched away from her. "Oh- no, no, no. I am not going to hit you! That's awful! Never think that I'll harm you," she apologized.

He recoiled from her touch and she sighed. Those monsters. She really hates them. Abusing him? Throw him in a river but they also abused him?! She will destroy them sometime. She will! She was going to say... they should always have blueberries he liked the color blue. Not... rude words that would break him. They threw away his life like it was nothing... Yoki and Tadashi will pay for hurting him.

After five minutes of promising never to hit him, he opened his eyes and stopped trembling. He looked into her eyes and she patted his cheeks. "I would never- ever hurt you, my dear. Never. Can you trust me on that? I never break promises, never,"

He offered a shaky grin. He still looked guarded but he seemed to have forgiven her. She took out the blue food dye and smiled. "Just a hint of vanilla and three dabs of blue should fix our pancakes up,"

He was amazed at the colors when she mixed them. The pancakes were delectable. He didn't mind the little-burned part and he did appreciate the little-sugared lemon strips she gave to him as a treat. He sat across from her at the living room's low table, where they usually ate.

She realized that Someina wasn't here, again. She hasn't seen Sasuke in over two weeks and Mitsuyo was gone and it was the first time she-she was alone. She wasn't missed. She wasn't herself. And- she saw the sympathetic boy crawl into her lap. He offered a syrupy-sweet dripping pancake. "Pancake?" he nudged her.

She took the pancake with a smiling face. "I'm fine," she nodded and he ate it. She tried to hide her sadness. He kept on looking at her, thinking and brought up a hand to her cheek, although it was sticky and messy, she felt warm. "I'm alright. C'mon. Eat. I have a surprise for you,"

"Supwise?!" he cried, tense with excitement. He began shoveling his food into his mouth.

"Hey now... slow down,"

He twisted around and grinned at her. I could get used to this, Hinata thought. She looked at the spot where Sasuke usually sat. Almost. If he's here.

* * *

She changed him into playtime clothes and a floppy hat that was blue but matched hers. "We have to go feed the fish. They're koi and they are quite interesting. They like things that won't eat them. The also like silkworms, do you know what silkworms are?"

He shook his head and she explained, "They are what creates what those curtains are made out of. These little worms make clothes and bedsheets,"

He stuck his tongue out and gave her thumbs down sign. "Gwoss,"

"They are quite gross but all my clothes were silk. It's very expensive," Hinata said. She never uses the word 'expensive' because money was never a problem... Nothing's expensive for a Hyuuga, Hanabi would say.

"These are the usual treats. Grapefruit. Hyacinth. Watermelon. Orange slices. The big fish will eat 'em out of your hand,"

He looked at his small palm and held it up. "I know right out of your hand! Cool!" He looked at her, intrigued. "You wanna see them?"

He jumped up and down, tugging on her flowing black skirt. "First, we have to put on shoes, sunscreen, the tea with ice cubes and the sketchbook,"

She balanced the bamboo tea tray, her sketchbook and a pail of food in her hands. He looked annoyed that he couldn't hold her hand so he stomped all the way to the yard where the gardens were.

* * *

They sat in the unrelenting Kumo sun. It was just nice, just how she liked it. She set the tray down on the rocks that surrounded the medium sized pond. "Look at them! Gorgeous," she said, smiling.

He gaped at them. He clutched the edge of her skirt, hiding behind her. "They won't bite you. They are well behaved and kind to little bluenettes,"

She patted his head and he looked up at her, still in her shadow. She leaned down and got to his level. She got some mandarin and looked at him pointedly. "This is how you make them adore you,"

She dropped some orange slices into the koi's home. He watched in fascination as twenty-three koi of numerous sizes flopped about, making the otherwise calm, pond look like a hot spring.

He wasn't scared of this. She laughed at his awed expression. She dropped in more pieces of fruit and paused, realizing this was no fun for him. "Do you want to feed them? It's your turn, Aoi," He hesitantly reached into the half-full bucket and grabbed one small bit of lettuce.

He tossed it in and hid behind her, fearing again. The fish ruffled about and he smiled. "See, it's easy and they love it," she chimed. And for the rest of the twenty minutes, they fed the fish.

* * *

She wanted to move to the bridge over the main creek but he liked feeding the koi so they stayed near the pond. He looked at her bamboo tray filled with tea and ice. "First we have to start the day with tea. Iced-tea is good in Kumo's endless summer afternoon weather. Refreshing,"

Hinata slipped in medicine that would help with any medical issues he had. She used the Hyuuga's secret ointment and rubbed it into his skin, hating the ugly bruises. She poured him a drink and one for herself. He took the drink eagerly and drowned it. "This is called lemongrass tea. Do you like this one? It's Sasuke's favorite. Well, his least disliked one. He doesn't like much of anything,"

He frowned and pointed to himself, a question on his lips. "He'll like you. Don't worry,"

He looked reassured and grinned. Her stomach churned with anxiety. The more she said it, the more she wanted to believe it. Kami, please let it be true.

He looked distracted and touched her sketchbook. "I would love to live in a book. A really good one. Do you like books?" He shook his head. Just like Sasuke. "Not even bedtime stories? Oh... you've never had one. I'll read them to you. I promise,"

He brightened up with that promise and leaned into her side- laying over her lap. "Books are food for the brain. We eat the knowledge we feed ourselves and digest the potency of the understanding and use the information for energy," she said. "Books are human intuition gives us. It's our life- knowledge is,"

She remembered- she just went all adult philosophy on him with huge words. She cleared her throat, grabbing her sketchbook and asked him, "You wanna know what Sasuke looks like?"

He nodded and she looked over his head, placing the sketchbook on his lap for him to see. She flipped through it, showing him all the drawings and pressed flowers she's amassed. Hinata absently ran her fingers over the memories. She liked to draw the things that she knows she'd miss. She drew her home village- Konoha, the Hokage monuments, and Hanabi.

Did you miss me, Hanabi-love?

She showed him Hanabi's drawing. She was around fourteen at the time and her ebony-chest nut hair was shorter. She also showed him the sketched out monuments and explained. She paid attention to detail and all the little things. Who knows? It may be someone's lifesaving detail, something that makes or break the rest of everything. "I like drawing people I'd miss. So I drew Sasuke,"

"Is that Sasu?" he asked. She nodded. He wasn't p disappointed. He was almost impressed. He ran his finger over Sasuke's face like she did. That's the familiarizing thing. He pointed to Sasuke's eye. The rinnegan. She didn't find anything to be amiss. They were just purple and black, like normal.

"That's him... He's handsome, right? A real reason to have butterflies, ne..." Hinata looked at the boy, a bit alarmed. "This no-name thing- it puts distance between us and it's inhumane to not have a name. Can I call you Benjiro? It doesn't have to be permanent- you can choose your own name but in the meantime- can it be Benjiro?"

Benjiro means enjoy peace. It's fitting.

He nodded then shrugged. "Benjiwo,"

"Benjiro it is,"

* * *

 _December 3rd to December 12th._

She did change things up and started to know him.

Benjiro really likes the blue pancakes despite them being super messy. He hates whenever she puts raspberries. He cried for ten minutes until Hinata picked out every single raspberry from the batch and his plate. When Hinata ate the raspberries, he seemed to want them all back into the waffle. She had to make a new batch.

Usually, whenever she cooks, he likes playing with the pots and pans because they make a whole lot of noise and he especially likes sitting on the soup pot. She hates whenever he does it but he is quite fond of that pot. He puts his 'toys' he claimed into the pot and lugged it around the house. Usually, Hinata carries it. Sometimes, he builds all the blocks up to knock them down. Sometimes, Hinata joins him but he mostly likes his blocks. He did fancy one green dinosaur that he brought everywhere.

She played 'I spy' with him a lot if the time. He liked hearing about the plant names. He found it funny when she said the plant's scientific names and he laughed. They touched everything. She let him plant a spring flower to watch it grow. They picked fruit off of their peach trees. They explored the forest, touching everything, tossing leaves. They played games to see what types of creatures or plants they spotted.

He was startled when they saw a dainty white-tailed dear lurking in their garden. Deers liked chewing on tulips and they weren't lucky enough to actually be close enough but they weren't fazed by it anymore.

He did like being outside. When they were outside, they fed baby ducks, Benjiro liked chasing them... He liked the koi fish. He found his favorite one which he named "Guppy,". It was a small peculiar fish that caught his eye. He likes 'overfeeding' them. He calmed down and liked to watch the clouds, like Shikamaru and Choji. She went the extra mile to educate him about the clouds.

He did like collecting rocks. She got a plastic container for him to look at. He liked the smooth pebbles so she taught him how to skip them.

He does fall asleep a lot and he has two nap times every day. Sometimes, he would crawl into a drawer in their room and sleep in that drawer. She panicked when she hadn't heard the toddler laugh. She was trying to make him sleep in the smaller twin sized bedroom downstairs but he ended up sleeping with her. He just didn't want privacy.

He never liked bath time. He did like getting dirty, coming home with dirty feet after playing all day but he just hates bath time. She understands but he does like water. He liked playing in the sprinklers outside or dipping his toes into the creeks that pass under the low bridge in the backyard. He doesn't mind playing with boats and rolling around on the floor. Rough and tumble play was his favorite.

He did like books after she gently coaxed him into liking them! Despite not knowing how to pronounce anything, he did like songs, rhymes, and music. They had random dance parties. And he liked hugging her.

He had a lot of likes and dislikes that she's defining every day. There must be lists that he himself hasn't figured out but she knows that... she's somewhere written on the imaginary lines. He also did like her and that's the best... finest reward she could ever ask for.

* * *

 _December 12th. Noon._

Eight days have passed and Hinata heard the door open. "Hinata? I'm here,"

She smiled. "Sasuke!"

* * *

End Chapter


	18. Blue and Gray

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 18-  
Blue and Gray

* * *

 _December 12th. Noon-ish._

He thought that there was another man. Why did his stomach drop everytime he thought of anyone else having her?

Sasuke ignored that thought and torched it: Uchiha style.

"Who.. is this?" Sasuke asked as the little boy peeked from behind her leg.

"His name... is Benjiro," she said tenderly. "He's three. He has two birthmarks; two on his back and a heart-shaped one behind his ear. He loves vegetables and lemongrass tea. He loves the koi fish. He venerates the color blue. He fancies waking me up at six a.m... Oh. A small, teeny. tiny, small, the smallest thingthatIlikeleftout; he'skindofanorphan,"

"What?" he said. "Breathe. Don't faint on me,"

"Uh," Pause. She looked down because she was guilty. "He's kinda an orphan..."

"That would've been fine as the leading fact. Damn, Hinata-"

"Sasuke-" Hinata said loudly, feeling some pain. "Someina left over nine days ago. Please be easy on the language. He likes copying me on everything I do. He's clever but he doesn't talk,"

"Who cares?! Why is he here?!" Sasuke exploded.

"So- Tadashi tried to save my life. Yoki and Tadashi- those two monsters owned a bar that collapsed. They gave away a baby that wasn't theirs. His father ran and Benjiro's mom died from cancer. They offered me Benjiro and I refused- but they tried to release him down a river and I saved him. I almost died but I got over it," she spoke super quickly. She was hyperventilating a bit.

He looked like he would break the house or his jaw since he ground his white teeth so much. "You almost died?! Why- why were you outside of the house?"

"After Someina left, I was cast in a genjutsu that I think she was also affected by and I was lured out into the mudslide in downtown. I was released from the genjutsu and I went to a hospital," Deep inhalation and run on sentences. "Bunya Jimpachi believed that my name was Kaiya and then Tadashi helped me escape and he tried to give me Benjiro and I refused,"

"Rationality left the building while you left the house," he sighed.

She avoided his gaze, still rushing her words out. "I met Bunya Jimpachi by accident. The one who put cast the genjutsu is different from the one who wanted Kaiya. Someina is gone. Mitsuyo is out of town. I was taking care of koi fish and it all started... and now I have a child that I adore,"

He glared at the ground. "All of this happened because of Koi fish. Mitsuyo should have eaten them- I should've roasted them!"

Her eyes flashed. "That is morbid! Before you end the world for me- it wasn't Someina's and Mitsuyo's faults! I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. And please explain- not explode,"

"Nevermind that. Why would we-"

Suddenly, Benjiro cried out, sobbing frantically.

They paused. Sasuke stopped yelling and their eyes met. Hinata sighed. Sasuke watched as the red-faced child looked between the two, distressed.

"Oh. Benjiro... I'm sorry," Hinata apologized, leaning down and scooped Benjiro into her arms. Sasuke would cross his arms if he had the chance. He looked that angry. She swayed back and forth and whispered things in his ear, soothing him.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked.

She took a while to answer, while his back in steady circles. "We're fighting. Arguing. You know the effects that it has on kids when their parents are fighting?"

"No, I don't and we're not his parents. We're parents- yes but not his," he said. She held Benjiro closer and regarded him reproachfully. "No. You can't,"

"I don't need your permission. I could take him back to Konoha and it'll be fine," she said, holding him tightly. Benjiro seemed annoyed that they were both fighting. Quietly.

"You don't plan on keeping him," Sasuke yelled loudly in protest. "Hinata-"

He paused and looked at the child. "We'll talk about this later," she said. She looked away from him and soothed the child. "I'm sorry that you had to see that, love. Darling, would you like to have a nap now? You were going to have one anyway. Let's take you to sleeping,"

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata stood outside of their room. "Why were you put under a genjutsu?" he asked, furious.

"It felt so real. It fooled me because the details were on point. As if someone... watched me since I was sixteen. It makes no sense," she said, shivering. He looked at Hinata and she looked back, worry evident in her countenance. "Just say it. You keep on looking at me. Just say it,"

Sasuke turned to her, fire in his eyes. "Fine but don't get pissed at me. I'll explain not explode. You want me to parent him as well. I don't want to do that. You could've consulted me on this but you didn't. This affects my life so much,"

"You're not planning on staying in my life after the year is done and you wouldn't miss me. I won't be alone with Benjiro here," she hissed.

"I'll be there and I would. You're more than you think,"

"And I adore you for thinking that," Hinata melted for a moment and remembered she was mad at him. "Hmmph. I could raise him by myself. I'm taking him to a new future. I am not going to let him go into a terrible life,"

"How do you make such attachments so easily? You're bringing a kid into our world while we're in deep shit,"

"He has nowhere to go. I would have loved for someone to take care of me but no one did," she exclaimed. "I regret that I'm like a child who belongs to nobody because of my setbacks. I wasn't strong enough and they left me,"

"You had Hiashi," he said.

"I had no one before you and Benjiro. Everyone was more concerned with impressing my father and the council. Kurenai was more concerned with Kiba and Shino because they showed more promise. No one of significance cared about me! I wanted to be wanted. I was disinherited twice by everyone who wanted to love me," she said quietly.

"Hinata..." he sighed.

She looked regretful as she whispered, "Someone should've caught me... not let me drop and break my back. I promised Benjiro won't be in the same misery like I was in,"

"I agree that we don't have charmed lives but we don't pick up strays. We agreed we wouldn't play the hero card,"

"This the parent card," Hinata told him. "I will gladly play that card any time of the day. I don't need your permission. We're just..."

"What are we?" he asked, wondering why she paused.

"Friends. Yes, friends. I should have asked but you would have said no. I'm the only person who cares," she finished.

"I'm not raising that kid with you,"

Hinata deflated but nodded. "I never asked you to and I never will. I'll love that beautiful, beautiful boy and give him the best that I could. It may not be gold... but I'm doing the best I can," she snapped. She went into the room by herself and shut the door. Quietly.

"Why didn't you just slam the door?"

* * *

 _Late. Midnight._

The day is gone and he sat in the darkness. When he heard her steps, he turned the TV on and the room filled with light.

She stopped before him, and he ignored her presence. She sighed, getting courage. She had a blanket, her unusually long nightshirt and gray locks hair was tied by senbon.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Sasuke asked, eying the pillow and the quilt she and Mitsuyo worked on for weeks.

"Why aren't you?" she countered, still standing awkwardly.

"Reasons," he snarked.

"I'm... also not sleeping because of... reasons," she whispered.

He expected the coldness to turn her off but she still stood there, waiting with her opaline eyes. "What is it, Hinata?"

"Uhm... I don't want you to sleep on the couch. That's not what we do," she said. "Why not... because I'm not like that. I don't quite like sleeping alone,"

"Benjiro's there. You have plenty of company," Sasuke simply said.

"Not the right one. Not yours and I don't like that,"

He looked away, playing with the remote. "Hn. Good to know,"

They looked at each other in the moonlight, at a standstill. "Just come back to bed. I won't say a word," Hinata gathered the blanket and pillow and hesitated before turning.

"No," he said. "I'm good here,"

She pouted but bit her lip to hide it. Still, her biting her lip did strange things to his inside. "I'll be upstairs. Sleepless in Kumogakure because of reasons," she said.

Her footsteps. Going. When will she be gone?

"Wait," he said.

She turned to him, perking up. He sighed. "I know you won't sleep. Let's put on a movie- whatever. Your options are open. We can even watch the news. Politics are boring but it's fine," He sneaked a look at her. Made his heart... flip. He felt kind of nervous but not. More frustrated.

"You'd watch it for me?" she asked, smiling like a fool.

"Don't expect me to enjoy it," he said seriously.

"I would... never," she said, hiding that same smile. "Did you sleep enough?"

"Simple quiz; how much does an insomniac sleep?" he asked.

"Zero point one hours," Hinata sighed. He turned on the news, still tense. He didn't bother unmuting the television. She crawled to his side, hesitated and placed a blanket over the both of them. He shot a suspicious glance at her but didn't move away. "What? You have no blanket and you're cold, right?"

"Really. That's the reason?" he asked.

"Your health is at risk and I'd promise I'd save you," she said.

Sasuke just looked away, flustered. She just relaxed cause he wasn't talking and he cleared his throat. "Can I tell you something?" he asked. She nodded. "I'll be there. What else would I stay in Konoha for? You shouldn't assume I'll just up and leave you. I won't,"

He hasn't turned the volume up. "Can I tell you say something? I don't know if anyone misses me in Konoha. I do want to go back but what's the point? Even though you are mad at me... I wanted for you to know, I like it on the fringes. With you, it's fine," she leaned into his shoulder and stayed there. "It's less painful,"

"What inspired this?" he asked, concerned.

"I- nothing. I'll tell you later," she said, taking the remote from his hands.

"You belong in Konoha. You've got their... ways and will of fire. You shouldn't have uprooted your life for me. It's my guilty party. However, can you to enjoy this? For my sake, can you do just that?"

"Maybe I would if you didn't leave all the time," she ignored the butterflies when he wrapped his arm around her. "It's our... nirvana, right? But... I'm sorry for bringing Benjiro in without telling you but I'm not sorry for keeping him. It wasn't something I thought we needed to think about because it'd just be something we'd get. Us... shinobi we save everyone- that's what's supposed to happen. I think I could fix him. Back then, if I found a kid like you, I would have taken you in without a doubt,"

"You would have,"

"Would you have?" she asked, hopeful.

"I'm not good like you,"

"You are good... In a different way. You're good," she said. He knew his answer was too deep and too honest. "And... this is too heavy- let's sleep. Wanna go upstairs?" she asked, attempting to untangle herself.

"No. I'm fine," he said, tightening his grip on her.

"The TV... It's too loud and... no one likes the news anyway," she explained, sighing in relief and clicked the TV off.

"No one does," Sasuke agreed.

They both eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 _December 13th. 6 a.m_

Sasuke opened his eyes and groaned. He ignored his paranoia until he noticed that a kid stood there, right there- staring at his face. He almost did something before he realized it was wee little Benjiro.

"Nata. I'm hungry," He nudged Sasuke's leg. "Sasu. M'hungry,"

Hinata was fast asleep. She looked absolutely tired while tucked into his side.

"Che. Fine,"

* * *

 _Thirty-minutes later._

"Morning Benjiro and Sasuke," she smiled. They stood on opposite ends of the kitchen, avoiding each other and eating tomatoes pointedly. "Tomatoes?" she asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's a suitable breakfast,"

"Not really,"

"It's a fruit. Why not?"

Benjiro smiled, spotting Hinata and sprung into her arms. "Nata. Moning!"

"Aren't you my sunshine, though?" she laughed, smiling. "You haven't brushed your teeth or gotten out of last night's clothing. And we have to do something about your nighttime bath," He sagged in her arms and pouted.

"Dun like badt," he murmured into her shoulders.

He gave an exaggerated pout. Hinata laughed, caressing his cheek. "Hey now, don't give me that look, come on- we have to follow the schedule,"

"You have a schedule?" Sasuke asked.

"We just go with the flow," Hinata said, looking at Benjiro. "We mostly agree and I give him choices,"

Benjiro suddenly leaned into her ear and grinned. Hinata looked panicked but cracked a sorry smile. "No... Benjiro. Sasuke cannot give you a bath. He doesn't like baths himself," she looked at Sasuke then back at Benjiro, hesitant. "Uhm. I'll be the one taking care of you. Uhm. Always,"

Benjiro looked upset and sagged into her a little more in her arms.

"Hn," he said. There was tension... even after last night. "I'm going to go do sword practice. In case you didn't care, I leave later today,"

"That's a problem and I do care. Always," she said, ignoring how Benjiro was interested in her necklace. She looked down and saw that he attempted to put it in his mouth. "Benjiro, please do not do that. It is not food. It'll break your teeth,"

He shrugged and played with three other of her necklaces but ultimately left them alone. She focused back on Sasuke. Sasuke looked even more unimpressed. "Where are you going?"

"To find Someina, Mitsuyo, that genjutsu user and Bunya Jimpachi. I came back to see you and I found him," he looked at Benjiro. "but I have to leave,"

"Leaf?" Benjiro perked up, frowned. "Sasu's leafing,"

"Sasuke is leaving," she said.

He huffed and looked at Sasuke sadly. "Why?"

Benjiro pushed on her shoulders and she dropped him. He waddled over to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his legs, causing Sasuke to jump but scowl at his leg. He really doesn't like to be touched, right? Still prickly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think he'd do that," she said, watching his expression.

Benjiro laughed and rubbed his face against Sasuke's pant leg in affection. "Great. There's snot on my pant leg. Thrilling," he said as he pulled Benjiro off of his calf. "Keep him controlled," he grunted and stalked off in the opposite direction.

Benjiro tilted his head and looked back at Hinata, coming back to her. "Sasu doesn't like me?" he asked.

She leaned down to his level and picked the lint off of his shoulders. Ruffling his hair, she smiled carefully. "He... he likes you, of course. We're darling exceptions. It just takes time for him to warm up,"

"Wam up?"

"Warm up, can you say that?"

"Worm," he said. "Warn... Warm!"

She gave him a high five, smiling broadly. Even after that series of praises, he looked upset. "Yes... Yes. Bonds with Sasuke take long to form but once they're there, my dear, they are unbreakable on his part," she said. "Just... wait for him to like you more, no?"

He nodded, still upset. She took him into her arms, hugging him. "You have all my love. You don't need to wait for that, okay?"

"Sasu doesn't like me," he confirmed. "I'll wait!"

"Yes! That's the spirit," He laughed when she tickled his sides. "But we do have to fix your breath and your clothing, Benjiro. We do have to buy clothes for you... Sunbeam,"

* * *

She smiled at him, lathering him up in sunscreen and his usual floppy hat. "What do you want to do today?" she asked, putting on some shoes that fit him.

"Hmmm. Sasu is outside! I wanna see Sasu!" he suggested, bouncing on his toes. Hinata shushed him, quieting him a bit. She to put another pair of shoes on him. He didn't like them so he shrugged them off.

"Worry not. We will. We have to be quiet, without being a bother," she poked his nose. "Can you be a quiet church mouse for me?"

He grabbed her hand and grinned. He stopped when he noticed her holding back. Benjiro paused and walked around her, inspecting her carefully. She narrowed her eyes at him. What's wrong? Was it her outfit? Today, she chose to wear a long, loose green flowing tunic dress with her hair up into a high ponytail. She sported sandals and rings and necklaces, just to complete her look.

"What's wong?" He reached up to her stomach, poking it and pressed his palms onto her torso. "With your belly?"

He stood on his tiptoes and tried to wrap his arms around her. He was too short so he couldn't manage it. He was concerned whenever Hinata seemed to be nauseous or tired. He also was curious and rubbed her stomach a lot. He liked talking about her belly bun (belly button) and crawled onto her lap a lot, inspecting her belly.

She laughed. "Oh Benjiro-love, I'm having a baby!"

He scrunched up his face in confusion and stepped back, startled. "Huh? In there? The baby's making Nata sick!"

She smiled, shaking her head. "I'm having a baby, imagine that. My baby is smiling in my tummy. I'm not hurt, don't worry! Our baby isn't making me sick, I'm alive because of you both," he shook his head away from her stomach. She frowned. "You can't not like the baby. Benjiro, this baby is good,"

He regarded her stomach reproachful before nodding and patted her stomach affectionately. "The baby is a good baby now. Sasu likes the baby?" She nodded. He looked intrigued but then pressed his head to her stomach. He stayed there, listening and grinned. "The baby's quiet! Cool! You're cool, Nata,"

She picked him up and nuzzled his cheek, laughing. She kissed his cheek. "Now, Benjiro, my baby is almost the size of a mango," Hinata led him to the kitchen and got a mango. She pointed to the mango after setting him down. "That's how big our baby is,"

He looked at it in amazement. He picked up the mango and cradled it to his chest. "Baby nata!" he cooed.

"Benjiro-"

"Nata! Shhh! The baby's sleeping," Benjiro brought his index finger to his lips to shush her.

She laughed but quieted down. He put on his shoes, all by himself because he is not a baby- he is a big boy while he held the mango firmly. They planned to watch the clouds, enjoying a neat picnic. Suddenly, Benjiro didn't want to do anything but nourish that mango.

You are too pure... Benjiro, Hinata mused. Too pure.

* * *

They sat on a picnic blanket surrounded by fresh grass, little ways away from Sasuke. Benjiro ate cottage cheese and fresh strawberries while she laid down. He held the mango, trying to feed it. It didn't work. He soon gave up and watched Sasuke practice his sword-wielding. "Cool! What's that?" he asked.

"Sasuke loves swords. He is an excellent swordsman- he uses a sword for fighting,"

"He use a swod to beat bad guys?" Benjiro asked. "He's the coolest,"

"Yep... to save us anytime," she said, peeling an orange for him. "He'll save you and me and baby Nata," She dropped the orange and bolted up, almost tripping. She ran to Sasuke, still barefoot and yelled, "Sasuke! Sasuke! Where are you?"

"What? Is something wrong? What's happening?" he asked and they met halfway. He clasped her elbow and stopped her from zooming off to the moon. She was smiling and danced a bit with him.

Three more twirls. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Know that-" she jumped in place and beamed. "I felt our mango! I felt a kick! Movement!"

"You felt a kick," he responded, grinning.

She nodded frantically, her eyes scouring his face. "Yes. Two! It came in doubles. It felt like popcorn popping or butterflies kissing me! Oh, my Kami! I felt our baby moving!"

Sasuke smirked pleasantly at the ground. He looked down at her, thoughtful and tender. "Would you look at that? Your stomach is bigger now. You're glowing. How is that..." he asked, noticing.

"I am not glowing, don't kid yourself," she said, pushing his shoulder lightly.

He inclined forward and whispered, "I don't lie to you about things like that,"

She blushed gently, laughed quietly. Softly. She shone with joy. "I felt it- a flutter! A perfect small flutter like the pregnancy books say! Oh, my Kami Sasuke! Our baby is okay! I don't know if it's a girl or boy! But- finally! Some movement! It's my first and only pregnancy and I'm like other moms! Finally!"

"Congrats," he said, tentatively looking at her stomach.

Sasuke reached his hand to her stomach and she paused, waiting. Nervous. He felt a kick and atoms collided. It was the first time she really saw him smile. Scowling and that cold, calculating poker face is just his default state of being. He's busy processing negative feelings and smiling often places lower on his list of priorities.

He let his guard down and smiled. It was glorious-intense, even. "You... should do that more," she said, blushing.

"What?" he asked, his genuine smile accompanied by laughter.

"Smile more. It's magical,"

He looked at her for a few moments, still smiling before Benjiro interrupted them and grinned like wanting in on a joke. "Nata? Nata? What's happen?" Benjiro asked.

Sasuke shut down and moved away from Hinata. Sasuke glanced at him. "She felt her first baby kick. The babe's moved," he stated simply then went back to his own affairs.

Sasuke picked up his sword and turned away only to find Benjiro proudly offering him a mango. Benjiro grinned with missing teeth. "Here's baby Nata!" Benjiro nodded sincerely, dark eyes shining under his long lashes. "Your baby! Baby Nata,"

He held the mango, eyebrows raised. "My kid isn't a mango,"

Benjiro argued with Sasuke about that. Adorable. Hinata glanced at the both of them and ran back into the house, looking for a camera. She sprinted back and gave Sasuke a camera. "Okay! Take a photo of Benjiro! Then one of me!" she decreed.

Sasuke lamented, upset but corresponding to her whims like always.

Benjiro stood beside Sasuke, tall and proud. He stuck his little chest out and lifted his chin. Hinata thought it was cute. Sasuke sighed then noticed that Benjiro looked at him intently. He rose an eyebrow and Benjiro copied him. Sasuke looked away quickly. Hinata noticed and invited Benjiro over, "Benjiro- wanna sit with me to take photos? You could take baby nata into the picture,"

Benjiro studied Sasuke contently. Sasuke gave Benjiro an odd look. "I didn't know I'd be one of those guys. Taking photos of their pregnant... whatevers. Don't worry about it," he said, knowing she'd ask questions.

"Can I have my sibling back?" Benjiro asked.

Sasuke handed him back the mango, a bit worried but still did it. Benjiro patted Sasuke's knee and grinned at him.

Benjiro shuffled over to Hinata and sat. "Okay, Benjiro, smile big 'cause the baby can't right now!" Benjiro took this word of advice seriously and nodded, grinning. He cradled the ripe mango and shot happy looks at the camera.

Sasuke took the photo. He narrowed his eyes, leaned forward and took photos of Hinata in candid times. She buried her face in her hands. "Sasuke- please stop," she said, laughing a bit.

Hinata got up, Benjiro helping her stand. "Thank you, my gentleman," she said while standing beside Sasuke. She realized she hasn't done this in a really long while. "Can I see the photos?"

It felt better to be near to him, she realized. She relished in it for two seconds before Sasuke moved away, leaving her with the photos. "Benjiro- do you want to see the photos?" she asked, trying to mask her disappointment. "You look handsome,"

Benjiro gazed up at Sasuke and said, "Hn,"

Pause. Sasuke stared at Benjiro with a questioning but displeased expression. Hinata and Sasuke's eyes met. "What did you just say?" Sasuke asked.

"Hn," Benjiro said.

Sasuke scowled slightly then said, "Hinata- a word,"

She stood up then said, "Yes... Uh. Benjiro, will you look at the photos 'till I come back?" Benjiro nodded before she nodded.

They went a little ways away from Benjiro. "He imprinted on me before we met. He has an infinite amount of affection for me,"

"I explained my opinion about you. He applies it to your interactions. That's maybe... why," she said. "I know what you're mad about. I'm keeping him. I made up my heart and choice. It was impossible to return to the main village and find an orphanage. I can raise him here and offer him a life,"

"We're just mere visitors... guests. Mitsuyo or Someina could take him back," Sasuke said.

"They wouldn't! I'm not giving up on him. I don't want to be a temporary fix. I want to be... a mother figure to him,"

"I'm all for parental guidance but Benjiro probably isn't allowed in Konoha. He isn't a citizen. The Hyuuga won't accept our kid let alone Benjiro from Kumo. You and Kumo do not have good history. It's not a good idea. We probably won't be allowed in Konoha for political reasons of Benjiro won't be allowed in Konoha. I'm not the bad guy in this. The timing is. There are so many implications,"

"Fine. I'll stay here. This is my home. Who cares about Konoha? No one misses me there so I won't return," Hinata said.

"Why do you think no one misses you? They do. What happened to missing Konoha?" he asked, furling his brows.

"I met Benjiro and the truth. I am ready for the responsibility! He's my beau. I can protect all of us. I will become stronger. I'll be remarkable- memorable,"

"Hinata. Don't be like that,"

"I can and will," she said, giving him a small look. "Benjiro, would you like to go play in the creek with Nata?" Hinata asked, walking away.

"You can't avoid me about this,"

"It's going to be fun! Come, come, Benjiro!"

And that's exactly what she did for the next five hours.

* * *

 _Evening._

It was the evening and Sasuke was in the kitchen, thinking. So the Hyuuga took in an extra kid. This kid likes Sasuke. There are so many problems that come with this. Kabuto might be alive. That's a terrifying thought. He'd want to have revenge on Sasuke, Hinata, their kid and then Benjiro.

The fucking Death Chess Association.

The DCA is kidnapping experiments and Orochimaru wants to kill them before they get to Akuma-oo-sama. Why does he want to do that? Orochimaru has someone on the inside giving the DCA lists, names, information about the experiments. When they get the lists of failed experiments, the brand them with the tattoo "KPPF," or Kingdom, Part, Place, Forever.

If the DCA want the experiments, why are those people dead? Why do they live long enough for Suigetsu to ultimately kill them?

Is the DCA a safe place? Damn it Suigetsu. Orochimaru was always making him enemies.

Why was the rebirth animation jutsu files stolen? Did Kabuto steal them? Who's giving the DCA information about Orochimaru? Was there other sharingan users? Why did Orochimaru want them? Has he found any? What's he going to do about finding them?

Orochimaru still wants Sasuke to be at the hideout... He doesn't know whether or not he should because of Hinata. She wouldn't want to. What is he going to do about Kumo's relationship with Hinata and byakugan users? What was he going to do about that?

She came into the kitchen and avoided looking at him. She did try to finish the dishes as well. She looked... different. She didn't have a bounce in her step and she bit her lip making them an angry red rather than a baby pink. She's always nervous and... antsy. Even around him and that's not normal.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

Her shoulders didn't stop being tense. She got even worse. Damn it. "You want me to give Benjiro away. That's what's up... and on top of that... I think I'm having an existential crisis,"

Existential crisis? No wonder she's a wreck.

"Come here," he said.

She came to him after hesitating. "Forget it! I shouldn't have said anything," She was two feet away from him and made an effort to pass him, scurrying a bit too close. He pulled her arm and gently pulled her back.

The sheer force of the action made her stumble into his lap. This... is different. Noted. He expected her to take a shaky step away from him but she collapsed on him, tired and broke. "What happened while you were out in the village?" he asked, getting over the shock.

It was a motion of intimacy, at least a little. An indication of subtle interest.

She slung her arm around his neck and melted a bit. Relief through a sigh. "I met an old colleague; Keisuke. He said, "She's good but not great," Me. That no one missed me or that anyone noticed my absence. Everyone thought I dropped out of the program because my boss recommended it so many times. That I'm not memorable," she admitted.

Sasuke sighed, as he has been doing a lot lately. "Idiots. You're surrounded by blind, deaf, unintelligent idiots. Christ Hinata... What makes you think you're not? Assholes don't appreciate what's in front of them," he said. "You promised. You brought the thunder,"

"Yes... and the lightning," she said, still sluggish but offering a smile.

 _Fuck! Where should I put my hands?_ Sasuke thought. However, this is nice.

He smirked and she smiled at him. They stayed like that until Hinata looked away. "Your eyes. Are you still seeing the light? 'Cause they look darker than usual," he said. The eye contact she made with him was so proximal. He got lost in those eyes and forgot the surroundings.

"I'll find my own bravado. I like to see the world through rose-colored glasses. I'll stop. I have to... so I can be respected and known. Remarkable. I won't be weak. I'll be good," she said.

"Hinata... You don't need to prove anything to them. Konoha. Me. Anyone. You're already good 'cause nothing's wrong with you," he said firmly.

"I want to be brand new and make a new chapter. I was raised to be admired and noticed. I will live up to it,"

"You're not supposed to be a creature of pride," he said. "If you are- I've spoilt you,"

"I'm not spoilt. I don't want to be sweet. I want to be strong, fearless and sensual. I won't stutter and I'll stand up to them. Who cares if people don't notice my change? I want to know I'm remarkable,"

"What if I say it again? Would you believe me?" Sasuke asked. She shook her head. "Too bad you'll hear it anyway. You're remarkable and any and all synonyms of that. I'll shout it off of Kumo's mountaintops. Better yet, the Hokage monuments-"

"Train me," she said her eureka moment.

He shook his head. "I've already spoilt you. If you learn from me, you'll be corrupt,"

"Stop seeing yourself as some criminal! You're allowed to be messed up," she said. "I'm surprised that you're not catatonic. You are a real strong man with an iron mind!"

"I'm manic and a hysteroid, I know. I'm in a constant state of denial. You nailed it, pretty well," Sasuke gritted, looking away. "Your writing isn't as messy as you think. I have a problem and it's probably hard to pronounce," he said.

"We're healing. Things are different. You'll be fine, the watched pot never boils. Besides, we're all messed up. Some people are better at hiding it,"

"We're all broken birds, you said,"

"My brother said... that to me when we'd watch the birds. He said that I was stronger than I knew. Train me so I can get better!"

"I won't. What if I hurt you? I would never forgive myself," Sasuke argued.

"You would never. I trust you," she said, her breath brushing his face. Peppermint. Is that what her kiss tastes like? Burned that thought. "I want to know your fighting style and tricks! I'll be an esteemed shinobi under your aegis. I'll trade you another year in Kumo if you train me. I'll be your perfect student. I'll learn it all. Using swords, kenjutsu, kayakujutsu, fuinjutsu... Whatever you want,"

"I can't keep you here for another year," Sasuke said. "We wouldn't be partners in that; you'd just be my prisoner,"

"It's not prison... It's home. I have nowhere else in the world I'd rather be,"

"Hinata-"

The doorbell rang. She got off of him and scurried to the door, Sasuke on her heels. The door opened and Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. "Mitsuyo- forgive me!" Hinata looked at the woman. "Wait- who are you?"

"The name's Miyana. Natsukawa Miyana,"

Mitsuyo does have a sister. Tall, beautiful, lithe and smiling. Her sister is awfully 'rude'... She called for Sasuke and he showed up, looking annoyed at Miyana. "Who's this?"

"Hello, Natsukawa-san... What are you doing here?"

"I want to speak to my sister," Miyana said. "My child, Taiyo, is worried about his aunt, Mitsuyo,"

"Mitsuyo isn't here," Hinata said, eyeing the silver-haired child with aquamarine eyes. Gray runs in the family. The child was about three years old.

"Where is she?" Miyana asked.

Benjiro rushed beside Sasuke, holding his green dinosaur. He hid behind Sasuke's leg, nervous. "Well. We've got to talk anyway. We have a lot of things to do. So I'll be coming in anyway," Miyana said.

She just... invited herself over and walked in as if their answer didn't matter. "That was classy," Sasuke grumbled sarcastically beside her ear.

She nodded in tandem.

Miyana nodded and looked down at her cautious kid. "Taiyo? Would you like to play with him? Soothe your mother and be a good boy while I talk to the grown-ups,"

"Oh. His name is Benjiro," Hinata said, smiling.

Benjiro gazed at Taiyo. "Hn," he said, sizing him up.

"Do you have toys?" Taiyo asked, breaking the ice.

"I got a lot," Benjiro said. "Wanna build a tower?"

"Yeah!" Taiyo agreed.

"This way!" They ran over to the living room where Benjiro probably had millions of toys.

"Tea?" Hinata offered.

"Yeah," Miyana said.

* * *

"How do you know who we are?" Sasuke questioned, sitting beside Hinata at the table in the kitchen.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Miyana said, sipping her tea. "Mitsuyo and I healed you! Taiyo was young when he saw you lose all your blood. He hates the sight of it or watching me work after that,"

"You're a doctor?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, a medical-nin... you're Hinata," Miyana said. "Mitsuyo never mentioned a toddler. Super cute! You're the couple she made me promise I wouldn't ever visit. Classic Mitsuyo. Always a bitch,"

"Yeah. Classic her," Sasuke agreed.

"Well. I was worried about her," Miyana stated. "She's neurotic but I love her. When she was fifteen, my parents disowned her. Her children were spawns of demons. He brainwashed her! She freely offered him children because she of that fake, forced 'love',"

"Her husband is not a monster," Hinata protested.

"Her husband was gentle but she never returned his love," Miyana explained. "The one she loved damaged everything. She became... a senile hermit. She's forty-one. She has a lot of life left,"

"She's always going on about how old she is," Sasuke murmured thoughtfully.

"She is just nostalgic. Nostalgia makes one feel old," Miyana told them. "Anyhow, her husband was a shinobi, a master in seal making, fuinjutsu. One of the best fuinjutsu masters in Kumo. The seals in and around the house are complex and well-refined. The seal around the house is the most impressive. There are sealed weapons and barriers to enter certain parts of the house. She has to get DNA or blood samples for that person to enter the area around the house,"

"What? How did she get the blood samples for all the kids in the neighborhood?"

"She's lived here forever. Eventually, exposure to the generations before the kids have come across her late husband or Mitsuyo herself," Miyana explained.

"How was I allowed to be inside of the forest surrounding the house?" Hinata asked Miyana.

"She got his blood and since you're pregnant with his child, that's his DNA and your other child, has your chakra?"

"Yeah. When you healed him..." Sasuke turned to Hinata, who understood. Hinata nodded. Someone that was allowed through the barrier put the genjutsu on Hinata. Sasuke sighed.

"The news has been saying that the rain, the thunderstorms, and the mudslide was man-made. Shinobi- made. The Raikage exclaimed it was an attack on Kumo. Sasuke they think that it's you," Miyana sighed, getting antsy. "Kumo placed the blame on you, Sasuke and some other criminals. The public is comfortable with using you as a scoundrel. The people have seen sightings of you in Kumo recently on multiple occasions, so they want you to be questioned,"

"They have ground for believing that," Sasuke said. "But I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't risk Hinata or Benjiro or our kid. I wasn't in Kumo while the mudslide hit. If I'd known about it, then I would have helped prevent it,"

"I know you weren't there but Uchiha are scapegoats," Miyana said. "They want you to be rightly punished, for your Hokage to hand you over to Kumo to be questioned. And for your Hokage should remove your sharingan and rinnegan... They think you want war. Groups want tension between Konoha and Kumo so there could be conflict," she sighed, blue eyes shining like sapphires. "Kumo and Konoha do not have good relations. Whatsoever,"

"Because of Kinkaku... and Ginkaku no?" Hinata said. She looked at Sasuke, explaining. "They're shinobi's... history's most notorious criminals. They staged a coup during a meeting between the second Hokage and the second Raikage. They halted a peace treaty ceremony. However, it was Kinkaku who killed the second Hokage, Senju Tobirama. Along with his brother, they are seen as disgraces to shinobi-kind. Many older Konohagakure inhabitants hate Kumogakure because of Kinkaku,"

"Ever since then, the relationship between Kumo and Konoha has been at a hard stalemate," Miyana flashed her eyes. "Sasuke, you tried to murder the Raikage three years ago. The public believes you bring the weary and night to the bright. They believe you're a copycat or reincarnation of Kinkaku with revenge against our Raikage. We need to talk about where you're going and what to do about this situation,"

"You came to warn us, huh," Sasuke said.

"Yeah. So why are you both still here? You guys should have fled, now that Sasuke is under suspicion. The Raikage is against you. What is your next course of action? Will you return to Konoha or will you be gone?" Miyana quizzed, waiting for answers.

"I'll be leaving to sort this out with the Hokage and by extension, the Raikage. I have to clear my name and obviously, get away for a while," he said. "Don't pout, Hinata,"

"Sasuke..." she said. "Please don't,"

"Hinata," he said. "I have to,"

They looked at each other, defiant and stubborn. She pursed her lips and he furled his brows. Miyana chuckled awkwardly. "I'll leave you both to discuss this," Miyana stood up. "They're probably most likely... in the living room, right? I'll leave you both to talk."

She left.

Their purplish-onyx and opaline eyes met. "You shouldn't have chosen me. I'm the villain. We're always the villains," Sasuke chuckled but it was empty of happiness. "It's best to think about the baby and Benjiro. The babe hasn't fully developed. Your father and clan will take action. I also have to meet with Suigetsu and Jugo in Konoha. I can't stay in Konoha or Kumo. I'll endanger you. I can't have that. I'd be a lousy protector, wouldn't I, Hyuuga?"

"You'd be an even lousier protector if you die," she argued, blocking him from leaving. "I don't want you to die! Or go. If you go, they'll hurt you. They're always hurting you,"

"When it comes to pain, darkness, and hate- I'd rather it hit, hurt me, affect me... me than you. Always," he said, eyes sincere.

"This is all false! They're just looking for someone to hate and I don't think it's right for you to be a scapegoat! A target," She ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated. "This isn't helping me! If you turn yourself in, they'll torture you and hurt you, a lot,"

"They have nothing on me," Sasuke said nonchalantly. Sadly.

She sighed and flipped out. "Stop looking at me like that! Like you'll never see me again. Just- please act like you care what I'm talking about! Stop acting like you're not returning from this! Kami,"

"You're my best side. This is affection. My leaving is saving you and that to me, my distance, is affection. This is me caring,"

"Fine. But you have to come back to me. Promise me,"

"You know I can't," Sasuke objected. Her eyes flashed. He debated but honestly gave up and agreed. "Fine. I promise,"

He made way for the hallway that led to the living room. "And read the scroll. It gives an even more in-depth summary of who Natsukawa Momo was/is. Memorize it and it'll be fine," he mentioned casually.

He paused at the doorway, not looking back. She wished he did. He never does. She didn't reach for him.

"Amarante," he whispered thoughtfully. "That's the name I chose for a girl. My mom would have named me that should I have been a girl,"

He was gone in the next few hours. Benjiro sighed when he noticed how sad Hinata looked. "Nata? You okay?"

"Mhm. I will be,"

Just come back alive, Sasuke. You owe me that, Hinata said.

* * *

 _December 16th. Morning._

Benjiro drank some apple juice while he and Hinata put up some laundry in the yard. "Benjiro... I told you not to touch the sheets if you like spilling your apple juice, darling. You have to choose one, dear. Either you help Nata with the chores or you finish your snack,"

He shrugged. "Apple juice is good and choes is good,"

There was a doorbell ring. "Please stay here while I go help check if there's someone at the door,"

"Sasu?"

"I wish," she said. "I wish for that every moment," He pressed his head to her thigh and squeezed her leg. "He'll come back to us, he promised... and what do I always say?"

"A pwomise is a pwomise," he said, dark eyes sparkling with hope.

"Yes. His promise is always a promise,"

* * *

Both Mitsuyo and Someina were at the door. Mitsuyo wore a thick gray kimono that made her look monochrome and had a pack with her. Someina had the same raincoat and sorry expression on her face. Hinata looked at Mitsuyo, she knew that she looked forty. She was very beautiful, like her sister.

Nevermind beauty!

She felt a rush of anger, love, and worry. Hinata stood there, gaping at them. "Wh- what happened to you all? And I'm so glad you're okay! Wait- Sasuke is looking for you," Hinata said, pointing to Someina.

"I saw her in the streets of the village, showing her sister's picture to the people of Kumo," Mitsuyo scowled, distaste evident. "That was as dumb as leaving Hinata. That's so unprofessional of you! You are incompetent but you can't ever be incompetent around Hinata-"

She ran into Mitsuyo's arms. "Kami. I missed you. Tremendously," she sighed, feeling herself uncoil a bit.

Mitsuyo seemed to have a smile in her voice. "It's alright child. I have the same feelings," Mitsuyo eventually peeled Hinata off of her and clicked her tongue at the guilty Someina. "Why would you ever want to leave this sunflower? She's the one you stay for, not blindly leave. I tell you, she's incompetent,"

Hinata soon crossed her arms.

"I'm not incompetent!" Someina shook her head, her green hair shaking with the movement. "I received word that my sister may have been alive. I needed to check. I thought... And everything would be alright,"

Hinata figured hugging Someina made better use of her arms. "I'm glad you're alright," she said, holding onto her. "I thought you died. I am so, so, so angry at you for leaving but I am happier that you're alive,"

"You're not mad?"

"Yes but I don't care since you're here," Hinata laughed.

Benjiro stomped into the foyer of the house. "Nata? I spilled some apples on the laundy," he said, avoiding her gaze. "Sowwy,"

Hinata sighed, rubbing her temples. "Good grief, Benjiro. Now we have to do the laundry over again. That takes a full morning,"

He burrowed his face into her thigh in humiliation, apologizing profusely. "Sowwy, Nata. Sowwy,"

Hinata sighed. "Well. You have to have early bathtime, love,"

Both Mitsuyo and Someina wore the same expression. "Who is that? Why does he look so familiar? Daycare... perhaps," Mitsuyo concluded, uneasy.

Benjiro looked guilty as he hid behind Hinata's leg. "Meet... Benjiro..." Hinata smiled.

* * *

Hinata used a cloth to clean Benjiro's hands, sitting in the living room with Someina and Mitsuyo. "How does a healthy drink leave such a residue?"

"Nata..." He laughed, squirming away. "S'ticklish,"

"Hold still, please," she said. "I know it's ticklish but stay still,"

"So the bozu's name is Benjiro?" Mitsuyo said, drinking some juice. "His face... he reminds me of someone lost to time. Bah. I imagine that Sasuke... isn't very happy about the circumstances,"

"He will be," Hinata said, avoiding their gazes. "If he doesn't- then so be it. He's just... in for a rude awakening. One just as rude as he is,"

They exchanged a look. "What exactly happened to you both? He never acts hostile or rude to you," Mitsuyo asked.

"We're not exactly on the same page, Mitsuyo," Hinata said, pulling Benjiro onto her lap. "I think this is our second... disagreement,"

"Sasu and Nata fight?" he frowned, understanding.

"No... No, we never fight. Not like that first day," Hinata said, whispering into his hair. "We never bicker... We promised to explain, not explode. Your arrival was just a shock. Just wait... my dear, for him to create bonds. Be patient with him as I am," she looked at Mitsuyo, shy. "Am I allowed to keep him here?"

"I feel as though you are on the way to loving him," Mitsuyo said. "I believe that it's not my place to say who can't and who could take children in. If you consider him your kin, then Someina and I obligated to take care of him like any of your children. You are allowed to keep him here, as long as you promise to be the perfect parent,"

"I think I will... Be more than perfect," she said, hugging him close. "You hear that, love? You could stay,"

Benjiro jumped in her arms. "Yay! You, me, Sasu and the baby,"

She smiled. She did notice Mitsuyo gazing at Benjiro with worry and curiosity. She shrugged it off. They relaxed and Hinata told them everything about their situation. "You were put under a genjutsu... by someone who was allowed through the seal? And Kaiya isn't my daughter. My daughter's name is Kokoro. I had three kids... Two sons. One of them was talented in genjutsu but he is dead," Mitsuyo said.

"Ryouta isn't dead! He helped me escape from the DCA," Someina cried out. "He's my savior,"

Mitsuyo huffed. "Someina- how many times have I told you? Ryouta is dead. And my other son won't even look at me,"

"Why does he not talk to you?" Hinata asked.

Mitsuyo's stern eyes were heavy with pain. "When Kaito's father died, he wanted nothing to do with me or the Natsukawa clan. All my children favored their father. They debilitated my role as a mother since my husband's death. They hate the way he died. They haven't forgiven me. He perished due to a mistake I committed in my youth. I pay for it every day. The only one who is harder on myself is them. He sacrificed himself for me. I can't say the jutsu caster's name. My children, Kaito, Kokoro... wanted their father to live. They struggle with grief but they wouldn't hurt you, my sister or Sasuke," Mitsuyo shrugged away Someina's sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "I've updated the seals... They refused to learn their father's jutsu. No one is knowledgeable about the seals in the house. Those who were close to my husband could disable it but. We should revisit the idea of re-doing all the seals. That way, we will control who has access. When they come back, we will know is guilty. But Hinata, you're going to have to open your reserves up and... perform the jutsu,"

"Why can't you?" Hinata asked.

"I don't have the time and I am not here as much as you. If you learn, then no one can infiltrate our forests ever again," Mitsuyo said, determined. "Now we have to master Fuinjutsu,"

Oh dear but this is perfect to make them miss her.

"I'm in,"

* * *

End Chapter


	19. Uchiha's Thorn

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 19-  
Uchiha's Thorn

* * *

 _December 18th._

Winter weather walking annoyed him. They trudged back from the damn cave where Kabuto was found, still in a damn genjutsu. "We have nothing," Jugo lamented, sighing, breaking the silence.

Suigetsu shook his head. "We still have hell. That's something. Woe is me. We're going to hell," Suigetsu uttered.

"What's new about that," Jugo agreed, looking morose.

"That damned Orochimaru and Kabuto. They have nine lives, like cats," Suigetsu spat.

"Or cockroaches," Jugo supplied thoughtfully.

"Who cares, they're still snakes," Sasuke said. He looked at the photo of Hinata, contemplating. Does she always drink peppermint tea? I thought she'd taste like cinnamon, he mused.

Suigetsu said, "You don't have to always look at that damn photo,"

"Che," Sasuke said, putting the photo away. "What's it to you, Suigetsu?"

"You used to say nostalgia blinds the weak. Dude, you're looking at her every four seconds. I don't think it's nostalgia; you're just missing her. Look, I get it, she's a girl of all seasons,"

"She's a summer girl, a summer cinnamon girl but I'm partial to bluenettes," Sasuke revealed. "Her real identity is Natsukawa Momo but she prefers Nata or 'Hinata' for strangers. It's her make-belief identity when we're outside of Kagegakure. It reminds her of the vegetable fields her family used to harvest before they died. Konohagakure shinobi killed 'em,"

Suigetsu bared his shark smile. "Not that they haven't killed a whole clan before... But Konoha made her an orphan," Suigetsu nodded. "That's sweet. She doesn't have family and she makes one with you. You're probably the worst choice but that's devout. Like all your honey bee girls you attract,"

Sasuke offered a look that lacked brightness. "Orphans usually find each other. So don't bring up Konoha around her. Touchy subject. She's originally from Hareru; Kagegakure no Sato. All Natsukawa died there from an unknown cause. Hinata was a popular name in Kagegakure because the name is a representation of the sun-solared people. Her name all over the shinobi headquarters is Miyazaki Eren,"

Suigetsu scratched his head, confused. "Huh. I thought it was the Hyuuga Hinata. The white-eyed princess with a huge bank account. If men can get past the crush on Naruto, they'd appreciate her-"

"Shut up. I'd never want to be tangled up with the Hyuuga," Sasuke seethed. "Hiashi and I had a meeting- the worst time of my life. Such a dick. Anyway, we have to focus on the task at hand,"

"What difference does it make if Kabuto's alive?" Suigetsu complained, moaning again. "I'd rather look for my sword,"

"He would have been the one who's operating with Orochimaru behind the scenes, outside of Konoha," Sasuke replied. "Kabuto wants revenge and this is perfect. I'm not proud of it but he'd be out to kill me or Hinata and Benjiro,"

Suigetsu rose a brow. "What's a Benjiro?"

Sasuke scowled. "A stray kid Hinata's taken in. I have to protect him. Hinata will kill me if I don't," he studied at Suigetsu, poison in his tone. "Is Bunya Jimpachi on the list?"

"He's on the list of people I have to kill. I haven't yet," Suigetsu told him.

"Not anymore. He's my kill," Sasuke said, confirming what he wanted. Suigetsu looked like he wanted to ask questions so Sasuke said, "Don't worry about it. I have reasons,"

Suigetsu got the message and stomped, still vexed. "That whole trip was useless. My balls are frozen, Karin is still trapped with Bashimon, we have no new information about the DCA and my sword is still gone," Suigetsu expressed his grief.

"It wasn't completely useless. We know he isn't a hazard to anyone," Jugo said, ever the optimist.

Suigetsu clicked his tongue, dissenting. "If it's not Kabuto, who is telling the DCA all that information? Kabuto would never be a double agent to get information for Orochimaru. He'd probably never betray Orochimaru,"

"He can't keep up with the ruse. He'll answer," Jugo said, eyes shining with malice.

"Kabuto did his best just to exist for Orochimaru," Sasuke said. "This isn't drastic. We couldn't find any of the information about any sharingan users, Osamu or what his objectives are,"

Suigetsu sighed. "As I said, useless. We're already lost enough. Damn it. Where's the DCA resting? Big numbers draw attention- especially a cult, may not be a Hokage residence but still,"

"All I know is that they're on the outskirts of Otogakure. Maybe they're in Nami No Kuni, so we go there and investigate," Sasuke supplied.

"We're outcasted detectives now. Neat. I hate sleuthing around. I want a break. Hit an onsen or two, meet someone- take them home and we meet up in Nami no Kuni. Come hell or high water, I'm killing that snake," Jugo was quiet. "We know what Sasuke's coming home to. Eh, Jugo- what are you doing? Visiting your fantasy? Do your hips miss her hips yet?" Suigetsu teased.

Jugo hit Suigetsu on the back of the head. "I have to go back to Konoha and turn myself in," Sasuke said, scowling. "We have to meet up with Orochimaru,"

Come hell or high water. We're not soft in the head... We'll figure it out, Sasuke thought. Or we don't know what the hell will happen.

Jugo, Sasuke and Suigetsu all became quiet in the snow. Trudging along just ribbing on each other, he didn't know- it felt like the old days. Sasuke watched as their breaths were vape and their hopes were snowflakes being stepped on and melted by circumstance. It felt foreign, after all this time but not much was different. it was all the same, they were still insane, staying with their wicked ways but he didn't feel alone.

Suigetsu got close to Sasuke, looking thankful. "Thanks for being nice to Karin? Talking to her a bunch, that was... nice. She's never smiled so big around us since then," he looked sincere, giving Sasuke a way-side glance. "Thanks for doing that, man. I appreciate it,"

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu, hiding his true expression. He was being nice?! That's not who Uchiha Sasuke was... Damn it.

Suigetsu voice got quiet and low. "I feel like a dick but you have to know that I wouldn't have purposefully brought you into trouble..." Suigetsu said, apologizing.

"I just want to raise my kid in peace. I know, the beast dares to dream," Sasuke said, depressed.

Suigetsu hummed, looking at the overcast gray sky. "I don't think peace exists for people like us, however, I feel like it'll all work out in the end because we have an evil plan. We succeed through darkness,"

"Or we do even better in light..." Sasuke added. _Maybe we're not so evil anymore... doing evil plans, evil things while being evil. Maybe... we're neutral in the chaos for once and we're saving people for once,_ Sasuke thought. "And Karin'll... see you as more than a meathead,"

Suigetsu looked pleased. "And hold onto her and I'll hold onto mine. Hinata- er... Momo's the felon who would steal with you. If you were stealing a bike, she would steal one too,"

"So you're saying that she's a thieving felon," Sasuke said.

"No... I'm saying she would either buy you a helmet so you would be safe and/or she would somehow convince you to return the damn bike. Christ. Talking about feelings. I hate it. Even now, it's making me queasy,"

"Fine,"

* * *

 _December 19th._

She was knitting before Benjiro lugged over a book for them to read. She, of course, obliged. "Can you imagine our Sasuke as a girl? Amarante. It means he wanted a girl. What do you think the baby is going to be?" Hinata asked, relaxing with him on the couch, him pressed to her side while she read a book to him.

She had a lot of time to play and to simply be with Benjiro which she treasured. She also had a lot of time to get to know him. "Hn," he said, thinking. "I wan a sister,"

"Can you find the fox?" Hinata paused and thought about it. "I think I have a boy. How does a... brother seem?"

"Bleh! Sasu want a girl so I want a mango sister," he said, pointing to a fox.

Someina entered the living room and gave Hinata a raspberry apple smoothie. Hinata gave Benjiro a sip before he refused it. She shrugged and drank some of it. Someina gave him a smoothie but he didn't take it. She set it on the table in front of their couch after Benjiro denied it.

"I heard that you're starting with Fuinjutsu training in a couple of days," Someina said, just relaxing. Her usual choppy bob with jagged edges and gold eyes looked at Benjiro seeming aware. "Now that I see, he does seem familiar," Why did they keep on saying that? Hinata held her lower back. Why does it ache so much? Pregnancy pains! "Nevermind. Is your back okay?"

"Yeah. This looks delicious," Hinata drank the smoothie. Benjiro licked his lips and checked her expression. "Do you want some?" Someina asked, offering it to him. "I poured an extra glass just for you,"

He shook his head, burrowing in Hinata's side. "Blue! Has to be blue," he said, looking away, crossing his arms. Hinata knew he didn't quite warm up to Someina and Mitsuyo... It was at the point of not eating what they prepared.

Someina tried not to look hurt so she changed the subject. "Fuinjutsu training isn't easy. How do you have the chakra to do the jutsu?"

Benjiro took a sip of the smoothie, grinning. "You like it, no?" Hinata asked. He kissed her hand and nodded. Satisfied, Hinata turned back to Someina. "Mitsuyo said that I'll have to work on opening and increasing my reserves,"

"How is it with Sasuke?" Someina asked.

She looked at Benjiro who happily drank her smoothie. "Benjiro, would you like to play? Someina and I are having a grown-up talk, okay?" He patted her stomach and walked away. He nodded then scuffled away from Someina and Hinata. "I've never been with affectionate people- this is new," Hinata said, thinking about it.

"Being affectionate with Sasuke is your normal... You're a big, sometimes terrifying, softy. Kissing isn't new but everything else has been done for years. You laugh in bed. You guys belong on some level,"

Hinata laughed. "Ha. You don't know my family. Cold. Just cold. They are bad at love," she hummed, ignoring the sorry look on Someina's face.

Someina looked at Hinata, playing with embroidered pillows. "How is between you both?" she asked. Someina always wore traditional thin knee-length kimonos, she noted.

"We don't fight. He believes in screaming and shouting 'till we figure it out. It's a dance with distance. I don't want Benjiro to see Sasuke as a father figure if it only brings the both of them pain. We already have a baby- what's one more?" she asked, playing with her gray strands. "He won't even give him a chance,"

Someina cringed a bit while Hinata spoke. "To be fair, he isn't Benjiro's father... and you just dumped that on him. I wouldn't be surprised if he was mad,"

"Has the world ended... or Ikeda Someina defended Sasuke?" Hinata exclaimed, wanting to laugh. Weird.

Her gold eyes melted under the red on her mocha cheeks. "He's still an arrogant, sniveling idiot but I get it," Someina looked down, embarrassed. "I- I am not defending him- I am just trying to see it from his side. I get it,"

Sure, Hinata said sarcastically in her head. "Just saying- love is stronger than biology... He wants me to give Benjiro away. Sure, fine, don't raise him but I'm not giving him away,"

"Yeah. It's a progress. How is Benjiro?" Someina asked.

Hinata smiled. "Adjusting. He doesn't seem to miss his old life. He likes the house. He wrecks it, makes the house dirty and skips clean-up time but he likes it enough. The sweetheart called the baby in my stomach his mango sister! He hasn't called me his mom but I'm scared of that. Being called a mother; being responsible for another life- it's surreal,"

"I will be obligated to take care of you and your baby. By extension, I will protect Benjiro. You're his family and maybe Sasuke will feel the bloodbuzz. He'll come around," Someina said.

She looked at Someina. "With his chakra... I felt his memories. It's as though he left his soul in my vision. I saw his mind," Hinata whispered. "They were just simple happy stuff. Simple, the smallest things made him happy. The weather, being outside, Friday dango with his brother... Going to his mother and thinking about... kid stuff,"

"What else did you see?" she asked.

"He doesn't like being the victim, He didn't get addicted to sympathy. He hates false sympathy. And another thing I witnessed was him seeing Mitsuyo fighting men that tried to hurt him three years ago. They all dropped like flies. He sees her as fierce, strong and talented. He's also suspicious, seeing her as clan family..."

"How do you see her?" Someina asked.

"A mother figure. We bake, tell stories, laugh and cry at soap operas and geisha drama. We do pottery and it's what you with mothers, right? She guided me through pregnancy, gave me shelter and cheered me up... That's what mothers do,"

Someina just rolled her eyes. "You're basically the teacher's pet. I'm the whipping boy. She's just a teacher I can never, never please. There are never tests for you. She never yells at you. She does all these specific sweet gestures. She might even let you in the basement that I'm never going to be allowed in,"

"That isn't true,"

Someina shook her head. Her eyes darkened when she was jealous. "You guys ate an entire box of almond cookies when she came back. She let me have two bites of the rotting pickled radish. If we were her grandchildren- you'd be her favorite. After all these years of knowing her- she likes you,"

"I am her granddaughter," Hinata commented, not knowing how to do this. "And I am sure she loves you. We're all her favorites,"

"Yeah... But you're The One," Someina argued. "I'll know in the future. That's a plan,"

Sure, Mitsuyo has taken a liking to Hinata- but that doesn't mean Hinata is her favorite. Hinata can't... dismiss the fact she beat all those men with one look. Just how strong was she before she quit? And how can she get into the basement?

Then on, Someina and Hinata sat around. Quiet. Affected. To fill the silence with distraction, Hinata knit a scarf while Benjiro read the book alone, muttering to himself. He began drawing on the pages but it was fine.

"I didn't know you could knit... ha. Why did you choose the color red to knit a scarf?" Someina asked, curious.

Hinata hummed, thinking for a moment. "Red's the color of the string of fate, connecting everyone. Red string is everywhere. I like to think I'm connected to has a red ribbon that ties itself to me," she said. "They wrap me up like a scarf. This smaller one is for Benjiro. It isn't serviceable in Kumo but once we visit Konoha, it will be fine. The second one, I have no clue,"

"Seriously?" Someina queried, thin eyebrows sky-high.

"The gods tie a red string to the pinkies of those destined to be connected forever... no matter the distance. They stretch but not break. I'd have this faraway dream that my one true love would be runaways, getting tattooed fingers of red strings," Hinata smiled. "Even the gods want us to last, promising forever. Tattooed fingers are more intimate..."

"That's so romantic," Someina cooed.

Hinata shrugged, thinking about it. She laughed. "Yeah... I express affection by following, standing by the person I care about. Traveling with them through the world and through life. Sasuke isn't in love with me but shows me occasional moments of affection; his honesty... his protection and loyalty,"

"You always make him laugh- that's a good sign," Someina mentioned, encouraging her.

Hinata laughed, despite herself. "And... I think it's strange that he thinks I'm funny 'cause the one I liked never did,"

"You're perfect to Sasuke and that's all that matters,"

"Perfect?"

Someina nodded, having that same darkness in her eye that Hinata didn't see.

* * *

 _December 19th. Evening._

Hinata sneezed. She secretly hoped it was Sasuke thinking of her but she knew it was the dust. Benjiro was down for a nap while Someina took care of him. They were in their clean spacious library, Hinata at a low table and Mitsuyo at the shelves, choosing scrolls. "You should learn fuinjutsu. Not to be rude but your list of shinobi skills other than the byakugan and medical-ninjutsu isn't very long. All of which you cannot do since your chakra is stolen by your baby," Mitsuyo said, turning back to Hinata.

"It isn't rude. It's true," Hinata said, nodding. "My clan forced me into mastering the byakugan and Gentle Fist Art. I don't know how to use my lightning or fire affinity. Due to the casual brainwashing, I wouldn't mind learning about weaponry handling. I dropped taijutsu and ninjutsu... and became a better medical-nin. I would like to learn new things!"

"Sasuke conditioned you into using different ninjutsu techniques, correct?" Mitsuyo asked, her calculating poker face softened up. Hinata nodded. "You want to learn? Why the sudden interest?"

"I want to become a force to be reckoned with. A lion rather than a sheep," Hinata admitted. "It isn't a matter of self-fulfillment. Our children will be attacked and I must protect them when Sasuke is not present,"

"At least your spirit is there. My dear, fuinjutsu is grueling, all about calligraphy, details, chakra control, determination and sheer dedication. It takes a lot of work and blood and sweat. You cannot take this jutsu lightly. It is content heavy and awfully meticulous,"

"I'm ready!" Hinata said, eyes glowing with determination. "Teach me,"

Mitsuyo hummed. "You are the matriarch of the house and it's our job to protect it. Fuinjutsu will occupy your schedule, keep away the enemies and lets you have a wider range of skills. I will be gone but I entrust you, my dear, with the house. When I die, I expect you to keep this house's secrets,"

"You won't die," Hinata hissed.

"If I die... I expect you to take over all of my affairs," Mitsuyo said. "All this- the house, my possessions, and jutsu would be yours if I die,"

"What about Someina?" Hinata asked.

Mitsuyo shook her head, scowling. "Someina... is not the best option. She isn't focused. You will probably be an Uchiha anyhow. Uchiha files are priceless. Their seals are also riddled with wealth and want. You are its last chance,"

Hinata gulped, wondering why she felt so nervous. She wanted to learn. She wanted to be better. Now it's time to change things and become feared. She never had inspiration. She wants to learn. She wants it.

Hinata had a brief remuneration before speaking up. "One request of mine is to learn to protect my eyes with seals. Ao, a man who was gifted one byakugan eye used a particular seal. Should that part of his body be targeted, the seal would activate and protect his eye. I can activate a seal that protects my left eye and learn genjutsu so that they do not suspect my right eye is a byakugan. So can you teach me genjutsu?"

"You want to be in the Uchiha clan that badly?" Mitsuyo asked, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe," Hinata blushed. "But Mitsuyo- you're good at genjutsu,"

Mitsuyo frowned, looking agitated. "What makes you believe I am good with genjutsu?"

"You helped Sasuke disable the genjutsu in the scrolls we read. You were faster at it than him. He complained for days,"

"Very well," Mitsuyo said, resigning herself to it. She placed all the scrolls on the table and said, "By the end of three months- you will know how to seal away items all over the house. In six months, parts of the house and in eight or so, you will know how to seal humans, living organisms, buildings, explosions, and chakra. In a year, I will teach you how to seal away evil and jutsu,"

Hinata gulped. Mitsuyo smiled, clapping her hands together. "Let us commence,"

* * *

 _December 20th._

Neji. Hinata visited his grave often and she was better for it. He treats her like shit but she tends to his grave and said prayers every week. She brought him damn sunflowers and lilacs. _Why can't you be like her_? Sasuke asked himself, frustrated. _Just visit. They're not even her parents in law and she feels hurt for them and I don't. I'm always numb._

He asked, "Why do you visit graves... especially your brother's?"

"I visit the cemetery because it was the last place I saw him," she said.

That resonated with him for weeks.

The weather was fretful and it was unsurprisingly cold. He ignored the face-freezing blow. He went to a tea shop in Konoha's hanamachi, drinking sake while watching maikos and geishas performing. He turned his head and watched the snow falling in the night through the windows. The street was slightly illuminated by the lanterns outside the shop and he wondered about Hinata.

He felt guilty and avoidant. In his head, he did everything right but it felt odd to not visit the gravesite of the Uchiha. His parents. He hated being in the district but it was the only place he felt like an Uchiha- seeing his clan symbol, the streets that he'd roam when he was barely two feet tall.

Eventually, after dithering in the unforgivable cold, he stood on top of a building in the Uchiha district. Like some intruder, he crept into the Uchiha's biggest house- his. It was traditional, with many paper rooms. It was worn and the wildlife engulfing the streets would have even impressed Hinata if the place weren't so cursed.

Sasuke stood in his old house and found a photo of his mother. Mikoto. The air was frigid and it felt like time froze. This wasn't a grave but it's better than nothing. He couldn't force himself visit a stone. It would have been quiet, no crowd and he could watch the wildlife, forgetting about his life for a while. But he can't do it.

He looked at the framed photo, the pad of his thumb swiping away the glaced residue of dust and neglect. How has he forgotten how her face looks?

He squared his shoulders and lifted his chin up. He was ready. Clearing his throat, feeling congested and eyes hot in the snowy holiday weather. "Uh. Hey, oka-san. Am I allowed to call you that? Am I my mother's child anymore? I killed your son and attempted to destroy Konoha- your home. I... I got a girl pregnant out of wedlock and went to jail for what felt like years. You don't know the rest of my history. Orochimaru said that I was the worst parts of Konoha- the critical part, the angry part, the violent part and I proved him right. My biggest sin is I haven't visited your grave in thirteen years. Am I still your son?" He looked down, feeling the wetness in his eyes. It was a lot of self-loathing but also a lot of numbness. "I hope you... you forgive me. My... No, I met someone. She's sweet... like cinnamon. She's also really smart- kinda clumsy but she lets me catch her when she falls,"

Sasuke suddenly got out a photo of Hinata and showed it to his mother, coughing a bit. "This is her. She was raised like a soldier, proper and unforgiving... but I know she's softer. I miss her when we're breathing,"

He believed that he was the sole person with the worst case of grief. This empty feeling- it is in most people. It was the lack of self. Then he found her. She taught him to fill that hollowness and forget the grief. When she smiled- Sasuke felt it; health, happiness, liberty. He forgot what it felt like. It perhaps was a band-aid over a bullet wound but sometimes he needed her security blanket. Of love... or heavy delusion. He hasn't picked yet.

She made him feel nostalgic but in a good way, like something he has never lived. A poem he can't remember. A song that may have never existed. A place he's sure he's never been to. He wanted to be alone to find himself again. People are perhaps needed to feel alive... even though the very irony of their melancholic themes made him feel anything but light. He floats on a cloud of pent-up frustration and blossoming lust around her. He needed to feel ruined to feel the sweet taste of those things around.

He had to be hurt to be healed. He should have visited. Said something- at least prayed and gave one look at his parent's grave. Looking at her photo was a way for him to tiptoe into dark territory without having to talk about these things to anyone. They wouldn't even recognize her but Tsunade told him never to abandon the living for the dead. He's done that way too often. He should apologize. Everything they say makes him want to stay but everything he has done makes him want to skip into the next town.

He really didn't catch feelings? Did he?

He wanted Sakura just exactly like he used to. Then he realized that wanting someone isn't the same as loving them. He wanted her but it was toxic to her. Toxic to the both of them. She said she was bad too but she couldn't wait forever to trust him. He forgot that he wanted her. When there are flowers in Hinata's hair and his breath smells like perfectly brewed tea.

Sasuke looked at Mikoto's kind face. "Maybe... you should meet Hinata as well. Forget about Sakura. I don't think I'm going to marry her. 'Cause I've been wishing for Hinata,"

And he spoke the photo for ten more minutes and threw up from the stress of it.

* * *

 _December 20th._

Sasuke went to the Hokage office, knowing the ANBU followed him. His hopes burned faster than the damn cigarette in the guard's mouth. "Why are you confessing?" An uncouth ANBU guard asked, shocked.

"Sasuke-" Kakashi said, standing up from his desk.

Sasuke scowled, unimpressed. "This is not a confession because I don't terrorize people in Kumo," he said. "Before we talk, I want to have a steady conversation with liquor in my hand and my hands-free,"

He knew that chakra signature. Sasuke drew his sword. "What are you doing here?" he pointed the tip of his sword straight at him. "Why are you here?"

Kakashi sighed. "Stand down, Sasuke. It's Sai. He is on team seven with Naruto and Sakura. You cannot draw swords on your teammates,"

"I learned to tolerate you. Not like you," Sasuke said, not lowering his sword.

"Be civil," Kakashi warned, easing the tension. "He is the captain of the ANBU headquarters and a Chubu. You both will be working together either in interrogations or missions. You have to work together to defeat the enemy and support the common goal,"

"What the hell is a Chubu?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi opened his mouth to explain. "No. I don't need to know. I'm not guilty. I wouldn't terrorize Kumo anyway,"

"We'll see about that," Sai said and Sasuke kept from slicing off his pinkie finger.

Sasuke sighed.

* * *

 _December 25th. Noon._

"She hasn't changed states since the morning. Benjiro is not eating. It's been two days. It's not good for the baby. Miyana and Taiyo both showed up for Benjiro- to play but after they left- he's acting like a demon child," Someina said, clutching the phone tightly.

Hinata was a vegetable, staring at the ceiling, with cpouded eyes and a dazed expression of horror frozen on her face. She was absent... mentally but physically there. It terrified Benjie and Some inability, who was without Mitsuyo or Sasuke.

"Can you calm him down with nap time, toys or TV shows et cetera? Is there a specific book he likes?" Mitsuyo asked through the phone.

"Hinata didn't tell me. He's reluctant to anyone's help- mostly mine," Someina said, stressed out. Someina glanced at the small blue-haired child, fretful over Hinata and used her best soft voice. "Sweety, she needs to rest, would you like to go downstairs?"

Benjiro shot Someina a glare and crawled to Hinata's side. "Nata- Nata... Pwease. Pancakes? Nataaa," he whined, getting desperate.

Hinata was a human log, staring off into space, trembling but unresponsive. Someina was worried to death as she stared at the Hyuuga.

Benjiro sprung off of the bed and went to Someina. "I wanna talk tuh Mitsu," Benjiro said, scratching her leg so he could reach the phone Someina held. Taking it, he held the device to his ear. "Nata okay?" he asked, sucking on his thumb. "I dun wan Nata sad. Wha' can I do fix it? Can Sasu fix it? Fix Nata. She alway smile wound Sasu. Where's Sasu?"

"Hinata will be okay. She isn't sad... She's fine. Sasuke will come back... soon. Yes, he makes her happy but I don't think that will fix it. Sasuke is in Konoha, saving people," Mitsuyo answered all his questions.

He looked upset. "But Mitsu... he pwomised,"

"Hey- kisses but I have to go," Mitsuyo said, hanging up.

Someina looked worried. "He's not here, babe. He's been gone for three weeks, remember? Wanna go play with Taiyo? He came again to visit you," Someina suggested.

"I don wanna play with Taiyo. I wan Nata," Benjiro said, stubborn. "What happen? Where's Sasu? What happen to Nata!? I wan' Sasu 'n Nata! Now," he asked, on the verge of another tantrum.

"Benjiro... I wish the world for you but I cannot give you Nata right now,"

"Why?!" he cried. "Nata! Nata! I wan play. Nata!" he yelled.

Someina looked at Hinata and carried Benjiro out of the room, down to the kitchen to calm him down. His crying was overwhelming and confused. She hated that.

Sasuke casually walked into the kitchen, looking bruised. His lip was split and his eye was bruised. He seemed to not to be hurt but inexplicably annoyed. Sasuke looked at the fuming Benjiro.

"I just got back. Where's Hinata?" Sasuke observed the scene and narrowed his eyes at Benjiro. Sasuke was curious of why the boy didn't seem sunny and happy.

Well. As sunny and beaming as possible.

"Uh,"

"What's up with you, Bozu?"

He immediately got happy, dashing towards Sasuke. "Nata sick! Not moving. Catonica," Benjiro said, cherry-faced.

Sasuke crouched down to the toddler's level. "What? Catatonic... Hinata's sick? What happened?"

Benjiro suddenly grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him up the stairs and to Hinata. "Nata in trouble. Save her. Save Nata. Fix Nata,"

He was startled at the touchy-feely boy but allowed himself to be dragged. He stopped at the doorway to Hinata and Sasuke's bedroom. The boy threw anxiety-filled looks at him and at the room. Sasuke realized the kid didn't follow close behind him when entering the navy room.

"Aren't you coming in?" Sasuke asked.

Benjiro shook his head, staying at the door frame. "Fix Nata!" his black eyes were so huge, he looked like the world's smallest hesitant owl.

Sasuke looked at the strange kid but went into their navy room anyway. In the room, Hinata sat there, trembling.

"Hinata-" he asked.

As soon as she heard Sasuke's voice, she got out of her trans.

She flinched then blinked, five times. "Oh, my gods- Sasuke. You're alive. Alive!" she yelped.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

She ran into him, her arms wrapped around him tightly. She had short shallow breaths and red, puffy eyes. "Please don't go. I don't want another Uchiha dead. I saw it from in your memories," she wept.

He pulled away and slid an index finger under her chin so she could face him. "Saw what?"

She held her breath, staring at him, all depressed and sorry.

"Please breathe," he warned as she hiccuped and had waterfall tears.

Her eyes roamed his face. She pressed her head against his chest again, breathing uneasily. "The massacre. I saw what happened to your family. Everyone. He made you watch your parent's death five hundred eighteen thousand and four hundred times. You're in so much pain. I'm so... happy you're still alive," Hinata placed her ear against his ribcage, finding exactly where his heart was. "You have a heart... pumping blood. Alive,"

"I'm still alive," he said. "I'm safe. We're safe, Hinata. You're okay now,"

"Barely. I didn't know about your suffering," she said between tears, mumbling against his chest. "There is a war in your mind, your heart... everywhere. I knew you were suffering... just not how much. I knew it and I left you alone,"

He whispered into her hair, shaking his head. "You didn't leave me alone... You found me. Hinata- breathe in the future and breathe out the past," he echoed, petting her hair. "Remember. Reflect. Release..."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. About Konoha. I never want you hurting. I don't want another dead Uchiha," she said, pain fresh.

Sasuke stared at the gray softness holding onto him like a lifeline. What a traumatized child he must have been. "You shouldn't say sorry. You hadn't caused it nor could you have prevented. And pain everyone hurts... feels pain. We just find the ones worth suffering for. Remember I'm the second last right now in time, third last. There's less wars, more peace, less hurt. It's in the past. We're here, now, happy, with Benjiro, our six-month-old prenatal kid and me,"

Hinata stopped trembling and looked into his eyes.

"Say it with me. Remember... reflect... release," he said.

"Why... why should I?!" she yelled, looking at his face.

"Because I did," Sasuke revealed. Maybe a half-truth. Maybe a full one. However, it resonated with her. She was shell-shocked, breathing slow. "If I can get my sorry ass to reflect and release... You can too,"

Hinata nodded, lip trembling. "Remember... reflect... release," she said, her breathing in sync with his, like he wanted her to. She repeated it until she relaxed.

He swiped a thumb under her eye, nodding. "That's it. Breathe. You got it," Hinata took even breaths.

"You... have?" She held his hand against her cheek and leaned into his touch.

He eventually nodded. He held her, like a safety blanket. They stayed like that for a while, rocking and saying soft words.

"Fix? Nata fixed,"

She looked at Sasuke and cracked a sorry smile, looking embarrassed. "Thanks,"

Benjiro laughed and grinned, bubbling with happiness. "Nata! You okay!" Benjiro came out and hugged her leg, wanting to be held. He paused then turned to Sasuke. He held his thumbs up, paused and hugged Sasuke's leg. "Nata fixed. Thanks,"

Sasuke looked down at the kid and rose an eyebrow to Hinata.

He rubbed his face into Sasuke's leg, grinning. "Nata fixed,"

Sasuke nodded and Hinata carried him, peppering his face with kisses. "I'm sorry my love. I just needed time," Hinata said.

He began crying into her arms and she patted his back. "I'm sorry. I'll be better. I won't scare you again like that. I was just processing," she whispered.

"Nata... don't be sick. I don't like dat," he cried and stayed in her arms until she was done rocking him.

Someina rushed up the stairs and said, "Hinata- you're okay! You're fine," Benjiro's head rested on his shoulder and she smiled. "Thank Kami... Benjiro... hates us,"

Hinata's lower back stung and she offered Sasuke Benjiro who looked like he would... take him.

Sasuke ducked away at the last second.

Someina interjected and tried to hold him Benjiro scowled.

Benjiro shook his head and recoiled into Hinata. "No. Nata hold me," he said, rudely. "I don't wan you,"

Hinata and Sasuke exchanged looks. "He doesn't like me anymore," Someina frowned.

Hinata set Benjiro down and said, "Respect Someina. She's very nice to us. That was rude, Benjiro,"

He showed guilt and hid behind Sasuke's leg. "Meina made me bad pancakes! Red! Mhm! And no blueberries. Just red. Bad,"

"Hn. He doesn't like you, Scar," Sasuke looked at Benjiro then smirked. "You and me... we're more alike than we think,"

Someina frowned and Benji rock beamed.

"Really," Benjiro asked.

"Tremendously," Sasuke responded.

* * *

 _December 26th._

Maternity books. Maternity bras. Maternity clothes. Her boobs were huge. She craved strange food. She wanted a pickle and peanut butter sandwich with matcha. She's sore while carrying Benjiro. Her stomach was peeked out and she can't see her toes. Were her feet always going to be balloons?

Her lower back keeps on stinging and lifted her shirt. She shifted a bit and saw it in the mirror, clear as day. Hinata shrieked. Someina rushed into the room and she smirked, nodding at the sight. "I didn't know you had a tattoo. That's so edgy. What does it mean?" Someina asked.

"It doesn't mean anything! I must've gotten a seal wrong. She said the effects have dangerous repercussions. What is this?!" Hinata yelled. It was a black vine plant with six leaves and a pink flower in the middle of three of them.

"It looks like ivy leaves. But it has flowers," Someina hummed, still impressed.

"It's the clematis archway. I attempted to pull flowers from a seal. This occurred because of my mistake. The more chakra I use- the more this grows. I can't learn any more seals,"

"They're the size of three ryo. It's not noticeable," Someina asked, looking somber. "Are you okay? You blanked out on us,"

When... a monster of a man finally reveals his true intentions... we all go blank. Damn you Itachi, Hinata thought. "I'm fine! Pregnant but peachy. I have Sasuke and Benjiro. I'm fine. Either way, I feel alive,"

She smiled, really meaning it for the first time. And suddenly, the pain stopped like a heartbeat after suffering.

* * *

 _September 8th._

Hanabi sighed. At least five more months to go. It's fine. Hinata will come back safely. She promised. Stay cool. Hinata always keeps her promises.

* * *

 _November 8th._

Hanabi stormed through the Hyuuga Manor and into her father's office. The Hyuuga guarding the door shot apologetic looks at the clan leader when he sinched his eyes in annoyance. "Apologies my lord, Hanabi-hime wouldn't listen to us,"

The barely five-foot-two girl crossed her arms and observed her father with a critical look in her lilac-tinged eyes. Hiashi didn't look up from his work. He did sigh and ask, "Hanabi- why aren't you with Ena or Ko?"

"Otousan, Ena smiles too much and I don't need a protector," Hanabi protested quickly.

"I believe that you do," Hiashi said, casually ignoring her presence. "I am not having this argument again. Go train and make use of yourself instead of bombarding me with questions,"

"Otousan- may I have a minute of your time?" Hanai asked. Hiashi looked unimpressed and vaguely gesticulated for her to continue. "Thank you... Hinata is never on these long missions. The Hokage knows that she hasn't been... active in the shinobi line of work,"

"I requested for the Hokage to offer her more chances to prove herself in her true line of work," Hiashi explained in a low tone.

"You wanted her to work? She barely came home as it was," Hanabi argued. "When she did, each visit became less and less lengthy. Her boss wanted to make her pay rent because of how often she slept in the on-call rooms. Now, she was off on a five-month mission?"

Hiashi got angry at this, his cold eyes narrowing. "Many Hyuuga elders believed she was two parts depressed and one part irresponsible for the longest time. Our shinobi are groomed to support the will of fire and serve Konoha to the best of their ability. Notwithstanding, her sudden interest in being a shinobi began when she was supposed to meet her suitor,"

"She's getting married? To a young man of the council's choosing?!" Hanabi yelped, utterly stunned. "There's a reason why she never interacted with me... Mystery solved,"

"That's how she is supposed to act anyhow. Hyuuga refrains from admiring or having an infatuation with outsiders for this exact reason; their arranged marriages. Hinata left the Naruto fellow and accepted my terms of action. They will be married in July... perhaps when she returns in February,"

"Otousan- I don't understand- why does she have to get married to the suitor of your choosing?" Hanabi asked, angry for her sister. No wonder she ghosted!

Hiashi noticed her fury and smiled lightly. "With the clan, you will be representing in a couple of years, I believe that the line of births should be byakugan and solely byakugan. We have an image to maintain and Hinata wasn't interested in any males at the present date," he said. "I am giving her a little nudge. We are saving Hinata and Hyuuga-kind,"

"This isn't helping Hinata," Hanabi boiled.

"I do care for Hinata in the same way that everyone else in the Hyuuga does. I am concerned about her mental state as well. She fell behind in her shinobi studies, she doesn't use her byakugan anymore, she does not care for our traditions and she openly defies my orders. Those are great reasons for concern. Her chakra was different. It was darker. Has Hinata ever been dark to you?"

"The path to hell is always paved with good intentions," Hanabi bit out. "This isn't a path to take,"

Hiashi scowled. "When it is your clan, you will make decisions. For now, you are merely my daughter and a nuisance. Hanabi- let me be. She will return. It shall be joyous then we shall enjoy it. Leave my chambers. I have work to do,"

Hanabi nodded and bowed in his presence. "Of course, Otousan. I will be on my way," Hanabi gritted her teeth. Damn it.

* * *

 _November 18th._

Shino sighed as Mirai cried. "What got you both stuck with babysitting her?" Hanabi asked, visiting Shino's house and Kiba to ask about Hinata. Again. Akamaru rested.

"Kakashi is on a date with Kurenai," Shino said. Hanabi hid her secret excitement, he held a girl who squealed. "No, we haven't seen her,"

Kiba said, "Hinata doesn't come around here anymore. Ever since she became a medic-nin, her interest in her real friends outside of Ino and Sakura didn't seem to matter as much as that damn scalpel. She didn't check up on her own sensei or baby Mirai. Mirai doesn't even recognize Hinata anymore," Kiba pulled out a photo of Hinata and showed it to baby Mirai. Mirai shook her head in distaste and lost interest. "See. Not even a smile that she'd give the rest of us. She'd have to be here for all of us to know her,"

"Why do you have a photo of her on hand?" Hanabi asked, suspicion evident.

"What? You don't," Kiba asked Shino.

"No. That'd be weird. Why do you?"

"We can't deny that we miss her. If she'd stop by for two seconds then she'd probably know how much we mean to her. Jog her memory. Isn't that right, Akamaru?" Akamaru howled in agreement while Kiba stroked his ear. "She'll notice what she's missing out,"

"You mean... who she's missing out on," Hanabi commented.

"Shut your trap," Kiba said, showing a bit of fang.

Hanabi narrowed her eyes. Shino noticed then said, "Ignore him- he's just bitter,"

"I am not bitter, Shino. Don't play around with words you don't mean," Kiba dismissed.

"She hasn't been exactly active in any of our amalgamated lives," Shino said.

"What he means is that she dropped off the face of the earth after Naruto started banging Sakura," Kiba elaborated.

"She's over him," Hanabi said. "She was the one who planned everything at their wedding.. and the dress, the flowers that would be there- even what the chairs would look like,"

"That sounds like an overly supportive best friend or just someone who's covering up her seething jealousy," Kiba said.

"I know my sister," Hanabi insisted, emphasizing Hinata being her sister. "She wouldn't dare to lie to me and me to her,"

"She wouldn't dare lie to us either but hell, people change," Kiba said. "She used to be on it. She would come to every practice. She would take care of Mirai with Kurenai. She would take any available mission that would impress us. She wavered a bit when Neji... passed away but she would always try. She would be a damn team player. She would just be a sponge, soaking up any bit of information but ever since Naruto dated Sakura, that all changed. She just left completely,"

"So you blame Naruto," Hanabi concluded."You're implying that she was a shinobi to impress Naruto. That's so dumb!" Hanabi snapped.

"She only cared about when Naruto watched her perform," Kiba said.

"That's not true. She wanted to please my father and the clan like she should," Hanabi protested. "She didn't live for Naruto,"

"She found what she loved and let it kill her. He made her happy in a sad way. That's what I call melancholia bliss," Shino supplied.

"Pfft. She's not in love with Naruto. There's another guy,"

"Another guy. Seriously?" Hanabi asked, smiling. "What is his name?"

"Well. One night, I was out, thinking. I visited the Hyuuga Manor to check if Hinata was there. When I was walking back, I smelled her scent. It was so strong and poignant- it was like she rolled over him. It was gross. I could only do nothing but just breathe and stare,"

"What?" Shino asked.

"Well, who was it?!" Hanabi said.

"It was Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha flipping Sasuke,"

Shino shook his head, sighing.

Hanabi paused before she burst out laughing. "Uchiha Sasuke would never near Hinata. Hinata would never touch that seething heathen and betray our clan," Hanabi laughed and laughed. "Come back to me when you have real stories about Hinata,"

"I'm telling the truth," Kiba snapped.

"They make the strangest bedfellows. The most unlikely couple. Don't make your sap fiction become our truth. Please," Hanabi giggled, her ebony hair flying everywhere.

"I have the strongest nose in Konoha. I'm not making this up. Sasuke and Hinata may have slept together. If you just trust me, then I'll be able to find to her and what that bastard is doing then I'll be able to bring her back,"

"She's on a mission. Hinata would never dirty her hands with Uchiha Sasuke. She's coming home safely. That's what she promised and she keeps her promises,"

"If she's associated with him... That's just the worst thing she could ever do to herself," Kiba lamented, feeling angry.

"It's not true so she's safe. Don't give me false hope. Please. That's the second worst thing you could do to me," She gave him one last laugh. She blew a kiss to Mirai and left.

"Your infatuation with Hinata is killing you," Shino said. "My feelings are killing me too. But most of all, maybe... Perhaps we're all just missing her,"

* * *

 _January 28th_

Hanabi paced around, ignoring what her servant said. "It's been like five months. Where is she? It's January. She's supposed to be here right now. What happened to her?"

"She's fine. The Hokage said that she's fine..." Ena attempted to soothe the distraught fifteen-year-old by offering roses to inhale. Ena always had a smile painted on her face, a constant happy person but it annoyed Hanabi. "Hanabi-hime, please. Relax. The messenger is coming to tell us good news. There's nothing wrong. Our dear Hinata will return for a marriage celebrated by the gods," she beamed. "I love marriages and weddings!

"I just feel like something went wrong!" Hanabi insisted, still pacing.

"That's just the worry in you. Everything is perfectly fine," Ena repeated. The door of her chambers was knocked on and Ena naturally went to open it. She shot Hanabi a breezy smile and handed Hanabi more roses. "See, Hanabi-hime, we will receive the best of news and you both will be reunited,"

Ena pranced to the door and shot a reassuring glance to Hanabi. She spoke to the messenger, voice low. "Yes. What is it? Hyuuga... Hinata? She... Alright. That's fine... Thank you,"

The messenger left.

"So the good news, what is it?" Hanabi asked.

She turned to Hanabi, her disposition changed. She wasn't smiling. She looked like she would never smile again. "There is no good news. During her mission, there has been a mishap... Master Hiashi wants to tell you personally,"

"What? No. Tell me now," Hanabi commanded.

"Hanabi-hime..." she pleaded, shaking her head.

"Tell. Me," Hanabi demanded.

"She's dead," Ena announced, eyes cloudy. "Hyuuga Hinata is dead,"

Hanabi closed a tight fist against the thorned rose stems in her hands but she didn't feel anything.

* * *

End Chapter


	20. Wicked

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 20-  
Wicked

* * *

 _February 7th._

Sasuke walked into the Hokage's office, kind of chirpy. "Kakashi I am here. What the hell do you-"

Suddenly, Sasuke was slammed into a wall, hearing Kakashi shout. "Hyuuga Hinata was pronounced as dead a week ago. Her funeral is this afternoon. They found her _body_. The autopsies confirm that it is Hinata. It has her DNA, her chakra, and her chakra pathway," Kakashi looked fervent, still yelling. "Where's the real Hinata? Did someone kill her?"

"She isn't dead. She's at home, picking out baby names. She's settling between Amarante and Hiroaki..." Sasuke said, confused.

"Don't lie, Sasuke," Kakashi said, his fists twisting the heavy cloak Sasuke had on. "It was your child-"

"Don't lose your shit! Nothing happened. The thought makes me sick and my kid... _kids_ \- Wait," He saw clearly. Sasuke shoved Kakashi away, irate with the discovery. Huh... "You think I _killed_ her,"

Kakashi tried hard to restrain himself. "Sasuke- you can't have just killed her. She was pregnant. I trusted you butou have motive... Losses don't keep you up at night," Kakashi said with a blank face.

Sasuke would never hurt Hinata... He'd be _ruined_ if Hinata died or left. Ruined. Sasuke was offended. He moved away from his sensei and clutched the doorknob and swung the door open. Kakashi was still convinced that it was him. A killer.

"Stay here," Kakashi said.

Sasuke stopped at the door and turned around. "What do you want?"

"There's more. An impersonator of Hyuuga Hinata is on the loose. Another Hyuuga Hinata got an autopsy. Hyuuga Hinata's body is here, in Konoha without the baby's byakugan/sharingan dojutsu developing. Did you have anything to do with this? Did you fake her death?"

"Christ Kakashi, I'm not that paranoid or that organized so no," Orochimaru could have. Orochimaru cared too much about the _sharingan_ to let an opportunity like this pass up. Sasuke scowled. Kakashi walked back to his desk, not facing Sasuke. "How did no one know about the fake Hinata? Weren't _you_ following my case?"

"I kept tabs on the incoming intel but I believed you fabricated the reports. Another person faked the data. Hyuuga Hinata is the one you are with. She has two clones that a select few call Hinata B and C or just the singular letters for simplicity.

"B is the Hyuuga who impersonated her and the third Hinata clone, C is dead, in a casket at the moment," Kakashi's anger, although there, had simmered down. "The mission was to cure a chakra disease in Na no Kuni. The orginal Hyuuga Hinata was meant to travel to three different nation's countries and investigate. This was the mission we agreed on. Actual chakra diseases in Na no Kuni exist. Somehow, the impersonator Hyuuga Hinata went in, collected data, healed patients and interacted with the disease itself- finding the cure,"

"The real Hyuuga Hinata was with me the whole six months..." Sasuke said, unsettled by the damn news. "Hinata wrote notes on labs and reports... on the hypothetical mission. Did those get sent to Konoha?"

"Not all. The first one did. Instead of other ANBU personnel making it to Na no Kuni, an impersonator, B checked in. Others believe that the impersonator either killed the original Hinata recently. The original Hinata was rumored to be held captive in an unknown region. For the next five months, the impersonator paraded and cured the chakra disease. Na no Kuni, and Tori no Kuni and Kagi no Kuni all got visits from the impersonator,

"During this five month period, the third Hinata, C, was tortured and questioned until she succumbed to the effects. In Konoha... we found her body in an unknown hideout of either the Uchiha's property or Orochimaru's. Most likely Orochimaru's,"

Sasuke felt like throwing up. As disgusted as he was, he was more furious. "How did nobody know it wasn't her? They must have had references and photos of Hinata A. Kagi no Kuni is the best village of shinobi experts in espionage- they must have noticed something was off,"

Kakashi drew a hard sigh. "That's how talented our impersonator was. The woman who impersonated her had the byakugan. She also had the same competency of Hinata A," Kakashi held up a photo. "This is what she looked like,"

Sasuke thought back to the photo he's been shamelessly staring at for the past few days. A match. "Damn it. They're _similar_ ,"

Kakashi nodded. "B passes as a decent Hinata. No one knows why she impersonated Hinata for five months while helping Konoha. She knew all of Konoha's customs and she performed Hyuuga techniques,"

"Did this B do it for the money? Curing three countries of disease gets you a lot of cash... How does this B- _impersonator_ have the byakugan?" Sasuke asked.

"In the war, all corpses except for one were recuperated; Hyuuga Hinamori. She belonged to the main house without a cursed seal. Her body was supposedly destroyed by the Ten-Tails but that is our best bet. Our best lead. Mind you, I am the only person that knows _Hinata_ is alive. There's an impersonator at large and everyone thinks Hyuuga Hinata is dead," he said. "Keep her safe in the dark. She was meant to return to Konoha after going missing on her mission. I advise you not to come back until we find the killer of Hinata and the imposter,"

"I don't need you to tell me that. I don't want to come back to Konoha," Sasuke scoffed. "Looks like you didn't want me to either,"

Kakashi looked regretful but folded his hands on his desk. "All I need is confirmation that she is safe. The suspicion of her pregnancy is officially terminated but I need to know that she is alright,"

"Would my word be enough?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi sighed and finally answered. "I suppose,"

"Then trust me like you have. Or learn to again,"

"Her identity as Natsukawa Momo will be valid in Konoha. I must go back to the funeral. You need to leave for a while," Kakashi sat in his black chair at his pristine Hokage desk. "I forgot to mention. Naruto is expecting a _violent confrontation_ with you because he thinks Hinata A had your child,"

"Allow him to think that she's dead. He won't blab about it. It's better that Sakura doesn't know. Not my choice. Hinata doesn't want her friends to know," Sasuke looked at Kakashi before he left. "It may not look like it but I'm better than you think. I'm not that guy,"

"You're sure,"

"Trust it. I'm not that guy _anymore_ ,"

* * *

Sasuke just wanted to get back to Kumo. Spot her glowing face and musical voice. Maybe watch Benjiro a bit and feel the babe kick. Hold her a bit.

Sasuke walked out of Konoha, mind reeling with the impossible. Has everyone he knows lost faith in him? He wouldn't kill _Hinata_. He wouldn't. Kakashi thought he was a bit psychopathic and this wouldn't hurt him like if he time-traveled a few months back. Damn it, he would have taken it as a compliment but now he has emotions. Is he soft? He hates being soft.

He's not exactly soft around her anymore.

Okay, he knew that she wasn't his type. He's catching feelings and still he falls or whatever. She's short, like dynamite. She's sweet, she sings in the shower and there's a _someday_ with her. He's obsessed with her little sigh/murmurs when he moves beside her in bed as she's half asleep. He's just the sucker who let Hinata fill his mind. Nothing's wrong with it but it's supernatural.

Someone used the rebirth jutsu on Hinata... When would they have been able to plan for this?! He has to find a new place to live! That idiot who put a genjutsu on her... And now he has to break the news to her that everyone thinks she's dead.

Un-fucking-believable.

He seethed under the light peaking through the silvery winter clouds. It was until later that he noticed a man, silently waiting, wearing a black mask that covered his face. It looked like a copy-cat version of Obito's mask but _worse_. The man wore all black. Black pants, black gloves, and an antique silk haori jacket. He leaned against a black streetlight like a cool guy.

"Why are you following me?" Sasuke asked.

"I have a mask but I'm not dangerous," the stranger said smoothly, having a characteristic laugh.

"That doesn't answer my question," Sasuke snapped.

"It's not the time for transparency," the man said. "Despite that, my name is Taichirou, Hychu Taichirou,"

"Was it you or Kabuto?" Sasuke asked, activating his sharingan.

"It was me. I have Kabuto," Taichirou shrugged. "Personal fun,"

"Is it revenge?" Sasuke asked, taking out his sword.

"Personal fun is revenge while keeping him hostage in captivity," Taichirou said, chuckling. "He must pay. He was a hazard to Hinata. Your child should not be killed by a man who I have no use for. All the turbulence, the sinful riot, and the manipulation will be rewarded. She's worth the use of forbidden jutsu. If you tell her she's dead to the rest of the world- all of our plans will be _ruined_ ,"

"We're not making any plans together. There has never been and will never be a 'we'," Sasuke hissed.

"Hm," Taichirou dismissed it. "This is the picture of my dreams. Beautiful night out. Didn't know it snowed in Konoha," Taichirou said, still ignoring Sasuke's vigorous hostility and continuing cooly.

"No one gives a damn about your snowflakes," Sasuke barked.

The man chuckled. "You should be grateful I'm _helping_. We hold each other to higher standards,"

Sasuke's voice was acidic and low. "Why wouldn't I think you're anything better than scum? You sent Konoha into a damn frenzy. Are you mental?!"

Taichirou leaned back casually on a lit lampost, briefly chuckling. "They're all like mindless goats in a _frenzy_... The riots are an efficient way to control grazing. I see the world the way it is. I'm the terrible one so other people don't have to be. I seize an _opportunity_. I take the heard by the horns and take control through _submission_. Death connects all rogue shinobi. The strongest ones are usually the more corrupt. The more corrupt we are in Konoha, the more sucessful we become. We both despise Konoha. I think we could work well together,"

"I'd never work for you and I don't despise Konoha," Sasuke argued.

Taichirou shook his head, dissenting. "Two lies come from your mouth. What were you planning on doing after those five months finish? I am helping you and I want to protect her."

"It's never that simple," Sasuke said. "What are you? An Uchiha sympathizer?"

"Yes and things aren't ever simple. Take it from one man to another. Her mission wasn't going to fool her father. They would have found out about the pregnancy right away. I was the one who made her copy. Her touch is off. Less endowed," Taichirou nodded. "And the Hyuuga who I sent to Na no Kuni, Tori no Kuni and Kagi no Kuni... That's apart of a bigger scheme,"

"Why did you kill her in Orochimaru's hideout?"

"Who said I killed her? It wasn't my men," he said. "She escaped from us and ended up in the DCA's clutches,"

Damnit. Why...

"How did you know about Hinata's mission?" Sasuke questioned.

"Not all information is classified from me. Nothing is hidden from one who is omniscient. Nothing is as it seems," Taichirou said, mystic still surrounding the black-clad man.

Sasuke had enough of this metaphorical shit. "Stop playing with scissors and cut the crap. Why are you helping us?"

"You helped me in a big way. Besides, we are after the same things in life. Our beginnings and endings will be quite the same. If you don't open your eyes, you'll never see that we are always on the same side because of our bloodied lives and the darkness we spread," Taichirou said. "I have been protecting her while you're away. If I continue aiding Hinata, you have to promise me one person. You should trust me, I worked with a lot of your colleagues. You weren't in Akatsuki long enough to notice me. I worked with Obito, we fought but I won,"

"Is that why you ripped off his mask idea?" Sasuke snarled.

Taichirou took his rudeness in stride with a soft voice and apathetic tendency. "I won this one- we used to be partners for a few months. However, I had nothing to do with the war and we split. I did not care for it. It gave me nothing in return. I have no compunction after killing to get what I want but I don't want carnage because it doesn't benefit me. I need allies to further my own goal. I do not _needlessly_ kill. I spread influence. Fear. Terror. I thrive on the fear and distrust in the community- it's what I do,"

"Hn," Sasuke said, narrowing his eye. "What exactly are _you_?"

Taichirou thought for a moment, reflecting deeply. "I like to say a visionary. Innovator to hate. I exploit everyone's weaknesses. I mold others into killing machines. I make others stripped from their values, personality and make them an exhibitionist. Then I am the voyeur to war, to destruction, to hate but I simply have never killed anyone. I do not like death. The people I want to kill are already dead. Except one," his voice became dark, low and full of malicious intent.

"Why are you helping us?" Sasuke asked, still crossed.

He finally looked straight at Sasuke. "Because you have something I want and need. Besides, you protected someone I care for. I haven't killed a certain shinobi. It is not someone who is dear to you... Only a select few people matter to you. When the time comes, Hinata will have to sacrifice them," he said. "In the meantime, I will give my resources to keeping her alive. I suggest you take my offer. I don't have the numbers to bring hell to those who don't conform to my plan,"

"What is your plan? Tell me!" Sasuke commanded.

"We'd have to trust each other for that to happen, don't we Uchiha?" Taichirou let out a characteristic amused laugh.

"If anything happens to _Hinata_ , I'll kill you," Sasuke threatened.

He soon did, indeed, chuckle. "Don't test me, Uchiha. I can force your hand into the unthinkable or I can reveal your little secret,"

"Don't threaten me," Sasuke replied.

The man walked away, pushing himself off of the street lamp. "We'll meet again, as enemies or as allies... I think you'll be more complying to what I have to say. Trust me, the devil works but I work harder. One day, we will fight Akuma-oo-sama. We will settle things with a sword to flesh and blood on steel. That's what I can promise... you can release the genjutsu now. Sasuke, the DCA will be a problem to us. It is best if we eliminate the miscreants before they do something dangerous. I feel it coming- a big battle,"

"That's delusional. They do not have numbers to attack any place at the moment,"

He tilted his head, happy to hear his response. "Underestimating them will be our biggest downfall. I've seen them. Their strength is unparalleled and a problem. If you do not believe me, so be it. I will prepare. Paranoid men are usually the safest,"

"Or they have the most enemies," Sasuke scowled.

"Sasuke. I take this as an answer. I will protect Hinata because after fighting at bars, seeing children almost die... I believe that she deserves some serendipity. I will make it safe for my _vessels._ When I see fit, we will meet," he said, smoking away on a pipe he pulled out.

"Is this what you really look like?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm above all weak rookies. I feed my red-eyed demons but we're in the same hell with the same devils,"

* * *

He got out of the genjutsu.

Sasuke released the genjutsu to find a very distraught fifteen-year-old dressed in the fanciest cloak he's seen with a sword pressed to her neck. Any further would have pierced more skin. Sasuke's sharingan swirled as he took a closer look. Her empty lilac-tinted eyes were puffy and rosea. She looked like she was out for blood. His blood.

She's a much too familiar Hyuuga. He lessened his force and observed her. He was pretty sure that all Hyuuga had cloaks like that... since they were the Hyuuga.

She didn't tremble. She had guts. "Uchiha Sasuke! Hyuuga Hinata is dead because of your insolence. Face the consequences, you rogue shinobi. Answer my questions perfectly! Konoha will arrest you based on my findings. You set meetings with Lord Hiashi-sama! You're in Konoha overseeing the investigation because you killed her!"

Sasuke just scowled. "Hn. I have no interest in fighting you. You are not in the right mind," he said and sheathed his sword. She immediately put distance between them but prepared for a battle to the end. Sasuke noticed she hid how terrified she was. "Are you a maid of the main house with a vendetta?"

"How dare you assume I'm a maid?!" She readied her cerulean chakra blades and Sasuke rose an eyebrow at her chakra manipulation skills.

Sasuke grimaced when she moved onto him. She attacked him, attempting to cut off his chakra points. Her efforts were futile as he blocked of her strikes easily. It was _easy_. She was all deathly pale skin and light bird bones. He was gentle when he seized her arm, spun her around and threw her against the nearest house wall.

She hit zero tenketsu out of three his hundred and sixty- _one_. She failed to hit him or any of his tenketsu. Sasuke stood over her. The Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms jutsu is solely taught to the _main_ house. She has excellent chakra control and an understandable vendetta. She made impressive milestones for a girl her age. Her taijutsu... was also worth mentioning.

It was when he noticed the crease between her eyebrows his cinnamon girl sported when she was stressed.

Damn. It was the Hyuuga princess with expensive taste; _Hanabi_.

"You made contact with her," Pant. Pant. Pant. "Why did you butcher her?" Hanabi said, attempting to stand.

"I don't give into civic engagement. I hate accusations that have no basis on truth. Do you think that I killed your sister? Who is your sister?"

Hanabi growled and with a suffer-filled pant, she stood up and got into position. "It is what EVERYONE is talking about?! How do you not know? Or your head is that far stuck up your ass you haven't taken a look around?! She's been murdered and all the Hyuuga point to you. Kiba smells her scent on you. We all think it was you. She was killed in Orochimaru's hideout that our Hokage hadn't discovered! One of which you may have known the location of to torture her for weeks with enemies of Konoha and cancer from Kumo and Nami no Kuni. How were you so damn close to her?! Did you rape her?! You must have done just about everything else!"

So... that's the story. Hinata was tortured by Kumogakure/rogue Konoha-nin... in Konoha's abandoned hideout.

"Uchiha are blamed as scapegoat by this kindergarten village. I've never talked to her. Stuttering is a turn-off," Sasuke said, turning to walk away. And walk away was what he did.

"She's better and brighter and you _killed her._ You stole her from me! Just tell me _why_ before I get an army," Hanabi yelled.

"You're not in the right mind. Go back home to your snob army. You're in the blur of grief while playing the blaming game," Sasuke grumped, head hurting.

"You don't know anything about death and my grief!"

Sasuke paused, turned around, scowling. "I know the colors of pain, suffering and madness that grief brings. A whole clan massacre, deceased bodies painted black and red. I've seen more death than you have seen looking out from the rose-colored windows of your sheltered Hyuuga castle,"

"You... you-"

Sasuke ignored her fiery expression. "A word from the almighty lady of healing- do not abandon the living for the dead. Once that happens, you have fallen on your own sword. Do not point your sword nor place the blame on those who you cannot overpower or risk getting slain,"

"Uchiha- don't underestimate me! Never thieve from one you cannot outrun! Or you do not have so much as remorse for what you have done?!" Hanabi shook her head. "You'll have to break my arms and legs to make me not fight you to the death,"

"Fine," Her face broke in horror. He took a step forward and stole half of her chakra. He hit a pressure point just on the crevice between her elbow and lower forearm. "Rest. Death makes the souls who are left behind feel less alive," Sasuke said and knocked her out.

She crumpled onto the street with a sigh. He returned her chakra once she was sleeping. This would have been an honorable version of suicide; fighting Sasuke... It's also the most painful.

He then applied the fact it was Hinata's sister he _knocked_ out and that he can be nicer. He put a genjutsu on Hanabi; a supercut of the gray and ebony sisters. They read poetry, had picnics and laughed like so. They're in so much pain cause of him. He will be nicer. He lugged her onto a bench and anonymously shared with the Hyuuga that the princess slept in the streets.

Every choice of his is _cosmopolitan_.

He got bruised up for two weeks after speaking to the police about his not orchestrating the mudslide that ravaged through Kumogakure.

Now he's got to clear his name for the murder of Hyuuga Hinata?!

People think he's killed Hinata. Orochimaru will be blamed for her death as will Kumogakure. That Taichirou said that the DCA killed the rebirth jutsu Hinata he created... for _reasons._ He wants to mention to Kakashi that Taichirou has taken Kabuto prisoner and used all Kabuto's jutsu. If he says anything- Taichirou will stop providing security for Hinata... Or he will reveal Hinata's 'longevity' and baby to the world... to the seal. This Taichirou fellow is desperate to help him, an Uchiha. _Why?_

He punched the nearest tree, not being able to control himself.

Trouble on his left and trouble on his right. He hopes Hinata could help him pull through. For once he had so much to lose. The wicked really has no rest.

* * *

 _April 3rd._

 _Two or three_ months _passed_ _by quickly._

Hinata added streaks of dusty teal in her silvery hair just in case someone wanted to get suspicious of Benjiro. Their hair colors matched. Her earlobes got a triple top piercing. She was referred to as Momo and she was used to it. Miyana stopped by often, bringing gossip and girl talk. Jugo and Suigetsu visited just as much.

Both Mitsuyo and Sasuke stopped allowing them to watch television, wanting to get back to the basics. He was anti-technology and Mitsuyo was anti-Kumogakure news after he returned from an impromptu trip to Konoha with Kakashi. She was okay with it.

Hinata, Someina, and Benjiro had minute dance parties with the radio loud. Benjiro warmed up to Someina but loved Mitsuyo more. Sasuke spent his time with Benjiro whilst Hinata killed time bettering herself with her seals and engaging in profound research of shinobi weaponry.

After her sixth month of pregnancy, Sasuke was home regularly. Sasuke and Benjiro bonded due to her semi-absenteeism. Sasuke didn't particularly appreciate Benjiro but he accepted Benjiro's unending affection for him. Sasuke indulged Benjiro in his toddler talk. She saw them racing popsicle stick boats across the streams. The boys fished, enjoying the wildlife. Benjiro simply liked being in Sasuke's proximity and Sasuke adapted.

Mitsuyo, Someina and Hinata started up with a day-care. The daycare kids were fun for Benjiro. He made friends and they were the perfect, cute devils. Taiyo, Junpei, and Benjiro quickly became a scheming toddler group. Even Sasuke would join in with Benjiro's friends and show them games.

Somehow, Someina became Hinata's self-appointed servant/protector. Sasuke trained Someina to become a better shinobi while pointing a sword at her. With Someina's training- came Hinata's training. Hinata became a better poisons specialist and better medical-nin.

She memorized the chakra signatures of those who passed through the seals she reinforced. She improved on her sword handling and weaponry history. She knew how to distinguish between genjutsus. She doesn't know how to cast genjutsu but she was capable at recognizing, improving, releasing, and determining how to the genjutsu was made.

Hinata could seal multiple things like swords and weapons with ease. A new tattoo came about while practicing her seal work; a solid black band on her upper bicep. The tattoo on her back hasn't disappeared.

Mitsuyo hired a man from her youth to undo the seals but he couldn't. Riichi, Hinata's fuinjutsu teacher, taught her how to manage her tattoo. He came to her dwelling weekly to teach Hinata about seals during combat and everyday life.

Hinata also got in touch with her electric side. Sasuke wouldn't teach her the Chidori but promised to make a modified jutsu for her. He wanted her to use a sword that conducted electricity. If she stabbed someone- she could electrocute them and also maim them.

Electric healing was introduced by Riichi. With electric healing, she could absorb electrons to stimulate molecules and regenerate cells. He also predicted she could use the electric aura; a vortex of chakra being around her while it's laced with lightning. If she gets attacked, she could heal herself, electrocute the person she touches and stand on offense.

She did teach Benjiro not to touch any of the seals she left around because there could be dangerous items. Should they ever leave or get attacked, she could store all their items in seals and unseal them in Konoha.

Benjiro liked picking up swords and swinging them around like Sasuke but Sasuke seemed more pleased than scared. He liked that aspect of Benjiro a lot.

The baby was very healthy. She was worried, the doctor she talked to was... not the best. She didn't have very good skills. She was very grateful and fortunate. She felt as though, she would look at her stomach and think, "Who are you in there?" She found herself waddling around, feeling super pregnant.

Sasuke and Benjiro liked to wake up early and watch the sunrise. Sasuke would be off practicing his sword, but one time she found him sitting peacefully as Benjiro slept at his side, resting. "He couldn't keep up," he explained for why Benjiro's head was on his lap.

Sasuke always left without saying goodbye but returned he stopped and ruffled his hair and apologized for being gone for so long.

* * *

It was breezy and the stifling heat was appreciated.

Sasuke was outside, practicing his sword techniques while Hinata looked around for Benjiro. "Where... Where is Benjiro? He couldn't have run off into the woods," she complained. She carried a weaved basket with loads of clean toddler clothes and baby clothes.

"He said he wanted some drinks and snacks, so he went to you, requesting food," Sasuke said, sheathing his sword and placing it beside him. After Hinata's nagging about his swords, he has learnt to take precautions for Benjiro and Taiyo.

"Ah. That's right! I gave him snacks," she trilled, remembering. It was her pregnancy brain. She forgets things, details, dates and small things...

Sasuke found it funny, looking amused while he gently took the basket from her. He did most of the work since he didn't want her lifting anything. She bent down to sit but he paused. "Nah. Don't sit on the ground, it's much too hard. I'd rather not have you bruised,"

"I can't get bruised by sitting on the ground, Sasuke!" Hinata said. He grabbed a blanket and tossed it on the grass. "Sasuke! That one is _clean_. We can't use clean sheets as picnic blankets. I'm not a princess. I don't need pampering,"

He just said, "Work with me here,"

With the helping hand of Sasuke, she sat on the laid out sheet. "You hungry?" he asked yet still fetched grapes for her to eat.

She chewed on the plump purple grapes. "I know what you and Someina have been doing. Don't think that I didn't notice you both making the clothesline harder to reach. I'm pregnant, not invalid,"

"I think you're remarkable,"

Flattery. Hinata smiled, pausing. "Well. I was just thinking- you got new clothes. Someina wants to sew on the insignia but your rigorous training would ruin our efforts. So, Mitsuyo found special different types of fabric dyes and we cut out multiple sponge/wooden stamps so we could stamp all your shirts again," she said, jumping a bit. "And I'm so excited!"

He put the basket of clothes beside her and she grinned, looking at the baby clothing she picked out. "Hn. Pink and blue... Awful colors" he said, grimacing.

"Yellow and green are awful colors and purple and green seemed too wild. It's very stereotypical," Hinata said.

"Uchiha aren't stereotypical," he shrugged. "I don't know if the baby is a girl or boy. Either way, I'm happy,"

"Since we're away from a real hospital and I strayed away from neonatal care and pediatrics- we're not sure about what's happening. I'm sure that my baby is fine- although I feel like we're missing something. The methods they use are ancient," Hinata hummed absently. She used a scrolls to summon Sasuke's test subject shirt, one shirt and a dress. "These are the items we need for stamping your clothing," she explained.

There was white fabric dye, red fabric dye and the wooden stamps along with the sponges. He looked at the basket and sat beside her on the white sheet. He picked up one of Benjiro's shirts with a high collar. "Hn. Why a high collar?" he asked.

Hinata shrugged, picking at a onesie. "It was... Mitsuyo's idea. Mitsuyo fancies them. She's always wearing them when she goes out of the house," Hinata said.

Sasuke looked thoughtful. "Aren't we going to stamp them?" he asked. Hinata jumped in place, honestly flabbergasted. "Don't act so shocked, Hinata, he's one of us, isn't he?"

* * *

 _Noon._

They laid Benjiro's clothes down and chose two shirts and three of his outdoor wear clothing to have the Uchiha insignia on the back. Her arms were dirty and he wasn't much of an artist. The white sheet was ruined forever. She didn't mind- his hair looked _luscious_ today.

"There- finished," he said, gazing at his art-work. _Proud_. He looked handsome with his spiked black hair. He needed a haircut.

"It's nice. I like it," she said, looking at his locks. Looks shiny. Is it soft?

Sasuke hummed in agreement. "It's the Uchiha insignia. It's always been nice. It's good that you like it. There's something elegant about it,"

"Yeah. Very handsome," she agreed.

"A paper fan is handsome?" he asked, noticing her daydreaming.

She came back to earth and blushed- _hard_. Why was she intrigued by his hair?! She got caught! He was talking about the- the clan insignia and she was drooling over his hair.

"Yeah! And those who will wear it is _handsome_ as well. Like- are you sure? About... you know who," The gray-haired Hinata fretted.

"Ah. Benjiro. The Aoi," Sasuke inhaled deeply and watched the birds fly overhead. "I don't want to be his dad but the kid could use some Uchiha-styled toughening up and Hyuuga-styled love. I admit, he's not such a bad kid. He's irrevocably clingy but he's alright. I wouldn't mind killing time with him," he exhaled again, as if freed from a burden. "It's a work in progress,"

Her deeply reflective countenance morphed into one that sparkled joy. She pulled him into a warm hug and laughed happily in his ear. "I knew you'd let him in and get a soft spot for him," she pushed him away slightly but removed her arms, still sitting close beside him. After a while of not talking, she got very quiet and modest.

Sasuke paused, and finally looked back at her. "Why do you keep on looking at me like that?"

"I'm glad to have gotten to know you better. To have met you," Her eyes darted away and that chiming laugh sounded paired with a lasting smile. Of course, she muffled the sound with her palm. "Honest,"

"Vice-versa," Sasuke whispered. _Sincere._

"You're not salt. I've seen... your heart," she murmured shyly, eyes roaming his face.

"And it's black. Just black. I'm not sweet," he responded, a bit miffed. He looked at her for a moment. "Aren't you going to choose a shirt to brand with the Uchiha insignia?" he asked casually.

 _What?!_ Hinata almost swallowed her tongue. She was honestly tongue-tied. She tried to open her mouth and say words but she lost her voice. She scrambled away from the Uchiha, wanting to get away but staying on the soiled sheet.

"Don't short-circuit on me. You're aware... you're apart of the Uchiha. Apart of my family," he told her seriously although he was confused at her outburst and distance.

She blushed a champagne rose, tripping over her words. "I'm your- just. Sasuke... I'm not. I can't. I'm not worthy. It's an honour but it feels wrong,"

"You're probably more worthy than half the bastards in my clan. Nothing feels more right," he insisted. "Meanwhile, think about what we are. What you are. Then come back to me," he gave her a nod and went back inside.

She grabbed a shirt, her gray calf-length tunic dress with a low cut v neck and flipped it over. She was an outcasted Hyuuga... An accepted Natsukawa and a worthy Uchiha. Then where does her heart belong?

She stamped the shirt. _With the Uchiha, to her Uchiha,_ she answered.

* * *

"Why is there a huge turtle in my living room?" Hinata asked as she moved beside an equally confused Sasuke. Taiyo sat on the hard shell with a deep frown face and some luggage. Benjiro bounced around the tortoise like a kid at the candy shop.

"His name is Chuhei," Benjiro went up to the pair and said, "Nata, Sasu- can I have one? A chuhei?"

Hinata shook her head, apologizing. Benjiro narrowed his eyes and turned to Sasuke, opening his mouth. Sasuke also shook his head before a syllable could come out.

Benjiro turned back to Taiyo, sagging while exchanging depressed looks. "They say _no_. It was woth a twy,"

Miyana entered the living room, carrying a small packages of what seemed luggage with a cabbage head. "This is Chuhei, Taiyo's pet. I have an urgent mission so I have to drop Taiyo and Chuhei off for a few days. Is that alright?" Miyana asked and Taiyo frowned, huffing beside his giant turtle.

"Of course," Hinata said, nodding. "He's here all the time. Benjiro would love to have some of his company. Miyana, it's alright. I would do it anytime,"

"Thank you," Miyana replied, grateful. She brought money, his toys, his bed time stories for her silver-headed kid. "I'm coming home. Don't worry. I love you- you're going to have so much fun,"

Taiyo just scoffed and sighed, turning away from her. Benjiro gave him a small smile and said, "Let's play! Sasu got me new toys! Wace trains and boats that move by themselves! He could buy a village!"

Taiyo's face lit up and his aquamarine eyes looked clear. "Cool!"

Hinata threw a side-glance at Sasuke, genuinely curious. "Can you?"

"Depends," Sasuke shrugged, all nonchalant, "do you want one?" he asked.

Hinata laughed, shaking her head. It's crazy that he can offer houses of gold.

Benjiro grinned. "Chuhei's awesome! Sasu, Nata- you show I can't have one?"

"Yes," Hinata nodded. "He is _awesome_ but love, I don't think we have the time,"

Benjiro lamented, looking at Sasuke hopefully. "Maybe," Sasuke said firmly.

Hinata shot a betrayed look at him. "Unbelievable," she mouthed.

"Sasu say maybe- Means Nata say yes. They say _yes_ ," Benjiro shouted triumphantly and threw a fist in the air.

Hinata lightly smacked Sasuke's arm. "You can't say that. He'll go on and on about it for months. Our cat dreams are just gone in smoke?"

"Cats are dominating and active," Sasuke shrugged. He leaned beside her ear. "Turtles are interesting. _Slow_. Better alive than in soup. I feel remorse for those turtles,"

She rose an eyebrow. "You've had turtle soup?! Sasuke!" Turning her neck to face him, she found their noses almost brushing.

"It was Orochimaru's choice. Don't worry, it's not much better than your cooking," Sasuke assured her.

"Oh- you," Hinata then shoved his arm, laughing. She leaned her head on his shoulder while looping an arm around his. "I've improved,"

"Nata? You say yes?" Benjiro asked.

"I'll think about it," she said. "Don't you both gang up on me like that, that's not fair,"

Benjiro and Sasuke nodded to each other.

Miyana observed them with a loving half-envy, half-wanting smile. Benjiro was busy marveling at the tortoise. He brought his fingers up to its face.

"He likes cabbage heads and fingers," Miyana said. "Don't put your fingers next to his beak.. He will think it's food. He could snap your head off,"

He immediately scurried behind Sasuke's leg, hiding. The tortoise moved his head to look at Hinata, a docile smile on his face. Benjiro shrieked and moved in front of her, a starfish with limbs in every direction. "You can't _hurt_ baby Nata!"

"He won't hurt your family. He's very kind. Just beware," Miyana said.

Taiyo crossed his arms, suddenly fuming on the turtle. "Ben's gon have a sibling, mama. When am I going to get siblings?"

Benjiro looked smug as he stood in front of Hinata's belly bump.

Hinata and Miyana exchanged uncomfortable glances. "Taiyo... know that you're the right amount for me. I love you just the way you are,"

Sasuke _announced_ that he was leaving the room, resuming his weaponry training. Benjiro and Taiyo followed suit. Benjiro paused, looked at Hinata then at the turtle and leaned in, telling Taiyo a secret. Taiyo shrugged, nodding and Benjiro was off. Taiyo grabbed the cabbage head from a Miyana and broke off little patches, leaving a trail of food in the direction of where the boys were off to.

"He's clever," Hinata commented, watching her boys go off.

"It was Benjiro who told him how to do it," Miyana dismissed, waving her hand. She heard giggles erupt from the two boys and Miyana shared a knowing look with Hinata, laughing a bit. "They'll give us absolute hell, doncha think? When they're older and more mobile," Miyana said.

Hinata nodded, smiling. Probably. She waited for those moments eagerly. She just had to laugh! Sasuke is too generous and kind with her. "Buying me a village... how ridiculous!" Hinata laughed.

Miyana quirked her lips into a smile. "You and Sasuke... if it weren't for the missing ring, I wouldn't have a doubt in my mind that you guys were married for years,"

Hinata had heat on her cheeks. "Pffft. No. We don't seem like a married couple! That's _unbelievable_ ," she refuted.

"You even sound like him,"

"No. I don't think of him that way. We're only friends. Friends," Hinata assured her friend. "Sasuke... doesn't think of me like that. We're on the same page of friendship,"

"In the book of lies. I'm no Musubi-No-Kami but I'm sure he thinks differently. He would have your children,"

Hinata shook her head, flustered. "I mean... he already has- not that it means _anything_. I would have his kids. I don't know. Just don't know, so don't ask me why. That's how we are,"

"Did you notice how nice he is to you? He acquiesces to whatever you want, no questions just... swaying with it. That's what I call husband's affection. The purest love out there,"

Hinata's heart sped up and she was red. "It's just being friends,"

"Do you act like this with every guy friend you know?" Miyana asked.

Hinata shook her head. "Heavens _no_. Sasuke would be upse-..."

"Then what is he to you?"

"We don't have labels," Hinata whispered.

"Eventually, you will," Miyana hummed, ignoring the mortified expression on Hinata's face.

* * *

 _Evening._

Sasuke read a few scrolls with Benjiro. Taiyo was with Hinata. Benjiro liked Hinata's reading voice but Sasuke had more time to read so the boy turned to Sasuke for books. They were often seen in the library reading side by side or Benjiro on Sasuke's lap if he really let it happen. Sasuke usually tensed up and Benjiro would scurry away, frightened to have crossed Sasuke's boundaries.

He accidentally showed Benjiro his mother's portrait while sitting against a stuffed bookshelf, side by side. Benjiro tapped on the picture of Sasuke's mom. "Nata don't look like that... Is that your mama?" he marveled. "She's pwetty,"

Sasuke grunted in agreement. "She liked tucking me in and feeding me dango,"

Benjiro grinned with missing teeth. "Nata tucks me and tells me she loves me. Ev'ryday. Do all Natas do that? Can I meet 'em?

"All Nata's do do that. My folks would've liked you," Sasuke's mouth got dry. "but they are in in heaven. They're still with me everywhere I go but they're dead,"

Benjiro gasped, black eyes wide open. He leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't be sad," Sasuke tensed and Benjiro removed his touch.

"I'm fine. Nata's mother is dead. Her father is alive but rude to Nata," Sasuke said. Benjiro gaped at Sasuke like he couldn't believe it. "I know, kiddo. In a couple of months, you're going to meet Hiashi. He's _decent._ However, you still got us. I'm correcting my mistakes through you and Hinata. My restarts. That's all that's important. My brother and I... didn't act right. You should get along with your brother or sister be their role model,"

"Nata tol' me I have to be nice 'n pwoud. And stwong. And cowageous. 'N kiss 'em lots,"

"That's what you do," he said. "And you love them lots. When you are an older brother- you're the protector, the good and the strength. You're going to be at their rescue, right. Put a spark in their eyes. When you... go on your adventure we'll be waiting at the end. Your life will glow under the shine of Nata. Treasure it," Sasuke said, reaching out and ruffling his hair. Benjiro grinned. "You expose your head, your eyes and your heart if you're in the Uchiha. I expect good things from you,"

"I'm an Uchiha? Like you an Nata?" Benjiro made sense of it, eyes lighting up.

"From your head to your toes,"

Benjiro grinned and did a big happy dance, jumping around the room. Benjiro smiled and climbed onto Sasuke's lap, cheering. Sasuke paused, tensed and Benjiro panicked- and got in position to move. Sasuke protested and held Benjiro tighter.

Sasuke presented Benjiro's stamped shirts that the toddler proudly wore.

* * *

 _Late. After 10_ _p.m._

It was just him and her, just staying there, just forgetting the world. He liked it when it was like that. He's always looking for the tumultuous and new but he's fine.

They were in the chiefly glass greenhouse, sitting quietly in the dark. It was a cool night. He worried but for now, he just wants to revel in the wonder and safety that is her.

Someina and Mitsuyo were at a staff party and the kids were asleep. It was just them.

"I don't like people," he said, continuing their conversation.

He watched her knit a red scarf.

She's always ignored his questions of who it was for. He was convinced that it was for Naruto because she does a lot of things for him. She made him food, she followed him around and probably gave him head or something. Sasuke didn't know but the last one seemed unlikely and kind of sad... but- _but_ she mentioned something about being Naruto's _Keisuke_. The one girl Naruto always wanted to avoid because being near Hinata will only hurt Naruto.

She said she didn't care 'cause stalking someone doesn't mean getting love nor does it mean being in love.

He didn't want her to be Naruto's _anything_ but that was better left unsaid. A lot of things were better left unsaid but he should probably wait for her to shy away. Maybe she won't-

Why is he thinking about this? Damn.

The sound of clacking knitting bamboo needles was absent. "I noticed," she hummed, a smile morphing her lips. "I'm an exception and Benjiro's as well,"

Sasuke thought for a moment then looked at her shadowed face. "You don't like people either but it's fine. You're my personal outcast,"

My... Mine, somewhat, he thought. That was possessive but it was true. Fuck those other guys, he's probably coming for her love anyway.

"Have you noticed we do a lot of nothing all the time?" Hinata asked, her eyes glowing. "We do nothing and love it,"

"You will have lots to do when we return," Sasuke said.

She exhaled roughly, frustrated. "I admit, is it wrong for me to not want to go back? Knowing this temporary paradise must end guts me," she admitted, avoiding his gaze. "Can't we grow old here as long as we still make tea and fish and travel?"

"You can't make plans if you don't know if I'll be alive," he told her.

"Then stay alive for me, our baby and _Benjiro_. That's just the scenario I'd imagined happening anyway. You and me, senile and fishing. It's not the worst case scenario or best one- it's just what's happening," she said like it was given.

"Do you like fishing?" he asked.

"Yes. You just hate when I release them. Sasuke, please stop terrorizing the koi. They're super scared of you already,"

"Good," he grunted.

She got quiet and serious again. "Don't quit what you're doing. People call us misfits but hey, that's that thing I like about you... Train me, be harsh and we become equals. Then I'll come back, remarkable and strong. I'd blindside the vision clan and everyone," she said. She brushed her fringed bangs from her eyes. "You say I'm remarkable enough to be an Uchiha... Why am I held to such a high esteem to you? I'm nothing to everyone else. Just plain, boring Hinata,"

"If you're there long enough or if I trust you, you're an Uchiha to me. Maybe it's not all in the blood," Sasuke suddenly felt heavy and honest. "I'm learning that with Benjiro. I'm restarting, building it better the second time around,"

Sasuke knows he doesn't commit because he'd have to make attachments and form bonds because he thought those were useless. He didn't know how to deal with himself or his problems... or his grief.

The blood on his hands scared him to death. He intends to heal all the scars he caused. He can be so mean when he wants to be. She shouldn't accept him... a sinner. He realized he can hardly see and this is all new to him. She's gathering his attention on the sunny parts of life. The most he ever said was sorry... one of these days- he'll apologize. He felt a hurricane of emotion consuming him but now he's fine.

Sasuke lamented, looking at the stars. "Kami, I'm the villain. People tried to call out to me but I didn't want to hear. How should... can I be forgiven? How can anyone come back from that?"

"Honestly, if they can't forgive someone and move on then they're the real villain," she said firmly. "I wasted a lot of time feeling sorry for myself. You went through the dark. You made it to the morning. Now when in the new dawn, you can begin again and set the path to self-discovery,"

"I don't think you'll see me through the dark," he admitted bitterly.

"Good thing I have night vision," she said. "And you're so much more the wars you faced... You remembered, you reflected and you released. I think it's time for you to.. forgive yourself,"

She stopped talking, put away the knit scarf and draped his arm around her shoulders. "But that's another topic entirely. Let's just... relax,"

They were quiet sitting on a bench surrounded by nature. Here in Kumo, he felt at peace with Hinata. Maybe redemption can be found in these small moments.

* * *

End Chapter


	21. Lost You

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 21-  
Lost You

* * *

 _April 7th. Late evening._

Jugo stared at photographic evidence of the one he loved and lost. Jugo's hands trembled, his body became covered with demon-like scales. His eyes... were filled with rage and tears.

Jugo went insane. Someina and everyone knew he was insane but not how much during loss... A girlfriend, someone close, she doesn't know.

Soon after, Suigetsu and Jugo argued over foolishness. Jugo took his frustration Suigetsu then the village.

In Jugo's grief, he spread terror like Sasuke. However, the Uchiha wouldn't go on a revenge rampage with all that bloodlust. He rampaged through the city and killed everything in sight.

Hinata told the kids to leave at the first sign of Jugo's agitation and grief. Hinata made sure Someina fled with the kids in her arms. Someina didn't know if Hinata was fine.

Benjiro was angry to be left with his permanent babysitter. Unless his mother was there, Taiyo couldn't be bothered, not saying much unless he was really interested. Taiyo didn't mind being outside of the house because he wasn't as attached to the house as Benjiro was.

Any distance from their cottage would spark the flame of a temper tantrum in Benjiro. Benjiro thoroughly enjoyed his cabin fever that came along with his parents.

Someina regretted not protecting Hinata. Sasuke'll kill Someina once they meet again. Someina couldn't disappoint him nor give him more reasons to hate her.

All the training sessions between her and Sasuke was just the subliminal message; _take care of the love of my life when I'm not there because I sort of, maybe, maybe not trust you..._ by Sasuke.

And she ruined that. She hoped Sasuke got to Hinata on time.

* * *

It's confirmed; they are bad omens.

Finding her going after Jugo, Sasuke was affronted. He attempted to convince her to go back home. Operative word: attempted.

She doesn't listen.

Hinata and Sasuke stood in some barely lit road surrounded by houses, getting eaten by ravenous mosquitoes. Their typical evening was disrupted before he returned from a mission. When he got home, Hinata was a mess in their empty house. Hinata went after Someina after everything calmed down.

Someina left with Taiyo and Benjiro because she knew that Jugo would implode and wreck everything.

"I have to stop Jugo, heal Suigetsu... Find Benjiro and Taiyo again," Hinata whispered, determined, pacing. "Can you track their chakras? Are they in the forest? The village _square_? Or did they escape?"

Sasuke scowled. He didn't know.

Suigetsu and Jugo were supposed to protect his makeshift clan not cause peril. Jugo's senselessly destroying the village. Suigetsu's probably dead after attempting to _halt_ the beast. Again, operative word; _attempted_. Everyone's separated and he blamed those fools.

He did sympathize with Jugo. Losing someone is painful but he wouldn't go round murdering people like this.

"Let's go back to Mitsuyo's. I'll find Benjiro and Taiyo. The Aoi will be easy to spot," Sasuke assured her, urging Hinata to stop being stubborn.

She furrowed her brows, her cloak flapping in the wind. "But Sasuke... Benjro... the people Jugo injured. They are in need of my help. Sasuke, we have to save them!"

He tugged on her hair, shaking his head. "Don't be so stupid."

Hinata's cheeks were red but she was also angry. "I'm not being dumb." Hinata protested.

Sasuke tugged on her hair again.

"Ah. Stop doing that!"

"Then don't be dumb, you dope," Sasuke shook his head, guessing her next move. "Don't activate your byakugan. It's not _worth_ _it_."

She looked down. "I just feel so helpless. I have you here, we can do something!"

He tucked the strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm going to help. You're making our world a better place if you just get out of the line of fire. This is dangerous. You're very pregnant with a sharingan kid. With my kid. We're like sitting ducks here. Let's go back and plan for the aftermath in a smart way. I'll find them."

She found logic in his words and nodded. "Okay let's go back. Back at Mitsuyo's... I think I made the cookies right this time, I swear to Kami. Benjiro's favorites."

"The seventh batch is a charm..." Sasuke grinned.

"Oh hush up, I bet your cheese and crackers that it'll be fine... more edible than the last batch..."

"I'll tell you later on 'cause Ben'll and I'll be there to try each and every single time," he said.

"Promise me you'll get Benjiro," Hinata said.

Fuck, she's getting devastated again.

Her skin's all pearly and her eyes are huge. If she cries, he'll feel like shit- then he perked up. They've arrived. Ah. His enemies have arrived. Hold that thought, darling Hinata. Sitting ducks always get shot.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" some idiot called out.

Hinata and Sasuke whipped around.

On a nearby tiled roof, there stood a woman in Kumo shinobi draped clothing. She was of average height with mocha chocolate skin and a bandana holding chaotic red hair back. She wanted to kill. She looked back.

Sasuke had sensed the woman showing up but he hadn't expected a fight. He could fight but _Hinata_. Sigh. He just wanted a boring life, day or evening with the boys and Hinata. Can he have that?

The redhead was excited to kill with a monomaniac look in her eye. She glanced between Hinata and Sasuke as prizes in her delusional games.

"Okay now, who gets to be killed first?" she chuckled, loosely pointing her drawn sword at Hinata then at Sasuke.

Kill? Sasuke activated his sharingan, drew his sword and glared at the ginger. He shielded Hinata. Hinata drew her short daggers.

Suddenly, ANBU personnel surrounded them like water to an island.

Hinata and Sasuke were back to back, facing all the ANBU with hard looks. He observed everyone, guessing their capabilities and skill levels. All of the ANBU were indifferent.

The ginger was a sore thumb because she was _viciously_ excited.

The enticed woman jumped from the roof and landed at a safe distance from him (which was three and a half meters... but closer than everyone else ever dared). He gave her some merit, that's brave. Any brave person could be acknowledged.

The ANBU readied their weapons, sent eye messages and steadied their lethal gazes on the Hyuuga.

Redhead scowled as if he soured her milk. "Uchiha Sasuke. Some said you would be caught dead if you were seen here again. Why didn't you listen? What's an S-class nin doing in _Kumo_?"

Living his normal life but so far, Sasuke isn't very impressed. Hinata shouldn't be stressed out.

The woman continued, "You're causing problems for me and my people. After all the drama with the mudslide, you remain in Kumo. What are you trying to accomplish? Are you planning something? Forget it, we will not become pawns in your scheme."

"I've done nothing," Sasuke winced because it was true! He miraculously has done _nothing_ in the midst of the chaos. No one could say or prove otherwise.

Redhead shook her head. "But you are a criminal roaming my streets. I don't like it when shinobi like you come over here in my village and cause violence in a time of peace. I have to be damage control."

Hinata shifted. He could feel her thoughts; she's worried about the baby. So was he.

They shouldn't be here.

He should be eating the cookies Hinata tried so hard to make. Benjiro and Taiyo are late for their baths, he was sure. Sasuke and Hinata would be reading or talking, not fighting angry Kumo people. Hinata shouldn't be in this environment; his dangerous world.

"We did nothing and she's innocent," Sasuke declared again.

"You'll never be innocent, filthy Uchiha," Redhead's gold eyes glowed as she snarked her answer.

Sasuke knew Hinata would open her mouth off and shot her a look as if to stop her.

"Do not speak of the Uchiha that way. Don't say the very clan name," Hinata said _anyway_.

Sasuke's still surprised- no one's ever defended his _\- their_ clan name in such a strange situation.

"I should because he is filth that shouldn't be alive," Redhead witch laughed while intentionally soiling the Uchiha name.

"Stop saying things like that about him. We have no problems here!"

"Oh shut up," the redhead hissed.

Hinata pursed her pillowy, soft-looking lips.

The women glared at each other for a few moments before the redhead turned to Sasuke. "I have a problem with you, Sasuke. You almost killed _Killer B_! My sensei and you walked off a free man after you sided with the enemy that waged a world war. You've always been a problem to society. It's no surprise that the moment you're in Kumo with some common whore, you start trouble."

Common whore?

Oh. Oh yeah. He did try to kill Killer B. Whatever. That was... a mere... fiveish years ago. Why can't she let it go... And besides, Hinata wasn't a whore. She was the most vanilla person he's ever met. And he probably stole her first kiss.

"She isn't a whore," Sasuke said drily.

"Are you ready to fight me on that?" Redhead challenged.

"I'm ready to _kill you_ for it."

The ANBU had a wave of anxiety wash over them. A man with a lollipop stick poking out of his mouth emerged from the group. He had cloudy white hair and taupe skin.

He said around his lollipop, "There's no need to start drama. Sasuke, stop provoking her and Karui, we have a job to do. Raikage's orders."

Sasuke has said nothing wrong!

"Omoi, my job is to kick his ass and his little whore too," Redhead, er, _Karui_ said and pointed her sword at Sasuke.

"Do not call me a whore..." Hinata affirmed lightly.

"Or what? You know what, you're annoying me," Karui lifted the sword at Hinata.

Sasuke flinched. The ANBU activated their jutsus, ready to pounce like a venomous cobra stalking for a chance to strike.

"Don't move another inch or I'll kill you," Karui said, her arm and gaze even and steady.

As if she could come close...

"Stop. We're innocent. Please."

Karui looked incredulous. "Oh- don't you know who you're affiliating with, lady? He's Uchiha Sasuke- the Sharingan wielder. He's a cold-blooded killer who didn't know when to quit! He almost killed one of the jinchuriki- _my sensei_ and you're defending him- with all of the crimes and wrongdoings he's stacked up in his life? You're so stupid to stand by his side like that."

"Your vendetta is pathetic like you," Hinata hissed.

 _If I weren't in this situation, I would have clapped. But she's getting ruder and I admit, that's my fault- she's corrupt_ , Sasuke vented, internally sighing. _I've spoilt you, Hyuuga Hinata. In a good way?_ _Bad way? I dunno._

"Calm down. All of you," Omoi ordered. He looked at Karui. "I want nothing more to do than kill him but the Raikage doesn't want more damage to be done."

"Stop dragging this out because of your personal vengeance and let us leave. We've done nothing that obstructs the law," Sasuke argued. Hinata nodded staidly.

"We have reason to believe that you, Uchiha Sasuke, has been a part of the numerous attacks going off in various parts of Kumo," Omoi informed numbly.

"Why would that be linked to Sasuke?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Because the assailant was on the team with the man who attacked citizens. There are different witnesses stating that Sasuke was seen with these men. There is photographic evidence to support the claims. Sasuke can be a part of this planned attack on Kumo."

"You think he's attacking Kumo?!" Hinata pieced the puzzle together and frowned.

"Sure," Karui rolled her eyes, tone sardonic. "It's nothing surprising, considering his past."

"I'm a free man in Konoha and I didn't do that," Sasuke shrugged.

"But you're always going to be a murderer on Kumo grounds," Karui hissed, clapping back. "Nevermind that, we are containing you both so not as much damage can be done. You're both considered as a hazard to Kumo."

"We won't do anything."

"That's what they all say and they all end up dying at the hands of the ANBU, isn't that right Omoi?"

Omoi shot her a stern look. Karui turned away, having a shark's smirk.

Omoi waved to the both of them. "We need to take you both in for interrogation," Omoi sighed.

"Why are you punishing us for things that we haven't done or had any intention of doing? We are innocent. Uchiha-san is _innocent_ ," Hinata said firmly but there was a plea something in there.

Karui's jaw fell open. "You did not just use those two words in the same sentence," Karui sounded thoroughly enraged.

"Stop arguing, Karui. We have a job to do. Looks like to me the only reason you came on this mission is to kill Sasuke and we can't do that," Omoi muttered around the lollipop.

"Yes and if I can't kill him, I'll kill the one he's with!" Karui said.

"Leave your personal business out of this, Karui. We have to escort them to get them to questioning," Omoi was being the voice of reason.

Sasuke looked at the crowd of shinobi, gesturing to Hinata. "Don't treat her badly. If any of you do anything, I have no mercy to offer. Simple as that, you die at the hands of the only sharingan user in the world." Sasuke said loudly.

All the ANBU looked at Hinata.

Sasuke glared at the woman, Karui with obnoxious red hair and gold eyes. He could make his features red too. "And _you_ , the one that goes by Karui, you will be special. If you even glance in her direction, you won't die. I'll torture you until you beg for death," Sasuke hissed. "I promise you that."

Karui masked her horrified expression and jumped back two steps. "As if I would let that happen."

She tried to keep her voice even but it didn't work. She failed and resolutely looked at her polished sword.

"Sasuke! Stop talking to her in that way, you bastard!" A stupid man yelled and charged. He reached out.

Hinata threw her senbon at the ANBU's hand's pressure points, effectively paralyzing his upper body temporarily. Then, he guessed, she sealed away the ANBU's shinobi weapon. Sasuke gave her a surge of chakra that she pressed into the masked shinobi's tenketsu, burning his chakra pathways from the overload. He let out a strangled wail. The ANBU collapsed after his mask-covered face but revealed eyes shone blue. Everyone paused and stared at the woman standing near to Sasuke.

"Do not tempt me to do anything of that sort again," Hinata said.

Immediately, people were on guard around Hinata. They hadn't believed her as a threat because of her low chakra quantities and her meek stature. That's how she messed people up. She's doing it again; being a lion in a sheep's skin. She's impressive.

Omoi rushed over to the knocked out man and pressed a finger to his neck, verifying his pulse. "You almost killed him," Omoi whispered, hate in his tone, turning to her. "Just what did you do to him?"

"His chakra has secrets that I know. I can't let him hurt two people. He was about to harm me or Uchiha-san," Hinata looked at the rest of the shinobi. "Please do not make me do worse. I do not want to cause problems."

"Too late for that," Karui whistled. Sasuke shot Karui a dark look which she returned.

Omoi stood up, sighing. "Alright, I allow that. No one touches her."

Good. But Karui still stared at what Hinata did to the weak ANBU. She had confusion and something close to concern dancing in those worry lines of her expression. She's carefully learning from the misfortunes of others. Sasuke steadily kept his eyes on Karui.

"Redhead, don't feel left out. You're next." Sasuke whispered, his voice slightly dangerous. Karui visibly flinched. Sasuke smiled.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata got escorted through the cobblestone night roads under light but poison rainfall. The shadows that were cast and the smell of smoke made it seem eerier than it was supposed to be. On nights like these, Hinata would force the kids to catch fireflies or do some familial activity...

Hinata was allowed to walk beside Sasuke. She ignored every stare of the villagers, the height of the buildings and the awful, nagging sense that something was going to go wrong.

Hinata looked up at him. "Why- why are we getting taken? We did nothing- it's illegal."

"Because people are dicks," Sasuke said mildly.

If Sasuke acted better, less manic, less vengeful- it wouldn't be like this for her. Always on the run, looking over their shoulders. It was all dangerous.

If only he could build a world for her. If he were normal, he could provide a place that wouldn't be so dangerous. He bets Naruto can provide a sanctuary/nirvana she'd like. He promised he'd make it good- so divine, like how they wanted it all the time.

He leaned beside her ear. "I never meant to put you through this. But damn, even I wouldn't like me if I met me." he said silently.

"Uchiha-san..." Hinata said in a way that made Sasuke know she's hurting for him again. "You are not-"

"The sins I have committed are atrocious. I deserve this treatment. I don't know why they're hurting you... but here," Sasuke smiled a bit, handing over some dried apricots.

Hinata squealed but got hushed quickly. She popped some in her mouth and smiled graciously. He packed them for her. She's always eating too much or too little. A lack of balance in between the extremes troubled him.

Karui noticed her smiling and the bitch said, "No talking or eating or having whatever those are!"

Karui stole the apricots and threw them onto the ground, stomping them into the dirt. She gave Hinata a pointed, triumphant look before walking back to her spot in front of them.

Sasuke watched as the first scowl to have ever been made by Hinata appear on her face. She was scowling! It was strange- _but_ , but he agreed. What a bullying harridan who didn't know her fruits. If Karui were twice as smart, she'd still be a moron.

"Hurry up, we have one more Uchiha grave to dig. Don't keep the crowd waiting," Karui said.

Steam poured out of Hinata's ears."You cannot say things like that about Uchiha-san because you don't know anything about him or me!"

"Just shut up," Karin groaned.

"Make me!" Hinata challenged.

"You asked for it."

Accessing the situation, Sasuke asked calmly, "And what is that?"

"Death," Karui stated, gold eyes glowing.

That struck a chord in Sasuke so he caught Karui's attention, sensing what came next. He could at least stop the carnage before he heard the violence. That's enough.

"Don't take things out on her, take it out on me," Sasuke said, shielding Hinata.

"You and I have business. Don't think for a moment that I'm scared of you," Karui threatened Sasuke. "Let her fight and lose."

The ANBU surrounding them didn't mind the trash talk and kept to themselves while escorting them through twisted and dark roads. They didn't care whether or not Hinata was injured. They only cared that she lived long enough to face punishment. This was the common bad treatment for criminals.

Hinata whispered confidently, "I will fight you and win."

"Wanna play?" Karui said, steadying her sword. "All bark and no bite. All big talk but nothing to show for it."

"You promise that?" Hinata said, gravely quiet but had brewing anger for the girl.

Karui nodded.

Hinata looked like she would tear Karui to pieces. "If we ever meet again, I'll have so much more to say but dead people can't hear or make promises."

Sasuke paused, sighing. The ANBU were still indifferent at the blossoming altercation. Sasuke's spoilt her and given her his sharp tongue... He turned back to the fuming cinnamon girl. He got real close to her and leaned beside her ear.

"And you... what are you doing? Calm down, will you?" Sasuke asked.

"She just makes me so mad!" Hinata admitted. She raised her voice purposely so Karui could hear. "And she's _ignorant_!"

Karui growled like a rabies-infected animal. "I heard that!"

Hinata flinched.

"She probably is, but who cares about her? What about all that zen?" Sasuke asked.

She looked away. He tugged on her hair again.

"I'm not being dumb!" she protested.

Sasuke sighed. "Think _logically_. Are you trying to die? That's a perfect way to lessen our chances of getting out. Co-operation is key. Remember our responsibility? Do everything they tell you to do and we'll last a day longer. The miracle will last a day longer," Sasuke reminded her roughly. "I've said a million goodbyes but I still don't like them. Don't make me say it cause you're the last person I want to say goodbye to. So don't be dumb."

Hinata looked guilty, avoiding his gaze. "I'm... sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'll be there. That was the shinobi part of me acting, not the mother part-"

"Aww. Cute. The dog getting reprimanded by its owner," Karui intoned, listening into their conversation. Omoi laughed, ignoring the glares sent by Hinata and Sasuke.

Hinata's eye twitched. "Dog? She just called me a dog! Ugh- nevermind... What will happen to you?" Hinata asked, wondering and sad. "They never treat you right."

"You're just worried." he rolled his eyes.

"Always," she murmured.

He sighed, looking assured, put together so she wouldn't have to. "Don't be. Not much will happen. Maybe a few interrogations, few punches and a lot of nothing. They won't give you hell. They're not that kind of monster." Sasuke promised.

At least, he hoped.

Karui privately gagged until she clapped loudly. "Okay... let's split them up. Be on your best behavior, criminals but don't expect another rendezvous unless it's at a cemetery."

Hinata gave a small, linear smile that didn't translate to any happiness. She looked at Sasuke. "Meet me again, promise?" she said and it wasn't like she was asking.

She was demanding it. Not seeing him again wasn't an option. It made a warm ache rock through his stomach.

The back of his throat was dry. "We'll meet again, yeah. I'll meet you there. My word is good." he said, swallowing.

Hinata nodded. "Meet you there... without the air of finality. I'll miss you. I wish you the best in the mayhem and the distress and red bloodshed." she smiled.

"I wish you the best in the quiet and the sunset and the good silence," he finished the poem.

Her eyes lit up in a way he liked. It got quiet and they knew it was because they didn't want to feel any pain. "I'll meet you there," Sasuke said again, breaking a bit.

She was calm yet depressed. She still gave him a good vibe but her words had sad meanings.

"Yeah... meet you there cause for us, it's never goodbye. It's always, always see you later. Wait- I got it! The perfect name for a boy! Be alive to hear it..." she whispered, beaming a bit and got real close.

They were split up for three days or more. The days really had no meaning. It may not have been a goodbye but this was a 'see you later' was a blanket of delusion made of depressing silk.

* * *

 _April 10th._

The next days were incredibly annoying.

Sasuke sat in the corner of the interrogation room (meaning cell) legs crossed and eyes closed. The cell was cold, monotonous and underground. He meditated, being small and quiet. He did get tuned up but his threshold for pain was sadly high. Emotional, physical and mental torture didn't work and it destroyed them.

"Your chakra cuffs are on the highest level possible. You're sitting on a chakra drainer seal yet you're still acting like the bastard who won't cooperate. How long till your _surrender_?" an interrogator asked.

"Shinobi are said to have survived off of tea leaves for months at a time. Meditation-" Sasuke started.

"I hate those words in that particular order. You're not being cute, you're being a pain in the ass. You've been at this for three days. Just stop with the damn meditating," the interrogator said.

Sasuke shrugged and continued with his determined mantra. Remember, reflect, release.

"You've assaulted over twenty of our finest shinobi and you haven't taken any food or water. Your only demand is to see her but we're not giving you anything."

Sasuke hummed. "Shinobi are said to survive off of tea leaves for months at a time. Meditation is a way to be one with the universe-"

"You've said that two hundred and fifty-six times. For the love of Kami, shut up. You've attacked another prisoner- Bunya Jimpachi and tortured him through genjutsu for hours and you've said nothing of substance," the interrogator slammed his hands on the table.

He broke them. A smirk on curled on his face. Sasuke shrugged and continued humming.

"Here she is," a gruff shinobi said.

Hinata. Time stopped a moment. Finally. He felt a sense of peace wash over him, yet too much of it. He didn't like too much peace because he let down his guard.

"Is she hurt?" Sasuke asked.

He sprung up and five shinobi were on guard. The stale air got stirred.

"Ah. Nice to see you have a variety of words in your vocabulary, Uchiha. I don't want a visit from your Hokage and Konoha-dogs," the interrogator muttered sarcastically.

As soon as Hinata saw him, she fought the guards, pushing them away.

Hinata ran into his arms.

It felt like a victory. After the waiting drove him mad, it was a win. Oh Kami, having her there made things better. She's the one you see on Monday mornings because she brightens your day since she's light...

While trapped in his embrace, he held her tightly. He wanted to keep her safe, keep her warm. Mostly to keep anyone from taking her away again.

"Oh, Uchiha-san! I thought something happened to you," she reached up, caressing his cheeks. She laughed with happy tears. "I thought something happened to you. You had the best in the mayhem."

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked Hinata, letting her hold his cheeks.

"I'm fine. Never mind me, are you alright?"

"Whatever about me. When was the last time you slept?"

"How can I?" she said. "I miss him- you. I miss him so much Kami and our other sunbeam!"

She widened her eyes when he started giving her chakra, to heal her.

"Wha- Uchiha-san! Don't you dare give me your chakra or do what I think you-"

He pressed a pressure point that he knew would knock her out swiftly and efficiently. Painlessly. He caught her. _Sleep well, you wondrous insomniac,_ Sasuke thought.

A man gulping coffee did a spit take. "Did that just happen?"

"I bet your mom's ass that it did. What the hell? Why did you do that?" the interrogator replied, fuming.

"She's a liability," Sasuke answered slowly.

"And I thought I was heartless," the interrogate yelled. "You wouldn't cooperate for three full days and you lasted without water, food or light and your only demand was to see her. And you knock her out. That's just a class jackass! Take her away."

Sasuke held her away from them.

He sent more of his chakra through her, replenishing her. _I assume that she didn't get anything. Her food and water that she received are probably meager, in comparison to my nothing,_ he thought. He put her in a genjutsu.

"I'll only cooperate if she gets doubled what I am supposed to eat." Sasuke nodded.

"No, you're the prisoner, we don't negotiate with prisoners." the interrogator said, eyes shining with anger.

Sasuke shook his head. "I am a _suspect_. How is it human to deprive a pregnant woman of food, water and sleep? I'm supposed to take all the hate and the torture, not her. Do whatever the hell you want to me. Leave her be."

"Why should we cooperate with you?" The guard with coffee seethed.

"You don't want an international incident, you will do as I say. She probably hasn't slept or eaten anything either. Her chakra quantities are so low and she has been fighting/resisting help and or treatment. She probably thought it was smart to not cooperate. If you hadn't noticed, she is heavily pregnant," Sasuke said.

"Why does Uchiha Sasuke give two shits about a pregnancy? Is it your child?" the interrogator asked.

"It is my responsibility to take care of her at all times. Just give her the proper necessities and I'll cooperate to whatever your torture is. But I watch her eat. She eats and I tell you what you want to know."

The interrogator eventually agreed.

* * *

In his imaginary chakra world, Hinata, Benjiro, and Sasuke were in their lush backyard. Under their peach tree with the spirit of the Kumogakure sun in them. Their portable wooden decked table stood between them with the small radio buzzing a soft song she recognized.

Benjiro and Hinata sported the same floppy blue hats in the shade. Sasuke watched, wondering how heaven was so close.

When his lady doth sleep in a genjutsu, Sasuke thought about how time passes slowly whenever Hinata wasn't there... It was all a genjutsu he put her through while answering questions... It's strange... Can he just stay here forever?

The citric lemonade scent wafted around in the verdure scene, adding to the flowery smell. The world was theirs in their little forest. It was just them with the occasional reminder of the baby. The breezes were gentle and rather soft while they exchanged casual remarks and laughs were plentiful.

Sasuke watched her, then shifted his gaze to the grass cushioning them. He wanted a moment to enjoy this. It was a stolen moment.

Hinata sat up, tossing cards onto the small table, spent. She laughed, Benjiro at her side. Benjiro peppered her face with kisses and pressed his hands to her stomach.

"I wanna feed the koi! Can I feed guppy?" Benjiro asked.

"We'll do that later. It's fine here," Sasuke smiled.

Benjiro crouched to press his ear to her valley of a stomach. Benjiro stilled, listening to her stomach. "Sasu! Wanna help me feed 'em?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah."

He brightened, his cheeks pink and his teal hair brushing over his eyes. "We'll fish! Cool! I felt it! Sasu, Nata! Baby Nata moved!" Benjiro trilled.

Hinata shuffled cards. "Yeah. He always looks so surprised whenever he feels the baby move but it always is like that," Hinata commented, chuckling a bit.

"He's just a good brother. Don't worry," Sasuke agreed.

He felt defeated. A breath he was taking came out as a loud sigh. He hid it because she was happy and he didn't want Hinata to crumble. It was quiet. This is all fake... Just because Jugo couldn't control himself. Now, they're in jail- separated from everything they liked.

Hinata watched him carefully. "Sasuke? What's wrong? I know that face. Are you worrying about me? Heh, I'm fine," she assured him with an encouraging smile, setting the cards down.

Sasuke looked away. Hinata ran her fingers through Benjiro's hair. "We're at home, and Benjiro's fine. Have no wild thoughts, we're fine."

"You are in a genjutsu. When you went to 'sleep' I put a genjutsu on you." Sasuke said. He let things come out of the woodwork, explaining why he behaved abnormally.

Hinata unconsciously held Benjiro closer. "No way! But this is perfect," she said, her gray hair flopping about under her blue floppy hat. "It's all so real."

He ruined things with homemade dynamite. Always. "I'm the best genjutsu caster in the world. It has to be real," Sasuke said, cutting himself off. "Don't get out of it yet just stay... with me."

Hinata looked like she would fall apart but he was the one who left her smile in shards.

Tears welled in her eyes. "Is Benjiro safe?" she asked. There wasn't any fear, just concern in her moonstruck eyes. Benjiro's messy teal hair was unruly and his eyes were still black and reflective.

"I'm right here, Nata, safe," Benjiro said, grinning at her.

"I hate it but I don't know... We're heading for troubled times," Sasuke said. He hated that he gave her his best lies.

Quietly, Hinata started to cry. Benjiro crawled onto her lap, cuddling her.

"Don't cwy," he whispered in a three-year-old way.

Hinata composed herself and offered a smile. "I'm not. It's not right for a mother to cry in front of their kid. In front of whatever you are, Sasuke," she looked at Benjiro for a really long time. "My beautiful boy. Just... Just make him call me "Mama" at least once. I-I thought I would be around to hear him say it," she swiped her hand under her eye.

"Don't cry," Benjiro reached up and kissed Hinata's face. " _Mama_."

"Yeah... Benjiro- if anything happens- I'm your mother. Don't forget about me," Hinata laughed tearfully. Benjiro pressed his forehead to hers. "You're my sun."

Sasuke shifted away, guilty. This was kind of a goodbye for mother and son. Ah. Now he feels worse. If Sasuke hadn't brought her to Kumo none of this would happen. Instead of him thinking she'd shun him for losing her kid, she got up and made her way over. It was her choice- not him orchestrating her movements.

"Sasuke... this is so melancholic," she said, her voice as soft as ever.

Hinata settled on his end of the table at his side. She let him drape his arm around her shoulder and allowed the train wreck to happen. How had she made him crazy over her touch?

"We can stay in this genjutsu... or leave. I can't relax unless I know you're alright," Sasuke suggested.

"Don't leave me a second time. Let's just stay here forever," she said and allowed herself to hold Benjiro who followed her over to them. "On melancholy hill... you and me. We'll see him again. We _will_."

"People are jerks," Sasuke smirked a bit. "I think we're better than everyone else."

"We're looking down on them? That's pretty sad."

"Isn't it?" Sasuke sighed.

Hinata laughed into his shoulder.

They stayed in tbe genjutsu for two whole days but that might have been just a second, not even a moment that passed for everyone else. He lived for these moments just as he would die for these particular moments.

Yeah...

* * *

 _4 hours later._

In a hospital bed, Hinata woke up. The feeling of the scratchy sheets were uncomfortable on her skin. She's used to softer and nicer sheets... Not linen. Saauke hated linen.

She remained in place, not hinting that she was conscious. She was in an underground hospital where shinobi who are a threat go. A nice window and access to a hallway was a luxury not for criminals. The windows and some utensils were for decoration and just a shimmering genjutsu.

A genjutsu- why does that remind her... In a moment of brilliance, she realized what happened. She pounded the blanket with a closed fist. Darn it!

 _He knocked me out! That jerk! It was nice to be in that genjutsu- but I am s-still mad... I got to see Benjiro again... That was sweet. He still knocked me out_ , Hinata thought, rubbing away the sleep from her eyes.

Why did he _always_ do that?

She would've slept- actually, she knew herself well enough to know she would go crazy if he weren't with her... Would she sleep?

Before this bed, she was stuck in a cell, which was cold and she tried to refuse food. Then, she got too hungry or something and ate the tray the guards provided.

Is she even thinking about the baby? She was being... weird? Ugh. She's always hungry and her breasts hurt.

Karui just ground her gears! How dare she say those things about Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata wasn't a whore! She was trying to not make them go to jail. Angering Karin wasn't a smart move and it wasn't diplomatic at all...

She acted like a child but... she doesn't know... All the stress was too much.

Suddenly, the baby moved. Kicked. She smiled at the baby's movement. She will always be catty for that little miracle.

Finally, she sat up and stroked her stomach.

She blinked at the woman.

Hinata didn't notice her...

A doctor with mousy features and frazzled hair wrote things on her chart beside Hinata's bed. She was hunched over a defibrillation machine. Hinata fought the urge to snap at the woman to not use it as a pseudo desk but let it go. The doctor seemed fed up with other things...

"Do you have a history of twins running in your family?" the doctor asked, having no patience for Hinata. She seemed annoyed.

Hinata thought about her great-grandparents and her uncle and father... Twins were everywhere in the Hyuuga district. It was actually quite amazing and terrifying. Double births... She shuddered. Her body will be torn apart if she were to go through that- cause she _won't_. Right? It was just a casual question. A query. A casual query.

"Rampant." Hinata nodded, quite detached to the question and words.

The doctor adjusted her glasses perched on her nose. "Well, two heartbeats may not be a surprise." the doctor gave a minimal shrug. "Your twins are alright. Your boy is slightly bigger than your girl but they're not in distress."

Boy and girl?

"Wai- what?! TWINS?" Hinata shrieked.

Hinata widened her eyes, tears brimming her lids. _You hear that Neji? Sasuke and I are having twins!_ _A boy and a girl! How joyous, Hinata thought_.

Twins?! Wait- what? It really hit her. Then-... Then her mind worked and started engaging in the conversation. Wait- her body will be torn apart and oh Kami- that will _hurt_!

Oh, Kami! What will she name the miracles?! She hadn't thought of that possibility. She... She always wanted no kids and now she had three...

Woah. Woah. Oh. But she's crying because there this loud, odd happiness beaming through her. Twins! Twins! She'll have two babies and she'll get to have two scrapbooks at the same time! Wow!

She looked over to her side. "Sasuke, we'll have twins-" she stopped and looked down. Sasuke isn't there... How could she forget they're separated? "I'm glad." Hinata smiled, tears wetting her palms as she held her burning cheeks.

She wished Sasuke were here to hear this. Mitsuyo and Someina would be happy. Hanabi... What would Hanabi say?

"Stop looking so proud. Ma'am, it's not in the best interest of your babies to get arrested. Under your care, it's better off aborted," the woman snorted.

Without thinking, Hinata lunged at the woman.

* * *

 _27 minutes later._

Hinata finished the tea the nice interrogator gave her. He was the only one who took the fact she was pregnant into account. Hinata hated this hospital gown she was forced to wear. The cuffs were a bit much, though.

Hinata was in another plain interrogation room as he came back from washing her teacup. The seats had some cushioning since she was pregnant and needed more support.

Hinata looked at the man across from her. He was unimpressed. He had to deal with Sasuke and now her...

"You're just a maverick trailblazer, aren't you? Christ. You can't attack staff that is supposed to help you. Now, Nabe-sensei's in the hospital because of your antics! We'll have to keep you longer because of this," the nice interrogator hissed at her.

Nabe was the women who insult her.

"Nabe-sensei _said_ -"

"I know what she said but that doesn't give you the right to dislocate her shoulder, sever her knee tendons and give her a concussion."

Hinata shook her head, not minding how tight the cuffs were or that the cramped concrete cell room was deathly cold. She thinks she acted perfectly.

 _Say that to a mother- any mother and you'll get the same response and rage all across the five nations. She said I should abort my child. How rude,_ Hinata looked down at her bound hands.

"Do you regret it? Not the baby- attacking the doctor," the interrogator asked, hoping to see redemption.

"Not all of it. I regret not doing more damage," Hinata admitted, shaking her head. She should have hit _harder_.

The man popped a brow up. "You fought off six nurses and two shinobi all the while hurting her."

"I wanted to do more damage to _her_. They took the focus off of the one I was supposed to hurt," Hinata explained.

The interrogator rubbed his temples. "You and that Sasuke are both are the most destructive people I've met. Causing trouble left and right. Gives me headaches." The interrogator looked more annoyed with her then leaned in. "You're a piece of work, indeed but you did the right thing. I'd want a wife like you."

Hinata beamed.

Two men walked into her cell. The lankier one spoke in a casual, languid way. Beside his quiet partner, the first man looked bored.

Her first interrogator, who spent an hour lecturing her seemed exhausted then relieved to see his fellow colleagues. "I shall take my break... now."

Hinata bowed slightly. "Thank you for taking care of me."

He just huffed, pushing away from the shiny gray table. He made it for the door. "Good luck," he said, sighing. He turned back to Hinata, looking over his shoulder. "Try not to bite anyone again while I am gone. The name's Noritaka..." Noritaka said.

A nice name for a nice man... It won't be that hard. Hinata stared at the two men, narrowing her eyes. Shouldn't it be easy not to get bulldozed?

"This is Shimizo," the man pointed to Shimizo, a rugged shinobi with paper white skin, a grim look in his brown eyes and a gleaming bald head.

Shimizo looked like a no-nonsense man with a gruff exterior. He did seem to be the boss because he presented himself that way.

Then the man introduced himself.

"I am Akiyama," he said.

Akiyama's lime-green eyes and blonde hair over tanned olive skin reminded her of Naruto...

Just a lot more green and- _older_. It made her heart skip a beat. Akiyama had glasses and was taller, spindlier with a slightly mischievous glint in his eye. He also had a studious look to him.

But... Naruto always looked dignified. And his spiky hair was... wow. They looked similar.

"What?" Akiyama snapped, noticing her staring.

"Nothing... You-" she threw quick looks at him. "You look like someone I know."

Not knowing how to respond, Akiyama looked at her with an incredulous expression. He didn't say anything at all. They proceeded in sitting across from her at the metal table.

"Your name is Natsukawa Momo. You are twenty years old, pregnant and you are the companion of Uchiha Sasuke," Shimizo said, getting to the point. "You are the daughter of the alive Natsukawa Nikaio and the deceased Natsukawa Toru. You live with Natsukawa Mitsuyo, the adopted sister of Nikai. Anyway, who was at Mitsuyo's residence the night of the attack?"

Hinata sighed, "Jugo and Suigetsu. My son, my kid cousin Natsukawa Taiyo, Ikeda Someina-my caretaker left hours before."

"Why were Suigetsu and Jugo guarding you?" Shimizo asked.

Hinata looked at her reflection on the shiny table. She looked like a mess. A mess that is answering dumb questions... "Uchiha-san left them to guard me in his absence. Suigetsu and Jugo were in the living room while I baked. Suigetsu and Jugo had a disagreement after Jugo learned his girlfriend had been killed," Hinata flinched at the memory. "They promptly fought and Suigetsu told me to leave the house. I couldn't go so I hid in the kitchen..."

"If Jugo was dangerous, why did Sasuke purposefully leave them to protect you? Very reckless of a sophisticated man and killer." Shimizo asked, eyes narrowed.

Hinata scowled at them. "Uchiha-san is not reckless. They've known each other for years. However, I couldn't run. Jugo found me. I reminded him of my baby as to stay alive. To show him I was worth something. Human. He ran out and I fled to the woods..."

"Which direction?"

"West, to the village center," Hinata sighed. "Uchiha-san found Suigetsu and they both fought Jugo. Jugo seemed fixated on hurting me and my kids. Suigetsu took the blow for me repeatedly. The man almost died for me..."

"Jugo was the one who ravaged through the city. Not all four of them?" Akiyama concluded, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Hinata nodded to the Naruto look-alike, blushing a bit. "Only Jugo. J-jugo is arguably the strongest when an...gry. He turned to the village after injuring Suigetsu. Without our intervention, all the inhabitants could have died. Uchiha-san returned from a m-mission..."

"Am I making you nervous?"Akiyama asked.

"N-no!" she said way too loudly. Akiyama was unconvinced and she looked down. "Yes. Very much."

"Why?"

"Y-you look like someone I used to know..." _and love_. Hinata looked back at her hands. "Just ask your q-questions."

Akiyama sighed. "Sasuke wasn't the one who caused it?" Akiyama asked. Oh Kami, he even scrunches up his nose when he doesn't understand. Ah- she's... She couldn't look at him.

"No," she looked at Shimizo. "What about Jugo? What's happening to him? Suigetsu is getting extensive care, right? Please!"

Shimizo didn't seem moved by her questions nor was he eager to answer. "We do not have that information. Even if we did, I wouldn't have told you. We still are in question and you are part of an investigation. You do understand, we have the power here. We choose whether or not you see the light of day,"

"I couldn't have possibly done it! Look at me. Mobility is a dream now," she gestured to her bulging stomach.

"Age is just a number, gender is as useless as looks and faith don't matter once one is brought to justice. We will find who is guilty..." Shimizo shrugged without sympathy.

"But I'm not guilty," Hinata cried.

"In your case, it's guilty until proven guilty," Shimizo said.

Hinata's jaw dropped. "That's not how it works, mister... You're supposed to help me." Hinata gulped. What is he trying to do or prove?

Shimizo's already intimidating aura became noticeably colder and heavy. "Don't be self-entitled. I want the hard truth. Now let's go over the story _again_."

"But-" Hinata protested.

Shimizo didn't care. He glared at her and his voice became soaked with superiority or something. "I don't like being disobeyed, go over what happened with fine details. Now, who was in the house?"

He should calm down, she'll do what he said. Hinata stared at him blankly then sighed. Hinata did what was told and spilled her guts.

"It was..." Hinata started until she went into an unless cycle of answers and confessions.

After three or four hours, Hinata hated those men. They were awful! They asked her the same questions over and over again, waiting for a confession. They tried to mess her up and get her to say the wrong things! She was burning the wick on both ends.

It was nice to look at Naru- she means, _Akiyama_... Not that it meant a lot. She just felt really guilty, for some reason.

* * *

 _Ap_ _ril 14th. Afternoon._

Despite Shimizo's words, Hinata was released. It wasn't guilty until proven guilty... People in positions of authority shouldn't have such corrupt mindsets going into _court_. They're trying to find and defend justice... Help people.

Hinata got her normal clothes again, her cloak and saw Sasuke again. Being there with Sasuke felt like reaching into the night sky, touching the moon while her name was stitched into the cosmos.

After at least a week of separation, they were once reunited in the underground tunnels of Kumo jail. Noritaka, the nice _interrogator_ , smirked while Sasuke glared at him.

"Sasuke... Sasuke! Please. Just listen! I'm having twins," she whispered then looked up into Sasuke's handsome eyes as hers filled with tears of joy.

"Twins?" he asked uncertainly.

She nodded. "Twins."

"Really? _Twins_?" he asked again, excited.

"Twins! Really twins, darling, they're twins!"

He picked her up and twirled her around. "Twins!"

"I talked with a doctor. There'll be two of me or you walking around," she smiled. "It explains the harshness! It explains all the bumps and rolls and kicks, the random contractions. And... it felt like doubled a single _pregnancy_. The heartburn, exhaustion and I threw up like twenty times a day and- _Sasuke_! They're twins."

Noritaka sighed. "You're getting shipped back to Mitsuyo's house, sorry dear."

"You son of a bitch," Sasuke whispered, throwing daggers.

"It was going to happen anyway, wasn't it, Uchiha? Now you'll never leave," he sighed.

Hinata was confused. "Noritaka-san-"

"I can't say more but if you don't hate me, we'll have tea again."

Hinata nodded uncertainly.

What? Never leave where... Those words weighed heavily on her as they were once again escorted through the Kumo streets. With a dozen sullen but secretly smirking ANBU on the trip was annoying.

The whole village dished out their best glares and some managed to boo them and shout profanities. They were publicly humiliated while Sasuke glared at the ANBU. They made it back to their house. It was a disaster. Karui wasn't there. Thank Kami.

* * *

 _34 minutes later._

"Open the barrier in a smooth procedure so we could either inspect the home Uchiha Sasuke occupies. We must surveil the area for any other threats and traps. Lady, remove the barrier and allow us safe passage. We will not cause too much disruption." An ANBU tried to explain.

Safe passage?! Surveil? Why did they want to enter her home? This place was sacred. She had earned the right to a _safe_ home. Hinata was getting reprimanded loudly by all these men at one time but she didn't cave.

She sat in the middle of around fifteen ANBU all shouting; "You have to open the barrier!"

Now, the government and the ANBU all want Hinata to open the chakra barrier wall that encompasses the house and pine forest of Mitsuyo's mansion home. Benjiro might be there. She can't risk any of their safety or positions.

Sasuke leaned on the chakra barrier wall, sighing. It's been over an hour of this.

"I didn't know she was a master at Fuinjutsu. Stop and open the barrier. It is under the Raikage's orders. What's wrong with you? Just listen to us," An ANBU snarled.

Hinata didn't have to listen to him or any of them. Her son's in danger because of the government.

A brave ANBU grabbed her arm and Hinata twisted his hand, officially breaking his arm. The hand's crushed bones made an unflattering sound.

"Don't you dare touch me," Hinata snapped.

"Don't talk to the authorities that way," One ANBU scowled, unimpressed. He was the leader with a monkey styled porcelain mask and the least patience.

"You'll kick a pregnant woman with twins when she's down?" Hinata asked truthfully.

The man crouched down to face Hinata at eye level. "If it were for the sake of the mission, then I would perform and hit anyone to the best of my ability," he whispered menacingly.

"So you'll all abuse three people with one hit," Hinata concluded.

They all nodded silently. "We would all take pleasure in eliminating you from the face of this earth for the village, Natsukawa. Tread lightly or your babies die. I would terminate your pregnancy the messy way but that's up to your behavior, isn't it? For the sake of your punk ass, release the seal so they can both live another minute."

Hinata and the man were locked in a staring contest. "No."

"We will not hesitate to terminate your pregnancy," An ANBU with a crow designed mask said. "Don't be surprised when all your witnesses and loved ones keep turning up dead. Your essence will be erased along with the scumbag who impregnated you. You're on a bridge to nowhere unless you open the seal."

"I won't break the seal. We all have things we don't hesitate to save," she said, surrendering.

"I've had enough of your bratty act-" Two ANBU escorted her to the edge of the chakra barrier and she sighed. "Release the seal," the monkey-masked ANBU ordered.

The crow-masked was beside her. He seized her arm, grabbing her roughly. She then swung around and punched his nose. A satisfying crunch of broken bones behind the almost shattered porcelain mask played.

Hinata's back was to the seal's barrier. "Don't ever tell me what to do. I'm never opening that seal," she whispered menacingly.

"We can take you back," One ANBU called out.

"Take me then," Hinata shrugged. She will gladly go back if it meant protecting her home. Why are they so interested?

"Without hesitation, huh?" the monkey mask repeated grimly.

Hinata was talking with the confidence of a man who's been to jail but wasn't afraid of it. Sasuke was quick to act, maneuvering himself in front of Hinata, prepared for an inevitable battle.

Sasuke shot her a conflicted look. "Not going to happen. I don't remember you being aggressive. I'm impressed. I'm rubbing off on you," Sasuke tilted his head.

Vise versa... She was more worried than thrilled.

"If I were you, I'd be scarred by her crass behavior," an ANBU snapped. "Tape her mouth shut before she ruins you."

"I'm not you, so keep suffering. Keep the tape. You might great use of it yourself," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Then, Hinata heard; "Nata? Sasu!"

Hinata knew that angelic voice and those chakra signatures. Thank Kami. She turned around, seeing Benjiro, Taiyo, Mitsuyo, and Someina on the other side of the barrier. Hinata kneeled while staring at a blurry Benjiro.

 _My love! Benjiro! Taiyo- you're alright. I'm blessed to see your faces again,_ Hinata thought. It took everything in her to not cross the border and scoop her little boy in her arms. Benjiro was still fine! With charcoal eyes with slightly tussled short teal hair and all her love.

"I've longed for you, Benjiro. All this time," Hinata said, eyes filling with happy tears.

"So... the devil has tears," the monkey-mask hissed.

"Nata! Sasu! Dat's Nata 'n Sasu! Alive," Benjiro cried happily, running up to the edge of the chakra border.

"Don't go through- the barrier- please," Hinata said, tear tracks anew. "Boys... Promise me- do not go through the seal."

Benjiro nodded, kicking the dirt, his happy tears pouring. Taiyo shrugged, following the rules.

"Thank you," she whispered to Mitsuyo and Someina. "With all of my heart, thank you for keeping them safe."

Someina looked embarrassed. "Of course... We gladly serve to your pleasure, don't we?" Someina said, her green hair flowing in the wind.

An ANBU caught the attention of Someina and she rushed in front of Hinata. "You'll have to kill me to get to her."

Mitsuyo immediately pushed the toddler boys behind her. Mitsuyo, as usual, looked stern and calculating as she critiqued the scene.

"What do you bozus want?" Mitsuyo asked.

"Under strict orders from the Raikage, we need to investigate this home due to the suspicion that Sasuke rests here. The attacks on Kumo have rendered Sasuke in a delicate spot. The Raikage wants to protect his people and village from this dangerous figure. You must open the chakra seal to align yourself with the desires of your supreme leader and ultimate boss, the Raikage," the monkey mask said.

Mitsuyo looked thoughtful then nodded. "Fine. This has gone on far too long," Mitsuyo announced and released the seal.

The chakra barrier that glowed blue, thin with the rainbow pattern of a bubble's distorted rainbow disappeared. Almost unceremoniously. The amount of chakra to maintain this barrier was immense. It was almost quite romantic just how much work came and went into making a complicated seal like this. It only took a moment to break apart, though.

And she... just enabled the ANBU to storm through...

"Now that's the stupidest thing you've ever done. Who cares about the Raikage and his whims? Sasuke is innocent!" Someina yelled. The ANBU suddenly infested her forest, heading for their cottage. "Mitsuyo! Why would you do that?!" Someina snapped.

"I like to solve problems, unlike you bozos who add to them," Mitsuyo shrugged.

"You've only made it worse," Someina waved her arms. "You jerk!"

Benjiro rushed into Hinata's arms and cried frantically. She peppered his face with kisses and hugs. She traded Benjiro for Taiyo and held him. He didn't seem fond of hugs and recoiled away a bit.

Sasuke looked over at the defiant child when Benjiro eventually went to Sasuke with the same frantic behavior.

Sasuke picked him up and said, "Relax. We're fine." Sasuke rocked him.

Benjiro finally calmed down. He stopped his stitched breathing, returning to steady inhales and exhales. "Don't do that again. Don't go like that," he panted, hugging Sasuke's neck.

"You have done your part in serving the village," The ANBU leader said to Mitsuyo. "Kudos."

Mitsuyo's scowl deepened. "Don't you dare think of hurting them. I allow you to investigate and probe as long as the dignity of my house is maintained. Meaning none of my items are compromised. It is my husband's legacy."

"We don't give a damn about your dead husband's legacy if it hinders the safety of the village. The village comes first," the monkey-mask ANBU said.

"Language! There are children around here!" Someina yelled.

"Well shit, I messed up again," he said, deliberately swearing.

The kids widened their eyes, storing the words away in their brains. She saw them get interested. _When the mood's right, your death will be the swiftest... If they so much as learn to curse, your death will be that much more painful, ANBU captain,_ Hinata fumed. Hinata tried so hard to keep their minds fresh... Please don't be thrown away but this man!

"Nata? Sasu? What 'damn' mean?" Benjiro asked.

"Yeah! And sh-" Taiyo asked.

"Someone will die if you repeat it. That's what it means; it's a bad word." Sasuke supplied sternly.

Benjiro gulped and sighed into Sasuke's shoulder. "Oh. Not a good wod."

"Oh eat your hakama and sword and flak jacket!" Someina said to the ANBU leader.

"Hush up Someina," Mitsuyo turned to the leader. "The Raikage only permitted you to check if anything is a threat. If my scrolls are touched, you will be trapped in a genjutsu that no one, not even the Uchiha is capable of breaking."

"We do not have any obligations to you nor do we have to accept your terms of the agreement. We have a job to do."

"I will not hesitate to let Sasuke slit all of your throats. You are all replaceable but my things are priceless. Priceless. You all are less than the dirt on the ground. Tasteless freaks," Mitsuyo hissed.

The ANBU captain didn't react. "We will be investigating Sasuke. We are concerned for our people and Sasuke is a threat to you all. We are trying to keep you safe. That is our job."

Hinata paused and looked at the ANBU who stayed. Threatening to terminate Hinata's pregnancy is such a strange way of promising to keep her safe.

"How long will you guys be monitoring us?" Mitsuyo asked callously.

"However long Sasuke remains in Kumo," The ANBU leader said.

"Her real question is, how long will we be your prisoners? When will the twenty-eight ANBU stop watching me and my family?" Hinata asked.

"We are all attempting to keep you safe. Containment is the best route."

"Why didn't you just say that? How long before we're allowed to leave?"

"As long as Sasuke stays in Kumo, that will be the appropriate time span we will be keeping you safe," he repeated. "You all are not prisoners, you are all persons of interest. The Raikage is a busy man but he would like to discuss topics with both Natsukawa Momo and Uchiha Sasuke."

Taiyo also went to Hinata and tugged on her dress. "What's happened?"

Hinata looked at him and said, "Our home will never be private ever again. These men were sent by the Raikage to monitor Sasuke's activity. As long as we are in Kumo, these men will be watching us."

Taiyo scowled at all the men. "Why?"

"Sasuke's a bad guy that's why we have to keep the civilians safe. We did not know that he was affiliated with Kumogakure women and children or that he lived here to terrorize our inhabitants," one ANBU woman piped up.

"You're dumb! Sasu, not a bad man," Benjiro yelled vehemently.

Sasuke held Benjiro tighter, sighing. "Benji, Momo... it's better to keep quiet."

"Move out," the female ANBU ordered. And all the ANBU except for two were gone.

"They're our babysitters who wouldn't mind breaking our necks before giving us back," Someina said. "This is way above my pay-grade,"

"Any idea of peace is dead. Is this the end?" Hinata asked, sighing into Taiyo's hair.

"Don't be dramatic, we'll get through this how we get through everything," Mitsuyo shrugged.

Sasuke said, looking at the ANBU's leader. "Just take me into custody, you don't need to observe them," he gestured to all the others around him.

The ANBU just stayed without emotions. "Your Hokage stands by his citizens with the manipulation of nepotism. However, note that the Raikage has allowed you to remain in Kumo via a special invitation that your beloved Hokage signed and accepted. Uchiha Sasuke... You are a citizen of Kumo and we can do whatever we'd like with you until next October,"

In other words, he means- we are never leaving Kumo ever again... Hinata sighed. Why are they allowed to do things like this? Why? They thought he was responsible for the attacks Jugo committed and now they think they have the right to search the house?! She sighed.

"Here is your citizenship certificate," the ANBU leader handed him a sheet of paper. "Congratulations. You are now one of us."

Sasuke crumpled the sheet. "Keep your congratulations, you prick."

* * *

End Chapter


	22. Confessions

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 22-  
Confessions

* * *

 _April 14th._

He was fortunate that the twins, Hinata and Benjiro got out alive. Just because of that outcome, he won't kill Jugo. Maybe.

Sasuke sighed. Sitting ducks always got shot and roasted or eaten alive by ANBU, chewed up by the Raikage.

Hinata, the boys, and Someina used the house library as an asylum. Hinata was on the newly bought couch. Someina was a hawk at the door, hissing at any ANBU that came by. Sasuke was beside Hinata with Benjiro's sleeping head on her lap. Taiyo stayed conscious, gawking.

Someina recorded the ANBU's patrolling agendas. Mitsuyo made sure the ANBU investigated but didn't obtain anything. Hinata psychologically tested the seals she did. Sasuke- Sasuke planned the Raikage's death and his own burial.

To make the people he sort of cherished avoid the casket, he set some ground rules.

Miyana and Taiyo reasonably will not be obliged to come back for months. The absenteeism of Taiyo will be discerned. Taiyo's collected attitude canceled out Benjiro's hyperactivity. Kind of like him and Naruto.

Whatever.

The daycare Hinata and Someina ran will be shut down for months- which was whatever. Someina has to remain with Hinata and the kids all times.

No jutsus can be displayed. The ANBU cannot recognize their skills and gain methods to counter their jutsu.

No altercations or fights. No death or killing in front of Benjiro.

Sasuke won't be allowed to leave. He will endure many interrogations and meetings with the Raikage. Any action the Natsukawa/Uchiha clan does will be reported, analyzed, critiqued and stored away. Should the ANBU find anything out of the ordinary, the ANBU will kill.

The ANBU will intercept contact between Sasuke and the outside world. No more radio, no more phone calls, and no more television. The ANBU will disarm the barriers and chakra seals. The house will be controlled by the ANBU.

Which was whatever.

The ANBU will protect all of them to a degree. It was their job to keep them alive.

There were good and bad things. Hinata, the twins and Benjiro all were guarded at 24/7. Hinata gets instant passage to a hospital. Sasuke will be nearby regularly. He gets to resist the DCA's blackmailed 'help' and Hychu Taichirou doesn't have to protect Hinata. Sasuke doesn't have to make contracts with the devil. That's good.

It's safer for the kids and Hinata but twenty times more deadly for Sasuke. Sasuke will be tortured and all that jazz. That's the way it should be. Them safe, happy and alive and him suffering.

The bad thing... was that they were virtually hostages in this house. Hinata can't narrate to her family she's alive and return to Konoha. They have no liberty. Suigetsu and Jugo have still not been ascertained from. They have to reside within the frontiers of Kumogakure's peninsular country for years.

Which wasn't whatever. There was no way to vindicate what's happening. Sasuke, Hinata, and Mitsuyo were already shot and now everyone's throwing a feast.

Hinata's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Sasuke- I have to go,"

Sasuke set his jaw, ready to contend.

Hinata got up after being summoned by Mitsuyo's vexed voice. She handed a drooling Benjiro to him. She shifted and kissed Taiyo's cheek. "I'm so sorry," she murmured, looking at him.

"Don't apologize. Don't say sorry," he said, his tone too uncivil. "Don't be sorry,"

"I am," Hinata eddied and gave the kids an affectionate smile. "I'm coming back,"

She leaned in closer, trying to retain every detail. How can someone look so happy and devastated at the same time? She's never saying goodbye but she acts like she's going to leave. That was his act, his dumb play. It fucked with his mind.

Tensions ran high and he didn't want her to worry herself sick. Sasuke scowled, narrowing his eyes. Ah, he noticed. "Don't look at us like you'll never see us again,"

She paused then almost answered. She was called again. She gave him an apologetic look. "I have- to go,"

Sasuke got up and clasped her wrist before she could take off. "Don't worry," Sasuke said. "It'll be fine,"

She bit the edge of her lip, making them agitated and red. "You promise?" she asked, 'brown' eyes big and beautiful.

Sasuke looked at her and tightened his grasp. "No, but... I can't. It usually works out. For us,"

"Say it with me," he said.

"It'll work out?"

"Lose the question mark, again,"

"It'll work out like it always will and always did,"

She noticed then leaned in and planted a spontaneous kiss on his forehead. "Thanks for being my calm in the mayhem," she whispered and left. "Really, thank you,"

She also kissed his cheek.

This time, he couldn't kill any enjoyment.

* * *

Someina went with Hinata, blade pulled out and a heretic glare in her eye. The ANBU split their house to tatters. She spent over seven months here. She was attached and they invaded her temple. She got drunk off the good life here.

This isn't Hinata's dwelling. Too many things were strewn about and relocated. It swelled her up with trepidation just standing there.

One ANBU picked up a vase she prized off the lined hallway's bookshelf. She squawked, rashly seizing the vase and held it close. "Do not touch this vase," Hinata snapped.

"It's just a vase-"

"You heard the lady! Do not touch it," Someina dictated.

Hinata nodded and gripped the vase tighter. She didn't want them there or touching anything! It was irritating and they ransacked the place. All her work and peace and quiet was gone. Nothing felt like hers.

The pair eventually made it to the living room. "What happened? I thought you were injured... not one of them," Someina asked as Hinata inspected the scene. Three ANBU quarreled with Mitsuyo. One was kneeled over in pain. The scent of vomit reeked and prickled her nostrils.

Oh.

Mitsuyo eyed Hinata. "What's with the vase, Momo?" Mitsuyo asked, a confused look on her face.

There was no reason. Hinata just shrugged. "It's a nice vase,"

"Anyway, I didn't know if their stupidity came naturally or they tried really hard to die," Mitsuyo mocked.

"Stop making smart with your words, just help my men," One ANBU demanded.

"Are your moronic tendencies intuitive? Stupid people play stupid games and get stupid prizes," Mitsuyo clicked her tongue and explained. "The bozu touched one of the seals and now he's affected,"

"You were the one who made this seal?" One dissatisfied nincompoop asked Hinata. "Why in the world do you have the dangerous plant?"

Hinata stepped back at the contentious tone. "This is a seal about medicine and poison. I'm a doctor/poison's specialist. I attempted to create an antidote for our villagers. The poisonous taxus cuspidata is found all over Kumo. Our daycare kids are attracted to it. Luckily, none of my kids actually ingested it,"

The ANBU scoffed.

"Don't be snobby. She has no obligation to heal you, does she? You're at her mercy," Someina stated, her pale yellow eyes glowed. "Only she has the cure for what ails you,"

Hinata crisscrossed her arms around the vase. "This isn't my fault. Anyhow, is he allergic? I'll give you some atropine sulfate but Mitsuyo- get me a bowl of water, please,"

Hinata sighed and healed him.

* * *

After treating the moaning ANBU, Hinata paced around their makeshift medical room. Hinata quickly sealed away hundreds of different medical ingredients she hoarded. The room was unornamented and- and she couldn't take it anymore. She slammed the vase onto on a counter. "Damn it!" she bellowed in exasperation.

Mitsuyo lifted an eyebrow. "What's up with the negativity?"

Hinata couldn't describe it. "It's- I'm fine," she waved it off, playing it cool.

Mitsuyo looked at Hinata. "Really?" she questioned. "You're a mess,"

"It's fine-" Hinata's eye twitched because tears burned the back of her eyes. "No, it's not! My kids are in danger and I'm never going to be able to go back to Konoha! You and I both know we're never going to get out of this forest under the Raikage's watch for two-three years? Sasuke might be killed by those stupid ANBU?! What if all of this was for nothing and my baby has something wrong with it?! What- what if... we don't make it?!" she was yelling and tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Too many what ifs. Dear... there is no need to be afraid," Mitsuyo whispered, she held Hinata's cheek, smiling sadly. "Don't be afraid,"

Hinata shook her head, throat burning, and face pink. "I am afraid. Afraid that this will all lead to nothing and we'll break and end. What if? I. I can't. What if Benjiro gets taken away from us? What if Sasuke dies? What if I die? I'll die if anything happens to them- I can't go without any of you guys!" Hinata sobbed and hiccuped.

Mitsuyo shrugged. "What if. These words put together only hurt us. They do nothing except plague our minds with the terrible and impossible. It's fate that we're alive and it's fate that makes us die. That's alright because what's meant to be happens,"

"Kami... I hate fate," Hinata whispered sadly.

"We're not going to die. We have control of our fate. We have choices. This choice gets spawned from the smart choices we make on our journey through life. Yes. There are many paths, roads in life but many roads go untraveled. Many evils never get to hurt the innocent or malicious. No evil can touch us, none at all,"

"We... might," Hinata said, not being able to say it. Die.

"Yes. It can happen but that doesn't mean it will,"

"You... you never know," Hinata echoed.

Mitsuyo chuckled, scornful. "Tragedy; a strange and terrible thing but it's how we live. It won't happen because we will make choices to stop it. Nothing can stay good nor can anything stay bad,"

"I wanted everything to be fine," Hinata groaned.

"Everything will be fine," Mitsuyo shot back, so convinced and Hinata wanted some certainty.

"You think?" Hinata asked, feeling like a child.

"I know," Mitsuyo said sincerely. "Cry if you want to, little one. Sometimes, crying is an emotional reboot. A cleansing of the soul,"

Hinata's breathing returned to normal after a while of Mitsuyo's words. "I wish I had some of the pearls of wisdom you reeled in..." Hinata sniffed.

"You have to go through some chaos and pressure. Through the oyster's shell to have the pearls. It'll be fine," Mitsuyo repeated.

"It's pretty to think so, right?" Hinata murmured.

Mitsuyo smiled. "It's beautiful to think like that. People would die to have your sunny countenance,"

"Sasuke said if he could bottle me up, he'd have a million ryo," Hinata chirped, feeling a thousand times lighter.

They both laughed.

"And Hinata- twins!" Mitsuyo cried, eyes welling with tears. "Congratulations! I'm so proud of you. You are a gem with strange eyes. Babies. You should ask more of Sasuke, he loves to spoil you,"

"No, he does not! Why does everyone keep on saying that?"

"He'd buy the world if it made you smile. Move oceans, build worlds- but you hate material,"

"He- he would. If he spoils me- then what about the twins?!"

They laughed even harder. She finally allowed herself to talk and celebrate the fact she had twins with Sasuke. The ANBU was done with their investigation hours later. They never did leave.

* * *

 _April 15th. Konoha._

"What the hell is this?" Hanabi said as she grasped the dry but neatly folded parchment paper in her hands.

Ena looked like she wanted to sink into the floor. "It's a letter," Ena whispered, eyes fraught with worry.

"What... What do you mean? She's dead! Dead women can't write letters! They can't say I love you or kiss you or read you poetry... or be alive," Hanabi found herself yelling, which wasn't rare these gray days. "Or send letters,"

"It's from Hyuuga Hinata. That isn't a mistake- it's meant for you. It's addressed to you," Ena said, voice low and eyes trailed on the floor.

"She is dead! This is... This is some cruel joke. Dead people can't send letters! They lay in coffins and waste away- dead and just- dead!" Hanabi cried, emotions haywire. "I might as well just rip it! Throw the joke back in their snot faces!"

"Hanabi-hime! Please- please do not rip it, I beg of you. It might be the last words we have... of Hinata-hime," Ena pleaded, eyes shining with sad hope. "Please. We all loved her so. Just give it a chance,"

"Fine! I can't stand to read such fake words," Hanabi said. "Just- read it out loud. I don't want to even look at their pathetic scheme!"

Ena looked depressed at her master's mood but carefully took the letter. She held it, sighing in relief. Her nose twitched and she lifted the letter to her nose. "It smells like her, Hanabi. Her perfume. It's her. Hers,"

Those bastards stole her perfume!? She couldn't help but get curious at the fact. "Well hurry it on then," Hanabi snapped, hating the sight of the stained letter.

Ena cleared her throat and read aloud:

"October 12th.

Hanabi-love,

You're my morning thoughts- when I sleep... when I wake. I should have talked to you more these past months, maybe you would've known just how much I loved talking about anything with you. I forgot to tell you something before I left.

I keep on traveling. It feels as though I will always return to Konoha despite how pretty the stars are outside of Konoha. There was a whole world outside of our village? I met some people. Wonderful people. Nevermind that, I love being here but I love you more.

Tell... Shino that I need to talk to him and we should go swimming again. The waterfall made me deaf but... it was fun. And that Kiba still owes me money. I think I'm finally ready to check out that bar on Rose Avenue.

Uh. Tell Ino that I'm sorry... she's right... I'm better off and we should catch a movie sometime. Tell Sakura we should actually learn to cook. We can't live off of ramen forever. I love you both. No lies, just love.

Perhaps... say hello to father for me? I never... said a proper goodbye. We will mend what's broken sooner or later.

Soon, I hope.

P.s I think some more letters will come in but who knows? We'll talk all about it later. There's always a later.

Love, Hinata," Ena finished.

Hanabi crunched her fist together so tightly, she knew her knuckles and phalanges would break. She suddenly ran to Ena, sobbing. "Damn the godless soul who stole our time together," Hanabi yelled while collapsing into her servant's arms. "Damn them! Damn them,"

* * *

Mitsuyo and Hinata had a collection of conflicts with the ANBU. Someina and Sasuke were presumed to be the ones who were brash, militaristic and violent but it turned out to be Hinata and Mitsuyo.

Things settled down weeks after the ANBU's parasitic ways interrupted their routine.

Hinata did continue on like everything was ordinary. However, she felt scrutinized. She invariably had a shadow, in the morning, midday, afternoon and at night.

She wasn't authorized to have such a shadow. Not... a shadow that can kill her. A shadow that never departs. A shadow that polices her. It was enough to make her go mental.

There was a particular silence encompassing the house. Everyone looked over their shoulders. No one spoke freely. They acted according to a script. Mitsuyo and all of them were confined to the house. They all fought more and slept less.

Word spread like a wildfire that Sasuke resided in Mitsuyo's forest. The civilians were not content. Their house was uniformly riddled with cantankerous unwanted guests trying to fight Sasuke.

Sasuke took it the hardest. He imputed himself. It put undesirable stress on Hinata who tried to find happiness in these simple moments. Nevertheless, Mitsuyo, Benjiro, and Sasuke were protected and that's all she could ask for.

Everything was appeased. Mollified. She just needed a way to kill the shadow.

* * *

 _Later_.

They had a family dinner, sitting around the kitchen table that was meant for around four people. Seven people were not going to fit at a small wooden table. Benjiro lounged on Sasuke's lap, Mitsuyo focused on fatiguing paperwork and Hinata unwound on a cushion-supported chair.

Miyana and Someina fixed the food. Benjiro was angry (his favorite pot was used for cooking and not storing his blocks. Sasuke held Benjiro so he wouldn't try to steal the pot off the stove) and was relatively grouchy. Taiyo sat under the table, beside Hinata's chair leg, toying with the spirals of her white locks.

"Mitsuyo, you sure there isn't a bigger table? Sasuke isn't confident about Benjiro eating soup while sitting on his lap," Hinata stated, stroking her stomach.

Sasuke was on Hinata's right, with Benjiro laughing but complaining. "Yeah. Ben, you're going to have to sit in your own seat," Sasuke affirmed, tickling Benjiro's side.

Benjiro protested, a frown in his voice. "Sasu! I'm caweful! I wan sit on you!"

Sasuke disheveled Benjiro's teal hair. "You're too old for a bib but you're still the messiest person I know after Naruto,"

"That's an insult, Sasuke. You made our house into a laundromat, Benjiro," Hinata said, giggling gallantly.

Benjiro just whined then blinked. "What a launromat? You wash clothes?"

Hinata nodded and gave Benjiro a high-five, reverencing him. "Ben, how did you know that?" Sasuke asked. Benjiro shrugged. Sasuke observed Benjiro for a while more and shifted to looking at Mitsuyo. "You sure there's another place we could sit?"

Before Mitsuyo could get a word out- Miyana spoke. "She can move to the living room?" Miyana suggested. Mitsuyo shot a dark look at her.

Someina differed, moving some roasted chicken with oven mitts to the table. "Hinata can't sit on the floor. She's too great at that. The twins have been beating down on her ribs. She cannot move around,"

"Oh- you babysit me too much," Hinata kidded.

Taiyo pulled on Hinata's curls and she grinned fondly at the temperate boy. "Having fun, love?" she asked. He bestowed a shy smile. She reached down, patting his head. She inexplicably left rewarded.

Miyana got plates and set them on the table. "This table is too small- Mitsuyo, you're supposed to be open to company,"

Mitsuyo lowered the spectacles perched on the bridge of her nose. "I never expected visitors so I got a small table," Mitsuyo said with an edge to it. "It's intentional but unfortunate,"

Miyana looked unsympathetic and crossed her arms. "This is what you wanted? It wasn't your choice?" she challenged.

"Maybe I wasn't the one who denied the invitations for years but that's your choice, eh, Miyana?" Mitsuyo shot back. "You're the one who is so family-oriented but you never stopped by after seven years of living seventeen minutes away. However, this is the first time you're sitting at my table,"

"Family is all that we've ever had. You never try to keep ours together but it's your fault. This family is all we need but you never wanted to be my family," Miyana said.

Hinata stopped raking her fingers through Taiyo's ash hair and exchanged looks with Sasuke. "Someina... why don't you take them upstairs?" Hinata said. Taiyo grabbed her hand and sent her a forlorn look. She apologized.

Sasuke picked up Taiyo and Benjiro locked around Sasuke's leg. Sasuke walked on, Benjiro limp while giggling and getting dragged.

They went and Hinata endured there, uncomfortable. She eyed the hallway- plotting her outlet. "I'll go... Benjiro gets... yeah, I'll just-"

Mitsuyo shook her head. "No. Stay. Tell Miyana not to ruin dinners,"

Hinata sighed and resigned herself to it.

Mitsuyo glowered at Miyana from the other end of the table. "Where's your husband again? Is that who you spent your dinner with? Is that why you skip out on a man who's gone after five p.m? Is that your ideal family?"

Miyana shrugged. "At least I have Taiyo. You have none of your sons or daughters sitting here. Why? They don't want to,"

"Miyana- you know that's not true," Hinata winced.

"Hinata- you know it's true. None of her kids are here and she's driving me away. Again," Miyana said.

Mitsuyo's scowl got deeper. "Maybe you don't want me close. Have you thought of that?! You're only here because of Benjiro and Hinata. If you don't want a relationship then fine. I quit,"

"That's what you want?!" Miyana yelled.

"Yes," Mitsuyo nodded.

Miyana stormed up the stairs.

"Mitsuyo-" Hinata whispered.

"I know. I'll- fix it. Later," she waved her hand, looking downtrodden. "Let's. Let's just enjoy the lovely meal Someina blessed us with,"

Everyone came back down to the kitchen. Hinata agreed to explain it all to Sasuke later on. After supper was partially completed, the kids and Sasuke and Someina have left, Hinata watched Mitsuyo.

Everything was withdrawn and Hinata looked at Mitsuyo. "Perhaps you should... go talk to her," Hinata advised in a downy tone.

"Are you blaming me for our fight?" Mitsuyo accused.

Hinata backtracked and shook her head. "Not that... Remember you said- apologize and restart anew once conflict and unkind words lash out,"

Mitsuyo looked subjectively provoked and glared, not at Hinata, but at the circumstance.

She gaped at her paperwork, all pessimistic. "Damn. Bested by my own words," Mitsuyo announced. "At least one of us should feel sorry about our deteriorating relationship. Lazy people do things twice. I will apologize,"

She left.

* * *

Hinata remained outside of the house library, where they chose to debate. They were in there for simply four minutes to make peace. Now- now there's war.

"You can't stay here! What if Kaiya is sought after?! Take my advice and go back to your home with your shmuck husband," Mitsuyo snapped in a hushed tone.

"He's not a shmuck!" Miyana hissed.

"It's only when he's not sleeping with another woman?! Is that when he's a loyal husband?!"

Miyana took umbrage. "Oh don't you dare talk about my bad taste in men! He was like forty years older than you!"

"It's just that you hate my house! Hinata, Sasuke, Benjiro and I don't want your presence here. You're trying to change things. You're not supposed to be here and criticize my choice in men!"

"If I take your advice, I'll only end up as a bitchy forty-one-year-old alcoholic! What did Nikaio and I ever do to you?" Miyana said acidulously.

"Don't you dare bring up Nikaio," Mitsuyo spat.

"Your boy toy Shimu killed Toru! Despite being our brother in law and Nikao's husband, you still let Shimu kill Toru. You didn't go to Nikaio's husband's funeral! Toru was killed by your love affair. You just defended Shimu and your real husband, stayed by your side even after you cheated countless times," Miyana hissed.

Hinata crunched the numbers in her head. Nikaio is the sister of Miyana and Mitsuyo. Nikaio married Toru but Toru was killed by Mitsuyo's love affair- Shimu. Meanwhile, Mitsuyo defended Shimu and cheated on her husband.

Wow. Mitsuyo cheated on her husband with a man who murdered people. Shimu sounds like a last name. With missing characters. Where had Hinata heard it before?

Mitsuyo decreased her resonance of voice. "And the song remains the same! It's always my fault that the family's broken up. My fault that my husband Renji died. My fault that our parents are dead! My fault that nothing ever goes right in your life, isn't it?!"

"It is! It's about time you realized! There's reality then there's your version! They're always so far apart,"

"You were always an issue but now you are a problem," Mitsuyo gnarred.

"We all know it's your fault Renji died. Your love affair with Shimu might have injured him but you might as well have been the one who killed him,"

Renji was her husband but Shimu was the one she loved.

"After I had children- you absolutely hated me. Why is that?!" Mitsuyo demanded.

"Yeah! Because you ruined their lives by being their mother. Especially Ryouta's,"

"Go to hell!" Mitsuyo yelled.

"See you there!" Miyana shouted.

Mitsuyo rushed out of the library and up to oblivion. She left the scene and Hinata sighed. Hinata shook her head, poor Mitsuyo. Miyana soon tailgated. Hinata marched past Miyana, evading her gaze.

Hinata just looked at Miyana, pausing a second. "You're a mother. How can you say something like that?" Hinata asked dejectedly. "You're my friend and her sister... how can you say that?" Without expecting an answer, Hinata shook her head and moved along.

"Not you too," Miyana called out.

"Not me too?" Hinata asked.

Her aquarium eyes swam in misgiving. "Yeah... Just- don't jump on Mitsuyo's bandwagon of hating me,"

"You said rude things. Unforgivable things," Hinata said, censorious. "I am sure you both have reasons... but I don't know you all that well but- I know Mitsuyo. I'm always on her side- always,"

"Well Mitsuyo is just a liar and we're all living in her fantasy," Miyana said and the words hung in the air.

She remembers, months ago, asking Mitsuyo about her sister.

 _"... I'll surely send you off to my sister's house and lock you with the miserable wench,"_

 _"You have a sister? She lives in Kumo?" Hinata asked._

 _"My sister is what the devil would run away from because she is the form that kids have in their nightmares,"_

 _"Do you both... visit each other?" Hinata said, questioning._

 _"After I had children, we never got along," Mitsuyo said._

 _Hinata frowned. What if she and Hanabi end up like- that. Unhappy and yelling at the dinner table? Sure, Sasuke makes her feel loved but she's still everything to Hinata. Sure they didn't talk but that didn't lessen her affection for her sister._

 _She recalls another conversation with Mitsuyo weeks ago. Mitsuyo asked how much Hinata loved her sister. Hinata said that she misses Hanabi when she's breathing and loves her when she's awake and even in her dreams._

 _Mitsuyo said, "That's so juvenile and sweet. I haven't said anything nice to Miyana since I was around... fourteen,"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because she's a broken record. She plays the same tune over and over again. Her moaning incessantly about how I stopped her from having a decent life. I'm sure that I wasn't the one who caused her to marry a commitment-phobe or live in Kumo where we fight more than we talk,"_

She got out of her memories.

Instead of walking away to comforting Mitsuyo, Hinata stood her ground and stared at Miyana. "Why don't you and Mitsuyo get along?"

Miyana sighed and leaned against the double rice paper doors of the library. "Natsukawa... have complicated relationships. My husband... we used to have what you and Sasuke have. We used to be so in love," Miyana said, soulful and tired. "Do you think Sasuke still drinks?"

Hinata smiled at the memories despite feeling so bad for Mitsuyo. "Not anymore. He has a fondness for caramel and moonlight scotch. Mostly malt liquor. In the first two months of my pregnancy- he drowned in it. He quit- calling me his sober up. I have complaints about he gets mean when drinking but then again, he gets really sweet. Either way, he always tells me that he's surprised I still like him after his drunken rants. Drunk, sober... I'm there for it all," Hinata shook her head. "No offense but you're ignoring my question,"

Miyana moved over and her back slid down the indigo-painted wall.

Miyana explained; Shimu was his name. They can't say his full name. While originating in Konoha, Shimu was one of the wickedest creatures in Konohagakure history. Shimu was after Mitsuyo's clan jutsu. At a malleable age of seventeen, Shimu brainwashed Mitsuyo so well that she was ready to swallow razor blades if he didn't talk to her.

Shortly after meeting Shimu for the first time, Mitsuyo's parents got exterminated by the elders of Konoha when Miyana was three. Hurizen, the third Hokage, decided to move Miyana and Mitsuyo to Kumogakure for some unknown reason. Shimu visited Mitsuyo often in Kumo. Mitsuyo was so in love with Shimu, Shimu impregnated her and convinced Mitsuyo to run away with him.

Miyana was seven when Mitsuyo abandoned her alone in Kumo. Natsukawa Nikaio was nineteen when she took Miyana in. At the time, Nikaio got married to her childhood best friend Toru. Toru and Nikaio raised Miyana as their own with the actual Momo.

When Mitsuyo was seventeen, she had her first son; Ryouta. Mitsuyo sent Ryouta to live with Shimu. He obtained a prodigal son with Mitsuyo's jutsu... Shimu had no use for Mitsuyo.

Mitsuyo was a victim of his scheme. She was young, impressionable and made to feel like she was special but really, she was an incubator. She moved back to Kumo without Ryouta in her custody.

To keep her observed- he sent another shinobi under his influence to watch Mitsuyo. Renji was an ANBU with the mission to contain Mitsuyo but also produce more children with her special jutsu. Against all of his orders, Renji fell in love with Mitsuyo and prevented Mitsuyo from sending their other kids... Kaito and Kokoro to Konoha to join Shimu.

Shimu wanted Kaito and Kokoro's jutsu in his possession so they could be instructed by Root. Shimu was just a humble rookie at the time.

Renji loved Mitsuyo and the two children they birthed. Renji did not want Mitsuyo to send Kaito and Kokoro to his boss. With Shimu, in Konoha, the three children would only be exploited.

Renji defied Shimu's orders and betrayed the mission. He hid Kokoro and Kaito from Shimu and moved them into hiding, in this very forest.

Renji broke Mitsuyo out of her spell and made her human again. However, Mitsuyo never loved him. Renji was killed by Shimu for loving Mitsuyo.

Renji was dead and Ryouta was declared deceased.

Mitsuyo couldn't care less about their dead parents and she couldn't give a damn when their clan was killed. Thirteen years ago, Miyana's clan was wiped out when she was eighteen. Right around the time of the Uchiha massacre, Hinata thought absently. What a horrible time for family. Lots of parents got killed. What a coincidence.

Kaito and Kokoro hate Mitsuyo after finding out the truth. At the ages of twenty and seventeen, they left three years ago. They never talk to Mitsuyo because gave away their brother who died. Mitsuyo treated Kaito and Kokoro like nuisance gadflies who separated her from Shimu. Their father was so much warmer and Shimu had Renji killed," Miyana explained.

Hinata wanted to cry.

Mitsuyo cleared her throat and nodded. "So now you know why she's a bitch who ruined the life of her children. She never shared her pain with anyone so being with her was lonely. She turned out senile and a terrible person,"

"She isn't a senile bitch,"

"You can't deny she's a terrible person," Miyana said. "Now you know why she bought a small table. During the day, Mitsuyo was okay with being used. She put Shimu on a pedestal, enjoying his punishment and let Renji fill the space of Shimu's absence. No offense but no one can ever pull off being Momo. Nobody. And for her to choose you is an insult. She's playing dress up and playing make-believe that she has a family. She lost everyone and she asked him to ruin her,"

Hinata felt queasy like she was plagued by morning sickness. "I've never seen you both interact. For these past three months," Hinata said.

"That's not hard. I've gotten real good at it,"

Hinata couldn't even take it anymore. "Natsukawa Kozakura Mitsuyo was brainwashed! Shimu was the worst thing to have happen to it and you act like she asked for it! That's so awful,"

Miyana stood up. "Shut up! Just shut up! You didn't live through it. You weren't abandoned by everyone you loved. You don't know how alone I am. You don't get the right to judge me because you don't know anything about it. About me,"

"I was! I never asked to be alone. I know everything about being abandoned. Everything! Almost everyone I love is dead or they're alive but they might as well be dead. I don't use our past as an excuse to treat them like trash,"

"Hinata..."

"Don't. Just don't,"

* * *

She knocked on the door and entered anyway. Mitsuyo laid on her bed in her room. It was then that Hinata realized she never was in Mitsuyo's room. It was bare, without personality. All that seemed used was the bed.

On the bedside table, there laid a container filled with similar contents; colored eye contact lenses. Mitsuyo had antique items, shinobi weapons and pictures of who Hinata assumed to be Kokoro and Kaito. Mitsuyo laid on the left side of her bed, not crying but not fine either.

"That's his side," Mitsuyo echoed. She sounded so broken. It wasn't like her to sound delicate and susceptible.

"Shimu's?" Hinata rose an eyebrow.

Mitsuyo flinched at the name. Hinata felt sorry. "Renji's. It's been empty for twenty years, four months, sixteen hours and seven minutes. Until you," Mitsuyo looked appreciative as she blinked at Hinata.

"Oh. I'll... stand," Hinata said awkwardly, even though it hurt to stand.

"I wouldn't want anyone else in that spot," Mitsuyo croaked. Hinata laid beside Mitsuyo and sighed.

After centuries of not talking, Mitsuyo broke the years of silence. "Yeah. You finally know why... I take care of children. I was too blind and stupid to take care of mine. Shimu was abusive. He knew and exploited all my weaknesses... He never hit me but-"

"He didn't have to... cause there are different types of wounds. Shimu scarred your everything- didn't he?" Hinata asked.

"Yes... 'cause pockets of turmoil are hidden within my soul," Mitsuyo sat there, eyes red and puffy. "What did she tell you?"

"Everything," Hinata shrugged.

Mitsuyo's winced and she looked away. "Ryouta was my son. He was a gift to the world but I couldn't be selfish and he died. Miyana wouldn't even look at him because it wasn't Renji's child. Shimu... he gave me a feeling of infinity with a touch of self... or sadness at best. I tried. I tried for years to say I am sorry but... it never works. She just- hates me,"

They looked at the ceiling, silent again. "When I was in the academy- Hanabi acted the same way towards me. Just know that...it will improve. The sun comes out after rainy days. It really does,"

"You sound too confident. All love has affairs but not all affairs have love," Mitsuyo paused before sighing. "How do you look past the bad things we've done? For me and Sasuke? We're not saints. We'll never be,"

"You guys... are my exceptions... I don't see you both as walking disasters. I see you both... as people who need affection and understanding. Sometimes I wonder how I ever lived without you, Benjiro and Sasuke. You're my people. If I killed someone- you or Sasuke would be the person helping me dig the grave,"

Mitsuyo looked flabbergasted. Speechless. She finally closed her parted lips and smiled. "Thank you," Mitsuyo said simply. "for... looking at me the same after you heard what I've done,"

Hinata nodded. "Thanks for taking care of me... like a mother would all these months,"

"Hey- Mitsuyo, why do you have colored contact lenses?"

"Sometimes- I wish to be someone else for a while," Mitsuyo chuckled darkly.

"Well we can get fake I.D's and run away to Chai no Kuni. I mean, I can take out money, pack the bags and leave with Sasuke and Benjiro,"

Mitsuyo laughed.

"I mean... he's been antsy for a vacation. He can totally take all those guards. He's remarkable. Between the seals I can do, the genjutsu you can do and Sasuke's everything- we can take them,"

Mitsuyo laughed. "Do you want to?"

"If you want to, I would," Hinata laughed. "Really, say the words and I'm yours,"

Mitsuyo stuck her tongue out and there were strange engravings. White and thin against her pink tongue. She studied millions of seal types and... that is a... seal on her tongue.

"Do you have strange eyes?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"The strangest," Mitsuyo hummed, in the haze of laughing.

Strange eyes? "What about the markings on your tongue? Is that a seal?" Hinata said.

"Yeah. But that's a secret for another day,"

Hinata just shrugged and said, "We should run,"

"Yeah. Let's plan for that," she said.

* * *

 _May 8th. Morning._

Sasuke woke up early and got Benjiro ready as well. He was usually the one who dressed and washed Benjiro since Hinata was too tired in the morning. She wasn't an early bird. She let herself doze off until either Sasuke or Benjiro woke her up.

"Saaasuuuu," Benjiro whined, sprinting around their house. Benjiro was in diapers, bare-chested running around the house like a madman. "I don't wanna wear these clothes! They itchy! An' I don't like 'em," he said, running away.

Benjiro was in no way faster than Sasuke but he let the kid run ahead. Hinata said it was for self-esteem reasons for Sasuke to let Benjiro win sometimes. But- but screw self-esteem, he was done with chasing the Aoi with a traditional blue dress suit.

Sasu caught Benjiro and set him down. "They're blue, not half-bad looking. They're not itchy, Benjiro," Sasuke sighed, hating that he's arguing with a three-year-old about clothes.

"I wanna wear what you wear! Uchiha- sign. Not that!" Benjiro stomped.

"Benjiro- come on," Sasuke pleaded, trying not to sound desperate. "When I dress you in it, you can't just take it off and hide in the creek. You have to represent our clan in a way that is proper. We're meeting the Raikage,"

"Hn," Benjiro huffed. "I don't want to go. I don't wanna see the Waikage. I wanna stay with Aunt Mitsu,"

"Mitsuyo's going to work," Sasuke said. "Nata wants you to meet the Raikage,"

Benjiro shook his head fiercely. "Nata can meet the Waikage! I wanna stay- not with Aunt Meina,"

Benjiro still doesn't quite like Someina, even after all those months making the wrong colored pancakes or waffles, he still kept the grudge. Sasuke had to try hard to be stern-Sasu but the kid almost cracked him up. "Me neither, no one would want to stay with Someina," Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Nata won't be going because of the babies,"

"I wanna stay with Nata and its itchy an' it's ugly,"

He knew Benjiro didn't give two shits about how he dressed. He was just using the excuse he hears Someina and Hinata use when they had girl talk-times. Clever.

"Ben," Sasuke said, sighing. Then he considered the three year old. He looked at the outfit Hinata chose. "Well, you do look like a dope in this. The Uchiha are so much cooler than this,"

Benjiro looked at Sasuke, lighting up. "So I don't have to wear it?"

Sasuke didn't want to do this more than Benjiro did so he said, "Tell you what, if you go, I'll promise to let you choose the outfit,"

"I want a fan on it. They're cool,"

"You're a real Uchiha," he nodded, offering a grin of his own to Benjiro.

"Ben, go wake Nata up," Sasuke said, looking at the bluenette. "Come back when she's awake and Nata'll choose another outfit,"

He grinned and ran off like a man on a mission.

Sasuke watched Benjiro shoot off, wondering what type of shinobi he would be. He wasn't in his plans. He didn't know if Hinata would ever want her little boy running around with kunai in his hands.

He was more carefree while raising Benjiro, he noticed. He did send Benjiro to his room when he misbehaved and he still brought the thunder but he was less... strict, per se. Whenever Benjiro got a small cut Hinata would act like he needed surgery. When Benjiro got a scrape on his knee, Sasuke would brush it off and let him run wild. And he let Benjiro watch action movids later at night and got treats like caramel for him. Just like with Hinata and now Mitsuyo, Sasuke spoiled him rotten.

He is proud of Benjiro already. He felt pride whenever Benjiro did the simplest things. When he hopped on one foot, zipped up his own jacket, or go up the stairs alone or rode his tricycle alone.

Now, after they ate breakfast and had a quick game of rough housing, he noticed that Benjiro was quite advanced for his age. He's able to remember obscure facts, manipulate numbers in concentrate on subjects for hours and never stops asking questions. He also followed their conversations which were quite strange and complex.

Sasuke is... wants to be around Benjiro until he grows up. Hinata and Benjiro and the twins changed his mind about dying young. They really did.

He'll be there for all the big and small moments, he promised.

He went back to their room. It's been fifteen minutes since he told Benjiro to fetch Hinata. He checked the room and there they were, cuddled up on the bed, sleeping together. He sighed and joined them.

* * *

 _May 8th._ _Noon-ish._

Seated in the kitchen, Sasuke looked at the stupid letter, sighing.

 _To whoever it concerns,_

 _Uchiha Sasuke and Natsukawa Momo are formally invited to visit the Raikage's office immediately for tea. It would be the Raikage's honor for Uchiha Sasuke to attend. On May 8th, Natsukawa Momo and Uchiha Sasuke are to report to Raikage's office. All transportation is provided for and so are refreshments._

 _Sincerely, Marui, the Raikage's assistant._

"I'm sorry that you both have to go," Mitsuyo said, doing the dishes.

"I hate that it's today. She hates it too,"

Earlier, Hinata went off on a guard who by the looks of it, wasn't very happy with what she had to say. Hinata's upset at the number of people in the house. Their discussions are observed and they were not authorized to go. They also can't act like shinobi.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and sipped his morning tea. "Who wouldn't? The Raikage's either going to break my face or break my arm,"

"He should take your hand, so you'd be even,"

"Yeah, then he's going to break my face and arm," Sasuke quipped sardonically. "She's different. I think it's my fault,"

Mitsuyo shrugged. "I like her better this way. She... what do you call it- brings the thunder?"

Sasuke scoffed. "You like that she's taking after you. And you're proud,"

"Like a parent," Mitsuyo smirked. "She just switched personalities with you. She's tough like diamonds and you smile more with bad teeth, isn't that neat?"

"I don't have bad teeth,"

"Be glad. She won't care,"

Benjiro came toddling in, having a superhero cape and due to his clumsy feet- he tipped over and face-planted onto the floor. Sasuke sighed because Benjiro's short legs tripped on the damn cape. The only way Benjiro agreed to wear another traditional outfit was to wear a cape.

He cried and sat up. Sasuke shook his head. Sasuke doesn't remember being a clumsy kid. Shinobi kids aren't clumsy, though. Hinata was. "Ben. You're alright. Come on, you're alright," he said, picking up the wailing kid. Benjiro wept as Sasuke rubbed circles on his back.

Mitsuyo got Hinata's special ointment and sighed. She patted his cheek. "He really is his mother's child,"

Sasuke nodded.

Benjiro was soothed in no time but still looked upset as Sasuke carried him. "Huwt. Sasu- kiss it betteh?"

Sasuke sighed and kissed his cheek. "Happy now, Ben?"

"Can I have anoth'r one? On my oth'r cheek?"

Sasuke nodded and kissed his other cheek. "How's the pain, champ?"

Benjiro grinned at Sasuke. "All gone! How'd you do that?"

Mitsuyo looked at Benjiro and tapped his nose. "Haven't you heard? Hinata and Sasuke are magic,"

Benjiro looked charmed then looked at Sasuke. "Really?" he gasped.

"That's why they can wish away pain and scare away the monsters in the closet and under the bed," Mitsuyo said.

Benjiro looked smug. "I'm gonna tell everybody that my pa'wents can do magic. Sasu and Nata awe the bestest!"

"I didn't believe that I'd live to witness Uchiha Sasuke being nice to someone," Mitsuyo quipped.

"Sasu the nicest. Nata the nicest," Benjiro said.

Sasuke shot a sarcastic look at Mitsuyo. "Get confetti. Throw a party," Sasuke sneered.

"Do we get a pawty! Nata invited? Will Nata brought cake?" Benjiro cried, bouncing excitedly in Sasuke's arms.

"No, Ben. We'll get cake, yeah. We're not having a party," Sasuke explained to a three-year-old toddler.

"Whaaaa? Why not?" Benjiro asked, sniffing. Sasuke had to explain that they could have a cake to a teary Benjiro who didn't seem to get it.

Hinata came into the kitchen, sparking up while spotting Sasuke and Benjiro. "Hello Sundance," she kissed his cheek. "You look handsome today,"

"Can we have a pawty?" Benjiro asked. "Sasu said gonna be confetti,"

"I'm sorry, baby," Hinata said and his face fell. "We can have a party when the twins are born. That's a good time," Hinata suggested.

Benjiro clapped and gave a toothless grin. "Pawty, pawty, party, pawty," he whooped, cheering.

Hinata grinned at him and Benjiro wanted to be held by her. He held out his arms and she stepped back. Benjiro frowned when she shook her head because of her stomach. He didn't like that he couldn't be carried by Hinata but he was satisfied with Sasuke as well.

Then Benjiro gasped. "Nata, awe you magic?"

She looked at Mitsuyo and Sasuke then said, "Of course I am, honey. I'm glad you noticed,"

Benjiro laughed in Sasuke's arms. "Cool,"

Sasuke sniffed the air and said, "You smell different. Nice,"

Hinata smiled widely. "I knew this was your favorite perfume," She paused at Sasuke and stroked her stomach. "My stomach feels so weird and I've been having sporadic contractions all week. These ones feel different,"

"That's the woe of pregnancy," Mitsuyo added, humming while rinsing a plate. Hinata could hear a grin in her voice. "How do you feel about Two Sasukes around? Will they smile or smirk? Will they have pure white eyes or blood red eyes? Will they be the darkness or sunshine?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't mind the characteristics. They're going unnoticed,"

Hinata agreed, playing with Benjiro's fingertips. She wrote down messages like 'I love you,' on his ticklish palms. He grinned and laughed.

"It's going to be nice," Mitsuyo whispered.

"Nice?" Sasuke asked.

Mitsuyo nodded, back still facing them. "Yeah. You both are my favorite people, despite not being around much, I wish for the both of you to be in my life for years to come. It feels like a whole clan again,"

"Of course we'll visit you! You can move with me, Benjiro, the twins and Sasuke in Konoha," Hinata said.

Benjiro narrowed his eyes. "What's Koha?"

"Where we'll live," Sasuke said.

"Oh," Benjiro said happily. "Can I have parties there?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Perhaps," he said. He then announced that he would dress up Benjiro in different clothing. They left.

* * *

Mitsuyo shrugged as she rinsed some dishes. Hinata used a cloth and began drying all the wet silverware, side by side with drying racks. "Will you come back with us to... Konoha? It's no... Chai no Kuni... but hey, I want you there. Someina... already agreed and Sasuke's... Sasuke's finding houses for all of us," Hinata suggested... biting her lip nervously.

"Konoha is one of the many places where I hate to go," Mitsuyo revealed once Hinata was closer. Mitsuyo shook her head. "I hate Konoha because of the people, the weather and the headlines they make. They killed Sasuke's clan. I feel as though it were my clan even if I were in Konoha. The elders are all just murderers in politician masks. I do not want to be apart of the masquerade,"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked and stopped drying.

Mitsuyo looked at Hinata, shell-shocked. "You do not know the real circumstances of the Uchiha's clan death? Has Sasuke not revealed the truth?" Mitsuyo hissed, becoming quieter.

"What truth?" Hinata whispered. "Uchiha Itachi killed every single Uchiha except for Sasuke. I lived through it! I saw all the bodies. I saw his memories,"

"Well- what a naïve soul," Mitsuyo chuckled darkly. An empty smile appeared on her lips. "The Uchiha were killed by Itachi but it was not him who performed it due to free will,"

"What happened? If I'm bringing two Uchiha into the world, I might as well know what happened-"

"Stop being daft! The Uchiha were powerful and awfully stupid. Politically and socially. We were a recluse clan, only depending on ourselves. We- they had no one to depend on,"

"Mitsuyo-"

"They're all just saying that the Uchiha were just lunatics with good eyes. They were so much more than that. Call it what you want but they were elegant, magnificent and outright innovators. Now around five are left-"

"Mitsuyo,"

"What?!" Mitsuyo shrieked, in irritation.

"My water just broke,"

The glass she held dropped. "What?" Mitsuyo asked in disbelief.

* * *

End Chapter


	23. Feelings Of Forever

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 23-  
Feelings of Forever

* * *

 _4 oclock... ish. Late afternoon._

It used to be uncomfortable tightening throughout her entire abdomen with little pain. The babies stretched and stretched in her stomach then the agitation and discomfort came on. Then it was a little stinging and burning. The pains have a commencement and a conclusion. To put it in perspective, Hanabi- if her abdomen was a hand, contractions felt like her stomach making a very tight fist.

Hours ago, it hadn't felt wretched. It wasn't as if her cells were trying to split and neglect her body.

That was then and this is now.

All she could do is breathe.

As she was in pain, Someina helped Hinata through the hallways after two solid minutes of demanding to hold his hand during the contractions. Hinata groaned and clutched Someina's knuckles, trying to calm down.

She was red, feverish and sweating. Her face was flushed and she felt so ready to just throw in the towel and quit. "It's so hot. Am I the only one? Someina- it hurts. My water's broken and it hurts so bad,"

Someina nodded, understanding. "I know. It's just a muscle and this is natural. Say it with me, it's just a muscle. This is natural,"

Hinata grit her teeth and reiterated after Someina. "This is natural. It's just a muscle. We've been preparing for this. Now it's time to meet my babies,"

Someina grinned. "Good. You're doing so amazing," Without watching, Someina apprehended Hinata rolled her eyes. "Come on, you're doing better than I would,"

Hinata attempted a dry laugh. They belatedly proceeded to the living room. Sasuke and an ANBU were disputing. On a rug, Benjiro played with blocks and kept to himself. His tower was pretty high. Mitsuyo was missing in action.

Sasuke noticed Hinata and held a hand up to the ANBU. "How are you holding up?" he inquired, anxious but euphoric. He also wanted to see the babies.

Hinata felt like laughing but she hid that. Someina claimed that Hinata was doing amazing.

"Natsukawa-san, you must to be taken to the hospital," The ANBU shook his head. "Under the Raikage's orders, you must have your birth in the hospital,"

Hinata winced. Hospital? Or here... She didn't give a damn about what the Raikage had to say.

Benjiro gasped and his block tower crumbled. "Sasu? Why Nata huwt? Why hopital?" Benjiro asked, standing up and running to Hinata.

Hinata presented a wry smile to Benjiro and said, "It's fine, baby. Just having a baby,"

"The tummy mango babe come out? What?" Benjiro asked, eyes wide.

Sasuke nodded. "She's in labor. The babies want to meet you," Sasuke whispered.

"Can I kiss it betteh? Her ouchie betteh. Nata kisses my boo-boos an' they huwt no more," Benjiro asked and kissed her stomach. He placed a hand on her stomach and loudly said, "Baby hurt Nata? Bad babies. Come out so I can give kisses!"

The ANBU leader shook his head. "It's safer if you go to the hospital. We do not want the next Uchiha twins to be delivered in an environment that is not sterile-"

"Just- just hold up a minute," Sasuke looked at the ANBU begrudgingly then made his way over to Hinata. She sighed. He's being her therapy.

Standing by Benjiro, Someina previously slinked away, giving them space. "You're doing amazing, Momo. Don't forget," Someina called out, encouraging Hinata.

Hinata felt gross- not amazing. She's in distress. She doesn't want Benjiro to see her like this. He'll reject his siblings! What if- what if they take their babies away? What if she doesn't see them? She flinched at the fiery burns of the contractions.

He stood close enough that it took her breath just how much relief she got from him standing near. The space between them was charged with purified electricity. She just couldn't act tough anymore. She lowered her head. She pressed her forehead to his chest, and released a wordless sigh with the subtext of, "I'm in pain,"

She didn't care that it was silent and that everyone was watching.

The surroundings dwindled away. She likes him best with just the two of them, naturally. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed three times. Then his fingers curled around the nape of her neck. Compassionate. "I know," he breathes with his own wordless sigh.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" he asked, out loud.

She doesn't know. Maybe. She cringed internally. It's ridiculous. A shinobi... a kunoichi can take death blows and hits from others but not what comes from her own body. A kunoichi that can't take the pain?!

"Be gentle with yourself," he said softly, lowly... perceiving she'd beat herself up over this.

It doesn't feel like a menstrual cramp. It feels like she's getting stabbed in the stomach. The babies really want out. "I can't- I want a hospital," she said, defeated. There's pressure in her pelvis and a dull, throbbing ache in her back.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the ANBU. "It's unanimous. She will be at the hospital,"

"Natsukawa-san will receive the utmost care from staff and ANBU alike,"

"Just shut up and take me to the hospital," Hinata snapped.

Sasuke smirked.

"I got the bags ready," Mitsuyo said, showing up with luggage for all of them. "Let's go have some babies,"

* * *

Once she was at the hospital, it was hell but sweet. Despite seeing her in pain, he was hyped up to see his kids. He does admit that he feels the same when he sees Benjiro but- going through labor. Seeing it all come together... Is a real blessing. You'd never catch him praying about this.

In the comfy blue chair beside her bed, she sat on his lap, shaking. He whispered sweet nothings to her while he cuddled her up and held her in his arm. His lips were basically pressed against her neck.

"It feels like I'm getting ripped in half. I bought a sword to a bomb fight,"

"The expression is I brought a knife to a gun fight," Sasuke said, arching a brow.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Uchiha. Do you really want to argue about this? Now?!" Hinata squawked. "At least look guilty,"

"You're focusing on something else," Sasuke shrugged. "Mission accomplished,"

"What's the mission?"

"Keeping you happy and safe,"

"Is that... a purpose?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Purpose fulfilled," Hinata said then laughed.

He rose an eyebrow.

"I do adore you but I want to slice you up with that same sword," Hinata threatened, cutely.

Sasuke found himself amused. Even she makes murder sound harmless. "You can't do that to the father of your children," he said, confident.

Hinata tutted her tongue, just like Mitsuyo does. "I can so do that but I'd miss you too much. Who else do I have to listen to my stupid rants? I'd never want to have little talks with someone else. I say nonsense,"

"Yeah. You do. You still make sense to me,"

"As do you to me," she chuckled softly. "You're always fascinating me in little ways. I have a list of your fundamentals; four-hundred and sixteen facts about you,"

"Kami Hinata. Did you scrapbook about me?" he grumbled.

"No," she laughed. "Can I though? Benjiro looks so darn cute in pictures with you,"

"Will it make you happy?"

"Of course," Hinata poked his cheek. "I never said... Even after all your battles, you still have clear, scar-free skin. Very soft," she said then traced the skin on his jaw. He hasn't shaved. He's too stressed about her. The good stress.

"What did you expect- snake scales?" he said, trying to keep things light.

"No... although I would like you the same. I am glad you had someone to heal you... I used to think you were the scariest wanderer then I learned you were built like a daydream,"

"You think I am a daydream?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded without hesitation. Then, then that light feeling came back. Why does she say such flowery things? Things that make him feel like he'll melt. She used to scream and ignore him the first day they spoke. "We came really far,"

"From where?" Hinata quizzed.

Sasuke nodded, looking away. "From strangers at a liquor table to this. Laughing at birth and lists. At the wedding- when you were drunk, you asked me to dance and you'd call me 'sweet moves' I said I don't dance. I still owe you a dance,"

"What did I do?" Hinata said, having a tomato face with a mortified tone.

Sasuke nodded and thought for a moment. "You said something like, "Don't save this for a rainy day so come on and dance with me,"

The izakaya room beside them had loud music. Obnoxiously loud music but they took the room anyway. She just took off her dress and ignored how it briefly rained near midnight, opened the windows and took swigs of the rum. He just collapsed onto the bed and watched her. Her laughed was perfect to listen to while the lights were off. She decided that rum could dance. The curtains were open, the streetlights falling into the cool room and she was dancing freely and slowly to the beat. She stripped to nothing but her underwear and said, "Why aren't you dancing?"

He said, "I don't dance,"

"Everyone can dance. Come on and dance with me. Don't save this for a rainy day, sweet moves,"

Druken, he remembers thinking on the mattress; I'd fall for you. It would be sobering.

She laughed, pulling him out of his musing. "You always make me want to twirl in my nightdress. I can't walk but save me a dance. Now that we're revealing stuff... I have written letters to you and Benjiro. One of my poetry books has a list... it has all the things that I know about you. There's a list of things I like as well. Read it and in those pages hold me," she said.

Suddenly, the doctor barged s in and went off on Hinata and Sasuke. The doctor specifically said for Hinata to not get out of bed.

Hinata was ushered back into bed with Sasuke joining her. They were face to face, on their sides.

It was like what they did months ago. Them looking into each other's eyes. Except, something feels different.

Perhaps it was the fact that he likes her. He had an internal battle since December but he caught feelings. It is different. Or maybe that her hair fell everywhere. Perhaps that her skin was not as pale but so silky. She looked undoubtedly beautiful today. Or that his mind was colored by her. Maybe it was that he really couldn't live without her.

There was no awkwardness... it was all replaced with affection. It feels different from the way she looked at him then. Her big doe opaline eyes were wide, tinted with a lilac shade he liked. She looked at him like he was everything she needed and he wanted to run. Run fast.

After all this time, she got interested in him. Sasuke understood it from the look in her eyes. As Hinata said months ago, "For us, our eyes are the windows to our souls. They show mirrors of how the soul feels,"

And he... She probably likes him back.

She just came out and said the unexpected. "You mean everything to me, Sasuke. My hearts beats for you sometimes. Mitsuyo says our hearts don't break around each other. You make me want to twirl in my nightdress cause my demons like yours,"

He suddenly felt cold. This has the undercurrent of saying goodbye.

Sasuke had to look away. He was overcome with feeling. That wasn't good. He looked away and flipped onto his back and looked at the ceiling. "It's good like this. Maybe I need an arm. I know you. Our kids will be child prodigies with balance problems. They'll be precocious and very fast. I need a second arm to keep up,"

She looked pleased then sent him a privy smile. A teasing one. "I know you," she whispered. "That's not the reason. You can do anything with your eyes closed while asleep. It's something else. Something deeper,"

"I... worked on forgiving myself for years. I haven't. I thought I didn't need my arm 'cause I lost a part of myself already. My clan. My sanity. My will to live. I just needed physical evidence. I needed to take it with me when I died," he said bitterly.

"Sasuke... you're a mess,"

"Maybe I need to get some pieces back. I should... be whole. I don't deserve it- peace after what I've done. But I should have it. Unbreak broken you say? Mend the soul in a black in a white nightmare," he said in a hushed tone.

She opened his eyes to a world of colors and all the things he could have... should've seen. "You know... my second goal was to forgive myself and stop the self-punishment,"

She smiled. "Yeah. You did too for me. After birth... I'll bleed. I know my body, I know it will happen. Even then, after birth, I'll meet you there,"

"Me too. I'll meet you there, as well,"

Sasuke nodded. Good. The pain was like concrete. Now it's all wet sand on the beach he'd like to take her to.

Sure, he lost his way and maybe she found it for him. He wants to burn his guns, his swords, and ammo because maybe the war isn't over but he's done fighting. War is in his head but she said don't keep it there.

Perhaps she should have been the only person he thanked in his life.

* * *

 _9:30 pm. Night._

Her favorite numbers are 8:57 and 9:06 p.m.

The room was crowded and she was clean out of air. Her mouth tasted like talc, her face was red and sweaty.

After around eight hours of struggling with contractions, Hinata knew she'll never complain about pain ever again. Nothing compared to the feeling of two angels escaping her womb.

Labour hurt. It was just a blur of agony, shots and various voices of different pitches telling her she was doing so-so, so amazing.

Although Someina, Mitsuyo and all of her doctors sang the same chant of mellifluous praises, all she heard was Sasuke's voice.

His encouragements. His praises. His support. His affection.

He shot chakra through her and made her calm. And in that moment, she couldn't have asked for anything more.

Her knees were at her ears. She went from five centimeters dilated to ten centimeters so quickly, she forgot to feel the pain from the adrenaline rush. The doctors told her to push. Pushing hurt.

She felt herself getting weaker. She hid it. Hinata probably broke Sasuke's hand with all the squeezing. Sasuke did look like he might faint or throw up from the exertion of it all.

And her babies were beautiful. Kami. So beautiful. All the insomnia, agony, mornings and nights suffering- it all disappeared into a puff of smoke. The hell evaporated and heaven was with her twins.

Aside from Sasuke's laugh, ironically, their cries was her favorite sound.

The boy was older with Sasuke's slightly tanned skin. He had tufts of her navy blue locks. He was bigger, at 7lbs. The girl was smaller but louder at 6.2lbs. Her cries erupted out of the room.

Hinata burst out into tears, yelling like a madman about whether or not her babies were alright.

They were. She only believed it when Sasuke said it. "They're beautiful," he echoed, looking at them they were the most precious thing in the world.

And she saw his smile. He was still stoic but happiness poured out of his every pore. She smiled too, feeling it everywhere. She felt like passing out, kissing him, dying, screaming with joy and sobbing because of all the stress-

But- but her babies were fine and she had them. They're in the world after the cord was cut!

They were so beautiful. Her beautiful girl, her beautiful boy!

Sasuke was the first to hold them. He saw them in the new and perfect light. Then, she was handed her miracles. They were frantic and tiny! They were perfection with their tufts of hair and tiny feet. Then they laid the babies on her chest-

She's never felt more alive in her life. She felt everything- hate, love, frustration, bliss and she let it all go. Tears sprouted from her eyes. "Hi, my loves. I'm- I'm your ka-san! I love you both, so, so much!

They stitched her up after some bleeding occurred. She knew it would go smoothly so she didn't panic.

The relief she felt was tremendous

Finally. They finally have a full and complete family.

* * *

 _1 a.m. Early morning._

The babies were taken away to be inspected and tested. She needed rest as well. She was depressed about that. Obviously.

They were healthy, they just needed to be checked out. She argued but she hadn't realized it was around one a.m and she's already spent near five hours with her babies.

She was too lonely, greedy for their attention. To hold them, to love them, to be with them. She would never be satiated. Never.

Hinata laid in bed, panting. Sasuke was at her side, just breathing easy with her, herhwrapped up in his arms. She was recovering from the exertion. She hersfeltelf losing ground with reality. Hinata looked dazed, tired and pale. Paler. She looked kind of gray.

Sasuke gazed at her, worried. "Should I get the doctor?" he inquired.

She just gave birth- the relief of the fiery pain of bringing two beautiful infants into the world was ebbing away. She's supposed to be shining, glowing but she feels like she's one step into the grave.

She felt the security- the silent ease that came along with breathing less. He was wrapped around her and that was the way she wanted to go.

"It's so... quiet," she gave a susurration ... looking at the tiny hospital room with slit for eyes. Everything's so blue.

Naruto's sky blue used to be her favorite color. She lied to Sasuke that night, really, she didn't want to offend him. Now her favorite color is probably the shade of Sasuke's skin.

He just moved away and Hinata reached for him. "Stay. Stay. Stay here," Hinata panicked, still having a hard time moving. After her practically begging, he slipped back onto the bed.

She sighed, smiling. "Kami! It's over! The babies are here, we're alive and safe. I can go on peacefully,"

"You're not going anywhere," Sasuke scolded.

"Oh but I am. My mother... she died due to childbirth complications. I took after my mother more than my father. So I am going... I just don't know where,"

"Why the fuck haven't you told me?" Sasuke hissed, gritting his teeth.

Hinata just shrugged. "It's better to think that everything would go alright,"

"It's not practical," Sasuke looked at Hinata. "Why do you keep on looking at me like that?" he snapped, angry.

"Just wanted to remember this. Us. This. Our babies,"

"Why? You'll have plenty time,"

She was hooked up to I.V bags, a heart monitor and a bunch of other machines her slow mind was still labeling as semi-important. She sat up even though everything in her protest against the volatile action. She reached over and smiled.

"Come here, I've got a secret," she slurred, feeling heavy and sluggish.

She leaned in close. She would have loved making up new numbers while being happy. She wanted to say that... she lied when she said she didn't like when he shaved in the mornings. That when he told her she followed him blindly she should have said something. She wanted to tell Sasuke- there's nothing blind about it. His affection in the apocalypse is bliss.

Say that he was the way she dealt with everything. That she hates, hates when he lets go of holding her. That she was so glad that they drowned the same drink at that liquor table. She would wait so long, millions of years just to see him happy.

Say that she'd walk on rusty nails to see him smile. They still had so much to talk about. But he looked too panicked to consider her words.

"What are you talking about?" he yelled, untangling himself from her limp body. She was almost inert but breathing hard yet getting no air. Were sandbags on her chest? Kami. It hurt.

But she was so- so calm. Thankful she wasn't alone. Her babies wouldn't be alone. They had Someina and Mitsuyo.

Sasuke did let her in, she broke his shell, temporarily at least...and permanently after the pregnancy and she, she tried to explain despite feeling like hell. "'M not gonna to make it. My stitches! Dilated too fast and ripped,"

"Hinata-"

"Shh. That's not the secret," she whispered. She threw in a hand grenade when she told him this; "My kami. Amazing that we got so far. If we had more time, all of my affection is for you,"

"Come closer,"

He hesitated.

"Closer,"

He leaned.

She kissed him.

Her finger traced the edge of his jaw. The world went a bit sideways as well. This was her first sober kiss as well. His lips were so smooth and cold. The kiss was flavorful... whatever Sasuke tasted like, she had that taste in her mouth. He tasted like tea or flat rum or something. Something sweet and sour... Something distinctly Sasuke. It was like... like one hundred and twenty volts. It wasn't soft and yearning. She thought that this kiss would be soft and yearning-

She pulled away. "Wow. I should have done that often. Regrets... regrets," Hinata sighed against his lips.

They broke apart and Sasuke just stared at her, also looking regretful.

Then she felt cold and the stitches no longer held.

His eyes widened in horror. He paled and the room fell two degrees. "That wasn't a kiss. That was a goodbye. What the hell, Hyuuga?" he hissed.

His mad eyes stopped roaming her face. He held his ground. "You're bleeding," he stated simply.

That was about the time when she lost eight pints of blood.

And Sasuke said something but the darkness pulled her under. Someone held and shook her. She knew he said three words. She never knew what he said. She wanted to.

The nurses burst into the room, Someina screamed at Sasuke and it became a blur-

She didn't even get to say goodbye to her babies.

It was alright cause she loved them. And it's bittersweet because... she had affections for Sasuke.

But she closed her eyes and she left.

* * *

 _May 15th. Late afternoon._

She felt like crap. Everything hurt.

Hinata came to. She heard shuffling. Her eyes were unstuck and she looked around.

A hospital room. She was hooked up to a heart monitor, there was a tube in her mouth that made her teeth feel... displaced. A ventilator.

Why does she need a ventilator?

She opened her mouth and choked on the tube. It was jammed down her throat and she didn't need it. It was warm and her mouth was dry. She hated this feeling. Then she tried to get it out of her mouth but she felt gloved hands stroke her face.

The blur was a blur when she heard a feminine voice scolding her. "Natsukawa-san, please do not touch it. We are removing the ventilator," the nurse/doctor figure said.

The ventilator was taken out and Hinata released a sigh.

She had cotton mouth and her throat was sore...

"Water..." Hinata croaked out. She felt drugged... like she had surgery or something.

The doctor nodded and handed her a glass cup. Hinata hesitated then the doctor said, "It's safe,"

Then, forcing herself to sit up a bit, she clasped her hand around the cool glass and finally remembered.

The twins! Benjiro! Sasuke!

The glass cup shattered when it slipped from her grasp.

She has to go and find them. She has to go and see them. They can't survive without her. Who fed them? Who clothed them? Who was the one who soothed their cries? She wasn't there. She was the one who was supposed to.

The doctor shook her head. "Natsukawa-san, you are too unfit to see your children at the moment. Wait for a little and I promise you'll see them. Take some time to rejuvenate and rest,"

Like hell, Hinata would. Without unknown strength Hinata never knew she had, she whipped the blankets off of her and pulled out the I.V cords.

The door suddenly swung open and she stared face to face with Sasuke.

Her eyes softened and the pain left... just a bit. Instead of the medical high she felt, it was replaced with Sasuke's warm feelings.

They had two babies together. They kissed. And now she was awake...

His lips parted and she sighed."I came back. I met you there," she whispered, expecting him to embrace her... Congratulate her.

Instead, he just stared at her, scoffed then turned around. She gasped, offended. He... he just turned around and left. What? Why would he do that?

She couldn't care about that.

She suddenly heard shrieks and hoots. That sounded like Benjiro... She moved closer. She has to see her son. Both of them and her daughter.

Where are they?

She moved forward and the doctor blocked her. "I suggest you return to bed," she ordered firmly. "Now. We have not been able to access you, alright. Your babies are safe and taken care of. Uchiha-san is taking care of them, so is Mitsuyo-san and your caretaker Someina-san. They are alright but you are of no use if you are not well enough to take care of them,"

"You all haven't done anything that isn't included in the medical protocol?" Hinata asked. The doctor nodded.

"They are in the care of Uchiha Sasuke?" Hinata asked and the doctor nodded.

Hinata stopped being stiff. "Did he name them?" Hinata asked. The doctor shook her head.

"Are they beautiful?" Hinata asked.

The doctor nodded. "Very,"

Hinata nodded. "Thanks..."

Hinata sighed and climbed into bed. When she settled down, she saw everyone flood in. Benjiro, Taiyo, Mitsuyo, Someina, Miyana and even Suigetsu was there.

But there was no sign of Sasuke. She did get to see Benjiro again and he squealed, going a mile a minute about how happy he was to see her awake and how he loved his siblings even though they cry incessantly.

She hummed and let everyone fawn over her. Just why did Sasuke just- leave... like that?

* * *

 _May 17th. Evening._

She went in and out of consciousness.

She came to again. He was in the room and she kind of felt fuzzy. Her head was filled with cotton balls and pain danced around her pelvis. Her nose had cement in it and her head pounded like a beatbox. She felt like crap but at least she was alive.

Her babies were so beautiful! She knew it and he knew it. Sasuke, however, did not want to spend time with her.

She spent so much time with him. She knew what made him so angry. She knew what made him smile. She knew how to make him laugh. She knew what made him... run.

But she... she felt so guilty. She almost... made Sasuke raise them alone. And she kissed him. It was wonderful and felt like one hundred and twenty one volts. She still feels his touch on her lips.

"Damn it, Hinata," she heard him say.

"Sasuke," she gasped, sitting up in bed.

"Just- just shut up,"

"Sasuke-" she pleaded.

"Shut up," he snapped.

Hinata furled her eyebrows and crossed her arms, scowling at him. "What's your problem? Explain not explode-"

"Fine," Sasuke shook his head and his voice was dangerously cold. "I held you when your chakra signature faded, when your heart almost stopped and you were... dying. You can't just leave like that. That wasn't the damn deal," his voice, once again, harsh like a blizzard.

"It wasn't that I planned this. It just happened. I never meant to worry you," she told him.

"Books can be written on why I want and should be left alone. But never, never would I expect to met you. You are nice, normal, disturbingly domestic and I make a bond. At least three and realize, everything is temporary. It's a basic understanding that dawns on you. Everything dies young, despite how much you promise and care. Suddenly, I wished I heard your characteristically neurotic and insecure disquiets about anything at all at night," he was getting louder with more words.

"It didn't happen the way I wanted it to. Then fine! I won't sleep. I'll be a night owl insomniac with you. Kami-" she raised her voice.

"That's not good enough," he shouted.

"I promised you a lifetime," she hissed. "How is that not good enough?! Why are you yelling at me?!"

"I almost lost you," Sasuke yelled, so deafening loud that it made her bones shake.

Suddenly, all the mal feelings she had turned to dust. She stopped clenching her fist and... she sighed. "Sasuke..."

"I almost... lost you," he said, sounding lost and confused. Hinata was in a state of bewilderment.

His face is crinkled up in worry and there were stress creases between his brows. "I hate that. Making attachments was never fun or necessary or life-sustaining before you," he finally met her gaze and let a sigh of his own escape his mouth. All the fear, sadness and worry was communicated.

"And I sat in that stupid plastic chair for six days and nights not knowing if you were coming out of this. I didn't know if you'd ever be able to name your own damn children. I almost put you in a grave or I just lay awake all night waiting for your life to start again… waiting like you waited for me,"

"I'm sorry," she said. "Sasuke-"

"Just- just shut up. You... you should be sorry,"

He then hesitated and climbed into bed. He was face to face with her and she scowled at him and turned over. She was pleasantly surprised then bothered. Instead of going away like she'd hoped, he slung his arm over her waist and pulled her against him. His breath tickled the back of her neck and he was warm. He wasn't being delicate and held her so close, she thought she might suffocate but it felt good. "Don't scare me like that again," he scolded.

"Actually," She pushed him away and ignored how he drew patterns on her exposed skin. "Sasuke- let me alone,"

He narrowed his eyes. "No,"

"Sasuke," she breathed, a little sigh escaping her mouth.

"What? Don't be like that,"

"Huh? You want space. So go. Have your space," she said and shoved him off of the bed. With a thump, he fell.

"That's just harsh," Sasuke admonished, standing up and brushing himself off.

"I wanted it to be painful," she said flippantly. "You do this thing when you listen to me but don't you hear me. So have your space,"

"I don't want space," he said roughly.

Hinata stood her ground. "Go clear your head and cool down. You do not start yelling and talking to me like that. Not now and never ever in the future,"

Sasuke was quiet and he sent an apologetic look at her.

"You walked out. I wanted you there and you walked out. That's not what we do, Sasuke. You don't sleep on the couch and when I'm injured you don't walk out. You and I both lighten the load, touch away from the problems and lessen the pain. We make each other see the light. I respect your silences and you respect mine. You promised to come back,"

"I'm here now. I wouldn't walk out for real," Sasuke said. "I needed to process you being alive again,"

"You couldn't process it with me? We just had children together and you-you left. I don't want that," she said firmly. "Not when I'm sick or I'm- I'm fine,"

"I'm here now. Be patient with me," he said.

"I am. Sasuke, Kami, are you even _thankful_ for that? And why stay if we're just going to argue?"

"Because I'd rather fight with you than be with someone else,"

Sasuke sighed and she felt heartbreaking disappointment. "What are you doing?" she said.

"Leaving, like you want," he said nonchalantly and made for the door. A fraction of a second later, Hinata was up.

Then, Hinata wanted so strongly for him not to go. For him to hug her, rock her until he knew Hinata would feel okay.

She slid her arms around him and hugged him from behind. Her forehead was pressed to the space between his shoulder blades. He paused, momentarily tensed but she didn't back down.

She shook her head and he felt the kneading motion. "No- not when we're trying to talk about us. I- I may say it but I don't mean it. I never mean it and I-" she held him to closer. "Stay. Don't go. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you there. I'd be lying if I said anything remotely related to that,"

He nodded.

"Join me?" she asked. "In... whatever?"

"Are you going to argue?" he asked.

"No," she whispered.

"Truce?" he said, a question.

"Truce," she responded, confirmation.

"I'll join," he said, finally. Relaxed.

He turned around and she gave him a body-crushing hug. It bordered on the fear of losing him. She didn't care because she squeezed every drop of air out from between them. He returned the same sentiments. His arms wrapped around her waist and she allowed it. There is that feeling of a nice fit.

Inside a hug, you could do anything. Smile or cry. Resuscitate or die. Or you could stop time and stay there forever. She stayed there forever.

He just held her closer, sighing in relief as she maneuvered herself so they were pressed together. She missed this- the silent companionship that meant... the world to her. On a whim, she let her eyes shut and absorbed the affection, like a nearly dried sponge.

"I'm glad you're alive," he admitted quietly.

"Vice versa," she whispered.

The time they spent standing like that was unknowable. She'd rather much stay here with Sasuke. They stood, swathed on each other and in that moment, she knew that their sentiments were understood. Sorry, it said.

He leaned back and their foreheads touched. It was a moment of peace and warmth. A plea for closeness.

"You know... you always find a way to make me feel better. I'll be here. Even if you throw out your shoes to not run or break your kneecaps. Once you decide to let me in, I'll be here," Hinata said, closing her eyes.

"I've let you in,"

She nodded. "You know this thing we do... it's for the purpose of getting through this life together, not just this week or this day," she said.

"Is that why you kissed me?" he chuckled.

"You're insufferable," she said, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"I can't be too bad 'cause you kissed me," Then there was a strange look on his face. Like he was hit with a realization and bravery. "Hinata- I have something to tell you,"

The door suddenly opened and Sasuke scoffed. It was a nurse with a worried Someina. "Leave us alone," Sasuke growled. Hinata laughed.

The nurse blanched, intimidated by Sasuke's tone. "Oh- oh, I am sorry Natsukawa-san and Uchiha-san," the nurse squeaked and ran away.

Someina was too used to the hostility to be fazed. Someina looked at Sasuke and Hinata, dumbfounded. "Oh," Someina said, taking a step back. "You both were yelling so loud and it went quiet. I thought you murdered each other,"

"Someina, just leave," Sasuke deadpanned. "I would never murder her. Notwithstanding, I have no problem killing you,"

Someina shook her head, her green hair flying. "I have to congratulate Hinata and stop playing- Sasuke, you adore me," Someina scoffed playfully.

"No, I don't. I wish for us to be better strangers," Sasuke sneered.

"You have to like me sooner or later because I'm the twin's godmother- you'll never get rid of me," she grinned.

"Her?" Sasuke asked, offended. He shot a look of disappointment to Hinata. "Why her?"

"And Mitsuyo," Hinata nodded. "They love our children very much and she's very dear to me,"

"I'm dear to you? Thank you... I forgot to say that I would die for you. But I would. And for Benjiro and the twins," Someina said and bowed to Hinata. Someina nodded. "Speaking of children, Benjiro is with Mitsuyo- they're stealing rice pudding from the cafeteria. The twins are being moved from the NICU,"

Hinata nodded, wondering what to say to Miyana. They've... not been on good terms. That's a problem for another day.

Someina perked up and said, "Now that you're not pregnant, Hinata... do you want to get drunk indoors or out in public?"

Hinata thought for a moment. "Public," she said, surprising herself.

"I have to get back to the babies," Someina winked at Hinata and made for the door.

"If you come in here again, I'll break your kneecaps," Sasuke called after her.

She left.

Hinata swirled back and gave her attention to Sasuke. "What were you going to say?"

"Thanks," he whispered, pressing their foreheads together again. "Thank you, Hyuuga Hinata,"

She smiled, shy. "What are we?" Hinata asked. "I... I kissed you. I'm sorry-"

He just shook her head. "Thanks for that as well,"

She may or may have not kissed him again.

* * *

Benjiro jumped all over the room, excited and beaming. He mentioned to random nurses and doctors that he had siblings and that his Nata and Sasu were the best parents in the world (which was just Kumo to him). When they finally got him to settle down and meet his siblings in front of Hinata, he was nervous and shy.

Benjiro couldn't see over the bed's edge. Sasuke picked him up and held him in his arms so Benjiro could see the tiny humans breathe. He stared at the two bundles of joy in Hinata's arms.

Benjiro crawled onto the bed. stared at Hinata and said, "Nata... you need a shower but you do look pwetty,"

"Only you know how to make a girl feel special," Hinata laughed, "They're very delicate so do not wake them up. Or drop them. They're very small for a reason. If you drop these babies, Nata and Sasu will not be happy."

"Okay, Nata," Benjiro nodded. "They so small an'... an' blue! Cool. I wan 'em forever."

Hinata smiled. "Yeah, Ben, they're going to be your siblings. You can keep them forever."

"Is that _my_ Mango sister? An'... Mango broder?"

"They're not mangoes-" Sasuke argued, shaking his head.

Hinata shot him a scolding look and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. They're mangoes," Sasuke nodded. "What do you want to name him?"

Benjiro shrugged. "Mango sis and mango bro or Nata baby giwl and Nata baby boy or- Sasu baby boy or Sasu baby giwl or Mango Sasu baby giwl or Mango Sasu baby boy or Mango Nata baby giwl an' Mango Nata baby boy," he pointed to the two and grinned. "Whacha think? Nata an' Sasu?" he asked, proud of himself.

"That's... that's going on the birth certificate," Sasuke chuckled. "Hey... Benjiro, I didn't catch the first ones- you wanna repeat that all?

Benjiro's face lit up. "Oh- yeah! It's mango sis-"

Hinata threw another dark look at Sasuke. "Honey, you... You don't have to do that. We'll take that as a middle name." Hinata told Benjiro.

Benjiro lit up. "Which one? Mango sis and mango bro or Nata baby giwl and Nata baby boy or- Sasu baby boy or Sasu baby giwl or-"

"It's fine- Ben... baby, it's fine," Hinata interrupted him. "Baby, what fruits do you like?"

"Mangoes... an' pears!"

Sasuke looked at his baby girl. "Amarante Nashi Uchiha... and what's his name?" Sasuke asked.

"It has to start with 'h' and... How about..." Hinata paused and looked at Sasuke. "Hiro... mitsu?"

"Hiromitsu... Ichirou Uchiha?" Sasuke nodded.

"Welcome to the world, Hiromitsu, and Amarante," she announced. They really were beautiful. That's all she could say... perfect...

She nodded and smiled. "We're basically an Uchiha clan."

"We're not all Uchiha. Not yet," Sasuke said thoughtfully.

"Not yet?"

"Someday. You'll be one. That's just in our reality."

"Is that a promise? Will you ask me to be one?" Hinata said, biting her lip.

"That depends on you and your answer," Sasuke responded, blasé.

Benjiro suddenly looked scared. He peered at Hinata and Sasuke. "Nata... Sasu, can I call... you Otou-san and Ka-san? I heard kids call they Nata an' Sasu... otou-san an' ka-san."

"Maybe you don't need the genjutsu after all," Sasuke said to Hinata.

Hinata squealed and nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

Benjiro whooped. He looked at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and Benjiro began laughing. Benjiro cheered and Hinata grinned at Sasuke.

"We're a Uchiha clan!" Benjiro declared.

* * *

 _May 21st. Three years later._

A lot... happens in _three years._

The pregnancy and labour was a breeze compared to raising all the kids

She loves them but they're so crazy.

First of all, Amarante, Hiromitsu and Benjiro Uchiha are the best things to happen to her. She loves them like no other and cherishes more than any other thing on earth. However, she finds herself wondering- why parenting was so damned difficult.

She never goes to the bathroom alone, her name is always shouted, never spoken and there's always someone in her bed at night. Maybe one, maybe three.

The three year twins- oh how she adores them.

Amarante was a little devious sweetheart. She was the opposite of what Hinata was growing up. She's boisterous, confident and intelligent, not being a closet chatterbox. She's the burnt charcoal-haired with black ringlets darling with lilac-tinted byakugan eyes and Sasuke's slightly tanned skin. She was more carefree- instinctively experimental, living her toddler life on the edge and always smiling.

Hiromitsu was also a shy devious sundance. He was curious and observed the world carefully. He was the quiet impulsive type that was just as willing to play schemes with his counterpart. He fussed over the small things that and didn't talk often, choosing to communicate with affection and significant looks. He had her midly waved hair, Sasuke's black eyes and Sasuke's slightly sun-browned skin.

While they did make for entertaining conversations and occasionally the good laugh, they were loud, writhing maniacs.

Benjiro was sweet. He was a bit taller and so precocious, all of their kids were. Perhaps the atheletic abilities came from Sasuke, the reading skills from her, the intelligence from him, the chakra-control from him and the ability to be so freakin cute- was hers. But... his facial structure belonged to Mitsuyo. They looked so distantly similar. It was strange- if Mitsuyo had a son and this son had a son, it would be Benjiro.

Benjiro's past needed to be explored. She decided to talk to Benjiro's uncle and aunt when she found them.

The twin's birthday was on May eighth and Benjiro didn't have a birthdate so she said it was on December second, the day she found him.

Anyhow, Uchiha Aoi Benjiro, was seven now and she absolutely adored him. He loved Kumo, he was even going to the Kumogakure academy in the fall. He was probably more advanced an all the students combined, the Raikage said one day after a tea encounter. Benjiro loved to read, be ourside, and he loved sports (fishing and kunai-throwing was his favorite).

Taiyo and Miyana were at the house more often. As the years went by, Taiyo spent half the week at Hinata's house due to the increase in missions Miyana had to perform. Miyana.. has been going through a rocky patch. She divorced her husband but used substances and working excessively to get through it... It was hard on all of them.

For the past two weeks, Taiyo has been waiting for his dear mother to return from another mission. Taiyo did, however, enjoy being with her kids. He acted like a big brother to Amarante and Hiromitsu. They think he's their older brother, even when Benjiro and Taiyo gang up on the twins.

Someina worked at the hospital with Hinata. Someina was merely a second year resident. She wanted to be with Hinata at all times. Her training was cut in half after Miyana and Hinata taught Someina all the basics of being a doctor.

Mitsuyo was at home with the kids and Sasuke. She... let Hinata in. Sasuke did go on missions but they regulated their schedules so that they were both at home to spend time with the kids.

It was a good life. A good routine.

Three years ago, right after the babies were born, things changed.

After two months of total isolation- the number of ANBU (who observed them constantly) depleted considerably after the Raikage spoke to Sasuke. The first encounter landed in more than sixteen front page newspapers articles because the two shinobi created waves when they broke two mountains.

They fought for three hours until Hinata broke it up. She healed the Raikge first since Sasuke threw the first punch. Sasuke was hurt but inflicted the most damage. In gratitude for healing him, the Raikage and Hinata had a tea lunch with a brew Hinata specifically created.

To keep the peace and discuss all things _Sasuke_ , Hinata met with the Raikage. Kakashi and the Raikage agreed to protect Sasuke in Kumo, which was awesome. They were all on better terms... even if the occasional fight happened. Kakashi and Sasuke were at odds, she didn't _know why_. Hinata has to accompany Sasuke to his meets with the Raikage and other ANBU interrogations so he won't kill. Period.

She was amicable to the Raikage for her children and for Sasuke's safety. With the official citizenship certificates that both Hinata and Sasuke received, they were legally permitted to stay in Kumo.

With the history of Kumo pursuing the byakugan, she needed to take measures of her own. She became friendly. The Raikage eventually made laws in Kumo about how the byakugan would be sought after. Hinata and Amarante (the only two byakugan users in Kumo) would be protected by the Raikage and his laws.

The second reason why she was nice was for the Raikage to trust her to eventually ease up on the amount of ANBU guarding her. She meant to appear trustworthy. It worked because he lessened the security detail surrounding Mitsuyo's house.

He also knew that she was Hyuuga Hinata, which was in of itself, a predicament.

He hadn't told anyone of her real identity. He hadn't told Hiashi either. He allowed her to rest and be happy in Kumo. She owed him.

He trusted her with personal struggles with his wife (it was his assistant) and Hinata confided in him with her own troubles.

They were freer but... not allowed to leave.

This came with pros and cons.

Pros: the kids are safe with the ANBU, they are officially permitted to reside in Kumo, they can roam Kumogakure freely, Hinata is allowed to work, she became a close friend of the Raikage, she had some political allies and they weren't under house arrest.

Cons: people know that the Uchiha live in Konoha and she wasn't particularly allowed to leave Kumo.

To defend her children, she trained a lot. The minute the babies were born, she felt the chakra running through her veins. She felt powerful again- like she wasn't missing a part of her skills. Since she had her chakra, she had her dojutsu, fuinjutsu and taijutsu.

She would never admit but being around forces like Sasuke... made her feel inferior as a kunoichi. She couldn't help it. He was so powerful and he had nothing to prove.

She still had so much to prove.

With her tattoo seal band around her arm and the flower tattoo on her lower back, she knew she had to improve her fuinjutsu. If she were a master, she could undo the seal.

The ANBU who guarded her all used swords and their lightning affinity. She learnt to counter their asses.

She trained more than she had before in fuinjutsu and with her byakugan again. Her technique became rusty after ten months of not having chakra.

She trained with Sasuke and Suigetsu, becoming an expert swordsman. She was his sparring partner. He mostly won but she got better. They learned attack duo formations. They combined the strength of the byakugan and the sharingan. He was deciding whether or not to let her use the chidori.

She got two swords. The sword's name was Inazuma meaning lighting strike and Ikazuchi meaning thunder. Her double katana blades conducted electricity and cut people at the thought of it.

She could uses electric healing (she stimulated electrons to regenerate cells). She used an electric aura (a vortex of chakra around her while being laced with lightning). It was fun.

Hinata also got in touch with her electric side. She felt unstoppable with her serpent summoning animals and her blades.

She trained with Mitsuyo and became a master at fuinjutsu. It was hard but worth it. The span of byakugan was wide and she can almost see a cell. She got her taijutsu back and was so quick. She improved and became a renowned Kumogakure surgeon, being the chief of trauma.

She would go to work, do missions. She can laugh with Someina like sisters.

Karin moved to Kumo after Suigetsu was condemened to remaining in Kumo. She couldn't live without him. Jugo wasn't seen ever since the attack on Kumo. Sasuke was angry and blamed himself, so did Suigetsu. Sasuke and the kids stayed together at home with Mitsuyo.

All was simple. She woke up, went to work and spent so much time with her lovely kids. She fought, laughed and talked with Sasuke. She was at peace.

She got home and smiled when Benjiro, Amarante and Hiromitsu rushed to give her kisses and hugs. Even Sasuke may have kissed her cheek or lips. She could stay here forever.

* * *

End Chapter


	24. Seeing Blind

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 24-  
Seeing Blind

* * *

 _Three years later._ _June 28th._

Hinata wanted some tea, some koi pond where the fish swim under the watery surface of dozens of cherry blossoms but... she'd stay looking at him for life.

The panic's over. Hinata's at peace with Sasuke. The thought of him made butterflies migrate through her bloodstream. She didn't kill the butterflies anymore. Instead, she danced with them. Embraced it.

He did get taller. It was a strange notice. When he hugs her from behind, a feeling of him hovering over her, not minding the tippy-toeing and being playful soothes her. Kissing with him on the stairs or even on a chair is so much fun.

"Just let me be near to you," she said in the kiss that one night.

It was a real, toe-curling kiss. It left her wanting more and him panting. It wasn't a kiss goodbye like he claimed. It really was a kiss hello. Always.

He smells like rain and lightning, the sky and he shelters her. He smells like earth and musk then he grounds her. And with the two arms, the fascinating Tsunade danced around once Sasuke agreed to the utilization of her prosthetic arm. Tsunade used the cells of Hashirama Senju with an infusion of cultivated white Zetsu's cells.

He kept bandages the twins liked coloring on. His arm (he said was unsightly and unnatural) was white, not looking flesh-toned, which creeped people out.

He's been training with it for years. At first, the arm tired easily. Once he was a master, he slipped out of the house and went on a revenge rampage with jutsu in both hands.

Kumo was put on lockdown. All he really did was look for Bunya Jimpachi, her attacker. He found Bunya and Bunya was never found, but he wasn't dead.

Sasuke's a PTSD-affected, switch-blade smiled man.

It's a clenched jaw with her and Sasuke. They were always in a state of fragility but no one had to worry about them.

Some say she made a mistake, she's sick and others don't have time to talk. They had big enemies who talked huge conversations but who cares? People are talking but let them talk.

She only thinks; it's all for him. He's her medicine. Enemies weren't the one who kissed him. They weren't the people who made a home in Sasuke's soul. Really, Hanabi, that's why she stayed.

At the moment, with him sitting in the living room with a book she's droned on for years made her confused.

Despite smelling like fish and musky creek water, she frowned at Sasuke, who read constantly... Ever the reader, he also ignored her.

"So Sasuke, I tried fishing. I smell like dirt and algae," she announced, crossing her arms.

He left her at the creek and came inside, leaving her to bake in the sun. She woke up, alone (which was the worst thing) and hunted for Sasuke.

"No. You meditated and fell asleep. You attempted the corpse position and slept. Couple bonding exercises are what Mitsuyo suggested. I'm reading your books. They're awful," Sasuke sighed.

"It's a classic..."

"And?"

Hinata tilted her head. "And what?"

"They're still awful."

She laughed. That's an argument they've had for years but Sasuke glared at her. She really... messed up. They've done basically everything.

Hinata blushed. Guilty. "One thing I need to say is that you look really good, with glasses. The glasses are a-okay but I'm sorry."

He scoffed. "Compliments, although welcomed, are useless in this situation. You still fell asleep while doing my hobby."

"I'm sorry..." Hinata sighed.

"Do you remember when we tried cooking. You actually succeeded then you literally dumped oregano into my plate so Mitsuyo would say my plate was trash."

"I fell and I wouldn't sabotage you!"

"You would have won anyway. Do you remember how I burn water, along with you?"

"There's always an off chance that we may not make it to tomorrow after dinner. Nevermind that, anata, you couldn't have just left me out there. You left me stranded."

"Stop with the melodramatics."

"I'm never dramatic. I stayed out there and did fish, for your information."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Where's the fruit of this grueling, laborious work? What'd you catch?"

"I let 'em go. I caught trouts, rainbow fish, koi and... some Roe here and there- and oh, and I caught some feelings for you. Probably, every time... you look at me... I fall."

Sasuke paused, lowered this book then looked back at her. And laughed. That smile he gave her is how she falls when he came to her.

He brushed a strand away from her eyes, lacing his hands in her locks. "How long have you been holding onto that one?"

"Years. Since the first time I went fishing with you when I fell into a stagnant pond. There was the taste of algae in my mouth for days, four years ago. Exactly... October 8th."

"I imagine that... the line was reserved for Naruto."

She smiled. "No... actually not. It is for you. I called it a hypothetical. Something, romantic to say if we were... what we are now..."

"Hn."

"Do you trust it?"

"As much as a house of cards."

"Mind you, if Naruto were a lake, then you're the ocean I sail on happily... wind that keeps me sailing," she said.

"What, would you have gotten with me? I've never asked, how do you look me in the eye? Through all... that darkness. Why haven't you left me yet?"

Hinata burst out laughing. I... see in the dark and you're so sweet. Don't even deny it, anata. You're always getting me from worrying, being a good father and you're always in a state of perpetual relax to my neuroticism, Hinata thought.

She looked at him. "I don't like you because Naruto's not there. You have me, lifetimes upon lifetimes. Don't go rogue on me and be insecure about that. Trust me, cause you're the foundation on which I built my new life on."

"I'm not going rogue," he said slowly.

She sighed. "When the mistakes get too much, I believe in you. I'd never up and leave. It's you and me evermore."

They kissed for a long time and Hinata recoiled. "I'll go take a shower..." She feels dirty.

"Without me? That's no fun," Sasuke said, scrunching his tall nose up.

"Let me go. I smell like creek water," she said, eyes sparkling. "Bye, bye."

"What you scared of me leering? You're still so shy, Hyuuga."

Hinata blushed. "And you're too proud, my good man. Off I go."

* * *

 _June 30th._

Hinata and Someina laid down in the grass, looking at the sky with Hinata's head on Someina's stomach.

Someina held up photos of Sasuke that Hinata took months ago. "Sasuke has duck hair, don't you think?" Someina squinted.

Pause.

They burst out laughing. He has a sinless smile in the photo. That mouth with its own sweetness, Hinata smiled.

Someina pouted. "I want someone that would be bad but turn good for me."

"He didn't go good for me. He did it for himself. He's not a mess to fix. I was only there to help him. Guide him."

"You did, really."

She blew raspberries. "We fight too much to say forever. We don't go to sleep angry but we stayed up for a week once."

"Heartaches and heartbreak? The one guy I'm seeing at the hospital is boring... allergic to cats. He thought that Sasuke was my boyfriend."

"What?"

"I know. Imagine what Karin would say..."

Hinata thought for a moment. Karin has attempted to claim Sasuke on multiple occasions. Sasuke's dating Hinata, not Karin (who likes to think that sometimes). I get the sleepy morning talks and the late midnight moonlight walks.

Hinata shrugged a bit. "You're young. At twenty-two, you'll find love."

"All's fair in love in war but I want what you guys have. He's your first kiss, first love, first date, your first everything."

First kiss? I've kissed two people before him, I think. I don't think of them, though. Is Sasuke my first love? Nope... he's something better, Hinata thought. Sorry Kiba, I don't remember our kiss...

"What do you think my love's like?" Hinata asked.

"If your love had a texture, red velvet would be jealous..." Someina nudged Hinata. "What's up with the shower you both took the other day? It was steamy, not only because of the hot water..."

Hinata blushed. "He just came in! Naked..."

"And you let him. Also naked."

"It was a bath. The bath was big enough for two, it's fine."

Someina giggled. "If you guys have more kids- let me name them."

Hinata laughed. "I want three, the perfect number. Kings and queen of my heart. Someina, why would I have another kid when I have you, missy?"

Someina gasped. "Hey! Rude."

"Actually, you're more of a sister to me than my own."

"Do you miss your brother? How did you move on?" Someina asked quietly.

"Of course I miss him. I used to bring him white lilies, and he loved them more than any other girl I've met. Including Ino..." Hinata gave a small breathy laugh, full of air and longing.

The blades of grass became knives against her exposed skin. Looking at the sky helped.

"Who's Ino?"

Hinata smiled a bit. "A beautiful flower. You'd love her... Anyway, I didn't move on. Peace... Silence... Beauty. They... all help."

Someina held her bracelet. "My sister gave me this. I absolutely hated it but it's all I have for her. It's painful. I always think she'll come in and talk to me. But, she's somewhere with the bugs and dirt. My mind says there's no room for those thoughts but my heart saved a spot," Someina checked Hinata's expression. "I'm... sorry about calling Sasuke... all those names."

"Don't forget a bastard serial killer," Hinata added.

Someina coughed awkwardly. "Yes... that. Doesn't his past bother you? He's crippled by his past actions..."

"If fall for someone, I fall for someone. Good, bad, or crippled."

Someina looked thoughtful then winced. "I don't want to kill him. Anymore. I'm always on the verge of killing him. It was worth it... to get to know him because he's wonderful."

Hinata laughed. "Careful now, don't get a crush on him, Ikeda-"

"Excuse me! A crush?! Wh-why would you say I have a crush? On. Sasuke!" Someina had a heart attack right there.

"Relax. It's easy... it took me months for me to realize," Hinata hummed.

Sasuke's cool, conversational, detached. Like salt on ice then sunshine on concrete with roses... or sunshine on white sheets.

"Ah. My sister. I'm starting to forget her voice. How can my own mind... betray me? It was like nirvana with her. Sometimes... seeming like hell but... mostly nirvana," Someina said.

"Yeah. They are," Hinata sighed, thinking about Hanabi. "Grief mends you. Death mends you. Hope mends you. Just wait. Alright?"

"Alright. Alright, I will," Someina promised.

And the blades of grass weren't so cutting anymore...

* * *

 _July 3rd._

Hinata stood in the house library, where she saw Sasuke and Benjiro across from each other, a chessboard between them.

Years ago, seeing Sasuke talk and joke with a seven-year-old would have been a laugh. A good one. Sasuke was very active in their lives. He loved spending time with them. He was there, for all the moments... all of the birthdays, first smiles... lost teeth and the riding bikes alone.

He was a damn good father. She's lucky to have him but he shouldn't teach her children chess.

"Anata, you shouldn't teach our kids how to play chess, shōgi or gō. Or mahjong," Hinata frowned. "They get very competitive."

It gives her flashbacks of the Hyuuga house.

"Like they should."

Hinata and Sasuke stared at each other for a moment.

"What? Siblings shouldn't have rivalries... They cannot grow up like Hanabi and I did. At odds."

"That won't escalate. Chess has metaphysical elegance," Sasuke shrugged. "You teach them poetry and flowery subjects, I teach them hardcore stuff like chess, sword throwing and mastering their genjutsu."

"Chess is not hardcore," Hinata snorted, looking at Benjiro. "A lot of the things that Tousan does is hardcore but chess is not."

Benjiro grinned. "Gō is more fun than anatomy. Tousan teaches cool stuff."

Hinata jumped a bit. "Medical ninjutsu is cool! You get to see blood and gore. Isn't that the best?"

"You heal the wounds and Tousan gets to give them. That's badass."

The boys both shared a nod.

"Don't swear," Sasuke muttered.

"Sorry," Benjiro sighed.

"I used to be the coolest thing in the world to you," Hinata frowned.

Benjiro's dark eyes flashed. "You still are, Ka-san. But this is cool too. Uncle Suigetsu taught me how to play poker, isn't it fun?"

Hinata's eye twitched. "Uncle Suigetsu did what? When did he let you play poker?"

"Ben, you know those things we don't tell Ka-chan... That's one of them," Sasuke hissed.

Benjiro's eyes widened, looking at Sasuke. "Uh, actually, Ka-chan, Uncle Suigetsu didn't teach me poker. It was Someina."

Sasuke nodded, discreetly raising giving Benjiro a big thumbs up.

"Sasuke, cut it out. Someina hates board games. Lying on top of playing poker is not okay."

Benjiro pouted.

"Che, Benjiro doesn't seem to mind it and he already won against Suigetsu. It's fine," Sasuke said.

Benjiro grinned. "Aunty Karin let Suigetsu and I don't mind it. I'm gonna win! Tousan says that playing the game'll get me a later bedtime. Maybe even my own sword."

"Sasuke... Ben- not so fast- you're not going to play poker! Poker is for adults and old men at beer tables. That's not what we agreed on."

Benjiro got up, smirking. "It's fun, Ka-chan! Wanna join?"

"Benjiro- I've got a better idea. It's more fun than chess and mahjong. Who wants ice cream with blue waffles?"

Benjiro jumped up into her arms. "I do! Can I pleaaaase have some?" he said, laughing in her arms.

"Then come on, love," she said, twirling him around. "It's my treat."

Sasuke scowled at the scene. "Not cool, Hinata. Not cool."

"It is so cool, Tousan! It's the coolest!" Benjiro said happily. "Ka-chan's the coolest."

* * *

 _Forty-three minutes later._

Benjiro looked at the koi pond, mouth dirty with melted ice cream. "Why can't I swim with the Koi fish? Ka-chan, can't we go to the ocean?"

"Soon," Hinata said, cleaning his mouth.

"Can I swim with the fish?"

"No, baby. Don't."

In the backyard, Benjiro was cuddled into her side while chewing on blue waffles and vanilla ice cream. It was a hot day. They dipped their toes into their well-preserved koi pond. Amarante and Hiromitsu didn't want any ice cream, so they played with Sasuke at the peach tree.

Sasuke let her monkey children crawl all over him.

Hiromitsu wriggled onto Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke tossed Amarante in the air and caught her. Her laughs.

Amarante liked pretending to fly, being at high altitudes then hugging Sasuke when she got scared. Sasuke took advantage.

Amarante was a daddy's girl.

Hinata didn't even mind.

Sasuke loved it, even though he was scared to death of her. Amarante's first words were "Dadda" and that was alright. Hiromitsu loved the parents equally and favored Mitsuyo more than them. Which, was... not as alright.

Amarante grinned, laughing, "Oka-san! Hiro! Hewwwwlp. Tousan-"

Hiromitsu slapped Sasuke's ear. "Stawp," he said, pulling on Sasuke's hair. "Ama, Hiro save you !"

Amarante kept on giggling.

"Amarante, you're not in trouble, you're just getting tickled," Sasuke rocked her in his arms, kissing her cheek.

Hinata gathered Amarante in her arms. "Amarante-hime. Is Tousan being mean to my baby?" Hinata cooed, stroking her cheek.

Amarante nodded.

Sasuke scoffed.

"Tousan needs to be nice, Ka-chan is nicer!" Amarante laughed.

"Yeah!" Hiromitsu slapped Sasuke's ear. Again.

"Ka-chan! Can I pleaaaase jump and swim with the koi? They like me!" Benjiro whined, still staring at the Koi pond.

"Do not do it, no."

Sasuke winced. "Easy on the hair, Hiromitsu."

Hiromitsu bounced in his spot and played the drums on Sasuke's head. For a while, he clutched the spiked locks of his father's hair and used it as a steering wheel.

Hiromitsu saw Someina. "Tousan, kaki-kaki! Ama, Hiro see kaki-kaki!" he cried.

Amarante laughed, suddenly aware. "Kaki-kaki?"

Kaki-kaki in adult talk is kakigōri.

Someina came back with six Kakigōri cones.

Kakigōri was a Kumo delicacy with shaved ice topped syrup that tasted delightful. Someina got green tea flavored kakigōri for Hinata, lemon for Amarante, blue winter for Benjiro, cherry for Sasuke and strawberry for Hiromitsu.

Someina also got melon for Taiyo, who didn't like spending family time with them. It worried Hinata, how antisocial Taiyo was since Miyana went missing.

Both Amarante and Hiromitsu jumped from their parent's arms and ran to Someina who greeted the kids with kisses.

The twins sucked on their cones, talking baby talk. Hinata wiped their mouths with her thumb. Be clean, babies. Someina said she'll get napkins and see if Taiyo wanted to join them.

Hinata nodded with the cones for her and Sasuke.

"Hey, don't give them too much sugar. For every half bite of ice cream, two bites of vegetables," she said, giving Sasuke his cone.

Benjiro and Hiromitsu groaned. "Ka-chan, no veggies. Not!" Amarante snapped.

"Not! Ama right! Not!" Hiromitsu yelled.

Hinata smiled. "Kids, vegetables are so good. It's a party in your tummy! They're scrumptious and healthy-"

Hiromitsu and Amarante shook their heads, scowling the Sasuke scowl.

Sasuke paused and asked; "Hinata, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

He smirked. "The sound of every kid in Kumo falling asleep."

"Rude," Hinata elbowed his side. "You're supposed to be on my side. Vegetables are good!"

Sasuke slung an arm around her shoulders. "Don't spoil their fun, babe," Sasuke warned playfully.

"But-"

He stuck the tip of her kakigōri cone in her mouth, effectively shutting her up. "Shhh, just don't worry."

Hinata took the cone from him, a sparkling, flirtatious look in her eye. "Do you like the flavor of green tea?"

"Perhaps. I can give it a try," he said, making a move for the cone in her hand.

Instead, she pulled down his collar and kissed him. His breath was hot but she kissed him like a lover. "How's the flavor?" Hinata asked.

"I think I want to try some more," Sasuke leaned in for another kiss but the kids gagged, including Benjiro.

"Gross!" Amarante grimaced, a ring of melted lemon syrup residue staining her lip. Hinata just smiled at them and laughed into the crook of Sasuke's neck.

Benjiro yelled, "Cannonball!"

When Hinata turned around, she saw Benjiro grinning, dripping wet. A lily-pad was on his head and he ripped it off.

"Awesome!" he shouted, get out the koi pond.

Hiromitsu and Amarante clapped, saying they had the coolest brother ever.

Amarante helped Hiromitsu up and they trailed toward the koi pond. Sasuke shook his head, scooped up the twins and moved beside Hinata, much to their chagrin.

Hinata sighed.

Something pulsed in Benjiro's shirt.

He squirmed and panicked until a huge koi jumped out of his pant leg. He picked up the fish by the tail and laughed.

Hinata's eyes widened. She thought Benjiro's heart exploded.

"Can I go to the ocean now?" Benjiro asked, holding the flopping fish.

Someina came to the backyard, beside a disgruntled Taiyo.

"Sasuke 2.0 has arrived." Someina nudged the grumbling Taiyo.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said.

Someina stuck out her tongue, proudly holding a stack of measly napkins. "I got some napkins."

Taiyo broke out of his shell and jumped into the koi pond which inspired Benjiro to join. The kids all played in the pond. Hinata sighed.

"Or I can get some towels," Someina sighed.

Sasuke laughed into Hinata's hair.

* * *

 _July 6th. Noon._

Days later, Hinata went to the door, finding Suigetsu. "You," she snapped.

"Oh fuck!" he yelled.

Suigetsu ran in the opposite direction of her. He ran through the clearing in front of the cottage house, at full speed.

She summoned her swords, inazuma, and ikazuchi, to slice him up. He dodged her, his back on the ground.

Hinata stood over him, pointing to his Adam's apple with the tip of her sword. "Explain yourself."

Suigetsu grinned apologetically. However, his pointed teeth made it hard to believe him to be genuine.

"Oi, long time to hear, Miss Momo," Suigetsu saluted.

Hinata narrowed her eyes, pressing the sword closer to his neck.

Suigetsu chuckled nervously. "This isn't about Sasuke accidentally needing one of Tsunade's arm replacements because of me? Or about me getting Sasuke drunk? Or taking him to a brothel? Or is it about how Hiromitsu might, might have eaten a worm after Kameya dared him to?"

"No. Wait- Hiromitsu ate a worm? He kissed me... Did you take Sasuke to a brothel? With prostitutes?!"

"Your body was a wonderland compared to theirs. He only gave three ryo. That's how much he missed yours. I would miss your body too," Suigetsu scratched his head. "I thought he told you about that," he grinned. "It was a fun time. Aside from those, eh, what did I do now?"

"Why did you teach Benjiro to play poker?! He's seven. He's already won twenty-three ryo according to Sasuke."

"He got that good?" Suigetsu said wonderingly. "Come on mama bear, the kid loved it and he's not going to turn into a double-d gambler."

"Suigetsu..."

"Alright." Suigetsu sighed. "I'm sorry. Sasuke was fine with it. Seems like you and Karin are always mad at me for something. Karin forgives me."

"She's your wife, she has to forgive you."

"She usually offers me sex, would you-"

Hinata flinched. "Don't even finish that sentence or I swear to Kami, I will rip out your spleen."

"That's what Karin always says. She's corrupted you too?" Suigetsu groaned.

"Momo," Karin said, waving her arm for Hinata to notice her.

Karin's kid was hand in hand with her. Kameya, Suigetsu's daughter, was adorable. She had Karin's naturally spiky hair but it was white with blue highlights. Kameya had Suigetsu's face and a wonderful personality.

Beside them were Hinata's twins.

"Ka-chan. Aunt Rin here!" Hiromitsu called out, holding hands with Amarante.

They always held hands. Hiromitsu always picked two everything and Amarante always spoke about Hiromitsu. They went everywhere together.

They're so cute!

"Hello my little princess," Hinata said, running up to Kameya.

Amarante shook her head. "Mama, I thought I was a princess."

"Hime, of course, you're my princess," Hinata smiled.

Hiromitsu stomped his foot. "Me? A Prince?"

Hinata nodded, picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Look at 'em, they're so tall. Even the kid version of Sasuke is adorable. You've seen Sasuke with a small towel. Sasuke's sexy," Karin said to Hinata.

"You can't keep calling him that."

"What? Can't a girl look but not touch?" Karin laughed when Hinata smiled. "We wanted to drop by. Kameya wanted to speak to her best friend," Karin grinned. "I've so much to tell you."

* * *

Karin and Hinata were laughing in the kitchen about something they saw on T.V. They've been fawning over the latest weather reporter.

Suigetsu and Sasuke watched the news again on the couch in the living room. Since the rock slide that happened years ago, four other ones have occurred. Two of those times, both Hinata and Someina were put under a genjutsu. However, they just chanted; "May you counter our destruction? Cities yesterday, countries today, worlds tomorrow."

It made no sense.

"Momo almost killed me," Suigetsu said bitterly. "Again."

"What's new?" Sasuke said. "Karin near bit off my head the other day for accidentally giving Kameya a plastic sippy cup. Pathetic. According to her, it had some dangerous toxins that aren't supposed to be in her baby's system," Sasuke sighed. "But we pick and choose our battles."

"I live for the day when Karin is wrong. I guess marriage is about annoying each other until you die. You haven't married Momo yet but it's going to be the same with you," Suigetsu shrugged.

"Trust me. It already feels that way..."

"We still haven't found my sword. I want to find it again. Kameya is old enough now and I need your help."

"You want me to go on an impromptu mission?" Sasuke concluded. "When we have kids and significant others who'll kill us for leaving? Why?"

"Yeah. Karin will get over it. Momo can handle herself," Suigetsu reminded him, looking eager to escape.

Sasuke's not an outlet. "No. I don't want to go," Sasuke refused.

"Jugo would go with me and say yes in a heartbeat," Suigetsu scratched the back of his neck, sad.

"I'm not Jugo."

"I know. Everyday. I know. It's been four years since I've held Kubikiribōchō. She was so beautiful. Being able to cut through anything, regenerate by using the iron in my victim's blood and the sheer awesomeness that she was. I want my sword again."

"You put Momo in danger for a damn sword. I'm not helping you," Sasuke snapped. "Besides, the DCA hasn't done anything for three years, except for kidnap Kabuto, take some jutsu and get Orochimaru's past experiments. They're just recruiting new members for their lame after-school Gō club."

"That's still freaky; the DCA going 'round, branding people and stealing jutsu," Suigetsu pointed out, rubbing his chin with curiosity.

"They're not a threat and they won't attack us or our kids. So, it's not our problem."

"Yeah. Orochimaru hasn't killed me either. Now that I think about it, I don't think Shigeko's dead..."

"But you go around, all the time, saying you killed her..."

"She deserves to be shredded but she was trying to find his failed experiments and to find sharingan users-"

"Which, despite my belief, aren't any. Not even in Kumo," Sasuke grumbled.

"Maybe after the war... I got soft. I wasn't rough. I didn't dismember her," Suigetsu admitted. "I just dumped her unconscious ass in some obscure place..."

"Perhaps she was taken by someone else. Did Orochimaru burden you with the task of finding the experiments with the subtext of finding Shigeko?"

"Perhaps. Now that I think of it... he maybe was. I failed that as well. He wants to get revenge on us."

Revenge? Sasuke sat up.

Suigetsu clicked his tongue. "I mean we all left him alone. Karin moved up here to be with me, the killer of his girlfriend. I left because I killed his girlfriend," he sighed.

Sasuke though for a moment. That's still really fucked up.

Suuigetsu groaned. "Jugo's also the reason why we all cannot leave and Orochimaru has no way of killing us since the security is so tight."

"Don't forget about Itachi..." Sasuke added.

"Itachi put Kabuto into that unbreakable genjutsu. Kabuto broke out but was stolen by the DCA because Hychu Taichirou was trying to protect you and Momo... and Sasuke, you killed him."

"He should want revenge. I don't blame him," Sasuke wilted.

"Me neither," Suigetsu shrugged. "Orochimaru is going to get us killed. I would tell you I told you so but we'd all be dead..."

Sasuke looked at him. "When it's quiet, that's when the destruction is the loudest... Perhaps we should find your sword. I bet the DCA actually has it..."

Suigetsu was triumphant. "So... road trip?"

Sasuke smirked. "Yep. Roadtrip."

Suigetsu punched a fist in the air. "Hell yeah!" he yelled.

* * *

 _July 7th. Unknown._

The tunnel loomed on forever while his steps echoed. The low ceiling made him trapped. Levels below the surface of the earth, Kabuto found himself and a dozen surly men with weaponry there.

The recycled, humid air left a bad aftertaste, like tang that stuck to teeth. It smelled like iron blood and dirt.

Just for fun, someone broke his arm and a rib this morning. Kabuto's cheek burned, exploding with pain. An iron, slippery substance oozed from his mouth. Blood. Another bruise and more healing time.

Kabuto stared at the goddamned tunnel walls. He's been here for over three years. The only reason why he survived was the focus on his hatred for Sasuke and Hychu Taichirou. Kabuto will kill Sasuke, whoever Sasuke knocked up, Akuma-oo-sama and his stupid favorite Bunya Jimpachi.

Now he's being taken to Akuma-oo-sama...

Kabuto entered the main area, the pit he called it. It pit was huge, the walls were high. An actual pit where Akuma-oo-sama overlooked fights his gnarled shinobi servants would have.

Small children, older adults and shinobi all fought and died.

Those who won would be named pawns and they receive a tattoo burned into their skin. Once they were pawns, the lowest rank, they could move up until reaching the highest rank; Demon King. The last Akuma-oo-sama (before this nightmarish one) died to unknown circumstances.

Akuma-oo-sama was in a throne-like chair. He invariably looked bored unless someone was dying, having yet being seen sans a mask. Black hair, glowing red eyes, an illusion to all sharingan bearers.

This murderer's eyes told a tale of death, his frozen stare reached down into anyone's soul, destroying all traces of hope... preparing people for their death. It told them it was coming in a way words couldn't.

The Demon King; a literal death reaper who oozed power with a certain darkness in his chakra, like Sasuke.

Akuma-oo-sama was more ruthless than Sasuke, finding comfort in other people's suffering. His resolve became flames that reddened his eyes... Anyone could be charmed into walking off a bridge with his powers.

Silence, other than blood splattering and souls screaming in the windowless, grimy place.

A woman with a black dress spoke, breaking the astute monotony. "Good morning your grace..."

Kabuto knew that voice. It wasn't real. Shigeko is alive?

Shigeko's a partner to Orochimaru (an off and on again lover). Orochimaru hated human contact but he loved her beady yellow eyes followed and blue hair. She looked the same; skimpy outfit that revealed her bust and ass. However, she had a child, the mumbling toddler in a baby sling.

That is... Shigeko in this hellhole. She was going to marry Orochimaru. In all grossness, Shigeko was good for Orochimaru.

Kabuto was stunned; Shigeko betrayed Orochimaru by being Akuma-oo-sama's second in command.

"Greetings, Akuma-oo-sama. I will for you to have a glorious morning. The mission report's good news; Kaiya is in our custody," Shigeko said, bowing deeply.

"And the bad news?" Akuma-oo-sama said, bored.

Shigeko gulped. "Her son... was not found. She used her sharingan to escape but I managed to contain her."

The man beside her shook his head. A henchman. "Shigeko's baby, Mitsuki, cried during the mission and alerted Kaiya and we forwent our mission to capture her child. We only caught Kaiya. It begs the question; why have that baby if it is a liability? It ruined your vision, lord."

"Tch," Akuma-oo-sama hunched in his throne."I hate bad news. Those who are weak return with bad news."

Henchman stood taller when Akuma-oo-sama looked at the baby. "This baby deterred our plans. In this sense, it is a problem I want dealt with."

Shigeko's heart sped up but she was the picture of calmness. "Akuma-oo-sama... all due respect, Mitsuki is not a liability. Mitsuki is Orochimaru-sama's son. My son. He has the blood of a legendary sannin. Mitsuki lives only to serve Akuma-oo-sama, just as I do."

"Orochimaru's blood has no business being here," Akuma-oo-sama roared.

Kabuto sighed. He didn't remember her being an idiot.

The henchman nodded. "Akuma-oo-sama, I agree with you on everything. That babe ruined the mission. She needs to leave the brat here. She does not have to bring the squirt on every mission. Our success rates will go down."

Akuma-oo-sama made a sound of agreement. "He has a point. Only Orochimaru can spoil the sweetest nectar and corrupt the purest babe. Shigeko and Mitsuki are better in the DCA's care. Under my watch."

Shigeko's eyes widened. "I cherish this temple, it is my home and heaven. I trust and love you, Akuma-oo-sama but everyone else deserves the benefit of the doubt. They would gladly murder my child in cold blood..."

"Shigeko, our purpose is to serve Akuma-oo-sama. Lord, you will make the world so divine. This kid stops all forms of that," Henchman unsheathed a knife. "I will kill that wretched baby always cryin' about nonsense."

Shigeko's eyes darkened. "You-"

"I have a better idea," Akuma-oo-sama said, stiffly nodding to Shigeko.

Shigeko understood-

And killed the Henchman.

She sighed in relief. She nodded to Akuma-oo-sama. The man's blood leaked over the floor. Soaked into Shigeko's boots.

Akuma-oo-sama laughed. It was a grating sound raining down on them, a spread of dread in the atmosphere. A cacophony of others surrounding him laughed as well, and the ugliness got worse.

Bunya Jimpachi asserted himself, sliding out of the shadows. "No, no, no, no! The blood spatter's wrong. He didn't scream. You didn't do it right. That wasn't fun to watch," Bunya Jimpachi said, maniac eyes getting wide. "Get another test subject. They have to beg."

The guards obliged, retrieving three other prisoners; two men and one woman to kill. Shigeko killed them all.

Bile rose. Death... isn't as satisfying. It's disheartening; four bodies piled there in front of that child's gaze.

Kabuto's not against killing or murder, in fact, he enjoyed it against rivals but death gave into the notion of becoming like Akuma-oo-sama. Everyone here is alive because Akuma-oo-sama's in a good mood. Torture didn't have the same zest as it did before.

Now, it's sadistic. He won't continue.

Jimpachi pointed a bejeweled finger at Kabuto. "Him. He looks like a fine kill. Akuma-oo-sama, may I kill him myself? I haven't hit my daily body count."

Akuma-oo-sama refused. "You may not kill Kabuto nor will I. Kabuto will have to give blood to the sword."

"I won't. I'm too vain," Kabuto sighed.

Akuma-oo-sama chuckled. "Kabuto, after all this time, I feel slightly connected to you."

"What do you need me for? I'll take another beating. They do that every night but I have no use here..."

Kabuto made a jutsu that cloned people. He gave up all of Orochimaru's secrets. He gave up all of their experiments' secrets; especially the case about Ryouta Shimura/Danzo... What more does he want?

Akuma-oo-sama leaned in. "Are you asking for release?"

"I'm asking for death," Kabuto said, quite frankly.

"Oh Kabuto, you're more important than you know. I own you. I'll ruin you. I will break you. Destroy you. Every scar, every thought- every breath is tainted with the presence of me for the rest of your life. I am your prison, your chameleon soul will become one with me. You will always remember me taking you apart on the cellular level to build you back up with the most excruciating berth of agony. Molecule by molecule..."

"I don't care," Kabuto sighed.

"I should punish you for how defiant you are to being apart of my revolution. I was the savior who fed, clothed and protected you for years. You are in my debt, my care. I gave you my personal brand of hell..."

"Frankly, I'm thankful. Just kill me," Kabuto breathed.

Akuma-oo-sama laughed, leaning forward on his stone throne. "What happened to fearsome Kabuto, the strong Kabuto who fought? I'd gladly break that Kabuto again."

That Kabuto is dead because Akuma-oo-sama killed him... Kabuto just sighed. Is there an end?

"Death is too kind for you and Orochimaru. Hychu Taichirou says... you both are bad men. I watch the fear in your eyes grow. You are powerless. A shell of what you once were. It makes me have utter and complete merriment. Nothing like a man's suffering brings joy to one's heart. "

Shigeko smiled. "It would... It does."

Akuma-oo-sama nodded to her before focusing on Kabuto. "You've come to understand me because it does," he said.

His voice was raspy and uneven like he's screamed for hours. "The proudest soldiers will flee in my presence, armies brought to their knees and nations will fall at the mention of our name. Never again will you be lost. From now on, you will be at our side. Forever the Death Chess Association, forever Akuma-oo-sama's."

"Why do you need me?" Kabuto asked.

"Your jutsu... are delightful. Unlike Orochimaru's heinous practices and attempts, nothing will live up to the glory of what you accomplished. You made a world war because you were emotionally detached and upset. Imagine how many you can slaughter with the DCA's ddetermination, your splendid jutsu and my focus. I might need Edo Tensei to watch the fall of order and no one will counter this destruction. Cities yesterday, countries today, worlds tomorrow," he chuckled.

"Why do you hate me?" Kabuto asked.

"You simply originate from Konoha. That is enough to make anyone despise you. Your country is wilderness without the animals. My animals. I had no positions on Konoha. No point of view or vision but now I hate them for all they are. I'm attempting to rid the world of Konoha shinobi who believe in what Konoha believed in..."

"What do they believe in?"

"War... Shinobi. Hokage. Massacres. Don't you want a new world?" Akuma-oo-sama asked, his eyes blazing. "I'm the only one with the power to reform this corrupt world. A god protects those beneath him."

"Why do you keep me?" Kabuto asked. "I do not originate from Konoha. I've been against their morals since birth. I attempted to eradicate everyone because of Konoha..."

The king stiffened. "Hychu Taichirou told me you planned on killing Sasuke's child. You do not know how important those particular Uchiha are to me and the DCA."

Shigeko flinched when the Demon King's gaze settled on her.

"You helped me find many Uchiha..." the king said. "Thank you."

Kabuto remembers that... Shigeko hunted Uchiha left and right under Orochimaru's orders... Awkward.

Shigeko sighed. "Lord- the ones I killed-"

"No. No. Those that died were weak and they resisted my teachings. You needn't feel bad." he looked at the sea of his servants milling around the pit. "Look at all the sharingan you gave to your fellow demon brothers and sisters. We are unstoppable."

Kabuto gulped at a lot of the DCA members having sharingan... It's sad and if they attack Konoha- it's over. The king's pawn's eyes glowed in the darkness and he sighed. Good men under the control of bad men do bad things...

"My red eyes will control the world. Kabuto... you are the reason I will reign over the five nations and get revenge on Konoha. All thanks to you. All the cities that burn, the women and children that cry and the mass graves that need to be filled is due to your incompatible evil. You opened my closed eyes, the DCA thanks you," Akuma-oo-sama bowed to him.

Him. This is his fault. So, they used his Sasei jutsu (his rebirth jutsu) and his Edo Tensei? They want to kill everyone. What's the fucking motive?

Akuma-oo-sama chuckled. "Get Kabuto out of Akuma-oo-sama's sight. Jimpachi, you must find a use of Kabuto. Break him a little more and he will be mine."

The insane Bunya Jimpachi grinned. His skin had a blue-tint and his red eyes were framed by his greasy hair. He also was an esteemed serial killer. He was crazy and Akuma-oo-sama loved him for it.

Akuma-oo-sama looked at Shigeko cradling her child. "Shigeko, you will be leading a... group of pawns to Kumogakure. See if you can give the Uchiha a certain push for my kin to return to me... Benjiro, what they call him."

Akuma-oo-sama has kids?!

"My pleasure. Your will is my will," Shigeko smiled.

"Oh. Shigeko- would you mind escorting Kabuto to his chambers? Rough him up a bit before I test my theories on the best way to kill someone... without death," Jimpachi said.

Shigeko nodded. "I serve to your pleasure."

"Kingdom, place, part, forever," Jimpachi said.

"Kingdom, place, part, forever," Shigeko responded, grinning like a mad woman.

Kingdom, place, part, forever is the DCA's way of pledging allegiance to Akuma-oo-sama. It works. It's also called brainwashing...

He's lost the will to fight...

* * *

Kabuto pretended to not recognize Shigeko. As soon as they were fourteen away from the throne room and into a hall he's never been in before, he was shoved against a wall.

Mitsuki grinned at Kabuto, unafraid and out of the baby sling. Playing on the floor with a toy he found; a lizard bone.

"Kabuto-sama, why're you here?" Shigeko pressed her elbow to his collarbone, leaning in with all her weight.

"After the war, Hychu A.A Taichirou kidnapped me after releasing me from an unbreakable genjutsu put in place by Uchiha Itachi. He needs my jutsu. I've been here since," Kabuto said, looking at the child.

Kabuto had to get Mitsuki out of this place. For Orochimaru.

"Have you told Orochimaru-sama that you have his child?" Kabuto demanded. "They have the same chakra and senjutsu!"

Tears clouded her sunset eyes. "Is... Orochimaru-sama safe?" she asked quietly afraid to hear the answer.

Kabuto nodded.

Shigeko stifled a small sob with her hand, pretty face red. "There really are good things in life..."

Kabuto grimaced. "Focus! Does Orochimaru know?"

She composed herself into the heartless soldier with amorality issues again, focusing. "Oro... thinks I am dead. We tried for Mitsuki... and I was expecting... before..."

"Before Hychu Taichirou snatched you up. Interesting," Kabuto said, thinking. "We only serve Orochimaru and mentioning him here is not in our best interest."

"Our. We... There is no 'we' it's just me and Mitsuki and you," Shigeko said fiercely.

"When it comes down to it, I take Mitsuki over of you. That's the 'we' I mentioned. I don't care for you, Shigeko. Orochimaru-sama deserves to know his child..."

"I live to serve Oro-chan. I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you, Kabuto-sama..."

"Shut up," Kabuto snapped.

Akuma-oo-sama and the whole of the DCA are planning something against Orochimaru and Konoha. It wasn't smart to say that the toddler was Orochimaru's. Now expect everyone to attempt assassinations on Orochimaru-sama's heir...

He shook his head. She's blurry; as he hasn't had glasses for years.

"Why did you supply this crackpot of insanity with sharingan eyes?" Kabuto demanded.

Shigeko looked down. "There's a place -Uchihagakure- where a community of Uchiha live. I happened to find it. I need to be a pawn to keep Mitsuki alive. That means playing along with all of the moves before I get the checkmate."

He squeezed her arms. "I will get us out of here. It is my job to serve and avenge Orochimaru. That child is Orochimaru-sama's legacy. All we both do is love and aid Orochimaru." Kabuto sighed. "He used my rebirth jutsu to make copies of this woman; the woman Uchiha Sasuke impregnated... I know he'll eventually kidnap her and that's our ticket. We have to get out of here..."

"How?"

"I have a plan. You won't like it, though..."

* * *

 _July 13th. Nighttime._

Sasuke laid on the couch, in a reclined position. Hinata laid on his chest, ear to his heart while he read a book. She was laughing about something dumb, glasses of wine at the foot of the living room couch.

Hinata murmured something.

He chuckled.

They were a tangle of limbs that fit.

His left hand curled on her thigh. They were at an avenue for flirting, for talking closely, testing the waters. Love.

"It's not that funny," he scoffed.

"You're right," Hinata said seriously and giggled. "It's hilarious!"

"Hinata..."

She burst out laughing. "Naruto was your first kiss. Am I a better kisser?"

"Yeah."

She smiled. "Wanna know a secret? Naruto's name doesn't make me smile anymore. He overstayed his welcome in my mind," she gasped. "I'm sorry I didn't... tell you..."

"I already knew, Hinata," Sasuke grunted.

"Yeah but... forgive me. You promise you won't get sick of me? I may be drunk but in my mind, I call you home."

"How can I get sick of you, you buzzed bluenette?"

"Aww. Hold me so I don't dissolve into the expensive white and red wine I drank..." Hinata snuggles into his chest.

"Alright."

They were quiet again.

It was at times like this, Someina got so jealous she could die but she suppressed that.

There was no crush. Not even when he was nice to her. Or he's shirtless in the backyard. Not even when he said happy birthday to her. She wished she had something like them; they belong on that level.

And they lied to her! With a journal under her arm, Someina narrowed her eyes. "What the hell is going on?"

Hinata was so startled, she rolled off of Sasuke and onto the ground.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh- yeah?" Hinata groaned.

"Don't scare the mouse when the dragon is around. That wasn't cool, Scar," Sasuke said, still looking at his book.

"Who put so much ground there?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke snickered a bit. "The ones who built the house?"

"Tell them that they're jerks," Hinata said as she stood up.

"Will do," Sasuke focused on his book. "You big dope."

Hinata's blue-tinted bangs blocked her brown eyes. She brushed them behind her ear despite two long strands framing her face.

Hinata grinned, still souped-up on the wine. "What's up, Someina? You kind of scared me there."

"Momo," Someina said.

Hinata's eyes wandered to look at Someina's face at the mention of the name. She's so good at acting.

"That was a hundred percent, not me. It was gravity." Someina scoffed.

"Maybe," Hinata rocked on her heels.

"Now tell me what's going on without lying or faking out of character. You both lied to me about who you are for three years! How dare you!"

Hinata leaned in, alcohol jumping out of her pours. "You know who I am. I'm your best friend," Hinata said, her familiar feathery tone became joyful.

"I know. I really wish I didn't. Who are you, Momo or Hinata- whoever you chose to be today?" Someina yelled. "Your background doesn't make sense to me. If you're a Natsukawa, why haven't I seen your photos anywhere? You know nothing about your biological family. Nothing about the people who raised Miyana and you! Toru and Nikaio."

"I- I'm sorry."

Someina sighed. "I saw your old notebooks. Info about dojutsu, the byakugan, secrets about the Hyuuga and such. Why lie about who you are?"

"Someina..."

Someina opened Hinata's journals. "What the hell is this stuff? Gentle fist, Hyuuga secret ointment formula, and your family tree. Neji and Hisana are there- it makes no sense-"

Suddenly, Mitsuyo came in with groceries.

Hinata immediately avoided Someina to help Mitsuyo and took some bags.

"Hello Mitsuyo, how was your day?" Hinata asked, bright and smiling.

They went to the kitchen, put away the groceries and came back to the living room. "Have you heard any word on Miyana?" Hinata asked.

Mitsuyo shook her head, tired. "No. I'm fraught with worry and Taiyo hasn't gotten out of my bed since she left,"

"She's just two weeks late from coming home. It's was a three-day mission," Sasuke shrugged. "It's fine. People go on extended leaves. I do that to Kakashi, I take vacations without telling him squat."

"You're the Hokage's pet. He'd let you burn the world down and you'd get nothing more than encouragements and dog treats," Mitsuyo snarled.

Sasuke scowled at Mitsuyo, sitting up.

Hinata floated back to Sasuke on the couch, getting all starry-eyed. "Oh... how I must be worrying everyone at home. They don't miss me, do they?"

Sasuke pulled her into him. Hinata sighed into his touch when Sasuke and Mitsuyo exchanged a glance.

"What?" Hinata was sober enough to catch their wariness.

"They miss you enough to grieve." Mitsuyo cleared her throat.

"I feel dead to them," Hinata looked at Mitsuyo.

"Anyway, my day has been awful; I ran into some trouble with the Raikage. Can you believe it? They won't take Miyana's disappearance as a missing person's case..."

"She isn't missing. Be practical," Sasuke advised.

"Maybe she wants a vacation, you know? Sasuke said we're a walking circus," Hinata trilled, pointing to Someina. "He called you an elephant."

"Thanks for that," Someina said sarcastically, glaring at Sasuke. "How could I forget that nickname? Oh, I haven't forgotten."

"Forget? Elephants. Elephants never forget," Sasuke laughed and Hinata drank more wine.

"Congrats Hinata- you're not a lightweight anymore, you drink a lot," Mitsuyo hummed, looking concerned.

"Red wine makes me feel float," Hinata happily put the bottle down. "Plus, Sasuke likes my wine-stained lips, doncha anata?"

"Sure," Sasuke mumbled.

Mitsuyo huffed. "Back to my problem, Miyana would never leave. The peace and quiet are welcome but Taiyo needs her," Mitsuyo crossed her arms.

"She stays out all week and leaves Taiyo with us. We raised him. However, I don't just up and forget to be a mother. Her mind is gone too. No heart and mind. Crazy anata, crazy,"

"Miyana's going through a divorce. Liquids are necessary," Mitsuyo said, defending her sister. "She has to pick up more hours since her ex-hubby took all their savings."

Hinata frowned. "She never wore her wedding ring," she looked at Sasuke then her own hand. "Don't do that."

Sasuke scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Actually, we won't have to since they'll be tattooed on. I'm always thinking like you are," Hinata tapped his forehead with two fingers.

Sasuke held his forehead, red in the face. "Why did you do that?"

"You have a thing for foreheads," Hinata smiled.

Mitsuyo rolled her eyes. "Miyana's drinks a lot. Playing a drinking game with herself. She works herself sick, she needed some extra cash and that's why she does missions."

"I don't think Taiyo really knows his mom or what his mom is like," Sasuke said quietly.

Someina exploded. "Can you all just shut up?! Tell me what's going on. Give all your secrets away. Hinata, you said you had a brother. The Natsukawa- according to Mitsuyo's family tree, Toru and Nikaio never had a son."

"Someina..."

"On top of that, Amarante doesn't have a devolved version of the sharingan like you guys told me time and time again, she has the byakugan! Which isn't possible. So who are you?"

Silence became heavy.

Hinata untangled herself from Sasuke and got in front of Someina, standing super close. She let out a shaky breath and took Someina's hands, squeezed it three times and frowned.

"My name is... Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata sighed. "Now you know."

Someina jumped back. "You... mean, the Hyuuga Hinata-"

Hinata frowned, suddenly stern. "It's not such a big deal. I'm Hinata. Not the later-"

"Not a big deal?! It is. You're the byakugan princess and former heiress to the richest clan-"

"I am not associated with them-" Hinata said as quick as her slurs would allow.

"You are the richest clan across the five nations," Someina shoved Hinata. "That Hyuuga Hinata. Why would you lie to me about your identity for so long?"

"I love you, Someina. It's simple but I couldn't let the words come out. It's my identity to protect you and all of us!"

"You're not Natsukawa Momo. You don't originate from Kagegakure... you're just some princess who's been an imposter for three years?! Hinata- how could you?" Someina sighed and gaped at Mitsuyo. "She's been lying to us for three years."

"I did-" Hinata started.

"You're overreacting," Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"Do not say anything to me, Sasuke!" Someina snapped. "Mitsuyo- how could she lie to us? Why aren't you mad? Why aren't you- anything?!"

Mitsuyo's mouth settled in a line.

"You know. You knew," Someina said, all hallow.

Mitsuyo spoke quietly, "I was the one who planned it out for Sasuke and Hinata. I needed a way to keep them safe. The twins safe."

Hinata nodded. "You mustn't misunderstand. I love it here! My kids are here, I fell for Sasuke here and I met you and Mitsuyo because of that... one small lie. This is my life- not with that clan. This is my safe place."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you integrate but you lied. For years!" Someina exploded.

Hinata yelled back. "Don't you think it makes sense for me to lie? My eyes are my strength but also my biggest downfall. If anyone sees my eyes, disasters occur. I'm a harbinger. The Hyuuga clan name has power but that power causes everything to burn and end. If I didn't lie, I wouldn't have this conversation-"

"You can't justify this, Hinata! You lied and all of the things I thought were real- you were the last I expected to betray me."

"Don't vilify me because I wanted a life here. I couldn't waltz into Kumo like Hyuuga Hinata. I had to be someone people trusted..."

"Like anyone can ever trust you. I'll never take you for a genuine person again. Hinata, princess or Momo- whoever you are. You get some sympathy but lying is a universal evil. Lying to me about something that is your genetic makeup, is something I'll hate you for."

Hinata closed her mouth, looking down. "So be it..."

"You're out of line. We chose this before you showed up..." Mitsuyo told Someina.

Someina shook her head. "What? I'm out of line?! You believe that this is okay! Mitsuyo, are you lying about your identity?! If you are, I'll be leaving in the morning."

"Someina... you are a stranger to that life. All that pressure and oppression. Hiashi is the heart of the good and bad of her childhood."

Someina glared at Hinata. "Don't preach about pressure and oppression. Let me alone." She walked out.

* * *

End Chapter


	25. Hellion Fire

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 25-  
Hellion Fire

* * *

 _July 20th. Late evening._

The glittering crescent-shaped moon was exposed. The deck's warm from the earlier sunbath it got, the grass as soft as ever. Feather sounds of trees swaying, stars blinking and koi fish lurking played with a gentle hum.

Hinata brought tea as a peace offering to the deck, where Someina was. They needed to talk.

"What do _you_ want?" Someina hissed, standing up.

"A conversation. You've been avoiding me at work. They know my protégé hates me."

"Good, let 'em know. I don't like you. Just let me be."

"Can you hear me out?"

"No!" Someina got up to pass Hinata.

"I would've had to abort them..." Hinata blurted, panicked.

Someina turned around, haunted. "What..."

Hinata shifted in place. "I... would've had to abort them if I hadn't met Mitsuyo and changed my name. Before my friend's marriage, where I met Sasuke, my father gave me hints about getting married. I feigned getting over Naruto since he got serious with my best friend. Marriage seemed right to Hiashi..."

"You weren't over Naruto," Someina speculated.

"No. I originally made the scarf for him.."

Someina frowned. "That's horribly cute."

"Right... When Naruto and my best friend got married, I got drunk... I slept with Sasuke, got pregnant. Hiashi set me up with multiple suitors. I never met them. Didn't want to."

"Why didn't you just say 'no'?"

Hinata smiled but it was a sad smile full of regret and years of trauma. "My traditional, conservative family, don't take 'no' as an answer. They never listened to me, believing in my obedience without consulting me. I couldn't, and my pregnancy wasn't a thought."

"How did you not know?" Someina grimaced.

Denial's stronger than ignorance.

Hinata smiled lightly, "Denial... I grew up like a princess. I had a bodyguard for life, I was trained in the art of fan folding and drinking tea. I ate the greatest cake but no one celebrated my birthday. A clan head daughter, cast out because of my weakness at perfecting the Hyuuga jutsu. Growing up was lonely."

"You had a whole clan," Someina pointed out.

"My birth mother died when I was five. My father disowned me at twelve. My sister was pitched against me and didn't associate with me for years. I was a nobody."

"You aren't a nobody!"

"Konoha says I'm weak for a Hyuuga, second tier. The branch family had seals, to serve the main branch in our rigid hierarchical family. If I married a branch family suitor, my child and I would've been given a seal, to make us slaves."

"So what are you saying?" Someina asked.

"I was in an arranged marriage while being pregnant. A Hyuuga having an outsider's baby, not following traditional interclan marriage hasn't been done before. Sasuke was a mystery, gone. I hadn't told anyone I was pregnant."

"Why not?"

"I'm the Hyuuga clan head's daughter, responsible for representing the clan. Our public image would've been shattered but I couldn't lose my wings before I learned to fly." Hinata told her.

"How did you... escape?"

"Sasuke left with me. I wanted a new life. A restart. The Hyuuga would've made me abort my baby... The twins wouldn't have been. Benjiro wouldn't be with me. _Sasuke_ wouldn't have been with me."

"So you lied to get away from your friends, your family, your job just for the babies?" Someina concluded.

"We were meant to return to Konoha after a year, revealing the baby, having a simple life with Sasuke... Here I am, four years without Konoha. I don't remember what my sister's laugh sounds like," Hinata sighed. "I came to Kumo for safety. I don't have a seal. My kids live in peace. I have you and Mitsuyo."

Someina stayed quiet, quietly pondering. Hinata bared her soul in the midnight hours. Someina should forgive her...

"You mean you had me. You don't _trust_ me," Someina finally said.

"What? I trust you with my life. We all do," Hinata promised.

Someina glared at Hinata, venom in her tone. "But you don't trust me with the truth. Lying to me about something so fundamental with such ease and no guilt... Unbelievable!"

"At least take the drink," Hinata jutted out the tea on the tray.

"Fine," Someina gritted out. She grabbed the cup, dumping its liquid peace-offering contents out with a hiss. "Don't follow me!" Someina snapped, stalked away. In anger, Hinata cursed and set the tray down.

"Ka-chan? You alright?" A child asked.

Hinata whirled around, covering her mouth. Oh crap! At the entrance to the porch, stood Benjiro, worry in the blue of his hair and redness of his eyes.

Benjiro's lip trembled. "Are you and Tousan fighting? A divorce? I don't want you both to divorce. Junpei's parents are divorcing. I made him sad. I won't let you. I don't wanna be sad and I want us living together!"

He ran into her arms, crying softly. Hinata crouched down, wiping away his tears.

"You, me, the twins and your father will always live together. No matter what, no matter when. We're gonna live in a house with everything you want, okay? I love you to the moon."

"I love you to the moon and back, Ka-chan," he said, briskly wiping his nose.

Hinata sat beside him on the deck. "We're not getting a divorce, we aren't married but we love each other to stay."

"Oh. You gonna stay together forever?" he asked, still snotty-faced.

"Lifetimes upon lifetimes, my dear. Never be scared. It's with Aunt Meina that I have a problem," Hinata revealed.

"Aunt Meina gets annoying! Always takes my waffles and pancakes. Why are you fighting?" Benjiro asked, sitting on her lap.

Hinata stroked his hair. "I forgot to tell her something about my past. She's pretty mad, you know? But that's not for you to worry about, ne, Ben?"

"How can I make it better?" he asked eagerly.

"Well, darling, you can soothe your mother and go to bed. Not without two kisses," she laughed.

"Taiyo and everybody's asleep! Ka-chan, it's boring. I wanna spend time with you," he said, holding onto her.

"Then baby, what do you wanna do?" Hinata asked, amused.

"Just... sit in quiet, okay?" Benjiro came back with a tub of ice cream and settled beside her. "With ice cream of course."

* * *

 _July 22nd. Afternoon._

When Hinata and the kids returned home from their weekly picnic, Hinata noticed they forgot the blanket.

Hinata went back to get it but she saw her stupid face, stupid nose, and a stupid sword. "Karui," Hinata sighed.

"Momo. It's been a while," Karui smirked.

 _I'm thankful for that. Why not go back to hell instead of bothering my clan?_ Hinata thought.

Karui shifted, rolling her eyes. "I'm not here to fight."

A couple months ago, an ANBU hit Taiyo in "self-defense". The older boys made it a game to steal the ANBU's sword and confidential files. Instead of reacting like a Raikage-trained shinobi, the ANBU struck Taiyo. The black eye faded and the mild concussion did too but the memory didn't.

Darling Karui watched the situation happen and Hinata going insane. Hinata attacked the ANBU but Karui defended her men-

"You have to listen to me when I speak," Karui protested, snapping to get Hinata's attention.

"No," Hinata said. "No, I do not. Your words'll be noise until your ANBU apologizes for striking a child."

Karui and Hinata stared at one another, at an irreconcilable impasse.

"Again, I didn't come here to fight. The Raikage requests you and Sasuke for a meeting, to do a mission." Karui said firmly.

To protect the village, the Raikage used Hinata and Sasuke as personal guard dogs. They are called to the front lines of every battle. Sasuke's the perfect soldier and Hinata heals at an extraordinary rate.

Milliseconds later, forty ANBU stood in their yard, in her flowers. Hinata frowned.

At the increase of chakra signatures in the area, Sasuke came to the porch. Karui opened her mouth to explain but Sasuke held up a hand.

"Spare me the details. What does the Rai-freak want?" Sasuke sighed.

"Do not disrespect your Raikage," Karui squawked, pointing her sword at Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke folded his arms, scowling. "He isn't _my_ Raikage."

"He's your Raikage, as long as you're in his streets. Don't mistake his kindness for kindness. Don't be a fool."

 _I thought that was your job,_ Hinata thought.

Sasuke squeezed Hinata's arm, reminding her to focus, asking, "What is the mission about?"

"You'll find out when we get there," Karui said dismissively.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "We're going in blind. Let's go get this over with."

Sasuke moved towards the mountains. Hinata grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

They haven't said goodbye.

Arriving on the deck, the kids and Someina were there, Hiromitsu perched on her hip. Amarante clutched Someina's black pencil skirt, already upset.

"Going somewhere without telling us? Not the first time that happened, isn't it?" Someina said coldly.

Hinata sighed. "Let's not do this now. Not... in front of visitors."

"What? Have you _more_ to hide?" Someina hissed.

Sasuke interrupted; "Later. Do _that_ later. Someina, dry your self-pity tears because we have to leave."

The twins were confused but the older boys didn't hide their obvious disappointment; they _knew_. Hinata questioned _everything_ when the boys release her from hugs when seeing her off on missions.

It's always so hard for the to leave... Hinata just wanted to ditch being a shinobi and live in peace, without missions, without the unnecessary danger... without the goodbyes.

"Kids, your pa, and ma are going. Hurry it up- say goodbye," Karui said, tapping her imaginary watch.

Hinata glared at her.

"What? This is inconveniencing. We have a schedule to maintain."

The kids looked at each other in panic, except the unimpressed Benjiro.

"Hn. Where you going?" Benjiro asked, looking like he wanted her to stay.

Sasuke ruffled a teary Hiromitsu's hair. Sasuke crouched in front of the sad boy and bounce two fingers off of Benjiro's forehead. They all patiently waited for Sasuke to tap their foreheads.

He stood at his full height. "We'll be back," he said quietly. Sternly. A promise.

After Sasuke did _that_ , Hinata kissed their cheeks and held them. "You're all individual stars in my universe. I love you. I'll come back to you." Hinata walked away with the ANBU, not looking back.

Suddenly, Taiyo grabbed her hand. "Come back like mama didn't. Nata, bring back mama from where you go. I want her _here_. Promise? Ben says you always keep promises. Bring mama back. I miss her."

Hinata stopped in her tracks, turning around. Someina looked away, emotional while Sasuke's eyes hardened.

Hinata looked at Taiyo, words lost. He obviously missed his mother and Hinata obviously cared. She didn't know what to do but she couldn't promise.

Hinata nodded. "I'll try my best."

Satisfied, Taiyo nodded, walking back to Benjiro's side. Benjiro waved when Hiromitsu and Amarante did.

"Take care of your siblings, kay, Benjiro? Be a hero," Hinata reminded them, blowing so many kisses.

* * *

Crowded street. Tall mountains. Suspended glass buildings. Sometimes, the glory of Kumo overwhelmed her. Hinata's accustomed to walking hundreds of feet in the air and being at a high altitude. They were literally hidden in the clouds.

This was commonplace, them being escorted by a fortress of ANBU to visit the Raikage with chakra reducers. Being arrested wasn't a rarity. The ANBU and civilians found the strangest reasons to complain about them.

Sasuke, having no shame, couldn't be bothered by hate. He's always in control, how he did it? Hinata didn't know.

ANBU, Hinata, and Sasuke crossed a forest that was partially empty. The trees, although sparse, provided a lot of shade. She wanted more sunlight. Every minute, it seemed to get darker.

It was hot. She wore a tunic from her pregnancy era, the Uchiha insignia displayed on her back. It was small. She absolutely loved wearing the insignia, feeling like she's apart of something greater than herself.

The silent, unimpressed, Sasuke scowled, _worried_. She looked around, meeting emptiness. No one was there and had alerted the ANBU.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, nudging him.

"The air... do you feel it? The air is heavy... with... chakra," Sasuke looked over his shoulders every few moments.

"No," Hinata said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "How did that get past... you?"

The _handcuffs_ ; it's making her notice things slowly or if not at all.

Hinata made the powerful handcuffed chakra seals for the Raikage when he fought Sasuke. It took two-thirds of the Raikage's chakra in seconds, devastating the Hokage.

One-third of any shinobi's chakra was enough to live and enough to immobilize them. No jutsu can be performed unless one wants death.

Then, the government mass produced the handcuff seals and almost always used it on Hinata and Sasuke.

"You know, my seals aren't supposed to be used against me," Hinata grumbled to Sasuke.

"Great job on that, by the way. If you hadn't created those chakra sealed cuffs, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"It saved you! The ANBU modified it so that my chakra can't deactivate the seal I spent two minutes drawing..."

"You've created a puzzle you cannot solve?"

No... but first the oyster than the pearl. She needed to get through this to protect the kids...

Hinata got her first job interview weeks after the twins were born and cried all the way there and back, feeling like a terrible mother when she's at work.

Hinata wanted to work but that sacrifices time with her kids. She wants to be a great shinobi but she's susceptible to any danger. She wants to be a stay at home mother but her medical career, everything she did would be forgotten. She wanted a name for herself but leaving her kids hurt.

How much does it hurt Miyana? Miyana ran away for a vacation. She's irresponsibly ditching her maternal duties! Hinata picks up the slack with Sasuke, whom Taiyo sees as a father figure...

"Always... it gets harder to say goodbye. Every single day..." Hinata winced.

Sasuke turned to look at her. "Hn... It does... doesn't it?"

As a mother, Hinata's meant to give love, not goodbyes. Why does she feel so guilty when going to _work_?

His goodbyes show some love, though. Hinata giggled lightly. "Your goodbyes are strange but endearing. Why a finger tap? What does that mean?"

"Everything," he sighed.

Then, he was so far away.

Ninety-eight percent of the time, Hinata could read his thoughts without thinking. His facial expressions gave away the smallest things. But now, in that two percent, Hinata had no idea.

He's avoiding her gaze, she knows. "Anata, where's your mind right now? Are you here, with me?" Hinata asked, maudlin.

Not answering, he focused on the sky.

She looked up, squinting. Under the trees, it got darker. Again? The trees groaned and moaned with weight.

Sasuke paused, scanning the forest. "We're in trouble."

"No kidding," Hinata mumbled.

Karui wasn't having any of it. "Stop talking. Just shut up!"

"Why don't you try that for once?" Hinata retorted.

"Will you guys bicker all the way there?" An ANBU asked.

Sasuke halted again, sniffed the air. "Do you smell that? Gasoline and burnt... Flesh."

"Sasuke- the chakra density in the air. The air is crowded with people. It smells like blood," Hinata whispered.

Sasuke cursed. "We're being attacked. There're hundreds of foreign chakra signatures and most of them have weapons. They are coming in _this_ direction or... they're already here.

"Bullshit!" An ANBU said.

Suddenly, an ANBU got a radio call. He preemptively looked at Sasuke and Hinata, distrust clear as mountain stream water.

"Karui- the village is getting attacked by that gang again," the ANBU announced.

"Them? Who's them?" Hinata queried.

Karui lifted her sword, hands in fists. "Sasuke's groupie! The attacks are getting more and more frequent from them! First the rock slide and now this?"

The ANBU already got another radio call. "Karui, the runaway gang turned on civilians. So far, there are twenty-three casualties."

She has to heal them. And the kids! Are they safe?

Sasuke's jaw tightened. Her chakra was virtually gone. She couldn't use her medical ninjutsu or taijutsu. No weapons. No seals. No byakugan!

Karui shoved Hinata. "Are any of Sasuke's friends orchestrating this? Tell 'em to stop!"

"We've got nothing to do with this! Now uncuff us so we could help!" Hinata held out her conjoined hands.

"No! I cannot let your people ruin Kumo or fight to get you free."

"Karui! There'll be casualties- _my_ children might be attacked!"

"I'm not falling for that one," Karui yelled. She looked at all of her subordinates. "No one uncuffs them! Make sure they don't escape."

"Karui, we aren't escaping. Let us free!" Hinata said, hitting Karui's arm for her to pay attention.

Karui lunged at Hinata, ready to retaliate. Hinata acted fast, doing a reverse roundhouse kick to Karui's face.

"I'm- sorry, it's... It's... instincts," Hinata stumbled backward, apologetic.

"Karui, we're telling the truth. If you do not uncuff us, the corpses you collect in the aftermath of this will be too high," Sasuke hissed, trying to level with her. "Let us at least lower the chances of anyone getting hurt. Trust us, you need us."

Karui reached up to her bloodied nose. "Sasuke- why would I ever trust your word? I've got this handled." She flicked the blood away, looking at her crew. "Stay with them," she ordered, leaping away.

The ANBU all split up and a small amount of them remained behind, making a fence around the two hostiles.

"How did we not notice them before?" Hinata grumbled to Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged. "The chakra we harbor's in our every cell. We need it to function. Without our normal amounts, we are subpar to what we need to be in situations like this."

"If most of the gang is in the village... where are the rest hiding?"

Sasuke chuckled darkly, mood black. "Complete coverage. Perfect height to observe. Excellent for a hiding place. Even better for a surprise attack."

"What're you implying?" An ANBU asked.

"The last place to look... is _up_ ," Hinata gulped, looking up.

Hinata was frozen, jaw dropped and eyes widened. The light reflecting off of them blinded her. Their kunai glittered like diamonds.

Dozens and dozens of shinobi from different stages of life, looked down at her with sunken, dead, rheumatic eyes. Bloodshot and cloudy. Murderous and unforgiving.

Kami hadn't finished putting their treacherous-looking faces together. Their skin was ghastly colored, demonic snarls sounding demonic.

Ringing ear high pitched screams were released. Who the hell are they?

Sasuke turned around and swung at two shocked ANBU. Their masks fell off and Sasuke handed one to Hinata. They put masks on, blended in, wearing dark colors, like the ANBU.

Then, the monsters hurled themselves off of the branches and onto them. All around them, someone was engaged in battle, facing at least three rogue shinobi to one ANBU.

There were too many. Hinata and Sasuke were back to back, watching their surroundings.

The air was thick with grayness and blood. A cloaked show of shadows and electric sparks danced around them. Bodies fell to the mossy ground.

Sasuke was desperate to use his Chidori but cerulean sparks lit up and fell.

"Come on. Come on. Damn," he cursed.

"Use the sharingan. Convince them to stop," Hinata called out, kicking three jerks away.

"I can't! They tapped into my chakra reserves. I don't have enough."

"Me neither. Why the masks?" Hinata cried.

"They're going to look for us. Using the masks in this crowd will buy us more time to escape."

"Or it puts a bigger target on our backs. Do you know who they are?! Why attack us?"

The monsters... didn't want to kill the ANBU, they're looking for Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke moved forward, stumbling but she noticed how he was so, so tired.

The amount of chakra that the seal takes depends on how much chakra one has. He has incredibly large chakra reserves. He must be... suffering.

She pressed a finger to the tenketsu near his spine, ging him chakra. It burned but he needed it more.

He shook his head, reaching for her.

She jumped out of his proximity. "Don't you dare give it back," Hinata snapped. "We're not arguing on this."

"Stubborn," Sasuke sighed.

"Yes. I will be. Take the chakra, Sasuke." Hinata flashed her eyes, dangerously.

"I hate how you aren't stubborn about anything except for when it comes to me," Sasuke sighed.

"That's love, _love_ ," she shrugged, standing at arm's length.

Sasuke observed the chaos unhappily, half-lidded but more awake. "We have to leave."

He turned around and knocked out an ANBU, taking their sword. Hinata looked at a fallen ANBU and took a knife.

The ANBU were busy fighting and they had to escape. The odds were not good.

Through the crazy, she ran with him.

She ignored the smoke in her lungs and how chakra-induced fatigue slowed her down.

While weaving between trees and bushes, the plan was to head east, near to Amagumori grove, where Mitsuyo's house was. They pushed and knocked out the ones who tried to stop them.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by the rogue shinobi. All those kunai they held were still on their persons.

 _Oh dear._

Sasuke stared at the woman who appeared to be the leader.

She had blue hair, beady yellow eyes, and a black dress. Clad in fishnet stockings and a white sling... it was folded in a particular way as if to support a child. Two snakes curled around her neck and they seemed to like her affection.

"Stop the fires!" the woman said.

The crackling of fires stopped.

She looked at the ground and commanded, "Clear the airs!"

Then, supposed wind-users blew away all the smoke and the air smelled charred but clear. It didn't make Hinata cough anymore.

Sasuke panted, moving closer to Hinata. That forced Hinata's back to be pressed against the bark of the tree. He shielded her body and she glared at the back of his neck.

Her heart was in her throat. They wanted to kill her. Sasuke stood strong, like always, but she couldn't be brave.

What did they want?

"Their chakra... signatures. What happened to all of the other ANBU?!" Hinata asked quietly, worried.

Sasuke's gaze never left their enemies. "Dead. Killed People like them never leave survivors."

The woman spoke with a slithering, spindly voice, like Orochimaru's. "They weren't killed. They were murdered because of you. Along with many other people. We looked for you both. Not so many people can outrun us."

"What's this? Why kill all of these innocent civilians? They've done nothing," Sasuke growled.

She laughed, shaking her tousled white-blue hair. "We've all sinned. One sin's no more wrong than others. Akuma-oo-sama says sin comes to all but never leaves. It's the most consistent presence. The more evil one does, the more company he has."

"What about Hychu Taichirou's promise?! What about that?" Sasuke roared.

They all burst out laughing. Like a knife grating a glass bottle, they were ugly, unattractive sounds.

"Sasuke- this's the one time I answer your questions. After that, your blood will be dropped. Evil men don't keep promises. Hychu Taichirou doesn't protect. He awakens the evil in men, keeping it awake till one dies from demons of sleeplessness," she said, cooly. "He doesn't love. He destroys where one would bind. He built an empire on bones of the ones who crossed him."

"Akuma-oo-sama's sick!" Hinata yelled.

"Akuma-oo-sama allows the earth to turn, the sun to shine, the water to run and all living souls to breathe. He's all-seeing and he graces humanity with knowledge and wisdom," the woman protested.

"So what has Hychu been doing instead of honoring his... said promise?" Sasuke spat, words like poison in his mouth.

She tapped a manicured finger on her chin, pseudo-deep, reflecting on the question. "Working with Akuma-oo-sama. Plotting the demise of all but her. Sasuke, don't address me again or your tongue'll be cut out and fed to my snakes. I'll not have Orochimaru-sama's killer disrespect me or my master!"

Hinata glared at the woman. "You're sick _too_!"

She shrugged. "Perhaps. We show no mercy. My purpose's to serve Akuma-oo-sama. His desires are my desires. His needs are my duty to fulfill. You have something that Akuma-oo-sama wants. Someone that he treasures more than you, girl."

Hinata grew cold. "I've never met Akuma-oo-sama or whatever. He doesn't treasure me!"

"I should kill you for doubting the supreme king. Yes, you have met him. Marriage was his offer. Death, his gift. Destruction's his thanks. Besides, he's been looking for someone to rule along with him. A queen like you. You already have his son, why not marry him?"

"I don't have his son! Lady, I'll never be his queen," Hinata snapped.

She shook her head. "He gets what he wants. This battle; a warning from Akuma-oo-sama. Surrender the child. Which of the two. Doesn't matter."

"Never. They're mine, mine to me," Hinata said. "They're my kids!"

The woman's thin eyebrows pulled together. "You adopted the boy and the other is just as much not yours. What do you know about his power-laced genetics? What do you know about his father?!"

"He abandoned them. He's a coward and he'll never lay a hand on my son again," Sasuke growled.

The woman shot magma venom in Sasuke's direction, aiming for his eyes. Hinata and Sasuke both dodged it. The venom left a deep indent on the tree. The foul smell wafted through the air.

"Don't address me. You both know nothing. Foolish girl. There'll be a revolution and that child is needed. Akuma-oo-sama wants nothing less than that child."

Hinata yelled, "I refuse until the sun stops setting!"

"Akuma-oo-sama has ways of stopping the sun at everyone else's expense. He's asking nicely. If the child isn't returned to him in three months, trained and unharmed, there'll be consequences of unparalleled proportions."

"Why should we? You're simply battling for a lost cause," Hinata asked.

"He'll be successful and happy with his kin," she said sweetly.

Hinata trembled; he really brainwashed her. Just like Shimu with Mitsuyo.

An aura of black mist surrounded her. Her corn-colored eyes became glassy with unfallen, raging tears. She focused her death glare on Sasuke, fist closed and body trembling with restraint.

"Uchiha, if you ever touch Orochimaru again, I won't leave Akuma-oo-sama to kill you. I'll hunt down any sharingan users, anyone you've ever loved and cherished and kill them. Are we clear?"

Sasuke blinked, dumbfounded. "There are other sharingan users?" Sasuke said, to himself.

"You'll meet them. You already have. Maybe I'll get to that village. Some are closer to home than you know. Don't fret, I'll kill them," she shifted and saw a kunai on the ground.

She looked at the growling idiots surrounding her. She clicked her tongue like they made a mistake.

"Did one of you morons leave this on the ground? We had a plan!" she yelled.

A plan? They want Benjiro or Taiyo in Akuma-oo-sama's possession. They killed everyone to accomplish that! Nobody deserved death.

"I heard the ANBU weakened, Sasuke. You're barely awake, big boy. Orochimaru-sama'd laugh at your current state," she whispered.

The surrounding crowd laughed. "Whoever has their kunai gets to fight the new shipments of pawns for Akuma-oo-sama," she ordered.

Shipments? Sasuke tensed in his battle stance.

She continued, "When the famous arrives, like the notorious dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan, the contemptible and unheard of Uchiha clan jutsu comes as well... which are shurikenjutsu and bukijutsu. Why can't I use your weakness against you?"

"Kunai are not my weakness," Sasuke growled.

The woman laughed. "One isn't. A drop of water isn't enough to drown a man. A whole ocean can. That's why we look for waves!"

She then chuckled and suddenly, aimed the kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke turned around, the kunai lodged in his back.

Hinata and Sasuke locked eyes. Internal black met opaline lilac white. He just let out a breath and she couldn't do anything.

She tried getting to his wound. He didn't let her move. He donned a usual half-smirk and that familiar curl on the side of his face like everything was alright.

"Release the waves of the kunai! Don't kill him or her. That's too kind!" The woman added.

A sea of black and gray kunai hit Sasuke.

Once that was done, he was a porcupine with all kunai and shuriken sticking out of him. _Bleeding_.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Wha- why, Sasuke... Why didn't you let me get hit?! You- you idiot!" she yelled.

She pressed her hands to his chest, squeezing out some green light, some medical ninjutsu to save him.

He rested his head on her shoulder, chuckling, lips against her neck. It sounded plain with happiness and accomplishment.

"It's affection. It's the apocalypse, babe, isn't it? When it comes to pain, I'd rather it hit, hurt me, affect me..." he panted labored breaths.

"Anata, you have to come through. You joined. You _promised_!"

She healed him. Using chakra hurt like dancing on the sun. She had nothing to lose except for him. Her eyes blurred with tears like working through a blizzard. He's starting to nod off.

He tiredly closed his eyes.

"Don't you dare close your eyes," she barked.

"They're open, Hinata," he slurred.

"Damn it, Uchiha. I'm not losing you. You die, the kids have no one left to love," she snarled.

"No, Hinata, go to... the kids. They need you more. Don't stay with me," he ordered, slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Lifetimes upon lifetimes, I stay with you! I promised! And if you're going, I go. You're not supposed to be a lousy protector," she said.

Pain radiated through her system; her chakra's just about gone.

The redness... The venom nicked his ear, poisoning him! His heartbeat sounded congested. Orochimaru didn't prepare Sasuke's resistance against the woman's poison.

His chakra is gone. He might be in progress of organ failure. The kunai left about eighty open wounds and he's protesting, batting her magic hands away.

The green healing light grew dimmer and dimmer. He just smiled into her hair. He's feverish, nodding off. Even when she cut the chakra handcuffs off.

"Sasuke... Please, stay with me. Stay alive. Stay awake... Stay," Hinata begged.

He pressed their forehead together, looking at her, eyes so beautiful.

"I'll come back," he sighed. He brushed their lips together and it was chaste and sweet yet deep with longing.

"To me?" Hinata asked.

"To you. My word is good."

He coughed blood, a loud, harsh sound. With a tired pant, he lifted his hand and poked her forehead.

"What does it mean?" Hinata asked.

"Something in between affection and apologizing," Sasuke buckled, falling over.

She watched him collapse. _Sasuke_. She watched, frozen. Oh, Kami. He's going to die!

Hinata grabbed a kunai, looking for Karui. She found her.

Hinata slammed into Karui, pushing her against a tree. "Undo the seal! Everyone else, including Sasuke's injured. You need me."

"No, I don't. They'll have to deal with the pain," Karui looked around. "You'll have to deal with the pain before professionals and re-enforcement come to help."

Hinata looked at her wrist. Dislocation... would help get her out.

"You wouldn't," Karui yelped.

"You don't know how much pain I can deal with," Hinata said cooly.

Hinata dislocated her wrist, to escape the handcuffs. Karui gasped. Hinata finally got her chakra back and put her pain on the backburner.

"You're crazy or you really love him," Karui scoffed, stalking away, checking everyone's medical states.

Firstly, Hinata summoned Aoda's wife; Hoshino. About a year ago, she signed a summoning contract with the snakes of Ryuchi Cave. Her favorites were Hoshino and Hoshika.

Hoshika asked, "How may I ssserve you?"

"Go to the house and verify if the children are alive. Bring medicine and a bowl of clean water."

"Yesss, Uchiha-hime," Hoshika sprung off.

"Hoshino, bring me any foreign chakra signatures like the men who attacked the ANBU. Then go to the city. See if they need help," Hinata ordered.

"What about Uchiha-sama?" Hoshino asked, concerned about Sasuke.

"I've got that covered," Hinata lied, feeling worlds away from having this mess covered.

The snake curled herself around Hinata, some of Hoshino's chakra healing Hinata's wounds.

"Ssstay sssafe, hime," Hoshino said.

Hinata caressed Hoshino's scales gently. "Don't worry. I will."

The snake slinked away. Hinata healed her stinging wrist, finding Sasuke, and healing him. He's steady, stable.

Before Hinata could fully diagnose him, Hoshino dropped three men before her feet. "What ssshall I do with them, hime? Torture, digestion or more torture?"

Two were already dead. One of them, however, was awake but concussed, with a head wound...

He laughed at Sasuke's state. "The Uchiha got what he deserved."

Hinata summoned her katana. "Shut up! I'm close to slicing you!" Hinata snapped.

He didn't look fazed, laughing. "Am I supposed to be _scared_?"

Hinata severed the connection between his limbs with chakra blades. Hinata sealed his chakra, his body, and let Hoshino swallow him. He'll digest until she interrogates him.

Hoshika returned, with medical supplies and a bowl of water. Hinata drew the poison out of Sasuke system, and bottled it, for observation.

"Hoshika- what's the status of my kids and Someina?" Hinata asked.

"The hatchlingsss are alright. Someina said the perpetratorsss stole a majority of the scrolls in the library. They destroyed many Uchiha artifacts. Portraits of Mitsuyo-san's family were taken. Benjiro and Taiyo are safe with Mitsuyo," Hoshika said, nodding.

"What about the civilians?"

"Most of the casualties were tied to robberies. Once the perpetrators infiltrated the house, they demanded the inhabitants' money. Those who refused met their doom. Aside from that, no one was injured," Hoshika informed Hinata.

All the meanwhile, some ANBU woke up while she was in the middle of surgery with Sasuke. Karui ran towards Hinata with a sword drawn. Hinata ignored her, focusing on Sasuke's health.

Karui shook her head. "Momo! There are people dying! Why must you concentrate on the man who caused all of this?! Get your priorities straight and heal my men!"

"Let me be or so help me-" Hinata said, ready to fight but Sasuke groaned.

Hinata froze. "I thought I lost you." Hinata smiled through tears.

Sasuke smirked, the half-one she liked. "I came back, didn't I?"

Hinata nodded, peppering his face with kisses and tears. "You fool, you did."

Karui tapped her imaginary watch and Hinata smiled.

Hinata looked at her personal summons. "Hoshino, go to the medical center and direct all their available hands to this site. Hoshika, direct me men who in a critical state."

Hoshika and Hoshino slithered away. Twenty minutes later, full medical teams arrived. The newspapers dubbed this incident _The Hellion Fire Attack._

* * *

 _Near midnight._

The kids were safe, placed under the observation of Mitsuyo and ANBU.

Sasuke was taken to the hospital. Hinata wasn't allowed to operate on Sasuke, so she did her job, alongside Someina as they healed many patients.

After hours of mechanical work and surgeries, Hinata went to Sasuke's room. The kids hadn't visited yet and she wasn't allowed to but she could bend the rules. Only for him.

Sasuke was fine, with bandaged sarashi on his midriff, chest, arms, legs. Sasuke was deathly annoyed, ready to draw his sword on anyone.

There were people with Sasuke: Karui, an ANBU, and two other men looked ready to murder Sasuke.

Hinata recognized them... They were consistently present during her and the Raikage's tea dates.

It was Darui ( the Raikage's secondhand man, rumored to be the Raikage's successor) and C (a skilled, impressive doctor taught classes at the hospital and the Raikage's other bodyguard).

Hinata cleared her throat, asserting herself and standing taller. C narrowed his dark eyes at her, tossing his blonde hair.

"Who are you? Why are you in here, this is confidential," the ANBU asked.

Karui scowled. "She's Sasuke's spouse, with a lot of clearance."

They all looked at Hinata then back at Sasuke.

"Her?" he asked. "This is an interrogation. Sasuke needs his full attention when answering these questions."

"Yes, and what he needs is to _rest_. To heal, not answer questions many have asked before," Hinata pushed the door open and looked at them pointedly. " _Leave_."

"We're not leaving," the ANBU snarked.

Hinata stood her ground, waiting. When they didn't move, she stomped her foot. "Leave. I deem him to be unfit for interrogations until further notice," Hinata demanded.

The ANBU glared at her then Sasuke. "Uchiha, you able to continue the interrogation?"

"No. I'm tired, like she said," Sasuke said. "My answers will be affected by acute fatigue, delusion, and trauma therefore not useful for your interrogation. Sorry not sorry."

"You seem fit enough to be a smartass," Karui sighed.

"The mind works in mysterious ways," Sasuke winked.

The ANBU stalked out of the room, scowling at Hinata. Karui, Darui, and C soon followed. C, however, stopped beside her in the doorway.

"We need to talk later on," C hissed to Hinata.

"The Raikage has any time to book a meeting with me-"

"Not with the Raikage. You need to talk with _me_." C nodded.

Hinata lifted a brow. "Okay..."

Hinata soon shut the door and looked at Sasuke, her back against the door. Soon enough, her lips crashed onto his. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to do it again but she's kissing him, her senses alive.

"Why do you taste like pudding? I'm the one who's hospitalized," Sasuke joked.

She laughed, breaking away. "It's not bad... You're alive."

"For you... You and me evermore. We've gotta find the sharingan users and Akuma-oo-sama. They're coming after us, powerful enemies that I underestimated for too long," Sasuke responded.

Hinata stared uncertainly.

Sauske said, "C'mon, I won't bite."

"What about your wounds? I can't disturb them," Hinata winced.

"You not being beside me disturbs me more than blood ever could. I need to feel your life essence, beside me, Hinata," Sasuke said, surprisingly jovial. "Get your ass in bed."

Hinata smiled sadly. "If you say so."

She climbed beside him and relaxed; he was alive. In bandages and scarred... Still alive. They laid in the quiet, his breath hot against her neck and his arm curled under her.

"Safety. You're safety. This is safety," Hinata whispered. "Thank you..."

"Vice versa..." he whispered back. He cleared his throat. "I think we need to find Benjiro's birth parents," Sasuke said, draping his arm over her.

"Ew," Hinata whimpered, burying herself in his embrace.

"I know. It's very _ew_. And... I think I know who the sharingan user is. It makes a lot of sense when you think about it." Sasuke said lowly.

Sasuke told her.

Hinata gasped. "No."

* * *

End Chapter


	26. Truth

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 26-  
Truth

* * *

 _July 22nd. 11:50_ _p.m_

"It might be... Miyana," Sasuke suggested.

Hinata sprang out of bed. "No."

"Hear me out. Maybe Miyana got kidnapped because she stole sharingan eyes or has them. There's chakra in her eyes. She speaks out on Uchiha problems. She's always using those eye drops."

"There is always chakra in everyone's ocular cavities. I'm not an Uchiha and I still defend our clan. The eye drops work with any dojutsu. It seems to work with Taiyo and Benjiro. You're reaching."

"Maybe even Mitsuyo," Sasuke shrugged.

"What? No. Mitsuyo isn't an Uchiha. She loves us too much to lie about something like that!"

Sasuke scowled, gears whirling in his mind. "If it's not them, then who?"

Hinata approached him carefully, laying a tentative hand on his dressed one. "I know you want to meet... more of your family but we can't jump to insane conclusions."

"It's not insane... It could be crazy enough to be true," Sasuke said.

"I'll ask Mitsuyo then we'll seek and see the truth."

"How do you know she won't lie to you? She had many opportunities to tell you but she didn't," Sasuke said, keening when he moved to the bed.

Pain.

He flipped the blanket off of him. "I'll ask myself," he grunted.

Hinata shook her head. "You are staying in bed, mister. Doctor's orders."

Sasuke groaned, still hurt, swathed in bandages. "She won't lie under ningendo."

Hinata accessed a tenketsu and flowed some chakra through his system. He felt relieved, she heard it when he sighed.

"Don't talk of her like a criminal. I trust her...She wouldn't lie," Hinata promised.

"Hn," Sasuke had a foreign look in his eye again. "Let's speak to the prisoner now."

Hinata nodded, bit her thumb and summoned Hoshino.

Hoshino wasn't very big. She was the size of a one-story house and as wide as a pillow and the floor moaned under her weight. Her shadow-colored scales looked dark gray in the harshness of the hospital lights.

Her green tongue flicked side to side as her purple eyes did. "Hinata-hime, Sasuke-sama, how may I ssserve you?" Hoshino asked, bowing to them.

"Summon the schmuck Hinata sealed away," Sasuke ordered.

Hoshino nodded. "As you wisssh."

Hoshino vomited the man and disappeared, leaving a trembling man behind.

Hinata and Sasuke stared at the partially digested man.

He was covered in slime-soaked bandages, thoroughly traumatized. Hinata practically sealed away his chakra and severed his tendons. Hinata felt bad but such guilt dissolved when the man smirked at Sasuke's injuries.

"You should have died," the man chortled. "We destroyed you and the inhabitants. Ants beneath his holy feet."

Hinata sighed.

The prisoner stared at Hinata with a voracious, leeching gaze. "You're a lot hotter than Kabuto described," The prisoner gesticulated to Hinata with his chin. "Akuma-oo-sama talks about you lots. You're the younger silver-haired woman, a Natsukawa."

Hinata wordlessly pointed to herself. Her?

The prisoner nodded. "Our king needs a queen, a gold diadem on your head. His Majesty chose you because you have all the qualifications that he needs for world domination."

"Why would she qualify?" Sasuke snapped.

"Until he trains her, she is untouched gold. Soft. We all need his grooming. Once the all-knowing lord defeats your puny countries, he'll build a new paradise filled with harmony. His ascendancy is approaching. Brace yourself. The master will succeed where the Madara has failed."

"He worked with Madara?"

The prisoner nodded, proud. "Yes. Even Madara feared our momentous, prevalent Akuma-oo-sama, saying though their blood runs from the same well, their ideas are oil and water. Akuma-oo-sama has the same goal as Madara; world peace. He wants to free us from the shackles of government, of famine, of poverty and release the gates of heaven to the rich, poor and suffering."

"He uses you to do the dirty work then he will discard of you."

"I'm fine serving Akuma-oo-sama in ways he sees fit. He gives power, freedom to us, his pawns. He shattered himself into us but needs every piece to be alive. Us, the scattered, come together and find an asylum in his cogent reign."

"Why does he need one of my kids?" Hinata asked.

"My queen, a king needs a prince. An heir to the throne. Do you not know how powerful they are? As vessels?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Akuma-oo-sama plans to harness that raw skill and exploit it!"

"Yes. I wonder why he wants with you useless idiot. Your clan deserved to be killed. Uchiha Sasuke, your face, and cruel eyes hadn't changed. You're a rogue-nin who sided with Orochimaru. Many of our pawns are dead because of your sensei. Don't pass on your curse of an eye, you're supposed to be dead. Your loyalty to Orochimaru is what'll be punished!"

"Just tell us what you know about Akuma-oo-sama and you'll be home free," Sasuke said slowly.

The man spat out a tooth. "I'm not gonna be charitable to a sleazy criminal! You'd have to die before I'd give anything! Akuma-oo-sama will dance on your good for nothing grave."

Instead of getting angry, Sasuke sat up and he walked towards the prisoner. His sharingan swirled scarlet and his rinnegan pulsed.

Oh no.

"Ningendo," Sasuke said, tracing his hand over the man's head, seeing all of the pawn's memories. He hummed slightly as he roamed through the man's thoughts.

Hinata shifted nervously. Is he... "Anata- you don't have to-"

Sasuke ignored her and ripped the pawn's soul from his body.

"Kill him..." she faltered off, watching the empty shell of a man fall.

Sasuke panted, crumbling and Hinata ran to assist him. She helped him stay up.

"You didn't have to kill him, Sasuke," Hinata said quietly.

"I didn't have to. I wanted to."

Hinata frowned.

He pushed away, notably angry as he leaned over the body.

Sasuke pulled the man's sleeves up, performed three hand signs and thrust onto the man's forearm.

A seal was revealed. Out came a key, bulky and bronze.

"This keychain opens something. A door that I saw glimpses of had secrets that this key reveals," Sasuke told her. "Where's the door, you ask? Even the idiot couldn't give me that much."

"What did you see?"

Sasuke sighed. "Che. Not much. Akuma-oo-sama is intelligent in the sense that most of this guy's guarded secrets were idiotic and shallow. At the moment, we're left at square one. Maybe even negative three,"

"What was his name?"

"He had a number. 4280. He lived at base seven, which is the largest one. There are about eight bases in total. That means that there are at least forty thousand of them lurking in eight hideouts. We have three months until they want Benjiro or Taiyo. So until October 22nd. Until the hellions' attack again. Also, Akuma-oo-sama wants to marry you."

* * *

The following hour, Hinata caught the kids with Mitsuyo scowling as C (a slim man with shaggy blonde hair, a pointed chin and dark eyes) was helping Benjiro.

Hinata entered the compact hospital room and sighed in contentment as her children were fine. They laughed, raving about how they loved her. Amarante and Hiromitsu both hugged her calves as she hugged Taiyo.

Benjiro leaped from the bed despite the objections from C.

"Where's Tousan?" Benjiro asked, hugging her middle.

All eyes flicked toward her, awaiting something. She parted his hair, easing them. "Don't worry. Honey, he's getting better. He has some injuries but he'll be coming home soon."

"I wanna go home," Taiyo said.

Hinata smiled wistfully. "We will. Soon," she said, whispering kisses. She studied Mitsuyo. "Their bedtimes..."

"They wouldn't sleep unless they knew you and Sasuke were alright," Mitsuyo supplied.

So... sweet. "Did they behave?"

"They acted like darlings," Mitsuyo nodded, flicking away gray hair. "My house is a wreck. The hellions stole all of my pictures and Uchiha artifacts,"

"I've pick bones with Mitsu," Benjiro said, whining into Hinata's scrub shirt.

"You have a bone to pick with me?" Mitsuyo parroted, offended.

"Mitsu and the mean man annoyed me," Benjiro huffed, pointing between Mitsuyo and C.

Amarante raised her arms to be held. Hinata picked her up, frowning. Mean man? Hinata eyed C.

Mitsuyo scowled back at Benjiro with a brow raised. "You look more like him every day. It's uncanny. Are you a reincarnation?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow. Who was she talking about?

"Who does he look like?" C asked conversationally, putting away an ear otoscope.

Mitsuyo clicked her tongue at C. "It is none of your business. If I wanted a real doctor to heal my grandkid, I would have called someone other than you, bozu."

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked C, rocking Amarante.

C scowled at her. "The Raikage instructed for me to check for any injuries in the Uchiha/Natsukawa kids. Why? It beats me. I follow orders. Not question them."

He stuffed a test tube into his pocket. He left the room without another word.

After twenty minutes or so of frolicking with the kids, Hinata pulled Mitsuyo over and asked, "Not assuming or anything but Sasuke has this totally crazy idea of you being from his clan. I don't believe it. Sasuke is just covering all his bases, but he wanted me to ask. Are you an Uchiha?"

Mitsuyo shook his head. There was something that flickered in her eyes. "No. Why would he think that?" Mitsuyo asked harshly.

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know, he's crazy."

Mitsuyo nodded, a fire in her eyes.

* * *

 _July 23rd. Noon._

C and Hinata looked at each other, in the hallway where he stopped her.

The hallway was far from deserted; people hastened by, on missions. All workers took time to pay their respects as she's reasonably well known in the hospital. People take her seriously. She was the boss.

"They respect you now, Natsukawa-san," C noted to Hinata.

"When have they not?"

Hinata was quite offended.

He squared his shoulders, clearing his throat as if preparing for a speech. He was serious, focused on his job as the Raikage's bodyguard and as a medical-nin.

True to his persona, he got straight to the point. "You might be a danger to Kumogakure. With Sasuke's usual troglodyte behavior and unforeseen paroxysms, it's safe to say that this is an unanticipated problem."

C looked crossed but focused, like Sasuke does when he's upset.

He's so rude. Even after three years, he doesn't speak to her civilly because of Sasuke. C walked out the room the first time he heard she was Sasuke's girlfriend, protesting the whole relationship.

"Sasuke isn't a troglodyte. Before I answer your questions, try answering mine; why were you with my son? Ikeda-sama hasn't given you permission."

He expected her to be a shaking tree in the wind but she wasn't.

"I am also a doctor, for your information," C stated, an aplomb look on his face.

"I know. The Raikage talks about you fondly. You make him proud. He places a lot of trust in you."

"He does?" C asked happily.

"Yes... However, that doesn't translate to me automatically following our Raikage's instincts. Why were you doing a checkup? Why did you have that test tube?"

"I took initiative and investigated as a precaution. I take any job that I do seriously. Your bodyguard, Ikeda, allowed me to perform medical tests on Uchiha Benjiro. His injury consisted of blood discharge from his ear. I suspect occurred during an explosion."

Her summon Hoshika told her that her kids were fine... Definitions of being 'fine,' varies from person to snake... Huh, who knew?

C noticed her expression, frowning. "During the attack? Has no one informed you?"

Hinata nodded but that was a lie. She just focused on the safety of her child instead. "Is he okay?"

"Yes. I healed him in seconds. There are no problems."

Hinata sighed in comfort, spotting the skeptical look in his eye. "If that is all, what seems to be the issue?" Hinata asked.

C's shining Kumogakure forehead protector got darker. "The blood from his ear cavity doesn't match your blood or Uchiha Sasuke's blood. It leads me to the question; who is your son? Why can't I find any records of him from before he was three years old? Is there something you're not telling the Raikage? I figured that your son was adopted, but from where and from whom? Did his mother not want him?"

"I am his mother and I want him very much," Hinata said flippantly.

C raised an eyebrow, still confused.

"Not his biological one... There are no records because he wasn't treated like a person before he was found by me. Benjiro might've had a name that's forgotten..." Hinata shuddered.

"Forgotten how?"

"The caretakers of my son didn't bother remembering his name. His biological mother must've given one to him they forgot it. He was adopted by me, accepted by Sasuke. It wasn't ratified by the Raikage until four months ago. December 2nd, three years ago is when I found him, the day of the first mudslide. We don't have information about his birthdate. His biological father wasn't present. His biological mother died from cancer years ago,"

"That boy's father is probably the one who orchestrated the attacks," C concluded. He turned around. "This needs to be told to the Raikage. Excuse me."

"Wait," Hinata called out, voice echoing.

He faced her.

"Benjiro's father is Uchiha Sasuke. He is the only father Benjiro's ever had," Hinata argued.

C shook his head. "That cannot be true because-"

"It is true. I love that boy as if I birthed him myself. I am not any less of his mother because I adopted him nor is Sasuke any less Benjiro's father because he adopted him. We are his parents. Nobody else fed him, clothed him, taught him and love him like we do. He's our child. So don't you ever tell me that Uchiha Sasuke is not his father!"

"Yes. Biologically, you are not his mother. Your relation to him can be dangerous to Kumogakure. I have a duty to not only the Raikage but to the safety of his inhabitants. For security purposes and to avoid death, you must think of handing the child to the enemy," C said.

She slapped him across the face.

C lifted his dark eyes, expression unreadable while her hand trembled.

"It has to be an option you are open to," he said, once again, like it was right as rain or obvious as the blue sky. It wasn't.

Hinata shook her head. "Have you no heart? Have you any soul or common sense?! You asked me to abandon my child. Suggesting that I give away my baby, my son, for the betterment of society? I will not give Benjiro away."

"You saw them. They'll drown this society until the flood is too much to handle... to find that boy. It's the only logical response."

"Let every village, city, and country drown. I will keep my son," Hinata huffed.

"I'm thinking of the forest. Not only the trees," C gritted his teeth.

"My son isn't a tree; he's human. There are no broken adoptions. No broken homes or broken hearts because of this village. We will not give him up."

C and Hinata were locked in a staring contest until C conceded. "Fine. The identities of his biological parents are to blame for why Benjiro has been sought after. What we can do to prevent any more casualties will be done."

"I'll be doing that on my own. I appreciated you healing my son but get the hell away from me," Hinata said, stepping away.

"No, you will not," C called out from behind her. "I'm not reporting this information to the Raikage or any others that might threaten to take your son."

Hinata stared at him again. "They're not the only one with threats. Why are you helping me?"

C laughed dryly. "You want to protect your son. I want Kumo to be safe from these hellions. It is only my duty."

"You look awfully confident," Hinata said, not liking the look in his eyes. "Careful."

"Not confident. Just self-assured," he said.

"You're serious. Your plan is to rid the world of these... hellions?"

C nodded stiffly. "It's what the any good shinobi would want to do," He then looked less assured. "I need some of his old clothing. His DNA tests didn't come back yet. I want to be sure we cover all of our bases."

"You're not going to find anything," Hinata managed.

C brushed off her hostility. "On the first day that you met Benjiro, what did he wear?"

"Nothing."

"It's like pulling teeth. Co-operate with me," he ordered, getting irritated. "Don't be difficult like Sasuke is,"

"I'm not being difficult. Benjiro was stark naked without clothing, swaddled in a blanket. When Someina and I found the blanket, we did a bonfire in the backyard and burnt it. The other awful thing that happened was the strangers who found me in the woods after the first rock/mudslide asked if I was Kaiya..."

C perked up. "Kaiya?" C asked.

She nodded. "Kaiya..."

"What are the names of the people who gave you Benjiro?"

"Tadashi and... Yogi... Yolk... what is it, Yoko! No. Yoki. They asked if I've received money,"

"Kaiya... Kaiya is not in any of our databases. But I will... get back to you on that," he said lowly, stalking away.

* * *

 _July 28th._

Someina stared at her hand quiveringly.

Sasuke thought Someina was Hinata. Someina checked up on him due to Hinata being banned from seeing Sasuke. The doctors operated with chances of Sasuke dying, and they didn't want her to see that.

Someina dutifully fed him ice cubes in the antiseptic-smelling room with the TV changed to a channel she didn't recognize. Sasuke was still soggy from the surgery, murmuring Hinata's name under his breath.

He reached out. He's so sure Hinata would grab his hand, calm him in his time of need.

His hand was warm.

Sasuke's so damn familiar yet mysterious. What in him made him say such sweet words? Someina should've said she wasn't Hinata or left but... she couldn't.

She's had ample time to notice his smile, his subtle sense of humor. Hinata told her Sasuke smells like rain and lightning- coppery goodness. Someina'd imagine him, randomly, smelling particularly earthy if they were out planting the field all day, smelling like leather if he was washing the saddles, or like wood if he just came in from a fire.

Suddenly, she heard Hinata's voice cut through her thoughts. "Someina- e have a surgery together. Are you scrubbing in? A CABG, the coronary artery bypass surgery, you in?"

Someina nodded, still wanting to saw off her hand. Hinata flexed a brow, gnawing on her lip. Waiting.

"How fond are you of Sasuke?" Someina asked suddenly. "He's your boyfriend, right?"

"That's too shallow a word. He's my soulmate. Everything before him was fixation... was stolen and lost time that I could have spent with him. After all, our meeting probably ripped a tear through the fabric of space and time. We have a million great days at least," Hinata smiled.

Someina feels like she's been impaled.

Hinata asked, "Someina... are you alright?"

"I'm fine... get off my back."

"If you're not... it's alright," Hinata insisted. "If you're lying..."

"That's what you do!"

"And not forgiving is what you do," Hinata said before Someina could answer.

Hinata squared her shoulders and walked off. Someina sighed.

* * *

 _One year ago._

Reading together was more of the things the kids did with Hinata.

They cuddled on the couch while watching way too many old documentaries. She'd teach Benjiro and Taiyo words in Japanese. Hinata would mess up on purpose so the kids would teach her again. They liked nature walking, traveling to restaurants and tea shops.

They always went shopping, coming back with a knickknack that was completely abstract in their house. Oh, they admired when she'd hum a classical piece of music, and they'd have to guess the composer.

Benjiro was presently six years old and decided to spend time with Sasuke. Sasuke taught him some simple gō. Benjiro still had syrup on his mouth from their daily blue pancake breakfast.

Benjiro was ready to learn patterns, techniques, and strategies to help him win gō games. The black and white gō stones or gō-ishi were not as abundant. The board looked quite bare without the scattered the bi-convex pieces.

Benjiro eyed the wooden board. "Why'd Ka-chan throw the game board the other day? It was funny."

"She lost," Sasuke sighed. "We lost twenty gō-ishi pieces in that outburst."

"Ka-chan said you cheated," Benjiro drawled. "C'mon, Tousan, tell me if you did, I won' tell Ka-chan!"

"She always says that before she loses," Sasuke admitted, chuckling softly.

Benjiro laughed, accepting of his mother's habits.

Sasuke reached over, ruffling his hair. "I appreciate you sharing my interests. Chess is very delicate, very difficult but you're a smart son."

Benjiro beamed at the compliment and then his eyes glossed over. He glanced at his folded knees and avoided Sasuke's gaze like he was blameworthy.

"Tousan? I realize. 'Bout you and Ka-chan. I'm adopted. Ka-chan told me, a while back. Said it was okay. That she loves me."

"We make sure of that," Sasuke nodded.

Benjiro suddenly looked up, awkward and shy. "Do you love me?"

Sasuke's mouth went dry and Sasuke paused while moving his black gō stone.

"Yes," Sasuke said after a while of silence. "Tremendously."

"I know that," Benjiro grinned.

"You do now?"

"It's not so hard tuh say, Tousan. Ka-chan said she's still waiting for you to say it to her. Yeah. You don't say it but I know she loves ya, Tousan."

"How?"

"She tries your coffee to know if it's too hot or if it tastes weird. I know you love her too."

Sasuke choked on air. "How?"

"Just cause you look at Ka-chan like cinnamon buns and tea. I'm adopted, though. Does that mean I didn't come out of Ka-chan's tummy?"

"Yes. How do you feel about that?" Sasuke asked, pursing his lips.

Benjiro shrugged. "Like I'm a million ryo," Benjiro said, moving his white gō-ishi.

"You are a million ryo. Treasure is probably in that smile of yours," Sasuke said.

Benjiro's eyes widened and his eyebrows curved. He dug a finger into his mouth and panicked, tried to get the 'treasure' out.

Sasuke, wanting to make a lesson out of this, continued. "You are adopted, Benjiro. Doesn't mean that I don't love you any less. You're okay with being adopted?"

Sasuke paused when he saw his kid hold back the tears.

Benjiro ran into his arms, weeping. "Benjiro... What's wrong?"

Benjiro leaned back while crying in an overwhelmed and bombastic way. In pain. He opened his mouth to explain, took one look at Sasuke, and came undone once again.

When Sasuke soothed the boy enough to make full sentences, Benjiro was still disconcerted and slobbering.

"Ka-chan already explained but... D-do my other family not... want me? An' what 'bout other kids who don't get Ka-chan's and Tousan'? An' what about... kids who don't get Ama's and Hiro's kisses, mango sisters and brothers and chess with their Tousan's and nice houses and everything like a good Ka-chan? What if you and Ka-chan leave me?"

"We are a family. You did nothing wrong to create the situation of coming in our direction," he said, coaxing Benjiro to look at him. "Your adoption doesn't stop us from loving you from your head to your toes."

Benjiro managed to smile, which was a beautiful sight to see. "You love me, even after they gave me away? Thought it was my fault. I'm a bad kid an' that's why they didn't wan' me."

Sasuke shook his head softly. "You are not a bad kid. You're a good brother and son. You're doing it all right," Sasuke said, looking at Benjiro's coal eyes.

Benjiro instinctively leaned in and pressed his forehead to Sasuke's, just breathing until he's calmed. He's seen Hinata and Sasuke do it innumerable times.

"You'll keep me? Forever and ever and ever?" Benjiro asked, sniffing and his tone was nasal. He pulled back.

"You're our son, Uchiha Aoi Benjiro. Understand?" Sasuke nodded, tickling Benjiro's side.

"Hn..."

Benjiro still looked dismayed. Sasuke felt pain at that. "Can I have a smile? Ka-chan's taken you to the dentist too many times for you not to show off."

Benjiro shook his head. "Too sad."

Sasuke poked his side. "C'mon kid. We won't leave the library 'til I get a smile. Besides, if we don't leave- how will we go surfing?"

Benjiro gave a gasp. "We're gonna go surfing?"

Sasuke nodded and tickled Benjiro. Benjiro finally gave a smile.

"Compared to having you, money and acceptance can't even compete. Don't blame yourself for adult's dumb mistakes," Sasuke said.

He chuckled sheepishly. "Adults are dumb. 'Cept for you, Ka-chan and Mitsuyo. Sometimes Meina," he giggled.

Sasuke smirked at the kid's confession. "They all are. We don't love you less than Amarante and Hiromitsu. We love you all the same. How much is that?" Sasuke asked.

"From the moon and back," Benjiro said.

Sasuke moved over on the cushion he rested on. Benjiro melted onto his side and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Just between you and me, you get to see the ocean the most and get the most scrapbooks, eh," he said. "Ka-chan goes crazy around pictures, doesn't she?"

"Crazy," Benjiro nodded. "Can we go surfing at Jungo's grove, with the dolphins?" Benjiro asked.

"Do you want to see it? The waves and dolphins?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. At sunset 'cause, the fish look like stars in the sky," Benjiro whispered, amazed. Moments later, he looked annoyed again like a hole was being drilled into his skull.

"Having two sets of parents isn't bad, Benjiro."

"It's not?" Benjiro asked, utterly flabbergasted.

"It's not. They're not bad people. If the time comes and you meet them, feel as you want. Be gentle with yourself and them... They made choices and we have to respect that," Sasuke said. "Promise me you'll reflect and understand?"

Benjiro groaned. "Fine," he said, obviously seeing it as a grievance. "Do I have to talk to 'em? They weren't there to tuck me in!"

"Perhaps. It all depends on you, Ben," Sasuke replied, thoughtful, questioning just how many hard feelings Benjiro had for his biological family.

"I heard that... my bird mother... died from sickness. She went to... heaven. Why did she have to leave me?"

Sasuke got quiet as well and slung an arm around Benjiro. "Sometimes... cancer sneaks up on you and... makes us sick. Sick enough that we go to heaven. Remember that bird we found in the backyard? When Ka-chan did all that she could to help and save that birdie?"

"Mhm,"

"Yes... that's what they probably did for your birth mother. Cancer... bad things can happen to anyone, Ben. No one can stop it because it's apart of life. Your birth mother may have... left to rest in peace but she never wanted to leave you, I'm sure of that."

"Will you leave me?" he asked, eyes full of doubts and questions.

"Not even if the sky fell. Other kids get nice families... they really do. Or they grow up, find people... on the fringes who turn out to be better than your childhood dreams. Everything you've prayed for."

"Did you pray for Ka-chan? For me?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded, "for the renewal of a full clan. A family,"

"You happy?" Benjiro asked, an innocent question from an innocent kid.

Sasuke thought for a moment he nodded. "I've... found peace. Redemption. You... Konoha peace."

"You feel better?"

"Yes," Sasuke said and poked Benjiro's forehead.

Benjiro reacted in the strangest way and clapped his forehead, laughing. "Why'd you do that?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"You're gonna leave me hanging? Touuuuusaaan!"

Sasuke just shrugged again.

Benjiro eyed him. "Tremendously, Tousan? You love me tremendously?"

"Tremendously, Ben. Don't ever forget it."

Despite them saying that they won't give him away, into the system, Benjiro tested them.

For weeks.

Benjiro pulled stunts, he ran away and caused the worst trouble.

Sasuke called Benjiro a double Naruto which made Hinata ignore him for days.

The years of trust but ceased to exist until he sat Benjiro down and told the Aoi that they wouldn't give him away.

Sasuke promised. When Benjiro accepted that, he really let Sasuke and Hinata in.

* * *

 _July 27th. 5:57 p.m._

He looked back at Hinata who was... moderately concerned. She usually had an easiness in her voice, like honey pooling in a jar. Her voice was in his head, she counseled him, understood him. Makes his life brighter here and then.

Hinata's bitting her lip again so he swiped a finger across her bottom lip and said, "I told you to stop doing that."

She grabbed his hand and kissed it. "I almost lost you. Again. Sometimes... I can't breathe until you come back from those dangerous missions."

"I come back, see you some, see the kids some and I leave for the better of Konoha."

She lowered his hand, running smooth thumbs over the plains of his knuckles. He became sensitive when she outlined his small scars.

"You return... all broken and bruised... Sasuke, now the hellions planned a perfect attack on us. Who knew they'd catch us when we're most vulnerable?"

"The Uchiha are never vulnerable."

"Ano, we were this time, Sasuke. We could have died. Karin recognizes the poison you were hurt by as 'Blood pressure'. A special woman she was best friends within Orochimaru's lab made it. I can't be a queen in such an organization. I have never heard of the word Akuma-oo-sama. Never. Why would he know me?"

Sasuke didn't know. He got the vibes that Akuma-oo-sama loved Hinata. He hated other men who loved her.

"Akuma-oo-sama is... unexpectedly powerful," Sasuke admitted lowly.

Hinata nodded, sighing then she chuckled. "This... this whole situation reminds me of the way it was with my father. Him commanding me to do something... I strike out and allow myself to be pushed around."

"You're not going to let them, right?"

"I don't think I should punish the Hyuuga even after watching my memories with them. I can't help but forgive them."

Sasuke perked up. "You've been thinking about them a lot, no?"

"Yes. After Someina charred me for lying, I thought of how my clan would feel betrayed. I should send letters and apologize. Tell them I'm alright, that our house smells like waffles and tea, we live somewhere woodsy, with three kids. And that birthday and holiday decorations are still up since I won't let you take them down," she flicked her eyes to him. "Mitsuyo told me she sent letters, updating the situation with the Hokage. Kakashi understands? Right?"

"Perfectly well. Mitsuyo sent letters to Konoha, explaining your whereabouts?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes... she did it months ago. We haven't gotten a response. Hanabi probably cried and Hiashi probably sent a million Hyuuga to look for me. I told the Raikage to not allow any Hyuuga through the barriers... Hanabi-love is, uh, mad at me. I imagine. I haven't actually gotten to message them back but I can imagine it."

Mitsuyo never sent any letters. She lied to Hinata on that part.

"You should write a letter, call sometime," Sasuke said. "For real."

"I shouldn't. That defeats the whole purpose of staying away. Besides, they are a thing of long, long time ago."

"It makes you nostalgic. You have something to miss, you have someone to lose. Don't lose them. Especially now, with Akuma-oo-sama coming around."

"You talk about him like you know who... what he is," she said, getting tense. "But anata, you talk about everything like you know what it is."

"I'm not that much of a smart ass."

She tried to hide it but she began laughing so hard, her ribs got tough. "You really are," she guffawed.

He scowled then his gaze softened, holding her fingers tightly. "You're laughing even when the hurt is sitting right there on the surface. That's what... you should be doing, not dealing with the stress. With the kids... Return to Konoha because it's safer."

Pause.

She unwittingly broke three of his fingers.

"What?!"

He gritted his teeth and exhaled loudly. She noticed the anguish-filled expression and looked at his twisted fingertips. She shrieked and apologized. She healed him while pursing her lips. She was still mad but she never meant to hurt him...

"Life is too short. Why would I be in Konoha alone when I could be spending time with you?" Hinata said quietly.

"It's safer and you have a whole village to support you. To keep you safe."

"But they're not you," she whispered, "and don't allude to the fact that I can't protect our kids because I can."

"I'm not alluding to anything. I think you should return to Konoha," Sasuke nodded. "Don't make this harder... Please."

She stepped away, crossing her arms. "I'm not leaving. This is my home. Not Konoha. I do want to go back? I have friends here, I fell for you here, we have kids together and became... us. We don't run for the hills at the first sign of trouble. We are not cowards; we are shinobi with a fundamental duty of protecting Kumo!"

"Hinata-"

"No. We stay, even when we're scared and you're turning away. It's still the worst. It feels like that. It's giving me a death full headache and-"

Sasuke sighed. She's making this difficult. He looked at her, cool and collected. "The worst doesn't mean the end. You all should go before the hard feelings of grief come along..."

"Nobody is going to die or leave. I'm not going just go because you said so. This worst doesn't mean our end."

"Hinata," he called out, reaching for her.

"No," she said, batting his hand away. "I'm going to work. The kids'll see you in a short while,"

* * *

 _July 31st. Afternoon._

Later on that week, Sasuke was to return. It was good to be back, see the kids too.

He found her, at the mirror in the hallway, looking at her gray hair, frowning slightly.

It's been tense. She's been reflective and distant.

He knows her. He also knows that she's been missing her family like crazy.

She always liked looking at the best in people and never the worst in people.

She was the first and perhaps the only person who saw Sasuke as more than a traumatized self-outcasted alcoholic, a bloodthirsty mass murderer and thought, hey, he's worth saving.

He's a shell of a broken man driven by the loss of purpose.

On one of the last nights of their wintry escapades, he asked her what his purpose should be, now that he's given up on revenge. She said that their children should be his new purpose.

Saving the kids overshadowed everything else. They needed to leave.

Now the DCA's got the drop on them and they're demanding their kid back. She's barely slept, her eye bags are darkened and pronounced against her now snow skin. She's always lost in her mind, trying to make it right.

He came up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist. It was muscle memory for her to melt into him.

She tensed then Sasuke said, "It was wrong for me to tell you to leave... Kumo. It wouldn't hurt to visit, right? Ask for help. Ask how they're doing," he said, breaking the ice.

She huffed, dour. She was an iceberg until she bespoke. "Yeah... it wouldn't... Everything is good in this blue... We've got a lot of problems. Akuma-oo-sama wants our kids. You almost died the other day and neighborhood rats just egged our house again."

"We just cleaned off the yolk from the windows yesterday night. Again?" Sasuke asked, shifting.

"Again... They all talk behind your back, I heard them. Some of my interns spoke about you. Is it true Karui broke your leg?"

He nodded. He doesn't blame them. People are judged by the company they keep.

"They're just jerks," she said unconcernedly. "We're going to have to just wait it out. You know? We're prisoners in Kumo, aren't we?"

"We are, essentially, yes. It's going to be alright," he said. "Prisoners get their last meal."

"I'm not going back. Not without you."

Sasuke hesitated, which was rare. "You also have problems with your family you don't care to admit. People you have to miss and friends you have to talk to."

"We're perfectly fine," Hinata said.

"Don't play the denial game. You avoid your father like the plague. You and your sister haven't had a real conversation. Your clan can still heal from that and build another bridge."

"We all have familial problems. I take all the blame for this Konoha drift. I'm sure you still have some things to work over."

"Yes. They're all dead, Hinata. Never got a chance to talk. You have it."

She tensed up again.

Hinata shrugged out of his touch and clicked her tongue. "We're all just broken birds. They're a storm of problems... byakugans and just unhappiness."

"That doesn't mean you can't just run away."

She narrowed her eyes. "Like you did?"

Sasuke felt the air leave his body. "It was wrong. I lost a lot of people. We shouldn't just run away all the time. This distance breaks hearts and leaves us to bleed out."

She looked at him. "It's not... missing them as much as... guilt."

He locked onto a familiar pain in her eyes and he ached for her.

"My heart doesn't breaķ around you. As long as you're with me, we can live in a shoe. I don't care. I just want to spend time with you, alone, do not punish me for that..."

Punishment...eh. She was practically in the corner of the room, near a breakdown because of him. His fingers pulsed and he decided to drop it.

"You do love shoes," Sasuke added, dropping the argument. He will bring it up later.

"Kumo does have spectacular style and fashion. Even better than Konoha," she said. "Someina and I are supposed to... visit our favorite boutique. I liked dressing up but going nowhere in particular."

Sasuke got quiet. "I saw her bags packed."

"Me too..." she looked away.

"She'll forgive you. She's being unreasonable..."

"Maybe she isn't," Hinata looked regretful.

"You guys fight. You get over it," he assured her.

She then approached him steadily, reached up and kissed his cheek, mumbling to herself. "I'll check on the kids," she said.

Seeing her beautiful thing makes him smile faintly because the room still smells of her perfume. He watched her go. Sasuke was bitten by a sharp-teethed realization. She tends to make others confront their pain but avoids her own.

* * *

 _That night._

It's raining outside like it does all night. She watched the damp, vaping dark forest surrounding them through the window.

She then caught him staring while moving the furniture. The kids were asleep, he never sleeps and she doesn't go to bed without him.

They were cleaning up. Toys, food, and crumbs were everywhere. There was glitter on the floor and pages from her medical books.

She avoided his gaze, even though staring was apart of their nightly routine. Her hair was still messy, snarls of it falling across her face.

She's been spending so much time inside that her skin looks like moonlight on a dark summer night. Paper skin. She wore a long black floral dress that swayed every time she moved. Her red bra strap showed while her wet hair dripped.

She was unhappy but gave him small smiles here and there that overrides his body with peace.

The lamps were on since the thunderstorm walked into the room and the lights flickered off. Hinata lit tree candles that smelled like vanilla. It made for an ambient and spatial feeling. Another place. It's elemental, hazy and has a certain noir-edge.

It was dark and stuffy but he moved the furniture so they can dance. He sat down on the couch, evading her passive aggressiveness. He sank and she rolled her eyes at him.

Sasuke got up, put on the radio.

A one track song. The low song was a Kumo original. There was a happy melody to it but felt upset for no reason. It had no words, just the strum of a melancholic koto.

She turned around, startled. Then just huffed and ignored it.

He turned the radio louder and she marched to him and turned it off. Secure in his affection, he reached out to her, intertwining their fingers.

He lifted his arm and twirled her, taking her other hand.

She was a limp towel and he moved around the living room, awkward. She followed, expecting him to lead.

He paused, scowling. Che, this is harder while sober. Everything is harder while sober.

She nudged him.

He didn't expect to get this far. She's been eluding him for the better part of a week, closing herself off in the way she likes.

He shuffled again. Then he realized, he didn't know how to dance. He shifted, feeling insecure for the first time. What does he do with his hands, and how does he move with the music?

She laughed at his expression and it was a real one.

She grabbed his hands and the bandaged hand came undone, just a bit of it. She moved to unwrap it but he didn't let her.

She sighed and took off her dress, let her hair down and took the colored contact lenses off.

Naked.

Almost. She wasn't naked, she had a loose undergarment dress. She looked monochrome in the pale moonlight; white skin, white hair, white smile, white eyes.

He watched her, circumspect. He hasn't let anyone see the skin under the bandage except for himself. He took away his hand and did it up again, without looking at her. He has things about him he cannot show or tell. Even to her. It isn't if he'll tell her, it's... when.

She didn't falter off, instead, she kissed his cheek and took his hand.

And they danced, fumbling at first, being klutzy.

Then he learned to move, not with the music but with her. He let himself be casual with her familiarity.

Everything is falling apart. There's that notion that they're each other's comfort.

The incense burns, amber fill the air and the smoke flirts with the flame.

Swaying in the wonder of him and her. The song soon ends.

The radio static kisses their ears like the air conditioning. Soft. They're still dancing in the dark, near midnight because the kids are asleep and they still wanted each other.

They did that for a while before going to the bedroom. He laid down and she followed, laying with a leg draped over his and she curled her foot around his ankle. He says she smells like flowers and sunshine and almonds.

* * *

 _August 1st. Near evening._

While in the backyard, they pulled down sheets and tiny shirts on the backyard clothesline.

It was going to rain, he smelled it.

He didn't particularly care.

Having this knowledge, Hinata pulled Sasuke from watching soccer on TV and forced him to take down the laundry with her.

It was quiet like it has been for the past few days.

"Do you want to be in Konoha?" she asked Sasuke, folding Benjiro's shirt.

He let out a rough, pained exhale. "It's just a graveyard to me. I can't intrude on anyone..."

She shook her head fiercely. "Anata, you're not a burden."

Perhaps not to her or the kids. The list is extremely short.

He shook his head, feeling featherbrained. "Tell that to them. When my family died, they treated me like a potential weapon instead of an Uchiha. After the massacre, I attempted... tried to laugh again. Just to remember the feeling. Just to know what it felt like again."

Hinata looked near tears and she gathered him into a hug. "You forgot how to laugh? Because of Konoha?" she said into his chest.

He carded his fingers through her hair. "I forgot to be... happy. I was a shinobi but I only fought myself. Then I turned to synthetic happiness. A surrogate family with jutsu and swords. I ran into sin, dangerous situations that were casually suicidal. Revenge. That was my purpose- to avenge my family. It still is. It's just not as violent."

"How will you avenge your family?"

Sasuke held her tighter, breathing hard. "One day... everyone I knew was dead. Blood was the new paint. Corpse was the new smell. Loneliness replaced my usual reality. It was probably when I realized nothing was permanent. I was left with no family. I was numb. The hate in my heart was an abyss, endless... endless. I roamed. I wasn't afraid of death. I've tried it a couple of times. Too many."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't apologize. After all, it was my brother who used the sword. Got the order," he said, breaking.

"Still. I'm sorry. In a heartbeat, I would have taken all your pain..."

That would be awesome but impossible.

"I figure... death is sad but life is sadder. The old days were enough. My mother's and father's presence used to suffocate me. Now it's all that I want. Forgot what it felt like to have a family."

"I knew you were lonely. I should have done something,"

Sasuke shook his head. "You were caught up on him, it's understandable. Sometimes, I think Naruto's an ideal. I'm realistic."

She hummed in agreement.

"I don't want to keep up with the anger. I'm done... fighting the wars," he said quietly.

I put the sword down. I was too close to the battle. I will not seek vengeance but... justice. No more glory. No more having a reputation as a killer, Sasuke told himself.

"I know you heard my history. You shouldn't like me," Sasuke chuckled.

"I lo-like you a lot, thank you very much," Hinata said, growing red.

After the war ends, I wonder what I was supposed to do in the dark, Sasuke thought. Find peace, like I told Benjiro? Retire in Konoha? Marry her-

Hinata then laughed. "I remember... it was so long ago. I noticed you didn't have lunches after the massacre. The next afternoon, I brought you food. Bento boxes. We did that, sat together on a bench while not talking. I was too afraid to speak. Then you told me it was good. I did that three times... then you tried to hug me, since someone said hugging is a huge thanks and I ran away, scared..."

"I tried to hit on you? Even then, I had it right," he grinned.

"I mean... I thought you did? We were like eight and I was monosyllabic. I think you... It's pretty to think you did..."

"You could have stayed," he murmured.

If he had this years ago, he probably would have proposed when he was twelve or something.

"You told me to go," Hinata protested.

"I'm a damned idiot. I should have seen you in the stars. I'd have followed you anywhere. Even when I'm screaming, it always has the undertone of don't go."

She doesn't understand how much she helped him recover. He didn't lose to this eternal night. He wasn't at a lamppost in the pouring rain. He was in the light. He knows his darkness will never go away. Falling... for her was a relatable crime of passion. They found their own momentum. He knows she wasn't apart of his past but she's apart of his future.

Benjiro asked him... if he got what he wanted, what he prayed for... he really did.

He hugged her. He knew it was a promise. He held her close like she's a glass doll about to break. Her hugs are a sort of delicacy and affection that reached directly into his black heart. He asked Kami to slow down the seconds. He did but time passed. Quiet hours turned into years.

They got through their dimensions and met. The maternal sadness faded to nothing. She knows, he was falling apart. Then he fell back together with her.

"I was left with no my family. Then I made my own with you," he said nonchalantly.

She smiled and it made him feel like he let the light in.

 _Finally._

Maybe life wasn't a black void of utter hell. It's with the anachronism from heaven- Uchiha Hinata.

* * *

End Chapter


	27. History

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 27-  
History

* * *

 _August 2nd. Noon._

Hiromitsu wasn't meant to accompany her on errand runs. He threw a tantrum until she dressed him for going on a trip into the city.

They visited the park. He liked playing on the seesaw with Amarante (who wasn't there) but busied himself with butterflies under the shade of cherry blossom trees with Hinata.

The butterflies were summons of a shinobi, so the zest-colored monarch butterflies were friendly. She taught him to be gentle, not crush them.

He's shining his magma-black eyes in a sweet way that Benjiro does, watching him.

"Mama?" he asked Hinata. Hiromitsu smiled; a butterfly gave him a kiss. "I want some O-nigiri? And... cina buns."

He sneezed. The butterflies hovered away then flounced back to him.

"Do you want kakigōri?" Hinata asked. He nodded. "Its a date, my dear."

"Can uncle Rai come, too? Ama wants some, too!"

She was visiting the Raikage anyway so she nodded. Hiromitsu grinned as the butterflies formed a crown on him. She thanked the shinobi and went off to meet the Raikage after getting some kakigōri and o-nigiri with her Hiromitsu.

* * *

 _Afternoon. 3 p.m._

The sleek Raikage tower, the tallest tower in the village. Its chiefly blue glass had yellow accents and kanji of lightning on it. Finding slivers of glass on the floor was common for the Raikage had a notorious habit of bursting through windows instead of doors.

Hiromitsu's always excited to see the Raikage tower. Maybe it was something about the heights, the frenzy that came to life.

Giving Hinata a sweet hello, shinobi and administrative workers bowed. Some respected her due to her friendship with the Raikage. Others were silent.

She stopped at the front desk. Hinata frowned at the entire floor holding their breath. Hiromitsu tugged on her dress and she carried him.

"That's the demonic child," someone hissed.

Hinata sent a glare to the worker's way. Before Hinata could respond, the female Raikage's assistant said, "The Raikage is on his way, he will be here shortly to meet you." the assistant noticed the people glaring and explained. "They still think Sasuke was behind the recent Hellion Fire Attack."

"Mama! That's you," Hiromitsu pointed a small hand at a flyer with Hinata's photo.

The flyer came closer, along with the person who held a stack of them.

"You're the one who plays house with Uchiha Sasuke?" The pretty lady asked her. She had dark skin, blonde hair, and forestry eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the spouse of Uchiha Sasuke?"

Hinata held her kid closer. "Yes, why do you know that or have this?"

"A source under the name of Taichirou gave me big yen to pass these out. You got less time to give him what he wants."

"What do the flyers say? Who is Taichirou?"

"Who cares? Besides, it's for a good cause," the blonde crabbed. She held the flyer up, pointing at it. "I've to spread the word. You stole Uchiha Benjiro from another family. You're a child stealer."

Hinata looked at the flyer having her identity photo and the bolded _insults_.

"This is defamation and wrong," Hinata fumed. She was within legal bounds when she adopted Benjiro!

The woman rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I've got flyers to give out."

"Not anymore," Hinata snatched the flyers, sealing them away. She walked away and Hiromitsu stuck his tongue out at the lady. Hiromitsu patted her shoulder and Hinata offered a shaky smile.

* * *

 _20 minutes later._

After a little wait, A's oval-shaped office was empty. Clean. Filled with paintings of strength, tall bamboo plants Hinata gifted him, and a spectacular window replaced the wall. Hiromitsu loved watching Kumogakure through each pane.

The topaz blue floor had no desk but there was a silver table and a maroon couch the Raikage lounged on.

Even sitting down, the Raikage looked muscular and intimidating. A traditional Kage straw hat cast a shadow over his eyes. Tear troughs under his eyes didn't make him seem jaded; just stressed.

"A-sama? Is this a bad time? We can come back," Hinata said.

He looked up, stern eyes softened, and stroked his goatee. "No. You are free to enter. You eased my day."

Hiromitsu ran to A, laughing as he jumped onto A's knee.

A was kind with her children. He let them run around Kumo, pulling shenanigans. A went to the roof with the kids and studied jutsus.

"Hiromitsu. You've grown. Has the Uchiha been feeding you well?" A asked the grinning Hiromitsu.

"Hiro'll be as big as you, someday. Stronger!"

"One can only wish to be as powerful as your paramount Raikage."

"Hiro'll be Raikage, watch!"

A laughed richly.

Hinata bowed deeply before entering A orbit. "Yondaime... it is a pleasure to share your time. Hiromitsu wanted to see his favorite uncle. We brought o-nigiri and dango as a treat. _Surprise_."

Hinata released a seal and presented a table, chopsticks, soy sauce, teacups, and steaming tea. A meal.

"Here are the treats. Hiromitsu's gift to you, A-sama," Hinata smiled.

Hiromitsu settled the Raikage's couch with him. She sat on a tatami mat she summoned.

At the enticing food, Hiromitsu elbowed the Raikage. "You like? Hiro picked 'em out for you."

The Raikage nodded. "Better than any meal I've eaten," he said, scanning his office. "My office isn't a forest with wildebeest children. Benjiro wanted to practice the jutsu I taught him."

She told him the story of why they weren't there; Taiyo and Benjiro thought it was a good idea to deepen their understanding of the animal world (Taiyo chose to be a turtle, eating gardenias, bugs, and algae in their backyard, throwing up when Someina found him).

Benjiro and Taiyo got into an argument about if Benjiro was a bird. Benjiro climbed their peach tree and jumped off, convinced he'd fly. He didn't.

Taiyo has an upset stomach and Benjiro has a sprained ankle.

The Raikage laughed at her stories while Hiromitsu switched over to Hinata...

She noticed she was close to an influential figure, which was strange. She spoke to Kakashi a couple of times and was shy around Tsunade.

"We need to discuss what has occurred. My sources say the consecutive attacks and rock slides are from a terrorist organization searching for one of their own," A said, sipping tea. "Benjiro, who is adopted. C and many others recommend that we give Benjiro the next time the organization strikes. We will not."

Hinata sighed. A was on her side.

He continued, having a bitter look. "Once after the war, many anticipated an equilibrium, thinking man and shinobi would banish hate for one another. If anything, the attacks against shinobi became iniquitous."

Hinata smiled sadly. "If Benjiro goes, I go. What should I do, Raikage-sama?"

A set his cup down. "This village's more than mountains, endless cloudy days and lightning. We are a family. Everyone like drops of rain- nurturing and protecting the very life of the storm. We allow you to play part in our community. Our lightning. We agreed to you remaining in Kumogakure, my house. Now those hellions infiltrate, track mud- soiling the decorations and home. We need to find them, crush them underneath our strength. We're preparing for most nefarious acts and immoral shinobi." he paused, cross. " _War;_ I sense one coming."

"Over... Benjiro?" Hinata choked out.

He shrugged. "Perhaps more than that. Perhaps less than that. Our history is one of violence."

"I'm not ready," she protested. They can't have a war!

Anger flashed in him. "When will you truly start seeing?" The Raikage grumbled like she upset him. "Shinobi don't bend over backward nor do they sell themselves short. They do not recount their victories in shame..."

"I... apologize," Hinata sighed.

"Nor do shinobi apologize," he said, narrowing his dark eyes at her. "You have been on countless A-rank and S-rank missions. You possess the byakugan and many a-level jutsus. You've led the weak and confused in harsh battles. The academy has tried to make you a genin team leader for months. A teacher. The hospital is thinking of honoring you as head of surgery. In addition to that, you beat Darui at sword fighting."

"Oh. Raikage-sama... you flatter me too much," Hinata blushed.

"It's true, Hinata, you should be promoted to Jonin. Citizens and the elders noted how valuable you are. It is customary for your Hokage to upgrade you but may I?" he asked, shy.

She sat up straighter, happy. Jonin! "You are my dear Raikage. I serve you where ever I am. I serve my Hokage as well."

"Good. However, one requirement for Kumogakure shinobi to become Jonin is to create their own jutsu. If I met you a few years prior, I would have groomed you into one of my right-hand men. Perhaps I should have a D by my side," he said, looking soft.

"How will I... be promoted?" she asked.

"You have to create a new jutsu and go through a series of tests administered by me and other jonin. Then we will see how worthy you are."

Hinata smiled. Hiromitsu smiled at her happiness. She bowed to him. "I'm thankful to you, my Raikage," she said.

* * *

 _August 3rd. Morning._

Hinata sighed at Sasuke, who spared with her. She used her katana while he used a simple blade. He barely broke a sweat while she was drenched with effort.

He's a great shinobi but he's a man with primal weaknesses. She wore a white sarashi across her chest with black hakama pants. Her breasts were nuisances but also amazing distractions.

They did identical sword-practicing routines on Saturdays and Thursdays. There seemed to always be more ANBU in the trees, which made Sasuke vexed and aimed kunai into trees.

After a while of gentle sparing and lectures, she noticed Sasuke staring at her breasts. This leering was... embarrassing.

"Sasuke! Eyes up here," she blushed, crossing her katanas over her chest.

"I'm wondering if they'll ever be as big as they were during the pregnancy," he said, looking down. Staring.

"Stop wondering!" Hinata pushed him playfully.

He looked at the trees, grinding his teeth. "Why did you wear that?"

"Strategic advantage."

He summoned kunai from his wristbands and shot various weapons at the tree.

"I'm meeting Benjiro's aunt and uncle. I would've invited you but C said 'no'. They'll punish us both if I do..." Hinata informed him.

"Che. If I saw them, I'd probably kill them. C doesn't know that you'd do the same thing."

Hinata wouldn't. "I owe some thanks, they gave us Benjiro," she shrugged.

Sasuke's eyes hardened. "They are still shit people."

She preened herself and put down her swords. "Anata... I'm going to be promoted to jonin," she said. "The Raikage recommended me.

"Nice," Sasuke caught Hinata in his arms. He twirled her around, put her down and said, "Congratulations!"

She kissed him. "Get the wine, we'll toast to this."

He smiled against her lips. "Nice. I'll get it," he said, walking away. "The Raikage treats you like a daughter. He acts like I'm going to start a brawl. He's hated me more since I got my prosthetic."

"What do you expect? Anata, you treat him like he's senile in law at a wedding party," she called to him.

"Weddings are awful," Sasuke mumbled.

She gasped, face falling. "You don't like weddings and marriage?" Hinata asked, heartbroken.

He turned around at her tone, spine straighter. He approached her carefully. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She batted his hand away, cold and tried to walk away.

He grabbed her hand and she let him. "Change my mind on them," he said quietly.

"It's difficult, very hard... to convince you for things. You're stubborn," she looked at her toes.

He tipped her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "You make it easy to want one," Sasuke whispered in a quieter voice, his never-ending orchid and starless sky-night eyes boring into hers.

"You too," Hinata squeezed his hand, clearing her throat. "He says that I should've been in his life earlier. He's willing to train me."

"Che," Sasuke said. "Why ask him if you could come to me? I'm an excellent teacher."

She pulled on his cheek. "Is my Sasuke-kun jealous?"

"No," he scoffed, jealous.

"Good, you're in charge of teaching me," Hinata told him. He smirked. "Be honored, I was going to seek your aid whether or not the Raikage offered."

"I carry you anyway," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said, raising his arms in surrender.

She laughed. "To become jonin... I've to create my own jutsu. Maybe adding electricity to the jutsu I have... I want to know how to do the Chidori and the Fireball Jutsu..."

Sasuke pursed his lips. "You want to take on the Chidori?"

"Yes. How hard can it be?" she asked Sasuke, tying up her hair.

 _Pause_. "You think it is easy?"

Hinata tilted her head. "Ano, is it not? What exactly is the Chidori?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "It is lightning that I carry. If I touch someone with it, they can't die. They can be shocked. If I press down, I will pierce someone."

Hinata nodded. "Why is it called Chidori?"

Sasuke seemed pleased that she was interested. "When the lightning gathers in my hand, the high concentration of electricity makes a sound of a thousand birds chirping."

She looked at his hand. "This has medical faults. Peeling of the skin, burns, and smoking..." She grabbed his hand and healed it. He tried to brush her off and she shrugged off.

"Can you show me it?" Hinata asked Sauske.

* * *

Chidori current. Chidori sharp sphere. Chidori senbon. Chidori Katana. All of them, like magic. He always said how powerful it was, never how beautiful it was to watch. The space was charged with electrical energy, threads of light jutting out in every direction with the acrid smell of copper.

Hinata clapped after he showed all his variations of the Chidori. He bowed, all bravado.

"A light show," Hinata gushed, running over to him, ignoring their blackened, smoking backyard and hole-filled trees she'll replant later.

"You big dope," he poked her forehead.

"Dope?"

"It's not a light show," he scoffed, amused. "Every beam has the potential to pierce, blind and shock the enemy, more than once."

"Well. You looked very shocking out there," she said.

"You're glad I like you, I hate puns."

"What? Don't you mean you're glad you _light_ me?"

He poked her forehead again. "You're a cute dope, I'll give you that."

She smiled, noticing his smoking flesh and healed them. She gave him some cream and a hand massage. "So, when do I learn them?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke sighed. "Starting soon."

* * *

 _August 3rd. Evening._

"I'm home," Sasuke announced. He discarded his shoes, hearing the familiar tumbling of toddler's feet on hardwood floor.

"Tousan!" Toddlers cried out.

He took a knee and they crashed into his arms while they recounted their discoveries. He carried them to the kitchen and noted Hinata's displeased expression, Taiyo shoveling food into his mouth and Benjiro scowling at his food.

They sat at a low table with many small plates of his preferred foods. Rice, o-nigiri with bonita filling, fish, tomatoes, and strips of beef tataki. He felt good that she made all this.

Hinata got Sasuke a plate and he sat down. The matching bib twins ate with their hands while he mopped up their small messes with napkins. Sasuke let Amarante play with his bandaged hand.

Hinata's nostrils flared and she sat. "Benjiro, what do you have to say to your father? Taiyo, what do you also have to say?" She crossed her arms, staring down at the boys.

"Hn, I'm not sorry!" Benjiro huffed, crossing his arms roughly, mirroring her.

"This rice is good, Nata," Taiyo said, offering rice with chopsticks. "Try it."

Hinata frowned, tried it and swallowed. "Benjiro... Taiyo, that was bad behavior. We didn't raise you both to behave like that. Especially when you know you're advanced," Hinata said coolly.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Our son and Taiyo have encountered their first bully," Hinata said, every word brittle and tight.

Sasuke winced. "And _they're_ getting _punished_? What did the bullies do?"

"Instead of telling us or their sensei, they took it upon themselves to use our jutsu!"

Sasuke frowned. "Oh," he focused on the two. "What did you boys do?"

Both boys looked away, still boiling.

Hinata answered instead. "They used kunai and fuinjutsu. Taiyo used the bullies as kunai practice- without injuring them. Our boys used chakra to make the bullies dizzy, for water balloon practice. Then fireball jutsu. To "dry" them. One kid's hair was seared. His backpack caught on fire."

Sasuke flexed his eyebrow at Taiyo. "Taiyo, you have fire affinity chakra?"

"Yeah..." Taiyo avoided Sasuke's gaze. "They were being rude. We had to do something!"

"I'm disappointed. That was wrong," Sasuke said quietly.

Benjiro glowered at Hinata, angry. "Hypocrites! I defend the clan and I get punished? You're always saying defend the Uchiha name! The sharingan," Benjiro said. "Tousan! He said that the Uchiha were losers and that we should leave Kumogakure to be cavemen."

"The teachers didn't tell me that part," Hinata murmured.

Benjiro sat back, glaring at the yakitori sauce. "Danuja-sensei doesn't like us anyway. Danuja-sensei's son bullies me and gets away with it. Everyone says the Uchiha are bad! So we did something about the bullies!"

Taiyo nodded. "They stopped teasing us at school. Win..."

"The supply of idiots never end in school or on the streets," Sasuke said, eyeing both boys. "Despite that, we never use our jutsu as revenge. We are dangerous. You both have competencies and skills above your age group."

"Tousan! Be on my side," Benjiro pleaded.

"Benjiro... What you did was wrong. Do you want Ka-chan to send you to school with chakra reducers?"

"No," he huffed.

Hinata sighed. "Upon the requests from civilians and teachers, they want Benjiro and Taiyo out of school. We have meetings with the principal to discuss their future at the school. They were suspended for a week. On top of that, it took a visit from the Raikage to calm everyone down. Once I showed up, the outrage got worse. They were demanding for the Raikage to punish us."

"Uncle Rai yelled at me and Taiyo for causing trouble," Benjiro wilted. "He's never done that before."

"Benjiro... Taiyo... as Uchiha, we are judged more harshly by everyone. They want a fight to start, discriminating openly. They've tried to expend the Uchiha bloodline out of Kumo for years. That's why we don't give them reasons," Hinata said, reasoning with her sons. "That's why pulling stunts like these do not help our situation."

Benjiro's lip trembled. "Why do I have to not be myself for them to like me? I don't want them to like me. I don't care if they don't like the Uchiha!"

"Ano, you have to care," Hinata smiled sadly.

"What's the big idea? We're being hunted. I saw the newspapers! They hate us. I hate being an Uchiha sometimes," he yelled.

"Benjiro..." Hinata said waningly.

Benjiro got up and ran away, out the house. Hinata's lip trembled as Sasuke got up. "I'll talk to him," he whispered.

* * *

Sasuke sighed and wandered toward Benjiro outside in the dark backyard. Benjiro had some kunai that he threw at a target. The kunai stuck. Benjiro ignored him while he practiced jutsu.

"I train when I'm mad too," Sasuke chuckled.

"So?" Benjiro snapped.

"So nothing, kid. I also say things I don't mean too..." Sasuke shrugged. Benjiro looked away. "You have to respect your mother. Without her, we're angry men without kind people."

"I know. It's just..." Benjiro sighed. "Everyone's just picking on me and Taiyo. All the time just 'cause we're friends," Benjiro threw down the kunai, pacing, and huffing. "And me 'cause I'm an Uchiha. What's so bad? Why does everyone hate me?!"

Sasuke was startled. Benjiro's a mirror image of what Sasuke was at that age, dealing with turmoil and hate. Sasuke looked at the nature surrounding them and patted Benjiro's head.

"Hey, let's go on a walk," he suggested.

They did for a while, twisting and turning on familiar trails. They spotted deer and stopped by a lake they fished at.

Sasuke looked at the evening sunset-colored water.

"As a kid, everyone hated me too. I isolated myself, even from your mother," Sasuke admitted, finding a smooth rock and skipping it.

Benjiro copied his father and skipped a pebble. "You kiss always. You love her. Girls have cooties. All the girls in class follow me and Taiyo around."

"You _too_?"

Benjiro jumped. "They did that to you?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. The boys hated me, though."

"'Cause you were so cool?" Benjiro smirked.

Sasuke chuckled. "I had stellar grades, teachers liked me. Excellent skills in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. The best of the best."

"You're like me," Benjiro said quietly.

Sasuke found another pebble. "Yeah. They also hate me now. I didn't live a charmed life with a blood family. Lots of bad decisions. I hurt a lot of people in my quest for vengeance including the village's heroes, Killer Bee," Sasuke told him.

Benjiro paled, the color of a blank canvas. "Uncle Bee? You tried to kill him? Not cool!"

Sasuke nodded. "Books can be written on why people have amassed hate for me. They... hurt you... and ka-san because you're nearest. The pain comes with the name."

"Pain comes with the name? Why do I have to deal with that?" Benjiro demanded.

"I understand if you resent that they make fun of you. Don't take revenge, it amounts to lost time. More hate. Don't continue the cycle of hate. You can't hate being an Uchiha. We are so unique and strong."

"How?" Benjiro asked.

Sasuke hummed. "There're about, what, five Uchiha left? You, Amarante, Hiromitsu, and Ka-chan are the only Uchiha by name. Hiromitsu and I are the only Uchiha with sharingan."

"What happened to the rest of us?" Benjiro got small and sad.

Sasuke sighed. "Heaven and Konoha happened. It's only us against the rest. We have the most formidable, feared jutsu in the world; the sharingan. Never be ashamed. We're respected by name-"

"Where?" Benjiro asked, excited.

"Mainly, in our house," Sasuke winced. Benjiro wilted. "Some places in Konoha. We could create our own village named Uchihagakure. Where Uchiha are loved. An utopic village. Until then, we have to respect ourselves and our name before we defend ourselves to the rest."

Benjiro scowled again. Emotional. "Why am I good at jutsu? We aren't even let into class because we know the answers. All of 'em."

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know... You both are advanced. But you can't skip class, and go mountain sliding."

"School's boring!" he whined, "you and Ka-san already taught us everything."

"Don't you like learning about jutsu?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah. I wanna learn what you do. I don't wanna go back to school."

"You have a long way to go, kid," Sasuke said. Benjiro scowled. "Don't make that face, these memories'll last you a lifetime. Your class mate's presences will sustain you. When you think of someone, you're connected. Bonds are formed in the academy, ones that you'll never sever. Fighting fire with fire doesn't add to anything but burnt worlds and severed bonds."

"How can I defend our clan? The _right_ way..."

"You must stay strong and prove them wrong with peace."

Benjiro nodded then got upset. "I should... tell Ka-san I'm kinda sorry."

"Kinda sorry?"

"Very sorry."

Sasuke nodded and they walked back to their backyard. He looked at the board filled with kunai. All of them were on or near the bull's eye.

* * *

 _August 4th. Nighttime._

Sasuke drank the stale gin he poured. Gin often has herbal notes which drunk Sasuke doesn't mind playing.

Suigetsu sat down, sighing. "This better be good," he said, across from Sasuke at a bar table.

Suigetsu didn't do anything other than missions and teaching sword fighting in a dojo. He had nothing better to do.

Suigetsu looked at the bottom of his glass after a sip. "Gin is shit. Why do you always serve me this shit? It tastes like evergreen conifers and winter."

"It's an acquired taste. Just take vodka if you don't like it," Sasuke scowled.

Suigetsu grimaced but took a long swig. "Nah. Karin smells like juniper berries and unintentionally, gin. It's her perfume."

Sasuke could've gone _without_ knowing that.

"We have to leave Kumo," Sasuke announced.

"I think we should move, too," Suigetsu grinned darkly, triangular teeth in full view. " _Why_? Kameya got her first crush. At the water park, we saw 'em flirting. She won't date until thirty-five," Suigetsu said angrily.

Sasuke imagined how he'll terrorize the guy who'll take Amarante out.

"That's harsh. Forty is a better number," Sasuke nodded.

"It is," Suigetsu killed his chuckles. "So, the DCA wants Benjiro? What the hell would they want with a seven-year-old with front teeth?"

"We'll investigate... She wants to keep us in Kumogakure. She doesn't want to return to Konoha."

"Do you want to return to Konoha?" Suigetsu asked.

"Hn. No," Sasuke said. _Their elders hate me less. Kakashi lets me travel where ever I want... But I get arrested a lot here and there,_ Sasuke thought.

"Kumo won't let us leave, as tools. I can't go till Jugo is found, hence why I settled here... Didn't know Karin would propose to me here," Suigetsu said thoughtfully, looking at Sasuke. "When are you getting married? Karin wants to see a wedding."

Sasuke got stiff. "Focus," Sasuke snapped. "Momo doesn't want to return. She could convince the Raikage to let us all free."

Suigetsu clutched his glass tightly. "Why won't she do that? That was the point of being chummy with him. It's in our best interests to go back," Suigetsu said. "We can get killed at any time. She has an express luxury cruise ticket and she won't cash it in?"

"Che, she hates change."

"Attachment issues?"

"Probably," Sasuke shrugged. _Or just avoidance of conflicts in general._ "Our kids like this place. We still haven't found Miyana. We can't leave Taiyo alone and we're tools."

Suigetsu scowled. "Above that, Karin would still respect my wishes enough to consider them. Be a man, Sasuke."

 _I can't make her do what she doesn't want to do. That's when she is a prisoner, not a partner,_ Sasuke thought.

Suigetsu didn't understand and Sasuke wanted to talk about a different thing, so he changed the subject;"Shigeko is alive," Sasuke admitted.

Suigetsu almost fell out of his chair. "Come again?"

"She's alive. I saw her, healthy. She has a curse seal and she used Orochimaru's jutsu. She has traces of Orochimaru's chakra in her body. They had a child together. She's working for the DCA. They brainwashed her beyond recognition. Afterward, you killed her, either, the DCA used the rebirth jutsu on Shigeko and or the Edo Tensei jutsu on her. Perhaps they even got a host for Shigeko 2.0. She must have a tattoo of the jutsu on her back. I'm pretty sure that she ran off to the DCA with the missing scrolls of Orochimaru."

Suigetsu looked like weights have been taken off of his shoulders. "She would never betray Orochimaru. Why would she live with the DCA with a child? This DCA they burnt villages, took people as prisoners and sent them to get experimented on!"

"Orochimaru probably knew about the DCA kidnapping Shigeko," Sasuke concluded.

Perhaps that's why he sent Suigetsu to kill the potential DCA members. Suigetsu found real DCA members and Suigetsu had to kill them as a form of vengeance. Shigeko switched over to the DCA, not voluntarily. They kidnapped her. Just why?

"They have at least five thousand soldiers and eight bases for operations. The seventh one is where Akuma-oo-sama resides. We have to find the base of operations to find Akuma-oo-sama," Sasuke informed Suigetsu. "Here is a key to a door in one of the bases of operation."

He held out the key which Suigetsu inspected. "This is a prison key," Suigetsu nodded.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke frowned.

"I've been in many jails, Sasuke. Doors that have the average weight of three hundred pounds and the thickness of three inches have that key."

"So this one was a jailkeeper?" Sasuke asked.

Suigetsu nodded.

Sasuke shouldn't have killed the prisoner... _Fuck._ "We can save, not kill with this key," Sasuke said lowly.

Suigetsu choked on his gin. "That's what we're doing?"

"Isn't that what you were going to say? We can free the innocent men and women who were taken prisoner."

Suigetsu scowled. "That's way better than what I was going to say. You've turned into that idiot Naruto, all things good."

 _No thanks._

After a full swig, Suigetsu sighed. "Losing Shigeko must've been rough on Orochimaru..."

"Orochimaru knows that he's wronged that group. He should be prepared for the consequences! Why do you feel sympathy for Orochimaru?" Sasuke demanded.

"Imagine losing Hinata. Then I imagine losing Karin."

"It's not the same, Suigetsu. He'll get over it."

"You're telling me that type of love comes around twice? That understanding and connection? After your choosing mechanisms pointed you to Hinata, there's gonna be another like her? She's the one you measure all others by, even if you try not to. It doesn't come around again," Suigetsu hissed.

"That doesn't excuse all of his wrongdoings," Sasuke snapped.

Suigetsu shrugged. "Losing Shigeko and not getting to know his child must've been worse than losing his jutsu. Even after that punishment of jail and whatever the ANBU did... I've never thought of divorce. Never. Murder, frequently. Men like us, men like Orochimaru don't deserve that."

They were quiet. Sasuke is Orochimaru in a sense, as the snake's student but... Orochimaru should be punished. Sasuke did feel bad but he dismissed it.

"I've to speak to Kakashi. He wants us in Konoha," Sasuke admitted, looking sour.

"Isn't that what you want?" Suigetsu asked, confused.

"Yeah. He wants us there for the wrong reasons. He believes my kids will be used as potential weapons in Kumo's system. The twins have the sharingan and powerful bloodlines. Together, worlds may collapse. Kakashi wants to harness that dojutsu and use it for Konoha, upon request..."

"He's using you as a Jinchūriki?" Suigetsu asked.

"That's all we are to these kindergarten countries; military power and chakra reserves," Sasuke sighed. "The kids will be disrespected and burnt out, that's all. There is little regard to jinchūriki and us, Uchiha as people."

Suigetsu was sympathetic and poured Sasuke some more gin. "I think you're people. A good man, Uchiha."

Only Hinata's ever said that... He's thankful to Suigetsu but Sasuke offered a small nod. What a shit world they live in. All that's left to do is drink.

Yes, they got drunk. Very drunk.

* * *

 _August 8th. 7 a.m._

Grease popped, the turkey bacon and eggs got cooked. The spirit of breakfast smelled good. Despite being angry, Someina continued helping Hinata during meals.

Hinata dropped the bowl of blue-colored pancake flour earlier which Someina was now tidying.

Hinata clutched a spatula tightly. "Oh my Kami, Sasuke! We forgot your birthday," Hinata shrieked, darting from the stove and before Sasuke at the table.

Sasuke lifted a brow, unaffected. "And?" Sasuke asked the behind Kumogakure Weekly newspaper.

"You knew and didn't say anything? Why don't you like celebrating your birthdate?"

Sasuke sighed. "Birthdays are meaningless just as time was. Just something that prolonged my misery. From ages twelve to fifteen, I took as many shots as my age. Accumulative drunkenness drowned out the annoyance of those around me. They had the depth of the shot glasses I used..."

"When you were with Orochimaru... did he give you presents?"

Sasuke hummed, thinking a moment. "Orochimaru gave me a chokutō. I'd cut through anything. The Sword of Kusanagi was prized."

"In Konoha? Did anyone give you gifts?" Hinata asked, getting more upset.

"Yes," Sasuke said casually. "I threw them out. Collectively."

"Anata!" Hinata groaned.

" _What_? Those who gifted me anything all had the depth of water droplets," Sasuke defended himself, scowling. "Most fan-girls gave me useless gifts. Swimming through my apartment while getting papercuts and stalked isn't ideal..."

"You had fan-girls? People liked you?" Someina snorted.

Hinata laughed at Sasuke's acidic expression. "Everyone everywhere knew his name and the color of his eyes. Top of our class, Uchiha Sasuke was. A swarm of girls, including my best friends, followed him around, swooning," she said. "You handsome Uchiha."

"Hn," Sasuke huffed, focusing on his newspaper again. "They wouldn't swoon. I wouldn't take them to a dance, let alone a garage sale. Obsessive company made life unpleasant."

"Do you have any good birthdays? Aside from the ones we did the last three years?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, they were lame and no one we invited showed up," Someina commented, flipping the bacon.

"They were amazing, Someina," Hinata protested, wiping her hands off on her "Don't Kiss the Cook" apron and going to the stove.

Before she could get far, Sasuke pulled Hinata onto his lap. "Don't be a Dai Downer. My birthdays were fulfilling," Sasuke mumbled into her hair.

Thank Kami! "Anata- you can't kiss the cook," she said, laughing.

"I can kiss Hinata, though, right?"

"Hey! I'm a cook."

"If you say so," he shrugged.

"I'm making breakfast," she protested, still laughing.

"You're my breakfast, though. I'll save you for lunch," he rasped in her ear.

She turned red and jumped from his lap. "Later. Tell me about your birthdays, alright?"

"On my fourteenth birthday, Kabuto got me a dead pig's head. It was a present. So, I burnt his books. His life's work was in smithereens," Sasuke said, proud.

"That's not nice," Hinata frowned.

"I got bored. Who sends a pig's head to a kid?"

"I once met Kabuto. An air of insanity surrounds him," Someina said with a shiver.

"He's insane. All Uchiha boys were arsonists, including me. You weren't considered a man until you could perform the Great Fireball Jutsu," Sasuke shrugged.

"When did you become a 'man'?" Someina asked Sasuke.

"At seven years old."

"That's nothing!"

"It is something. One-third of the adults couldn't perform the jutsu. Many never got to utilizing the sharingan or most of the jutsu I could do by age fifteen."

"You aren't that impressive," Someina admitted.

"Impressive? Not impressive?" Sasuke asked, lowering his newspaper to scowl at Someina.

"He really is," Hinata added.

"I've fought Kaguya, the mother of all shinobi, and sent her to another dimension. Helped kill Uchiha Madara. I beat the Kages without a scratch. I possess the magekyo sharingan, the rinnegan, and Susanoo. I'm considered the best swordsman on the planet. Matched in strength with the strongest shinobi to have ever been in history; Naruto," Sasuke protested.

"No one is that strong," Someina pursed her lips.

Sasuke scoffed. "I am. Believe it."

"You sounded like Naruto just then," Hinata quipped. He scowled. She looked at Someina. "His taijutsu succeeds mine. It was- is what I spent almost twenty years of my life on."

"Jealous?" Sasuke asked Hinata teasingly.

"You know it," Hinata laughed.

"Believe me yet?" Sasuke asked Someina.

Someina nodded, smiling. "That's why I serve you both."

"I'm jealous of how he has three thousand shuriken... in a seal on his wrist," Hinata murmured to Someina. "I'm close to eight hundred. That's my limit..."

Sasuke perked up, looking at Hinata. "You want a wrist bracer?"

Hinata shrugged. "It would be nice."

Sasuke sunk in his spot, contemplative. "Hn. I'm still great."

"He isn't very humble," Someina whispered to Hinata.

"I call it Uchiha pride," Hinata shrugged, tasting the bacon.

Sasuke sighed. "Anyway, Kabuto's books happened to be beside his poison's concoctions. They mixed, created a toxic atmosphere. Many perished. Some became deformed... Orochimaru laughed at the purple fumes. Kabuto plotted revenge. Since then, I burned his stuff when he made me angry. He stopped making me mad," he explained.

"I heard about that... The huge fire at one of the hideouts? That was you? Akuma-oo-sama went crazy; half of his people died," Someina said.

"Hn. Good," Sasuke smirked.

Mitsuyo sighed when the twin's laugh sounded. They watched a loud, dumb cartoon Sasuke hated.

"They're all sweet kids... Benjiro and Taiyo, especially." Someina said. "All their unbiased teachers say they're prodigies."

"Itachi was probably the smartest man I knew. A genius among geniuses. Despite him being dead during the war... I always think he could've destroyed Madara with little to no effort," Sasuke said.

Hinata ruffled his hair, pouring some coffee for him.

"Shikamaru was for me. He's the laziest man I've ever met but he's a rare intellectual. After Asuma died, he'd smoke and play long games of go, by himself while Kurenai-sensei and I would take care of Mirai. Then suddenly, he'd ask me to join him for the games. Then I knew, we were friends," Hinata shrugged. "Sasuke, you both would get along if you let yourself."

"Shikamaru hates me and we've had many chances to make amends. His mother threw a shoe at my head when the man went on a mission with me."

She kissed his head. "Aside from that, we have to meet up with the principal of Benjiro's school," Hinata said. "They can't get kicked out of a shinobi academy."

"They don't need one. They have you both," Someina said.

"We don't only learn how to become better shinobi in the academy," Hinata crossed her arms.

"That's what they teach," Someina argued.

"The academy gives them a slice of normality, developing their social skills. We learn how to love the village and hope for peace. How to be healthy in mind and body. We learned trust, companionship, and strength. I met my best friends from that Academy. That's why they should go to school,"

Someina blinked, at a loss for words. "You sound like their brochure," Sasuke chuckled.

Hinata smacked his head lightly. "I'm serious. They can't not go because they're Uchiha, too. They're staying in school and I'm making sure of it."

* * *

Someina said that she'd go and wake Taiyo up and left. It was only them. She huffed at Sasuke, dodging his gaze.

She stood at the stove, tending to another batch of pancakes. She was frustrated with herself. Just by looking at her, he knew.

He came behind her. He grinned at her, nipping her ear. "What? Why are you mad at me?" Sasuke asked, chuckling. "Is this about my birthday?"

"You lied, anata," she sighed.

He smiled at her and kissed her neck. "You're a gift enough, Hinata. Every day feels like a birthday when I am with you."

"Why did you let me celebrate your birthday all those times? You hate them... but said nothing of the sort. Your birthday cannot be about my feelings. It's selfish. You'll have a lower opinion on me since I did the coercion."

"Even when you do dumb things, my opinion stays strong," Sasuke told her.

She sighed. "I just wanted to make you happy."

"You are. Anything that makes you happy... is probably something that I'm doing right. The kids liked the birthday and Mitsuyo fell into the pool and chipped a tooth. It was a good time."

"Tell me everything, so I'd know not to. We could do a little celebration of ourselves, with o-nigiri and tomatoes and fish."

"That'd be nice."

* * *

 _August 12th. Noon._

"Himarayasugi Bar," C said slowly.

Shaking slightly, she wore a quarter-sleeved black tunic dress that nearly dragged on the floor. It hid her trembling and sighed.

C found them. Tadashi and Yoki... were here. The exterior of Himarayasugi Bar was pretty, it attracted customers with its chic look.

"This is where they are at?" Hinata asked C.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"You're sure?"

"Why would I be wrong?"

"They gave away Benjiro because they believed that they didn't have enough money..."

"Things change," C noted simply.

Some people don't...

They entered the lively, drunken atmosphere.

A woman with a tray of drinks smiled at her. "Welcome to Himarayasugi Bar and Izakaya. What can I do for you both? We have a couple's deal on the menu today. What can I do for you?"

C shook his head. "We are not dating or a couple... We are here to arrest Himarayasugi Tadashi and Yoki,"

"Under whose authority?" The servant asked, getting nervous.

"The Raikage's and the ANBU's," C said.

"Oh... I'll get my boss..."

* * *

Hinata glared at Yoki and Tadashi wearing nice clothing. They were put together, without the dirt tracks, messy hair and ripped clothes. Tadashi was tall with broze locks. Yoki was petite, having curled teal hair, blue eyes, and a hooked nose.

They all sat in a modern izakaya suite, at an expensive table. "Why are we under arrest?" designer clothed Yoki asked, near her husband.

"Depends. If you can answer my questions, then all is well," C said.

Tadashi stared at Hinata. "You're with the kid."

"Che. You still don't remember his name?" Hinata said coldly.

"We weren't in a good place," Tadashi said, placing a comforting hand on Yoki's arm.

Yoki's eyes became glassy. "We were either high. Drunk. We searched for him, a week until we realized we gave him up. We've been sober since then and began working. We became better people."

"I'm glad that your burden of taking care of him was lifted," Hinata sighed.

"He wasn't a burden..."

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "He broke your wallet then your heart. You tried to kill him! You set him -naked- down a raging river!"

"I know you're upset but you have to understand us," Yoki pleaded.

"I wasn't upset. I was furious, left with a child I knew of. In tragedy and horror comes family and harmony but he'll never heal in ways that I want him to."

"We made a mistake and hope you forgive us," Tadashi said quietly.

Hinata sighed. "As much as I hate you for abandoning such a boy, I love you for giving me a blessing, a gift. Like his name... he enjoys peace far away from you."

"He won't be far for long... What have you named him?" Yoki asked, rubbing her stomach.

"Benjiro..." Hinata said when they frowned.

"We thought we could name him... Benjiro is a strange name," Tadashi winced.

C looked at Hinata then at the two. "Can we move on to more important affairs like who Benjiro's parents are?" C asked.

Yoki had a photo and slid it towards them. "My sister... so kind, she was always the better of us," Yoki whispered.

Benjiro's mother had dusty teal hair and his wide smile. Benjiro's facial structure belonged to his dad. "Who's the father?" Hinata asked.

Yoki shuddered. "Mysterious. They met for the first time, made eye-contact and a second later, she loved him. How they've known each other for years, trying for a baby, all in a snap. Pregnant a week after meeting him."

"Niko hadn't wanted the red-eyed child," Tadashi nodded. "She got cancer a year after Benjiro was born, a chakra disease. We think it was Kabuto... who gave her it. Kabuto visited, gave her a shot since it was mandatory for all the villagers to get. She deteriorated when she got medicine. She said "Tsukuyomi and kill the child as her last dying breath," Tadashi said.

Tsukuyomi. She knew that word from somewhere. Even his mother didn't want him? Kabuto killed Benjiro's mother?

"He knocked her up and left. Checked up on her from month to month but never stayed long, wearing black jackets with red clouds. Benjiro's mother, aunt, and uncle were incapable of tending to him and he would give the child to Kaiya, for a large sum."

Hinata gasped. That's why those goons asked for money the first time she met them. Why Bunya Jimpachi tried to kidnap her. Tadashi and Yoki gave Hinata the baby because they thought Hinata was Kaiya.

"The man's aunt, his family. She worked at the hospital, had a son and that she would take care of the child, Benjiro. Apparently, Kaiya went missing, leaving her son behind. Recently," Yoki said.

Miyana. Miyana. Miyana. "Describe Kaiya for me," Hinata demanded.

"Blue eyes, gray hair and tall. The son looks just like her. We realize that you aren't Kaiya. That's why he's going to live with us," Yoki sniffed.

"What?! You want him back?" Hinata slammed her hand against the table, snapping it in half.

"We don't think that he has the best quality of life with you," Tadashi said, returning.

Hinata lifted her brows, salt in her tone. "Says you, the two incompetent drunks who left him to drown in a river. Let's not forget the malnourishment and the cigarette burns,"

"We're not like that anymore. We're shinobi, we're rich and successful. Why wouldn't Benjiro want us?" Yoki said, standing strong. "We've pleaded for legal aid. We're getting help. A lawyer to bring him back to us."

The years of neglect, the abandonment and the attempted murder of a three-year-old. "You'll never win... Why in the world would they give my son back to you?" Hinata asked.

"His father is Uchiha Sasuke and any family is better than yours. Tadashi and I are his real family. Besides, you're not a mother, you could never be."

Hinata threw a seal at the ceiling above Yoki.

In milliseconds, she summoned small snakes that wrapped around Yoki's wrist, venom fangs ready to bite. Hinata jumped over the table, her two unsheathed Katana blades to Yoki's throat.

She threw senbon at his joints and kunai at Tadashi's arms, stopping him momentarily. She sent chakra through the ground and to him. He collapsed due to the chakra overload in his system.

C stood up from drinking his wine saying, "Don't kill her."

Hinata felt electric chakra run through her entire body and the smell of charred iron filled the air. "Why shouldn't I?" Hinata said, blue chakra glowing from her swords. The snake's hiss, tightening their grip.

"Your anger will result in jail time for the death of two people,"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Hinata said, holding the blade closer to Yoki's neck.

Yoki nodded, tears filling her eyes. "This is his brother. Don't kill his brother."

Hinata pushed Yoki out of the way. From the seal on the ceiling, fell dozens of shuriken and kunai onto the spot where Yoki originally was. The snakes she summoned bowed to her and disappeared.

Hinata fumed. "Never insult the Uchiha or my parenting," she snapped before walking away, towards the exit.

C sighed. "You're difficult, Natsukawa-san," he said, looking at the pile of weapons.

Yoki dashed to C and Tadashi. She glared at the ANBU surrounding C, shielding Tadashi and Yoki.

"You had a dinner rehearsal?" Hinata asked.

"I thought you were more sensible than Uchiha Sasuke. I was just taking precautions. You can't leave," C said.

"I'm getting arrested, aren't I? I am the criminal here?" Hinata asked.

"You are," Tadashi groaned, coming to.

Being fast, she jumped over three ANBU and launched three kunai at Tadashi's face. C blocked all of them with his sword.

C nodded and looked at Yoki and at Tadashi. "I told you not to antagonize her. She's a jonin-level nin."

"She deserved it," Yoki said.

C scowled. "You are lucky she didn't bring Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Hinata was escorted to the Raikage's office. She tried to make sense of this.

 _It was a hazy July day. She was in the house library, looking at a family tree she mapped out. Sasuke found her, wet hair and smelling like salt water. He had taken the kids to the beach. She never goes with them. She sat at the desk, with an ink bottle and filled sheets of paper._

 _"I should... send letters, you know?" Hinata said. "Hearing our kids laugh and the music on the radio, it simultaneously makes me homesick and just fine with where I am."_

 _"That's the spirit." Sasuke smiled, looking over her shoulder. "A family tree?"_

 _"To sort things out. To put in our family scrapbook," Hinata said. "This has to be perfect."_

 _"Your scrapbooking partner is off and about. M.I.A. Someina's still mad about the whole family tree?" Sasuke concluded._

 _"Someina usually does the cutting while I finish the calligraphy," Hinata hummed sadly. "Now she won't even talk to me..."_

 _Instead of answering her sorrow, he squinted. "You spelled that wrong."_

 _"You may have read a couple of books but that doesn't mean that I forgot my twenty plus years of writing," Hinata said._

 _He scowled at the side of her head. "No. Hinata, there's a character missing. I don't remember the ending but it's definitely supposed to be there."_

 _"Excuse me?" Hinata asked._

 _"There's the last part."_

 _"Really? I mean... it's not wrong-"_

 _He just shrugged. Hinata looked at it. Shimu... What could the ending be?_

She got out of her memory.

Shimu... He came from Konoha... was in the ANBU, looked for jutsu... Mitsuyo's jutsu... Oh, she missed a character. It's Danzo. Shimura Danzo... is Shimu.

Mitsuyo is an Uchiha. Miyana is an Uchiha and her real name is Uchiha Kaiya. Miy- Kaiya is kidnapped by the DCA. They've been lying for this entire time.

* * *

End Chapter


	28. Love

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 28-  
Love

* * *

The ANBU hadn't handcuffed her. They walked on rocky narrow pathways of high altitude cliffs. Beautiful, to walk through clouds, seeing down below. C's making it less picturesque.

 _They're going to take away Benjiro if they know the truth. His father could be Akuma-oo-sama and this is my way of protecting Benjiro_ , Hinata thought. _Through silence._

C stared at Hinata, yelling again, "What did you discover? Cooperate!"

"No!" she snapped.

He lifted an eyebrow at her temper. "Tell me. If you don't give up the information voluntarily, there are other means."

Hinata didn't respond, which frustrated him.

"If you shall serve Kumogakure-" C continued.

Hinata looked at the edge of the cliff, and jumped to the cloudlet depths.

* * *

Hinata entered Karin's house by the village center via the window. Green plants dotted the dark, modern layout. Weapons, medical papers, the omnipresent redolence of coffee and Kameya's toys did too.

Kameya's and Karin's photos were common. Paper memories of barbecues, playdates, weddings, and Jugo adorned the walls Hinata passed by, proceeding to the bedroom.

Karin emerged from bathroom fog to find a disheartened Hinata on her bed.

Her red velvet hair dripped, bite marks exposed. "I admit, this isn't how I imagined our sex scene," Karin joked, Hinata frowned.

"You've imagined me in a sex scene?"

"Just kidding. I love you but what'd you come here for?"

"I ran away from the ANBU, I'm freaking out."

"About what?" Karin asked.

* * *

Fully changed, Karin gazed at Hinata with a bit of solicitude, characteristically pushing up her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Let me get this straight," Karin started. "Benjiro's Akatsuki dad impregnated Niko after a genjutsu. Benjiro's born, left with a crazy mom and drunk relatives. Kabuto finds Benjiro's mother, drugs her with a chakra disease. Her last words were "Kill Benjiro". The Akatsuki father wanted his aunt, Miyana... to take care of Benjiro. She refused to... and neglected Taiyo. Miyana's probably directed them to you! She framed you to get Benjiro because she didn't want responsibility."

 _Mitsuyo wanted me to be seen as_ _Miyana_ _. Mitsuyo... was in on it too? She gave me this... gray hair_ , Hinata thought. _Miyana_ _lead them to me. Mitsuyo argued for "_ _Kaiya_ _" to leave..._

Mitsuyo was kidnapped and brainwashed before the Uchiha massacre by Shimura Danzo for her jutsu. Renji, a ROOT agent, married Mitsuyo, to keep caps on her and get Uchiha sharingan in ROOT inventory,

Miyana and Mitsuyo were sisters, have sharingan and Uchiha with children. Kokoro, Kaito and Taiyo are the only live children of both sisters. Mitsuyo's first son Ryouta died in the custody of Danzo because Ryouta's sharingan wouldn't activate... Then, Danzo killed Renji, Mitsuyo's husband, for not sending the other two sharingan kids of hers, AKA weaponry of the highest degree...

Two years after Benjiro was born and the war's end, Mitsuyo found Uchiha Sasuke on her porch and the rest is history. Tadashi and Yoki want Benjiro back along with Benjiro's Akatsuki father. Everything she knows is a lie...

 _I don't know how to tell Sasuke because he'll be broken and go on a revenge rampage. It's all so messy like a crime scene,_ Hinata thought. _Messy like a crime scene._

Karin opened up her arms, "Come here, hugs solve problems..." she offered.

Hinata took the hug gladly.

* * *

Kaiya's been here for a month and a half. Guards got annoyed of Kaiya's screaming, they brought her to Akuma-oo-sama. Akuma-oo-sama sat on his throne, awaiting dinner and Kaiya, on the floor, her knees scarred.

"Release me. Give me back my son. I want him," Kaiya cried.

He chuckled behind his mask. "He'll come back to you, when the Hyuuga and the Uchiha do their job. Don't lie to yourself. You detest Taiyo's eyes. You followed orders, I don't ask. One day, Hyuuga will be the okusan."

"She'll never love you," Kaiya bellowed. "Love is a desire, so whenever one gets it, desire ends and the love dies..."

"It can be born again in children, lovers or when simply knowing thyself."

"You cannot love. The evil you have done and people you killed, you don't deserve love."

"Nobody's beyond love. Nobody's beyond peace. Nobody's beyond suffering."

"You love her? Why make her suffer?" Kaiya snapped.

"Don't preach about love as you've betrayed your blood."

"She's not my blood, Mitsuyo's a betrayer," Kaiya yelled.

He chuckled again. "The woman who spied on her family for money alleges she isn't a traitor. _Interesting_. You could've had the world had you not divulged from me," he said sharply.

"You forced me. You have nothing except for broken experiments and men at your disposal," Kaiya yelled.

"I have all I need," he said. "I've people everywhere. In the government, in the streets, at the Natsukawa residence. Now, she's in my house, in debt. Don't pretend to be blind when I taught you to see. You're my eyes, my dear. All those trips, missions was to travel to me. You received money from me. When you got intel on countries, all that came to me. Temperature change, blades of grass misplaced or even a smile from Hinata, you told me..."

"You wanted me to betray them," Kaiya said.

"What I want is the okusan, harmony, and world peace. What _you_ wanted was to betray Mitsuyo. How would you hurt Mitsuyo? Her children deserted her, loved ones died in a massacre, her sharingan malfunctions and her man's dead and could be the father of your child," he chuckled. "Danzo, was it? "

Kaiya's eyes stung. "Danzo isn't Taiyo's father. I refuse that fate!" Kaiya protested.

Akuma-oo-sama shrugged. "A typical secluded woman embraced makeshift Uchiha clans. All of them, by default, are Uchiha. Your son sees my vessel as his maternal figure. Accept it."

"Makeshift isn't the same. I'm burdened by this bloodline, this legacy!" Kaiya groused.

"Ah. Do not blame fate for things you control. You fed into your jealousy and turned into something beautiful and black; your allegiance to me."

"I don't," Kaiya squawked.

"You narrated tales of her purest love and stories of how you ached to kill her. Anyway... We aren't here to discuss jealousy. You're jailed because of your actions and their consequences..."

"What?" Her heart sunk.

"Are beatings, torture, and starvation not enough? Penalties... You sinned and wronged me," Akuma-oo-sama whispered slowly. "You didn't cherish Hychu Taichirou's child, Benjiro, as promised. You pushed his life onto Hyuuga Hinata. Why abandon a child?"

"I knew Benjiro was your... son. I renounced you and the Uchiha, you son of a bitch."

Akuma-oo-sama smiled. "I can't argue. She's bad but I rebirthed into a demon god, feasting on the damned dead. You hate your clan's eyes, the power, the way they prevailed. You'd never fit with them. All I see in you is self-hatred..."

"I don't want the craziness. It's better with the Natsukawa. They're steady, simple," Kaiya avowed.

"How does a mother resent their child's blood? Mitsuyo was brainwashed! You have no excuse. You perpetually scorn the clan giving you purpose!"

Kaiya said, "I can't forgive Mitsuyo nor do I want another Uchiha, you asked too much of me."

"Having an Uchiha is Sasuke's wish. His life-long purpose was to renew his clan," Akuma-oo-sama said slowly. "He avenged the clan while you've forsaken the very existence of Uchiha."

"Maybe we don't deserve to be renewed. We, as Uchiha, are appalling!"

"Sasuke and I both fight for the same cause. They are not equal, but I respect him. All my pawns, the parts that make the black and white puzzle checkerboards of my heart deem you insolent. Even worse than Himarayasugi Niko in the brain I tried to heal."

"Kabuto gave her an overdose under your orders! You killed Benjiro's mother. That kid was damned from the moment you met her!" Kaiya yelled.

"I freed Himarayasugi Niko from her prison's cell. Enough said," he snapped three times.

Two men with dirtied fingers clawed at her clothes and limbs, picking her up.

"When did you know?" Kaiya asked.

"From the start. I waited for confession and betrayal. You lied to me. You'll pay for all your sins... Every word, every lie was a handful of dirt. The more you hid, the more we dig and the deeper your grave," he hissed. "You're despicable."

And the men dragged her away.

* * *

In the hallway, Sasuke carried a tired, puking Taiyo to his room. Taiyo woke up and hurled because of his latest sickness. After being cleaned up, Taiyo needed a nap.

"Why'd that come outta me?" Taiyo groaned to Sasuke.

It echoed in the hallway.

"Because again, you ate sea-grass, algae and probably frog eggs not meant for human consumption. We told you not to do that again, bud."

"I jus' wanted tuh be a turtle like Chuhei. Sasu, have you ever wanted to be a turtle? What's wrong with bein' a turtle?"

"Nothing. I wanted to be a hawk but I don't eat worms," Sasuke said.

Admittedly, the confession sounded stupid.

Taiyo chuckled and snuggled in closer to Sasuke's chest. "When's Nata gonna be back? She sings me a song. Makes it all better..."

"Don't you want your mother?"

He shook his head, white hair like snow. "Mama isn't here. Nata is. She's nicer and buys more toys an' nice stuff."

 _But she's your mother. What happened to that bond?_ Sasuke thought.

Taiyo nodded off. Sasuke felt the weight in his arms... his heart. Sasuke shouldn't be doing this. Miyana should.

Someina saw Taiyo and sighed, sad as well.

Someina cradled the child. He was small for his age, so was Benjiro. Is that why he got bullied? Aside from his being an Uchiha... His fault. His past. His _mistake_.

"He's so charming. Articulate. I'm glad he exists," Someina murmured, stroking Taiyo's face. "How does Miyana not want him? Every time I look at Taiyo... I wonder if she wanted a girl... Maybe she'd love him more."

Seven years of regretting a child is a long time. It's not that he's a boy or a girl. The problem is within Miyana.

Sasuke turned around to leave. Someina annoyingly continued the conversation.

"The messy boys should share a room but they'd bounce off the walls. Did you find the cookie jar empty?" Someina asked him, grinning.

Sasuke put them on a higher shelf. "Che, they had no fun; all sweets in here don't have sugar."

"No sugar in anything? They don't know the real taste of brownies?" Someina asked.

Sasuke nodded. How hasn't she put two and two together? All baked goods lack sugar. The kids can't _handle_ sugar. Benjiro gets stupid hyper and barks at puddles. Same goes for Taiyo.

* * *

Sasuke and Someina were left in the kitchen, waiting for Hinata to return. He sat at the dining table, reading. At the sink, she drank spiked rum apple juice.

Sasuke and Someina don't talk without Hinata there. The lovebirds spoke of things only they knew.

It was awkward.

The teapot shrilled and his apathy meters were off the chart.

Sasuke moved to get the boiling tea water. Wanting to be nice, Someina swooped in and poured it for him.

He looked at her, unimpressed. "I was going to do that."

"I did it for you... Aren't you going to say thank you?"

Sasuke frowned, sitting down, casually eating his bagel. " _No_."

"Don't you have manners? Are you not grateful?"

He took another bite, chewing slowly, making her wait for his answer.

He swallowed. "I didn't want you to pour the water."

"I was being nice," she said, voice sugar sweet.

"Hn. I don't feel grateful. Maybe I was getting coffee."

"Were you?"

"No, and I don't do 'thank you's'."

Someina's eye twitched. Is this what Hinata deals with?

"How was your day?" Someina said kindly.

"Hn." he shrugged.

"What does 'hn' mean in that sense?" Someina asked.

She don't speak Sasuke as well as Hinata does...

"Why do you keep on asking questions?" Sasuke groused.

"I ask a lot of questions. Don't you?"

Sasuke frowned. "No."

"Then can I have twenty-one questions?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You can have ten before I leave and go upstairs. Yeah, stop bothering me with familiarity tries," he rolled his eyes.

Someina clutched the tea pot's handle tightly. Don't get mad. Don't get mad. Her fingers passed over the dent in its side.

"I've been meaning to ask; why is our teapot dented?" Someina asked.

"That was Hinata," he chuckled.

"Why would she ruin it? It's her favorite."

Sasuke shrugged. "You ruin your teeth with the daily rum you consume. We have our faults, you just happen to have a lot of them," Sasuke laughed.

How did he know she liked rum? "I'm perfectly likable. I'm knowledgeable and I know words like verisimilitude."

"A gorilla knows words, Scar," Sasuke said.

"You're not perfect, duck-hair," Someina retorted.

He scoffed.

She decided they could talk about things only they knew; Hinata.

So, Someina asked, "What did you think of Hinata when you first met her? Don't say 'beautiful'."

"That's what everyone says when they meet her... She got featured in Kumogakure's Summer Fashion magazine. Not bad in a swimsuit," he shrugged.

"Pity she never visits the beach."

"No. Not a pity. She's afraid of drowning. And she became rude while sober."

"You didn't piss her off?"

"She was the aggressor," Sasuke grumbled then winced. "I might've said one or two things. She broke a bottle over my head the second night."

"Hormones... it was all in the hormones,"

He shrugged. "It didn't make it more tolerable. The first night we traveled, bandits, robbed us. Hinata didn't perform up to my standards-"

"Which are suffocating and exacting," Someina intoned.

"They're none of those things. They're precise. Che, we almost got killed," Sasuke sighed.

"Did you care about her then?" Someina asked.

"I didn't... My comrades shouldn't die, especially one with sharingan twins... I'd hate it, like soybeans..."

"You're allergic to soybeans?" Someina asked.

"No. They make me nauseous, and she gave me a ton without saying they were soybeans. The allergic reaction arrived. I called her 'usuratonkachi'. She's not weak, but it was the best way to shut her up. She shut down my chakra pathway system. We had many disagreements."

"You're an ass!"

"I'll take that... Give sympathy to the dying man. She healed me hours later. She called me a 'supposed-to-be-jailed criminal idiot'. I retorted with; 'white-sashed princess snob'. She was offended, wanted to go back to Konoha..."

"Where were you both at this time?"

"Near Suna," he sighed. "I didn't apologize. I took it back. She wouldn't look at me for days. She could hold a grudge... and we had nothing to do. I argued with her, tried talking to her. She made tea and I said something insensitive with a pot in her hand."

"What did you say?"

"Something 'bout Naruto," Sasuke said. "After that, I had tea with her, every morning, since I knew it annoyed her. She liked being alone. I would've respected that, but I wanted revenge, in the small things,"

Petty guy...

He continued, "I hated sweet things, so she'd make sweet tea. Never drank it- the aroma was unbearable. I annoyed her. She took her vengeance. I liked fishing as well. She sat with me daily, watching me. I refused to let her handle the fishing line."

"You're parallel lines on a grid," Someina commented slowly, smiling.

"We eventually intertwined. Made peace. After silence for six days, I handed her the fishing line and we reeled in a big fish. I hauled her up when she fell in. She thought I'd push her to the dirt, and she pulled me in the river. We were both wet and the fish gone. At tea time the next day, I told her a joke."

Sasuke, telling a joke? Someina gasped.

"Not a joke... It was a pun a tea-shop owner we visited told me. I told it to her. Then, she actually paused and looked at me, for the first time in days. She said, "That's the worst joke I've ever heard." And I lost faith."

Someina laughed.

Sasuke chuckled a bit. "She smiled, thinking my joke was funny. Secretly. She didn't want me to see her smile. Too bad, it was a tattoo on my brain, and she gave me tea as a peace offering."

"Why is it a peace offering to Hinata?" Someina asked.

"Tea is the first thing her brother drank with her when he apologized. He offered his Genmaicha tea and said, "Truce, no matter the fate or family class," and she smiled. They never drank the tea together; he got up from the table. Left her alone."

Someina frowned. "What if you reject the tea?"

"She won't bother with you. She said, "Where there is tea for us, there is hope" and we drank our tea in silence. We stopped arguing and found momentum. She fell silent that day..."

"Did she forgive you?"

"I never knew, but she didn't sleep outside of our tent, with the bugs and paste and mosquitoes. She came to me. That's enough storytime. You used up all of your questions to ask about my life. I've no advice," he said.

"Wait, why are you or intertwined?"

"She didn't save me but she ran away with me. Before me, she never drank tea with anyone. Before her, I never fished with anyone. It works," he smiled.

"If tea is the drink of love, then brew on... brew on... Why bend over backward for her?" she asked, gold eyes curious and dark.

"I'm willing to be paralyzed," he said simply, sincere. "Stop asking questions, you're like Benjiro."

 _Sasuke loves_ _Hinata_ _more_ _than the legs he drags around. Where does that leave me? That leaves me on the outside, looking in_ , Someina thought.

* * *

Sasuke went upstairs, he passed his kid's rooms, checking up on them. He noticed Mitsuyo scowling at the mirror and stopped short.

Mitsuyo rubbed her neck, wincing at the pain. A tattoo with three tomoe, the design being the mitsudomoe was on the back of her neck. Only seventeen people in the history of forever know the design of it.

It was red, a hickey from a snake... A bruise from hell.

Mitsuyo had the cursed seal of heaven. She worked with Orochimaru and got that hellish mark? Why would Orochimaru bother Mitsuyo? She's genin, has no strength, and no chakra.

Orochimaru fucked with the DCA, now he's got Mitsuyo, the godmother of the only Hyuuga-Uchiha children in history under Orochimaru's belt, under his control.

Why would she have Orochimaru's curse seal? Why does she know Orochimaru and why is the curse mark acting up?

Mitsuyo looked back at the gaping Sasuke. "What? It's like you've never seen a shoulder before."

"What is that?" Sasuke snapped.

"A tattoo," Mitsuyo said.

That's the cursed seal.

The cursed seal coaxes people to use it for evil or Orochimaru's nearby. Orochimaru's in Kumo. Right now with him, the sharingan, his kids... and Suigetsu. Sasuke swallowed. His mouth felt cotton dry as he stared at Mitsuyo.

"What's so big about it? It's just a tattoo," Mitsuyo asked breezily.

"Why hide it all this time?" Sasuke asked piercingly.

She clicked her tongue. "Don't use that tone with me, bozu. I crave modesty... and privacy. I don't need to tell you everything, Uchiha."

A headache sparked. The floor shifted, he's dizzy. His eyes hurt. He thought he knew her but he didn't know her at all.

"I don't know what's your goddamned problem. Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No."

He's blessed; the chakra signatures of the kids were fine; present; potent.

"Why have you been avoiding me? I was your therapist, but now I'm merely some strange neighbor. We don't have neighbors. I'm non-existent."

Bile raised and he turned around, needing to get the kids safe.

"Do whatever. I'm going to take a shower. Be ready to talk when I'm back," she said, her gray eyes flashing. "Fifteen minutes, then we'll sort out our problems."

He nodded. He had fifteen minutes to get the hell out of the house.

* * *

Sasuke went to the kitchen to find a distraught Someina after gathering the kids in the living room.

"Ice cream just isn't fun anymore. It lost the magic," she pouted, sighing at the vanilla tubs in the freezer.

"Can I see the letter Miyana left?" Sasuke asked, rushing to Someina. He needed to know whether Miyana showed hints of being aligned with Orochimaru... or worse Mitsuyo.

Someina nodded, came back and handed it to him.

The letter said;

 _Someina and Mitsuyo,_

 _In my heart, I hope you forgive me. All I've ever wanted was to take care of my son._  
 _My only wish's for you to forgive me. I hope Taiyo grows up handsome and wonderful. Not that I don't want him, I'll always want him. Damage's been done. Anyway, I want to know if you'd take care of him. Never have I asked something like this from_ _divorced has been hard. Energies have been directed to the wrong place. Really._

 _From_ _Miyana_ _._

Sasuke read it over again, staring. What's up with the wording? The sentence structure is all wrong. The truth us in the letters of the sentence. First?

When he looked at it, like this way- _the truth is in the letters of the sentence_. First. Letters... first seems totally disconnected from the overall message. The whole sentence isn't as fluid as her colloquial habits. This could mean that it's the first letter.

First letter. The first letter of the sentence.

Sasuke wrote it out again.

 _ **I** __n my heart, I hope you forgive me._  
 _ **A** __ll I've ever wanted was to take care of my son._  
 _ **M** __y only wish's for you to forgive me._  
 _ **I** __hope Taiyo grows up handsome and wonderful._  
 _ **N** __ot that I don't want him, I'll always want him._  
 _ **D** __amage's been done._  
 _ **A** __nyway, I want to know if you'd take care of him._  
 _ **N** __ever have I asked something like this from someone._  
 _ **G** __etting divorced has been hard._  
 _ **E** __nergies have been directed to the wrong place._  
 _ **R** __eally._

The final message read; **I am in danger**. So perhaps she has been kidnapped. Hychu Taichirou probably kidnapped her. Shit.

Someina was there with a box of saltines, looking for an opinion. "Do you think I should give Taiyo crackers for his upset stomach?" Someina asked Sasuke.

"Don't stay in the house alone with Mitsuyo. Take Taiyo, Benjiro, Amarante, and Hiromitsu to someplace safe," Sasuke ordered.

Someina shook her head, her leafy hair bouncing everywhere. "Oh, cmon. I'm not that mad at her. I remember just how cute Hinata is and lovable she is and how much of an idiot I am," Someina said. "Mitsuyo and I form the midwifery mob. She's not dangerous. She's still my mentor even though I am her whipping boy from time to time-"

"Someina, get a grip on yourself. Focus!"

"Was I rambling? I was rambling. I ramble when I am nervous."

"I make you nervous?" Sasuke asked, stepping away in confusion.

"The most. Why is she dangerous?" Someina asked.

Sasuke sealed away the page and said, "The ANBU are coming- because of Orochimaru. I'll take the kids to Ryūchi Cave."

Someina gasped. "Hinata would never allow that! I will not do that. Mitsuyo's fine, everything's fine," she hyperventilated.

"Mitsuyo might kill my kids. I don't have time for your panic attack. Pack the bags before the ANBU take them in too. Be subtle."

Someina nodded, returning with three suitcases, one for the kids, one for food and one for medicines and venom anti-oxidants.

He summoned Aoda and Someina shrieked when she entered the kitchen.

His glossy blue skin gleamed and his beady jade eyes flicked from Sasuke to Someina.

"How may I ssserve you Uchiha-sama? Where's your vipresse and many hatchlings?" Aoda asked.

Sasuke didn't have time for pleasantries. "Arrested. Not the kids, just Hinata. Take Someina and the kids to the Ryūchi Cave."

"Whaaaattt?" Someina asked loudly, aghast.

Sasuke glared at her. "Shut up, Ikeda."

"Are we going to ssstrike Kumogakure?" Aoda asked. "If we do, you'll need to sssummon more of usss."

"We're attacking Kumo? Since when? No questions asked, no hesitations. Where is your loyalty to Kumo?" she asked Aoda.

Aoda flicked his tongue, tasting the air. "The air is ripe. It is, however, not ssscented with blood," he leaned in, as if to share a secret. "On your count, we seize the village and crusssh mountains until the waters run red. Uchiha-sama, we aren"t loyal to Konoha. We are only faithful to you," Aoda reminded him, slinking with enthusiasm.

Someina opened her mouth to scream but Sasuke took charge. " _Be quiet._ Mitsuyo will hear us. We have four minutes before Mitsuyo comes downstairs and two minutes before the ANBU show," Sasuke said.

Sasuke looked at his action-hungry summon. "And no. We won't attack Kumo."

Aoda nodded obediently. "I'll tell the White Snake Sage. He enjoysss the company of the children."

Sasuke nodded. "Protect them well, Aoda," he warned.

Aoda nodded fiercely.

* * *

 _At the_ _Hōzuki_ _residence._

The ANBU came crashing in. Karin screamed at the rampage wrecking her living room. Her longsleeved kimono fluttered, along with Hinata's dress.

Karin gazed at the carnage. Vases, plants, and glass is everywhere. One ANBU accidentally broke her table.

Karin howled, "This... is... a _disaster_! What's wrong with you people?! Why didn't you assholes USE the door?! Learn to knock! I would've let you guys in. If I had Kameya down, she surely-"

"Karin!" Hinata interrupted. "We have bigger problems. Serious problems."

"Yes, we have problems; nothing's as serious as wrecking the decor. All this'd from Kusagakure, where I grew up, there's nothing like it. They ruined my house! My house-"

Karin paused, seeing a certain ANBU gradually backing towards the exit. She hugged -trapped- him for a while, squeezing him. All the ANBU rolled their eyes.

"Karin, why must you always do that when Hattori-kohai is near?" C asked.

"Hattori has been with me for all my arrests. I know everything about him," Karin smiled affectionately, holding Hattori's waist.

C met Hinata's eyes. "Is she always like that? This oscillating?" he asked.

Hinata sighed. _Yes_. "Never mind that. We're getting arrested, aren't we?" Hinata asked.

"You, Miss Natsukawa, have to be escorted. Notwithstanding you harbored a fugitive for three months before the fugitive family found _this_ apartment," C intoned.

All eyes preemptively fell on Karin.

"I'm the _fugitive_?" Karin blanched.

C was surprised at her confusion. "Yeah... Let's not ignore the work you did for Orochimaru, a very real threat. You're mostly convincted of treason," C shrugged.

Karin glared her red eyes at him. "What?! Treason? I like the politicians and head of state here! They're putting our tax dollars to work."

"In Konoha," C specified. "You haven't been persecuted for aiding in Orochimaru's criminal activities including murder, manslaughter and a plethora of dishonorable mentions."

Karin pushed Hattori away and looked down, cheeks red. "Uh... carry on."

"And me? I thought we were finally getting along," Hinata smiled beatifically.

C stiffened. "High treason... harboring a criminal; Uchiha Sasuke."

"That's cute. Sasuke's not a criminal. He's done his time. You got another crime you can pull out of your ass?" Karin asked, unimpressed. "Got another one-"

Hinata summoned a seal on Karin's mouth.

"Contain Miss Natsukawa's hands before she can-" C said as Hinata placed a seal on her mouth. "Do just that."

* * *

Hinata and Karin had been arrested or "escorted".

They weren't taken to the ANBU interrogation center. Instead, they were somewhere high-tech, not the rundown place where ANBU would hit on her and call her sweet cheeks.

The walls were gray. Concrete. This place... was foreign and different.

After an hour or so, the two women trekked through tunnels, accompanied by many ANBU. Hinata and Karin seamlessly managed to overpower the ANBU, fleeing.

Hinata used a counter-seal that she created to escape these situations. The ANBU didn't use chakra reducers but they did use extra complex seals to strengthen the handcuffs.

Hinata smiled at the broken metal and summoned a flashlight. Hinata shone it at Karin, who flinched away, focused on not escaping. Smiling, Hinata undid the seal on Karin's mouth.

Karin exercised her freedom. "I feel his chakra signature. Oh my Kami- It's him!" Karin muttered but her voice was nasal. Peculiar.

"Where are we?" Hinata asked, wondering aloud.

"The jail Suigetsu and I have been waiting for."

"Doesn't matter. Let's _go_. We've escaped about a dozen times. If I summon a key-"

Karin pushed her glasses higher on the bridge if her nose. "I'm not leaving."

"If it's Friday, it's paper shredding day... We go through the vents. If I'm right, then you go up, left, skip two rights and go left," Hinata murmurred turned around, walking away.

Karin didn't move.

"Karin- what? Why aren't you coming with me?" Hinata asked.

"I have to stay. My idiot husband and your idiot has gotten arrested," Karin explained.

Hinata sighed. The ANBU probably thought Hinata _went_ _home_ instead of going to Karin. Sasuke probably figured Mitsuyo's and Miyana's secrets.

Hinata nodded, game-face on. "Getting _them_ out is our first priority. I suggest-"

"It's a secondary priority." Karin shrugged, swaying in her blue dress.

Hinata crossed her arms, observing Karin carefully. "You could've escaped your cuffs easily, like me. Why did you agitate the ANBU? That's not a way to operate."

Karin snapped, "You're not the boss of me. I needed this," Karin took out a key card from her mouth.

Hinata gasped. "Where did you get that from? How did you fit that in your mouth?"

Karin wiped dripping saliva off of the blank key card with a _barcode_. "I've had bigger things... When I hugged the ANBU, I replaced the fake card with the real key card. Your mouth seal helped too."

Karin agitated Hinata and C on purpose, huh? Clever.

"What about the metal key chip? They scanned us for weapons via magnets," Hinata pointed out.

Karin smirked. "I've been taking healthy doses of iron and other metallic agents- just enough to not tip off the magnetic gates."

"How are you alive today?"

"I work in the lab at the hospital, I know my shit. Small, moderate doses built my tolerance," Karin said.

"Clever, Miss Hōzuki," Hinata smiled.

"Why thank you Miss Uchiha," Karin quipped.

Hinata shoved Karin playfully. "Stop."

"What? It's only a matter of time."

Hinata rolled her eyes.

Karin smirked. "Anyway, Suigetsu and I have been to all jails in Kumo, scoping it out, finding information. Jugo's here. They're digital here, with the most powerful ones locked up, downstairs."

"I'm not going without you."

"You aren't a criminal like me; you don't have to."

"Sasuke told me, don't let your comrades die. You're my comrade, I'm _going_ ," Hinata said fiercely. "Anyway, what if the ANBU you stole from notices?"

"He isn't a rookie low in ranks and has zero control or clearance. He forgets the card because he can't use it. He won't notice."

"Why're we staying here?" Hinata asked.

"I need to feel all positions of the ANBU's chakra signatures. I can map out the hallways and the holding cell of Jugo," Karin reported.

Hinata nodded and they mapped out the place.

* * *

Hinata and Karin ran through the halls until finding a small room they entered.

"Block the doors with the cabinets," Hinata said.

Karin did, after complaints.

"Our hair... is too recognizable... Which do you prefer? Henna? Dirt? Or _marigolds_? We have to walk out of here, I have costumes... disguises," Hinata said.

"I'm not putting dirt in my hair," Karin objected.

"Fine. The vents. Simple warning; vents are more disgusting than dirt."

Karin lifted an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"You're not the only one with escape plans," Hinata laughed.

"You know, people underestimate you... You're really turning into an Uchiha."

Hinata smiled, summoning a female snake. The summon looked at her obediently.

"Find Sasuke and tell him to meet us soon," The snake nodded after Hinata petted its scaled head. "Don't be seen, love. They will kill you."

Karin watched the snake slither away.

Hinata summoned her sharp katana, steadying herself.

Hinata swung her blade, cutting off the top bulbous head of the screw four times. The grate came loose and fell.

Karin said, "You better have a plan. These screws were in there for a reason, dobe! How are we going to re-attach the vent cover when the ANBU notice things are amiss?"

Hinata sighed and observed the vent cover; it was three by three feet with vertical bars. The space between each bars could fit Hinata's embarrassingly small hand.

They climbed into the vent, and Hinata got an idea; the Chidori. Hinata attempted to do it. Sparks fell, her hand burned.

How does he do this? Sasuke performs this jutsu at least twenty times a day without breaking a sweat, why can't she do it just once?

Jonin were supposed to master at least two different chakra affinities. She barely has one. How will she become _jonin_?

"What are you doing wasting time like that?!" Karin hissed.

"I'm trying to get the Chidori. If my hands get hot enough, I can mold the metal vent cover to the wall."

"You don't know how to," Karin scoffed.

"I've been learning." Hinata snapped.

"You can't do it. Look, I've been talking with Naruto. I'll make a shadow clone and then "I" will screw the vent cover back in place," Karin said slowly. "We've gotten close... since he's an Uzumaki and I was one. I remind Naruto of his mom and other fellow clan members. Now I'm a Hōzuki, so my old life doesn't matter."

"Let's focus," Hinata said, ignoring the jealousy. It seems like everyone but _her_ can hold a conversation with Naruto... Sigh.

Karin summoned another copy of herself and screwing in the vent cover.

* * *

The wide vent fit both of their petite forms side by side in the cool dark. They clomped along, Hinata making plans and Karin moaning about the dead things they found, how the clanging vent floor was _gross_ _._

Karin asked, "Are you Hyuuga Hinata? With the whole byakugan-child, Hyuuga Hinata going missing and chakra pools in your eyes. Your chakra is very controlled and its use is optimized. I've seen you use the byakugan."

"When?!"

"The boys got lost in the woods. You found them in thirty seconds. I'm a human lie detector. That's why Suigetsu tells me everything."

"Doesn't he tell you everything because he is your husband?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. I trust him but everyone else. _Eh_ _._ I sense chakra inconstancies in shinobi bodies. When one lies... everyone's chakra pathway experiences a discrepancy. Anyway, why don't you use your byakugan?"

"My father believes I waste the byakugan. A Hyuuga failure. To separate myself from that mindset, I stopped using my byakugan and jutsu."

"Your eyes are more beautiful than most of us will ever be," Karin smiled sadly then laughed. "We must have superpowers, dealing with Suigetsu's and Sasuke's bullshit."

"Sasuke's a trip but honestly rewarding." Hinata commented.

"As an Uzumaki, all my clan members are dead, massacred but Naruto and I hadn't done such _evil._ Sasuke'd no excuse to act so recklessly."

"Sasuke loved them all, it made him blind. He's better. However, there's always something heavy in his smile."

"There's something heavy in Suigetsu's smile... too. I want to carry all his burdens, heal him." Karin said. "The first time I saw Sasuke, he saved me. Later on, while we traveled, I stole a small towel he used. I was convinced it'd never be washed; it had Uchiha Sasuke on it. I covered it with roses."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"But I washed it, eventually. Let the roses die," Karin smiled.

"The right thing to do," Hinata said.

Karin nodded. "I'm happy. Kameya drives me crazy with Suigetsu's Hydrification technique in the bath and turns into a puddle. I _lose_ her. One time, Kameya jump-scared me! I lost Kameya in the tub. What other mothers could say that?" Karin shared.

"Not many," Hinata revealed, laughing.

Hinata smiled. "Amarante's finger got stuck in the hamper. Hiromitsu tried to help her, his finger got stuck too. Benjiro, their sweet brother, said they were stuck forever," Hinata sighed.

"The big three," Karin winced. "Four actually..."

"Yes, four," Hinata frowned, not knowing whether or not to include Taiyo.

Hinata liked including him. She... basically raised him and mothering the white-haired boy was so natural.

Karin got shy, blushing. "We're trying for a second kid... Suigetsu wants to name the boy Tsugetsu. Kameya keeps asking but it's not that _easy_ ," Karin said. "Multiple kids isn't common outside of Kumo. You see huge families here but Konoha has a one-child culture. I want Suigetsu to be happy..."

"In Konoha- it was frowned upon for my father to get my mother pregnant again... Love, we're not in Konoha- so don't conform to their standards."

"No?" Karin asked.

"Definitely. Have another kid, it's worth it. You don't _need_ sleep," Hinata grinned.

Karin laughed.

For a moment, it felt like Hinata was talking to Ino. Hinata hasn't missed her friend more in that moment.

Karin suddenly paled. "I'm sorry."

"About what?" Hinata asked.

Karin ducked her gaze away.

Sasuke and Hinata met the principal the other day. A mercenary from the DCA organization posed as principal and nearly killed Amarante...

There have been so many attacks on their Uchiha family, it's overwhelming. Hinata doesn't want their kids to be shinobi if all they face is hate.

But Sasuke would hate it.

Hinata became morose. "I put my children in danger, Uchiha in a world like this... Did we fail our kids by growing up like we did?" Hinata asked.

Karin stopped and sat. She grabbed Hinata's hand and squeezed it... making Hinata sit.

"Our little ones, the happiest kids I've ever seen. They won't grow up like we did in team Taka; lonely and self-hating... with subpar parents. No one loves them like we do. No one's going to hurt them like people hurt us. They're fine, I believe in you." Karin grinned at her.

Hinata beamed, squeezing back. "You're a really good friend. I cherish you."

Karin smiled.

"We can't rest here for long. We have to go. We have to get down," Hinata ordered.

"You've gotten more serious too," Karin murmured.

They punched through another vent cover. Hinata noted the lack of people and remembered the time.

"It's lunchtime. Let's use it to our advantage," Hinata said.

Suddenly, Karin pushed Hinata. Hinata fell from the ceiling and onto the hard ground.

Hinata groaned, feeling Karin's weight on top of her.

"Why did you land on me? There was enough floor to land on!" Hinata grumbled.

"Your boobs provided enough cushion for hundreds of you," Karin chortled. "Relax."

Hinata shoved a laughing Karin off.

Karin summoned two more shadow clones to screw in the vent cover.

Hinata used her byakugan. "There are two ladies coming with a tray of food. Let's jump them," Hinata said. "Take their clothes and jobs."

The women came from around the corner and Karin knocked them out.

Crouching, Karin grimaced at the ladies' clothing. "Why do they have to wear these types of outfits?" Karin asked.

* * *

In the dark closet, Karin scowled at the kimono shirts they wore. It was navy colored with a white obi and a matching wrap skirt. It flounced every time they moved, accentuating their curves.

The lunch women have the key to everyone's cells! A mastercard. This is perfect. They pushed the lunch-filled cart out of the supply room, rolling around the corridors for a few minutes.

"Use your byakugan to see which room he's in," Karin suggested to Hinata.

"I tried. The air's chakra laced, so every room seems to have the same person. What about your sensory skills, Karin?"

"Same problem here too."

Karin started eating the prisoner's legumes. Hinata shook her head disapprovingly while Karin shrugged, saying it couldn't hurt to eat.

Behind a metal door and a wide window with bars, Hinata saw Jugo, on a concrete bed, staring plainly at the opposing wall.

Sensing them, black marks glided over Jugo's body, like a river on its muddy bank.

A small gasp left him and the curse mark slowly receded when he saw them.

His spiked auburn hair was longer and his face seemed aged. He seemed happy.

Karin pounced to the small window, crying and laughing. "Suigetsu misses you and we got married. _Sasuke_ brought your photo to the wedding! We have a kid, Kameya! She calls you Uncle Juice! I missed you. We've looked for you everywhere! We found you! We broke into a Daimyo's house for you..."

Jugo opened and closed his mouth, taking Karin's entire appearance in. "It's been a long time since I've heard your voice. It's good... to have you back." Jugo offered a miniature smile.

"It's not... good, it's great," Karin corrected gently.

Jugo turned to Hinata, nervous. "Hinata, I'm sorr-"

"Don't apologize... You needn't," Hinata said firmly, ignoring his protests. "More importantly, Sasuke missed you. He forgives you."

Jugo beamed. "Did Sasuke-sama have kids? Are you his tsuma? Is there anything I could do for you?" Jugo asked.

Hinata blushed. "We're not married but we had twins. And give me your hand. A finger," she said.

Jugo did so cautiously, and she healed him. He must've been abused; he has bruised ribs and a mild concussion...

Jugo frowned. "Why're you healing me? I don't deserve this. I almost killed your child. You should hate me... _Sasuke_ should hate me."

"Sasuke doesn't hate you. He wants you healthy. You're his friend. Any friend of his is my friend," she said.

"To repay you... I'll serve you both for the rest of my days."

"No need. Your being alive's payment enough," Hinata hummed.

"You've got silk gentleness other men wish to be blanketed by, Hinata," Jugo commented, ruffling her hair.

Hinata laughed.

Jugo looked cured of the virus of guilt. "It's been long," he said to Karin.

Karin laughed. "Try three years, you ass. The longest I went without talking to you was about two months. Let's keep it that way," She pulled out a picture of their kids in a photo. "These are our kids..."

Jugo and Karin caught up.

Hinata guessed the prison barely served the towering man any food and gave him a tray of food. She scribbled the blueprint layout of the hallways on napkins with lemon juice.

Hearing familiar hissing, Hinata turned to see Sasuke's summon. Male snakes preferred male summons, so she got female vipers.

"Hime, there's a problem. Uchiha-dono took the kids to Ryūchi Cave. Mitsuyo's named dangerous by Uchiha-dono," the snake reported.

Sasuke knows.

The summon slithered up her arm and around her neck, hidden by the white cloak. "Tell me more on the way," Hinata said.

Karin froze. "What's with you and Sasuke and snakes?"

Hinata petted her summon. "They're real sweet,"

Karin shuddered and Jugo guffawed.

Karin eyed Jugo. "You don't look so rundown for a man whose meals consisted of shit! Where have you been?"

"Arrested for a couple of months, and I left to Konoha. I got a wife and a kid," Jugo revealed slowly.

Karin jumped back. "What?! You stayed away? We thought you died! We stayed in Kumo, awaiting your return,"

"I'm too dangerous for you all. That's why," Jugo said with conviction.

Karin slapped the cell door. "We're all just criminals! Who've known each other for at least ten years! We keep each other the safest!" Karin shrieked.

Jugo shook his head, brown eyes charred. "Safest? I almost killed Hinata and her baby. I almost killed Suigetsu and Sasuke. That's a fact I couldn't live with."

The ANBU threatened to harm Jugo over the years to motivate Sasuke to work for them. Hn. _Manipulation_.

"Why did you get arrested this time around?" Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"Hinata, he did nothing wrong" Karin said warningly, glaring.

"I've done some wrong; I brought Orochimaru to Kumogakure... and he's-"

"You worked with _that_ snake?" Karin asked venomously.

Orochimaru's alive? _Here._

"Hey! What're you doing?" An ANBU yelled, squinting. "You're Natsukawa Momo and Hōzuki Karin!" he yelled.

Karin looked at Jugo, eyes widened. "I'll get you out!"

"Karin! We have to go. We'll return with a plan and intel." Hinata said, voice feather-light.

"No," Karin said, planted in place.

"Rest assured. I gave him directions to escape. We gotta go."

"No."

"Karin..." Hinata said lowly.

"What part of no don't you get?! I'm not leaving him. If we go now, I'll never see him. They will move him again."

"Karin go, I'll be fine." Jugo promised.

Karin held the bars tighter. "No!"

"If we don't go now, we'll be jailed. Focus and choose your priorities," Hinata hissed.

"I'm staying. He's my priority," Karin said.

Hinata spotted Darui and C, ready with their swords.

Hinata sighed. "We surrender."

* * *

They cruised through the halls and Hinata ignored the sniffing Karin. Orochimaru's alive. Sasuke never said and Jugo's doing Orochimaru's errands. Why would he attempt to bring Orochimaru to Kumo?

"M'lady," her snake hissed. "I sense strong, dark chakra; Orochimaru-sama's,"

So it's true. Orochimaru's alive.

Karin's puffy eyes narrowed. "I wasn't going to leave him, you know that."

"I know it," Hinata snapped, still walking.

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad. Just _disappointed_."

"You're coming at me with one of those?" Karin winced, scowling.

"Yes. I am, Karin," Hinata said, needles in her tone. "You let your emotions blind you. Now they'll move Jugo altogether. We'll never see him again."

"We couldn't have lucked out on this. We were going to get caught anyway, under your leadership," Karin protested.

Hinata shook her head. "I made executive decisions that _benefitted_ the both of us. You didn't want to follow the plan, that's why we're here."

"Why'd you come to me? You dragged me into this."

"You wouldn't have found Jugo without my help and we both needed each other."

"You mean, you wanted me to follow you. I'm not a follower and you're not a leader anyway."

"You don't mean that," Hinata murmured.

"Don't be pressed. This way and planning, you can't be jonin!"

Hinata looked away, glaring. Karin can't blame her for this.

C watched her carefully. Darui went ahead to the main floor, to care for other prisoners and C hung back.

"We thought you died," C whispered.

"I didn't die. You must've been happy to hear that news..." Hinata scoffed.

He blinked. "I wouldn't have been happy. That's _morbid_." C shifted in the dim blue hallway light. "Why did you go to Jugo's cell? He tried to kill you."

"You care about me now, C-san?" Hinata asked.

"N-no. I was merely asking," C stammered.

She raised her cuff-bound hands. "Friends don't arrest friends and you don't like difficult people or Uchihas."

"You're not being arrested. Just protected. I'll keep you safe."

Yeah _right_.

C sighed. "The Raikage hadn't heard but he'd be worried."

Hinata shrugged. "Tell him I got lost, going to the bathroom."

"The bathroom?"

She nodded, with a smile. "The bathroom."

C scowled.

* * *

The lobby of the jail wasn't bustling, there were few criminals including Sasuke and Suigetsu.

Her throat was clogged with emotion and the sense of acute failure. She couldn't hold Sasuke so she got close, his breath ruffling her bangs. How is it that one crooked smirk from Sasuke could clear a lifetime of ingrained worrying?

She pressed her forehead to his sternum. "I've so much to tell you," Hinata whispered, breath quickening.

He nodded. "If Scar does her job right, then yeah they kids are safe. Are you safe?"

"Yeah."

A frown colored his tone. "Why are there bruises on your arms? Was it the idiot birth parents?"

At his noticing, the bruises tingled to life. "Vent climbing, jumping off of cliffs... the usual," she chuckled, pulling back to look at him.

"That's not the usual," he said poking her forehead. "You big dope."

"Maybe not... Why are _you_ arrested?"

"I don't think we're being arrested," Sasuke said lowly.

Hinata looked at C, who looked smug. "Told you," C said.

"You told me nothing," Hinata said.

Suigetsu saw Karin, all puffy and red. Hinata rolled her eyes. Sasuke looked at her in a questioning way.

"He's here," Karin said to Suigetsu.

"Karin! Why're you crying? Did Sasuke say something rude?" Suigetsu asked.

"I didn't do anything," Sasuke said.

"You're always doing something," Suigetsu retorted.

Sasuke stepped back, affronted.

"Hinata's leadership derails missions," Karin quipped.

Hinata gasped, "Take that back!"

"Take back what you said. You know I wouldn't leave Jugo." Karin fumed, turning her nose up.

"Ladies... Please calm down?" C asked.

Sasuke gave Hinata a warning look. There are bigger problems... he would say. There are. But she'll prove Karin wrong and be the greatest jonin.

C looked at the crowd. "You're probably asking why you're here. It's been confirmed that Orochimaru is in Kumo, thanks to the help of Jugo. We brought you here to protect you. Orochimaru came with the message; _Hide Uchiha Sasuke and feel the burning wrath of Orochimaru's vengeance_."

* * *

End Chapter


	29. Jaded Past

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 29-  
Jaded Past

* * *

 _August 12th. 1 o'clock._

 _ **Hide Uchiha Sasuke and feel the burning wrath of**_ ** _Orochimaru's_ _vengeance._**

Ominous words choked them as they were moved to a conference room.

Hinata stumbled. Both C and Sasuke moved to catch her. Sasuke got her, glowering at C, steadying her at the waist.

"I'm fine. Just dizzy." Hinata promised. He held on tighter. " _Seriously_ ," Hinata added.

Sasuke balanced her when she teetered again.

She grazed his cloak that smelled like pine trees. She inhaled deeply. "Where'd you find this?" she asked.

"It's a new one."

"Feels nice."

Sasuke took her to the far right corner of the room, inspecting her. "Something's off with your chakra. Less _like_ you. The last time I felt this... was who?" Sasuke queried.

Paranoid Sasuke... Hinata held his hand. "I'm fine. The exchange of chakra's natural during healing. A melting pot of chakra types are in me."

"Hn. Tell me if you're uncomfortable."

Hinata winced. "I'm uncomfortable in this... Skirt."

He shrugged out of his cloak, wrapping it around her. "Good yet?"

The summon around her shoulders hissed contently. She nodded and C called them over, to be debriefed.

"Orochimaru's in Kumogakure," C confirmed, in front of the four of them.

Karin burst into tears. Suigetsu hugged her, mumbling into her red hair. After some consolation, she pushed away. Hinata got a tissue box from the oval table for Karin.

As Hinata lifted it, Karin said, "Aw. Thanks. That's the first right thing that you've done all day..."

Hinata threw the tissue box at Karin's face.

"What the hell's your problem?" Karin ripped up the tissue box.

C covered his chuckle with a cough, earning a hard glare from everyone except Hinata.

Hinata leaned over to Sasuke. "Can't the snakes tell _Orochimaru_ that the kids and Kameya are there?"

"Ryūchi snakes like me more. I give treats. You pay them with rewards. There's loyalty," Sasuke promised.

The snake around her shoulders gave his input; "Uchiha-dono's nicer to us than many snakes. Nidaime Manda's a menace."

 _He_ _wa_ _s_ _._

Manda had the tender temper of a hurricane. He liked murdering his summoners for seeming weak. He demanded one hundred virgins to kill whenever Orochimaru summoned him. Manda died but his clone, created by Kabuto, is ten times more powerful.

Suigetsu commanded, "Would you both focus? Orochimaru's here! We're all dead criminal meat!"

"Stop panicking. It doesn't solve international crises," C snapped.

Suddenly, a falcon rapped on a window glass three times.

C opened the window. The bird hopped in. The majestic white falcon stuck out its paper-attached leg at Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, my men will process that," C said and read it. He grimaced. "It's blank."

Hinata giggled.

"What's humorous, Natsukawa-san?" C asked.

"The ink solely reacts to Sasuke's chakra when he touches the paper. I invented it for Sasuke's correspondence with the Hokage," Hinata told them.

C's eye twitched.

Sasuke summoned a black hawk and said, "Tell Kakashi that we're safe, but we need to talk. Prepare a meeting for us in two days. After this meet, I leave."

The black hawk flew out the window. Hinata served dried fish strips to the white falcon before it left.

C gave the scroll paper to Sasuke.

"Late. Kakashi's always so damn late," Sasuke crumbled it up.

"Late?" C asked, getting the letter. C read, " _Orochimaru_ _has currently escaped Konoha with the help of_ _Jugo_ _and other_ _off-site_ organizations. Return to _Konoha-_ _Kakashi_."

C glared at Karin, Suigetsu and Sasuke. "Orochimaru has a penchant for employing you three. Tell me what he'll do next."

They all turned to a cross-armed, yawning Sasuke, not looking up.

C sighed. "You all have ties to him, except for Momo. If all else fails, all of you'll fight him except for Karin- for medical/health reasons."

"I want to kick Orochimaru's ass! I'm perfectly healthy," Karin protested.

"Pffft. I got my stupid amputated a weak ago, so _no_ ," Suigetsu argued.

"It must have grown back. This week," Sasuke said.

"Hardy, har, har. Golden boy, fight Orochimaru yourself. Turn yourself in or else we'll all perish."

"Like a coward, you run when things get difficult," Sasuke grumbled.

Suigetsu's jaw locked. "I'm being _rational_. Orochimaru killed a Kage, enslaved _us_ and tested on live beings. He'll return. If we meet, we'll chat as cadavers."

"Orochimaru doesn't want to kill me. He's searching for information regarding Shigeko which's _your_ fault. I made peace with him till _you_ screwed up and told him of Hinata's existence."

Suigetsu bared his sharpened teeth. "We've all done wrong here. He wants either the sharingan eyes or vengeance against the four of us. Be noble," he said.

Hinata watched in horror. "Suigetsu don't betray Sasuke! Jugo already did. We don't send comrades on suicide missions because we're _angry_. Let's not make the four of us into three," Hinata insisted.

"There'll be no casualties if Sasuke, for once, steps up and owns up to his mistakes," Suigetsu growled.

Sasuke's glare got icier. "I did. Practice what you preach. I don't recall your ass spending a year rotting in jail."

"I didn't commit _your_ crimes. Give yourself up. If you don't, it'll get bloody."

"If you want bloody, I'll give you bloody," Sasuke rasped.

Hinata wanted to yell but it was hard to move. She felt hot- her head hurt, her hands warm.

"Babe, Orochimaru's the enemy," Karin reminded Suigetsu.

"We shouldn't die because of Sasuke!" Suigetsu yelled.

Sasuke's arms tensed. "Put your money where your mouth is."

"You want to fight?" Suigetsu asked.

"You fight like shit," Sasuke hissed.

Hinata looked at her smoldering hands. The Chidori sparked. Flare-ups? Spots dotted her vision. Noodles replaced her bones.

Then Hinata tipped over, Sasuke catching her. "Did you have physical contact with Jugo?" Sasuke asked, angry.

"She healed him." C revealed. Both Suigetsu and Sasuke sighed.

Alert spread through her. _What's wrong?_

Suigetsu explained, "Jugo's nefarious jutsu physically draws out one's chakra/life essence. His chakra, poison or natural energy replaces it. His chakra's toxic to some. It's _poisoning_ you."

C narrowed his eyes, concerned. "Will you be able to continue?" C asked.

No but but Hinata wanted them to stop Orochimaru and she nodded. C didn't look convinced, neither did Sasuke.

Nonetheless, C spoke. "We'll start interrogations to pinpoint his location and intentions. Suigetsu and Sasuke'll be interrogated first, seeing as they know the most about Orochimaru. Then _Karin_." C looked at Hinata, eyes dark and crafty. "Then Natsukawa-san, who knows the least about Orochimaru."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Suigetsu and Sasuke have been exposed to his persona, jutsu styles and military plans. We retrieved Yamanaka to handle the interrogation, at the Raikage's request," C added.

"Inoichi?" Sasuke asked.

C shook his head. They all collectively sighed in relief, except for Hinata and C. Hinata loved Inoichi as a father figure. He was very kind to her. He spoiled Hinata and Ino...

C looked at some ANBU. "Take Sasuke and Suigetsu to the interrogation center. Direct Momo and Karin to the medical bay. Have Karin's hCG levels checked."

Karin gasped, exchanging looks with Hinata. Suigetsu swept Karin in an embrace.

"Wish me luck, babe," Suigetsu said, giving Karin a sloppy kiss.

"Luck," Karin whispered onto his lips. "I love you..."

Suigetsu held her tightly. "Love you most."

Hinata averted her gaze. Sasuke loves with actions, not words or emotion but when will she _hear_ _it_ _?_ He'll say it on his own time. And she'll wait. It's just about validation.

Hinata said, "I wish you the best in the mayhem... and the distress and red bloodshed."

He leaned in. "I wish you the best in the quiet, the sunset and the good silence." He pressed their foreheads together. "Take care. Come back to me," he whispered quietly.

It fills her with peace, his quiet.

She nodded. "Vice versa."

He brushed the bangs out of her eyes and poked her forehead. "I'll return, dope."

Hinata smiled.

Hinata and Sasuke weren't a loud couple with loud gestures of affection. They're modest; serene; forevermore.

* * *

 _1:30_ _p.m._

They walked down a hall, to the medical bay.

Questions ran wild.

Why would Jugo poison her with his chakra?

There's tension between the Hōzuki and Sasuke. They're similar; they hated rules, loved swords and archaic fun but Suigetsu had distaste for Sasuke.

Karin blabbed on in Hinata's contemplative silence. "C thinks I'm pregnant. I've been eating more, but no morning sickness. I'm moody. My boobs are huge-"

The ANBU beside them checked Karin's rack.

Karin barked, "Hey! No looking! Rude! Hinata, at least Sasuke gave you his cloak-" Karin frowned. "Wait- _why_ am I _talking_ to you about this?"

"Even though you're mad, you have things to say," Hinata sneered.

Karin blinked, speechless, the ANBU leading her away.

Hinata called out, "Say 'Hi' to Tsugetsu for me."

Karin turned around and said, "Wish me luck?"

Hinata paused, taking too long.

"Nevermind," Karin huffed, walking away.

 _Luck_.

* * *

 _1:37_ _p.m._

They took Sasuke's cloak.

Hinata's in a cell, angrily banging on the glass cell door. Through a small window allowing air circulation, C gazed at Hinata.

"Don't leave me here!" Hinata panicked.

"Don't be dramatic. It's just the medical wing. You'll be out in ten minutes." C sighed.

Hinata looked at her cellmate. "I want solitary. Why's that collar on? What's his _m.o_?"

Clearing his throat, C stood taller. "That's classified. He's merely a patient, awaiting help. However, his ninjutsu doesn't function. You'll be free. The threat of Orochimaru'll cease to exist, I'll make sure. Nothing's going to hurt you. But no more breaking out."

"I'm not sick! Take off the cuffs, let me free."

"You know I can't do that. Sasuke's one of the most dangerous S-class nins in the world. You're an honorable mention." C got crimsoned-cheeked. _Awkward_. "Uhm, are you... by chance... Pregnant too?"

"No!" Hinata blushed.

"I didn't want to ask. You just look different- better. Glowing?" C looked away.

She struggled not to be awkward as well, so she said; "Uh, if the cloak you took isn't in the same condition as I left it, I'll have your _head_!"

"Despite being small you can be scary," C chuckled. "Deadly with dimples. No wonder the Raikage likes you."

Hinata steamed. "I'm not adorable if that's what you're suggesting."

"You have your moments," C said and walked away. "Nice tattoos; they suit you."

Hinata gasped, watching him go. Why was he being so kind? _Never mind_. She couldn't use the mastercard to escape... Her cellmate (a hazard to the public) could get out.

Her handsome, raisin-haired pallid cellmate rested on his glass bench.

"I'm basically chakra-less. Are you a threat to me?" he asked.

"Unless you try something- we have no problems," Hinata said.

"Was that your boyfriend? He likes you."

Hinata rejects _that_.

"Why's everything plastic and no metal?" Hinata looked around, ignoring his question.

"Me. I go crazy around metal. They know that with metal, I'd be unstoppable," he smiled with halo-white teeth. "I'm guessing you're a dollop of danger."

"You don't know _me_."

"You just got a whole lot more interesting. Who are you, silver beauty?"

Hinata tilted her head. "You don't need to know that part, do you?"

He gestured to his jaundice-affected skin and sparse hair. "I'll start, I'm _dying_."

"I'm sorry... I have pills and-"

"Thanks for the offer... It's not your fault. I'm too far gone. Brain tumor. Inoperable. Why are _you_ in jail?"

"Treason... you?"

He released a hiss of air. "Thievery. They'd never give me a bunkmate. I'm glad you came around," he sniffed.

Theft isn't that big of an offense as long as it stays nonviolent. "Why are you in this specific jail?" Hinata asked.

He waved his hands, fanning away her doubts. "It wasn't violent. Just large-scale theft from jutsu archives. I have problems with authority. Who doesn't?"

 _Those who don't aren't in cages,_ Hinata thought.

* * *

Sasuke sent Someina away, without warnings and she screamed when she landed.

Aoda nodded and said, "Where the magic takesss place; Ryūchi Cave."

The kids grinned at the familiar large snake.

The burgeoning Ryūchi Cave's trees and hills stunned her. Tombs, ancient buildings with runes and other secrets. She felt the history, seeing massive snakes.

Benjiro shifted in his makeshift crutches. "When can we see Jiji-sama?" he asked.

 _The_ _Uchiha-Hyuuga_ _call the great snake grandpa? Why?_ Someina thought.

"Soon. Us snakesss are meant to protect our summoners. You'll remain here until master Uchiha saysss otherwise," Aoda said.

"What is the time difference from here in Kumo to there in the real world?" Someina asked Aoda.

"Training here's beneficial. If you spend three daysss here, then three hours will pass in the other dimension. Humansss grow slowly. Decadesss passed... I'm still in Uchiha Sasuke's lifetime. Isn't that _ideal_? The land of sssnakes smellsss of freedom. It's a good place, moreover the best place."

Some snakes watched them like a prey or platter. Do they hate people?

Aoda noticed the kids cowering around Someina.

"They sssmell fear, hunger for it. Most never interact with a human within their full lives. We live in peace without summonsss, and the conflictsss of humans. We aren't loyal to any village, solely to the summoners the Great White Snake chooses. Only _some_ volunteer to visit the human world. Othersss wish to plate humans." Aoda explained.

"Who are the known summons?"

"Ssseven or eight dozen but five from Konoha. Ryūchi Cave's dwellings are as unknown and uncharted as the other legendary sssage regions," Aoda said.

"Enough of that boring stuff! Aoda, you've gotten bigger!" Benjiro yelled, vivacious.

"You've both gotten stronger," Aoda complimented the optimistic boy and Taiyo.

Amarante sat, leaning her head on Taiyo's thigh.

Kameya grinned at Hiromitsu, saying, "Hiro! You cute t'day."

Hiromitsu reddened, simpering and hid behind Benjiro. "M'Scared," he said.

"Of her? Hiro- she's just a girl," Benjiro laughed.

Hiromitsu nudged him. "No- of snakes!"

Benjiro patted Hiromitsu's navy spiked head. "Don't be, I'm here. Trust me. I'll be a beacon of hope."

Hiromitsu grinned. "Hiro likey bacon. You promise?"

"I swear it on my plate and knife. I mean, my _life_." Benjiro quipped.

Hiromitsu laughed.

"Hiro- hold my hand. I'm not scared," Kameya said cutely, reaching for Hiromitsu.

"M-mine?" Tomato-faced Hiromitsu stuttered.

"Yep! Want a hug instead?"

"M-me?"

Kameya took his hand, smiling. Hiromitsu shrieked, jumping back, into Benjiro.

Benjiro steadied Hiromitsu, looking at Someina. "Aunt Meina, where's Ka-chan an' Tousan?"

"They're at work," Someina said.

"Why weren't we left with Mitsu?" Taiyo asked.

Sleuthing away, Benjiro said, "If they were at work, we'd be left with Mitsu. Ka-san leaves us with Aoda when there're threats. Means we're gonna be here for a while..."

Hiromitsu whispered in Amarante's ears, upset. Amarante nodded, got up and kicked Someina's leg.

Someina buckled a bit. "What, dear?"

"Hiro wan' mama an' papa. Where Hoshika an' Oshino?" Amarante asked.

Suddenly, a white snake slithered up to the small crowd. Aoda bowed to it, which confused Someina.

"Someina, Hinata-hime told me to take you to the sacred Great White Snake, my father." The snake hissed. "Let's go."

* * *

He. Was. Terrifying. Huge. Humans were thumbtacks beside the Great White Snake.

Beady yellow eyes, ivory-colored scales and a sly, jaded look. He sat, the size of three mountains. A pointed periwinkle turban atop a cascading orange headdress. His body's so long, piling over the throne seat and beside him in thick coils.

He smoked; an immense cigarette holder was near.

"Will you be as big as that one day?" Someina asked the son of that _thing_.

"Yes... Otousama said I might be even bigger," the snake replied.

"Otousama," the small snake said, bowing.

They all did the same. Amarante fell when she bowed, crying out. Benjiro helped her up. She stopped to smile at Benjiro.

"Show yourself. Who are you?" The Great White Snake bellowed, voice like rusted chains clanking together in the wind.

Someina blanched, managing to bow deeply, avoiding his yellow stare. "Ikeda Someina, your greatness..." Someina said.

When Kameya got scared, Someina picked her up, balancing the tot on her hip.

The Sage appreciated her reasonable terror. "I was told of your blood. Uchiha. Hyuuga. Them- all daughters and sons of students of that Orochimaru. Orochimaru showed potential, and resulted in being wasted time."

Orochimaru's awful! He's the one who teamed up with the DCA and made her life a living hell.

Benjiro waved. "Jiji-sama! What's going on? I wanna know how you got so big! Even Uncle Rai's afraid of you. Tousan says you'd win any fight! Let's fight!"

"I'll fight him first!" Taiyo protested.

"That boldness... valor's rare to see in those who have stood before me," the Great White Snake hissed. "You don't fear... fear itself? You dare ask for battle when you know nothing of the opponent? You challenge me when you barely have legs to stand on?"

"Yes! Uchiha never fear or lose," Benjiro smirked.

"You mean _I_ never lose," Taiyo corrected.

"Boys- for all to be afraid of, he's run-away from material," Someina warned.

"I never run away. I'm not scared of anything," Benjiro said, glaring at the snake.

Silence.

Benjiro and the beast stared at each other.

The snake's sinister grin was undeniable.

Then he chuckled.

"You're a great source of my amusement, Benjiro... You're louder, more brazen than anyone else who've spoken to me in millennia. You both are a whimsical... change."

Someina sighed in relief.

"Uh, can you teach us cool jutsu now?" Taiyo asked, subdued and cool.

"When can I learn? Taiyo knows more than I do," Benjiro murmured, disconcerted.

"You'll learn in time, my boys. Next time you'll come, practice and learn," the snake said.

"Jiji-sama, I don't wanna wait a full month! That's boring," Benjiro protested. "We're here now."

"Good things come to those who wait," the snake responded wisely. "Determination... and failure is the mother of success. You can't move mountains now... you can carry small stones."

Taiyo scowled. "We can carry boulders now. Why wait?"

Benjiro shifted in his crutches. "Hn. I dunno..."

"You'll visit on the next playdate. When the elder Uchiha feels especially lazy," the snake said.

"Jiji-sama! Where Oshino an' rest of snakes?" Amarante asked.

"Hoshino is protecting her latest nest of hatchlings," the snake said.

"Babies! Hiro! Baby boy mangoes and baby girl mangoes," Amarante jumped around excitedly.

Kameya face-palmed. "They not _mangoes_."

Hiromitsu laughed.

The sage looked at Someina. "They're very bright children with a sense of self and awareness... Bullocks. Uchiha visits this sanctuary for aid with his summons. Where's he?"

Someina sighed. "He's being questioned for Jugo's... brought Orochimaru to Kumogakure. Orochimaru's a threat to the children. Kumogakure's in a state of lockdown. Orochimaru seeks revenge and may have corrupted a close ally to Sasuke. We beg for your permission to stay."

The sage nodded in understanding. "Very well... You have Ryūchi to roam," the snake said.

* * *

They played, ate and discussed in the ruins for several hours. Benjiro said his leg didn't hurt.

Benjiro stood, staring down at them at the picnic blanket Someina laid out. "Taiyo, Meina- watch Ama and Hiro for me," Benjiro ordered. "I'm go to the bathroom. Someina don't come with me. I'm a big boy now. I can figure it out."

"Big boys don't go 'round, looking for trouble," Someina hissed.

"I don't cause trouble," Benjiro laughed.

"At school, you erased boards and flooded the toilets by flushing your homework because Taiyo bet that textbooks couldn't fit in toilet bowls."

"Paper homework is crap. I gotta go _now_."

"Your father wants you safe and sound, so we're all going with you," Someina said.

"Ka-san lets me go alone. I can do this," Benjiro argued.

"Benjiro- this isn't a discussion. I'll go with you. It isn't safe!"

Benjiro limped/sprinted out the cave.

Aoda immediately suggested, "I'll watch him, in case he faces another snake."

Someina told the Great White Snake to watch the children, taking three steps and ice replaced her blood. A scream. She froze.

That's Benjiro's scream.

Someina ran outside of the cave, not believing her eyes. Nidaime Manda. She knew what happened between Sasuke and Manda.

Manda died, cursing Sasuke with his last breath. Afterwards, Kabuto used Manda's DNA to create a modified version of the beast with _legs_. The enhanced clone was the biggest snake in the world.

The clone share the same hatred for the Uchiha, loyal to Kabuto's will. Nidaime Manda's aware enough to know that Benjiro's an Uchiha.

Suddenly, Aoda wrestled with Manda, it was otherworldly to see.

Aoda tried couldn't block the much larger snake, and Manda bit Benjiro with glossy fangs.

Benjiro released another gut-wrenching scream, passing out. Someina reached him. Benjiro's horribly cold. Not dead. If that venom gets to his heart, it's over.

Aoda regarded Someina's trembling hands and said, "Your control of chakra must match the ssseverity of the wound. Use the Mystical Palm Technique. Protect the children."

Someina sputtered, "I... I don't know how to do that. I'm an average shinobi at best, and I haven't learned it!"

"What a failure doctor! If you cannot heal someone who's dying, why become a doctor in the first place?" Aoda bellowed, fighting Manda. "Hinata-hime would've-"

"I'm not her but I can still do this," she yelled back.

Someina carried Benjiro to the throne room, giving him all the anti-venom medicine she could, hoping to wake the boy up. They had no effect.

"I very much liked that boy. He mirrored my hatchling eccentric and proud ways. Your medicine shall not work," the sage said, observing the boy sadly. "I didn't want to see Kabuto's sunrise and nightfall of evil. He created evil when he cloned Manda... and increased the strength of the poison. Your boy'll sadly die."

"No. He won't. He can't!" Someina yelled tearily.

"He will unless I _save_ _him_ _._ " The sage hissed.

At the speed of lightning, the sage loomed over Benjiro and struck, biting him. Benjiro opened his eyes. They shone yellow.

"Help me," he said.

And collapsed again.

* * *

Mitsuyo didn't hear them leave.

Sasuke simply doesn't trust her anymore. Mitsuyo cared for Sasuke, he's just like her son. Life is easier without ties but family ties are precious threads.

She stopped at the empty market, everything feeding on the sunshine.

And she understood _why_.

Mitsuyo activated on her sharingan and created a mud dragon using her water release and earth release jutsu.

Orochimaru deftly deflected all of her blows, bordering from fireballs, sharingan tactics and sealing tries.

Her robes were in shreds after using powerful jutsu. Orochimaru's loose beige robe was immaculate, not a speck of dirt on it.

Huge twin snakes entrapped suspended her a foot off the ground, dripping venom into open wounds.

Harsh sunlight reflects off his pale skin. Dark locks hid one slitted golden eye. A twisted fanged smile was framed by his straight, sheen of long hair.

Meeting Orochimaru brought up her psychological damage, her relevant pain she buried.

He looks the same, a snapshot of youth. Then, she wanted his praise, now she feels indifferent. Thank Kami for wisdom and age. She changed in an inward way.

"Kozakura. A pleasure to meet you again, you keep me watching," he whispered.

Ice cubes ran down her spine. He acted mild-tempered, like an innocent monster.

He laughed, smiling pleasantly. "I cannot feign happiness at this reacquaintance. A mentor misses his student. How are you, Kozakura?" he asked.

"Go to hell," Mitsuyo hissed.

"Ku. Ku. Ku, I see you're still your cheerful self. Ah, you'd smile with your smart mouth. More of a reward than mastering a jutsu."

"That was then," Mitsuyo fought against the restraints of snakes. "Release me!"

Orochimaru summoned another snake, tsking. Now three snakes were around her neck.

"You cried for the chance of my company, without accolade. When you traveled with Jiraiya, drink and heal with the lovely Tsunade then practice jutsu with me. That's when you loved me most." Orochimaru said angrily, emphasizing every dark word with the snakes tightening their hold.

Mitsuyo couldn't breathe, her heart pounding! She clawed at the smooth snake skin, kicking her legs.

"I was to be your latent sensei, master, and brother. I narrowed your purpose to be at my side, be completely obsequious and loyal," he snapped.

Air circulation was cut. They squeezed and squeezed. Blank spots danced in Mitsuyo's vision.

He smiled tightly. "But we all lose sometimes."

The snakes released their death grip.

She greedily drank up the air in her lungs. "You're not worth my loyalty or the dirt they'll bury you in," Mitsuyo coughed hoarsely.

"Ku. Ku. Ku. Such pointy words. All your curves are edges now. This isn't _you_."

"This is what you made me!" Mitsuyo yelled.

He stiffened, rain soiling his sunny countenance. "What wrongs I've done had you heard of?" Orochimaru asked.

Mitsuyo swallowed tears. "Everything and I forgave. Then you killed Hiruzen. Hiruzen was... my sensei, and you killed him! You devastated Konoha and Sasuke," Mitsuyo's voice cracked.

He smiled sadly. "Ah. She feels. The capacity of your Uchiha heart never ceased to impress me. We grieved less than you. I recognized your chakra signature in Konohagakure at the time of his funeral."

"You made a void and took away my son, my husband, then my sensei. You'll reap the consequences."

"There's loss where there's life in the hands of a foe or friend. When we move beyond our woes... the way of the world, the universe itself fills the void left behind by the one we lost."

"I miss him." Mitsuyo admitted.

"Me too," Orochimaru sighed.

"You're not fucking allowed to! I hate you _more_ than Danzo," Mitsuyo whispered.

Orochimaru ran his venom-laced tongue in a line over her cheekbone. It stung. "Danzo is your weakness. Your sharingan, your flexibility had me," he paused, blowing on the damaged skin. "Then you slipped, choosing Danzo."

Mitsuyo flinched. "I'm the disappointment one, you never wanted me."

He pulled back, shocked by her confession.

"It was never a competition," he said softly. "You had the impression of me preferring Kabuto? I chose you both."

"I was a young heart who did whatever you said to me in the dark. It was a perversion of my trust and my love," Mitsuyo sighed.

It felt like those old nights when he didn't mind her coming around, wasting all his time, training. He'd turn off the lights and she came home to his heart. Where would they be if they met each other first?

They shared the same air when he lined their lips but didn't lean.

"Yet I am in your thoughts and prayers. No relinquishment of trust for me occurred. You were drawn to my darkness, in love with me hurting you. Jiraiya made away the curse mark. Thereafter, it was tattooed along with Danzo's seal on your tongue."

"We're not here to reminisce or discuss the past. What the hell do you want?"

Orochimaru accepted her hostility. "I need to speak with Uchiha Sasuke. There have been spottings of Shigeko."

"Your latest plaything?"

"Kozakura, my cherry blossom tree, Shigeko has my son."

"Oh. So your _pregnant_ plaything?"

He huffed a rough breath. "Your eyes enchant me. Don't _make_ me hurt you. From lust to the truth, I would seize them but I have bigger problems that deserve my attention," his eyes flashed dangerously. "You know _something_. Tell me."

"Why would I do that?"

"To prolong your tragic but plentiful life..." he hissed.

Mitsuyo frowned, a purse to her lips. Mitsuyo felt flares of rebellion within her then memories of his abuse and power snubbed it.

Defeated, Mitsuyo hung her head low. "Shigeko's with the DCA in the wave country. The DCA's returning in three months anyway, with Shigeko."

He watched her, smirking. "You haven't lost your way back to me."

Those words alone left her in ecstasy and torment. She thought she changed.

She sighed, the snakes shivering. "Why don't you think I'm lying? Why do you still believe me?!"

"You still can't lie to me. With Danzo, you sought out survival but with me, you found love," Orochimaru caressed her cheek. "I feel your heart care."

He snapped, beside her ears. The large snakes that held her up disappeared.

She fell.

But Orochimaru kept her up, supporting her.

"Why catch me?" she asked, in his embrace, almost naked.

"Because Hiruzen isn't the only one to miss."

He left her to drown in the turbulence of their relationship. Not all of it was one-sided. She remembers saying, afloat or ashore, on rocky waves- _whatever_ she was his.

He gave her a long look and took off his robe, draping it across her.

He left her with three words. She stood on the ruins of her identity. Burnt, bruised, panting.

* * *

 _7 o'clock._

Throb.

Her head _throbbed_.

She groaned. Her mind's filled with memories, thoughts that weren't hers. Hinata came to, opening her eyes.

C slumped in his chair, dozing off calmly at her bedside.

When he heard her, he briskly sat up. "Natsukawa-san you're awake. I believed... the worst. That you _died_."

"Oh, what would you do without me, C-san?" Hinata drawled.

He frowned. "I don't... know."

"Where's Sasuke? What time is it? Why do you have a black eye?"

C sighed, his black eye twitching. "It's seven in the evening. Sasuke may have punched me in the eye. That difficult, violent sumbit-"

"You can kindly leave the room if you speak of Sasuke like that. I'm tired of you disrespecting Uchiha Sasuke."

"I apologize, somewhat. I'll leave, before that... I have to inform you of something," C got subdued, avoiding her gaze.

"Come here," Hinata said.

He did and Hinata touched under his eye. He hissed when she pressed on it.

"Don't be a baby, C-san," Hinata giggled.

"Tch. I'm manly." C scoffed. "Probably more than Sasuke."

"If you say so."

"I do. I really do."

Men and their manliness. She healed him. When Hinata tried to sit up, her body bemoaned.

She sighed at C's faded injury. "Before you go, tell me... was it by accident?" Hinata asked, ignoring the pain.

"Probably not. Your chakra signature disappeared for a few moments. Sasuke maneuvered himself from the basement floor to the eighteenth floor in a matter of a minute by fighting through every ANBU to reach you," he chuckled. "I was in the way."

"Didn't the handcuffs hold him?"

"No, to get to you, _not_ _at_ _all_. The strongest seals couldn't hold him at bay." C said lightly.

"That's Sasuke for you," she smiled. "Enough about me, what happened to the man I shared a cell with? Why am... I like _this_?"

Hinata was blue and black, wrapped up in bandages and metal seemed shinier. More malleable. Controllable.

C sighed. "Karin found you, in shock. The prisoner, on the other hand, wasn't dead. We moved him to be... interrogated. The camera filmed what transpired... You were unconscious and Orochimaru-"

Suddenly, Hinata noticed tattoos on her palms. Why does she have these tattoos?

Her fingers flinched and everything metallic flew to the _left_ _,_ tipping over or was moved violently. Some levitated. Metal beams in the wall escaped from their plastered prisons for freedom.

C got in the way of a metal beam.

Hinata created an invisible barrier to prevent C getting hit by scalpels and metal rods.

It did; C wasn't a pin cushion.

 _I_ _did_ _that_ _!_ _Me_ _,_ Hinata gulped. Hinata dropped her hands- trembling.

Everything became limp, hitting the ground, so did the metal rod and scalpels.

C blinked at her, imperceptively, like they've never met.

"Why did you protect me?" C blinked.

"That's what good shinobi do," Hinata said, metal in her mouth and blood. Making her feel heavy.

* * *

After a couple of tests and seals, Hinata decided no one knew what was going on. She's a patient and frustrated with how everyone's treating her.

She'll get to the bottom of why metal moved every time she waved her fingers.

Then- she _remembered_.

Her cellmate spoke, breaking ten minutes of untarnished silence. He watched her intently, as if she were the art and him, a _genius_ painter.

"They've always put us in cages. My chakra's unique. Have you heard of iron blood? The Naitochi clan? The nightbloods? We can control metal and magnets." he said.

"Impossible," Hinata snapped.

"Anything's possible," he smirked. "My ancestor was stranded on a mountain, ate nothing but iron and other metals for weeks with no shelter. When he used his lightning affinity release, metals came to him. I think you're perfect," he murmured.

He waved his hands, which had a black tattoo. Dead center on his palms, it was the ying and yang symbol. His right had the yang symbol and the left had the ying symbol.

"This collar... they put on me doesn't work. I have all my memories, my chakra, and my ninjutsu," he whispered.

The guards outside the cell stood up in haste, alarmed. Her cellmate manipulated their metal sword to kill them, coming closer.

A vortex of chakra and electricity surrounded her. "Get back," Hinata ordered.

Her hands were tied!

He leered, making her feel dirty. "That's it beauty."

He came closer.

Her surrounding electrical field was taken away, the energy concentrated in his fist.

She threw a punch which he blocked, kicks that he dodged. He was implacable even though she injured him severely.

They fought until he realized that she had the mastercard with the metal _chip_. The metal ripped from the card, whizzing through the air, its distinct sound of a high-pitched whistle.

The small square patch metal gained velocity, morphing, and red-hot. That long, thick needle could puncture all of her vital organs. Her eyes. Her heart. Her lungs.

First, he hit the cameras.

They dodged, hit and buried each other in elaborate attacks. Hinata watched him control the metal, trying to wound her by flying everywhere.

After a chase, it sliced through her side. Hinata gasped, falling to her knees. Red emptied out of her.

The barbed wire wrapped around her legs. She lost balance. The needle broke her fall, stabbing her.

The wire crawled under her skin, keeping her in place. Her arms were trapped with hooks digging into her skin.

He got ahold of the wires. "I got you. Ah ha!"

She channeled the Chidori throughout her body, electrocuting him. Twitching, he collapsed on the ground.

Blood flowed out of her side and she flipped onto him, breaking a couple of ribs. She's losing control! _Consciousness_.

"I didn't mean to hurt you... I'll give you a gift," he whispered, crouching beside her.

He smiled a bit, touching her arm. He swiftly took all of her chakra and swapped it with his.

Severe, violent pain and a sense of strange awareness rocked through her brain. He implanted memories in her head, with no end or finish.

She felt the magnetic field.

Her body thrummed with energy.

Pinpointing the riches and golds of the earth was easy. Patches, scattered clouds of light to streamers, arcs and rippling curtains played in her sight. She saw shooting rays of green and pink that illuminated the ceiling with an eerie glow.

Her vision doubled, her control lingering outside of her body.

She's floating on a sea of blood.

"The Naitochi rivaled cousin-branch Uzumaki in seal-making and spectacular chakra reserves. The Naitochi are infamous for taking or giving chakra and or jutsu..." he said.

"Jutsu?" Hinata swallowed.

"We never took jutsu, just chakra. We gave other people our abilities. We got killed off, too," he chortled.

He pricked her skin with the needle. The dark scarlet color came out.

"I'm making sure it works. Soon enough, your blood will return to normal, when the oxygen comes back," he hushed her.

Hinata gasped.

"Bleed black and you shall feel the iron in the air, churning deep below you in the earth and the infrastructure of industrial buildings. We control the magnetic fields, the protons, and neutrons in molecules and the metal of the earth," he whispered. "I never meant to hurt you, I needed to keep my clan alive."

Hinata's mind hurt with the influx of information. "Why give it to me?" Hinata asked.

"Lack of options.. Lightning release of chakra's basically the manipulation of protons and electrons. I needed someone who could do that to control this jutsu. Jikishi no jutsu. Magnetic Death jutsu."

Her open shirt revealed her heaving chest.

He scanned her body but stopped at her bra, trailing a finger along the strap. Hinata's sneaky in keeping seal paper in her bra, little slots in the fabric. He knew it. _Somehow_. He removed one scroll and replaced it with his own in.

"Here's the seal that contains my legacy. Show respect to the Naitochi, do represent us well, night blood sister," he said.

He ran his digit over her pale skin and held onto her hands. Excruciating pain burned her palms. She knew his ying and yang symbol was gone from his body and transferred to _her_ hands.

He pressed his fingers to her forehead.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Hinata passed _out_ and that was the end of the memory.

Hinata looked at her palms. With a rush of hate, she knew that he gave her his chakra... and jutsu.

* * *

 _Late evening._

He's always been blindfolded during his jail time.

He remembers sitting in his jail, at seventeen, after the war. Cuffed, put in a compact full body straight jacket. They tightened it enough so he couldn't escape but it loose enough for breath. The small cell was awful with cigarette smoke and card games

He had one arm, and cloth-covered eyes, reviewing every memory, every little thing that he's done. Every mistake suffocated him.  
He liked the slow asphyxia of darkness. Internal... external pain... asphyxia helped soothe his troubles.

He could've escaped, but he didn't. Sasuke allowed himself to be caught. Kakashi, Ibiki- everyone knew.

Naruto knew. Repenting for his sins helped him be fearless. And he got released instead of facing death, like the elders wanted.

Sasuke lived for the grand yet subtle things in life. He'd like to live like a normal guy; visit a hot spring or two with his girl and just kick it at a bar after sex. He can't kick it when he's always cut at the knees.

Everything was... problematic.

After three or four hours of rough interrogations, both Jugo and Sasuke were placed in a holding cell for ten minutes of awkwardness.

Hinata's chakra signature disappeared. Sasuke considered her dead.

Without hesitation, Jugo followed Sasuke in his journey to Hinata, stopping the ANBU who tried to derail them. Jugo's still loyal which confused Sasuke.

Jugo was nervous, spending ten seconds looking sorry for himself then the next ten frowning.

Jugo almost killed Hinata... He stayed away, retreating to himself when Karin cried for him on occasion. Even Suigetsu blabbed on for his best friend and lover, Jugo.

That was years ago. Sasuke's easing back into a state of not caring, even though Jugo was at fault for the government being aware of their presence in Kumo-

Sasuke can't resent him.

Sasuke has actions to say sorry for. He's still trying to apologize for punching Naruto on his wedding day... He hasn't done much but poke Sakura's forehead. He treats Kakashi like shit. He can't say any apologies... he can't fix much anyway.

The silence was common; Sasuke didn't fancy talking. There's nothing to say, he's an observer. Actions outweighed words.

He didn't want to talk it out... He's a fan of holding in his emotions until he died.

He couldn't blank it out either. He's a man and could at least ask. Then silence would break and conversations would die and he could say he tried.

"Do you want to know why I brought him?" Jugo said, breaking the silence.

Jugo was always a better person than Sasuke. But the mutual guilt set in and Sasuke scowled. "Why?"

Jugo jumped in his chains, shocked that Sasuke answered.

"He found me after I got out. He cornered me in Tsuchi no Kuni, where I met her. Orochimaru threatened my wife and my kids," Jugo said. "I had to do what he said or else she'd die. No one attacks my family, that's my code..."

Same goes for Sasuke. Look at them, settled down. Family men.

Sasuke sighed, "That's my code, too..."

If he had one... that would be it.

"I tried to warn you guys but... Hychu Taichirou said he'll deal with Orochimaru."

"Hychu Taichirou spoke to you?" Sasuke asked.

Jugo nodded. "There's supposed to be a group of the DCA goons attacking Orochimaru... That's why he's not that big of a threat to Kumo."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, to let Jugo know he was listening.

Hychu Taichirou said Akuma-oo-sama doesn't want a damaged vessel. So, his men look out for her... Until the Hellion Fire Attack, they've maintained their promise. So the DCA is helping Sasuke... If he weren't so tired, he'd appreciate it. There was no real threat.

"Girl or boy?" Sasuke queried.

Jugo had a lovestruck look in his eye, which was weird. "Girl. She said her first words the other month. _Papa_."

Sasuke's mouth opened involuntarily. "I have three boys. One girl."

"Oh. Nice," Jugo said, scratching his shadow beard.

It was quiet again until Jugo had a sad, sardonic smile. "Did Suigetsu cry every night when I was gone?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"There were soaked pillowcases here and there," Sasuke chuckled. "Suigetsu wouldn't go a minute without talking 'bout you."

"He always did have a big mouth," Jugo shrugged, relieved.

"Yeah, he does," Sasuke chuckled.

Jugo laughed, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry about-"

"Let bygones be bygones," Sasuke said simply.

"But-"

"It's getting too sentimental. It's a bygone," Sasuke said.

It's not like Sasuke to let something go so easily. He guessed it's the small things.

"Bygone it is," Jugo nodded, looking forward. "You're different." he added.

"Really?"

"Happier. You never had rhythm or rhyme but you have kids and you hear music."

Having Hinata does that. It's an easy silence. He liked that.

* * *

 _8:26_ _p.m._

Between the bars of the holding cell, Sasuke spotted C and the rest of team Taka.

C was strange. He's a stoic blonde version of Sasuke before committing crimes. C will attempt assassinating him on a bad day. He said Sasuke is a dishonorable shinobi who merited rotting in hell.

Sasuke has merit. He saved Naruto while bearing the wounds of Haku's senbon. He didn't mind dying if avenging his clan or killing Itachi called for it.

But C couldn't know that.

C stood in front of Sasuke, regarding him as scum. "Update on the situation; Orochimaru was spotted leaving the country, in the direction of Konohagakure. We last saw him near Otogakure and he lost our ANBU. The threat has ceased... you're mostly free to go."

Why did he come to Kumo? All Orochimaru wanted to do was scare Sasuke? That doesn't seem like something Orochimaru would do. He's too technical, too cunning to break out of Konoha without reason.

Sasuke swapped looks with Jugo and Suigetsu. This isn't over.

"Not all of us are _free_. What about Jugo?" Karin asked, so hopeful... It shone like a lamppost in the rain.

C sighed. "He was intended to stay in prison for three months but we reduced the months, due to the persuasion from Natsukawa-san and the circumstances."

Suigetsu huffed, "Is that all? We have children to worry about."

C nodded.

Suigetsu sent a forlorn look to Jugo. "We'll meet you in a month. Maybe I'll meet your _wife_."

"You will. You all will." Jugo said.

That would be nice. Perfectly nice.

Suigetsu guiltily avoided Sasuke's gaze. "I'm sorry about what I, uh, said. Earlier."

Sasuke looked away. "Good. It's a bygone."

Suigetsu smiled, "When was the last time team taka was all together?"

Karin glared at Jugo. "Too long!"

"Karin- I," Jugo said.

Karin punched Jugo in the stomach. "If you ever leave us hanging like that, I'll ruin you!" she yelled then crushed him in a hug. "I forgive you..."

Suigetsu grinned and joined the hug, encasing them all. "Group hug."

Sasuke backed away but both Jugo and Karin grabbed his wrists, trapping him in their embrace.

His face was hot and he protested a lot but the hug was perfectly nice.

About thirty minutes after, Sasuke saw Hinata who looked terrible. She was bruised and mummified.

Nonetheless, Hinata staggered to him and wrapped around him, sighing blissfully.

Their kiss was feverish and desperate but soft and simple all the same.

When she released a small whimper, he pulled back. She released the kiss, not able to open her eyes for a few moments.

What _happened_ to her?

Her chakra was different and she had tattoos on her hands. She's smiling, which she shouldn't. She's always smiling.

She poked his chest. "I heard you broke a building for me. You were playing the hero card, I like that."

"Only you would be impressed," he said.

She giggled. "You're impressive."

He brushed the hair away from her eyes. "Who did this to you?"

She got shy, pulling on his fingers. "The man I was bunked within the medical bay attacked me. He gave me his jutsu- Jikishi no jutsu. Magnetic Death. It lets me control metal," she revealed, waiting for his reaction.

He'll regret it. Sasuke wanted to kill the man. Endless torture. Endless pain. Endless agony. He'll watch their blood fall.

He tried to move past her but she blocked him.

"No," Hinata said.

"Hinata-"

She placed her hands on his chest. "Don't. I'm alive. Revenge won't do _anything_!"

It would make Sasuke feel better, that's what revenge is. It's perfect justice. The bloodiest type.

"Let go of this," Hinata pleaded.

Why does she want to save everyone? It's stupid. "He did _this_ to you. I've to do something. What use am I if I can't protect you?" Sasuke snapped.

"You're more than your jutsu and brute force. You're my best friend and lover. A father. Let go for me..." Hinata whispered, eyes big and soft. "He was trying to save his clan, so he gave me his jutsu. He wanted to do a physical assessment. We fought."

Sasuke punched the wall. His fist sank into the metal. "Don't have sympathy. Never have sympathy for those who hurt you."

She looked at the dent and moved a finger. The hole patched itself up.

She grabbed his fist and uncurled his hand. "I understand... I do. No blood. No retaliation. _Please_..."

Fine.

He brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "Are you okay? I should've been there," he held her cheek, looking deep in her eyes.

"Ano, Sasuke- don't worry," Hinata smiled and leaned into his palm. "You're always in my heart."

He decided, she'll be his _forever_. Longer than that. He kissed her forehead. "Who woulda known?"

She blushed a bit, looking defeated and confused. "I'm a magnet? Metal kind of tastes like rain. I _control_ it," Hinata sighed when he dropped his hand.

"Can you control metal at will?"

She shook her head, twiddling with her thumbs. "It comes and goes-"

Three screws from the wall shot at her skull. Sasuke caught them mid-air.

She stared at him, then at the screws. "I can't control it. That's the fourth time that's happened. I have to stop talking with my hands."

She took the screws in her hand. Upon contact, they melted. She sighed at the liquid metal staining her black heels.

Hinata looked at Sasuke seriously, "We have to talk. Privately."

* * *

She dragged him to the bathroom. They stopped at the sink. "Use the ningendo on me. I can't say it aloud. You need to know." she ordered.

He saw everything...

Taichirou worked with the Akatsuki, knowing of the Akatsuki's plans. If he died, he wanted to pass on... the sharingan. Then Benjiro was conceived prior to the war.

Taichirou used it; the Infinite Tsukuyomi is the deadliest genjutsu ever, if one is put through significant amounts of time in it. The stress on minds causes cell degeneration in of the brain.

Only an Uchiha with great eyes can perform a jutsu of this caliber.

Taichirou put her through the genjutsu for decades and a marriage, good memories and fornication for half a moment.

Benjiro is born _and_ Kabuto killed Benjiro's mother. Perhaps... some random violent instinct. Orochimaru and Kabuto once released a chakra disease, just for fun.

Taichirou wanted Benjiro but he had to be elsewhere, turning to Miyana for help.

Miyana didn't want to parent a child and promptly pretended that Hinata was Miyana while she took the payments for 'raising' Benjiro.

Mitsuyo appeared like an Uchiha.

The eye drop medicine recipe that only the Uchiha had. The scrolls that only Uchiha know how to access. The contact lenses she switched. The high collars the Uchiha wear was her norm. All the shuriken and how she took him in.

So... Miyana was kidnapped because she screwed Akuma-oo-sama over.

Perhaps Akuma-oo-sama and Taichirou had a deal from the start. Akuma-oo-sama got the children and the sharingan he wanted.

There is another Uchiha. It had to be Taichirou?Taiyo and Benjiro have _sharingan_ eyes.

He got out of the ningendo. She tipped over and he caught her.

"Did you see it?" she yawned.

Sasuke nodded. "You kicked the guy's ass," he carried her, bridal style.

"I did... didn't I?"

Hinata half-frowned. He heard the small sigh and wondered if she was doubting herself again. He left and they cruised through the halls.

"Did you know that I can decode your silences too?" Sasuke asked.

She lowered her gaze. "I know."

"You didn't fail yourself or lose. Be gentler with yourself. If you treated people the way they treated you, they would hate you..."

"My good plans were ruined Karin," Hinata nuzzled her nose in his chest, melting into him. "Karin said I wouldn't be jōnin because of my poor leadership skills."

"Karin was emotional and stupid, as usual. You're the strongest woman I know."

"I thought that was Sakura," Hinata whispered drowsily, getting angry.

"A candle next to your sun. When will you marvel at your life and accept your accomplishments?"

She closed her eyes. "You give me reason and I give you heart."

"I have to leave. I don't want to but it's important. Kiss the kids for me," Sasuke said.

She promptly slept.

* * *

 _August 14th. Morning._

Hinata was asleep for two days. She woke to the smell of cooked rice and coffee, not tatami mats and flowers.

This duvet wasn't her own. Linen? Sasuke hates the feel of linen.

Her heart raced. She sat up, wide awake. The kids. Why is she alone in bed? And bandaged?

Three heavy forms were at her side.

Both the small Hiromitsu and Amarante slept onto each other, hugging in their sleep. They held arms to check if the other was there. Hiromitsu tossed and turned. Amarante steals the blanket. They still insisted on sleeping together.

Taiyo was tucked into her side, unbothered by the change in position. He was a calm sleeper, he didn't move around, cutely laughing in his sleep.

Ben-

Where is Benjiro?! Hinata leaped into the hallway, accidentally knocking into Karin.

They stared, on their knees on the floor. At odds.

Karin's house. That's where they were.

Suigetsu's purple button up contrasted her tied ruby hair.

Hinata's thigh-length hair was braided back. A black nightshirt hung off of her shoulders. Probably Sasuke's.

Karin paused and teared up, gathering Hinata into a hug. "I'm sorry about whatever I said. I shouldn't have- you'd make a great jonin. I'm just catty and moody. Mood swings," Karin sobbed into her shoulder. "I found your blood- you lifeless and the man-"

"Shh. I'm okay now," Hinata crooned while patting Karin's back.

Water fell from her eyes, just not as much. "You forgive me?" Karin asked.

Hinata didn't want to, she wanted to be bitter. Karin was rude. Either way, she apologized and they should forget about it.

Karin shouldn't doubt her. Hinata improved; no one can take that away from her.

When she thinks about her family, deeply and longingly, she's inflicted.

When did they really believe in her?

Hinata can't retroactively make her past better. Maybe she went too far in trying to be reconciliatory but other people didn't even try.

Is Karin trying?

"Please?" Karin asked, sensing Hinata's doubts and hurts.

Hinata sighed, sweeping a thumb under Karin's eye. "Yeah? Let's forget about it."

"Yeah," Karin smiled widely. "Thank Kami. C, however dickish he might be, was right! I'm pregnant?! Six weeks!"

Hinata smiled, heart filled with joy. Pregnancies are so exciting. "Congratulations! I'm proud of you!" Hinata squealed.

Karin blushed, holding her middle tenderly. "I'm not a singleton anymore. I swear it's a boy!"

"Another Hōzuki. Another baby! Karin- that's amazing. Does he know?" Hinata asked.

"No... haven't found a way to tell him," Karin grabbed Hinata's shoulders with both hands, grip tight. "Help me find a way, miss perfect! How did you tell Sasuke?"

Hinata pursed her lips, reluctant to say. "He knew before me," Hinata blushed.

"Ay! Hinata- you can't lie to me! That's impossible," Karin yelped.

"I wish I could lie about that. Ha, ha," Hinata said.

Hinata was kind of a jerk during that first month of knowing him. She should _apologize_.

"But more about my kid- where's Benjiro?" Hinata asked.

A shadow was cast over Karin's face. "With Someina in the living room," she said sadly.

Hinata stood and Karin pulled her down.

"Just warning. Benjiro's chakra's different and he... he might not be awake..."

Might not be awake?

Before Karin could blink, Hinata was on her feet, in the living room.

Benjiro laid there, a cot conundrum, on a thin bamboo tatami mat. He's different. Shallow breaths. A sheen of sweat on his forehead. Skin pale and ill-looking.

On chairs, somber, Jugo cradled a sleeping Kameya, and Someina was there.

Someina stood the moment she saw Hinata. "Hinata- he's alive. Manda attacked him and bit him with his venom," Someina said.

Hinata rushed to Benjiro, checking his pulse and chakra channels. This chakra's new and a different temperature.

 _You let my son be bitten by Manda?!_ _Seriously_ _?!_ , Hinata thought furiously.

Hinata put her doctor face on and inspected Benjiro. "Did you give him the anti-venom A213? I made one for this situation," Hinata asked Someina.

"Yes. Yes. C64. Formula 7893. Herbs. Everything. It didn't work."

 _Those are my recipes. What did I do wrong?_ Hinata thought.

Someina looked down, clasping her hands in her lap. "When the formulas didn't work... the Great White Snake bit him. He's been like this for three days."

Jugo said, "There's a process when shinobi become sages. Anyone can be sages due to their power, jutsu or wisdom but it's challenging and dangerous."

Naruto's a sage... "What exactly does a sage do?" Hinata asked.

"A sage's someone who mastered senjutsu. They blend their chakra with natural energy. Very difficult. Senjutsu takes training and time. On Mount Myōboku, it's less painful and deadly..."

"What about where my son got injured?!"

"In Ryūchi Cave has steep prerequisites and inherent perils... The Great White Snake injects a person with his natural energy using his fangs. If the person can withstand the snake-ification, then he or she will be accepted to learn senjutsu under his tutelage." Jugo explained.

"Did Benjiro make it?" Hinata asked quietly.

Jugo watched Benjiro's small chest rise and fall with new breaths. "Kabuto survived by training. Orochimaru survived the bite but he didn't have the body due to experimentation. Benjiro... looks like he survived but barely..."

"The Great White Snake gave me all the information after biting Ben. He said most people, even Kabuto and Orochimaru, buckles into a coma after he injects them. It takes either three days for the overload of natural energy to make the body adopt the chakra and input and output of senjutsu chakra..." Someina added.

Jugo continued. "Or the opposite... three days to kill them. When the third day is over... he devours the body to regain the chakra or as punishment for not being fit to be a sage..."

"What-why? Seriously?" Hinata yelled.

Someina nodded after gulping. "The Great White Snake gave Benjiro three days to remain unconscious then he would've killed him. He forced me to leave Benjiro in front of him at all times, so he could observe the fluctuations of his chakra... Once the third day was up, he tried to kill Benjiro but I snatched Benjiro up and took off with Hoshino and Aoda holding Kameya, Amarante, Hiromitsu, and Taiyo... Now we're here."

"Too..." Hinata heard.

Hinata felt her eyes change. "Why didn't you do your job right?! I trusted you with him for five hours! I was unconscious for two days. Now he may die? I can't believe you! You hate me so much that you would let my son die?!" Hinata asked, raising her voice. "How disgusting of you,"

"I would never let anything happen to you or Benjiro. It was an unforeseen situation. I was trying my best," Someina argued, also getting brasher.

"Loud..."

"It wasn't good enough. Now... my boy's going to die because of vendettas and revenge," Hinata broke down, feeling tears burn her eyes.

"This wasn't retaliation!"

"How is it not!? Allowing my child to die is a sick way to even out the odds!"

"No. How disgusting of you. Three years and I loved him every single day! I'm willing to die for him. Honest to Kami, I'm in it for the long run. I would never let anyone hurt him. He's too goddamn special. I... I made a mistake," Someina sniffed.

"That mistake is going to cost him his life. And I can't live without him and now he's almost gone,"

"Too loud..." Benjiro coughed. "I still need to go to the bathroom."

Hinata's heart stopped. "Benjiro- I almost lost you..."

"You have me Ka-san, and I'm hungry- ooof!"

Hinata gathered him in a hug. "Uchiha Aoi Benjiro... don't ever scare me like that again," she said, holding him so tight, she knew he couldn't breathe.

She eased up, crying into his shoulder.

"Ka-san- don't cry. You're not very pretty when you cry," Benjiro said. "Why're we crying anyway? I'll beat them up!"

Hinata laughed. "Only you can clear my skies of gray, Benjiro, my sunshine," Hinata said, kissing his temple.

"Hn. Your sun and son. Your hug's too tight. Y'know?" he said.

Hinata nodded, releasing the snug hold. "Don't worry, I'm here now," Hinata kissed his nose.

She felt stupid for being passed out for two whole days. Sasuke wasn't here and she's just an awful mother! This... it's all her fault. If she just-

Benjiro grinned. "Hey! Can I have some waffles? M'hungry!"

Hinata nodded.

Benjiro clutched his stomach. "Ka-chan, my chakra feels weird. What's happening?"

"Nothing bad, love... you're safe. I'm here," Hinata said.

The senjutsu chakra is poison. Too much natural energy in his system could turn him into a snake. If he absorbs too much- he's a goner. His body's remarkable... he's had no prior training but he's still fighting, regulating how much enters and leaves his system...

Whoever his Akatsuki father was gave him resilience.

"You're a brilliant boy, with magnificent prowess and skills. You come from an extraordinary family," Hinata told Benjiro, who chuckled.

"I come from you, you're extraordinary."

Hinata smiled. "You're mine to me. For me. You know what Tousan always brags about? His eyes? You might deal with the woes of a dojutsu and senjutsu chakra..."

Jugo and Someina stifled a gasp.

Benjiro's expression slackened. "What? What's a senjutsu? Why'd Jiji-sama hurt me? We were cool."

"This might hurt. I'm sorry," Hinata apologized.

With chakra on her fingertips, she pressed her hand to his small stomach and made a five-part chakra seal. It absorbed two-fifths of his chakra. He won't have very much chakra but enough to keep him working.

He gasped and promptly fell asleep in her arms.

Karin looked shocked. "What did you do? Like more than half of his chakra is gone," she said.

"I gave him mercy and sealed it away," Hinata said. "He will not have his entire chakra reserve... for reasons of safety. You and I have a lot of work to do..."

Karin nodded.

* * *

End Chapter


	30. Nevermind and Don't Go

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 30-  
Nevermind/Don't Go

* * *

 _7 years ago. March 12th. Nighttime._

The best way to die... He looked at his list.

1\. Fighting  
2\. Sustaining life-ending injuries from fight  
3\. Seeing Sakura and Naruto happy  
4\. Suicide  
5\. Getting washed over by a wave in a riptide

He crossed off the ones that seemed unlikely. Fighting was last.

Fighting was the stablest way to go out. He's come all this way from Konoha to die at the hands of the Raikage. It would not be a historic death, he wants to be tossed around. Perhaps even be cut here and there, he sort of relished injury at the time.

If he feels intolerable pain then honest, numb relief, then... all is fair in the universe.

It was the best way to go out. Fighting is what they do. It's what they've always performed since day one. Sasuke was given his first kunai at age three and was expected to know how to gut a fish by age seven.

He knew what violence looked like. He also knew what death was like too.

Sakura... fell out of love with Sasuke and that was a knife to the throat. The one person who was willing to stand and wait for him turned to his best friend. He sat back and watched it happen. Obviously, he was too slow.

No one wants him around, he decomposed in jail for a couple of months and grappled with other potent memories of Itachi's. Archives with files of the Uchiha made him inexplicably discouraged. Old venom emotions came up, hurting him like the devil.

He never preferred emotions. He never liked loving or leaning on people. Men were supposed to be on their own, by themselves, strong without the tangles of feelings.

His worries were more turbulent than the oceans, taller than the tides. He was so exhausted of these liars! He knew that the truth couldn't save him either. Alcohol didn't lie. He at least he could drink, sober up and the hurts will fade as will the wants. Then all will be black.

* * *

 _March 31st. Afternoon._

He kicked himself for missing Sakura's birthday... but he was better off.

Kumo was quite comely, he could say so himself.

There were birds chirping in the unchanging green vegetation. It was easy on the eyes. Streams cut through the landscape and rivers wherein he could fish like he honestly has. People swam in these sapphire waters and narrow canals, traveled in humid forests, and got darker skin during this time. The mountains had the best views and the stars really shone at night, like raisins in a bran muffin.

They had kakigōri and bubbly drinks. Everyone's laughs passed on their faces like wind brushing through pine trees. There were pebbles to boulders everywhere, ranging from the size of a fingernail to that of a small shed. Everyone's hope was blue like the sky.

He passed by the village center roads. Everything was in the clouds; the buildings, the trees that grew and the life that flourished- all fifty feet above the ground. The altitude made him feel important but he was obviously unwelcome in the walkable public realm.

He gravitated towards the tallest Kumogakure building; the Raikage tower. The Raikage promised that he would kill Uchiha Sasuke if they ever met again. He wants the Raikage to hold to his promise. The tall prick is in the tower, he knows. Its glassy windows reflected in the white sun, gleaming like a light on a starless night.

Today is the day he dies at the hands of one who despises him. Not Itachi, like he was supposed to.

As if fate wanted to hurt him once again, a newspaper flew onto his leg and stayed, like manure attracting a fly. He picked it up though it flopped around in the hot wind. It seemed that the clouds were gathering and it would surely rain.

Well fine. The title grabbed his attention; **Kumogakure's Raikage Makes Unadvised Decision To Meet With Notorious Village of Bloody Mist's Godaime's Mizukage...** _see more on page 6._

And he read;

 _As more and more citizens of the politically corrupted and despotism-supported village-center of Kirigakure defect, the Godaime Mizukage seeks help from Kumogakure as their economic growth hits an all-time low. After the reign of Yagura Karatachi ended, the village hidden in the mist was stuck in a great recession without any diplomatic relations or stable law procedures._

 _The Mizukage grouped her efforts in reforming the desolate country by meeting with three of the great village's Kage, to plea for external aid and possible loans. However, it is said that only the Raikage responded to the desperate letters and the Muzukage will meet with our beloved Raikage on March 30th._

 _The Raikage expressed interest in changing the nature of the Kirigakure Academy. He will see to it that their policies surrounding trade deficits, importation and exportation subventions will change. The Mizukage wants more natural resources and help in rebuilding parts of Kirigakure after the attack from the Akatsuki prior to the Fourth Shinobi War._

 _This historic meeting was greatly debated against. All notions of canceling the controversial meeting were rejected and unheard. Will the political meeting devolve into a bloody war or a new day for Kirigakure? Will we see when new policies and treaties are made? We will watch, anxiously biting our nails and hope for the goodwill fostered by this encounter to last._

 _On page 7:_ **The Lightning Daimyo's Tsuma Explains How She Helps The Children of Kumogakure-**

Well. Damn it.

Today was March 31st. The Raikage was in Kirigakure, talking to kami knows who. So. That's just great.

All there's left to do is drink. A lot. He didn't want to postpone anything. He has all this money and time but he wanted none of it.

* * *

He went to a good bar but the bartender refused to serve him. He had the balls to dispute with Sasuke for twenty minutes. Sasuke grunted, looking harassed. This prick won't let him order a whiskey. He was surprised. Bad service at good places. It was distasteful.

"Just pour the alcohol. I'm buying. What are you gonna do, lecture me about my life choices?" Sasuke sneered.

The bartender raised his eyebrow, mirroring Sasuke's sour expression. "No," he said shortly.

"This place is a bar and you're a bartender. You can't say no. Just give me a break and pour the damn thing,"

"I'm not on that duty right now,"

"What the hell are you doing... other than being a bartender?" Sasuke stared at the man at the bar. "It's your job to serve me,"

"I don't serve criminals," the bartender said savagely. Sasuke quirked a brow and a dry laugh fled his lips but the man proceeded in spewing crap; "Unless you have shit vision or common sense, you'd know it,"

"That's funny. Everyone in here seemed to have murdered someone now or then. All of them, including you, have prison tag numbers from the Kumo jail," Sasuke noted flatly, scanning the rambunctious clown crowd of criminals.

The bartender only half-listened and flicked off Sasuke's reasoning. He applauded Sasuke, clapping three times. It drew attention. "You observant little fucker. Sit down, shut up and stop bothering me. I'm serving everyone at this bar," he said loudly.

"Everyone except for me," Sasuke affirmed in a tight tone.

He nodded proudly. "Except for the Uchiha. You're just as bad as your brother and the Akatsuki. So, once you're done chasing business away, why don't you get out of my fucking face?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Sasuke asked, feeling his Chidori acting on its own accord. He tasted the metal in the air.

The obnoxious bartender leaned in. "A goner if you don't get out of my face,"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Che. Wrong answer," Sasuke said slowly, reaching for his sword.

The bartender laughed without humor or heart. "You like the sound of your voice too much, don't you? Uchiha, I'm not serving you,"

"That's not fair. Just serve me a goddamn drink," Sasuke said, holding his right hand on the hilt of his sword.

"What are you? Five? Get out of my bar before you throw your tantrum. If you don't, there'll be consequences," the bartender threatened, cracking his knuckles. "I'd rather let everyone think you're an asshole than have you stay and prove it,"

Everyone in the bar by now was standing up and glaring at Sasuke. Like a pack of wolves surrounding a bunny rabbit. Little did they know that Sasuke was the wolf.

"I'd rather be known as the man who killed thirty-seven idiots in a bar because of a prick bartender," Sasuke said upon activation of his sharingan and Chidori.

Three shinobi entered a bar and remarked the tense atmosphere. They had shiny Konohagakure forehead protectors and green flak jackets. Just what he needed- a goddamn visit from the fun patrol.

Why did they have to be all high and mighty when he would see the bartender's blood spatter across the floor like dust on a bookshelf?

"What seems to be the problem here?" the leader of their ragtag douche bag group said.

The bartender played the victim. "This idiot's taking so much shit, his asshole's jealous. This Uchiha causing problems in my bar. This lad wants to die at the hands of mine," the bartender said.

"There's nothing more than your death that I want," Sasuke said cooly.

The bartender took it in stride. "Sissy boy, I can kill you in thirty-six ways with jutsu using my pinkie finger,"

"Go ahead," Sasuke growled. "Dead men can't tell lies,"

"He's just asking for it- a beat down," one of the Konoha shinobi said. "Stop challenging this bartender. You are perfectly capturing the disrespectful, arrogant nature of all Uchiha,"

"Say that again... but _slowly_ ," Sasuke said, balancing his sword.

The Hyuuga answered this time. "Threatening to kill everyone here because of not getting a drink is exactly like the Uchiha. Your late clan's blatant involvement in the Kyuubi attack openly describes the over-privileged, insufferable attitude of demon folks like you,"

Sasuke laughed at the outrageous Hyuuga. "Oh, you're one to talk. A Hyuuga shitting on my clan- the one fucking clan who brands their members like cattle and explores all the levels of incest,"

The Hyuuga's white eyes got all creepy and veined. "Do not dishonor my clan or Konoha like that," he yelled, chakra lighting up his fists.

Sasuke shrugged, grinning madly. "You've already done enough in that department,"

"Uchiha- I suggest you walk out," The third Konoha-nin said. His eyes narrowed. "Now,"

Sasuke laughed. "And you! A lifeguard should have shown up at the gene pool, to save the world from you," he snarled. Sasuke turned to the first shinobi who told him off. "And you-you just suffer from a condition called dumb face. Do you happen to floss with mattresses?"

Needless to say, his plan worked- he got his ass kicked. The pain, whoever bloody, was delightful. He was closer to death.

The three men attacked Sasuke and end of the story, he allowed himself to be thrown around like a rag doll. He fought a bit in the village center. He did hold back when defending himself but not when going on offense. He looked at all the perfect destruction he left behind.

It was almost like poetic justice. He wanted this. He wasn't scared. Broken buildings. Crumbled mountains. Split bones. Fat lips. Burning trees. Evaporated hope. Raining sky.

And him, dying in a pile of flowers that smelt sweet to his decaying body. He smelled like pine. He was thrown through the air, landing in some forest. Near a cottage with a blue door and soft, tall grass.

No one will wear a mourning cloak. No one will go to his funeral. No one will miss him. And that's fitting for a problematic, blunt Uchiha like him.

He spotted an exquisite black butterfly flouncing past him in the white. It signified the end of his era. With the resounding cackle of thunder and flash of lightning, he let go.

No more fighting or getting betrayed by masks, pink-haired tramps or memories.

 _I'm free. Itachi, I have so much to tell you,_ Sasuke thought and closed his eyes.

 _Finally._

* * *

Under the safety of her umbrella, Mitsuyo grumbled at the weather while hiking through her labyrinth of a forest in the rain with soaked groceries. During this weather, bad things happened. People got struck by lightning, mudslides buried them and houses got flooded. She was just waiting for the next problem.

There it is. Her bad news. Everything but his neck and face poked out of a closed cloak.

Mitsuyo stared at the teenager who was content but in pain. Upon the first sighting of the body, she was unimpressed but not shocked. He had maw-black hair, easily glacial features and was passed out, looking like death. Bah. Idiot drunks, she muttered to herself. Always making a bed wherever they pass out.

She nudged him with her foot. Not a light strike but not a hard one either. "Get up, you drunk. You reek of insolence and I suppose sake. Party time's over and you have to leave,"

He didn't.

"Suit yourself," she said.

She passed him and put away the umbrella and groceries she had. When she came back from the doorstep of her shabby house, she noticed the large blood streak that started at her crushed gardenias and ended where the passed out drunk was.

It seemed as though the man... was dragged from her garden... to just outside the area of what her elaborate barrier seal's protected?

Perhaps it was just a genjutsu Kaiya's playing on her. Mitsuyo leaned down and reached for the blood. It smelled... his blood type was AB. Just like hers.

This was real.

The rain made the air cold and washed away the residue of blood. From what she could tell... this is old.

Mitsuyo cautiously glanced at the figure who just closed the curtain, trying to hide her involvement.

Did... Kaiya drag him over here instead of... healing him?

She returned and she nudged the man with her geta shoes. Is he dead? The boy groaned and she noticed the large puddle of blood seeping from his wounds. She gasped. He's going to die, bleeding on her forest ground, what a way to die.

She shifted him a bit and saw the Uchiha crest. This child's Uchiha Sasuke. He recently killed Danzo.

She raised a hand to give a death blow, blinded by anger and fueled by rage and hate. A puncture to his heart-

She stopped.

She can't kill him. She stood up to allow him to drown in the heavy rain forecasted. She got three-steps before sighing.

Mitsuyo was affronted. Despite grieving over the loss of Danzo, she was sure that she couldn't punish the Uchiha in this way by not helping him. But Danzo... she... she loved him so.

And Uchiha Sasuke killed him.

He killed the love of her life.

But he was an Uchiha. One of the last. His father planned the coup and Itachi truly killed everyone. Everyone he probably loved had a part in exterminating her people like rats instead of seeking out peace.

But he's still human. In pain. A child... that looked like her Ryouta while asleep.

Kami is testing her. She didn't want to save him but... he has a full life ahead of him. It's not her choice. He will feel the regret and pain for years to come. Letting him die is not fair. He has to pay.

Mitsuyo stared at Sasuke before hearing sounds in the green that surrounded her.

They were about five meters away from the barrier's end.

She placed seals around the forest which protected them from outsiders. Since the massacre, she didn't trust anyone. She either had to get blood samples or be exposed to certain types of chakra for them to pass through. There was another factor, you could also be an Uchiha to get through without seals or permission.

She brought him inside and lugged him onto the medical examination table. He had many broken bones. Moving him was causing him pain but that gave her a little satisfaction. She was surprised that even with his resilience that he was still alive. His chakra pathway was confused, chakra didn't follow the concentration gradient and some lines were blocked off.

A Hyuuga must have done that. A talented one at that.

She sterilized her hands and put on a mask while tying her hair back.

His main problem was how much blood loss he has. It's too much. She used her techniques that Tsunade taught her and channeled all of her efforts into healing this man.

The cuts ceased but now his internal problems were put in the sun.

She intubated him and inserted an I.V to administer some morphine.

She used a flashlight to check if he had a stroke or increased intracranial pressure. His bones. He had a broken pelvis, his clavicle was fractured. Broken ribs. His lower leg was broken and he seemed to have a dislocated shoulder.

His pain tolerance is notably high.

With a short injection of propofol, he was out like a light. Extreme pain no more.

Kaiya moved by the opened room with a jumping Taiyo in her arms. His moon hair was disheveled and Kaiya was mooching off of Mitsuyo's endless supply of clothing.

Kaiya works as a doctor and leaves Taiyo with Kaiya or the Chou Child Daycare when she works. The amount of neglect is abusive.

She was always spending money on her husband who wasn't the father of her child. Who knows? She lets herself be used all the time by different men on the weekend. Who knows from which man in Kumo did Taiyo get that white hair. Unlike Mitsuyo and Kaiya, Taiyo never used harmful chemicals to consistently dye his hair white.

Taiyo saw Uchiha Sasuke and began sobbing, he didn't like blood. She left and came back without Taiyo in her arms. "What are you doing?!" Kaiya hissed. "There's a reason I left him out to die,"

Kaiya tutted her tongue. "I'm healing him unlike you who dragged him out of the safe zone so he would be attacked. Just- get the basil, the echinacea, and lavender paste," Mitsuyo asked, hoping to confirm her suspicions.

"No," Kaiya said and Mitsuyo closed her mouth with a snap. "Leave him there without general anesthesia. He deserves to perish,"

Mitsuyo growled at her barely sane sister. "Kaiya- for once, do what you are told and start thinking about someone other than yourself,"

Kaiya gasped. "I am not being selfish. I'm being reasonable. What do we owe to this-this murderer? This awful man who caused the war?"

Mitsuyo rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it, Kaiya. We are not Kami. We don't get a say in who we heal. We heal and that's the end of the story,"

Kaiya's blue colored contact lenses got darker with her anger. "Mitsuyo- this isn't an argument over who gets the last slice of sashimi. This is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about. He's our biggest problem here,"

Mitsuyo sighed. Always neurotic. Always insane. Always murderous. She knew she would say something like that. "Get out," Mitsuyo ordered.

Kaiya stammered, so shocked by the warning. "Me? What about him?"

"Get out! Now. Before I become your biggest problem," Mitsuyo threatened casually. "You know who would win should we ever battle,"

Kaiya knew full well that she meant a fight to the death. Kaiya would lose. She never practiced her jutsu or trained her sharingan. She was weak compared to Mitsuyo. However, when Kaiya would work for Orochimaru- it was her strength that shone through.

Kaiya huffed then left. After an hour of healing him by herself, she was finally done. She was finishing sewing up the cuts just above his eyebrow.

His eyes... he needed eye drops. Special eye drops that only the Uchiha's use. She had them in the other room, beside her many colored contact lenses.

She passed Kaiya, looking like Mitsuyo tyrannized her. Downtrodden in the hallway, she pouted. "You're making a mistake," Kaiya whispered.

After three seconds, Mitsuyo came back.

It took a moment to understand what was happening. Kaiya was injecting something into him. She had no idea what it was. As soon as she made sense of the picture, she acted quickly.

She tackled Kaiya to the ground. Mitsuyo held Kaiya's right empty arm down, away from her body and stepped on Kaiya's left wrist with her other foot while sitting on her stomach.

"What are you doing?!" Mitsuyo yelled.

She just looked pained as she shifted under Mitsuyo. She explained simply. "He needs to die. He's an Uchiha. He killed Danzo. Don't you want to avenge him?" Kaiya shouted back. Mitsuyo's eye twitched, not giving her the right reaction. "Didn't you ever love Danzo?!"

Mitsuyo shook her head. "I loved him. More than the amount of when the ocean's tides meet the sands. Endlessly and eternally,"

"Then why won't you kill Uchiha Sasuke?" Kaiya asked, desperate for an answer.

"He's a child. Screw his upbringing, politics, and past. I can't do anything but help his future but I can aid him now. I'm better than murdering out of revenge. I wish I could say the same for you,"

"His brother killed our clan," Kaiya argued.

She wrestled to get out from under Mitsuyo. Mitsuyo slapped her ear. "His brother did, not him," Mitsuyo said through clenched teeth. "And you never cared for Danzo, so stop using him as psychotic bait. Stop fishing for reasons to kill him,"

"Does anyone really need a reason?" Kaiya snarled.

"Yes!" Mitsuyo slapped Kaiya again. "Being compassionate is hard for you, being evil is easy. You're just jealous that he got to kill Danzo before you did,"

"Danzo killed my foster parents and our actual parents," Kaiya said.

"Why take out your problems on Uchiha Sasuke?! He's not an outlet,"

"It distracts me from hurting you. You're the reason why all of this happened," Kaiya admitted, angry tears brimming her long sweeping lashes.

Is that why she helped Orochimaru _kill Uchiha_? Like a voodoo doll? She and Shigeko both hunted them down and they are both flawed but you cannot go around killing to spite her.

"You always called me a stubborn bitch. I would gladly take that over being crazy and heartless any day," Mitsuyo said.

Kaiya stared at Mitsuyo and wiped away the hair in her eyes. "You're just like me. A killer," Kaiya snarled, "with Danzo, Orochimaru, and even Sarutobi-sensei,"

"Yeah but I am not happy to be this way," Mitsuyo hissed.

Mitsuyo got off of her and Kaiya rolled away. She looked at Sasuke on the medical examination table, her face twisting into a displeased grimace. "What are you going to do with him?" Kaiya asked.

"I'll figure something out. He'll be here for a couple of weeks, a month or two at most,"

"I don't want to stay here," Kaiya said.

"You're not welcome, either nightmare," Mitsuyo glared at Kaiya. "Get out of my sight. There's yen on the table. Take it- it'll last three weeks if you're careful. Spend it on Taiyo please- alright?"

"I'll just leave him here with you," Kaiya said quietly.

They both nodded. "Fine," Mitsuyo said loudly.

"Dear sister, we could have finished him off really quickly. The strongest man in the world can't get hurt, not unless he wanted to," Kaiya said while walking away.

* * *

 _April 5th. ?_

There was a dull throb. It felt like millions of burning hot needles concentrated on one patch of damaged, peeling skin. The usual.

Sasuke opened his eyes. Why was he not dead? He laid here, waiting to be long and gone.

Itachi? This is an odd heaven.

He opened his eyes. Navy... Not his ideal color. Eh. If Itachi likes it- he likes it.

He didn't want to be dickless and just give into the fear. He was a shinobi not an asswipe for a nightmare to ruin. He activated his sharingan, just because the shadows didn't look empty.

Nothing.

Where the fuck is he? Sasuke panicked. He's not with Orochimaru in that Kami-forsaken hideout. He searched for his demons and their friends.

Nothing, still.

He looked out the window. Still night. The wind blew and the fingers of the rain tapped on the windows. His breaths showed up as fog in front of his eyes.

The day is just commencing.

The steady pitter-patter of the damn water seeped through the windowsill and through little cracks on the unfinished roof. It plainly emanated the scent of sea salt, dried sea salt, and the sharp burnt iron scent of lightning.

How long has it been pouring? He doesn't know.

He heard feet padding on the floor and make the dim house groan. What if that's Itachi? He has to-

That's exactly when he tried to move and realized that he was particularly broken this time around.

Pain shot through his nerves and right to his core. It burnt him wholly and it was miserable but occulting. He wasn't supposed to move- his pelvis felt like it was cracked open with a sledgehammer.

So. His lungs, brain, and heart still work. That's all he needed. He was all bandaged up and it was strange. Anyone other than Itachi would have left him to die a slow, painful death but he's still here. Perhaps it really was heaven.

He heard the footsteps again and tried to sit up before the pain hit him fully and he passed out once again.

* * *

 _April 16th._

He woke up again, in and out of consciousness. He just saw a long string of memories flashing all the same time. Time passed. Maybe? Both and neither.

He didn't feel healed, instead it felt like he was being buried by one thousand simultaneous rasengans while his cells rip apart and the weight of the ocean sat on his already crushed ribs.

They really did their job in not healing him.

He feels the hunger and he feels the thirst although that gets soothed. He also feels the IV needle's position change time from time.

By the third time he slips into a deep dreamless state, he realizes that he isn't dead. He wanted to be dead. It felt like a failed victory. He's here but not happy about it.

He could sometimes see spots of light or hear a feminine voice. Maybe a bird or film from time to time. Some cries and the groaning of wood. A laugh here and there.

Then it goes dark.

A few more lifetimes passed and he realized the casts and bandages were getting off. He ultimately wondered if he was in jail. His senses told him not because no one would be that nice. And no one would laugh... It wouldn't smell like rice and flowers.

He froze. Someone's coming- either his enemy or enemies. He immediately figured that everything but his left arm was broken or sore in a way. He'll have to work fast.

With the smoothness of butter, he soundlessly got out of bed and grabbed the surgical blade that glinted nearby. It was dull and not properly weighted but he was Uchiha Sasuke, any blade was his to master.

He did notice that obsidian-black locks of hair weren't blocking his view. He reached up, expecting to find spiked glory but found a close-cropped cut. A buzzcut.

He surely but slowly crashed through the paper door and slammed the woman into the wall.

The woman let out a garbled cry of unintelligent words as she fell. Sasuke trifled with the idea of having her as a hostage. The Uchiha never have hostages- they kill. No witnesses.

She was in her late thirties with metallic gray eyes that were haunted. Those eyes have seen things that aged her. They also seemed fake. She had pale smooth skin that vaguely smelled like almonds and soap. She didn't look afraid even though he cut just above her ear.

She was the only one here. No other workers. His shoulders ached and he was wrapped in sarachi. His right arm was in a sling, and he tasted his concussion. Despite that, he felt irrational rage coursing through him like blood. She rescued him and that could never be forgiven.

"I wanted death," Sasuke said, still holding the scalpel to her neck, ready to slice it across her neck. Watch the warm liquid rubies tumble from her artery and pool under them so he could leave.

She sat under him, not fighting either. "You kill me, you die and I'm dead. I've got nothing to live for either but there's a kid who didn't get to choose his fate yet. Do you really want to squander his life too?" The woman hissed, moving closer to the blade.

She didn't care much about her life either, then. A kid? He tightened his grip on the blade.

That can't change the fact that this woman kept him here. He should be grateful but he should have been with the ANBU, in Konoha. They'd finish him off. She has a kid here, somewhere. He wouldn't kill her. However, he could make her angry enough to take him to the police.

Sasuke paused and glared at the shapely woman. "Tell me everything," Sasuke threatened. He didn't have enough strength to use his rinnegan or his sharingan.

"I saved your life. I expect gratitude but seeing that your ass doesn't have any, I'll take you going back to bed. You'll rip out your stitches. Return to bed," The woman ordered as if he was a child.

Sasuke shook his head, pressing with enough force to draw pearls of crimson on her white skin.

The woman laughed, breathy and disbelieving. "You won't?" she challenged.

Sasuke had enough of this and he stabbed beside her head, nicking her ear.

The feline look in her eye smartened when she stopped her laughing, offering an enthusiastic but mocking look. "That's surprising,"

"Kill me," he barked.

She wet her lips with her tongue. "That's too kind,"

Sasuke used his Chidori senbon technique to crush her shoulder blade. "Get revenge, show your vendetta- finish me off. Be like the others and give into your hate," he yelled. "Kill me,"

She gave a sardonic smile. "No can do, runt,"

Her suddenly red eyes twirled and that was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

 _April 31st. ?_

Sasuke groaned when he opened up his eyes. Same shit blue color. He's still here.

He sighed.

Orochimaru liked to stay in caves and underground tunnels. He never knew why. It was hard to get good food. Orochimaru hates the taste of real food. Kabuto liked pissing in his drink and Shigeko hated, hated the taste of anything healthy but she stayed alive and skinny.

Unless Sasuke has a hand in it- they won't be alive. He hasn't seen any of them for three years- so... he doesn't know if Shigeko or Kabuto is alive.

This time, the sullen wench was at his bedside. She used a Kumogakure hair bandana to keep the gray locks away from her eyes. They were a different shade of constellation-blue this time. Peculiar.

She wore a green yukata that revealed some of her okay breasts. They weren't Tsunade-sized but they were nice. For a woman who was near thirty-seven, she was sort of hot. He had time to admire her curvatures and slightly mysterious attitude, she huffed at him. She gave him water. He wouldn't say that he was thankful but his thirst was quenched. His throat stopped burning.

She sighed, putting the bowl away. He felt light and floaty. He shot her a dark look. What did she put in his water?

"Yes. I put some juice to calm you down. You bozu, such an idiot. Thanks for wounding my shoulder,"

Sasuke nodded. _You're welcome. You deserved it_ , he thought.

She showed him the newspaper article titled: **Final Uchiha Death? Three Konohagakure Shinobi Killed The Presumed Dead Notorious Criminal.** _Two months since the attack and no one has heard from the lethally injured Uchiha. The Hokage is worried._

She tossed it away. "This marks the second month that you've been here," she said slowly. She had a high voice that was silky.

Two months? In bed? What happened to him? No. There were full days when he would lay around and think. He did that pondering routine for a week and a half. The other half of that week was him just being awake, unmoving.

"Yes. Two months. Your body hasn't fully healed. It's more mental than physical, isn't it?" The woman looked incredibly angry. Sakura angry. It was a turn-off. "You're blocking your extraordinary healing powers. You don't think you deserve to heal,"

Okay. Any attraction he felt disappeared. He admits it.

She stood up, gesticulating wildly. "Aside from the Uchiha clan killing family to awaken the sharingan, your clan folks put genjutsu on themselves for trivial matters. Fun. Rewatching a certain memory. Like studying for an exam, re-watching a cinema movie they loved or they go your idiotic, detrimental way and torture themselves for two weeks straight. What's wrong with you?!"

The first part of her spiel was true but she's crazy. He looked away, westward. This is bullcrap.

"I know what you were doing, Uchiha. You talk and cry in your sleep," the woman snapped. "Why should I save you if you don't want to save yourself?"

Sasuke's voice was like the groaning wood of an abandoned house. "I deserve this," Sasuke rasped huskily.

"You deserve a life and a kingdom, not death. Restart once again but not with this self-induced nightmare. You have to eventually stop hurting yourself and start anew, find that girl- Sakura, the one you talk about in your sleep,"

Sasuke gave her a sharp look. "I didn't do..." That.

"Don't bet on it, bozu. I have tape recordings,"

"You creepy man," Sasuke said loudly.

"Very mature," The woman laughed drily. "I saw the news, the fight between you and the Konoha-dogs. You are not weak. Orochimaru trains his pupils until their bones shatter. You wanted to get hurt,"

He looked away, feeling no reason to pay attention. "Nothing to live for,"

She shrugged after minutes of deliberation and pondering. "The future of possibilities, you can live for that. You kept on yapping about 'restoring' your clan. You're too attached to abandon your quest in continuing your dojutsu,"

"You know nothing," Sasuke growled. "Keeping me prisoner and healing me is a mistake,"

The woman clicked her tongue. "Well. You will die without my medicine if you leave. You can leave and get arrested for the insane amount of property damage you managed to amass. You could reveal your intentions to the Raikage and die. Or you could stay here, get four hot meals a day, services like laundry, electricity, temporary and rehabilitation all for nothing. Zero yen,"

She almost died in his hands and she's offering a home to stay in?

She move towards the door, without a second glance. "If you don't want any of this. I expect you gone in the morning,"

She was about to leave but he stopped her.

"Why do this?" Sasuke asked hoarsely. Speaking and forming words hurt his brain but this kindness... ached more.

She seemed caught off-guard by the question. She didn't look back and let out a soft exhalation of air. "You... killed someone who the broken part of me couldn't forget or the healthy part couldn't kill,"

"Who?" Sasuke asked. He killed many people.

"Don't worry. It allows you permanent easement into my life but also all the hate I have is directed at you,"

"You hate me?" Sasuke asked. "Why heal me?"

"Yes... I appreciate you more than hate. You won't even know I am in the house. I will feed you and give you medicine but we do not have to speak. I owe you that much distance. Make your decision soon,"

Then she said; "My name is... is Natsukawa Mitsuyo,"

* * *

 _Five months later._

One-hundred and sixteen months ago, he didn't even say goodbye. To his mother. June first passed. Her birthday. He didn't want to get another drink nor kill anyone or leave.

The last few months consisted of him sitting in this stranger's room.

He decided to stay. At least until his hair grew back.

Sasuke threw his forehead protector into the koi pond. The forehead protector he wore around his waist to signify his friendship with Naruto. Then Sakura and Naruto went off and dated each other.

The woman... Mitsuyo was a ghost in the house. He only ever saw her when they accidentally crossed paths. He ate all of his meals. Alone. He wandered through the library. Alone. He watched TV. Alone. He walked through the forest. Alone.

She fed him, administered his medicine and did all that she promised. He learned about the silver-headed witch.

She had many artifacts and paintings. She also loved mah jong and playing tennis. She occasionally had hookups with some idiot with glasses. She gardened a lot but sold the veggies at the market. Her favorite color was pink and she ran a daycare about two weeks after he agreed to stay.

As he figured her out, Mitsuyo did the same. She got him fishing gear, caramel treats and almost always had a bowl of rice with his meals. Sasuke loved all those things.

She was very maternal and almost exclusively referred to him as 'child,' or 'bozu,' which bothered him at first. Then he realized it was because she saw him as something to take care of. She had no husband but birthed two kids. One had black hair and dark grey eyes and the boy had auburn locks and black eyes.

He slowly started feeling better or more like he trusted her.

He never exchanged a word with her. She did like talking at him then that shifted and she talked to him. He helped carry out buckets and buckets of rain when thunderstorms hit. He sat in the living room to watch TV while small hyper children ran free. He also helped fish and throwing out the trash. They even made fun of unsuspecting Kumogakure people by dropping water balloons onto the inhabitant's heads, hundreds of feet above.

She finally stopped sliding his creative meals under the paper door and he ate dinner with her. It was quiet and the rain fell.

It was about at four months that he finally responded and talked to her. The first thing he said was, "You've ruined my hair,"

She laughed so hard that rice milk came out of her nose. "That's the first words you say to me? You vain, Uchiha,"

Then he finally trusted Natsukawa Mitsuyo when he chuckled too. He didn't like her but he didn't have to. He could... see his future wife... doing this with Mitsuyo. Getting taken care of.

* * *

 _May 7th. Three years later. Before the birth of the twins._

"These 9 months passed by quickly. I can't say it was always pleasant but I enjoyed it," Mitsuyo muttered, settling beside Sasuke on the deck.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said," Sasuke murmured. "Have you gone soft, Mitsuyo?"

"Oh hush up, Uchiha. I am a pleasant person to be around," she said. "People would like you more if you were nicer. You have a lot of charisma under that malaise,"

"I'm charismatic?"

"It worked on Someina. Benjiro adores you. And I tolerate you at most. You're an asshole, we all get it. For the love of god, don't change,"

"I'm not nice and I don't want people to like me," Sasuke snapped.

Mitsuyo shrugged. "They are pretty foul to be around but you don't like being alone, you've just learned to. Stargazing is what you do with Hinata. Why are you out here alone, without her?" Mitsuyo asked, nudging him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We're not attached at the hip, Mitsuyo,"

"I beg to differ," Mitsuyo laughed. "You're the worrywart now? Hinata's worked on labor exercises. She worked out all the angles. She's determined to have a safe delivery," Mitsuyo said quietly. "She's fine, buster. I know it's not a word to you or Hinata but... it's true,"

"Tomorrow is her due date... Problematic," Sasuke murmured. "After the kids, Hinata... might not make it. We've stared death in the face? Death visits me, the damned,"

"It won't," Mitsuyo said.

Sasuke frowned. "How do you know?"

"I don't. I say death loves misery, strife, and company... Loves the company of my family and children but... Death won't come knocking at our door. We don't deserve the worst..."

"Not anymore at least," Sasuke finished.

"Benjiro and Ryouta act the same way and it kills me. It's as if I'm seeing my son ever I go. Maybe that's why I helped you," Mitsuyo said.

"Your son. Is that why you like me?" Sasuke asked, finding umbrage and offense.

"Sort of. You do have that charisma in your back pocket,"

Sasuke chuckled lightly.

Mitsuyo got serious. "I'm not that nostalgic but we are ghosts in the shells, aren't we? We're made from stardust, driving a meat coated skeleton," Mitsuyo said.

"And I thought I was pessimistic about life," Sasuke said.

"Hinata's worried about you. She said there's this coldness to you that she can't understand. Something closed your heart,"

"I was born to help nobody or love anyone. There is no way she could understand my torment. The pain of it wasn't gone. It was just slowed..."

Mitsuyo shrugged. "Life before the people we care about wasn't sweet... it is full of abandon and contemplation. We do not enjoy life... rather, we endure it. Whatever happens, Sasuke- endure it. Even... even if Hinata... dies,"

Sasuke got antsy again. "I can't carry on after one more loss. Her loss. It's hard to say goodbye to the ones you just met,"

Mitsuyo sighed. "You're still here after all the time that's gone... the people too. Nothing seems scary or horrible if you go through loss," she eyed Sasuke. "That sorrow to believe your life is a sin. But I should have done more,"

After a melancholic beat, Sasuke added. "Me too. You've seen loss, too," he realized.

She nodded. "I have. Feels like a whole clan sometimes. It feels like that for anyone when they die,"

They looked at the horizon, lost.

"Bliss and conflict. That's what grieving is. Going through conflict then rediscovering the bliss," Sasuke muttered. "My mother's birthday, mother's day and the day she passed... on are soybeans... awful,"

She smiled, avoiding his gaze. "Our clan... was gone too early. It was like watching a sunset at noon. However, reality comes into existence at every moment, the beginning is now..."

He was quiet.

She nudged him. "The beginning is now. Hinata told me you're working on forgiving yourself. How's that going?"

"It's going," he whispered.

Mitsuyo smirked. "I like that. We're not loveless anymore. We've got her... Hinata... reminds me of how leaves move in the wind; wild, grown, free,"

"Will going back to Konoha ruin all the progress?" he asked.

"Nah. She got the will of fire all things nice. I hate Konoha but this stormy, gloomy weather is not her. She needs perpetual sun. She wasn't raised in the shadows of hate like us..."

"Maybe bringing her here was a mistake," Sasuke wondered.

"No... you saved her life. She looked beautiful but now she feels beautiful and confident. That's never a mistake,"

"I wish they treated her better. Maybe she wouldn't have left. Maybe she'd want to stay," Sasuke murmured.

"Even while being friendly, they didn't like her softness. There are bitter folks and sweet gals like her... These differences are necessary for the interest of mankind. The tragedy started when one begins falling for a soul like hers. She helps every fool fall in love. Perhaps you're spellbound, you big bozu,"

Sasuke then smiled. "It's hard not to like her. They don't, back home,"

"Is that why you love her?" Mitsuyo asked.

Sasuke's mouth went dry. "I don't-"

"Save the words for her, you know? Be good to her. She won't leave... even if you ruin her,"

Sasuke scowled... knowing it's true.

"The babies will come out fine, perhaps a little fat and chubby but beautiful, nonetheless. You'll be a good, good father to your children,"

Sasuke actually smiled.

"Let's drink on it," Mitsuyo suggested. Mitsuyo went to the freezer and got two bottles of doburoku and sake.

"Cheers," Mitsuyo said sweetly.

"Cheers," Sasuke said as well.

They both drank and watched the stars.

* * *

End Chapter


	31. Multiple Hits

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 31-  
Multiple Hits

* * *

 _Present. August 21st. Morning._

Kaiya sat in her abused body, wondering why her life was like this. Her body ached and she had just gotten out of surgery again. She was disoriented and confused. The bewilderment led her to feel like the dangers consumed her, like a body with quicksand.

A fruity laugh was loud. It was deep and strong, in a pleasant way. It was modulated, honeyed and nice but she couldn't trust it.

"Akuma-oo-sama said they will heal in a matter of months," A dolce, silvery woman said. It sounded similar to a snake's hiss. "Rest assured, we will take care of all your needs,"

She felt padding over her eyes... and tight bandages around her face. Her face felt hot and swollen. Her limbs were gelatinous and she was weak. Everything is dark and she panicked, feeling her pulse speed up considerably. "Where am I? Who are you? Why is it so dark? Where am I?"

"So many questions," the laughing voice hummed.

Her heartbeat was hammering so loud, she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. She was strapped down.

The woman heard the hyperventilation begin but the woman caressed Kaiya's cheek. "Your eyes will heal and you shall be in the eternal night without the sannin. Akuma-oo-sama will prevail,"

Only one woman talked like that about Orochimaru. "Shigeko?" Kaiya asked.

"Yes, my companion in crime?" Shigeko purred, voice dripping affection.

"Get away from me, nutzoid,"

"Don't be the cold weather, babe. Remember us? Traveling 'round, like goddesses... Killing civilians and your clan-members alike? You were Orochimaru-sama's least _favorite_ but your people-hunting skills were second to none. That is why Akuma-oo-sama used you for attracting pawns,"

"This is crazy," Kaiya said.

Shigeko laughed. "What happened to you? You've gotten a lot saner. You're no fun,"

Kaiya heard steps approach the cold surgical table she was on. "Ah... do you see the consequences of your mistakes?" A rumbling, throaty voice vibrated through her. "Now, you cannot see,"

Akuma-oo-sama. She immediately flinched away from the source of the slow, purposeful steps. He always moved in a lax, purposeful manner. He moved in that way when he tortured her for the past eight nights.

"You gave layers to Akuma-oo-sama's anger. You also gave doubts to Akuma-oo-sama. Whose side are you on? Who will you serve during the apocalypse?"

He slammed his fists against the medical examination table. She cringed, shuddering in fear. "Akuma-oo-sama's lenient to you. You are family after all. However, one's kindness can only get them this far. Your pain is beautiful and your cries are music but you are going to go numb. Pain won't comfort Akuma-oo-sama. It will surely, surely give Akuma-oo-sama satisfaction if you cannot see your state,

"There are those pawns who deserve rewards for their loyalty. Like Akuma-oo-sama's dear, dear Shigeko. You do not deserve the greatest dojutsu known to men. It gave you pain. Akuma-oo-sama wants to make your life as enjoyable as possible. So, we gave the sharingan to Shigeko,"

"What?!" Kaiya gasped.

* * *

 _A few hours later._

Shigeko's world was ultimately black with a few white spots here and between. Everything, her senses to her taste buds, received an upgrade. She could not see but her brain was constantly tricking her.

She reached out to the stone walls, hoping to find her way. For now, the small jagged rocks bit into her hand as she guided herself to the room. Kabuto's room.

It smelled like festering sewage in the hallways during the hot, hot summers.

She just got these sharingan eyes. She needed to see Kabuto. He will help her in this blindness. She couldn't see and her head had a killer migraine.

She visualized the sad room. It was cramped and had stacked dull grey rocks. Using muscle memory and sheer intellect, she made her way to his dark cell with her son in tow. She was vulnerable, yes but she needed to see Kabuto.

She found him and used the keys Akuma-oo-sama trusted her with. She unlocked the door and held her child close. She listened for any other guards and no one was there.

Mitsuki made a happy sound when he saw Kabuto. Her four-year-old boy was very talented. She imagined a bright future for him and Orochimaru. She just needed to get strong enough to use her sharingan eyes against Akuma-oo-sama.

Kabuto was in his cell, thank kami, and now, probably holding Mitsuki away from her. His bass voice sounded fearful. "What the hell did you do to yourself? That wasn't wise," he hissed.

"I could ask the same, asshole. You look like a snake," Shigeko said.

"Well, now you cannot see. Mitsuki is under my care for a couple of hours a day, yes... but you... you cannot watch Orochimaru-sama's child. That is dangerous for such a kin," Kabuto advised.

"I know how to protect him. Once the bandages come undone, I will be renewed. Akuma-oo-sama said so for I am in his debt," Shigeko said.

Kabuto scowled. At least she heard him scoff. "Akuma-oo-sama gave you a dojutsu that does not belong to you,"

"The sharingan? Kaiya's sharingan? It fits me quite well. Red is the color of energy, passion, and strength,"

Kabuto made a displeased sound. "It is also the color of strain, war, and aggression. The color of the sharingan will not bode well for your particular situation,"

"I think it looks quite nice on me. Power and grace are supposed to come to those who take it,"

"You do not take happiness," Kabuto sighed.

"You always take what is yours," Shigeko laughed. "One more wise-crack and I'll rat you out,"

Kabuto didn't believe her. She _needed_ him. "You haven't heard my plan," he grumbled.

"I don't think you have a plan,"

"I do," Kabuto said stiffly. "Are you questioning my capabilities?"

"No... Kabuto-sama... I have changed my mind. I cannot leave. I have two reasons... In fact, I got the sharingan for two reasons. Orochimaru and the genjutsu,"

"Why Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked.

"It is Orochimaru's dream to possess the eyes of the Uchiha. They may not be Uchiha Sasuke's eyes but they are sharingan. I will give them to Orochimaru as a gift, a confession of my dedication to him,"

"You're willing to go blind again just so he could have them?" Kabuto sounded disappointed.

"Yes. He needs sight more than I do. He is very aware of what needs to transpire. He will rule all with the sharingan. If I could give him happiness, it is more rewarding and touching than sight," Shigeko said, holding her hand. She wished she was with him now, everytime the sun came up. She's wondering if he's wondering about her.

"I need genjutsu," Shigeko said. She knew she wasn't ready. It scared her.

"Genjutsu?" Kabuto demanded.

She nodded. "I could show Mitsuki what his father really looks like. He has no certain memories of Orochimaru. Once I am gone, I will replace all the memories of me and Mitsuki with his father,"

"You plan to die?" Kabuto said. He didn't sound sad or emotional. He just wanted the hard truth. He was probably thinking about Mitsuki's future. He didn't need _he_ r.

"Yes... in his honor," Shigeko confirmed. She wasn't even scared of death. "I have lived a full life. He needs it more,"

"Just like the love you have for Orochimaru, it borders on the one Jiraiya had for Tsunade. Distasteful and _obsessed_. Unsweet," Kabuto listed off a bunch of more reasons. If she could see, Kabuto would have gotten a mouthful of foot about now.

"It's not distasteful or obsession, it's love," Shigeko said. He didn't want to argue and he dismissed the conversation.

"Whatever the psychological case, you still wield the sharingan. Once you get strong enough, then we will break out of this place," Kabuto said.

Shigeko rose an eyebrow. "You do not know how to control or train one with the sharingan. You're not Orochimaru, you do not know how to do everything,"

"I was also there for the years of training Orochimaru did with Sasuke. I am qualified," Kabuto said.

It would be such a shame if Kaiya died because of the loss of her eyes. If torture doesn't, the heartache will kill Kaiya.

Kaiya was Shigeko's partner in crime, exterminating all the good together, having a good time. Then... she went and got married and had kids. Her life story was identical- lost clans, finding a great love and birthing wonderful kids.

Shigeko hasn't betrayed Akuma-oo-sama in a big way. At least, not yet.

* * *

 _August 28th. 8 o'clock._

A week passed and Hinata stayed in Karin's house during that time. Karin was readily happy to accept her and the kids. Sasuke hadn't returned. Suigetsu hasn't either.

Hiromitsu and Amarante got a minor cold. Benjiro was unconscious and Taiyo finally was fine. It was a pretty sad and stormy past two weeks for everyone. The cold and heavy rain flooded the grass around the house Hinata hasn't dared step foot on. The thunder shook the ground and lightning made a show. That was the unchanging weather these past days.

It was oddly calm and warm today on the back porch step. Everything was unmoving and everyone held their breath. Maybe the gods are thinking of the consequences of this action, also at a standstill.

Hinata went inside and found Mitsuyo with a morose disposition in the living room. Her suitcases were filled with cash and other artifacts of them beside her. She was winding a dark shawl around her shoulders to hide her saddened expression.

She still looked the same, maybe a bit worn down.

Her pink yukata flowed in the soft breezes of the night draft. She was a friend and she was walking away.

Mitsuyo paused, not looking back. "Ah..." she said softly. She didn't want Hinata to know about the regret and pain. She knew.

She cleared her throat, not once turning to look at her. "Hinata, dear. The house is for you. You're in my will," Mitsuyo said loudly and firmly, with no room for argument. "Alas, I'm going,"

"If you go. I go," Hinata said, assuming a fighting stance.

Mitsuyo sighed and kept going to the door.

Hinata took out blades and threw it at the door handle, nearly piercing Mitsuyo. "You're not leaving," Hinata said. Hesitance didn't still her limbs and she left no room for argument either.

She turned around. Her face was stern but a little softer around the edges. Her white hair danced around her face as a whisp. Maybe a little evidence of aging but mostly, she looked really beautiful.

"Stay back. Do not attempt to stop this," Mitsuyo ordered in her naturally authoritative voice.

She sent a perfectly scary death glare that would have made Hinata run for the hills four years ago. But it wasn't four years ago and she wasn't afraid to challenge Mitsuyo. Or anyone.

"I didn't want to come to this. I'm not fighting you, Hinata," Mitsuyo whispered.

"If it makes you stay- tell me what to do and I'll do it," Hinata whispered, determined.

Mitsuyo stayed silent because she's not turning back. Neither is Hinata.

Gathering her courage, Hinata stood up straighter. "Then we shall settle this the way shinobi do; bloody, tumultuous and rude,"

Mitsuyo drew a tired sigh. "Don't be a foolish child. You both matured into barely functioning adults, don't turn back the _clock_ ,"

Hinata did a series of hand signs and placed a seal around the house.

Mitsuyo rolled her eyes and shifted in place, amused. "I taught you that seal. I can disarm them in a snap-child," she snapped her fingers for emphasis.

She remembered that she taught Sasuke the mechanics of her seals, so he would know how to counter them.

"You haven't taught me everything I know," Hinata said. "I'm not a child anymore, Mitsuyo. Do not treat me like a nuance. I know what is happening. You're running again. You revealed your exit plan," Hinata said, getting her matching katana blades ready. Inazume and ikazuchi were ready, even to spill blood.

Mitsuyo's eyes flared up dangerously. "Do not accuse me of being the only bad guy when we do the same crimes. You're also running, Hyuuga. We're not strangers to the act of disappearing. We're not loyal to a fault,"

"I'm loyal to you. I'm on your side. I promised," Hinata whispered. "You know me, I never give up on those who I love. I never go back on my word because that is my nindo way,"

"Nindo ways... dreams... rainbows. You cannot touch them, there is nothing to hold onto. There is nothing here for me," Mitsuyo nodded, accepting her fate.

"We're here," Hinata whispered, feeling drained. "If you use me to fill the space, I don't mind. We all use each other,"

"I am at sea, riding this wave of life and hoping to drown in the shallow end. I want to get out of the black and into the blue. My life has been... what would that Bozu call it? A book of _disappointments_ ,"

"Don't read the last page and don't blank me out," Hinata begged.

"You love me but you do not trust me. Why stay when there is no one who believes you? It's the second loneliest place on earth. There is a time when everyone leaves and stays. This is my time that I sail off, leave the port and into a new life. My soul is as restless as the ocean. When I go, the hurts, the doubts, and the mistrust will leave. They say lots of things end with distance and they will. They will,"

"People lie and we're different," Hinata sighed. "Mitsuyo, if you leave... you'll confirm everything I was scared to think,"

"I'm the monster that people fear. I'm not a saint. I never was, I'll never be. Never look at me like I am one of the good ones," Mitsuyo yelled.

Why does she see herself like this? Why does Sasuke? It's sad. The person Mitsuyo hates the most is herself. "You are now. You changed. You evolved. I heard your heart speak. You are kind and nurturing," Hinata responded.

"I am a woman of instinct, there is what I do for genuine trust and others I do to survive," Mitsuyo raised her voice to a taller height.

This made Hinata angry. She's completely undermining the closeness they've gained over the years. Like they don't matter. "What were the last four years?! What were those? All Uchiha are dramatic. So, Uchiha Mitsuyo which arm?"

"Which one?"

"Which arm do you want to lose?" Hinata clarified.

"Hinata, grow a brain and find sense- I'm not fighting you. Hurting you is the last thing I ever wanted. It's something akin to a crime in mine and Sasuke's book,"

"Then what else would make you stay?! If you go, the wave of losing another person will drown me," Hinata yelled.

Mitsuyo huffed angrily and channeled chakra to her eyes. Hinata steadied herself. "Don't you dare put me under a genjutsu and hike off into oblivion," Hinata said.

They stared each other down.

She heard the back door open at first. That brought her an immediate sense of calm then burning questions.

Sasuke entered the scene, half-drunken and half-angry. He passed Mitsuyo, staring at Mitsuyo, cold eyes. Cold face. Cold stare. Cold, frozen body. He just sat on the couch as if nothing were wrong. As if this wasn't the most painful thing in the universe to him. His eyes, as expressionless as he tried to make it seem, showed her the world of hurt and turmoil.

He swiped a thumb over his scabbed knuckles.

"The kids?" Hinata asked simply.

"They're alright. Karin's taking them in for the night," Sasuke said, so unusually quiet, it hurt.

Sasuke looked dead at Mitsuyo, eyes magma-red and shining with malice and hate. All the bad stuff. She saw it. He was deciding whether to kick her butt or ask questions.

Mitsuyo just got tense, she could hear the minutes tick by while they all stood there, wide-eyed like in a crime scene.

Instead, he marched over to the kitchen. Mitsuyo, surprisingly, followed him. Sasuke leaned onto the kitchen counter near to the sink. Mitsuyo remained at the table, seated and statuesque.

Sasuke poured doburoku and Sake for him and Mitsuyo. Mitsuyo got a glass and Sasuke kept his own but they returned to their defensive positions.

Mitsuyo didn't touch the doburoku and Sasuke didn't sip, he drank. The full bottle was almost gone by the time someone spoke. His tolerance had stayed about the same because his tone wasn't slurred and he sounded just as hostile sober.

"We were supposed to bury strangers together," Sasuke said, breaking the silence, taking swigs between words. "At the funeral. You should have paid your respects properly,"

"How does one pay respects if you and I had none to give?" Mitsuyo reminded him harshly.

Sasuke crushed the glass he used in his hand. The glass shards fell. The alcohol numbed his rage but also intensified his hurt. Mitsuyo waited on his every move.

He chuckled darkly. "You said, "The pain comes with the name. That is why Uchiha's eyes bleed red, it's from the scars that the village put in them,"... No one can understand the magnitude of truth the statement exhibits except for a goddamn Uchiha," Sasuke laughed. "Everyone, everyone sent me looks of distrust and hate like I was a burden, not a noble schmuck's heir to the Uchiha clan,"

"That is not my fault," Mitsuyo denied it.

Sasuke shook his head. "Hell yeah, it is. You left your clan for a Konohagakure extremist who exterminated Uchiha right and left. After placing an attempt on your eyes, he stole and implanted countless sharingan in his arm,"

"He's a monster but his lover's carving never disappeared from my heart's wall. I remember it every second,"

Sasuke regarded Mitsuyo as no less than the dirt under his shoes. "Is that why Danzo got secrets about the Uchiha? Is that why the Sandaime Hokage knew so much about my clan- you were an informant. A rat who told them everything,"

Mitsuyo's shoulders fell and she breathed heavily. "I met... Danzo, a lovely paranoid, pragmatic cynic, when I was fourteen. I was young, dumb and easy. He brainwashed me much like Orochimaru brainwashed you into a sightless killer," she gave Sasuke a knowing look. "It runs in your family,"

"What the hell are you implying?"

Mitsuyo rolled her black eyes. "Itachi is the one who lifted the blade but your father's the one that planned the coup and every one of us, our clan followed through. You're out of your god damn head,"

"Don't blame the massacre on my father," Sasuke yelled and he smashed the glass bottle of alcohol on the hardwood floor.

"You don't?!" Mitsuyo bellowed.

"You do?!"

"Call it denial or stupidity but you should. All of us were the victims of the persecution complex and we had the ninety percent chance of going insane when someone we loved died. We have books on what's wrong with us in the Konoha's public library. But your father... If he hadn't set his clouded gaze on vengeance, the rest of us would have been alive. If the Uchiha hadn't been so nearsighted to what is to come during the future,"

His voice took a lower tone. "Why didn't you stay in Konoha? You could have, you could have made things right for me-"

"Could have, should have, would have are all words for the weak and forsaken," Mitsuyo murmured. They should have stayed and cared but they both didn't.

"You abandoned me. You didn't care,"

Mitsuyo weaved her fingers together, nervous under his scrutinizing glare. She lowered her gaze and looked vulnerable. "I did fight to take you back," Mitsuyo told him quietly.

"What?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

She dodged his gaze and stared at the spreading pool of glass and liquid sadness. "I wished... for you to be here. The Sandaime Hokage and the Raikage ruled me as unfit... I did check up on you every two, three years. I watched and cared. I cared a lot, you bastard. I didn't want to abandon you. Life's good but life's not fair,"

Sasuke's exterior changed. "You fought for me?" Sasuke asked, voice so shocked and hopeful that it was childlike.

"Yes... I did,"

"Why didn't you ever break me out?"

"You weren't allowed outside of Konoha, Bozu. For good reason, you dangerous prick," Mitsuyo slammed her hands on the table. "After the nine-tails attack, the council counted on you to _destroy_ Konoha by using your awaken sharingan. They nurtured you into a spineless being because of how they feared you,"

"You failed me," Sasuke concluded.

"Yes. It wasn't all my fault," Mitsuyo said.

They sat in a pregnant silence, thoughtful and wondering. Sasuke leaned even more heavily on the counter and Mitsuyo stared at her cuticles.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't trust anyone but Hinata, Scar, and Kakashi but you somehow made the cut. Why did you allow Hinata in your house? Why heal me? You could've been _arrested_. I could've killed you yet you healed me when I asked for death. Why risk your life for me?!"

Mitsuyo didn't respond with aggression. "I am in your debt. You wanted a future for the Uchiha. I wanted you to continue on as one of the strongest shinobi in the world. You couldn't die. I watered a stone for months but now you're lively and happy, smiling. A flower that unfurled and reached out for the Sundance here," Mitsuyo smiled and it was tired and grateful. "Ultimately... you killed Shimura Danzo and anything you ask, I'll do,"

"Hn,"

She nodded to herself. "You fought tooth and nail for the Uchiha's legacy... When I simply wanted it to cease to exist. I am in your debt and the guilt of knowing I could have done more... broke me. Konoha broke me,"

"Why didn't you do more?" Sasuke asked.

"I was scared to and my distrust for the Uchiha led me to Orochimaru, who prayed on my doubts. Prior to graduating the academy at ten years old, Danzo offered me a spot in Root. I refused but Orochimaru prepared me for the war,

"My drunk parents failed to notice my success. I took advantage. I said I was at the academy but I practiced jutsu with Orochimaru in his hideouts for ages. He gave me insights and knowledge about everything I know. He used me for his experiments on children... that's why I take care of children, to... apologize,

"I apologized to you by taking care of Hinata, which is what you needed in your time of absence. I couldn't give you anything more or less. Before you made that deal with the idiot Hychu Taichirou, I fought off the pansies who infiltrated my, I thought, unbreakable barriers and seals," she turned to Hinata. "You are a very hot topic, missy. One to kill and die for,"

"What? Me? I have a bounty on my head?" Hinata asked, voice high and pitchy.

Mitsuyo laughed. "You don't believe how dangerous you are? Sad. While I left on that trip when you found Benjiro, it was really to kill the man who put the price on your head. I've had to do that many times,"

"Oh... thank you," Hinata said. "I'm still angry,"

"I apologize but... I used my sharingan to trick you into thinking that you didn't catch me using my sharingan for petty things. You both do not remember certain things and giving you pleasant dreams,"

Sasuke scoffed. "Pleasant dreams?"

"Yes. You both have quite the nightmares, so I soothed you both,"

Sasuke got angry once again. "Why didn't you tell us you had the sharingan? Why didn't you tell me that I had clan members? I know it wasn't my fault but it was my responsibility to restore the clan. I was burdened with it,"

"No one aside from you had broader shoulders, Bozu. If you knew about Kaito and Kokoro being able to produce children, would you have had those darling sundances? Would you have taken care of Benjiro and now, Taiyo?"

Sasuke glared at her then answered. "No,"

Mitsuyo sighed. "If I told you then, you would have let yourself die off drinking rum or at the hands of the Raikage like you selfishly intended,"

"It would have been nice to know that I wasn't alone all those years ago. You could have changed stuff," Sasuke admitted.

"You aren't alone now. You've got Hinata, Taiyo- who has the sharingan, Amarante, and Hiromitsu and you even have me in that gnarled clan of ours. You're even stuck with me and my two kids. I'm sorry-"

Sasuke held a hand up and briskly walked out of the kitchen. "Don't,"

Hinata sat across from Mitsuyo and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Mitsuyo said.

"Me too," Hinata replied. "Your eyes are very pretty,"

"That's the first thing Danzo ever said to me but I know you mean it for truths," Mitsuyo said. "Your eyes are beautiful, too. It's a shame you never use your Byakugan,"

Hinata shrugged. There are things that will eat away at her until she is gone. Her heart was once like Sasuke's- broken. She suffered so much from hoping and holding on but she released it. Hinata sighed... when will she meet her parent? Her hurt?

* * *

Hinata found him, twenty minutes later. He was in their bedroom, peering out the window.

The dimness of the blocked light allowed her to find him and make out the basics of the room.

Moonlight streamed in, washing him in ethereal waves, his whorls of hair catching some of its glow. He'd certainly look angelic if he weren't clenching his teeth, wound up like a coil. Just by the profile of his face and the twitch of his fingers, she could already tell where his heart was. She stared, knowing he's been broken, she could tell.

This is delicate. She slowly inched across their large bedroom. "Hey," she said softly. She stood abreast to him, sliding closer till their sides pressed against each other. Even his presence brings her calm.

He offered no greeting or response. He peered out of the window. He filled the room with his voice. "They're alive in this hellish vale. No one believed me. Not even you," he scoffed.

Hinata shifted in place, hoping that this didn't end in a fight. "It seemed impossible but nothing's impossible now, isn't it? It's a lot to process," Hinata said nervously.

Pause.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. She wanted to help him but she didn't know how to.

He tightened his jaw. "There are other sharingan users," Sasuke said.

"That's not a mood, anata," Hinata laughed awkwardly, feeling this distance between them deepen.

"I'm processing. What do you want?" Sasuke asked sharply.

"An answer- a promise," Hinata responded neutrally, trying not to snap.

"I don't do promises," Sasuke grumbled.

She shrugged. "Do me a favor then. Stop beating yourself over this,"

He turned to her. "Do _me_ a favor and shut up,"

She gasped. Shut up? This ass-

"Then kiss me,"

And his lips crashed into hers. She let him wind his fingers around her waist and hold tight. She was moving with him, away from the window. He gently pushed her back slightly, deeper into the shadows. Her back lightly touched the cool wall and she kissed him back with fervor. She felt this edge of desperation from him she didn't expect. Like she was oxygen he needed to breathe and the money he needed to spend.

His hand traveled towards the valley of her breasts and she knew when the shirts ripped off and thighs met thighs... This isn't loving at the moment- just lust. He was angry and tired and confused. He needed some way to expend that energy. That led to him to be rough and quick. Not meticulous and sweet.

Despite that, she still sat beside him and draped her arm across his sweat-sheened shoulders. She allowed him to think and grieve.

He was tense and his muscles were taught. An aura of angry and hurt radiated off of him like a cloak that couldn't be taken off. She traced patterns in his cut, rough skin and was quiet. She got a silk bathrobe to cover her nakedness.

Eventually, after she promised and kissed and soothed, she moved away and leaned against their headboard. . Rigidly he sat, on the corner edge of the bed, all milky and glaring in boxers. He stared resolutely at one spot of their decorated bedroom wall.

She decided to speak up after a minute or two. "It's fun to be as loud as we want but angry sex doesn't solve problems,"

She struck a nerve. She could tell when he said, "Che. You didn't mind my method of coping just a few minutes ago,"

Hinata pursed her lips a bit. Prickly, much? "I know what you're doing, anata. Dismissal is one of the most divine forms of avoidance. Don't become king of that,"

"That's funny. You're the queen of it too," he said coldly.

"Ouch,"

Sasuke didn't even bat an eye. "Sex doesn't solve the issues but it does put them off and clears my mind,"

"Then why do you look so confused?" Hinata challenged.

"Confused... no... angry- yes," he said.

"Sasuke... if you have your clan... I think... I think we should look for them. Give them a chance before writing them off,"

"Hn,"

"If we write them off... it won't benefit us. And you... you really wanted a family again that could fill out the Uchiha district,"

"I don't want to fill out the Uchiha district... not like this,"

"Then how?" Hinata asked. "If we don't let anyone in, then who will be there? Except for us then _who_?"

Sasuke stiffened and kept his eyes forward. "I don't want to talk about it,"

"I-"

He gave Hinata a scathing look. "Hinata, just stop. You're bothering me," he said rudely.

Hinata closed her mouth with a snap. "Fine. Have it your way,"

He lowered his tone. It felt like a dull blade instead of a sharp sword. "Can we just not _talk_ about it?"

She nodded and said, "I guess I should give you alone time," she murmured softly. "I should go,"

In seconds, she had her fist curled on the bronze door handle.

"Stay,"

Hinata's fingers sprung apart. "Hmph. Now you want me? If you wouldn't be a rude teme then maybe I would stay,"

"I know but don't let me go tonight. You put up with a lot from me and..." he faltered. He gave her two quick looks, shy. "I'm sorry for that,"

Hinata's eyes widened.

He just apologized. With the words. She thought that was a once in a lifetime thing. He apologized to Benjiro for being away a lot. She also heard he apologized to Sakura for everything. Which- made her jealous.

She gave it a minute before she released the handle and looked back at him. She paused and reverted to her original position, eyeing him, reproachful. "Fine,"

She relaxed and slouched in her spot at the headboard and him at the other end of the bed.

"I feel empty," he said.

Hinata didn't respond. The pain of hearing that was equivalent to touching a hot pan on the stove.

He eventually got up, seeking comfort. He paused when he got to the edge of her space. He laid his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat. He was tense but to a lesser extent. The weight was sort of uncomfortable but he released a long exhale that he seemed to hold in. Their skin was sticky but he relaxed.

She curled her fingers through his hair and stroked his neck, giving small massages, rolling out the kinks. He seemed to enjoy the attention but was miserable and lost.

He smelled amazing. It attracted her like a magnet. He smells like warm cooked rice, smokey wood fires and rain. She likes inhaling the scent of his sea breeze-smelling skin. It was spiced with campfires but tender like a kiss when he smells like humid piles of leaves and chilled copper, which she adored.

He smells like home.

"We have a clan," he said quietly. "We have people in our corner. People who would fight for us. They don't want to speak to us and that's killing me,"

He released a long sigh and she didn't mind being a pillow.

"If they come to us, we're grateful. If they do not, then they will build a legacy elsewhere," she shrugged, still drawing lines on the nape of his neck. "You are still a heroic clan leader, anata. They will seek your aid or... they'll keep on seeing the world as an expressionist painting. Too... scattered, no focus or beauty,"

"I'm really nothing to hang up on the wall,"

"It was a privilege to earn a place in your life. I'd wait a million years for a chance at your smile or for you to _haunt_ me,"

He shifted. "You have to say that, you're my girlfriend," he stated and his peculiar rinnegan eye glowed. "I need a hobby or to get outta your sight. I'm emotional and sad. It must drive you crazy,"

She shook her head. "No... stay. You care. You care a lot. I'm lucky to be amongst those things..."

Sasuke shook his head. She felt it vibrate through her. "It's the other way around. The good people probably wonder what the hell you're doing with a man like me,"

"Well. I'm here for the long run, even when you're mean. Do me a favor. Don't enjoy my happiness, find sources of happiness. Will you do that for me?"

"I have... you and this. That's good. I'm not alone anymore,"

"It's kind of a funny feeling to get used to, isn't it?" Hinata murmured. "You learned to be that way,"

He rolled away, off of her chest. His head landed on the pillow and he checked her expression. "It's... different but pleasant. A little burn during sunrise. You're a good teacher," he got serious. "I just noticed something else. It's been _four years._ You're my girlfriend of three years,"

"Wow. Sasuke- I never knew _that_ ," she said, poking his collarbone. "We're dating- the sky is blue, salt is salty. It's just common truth, love,"

He shrugged. "You can have claws and you cry at all the films we watch- even if it's happy,"

"I can cry if I am happy. It's legal, Sasuke," Hinata said. "You have _no_ emotions,"

"You have too many. You worry. You eat orange peels and you like releasing the fish I catch back into the water. There are millions of hair pins everywhere. You also always shrink the laundry and drink rainwater but-"

"Is this list every pet peeve about _Hinata_ day?" Hinata asked.

"No. Be quiet- I'm trying to be meaningful, idiot," Sasuke said. "Every day is a day of happiness. We sip bubbly and fight and you got that list of fundamentals. Lots of people don't know a thing and you know almost everything but you're still here and you're still perfect and damn annoying,"

She laughed. "You do have pet peeves about me, no? As I have them for you," she smiled. "To me, you're perfect and annoying as well,"

"You do get crazy. Like the 'hot' in psychotic,"

She shoved him. "Leave me alone,"

He lazily kissed her forehead and collapsed back down. He stared at the ceiling, a listless expression on his face. "When I said I felt empty... it was... the good emptiness. No pain. No happiness. No anxiety. Just calm,"

"Wanna be even calmer?" Hinata asked. "I have the perfect remedy,"

He sat up slightly and ran a trail of kisses from her collarbone to the edge of her lips. "Wanna go again?" Sasuke asked, running a hand over her smooth thigh.

"No- let's make tea!"

He removed his hand and pulled back, scowling a bit. "You chose tea over me," Sasuke huffed. "Unbelievable,"

"Don't get jealous. I am proud of you and you make me happy but _tea_. Hmmm. Sencha... matcha, genmaicha, and bancha- to choose, it must be so hard,"

"No- it's not, but I still am," Sasuke said and she rolled her eyes. His mouth contorted in a smirk. "For the rest of us without hundreds of recipes in our heads, eh. It's quite easy,"

Hinata waved her hand. "You all are missing out. Who chooses one flavor and stays with it?"

"Everyone," Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact tone that was tired. He poked her forehead then brushed the hair away from her eyes. "You _cute_ ocha addict,"

She batted his fingers away. "I'm not addicted to tea!"

"Sure and I'm not a weapons hoarder," Sasuke drawled, teasing.

"I'm serious,"

"Sure, ocha," Sasuke said, still amused.

Hinata gasped, feeling her cheeks redden. "Don't make that a thing. If you make that a thing, everyone will know," she whined.

"Hn. Addicted to tea like an adult but you whine like a child. I could just pinch your cheeks and ti-"

"Sasuke- don't you dare tickle me," Hinata ordered, unable to keep a straight face.

"I like to hear you laugh," Sasuke said with a yawn. "Your laugh... juvenile, like a child's but modest and subtle like tea's aroma. Hey... can I call you ochako? A child of tea. It's fitting," he murmured. "Nah. Just ocha... just that,"

She stayed quiet. He... gave her a nickname! She felt triumphant. He hates honorifics and it took months for him to accept her calling him 'Anata,'.

Sometimes she thinks he loves her so much. He left her roses from the garden by the stairs the other day when he left. She didn't want to scare him away.

"No, it is not. Sasuke- uh, can I call you something else? Something... intimate? Can I call you someone who loves me?" Hinata asked.

She was so scared to tell him.

Silence.

"You're asleep," she said, gasping. He was asleep. She guesses she'll wait another time.

She left a barrier seal she learned that blocked Sasuke off from hearing outside sounds. It protected him. She kissed his temple and walked out, ready to speak to Mitsuyo about Akuma-oo-sama and Miyana.

* * *

 _Midnight_ _._ _  
_

She found Mitsuyo leaving again. Hinata almost didn't recognize the vixen in the kitchen.

Near the sink, a supple and willowy Mitsuyo ran her long fingers across the clean counter, a wistful look in her eye. There was a leather book she stared at, unsure and concerned. This time, her hair was slightly damp and licorice-black. She snapped and her luggage retreated back into a void Hinata knew nothing about.

"I thought you both were asleep," Mitsuyo said composedly without looking back. Her voice was even and unemotional... "Midnight a perfect time to say goodbye isn't it?"

Hinata rapidly tightened her white yukata. "What are you doing?"

Mitsuyo turned back to Hinata and she put on a face. A screenshot of a face after consuming a bag of green apples. "I was your best friend. Your doctor, your therapist and medicine. Now it's time to be your stranger," she smiled but it reminded her of a snake's smile. Something fake enveloped that tone. Hinata didn't know what.

"Hinata, I'm going," Mitsuyo said cooly.

Before Hinata could say a single word, Mitsuyo spun around and was onto her.

Mitsuyo charged at Hinata, kicking her stomach. Hinata crashed into the table that cracked in half upon impact. Splinters and kitchen appliances shuttled when the drawers stopped her. She released a tortured cough and held her aching abdomen.

"Why'd you do that?!" Hinata hacked as the dust settled.

Mitsuyo dropped her foot and grimaced. "You were going to fight me- to stay. We both know you wouldn't throw the first shot," Mitsuyo announced. "You would never throw the first shot,"

Mitsuyo activated her cerise sharingan and exposed her glowing hands. Orange... and steaming.

"Stay," Hinata implored, hoping to communicate her love.

"You'll have to kill me for I won't stay," Mitsuyo reported.

Hinata stood up gradually, finding her ground. "You'll have to change your mind before that," Hinata answered.

Mitsuyo opened her fist where a blaze grew. She shot it at Hinata's face, which she dodged. The wall behind her shoulder was burnt.

They wrestled for what it seemed centenaries, going back and forth with powerful attacks that demolished the kitchen circling them. Hinata applied all the procedures Mitsuyo taught her and channeled all her energy into making her stay.

Hinata smashed a cupboard door on Mitsuyo's head and struck her stomach with her gentle fist technique. Mitsuyo used a snake summon to wrap around Hinata's shoulder to dislocate it. All the metal appliances in the room floated in the air as if waiting for her command.

A vociferous outcry mingled with new rage led the silverware to aim themselves at Mitsuyo.

Mitsuyo, who Hinata knows has proficient reflexes, resigned herself to a spiked fate. Death.

Hinata pushed Mitsuyo out of the way and quickly used the leg of a broken chair to block all the lethal forks and spoons.

Mitsuyo crept towards the door but Hinata hit the back of her head with the knife-embedded chair leg. Hinata kicked a pot under her mentor to break Mitsuyo's fall.

Mitsuyo didn't drop. She swung around and swept her elegant long legs under Hinata's, making her trip.

They were both on the kitchen floor, breathing heavy because they both lost and won in a way.

Her arms were colored by bruises and blood. "Why'd you have to fight me?" Mitsuyo panted, black eye and all.

"I love you, that's why..." Hinata coughed.

Neither of them made an attempt to move.

They lingered there. "Why couldn't you love me less?" Mitsuyo hissed.

"Impossible," Hinata groaned. Mitsuyo fussed and shifted.

They remained on the kitchen floor until they fought again, landing on the beryl-green grass of the backyard. Hinata drew a hard breath because her head was spinning. She was upset and she rested, listening to Mitsuyo's labored pants. Through the searing pain, Hinata crawled to Mitsuyo.

There was destruction around them like chaos visited as a friend. The grass was a green carpet around them but it was stained with small crumbs of fire. Her head hurt and she was sure some of her fingers were ground into a fine powder in her tendons but it was pretty out here, inhaling potent flowers, witnessing the pollen circumnavigate with the breeze. It smelled like oncoming rain, which added to its attraction. It was not a starless night, which was beautiful. It looked like an expressionist painting.

"You both always push me to the point of exasperation! Why should I stay?" Mitsuyo asked, destroyed and prostrated.

"Time and running and angry sex makes it worst. We might as well confront our demons," Hinata told her frankly, tasting unrefined copper in her saliva.

"I'm bringing you pain," Mitsuyo declared.

"Yes, but who doesn't? There's no dignity in begging... and why restart if you've already started something so lovely and intertwined?"

"I am a disaster area. I'm the demon. The real monster I told Sasuke about,"

"I'm not mad. Sasuke is but he's always angry about one thing or another. He's right- you shouldn't have not told us but we all make mistakes, right?"

"Because of Miyana. She... hates Uchiha, enough to kill me and I made this worse for you all,"

"Don't go before we figure this out, please? Don't let us go tonight,"

Mitsuyo sighed. "I need to go... find myself again. Maybe visit my children. They can't be too far,"

"Fine. Leave. Leave like everyone else," Hinata hissed.

"I've been lying too long," Mitsuyo laughed. "And I've lied that my sister isn't a psychopath who doesn't care about anyone but profit,"

Hinata's ribs felt wretched and her legs were bruised. She didn't want to think of the colors her limbs were. Mitsuyo didn't look too hot, either. Mitsuyo was silent until she looked at the cotton ball clouds. "I didn't send the letters," Mitsuyo admitted with a sorry sigh.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"To Konoha... I didn't send them. You've been writing to Hanabi or whatever and I didn't want to... end up giving you fake hope," Mitsuyo palpitated. She didn't sound as hurt as Hinata thought she was.

If she could move, she have would have smacked Mitsuyo. Hinata wheezed through gritted teeth. "It wouldn't have been fake had you sent them," Hinata said.

"Hinata- understand me, you would have lost everything if I sent the letter because... they would have shown up, stripped down everything we've worked for and drain our ocean... full of life and fluidity and love... I didn't want you to lose what I've never had; a family,"

"Kami, I should have but... Just... I couldn't bring myself to put you through pain. That's the last thing on my laundry list,"

Mitsuyo's black eye... was merely a mauvish color... was fading. "I didn't send the letters but... here is a book," Mitsuyo said, fishing out a the same leather book from her torn yukata.

"I don't want it,"

"You're getting it anyway. I need you to investigate it. It belonged to Miyana or Kaiya... she wrote down so many random names that I lost count over the past ten years," Mitsuyo said. "I found it in Miyana's shed of a house-"

Mitsuyo liked calling Miyana's house a 'shed,' because it... was quite small. Taiyo's things were cleaned out of the small apartment a while ago since he spent so much time sleeping in the Natsukawa house. The house was moderately unkept and needed renovations. Sasuke got nervous when Taiyo slept in the 'shed,'. But a book... it doesn't matter.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hush it. You never used to interrupt. Anyway, I found it under a floorboard,"

Oh.

Mitsuyo continued. "It was just a diary, I thought until I saw that it was mostly comprised of names and numbers... It was an alphabet soup of random Japanese characters and bloodstains. Like a puzzle,"

Hinata bit her lip from cussing at the pain when she reached for the journal.

She looked at it carefully. The pages weren't neglected... Almost like a criminal's tattooed body, every centimeter was filled with designs and... random words. The quantity made her eyes swim and her head pound with the flood of information. All the pages were quite the same. Was it just her... or everything was blurry? Everything melded together, mixing in her sight.

"What is it?"

"I dunno. I leave it to you..." Mitsuyo said. "And... I lied about another thing- my name is actually Kozakura... I prefer Mitsuyo... because I wanted to be the new generation of light that my clan obviously wasn't... Since Mitsuyo means... generation of light," Mitsuyo admitted.

"And-" Mitsuyo started thoughtfully. She looked over and saw Hinata slowly nodding off... and said, "Bah... that is for another time..."

For the first time in forever, she really saw Mitsuyo smile. She'd usually have her pink lips twisted into a mocking smirk or an engraved grimace. "Take care, will you?" Mitsuyo asked. She sat up and wasn't wincing... Her black eye vanished, just a memory in Hinata's distant, fatigued mind.

Hinata felt... the odd sensation of being... healed. The cooling, low temperature of her calming chakra wafted through her system. "Wha... What are you doing?"

"I used to spend all my time with Tsunade after... her beloved Dan died. She made it a point for me to heal Jiraiya after... all those times she struck him. I've become quite good,"

"Why-... why heal me?" Hinata asked.

"Shhh, hush... That shouldn't be a question," Mitsuyo hummed a song she distantly remembers her own mother crooning. It was emotional and it felt like a goodbye.

The next morning, Hinata was gone and completely healed and bandaged. She suspects that was just the caring part of Mitsuyo... shining through.

* * *

End Chapter


	32. Golden Times

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 32-  
Golden Times

* * *

Mitsuyo left. She didn't leave anything significant but Hinata felt the absence. The kids, especially Hiromitsu, missed her.

She left behind a small, worn leather book the size of Sasuke's palm. It had a bunch of runes, numbers, and letters she'd see in an old temple. It seemed like names written with a forgotten dialect. Tens of names were crossed out. She wasn't sure of anything until visiting an old patient at the Kumogakure graveyard. She saw a name from the book on a tombstone.

That is when she got concerned. Miyana was a doctor, this could be a written memoir for all the patients who died. Hinata had one and some patients haunt her to this day. However, Hinata checked the name of the fallen and the circumstances of their death was unknown.

She hasn't told Sasuke and she was suspicious. She didn't want to hurt him. She would investigate.

He was pre-occupied with Amarante and Hiromitsu.

Even now, when the children's eyes seemed to ache. She couldn't figure out why but their eyes hurt. She believed it could be blindness but she couldn't tell. All the specialists willing to see the twins said their stunning eyes were in perfect condition and healthy.

It just befuddled her.

* * *

 _September 7th. Mid-morning._

Hinata and Sasuke did some gyotaku before coming into Benjiro's room. Sasuke decided to do his weekly sparing duel with Suigetsu, so he left to the Hōzuki household, leaving her with their children.

Amarante laid her head on Hinata's lap while Taiyo slept beside her. Hiromitsu was cuddled beside Benjiro. They all wanted to sleep near Benjiro at naptime.

Whenever the dojutsu kids wouldn't sleep on time, Hinata and Sasuke told the children scare-tactic stories about the monsters namahage and otoroshi. It got some sense into them and made away the disobedience. They stopped misbehaving.

Since the snake bite, the center of life became Benjiro's room.

Poor Benjiro.

His body temperature wasn't regulated a fever spiked. He was sick and miserable. She hated it. Karin stopped by, helping her by cooking up various medicines and remedies with trial and error. Jugo supplied her information about senjutsu and did absorb most of the poison in Benjiro's system.

It's honestly a miracle he's alive.

He was fighting off the leftover poison and adjusting to the influx of natural energy in his system. He was lucky that he was young. It probably felt awful. She tried her best to make it less painful.

Someina was at the door, waiting and watching. Someina took it the hardest. It was her fault but the green-headed woman looked so guilty and worn. She hasn't really spoken to Hinata because she's frightened to but she's watching the Hyuuga in her periphery. Hinata read the knots on her forehead.

"Can I talk to you? In the hall?" Someina asked, her body shifting anxiously.

Hinata wordlessly got up.

Someina stood across from Hinata, playing with the beaded bracelet her sister gifted her. "Whenever my sister was mad at me, I'd say- give me the chance I don't deserve. I didn't mean to mess up. It's hard. Not talking to you," Someina admitted.

Hinata looked away. It... has been hard. Sasuke was always gone for weeks on end and it was nice to speak to a fellow adult instead of children. Everything was private outside of the house- women and men were wary of Hinata because of her relation to Sasuke. Besides, it was this culture to be modest and subtle. Her tattoos were frowned upon.

That meant little to no communication with others during work.

At home... with Someina- she had company... They'd go shopping at boutiques, laugh at magazines in cafes, talk about everything, clean and bake. She had someone to complain to about struggles and gossip for all the things Sasuke deemed garbage irrelevant girl talk.

Someina toyed around with her fingers. "I can't even remember why I stopped speaking with you. I'm sorry I didn't drink the tea. It was stupid of me but I would never, ever try to hurt Benjiro... not even if it meant saving my own life. It just happened,"

Hinata sighed. Perhaps Someina did have a point. The bodyguard didn't will for Benjiro to get bitten. She roamed his memory- Someina tried to stop the brazen boy. It was just easier being angry.

"I was being a bitch," Someina frowned. That's _true_. "Sorry," Someina said for the umpteenth time.

"You really don't deserve it but... okay. Forgive and not _fight_. Cherish me more, Someina. Alright?"

"I will," Someina promised.

The doorbell suddenly rang. Someina dashed to open the door and Hinata sniffed the air. She knows that... _smell_. She used a higher concentration of chakra in her ear to hear the mysterious visitor better.

"My boss doesn't want you here. We don't allow skanks or diseases in this house. You qualify as both," Someina snarled.

"I just need to see Benjiro," the high voice -probably female a voice- responded. It was squeaky and girly compared to the mellow, husky drawl of Someina.

"You need to get off of this property before this situation gets ugly," Someina snapped.

"It's my legal right to see him," the woman's vocal tones carried the indication of her being crossed.

Someina sighed, frustrated. "Your rights aren't recognized here. Get away or suffer,"

"You guys are less stable than everyone thinks. Only a crazy person would do this,"

"You're more alive than people believe at the moment. Let's not change that," Someina threatened.

"Oh yeah?!"

Hinata had enough of eavesdropping and went downstairs.

At the door stood Himarayasugi Yoki. Her hooked nose was turned upwards as if she just witnessed something unsightly. Her teal hair was cut down at her jaw for a messy, fringed bob effect. She held her stomach and inched away from Someina.

She's still pregnant. Still awful.

She saw Hinata and her countenance became calmed. "Oh. Natsukawa Momo! I expect you to be kind after the treatment I received from this woman. Just checking... did you get the flowers I sent?" Yoki asked sweetly.

Yoki gave Hinata a bouquet of carnations, snapdragons and the rhododendron. All of which... are interesting. The yellow carnations can mean disdain, snapdragons can mean deception and the rhododendron means beware because they can be quite poisonous.

Hinata thought back to the time when she stood in the kitchen of Karin's house, staring at the wrapped flowers that had no coherence. "What do you wanna do now?" Karin asked. "You obviously don't want them. Ha. We could... make a smoothie out of this,"

Hinata let Karin shred the flowers in her new blender and they both laughed. They didn't drink it.

Hinata regarded the Himarayasugi and skipped the answer. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Benjiro," Yoki said, nodding with more confidence.

Hinata shook her head. "Understandable but no. Have a good day,"

"Or an awful one, we care not," Someina laughed and shut the door.

At the last second, Yoki blocked it with her foot, stopping the oak door from completely locking her out.

"Come on. He's hurt. I want to see him," Yoki pleaded.

"No, you may not," Hinata said strictly.

Yoki's expression dropped. "You should give me a chance. I want to know if he's alright. Blame it on human nature,"

Hinata felt a frown on her lips. "You had three years of chances. Over one thousand and ninety-five days of chances. You ruined those. I blame that on your human nature," Hinata hissed. "The worst thing you could ever do to him, my baby, is say hello,"

Yoki sighed and pulled out a clean-cut piece of paper she waved in Hinata's face. "The court date could not come any sooner. He's still my sister's only child," Yoki argued.

Someina balled up her fist and bared her white teeth. "Lady, do you want me to break your front-"

Hinata held up her hand and Someina clammed up, eager to follow Hinata's orders.

Hinata is so miffed that she's scared her Naitochi blood may show its dark side. She can't. Remember. Reflect. Release.

Hinata spoke slowly. "Even his mother didn't want Benjiro. His birth mother said to kill the child. The Raikage, my dear friend, isn't allowing you to take Benjiro back. The judges who were on your side already spoke to me," Hinata said evenly. "You have no chance of getting him back,"

A few weeks ago, Sasuke used his ningendo technique on Benjiro in the presence of the Raikage and a Yamanaka. He found awful things and stories of abuse that the Yamanaka confirmed happening. The Raikage was angry enough to go to the Himarayasugi bar and personally give a few choice words to the pair.

Yoki got small and Hinata's sure she's teetering on the edge of a breakdown. "When the Raikage hates me... I know I can't win in this..." she looks up in earnest, her blue eyes drowning in guilt. "He's family. I just want to make right in this," Yoki said, all pathetic, somber and sad. Her voice wobbled so she cleared her throat. "You can't do this! Don't act horrible,"

Hinata let out an involuntary growl. "I wish someone told you that four years ago. Stop acting like the victim. Raising him won't clear your conscious. I may be acting horrible but you are horrible,"

Yoki yelled, "Hey!" With betrayal heavy in her mind, Yoki stepped forward, ready to argue or fight. Whatever the case, she was violent.

Someina slid in front of Hinata, with her hands shrilling with electricity. "Don't," Someina warned. "or that word will be your last,"

Yoki, after regarding Someina warily for minutes, backed off.

Hinata continued, her adrenaline still fresh. Her eyes roved back to Yoki. "He's my son and I know you won't put forth the effort to love him. This will hurt him. He already loves his siblings and his life. He trusts us now. You will hurt him, badly. I can't let him feel that way again. What type of mother would I be?"

"Whatever. You still owe me a table,"

"She probably did you a huge favor," Someina snarled.

Yoki shredded up the letter and walked away.

* * *

A while after Yoki left, Hinata sighed.

On days like these, she missed Neji and his guidance. She wrote him letters. She prayed for him at a waterfall she found ages ago. Neji loved training at waterfalls. He didn't like the peaceful, slow-moving water that piled into a still divinity pool. Nor did he like the honey-sweet smell of the nodding flowers.

He liked practicing near the loud waterfalls that shook the large, slippery rocks they stood on. The aquarium-blue water surging and plunging down the side of the mountains. It was cold and the way it felt was... thrilling.

He would know what to do... He would know what to say. She missed him.

She looked at her palms, which held the ying and yang symbols.

She finally took a look at the nightblood clan jutsu scroll. It's been hard to process being a huge _magnet_. She felt it in the air... She tasted the copper. She didn't like it but it was there.

She was in the middle of the floor of the library and unsealed the scroll.

Many books and papers surrounded her. Then she learned.

* * *

 _September 12th. 3 o'clock._

One late sunny afternoon, she dragged an old easel to their bedroom. Not to be a creep or anything, Hinata painted Sasuke when he slept this one and only time. The kids were asleep, piled atop of him haphazardly.

She wondered why it was so quiet then she figured out why.

They all just passed out. He was perhaps giving them a genjutsu storytime again. They liked her reading voices but nothing topped actually smelling, listening and hearing what the story was like.

They liked when he talked about Konoha, telling them the crazy stuff he's heard from Hinata about Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura.

It was sweet and thoughtful. When they missed Hinata and Sasuke was at home, Sasuke asked her questions over the phone about what she wore, how she felt and where she was. Followed by a cute message about a story she'd tell to the kids if she were there, Sasuke prepared a genjutsu.

He would make it all come to life in a genjutsu and it's like she was there at bedtime, telling them she loved them, or nagging.

When he was gone, he left long letters about what he wanted the kids to know. Farewells, he called them. He wrote a new one every time he left. And she would recite them from memory and tell them exactly what he said without the air of finality.

But painting them... that was more permanent than fleeting moments at bedtime. She couldn't resist as she set a canvas, her best watercolor paints and-

Oh lord, Sasuke is actually awake. His body wasn't loose and he was awake! She scrambled to get a shawl or a blanket- to cover her work.

He eyed Hinata in her panicked state after stretching and smiling absently at the kids. It always made her heart beat faster. "Morning, beautiful," he said in his drowsy, slow morning tone.

"It's three in the afternoon," Hinata said, in a renounced matter-of-fact way.

"Oh," he yawned, suddenly aware of his surroundings. "Afternoon, beautiful,"

It still chilled her to the bone that he's with her- doing this, with her. He calls her beautiful and she's confused. It's been four years- he's seen her with countless dreary-eyed crying faces with snot and tears.

She remembers wincing, three or four weeks ago. "Still?" she asked, after he said, "Morning beautiful,".

He pulled her in for an uncomplicated kiss. "Always,"

Instead of melting into a Hyuuga puddle, she kissed him harder. But that was weeks ago. Since he isn't romantic or a give-out-compliments guy, it's strange. He's made it a point to say it lately. It makes her dazed. Happiness blooms in her chest.

"Come back to bed," he said. Hinata opened her mouth to refuse but he took a glimpse at the huge hand-carved easel he made years ago. His lips twitched into a smirk. "Nevermind... Painting, again, ocha?" Sasuke asked.

She nodded, hiding behind the canvas. "Don't look,"

Sasuke discerned this and chuckled. "Don't get shy on me. You're good at this,"

Hinata blushed. Compared to Sai, her skills were nebulous, underdeveloped. She was proud of her work, mostly that he liked it. It was a gift for him, after all. Besides, she was giddy like a schoolgirl because he called her ocha.

"You're not used to compliments," he realized aloud.

Hinata gasped. "I get plenty of compliments as an ocular spectacle," Hinata protested. Then she watched the peach trees outside of the window, feeling put on the spot. "But rarely from you, lately yes. It's sweet, one at a time. Overwhelming,"

Sasuke took her words to heart and seemed apologetic. "I'll try harder on that, make you used to 'em,"

She smiled, letting a veil of comfortable silence fall over them. She mixed a little blue with black and white, trying to find the flawless navy color for Hiromitsu's hair.

Sasuke took time to properly stare, shamelessly. "You know, you're actually quite the artist. Flower pressing, scrapbooking, taking photos of us, bringing home different knick-knacks that Mitsuyo and I throw away. And let's not forget the random moments like _this_ ,"

"You throw them away?!" Hinata yelped and immediately covered her mouth. Sasuke gestured to the kids, scowling at her incredible volume.

He whispered, mindful of the kids. "No... We knew that you'd kill us,"

"I wouldn't," Hinata rolled her eyes. She focused on her wooden painter's palette. "Stop moving,"

He did but looked at her intently. "I don't do promises but I like favors. Do me a favor and recognize your potential?" Sasuke asked, moving more.

She pointed her organic brush tip at him. "Stop moving, anata. Hush up, I'm not that good,"

"Then why paint us?" Sasuke challenged.

She beamed, holding a hand to her heart. "The kids look so peaceful. I couldn't help it. They just fell asleep on you. You, my love, look so harmless,"

"Wha- hey," Sasuke squinted. "That's my shirt," Sasuke pointed out.

She doesn't have to wear pants. "You mean a dress on me?" Hinata danced around in her not so black artist _shirt_. It was originally his but she stole it. Now, it's ornated with paint streaks and baby milk.

"You're a short stack of pancakes,"

"Or you're much too tall," Hinata said.

"Better my shirt than another man's,"

"Jealous?"

"Hardly. Territorial? Yes," Sasuke corrected. His sharp brow arched. "I don't want to stay still. Why not just take a photo like you always do and scrapbook the heck out of that?"

"Too bad," she shrugged, peeking at him over the easel. "I do this 'cause paintings are eternal. Mostly. I like painting the best moments of our lives. Photos are more everyday things,"

He nodded, thoughtful. "Is that why you painted Karin's and Suigetsu's wedding photos? You got them their gifts three months late,"

"Yes. It was the most important moments in their lives. Would you like me to paint or take photos during ours?"

"Photos. Then paint your favorite moment," Sasuke said.

"Probably when you actually uh, propose and those things," Hinata blurted.

"Hmmm? What'd you say?"

She laughed, blushing harder. "It's fine. I say probably I'll worry about every little thing,"

He stroked Hiromitsu's hair, working out the tangles. "Fine... paint me, under one condition,"

"What is it?"

"Let me paint you nude,"

"Sasuke!" she scolded. She lowered her voice. "Stop with the vulgarness! The kids are right there,"

Sasuke shrugged. "None of them know what nude is, except for Ben if you give him time,"

"You don't know how to paint," Hinata laughed.

"That's the beauty of it. I'll use paint, my hands and no canvas, just you,"

She took a moment to reflect. "That does sound fun,"

"It will be,"

And it was. It really was.

* * *

 _September 17th. Noon._

The next week, Hinata spent time with Taiyo. It was just before his birthday.

After getting a dozen or so Kunai for Sasuke, Taiyo and Hinata ran errands. On Sunday mornings, Hinata went shopping with the kids. They'd cruise go for some exotic soup and fish then browsing for new things.

Hinata normally took all of the kids but Benjiro refused to leave the house because of his ten feet block building he created with Someina and the twins wanted to spend time with their dad. Taiyo was eager to leave.

She could feel everything that had to do with metal. It was a novel sensation that she didn't particularly like or detest. It was strange because she refrained from touching anything _metal_. Sasuke was kind enough to buy her wooden appliances.

Everything metal was annoying. She couldn't touch any scalpels without it melting on her. She had to monitor her every emotion and it was troublesome.

Taiyo looked at the marbles in the shop, clapping. He's been staring at them for a while and Hinata nudged him softly. "Whacha looking at, love?"

"N-nothing," he said quickly, stealing a look at the marbles.

"You can ask for anything you want or have anything you want. I'd steal the sun for you, Taiyo," Hinata reminded him. He laughed when she bopped his nose.

He looked pleasantly thrilled at her exclamation. "Oh... can I have one?" he asked. "Just one?"

She looked confused. "You can have as many as you want, love. They're marbles, after all. They're not expensive, they're fun with your siblings and you want them,"

His stream-blue eyes widened and he hugged her middle so tightly, burying his head in her now straight hair. "Thank you, thank you, thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

Taiyo looked shy and inquisitive. "Mama always said buy one and nothing more- it's wasteful and she never liked buying toys... when she was there. She never spend money on groceries and my clothes had holes in them an' I never got any marbles, always staying with Mitsuyo,"

Hinata paused, awkwardly fumbling with her words. "Well, oh. We love you, you know?"

"I know," Taiyo got all sheepish and hid his face in her kimono skirt. She ran fingers through his hair. "Only Mitsu and you say that all the time. It's embarrassing. Sasu only says, 'Tremendously,' that he hearts me. So embarrassing and mushy,"

"It's not embarrassing," Hinata laughed. He's just not used to it. She was like him. However no one said they loved her. "Did... your mother say I love you?" Hinata asked.

He shook his head, still hiding his face. "When you and Sasu were there," he mumbled through the fabric.

"And when we weren't there?"

Taiyo shook his head. "Nope... is that weird?"

She smiled sadly. "Very,"

Hinata held her heart and got down to Taiyo's level, acutely aware of how her gray hair skimmed the floor. She held under his cheek with her index finger after setting the groceries down. "Can I say I love you without the red and mushy stuff?"

"Girls are always mushy. Do they even fart?" Taiyo asked. Hinata nodded. "And they have cooties but they're still very cute,"

"Have a pretty girl in mind?" Hinata teased.

"Edena," Taiyo admitted and shifted away. The color drained from his face. "Please don't tell her!"

So cute!

"I won't. Your secret is safe with me," Hinata promised. That's why Sasuke told Taiyo tips about girls. Made sense.

"Well... then how can I not be mushy?" Hinata asked. "I don't want to embarrass you,"

He looked away and thought for a minute, laughing every time Hinata poked his stomach. He eyed her manicured fingers, grabbed her hand and squeezed three times.

Hinata smiled. "What was that for?"

"You do it to Sasu, right? To say- I love you three times but _not saying it_ ," Taiyo said, looking at his feet.

She squeezed his small hand three times. They shared a genuine smile. "Well... yes, I love Sasuke, lots. We don't have to say it, kay? I have to meet C-san then we'll get Chuhei, alright? Deal?"

Taiyo grinned. "Deal,"

* * *

It was still her mandatory day off, ordered by the Raikage. After hearing about the nightbloods incident, he forced her not to work. It didn't really help that he placed ANBU over the hospital to kindly escort her when she attempted to come back.

It was a hassle and she hated it. She stopped by, hand in hand, with Taiyo at the hospital. She lied and said he needed medicine. He acted sick and gave convincing coughs here and there. Once inside her domain, Hinata discussed medical procedures, the ins and outs of the hospital and her favorite nurses recounted the daily drama and what has been happening in her trauma department.

She finally wandered over to C's huge office that she was, in fact, jealous of. He wasn't even there three-fourths of the time yet he had a better office than her.

She wanted to leave Taiyo at the daycare center, where ANBU would watch his every move while she spoke to C for a few minutes.

While placing more protective barrier seals on him, Hinata picked invisible lint off of Taiyo's small shoulders. "You stay here while I talk to C, alright?"

He frowned. "I wanna stay with you," Taiyo whined.

She sighed. It couldn't hurt to be in the same room. And he really didn't want to leave her, so she shrugged and allowed it. "Okay but behave. Nice boys behave really well. Let's impress C, okay?"

Taiyo promised.

* * *

A couple of days ago, C found out that her real identity was Hyuuga Hinata. He heard Karin say something about her clan and did investigate. He also somehow got her 'Natsukawa Momo,' blood samples and somehow tested it against Hyuuga Hinata's blood. It was a match. They had a lengthy conversation but it ended with him being more interested in her.

Sasuke did not like that.

They entered into C's office.

Hinata released Taiyo's hand. "Don't touch anything, alright?" He nodded and wandered to the window. Like Hiromitsu, he was fascinated by heights.

She found C reading about Tsunade and her most impressive surgeries. He leaned agaist his desk, gears turning in his beautiful genius mind. "C-san, reading about the leaf village? Now, I have seen everything. I thought you hated everything about Konoha," Hinata teased.

"I hate a vast majority, yes but the mother of medicine lives there. I have all but a little respect. Aside from the Raikage, Tsunade is the only other shinobi I'd follow into battle," C put down his book.

She nodded. "It is rumored that the Raikage is choosing a successor... you are in the polls,"

"Yes. I do not want to be Raikage... Too little time to roam the streets of Kumo and enjoy the serendipity of our thunderstorms,"

Hinata smiled. "They really are charming, aren't they? The kids and I watch the lightning like a dance and listen to thunder like a song..." Hinata hummed.

"Now you sound like a true Kumogakure resident. I'm glad to have you in Kumo..." he looked at her face and reddened. "Er, as a doctor. Yep, as a doctor,"

Hinata found his bashfulness endearing so she laughed softly. "Konoha always did have better doctors," Hinata joked.

"Funny. I cannot help but be jealous of you and Sakura. You were taught by Shizune and Tsunade-sama. You also were present for a portion of the surgeries while I read about them," C said.

Hinata cringed at Shizune's name. "They are very talented, indeed," she responded, finally.

A few months after the war, Hinata hung out with Ino and Sakura more. Her father told her she only hung out with men (all in all, it was true. Shikamaru was there when she cared for Mira, she laid around Shino a lot and read, Rock Lee and Hinata visited Neji's grave and Kiba seemed more and more interested in her and stared a lot) so Hiashi pushed Ino and Sakura to speak with her.

Hanging out with the girls resulted in more time just healing people and survivors after the war. So, she eventually was scouted by Tsunade and Shizune. By springtime, she was being taught by them.

Shizune-sensei was very... strict and meticulous with Hinata but carefree and sweet to Ino. She understood Ino had been a student and friend longer and was more likable but Shizune had no confidence in Hinata. She was kind but she didn't trust Hinata's meek persona. She labeled Hinata a stuttering pushover and treated her as such. She never let Hinata touch patients and allowed her to observe, not do like she permitted Ino.

Tsunade got drunk often but would usually allow Hinata to read in her archives, take care of her patients and drink with her. At seventeen, it was a dream. She was understanding, not much of a talker. Once, Tsunade ran through her motel room, topless while Hinata was there. Hinata drank sake for the first time in her presence. Tsunade allowed Hinata to do all she wanted and was affectionate. It was... peculiar but Hinata did learn a lot about surgery and poisons.

Hinata was present for a lot of surgeries. Tsunade heavily implied that she liked Hinata the most and kept her around, though Shizune believed her to be useless. It made for conflict and resulted in Hinata holding the clamps in place, doing suction or taking notes in the OR gallery while Ino and Sakura performed the surgeries-

A crash got her out of her musings. She turned around. She saw Taiyo all ghost-white and standing over a broken framed document.

Taiyo jumped. Hinata sang apologies to C when she scooped up Taiyo in her arms. "I'm sorry, Nata," he whispered. She got away from the glass and touched his forehead, to check for injuries throughout his system. None.

Kids. Always breaking stuff. "Are you hurt? Any boo-boos?"

Taiyo shook his head and Hinata kissed his cheek. She noticed C shaking his head at the powdered shards on the floor. "Was that important?" Hinata asked. It was framed, of course, it was.

C sighed. "It was just an award. Nothing special. There's too many on my wall anyway,"

"I'm sorry. Their... sticky fingers," she apologized and sent a scolding look to Taiyo.

Taiyo avoided her gaze and smiled.

She set him down and summoned a chair and a book. Taiyo liked this book. It was about Momotarō, the oni-slaying peach boy. He adored myths and folklore, especially mukashibanashi stories. He sat and read.

"You have a lot of kids who are especially adventurous," C commented. He swept up the glass and threw it away.

Hinata smiled broadly. "Four is a grand number, don't you think? And Taiyo isn't mine. I take care of him but they are... troublemakers... you know, stealing my heart,"

C chuckled at the cheesy statement.

"Enough pleasantries..." Hinata said and fished out the small leather-bound book. "I need you to check this out. It's very... strange. It's one of the things Kaiya/Miyana left before departing,"

She handed it to him. C looked at the book and opened it. "This looks like a kill list. Similar to an actual one," he said.

Hinata got closer, to also look at the list. Her eyes roamed the yellowed pages until she noticed that C stopped breathing. "Ano, C-san, are you alright?" Hinata asked, beside him.

His face was all flushed and she rose a brow. "Is it too hot in here?"

She reached up and checked his temperature with a small hand to his forehead. He tensed before any contact then batted her hand away. "Too close, Natsukawa-san. Too close,"

Oh. She moved away, also flustered but to a lesser extent. He recovered and Hinata spoke again.

Hinata lowered her voice, so Taiyo wouldn't hear. "Yeah. I was wondering if you could look at your database to see who have those names. I have a feeling that... she might be... working with some bad people for the last ten years,"

By bad people, Hinata means the DCA or Akuma-oo-sama.

C looked annoyed. "I cannot do personal favors like that and abuse the trust the Raikage placed in me,"

Hinata shook her head. "It's not abuse. I think that these people are dead. That book was made over ten years ago and she racked up a lot of names. What if that's the reason she got kidnapped?"

C looked irritated but gave in. "I will do it but you must tell the Raikage your findings," he warned. "Or I will,"

She smiled. C looked like he would have a heart attack. She left with Taiyo.

Twenty minutes later, she stood at an older woman's door. The old woman didn't like Hinata but she adored Taiyo and Miyana. Miyana and the woman apparently met up on Tuesdays for games and fun.

He tugged on Hinata's kimono skirt. "Nata- why'd we have to give Chuhei away for a couple weeks?"

"Your turtle was there during a dangerous time for us, darling. We didn't want him to get hurt,"

"Oh," he said then smiled. "Thanks,"

They soon got Chuhei and the boy was happily reunited with his turtle.

* * *

 _September 19th. Midnight._

Two days later, it was midnight and Hinata was in the medical room.

She was showing Someina some potions and poisons that Someina could conjure to make someone fall asleep. They worked for hours while Hinata took care of lecturing and informing Someina. After six cups of coffee and four complete and unique poisons were made, they hit a lull in the conversation.

Hinata could hear the nocturnal owls hoo and the gentle pitter-patter of rain on the window. She mashed together dried wolfsbane and baneberries syrup. She used a syringe to transfer the slush to a test tube.

"This mixture has enough aconitine to kill a human in less than four minutes. Without symptoms," Hinata said, looking at the substance. "Finding wolfsbane- is very rare to in Konoha,"

"Why wouldn't you find it?" Someina asked.

"History... Madara used wolfsbane to poison Konoha's water supply to the Senju district. It backfired when the Uchiha were also hurt exponentially more. Now, it won't sell at any local shinobi tool store,"

Someina nodded and watched as the byakugan girl's hand flew across a guidebook with all her teachings.

Hinata wrote everything. A lot of the information Hinata tells is useful. Learning centres want her to do workshops with herbalists and healers to share her knowledge. To _teach_.

The Raikage had asked her to make a medical textbook for new foreign medical-nin hospital Sasuke helped funded. This current guidebook was getting shipped to Kirigakure's newly built hospital as a gift from the Uchiha.

"What does it feel like?" Someina asked.

"What?" Hinata said, putting down her stylus pen.

"Being... wanted,"

"Hmmm... ano, I'm not following,"

Someina nudged Hinata. She was a bit taller than Hinata so she elbowed her boob. "Don't be daft," Someina frowned. "You know... Most guys in the ANBU guard you because of your beauty. Akuma-oo-sama wants you, C wants you and Suigetsu wants you and Sasuke has you. It must be nice... you know? Having people ready and set to die for you?"

"That's not what happened," Hinata laughed. "The ANBU wait for a chance to kill Sasuke. Akuma-oo-sama wants my two sharingan children. C is just a friend. Suigetsu flirts with me to annoy Sasuke and Sasuke... he's the love of my life,"

Someina gazed at the varied amount of plants they have dissected. "It's like you're their ideal girl,"

"Perhaps. Don't worry- you'll find someone," Hinata said. "You're very interesting and charming,"

"That's what everyone says," Someina didn't seemed convinced. "How many guys did you have to go through to meet Sasuke? Is Sasuke the only man you've had a kiss with?"

Hinata smiled. "No. Actually, two weeks before Sasuke and I left Konoha, I got stuck in a cave for three days. It rained too hard and he was injured. I healed him. As a thanks, he kissed me. It was... strange. He said, "You offer me a thin veneer of temporal happiness when near,"..."

Someina lifted her green brow. "And?"

"And that was that. It was so brief, monochrome and I was crazy distracted so I always forget about it. That's what life feels like before you meet the _one_. Life then is in color,"

"It is?"

"Yeah, "

Someina grinned.

* * *

 _September 22nd._ _5 o'clock._

Benjiro, with time and energy, became better, healthy enough to go outside.

Later that week, Someina, Hinata, and Sasuke stared at Taiyo and Benjiro at the creek, playing in their swimsuit shorts. They weren't falling into the water, instead, they walked on as if they were on land. They just pushed and splashed water on the other boy. Laughing. At some point, mud got involved. Chuhei, guarded them, docile and big.

Someina shifted in place. "How long were they able to do that?" Someina asked Hinata. She referred to the boys balancing on the creek's docile waves.

Sasuke leaned against a pillar wall, crossing his arms and observing quietly. She couldn't tell if he was impressed or displeased. Sasuke sighed, answering. "Either weeks or months. They look at ease,"

Hinata took notes on Benjiro's chakra flow for safety purposes. "Their chakra control... is better than a genin's at twelve years old. Taiyo's control has always been better than Benjiro's... However, Benjiro's control is significantly worse than before because of the senjutsu chakra,"

"It would be no surprise if Benjiro's chakra boils that river or if he passes out because of it," Sasuke commented. "Those snake bites left him very weak but now, he's bursting with life. Problematic,"

Hinata sighed, unable to feel calm. Benjiro was supposed to be... dead. Now, his motor skills, fine or gross, were very clean. His cognitive function is very good, if not better. Now... there's this new chakra she read night and day about infiltrated his system. It could be the greatest or worst of all.

Sensing Hinata's doubts, Someina rubbed Hinata's shoulders reassuringly. "It'll be okay. Look at him, he's wonderful," Someina reminded her.

Hinata sent a weak smile, allowing Someina to drop her arm across her shoulders. "He still needs rest. Shouldn't we send him to bed?" Someina asked. "He did get bitten by... two huge snakes,"

"He's not a cripple. He hasn't been to school in weeks, though," Hinata said and moved out of Someina's embrace to look closer at the boys. "The public's getting suspicious,"

"Yeah... he hasn't gone to school because he is a hazard to other students," Someina reasoned, afraid to look at Hinata's face.

Hinata disagreed softly. "Don't say it like he's some type of dangerous child. He's eight, he still blows bubbles in his chocolate milk, laughs at fart jokes and finishes cartoons and manga on Saturday morning,"

Sasuke scowled a bit. "Someina has a point. Benjiro could have random outbursts that could hurt... us,"

Someina's golden eyes lit up when Sasuke agreed with her.

"Well. How... could we improve this situation? I mean, we could train them, right?" Hinata suggested. "Ano, they both have the sharingan... Anata, you should teach them something,"

Sasuke scoffed. "They already know a lot and we do have to visit the Great White Snake for safety reasons. Only the snake truly knows how to teach senjutsu and I doubt we'll be invited to Mount Myōboku,"

"I refuse to allow the Great White Snake around either of the boys," Hinata said loudly. She trusted the snake leader and he leaves her child _bedridden._

The boys roughhoused a bit. He grimaced. "How about Naruto train him?" Sasuke said.

"Naruto? The hero of the leaf?" Someina asked.

"Yes... he is a senjutsu master. This is out of my extensive domain of skill. I hate to say it- he's not a dead last anymore. He's actually pretty... good, for a dobe," Sasuke coughed, looking pained. It was hard to admit that Naruto was at his level.

Hinata got all wheezy. She couldn't lie- she still felt a jolt of affection run through her when she thought of him. Which, when she pondered about Konoha, came to him a lot. She knows she shouldn't care but... he's Naruto. Her first love.

He watched her with perceptive black and purple eyes. "And what do you say?"

"We'll have to be in Konoha for that... and no. He'll probably say 'no,'..." Hinata told Sasuke.

"Say 'no,' to you?" Sasuke chuckled, genuinely surprised. "No. He'd bust through galaxies and move stars for you,"

"Not for me," Hinata shook her head, denying any notions of that.

"You would, too. I heard about Pein," Sasuke said. His expression was unreadable.

"I wouldn't," Hinata argued.

Sasuke rose a brow.

"Not anymore," Hinata huffed while red.

Pein... she hasn't heard that word in years. She didn't know what came over her. Rushing in front of Naruto, to protect him, to shelter him... It was her only objective and purpose to save him. It was reckless... but she was recklessly in love with him. She doesn't regret it- but she would never, ever do it again. It's good that she feels only a small jolt of affection when Sasuke's kisses are one hundred and one lightning bolts.

"What about Pein? I knew that Naruto saved everyone but what happened?" Someina asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Ocha here, ran in front of Naruto to protect him from the double rinnegan bearing Akatsuki leader Pein or Nagato- if you will,"

Someina gasped. "Seriously?" Sasuke nodded. Someina cracked a grin at Sasuke. "Shouldn't you be jealous?"

"Maybe," Sasuke admitted. Guilt glued Hinata's gaze to the wooden deck of the updated porch.

He caught Hinata's gaze. "Whatever the reason, I know that you'll be safe with Naruto. If I die, which isn't rare for shinobi or Uchiha,"

Hinata strutted up to him and jabbed a finger at his chest. "You'll be there, no? No playing the hero card. No doing idiot things because it's your responsibility to come back to me,"

Sasuke leaned down and their foreheads touched. "No promises or favors," He inhaled, ready to argue.

Hinata sighed, turned around and leaned against him. She had no words. The warmth of his chest felt nice against her back. His arms curled around her waist and he exhaled into her ear, tickling her. "But I can assure you of the now,"

She wanted his now and forever without the death. Someina gazed at them, forlornly, like their _affection_ was something that upset her. He disentangled himself from her to play with the hyper boys. Someina laughed when Sasuke stole six peaches from the backyard peach trees.

"What's so funny about peaches?" Hinata asked.

"Aside from it perpetuating your fake identity, nothing," Someina said.

Too soon. Hinata winced. Someina notices but laughed again. "I'm still waiting for Mitsuyo to yell at them for plucking all the peaches from the tree,"

"She'll come back... eventually," Hinata reassured her.

Someina hugged Hinata in a sweet way. "I hope,"

* * *

 _September 23rd. 2 p.m._

While the boys played forts with Sasuke, Hinata was trying to decide a place for a portrait. Someina stayed silent, just helping her move it. "Where do you want it to be?" Someina asked, holding up the delicately designed frame.

"I dunno. It's kinda big but it's allowed to be since it has all of us on it. Ano. It's our family portrait. I didn't want to be stingy," Hinata said, wondering.

"Hmmm," they both said, humming.

She spotted Amarante and Hiromitsu together, whispering and looking nervous. They usually spent around ninety percent of their time together doing what toddlers did. They were definitely less boisterous than Benjiro was at age three. Raising twins was quite... easier which is strange to think because there are two of them.

They did like taunting Taiyo and Benjiro- which was wrong and it wasn't fun to watch them fight over toys and unintentionally use their jutsu against each other. It was normal between siblings to fight and... argue and cry. Using their jutsu against each other- happened once.

Amarante nearly used the gentle fist technique on Benjiro when they fought over a crayon. Both Sasuke and Hinata interfered before damage could be done. It was scary... she could have shut down his entire chakra system without knowing how or why.

Now, Hiromitsu and Amarante sat in a corner, not jubilant or mischevious. She leaned down, her long hair brushing the floor. "Babies, don't you want to play with Tousan and your brothers?" Hinata asked the twins.

"They've been like this for the past couple of days, no?" Someina pointed out. "Should I get your medical kit? Or the eyedrops?"

"Please do," Hinata said. Someina shuttled off. The twins wanted to join their brothers but seemed to display discomfort. "Anata? Do you think there is something wrong?"

Sasuke reached out a hand for Hiromitsu and Amarante. "C'mon, join the wild knights of Konohagakure," he said friendly.

Hiromitsu shook his head and Amarante didn't respond. Benjiro jumped around, smiling a whole lot. "Hiro, Amara, we'll even let you face the dragon. Tousan is the dragon, the ultimate hard level!"

They shook their heads. "Nope. Hurt," Amarante said, usually talking for the both of them.

Sasuke got out of the fort with the two boys balanced on his shoulders, laughing as he tickled them harmlessly. He released them and watched them scramble to get back into their cushion fort, hiding from the ultimate monster Sasuke.

He gave an experimental menacing look as the kids ran for shelter, squealing with delight. He put on a serious front then observed the twins. "What's wrong?"

Hiromitsu tugged on Amarante's hand and said, "Hiro. Hurt,"

Amarante rubbed her eyes until they were irritated and red. She blinked pretty hard. Sasuke leaned down and removed her hands a bit. "Don't, Amarante,"

Amarante whined. "They itchy. I dunno why,"

He ran a smooth thumb over the line of her brow. He tried to send some chakra to her byakugan eyes but she shook her head away. Sasuke looked at her then at her brother. "Is it painful for you too, Hiromitsu?" Sasuke asked.

Hiromitsu nodded and rubbed his eyelids. "Why so itchy and hot?"

Amarante and Hiromitsu sighed. They ran into his legs and hugged him. "Make it better," she said, burying her face in his chest. Hiromitsu also did the same but was wordless.

Sasuke stroked her soft black hair and cupped Hiromitsu's cheek. "I'll try my best," he promised.

Hiromitsu grabbed Amarante's cheeks, looking into her eyes. "It's okay- Ama. We itchy but no hurt,"

Amarante sighed, frustrated. "Hurt for me,"

Sasuke pursed his lips. He looked to Hinata and asked, "Were there times when your eyes... felt itchy?"

Hinata sighed. "No... When I was young, my instructors made me practice so hard that I temporarily went blind at least three days a week from when I was eight to around thirteen years old,"

"Christ, Hinata," Sasuke said.

"When there is either a blockage of chakra around my eyes or... just when the prolonged use of the byakugan compresses the veins that transport blood to my eyes... it would hurt, a lot," Hinata said, thinking about it. "Which... is not normal. It's just another training ritual,"

"Amarante's eyes hurt. I think Hiromitsu's eyes hurt just as much... he's just showing less of the pain," Sasuke deduced, also reaching out and holding Hiromitsu.

She turned on her byakugan. Nothing was wrong. "There's nothing... amiss," she leaned over and checked Hiromitsu's eyes. "Nothing here, either,"

Giggling madly, Benjiro and Taiyo called out, "When's the dragon gonna take apart Fort Lauderdale? No one can defeat sir Benjiro and sir Taiyo!"

Looking concerned, Sasuke caressed the side of Hiromitsu's face and squeezed Amarante's shoulder. "Kids, I think we should pa-"

Hinata shook her head. "No... anata, don't spoil their fun," Hinata told Sasuke. She turned to the energetic boys. "The mean dragon would love to continue playing. I'll take care of this. Okay?" Hinata said.

Sasuke looked over at the boys and Hinata caught his eye. "It's alright, boys. The dragon will return," Sasuke pursed his lips, already weary. He caught her eye. "You think you got this?"

Hinata shrugged. "It's their nap time anyway," Hinata nodded. "Tell Someina we'll put up the portraits another time,"

She carried Amarante and Hiromitsu and brought them upstairs. She laid them down and she joined, hoping to at least find some closeness. She played little games and cuddled and hummed a sweet lullaby while the boys _probably_ played on for hours.

As parents, Hinata and Sasuke used different times of the day to play with the kids. Sasuke preferred louder, more active types of bonding activities. Hinata liked winding down, enjoying habits and taking naps with them. They _all_ took naps because they were kids and their energy burns out faster than a sparkler.

Hiromitsu and Amarante snuggled up while Hinata draped an arm over them. She suspects that the twins very much liked slow activities more too. It makes her smile.

* * *

End Chapter


	33. Betrayed People

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 33-  
Betrayed People

* * *

 _September 27th. Afternoon._

Yesterday was Taiyo's birthday. It was fun and he got many gifts.

Trying to start an old tradition, she wore flowers in her hair. She started with gardenias since they were what Sasuke's preferred. He carried around a portrait of his mother, Mikoto. There was a small shrine that Hinata decorated with gardenias since his mother liked them the most.

Hinata watched C a little skeptical, in his office. "Why are you being so nice to me? I'm basically a criminal,"

"It's nice to be nice to you," C shrugged, careful not to look at her. "It's when I see your teeth more often than not. Your happiness is just as welcome as your smile," he cleared his throat.

"C-san... you mustn't say things like that," Hinata whispered.

"I probably won't," C shrugged. "Probably will, I don't know,"

"Well... you can't," Hinata protested.

"But..."

"None of those... now can we get onto the booklet, please?"

C's eyes became downcast as he agreed. "I got answers," C said from behind his desk. He regarded the leather book with distaste like it was a disease that kills.

"Thank you. It must have taken A-sama's cryptoanalysis team ages," Hinata cried, feeling the excitement and nervous. C scoffed, looking affronted. Hinata tilted her head in question. "What?"

"Instead of the Kumo Angō Kaidoku Han with all their computers and fancy skills, I was the one who did all the work- just me, on a mission facing radical Kirigakure separatists," C stated bitterly.

"Oh," She grinned and bowed deeply. "Thank you, C-san. I don't know what I would've done without you,"

C looked smug and appreciative of her compliment. "Why yes. Credit should be placed where credit is due," C beamed.

She reached up and removed a flower from her hair. It was a crisp and pale white gardenia. She walked to his desk. "May I?" Hinata asked, gesturing to the stuff on the table. C nodded.

There was an empty plate and a two-thirds finished clear curved glass cup with water. She dumped the water onto the plate and put the elegant flower to float on the shallow puddle. She bit her thumb and a drop of blood fell into the water. She infused her chakra into the water with a seal. She encased the flower in the glass cup.

"Why'd you do that?" C asked.

She gestured to her artwork. "This flower will stay fresh until I die as will my thanks," Hinata whispered.

C looked at the flower in the exhibit. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Tsunade-sama," Hinata smiled.

He nodded, unable to form words. "Thanks," C finally said.

He got serious and he cleared his throat. "This highly sensitive information can be trusted with nobody except for the Raikage so I did all of it. I am one hundred percent certain that she killed all of those in the leatherette book. Some, for as much as sixty thousand yen,"

Hinata was shocked, staring, open-mouthed. "She killed all these people... like a mercenary?"

C nodded. "Most of them were Uchiha under different pseudonyms. Those who left Konoha before the massacre with the help of the Third Hokage went all over the world. She found them and killed them. She most likely did accept the money with a partner- Shigeko,"

That woman. Kaiya will feel her wrath. Shigeko _will die._

Hinata sputtered. She must have had so much money. All of her resources went elsewhere. Everywhere other than Taiyo, her son. She adores him so much. She remembers spending, on average, about three hours away from the twins from ages zero to two. Benjiro was no different during the pregnancy and beyond. She nourished all of the kids so that she could understand them wholly.

She bathed with them, co-slept with them and did whatever she could to bond. They normally didn't sleep in their beds because they enjoyed her bed so much.

Hinata felt repulsed. How... could she? What?

She killed Uchiha when she was an Uchiha? Taiyo still loves Kaiya madly. How could she take that smile off of Taiyo's face? And Sasuke- wasn't wrong. There were other Uchiha... they are dead because of Kaiya. She felt cold and heavy. She was a friend. An ally.

C looked at the flower and stroked the glass as it wilted. "Are you dying? Do you require medical attention?"

Hinata shook her head. "How will I tell them? Oh... Sasuke,"

That night, she was in the greenhouse when she told him. He didn't want to associate himself with Taiyo. But the kids should not be blamed for the parent's mistakes. So, he slowly let Taiyo back in his life.

Everything was good. Very good. But bad. Somewhat bad.

Then days turned into months and Hinata forgot to write letters to Hanabi.

To be brief, Shigeko did visit again. Hinata kicked her butt! The woman's eyes were a black color instead of a pale snake yellow. She was clumsy and wasted her chakra. Sasuke said there was something off with her chakra.

Taichirou Hychu did visit once but only talked to Sasuke. The talk was about bombs and raining debris. Sasuke's arm was broken in a match of taijutsu. Apparently, Taichirou used nothing but a tobacco pipe and mockery. It was... unsettling, to say the least.

Mitsuyo... returned. The moment Mitsuyo set her bags down and laid in bed, Hinata joined Mitsuyo without protest. They dismally shared two full boxes of almond cookies while wordlessly watching their favorite geisha soap opera.

Mitsuyo said, "I'm so-"

Hinata interrupted. "Already... said. Already known. Already understood,"

Mitsuyo said she spoke to her children. Kaito refused to converse with Mitsuyo but her daughter, Kokoro... was more open to discussion. It landed in Kokoro moving to Konoha because of Mitsuyo's confession of what happened. They are understandably estranged.

Sasuke ignored Mitsuyo for weeks until he broke and had a squabble with her. He said keeping angry was annoying and slowly began tolerating her again.

The kids were happy at her return. Hiromitsu smiled so widely.

Karin had a baby boy- named Tsugetsu born in March, looking like a thousand ryo. He had red hair and purple eyes, which was a strange combination until she saw him open his grin. He was loud and boisterous like Karin but playful and charming like Suigetsu. The baby shower was just Karin, Hinata and Someina dancing around in Karin's thin wedding dress, shopping and drinking iced tea.

Taiyo and Benjiro know that they have sharingan eyes. When Sasuke announced it to them, they were on top of the world. They thought they had superpowers and wore capes for half a day, stole cookies from the local grocery store and passed out due to a sugar rush. Shinobi superheroes who used walkie-talkies and proceeded in thinking they were the best...

They probably were the best but self-esteem-wise.. she did her job right. They seemed to be happy.

They flew kites, raced up temples, went on ferry boat rides, ate cakes. Oh, the fun they had. They sat on a hammock in her garden under the stars and told ghost stories or they had a movie night and threw popcorn at the screen without dire consequences. It was like the world was at her fingertips with the kids.

Sasuke's starting to teach them certain techniques to amplify the power of the sharingan, so he would start training them. Taiyo was obviously better at jutsu than Benjiro but that didn't bother the Aoi.

Hinata's already been teaching them taijutsu, practicing her techniques despite the boys hating them and preferring to learn basic seals. None have yet to express a dominant interest in medical-ninjutsu.

The kids were ultimately decided to be homeschooled after thoughts of Benjiro's senjutsu chakra acting up.

Hiromitsu and Amarante's left eyes hurt and became more cloudy as months passed. It worried Hinata. It was painful and miserable. She hated it.

Hinata instantly became a jonin on a mission with the Raikage. Instead of taking Darui and C, he took Hinata _and_ Darui to keep him safe while meeting the pervert Tsuchikage.

The Tsuchikage loved to comment on her lovely form and unintentionally shamelessly flirted with her.

Hinata suspects Darui was the Raikage's favorite and will become the next Raikage. The Raikage asked of her opinion on his left-hand man. Hinata said her honest opinion. The comment brimmed with positive compliments. The Raikage took her words to heart.

Darui mostly drank foreign shochu and spared with Hinata. He was the epitome of relaxed and humble despite Hinata beating him.

Everything went well.

Unfortunately, in the centre of the dense forests, the Raikage was attacked by three hundred shinobi. Hinata faced them all- herself! After mastering the Chidori about a month after Taiyo's birthday, she took on everyone.

The real kicker was the jutsu she created. About eleven months ago, she created Jikishi Dangan no jutsu. Magnetic Death bullets Jutsu.

She wrote tiny, tiny, tiny explosive seals with her byakugan eye magnification and wrapped it around pieces of silver. She practiced, for about four months, to apply what the nightblood savior did.

The advanced techniques never worked until the Raikage was in danger. With saving the leader on her mind, she summoned about sixty small bullets with tiny explosive seals at their core. She hit many of their enemies.

She... created an A-level jutsu and could use it anytime. He named her as jonin and it was good.

All good. She finally made a stand! She was jonin. There weren't many jonin ever to be promoted singly by the Raikage himself. She was a phenomena, an infinite phenomena as Sasuke told her.

Personally, with Sasuke- it had gotten better.

She still remembers every kiss, every smile, and laugh. Late midnight moved furniture dances, setting up the table and giving each other tips on the daily crossword puzzle. She loved when her head was quiet on the curve of his lap or when her fingers were in his sleeping hair. He found a home in the wrinkles when she smiled and in the blush she had when she got embarrassed.

Oh how... she missed Hanabi and Neji. She felt his spirit flowing through her everytime she perfected a kick or threw a kunai knife at the target. She felt his warm embrace of determination wrap around her like a hug.

In addition to painting and photographs, she diligently wrote notes and letters to Konoha.

* * *

 _Nearly 1 year later._

 _July 24th. Noon._

Aches are erotic. He wasn't mindlessly violent, nor was he brutal. He did want everyone to be under his control, bend to his every will.

Hychu Taichirou stood atop the roof. It was a neat house. He spotted the children playing around the greenhouse with blue stained glass windows. The koi pond blue that reflected the copious sunshine that illuminated the vast, elaborate garden that surrounded many acres. There were many peach trees scattered about the terrain but concentrated around the ponds. He saw a brick well in the works. Was that a hammock?

All these dear birds, singing an angels's song. The animals are comfortable in the sanctuary. It's peaceful and light. Perfection.

It's still beautiful. It's beautiful enough to wreck. Nothing deserves to stay perfect- that's not what life is.

He looked over his shoulder, to a henchman. "Are the explosives in place?" Hychu Taichirou asked.

The henchman nodded. At the greenhouse, the koi pond, near the peach tree clump, the brick well all be blown to bits. There's something romantic about destruction and sadness.

His men just finished killing thirty ANBU. "Pile the bodies over there," Taichirou ordered.

They nodded to him and he smiled. His lips were often given to a smile that no one could see. He genuinely enjoyed life.

"I thought you said we weren't gonna kill anyone," the big, strong underling said. He looked at the pile of ANBU they managed to kill. "Except for 'em,"

Taichirou scoffed. "An honorable shinobi's priority is to accomplish the mission without killing but there are exceptions every now and then. Besides my words were, "Do not kill the inhabitants of the house at any cost," Wasn't that clear?"

The man sighed. "Spineless pawns don't kill. It's a living for us to kill," his underling grumbled.

Daytime is when the competent shinobi showcase their power and influence. Does his underling have any skill? If not, return to the womb.

If one has the subtlety of a brick, one can accomplish nothing.

The day tests a true warrior's skill.

Only a shinobi can kill a true shinobi. Shinobi do not make splashes. Shinobi do not run nor do they leave traces of presence or blood. Shinobi do not need night.

The underling scratched his head. "Why couldn't we tune them up a bit, though? Their screams are better than sex. If I don't see blood, I get a headache, boss man,"

Taichirou ignored his dull words and hissed. "You like killing at night. Umbrage is for cowards and milksops alike,"

"Can I kill one now?" The underling said.

"No. If you do not cooperate and follow my direct orders, your world will be black. Just like the inside of your coffin on that same starless night,"

"Why'd we set up these explosive tags up anyway?" His underling asked. Taichirou looked immensely pleased but did not say a word. The underling just grinned. "We take orders from Akuma-oo-sama. He said to take the woman again,"

"Yes. Yes he did," Taichirou agreed. "Now, my dear, we wait,"

"For what?"

"Something terrible,"

The bombs will leave everyone aching. Hurt. That thought gave him instant gratification. He was sanely violent

* * *

 _August 1st._

The now four-year-old Amarante liked it whenever Hinata stroked her hair one hundred times. It makes her hair all 'shiny'. For a while, Amarante hated brushing her bird's nest hair. She expertly ran away when the comb came out. Hinata didn't always have to go up to a high number of strokes since Amarante didn't know what one hundred was. Now she does and it's a drag.

In front of the mirror, Hinata used a pink timber paddle brush. Amarante sat on a stool while Hinata stood, counting and running her fingers through Amarante's silky hair.

Oh, how Hinata missed her original deep navy shade. She considered dying it back. She adored being Miss Natsukawa Momo but it was nothing compared to being Hyuuga Hinata. The charade was fun but left her upset. Everyone seemed to like Natsukawa Momo more. Momo was respected, resourceful and strong. No one doubted her.

What does Hinata get? Pushed around and overlooked. What does her father think? What will her father think of her?

Sometimes it's fine. Sometime's it's not. She's willing to admit that she's nostalgic. She's hurt enough to romanticize the relationship but she's also vulnerable and mature enough to admit that they failed.

It goes back to the question of free will. Hiashi didn't respect her. No one did, not even Sasuke at the time. She wouldn't respect the old Hinata either. Would they like her now? She's not afraid to fight for her opinion. She's not afraid of anything- except for large bodies of water.

She's near tears when she thinks of her father. The majority of their relationship wasn't good. He was going to brand her and her child. Send her off to be married like cattle. He thought of her as snow in the summer.

He wasn't kind and she'll never witness the moment they grow and blossom into what Sasuke and Amarante is. She sees them, she's sad and wistful. They went on beach walks, catching up in the sand and collecting seashells Amarante proudly displays. He signed them up for a dance class since she liked music so much. She loves him so much, they have a language. It's their thing to go stargazing and go bike riding together.

With the boys, he wasn't as tender.

She will never have that... closeness with her father.

She got out of those thoughts and smiled. "Come on, uncle Rai got you these expensive, beautiful sunflower kanzashi so you would start wearing pants instead of skirts during your training sessions," Hinata said, showing her ebony-black haired daughter the bargain.

She's used to the Raikage spoiling Hiromitsu and Amarante. He recently began teaching Benjiro and Taiyo with the twins. Amarante hates pants. To train with dresses made the byakugan girl have less motor function. Skirts are heavier than pants.

He got Amarante a hairclip with small yellow garnet gems dotting the petals, which she hoped weren't real garnet gems. The flower's seeds, which were brown, was just one thumbnail-sized peach imperial topaz gemstone.

Amarante loved the needle-shaped kanzashi but would not give in.

It was nice that both Killer Bee and the Raikage gave the kids free daily training sessions. Both Taiyo and Benjiro learned a lot since they couldn't attend school. After many arguments with Sasuke, they chose to keep the kids homeschooled.

Hinata kept Benjiro at home for obvious reasons but Taiyo didn't want to attend school because of Benjiro's condition. Taiyo didn't want to be alone with the bullies either. Hiromitsu and Amarante were taught by the Raikage so they could get an early start. Sasuke and Hinata knew, as adults, that A-sama liked the twins most.

He spoils them all. Other mothers hate that Benjiro and Taiyo get personal lessons. Hinata personally doesn't care.

These lessons were supposed to be done with pants. Amarante- didn't get that.

"It is not practical for kunoichi to wear dresses. Besides, pants are nice," Hinata said.

Amarante scowled, watching her mother through the huge mirror. "Mama. Pants don't like me. That's why I was naked in your tummy," she said, convinced.

"Ano, that's why you refuse to wear anything other than kimonos and skirts? Because you don't like pants?"

Amarante smiled. "Yeah, mama. An' veggies. An' when you're not lookin', Ben gives the evil stuff to the koi. Chuhei likes 'em most when Hiro and me do it,"

"Really, Amarante. Veggies are so important! He cannot skip out on that!"

Amarante froze and flicked her byakugan eyes away. "I didn't say that. It was a dream. You're asleep. I sleep. We're all sleep," Amarante said loudly.

Why do kids hate veggies? "Hime, vegetables are good for your body,"

"Socks are good for our feet but we wear _sandals_ ," Amarante said.

Hinata pursed her lips. All her kids were smart. Too smart, perhaps.

"Tell you what... if you wear this, to honor Kumo and your Raikage on the Samidare festival, we'll find a compromise," Hinata said.

"What's that? Compomize?" Amarante sounded it out.

"Like a deal. Remember, uh, you all kept your rooms tidy, we went horseriding. We got less chaos and you got to meet Mori, the horse,"

"Oooh,"

"We'll find one, okay, baby?"

Amarante nodded, playing with a toothbrush. With that, Hinata picked up the delicate kanzashi and secured flowers in Amarante's hair with the hair ornament. Hinata doesn't remember her mother doing this for her. Her mother probably didn't. "You look really wonderful," Hinata said honestly.

"Papa says you got my beauty from me," Amarante commented. "But you're prettiest of them,"

"Thank you," Hinata said.

Amarante pressed her lips together then sighed. "When we gon' meet grabpa and grabma? And our uncles and aunties. I like Meina and Mitsu but I wanna know more people,"

Hinata's worry spiked. "Why... do you want to meet them... all of them?" Hinata stammered.

"I want a big family so we could fill Uchihagakure. There aren't too many Uchiha. We can't fill up a village, like us kids. Ama, Tai-Tai, Ben and Hiro and mama, papa and Mitsu and Meina are cool but I wan' Uchihagakure an' a police fort,"

Fort? She means police force. The Uchiha used to control the police force... Hinata opened her eyes, wider. Sasuke wants an Uchihagakure? He seemed adamant about not meeting any Uchiha. It should seem like a dream come true but he avoids it all contact with Uchiha. She isn't even sure about _his past._

"Uchihagakure, huh," Hinata repeated.

Later that day, Karin and Kameya with Hinata and Amarante, went to the local seamstress. It was good. She found out she was the third highest paid doctor in the healthcare system.

* * *

 _August 2nd._

The day after shopping, afternoon chores were completed.

With a plastic bin and Someina on her heel, they cruised through the halls, humming. It was a Thursday morning. Someina dusted while Hinata washed the floors.

She passed by Benjiro's room, finding a jungle full of clothes and scrolls and sports equipment. "I thought we told you and Taiyo to clean this room," Hinata reminded the relaxed boy on the also disheveled blue bed.

"We picked up some stuff. I cleaned, like you said," Benjiro said languidly, continuing to read.

"Your entire room, Benjiro," Hinata hissed.

"Oh,"

"Don't 'Oh,' me, Ben. You knew that. You are messy. Messy boys," Hinata said, gathering laundry for laundry day.

Benjiro shrugged it off. "It's not that messy. You can see a square inch of floor,"

"Along with the local temple, we'll clean your room. How do you leave it this way? You know, there's a hamper for a reason. To put your dirty socks in it," Hinata reminded him.

"Do all Ka-sans nag?" Benjiro asked.

"Do all little boys make messes?" Hinata said and sighed. "I don't even know what is clean or dirty,"

She looked at an old shirt Benjiro absolutely detested. He almost fed it to Chuhei until Hinata stopped him. "Benjiro, do you want this shirt?"

"Pfft. No," he laughed.

"Okay," she said, folding it. "I'll give it to Taiyo,"

He scrambled off of the bed and snatched it from her hands. "No. No. Yeah, I want it badly," he said loudly, hugging it.

"Why?"

"Taiyo can't have it if I can have it," Benjiro stroked the shirt.

Hinata laughed and he cracked a grin while she ruffled his teal hair. "Sibling selfishness," Hinata scanned the room. "I want this entire room spotless before dinner or no surfing with Tousan. I'll find Taiyo,"

"Uuuughhhh, fine," Benjiro resigned himself to it. She walked away and was crushed by a warm hug from behind.

She grinned and hugged him back. "You know I adore you, yes?"

Benjiro nodded. "I just wanted to get my daily hug in,"

Hinata smiled and left his room, in search of Taiyo. "Taiyo, you can't hide from cleaning up your room," Hinata called out.

She turned left and found Hiromitsu and Taiyo laying on the ground around the corner. Hinata gasped. The basket with mountains of neatly folded clothing went in all directions. Laundry flew everywhere.

She rushed over and checked their pulses. "Oh dear, are you both alright? What's happening? Someina- get the defibrillator I thin-"

Taiyo sat up as Hiromitsu did, looking moderately pissed off. "No. Nata. We're fine. We're fine," Taiyo said.

Hinata gathered the jokers into a tight hug. She thought they died! Why would they- what happened? "You boys scared me," Hinata said, near tears.

"Squeezing too hard," Taiyo choked out. Hiromitsu groaned and she eased up. She pulled back, reluctant and slow like attached velcro pulling apart. She loves them to death.

They settled against the hall wall with laundry everywhere. The doors in the house were replaced with rice paper slider doors.

Hiromitsu shook his head. "We're good but we both lost,"

"Lost what?" Hinata narrowed her eyes.

Taiyo shrugged, crossing his skinny legs on the sun-warmed floor planks. "A bet. I said I could play a better stick than him and now we see who can't be a better stick, me or him,"

Hinata pulled them closer, with a separate arm around each boy. "Don't scare me like that. I thought something bad happened," she murmured into Hiromitsu's hair.

Hiromitsu rolled his eyes. "Hn. Nothing happened. We fine,"

She kissed the top of their heads. "Sick joke. Now help your Ka-san clean. Taiyo- clean your room,"

* * *

 _August 4th._

In the hot sun, Hinata and Sasuke spared and practiced bow and arrow shooting.

Hinata enjoyed hunting with the boys but it was a thing the men of the family did together. She didn't want to intrude, despite the fact that she was the only one who could spot the ' _prey_ ,' from miles and miles away. The ambiguity added more fun, Sasuke said. It was only about skill and stealth. The boys liked that aspect very much.

As Hinata hit the target again, she smiled. "Bull's eye," Hinata whispered.

Hinata smiled at the variety of weapons surrounding them. Kama, hachiwari, kusarigama, chigiriki, the fukiya and its bamboo flute. She knew how to use all of these shinobi weapons without a doubt. She wanted to compete with Tenten... which... who (if she's honest ) she already beat.

Sasuke peered at her with a lifted brow. "You're kind of a weapon's specialist, huh?"

Hinata nodded. "Suigetsu lets me teach at his dojo sometimes. The eleven-year-old boys hang off of my every word. They listen and enjoy my classes,"

"They probably like your assets,"

She pushed him. Her chest?! That's all they like? "No. What do you mean? I am an excellent teacher!"

He shrugged. "They do like the class but they like _you_ more,"

"How do you know?"

"I was a boy and eleven. You are distracting," Sasuke said.

She looked at her chest. " _Perhaps_. I am still an excellent weapon's user,"

With a questioning expression on his face, he looked at the pile of bronze, silver, and wood.

Sasuke nodded then looked at his wrists. Sasuke's arm bracers had a specially made transportation mark on them... so he could summon any weapon that he wants. Hinata placed one of the transportation marks on the inside of her knee. The supply of shuriken that seal had was unlimited.

He looked at her then smirked a bit, a tad complacent. "Well. Ocha, I got... you these,"

"Got what?" Hinata asked, she placed the bow and arrow on the ground.

"A gift..." he said slowly, purposely for anticipation. Her anticipation.

Her eyes widened when he summoned identical arm bracers to his. They were a muted shade of violet and smaller, obviously.

"Ah. Sasuke, you shouldn't have," Hinata jumped into his arms, eager to wear her new arm bracers.

Sasuke caught her and laughed. "I shouldn't have. But I did," he drawled. His rinnegan eye looked to be the same color- and she swooned. He set her down.

She pushed him away and punched his muscled shoulder lightly. "Oh you," she said, kissing him sweetly. "Thank... you... I mean it, thank you,"

"You're welcome," Sasuke said, an undeniable twinkle in his generally mischevious countenance.

They were so soft and slinky. She didn't expect that... She thinks they look wonderfully cool. All the things she could summon! She always had to catch her katana blades mid-air during battles. Now she could just summon her swords directly into her hands and slice and dice. It was so- so thoughtful and kind.

She kissed his cheek and he said, "Try them on, ocha. What are you waiting for?"

Hinata tried them on. This was awesome! They felt weightless- like an extension of her skin. She used the arm bracers with joy. She transferred all of the weapons she used from the void to the arm bracers. Sasuke watched as she sealed away random things.

They fought again, just hand to hand combat. Taijutsu. He was concentrated and they looked like a fast-moving blur to the rest of the world. They usually made each other laugh or said distracting things to throw the other off. She didn't know how to bring up Uchihagakure- so she just let the word fall out of her mouth.

"Uchihagakure, huh," Hinata said. "Amarante said you wanted one,"

"What?" he breathed. He looked _disturbed_.

Sasuke paused momentarily, unable to dodge her next kick. She was unable to stop her attack. He went flying into a nearby thick pine tree trunk and two others. The sheer impact of his landing made the two first trees snap in half as he broke through them. The last one stopped his flight.

Heaps of flying leaves rained down for ten seconds while she stood in shock. His groan was loud and painful.

That was her! She's so dangerous! Sasuke- is Sasuke alright?

Hinata rushed over to him, worried and apologetic. "Sasuke! Are you hurt?" Hinata asked loudly, putting her glowing hands on Sasuke's shoulders, healing him quickly. "I'm so sorry. I should have held back,"

He was holding back how much it actually hurt. "Nonsense. Never hold back your true strength," Sasuke ordered.

"I'm _sorry_ ,"

He reached up, caressed her cheek and shook his head. "Don't be. If I were just an average shinobi, then that would have killed me. Never be apologetic about your strength,"

Hinata hesitated. "But- I... am sorry, anata," she whispered. "I never, ever mean to hurt you,"

He coughed and said, "Uchihagakure? Why ask that?"

"Yeah... It was wrong of me to... bring it up like that. I should've waited," Hinata sighed. "Amarante... said you wanted one. And a police force,"

Sasuke laughed drily but that seemed to hurt. "That was my childhood fantasy- taking over the police force from my dad and be nothing but ordinary since my brother was so _extraordinary_ ,"

Oh... that was sweet. She was surprised that he actually told her. His memories about his past-self never came up, until lately. She really wanted to break the walls that surrounded him.

"You are amazing, Sasuke... Don't let anyone ever demean you," Hinata laughed softly. "I wanted to be sweet like my mother and strong like my father, when I was a kid,"

He chuckled, feeling her healing chakra stream through him. "You are those two things, ocha. Your childhood dreams came true," he said, oddly optimistic in tone.

She smiled. "What were your childhood wishes and dreams?"

Sasuke seemed to smirk with a glint in his eye. "You. At least a woman who would take care of me and make me riceballs and dried fish for long missions,"

She laughed. "You dreamed of me?" she blushed.

Sasuke just relaxed. She placed his head on her lap in the middle of the forestry area. "Yeah," he said. It was mollifying... to be there.

He looked like he was in the proper, half-lidded state to reveal something about his tragic past. He'd been sharing little things with her lately and it felt good.

"I always wanted one Uchihagakure. With just... me and some other Uchiha, taking over the world with a paper sword and a cardboard hat and some biscuit we'd steal from our mother's cookie jar. Even if I stole, my mother would still kiss me and adore me and tuck me into bed. As you could tell... I miss her the most, along with Itachi,"

Hinata knows. "You were a very happy child... before the massacre. That much I know," Hinata said, running her hands through his hair, leveling out the unruly spikes.

"Yeah. I had the best life ever," Sasuke said. "I had a lot of zen habits,"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. "You are the most high-strung person I know. You're very paranoid. You check the locks, you sleep with a sword under the pillow and you never, ever want to _relax_ ,"

He just seemed proud of himself. "It used to be worse. I'm a shinobi and not as trusting as all the ochas in the world. I'm at my best with you, right now,"

She smiled and traced the start of his hairline. "I can see that," she said. "but I meditate alone for at least thirty minutes every day. Can't you be zen with me?"

Sasuke nodded. "I'm already peaceful," he said and he had a very faraway look to him. "Believe me, when I was six, I'd lay around with cats all day. I'd play in the forests for hours and I actually liked reading, not me doing the reading- just my mom's nice voice playing out in the sun-dyed hallways... She'd read to me. Even when the dango melted. I'd spend time with my mother, above all," Sasuke said and closed his eyes. He relived the memories.

Hinata looked at the bark of the pine trees and shrub of purple raspberries nearby. She felt her throat close up. "I loved my mother so... I don't even blame Hanabi for being born... After a few weeks, Hyuuga Hisana was dead because of a pregnancy complication," Hinata admitted.

He just grinned up at her. "If we did start an Uchihagakure, would you have more kids? I made a new jutsu- restore our clan no jutsu,"

She slapped his head gently. "I mean... we already have a lot of Uchiha in the world... no thanks to Kaiya,"

Sasuke stiffened. "Even though she's Taiyo's mother, I will kill her the first chance I get,"

"I won't say a word. I'm angry too," Hinata whispered, rubbing the sides of his head, to get all the kinks out of his expression. "Relax, you're safe,"

He loosened up his body and closed his eyes again. "I'm safe," he released a sigh. He believed it.

She spoke softly, her tone was feather light. "If we see Mitsuyo's children... the first thing we need to do is... talk. Not avoid. Forgive and not fight," Hinata said. "You have to teach them our ways... They will never, ever have a teacher as good as you if you don't do the lesson,"

Sasuke thought about it and let his walls down. "I'm willing... to teach but no bonds,"

"No bonds have to be made... alright?" Hinata whispered. He nodded. She felt the warmness of the summer and looked down at her partner. "We can probably make a full clan in about three generations. Intertwined with both the godlike dojutsus... Byakugan and sharingan alike... We'll have one, just not now,"

"Our clan is pretty neat, right?" Sasuke said. "I'm glad that we both left Konoha... and got away from the curse of the bloodlines. Mostly, I'm more glad I found you. It was a privilege,"

She nodded and they spent the rest of the day like that, relaxed and satisfied.

* * *

 _August 5th. Morning._

A day later, it was calm. After breakfast at seven, the kids were hungry again. It was nearing noon but the sky was turmoiled and angry.

After cleaning the stray bits of leftover newspaper on the ground, she noticed something new about the Uchiha. Sasuke actually cut out articles and small advertisements for all of the kids, seeing as he'd think they'd find it interesting. These cuttings were annoying but the kids seem to cherish them. Someina hated the stacks of black and white.

In the kitchen window, Hinata watched as it rained outside, like usual in the August heat. It was a comforting rain that made vapor swell in the forest and roll out onto the grass, like seafret. The rain was hesitant and polite, seeing as there weren't as many leaks this time coming through the roof. She told Taiyo to stop licking the puddles and catching drops from the ceiling in his mouth.

He does that and it's bad but Benjiro used to eat glue when he was five, so... she's overlooked her fair-share of details about the child.

The kids usually went rain-walking with Mitsuyo during this kind rain because she showed them a lot about nature. She even saw Hiromitsu grin and play mahjong with a smile. This time, they stayed inside.

Someina and Hinata were in the kitchen, smiling a bit. Hinata was just about finished knitting a red sweater, for Taiyo. Someina hummed lightly while cooking. There were: idle conversations, comfort, laughs. Peace.

Someina chatted on while stirring the tomato soup she wanted to impress Sasuke with. Hinata half-listened to her spirited way of speaking. Her green hair was getting quite long and she tied it up with chopsticks, which happened to be Hiromitsu's special flat silver ones.

"Still. It's freaky," Someina argued, gesturing to Hinata with a pasty wooden ladle.

"No, it's not," Hinata laughed.

Someina clicked her tongue. "The kids can't invite people over when there's a skeleton on the wall,"

"It's fine. Skeletons are helpful. Benjiro and Taiyo both know where the greater trochanter is. I'm a proud doctor," Hinata said firmly.

"Sasuke used the skeleton to scare me one day,"

Hinata laughed. "He does things to mildly terrify you,"

Someina grumbled, stirring the soup aggressively. Soon after that, Mitsuyo came walking inside of the kitchen, looking for a small snack.

Someina's eyes lit up. "Mitsuyo- join the party. My soup has made an appearance and it stole the show," Someina said. "I hope you like it,"

Hinata stared. Someina was always looking for Mitsuyo's approval, which was strange. She wondered if she looked that way with her father, which was a little pathetic. She didn't need her father's approval. However, it would be nice.

Mitsuyo immediately sniffed the air. "Why does it smell like that?" she asked.

"Greatness?" Someina suggested, cracking an insecure smile.

"No. Whatever meal you screwed up," Mitsuyo said.

Someina sizzled and her happiness burnt out too. She tensed and stood over the huge soup pot. "You haven't even tasted it yet, Mitsuyo. You're very judgemental,"

Mitsuyo tasted the soup and rose her brow. "What do you have against salt?" Mitsuyo asked Someina, sighing lightly.

"Nothing. It's fine as it is," Someina said, with a little waver in between words. It was like she didn't believe her own words.

"You should add salt," Mitsuyo advised.

"It's fine," Someina said quietly.

"Depends on your tolerance," Mitsuyo murmured.

Someina narrowed her eyes. "You like an ocean's worth of salt. Plus, the Raikage likes it,"

"The Raikage likes anything from natto to Umi budo to mentaiko. He inhales his food," Mitsuyo countered.

"My cooking doesn't taste bad. You have bad taste," Someina said.

Mitsuyo shrugged, feeling extra catty that morning. "You have no taste but hey, to each her own,"

Hinata giggled slightly, knitting on a chair she found. Mitsuyo tugged on Hinata's wrist. "Come on... what do you think?"

Hinata got up and dreaded tasting the soup. She looked over and got a spoon, feeling as though she's the tie-breaker, which wasn't a fun place to be in. Shino and Kiba usually put her there.

The flavor seemed to be sleeping and the tomato paste sat on her tongue.

"It tastes bland," Hinata said neutrally. She noticed Someina's face falling and quickly covered her opinion with a smile. "It still looks good. Sasuke destroyed his taste buds when he had turtle soup... he won't mind,"

"That's not as much as a compliment as you think," Someina frowned.

"Ha. Ha... I tried," Hinata said, laughing awkwardly. She set the dirtied spoon in the sink and looked at the angry green-headed girl. "What?"

Someina pursed her lips and seemed younger than her twenty-three years of age. She eyed Hinata, looking afflicted with sorrow. "You're always, always agreeing with her, even when she's in the wrong,"

"I'm wrong?" Mitsuyo asked, a dour expression on her face. "The way you made that soup was wrong,"

"Sometimes you're my enemy, Mitsuyo. Sometimes," Someina said.

"What's so important about this soup?" Hinata asked, wanting to be a mediator for this tension. Over soup. Soup!

"It's just about Sasuke. I'm making it for Sasuke. Don't you get it?" Someina asked.

Hinata shook her head.

Mitsuyo scowled in disapproval, watching Someina with a stink eye. "Careful now, Someina," Mitsuyo said teasingly but the message was anything but. Every word was as sharp as a knife. "Remember what I said?"

She ducked her head, looking ashamed. "That's not the way friends behave," Someina recounted slowly and irritated. "Seasons change and rain dries up. It's not like that anymore,"

"Like what anymore?" Hinata asked, confused out of her mind.

"Nothing," Someina stomped away. "Just finish off the soup by yourselves,"

"The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Mitsuyo muttered so quietly. Hinata caught only three or two words.

Mitsuyo sighed, tying up her black hair and rolling up her white yukata sleeves. "Let's fix this trainwreck before the conductor returns,"

Hinata snickered. It was nice, standing together like this at the counter, cooking in a steady silence.

Mitsuyo looked at Hinata in the corner of her eyes. Hinata mixed the pot of steamed sticky rice and broke. "What?"

Mitsuyo averted her gaze and picked at her cuticles. "I'm one to delve deep into the relationships of others,"

"Like a _nosy person_? A gossip?" Hinata supplied.

"Bah! Curious is more descriptive," Mitsuyo shrugged. "I'm just curious- do you believe that Someina stayed for all the wrong reasons?"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon you have to admit she only likes Sasuke between the two of us. I've known her since she was 15 and she likes me less than before,"

"You can be mean," Hinata said honestly. "I still love you,"

"Yes. I'm aware. However, she constantly threatened to go, leave my security. She never does that,"

"What are you getting at?" Hinata tilted her head.

Mitsuyo smiled, a serene smile that softened her eyes. "We all have an anchor- someone who you could trust and love no matter what. A raft in the river when we drown. They kept us grounded when the water becomes too much, too high. Mine is still Danzo and I visit where Danzo left me last in Kumogakure. Yours is obviously Sasuke,"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Someina just wants someone who will jump in the waves and be her anchor. A raft in her waves. You may not like who her sailor savior is," Mitsuyo concluded.

Hinata tried not to think about it. You might not like who her sailor is? What? She just focused on cooking, careful not to speak. It was nice- but less comfortable.

She wondered if this is what it felt like to have a mother who did this with their daughters.

She made sure to cook with Amarante a lot since she never got the chance to with her mother. Hinata does dress up, tea time dates, she plays with dolls and they go on mother-daughter dates all the time. She wants to give Amarante to live out the childhood fantasies Hinata had with her mother.

Mitsuyo soon left and Hinata was alone. Mitsuyo said she was off to the market. She turned on the news, the old television that she sometimes had to smack to get working.

It happened to be on a news channel again and she watched it for a bit, chopping up some wild green onions and ramps, just to give the soup a kick.

She hummed along, smiling. Soon, the soup was done.

Then, she changed the channel and heard, "It has been five years since the murder of Hyuuga Hinata and the clan chief speaks out on the loss of his daughter,"

What?

The?

Fork?

Hinata accidentally broke the cutting board while the metallic knife liquified in her hand. It has been five years since the murder of Hyuuga Hinata. The loss of-of his daughter.

Oh. My Kami.

She turned around and went to the living room. This cannot be happening. Sasuke read a newspaper while Someina was busy dusting the paintings they had. She smiled at Hinata, completely overlooking the recent outburst she had.

The kids were on the floor, around a coffee table littered with playing cards and shogi pieces. "Have a better poker face, Taiyo," Benjiro said.

"I have a better face than you, Benjiro," Taiyo shot back.

"Be nice," Someina said and the kids rolled their eyes.

Benjiro saw Hinata and quickly said, "Goldfish. That's what we were playing. Goldfish,"

Taiyo turned around and saw the pressed expression on Hinata's face. "Nata! Uh, we swear we weren't playing poker,"

"It was silverfish?" Amarante stated quietly.

"Goldfish, Amara, goldfish," Benjiro hissed.

"No. Poker. We were playing _poker_ ," Hiromitsu reminded them. "Remember?"

They all collectively sighed.

Smiling tightly, Hinata said; "Kids. Please, will you go to your rooms? I need to have a talk with-"

"It was Taiyo. He did everything," Amarante said.

"Ka-chan, it was Taiyo," Hiromitsu protested, pointing at the silver-haired child.

Taiyo's jaw dropped to the ground. "You losers, it was Benjiro," Taiyo said.

"No. Why place the blame on me? It was Hiro," Benjiro asked.

"Who did what?" Hinata asked, crossing her arms. These mischevious kids! Always causing trouble and playing pranks.

Benjiro was skeptical as he grinned. "You mean you don't know?" Benjiro said. "Oh... you don't know,"

"Know what?" Hinata asked.

All four of them exchanged looks and said, "Nothing," they all confessed simultaneously.

"I'll deal with that later," Sasuke said.

"Nice going, duck butt," Taiyo said.

"I didn't do anything, sleepy eyes," Benjiro crabbed back.

"Hey. No name calling," Sasuke scolded from behind his newspaper.

"He does have duck hair like you, Sasu," Taiyo said, laughing.

The rest of the kids laughed as well. "Ha. Ha. Very funny," Sasuke deadpanned. "Pick on your old man, clever,"

They all jumped onto Sasuke and tickled him. Amarante smiled. "You're handsome like Meina and Mama said,"

"Thanks, hime," he said ruffling her hair.

"Kids! I need you to go upstairs... now," Hinata ordered.

Taiyo just stared. "Celery sticks... on a cracker, she's mad," Taiyo murmured.

"At us? What did we do?" Benjiro asked.

Taiyo stroked his pointed chin. "It's the I'm-mad-at-Tousan kind of voice. Not us,"

Benjiro gulped, looked at Sasuke and patted his hand. "See ya, pops. Nice knowing you,"

"It's your funeral," Taiyo said hugging the Uchiha as well. "Can you please be there for my birthday? September 26th. Don't die before then,"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Sasuke smirked. Amarante and Hiromitsu looked at each other and kissed Sasuke's cheeks quickly.

They all went upstairs and Hinata huffed at the two adults. She grabbed the plastic remote and changed the channel. Before she could rewind the footage of the big reveal, Hinata clicked the TV off.

"Have you heard what they've been saying on the news?" Hinata asked through gritted teeth.

Someina shook her head. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No. It's government propaganda, why would I watch?" Sasuke grumbled. Upon seeing Hinata's aggressive expression, he cleared his throat, now interested. "What did it say?" Sasuke asked, less apathetic.

She played the clip. The reporter's exacting voice rang out. "It has been five years since the murder of Hyuuga Hinata and the clan chief speaks out on the loss of his daughter,"

She cracked the remote in her hands and ground her teeth. "Why does everyone think I am dead?" she asked quietly. Shreds of hard plastic poked her feet.

Sasuke looked at the TV screen and said, "You must have had a funeral. Probably one with sunflowers and all that jazz," he cleared his throat and gave a lopsided smile. "Hinata... it's a long story," Sasuke said.

Hinata shook her head, scowling. "I didn't ask how. I asked why. Why is the story long? Why does everyone think I am dead?!"

Someina grinned. "Sasuke. You're the boss, you know? Why don't you deal with this problem?"

Sasuke glared at Someina. The later saw Hinata fuming and said, "Hinata... before you panic, let's remember why we're all here, friends and such,"

Sasuke scratched the back of his neck. "Hell yeah, it is a long story,"

"It is a very important subject," Hinata mid-shouted.

"I think it's an outportant subject," Sasuke said hopefully.

Sasuke seemed nervous, suddenly. He cleared his throat again and folded his newspaper, putting it aside. "You were pronounced dead after the DCA... per se, faked your death in accordance with the government," Sasuke revealed quietly.

"What?!"

"Hychu A.A Taichirou made a clone of you after he stole Kabuto's rebirth jutsu... That clone was tortured by the DCA for months until she succumbs to her injuries. She died. Meanwhile, an imposter, who was also trained by the DCA- went to three different countries, healing a chakra diseases left and right,"

What? Seriously? People were... what?

"Na no Kuni, and Tori no Kuni and Kagi no Kuni all got visits from your impersonator," Sasuke finished.

All this time, someone was living as Hinata in another country? Quite lavishly, as well. She probably got very rich and famous after healing the chakra diseases. Two other Hyuuga women?! Just being her? Her head hurt. Hinata narrowed her eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"The clone of you was killed around five months of your pregnancy. Konohagakure shinobi found the body and claimed that Orochimaru and all his associates killed and tortured you. He didn't. It was the DCA,

"It was also rumored that Kumogakure had a hand in torturing you... making the conditions just right for a war to spark up. For the next year or so, the people of Kumogakure were ready to attack Konoha. Then it was uncovered that we lived in Kumo,

"People believed that I was sent to Kumo by Kakashi, the Hokage, to destroy Kumo when the first mudslide hit. Then you made nice with the Raikage, uncovering yourself as Hyuuga Hinata and the threat of war... was ready to cease to exist," Sasuke said.

"So a war... was almost started because of me?" Hinata asked.

"Gotta say, that is pretty bad-ass," Someina whistled. Hinata sent a glare Someina's way. She shrugged. "It's still bad-ass,"

"That's why I stay in Kumo- people believe I killed you... Your sister nearly killed me because her people think I got blood on my hands," Sasuke told her.

"Why... you'd never- in that past, even know me," Hinata said.

Sasuke shrugged. "The DCA spread that rumor. Time after time, the DCA helped and hindered us. They almost started an international war but they also kept you safe. Hychu Taichirou said he will watch the kids and keep you safe because he's an Uchiha sympathizer..."

"Why does he want to help?" Hinata asked.

"I dunno. He threatened to tell the Hyuuga about the baby and your pregnancy if I didn't let him watch over you. He also said that there will be a battle between the world and the DCA, an underestimated enemy of all. Which is bloody true. He wanted to help. It was deemed official... that if he helps keeps us alive- then I will have to sacrifice someone that I am close to..."

"Who?"

"I dunno. Hychu Taichirou said there was one person that he wanted to kill but that person is already dead and so he wanted another person... in exchange," Sasuke shrugged.

"We are each other's help and survival. Why would you make a deal like that?"

"We're alive, aren't we?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "So... where does this leave us?"

Sasuke nodded. "They thought you were dead enough and they had a funeral. The whole of Konoha grieved. They do miss you. Fuck Keisuke... he just wanted to make you feel bad by saying you're unmemorable,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke clutched his fist tightly. "There never seemed to be a good time. We got good at this. Ultimately... I couldn't kill what we had here. This perfection shouldn't have a death,"

"Missing me and cleaning my grave became a habit for them. It's wrong," Hinata yelled.

Someina shifted awkwardly in her spot and gulped. "I knew you were dead but... Sasuke's right... you seem to have been born happy here. Like you never felt pain,"

"How did you know that I was dead?" Hinata asked Someina.

"I was put under a genjutsu... when you met Benjiro- yeah, some guy, in the rain took care of me when I was released. He... no, it was safe. I felt like I knew him. Anyway, he told me, said you were dead. Also, Hychu Taichirou spoke to me and said that I would also have to sacrifice someone that I am close to for me to get my sister back. Miyana was there as well. I thought nothing of it... Since I was apart of the DCA for a while,"

Hinata's jaw fell to the floor. Someina swept the hair away from her right ear. Behind her ear sat the letters, K.P.P.F. "Kingdom, part, place, forever," Someina said aloud. "It burned the first time I got it,"

"What?"

Someina chuckled, a bit saddened. "They brand you with an iron rod that is super hot. Then they wait for the scar to heal and they do it again and again," Someina explained forlornly. "Then it all just stopped hurting, everything became numb until you feel everything at the same time,"

Hinata gasped. "You worked for the DCA?"

"Yeah... Shigeko kidnapped me a while back... She rounded up all of these innocent kids from a nearby village and absolutely left the place a ghost town. When I was taken, I was barely eight..."

"I should have killed her when I had the chance," Hinata said.

"Yeah. Ryouta helped me. He always gave me his scraps of food, finish my fights between pawns and carry me. Despite having killed a lot... Ryouta was the one who did the combating," Someina said. "That's why I barely had any jutsu or combative skills. I never went to any shinobi academy or have formal training,"

Hinata just exploded. "That's of no importance! Either way, everyone thinks I am dead, dead for at least five years and the trauma they must have gone through. The grief- all for no reason but I wasn't dead because I wasn't dead at all and now everyone thinks I am in a casket and there are probably rosebeds there. Perhaps my dead body is put next to Neji-nii-san's and it'll be real and I'm dead and now-"

Sasuke caught her in his arms. "Hinata, ocha, calm down. Breathe," Sasuke ordered. She took a deep breath. He pressed their foreheads together, looking into her eyes. "Relax,"

"But Sasuke-" she said, still hyperventilating.

"Do me a favor and relax, okay?"

"Fine," she said.

"Fine?"

She pushed him away. "They all think... Anata, I am dead to everyone else," she said, nodding. "Well. There's something I must do. We're going to Konoha. Someina get the stuff ready,"

Sasuke looked at her. "Excuse me?"

Hinata nodded. "We're going to Konohagakure. At dawn,"

Someina's jaw dropped to the ground and she waved her arms. "What?! To Konoha?! Konoha is awful. I like the mountains better,"

She made up her mind. Yes, they are returning to Konohagakure.

* * *

End Chapter


	34. Moving Pains

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 34-  
Moving Pains

* * *

"We can't just leave," Sasuke stated, upset and turbulent. "That's problematic and not to mention, idiotic,"

Hinata's lips twitched into a smile. "I think it's perfect,"

Someina inaudibly observed the pair, looking troubled. "We're leaving?" Someina asked Hinata, anticipating orders.

"No," Sasuke yelled.

"Yes," Hinata proclaimed, ignoring Sasuke's disapproval. "I'm going. Someina- pack the bags. You and I will go to Konoha tomorrow morning to prove that I am not dead,"

Someina nodded then moved. "Don't move," Sasuke hissed.

Hinata crossed her arms, not folding on this. "Hate my words but it's true. The kids never met my side of the family. Now that they've grown old enough and they are more aware, I want them to experience Konoha the way I did,"

"Living in Konoha gave you psychological damage as big as you are," Sasuke said.

"No, it hasn't been that bad,"

"Uprooting sucks but Konoha sucks more," Sasuke said loudly, truly appalled. "The kids are... they're used to Kumo. They're used to the monsoons, the excessive amounts of rain, the culture, the lifestyle, the paths they've carved into the forests behind us. They even like the treehouse we're starting to build for them,"

Hinata doused out the fires in her tone. "Anata, we're coming back. I just need to say I'm still alive. This wasn't a forever place. We are infinite but not in Kumo,"

"We could be infinite anywhere. Just not in Konoha," Sasuke debated.

Hinata was irrevocably offended. "You're really pushing it, are you? Uchiha Sasuke- no one has heard from me in months. Why are you opposing this?"

"It's better this way. That's why we stayed away from Konoha," Sasuke reasoned, pushing to get his point across.

"That doesn't mean that I just leave them to think I am impossibly dead! Why would you and Kakashi, I assume, allow everyone to think that I was deceased?! Shame on me for not realizing,"

"That's so stupid," Sasuke frowned. They quarreled for about twenty-one minutes in a summoned, soundless dome. Someina stood, gawking and sighing. She was too conflicted to do anything.

Once they felt and detected Benjiro's chakra signature and his steps on the wooden stairs, they got out of their bubble of anger and released the soundless seal.

He stood before them dueling in the living room. "Why'd everyone get so mad?" he asked, scratching his neck.

She watched her four foot tall son. He wore a black bandana that pulled back his ever messy teal locks. They were spiked and longer ( Sasuke didn't allow either Taiyo or Benjiro to cut their hair... It had something to do with being an Uchiha- which was preposterous).

Benjiro wore a blue, short-sleeved shirt that was draped and long with loose black sweatpants. He looked like a typical, younger pre-teen boy from Kumo. The military chain the Raikage gifted him reflected off of his neck. Taiyo and Benjiro have matching neck chains.

Benjiro's chain was extraordinary. A rectangular slab of a miniature rock with the Kumogakure symbol had distinctive qualities. Killer Bee came across the ancient temple and stole the stone by accident. His eight-tails jinchuriki acknowledged the bizarre skill and thought about Benjiro's cot enigma. Turns out, the rock absorbed most of the natural energy chakra in Benjiro's system and sealed it in the stone. With age, Benjiro must get bigger slabs of the temple ruin's rock until he learns to control his senjutsu-

Anyway, she discerned... he plausibly is habituated to this life. Sasuke assumed Benjiro might never awaken his sharingan because he was too happy. Which is a good thing. Maybe.

Still. He couldn't know that they were arguing. "Huh? Sweety, we're not mad," Hinata said in her best I'm-not-mad-at-daddy voice.

It clearly didn't work. Benjiro pursed his lips and stared at Hinata, black eyes knowing. "Your chakra feels mad an' Tousan's doing that thing when he 'hns,' or whatever,"

He could, hn, sense sentiments emanating from someone due to their chakra. Sasuke scowled, brooding silently. Benjiro rose his teal brows as his black eyes darted between his dueling parents. "What's happening?" he asked slowly.

Hinata glanced at her feet, thinking of what to say. Sasuke took this occasion to lash out some knowledge. "Your Ka-san's going to Konohagakure. Tomorrow,"

Benjiro's face lit up and he jumped in place. He threw a triumphant fist skywards. "Cool!"

Hinata beamed.

Then he paused, the expression of reflection congealed on his face. "Wait- Tousan, we're supposed to go surfin' tomorrow and Ka-san, what about the Aoi Matsu festival and the pancake store that opened on Watershed Avenue? And the Jidai Matsuri festival? An' I get sleepy on long trips," Benjiro said. "Do they even have oceans there?"

Hinata ignored Sasuke's expression and spoke. "They don't have oceans but-"

"Pfft. Konoha's lame," Benjiro spat.

"Right?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke!" Hinata hissed.

"I can't lie to a child, especially mine," Sasuke shrugged innocently.

If Sasuke convinces their kids that Konoha is an awful place, they will have problems further along the road. "We do have all those things but we're better! Don't you want to see how our village is at the bottom of a deep hole?" Hinata asked.

"That's so cool! Impossible but cool! I'm gonna pack!" Benjiro yelled as he ran upstairs to pack his bags.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head in disagreement. "Not cool, Hinata. Not cool at all," Sasuke lamented, seeing this whole situation as an unnecessary bother. "C'mon, Hinata. This is illogical," he said.

"No, it's not. I want to go back, so I will. It's about time they learned the truth," Hinata said. She looked at her green-haired bodyguard. "Someina pack the bags. For real,"

Someina threw a brief look at Sasuke then nodded. Sasuke scowled. "Someina. Don't move," he directed sternly.

Someina's pout was depressed when they revealed an unmistakable divide in opinions. "I really do not know who to listen to," Someina said, getting agitated.

"Pack the bags. Sasuke is being impossible," Hinata said.

"Stay right here," Sasuke groaned.

She sighed and avoided looking at Sasuke's face. "You're a good friend but I ultimately serve Hinata,"

"Traitor," Sasuke hissed. She shrugged dejectedly and went upstairs.

Once everyone was gone, Hinata smiled warily and said, "We're coming back,"

"Che," Sasuke gnarred to himself. "Coming back is fine. Going there is the problem,"

Sasuke...

Sasuke just turned around, staring out the window. Bitter vibes filled the living room, emanating from none other than the Uchiha. "We don't make decisions like this when we're angry, okay?" Sasuke said composedly, his tone even and numb.

Why is he treating her like this isn't a good idea? He lied and said she was dead! For five years. She's never been surer of anything in her life. It may be ill-advised and stupid but it needs to _happen_. She has to go home.

Hinata's rage blazed due to his calm words. "I am not angry. I'll be fine,"

His stiff shoulders weren't straight. He slouched. "That's what you specifically say when you are not fine," he sighed.

She wants to go see her friends... her family... Apologize for everything and perhaps bring the thunder against her father. This was... what she has been waiting for. This was her ideal life. In Konoha.

He walked out, with his sword.

She was left alone... haunted by the silence that got louder and louder.

She smiled then summoned her forehead protector from Konoha. She still serves her dear Konohagakure and her Hokage... In Kumogakure, she serves her lovely but extemporaneous Raikage.

She looked at the black forehead protector, running her finger over the metal plate. She hasn't worn this in five years. She felt like she betrayed Konoha. The fabric was so... unused and felt clean. Oh... she betrayed her country.

Going back seemed to put her on a high until now. She really hurt a lot of people when she left... then she 'died'. Hinata sighed then asked herself; how are they going to get back with their friends and family. How are they going to move past this?

She absolutely has no idea.

* * *

She helped the kids pack and let them choose what they wanted to take. Someina had to run to the store to buy more suitcases.

Then, she was pacing. Confused.

About three hours later, her mood dropped her environment's temperature. She felt ice water for blood and her limbs were icicles. Frozen with worry and doubts.

She never presumed she would honestly see Konoha again. There are some things she missed. All the familiar roads and ways. The festivals. The cherry blossom gardens. The training fields. The training hall and the Senju park. The ramen stands she used to hide under when it rained. The Hokage monuments. All the bookstores and temples. She missed her friends.

However... there were better things here. Her job took off, as chief of trauma surgery. The smell of sea salt and clouds was so astonishing. The clothes were so much better. The fish they ate- the food is amazing. She worked with politicians and the Raikage to improve Kumo. She was ultimately safer here. The hate has died down. It rained more so her gardens were so full and varied. The kids grew up here. The elders were much sweeter.

She liked the view from their windows. She adored the summer tourists and art galleries. The harbor is full of sailboats and people at the white beaches.

People took her seriously. Life was good.

Then again. She. Was. Dead for five flipping years to them. What would they say at her tattoos? What has changed since then? Who got married? Has anyone died? Has anyone had kids-

Oh, Kami! Her kids? What about her kids.

How will they take the news? How will they like Konoha? There aren't as many fish and lakes all over the place. Were the mountains inadequate compared to Kumo's peninsular land?

What will they do to her kids? Will they like them? Will they hate him-

She slammed right into Mitsuyo, who tried to pass her in the hallway. Hinata was only five foot four, she was a small girl. Mitsuyo was tall and lean, so it hurt while she collided into the Uchiha.

Hinata bowed, apologizing profusely.

"Where's the fire, Hinata?" Mitsuyo snarled, brushing off her white kimono and scowling. Her black hair was loose, falling across her face. The jewelry she wore glittered on her finger as her hands moved gracefully. Mitsuyo stared at Hinata in the shadow of the dark hallway, carrying a book. "What are you doing?"

"We're going back to Konoha," Hinata admitted in a breathless rush.

"Bah. No wonder you're making a draft," Mitsuyo replied, her tone accusing yet subtly satisfied. She crossed her arms, smirking. "Well, well, well. You choose to return to that forsaken land?"

Hinata took a deep breath, ignoring how her hands trembled. "Everyone thinks I am dead. I have to show them- I'm here and better than ever," Hinata said. What if they do not like her? What if they get freaked out by her sense of style? What if they do not like her jutsu?

"There's no reason to see someone in public anymore. Send a letter. It's less personal and you don't have to explain yourself," Mitsuyo said. "I avoid human contact at all costs,"

"I don't do that,"

"Your loss. People are exhausting," Mitsuyo shrugged.

Hinata ignored the comment and bit her lip, a habit she's been trying to stop. "I don't think I want to do that. I want them to know me... I guess the different me and see me for the first time. As me,"

Mitsuyo's usual vacuous and underlit eyes showed a lot of warmth and affection while looking like an endless abyss. "You, my dear, have grown into your ears. Mature. Less dramatic. Less docile and submissive. We all taught you well. I love you now, then. Whatever time... I do not know if I could say the same about your petty little friends," Mitsuyo sighed, flipping through the pages of her book.

Hinata hugged her waist, trying to become smaller and more assured. "I honestly... do not know how to react or how they will... see me,"

Mitsuyo's smile faded a bit as she snapped the book shut. "If they do not see your beautiful and strong spirit... their I.Q's start in the decimals. You do not need their confirmation or approval to live your life- the way you please,"

"But my father-"

Mitsuyo interrupted, unapologetic and doubtful. "None of that nonsense. Let him be ignorant and blind. Look at you now. You're a mother of four miscreants... You are a jonin, a renowned doctor... a confident woman who does not care about the idiots. You have done well for yourself and raised everyone else up with love,"

Hinata smiled a bit, feeling her spirits lift. "I'm aware and Sasuke knows but they still remember me as that meek, submissive crying Hinata... not what I am now. The last time I saw them, my hair was navy,"

Mitsuyo raised a shoulder. "The vibes you receive will be different. Times change. I do not remember what Konoha looks like. I heard it's all technology and all that jazz,"

"Sasuke would hate that," Hinata chuckled.

Just by seeing the look on her face, Mitsuyo guessed what happened. That Sasuke also wasn't talking to her or helping with the packing.

"He would but he has to get over himself. You all have deep, heavy roots with some shadows but ultimately, there is a permanence to every love and friendship,"

"I don't think they liked me very much," Hinata whispered, feeling insecure and... hurt.

Mitsuyo smiled and patted her shoulder, holding the book closer. "Then return... not as a victim but as a victor,"

A victor... not a victim. Hinata liked the sound of that. She still knew how Mitsuyo hasn't said if she was coming with them. "But... I've still got one more thing to show you," Mitsuyo said, smiling tenderly at her surprise.

"What is it?"

* * *

A map?

Mitsuyo glanced at the map laid out on a low table in the house library. Hinata sat across from Mitsuyo, also cross-legged and perplexed. "What?"

Mitsuyo flicked her black bangs away from her eyes. "That's why I called him a snake a while back. Do you notice anything particular? _Anything_ out of the ordinary?"

Hinata gazed at the map. It was quite detailed and a meter long. It had little marks, where Mitsuyo has probably been. All in all, it was a map. Nothing special. "It's just a map," Hinata said plainly.

Mitsuyo laughed sincerely. "Hinata, dear, there's something strange about how long it took you to reach Kumogakure?"

"What? No," Hinata reminisced about the month-long trip from Konoha to Kumo. It didn't seem strange. It was the perfect length and she started to tolerate him.

Mitsuyo pursed her red lips, rolling her dark eyes. "Your trip. You told me you stopped in Takigakure then you went to the valley of the end. You traveled through that forest and went to Yagakure then Shimogakure then Kumogakure," Mitsuyo said... like it solved problems. "Notice anything strange?"

Hinata trailed the line of her trip with her fingertip. She went a long way... with twins in tow. Wow. Hinata was a bit concerned about the total disregard Sasuke had for her pregnancy... she wasn't supposed to walk that far. "I don't know why I allowed myself to walk all that way. A pregnant woman on a trail like that. Not safe," Hinata whispered, feeling stupid.

Mitsuyo shook her head once again. "No. Hinata- focus. The trip from Kumogakure to Konoha usually does not take that long. Nor is it that complicated," Mitsuyo revealed, much to the shock of Hinata. "It customarily doesn't take a full month. At most, for people like you both, it is normal for a week or two to pass if the shinobi is particularly lazy,"

Hinata laughed, feeling deceived. "It takes about a week to get from Konoha to Kumo? But it took a month for us,"

Mitsuyo suddenly seemed unsure of herself. She hesitated then sat up taller, hiding her hands in the sleeve of her white hemp kimono. "Yes... You've never been to Kumo. Sasuke has traveled here due to his consistency to run with the wrong pack of idiot hound dogs,"

"When?"

Mitsuyo sighed, holding her temples in annoyance. "He was here with the Akatsuki to assassinate Killer Bee at the five Kage Summit after attacking a Daimyo's home,"

Hinata's stifled a gasp with her hand.

Mitsuyo nodded, also seeming disappointed. "That is one reason, along with actually handicapping our current Raikage, why he wasn't welcome in Kumogakure,"

Well. No wonder... the Raikage hates when Sasuke comes to their tea dates. Sasuke tried to kill his adoptive brother because of his affiliation with the Akatsuki. That... makes a lot of sense.

Hinata realized that almost everyone in the house except for the kids- were criminals. Including herself... Hinata slouched in her spot.

Mitsuyo smiled with mirth sparkling in her tone. "Then he chose Kumogakure for two reasons," she held up her pale manicured fingers. Up close, Hinata saw a ring with the Shimura clan characters and the name engraved on the silver. "Me and second of all, you,"

Hinata stayed quiet.

"He suspected that I was an Uchiha, noticed all the signs. He could have me or Kaiya... after I healed him. I didn't call the ANBU or better yet, the Raikage and I hid him from danger. Lucky bastard,"

Hinata rose a brow. He could have killed Mitsuyo... It was just the way he was then. No bonds. No ties. Mitsuyo seems to have no hard feelings.

Mitsuyo played with the expensive, precious gift Danzo probably gave her. "Surprisingly, he kept me alive... and he decided to stay in contact with me and mooch off of my resources,"

Hinata bowed slightly, in giving her silent thanks. She couldn't help but ask... "What was he like back then?" Before Kumo. Before kids. Before her?

Mitsuyo's expression became thoughtful and sullen, like reviewing a bad memory. "Quiet and self-isolating. In a week at most, he said three words. He was either notoriously drunk or locked in a self-induced genjutsu coma most days,"

He could... do that?

She sighed, heaving her busty chest. "I imagine he tortured himself in his memories because he felt he deserved it. I tried helping him while Kaiya consciously did the opposite," Mitsuyo got sour and she clicked her tongue. "She wanted me to kill the bozu,"

It makes sense. The second day after Mitsuyo returned, Hinata told her everything about the leather booklet and the money Kaiya got from being a part-time coroner and a mercenary.

Hinata thought back to the time when they first met. Mitsuyo was noticeably absent and Someina was gone. She acted so nice... aside from inviting herself in... and trash talking Mitsuyo. "Wait... if Sasuke met Kaiya beforehand- why didn't he recognize her since she tried to kill him?" Hinata asked, genuinely curious.

Mitsuyo stared at the map, looking dour and put down. "That fool Kaiya made an attempt on Sasuke's life when the lad was unconscious. She didn't want to be exposed by the Uchiha curse, so she left,"

Welp. That left Hinata feeling puzzled and furious at the same time.

Mitsuyo continued. "After five months of staying in my house, he bet that I was an Uchiha. He trusted that... so I could take care of your dojutsu babies. He trusted me with his future because of his arrogance. He was right but... still,"

Hinata smiled lightly. He does have talent. He is the strongest person she knows. Literally and emotionally.

Mitsuyo spotted her countenance then stated, "The second reason he came here was you. He wanted to know what you were about, as a mother... a person or even a potential partner," Mitsuyo chuckled. "He's a closet romantic like yourself,"

Hinata's heart swelled. A closet romantic? He wanted this... with her. Even though he never seemed to appreciate her until she set boundaries and stood up for herself- he... wanted her first... wanted her badly. He hoped for her. She held her heart... Wow.

"Don't be too happy, Hyuuga. It's romantic until you realize that he counted on the fact that either you would fall in love with Kumo or you were too pregnant to walk back alone... so you would both stay,"

Her train of thought crashed and fell over a cliff. He... manipulated her into staying in Kumo? "Oh,"

"Yep," Mitsuyo said, letting Hinata absorb in the fact... just infusing in her mind.

"Can you blame him? He wanted his clan... and he was just an ass. But he really does like it here with you. He liked you since the second week of knowing you, despite how bratty you were. He liked you first,"

Hinata sighed. She's finding it harder to be neutral when he does this. Making a deal with Hychu Taichirou then manipulating her into going so far away from Konoha so that... she couldn't get back without assistance! That was a snake move.

"I am so angry at him right now," Hinata said, trying to keep calm. She felt like bending metal or doing something- like yelling at him. The last two times she tried to speak to Sasuke, she was left with either silence or yelling. Now they aren't speaking to each other. She couldn't just start another one...

Grrr.

"Did you notice that your eyes change from purple to clouded silver when you get angry?" Mitsuyo remarked so casually, it was like a distraction.

Hinata didn't believe it.

Mitsuyo bestowed a genjutsu of what Hinata looked like at the moment. Hinata released the genjutsu and sighed. Her eyes. They do. They get silver and darker... like her hair at the moment.

"Tell me something good. Like you're coming with us to Konoha," Hinata begged. Slightly.

Mitsuyo frowned and suddenly looked up from her ring. "Konoha?" She burst out laughing. "That place is where all of my people died and the government did all of it... especially Danzo,"

Hinata's gaze fell on the glinting silver ring Mitsuyo caressed. She loved... Danzo. It was an intoxicating toxic relationship. She still remembers what he was wearing and what his hair looked like the first day they met. It was kind of... like the... way Sasuke and Sakura... were... if she remembered correctly.

Mitsuyo smirked and this devious look of satisfaction appeared... showed on her lips, filled her face. "Alas, my incorrigible daughter moved to Konoha with the hopes that I would never, ever visit,"

"That's... excessively spiteful," Hinata murmured.

"Yes. And awfully passive-aggressive," Mitsuyo added. "If I am there, perhaps Sasuke will be able... to reconcile with another member. It must be a sweet opportunity because her brother... is also in Konoha," Mitsuyo finished with a gold laugh.

"Well... I'm leaving- are you coming with me?" Hinata asked.

"I'll go... only for Sasuke... I couldn't care less about the vile place. I'll make sure that everything will go critiqued and scrutinized in the fire country," Mitsuyo said outwardly... apathetic. Internally, Hinata knew that there was excitement burning in those black eyes of hers.

* * *

Sasuke observed the rippling pond filled with varying sizes of spotted Koi fish gliding past each other under the fragrant lily-pads and around the algae. The freshwater fishes were stunning with its different colors, patterns, and scales. Benjiro fancied swimming with them, which wasn't good because Koi fish produce ammonia, which isn't beneficial for maturing boys.

The foot-long fish remembered Sasuke while he dropped bite-sized pieces of boiled eggs, peas and lettuce into the sparkling water. The fish liked chicken, which scared Sasuke. Apparently, the koi could live up to one hundred, which scared him more.

He put down his sword and sat at the edge of the pond, grinding his ivory teeth. Going back to Konoha. He did not want to do that. He should have known that she would find out. He expected it and knew it would happen. He's not mad that she knows.

He knew exactly what would happen should she find out about the secret of Hychu Taichirou protecting them. This.

He saw a shadow behind him and threw three kunai at the source.

"Fuck Sasuke, it's me. Hōzuki Suigetsu," Suigetsu yelped, probably able to dodge all of the individual kunai. He hoped or Hinata would become angry.

"I know," Sasuke grumbled.

Suigetsu scoffed, offended. "Then why the hell did you throw that shit at me? You coulda killed me,"

"Hn. I dunno. You're being bothersome," Sasuke muttered.

"And here I thought only my man Jugo had homicidal urges. You too, huh?" Suigetsu asked. "What's got you mad?"

Sasuke huffed. Good question. "My domineering girlfriend wants to return to Konoha,"

"Oh. I thought little Sasuke didn't have his naptime so he'd go around pissing in other people's sippy cups," Suigetsu commented. "You actually have a legitimate reason to be an ass today,"

"Shut up,"

"That's why Karin dragged me here today," Suigetsu sighed. "Someina asked Karin for extra suitcases and explained the situation. Who knew she'd want to be with her Hyuuga people? Mind-blown," Suigetsu said, smug.

Sasuke turned his neck to look at the pale man. "You know?"

"Yeah. Give me credit," Suigetsu shrugged. "That whole story of Kagegakure... and her past very, very clever. Thought it was true until I realized Hinata is such an uncommon name everywhere since it's associated with a very, very scary re-incarnation of Kaguya,"

"Whatever," Sasuke just looked away, staring at the koi flopping around. "Why are you here?"

"Karin figured that the only way we could get out of this hellhole is with you guys, the Uchiha bunch. Mainly because we know you will break out of the country... in style... illegally at night," Suigetsu eyed Sasuke. "You already have a plan to escape? Right?"

"Fourteen different routes," Sasuke said slowly.

He thought of all the escape plans that ranged from safe to extremely dangerous but he wouldn't take chances with their children. Never. He looked back to Suigetsu. "We're just counting on the Raikage allowing us to leave since Hinata's been making nice. He'd let her get away... with literally bombing Kumo," Sasuke muttered.

A and Hinata have been close. He's unsure why the Raikage finds her so pleasant. She is awesome but the Raikage uses nepotism to get her the best, highest paying missions and gives special priviledges to her.

It's quite mysterious but Sasuke didn't want to worry about that. Perhaps Hinata reminds A-sama of the daughter he never had. The Raikage danced with her during the latest father-daughter dance she forced them to go to. Amarante looked adorable, so he excused the overall awfulness of the event.

Anyway, he's counting on their friendship and dual citizenship to let them get back to Konoha.

Suigetsu grinned at Sasuke. "We need to hop on that train and leave with you guys since we'll have immunity,"

"I thought you guys liked it here," Sasuke asked. Karin seemed to enjoy the everyday things in life with Kameya and Tsugetsu... the newer kid. She started a book club, she went clubbing with Hinata and Someina the other day. Both Suigetsu and Sasuke are positive the women were all wallflowers while the music blared... wondering about their children without getting drunk.

Suigetsu likes the coastline and Karin enjoys the slowness of this place... according to Hinata.

Suigetsu seemed to really ponder Sasuke's conversational words. "We did until Jugo stopped coming to visit. My dojo got destroyed and Karin doesn't want to waste money fixing my dojo up. Tsugetsu and Kameya should be in Konoha- it's safer,"

"What if we don't help and the Raikage says no?" Sasuke said, exploring the options.

"You have to. It's just being a friend," Suigetsu protested.

"Hn," Sasuke said, understanding the sentiment behind those words. He could admit, without a grimace, that Suigetsu and Karin are more than shinobi co-workers/associates. Maybe that's why he actually likes them now. They were actually friends.

Without understanding Sasuke, Suigetsu took his vague words the wrong way. He crossed his arms and scowled, baring his sharp teeth. "We were your tools, just objects of power a while ago. You used us... now we use you. You've gotta admit, we were pretty advantageous back in the day,"

Sasuke stayed silent... accepting this verbal beating. The lack of retort seemed to anger the Hōzuki even more.

He went further to explain his distaste for Sasuke. "I'm surprised that she forgave you... for driving a Chidori senbon through her gut. You could have sliced through her ovaries and I wouldn't have two mini-Suigetsus in my house," Suigetsu gritted, glaring at him. "Just because she has forgiven you, doesn't mean that I do,"

Turns out his mistakes weren't water under the bridge.

Sasuke felt pinches of guilt which -ask anyone- was rare. The sentiment was present in limited situations. He felt the acute remorse when he reminisced about Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi. He hurt so many people... So many people.

After giving in and allowing Tsunade to lecture him about getting his arm, Tsunade was a bitch while influenced. She kept up with him while drinking, which was an extraordinary feat in and of itself.

She said that if he wanted to learn what love was or how to love better, he had to start with a friend he hated. They both knew, after the drunken rants and the absolutely random chat, she was talking about Naruto. It didn't take a drunken idiot to figure that out afterward. She told him that the people who are hardest to love are the ones who need it the most. Him. He was so hard to like.

He abandoned all the living people he cared about to grieve the dead. All of them. He ended up stunted and terribly wrong. Alone. Maybe not alone, but with the people he'd never thought to think twice about. Maybe all of the people he'd talk to were pawns in some bigger shogi game. He'd never thought he'd need them after using them. He used them to vent his frustrations or to further his goals or just as inspiration for getting better.

And- he didn't want to end up in that rut. Never again. Not with anyone or anything.

Now he has to see those people again. All those idiots he hurt to advance himself. He's surprised he hasn't had a mental break down or a panic attack. It just made him sick to his stomach and he is mentally screaming on another dimension at the irony of it all.

Suigetsu probably hates his cynical and bitter way of seeing life but... he really does understand what he did wrong.

He just stayed silent until Suigetsu sat beside him. "Even with that said, golden boy, I know that I can count on you... You'd give out a limb or an arm for Karin and me," he patted Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke released a sigh... not sure what he was expecting with Suigetsu.

He unfolded his arm, just watching the fish with him. "I know you don't want to go back... but it's alright. I think if I can forgive you for almost killing my wife near three times- I'm sure they would forgive you as well," Suigetsu stated kindly.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

They wouldn't... They really wouldn't.

* * *

Word spread that Hinata's leaving and now they're packing up, Mitsuyo's leaving... Someina even wants to go. Karin's finished feeding Tsugetsu and Kameya was all packed.

The kids are excited. They mostly packed up their toys and Taiyo and Benjiro packed books. They all seemed to think this was an adventure, not hell. Never hell. He was pessimistic about this.

Everything looked so empty and not cluttered. Hinata sealed away most parts of the house, for protection and safety while they were gone. Mostly everything's barren.

It's like... he's shoving away a part of his life. Packing it away. He doesn't want to stagger back into Konoha.

Despite the fact Hinata was dead tired, Hinata was still as crisp and happy as a clam.

Moving items was hard and emotionally loaded. He didn't want to take part in the not-so-subtle nostalgia trip. Hinata went on one when she looked at an item and burst into tears. Something about the 'memories'... got to her.

Someina and Hinata packed and sealed away many boxes. Sasuke and Mitsuyo ultimately refused to help. Sasuke said it was an inane waste of time because they were returning and Mitsuyo just didn't try. Hinata, although angry at the lack of aid from the two adults, understood. It was Mitsuyo's house and they reduced it, stripped the lovely home to nothing more than the bone.

He admits now he does not favor change. Hinata knows that- why is she making him do this?!

He sighed. Her usual soft voice was jarring.

At the moment, Hinata yelled at this bookstore manager through the wall phone. "Yes. Do not send any more of this particular series. I don't approve of what they show in this manga! It's so gross! And my sons are reading this stuff? At eight years old?"

She paused and listened to the manager. "You recommended this series to my eight-year-old boys! What is wrong with you? This is a perversion of their pure and delicate minds!"

The manager seemed to apologize.

Hinata made an incredulous sound, scoffing. "No, I will not ask Someina if she wants to go out on another date for you! Ask her yourself! Wooing her with books only- what? Control my sons better?! How dare you!"

Footsteps were heard and Someina ran to the phone. "Heyy, Hinata- don't yell at him,"

"Tell him he's out of line," Hinata said.

"Hinata- just leave. Go. I'm telling him off," Someina said.

Hinata shuffled away and into the room where Sasuke was. Sasuke looked at the empty suitcase Hinata left for him. He wasn't sure what to do- yell and fight or get mad and say nothing. Either one seemed toxic.

Hinata stayed at the edge of the room... watching him, as if afraid of his reaction. "The kids... are set. I... uh, fixed the suitcases," Hinata said, unable to look him in the eye. The blush dusting her face was evident.

Sasuke crossed his arms, eyeing the bandages on his left arm. Everything in Konoha relates to his pain. It was his clan's doing, Itachi's doing and the leaf's doing. All the tragedy and heartbreak was all their faults.

He was supposed to protect Konoha and honor its legacy because that was Itachi's will. Every single one of his thoughts disagreed with the trip back to Konoha.

He still felt angry like he needed to eradicate Konoha again. It would go against his selfless brother's ideals- and ruin what he built and left. Itachi said he would love Sasuke, no matter what he does...

He wouldn't...

The way Tobi described Konoha... as the motherland of evil who used Itachi and threw him to the wolves. He sacrificed everyone for the greater good.

The elders, the civilians... even Danzo had no regard for Itachi's life. He was so... good. Everything Itachi has done was for Konoha, even when he chose to stay away from Sasuke. He was branded as the worst part of Konoha when he was, in fact, the best.

They all live in peace because of Itachi. They exploit it, breathe in it yet they choose to disgrace his name! It made him angry. All the half-lies and fake stories he's been told- he can't handle it.

There are demons everywhere! And they haunt him. Forever... Why should he go back if all the will of fire reminds him of is Itachi's betrayal and loyalty? His betrayal and lack of loyalty.

"I don't want to go," Sasuke whispered lowly. He tried to be a void of emotions but that didn't work.

"I do," Hinata said, crossing her arms. "You don't have to come with me. It gives you too much turmoil,"

That's the first thing she's said all day that he liked. It'd be dangerous without him there. Hinata can tidy up a group of criminals and kick their asses but he knows they'll be more threats in Konoha. "You go, I go," Sasuke said simply. It was true. He'd follow her anywhere... "But not to Konoha,"

Hinata rolled her eyes, immediately upset with him. "You go there and stay for a couple of days- all the time? What's so different about being there for a month?"

"Everything. I don't interact with people. I never speak to anyone but Kakashi. I don't pay taxes and I don't have a house there," Sasuke hissed. "It's just not the same. I'm not living there, with the will of fire,"

"Sasuke... It's my homeland! Yours too if you'd stop ignoring it," Hinata said firmly.

"Don't ever call Konoha my home," Sasuke said softly. He meant to have an edge to his words but it came out weak. Hurting. "That's just worse,"

Hinata lowered her gaze again, looking tired by this fight. "Well, it's... somewhere. Somewhere you're from," Hinata said quietly, rubbing her forearms.

"Somewhere I'm from. Call it a mistake. That's where my entire clan got killed. So excuse me for being on the rocks about returning to a massive graveyard site! You're being insensitive," Sasuke said.

"Me? Sasuke- I understand that you are in immense pain but... please... I have bonds I can never sever with them. Imagine how awful Hanabi-love must feel,"

In retrospect, Hinata feels their absences. She has so many ribbons tied to the people back in Konoha when the ribbons cut her up. She actually misses them. Even when they treated her like dirt... she wants them.

"You love them... I hate them, perhaps I'm being insensitive," Sasuke said.

At that admittance, Hinata walked in front of him, close. A sigh from Sasuke's mouth ruffled her silver bangs. Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down at her.

"Still... we're being insensitive to each other," Hinata said, grabbing his hand, twining their fingers together.

Sasuke let out a dry laugh. Perhaps. Being in Konoha seems like decent torture. Temporary torture.

"Come on. At least do his for me. It wouldn't feel right if you didn't go with us. We're a family, the true one. If you're not there, we'll miss you dearly. I'd walk back cause it'd be too much without you there,"

For her? Is this an evaluation of what he'd do for her? He'd stop time if she asked him to. It doesn't feel right when she's not there. She's right, she makes things a bit more bearable. When the pressure and responsibilities feel like anvils on his chest, she makes it better. The smoke from all the burned bridges Hinata and Sasuke left in Konoha was enough to choke the both if the other isn't there.

Man. If Hinata weren't there... she doesn't know she's the reason he's alive.

Konoha would be painful- actually moreso if Hinata weren't there.

Maybe... he could discover Konoha again with her, by his side.

Sasuke stayed silent and stared at the suitcase. She came closer and the globes of her breasts pressed against him. "Please," she unconsciously squeezed his hands tightly with the anticipation.

Before she got any chance to crush his fingers, he caved. "Fine,"

Oh. Shit.

She jumped at his words. "Really?" Hinata gasped, her big doe eyes wide and astounded. She didn't think he'd agree.

He nodded. It was painful. Going... to Konoha. Ha. A hellish place where all souls go to die.

"We're going? Or it's like we're literally going to Konoha in less than a month with all of us packed and ready to go?!" she said in one huge breath.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah," he said.

"No way!" Hinata yelled. She got really enthusiastic sometimes. Loud and high-pitched. Some parts of his ear-drum are gone because of her. She thought he would agree to this when it rained cats and dogs.

"Oh kami. Oh kami. Oh Kami! We're actually! We're... wow!" she said, gazing up at him like he changed the world. She stifled her giddy laugh, pulling him incredibly close.

In a moment wrapped her legs around his waist, arms around his neck, kissing the edge of his bottom lip. "Thank you, anata. Thank you," she whispered, her ankles hooked together.

She kissed him deeply, without stopping. His breaths were shallow and she moved her hair away so he could nip her neck. She is his home, sometimes. If she went, he'd be homesick. He just supported her and allowed her to have her way with him.

* * *

End Chapter


	35. Cinnamon Smoke

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 35-  
Cinnamon Smoke

* * *

Later that week, Mitsuyo and Sasuke drank sake and cursed Konoha for all it's worth. She could hear the drunken humms of Mitsuyo and the bitter laughs from Sasuke.

The two have gotten back on good terms surprisingly well. It was a wonder that Sasuke was the first to reach out for a better friendship. Mitsuyo was wary when Sasuke asked what the clan was like. With a twinkle that seemed too unusual nowadays was seen.

She remembers stitching and hearing Mitsuyo laugh through a smile. "We were... the staple figure for power, luxe, and perseverance... Aside from having the best and strongest members, home was our district. We didn't fit in with the rest- they had problems with the way we loved and how much we hated. Our district was the most lavish! The decorators had it all right. The fountains you'd see, the way the streets sparkled and our gardens. I've tried to recreate the public Uchiha garden here but it could never serve its purpose. We were just too great. You'd see us with fireworks during the summer. That's why I do fireworks, just for the sake of it. For an obnoxious annual challenge- like the chunin exam for the kids but solely for the Uchiha. The men would get so angry. There would be an Uchiha pride day when for three days and three nights- all of us would drink, party and cause mischief. We'd use the fireball techniques to grill our meat. If you didn't have a cousin, a brother, a family member who knew the jutsu- tough steaks for you to eat,"

Sasuke actually asked, "Any more stories?"

Mitsuyo had a lot to tell. It was like they never fought at all. They talked about Konoha with much affection, even if they say they hate it. They bond over the Uchiha's death and exchange cynical comments. It worked. Somehow, for them, it worked well.

Hinata didn't want to interrupt them and their brooding, so she stayed with a dozing Someina in the living room. The kids weren't exactly quiet or mindful of the sleeping nanny and hollered, fought and cried a bunch. Someina gave up on napping and decided to make the boys ramen noodles. Sasuke brought up the fact that their "future sensei," liked ramen and they decided to give it a try.

It's hilarious. Sasuke tried strenuously to get the kids to resent ramen but they savored it dearly, except for Hinata. She grew to dislike noodles over the span of five years. Perhaps her relinquished feelings for Naruto made her hate them or because she ate ramen too much during the year Sakura and Naruto got married. She ate Neji's favorite food every day when in morning a year after he died. Perhaps she just genuinely dislikes noodles because of the feelings associated with Naruto-

But that's not important.

Amarante was poking at the flowers in Hinata's hair, still picking at her kanzashi. She pulled the flower from Hinata's hair and smelled it. Her face scrunched up at the acute inhalation of pollen and perhaps the botanic scent. She wound up her small body, sneezed adorably and Hinata laughed, the melodic sound rising from her heart. A smile floated from Hinata to Amarante's lips when she checked Hinata's face.

Hinata adjusted the flower to be in Amarante's hair. Amarante danced in her spot. She caressed her cheek and tapped Amarante's knee to the beat of the Kumo music. Konoha music was solely based on the koto and flue. Kumo was loud and exciting with all the drums and loud percussion sounds. Or it could be soft and subtle, like the pitter-patter of rain.

She will miss the awful humidity and splendid rain. Now for sunny times!

Benjiro used a noodle perched on his upper lip and said, "Hey! Look at me, I'm uncle Rai,"

Taiyo laughed and Hiromitsu grinned. He was beside her, tucked under her arm. He mostly liked sitting quietly and observing, laughing when his siblings were being... whimsical. He was like her and Sasuke in many ways.

"I heard Konoha has dragons!" Taiyo exclaimed, eating his soba/ramen noodles on the couch. It's an adamant rule to not eat in the living room. Since it was the last night they were in Kumo, she'd have some leniency.

"Get real! They have jinchuriki which is way more awesome than dragons!" Benjiro said. "Naruto is gonna teach us how to be cooler,"

Hinata doesn't necessarily want to give Naruto free reigns when accompanying her kids. She isn't sure of his random energy spikes of determination. The kids might tire easily... The Raikage was steady and trained but... Naruto- he is the only person who could help her son...

"It's Naruto-sensei, be respectful," Hinata said softly.

Benjiro stood up and grinned. "Naruto-sensei's gonna teach me! Cool!"

Taiyo looked jealous. His depressed gaze fell on Hinata. "An' me too, Nata? Right?" Taiyo asked hopefully.

Hinata nodded. "Of course,"

Amarante looked thoughtful and she bounced on the couches with Benjiro. "Uncle Kaka-baka is gonna be happy with me," Amarante jumped, bumping into Taiyo.

"Careful now," Hinata warned.

Benjiro crossed his arms. "Hn. Why you?"

Taiyo, who stood beside the four-year-old girl, shoved Amarante lightly. "Why only you?" Taiyo snarled, unhappy with the girl's statement.

"Because I'm a hime! And a girl, so better than you stinky boys!" Amarante said.

Kaka-baka? She must have heard it from... Sasuke. Hinata felt herself smiling. Why are siblings always at each other throats? They scratch, they punch they sometimes cry... It leads to wars- paint wars, most likely. It always ends with Hinata separating them when it gets too physical. Then they're begging to play with each other. It's just... the way they work as a unit.

Before the boys could retaliate, Amarante stopped jumping and the teasing attitude was gone. "And I like Kakashi lots! He has an eyepatch! Like me an' Hiro,"

Hinata stiffened. The twins had to cover their left eyes with an eyepatch for the past months. The eyepatch has a cooling gel with cream to soothe their angry eyes. It results in them... being confused and embarrassed.

Benjiro seemed to be caught off guard with that answer and ruffled her hair, giving her an affection noogie. She didn't scream about the boys ruining her hair. "There's nothin' wrong with your eyes! They're beautiful," Benjiro said, beaming.

Amarante grinned, patting down her mild hair displacement. "Really?"

Benjiro nodded and jumped to the couch Hinata relaxed with Hiromitsu on. He proceeded in kissing Hiromitsu's forehead. "Your's either, kay? Don't get it twisted," he said sincerely.

Moments like these, she knew the kids would be just fine.

Hiromitsu tugged on Hinata's shirt. "Does uncle Kakashi have an eye-patch?" he whispered.

Benjiro smiled deviously, getting quiet and low. "Yep! And you know what men with eye-patches do, you know? They scare little boys like Uchiha Hiromitsu! You'll never see us again,"

Amarante gasped, near tears and Hiromitsu was frozen in fear. "Benjiro!" Hinata called out. "Never say things like that,"

Hiromitsu tensed and turned to Hinata, wrapping a trembling arm around her waist. "I-is that true?"

"No," Hinata assured him.

Benjiro shrugged then grinned at Hinata. Hiromitsu seemed to forgive Benjiro and allowed Amarante to yell at the older boy for scaring her. Amarante punched Benjiro's gut and Taiyo joined in on the fighting, all of them grinning. Laughing.

Hinata sighed and said, "Guys stop, c'mon, you'll get dirty. No broken bones before we go to Konoha,"

Taiyo was the first to push away the rest. "What's Konoha anyway?" Taiyo asked.

Interested in what she had to say, the kids plopped beside her.

She forced a smile, focusing on the positives. She felt nervous. "Uhm- in the fire country," Hinata said, smoothening out her too-long bangs from her eyes. "It's where I grew up. The buildings and izakayas where your father and I- the Hyuuga district is so beautiful. There are ramen shops and training centers. There's many of my friends. Your aunt is there,"

"But aunties- Meina and Mitsu are here," Benjiro scratched his head.

Hanabi... is uh... their real aunty. Hinata suddenly felt bad. They never got to meet their aunts. She really avoided talking about Hanabi and Neji until as of recently. They're strangers to her kids. "Yeah. You'll meet my family! They'll love you. You all are gems!"

Amarante smiled.

"And please behave nicely! No shenanigans!" She poked Benjiro's and Taiyo's foreheads.

"We represent the Uchiha clan and we're cool. Everyone else needs to know that, right? Uh, stick close together and most importantly- stay safe and have fun!"

They all cheered. She hopes it won't be so bad.

* * *

Today was the day. They're leaving.

Hinata was in a new sheer black traveling cloak. Not yet strapped to her back were her katana blades and scroll paper. Her hair- was braided into an intricate design. She wanted to wash the silver out but Sasuke said to keep it. Just in case things go south and the reunion fails. She could remain as Natsukawa Momo with four beautiful kids. Elsewhere.

Taiyo was upset that they were leaving his pet again.

As she sealed away the last thing, she turned to look around at their navy master bedroom. There were loads of creams and perfumes on the bathroom counter, an array of bath toys were scattered around here, and paintings hanging. All of it was gone.

This place was astoundingly different. Bare. Mitsuyo was worried that looters would steal from their humble abode and sell her stuff. It was a real possibility but Hinata thought Mitsuyo was being excessively paranoid. Sasuke simply stayed distant, emotionally. Physically, he laid around, cuddling with her, locked in his... deep, dark thoughts. She didn't want to lose him to that obscurity. Both have been drinking more and speaking less.

Sasuke wasn't mad at her for taking them to Konoha but he is upset. She tried to be supportive but he was pushing her away. It hurt. It was understandable. She usually soothed his pain but she needs to do this. She needs to see everyone, telling them she's not dead.

Someina was bummed out. Earlier, she stared at her bracelet's cord and the clunky beads are strewn across the floor. Heartbreak showed on the face of the smiling sweetheart. Her gift that her deceased sister gave her broke.

The kids tried to fix it and she smiled.

All the kids were bundled up. They had their suitcases prepped, their backpacks ready and they were fed. Someina was checking on them and waiting for Hinata. Sasuke was in the yard, going to buy the last of the malt liquor he could get. Apparently, he likes the alcohol better in Kumo.

Karin and Suigetsu were on their way. Tsugetsu was very cranky. Kameya was sick and Tsugetsu wasn't the oldest. He was only five months old. She had an easy pregnancy. Was Hinata jealous?

Everything felt strange. Something big was going to happen. Perhaps she heard some ticking but that was just her paranoia getting out of hand.

The silence in the room teetered on an edge.

The main plan was to fly all the way to Kumogakure, stopping every once in a while getting the essentials.

The moment she sensed that chakra- the silence fell and broke.

A brief chuckle bounced off of the walls. "Lovely day to move, isn't it?" A calm, male voice drawled. Fear vibrated through her.

Someone was in the room! Right now! Using the arm bracers Sasuke gave her, she summoned fourteen senbon and launched it at the unfamiliar source of chakra. It smelled- like cinnamon-flavored smoke. Cigarettes?

She twirled on her heel, sword in hand. Her cloak settled afterward.

He dodged all of the senbon.

It was a man- smoking. A space carved around his lips allowed him to smoke, a tobacco pipe hanging from his shadowed lips. Two diagonal yellow lines streaking the black mask he wore was so contrasting to his consistent dark clothing. The loose shinobi pants he wore was overlooked when Hinata saw the black leather gloves and an old-style haori jacket hanging off of his broad shoulders.

He casually released the smoke fumes, chuckling softly. His disposition- so relaxed and friendly. Smoking away, knee jutted out while leaning on the wall and chuckling.

She felt unnerved by his quietly aggressive behavior. Not the usual leeching, when men stare at her like a hungry dog stares at meat- the unsettling kind. It was more than objectification- or want. It was how death stared at life before taking it away forever.

She steadied herself. "How did you get in here?" Hinata yelled. He chuckled- it was like Hinata attacked him in an offensive way. He dodged all of her attempts. They stayed on opposite ends of the room.

"I'd figure a visit wouldn't hurt," he blew out white smoke. "Outside a cave,"

Hinata's hands sparked up with the Chidori. He... he was in the cave with her? That didn't make sense. Her byakugan showed that the kids were safe and Someina was on guard. The master bedroom was just above the kitchen. She just needed to be directly over them so she could seal off that part of the house. She shuffled around.

He seemed to take her steps as nervous movement. He sounds like he's smiling. "You offer a thin veneer of temporal happiness when near. I've imagined this moment. Under many circumstances and fantasies. Nothing compares to this truth,"

"You were Hychu Taichirou! You bastard!" Hinata yelled. "Causing my family all this pain! I cannot believe you have the audacity to step into my house-"

"It was my house before Kozakura threw me away like a bag of cigarette buds,"

What is that supposed to mean? That didn't deter her from the fact he and Akuma-oo-sama ruined her on multiple occasions. "What do you want with me? What are you?" Hinata yelled.

He brushed off his shoulder with his black gloves. "I am nothing. I am everything. I can be something that is endless just I could die. I could be infinite, not deeply but widely if I succeed," Taichirou said. "Perhaps I am about patience, the hope of redemption or being whole,"

"You're a coward who hides behind your mask. You have the sharingan and ressources to help us. Yet you stole from the Uchiha and warped reality,"

"I did not steal my power. Despite my family abandoning me, my mother being a foster parent, my father running for Hokage and losing, I still earned every single thing I have. I do not have Benjiro but I will,"

"If you're Benjiro's father- why are you punishing us for loving your child? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"I need pieces to make a whole. The re-establishment of a fair society, peace, harmony, and justice within the walls of our sorrowful global community. I see that Uchiha Sasuke has told you of my existence. I protected you, through blood, water, and fire. Everything bad comes free to us but good things come at a cost. He owes me a death,"

"You're a psychotic killer,"

"No. No. Nope, my goal is to restore what once was lost. A clan if you will. Even if it costs a life. Replace all the damaged organs and shift than for functioning healthy being with me as the renewer,"

"What about the old buildings? What about the people you kill who have people in the waiting room, who loved them. What about all those things?" Hinata gritted her teeth.

He shrugged. "Buildings eventually fall like civilizations will. People disappoint. Love ceases. Everything is fleeting and weak. However, the one constant in life is pain upon others. And with that notion, revenge is eternal,"

He sounds like the Sasuke she met five years ago. He sounds... like a grieving Uchiha.

Taichirou reached his leather hand out. "We could do revenge, together. You have faced a lot of discrimination and hurt in Konoha. You could have been apart of the juvenile Sasuke's creed. Despite our combined reputations, we should take revenge together,"

It was an offer. He wanted her to drop everything she had and run away with him... to take revenge. It was just three decent nights in the rain- how could he gave... Why does he want her so much?

"I have asked your father's hand in marriage. I was that suitor you were meant to meet five years ago before you left,"

"My- my father. You aren't a Hyuuga. How could he say yes to you?" Hinata sputtered.

"I can be charming," Taichirou said. "And persuasive. I have other methods of working. Say blowing up the Hyuuga compound was an incentive,"

"In all my lifetimes, I would refuse. I will never be with you or Akuma-oo-sama,"

He released a low sigh, amused. "Careful what you say. The opposite may happen, by force,"

"You'll never take me,"

"Challenge accepted," he whispered. His opened palm became a tight fist. His gentle tone was seething and warning. It left a pit in her stomach. "Seeing as you refuse my offer to run away with me, burn as the rest of you will,"

Burn?

He spoke with the pipe in his mouth. He was more unhinged, with a rather rude tone of voice. "You have an ultimatum. Come with me or see the flames,"

"I won't go with you and what flames?"

"Very well," Taichirou nodded. He pulled back his glove to expose his wrist. There was a radio or a communication device and he softly said, "Yes. Commence the timer,"

"What?"

"This is the consequence," he said, putting the pipe back into his mouth. Before she could say anything further, Hychu Taichirou disappeared in a pile of smoke.

She summoned two shurikens and using her metallic skills, she molded the metal to cover her knuckles. With one powerful strike, she burst through the ceiling.

She landed in the kitchen and ran to the living room. They were fine. The relief... It was better than any gift she could ever receive.

She heard another explosion not too far off. The pronounced sound was nearby. Just about thirty feet away. She activated her byakugan. There were packs of explosives with timers. The greenhouse, the bridge near the koi pond, some trunks of peach trees, the brick well Sasuke and Mitsuyo worked on had explosives.

She barely had time to make contact with Someina before they heard another one shortly afterward.

The kids!

Without a thought about herself, she threw a barrier seal around the kids and Someina. Benjiro shielded Amarante and Taiyo grabbed Hiromitsu. Someina jumped to cover all of them. Naiyo Kabe no Jutsu! The naiyo kabe seal was the strongest barrier she knows how to make.

She used her sword to channel electricity. The Chidori made a huge hole in the wall. Someina slammed on the barrier wall.

Another explosion was heard and felt. Closer.

Hinata gracefully emerged into the barrier and tagged everyone except for herself. She slipped out and said, "I'm sorry- I love you,"

She was pushing them all out of the wall, to safety. Just on time a hawk - a summoned one- the size of a bolder caught them. It flew out of range of the smoke and explosions.

She was about to jump out of the house until she felt thick arms wrap around her waist. She heard Taichirou's chuckle and smelled his cinnamon-scented smoke.

What the fork! "Let go of me!" Hinata demanded. He was a building compared to her.

"No can do, lady," the man with a deep voice said, stroking her hair.

That's when she struggled for a few moments before electrocuting the hands that entrapped her.

She heard the scream of the beefy, wide-chested man and his burnt hands were raw. She kicked his sternum and he stumbled backward. Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms was shortly used after. Like a sack of potatoes, he fell, chakra-less and disabled.

Her palms glowed with chakra and she focused her gaze on Taichirou. "What is wrong with you?" Hinata's eye twitched as she felt the metal in the earth wait for her command.

"You," he answered simply then laughed. "The winner is back,"

Suddenly, she felt Sasuke's embrace envelop her own and Taichirou gave a nod of respect to Sasuke. "I will meet you all again," he said before disappearing. "I always get what I want,"

Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and jumped out of the house. Hinata used her cloak to shield her eyes from the last explosion.

Suddenly, they were being levitated, high above the scene. She couldn't stop staring at the remnants of their burnt house, standing like a skeleton. The wind whistled past her ears. They were on a graceful hawk weaving through clouds, out of the smoke and soot.

Its- it's all gone. All their stuff! Their life! And- kami, it's gone. That sole place of security and shelter was no more! Just a mass of crumbled bricks, book pages, and foul-smelling plastic. The chandelier they recently installed twisted, grilled and melted.

It was an unholy temper tantrum from a man who was too stubborn.

She felt Sasuke pull on her shoulders. "Ocha. Look at me," She couldn't tear her eyes away. He faced her and slid his hands to hold her cheeks. He wiped away the tear from her eye with his thumb. "Come back to me, here," Sasuke said.

He pressed their foreheads together and waited for her to calm. Her head swirled with images of what could've happened.

How are the kids? Are they safe? Are the seals working? If something happened- she wouldn't know what she'd do. "Kids?" Hinata asked, reduced to monosyllables. She tried to dismiss all the thoughts...

"They're with Mitsuyo and Someina," Sasuke said, looking deep into her eyes. "Safe. They're safe,"

Hinata gulped, swallowing the lump in her throat. "You?" Hinata asked. Is he okay?

He smirked. In contrast to her trembling form, he was remarkably calm and cool-headed, if not a little thrilled. Her anxiety reduced when she saw his stoic composure. "These idiots Hychu Taichirou brought were pansies. I'm okay," Sasuke said, proud of himself. "I'll get his ass next time, now... you. I focus on you,"

She grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, noticing the tense knots in her brows. "Did he do anything to you?"

Hinata shook her head. Not to her. Her house, her stuff, her sanity- he did quite a number of those things. He grunted slightly and gathered her into his strong arms. She was so grateful to Uchiha Sasuke. Everything immediately feels better when he's there. Like it can finally go right.

His fingers were tangled in her hair and her breathing slowed. Her wild heart came back to earth. "I... almost lost you," Sasuke said lowly.

She inhaled the lovely scent emanating from his neck. "You have me," Hinata whispered back.

"The koi fish! They- were so harmless. And they-" Hinata yelled. "What about them?"

Sauske's mouth formed a line and he seemed unimpressed. "Why is it that you solely care for those damn koi?" he asked. "While you were walking down memory lane, Mitsuyo sealed them away in a pool she bought this morning,"

Hinata smiled, that's a sliver of light. After she stopped hyperventilating, they checked if there were more explosives. After doing three or four scans of the horizon, they concluded that Taichirou and his men were officially gone.

Hinata and Sasuke dismounted from their personal, smaller hawk and onto the bigger black hawk with Mitsuyo and Someina.

Her lip quivered when she met the children again. She began weeping. Tears leaked from her eyes as a river. "You're alright! You're all alright!" Then, she checked them for injuries. Mitsuyo already healed them but she just wanted to make sure.

They all piled around her, hugging her. Hinata rocked Hiromitsu back and forth, swaying gently while she hummed a nursery rhyme that seemed to pacify the children. Amarante hummed along to the song while sitting at Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke usual state of irritation shone through. "Che. I liked that house. It always ends the same... flames," Sasuke put his cloak back on and watched the disaster below with a scowl. "Curse you, Taichirou,"

"Our house was kinda lame," Benjiro said. "No offense, Mitsu,"

Mitsuyo shrugged, not offended. "It was drafty and the roof leaked too much," she said, melancholic and still. Sasuke grunted in agreement.

Hinata kissed Hiromitsu's forehead and quickly looked through a sealed book to remember a certain seal for this situation.

Someina's gold eyes darted from Hinata to Sasuke. "That was the only real home I had and you guys don't even care!" Someina said loudly. "He- he just blew it up,"

Mitsuyo concentrated on her nails. "Pipe down... Things explode all the time,"

"No, they do not,"

"In this Uchiha world of ours, yes they do," Mitsuyo argued. "Change is constant. Nothing is the same twice,"

Someina shook her head and crossed her arms. "You are all war-numbed freaks," she turned her nose up.

Sasuke shrugged. "Shinobi, actually,"

Taiyo pulled on Sasuke's cloak and asked, "Can I hide in there? It's kinda cold,"

"And we're safe there, with you, Tousan," Benjiro whispered, shivering a bit. The kids nodded.

Sasuke looked down and tilted his head. He sighed and resigned himself to it. "Very well,"

The kids were all relatively shaken up and traumatized. Both Amarante and Hiromitsu were too scared to leave Sasuke's orbit. Taiyo and Benjiro hid with the twins. The two clutched his legs and talked excitedly under the folds of his cloak. They thought the explosion was cool and the hawk was awesome.

Mitsuyo casually filed her nails with a scowl. "That marks the era of mine and Renji's home. Goodbye, old friend,"

For the past minute, Mitsuyo looked at the blazing house, neither upset or disappointed. There was just apathy. Hinata just sighed and thought about Taichirou's words, also sighing time from time for the death of the house.

"Aren't you mad that your house is on fire?!" Someina yelled at Mitusyo, not the calmest. She was outwardly freaking out. Hinata and the rest dealt with it... silently. Someina couldn't even form sentences.

Mitsuyo sighed. "My koi are alright. I never cared much for the places I lived. However, this is just cold... or firey hot, I suppose,"

Someina rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you guys are acting like this is normal!" she cried, running around on the feathered back of the black hawk.

"As shinobi of Konoha, we're built, mentally and physically to respond to the tragedy," Sasuke shrugged.

Hinata nodded. "This happened a few times in Konoha... Burning buildings from attacks... are common. Just not to my house," she added dismally.

Mitsuyo rolled eyes. "What do we have to return to? There is a reason why there is a forest for about fifty feet around- sweet isolation. These Kumogakure morons are hard to get away from," she sighed.

Benjiro cracked up and pointed to Someina. "Ha. Mitsu just called you a moron,"

Someina shot a dirty look to Benjiro. Sasuke looked down at the children. "Be nice," he scolded though he was amused.

Taiyo snickered along with the Aoi until he swallowed a gasp. He elbowed Benjiro and looked at Someina's wrist. "Look, dude, it's not there," he said quietly.

Benjiro rose his teal brows and deflated. "Wha- oh... We forgot to give it back to her," Benjiro bit his knuckle.

"She's going to kill us!" Taiyo whispered back. "Celery sticks!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Someina shot a dirty look to Benjiro and reached for her wrist. "My bracelet! It's- it's gone,"

Mitsuyo rose a shoulder. "We could get another one, dear. There are a dime a dozen, at the store,"

Someina's mouth fell open and she looked like they suggested to kick a puppy. Her mocha cheeks became red with fury. "It belonged to my sister! It's in the house. I have to- I've got to get it!"

Mitsuyo looked at the burning house below and back to the fretting girl. "They're plastic goop. Don't be sad for something that's halfway evaporated now,"

Hinata shook her head, brushing the wild strands of hair away from her eyes. "You're not going to-"

She was!

Hinata acted fast and stood up, grabbing for Someina's slender wrist. Someina batted Hinata's hand away and launched herself into the depths below.

Hinata stared at her red hands. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "What a weak soul," Mitsuyo sighed aloud.

Before she could say anything, Sasuke gently removed the kids from his cloak and followed Someina.

* * *

About thirty seconds later, Sasuke got Someina out of the house just before another bad thing like death could happen. "You saved me," Someina said, eyes brimming with tears. She coughed and panted, happy for the air they breathed.

Sasuke scowled. This girl was insane! Stupid and insane. Just for a bracelet? Stupid!

Instead of looking incredibly happy, she sighed. She should be thrilled she's alive but she isn't. She looked completely spent and disoriented. "Why go back into a burning building for me?" she rasped.

"You shouldn't get more scars," he said quietly.

She grinned. "I thought you were going to yell at-"

Of course, he's going to yell. He shouldn't have to save comrades from idiotic things like this. What the hell is wrong with her? "You're not off the hook, Ikeda. You and Hinata are usually reckless, not dumb,"

She shrugged. "At least I got it," she whispered, eyes closing and opening. She's on the brink of passing out. Maybe all the smoke inhalation.

"You're incredibly stupid, did you know that? Running into a burning building? For a bracelet?!"

"It's all I have left of my sister," she shouted.

"So what?!" Sasuke asked.

"I also got your mother's portrait. You know the one you talk to every Friday night?!" Someina said loudly.

Sasuke paused. She did that for him? He thought... it was... in his back pocket. He checked his back pocket. Oh. So he doesn't have it. He took the photo from her hands.

Someina shrugged and rested her head against his chest. "Yell at me. Whatever. There are things worth dying over. Okay? Sentimental things," she said, yawning.

His expression softened. Perhaps she wasn't completely reckless. Someina loved her sister or the memory of her more than she loved herself. "You're still an idiot," Sasuke said, poking her forehead with two single fingers.

"I know," she laughed. It turned into coughs.

"Hn," Sasuke said. "Aren't you going to ask where my manners are? If I'll say 'thank you,'? Annoy me with twenty-one questions?"

Someina shook her head. "No... it was... implied... but I am so tired,"

Someina smiled then promptly passed out. Sasuke peeled her off of him and stood up, staring at the sky.

The hawk lowered enough for Sasuke to carry her while jumping onto his summoning animal. Hinata laid the sleeping girl's head on her lap.

Yeah. She doesn't like who her sailor is.

Hinata saw the scene down below, how happy Someina was to see Sasuke come to her rescue. She didn't know what to make of it- but she didn't like it. Instead of plaguing herself with more stress, Hinata stroked the green hair sprawled all over Someina's face.

* * *

Hours later, it was safe enough to come down. Mitsuyo went on three trips to the nearby Giragira river. Using a vacuum seal Hinata taught Mitsuyo, she got over seven tons of water in the seal and dropped it onto the area surrounding the house. The flames were doused.

Hinata wanted to salvage through the wooden beams charred and blackened.

This land was so green and luscious. So vernal and the vivid description of summertime. Now, when she pulls back her hand, it's charcoal grey. She can't touch anything.

She heard Suigetsu whistle behind her. She rolled her eyes until she felt him draped his arm across her shoulders. "This sucks," he whispered. His hair was cut short and no longer hung near his ears. He slurped a drink through a thick straw beside her ear.

She shoved him away. It doesn't suck. It's catastrophic. Where will they return to? When will they come back? Why is this always happening? She wants to visit Konoha- not live there.

Hinata stared at the house, all burnt to a crisp. Flowers, papers and random pieces of debris fell onto the ground. "Suigetsu... Our whole life. Ruined!" she said quietly.

He drank some more before choosing to answer.

Suigetsu shrugged under the cloak Karin probably made him wear. "Relax. You're being melodramatic. It's just a burnt down house, a pot of hot ash now," Suigetsu said, looking at the same depressed sight. "It's not the house that makes it a home, it's the people you're with," he said sagely.

Hinata stared at the ash-covered ground. Perhaps he was right. She couldn't be optimistic. Sasuke still carries the philosophy of not getting too attached to things, so he doesn't care. Mitsuyo believes in that omnipotent reminder.

He looked around. "No one came to help us, not even pretty boys C or your precious Raikage. Face it, we're pushed around and used like lab rats. Karin and I swore never to live this way again but you're forcing Sasuke under the same circumstance," he slurped his drink.

Hinata gasped, actually seeing the truth in his words.

"In Konoha, people would be all over this fire- actually caring and helping us. I'd take that any day over here," Suigetsu sighed. "We get to leave and do criminal activities with a slap on the wrist. Don't you want to kick Orochimaru's ass? You can't do that from here,"

Hinata found herself laughing she got sad again and Suigetsu looked thoughtful. "Yes... That's the thing. I'd hate to actually be back there," Hinata admitted. He reached behind her back and took her sword Inazuma.

"The Hyuuga won't be so hard on you. I mean, they've all been grieving," Suigetsu shrugged, observing the lightweight blade.

Hinata jumped back, unable to look him in the eye. "You know I'm a Hyuuga?"

"Karin told me and I figured it out," he shrugged, scoffing at her aghast expression. "Why're you so worrisome?"

Hinata just hugged herself under the cloak, staring at the sun that beat down on their brows. "They might not want to see me," Hinata admitted. Her father will not accept her children and oh- gosh, everyone who believes she is dead will see her alive. That's one part of the problem.

Suigetsu shrugged, talking easily. He flicked his wrist, practicing rounds of different moves. "They'll be glad to see you. Besides, if they really missed you, they'd not care that you're gone- only that you came back," he eyed her before clearing his throat. "You should be happy it's safe where you grew up, with lots of needy people who you have to apologize to for being gone so long,"

"Where did you grow up?" Hinata asked, realizing she hasn't heard his story.

Suigetsu slurped from his water bottle, looking bored. "Nowhere and everywhere. Mostly at a lab but on the road. Kirigakure's village center. Shit place, you know?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Two words; Yondaime Mizukage. My country was named the Village of the Bloody Mist because of that legend Zabuza Momochi. Unlike you noble people of Konoha... our leader wasn't kind and nurturing. Instead, he was ruthless and straight up evil, causing a bloody, violent episode of our history,"

"Why- why would that happen?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"They continued that practice until Zabuza Momochi killed the entire graduating class. Over a hundred students- dead because of that psychopath. I wanted to be just like him," he said, smirking. He looked smug at his confession.

Hinata took her sword back and pointed it at him. "What?! Why?"

Suigetsu took umbrage at her standoffish reaction and spat out the straw in his mouth. "Relax," he said roughly. "I'm not eleven anymore. I don't want to be like him anymore,"

Hinata scratched the back of her neck. "Oh," she echoed, unsure of what to say.

"Oh," he repeated, in a mocking voice. Her cheeks reddened and she offered the sword again.

He took it and looked back at the decayed house. "My reputation was the second coming of Zabuza- the reincarnation of him. At the academy, people expected big things, legends. I didn't want to be homicidal- just a legend. My brother and I dream of being the strongest of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist,"

"Did you become a legend?" Hinata asked, crossing her arms.

He laughed sarcastically. Barked, really. "To myself, my wife and my kids, yes. To the rest of the world- definitely not," he shrugged.

Hinata smiled at the thought and quickly paid attention because his aura became dark.

He rubbed his chin with his thumb. "I did cruel, cruel things on ninety-four missions. All of them grittier than the last. I'm no stranger to death or causing death for my swords. I'd never apologized for my dreams or ambitions. My brother beat me to being a swordsman,"

Hinata widened her eyes. "Why doesn't he ever visit? He really could have taught Sasuke a thing or two or taught at your dojo," Hinata said.

Suigetsu kept his eyes forward. "He died 'bout the time my dreams did. I got sloppy, captured by that slut Shigeko and taken to a hideout... Despite going to the hideout and being tormented by Kabuto and Orochimaru for a year or three..."

"Nothing can compare to the horrors I saw in Kirigakure. People starving. Officials taking advantage of woman and children. Getting prosecuted because you had a kekkei Genkai. If anyone saw me doing my liquify technique... I would have been killed on the spot,"

"Why was it so bad?" Hinata asked, afraid to hear it.

"When I lost my oh so precious baby sword, I did some research on my cursed village," Suigetsu whispered, shivering.

"What... did you find?"

"The teen Mizukage actually was controlled by Obito during his reign with his sharingan and genjutsu,"

Hinata gasped. "He was? For how long?"

"Can't say. Years leading up to the war," he said, he crushed his plastic water bottle in his hand. Hinata watched the clear liquid tumble to the ground. "To make matters even worse, Kirigakure was abused by famine, political unrest and not to mention immense corruption,"

Hinata suddenly felt bad. She didn't know why- but she did.

He looked at her, his purple eyes sincere and cheery. "I'm not saying that Konoha is corruption free... Just be glad it's never stooped as low as my hometown's level. Be glad you have a safe home,"

Hinata sighed. "Yeah... I should," she looked at him and said, "We will get your sword back, I promise... I'm sorry about your past,"

"Sorry 'bout yours," Suigetsu shrugged.

They were quiet until Suigetsu grinned at her sword. "Yeah. I'm still waiting to collect all the swords so I can create a new league of legends... A new generation of swordsmen of the mist with me as the leader. I have to start by getting back my sword after Orochimaru rudely took it away,"

"Why'd he do that?" Hinata asked.

"Ha. Ha. 'Cause I killed his bitch girlfriend," Suigetsu laughed loudly. "Perhaps Kumo is too dangerous now for all of us and we should go back the Konoha. So kid, chin up and stop whingeing about a petty house,"

She smiled at him and took back her sword and unsummoned it. "Fine- no more whingeing," she agreed.

He held out his fist and said, "Bring it in,"

"Bring what in?" Hinata asked, getting cautious.

He reached out for her hand and bumped their knuckles. "That wasn't so bad, was it, Hinata?"

She shook her head. It really wasn't. People in Konoha would have helped them. Everyone probably saw the smoke for miles and miles but they didn't care. Perhaps she was keeping Sasuke locked up here.

"Onto the leaf?" Suigetsu asked.

"Onto the leaf," she nodded and grinned.

* * *

Hinata terminated their monthly subscription to the Kumogakure's Gazette and other magazines. She stopped by her workplace and sent a letter of resignation. Some nurses cried and they made her take a picture! She was going to their hall of fame. She made Sasuke make clones of himself to visit the kid's favorite restaurants and order their favorite meals.

The last thing they had to do before leaving into the undergrowth of Konoha, was to have one last encounter with the sullen kage.

When they got to the Raikage office, the Raikage was already depressed with her news. He usually showed no other emotion than electric strength. Now... he sat on a melancholy hill.

Hinata and Karin were quick to break up a fight between Darui and Suigetsu, who seemed to hate each other after doing something at the prison. Rumor has it that Suigetsu paid for Jugo's bail in change and coins. It escalated from there.

C was nearby in the Raikage's tower, she felt his flickering chakra. He just didn't say goodbye. She didn't know why- they have become close during the past year. The kids liked him and Sasuke began to slightly tolerate the medical-nin. He just stayed far.

The kids finally said goodbye to the Raikage. Although reluctant to shake the lightning kage's hand, Sasuke did it. He didn't thank the Raikage for all that he's done. He really taught the kids different techniques, making them honorable, strong toddlers. Sasuke did say he would gladly lay down his life to protect Kumo, its people and the Raikage.

Suigetsu and Karin left with their kids, after being kicked out by C. Someina and Mitsuyo got nervous in government buildings so they left. The kids wanted to be on the roof with the Raikage one last time, where they trained with a view for over a year. It was nostalgic but they were the most excited.

Both Taiyo and Benjiro got special military keychains. Amarante got a kanzashi that she now discovered was worth more than a pile of gold. Hiromitsu- however, got his gift now.

After handing the Raikage some dango, the hulking leader chuckled and ruffled Hiromitsu's navy hair. He pulled something from his pants, smiling softly. The mysterious item was a scroll.

A kunoichi that was present tapped Hiromitsu's forehead. She smiled, prettily and Hinata had none of it. When the woman spoke, it came out all garbled and unintelligible.

Hinata threw a cryptic side-glance to the Raikage. What was he up to?

The woman had the unqiue ability to teach someone a forgotten dialect used in the olden days. She tapped on Hiromitsu's forehead to transfer her knowledge from her mind to his developing brain.

The scroll the woman offered was a written version of the Raikage's secrets to his jutsu. Only Hiromitsu could understand it.

It was a gift that was unexpected but welcome. She'll seal it away until he is of age. Hinata finally said goodbye in the way they met, they had a short tea date. All was well. All was good.

* * *

Hinata looked for the missing shadows they were supposed to cast.

The weather... was nice against her face. The sea breeze wind just warmed them up so tenderly, in the right places. Hinata was always addicted to the climate and the feeling that the city gave her. It surely somewhere Hinata would want to be.

Sasuke and Hinata rested against a tall brown rock, reposing in the intense heat. The mist-like clouds below them were everywhere, coating Kumo like a blanket. Over in the distance, she spotted a developing thunderstorm. Over where they were, it was pure sun. It seemed metaphorical for Sasuke and Hinata and all they've been through.

She shifted her head resting on his arm while they stared at the at least hundred-foot drop. The narrow cliff wasn't wide. Rocks shifted and hearing about the rockslide was met by a collective yawn from Hinata and the public. One mighty gust of wind could send them vaulting to their death.

This elevation was terrifying and it was so dangerous. It was unsafe but the Hinata of five years ago would be terrorized to be relaxing so high up. She wasn't afraid of falling, even if she got hurt.

This was what life was. To an observer, they'd say she was insane, so comfortable way up high. To them, this was perfect.

She hung onto Sasuke and they watched the ever-changing wind carry the breeze and smell of fish and sea salt.

Their peace was disturbed. "Oi! Lovebirds. Come down, we've got to go," Mitsuyo said, loudly. "We're not staying here forever,"

"Oh hush up, Mitsuyo. We're reminiscing," Hinata called out. "Let us live,"

Mitsuyo growled, saying vulgar things. Hinata and Sasuke softly laughed and returned to saying nothing at all, enjoying the longer daylight.

Sasuke bumped her delicately. She gazed up at him. "Hm?"

"Remember what you said to you the first night we were here?" Sasuke asked, looking entertained. She wrapped her hands around his right arm, not minding how heated up the rock against their backs got.

Hinata shook her head and chuckled, feeling the chortle vibrate through him. "How could I remember? I'm not that good,"

Sasuke seemed skeptical of her honest reply and craned his neck to look at her. "You always know where the boy's socks are, so I thought you'd know," he scratched his head.

"I'm a mother- that skill is a given," Hinata laughed.

"I was stingy about buying you a certain type of perfume and you called me a cheap man. When I challenged that, you threw my sword into a pond. We spent like an hour looking,"

She laughed. "I don't remember that,"

"Well I do," Sasuke lamented. "Swords don't belong in ponds,"

She laughed into his bicep. "I'm sorry I did that..." she laughed.

"Did I waste your youth?" Sasuke asked, gulping. That was the first time she heard him sound... this unsure of himself. Vulnerable. He wasn't even looking at her.

She laughed and saw little pebbles go over the edge, into oblivion. She finally let her hair down with him and got lost with him in this nirvana blue.

"Never," Hinata said then she smiled. "I hated my past before I met you. You know, I thought perfection had no depth... it does, here... with the kids,"

"After my stuff went into the pond, you said, 'You'll be giving me stars soon enough,' and I wondered... Have I given you a good past five years? Are you happy me?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata laughed. "What a dumb question," she said, catching her breath. She reached up and caressed his cheek. She couldn't communicate all the thoughts that pointed to the word yes. She wouldn't have much time.

She stood on his shinobi boots and wrapped her hands around his neck, staring at his beautiful eyes. His hands migrated to her hips and one wrong move could make them unbalanced and fall. The ledge was too short and she smiled. He's keeping her up.

She trusted him enough to catch her and to steady her.

She nodded and kissed him deeply. He got his answer. That look, that touch, those kisses, they weren't words. They meant something to her and to him and that was all that she could ever ask for.

After those kisses, they separated and stood at each other's shoulders. She sat in hell with him and ditched all of her friendship. He improved his life, made it gold. She skinned her knee, got broken bones and felt hurt but to hell with injuries. This was the height of happiness in her life.

Their gazes met. "You ready?" Sasuke asked, his eyes glinting with a sense of mischievousness. She loves him. She loves him so much. "Ocha, we're heading to the belly of the beast and you can't scrapbook or make tea,"

She shoved his shoulder a bit and he poked her forehead. "Don't' go rogue on me, for whatever,"

She looked out for a moment, heart pounding against his chest. She didn't know what would happen. She didn't care where they went, honestly. She didn't know if she were ready- all she knew was that she wanted to do this.

After some reassuring breaths, she nodded and smiled.

"Join me in this?" he asked.

"Don't ever worry about that," Hinata said, shifting with nervous energy. She could feel it blooming. She really could taste her anticipation. Maybe it was the oncoming rain or the sweat but- she could almost taste the sweetness of the moment, of her new future.

She took his hand and squeezed three times. With a combined nod, they jumped into the clouds, ready for anything.

* * *

 _A month later._

Hinata realized they all spoke with a certain accent, which Mitsuyo was proud of- but no one else except for Someina shared the sentiment.

The next month was a wild ride. They went everywhere and did everything. It was a blur of hikes, fish and sun-dyed roofs they stood on.

Firstly, they traveled from smaller village to village. They saw new animals and felt the current of life shift dramatically.

Hinata saw the ocean for the first time. Instead of being in fear, she leaped right off from the hawk they flew on and into the currents. The shock was exhilarating.

Unable to stay away, they spent the first night in Kumogakure- not too far away from their old home. Right beside the east coast. The sun was going down, people were drinking and lighting paper lamps that got released into the air, illuminating the sky.

The sights, they agreed, weren't ever going to be as breathtakingly beautiful as it was on any of Kumogakure's mountains.

They spent so much time in nature. It wasn't all pretty in the undergrowth. The ticks they found, the swamps they suffered through and the occasional encounter with bears and other wild beasts all diminished the morale of the group.

Then- life could be very beautiful. They become happy when saw night twirling stars and ate roasted pine nuts. Her kids loved the last rays of the summer sun. The clean botanical scent filled her mind and the animals chattered peacefully, rustling through the dewy grass.

The food they ate was better and improved the second time around. She got to experience so much more and watch her kids enjoy it too. Benjiro fell in love with fried cabbage- which was supreme to his taste buds.

Sasuke and Suigetsu lived their lives on the road, so they had the most fun with village-hopping and nature walking. They mostly wanted to revisit places they saw when traveling as a teenage unit, almost eight years ago. They mostly discussed their past and looked for new swords, a thrill. They liked being regarded as saviors to small towns they stopped and dined at.

Hinata and Karin weren't too keen on the children being out in the open for an entire month. Kids get tired a lot more easily than Hinata initially thought. Night-time camping angered Hinata the most. The kids wouldn't sleep and were nightmares to wake up.

It made no sense! It frustrated her and Karin.

They were a dream!

The people- once they found out about Sasuke or Suigetsu, completely became different people. It baffles her how quickly they could hate them.

After all the nights spent in Kumo, soon enough, they were near the greatness of Konoha.

* * *

End Chapter


	36. Propinquity

****Sweet Dispositions****

-Chapter 36-  
Propinquity

* * *

 _September 15th. Noon._

One thing she noticed when walking with Sasuke in Konoha was that they were equal. She didn't follow Sasuke, they were companions, both leading the way.

Karin and Suigetsu decided to stay a day behind because Jugo lived outside of the village. It was just them.

Everything went on all the same. There were the motionless rocks and the chirps of birds. They have crossed the borders for Konoha yet it felt like she was not moving into another place. The unchanging landscape was easy on the eyes.

They had walked for a couple of hours. They passed some villages, stocked up and left. Sasuke had to remind her to keep calm and act like a civilian. She was too nervous.

She forgot that Konoha always smelt like dry leaves in the summery atmosphere. While she traveled the less traveled dirt roads, she watched the trees that lined the path. It was sunny and the cool breeze brushed around them like paint. Green leaves swayed in the wind, it was so pretty.

All was serendipitous. She sensed zero danger yet anyone could be hiding in the trees.

Mitsuyo was unimpressed. The kids were antsy. They were the most excited to be in Konoha. They couldn't stop chattering at the things they saw. Benjiro went back to old habits and asked 'Why?' every fifteen seconds.

But the villagers- they ruined everything. She forgot how hated the Uchiha were. It was easier to pretend that loathing and discrimination didn't exist when there was a forest surrounding you. In the mountains, along with a garden... It was just easier that way.

The whispers followed as they passed by. Something bad will happen when they find out.

The people of Konoha- she couldn't even identify with them anymore.

For one, she didn't look like them.

They stick out like a sore thumb! They were all in muted gray colors that swayed with the sweet-smelling breeze. Their clothes weren't tight and summery. They were long and draped. All of them had the Uchiha insignia on some part of their outfit. Even Someina.

And her- yes her, her thigh length silver hair was braided back with two shoulder-length strands framing her face and her bangs were pushed to the left. She wore her a collared sleeve-less black striped kimono dress with one single thigh-high slit covered by a black sheer cloak. Her wrists had Sasuke's purple wrist bracers.

Everyone stared. She admits- she didn't feel uncomfortable until she got the stares from other people- who wore color. They also didn't have their Konohagakure forehead protectors on. She felt her neck, she usually wore hers there. She couldn't bring herself to put it on. She felt prickly guilt slice through her.

She could not yet see the village or anything but she knew they were close. She didn't want to ruin the surprise by using her byakugan.

They just had to suffer through different comments by people who are also going to Konoha. Many people crowded the dusty road, sharing it with them.

Hinata thinks there will be a festival coming up- perhaps the Bara one. She didn't know. She used to. Now she doesn't.

A singular, cute family of four shared the road with the Uchihas. "Who are they?" A male villager murmured while looking at Hinata and Sasuke. "Why is her hair white?"

"That's so unusual. Who are they? She looks like death," the mother held her daughter closer. These whispers weren't rare.

In turn, she pulled Taiyo and Benjiro closer. The odds of Hinata hurting others was slim to none. Other people wouldn't bat an eye at hurting them. Sasuke looked at everything with slanted eyes, a permanent scowl etched on his face. He wasn't happy.

Benjiro asked, "Why is Tousan always mad during vacations?"

Hinata knew what but she couldn't tell them. She looked at him and tried to smile. She felt wary and scared but he was more scared, even if he didn't want to admit it. He hid it behind a mask that only she could decipher and take off. She reached out to him and squeezed his arm.

The villagers gasped. "Why are they coming to Konoha?"

Someina glared at the villager with her hands balled up. "Keep asking stupid questions and you'll lose your tongue," Someina snarled. Amarante, who was on her back, tugged on her green hair strands.

Someina had a bad rap for calling their... dissenters out in violent ways. Hinata apologized to the traumatized family and bowed. They still ran ahead and Sasuke groaned.

"Idiot Scar," he grumbled. Sasuke glared at Someina. "Did you think of why they are scared? We're s-class shinobi without identification or forehead protectors. Our presence is questionable,"

Someina threw a dark look at the scowling man. "Everyone keeps on looking at us like we're criminals," Someina yelled. "We're harmless... I mean, not that dangerous,"

Mitsuyo shook her head. "We all are criminals. It's a wonder we weren't imprisoned in Cha no Kuni," Mitsuyo muttered.

The adults sent pointed looks to Someina.

Someina shrugged. "I didn't know he was the Daimyo's brother. He just seemed like a good idea at the time. He felt good at the time,"

"It delayed our trip by three days," Hinata said, picking a crisp leaf from Benjiro's teal hair.

How did that get there? She flicked it away and checked Taiyo's hair for anything. This boy tracks up dirt and messes more than anything else. Taiyo waved her hand away, as she were an annoying fly.

After smoothening out his hair, she spoke again. "We're here now, aren't we?" Hinata asked the tired crowd. Hiromitsu grinned. "Sundances, aren't you all excited?"

The twins nodded.

Benjiro grinned. "Ka-chan! We'll see so many cool things! And we're supposed to meet Jiji-sama!"

Taiyo nodded. "Maybe we'll eat more ramen,"

"Perhaps," she said. "You'll see where I grew up. I'll take you to all my favorite restaurants. I'll show you the Hokage tower! The academy where I grew up and we'll visit my friends,"

"Hn," Sasuke said, "and the Uchiha district,"

Hinata nodded. "And the Uchiha district," she added carefully. She looked at Sasuke. "If you're alright with that,"

Sasuke shrugged. "Who knows what the storm will allow us to do?"

"Oh! And we'll visit the library," Hinata told the rest.

Mitsuyo laughed, mocking and loud. "Why a library, child? You are at a tourist destination," Mitsuyo asked. Someina chuckled.

"Who visits a library on vacation, Kaaasaaan?" Benjiro whined.

Hinata ruffled the boy's hair. They walked beside Hinata since she didn't trust anyone... The protective barriers on all of them were exhausting to maintain. Someina carried Amarante since Amarante became sleepy after a night of her eye hurting. Hiromitsu sat on Sasuke's shoulder, enjoying the view from up there. Mitsuyo just read a book on the way.

Hinata could be excited. The anticipation built up, ready to burst like a cork from a bottle of champagne. Then, she knew after the celebration was done and the shock of seeing her was over, they would all get drunk and upset and the good times would exchange for hurt and resentment.

She knew what was going to happen. She could feel it. She had to speak to her father first. Before anything.

More people were here and she could hear sounds of people and society. It wasn't the flutter of a bird's wing or the whistle of a blade of grass- it was people.

When they got closer to the end of the dirt road, less was hidden by the thick forest. The trees became sparse and it was finally revealed. The grandeur of Konoha.

Hinata's eyes teared up.

"Che," Sasuke said, holding Hiromitsu's legs securely.

Mitsuyo scoffed. "This place is certainly uglier than I remember," she said.

Someina grinned. "Wow," Someina whispered. "Don't be such a dai downer, Mitsuyo,"

Benjiro and the kids gasped and laughed. "It's seriously at the bottom of a hole," Benjiro chuckled.

Five years ago, she wouldn't have thought that she would be in this position.

She's seeing the tips of her village's buildings, homes, hospitals, izakayas and the Hokage monuments.

They were all tiled, brightly colored roofs. The walkways were dusted yellow and she could see lanterns and telephone pole lines laced across the village like a tapestry. Tall broad-leaved trees dotted the street with bursts of vibrant greenery. Unlike Kumo, there were many signs and marketplaces where the people come together. Everyone was busy and rushing past each other.

It just felt- so, so unfamiliar. She suddenly, horribly, felt like she wanted to see seagulls chasing each other in the oncoming rain, smell the scent of waves crashing on the shore and white cotton clouds running into her. The mountains. She missed them.

She summoned the sketchbook she had five years ago and held up the sketched version of Konoha she drew and compared it to the new version of Konoha.

Someina spotted what she was doing. "It's... so beautiful," she said.

It's different.

Hinata's lip twitched and she looked at Sasuke, who watched her expression carefully. "You good?"

"I'm fine," Hinata said, unsummoning the sketchbook.

"Hn,"

Mitsuyo folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Among all these places, where is Orochimaru?"

Someina threw a questionable side-glance to Mitsuyo. "What will you meet that idiot for?" she asked. "You can't hook up with him,"

"I will do the opposite. I will break every bone in his body and start a real battle that will reduce his miserable existence to a smudge,"

"So, you're looking for a fight?" Sasuke concluded. It was the first time he looked genuinely amused in the past few days. He's only been grunting and moaning about not being here.

Mitsuyo nodded and scanned the whole of Konoha. "If he's here- I need to destroy his lab and make him pay for all his wrongdoings,"

"Don't you want to visit your kids?" Someina asked.

Mitsuyo watched the rest of them guardedly, black emotions in her eyes. "It can wait," she said with a note of finality.

Amarante looked up and reached for Sasuke. Now both Hiromitsu and Amarante saw the same sight on his shoulders. She sighed lowly. "Pretty gakure! Mama, why aren't there any streams! We wanna fish?" Amarante said, holding onto Hiromitsu.

Benjiro tugged on her Hinata's cloak, watching Konoha down below. "They look like ants! I wanna see Konoha! It is cool!"

"They are ants and Kumogakure will crush them," Mitsuyo said.

Someina laughed. "Talk like that and you'll make people mad,"

Mitsuyo cracked her knuckles under her linked kimono sleeves, smirking happily. "The Uchiha love for conflict. It's true- we have the most jonin in our lightning country. The hidden leaf only has flowery dukes,"

Sasuke chuckled and nodded. Hinata shrugged, not feeling the obligation to defend Konoha.

Someina just marveled at Konoha, smiling.

"The Raikage will attack should something happen to little miss tea addict here," Mitsuyo said, gesturing to Hinata.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow and looked at the firey ball of the sun shining on them with affection and warmth. "Come on, let's go around. The ANBU have watch towers situated all over this place,"

Hinata touched the ground and hummed for a moment. There are chakra sensory types here. They will definitely know about the kids' large chakra reserves. It will draw too much attention.

They walked for a little while and Benjiro tugged on Sasuke's cloak. "Let's go down, please?" Benjiro asked.

"Ah. Kids, we have to speak to your Hokage first," Sasuke said.

Benjiro clasped his hands together and used his puppy dog eyes. Taiyo and the twins joined in on the act. "Kids- you," Sasuke paused abruptly and said, "You feel 'em too, Hinata?"

Suddenly, Hinata heard a branch twitch and they were surrounded by Konoha ANBU.

The kids immediately got off of Sasuke's shoulders. Hinata quickly made a barrier around the four kids while she summoned her katana blades. Someina held out her preferred weapon- kusarigama. The sickle blade with a weighted chain was in her hand. Mitsuyo just yawned, unimpressed.

She made the barrier opaque so the ANBU couldn't see into it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the male villager who asked her why she looked like death cowering behind the ANBU. Ha. So, he told on Hinata and them. Neat.

Someina clenched the wooden handle of her sickle closer. "What do we do now?"

"Try not to provoke them. They will try to kill us," Mitsuyo said, laughing. "but they are weak and we won't die because of that,"

"How can someone be so contradicting and condescending in two sentences?" Someina asked Hinata.

"Focus, Someina," Hinata ordered and looked at Sasuke. "Why didn't Ben sense them?"

Sasuke scowled like he tasted something astringent. "He did. ANBU are nice to them at our old house. He thought it would be the same here," Sasuke replied.

The ANBU's standard uniform was similar to that of Kumogakure's uniform.

Their black clothing were under grey flak jackets. They had porcelain masks of varying threatening animals with metal arm guards. Most of them had a sword. Hinata completely believed she could kill everyone in this crowd of ANBU but she wanted to go gentle into this day. No bloodshed. These shinobi were handpicked by previous Hokage based on their skill. There's no telling what they could do.

"Already three seconds in and we're getting attacked!" Someina said, already panicking. "It's not supposed to be like this, you know?"

One ANBU, ( Hinata believed to be the boss) had purple hair and was a woman. Her voice was loud and authoritative. "Uchiha Sasuke, name your companions or there will be consequences," the ANBU woman yelled out.

Hinata felt the metal in the ground shift under. She tried to contain her anger but it was hard. Why were they always singled out and surrounded like raw meat for vultures to pick at? The thoughts were like acid and her Chidori sparked up.

Sasuke just sighed. "Miyaki Eren, Horri June, Morimo Yori," Sasuke named them one by one.

Hinata's byakugan perpetuated a genjutsu Sasuke made of Hinata and company looking like completely different people.

"What is behind the barrier?" The ANBU leader asked.

Hinata stared at the ANBU woman tilting her head slightly. "My kids," she answered truthfully. "If any of you touch them, I promise death and destruction,"

The ANBU seemed to be more on guard. "Do not threat the ANBU. We will report it to the Hokage,"

Hinata couldn't care less.

Another ANBU spoke up after they realized the Uchiha clan wasn't going to do anything hasty. "Name your reason for being in Konoha," a gruff man asked.

"What other than us doing a mission for our Hokage?" Sasuke grumbled, lying smoothly. "Am I getting arrested for doing my duty to Konoha? Typical,"

The ANBU woman was on guard. "We got complaints of disruptive behavior from many villagers," the woman affirmed.

"What's new? We just came here to check in and leave,"

"Why are her children here?" The woman prodded.

"Miyaki Eren is visiting her husband here," Mitsuyo said. "The kids originally lived in Kagegakure and their father has been locked here for ages. Let's say a conjugal visit,"

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"The ANBU pardons the interruption and will leave you to the celebration," the ANBU said. They darted away, probably to tell Kakashi. Sasuke ended the genjutsu and they all stopped masking their chakra signatures.

"The treatment of Uchiha stays the same. Shrouded by hate and suspicion, no matter what generation," Mitsuyo sighed.

Someina just stared at Hinata. "Why were they like that? We weren't doing anything,"

Sasuke just smirked, a somber look in his rinnegan eye. "The sharingan is feared. Nothing is more feared than the Uchiha in Konoha. They used Itachi as a child's bedtime scare story. Go to bed, eat your dinner, love your clan or else Itachi will come with his demon eyes," Sasuke recounted. "Now... they use the story for all time, just to spread hate,"

Hinata reached up to him and pulled him close. She caressed his cheeks. "It's different now,"

He sighed, slumping his shoulders. "I hope so,"

"I know so," Hinata said after they separated.

Sasuke groaned and Hinata undid the barrier. The kids came tumbling out.

Benjiro looked confused. "Why were those ANBU so mean?" he asked while hiding in Sasuke's cloak. "Their chakra... felt cold and angry," he said, shuddering.

Hinata got down onto his level and stroked Amarante's and Hiromitsu's hair. "It's alright, okay? We're going to find someplace to stay and then we'll go exploring, okay?"

Taiyo looked annoyed. "Will those scary men come back?"

Hinata shared a look with Sasuke. They will... just not to attack them. He will make sure of that. "No. Tousan and I will keep you safe from the monsters under the bed and the monsters here,"

She held their cheeks and kissed their foreheads. She gathered them all in a hug and Benjiro came out of the folds of Sasuke's cloak to join his siblings.

After a while of comforting them, Sasuke told them they have to go. "Someina- you and I have to speak with Kakashi,"

"Why me?" Someina asked, cheeks red and eyes a-glimmer with hope. She looked at Hinata, a bit saddened. "I thought I was going with her,"

Hinata slapped a mosquito that bit her, smiling at Someina weakly.

"Mitsuyo and Hinata will meet her daughter and son. She can track down their chakra the fastest. And- they know you, so they won't be willing to speak," Sasuke said.

Someina nodded like it made sense.

"And we're getting the motel we'll stay at," Hinata finished off.

"Actually- let's all meet the Hokage then we'll all go out separate ways," Sasuke said.

* * *

Someina was amazed. "Look at the fire kanji!"

The hawk ride to the Hokage tower was troubling and smooth. They weaved through the air, unnoticed by the people down below. Hinata just stared. There were so many more buildings and parks. She was lost... even now, in the air.

When they got onto the ground, the whole street seemed to stop and stare at them. The dust settled and they landed.

Someina was excited to see all these new things. The kids were bouncing too, ready to take on the world and explore. This place was their playground and she knew they'd love it here.

Hinata's not in the thrill of it. She's not, at least not yet. Sasuke's still in an all-work-no-play mood and she understood. She just wished he'd loosen up. They're fine.

Someina jumped off the hawk's back first and helped Hinata off with a supporting hand. They grabbed the children by the waist and they all descended. Hinata kissed the huge hawk's beak. After summoning a herring fish and feeding it to the bird, the bird left with a loud caw.

They stared at the Hokage tower's door. She felt a flash but thought nothing of it. It was probably no one.

"So... this is what it looked like?" Mitsuyo asked. "It's a lot smaller than before," Mitsuyo frowned.

Before?

It was one of the tallest buildings in all of Konoha. It is colossal. The painted white building was standing in all its glory at the heart of the village. The Hokage residence housed many forbidden scrolls and Kakashi currently lived there. The circular building at the kanji of fire on the roof, which the kids said was cool.

The academy was just down the street, beside the Hokage residence. The Hokage rock was just above them, looking over the village like Senju Hashirama envisioned.

Kakashi's office was in here. Most of the administrative work happens here, at the base of the Hokage rock. There were many shinobi simultaneously stepping in and going out, busy with missions to do and people to see. Jonin and chunin are rushing by with books, scrolls, and stacks of paper.

"All of you- cause no trouble. The Academy is nearby with hardworking children and the Jonin Standby Station is right over there," Hinata warned.

"What is a Jonin Standby Station?" Someina asked.

Sasuke heaved a sigh. "It's where the jonin go just in case the Hokage needs them. Any monkey business and we're pummeled to death by A-class defensive jutsu,"

Someina's face puckered and she regarded the building with evident fear. "Noted,"

Hinata gathered the kids in front of her and said, "Smile for the camera," Hinata said and summoned her camera for photos.

They smiled and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Stop taking photos. We look like tourists,"

Hinata took another photo of them smiling. "We are tourists. This place looks entirely different and the streets changed,"

Sasuke sighed. "Very well,"

Before they walked in, Hinata unsummoned the camera and pushed the kids inside. She knew a lot about Konoha and its history. Sasuke does too but he denies that he does. He was at the top of their academy class with Ino, he knows everything there is to know.

She was a theoretical shinobi belonging to a tactical team, Shikamaru once complimented her after a long, drawn-out game of shogi. Hinata was very strong academically but her father couldn't care to notice. It was depressing. She struggled with what Neji could do at twelve years old when she was eighteen. She caught up.

Mitsuyo looked at the ceiling and laughed. "Jiraiya-bo and I used to sneak in here to steal jutsu," she shared, smiling tenderly at the reoccurring memory.

Hinata gasped. "They are all forbidden scrolls! Why would you do that?"

Mitsuyo seemed exasperated. "Don't be such a goody-goody. Hiruzen allowed me to read for hours in the study... with him just nearby, dispatching missions,"

Someina pointed at things for Hiromitsu to notice. "What was Hiruzen like?" Someina asked, playing with Hiromitsu's spiked hair.

"Only heaven can make a man so darned sweet. Even now, I love him so. He was a humble pervert," Mitsuyo laughed softly.

"Shhhh! You could get in trouble for saying that," Someina yelled.

"Everyone with eyes and access to a magazine or hot spring knew," Mitsuyo muttered. "He was the best sensei and best Hokage. Even though Tsunade is around, I was lucky to be in his lifetime,"

Amarante laughed when Hinata poked her ribs. Benjiro and Taiyo kept up with Sasuke.

Hinata and Someina carried the twins and expertly hid their eyes. She could hear conversations silence as they pass by. Mitsuyo and Someina continued blabbing without a care in the world.

This woman recognized Sasuke right off the bat. She was busty and curvaceous with blonde hair.

The group marched to the tidy, immaculate front desk. Instead of formalities, Sasuke demanded, "Kakashi. Meeting. Now,"

Hinata shook her head and passed a laughing Amarante to Mitsuyo. The later hung back with Someina to let Hinata and Sasuke sort out the meeting with the Hokage.

"Oh, hello Sasuke!" The girl said flirtatiously, completely disregarding Hinata. Hinata wasn't invisible. "You look hotter every time I see you,"

Hinata felt offended and scoffed at Sasuke. Sasuke seemed exhausted as well. Hinata and Sasuke look like a couple. They do. They are. They're wearing matching cloaks with the Uchiha crescent. Did this woman not see?

"I'm not doing this again. Just stop talking and call the Hokage to set up a meeting," Sasuke said.

"Only if I get your number," the woman drawled.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "No, and lay off. There are children here," Sasuke said, gesturing to the wildly disgusted boys. "My-"

The secretary's pink tongue licked her lips as if Sasuke were some tantalizing meal. "Soon, there will be yours and mine," the secretary whispered, purring. She bit the edge of her pen and stared at Sasuke with big chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay. Enough of that. Tell me where the Hokage is," Hinata said.

"Sorry, girl. He is in a meeting unless Sasuke wants to make time for me," the woman laughed. Hinata pursed her lips and they were locked in a staring contest. "The Hokage is in a meeting. Go away now,"

"I sense his chakra signature," Hinata said. "Why would you lie about that?"

"I can't focus when Sasuke is around. He's just so distracting," the secretary whispered.

Hinata narrowed her eyes and she said, "Stop talking like that or else-" Hinata will seal her in a barrier.

"Or else what? Actually," she said loudly and she leaned in close. "Why don't you punish me, Uchiha? I've been a real bad girl,"

Hinata just sealed the woman in a barrier. The woman tapped on it before panicking and banging on the border. "What the hell-"

Hinata made the seal soundless. There was air flow so she won't suffocate. Her co-workers rushed towards her.

Mitsuyo gave Hinata a high-five while Someina roved her golden eyes to Hinata. "Why'd you do that?"

"She was talking too much," Hinata shrugged when the other grown-ups looked at her in question. "We shan't dwell on such things, ano, Someina?" Hinata patted the taller girl's cheek and took Hiromitsu from the nanny's arms.

* * *

Kakashi was in his office. His office was nowhere near how large the Raikage's was. They both had the same large window that allowed their leaders in office to view their entire separate golden cities. The office was oval in shape with a brown desk. The kanji for shadow was plastered on the front part of the desk stared at them.

Kakashi had a closed laptop out and he faced the window. He wore a full-length kimono with the kanji for sixth fire, denoting he's the sixth Hokage. With them closing the door, he turned around and slipped into his seat.

Sunlight streamed in and illuminated the office. Kakashi's spiky silver hair leaned towards the left. He looked relaxed, having a heavy-lidded expression. Most of his handsome face was covered by a black mask.

Someina gasped and her jaw dropped. She was starstruck by his attractiveness. She was practically drooling. Mitsuyo pushed her jaw upwards and Someina stopped ogling.

Hinata stood beside Hiromitsu and Taiyo hid behind Hinata's cloak. Amarante and Benjiro stood tall with Sasuke.

Upon him acknowledging them, they all bowed except for the small Amarante, who waddled and gave Kakashi a huge hug. She was also so bold.

"Hello, Kaka-baka!" Amarante said loudly and hugged his leg.

Surprised at the burst of affection, Kakashi's eyes darted to Sasuke as if asking, "This is your child?" Amarante jumped and released him but remained in his space.

Kakashi chuckled lightly and patted her hair. Amarante waved to Hiromitsu to come over. Hiromitsu ran over to join his twin and they fawned over the Hokage.

"Mama!" Amarante said excitedly. "Look! Look! He's a pirate like us," she reached up to her covered left eye.

"Pirate?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata shook her head, apologizing a bit. Someina quickly scampered over to get Amarante and Hiromitsu. They stayed beside Hinata, smiling.

Kakashi looked at Hinata and she believed, smiled. She couldn't see his lips through the thick fabric of his mask but his eyes crinkled in a way that suggested happiness.

"Greetings Hyuuga, it's been years,"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Yes... Rokudaime Hokage, it has,"

This... is where her first mission was given. She remembers it. This is so surreal, being in this building again. Five years ago, she was pregnant with the human beings standing beside her. Now they're grown. Her hair is longer and she doesn't cower.

She never had a relationship with Kakashi. All the other Konoha chunin of her class could sit with him in a dango shop and perhaps even read and eat with him. Not her. The most she could remember doing with him is hearing Sakura complain about him. That wasn't even direct contact.

So, she was just as much of a stranger as Someina and Mitsuyo were to the sixth Hokage.

Sasuke looked at Mitsuyo and Someina. "They're safe," Sasuke muttered. "I trust them,"

Sasuke gestured for Someina to introduce herself. She was too caught up in Kakashi that she just looked desperate.

Sasuke quickly took the reigns and spoke for her. "That's Ikeda Someina, the kid's nanny since birth,"

Someina bowed again, unable to form words.

Sasuke pointed to Mitsuyo who stepped forward. "I am Uchiha Mitsuyo. I am their full-time care-takers," she said, bowing deeply. "It is pleasant to meet you,"

He observed the individual children. "Are those the byakugan and sharingan wielders?" Kakashi asked casually.

"Don't call them that, Kakashi. They have names," Sasuke snapped.

Hinata shot a warning look to Sasuke. He should be nicer. What's up with him?

Kakashi seemed taken back by the sudden irritability Sasuke displayed. "Introduce me to your successors," he said.

The tension was still in the room and Hinata looked at the twins. "Rokudaime Hokage, uh. These are our kids," Hinata said, pushing them forward.

Taiyo hid behind Hinata and waved shyly. "My name's Taiyo. I'm eight. Uh. My hair looks like yours. That's cool,"

Amarante jumped in place and smiled. "M'Amarante. I'm four and I'm a hime,"

Benjiro moved forward and said, "I'm Benjiro. I'm eight. I'm almost a senjutsu master,"

Kakashi didn't even blink an eye.

Hiromitsu grinned. "I'm Hirom..." he faltered off, losing confidence and hiding.

"He's Hiromitsu, yes," Hinata said.

Kakashi seemed surprised at them. Hinata gathered him in her arms, picking him up. "He's four. They are all excited to meet you. The twins were especially excited... he's just shy," Hinata added, Hiromitsu hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

"That is your Hokage, kids. Be respectful and wave," Hinata said kindly. They all waved and Hinata held Amarante back. "No hugs, alright?"

"Nice to meet you all," Kakashi said to everyone. "It is an honor meeting again," Kakashi's dark grey eyes landed on Hinata and Sasuke.

Hinata suddenly felt awkward and smiled. "It will be great serving Konoha and its people once again," she said in a hushed tone, unable to think of words to say. She was never close to the man. Some of her Konoha friends said he came off as condescending. Kurenai sensei believed that to be true and mouthed off about it often.

Kakashi nodded. "You are not obligated to do any missions. I would rather you remain in Konoha and have a low profile," Kakashi said. "There are handfuls of shinobi better suited for missions this time without danger,"

Both Mitsuyo and Sasuke scowled and shared a look.

Better suited for missions? Better suited for missions?! She felt the metal things in the room heat up.

She's a jonin- not here. She's simply no better than a genin in everyone's minds. She barely has any skills in their eyes. Better suited for missions? This laughable fact. She protected the Raikage on a three-man mission with the other soon-to-be Raikage.

She cleared her throat and nodded. "I accept. I will stay in Konoha without performing any missions,"

"Thank you for your understanding,"

She could remain in the hospital. Yes. That could be boring because at her heart- she is a jonin. A shinobi. Mitsuyo facepalmed and rolled her eyes. Sasuke looked mildly depressed at her submission to that.

Someina's jaw locked. "Excuse me for speaking out of turn Rokudaime Hokage-sama... but Hinata is-"

"No, no," Hinata said, smiling tightly. Someina was scandalized when Hinata interrupted. "The Rokudaime Hokage's thoughts are always in the best interest of the village. His orders are my will,"

Kakashi caught her eye and nodded. "We have a lot to discuss," Kakashi announced.

Sasuke just shrugged. "We need to talk about us being in Konoha,"

* * *

She has many tattoos- she's badass. This is hell. She wants to scream the truth but she's falling into the habit of being subversive.

The kids were outside of Kakashi's office. Hinata secretly looked pissed but she held it together for the sake of not offending Kakashi- which was not okay in any way. That's just demeaning her as a jonin who served the Raikage closely.

She knows they think she's weak. She doesn't know how she'll prove them wrong but she doesn't want them to be scared of her strength either. Sasuke hasn't exactly seen the Raikage keep a detailed file of her shinobi skills nor have they been uploaded online- for Kakashi to see. So... at the moment, no one but the people of Kumo and the Raikage knew her strength.

Sasuke sighed and clenched his fist. How often will this doubting come around?

Suigetsu and Sasuke didn't actually meet Kakashi during that two week period after they figured out Mitsuyo was an Uchiha. He skipped out and just fished and drank copious amounts of alcohol by a lake. He watched fluffy clouds make their tour around Kumo for two weeks, trying to clear his headspace.

Sasuke didn't say anything nostalgic so Hinata looked between the two and broke the ice. "Konoha is immensely gorgeous, Rokudaime Hokage. It is booming," Hinata said, gazing at the wondrous Konoha through the window.

Kakashi nodded. "It is nowhere near its former eminence but we will return there,"

Hinata smiled. "I'm confident you will,"

"Optimistic," Sasuke said casually. "There are lots of ramen shops. What's up with that?"

Kakashi chuckled gently. "After the fourth shinobi war, we experienced a population boost and many visited because of Naruto, the leaf's hero,"

Hinata nodded with a listless expression. Now in Naruto's proximity, Sasuke knew that he'd have to deal with the aftermath of her feelings for him. He shouldn't worry, they're both secure in their affection but a man has to worry.

"There were always parades on his birthday," Sasuke said. They have been making money off of people like Naruto for a long while. "Marketing ploy?"

"Our economy hasn't been the best but it's slowly getting to Kumogakure's level,"

Hinata beamed when Kumo was mentioned. She never looked that way when she spoke about Konoha. She had actual pride in Kumo.

Kakashi focused on Sasuke, looking relatively blown away. "Sasuke... I didn't know you had four children or a prosthetic arm,"

Sasuke looked at his bandaged arm. "Yes," he said, not elaborating. He should've said something- send a postcard? Nah. He doesn't want them to delve too deeply into his life. It's personal.

"Isn't it neat?" Hinata smiled and spoke in Sasuke's place. "Benjiro is adopted. Taiyo is staying with us until his mother returns and the twins are ours. All of them are ours, really," Hinata said.

"Do they all have dojutsu?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, Rokudaime Hokage. All the boys have some variance of the sharingan. Amarante is the only one who has the byakugan,"

"I'm glad to hear that the pregnancy went smoothly considering all the threats of the DCA," Kakashi said to the pair.

Hinata seemed perturbed by that statement but covered it with a believable smile. "It certainly did not but it is peaceful now," Hinata nodded.

"The children... Are they trained?" Kakashi asked.

"They trained with the Raikage every day for the past year and three months," Hinata said. "They were spoiled by Kumogakure's politicians and Raikage,"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Were they trained by you?"

Sasuke nodded. He cocked his head to the left, where Hinata was. "And she did most of it as well,"

"I imagine it was Hinata who wanted to return, not you, Sasuke," Kakashi concluded.

"What tipped that off?" Sasuke drawled sarcastically.

Hinata nudged the Uchiha. She looked upset and frowned, narrowing her eyes. "I was believed to be dead for the past five years. There was a funeral and my grave is somewhere around here," Hinata said.

"By the request of the Hyuuga clan and your team-mates, your clone has been buried beside Neji," Kakashi informed her.

Hinata's face became a cocktail mix of sadness and appreciation. She bowed and nodded. "Thank you, Hokage-sama,"

Sasuke eyed Hinata. She's acting so weird and formal. Sasuke was a stiff cardboard box but she was a kiss-up. She never acted this way in Kumo. She never acted this way. Period.

It wasn't whatever.

"While we are here, I expect the ANBU to lay off. They cornered us in the forest earlier. Scared my kids by pulling a sword on us," Sasuke said. "That's unforgivable,"

Kakashi nodded. "I wanted to confirm that it was you and Hyuuga Hinata," he looked to Hinata. "You both look quite... unrecognizable and your chakra signature is... different,"

Hinata's fingers brushed her white hair and her gaze swept to the floor. She looked hot and mysterious. Sasuke is recognizable but... Hinata- not so much.

"You could have just shown up, we'd have accepted that," Sasuke said. It would have been better for the kids to meet Kakashi in a carefree, less ceremonious environment. It would have made them more encouraged to open up. Believe it or not but Sasuke does want them to like Kakashi.

Kakashi shook his head. "I was advised to leave the Hokage tower at pre-determined times to make the crowd feel more spirited for the event tomorrow,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. For some reason, everytime someone saw the leaders of their village, they became inspired and they'd cheer and grin and wave. It never made sense to him. Hinata understood.

Kakashi spoke, filling the sudden silence with sound. "I expect that you have not been in contact with your clan during these years. So... you both are staying in one of our motels?"

Hinata nodded. "Preferably one near the Hokage monuments. The kids want to have a picnic on top of it, overlooking Konoha,"

"It is quite high. Your kids will not be afraid?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata giggled at the Hokage's statement. It made her smile and look away. "They are most happy hundreds of feet off the ground. They grew up on mountains. It would be where they are most comfortable,"

Kakashi awkwardly scratched his gray hair. "I apologize. Most of the motels will be booked. The Bara festival always attracts attention from its traditional parade schedule but add in shinobi entertainment... and the tickets are sold out and streets are full. It grew in popularity and attendees,"

"What's the show for?" Hinata questioned, asking what was on Sasuke's mind. He didn't really know how this all worked.

Kakashi nodded. "We pushed the Bara festival's date back to accommodate the lateness of the shinobi who will fight to represent the strength of their individual countries. No one will be promoted, it will just be a small, friendly competition between adversaries of the Allied Shinobi Force,"

"Small?" Hinata asked, wincing. The roads are packed and it was troublesome to maneuver through the streets.

"Knowledge of the competition became more widespread when it was leaked by one of Sunagakure's shinobi that Naruto and Gaara are versing. I believe that many people are paying to see that," he flicked his eyes to Sasuke.

"That's dumb. It would most likely cause tensions between villages," Sasuke said, perplexed by this "friendly competition". Shinobi are violent creatures who are willing to kill for the title of strongest shinobi. "It could lead to a war,"

Kakashi shook his head. "The kages will become diligent in watching the mood of their people should they lose or win. I assure you, there will be no war," Kakashi said indifferently, certain of what the reception to this friendly fight will be like. "If you fight, then most likely everyone would want to see you verse Naruto,"

Sasuke shook his head. If they fight- Sasuke knows it won't be friendly. The last time they saw each other, they attacked and punched. A very distraught, jealous Sasuke ruined things by crashing into the Uzumaki marriage unannounced.

The last words screamed were; "Fuck you and your dead clan!" It wasn't needed but it was said. Then to add insult to injury, Naruto still considers Sasuke a baby-killer. Naruto is positive Sasuke killed Hinata and her unborn child to get out of his paternal trap. So... if they meet again, he knows it will be with a grieving, angry and strong Naruto.

Then... Fighting and winning, in general, won't be good for Sasuke and Hinata's combined reputations. Everyone is scared of them. They will gain nothing by Sasuke winning or losing. If Sasuke wins, morale will be low because the leaf's hero lost. If Sasuke loses, no one will take them seriously as real power holders.

Hinata didn't think of that part. Instead, she bobbed in place, admiring all the possibilities. Her milky lilac eyes were huge and she radiated happiness. "The kids would love to see you. We'd be in the stands, cheering you on. Probably the only ones in the crowd but... That would be so lovely," she said in an animated way. "You'll win,"

Kakashi nodded. "There are shinobi from all over but most came for the grand finale of Gaara-sama and Naruto, the jinchuriki brothers. As the Raikage is the leader of the supreme Shinobi Allied Force, he will attend. However, the Raikage hasn't confirmed whether or not he will be there,"

Nonetheless, Hinata smiled broadly. She didn't look dissuaded by the likelihood of the Raikage not being there. "A-sama will be here?" she clasped her hands together in excitement. "Sasuke! The kids miss him so, ano, perhaps they will sit with him in the stands because you have to fight, perhaps A-sama will appreciate it!" Hinata said, making a game plan. "I can't make t-shirts, can't I?"

Sometimes, she could talk real quickly if she gets motivated. He called them compound sentences. She never paused to breathe.

Sasuke's brows furrowed together. "No," he said, a chuckle threatening to escape. "Don't do that. Besides, the Raikage would like to fight me. Not watch me win," Sasuke grumbled.

Hinata laughed lightly. "Oh, you. The t-shirts won't even be that hard to make!" Hinata said. "I mean, there must be a store that can print out the photos,"

"Don't make that an actuality," Sasuke said.

"I won't if you fight," Hinata grinned.

"Hinata-"

Kakashi watched them banter.

Sasuke knew he couldn't say no to Hinata but fighting... Naruto. It was... stupid. That will have a definite effect on his kids. His reputation has never been worse. It mellowed out but there are those who detest him to the ends of the moon.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "We can arrange for the children to sit in the diplomat gallery, where the Hokage and other high-level daimyo will be seated," he added, for a bribe. Sasuke knew Kakashi knew that he couldn't say 'no,' to Hinata. Curse him.

Hinata pushed his arm lightly. "Those are the best seats for the kids! You have to. For the kids,"

Sasuke groaned. Hinata seemed thoughtful. "Fine. I would like to verse someone in the competition. Just so the kids can see how I am as a shinobi," Hinata said, shifting in place.

Kakashi rose a brow. "You would like to compete?" Hinata nodded. Kakashi chuckled awkwardly and Sasuke clenched his fist. "We wouldn't know who to place you within the ranks, all the high-level shinobi... are versing their rivals with equal skill... and you," He didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to. The message was already heard. "I want to keep you safe,"

He thought she would be hurt by the big baddies everyone's fighting.

It's tiring to see his girlfriend get pushed around. He hates it. She would have stood up for herself in a heartbeat had they not been in Konoha. It's detrimental- the way they treat her. It's a perfect place to showcase her skill and throw the equivalent of rotten eggs in everyone's ramen if she won.

"I'll only fight if Hinata fights," Sasuke said. "Equality,"

Kakashi darted his eyes from Hinata to Sasuke.

"No one will verse me without holding back. Besides, it is Sasuke's moment to shine. We will support you from the stands," Hinata smiled, even though she seemed devastated.

A pregnant pause was left in the room and Kakashi folded his hands at his desk. "You both will be seen at the feast to celebrate the commencement of the competition?"

Hinata nodded when Sasuke's look threw daggers at Kakashi. "It has been five years... Times have changed. You will be able to meet everyone again," Kakashi said. "Understandably, they will be angry but not so much if you explain the dire situation,"

"We do not... know. Perhaps we won't be attending the fight unless Sasuke wants to fight," Hinata said.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and felt stiff. "I will fight," Sasuke said, nodding. Is this how it's going to be- they have to make a name for themselves. They have to.

"We will be there," Hinata shared.

"Tomorrow. Meet us here at nine o'clock. Sharp,"

Hinata nodded. Hinata left without bowing or a second glance.

* * *

End Chapter


	37. Trusting It

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 37-  
Trusting It

* * *

In the hall, Someina scoffed. "Does no one recognize your skills as a jonin and top medical-nin in Konoha? Does anyone respect you both here? I haven't seen any degree of respect for you both, who come from noble clans," she said to Hinata.

Hinata tried not to frown. "Some people do respect me..." Hinata replied and adjusted Amarante on her hip. "but almost as much as the Rokudaime Hokage does,"

"You would wipe the floor with your opponents! Konoha lacks a brain or anyone with real smart thoughts. They're all daft," Someina huffed.

Sasuke stopped looking cross. "Che, it's always been like this. That's why I hate Konoha,"

Mitsuyo stared at the portraits lining the lower level walls. "Looks like Konoha has turned its back on you both," she after a look of introspective reflecting.

Hinata didn't want to feel upset about the recent treatment they've received. Instead, she looked at Sasuke and beamed. "Let's not focus on the negatives. Focus on the bright star who will win tomorrow's competitions! Our Sasuke will be fighting Naruto and the Raikage,"

"Do not bring shame to our clan name, Bozu," Mitsuyo said. "Or I will hack off all of your hair again,"

"What?" Hinata asked, appalled. "Why would you do that? Again,"

"It's an Uchiha tradition. If you lose a fight, you must cut off your hair. That is what Indra Otsutsuki did and we honor him," Mitsuyo smiled. "Snip, snip bozu,"

"Yeah right. Like I'd ever lose," Sasuke said.

Hinata nodded. "Speaking of Uchiha... we must meet your children now," Hinata told Mitsuyo.

Mitsuyo steeled herself for the encounter, reluctant to. "Very well,"

They parted. Sasuke and Someina went off to find a place to stay while Hinata split off with Mitsuyo to find her children. Hinata eventually had to let the secretary out of the barrier.

* * *

After looking for about twenty minutes, they landed on a haphazard rooftop.

As they cruised through the city, she noticed that the village has indeed expanded. There were many technological advances. It wasn't styled after the Edo era anymore.

The shinobi worked so hard to finish rebuilding the village. The civilians appreciated it. The wood jutsu user helped a lot. The artists and sculptors are working hard to restore Konoha to its former greatness. The village is so beautiful, in her opinion. Behind every window, there's a story. Always. She liked how history makes everything aged and familiar.

The people on the street down below hustled past each other. Kids held their parent's hands and the streets were flooded with people. She caught a flyer floating in the swirls of wind. The Bara festival was pushed back until tomorrow where there would be a huge fight between shinobi who volunteer. Naruto and Gaara were going to verse.

She looked at the chunin stadium. There were people already there.

Mitsuyo crossed her arms and Hinata showed her the flyers. Mitsuyo gripped it in her hands and hummed. "Sunagakure's and Konohagakure's mascots are versing. No wonder people are in a damn frenzy," Mitsuyo said, looking over the railing and to the streets down below. She crumbled up the piece of paper, throwing it.

"We should find somewhere to eat," Hinata said. The kids must be starving and none of them will eat her especially made trail mix packs of lunches.

"Got anywhere in mind?" Mitsuyo asked, scanning the crowd.

Hinata opened her mouth and pulled a blank. She had nowhere in mind. She didn't really go out with friends or suggest places to eat when she was with others. She worked herself to the bone without thinking of restaurants. Her father and Hanabi went to restaurants together- yes but never with her.

Mitsuyo just checked Hinata's expression. "What's wrong?"

She looked at her feet. Her feet, they know Kumogakure- not Konoha. She thought she'd be forever swaying with the coastline breeze of Kumo. She felt that... biting at her guilty conscious.

"Nothing- just... I don't remember anything about this place," Hinata whispered softly. "I barely paid attention. Everything looks different,"

Mitsuyo flicked back a strand of hair from her eyes. "Yes, indeed, dear," Mitsuyo agreed wistfully and studied at the streets. "I don't recall any of my childhood stores and parks being here. Perhaps we don't want to remember,"

Hinata looked over to the Hyuuga district. She really does hate the past before Mitsuyo and Sasuke. She's been thinking about her clan all day. She's wondering if they're wondering about her.

Mitsuyo eyed her. "You have to speak to your father, did you know that?"

"I'm a fan of avoidance," Hinata said.

"Why'd you come to Konoha if you want to stay hidden?" Mitsuyo asked. "At least I'm looking for my ungrateful kids,"

Hinata pursed her lips and concentrated. Maybe she's being ungrateful... Or she's being sensible. Maybe they don't want to see her. "Let's focus on finding your kids," She used her byakugan and looked through the crowd of thousands.

This competition was a marketing ploy. She saw Naruto's and Gaara's faces everywhere. Banisters and posters were plastered on wooden fences, strewn across the streets and even on the flyers that were everywhere.

The news had attracted many people eager to see their people win. This made for a mix of hard to find chakra signatures.

Hinata sighed. "This is the perfect time to hide in a crowd. There are hundreds of different chakra signatures. That's why we told Karin to stay with us," she grumbled.

Mitsuyo groaned and held the rusted balustrade of the roof. "I guess we'll have to try another time. Another day," she said calmly. Hinata watched as Mitsuyo's knuckles became a bloodless hue of white. She was eager and stressed out, despite how much she played it off.

Wild luck allowed the next moment to happen. Mitsuyo suddenly sprung off of the roof and into the masses below. "I see her!" she yelled, already gone.

Hinata quickly succeeded her and she saw Mitsuyo's daughter.

People could start wars over her visible beauty. Her vulcanite-black hair plunged over her shoulders. Her glossy skin was creamy and she had a delicate look to her. She held a brown bag of groceries since this street was filled with fresh produce.

The moment Hinata lept off of the home and down below, Mitsuyo's daughter became awfully aware of what happened. She knew she was being followed. Without much care for the civilians around her, she abandoned her groceries in the air and bolted away, pushing through people and disrupting everyone.

In the pursuit, she did not look back once. Hinata saw her vermillion eyes and the chakra she infused was molten-hot.

Hinata made a barrier and told people to brace themselves. Mitsuyo's daughter blew a large and hot fireball in the middle of the road.

The barrier she made contained most of the flame and no one got burnt. Thank kami.

Hinata summoned her sword and both Mitsuyo had to dodge people and things that the daughter tipped over to lose them.

After about three minutes, Hinata and Mitsuyo gained speed on the woman. "What the hell do you want with me?" Kokoro asked, speeding through the street in the shopping district.

"We just need to talk," Hinata yelled.

"Talking my ass! You just want to kill me! That's all you Konoha-dogs want to do!" Kokoro yelled and threw shuriken.

"No! Uchiha Kokoro, stop right at this moment," Mitsuyo ordered.

"Kozakura?" Kokoro asked, remembering her mother enough.

Kokoro faltered for a moment and Hinata took advantage of the hesitation. She caught the shuriken mid-air and molded them into senbon. She concentrated and used a seal to immobilize the woman she was about to throw it until she spotted the woman staring across from her at the street.

Then- something like a mystical force pulled her to look to her left. That chakra. That ever permanently scent of dried flowers and sweet, feminine perfume.

Ino.

Yamanaka Ino was alone, at the shop, looking... like the best friend she left behind three years ago.

Hinata looked at her and paused. She couldn't describe how words made her feel. She couldn't stay long. She watched Kokoro and Miirsuyo jump through the streets. She had a duty-

But... Ino is such a beautiful flower. Her hobbies hadn't changed. She's out in the sun, shopping. She was still twin-thin and wasp-waisted with revealing deep royal purple skirt that reached her calves and a cropped kimono shirt that exposed her taught pale stomach. Her platinum hair covered one of her rapture-blue eyes, tied back in a perfect ponytail.

Her varnished film star nails were marble-still and a plump peach rolled out of her dainty hand. It fell onto the dusty ground. For them, it was the only sound for miles.

She looked like she just saw a dead man rise again.

Ino had a mature air to her and a more ladylike personality. "Oh kami," Ino said, a sharp gasp spilled from her pouty nude lips.

Hinata opened her mouth to say something but Ino got out of her daze, moving quickly. She got the soiled peach and stuffed the bottom of her grocery bag. "Uh- I've. I've got to go,"

And just like that, she wobbled away. Her knee-length hair followed behind her.

"Come over here! I got her," Mitsuyo yelled.

Ino heard Mitsuyo's voice and they made eye contact again. Hinata tore her eyes from her old friend and left.

* * *

Hinata remembers, as a kid, when she got to the Yamanaka Flower shop a young, blue-eyed, pretty kunoichi Ino would be at the front desk, bored and probably thinking about getting out of there. The silver bells made a tinny sound as Hinata would push the glass door open, alerting the bored girl into helping. Hinata really hated making sounds then but it was alright when Ino gave her a small, sort of non-existent smile. Hinata used to visit mid-day when it was high noon and her sandals against the ground heated up

Those days are gone. Now Hinata couldn't pretend that there's something left. It would just be foolish to assume they can come back from this.

Hinta climbed into the apartment that belonged to she assumed Kaito and Kokoro. It was a bare house on the second floor. They recently moved in. There was no future, no electricity and the lights came from the large windows. It smelled foul in the house, not like summertime flowers.

"Who was the woman you talked to?" Mitsuyo asked as she observed Hinata at her side.

Hinata was unsteady, hit with a heavyweight. Something lingered in her, some emotions that she couldn't account for. She... only recognizes how awful she felt in Konoha. "No one of significance. At least not anymore,"

Kokoro's mouth was covered by a seal Mitsuyo made.

"Why would you, you are going to murder me?" Kokoro asked loudly. She looked at Mitsuyo. "You're my own mother, how could you?!"

Mitsuyo inclined her sharp eyebrow. "How could I what?"

"Kill me!" Kokoro yelled. "I"m your daughter! How sick are you? Dating Danzo, cheating on Oto-chan and working with Orochimaru-"

"That's enough badmouthing. This is an area of peace... Don't get any crazy ideas. We're here to talk," Hinata assured her.

Kokoro was having none of it. She was silent for a few moments then shouted at the top of her lungs. "Help! Help! I am getting tortured," she screamed.

Hinata sighed and made a soundless dome surrounding them. Kokoro's next yell died on her tongue. "That's just cruel. Make the soundless seal so no one will hear my screams?" Kokoro said, realizing what Hinata did.

Hinata shook her head and Mitsuyo explained before Hinata had the chance. "No... it is because no one can hear our discussion about the Uchiha unless you want to die in the next few hours. Rumors have big teeth, I don't want danger to bite you,"

"Like you ever cared about us, Kozakura," Kokoro hissed. "None of the Uchiha deserved to die for loving their clan,"

"Precisely," Mitsuyo nodded. "We just want to talk about you about the Uchiha and where your place is,"

"It's never- ever going to be with you," Kokoro said and looked away.

"How lovingly parents guide you when kids go towards danger or freedom. Parents still get crap attitude from belligerent teenagers,"

"Hey, I am twenty-four. You weren't there for any of my birthdays,"

"That's not my fault. You left eight years ago when you were seventeen. How was I supposed to react? You both told me never to follow," she turned around and looked at the barren, shabby apartment. "You would have been living way better had you have stayed with me,"

They looked around the... worn down apartment. "It's rustic and retro," Kokoro hissed, suddenly nervous and self-conscious. "I like it,"

Mitsuyo laughed in her usual mocking and unimpressed way. She finished with a deep grimace. "This place is falling apart. It smells like a rat died in here," Mitsuyo sniffed the air and gagged.

"That's weird. You haven't died yet," Kokoro commented.

"Shut your ugly mug, you ungrateful brat," Mitsuyo gritted her teeth and Hinata shook her head. She redid the seal that immobilized Kokoro's lips.

"You have to listen here," Hinata said. "We have five perfectly amazing sharingan wielders with two byakugan users in this quaint clan we'd like to conserve. We don't want you to have kids... we just want you to know how to use your sharingan to protect yourself. Will you join us?"

Kokoro struggled to speak so Hinata undid the seal. "What is it?" Hinata asked.

"I know how to use it. Isn't Uchiha Sasuke dead? I don't want to be anywhere near Kozakura or Kaiya. The last straw for me and Kaito was when Kaiya killed an Uchiha who tried to get in contact with us. We discovered our sharingan eyes just prior to that experience then we saw our aunt kill someone and mother clean it up,"

Mitsuyo looked away. "I understand that I wasn't in the right mind then,"

"You had three children but you acted like you only loved _one_ of them," Kokoro said. "We pretended that you weren't our mother when you went out in public, did you know that?"

"Yes. I was there, very aware of your resentful, snotty attitude," Mitsuyo said.

Kokoro rolled her eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke is very much dead and I want to learn how to use my sharingan but I do not want to be associated with you guys,"

"He is alive," Hinata said.

"How do you know?" Kokoro gasped.

Revealing that she lived with Sasuke was very risky. She didn't know who Kokoro would squeal to or what she would do with the information. She didn't seem very loyal to anyone but her brother. She outright hated Mitsuyo and was hostile to Hinata. Should they even be here?

"Because he's alive," Mitsuyo said, catching onto Hinata's hesitation. "Just trust it,"

"I can't trust you," Kokoro said.

Hinata crossed her arms and sighed. "Well, he really wants to make this work. He usually never sends invitations to outsiders," she said hopefully. "Will you join us in the restoration of the Uchiha clan?"

"I don't care about what he wants. It's my life, so I care about what I choose to. Doll-face, you just don't make it on the list," Kokoro said.

"Sasuke will be very disappointed in you and your brother," Hinata said.

Kokoro's gaze fell on Mitsuyo and they mirrored unimpressed scowls on their faces. "It can't ever be as much as you disappointed me, Kozakura," Kokoro said.

Tired of her attitude, Hinata couldn't ignore her irritation any longer. "Perhaps he will not want you in his clan. You have nothing to add but snarky comments and hate. Soon enough, nobody will," Hinata said and straightened her cloak.

"However, it is cruel to leave you in such a... retro apartment," Hinata said, regarding everything as dirty. She dropped a ninety thousand yen on the table. "Spend the money wisely,"

Kokoro's eyes widened and she sputtered into her seat. "Where did you get that?"

Hinata smiled humbly. "I work as a top medical-nin and jonin. My partner works. Did I mention we're not only the strongest but the richest clan in Konoha history? And my father owns the second richest clan in history," she said as she looked over her shoulder at Kokoro's open mouth. "But you... are comfortable living retro,"

Mitsuyo snickered as she walked out the door.

* * *

Hinata stood on the roof of Kokoro's house, overlooking the city. "That... was unpleasant," she admitted. "No offense,"

"She is an unpleasant person. It is just as much my fault as it is hers. Mostly mine. We have no kinship. I understand it was foolish of me to try," Mitsuyo responded as they stared at the depths underneath.

Hinata reached out and squeezed her arm. "No. Mitsuyo- I would've been over the moon if my estranged father actually tried to repatch things. He honestly doesn't care," Hinata said, calling it for what it was. He didn't care.

Mitsuyo seemed less heartbroken after Hinata's confession. "We've got to get to Sasuke, tell him about the news of this Kokoro's actions-"

She was interrupted by Hinata's loud gasp. Mitsuyo's confused expression faced hers as they stared at each other for a while.

"What?" The older woman said.

Hinata briefly grinned. "I think I remember a restaurant,"

"Really?" Mitsuyo asked.

Hinata nodded. "Amaguriama! It's not exactly a restaurant but a sweet's shop with different types of dango and rice cakes. Neji liked the Rock Rice cakes and Kirin Nectar. We ate there constantly," Hinata said, trying to retrieve something else. She gave up. "Let's look at the menu!"

Mitsuyo didn't budge. She smiled and said, "I'll catch up,"

"Where are you going?" Hinata frowned.

"I have to speak to an old friend. She's probably drunk or at the hospital," Mitsuyo said, scanning the village, smiling hesitantly. "Go on, enjoy the life of the village. You haven't been very happy about being here. Get a smile while exploring,"

Hinata nodded as she watched Mitsuyo leave. "I'll go back to the... motel. Yeah,"

It's Hanabi's favorite restaurant. Maybe that's why she remembered it.

Unable to help herself- Hinata didn't go back to the motel yet.

Her feet did this on their own! She was reminiscing about her sister, the real reason she returned to Konoha. Not for the sights, the smells or the nostalgia- she just wanted to hear the laugh she would recognize anywhere.

She actually stood on the rooftop of one of the Hyuuga estate's communal houses. She knocked out the guards that were in the Hyuuga district, guarding the gates to her hell and heaven of a childhood home.

In her youth, she thought his place was absurd to sneak into or out of. She was wrong, so very, very wrong.

She recalls running around the largest district in Konoha with Neji and Kiba. Kiba loved mouthing off to the guards she easily knocked out. It was funny at the time.

Her bones ached when she remembered the Senbon Sparring ritual. The Hyuuga must spar one thousand times and win most of it. Hinata never really won. That caused her father to shun her during the embarrassment of other clan members mocking her.

This place is a fortress yet she managed to get through its defenses. She forgot how prestigious and luxurious it looked. The traditional houses looked like lined up beauty pageant contestants in the quiet, affluent area.

There was no crime. There was Hyuuga watching with their 360° vision. None of them noticed her yet, despite saying they have the best security in the whole of Konoha. Lies. It was subpar.

The streets were taken care of, it was very trim. She knew that was the work of the branch members. None of the main house members cleaned. Hinata tried to help out in the kitchen and clean the ever-polished brown floors from time to time.

She knows that she still despises the elders. And some parts of her father. She tries not to.

She balanced on the roof and got low, laying on her stomach while she watched the branch members of her clan in their average, everyday life. They probably didn't care that she "died," because most branch members openly hate the main branch family members. Even her uncle showed aggression and resentment towards her. She was just a babe.

Despite not having that closeness, she knew it felt good to see eyes like hers. It was... awkward being the only one with the byakugan while in Konoha, they were a dime a dozen.

She was calm until she felt Someina's chakra beside her. She managed to sneak into the Hyuuga district without being seen. Hinata knew she was a competent shinobi the moment the red-clad girl flopped onto her stomach and slid up close to Hinata without being heard.

Hinata wasn't very happy to see her. One calculated blow from the hands of a clan's member means a friend she'll have to bury. She couldn't put any of them in danger, that is why he came here alone. "What are you doing here?"

Someina cocked her head to the side, surprised that Hinata didn't want to see her. "You were alone and Mitsuyo returned to the motel in the Hotspring district," Someina said, whispering. Her eyes scanned the courtyard that was busy with Hyuuga.

"How did you get in here?" Hinata asked, knowing her nanny wouldn't leave her alone.

Someina smirked and it was blinding. "Sneaking into somewhere isn't that hard. After five years of living with you and Sasuke, one must sneak into highly guarded areas and jails," Someina said. She peered around, hissing lightly. "Security is tight. So, Hinata, how did you break in so quickly?"

"I grew up in this area," Hinata said dismally.

Someina just gasped, eyeing the splendid view. "This is where you grew up?" Someina gasped. "You are a white-sashed princess! Oh my,"

Hinata shook her head. "This is where the branch members of my clan grew up. I lived over there," Hinata said. Hinata pointed to the largest and most decorated mansion in the distance. "That is my childhood home,"

Someina was about to gasp but Hinata covered her mouth. "Hush, darling! We have to stay quiet. We have Konoha's fastest and greatest taijutsu. Believe or not, the branch members have better taijutsu since they practice it more than the main members,"

"Branch members?" Someina asked.

Hinata briefly explained the inner workings of her clan and Someina got upset. "The older ones have weird forehead tattoos. What's so bad about being in the branch's family?" Someina whispered.

"Those aren't forehead tattoos. Those are cursed seals. They allow my father and the main family to control the branch family, essentially making them slaves," Hinata said. "I was going to have to get one and have a suitor's child. There's a chance they may even brand me now,"

Someina's golden eyes glittered. "They won't. I will protect you,"

Hinata beamed. "The main family runs the clan while the branch family protects it. The branch hates the main family because of that. If any of them see us, we're toast,"

Just when she said that she saw her father. She didn't recognize him at first. He wore traditional clothing, a long-sleeved brown haori jacket in his hot weather.

Seeing him brought up hurt that should have been dismissed.

Hiashi Hyuuga doesn't neglect her... he avoided her at convenient times. Neji didn't bother trying to appease him when she was young. She still tried. He has never been a shoulder to cry on, he never reads to her, he doesn't offer her congratulations nor does he notice her accomplishments. He is serious, hardworking and busy. He has a clan to run or is that an excuse not to love her?

Still, he does avoid her. Even when he is near to Hinata, in all of its situational rarity, she feels like she is standing with to an army. She has to admire the fearsome man from afar.

Despite his unfatherly attitude and his harsh words and punishments, he so good at his job, which is being the clan leader. He keeps everyone in line, he maintains the respect and dignity of the clan, trains Hanabi and a lot of the other Hyuuga while being so unbeatable and respected. He's the best at his job.

He was such an awful, awful father. He didn't care if she died, he was going to brand her and her children and he ignored her for most of her entire life. The only real reason she turned out mostly fine was that of her friends and leaving Konoha. He took care of everyone but his own children...

She felt like moving away until she noticed a spring Hyuuga move frantically towards Hiashi.

"Lord Hiashi! Lord Hiashi-sama! This message is urgent!" The Hyuuga cried, his long black hair flying behind him.

Hiashi noticed the commotion and stopped moving. He was about to move inside with an entourage but stopped.

He was a bit interested. "What is it, Tokuma?" Hiashi grumbled. None of Hiashi's entourage seemed happy to see the young Hyuuga flail across the courtyard with the news.

Tokuma stopped at Hiashi's feet, panting heavily. He bowed several times, trying to catch his breath. A sheen of sweat brimmed his upper lip. "Sir... Lord Hiashi-sama... pant... pant... we just got sightings of a woman with byakugan eyes and a daughter with similar eyes,"

It was dead silent in the courtyard. Everyone burst out in rambunctious, turbulent laughter. Tokuma's cheeks reddened and he apprehensively fiddled with the printed photo in his hands.

Hiashi leveled his cold, featureless white orbs.

He scoffed and stood taller, miffed at what the younger clan member shared. "Once again, you have wasted my time, Tokuma-san. A Hyuuga woman and her daughter in the streets of Konoha has been an everyday occurrence for over two hundred years. Excuse me, I have important matters that require my attention," Hiashi said harshly then turned away.

"Poor boy," Someina said. Hinata nodded in assent.

Tokuma jutted out his arm and bowed deeply. "N-no. You must listen to me. This is urgent and it is an emergency,"

"This is not the time for games or cocky shenanigans. We must prepare our Hyuuga competitors to verse in the Bara competition tomorrow. We shall win the respect of many villages when we win the fights. If I do not oversee the training and correct bad habits, it will lessen our chances of victory,"

Tokuma nodded and seemed eager to share his information. "I fully understand but this is important. This woman and child descended off of a summoning hawk with none other than Uchiha Sasuke,"

No emotions of Hyuuga Hiashi-sama seemed stirred by the revealed secret.

The rest were intrigued. Hinata gasped internally. Everyone has eyes. They're not good at keeping their eyes closed. They're talking about her. That's why she felt a random flash while dismounting from the hawk earlier today. She understands.

Someina's hand reached out to hers and tightened her iron death grip. She's nervous.

Hiashi's mouth settled into a hard line as his entire body tensed up. It was like watching a viper readying to strike. "Uchiha Sasuke, although it is not preferred, collaborates with our clan-members from time to time. It is rare but it does happen," Hiashi stated.

Tokuma nodded, delighted at Hiashi's prolonged attention. "Yes... but we couldn't recognize this woman. She resembles our clan's members but her hair is white with teal highlights and she wore the Uchiha crest on the back of her cloak,"

Hinata and Someina shared fearful glances. Someina began panicking. Hinata could hear her battering heart in her chest.

Hyuuga Hiashi finally seemed outraged. "That is impossible. There has never been a Hyuuga across the five great countries that I do not have knowledge on. None of them have silver hair. It is against clan protocol,"

The other Hyuuga were whispering, a cloud of mystery had been put over their heads. Hinata knew, painfully, that they were talking about her. This is bad. This is so bad.

Tokuma shoved a printed photo into Hiashi's hands. "This is her with the four children that seem awfully similar in facial structure. It is not the best since I was in a rush so the image is blurred,"

Hiashi snatched the image from his inferior's hand. He squinted at it.

"Who is she?" Hiashi pondered aloud, confused.

"The most frightening thing about this encounter shortly after I took the photo, a man also watching the strange Hyuuga woman told me that Hyuuga Hiashi is a grandfather. That you, Lord, have grandchildren,"

Hinata's heart stopped.

Hiashi's stone-cold face was blank and he was unmoving. He didn't seem bothered. However, his eyes betrayed him. It was an epiphany.

It was a manifestation of-of the impossible; Hinata being alive, Hinata having children and being caught in an innocent moment with Sasuke. Hiashi was with nowhere to run as if he was at the edge of a cliff. Even him, a realist, became a seeker to the possibilities of Hinata not being dead.

"What I am really saying is that Hyuuga Hinata-hime may not be deceased after all,"

"Oh this is so daft," Someina cursed. She looked at Hinata. "What the hell do we do now?"

Hinata couldn't speak or move. She was transfixed with his reaction. Or lack thereof.

"But Hinata... is dead. It cannot be," Hiashi said. He was ready for the emotional impact of the statement.

"The Hokage was the last place she visited," Tokuma said.

Ko, her especially chosen bodyguard since she was six, was also transfixed by the pain of hearing her name. "Hinata-hime is alive?" he asked.

Hiashi seemed pained too but he looked over to her old bodyguard. "I do not know. We must investigate," Hiashi said.

Oh, cheese and crackers. Hinata yanked on Someina's slacked arm and took off. They jumped through Konoha until she found was directed to the motel they stayed at.

* * *

Sasuke was swindled and had to pay extra for this room. It was no secret that no one wanted to offer him a room for obvious reasons. He was good with sleeping in the trees and it was a bad habit Hinata scolded him for. He just felt comfortable in the branches, high up, where he was all-seeing.

But- it was hard to get service here. In Kumo, everyone got over him living there and accepted it. In Konoha, the wounds of his betrayal were fresh. They didn't accept his presence. This was salt in the wound.

Even Hinata felt unwelcome. She hasn't necessarily reached out to any of those she so desperately wanted to seek out. Now, she's hesitant to approach anything. It is his fault but she didn't want to cross over to them. Maybe she doesn't forgive them or she's scared to. Sasuke couldn't tell.

Man. He hated this place already. From Kakashi being an asshole to just the general flood of memories that washed over him. This is by far the longest period of time of him being here.

The kids were having a ball, being in Konoha. They liked all the colors, the confetti that was released into the street, the fun everyone seemed to be having and the food. They liked the television, the channels that played. They also liked the food Mitsuyo brought for them.

Sasuke spat out the talc-tasting water. The damn tap water tasted weird and less clean than the water in Kumo. Mitsuyo watched as he collapsed on the couch, grumbling. He misses their old couch but it's burned into smithereens. He tried to be covert with his strategic brooding, so the kids don't notice but it was hard.

"Bad day?" Mitsuyo asked.

Sasuke was about to answer with "Bad life," but that seemed too dark and despairing. He left the village for the atonement of his sins and accidentally knocked up a Hyuuga instead of actually focusing on Kaguya and the ten-tails. He said that he would look for threats to Konohagakure's safety but he honestly didn't want to be in Konoha.

He also didn't mind someone ruining Konoha to find the rinnegan. He admits without a doubt that he'd rather choose to save Kumogakure over Konoha. He did save Konoha's cursed existence from time to time but the rinnegan was too powerful. He knows many people who would readily rip it from his eye socket. Then again, he knew that Taichirou protected him, inadvertently, because of Hinata.

Still. Bad life. He still wants to visit the Uchiha district. It was beside the Hyuuga district.

Would Hinata agree?

Benjiro eyed Sasuke and made long, drawn-out strides towards him.

He was acting suspicious.

Until he pounced, moving with the agility of a graceful panther, onto Sasuke's stomach. He winded Sasuke and got comfortable. "Konoha's lame like you said," he admitted.

Sasuke felt the twitch of his facial muscles. He couldn't smile. He really couldn't. "It is, isn't it?" Sasuke said neutrally.

Benjiro nodded and poked his forehead. "Ka-chan's not always right," Benjiro concluded.

Sasuke nodded. "But she is ninety-nine percent of the time,"

"I thought you were the man of the house," Benjiro said, crossing his arms. "You aren't, are you? Ka-chan's the strong one. Bleh! Are all women like that?"

"No," Sasuke shook his head.

"They are chatty and follow you around lots," Benjiro said then widened his dark eyes. "Suigetsu said you're whipped during poker. What does "whipped" mean?"

Suigetsu just needs to stop talking to his kids, that's what it means. However, Sasuke does know why. He was still pissed off, though. "Anything that Uncle Suigetsu tells you is wrong,"

"Wrong?"

Sasuke nodded. "Because of him, I know just how stupid someone can be without dying," Sasuke shared and Benjiro grinned, poking his nose. "Girls aren't too bad to talk to,"

"Why kiss 'em so often? An' say pretty words and dance with them in the kitchen like you guys do?" Benjiro asked.

He saw them dancing in the kitchen? Weird. The answer was simple and concrete. Even after five years, she still makes him nervous. "Cause you'll love 'em," Sasuke shrugged. "Plus, you'd be nowhere without women,"

The sex is good, too. Waking up and looking into her eyes in the morning was better.

Benjiro narrowed his eyes. "I don't get it,"

"That's okay," Sasuke shrugged. "You'll get it when you're older,"

"I don't wanna grow up," Benjiro said. "and pay taxes, and go on missions. I wanna stay here, with you and Ka-san an' Hiro and Ama and Taiyo,"

Sasuke nodded. "Then stay forever young. Enjoy today, 'kay Ben?"

Taiyo eventually joined them and they all relaxed on the couch, watching tasteless movies. Later on, both Hinata and Someina tumbled into the motel they currently rented. Now, though, Hinata looked panicked and Someina was breathing hard.

"Ka-chan!" Benjiro yelped excitedly. He sprung off Sasuke and laughed. The kids ran to her and cheered, all talking at once.

"Hello loves," she said when they tipped over her. They always loved her more, he supposed. He's alright. Benjiro smiled a bit, rejoicing in his mind. Mitsuyo seemed alarmed and eyed a pale, nervous Someina.

While sitting before, Mitsuyo stood up in alarm. "What's wrong?"

Someina's hands trembled. "Some Hyuuga creep took photos of us getting off your hawk earlier today. Then, he went to Hinata's father and told him he had grandchildren," Someina explained frantically. "Then he was like, "We must investigate," to some Hyuuga and they all went to the Hokage tower. Panicked, we knew they'd see the footage of Hinata and she panicked. She went to the powerline nearest to the Hokage tower and we cut a bunch of wires with reckless abandon. Then we broke every camera in the city,"

That's one way to deal with this problem.

"First of all, why would you do that? Second of all, why would you do that?!" Mitsuyo asked loudly.

Hinata jumped at Mitsuyo's tone and got up after kissing their faces. She sent them away. The kids filtered out of the room and went off to play.

Hinata finally answered the question. "I didn't want him to meet them this way- without you guys there. They could have done some serious damage to me or Someina,"

"Or you could have bonded and revealed the truth," Mitsuyo said.

"My father didn't seem happy at finding out about me. He's probably upset at the news of my being alive," Hinata whispered.

It is still sad that Hinata can't speak to her father about her problems. They were both looked down upon by their fathers. He commiserates. He knows. Her pain is still there physically and presently. His pain isn't.

"Either way, I didn't want to see him. Our kids do... though,"

Mitsuyo pursed her lips and gathered Hinata in a hug. Hinata allowed the prolonged embrace to happen and was soothed.

Sasuke wished he could do more.

They agreed that it would be safer to stay inside. They knew going outside means confrontation. It was shameful to be under a roof so Mitsuyo and Sasuke left with the kids, to enjoy the games and carnival fun.

Hinata and Someina cuddled beside each other, eating their favorite Kumo comfort food; tomatoes and dried fish sticks.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the sound of Hinata cursing in the friendly, mother Hinata way. Like, "What the clams?" and "I bet your fish sticks," and his personal favorite, "What in Kami's name is this carnation?" Get it, a substitute for damnation? She should stop. It's very cute.

He looked out of the window. It's like five a.m. Why is she awake?

The kids were piled overtop of him. Mitsuyo was asleep in a comfy chair and Someina was curled up on the floor. Both with blankets.

The layout of the motel was an open one so he could see Hinata's shadow looming over what he recognized as... peanut butter and freshly picked vegetables.

He silently got up near the night owl, not bothering to alert her. He crossed his arms and yawned, sending her a forlorn look. "Ocha. What are you doing?"

She jumped and turned around, smeared peanut butter on the corner of her thin, red lips. She's biting them again. She pushed the package of- carrots behind her back and stuttered. "N-nothing. Ano, d-do I look suspicious?" she asked. He heard her breathe speed up and her eyes dilate.

"Very," he nodded.

She looked at her feet pointed towards him. He stared at the chalky fists that clenched the edge of the counter too tight. "Did I wake you?" she asked softly.

He wanted to say yes but he wakes up during calculated times of the night. He is paranoid, yes but for good reason. Besides, he felt cold and she was his natural little heater, a light. It's natural to follow the heat source. He drops his arm around her waist and inhales the addicting scent of her hair. It's his security.

However, she didn't wake him up. "No," he said, finally.

She didn't seem any less happy. "Well. I'm sorry for making noise,"

He shrugged. "It's whatever. Come back to bed. You're too stressed,"

"Stressed?" Hinata laughed awkwardly. "Stress? Never heard of it,"

"Then why are you awake?" Sasuke queried.

"To watch the... er, sunrise," she lied but she was a terrible liar.

He scoffed. "You hate the sunrise. Besides, you have this rule of no one bothering you until 10 a.m or someone is getting a byakugan hit,"

"That was in Kumo," Hinata argued. "You don't know when I am stressed,"

"Oh really, Hyuuga?" Sasuke challenged.

"Yes really, Uchiha,"

"I do," he protested.

She crossed her arms. "Hmm. Then try me. Tell me when I get stressed," Hinata said. "Be my guest,"

He stepped forward and began talking. He knew her. He knew her like the back of his hand. "When you were stressed during your pregnancy, you climbed out of bed and ate a lot,"

"And what would those snacks be?" Hinata asked.

"Hn. Full jars of crunchy peanut butter and carrots with sea salt sprinkled in under the kitchen sink,"

"Go on. What else do you know about when I am stressed?"

He reached out and traced a hand starting from the tip of her finger and to the soft spot of her elbow and back down again. "You get a stylus pen or octopus ink and draw on me. They wouldn't be beautiful... they're mad scribbles and I am left with the weirdest tattoo,"

He recreated a random pattern she messed up on her arm.

"You said you liked them," she playfully smacked his hand away.

He captured her fingers in his and tugged at her. "Yes. But they were awful,"

Her eyes twinkled. "Then?" she asked.

Sasuke recounted the evidence. "You steal... multiple and hold them super tight. Just like how you stole the carrots from the home across the street," he said. "I could smell the fresh dirt and you left the window opened,"

Hinata giggled and looked over at the partially opened window. "What else?" she laughed, trying to cover it up.

He trailed his finger over the contour of his lips. "You also... bite your lip when you're nervous and... your pinky finger's curls when you lie," he reached out to her hand and brought her hand up to his lips. He kissed her pinkie.

She blushed. "What else do I do?"

They locked gazes. "You drink more than three cups of distilled coffee because the caffeine makes you concentrated. Two sugars, no cream and you pace and walk and pace and pace. I especially like the part when you pace," he said. "into my arms,"

She reached up on the balls of her feet and threw her arms around his neck. "And?"

Sasuke's hands were on the curves of her waist. "We'd play a record you stole from the Raikage's house and we'd laugh because we got away with it for three years and counting. You kiss me and we lay in bed for hours and I trace your flower tattoos till you feel better,"

She laughed, her head dropped into the crook of his neck. Eventually, he wrapped his arms around her and she steadied her breathing.

"So come back to bed," he whispered into her hair. She shook her head.

"Let's stay here, shush,"

He abided to that plea, swaying gently and holding her. Once she was a bit better, he kissed her temple. "What's on your mind, ocha?"

Drawing a hard sigh, she gave up the truth. "I liked it better when we were harder to find," Hinata whispered. "What if coming here was a mistake? And they don't want to see me?"

"Oh. They'd love you. You're Hinata," Sasuke said.

"Keisuke was kinda right. No one remembers me when I was there... so why would they remember me now?"

"Because you're great and annoying," Sasuke reminded her.

Hinata pushed on his arms. "I miss the time when it was only me and you and the kids. It was the best," Hinata told him.

He held onto her tightly. "It was, wasn't it?" Sasuke said honestly.

They were silent again, eased and tangled in each other's thoughts of other times. Hinata swayed a bit. "Our house burned down. I miss the old house. Where are we gonna find that again? We have the money, yes but the geography and location must be perfect,"

"I liked Kumo," Sasuke shared. "Though I left a lot, it was a good place to settle down. Konoha is usually the place people turn to for raising their kids... At least that's what the studies show,"

"When have you read studies?" Hinata inquired, wanting to call him out for lying.

"Since forever. I was at the top of the class. I know those scrolls like the back of my hand," Sasuke shrugged. "Konoha... can, sometimes, maybe... be a good place to raise kids,"

His usual eloquence was gone and he struggled to say positive words. She kissed him lazily. She looked so proud of him and he tried to play it cool. It was hard but he couldn't deny the truth.

"Just for that- you get to choose the spot for our retirement,"

That's suspicious. "Anywhere?" Sasuke rose a brow.

"I won't even say a word,"

"You are a closet chatterbox... Nothing at all?" Sasuke tested the waters, wondering at the consistency or truth in that half-lidded statement.

He thought for a moment... Just reflecting on the inner-workings of the past five years. If Hinata ends up being happy here and... the kids are here. Mitsuyo's kids are here as well... It would only make sense to build a new life on the ruins. He could put aside... his past and get over it. Not that he isn't that over it... he wants to work towards that.

He played with an alabaster strand of hair, suddenly nervous and... hesitant. Why was there a lump in his throat? "What... if I chose... uh, Konoha for our retirement space?"

She momentarily widened her eyes then hid her shock, for his sake and sanity. "Ano, Konoha? I'm under the misconception you don't like anything from Konoha,"

"It's not solidified or... you know, permanent... but if I did, would you like to stay here? I like you and you're from here. That's all I really need, huh," Sasuke said, expertly avoiding her gaze.

She thought for a moment then nodded, cheeks blushing. "Yes... Yes, I would like staying here, when we're old and smiling. Can we plant watermelons and tomatoes? With flowergates and gardens and koi fish," Hinata said. "I want my old garden. It had many medicinal herbs. My greenhouse was so wonderful,"

"Anything you want," Sasuke promised. "within reason. Wait. Wherever did Mitsuyo put those Koi fish?"

Hinata laughed. "In a pond we found. They're fine," Sasuke just sighed.

"Konoha has good fish despite having no seaside," Sasuke said randomly. He thinks he can survive the weeks here.

"How was the festival dinner?" Hinata asked suddenly. "The leftovers were good,"

Sasuke paused thoughtfully. "The ordeal was safe but tedious because I placed a genjutsu on everyone to make me look different. The food was good. No one started stuff. It's a win,"

Hinata grinned, lips pressed against his neck. "I'm glad you're happy,"

He couldn't say happy... but satisfied.

"You're actually very comfortable as a cushion," she whispered. "Comfy,"

"I'm not a piece of furniture,"

"Oh, you know what I mean.." Hinata yawned.

"Comin' to bed?" Sasuke prodded.

"No," she said, refusing like a child would. She suddenly laughed, closing her eyes. "I accidentally kissed Akuma-oo-sama or Taichirou in the rain and now he's obsessed with me and Benjiro and Taiyo. We've got a crazy life, huh?" Hinata asked.

She told him all about this the other day... It's completely messed up. Their lives are strange. He never thought he'd seek comfort in Hyuuga who kept her nose clean. Or an arm. He doesn't know. So he loosened up, held her close and rocked a bit, side to side to calm her down. "Yeah. I wouldn't have it any other way,"

"Me neither," Hinata agreed, nodding off a bit.

* * *

End Chapter


	38. Ice Eyes

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 38-  
Ice Eyes

* * *

 _September 16th. Morning._

The next morning was chaotic, to say the least. It was a wonder that they were all in the Hokage tower, suited up and ready to go. It was hard.

Sasuke was gone and so was Mitsuyo. They weren't in trouble or in any danger. Hinata saw Sasuke leave with his sword and his dirtied up forehead protector. He told her to go back to sleep and covered them with the blanket Benjiro kicked off in his sleep.

He just said he's visiting an old place he knows. He kept on sending small tender looks with a sad smile. What old place? Poor Sasuke.

She just cuddled closer to Benjiro and slept.

Now, hours later, they stood outside of Kakashi's office building. The twins were hand in hand with her while she guided the boisterous boys. The twins happily behaved.

Benjiro yawned loudly, leaning his head on her side. "Ka-chan, I wanted to sleep," he commented. "I hate motels,"

"I'm as tired as a dog. Neighbors aren't _supposed_ to be so loud," Taiyo agreed, also leaning against her hip.

Hinata sighed too. "Boys... you liked motels when we were traveling," Hinata said apologetically.

"Konoha is naturally noisy. Too bad it can't drown out the idiots," Someina said.

Benjiro and Taiyo laughed.

Later on, Hinata told Someina to wait downstairs with the twins so she could meet with the Hokage. Taiyo and Benjiro were desperate to stay with her and begged. She eventually allowed them to accompany her so they wouldn't cause any trouble for _Someina_. Hinata knew they were precocious, mischevious and clever... who could easily outsmart Someina with one of their schemes.

The group went up all the levels and stairs... until the top floor and headed to Kakashi's office. Hinata marched purposefully to the door and two gruff shinobi from the sand country blocked her. She could tell they were sand shinobi by their scarves and forehead protectors.

"You are not permitted to go inside, miss," One gruff man explained.

Hinata was not impressed. They waited for fifteen minutes, coming here early. "Why not? The Hokage scheduled a meeting with me and my partner at nine o'clock. It is nearing 9:15,"

The guards had no sympathy. "Being punctual is your responsibility. The leaf's Hokage-sama is meeting with a more important guest than you,"

"Who?" Hinata asked.

"Sunagakure's Godaime Kazekage; Gaara of the sand village,"

Hinata huffed. So that's why there was a suspicious amount of sand shinobi in the halls. She sent a summoning snake with a message to Mitsuyo, who also seemed to be missing. She wanted to check the stadium if Sasuke was there.

A few minutes later, a man with purple paintings on his face appeared. He turned to the guards who waited outside of the entrance to Kakashi's office. "Tell Shinki and the Godaime Kazekage that I will be at the stadium. Escort Godaime Kazekage and his son to the stadium. The fight starts soon,"

"Yes, Kankuro-sama," the guards said, determined. "We will not let you down,"

Gaara has a son? Hinata didn't know that. Was he handsome like Gaara? Was he older than Benjiro or younger than Hiromitsu?

So, Kankuro was tall and buff. He obviously had muscle under the drapes of clothing he wore. His long sable-black shirt was up to his calves. It was tied with a red sash at the waist and he had a puppet hanging by his side. His purple markings on his face made him look dangerous.

Kankuro seemed to change his mind. He swirled around on his heel and faced the eager guards. "I have important matters to discuss with the honorable Kazekage. I will escort them instead," he said.

The guards nodded.

Taiyo tugged on Hinata's kimono skirt. She decided to wear her hair down today. She braided small flowers that she found in the neighborhood into her gray locks. She thought they looked pretty, so why not?

After blatantly checking her out, Kankuro huffed and settled four or five feet away from Hinata and the boys. His scary puppet turned its head and bared its wooden spokes for teeth. Benjiro got goosebumps and Taiyo stepped closer to Hinata.

Benjiro seemed enticed. Curious, even.

Kankuro noticed the two Uchiha gawking and flicked his nimble fingers. The puppet jumped out and scared them all. So he's a puppet master jerk.

Hinata held a hand to her ribcage and frowned at the man who chuckled. She clicked her tongue three times. "Scaring my children. Tsk. That was unnecessary and cruel," Hinata said.

He checked his wristwatch under the sleeve of his black shirt. "Don't sweat it. I'm just playing," Kankuro shrugged, revealing his sly, fox's smirk.

After some silence, Taiyo turned to Hinata. "What's a Kazekage?" Taiyo asked.

Hinata thought for a moment and smiled, happy that he asked. "He's like the Raikage-"

Kankuro interrupted her with a fiery tone. "He's nothing like the Raikage brute," Kankuro yelled.

"Do not insult my kage," Hinata said evenly.

"Do not insult my kage," Kankuro said and went back to brooding.

She did not like this man.

Later on, Taiyo and Benjiro got bored of waiting for the meeting between the two leaders to be over. They began horsing around. They set their troublemaker sights on Kankuro's puppet. "That's a nice doll," Taiyo said. He looked at Benjiro and laughed. "Ben, the man wears makeup and plays with dolls. We should have called Amara,"

Benjiro reached out to the puppet and the big man swiped it away. "Kid, don't touch it unless you want to lose your hand," Kankuro grunted.

"Do not speak to my child that way," Hinata said.

"Why don't you speak to your child and tell him to respect his elders?" Kankuro snarled.

"They're mostly well behaved and you are being a bully. What do you have against my children?" Hinata asked.

"I hate children. These brats are no exception. They're pitiful," he said. "and grabby,"

Benjiro gritted his teeth and mimicked the Sasuke-glare and pointed its powers to the puppet-user. "Stop being rude to my Ka-chan. She's the best in the world. Stop being mean or our dad will mess you up!" Benjiro warned, frowning.

Hinata turned to the boys. "No. He will not get involved. Benjiro, Taiyo- behave now and apologize,"

Taiyo shook his head and Benjiro crossed his arms. "No,"

Kankuro was offended and stood taller. He was already too tall. "I bet I can beat his ass in a matter of minutes. Who's your father?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Benjiro announced, narrowing his black eyes. "and he's gonna beat you in moments,"

The whole room froze. She sighed. Here we go again.

With eyes as saucers, Kankuro nodded. "Oh. That's why he must not get involved," the man said like it made sense. "They're Uchiha brats. Shoulda known,"

Hinata shifted in her place, wondering if Kakashi would forgive her for killing him. The ramifications were complex.

Kankuro leaned in close and smiled sardonically. "Guess what, kids, your daddy isn't always going to be there to save you," he said gruffly. He turned to Hinata. "Tell your hubby Sasuke that Gaara-sama never forgave him for the stunt he pulled in Sunagakure. Watch yourself,"

"I apologize for the behavior of my clan but you will not be excused for threatening them all the same," Hinata said. "There, we can fight,"

"I feel the most you could do is sew me a sweater," Kankuro yawned.

"With needles?" Hinata asked with a coy half-smile. Hinata summoned one hundred iron senbon and pointed them all at Kankuro. "I can make that happen with your muscles and tendons as the thread,"

He just cracked a smile, impressed with her. "I'll be _damned_. No one I know controls metal except for you and Shinki,"

She tilted her head. "Perhaps I can kill you in a unique way should you hurt my family. Let's see, Kankuro-san of the gold sand, who will win? The doll or the needles that can move faster than Kumogakure's lightning?"

Kankuro growled and held his puppet higher. "Don't call it a doll!"

Steps were heard. Gaara.

Hinata unsummoned the needles and Kankuro still glared at her.

The wooden door swung opened and the Kazekage walked out. The regal Gaara was accompanied by a child. The child held Gaara's hand and lit up at the sight of Hinata. The child had the same facial paint markings as Kankuro but was surrounded by a barrier of black... iron sand swirling around him. It was like mist that hasn't dispersed yet or a dark, nightmare-filled blizzard.

This child... can do what she did. Kankuro stared a bit before looking away. Kankuro's jaw tightened and he bowed deeply. "Kazekage-sama," he said, all subdued and respectful.

His puppet wasn't on the defense anymore though Gaara could tell Kankuro was ready to hurt Hinata.

"Kankuro," Gaara said in a slow, deep raspy way. His voice was like sand moving over each other on hot, baked desert dunes. "We came here to make peace with Konoha, not cause conflict with other shinobi from... Kumogakure,"

Hinata was amazed that the Kazekage took her side. She bowed in his presence and her boys followed suit. Gaara seemed pacified and leader-like, compared to his militant brother still glaring at the side of her face.

Seeing him after ten years changed her avis. He didn't look so... murderous and unhinged. He looked dare she say- normal.

With striking indigo-colored eyes, spiked auburn hair and broad shoulders, Gaara was handsome. He had a crimson trench coat with many darker, red colored buttons. His kanji tattoo for love stood out on his fair, creamy skin. He had tanuki-like black rings around his eyes. He looked... refreshed but tired at the same time.

"Thank you for your kind words, Godaime Kazekage-sama... but I am at fault for this situation," Hinata said. Her mouth twitched as she stood upright again. She had to say it. "I... originate from Konoha... sir,"

Gaara didn't seem to mind the minor correction but he quenched his astonishment. "Oh... yes. My mistake," he hummed sagely. He looked at Kankuro and back at Hinata. "I apologize for the defensive behavior of my people. Tensions between Konoha and Suna are lessening and I intend to see it through,"

The boy, Shinki, was not much older than Hiromitsu himself. He tugged on Gaara's hand. "Otousama, that woman... she's like me," he whispered, blushing furiously. "and she's pretty,"

Hinata smiled and Kanuro narrowed his eyes at his newphew. "Small crush, eh Shinki?" he teased jovially. Gaara looked at Kankuro for confirmation. Kankuro nodded stiffly, reluctant to answer. "She can control metal too. Iron,"

"You have mastered the magnet release technique?" Gaara asked.

"What... is that, if I may ask, Kazekage-dono?" Hinata asked. There's earth release, water release, wind release and fire release. There is no such thing as magnet release. It's _impossible_.

Kankuro growled. "And now she plays dumb?" Kankuro jeered. Both Gaara and Hinata sent dark looks to him. He waved the looks off and gaped at Hinata. "Go on... do what you were doing with the metal,"

Hinata moved her hand and some of the sand that levitated around Gaara's son was concentrated in her hand. She swirled it around and made a sand/mineral flower, a violet.

The boy's eyes darted from the flower to her face and reached for it. He smiled at it tenderly as he held it close to his heart. "Thank you," said the shy, smitten boy.

Gaara looked at her hands then his soft gaze landed on her face. "This release is fairly rare. Only four people I know have been able to properly control the metal without grave internal damage. You and I need to speak," Gaara said. "Later today, after the competition,"

An invitation- from the Kazekage! Wow. She never thought this would be happening. "I will gladly meet you, Kazekage-sama," Hinata said, bowing. "I will not squander your time,"

The black rings around his eyes crinkled happily. "What is your name?" Gaara asked kindly.

Momo Natsukawa- ugh. No. It's... "M-Hinata..." Hinata said. She couldn't say "Uchiha," or end off with "Hyuuga," because she felt like neither of those things. "Ji-Hinata of the leaf," she managed to say.

"Ji-Hinata of the leaf," Gaara rearticulated. "We shall meet again,"

He looked at Benjiro and Taiyo, who eyed Shinki. Taiyo looked away. "Your sand is cool," Taiyo commented, not meeting Shinki's eyes.

Benjiro stayed blasé and bored. "True. You can make sick sand castles with us, sometime..." he offered. "If you want... to... yeah,"

Shinki smiled softly at the compliment. "We could. It would... be lovely,"

Gaara seemed surprised at the boys' combined actions. Kankuro didn't look pleased at all. They are charming and friendly. Hinata crouched a bit and gave the little boy a handshake. She stood to her natural height, turned to Gaara and smiled sweetly. "Thank you for your time, Kazekage-dono and Kankuro-sama,"

Kankuro huffed as they left with an entourage of guards.

Hinata shook her head at the boys. "Do not talk to strangers like that. That was the Kazekage's brother and personal bodyguard. Do not act like that around people- it's extremely disrespectful,"

Taiyo kicked imaginary dirt and avoided her gaze. "Sorry," he said.

Benjiro nodded. "Me too,"

"Good behavior is what we raised you with, ano boys?" Hinata asked. They nodded. She smiled and patted their heads. "Let's go in, yeah?" They grinned at her.

She opened the door to Kakashi's office and looked at the Hokage who sat at his desk. "Rokudaime Hokage-sama... I was wondering if you knew where Sasuke was,"

"Sasuke dropped by before seven... asking for places to train. The directions to different locations," he asnwered, reading through some files.

Hinata nodded, looking confused. So, he just left without a morning kiss? Before she could go over battle attack plans? Spar? Without saying goodbye to the kids? How dare he? It's also a big day... what is wrong with him? Where is he?

Before she turned on her heel, she heard Kakashi ask for her to stay a little more. Hinata didn't want to stay. She wanted to find Sasuke. But she did.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Hinata, I must say... It is nothing personal- not allowing you to compete. I believe that it is for your own safety to not compete against the opponents. They are very dangerous but they make a good show. We already have plenty of Hyuuga versing. There was no space,"

He made space for Sasuke. "I understand, truly," _It's just not fair to me,_ Hinata thought. She is worthy. She can make a good show. She could really win. "Besides, it is time for Sasuke to rise,"

"Alright. If you say so," he said though he didn't seem very trusting of her reaction. He just pursed his lips and his dark grey eyes got darker with sympathy. "We didn't see you or Sasuke at the feast. We were expecting you,"

Hinata looked at Kakashi, listless. "I felt sick... perhaps that is another valid reason for me to not compete,"

He sighed, defeated. "Hinata... it is my job as Hokage to unify the clans... I honestly want you to reveal your children to Hiashi and the Hyuuga. I want for you and Sasuke to feel welcome in Konoha,"

"Welcome?" Hinata chocked out. That gave her a heart attack. "It's hard to feel warm in a place so... cold to him," she said, too quickly.

He watched her carefully, perceptive eyes catching every nervous movement. "This place isn't only cold to him, is it, Hinata?" he concluded.

Hinata nodded, trying to smile. It didn't work. Her throat had a lump. She couldn't look at him in the eye. "Don't worry, Hokage. I'll be prepared for wild responses to my presence,"

"I wish you the best," he said sincerely.

Hinata nodded and rushed away. Where was Sasuke anyway?

* * *

Both Sasuke and Mitsuyo shared an open bottle of shochu on the roof of a random Uchiha home. They stared at the sky, reminiscing deeply about life and the Uchiha themselves.

Maybe it's a ruse or just nostalgia but he could smell the gardenias and fresh baked cookies his mom used to make.

It's probably just a ruse. Sitting in this emptiness, when everything is desolate and abandoned wasn't as hard as it should have been.

Sneaking in, finding Mitsuyo here on the tiled rooftop was a strange sight. Instead of fighting, he also drank with her. It was fitting.

They've been here for hours. Drunk and more than drunk.

"We used to have the most populated clan in all of Konoha. Now... it is just us," Mitsuyo said. "All that's left to do is get drunk,"

"True that," Sasuke said and drowned some more alcohol.

After a while of being motionless rocks on the creaking roof, near collapsing under their weight, they spoke again. "The solution Obito saw was to end the world when he got friend-zoned by a woman," Mitsuyo said. "He was weak,"

"Itachi had a sort of girlfriend. He killed her first during the massacre," Sasuke admitted. "If I'd been in that place, I'd have asked her to run away with me. I'm weak in that way,"

"It's alright," Mitsuyo responded. "Maybe we're all weak but I think there are stragglers who survived,"

"Like us?"

"No... you fool. Just... others... Uchiha scattered around the world, wanting nothing to do with us as a clan,"

"Perhaps. Anyway, alcohol is great company," Sasuke said.

Mitsuyo nodded. "Alcohol is, indeed,"

"You're not too bad company, either,"

Mitsuyo passed the almost empty bottle back and smiled. They stayed silent, watching the blue, blue sky. There were no clouds. It was a perfect day. He missed the sea breeze.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Sasuke asked.

Mitsuyo was sluggish and her cheeks were red. "No... tell the sky because only the gods can judge you. Yell loud enough so the gods above hear it. There is no one around for miles. Who would visit such a desolate place?" Mitsuyo reasoned.

Sasuke, kind of drunk, saw the faux logic and kept quiet.

"Here... I'll try," Mitsuyo took a swig and looked skywards, where it was so hazy. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry Kokoro and Kaito... the nights before you were conceived, it wasn't love... I was just drunk," Mitsuyo yelled out.

They were met by the sound of leaves rustling and no change.

"I'll try," Sasuke sighed, took a deep breath and let go. "I heard you say you loved me... I didn't say it back. I wasn't sleeping, _sorry_ ,"

"Now... all is left is to be forgiven by ourselves for our sins," Mitsuyo said seriously.

There was a pause before they felt the humor. Sasuke and Mitsuyo laughed a bit until they were full blown wheezing because they couldn't breathe.

"We should... forgive eventually," Sasuke said. "For the better part of our life... we've hated ourselves,"

"Well... yeah-" Mitsuyo's words were interrupted when Suigetsu landed on the roof and kicked Mitsuyo's leg.

Mitsuyo kicked him back. "Never touch me," she said roughly.

Suigetsu brushed the comment away and scoffed. "What are you guys doing? The competition starts in like ten minutes," he looked at the drained sparkling bottle and sighed. "Shit, you guys are drunk?"

"Not yet since you rudely interrupted. So go away," Mitsuyo said. "Your weight will cause the roof to collapse,"

Sasuke nodded. "I'm more content while drinking and there's so much to drink for," Truthfully, drinking this shochu was not enjoyable- the liquor in Kumo was way better.

Suigetsu stomped his foot. "You guys are idiots,"

An idle bird landed on the edge of the weak tiled roof. And the three shinobi fell through two floors until landing on the concrete surface of the basement. Both Mitsuyo and Suigetsu groaned. "My back," Suigetsu said.

Sasuke landed upright.

"Serves you right, idiot. Why'd you come here anyway? I told you not to stay," Mitsuyo said, sitting up and rubbing her tailbone.

Suigetsu shot her a forlorn look and clicked his tongue. "That wasn't showing any caring towards me. It was just rude. I was hoping you landed on my sword and cut your head off so I wouldn't have to hear your nagging,"

Sasuke groaned. "Shut up, both of you. Tell Kakashi I don't want to compete," Sasuke ordered.

"So that's what we're doing?" Mitsuyo concluded. "Stalling,"

"It wasn't stalling. I'm not fighting,"

"It's no skin off of my back," Mitsuyo shrugged and stretched her bruised arms. She stood up. "Bozu, we go to another roof and drink and reminisce there,"

Suigetsu shook his head, having a different opinion. "C'mon man. It'll be cool," Suigetsu said. "There's popcorn, Jugo's sitting with Karin and you get to kick major asshole's butts. Maybe I should take your place," he said, grinning at his beloved sword.

"What makes you sure you'll win, sprinkle-toes?" Mitsuyo asked.

Suigetsu scoffed, insulted. "Because I'm not drunk," Suigetsu said then grinned. "I like that you're a drunk, you know? I hope the cumulative hangover kills you,"

"Oh, you wish," Mitsuyo said and then pulled Suigetsu's cheek. "Don't hurry to die, okay? We walk into trouble... no more running,"

He pushed her away. Sasuke stared at the sky. No more running into trouble. Got it. "We're late," Suigetsu said.

"Who cares?" Sasuke said, honestly.

The two other criminals looked at Sasuke, shocked. "You hate being late," Suigetsu said.

"That doesn't matter today," Sasuke sighed. None of this matters. "Let's get takeout first... That'll sober me up. And there'll be no one in sight and I'm hungry,"

* * *

They lost Karin with her two kids. Unfortunately, the Konoha stadium was stupidly full. She didn't know where to go and her kids were confused at the noise. Kumogakure was never this noisy. The only things that could pacify the children in this situation were Kakigōri cones and holding her hand.

The twin's shaved ice treat dripped onto her shirt but she didn't mind. They did look panicked and Amarante, usually so comfortable and bold, gave everyone the mean eye and buried her face in Hinata's hair. Hiromitsu seemed calmed until he started seeing random people giving them the side-eye.

All these shinobi... all these colors people wore to show their allegiance to their countries. She wasn't sure what color to wear or what forehead protector to wear. It was all too confusing.

All she could remember here is the fight she and Neji had... all these years ago. On that dirt, she almost died because of her brother. Funny how time passes by. She suddenly wanted to see Kiba and Shino. They protected her when no one else would. She felt like a burden but now... she knows she could protect herself.

She wished she was stronger... perhaps her father and the whole of the Hyuuga clan would have respected her more..

She suddenly made eye-contact with Someina. "If push comes to shove, we don't attend until we see Sasuke,"

Someina nodded then looked at Taiyo and Benjiro. "Is this where you became chunin?" Someina asked. "I know you competed here... like ten years ago,"

Hinata shook her head. "Ano, this is where I found my fighting spirit,"

There were three large buildings. Two were identical in structure, with many cement seats for civilians. Many had to stand because the places to sit were taken, despite people being squeezed in. It wasn't this full the last time she was here for the chunin exams.

She smiled, feeling the conflict. Will Sasuke or the Raikage win?

Someina looked around and saw people whispering. She widened her eyes and swiped a floppy hat from a woman wandering by. "Excuse me. I need to borrow this," Someina said.

The woman turned around and yelled, "That is my hat,"

Someina shrugged. "Sorry, it's mine now. Do you want 100 yen right now for this discussion to end?"

The woman was surprised. "100 yen?" she gasped, eyeing the fabric hat. "For that old thing? Really?"

Someina waved the money she had on her person. "Just shut up and take my money," Someina ordered.

The woman did exactly just that. Someina gave the hat to Hinata. "Wear it. It'll cover your eyes and lessen the suspicion,"

Hinata put it on.

Benjiro tugged on her arm. "Ka-chan, when are we gonna sit down? I'm tired," he whined.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Benjiro, my Aoi, we will. I don't know where,"

Taiyo scratched his chin, observing the people that pushed past them. "I thought old man Raikage would be here," he explained, frowning.

"Me too," she said. "I do not know where your father is,"

Where are they? She sent Suigetsu to find them. Now he's gone too. It confuses her. And Sasuke is fighting... in a while- so there was no rush. It wasn't like him to be late at all. Even when he tries to be. He hates being late.

Hinata nodded and said, "We must find spots,"

"The Hokage invited us to sit with him over there," Someina pointed at the tallest building that overlooked the arena.

Hinata hesitated. She didn't want to hear the snooty Daimyo and other Kages. She was fine with not drawing attention to themselves.

"I don't want to sit with the Hokage," Hinata admitted while Amarante rotated in her arms to see where her siblings were pointing to. "Perhaps we could-"

"Uncle Rai!" Amarante yelled. "I see uncle Rai!"

The Raikage made eye-contact with the kid. He looked... crossed. He wore his usual white Kage haori and hat without a shirt. His hulking appearance made him stand out with his bulging muscles and tightened jaw. He was wearing a gold belt with a boar's face that glinted on the sunlight.

The only aspect of familiarity here. She spotted C and Darui beside him, his left and right-hand men. Under the brim of her hat, she saw C's cheeks redden.

Hinata smiled and offered a small wave. Oh, thank Kami.

* * *

Once they got to the diplomat gallery where all the important people were, Hinata put down the kids and they grinned in his presence. It was natural that they missed him. They spent so much time together over the past few months.

"Uncle Raikage-sensei," Amarante cried and the kids crawled all over him.

"Oh, children," he said.

"My dear Raikage. I haven't seen you in ages," Hinata smiled and he grinned down at her. He suddenly didn't look so sullen and dour.

Everyone around her was surprised. "You know this woman and her kids?" A daimyo asked.

"Yes. She is practically like family," the Raikage said.

The daimyo hummed, without protests. The rest averted their gazes.

"I kept it! Look! We kept the chains!" Benjiro said, pulling out his military necklace.

Taiyo punched the Raikage's abbs. "You still aren't flabby,"

The Raikage laughed deeply and richly. They proceeded in asking questions and joking around. They got familiar with each other once again. She trusted it.

"I trust the voyage to Konoha wasn't too bad," A said.

Hinata shook her head. "It was wonderful. Konoha... however is not," she lowered her voice. "I miss our house and I wait for it to rain,"

The Raikage did a double-take and leaned down to look her square in the eyes. "My dear Hinata, Konoha is your hometown, yes?" he asked. Hinata nodded. "You will return to loving this place... it will come naturally,"

"But... I worry about... the lack of inclination towards Konoha," Hinata admitted.

"You have the will of fire. You belong here," he assured her by clapping her on the back. His hand was bigger than her shoulder blade.

She nodded and they went to sit down. Someina finally came back with fresh popcorn and street food. She smiled at the Raikage, bowing her head. Once the Raikage turned away from her to focus on the jubilant kids, Hinata smiled simply at the left-hand men of the leader. Darui and C were at the wooden railing overlooking the battle area.

Hinata could see the appeal in the view below. The arena was updated. The cement walls were cleaner. The trees with many leaves lining the edge of the stadium were more plentiful and there was more grass.

Darui seemed bored but a little less so when Hinata greeted him and stood beside him. "Darui... hello," Hinata said and he nodded to her, with respect.

"This place is dull," he said. "When will this start? The people are restless,"

Hinata didn't know. It was nearing ten o'clock and she didn't know why there was a holdup. Darui and Hinata began talking about trivial things and he made her laugh. He got serious and looked at the crowd. "This place is militant... look at all these men and women who want to see violence,"

"It's a show," Hinata shrugged. "This is how it is,"

Darui scratched the back of his neck. "At our expense," Darui said. "I have to fight and despite what C says, you all have talented shinobi in Konoha,"

"For all its worth, I am rooting for Kumogakure shinobi," Hinata admitted.

"I will feel your support, yeah?" he asked.

"Always. For you and the Raikage, always," Hinata grinned.

He leaned forward and his muscled forearms rested on the railing. "If you stayed another year, you would have been able to be on the Kumo council. We all recommended you. You would have been one of my partners," Darui shrugged.

The Kumo council consisted of the strongest shinobi in the village, looking out for the safety of its inhabitants while making big decisions. On the team. Trusted. "Really? Me?" Hinata smiled and he squeezed her arm.

"I am rooting for you as well," Darui said and he tipped his head over to C. "He is as well,"

Then there was C on the left side of Darui, who looked at everything other than her. He turned away and focused on something else. Someina squeezed in between Darui and C.

Hinata looked confused. "Is he avoiding me?" she whispered.

Darui noticed and chuckled. "Sorry 'bout him. He's just a little depressed," he revealed.

"Why? Avoidance is so daft," Someina said, mouth full of bean paste from her snack.

Darui's slow eyes peered at Hinata for a long second. "Nothing I can think of," Darui shrugged.

Someina laughed. "Of course,"

Once C noticed them looking at him, C coughed and Someina nudged him. "Aren't you going to say hello, stranger?" Someina asked, eating a bite of her imagawaki pancake.

C nodded and smiled, a bit reluctant to. "Greetings, Hinata and Someina,"

Both Darui and Someina moved away so Hinata and C could be beside each other. C shifted in his spot and was jittery. "You look nice," he coughed. "The flowers... nice,"

Hinata smiled. "Thanks,"

"Yeah," C responded.

It was quiet. She felt awkward. "Is it awful being in Konoha?" Hinata asked conversationally, knowing just how much he detested the leaf country.

"I can't hate any place you're in, right?" C said. "It's surprisingly good with dull food and rude shinobi," They all chuckled.

The brim of her hat nodded with her laughter.

He nudged her. "How long have you been in Konoha?"

"Long enough to miss Kumo," Hinata said sadly. However... it needed to happen.

"Where is Sasuke?" C asked. "I expected him to at least glare at me by now,"

That is the question of the century because she has no idea. He is expected to fight against the Raikage, however- he is not here. Hinata frowned and looked at her fingers. She is trying not to be worried. She couldn't use her byakugan and it was hard enough to mask her chakra signature.

"He will be here," Hinata finally said.

C hesitated, not satisfied with her response. "He should be there for you," he frowned.

Hinata sighed. That's such a strange comment full of longing and care. "He is very much there for me," Hinata said.

He just narrowed his eyes.

"Are you fighting?" Hinata asked, changing the subject. She spotted Darui and Someina laughing and pointing. Many of the Kumogakure people she knew ridiculed Konoha extensively. They were probably doing the same thing.

"Nope," C shook his head. "Darui is fighting. He is at Kage-level so the win is his for the taking,"

Hinata nodded. Darui is as talented as he is loyal to the Raikage. Untangling himself from the kids, the mountainous Raikage got a message from a Konoha shinobi. The Raikage said goodbye.

C gazed at Hinata for a while and leaned in closer, gazing at her lips. "Hinata- I have to tell you something-"

"C, Darui, we must go," the Raikage ordered.

He was about to finish his sentence until he heard the announcement that blared through speakers. "All fighters report to the cabin, the fight will begin,"

C says goodbye and Hinata blows a kiss to the Raikage after a quick hug. They are off to fight.

Then the introduction happens. To get the gist of the long, long speech it was; "Greetings, greetings people from far and wide who have come to see their village succeed! Our candidates will win... blah, blah, blah,"

Hinata tuned the person out. But the rules were obvious.

 **Rules**

 _1\. Do not fight to kill_

 _2._ _No cheating or forbidden jutsu_

 _4_ _. The last candidate to be left standing win_ _s_

 _5\. All fights must end before the 30-minute mark_

 _6\. Any countries found using unlawful techniques will be disqualified from the competition_

 _7\. All candidates must be of jonin level of higher-_

Soon, it all faded to nothing when she felt someone staring. It wasn't the occasional, simple glance, a shred of human contact- no, it was a long, drawn-out power stare.

Hinata felt winded when out of all the thousands of people there- they manage to catch each other's stares.

Nor was it just any blank, staring eyes. It was the green staring eyes of the one and only Haruno Sakura- staring at her.

She still loves the red qipao dress style but it exposed her belly button. This dress had sleeves and she wore light-colored pants and shinobi boots. Sakura's bright pink hair is shorter. It's been that long. The straight hair swished with every sure, powerful step. Her form was lithe and slender but she looked so strong and mighty.

Oh no. She looks pissed. She felt like she did something horribly wrong- like she kissed Sakura's ex-boyfriend and had children with him. It is... exactly what Hinata did.

Hinata just looks down. Sakura cannot notice Hinata's distinguishing features from here. There are millions upon millions of people at first gaze, why is Hinata not blending into the crowd of many?

After a few minutes, Hinata saw Kakashi come into the diplomat gallery.

He was tired and looked annoyed at all of the doting company he seemed to be getting. The daimyo complained. The kids talked to Kakashi, keeping him company. He seemed pleased and it was a distraction from the harping daimyo.

Someina said, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke's voice and... is that the Chidori," Someina said.

"What? Someina hearing that is near unbelievable-"

Then, right at that moment, she saw the chaos of them. They burst through the arena wall. The crowd was bewildered. There was an explosion of cement dust and debris shooting everywhere. The dusty fog was too thick to see through but she used her byakugan. Sasuke was suspiciously ungraceful while steadying himself with a sword and Naruto glaring, jaw-clenched at Sasuke.

He was saying something. She didn't know what... but from her years of experience of lip reading, it was something along the lines of, "You killed her,"

"Looks like this competition will start with a bang! Our first competitors- the child of prophecy, Uchiha Sasuke of the sharingan verses our saviour of this world, hero of the hidden leaf and the boy of miracles- Uzumaki Naruto," the announcer said in earnest.

Once the dust settled, everyone was silent.

Then the roars and cheers were deafening.

Kakashi rubbed his eye and crossed his arms, appearing beside Hinata. Kakashi seemed terribly annoyed when she looked back at him. "What are they fighting about?" Hinata asked, breath quickening. "I thought they were okay with each other,"

"You, most probably," Kakashi said. "Sasuke hasn't spoken to Naruto since the end of the marriage,"

Oh. No.

Naruto looked near perfect.

He wore civilian clothing today (she saw those type of loose orange clothing and a black shirt) and some sandals. His chakra was warm and bright. Blue eyes, tanned skin, broad shoulders and lighter, golden hair then... She hated herself because he looked just as wonderful as the day she left him.

* * *

 _Fifteen minutes before._

Sasuke felt very bad about leaving Hinata to watch the games alone but he didn't want to face his mistakes. Call him a coward. Call him a loser without a spine but he just couldn't.

He hasn't seen Sakura, which is somewhat of a godsend itself.

He has done a lot of bad shit when he was sixteen to seventeen. He can't remember why he thought of everyone as tools. He thought of himself as a tool of revenge.

He cared for Jugo, he remembers that. He doesn't remember how many times he attempted to kill Naruto. He tried to kill Karin once. He tried to kill Sakura three times. He contemplated killing Mitsuyo four times, Suigetsu twice and even Hinata once, with the rinnegan, before he started caring about her. There's no need to fancy the word up; he's a fucking psychopath without bonds.

What was going through his mind? The guilt was enough to bring him to his knees and make his throat burn with bile. He thought he forgot about the guilt but here it is.

He was unstable and abusive... and Sakura saw the burnt of that.

He shouldn't have come back to Konoha.

Mitsuyo was the first to nudge him. "Get out of your head. The worrying is Hinata's job," Mitsuyo said, watching him closely. "It brings down the mind,"

Sasuke looked away. Where should they go? They can't avoid the stadium forever. He knows Hinata's chakra signature is nearby. Hinata was too scared to go to her brother's grave, too scared to visit her father and tell the truth and she was too scared of leaving.

"It's unusually quiet," Mitsuyo said.

"Like seventy-five percent of the population is at the arena," Suigetsu said, swinging around his oh-so prized sword.

Suigetsu and Hinata cared enough to find Gato and retrieve his sword. Their harmonious union was a month ago and he's still in the honeymoon phase. Gross.

"Will Orochimaru be there?" Mitsuyo asked him.

"He doesn't like this kind of event," Sasuke said drily. "If he did, all those people would be dead for his temporary sick amusement,"

"Then I have no reason to go," Mitsuyo muttered. "Konoha is of no use to me. All my friends are dead. My clan is dead and not to mention my children hate me,"

Sasuke pursed his lips. The daughter- Kokoro was annoying. He still did need sharingan users to procreate and have more sharingan children. He just wanted to make a statement and bring them up as strong people. However, the woman just didn't cooperate.

"Did your purpose only surround serving Orochimaru?" Suigetsu asked Mitsuyo. "You're kind of like the Kabuto cuck,"

"My purpose surrounded surviving. Staying with Orochimaru and Danzo just helped my chances," Mitsuyo said.

"Orochimaru honestly helped all of our chances of survival," Sasuke said.

"He gave away my sword. I will slice him up until he's unrecognizable. I spent time away from Karin and we didn't get married earlier because of him," Suigetsu said. He threw a side-glance to Sasuke. "and because of you and Karin's schoolgirl crush,"

Mitsuyo rolled her eyes at Suigetsu's statement. "Let it go. She married you, yes?" Mitsuyo said, scoffing. Suigetsu huffed. "And you will not kill Orochimaru. He's my kill,"

"Will you two shut up?" Sasuke grumbled. "Let's just get Hinata and leave Konoha,"

Mitsuyo was not impressed by the news. "But the kids- they were so excited! And we have nowhere to go," Mitsuyo argued.

They can figure it out. And they'll stay in a motel on the outskirts of the village. "We don't have to be here," Sasuke shrugged.

"Shame on you for not facing your demons," Mitsuyo scoffed. "You of all people should overcome them,"

"There are too many demons to have tea with, Mitsuyo," Sasuke shrugged. "Stop bothering me with this,"

"If you won't make peace then make a flipping war. Sit down and burn all of them with the hot water. Not carry them around. You have a family who will love it here,"

"And I will be miserable?"

"We all sacrifice ourselves and our desires to provide the ones we love with something," Mitsuyo said. "You put their happiness atop of your own and operate that way until death,"

"So just get out there and fight. For Hinata's happiness. I mean, she couldn't fight, so why won't you do it?" Suigetsu clapped Sasuke on the back.

These obligations. These stupid familial obligations. Sasuke groaned. These issues. He didn't want to go but his kids were waiting for him. Hinata was waiting for him. He was drunk, his sword wasn't sharpened and it was all a hard.

Why is it all so hard?

He just constantly gets stares- no talking. He knows what they are thinking- it's all over their faces.

Suigetsu gulped loudly and stopped walking. "You know that time when I said if Naruto is around- I won't bother actually staying?"

"You've never said that," Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Why are you even saying that?"

"Because he's here! And angry- at us," Suigetsu said. "And I don't want to die prematurely,"

What? Oh. Now he understands. This will not end well.

"Oh dear," Mitsuyo said and patted Sasuke's cheek. "This is something I never wanted to see. If you are hurt- I'll heal but I cannot defend you in this one," She scampered off into a tree and pulled Suigetsu along with her. They took refuge in the foliage.

Naruto is... exceptionally good at hiding his chakra signature. Perhaps he wasn't useless and a dead last anymore.

Sasuke turned around and was hit by a Rasengan. Correction; he allowed himself to be hit by a Rasengan. It was wildly blue and hot. The jutsu felt like fire, compressed into his stomach. All of his insides twisted and the friction was searing his skin off. By the sheer impact of the Rasengan's strength- he flew through the air. Winded, Sasuke landed on a sidewalk, making a crater.

He'll feel that in the morning.

Two furious-looking kage bunshin stood around their ringleader, with Naruto in the middle. He looked so goddamn angry- his eyes weren't blue, they were a morphing into an orange color. His fist clenched and he infused chakra, absorbing Karuma's strength. Sasuke could hear the fox chuckling madly in the recesses of Naruto's mind.

He looks better.

"Sasuke! You teme! How dare you come back to Konoha after you killed Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke didn't say anything. Suddenly, Naruto was over him as he landed another punch on Sasuke's jaw. He pulled on the collars of Sasuke's shirt.

"Answer me!" he shook Sasuke.

Naruto slammed him back against the dirt. Each hit against the paved ground made cracks in the cement.

Sasuke smirked though he knew he would pay for it later. He slipped away. Once at a safe distance, Sasuke crossed his arms, not going to fight. He knows how easily that could change.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, usuratonkachi," Sasuke said.

"Why do you always call me that?" Naruto huffed.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's fact. You must call a cat a cat,"

He heard Mitsuyo snicker in the umbrage of a tree. Naruto gritted his teeth, making his usual happy, proud disposition distort into one of anger. They seperated.

They stood about fifty yards away from each other, glaring.

Sasuke didn't want it to escalate. He knew Naruto said stupid, demeaning shit that made Sasuke so angry. Sasuke could kill many people in a murderous rage- so he is controlling himself. Fights between the two shinobi could ruin Konoha, depopulate cities and the stadium the kids were in. So fighting- it was a hard pass.

Naruto wasn't having any of Sasuke's pacified tendencies. Sasuke was itching to use the Chidori, the rinnegan to make Naruto feel pain and arouse terror but he couldn't.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and stared at the ground. "Sasuke, I thought you changed," he said simply. He was quiet, plaintive... He bathed in pain and regret. "You apologized to Sakura-chan and you went to jail without problems. You wanted to help Konoha then you disappear off the grid, make an innocent, timid Hinata pregnant and kill her. I knew you were a bastard but you weren't merciless,"

Sasuke felt the Chidori spark up in his fingertips. He couldn't keep calm. Why does everyone think that?! "Che. Learn your stuff before you throw around accusations, Naruto before someone gets hurt," Sasuke said, clenching his teeth. He had to elude conflict. Make tea, not war. His nails bit into his palms, making blood stream. Resist.

* * *

End Chapter


	39. Resistance

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 39-  
Resistance

* * *

Resist.

"Hinata got hurt," Naruto scoffed, anticipating an attack. "And I know everything there is to know, you killed one of my friends, Sakura's best friend, and Hiashi's daughter. You messed up her life! She was getting married, her job was taking off and you killed her!"

Sasuke felt every cell in his body lurch. He wanted to pound Naruto to the ground for his impudence. He is bold and daring. He should stop talking now. Or else.

Naruto looked up, mournful. It was the most depressed he's seen Naruto. "The worst thing about this is that you don't think you've done anything wrong,"

Sasuke just shook his head, feigning placidity. He lacked the proper energy for this. This was all draining. They're repeating history- sort of. A laugh dropped from his lips. This sadness- it made him laugh. Naruto wasn't happy about his newfound sense of humor.

"What the hell is so funny?!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke laughed, tensed and mocking. "Here we are, almost ten years later, and we continue the cycle. We're still fighting over a girl," Sasuke chuckled. "However, you got dumber. That isn't what fucking happened,"

Naruto also had a sad, longing expression on his stupid face. "You haven't changed. Instead of hurting Sakura-chan, you treated Hinata like an object and threw her away like trash. I saw you in Konoha- you knocked out Hanabi and terrorized Kumo over causing the mudslides. And you've avoided the letters both Sakura-chan and I sent you. What's going on with you? How can I help you?"

What? She also sent letters? "Sakura didn't send any letters," Sasuke shook his head. "Stop sprouting lies,"

"They aren't lies. The first few letters were from the both of us before you ditched us to do Kami knows what. I heard about the Hyuuga attacking you. We all thought you were dead for half a year. And Sakura-chan..." Naruto faltered off at her name, having a lot of internal anguish. "Sakura-chan hasn't forgiven you for that. Kakashi sent teams out for you then you show up a year later, acting like you never fucking died. Heads up, teme, Sakura-chan doesn't know you killed Hinata's unborn child if she did, she would hate you like everyone does at the moment,"

"Get out of my face and walk away before I break your legs," Sasuke said. It now smelled like iron. He activated his sharingan and steadied his sword.

Naruto chuckled a bit. "I thought we were best friends. Brothers. We had a bond-"

The Chidori spilled from his right hand and threaded its way around the sword. "Don't ever say we have a bond. You killed it," Sasuke shrugged.

That made Naruto's chakra get darker and a vein pulsed on his forehead. "Don't say dumb stuff, Sasuke!" Naruto ordered. The kage bunshin beside him connected palms.

"Tch. Don't boss me around. We're nothing and that's your fault," Sasuke yelled across the dry terrain. "Don't play dumb, Naruto. You married Sakura. Don't call me out for shit when what you did is real and took place and is ten times worse?!"

"You killed a kid just because you didn't want to be a father. How low can you get?"

"I didn't kill her or a kid. I don't have to explain myself to you, anyway. Not you, not Sakura not her stupid friends or Kakashi," Sasuke yelled.

"I'm the reason the Hyuuga didn't declare a war on your ass and this is the thanks I get?" Naruto raised his voice.

"You married Sakura. You don't get anything except for silence," Sasuke said. "Don't act like she meant a spot of dirt to you, Naruto. You didn't care about the Hyuuga. You never have,"

"What did you say?" Naruto's eyes twitched with restraint. Yes. Now yes, he struck a nerve. Shit. "She was my friend. You know nothing about what happened between us,"

He still had to say what he wanted to say. "She was in love with you, Naruto. You knew that. You felt it everytime you were around Sakura. Like how you can feel just how much I hate you right now,"

As his anger spiked, the rasengans in his hands grew larger and faster. It worked up a wind current. The trees lost their leaves, dust became unsettled and small rocks wooshed through the air. It looked like the end of the world.

Sasuke got his forehead protector and held it up in the air. It was a symbol of Sasuke's friendship to Naruto. Sasuke crumbled it up like paper and used a fireball to disintegrate it.

"You bastard,"

With lightning speed, Naruto hurled into Sasuke. Sasuke went through the thick cement, feeling the jutsu push him through the rock. His head hurt.

Naruto kept on punching his jaw, his neck- his temple. It hurt. "Don't ever say shit about what happened to her. You killed her. We buried her body and Sakura, my wife, grieved for years,"

Sasuke used counter-attacks and pushed Naruto away.

Naruto landed on his feet while Sasuke's cloak of was in tatters. He tore it off and spit out a tooth. "That's it, dobe, I didn't kill her," Sasuke said.

"I'm so tired of your fucking lies," Naruto yelled.

And they charged at each other. The roar of the crowd rumbled the floor and deafened his thoughts. He knew he focused on one thing- kicking Naruto's ass.

* * *

 _Present_.

Hinata saw the dust settle and gasped.

They were fighting. Again.

Naruto looked wonderfully fit but also dangerous.

He still fancied his usual theme of parading the color orange with a mature choice of black. His orange loose pants were tucked into his black shinobi books. His black uniform jacket with an orange zipper fit him better. His cropped Teutonic-gold hair was growing back, held at bay with an elastic Konoha forehead protector. She's so used to his mariner-blue eyes gleaming over a genial smile. Now, he looks like he will kill Sasuke.

"No!" Hinata yelled into the arena. "Stop fighting,"

They couldn't hear her.

This was the first time Hinata wasn't cheering for Naruto. She used to defend him and be powerless for him. But that was five years ago and she wasn't ready to say goodbye to Sasuke because of Naruto's temper.

"Watch the kids!" Hinata ordered.

Someina nodded. "I've got you,"

The kids heard all the noise and grinned. "Papa is down there? Can we see him win?" Amarante asked, tugging on Someina's black yukata. Hiromitsu nodded.

"No baby, your father is just... playing it rough. There is no need to watch," Hinata said. The kids didn't understand. Thank kami. Both Benjiro and Taiyo looked suspicious.

She caught the gaze of a very anxious Someina. "Do not let them see any of it," Hinata said sternly. She kissed all of their foreheads. "If I am injured- tell the medics to send me to C or Tsunade,"

"Not Sakura-sama?" Someina asked, looking desperate for clarification.

"Sakura would most likely _amplify_ my injuries," Hinata gulped.

She looked back at Sasuke and Naruto. So they want to lose their prosthetic arms? She was so stressed out.

They were- by now, both abused and exhausted. Her knees felt shaky and pebbles of doubt suddenly weighed her down, delaying her movements. What should she do? They can't hear her! They won't stop! The only thing she could do is bear the pain.

She lunged forward. Then she felt someone clasp her arm.

Kakashi. He released his grip, obviously not on board with her plan. "I do not advise you to go down there," Kakashi whispered in a low, persuasive tone.

Hinata smiled sadly. "They are fighting because of me. I must resolve this before either one of them dies," Hinata said. She took off her expensive cloak and dropped it to the floor.

Hinata tightened her arm bracers and looked at her kage. Kakashi seemed surprised by her sudden choice.

"If you interfere, you might die. It's likely the same for anyone who gets involved," he warned.

"Sasuke needs to be calm. I think he will hurt everyone else who tries to stop him," Hinata smiled. "I trust he will keep me safe as I try for him. Don't worry, Hokage-sama,"

Before he could protest any further Hinata launched herself down below. Looks like Sakura also had the same idea. Naruto was winding up for a punch as they engaged in hard taijutsu.

Sasuke pierced through maybe fifteen shadow clones with the Chidori senbon. Two shadow clones kicked Sasuke and Sasuke shuttled to the other side of the arena, flat onto the cement wall.

"Anata!" Hinata yelled and summoned her katana blades.

"You will pay for what you did!" Naruto roared.

Hinata jumped in front of Sasuke and held up her katana blades. Stop! Stop! Please, please- "Stop hurting him," Hinata said loudly, getting his attention.

Spitting viscous blood, Sasuke held his core and got to his knees. "Don't play the hero card, get away from here!" he groaned, finally standing up.

She made a strong barrier around them. It cut her up into a million pieces, seeing him in pain. She could do something. His pain is her pain. It echoed through her.

Hinata shook her head. "I'm not leaving you,"

"Go," he grunted. "You can't get punished for my mistakes. I provoked this situation. I'm not important, just leave before he hurts you because of me,"

"No! I promised I'd stay," Hinata said. They'll face this together. He tried to walk past her but collapsed on his following step. Hinata supported him, helping him stay up. "Don't move, anata,"

He groaned in protest.

Naruto was confused. "Oi! Lady, get out of the way! This is between Sasuke-teme and me, not you, civilian,"

Hinata shook her head. "You have to go through me! Stop hurting him, please. Stop fighting,"

"Don't interrupt," Naruto focused his sights on Hinata and squinted, recognition hitting him square in the face. "You're the woman he replaced after he killed Hinata!"

Hinata felt offended. "I'm not anyone's replacement!" Hinata snapped. "or anyone's second choice,"

Naruto seemed more lost when the last comment seemed aimed specifically at him.

Sakura leaped down onto the arena floor and stood beside Naruto. "Naruto-kun, she isn't good news," she told her husband. They stood side by side surrounded by clones and mist.

"What are you doing to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura demanded. "Who are you? Why are you covering your eyes! Answer me,"

Hinata just kept quiet. Either she says nothing and it gets worse or she says something and it gets worse. If she does anything, someone might recognize her. If she does nothing, Naruto will kill her.

Has she really changed that much- to the point of Ino purposely avoiding her and both Sakura and Naruto want to kill her?

She was lost in her own thoughts, so much so that Naruto already summoned more clones to help with his jutsu. He seemed frustrated. "Talk, damn it!" Naruto yelled, cradling two huge rasengans. "Identify yourself,"

Sakura got ready to punch and Hinata steadied her sword. Hinata just froze. "I can't say but don't hurt him," Hinata secured a second barrier around Sasuke.

"That's some grade-A bullshit," he said and charged at her with the two Rasengan. Sasuke was safe behind the barrier while she jumped out of it.

She could take it.

The intense light burned her eyes and before she knew it, she was pushed out of the way by Mitsuyo, losing balance. Upon contact with the Rasengan, Mitsuyo was shoved. She collided with the concrete, grass, and rocks, seventy feet away when she stopped rotating.

"Mitsuyo," she heard Benjiro scream. "Tousan!"

Benjiro...

Sakura was about to punch her fallen friend but Hinata threw three senbon at her wrist. Through the eight trigrams vacuum palm, Hinata sent a high-speed palm thrust in the air, directed at Sakura. She went traveling through the air.

Naruto still had one more Rasengan left and focused on her.

Hinata shook her head. She was despondent. She couldn't take this anymore. She had to... tell the facts. "Stop! Stop! Alright! It's me," she said, throwing down her swords. "You are all fighting because of me!"

Naruto paused and the fierce look on his face was mystified. "Who are you?" he asked, the words like a knife to her heart.

Hinata took off the hat that successfully hid her defining features. "Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata reluctantly admitted. "I didn't die. I'm alive so stop punishing Sasuke and my loved ones before you get them killed!"

There was grief frozen on Naruto's face. She hated knowing she caused it. The truth hurt to be exhibited. The light in his eyes became missing. Sakura froze, bottom lip hanging. The loud crowd was hushed and fifteen or sixteen people gasped. She heard a choked sob of sorts.

"That's impossible! She's alive? What?" Naruto was shellshocked

At that moment, Sasuke pushed through the barrier and pierced Naruto with the Chidori with a surprise attack. He pinned Naruto down. "See Naruto- I didn't kill her," Sasuke yelled.

Sakura just wrapped her thin arms around her waist, muttering to herself. Hinata held her gaze for a moment before turning away.

 _Mitsuyo_.

While they attacked each other, Hinata ran to Mitsuyo and healed her. She had scratches, scrapes, and patches of blood. Mitsuyo chuckled and tried to talk. She coughed and blood came out.

"Dear, did I upset you?" Mitsuyo asked, laughing. Her teeth were stained red. "You're so hard to please,"

"This isn't _funny_. You didn't have to do that," Hinata said, healing her.

"I wanted to," Mitsuyo said kindly before slowing her breathing. "This is the pain that came along with saving you and the bozu. This doesn't feel bad. It's pain rewarded for doing something good,"

She passed out after Hinata gave her a sedative.

"Ka-chan! Tousan! Are you alright?" Benjiro yelled. "Aunt Mitsu! What happened?" Both Taiyo and Benjiro struggled to get to Hinata. Someina held them by their collars.

Skin, white like alabaster. Her soft thin lips trembled slightly as her moss-green eyes fell on Hinata. Sakura looked broken. So very broken.

As soon as she noticed Sakura edging towards her and Mitsuyo, Hinata protected Mitsuyo by flipping away.

Sakura approached her, bottom lip quivering. "Hinata? Is that really you?" Her left wrist still bled from Hinata's senbon.

Hinata looked up at Sakura and stood up taller, steadying herself. Hinata nodded stiffly. She couldn't look at her in the eye. She couldn't. She'll probably cry.

Her expression completely altered from soft and weepy to bitter and outraged. "You liar!" Sakura yelled, coming at Hinata.

She doesn't want to fight her. Her legendary strength isn't something Hinata wants to get hit with.

The pinkette completely forgot that the main goal of fighting a Hyuuga is establishing distance. One direct hit from Hinata could leave Sakura without chakra for weeks.

She lunged for Hinata, trying to land a powerful punch and Hinata evaded all of the attacks. Hinata couldn't summon, she didn't want to use her magnet release, the Chidori, the byakugan and she didn't want to fight. She summoned a chakra draining seal and stuck it on Sakura.

Without chakra, Sakura didn't have her amplified strength. Her strength comes from channeling chakra into those fists of hers. Sakura couldn't heal herself or use any other jutsu.

She will tire out. Then they will talk.

It was finally settled when Kakashi landed in between the both of them and restrained Sakura. He grabbed Sakura by the fist and pulled her away from Hinata. Two Anbu came around to touch Hinata and she knocked them out.

"Don't _touch_ me," Hinata said.

"Stop fighting!" Kakashi whispered harshly in his pupil's ear. "It will lead to nowhere,"

Sakura pushed Kakashi away, glaring at Hinata. "Who are you really? It's been five bitter years since I've seen your face," Sakura hissed.

She honestly didn't know what to say. She just remembers her relationship with Sakura being so tainted with jealousy and toeing the border of hate. All because of a boy. They're still married and she wanted to drink. She just clenched her fist. She's Sakura's friend... or stranger.

"What- how could you lie to us for five years? All of us? I thought you were dead. Why weren't you in Konoha?" Sakura said. "Most of all, why are you with Sasuke?"

Hinata didn't say anything. She couldn't. She couldn't formulate the words. She didn't want to hurt Sakura. Staring, no words found her.

Kakashi just looked relieved that Sakura wasn't swinging.

Hinata was about to answer but she heard Mitsuyo groan. Mitsuyo. She has to heal her. "We will discuss this later, make sense of it later. Right now- we must-"

She sensed a hand releasing a gas- crushed poppy flower petal dust. She had all the time in the world to dodge the fumes but she didn't. It would only create more chaos. Chains encompassed her and she couldn't use her limbs.

She was knocked out with a flower mix. Why her?

Hinata made eye-contact with Someina and shook her lolling head. Don't. No. She saw Someina get out of the premises.

Sasuke...

Standing over her was Ino and Tenten.

* * *

Hinata came to ten minutes later. She got resistance to all types of sedatives. The kids and Mitsuyo were her first waking thoughts. She has to heal her.

She was in bonds, a seal. The air... smelled clean, antiseptic. There was intelligent chatter, people. There was a beep, a heart monitor. There was a stinging in her arm, morphine.

A hospital.

Two chakra signatures- Kakashi and C.

"Hokage-sama... with all due respect, I am appalled by the actions of Yamanaka Ino. Why did she sedate Hyuuga Hinata?" C hissed.

Ino. Yes.

Kakashi sounded like he was annoyed. "Ino doubted the credibility of the statement made by Hinata. Thereafter, she used poppy powder to confirm that it was her by induced sleep. The restraint led to more questions being asked instead of answered. It wasn't needed nor was it necessary,"

"Yes. However, it wouldn't have been easy detaining her if she wasn't willing to go down peacefully," C shared.

"How so?"

"Trust me. She knew what was coming. Uchiha-san and Hinata are akin to expert escape artists. She was only taken because she intended to be captured," C said bitterly. "You have it easy. She was never as willing in Kumogakure,"

Kakashi didn't seem impressed by C's news. Her throat was parched. She smells like poppy seeds. Hinata opened her eyes.

It was a normal room. Sterile. Clean. White. It's medium sized, the walls are a warm shade of magnolia purple and the floor is a bright shade of brown. The hospital bed is filled with clean sheets and her lethargic body.

She could make this seal imbalanced. She released the seal but pretended to be bonded. She slowed her heartbeat and chakra circulation system.

This seal maker needs to work on their writing, she thought. She could teach them. She doesn't know when they will leave. Hinata looked at the ceiling. Perfect. There was a vent. Kakashi was suddenly there, with her. He stayed, leaning on the door frame, observing her quietly.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata nodded but she didn't elaborate. She felt too ill to do that. It was silent. Hinata didn't feel like saying anything. Sakura's words gutted her. They really did.

"You both made quite a show. Most of the crowd was upset at the ending," Kakashi admitted.

Hinata nodded, trusting his word. "Were they always one to make a scene?"

"That fight was more tame more compared to other ones that transpired between Sasuke and Naruto. None of them died, which is a blessing," Kakashi looked at the ceiling, wincing. "Or a curse depending on how the public sees it,"

Hinata shrugged. She just wanted to watch Sasuke, not cause a fuss. Hinata sighed. "Can I see Sasuke? Is Mitsuyo alright?" Hinata said.

Kakashi crossed his arms. "Sasuke is in the medical-bay, awake. Natsukawa Mitsuyo is in the other room. Konoha's top doctors- they're taking care of them,"

"Can I see them? Perhaps I could lessen the pain," Most of the time the doctors wouldn't heal him or were too afraid to. Other times, Sasuke wouldn't allow himself to be touched by anyone except for her or Someina. Before the whole debacle of the kidnapping and mercenary work; Kaiya was allowed to heal Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded. He chuckled lightly. "He wouldn't cooperate until he was allowed to see you," Kakashi looked down at the clean brown floor then scratched the back of his head. "I'm surprised that he chose to have children and a life-partner at all. I almost did not recognize him sometimes because of how much he's changed- all thanks to you,"

Hinata nodded too. The juxtaposition is obvious. "No... Hokage-sama... He wanted to change for himself and be better. It was all him,"

"You probably helped a whole lot. He's a very private person with his struggles and exposed them negatively. That's changed. He's happiest now than I've ever seen him,"

Hinata sighed. "I burdened him with many problems coming here. I shouldn't have,"

"Did he want to come to Konoha?" Kakashi asked. Hinata was uneasy. "Be candid,"

"Heavens no. However, our house blew up... and it was too dangerous in Kumogakure," Hinata said, her expression downtrodden. "and wherever I go, he follows. This time, I took him where we shouldn't go,"

Kakashi seemed saddened by the truth. Sasuke was just... regretful about his past actions. He hasn't said sorry or came close to acting remorseful but it's in his heart, not dormant but ever-present.

Hinata smiled. "Konoha is wonderful but not for me and my children... Sasuke, he wants to apologize but he doesn't know how,"

"We want to protect you. I have all the ressources available for you. Once your comrades rationalize the situation and understand the threat of the DCA, Konoha will give its life for you all," Kakashi promised.

Hinata shrugged. Perhaps. Their mistrust in Konoha will cease to exist sooner or later. Either way, it boils down to whether or not they are welcome. Kakashi has been lenient with Sasuke, she knows. She had to thank Kakashi for not letting Sasuke rot in jail or punishing him with death after the war. She has experienced just how difficult and stubborn Sasuke can be but he stayed a sympathetic sensei. A great one at that.

"Was Sasuke your favorite student?" Hinata asked, still wondering.

"They are all precious to me. Naruto's favorite sensei is _Iruka,"_

Classic misdirection. "That was an unfair question," she smiled. "Thank you, Hokage-sama,"

"Anytime," he nodded. He turned to leave before he hesitated. "You do not have to call me Hokage-sama. You can call me by my given name,"

Hinata nodded. She knew she probably would. _Soon._

* * *

After gathering as much determination as she could muster, she headed down the hallway. Into the belly of the beast. She didn't want to give into the despair and turn around. She said she was alive. She has to confront the truth. She was afraid to know- but dying to find out.

She didn't seem as enthused to meet anyone.

She got to Sasuke's hospital room. Sasuke's hurt but wrapped body filled her sight. She smiled in confusion. He's alright. "Anata..." she murmured in a hushed timbre. The joy of rediscovering him was nothing compared to the pain.

Sasuke huffed on the comfy hospital bed. He looked wildly uncomfortable, wrapped in sarashi bandages and being shirtless. She could appreciate his body from afar.

She was about to step in until she saw the faces of the other souls in the room. Naruto. Ino. Tenten. All the people she knows are now the people she knew. Sakura was missing.

She can't remember the last time she's seen these people.

She stepped back out and felt the urge to throw up. Naruto. Her thoughts revolved around him. All the time, every day, every moment. Now he's fortunate to be a passing thought.

Now he's in front of her- and she's going to faint. She will.

Tenten was the first to break the silence.

Her virility-colored hair was in close buns while her cryptic eyes were darker with anger. "So it really is you," Tenten said lowly. She felt like an animal at the zoo, with how they stared. "You're alive,"

Hinata looked up, chewing her lip. In the corner of her eye, Sasuke seemed frustrated. Tenten couldn't process the information. She couldn't breathe. Her clothes felt too heavy and her heart raced. She felt like she couldn't do anything.

She lied to all these people. For five years. She couldn't just- come back and reintegrate into their lives without consequences. That- that is just wishful thinking. She should go-

A step echoed in the room.

Ino stepped lightly and came in Hinata's direction. She got close enough for a smile, a hug- some type of embrace but she was met with violence. Hinata was too slow to realize the hand winding back. The hard slap resounded all over the room.

That bitch!

"Ino!" Naruto yelled. "What the hell?"

Sasuke sat up and Hinata shook her head, pleading with her eyes. Don't do anything, I beg of you, anata, Hinata thought.

She ignored the stinging sensation tear through her. Hinata held her cheek and knitted her brows. "Why did you do that?!" Hinata gasped.

Ino's eyes were dry and harsh. She laughed, condescendingly. "Why wouldn't I have done it? How could you leave me like that for five years?! I buried your body and said words at your damned funeral and, we were all at your funeral," Ino ranted. "I can't deal with this. You're alive. He's alive. It's preposterous, why leave with him when there are other people with humane qualities?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "He's Uchiha Sasuke for christ's sake. That's what I mean,"

"Say anything you want, Ino but don't insult him-"

"You don't need to keep up the act. The play is over. You're back,"

"I know I lied but-"

Emotion ripped through Ino. Rather instantly, she was screaming. "You didn't lie. You didn't say anything! You left Konoha and died and now you're back with a felon," Ino shouted, at the end of her wit. "You just pop out of the blue with the man you're pretending to love and attempt to get into our good graces! What the hell, Hinata?"

"I needed to leave," Hinata said. She had to. She was lonely, pregnant and wore misery as a perfume. She had to get out.

Ino's eyes hardened and her eye twitched. "That's the best explanation you could come up with?"

Hinata couldn't say anything. "I'm sorry-"

"Sorry. I don't need you, I've dealt without you for five years. I can go longer, yes it was longspun time. Yes, I lost my father and my sister. But I lived. I did it all. Your body may not physically be in the grave but you are dead to me, Hyuuga Hinata. Dead to me,"

Hinata widened her eyes but before she could defend herself, the blonde continued.

"Didn't he force you to leave Konoha?! I'm always telling you to not to be weak and let yourself be taken advantage of," Ino yelled.

"You think I am weak?" Hinata asked.

"Of course! We all do. You gave in to his whims and had a trend of doing genin-level work. He doesn't have a _code_. The Uchiha who betrayed our village and took you away from us. He's an arrogant, entitled man who nearly killed all of us. Twice,"

"Do not speak of him like that," Hinata said. "I will not tolerate any hate,"

"Why not? He hates everyone so I hate him," Tenten said, speaking for the first time. She looked at Sasuke with a scathing eye. "Everyone forgets about your lawlessness criminality but I remember every single one of your wrongdoings, Uchiha,"

"Tenten, Ino- get out!" Hinata said.

"We were just on our way. I don't want to talk to you," Tenten said.

"Likewise. Get out,"

They sped out of the room. Sasuke just brushed the acidic attacks with a bat of an eye.

Whatever left was... It was painfully awkward. She didn't know how much she could cringe until now. She couldn't bear to look at either one of them. They glared at each other. Like a magnet to metal, she turned her eyes to Naruto. She still feels inclined to him. This was the most uncomfortable she's ever been. In ages. The man she loved all of her life and love of her life.

Now. Beside each other, trying to kill one another with looks and intense eye-contact.

Now looking at the two, she probably had a thing for outcasts and bad-boys.

They both dreamt big and were disruptive. Sasuke was comparatively quieter and his chakra was tainted with anger. His voice was deep and low, like thunder's roar in the distance. Naruto's was the opposite. His chakra was sunny and bright. His voice towered over everyone else and his cheerfulness was infectious.

"I'm sorry- for hitting your friend," Naruto said. "I didn't mean... I didn't. I'm sorry,"

Hinata gave him a small look. He's so... sweet. He still hurt Mitsuyo. That was so big and wrong. She couldn't respond. If she did, she'd forgive him.

"Why start the fight? What happened?" Hinata asked both of them... none of them responded.

They continued glaring, wounds and all. She summoned the secret Hyuuga ointment in a glass container. Sasuke needed the ointment since he probably allowed Naruto... to pummel him.

"Naruto happened," Sasuke answered, closing his fist. He waved off Hinata's helping hand. "Che. I don't need to be healed. He needs to be healed,"

She looked over at Naruto and offered the secret Hyuuga ointment. "It's going to help you with the wounds," she said. "It's the least I could do after... Sasuke,"

Naruto's deep-blue eyes widened momentarily then became softer. "Just like last time," Naruto whispered.

There is a last time... with him?

An involuntary smile appeared Hinata's lips. She felt a warm, fuzzy feeling- like she was filled with buckets of cotton balls and marshmallows.

Naruto grinned, emanating happiness and sunshine while watching her face carefully. "You remember, right? You _healed_ me,"

Sasuke's eyes darted between the two, scowling. "Last time? When was the last time?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck, looking bashful. "Before the exams. Oi. It helped me win big. Thanks for that. You may not know it but I am a better shinobi because of it," he said sincerely, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder.

Hinata dodged his hand... "It's not crazy special,"

He brushed it off. "It is special to me. I needed it," he said, grinning. "Needed you, at the time. Wow memories,"

He reached for the cream but Sasuke threw a kunai at the glass container. It shattered in half on the ground and Naruto frowned at Sasuke, questioning the Uchiha.

"No one gets it," Sasuke said, sitting back.

"Ay! What the hell was that for? That kunai could have hit Hinata," Naruto grimaced.

"Well. It didn't," Sasuke snapped.

"You should be nicer to the people who put up with you, Sasuke. Including me," Naruto yelled.

"I'm getting a migraine," Hinata sighed. "Stop fighting. It's a miracle either of you are walking,"

"He didn't let me finish breaking his legs," Sasuke growled.

"It's the other way around, you know?" Naruto promised with a hiss and turned to Hinata. "Why did you parade with this clown?"

"Clown?!" Sasuke asked.

"Please. I haven't tended to either of your wounds. Don't make me sedate you both," Hinata said sadly, beseeching.

"You know who he is and who I am and you still want to help," Naruto said, rubbing his chin. "Sounds like something Hinata would do. You know- I don't know who you are or if you are who you say you are," he thought hard with a frown.

Hinata opened her mouth to say something but he looked up, suddenly inspired. "What's the thoughtful coupon to a place Hyuuga Hinata gifted me before my wedding?"

"It wasn't a coupon. It was a year-long pass to the ramen shop for three pre-paid meals per week," Hinata corrected.

Naruto grinned.

Sasuke scoffed. "You still eat that crap?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes. "I don't like your tone. I'm not the one who's addicted to rice and plain fish. Ramen's nutritional value is on par with Sakura-chan's Military Ration's Pill,"

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"You do not want to know," Naruto said, a little green. Hinata laughed, feeling ill as well. He caught her eye. "You remember the taste of 'em, eh,"

Hinata nodded. She felt stuttering coming back. She was too nervous and was it hot in here? Or it was just him?

He seemed pretty calm then he perked up. "How many meals did Hinata have at the Ichiraku Ramen eating contest?"

"Forty-eight. I beat you, Naruto-kun... and you bought me chopsticks as a congratulatory gift," Hinata frowned. "Then you accidentally sat on them and took me out for ramen, your treat,"

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, his bare chest heaving and bruised. His gaze swept over her, smiling softly. "Your hair's a strange color that reminds me of my sensei, your eyes are gray and you have different chakra. But you're still the same Hinata we used to have,"

Hinata blushed and got wobbly. He smelled earthy... grassroots. Like the salt from hot springs. And the herbs and seasoning from his favorite miso pork ramen with vegetables. She missed the rain and smoky wood and the burnt nutmeg scent. He doesn't smell like Sasuke. He doesn't smell like home.

But he was hugging her. Contact with contact. She wished for this moment so, so many times. It was her childhood fantasy. He brought out the best in her. He was her shining ray of hope when her home-life got too dark. Her source of comfort.

She couldn't help but be a limp noodle while in his arms. A tad uncomfortable. She has gotten what she has wanted but it's subpar to what she thought it would've been like. Her desires appear to be directed towards him, but in reality, it's not what she really wants or feels.

B-but he's Naruto. She wished it was hell for him without her.

"Welcome back to Konoha," he whispered quietly into her hair.

Hinata thought she would melt into a puddle right then and there. She wanted to push him away. Get away. This isn't appropriate. This was too close. She is with Sasuke. She loves Sasuke. When she got over the shock, she didn't want it. She shrugged out of his embrace, breathing hard and puzzled.

Naruto seemed like he felt rejected. "What's wrong?"

"No. I cannot be in the arms of someone who tried to kill Sasuke," Hinata crossed her arms, unable to meet his gaze. "Why did... you strike Sasuke?" Hinata asked sadly.

"He didn't kill you," Naruto said. He looked at her stomach, wonderingly. "or your baby,"

"Have you no faith in Sasuke?" Hinata asked. He would never kill her. Killing him just brought immense pain everywhere. He would never hurt her. He lies but he's fairly amoral- which she should excuse but he wouldn't ever strike her.

"I did. I still do but he constantly messes up. He's a lousy friend," Naruto said, glaring at his enemy. "I thought he killed you. That is unforgivable,"

"I didn't do it, dobe," Sasuke said quietly.

"He has a pure soul. He's good like you. Why would he kill me or our twins?" Hinata asked.

Naruto jumped back, waving his arms wildly. "You had twins?! Two Sasuke-temes are running around Konoha? So there are kids involved in the mix," Naruto concluded sadly, slowing his movements. "and they're yours?"

Hinata didn't understand why he looked so torn by the news.

Sasuke's fist was clenched so tightly, it was like he would break his knuckles. "That's how messed up his assumptions are. Accusing me of killing my own child. Anyone with brain power knows a man loves his child more than he does himself,"

"It's pretty plausible, teme," Naruto said sharply. "It wasn't easy to think of you as a caring person with kids. You hurt Sakura-chan and Kakashi so many times. You choose revenge again and again,"

"I stopped with the revenge shtick. How many times do I have to apologize before people start thinking of me as a person?!"

"Once would be nice," Naruto said. "You're getting on my nerves. You want to swim with the fishes that badly, huh?"

"Bring it," Sasuke responded. Sasuke got up and lunged at Naruto. They crashed through the window. Hinata thought fast and summoned a pool with Koi fish. They landed in it with a huge splash.

They fight like cats and dogs with seriously powerful jutsu that can kill everyone. They need to be more responsible.

She jumped out the window and landed gracefully. People stopped or hurried away, waiting for a show. Some people cheered and others laughed. Sasuke always did hate baths. He didn't mind hot springs, though.

Naruto scratched his head, soaked, looking like a drowned rat in river water. "How'd this get here? In the middle of the street? With water... and fish?" his examing gaze befell on Sasuke. "Did you do this?"

A soggy, discouraged Sasuke completely ignored Naruto and scowled at Hinata. He ripped off some algae that stuck to the side of his ear. "Koi fish. Hinata- you know I hate them," Sasuke hissed. "Did you steal 'em from Mitsuyo... that pond or something?"

Naruto jumped in his spot, gazing at Hinata like a felon who's done him wrong. "You did this? Why?" Naruto asked, not impressed.

"It was based on your threat, imbecile. Swiming with the fishes, now we literally are," Sasuke explained, watching a jovial koi fish wade by. "That's the grand joke of hers. Nice antic,"

"Huh? This is supposed to be funny?" Naruto asked. He chuckled for a moment. "I'm all damn wet and there're fish in my pants. Still, pretty clever,"

Hinata beamed at the compliment. Sasuke just groaned and looked away. Naruto chuckled then looked at his right arm and the wet, unraveling bandages. "Shit,"

"Sasuke, are you ready to calm down now?" Hinata asked kindly. Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other.

Before either one of the could make a move, she secured a dome around the both of them. She unsummoned the pool of Koi fish. Enough of this mindless violence! She didn't know where Someina was and she hasn't seen Mitsuyo. She had enough! Her friends don't care about her the slightest bit and they're acting like three years old who haven't had nap-time. It's killing her. They needed to stop. They needed to be peaceful.

Naruto tapped on the dome wall. It sounded like glass against his fingertips.

"Fuinjutsu? How long have you known how to do this?" A perplexed Naruto asked, gesturing uncertainly to the thing that constricted him and Sasuke.

"A while," Sasuke said, leaning heavily on the barrier wall with his arms crossed. "Sit tight idiot, we won't be getting out for a while as well,"

Naruto summoned a shadow clone then used a spinning Rasengan. He pressed the Rasengan against the barrier's wall and it resisted. The Rasengan fizzed out. "Hmm, it's strong. I didn't know that this was your style," he grinned. He looked so confused. Who knew bewilderment could look cute on a grown man.

Hinata felt genuinely annoyed but snubbed it. "There are a lot of things you do not know of me. The thing I want to know about the both of you is... will you both continue fighting?" Hinata asked, crossing her arms. "I don't want to see you both ruin Konoha because of old feuds,"

Their stares were filled with animosity. She didn't have time for this right now. "Fine then. I will leave you two like this until you sort this out,"

"You can't just imprison us here," Sasuke yelled out.

"I can and will," Hinata said. Her last nerve was gone and she just exploded. "You both caused many, many problems to this otherwise peaceful event. What is wrong with you both?! Now we have all these problems to worry about. The stadium was almost demolished by the time the other contestants fought, the area around the arena is torn apart and you both keep on fighting like lunatics, trying to get yourselves killed. Just stay out of the general flow of Konoha and try not to kill each other while I look for a way to heal both of you," Hinata felt like the weight of the world was taken off of her shoulders. She exhaled. That cleared her mind.

Sasuke just sighed.

"Wow," Naruto said, breaking the silence.

"Wow what?" Sasuke asked flippantly.

"That's the most I've ever heard her say in one breath," Naruto said. "Without the stutter,"

Scoffing, Hinata turned on her heel, stopping without looking over her shoulder. "You both will be released automatically in thirty minutes. The more you tamper with the seal's barrier walls, the more time is added. This one is kinder than the barrier that progressively shrinks until there is no room to move," Hinata informed them.

Naruto and Sasuke both scoffed and Hinata sighed, jumping onto a building to see better.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke called out.

"Why do you care?" Naruto asked after looking at Sasuke for a long time. He was trying to put all the puzzle pieces of Sasuke in place- much like Hinata did before.

"I don't owe you an answer," Sasuke said, surprising her by responding to Naruto.

"You're one cold teme, did ya know that?" Naruto hissed.

"You're the same but worse,"

"Don't start," Hinata sighed. "I'm going to find the kids then I am having lunch with the Kazekage-sama," Hinata said, answering his question. She would have invited him but he was too busy with his vendetta... and misplaced anger about Sakura.

"I've got a battle with Gaara coming on up," Naruto protested. "I have to get outta here,"

Hinata just looked torn. "Certain words of forgiveness you both say will free yourselves from this predicament,"

"Like Sasuke would ever apologize to me," Naruto cried out, annoyed.

"I've to apologize?!" Sasuke called out, slamming on the dome wall. "I'd sooner eat soybeans and tree bark,"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Naruto yelled out.

Sasuke was beyond exasperated. "Where is Someina?" Sasuke said. "She knows how to disable all these _seals_. She'd get me out,"

"She wouldn't dare," Hinata rolled her eyes. She couldn't find her. "She wouldn't let you free. She would agree that you both are acting disruptive and insane. Besides, I don't know where she is,"

She activated her byakugan and gasped, catching something. Her heart just broke. She felt everything crumble around her. She couldn't move. The breeze was like the mother of doom, rustling her hair, standing over her head.

"Hinata- what happened," Naruto asked. "Your chakra feels cold and sad,"

Hinata shook her head. "She's with my father,"

Sasuke sighed. "As if this day couldn't get any worse. The curse that keeps on giving or taking. It's all the same,"

Hinata sighed. "Stay safe and don't kill each other. You both owe me that," Hinata said finally. Sasuke grunted his agreement and Naruto watched Hinata out of the corner of his eye.

"You don't love her, do you?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

* * *

The harsh sounds and harsh words of broken bones and battle echoed through the hallway. They're not fighting anymore. Hinata lowered her fist, behind her were tens of fallen Hyuuga she has managed to immobilize without a single kill. Hanabi wasn't on the premises.

She was disassociated with reality.

This place. It still reminds her of childhood and pain, where Kiba and Shino visited for missions. Where Kurenai talked to her father and he called her superfluous and weak compared to her sister- he knew she was nearby, not in the room but close.

They've never recovered.

She was the princess of this castle, locked away and belittled. This is where her life started. The Hyuuga gardens are the same, bursting with life and color. Beautiful and varied terrain and the dry and glorious weather. It's charming and lavish. Even the polished bricks in the ground were manicured. Various unassuming Hyuuga strolled around with voluminous long ebony hair and traditional hoari jackets and yukatas.

Then when she got closer, and it was as if everything was perfect. She was the only imperfect thing.

It looks perfect but really, there are very ominous and sinister things going on. The Hyuuga who sensed her mal-intent attacked. She wasn't to be touched and she beat them all. Where are her kids?

She got through everyone and now she was in front of this office.

She wanted to knock loud but she was not allowed near him...

She pushed the door in.

Her esteemed father. He came into view. The windows washed his face in the morning light. It almost disarms him. He is hunched over some documents and his hand pistons over the paper. He has really neat writing and his strokes are even and exact, just like his voice. His study room is one of the places she was never supposed to go in as a child.

There were a lot of scrolls, documents, and books about the Hyuuga clan history. He is managing such a busy schedule with clan meetings and other shinobi.

She wanted him to stop being disappointed with her but she never sees her mistakes coming. Can saying "I love you," disinfect the scene? Maybe just existing hurts him.

Couldn't he have acted like he cared? She wanted him to throw a fit... or at least get upset with her or get disappointed in her. Did he notice her absence? Will he say she's changed?

A while of Hinata just staring at him wide-eyed and sad passed. She came here on a whim, and now she has to make her presence or her existence around him have a purpose. "Hiashi..." Hinata said slowly. "I'm back,"

"I'm aware," he said smoothly and everything is so distant. There's always an edge in his voice that she cannot soften. He doesn't pay attention, he looks at his papers, scowling. He's just ignoring her! Like always.

He looks older and gray hasn't been in his dark locks the last time they spoke. She never looked into his somewhat tired eyes until now. There was a certain rasp to his voice. Maybe it was emotional or something. His robes still hung off of his buff shoulders. He always was so strong. So strong. He protected his clan. He defended the clan with strong politics from the wolves of Konoha. He's also made Hanabi into a successful, wonderful woman.

He also doesn't care to look at her. Was she a distraction? Should she go away? Should she fade away like another star? Are her attempts at a better relationship a distraction? Is the affection he has for her only imaginary?

Sometimes, when they would go weeks without speaking... he would talk to her. Put her down but also gather information. These small, stilted conversations make her wonder if he's trying to know her, the non-heir of the main branch family. At this point, she knew very well that he could've done more.

Hinata looked at him then at the papers. "It's been a while- but everything is the exact same! As usual, without my presence, your life goes on," Hinata said, crushing her fingers in the fist she made.

"It did go on. After the death of my firstborn daughter. Whoever is standing here is a stranger who lied to Konoha for years without remorse. For that stranger is selfish and thoroughly misguided," he looked up. "Hyuuga Hinata is a coward who did not want to honor tradition,"

"Your tradition would have been the death of me, Hiashi," Hinata stated quietly.

He put down his feathered stylus pen and she felt pending doom loom over her. What will he say now? She felt her heart stop.

"Tradition is what brought me and your mother together," he said harshly. "Tradition is what made your pitiful existence come to be,"

"Tradition is why we are standing here, six years later without a decent conversation," Hinata argued.

"You left for five years. You deceived and devastated a clan for five years,"

"Hiashi- it probably took you years to notice I was gone. I left the moment you said you cared not if I died to my sensei," Hinata said, wondering. Oh, Kami has he grieved at all? Probably not.

"You heard?"

"I didn't need to. I knew," Hinata said. "Traditions killed whatever trust I had for you these past five years,"

"You returned with that misfortune of a man Uchiha Sasuke to cover up to the scandal you propagated," he crossed his arms, stiffly. The creases in his forehead showed annoyance and he wasn't joking. He never could.

Why is everyone so oblivious to the love she has for him? Sasuke took her in and sheltered her from the death she would've caused herself.

"It isn't a scandal. Why would I lie about loving him?" Hinata yelled. She was livid. Her eyes were moist and she cursed herself. She was a leaky emotional tap and he was dry as a bone.

Indeed affected, he narrowed his white eyes. "You do not want to meet with any suitors and you want to feign innocence. Whose children are they?" Hiashi asked, waving his hand. She could hear the contempt in his silence and she knew this would end in disaster.

"They are all mine. Their origins are unimportant, immaterial," Hinata whispered.

"They are not full Hyuuga. Pure Hyuuga," Hiashi said and returned to his paperwork. "I do not have time for your tomfoolery,"

Before he could return to grasping his stylus pen, Hinata summoned her sword. Summoning the Chidori, she used a beam to crush the desk. The ends of his cloak were frayed and he made an unimpressed noise and rose an eyebrow. Blackened papers and the smell of iron floated in the air, slow and strong.

"Pay attention to me," Hinata growled, releasing her sword after the light show. "Not your papers for once,"

He reached down and rubbed the ashes of the gleaming desk between his fingers, landing a glare on her face. "That desk was a gift from Tobirama Senju. It has been in this office for decades," he informed her, with a sour tone. She knew he was pestered by the way he aligned his neck.

"I ruined your day, didn't I?" Hinata asked.

"I did not know that you could provide an interesting afternoon, Hinata. Also, striking your father and clan leader is forbidden,"

Hinata couldn't care less about the rules. She just wanted to know where her child was. "You cannot tell me what to do. I am near twenty-five- I am a grown woman,"

"Yet your habits are those of a child! You lie and cheat and now you will not face the consequences of your actions or tell the truth,"

"I am. My children do not need to be Hyuuga to be genetically perfect or invited to your life. You, despite how I want things to be, are their family whether you accept it or not,"

"I do not," Hiashi came out with it. He always cut to the chase.

Hinata just stabbed her sword into the warmed floor planks. "If you do not accept my choices, it is well with my soul. What I feel for him is endless affection. Hiashi, you know nothing of me and the way I live and love and laugh,"

"I know that you are my daughter and I am your father," he said simply.

"It's beeen five years- you don't understand your mistakes," You are my daughter- That struck a nerve with her. "Don't you ever call yourself a father to me. You have done nothing but neglect me, make me train too hard and it broke me down. You always loved your papers more than me. If you loved me at all,"

He just looked down at the burned documents and stood up. "What are you implying?"

"You have loved me in a twisted, unethical way that destroyed how- I wanted to be. I was treated like glass, supposed to act like steel and was shattered like ceramic plates and hollow as the bones you broke,"

"You- you cannot blame me for all your mistakes, Hinata. You were simply not strong enough," Hiashi said honestly.

"I know, everyone knows. You made it abundantly clear whenever I was in a room, trying to be the perfect daughter. But you just wanted me gone. You... hurt me in a big way. A permanent way that I will never recover from. Staying here with you was like tearing flesh. I hated it,"

"What do you mean tearing flesh?"

"You don't understand that all of this is your fault!?" Hinata shouted and her cheeks felt wet. She didn't want to cry. "I didn't want to get married to some Hyuuga. I didn't want to be in the branch family. I didn't want to get branded. Most of all, I didn't want to be your daughter. You didn't want a daughter either- you wanted a son," Hinata said. "You wanted anyone in the world but me,"

He looked off into the side, not bothering to deny any of her claims. She wished he did. She really wished.

"If you were my real father, you would have congratulated me on my success, not focus on my sister. Only my sister. Just because I am not my sister doesn't mean that you get to ignore my entire existence,"

"I didn't ignore your existence," Hiashi said. "I did not hate you. It is simply I did not like your personality or the reason for your motivation. You had the agility of an elephant and the monstrosity of a stuttering fool. You did not have the will of a clan leader or the skills to protect our precious secrets,"

"You didn't bother training me!" Hinata yelled.

"You did not want to train or do anything for yourself. You were tacked on the addiction that was he, Uzumaki Naruto," Hiashi dissented, shaking his head lightly.

"I wanted a chance to prove myself," Hinata said, grinding her teeth.

"To whom? Your clan? Your village? Your team? Me, your clan leader, your father who saw all? No. It was selfish of you due to your wish to prove yourself to Naruto instead of dedicating yourself to the betterment of our clan," Hiashi said quietly, demure. "You were too busy fawning over the leaf's hero with minor stalkerish tendencies. You had no intentions to further yourself or this clan in our harsh world unless it was for Naruto,"

"That is not true," Hinata said, feeling every word like a stab to her heart. Is this what he thinks of her? This lowly?

"It surprised me that it was only Naruto who motivated you to go to training, to participate in chunin exams and also, run away with a felon who is a traitor to all the Hyuuga stand for," Hiashi admitted, scowling her with a scowl and hollow eyes. "I commend your attempts at his love but that is why you were so severely misplaced in the shinobi world and way of life. It was certainly worse for being so outlandish to societal expectations and being attracted to criminals and misfits who are sore enemies of ours,"

"Say the real reason. I am not fragile anymore. Tell the truth. Be straight with me, Hiashi," Hinata pleaded. "Don't make this worse,"

He drew a tired sigh like this was hurting him too. Like he was cracking up. "You weren't simply good enough for the future of this clan. You had no diplomatic skills or interpersonal skills. The extreme shyness and submissiveness were off-putting and it wouldn't have furthered my clan. I can see you have gotten stronger, yes but you did not pay attention to any of the lessons I gave you,"

"For a man with the nearly the best eyes of our century, you see nothing but misconceptions and lies, " Hinata said. "I tried so hard... you were never looking. You wanted me to fail... Oh Kami, you wanted me to be the laughing stock of Konoha,"

"Am I mistaken or you didn't draw strength from Naruto? Otherwise, would I have it all wrong?"

Hinata felt her soul leave her body. She was drained and emotional. Her heart was broken-down. "I did it because no one else would focus on me, Kami. Naruto overcame his challenges and look at him now, a celebrated war hero. You certainly disliked me and mother... didn't do anything. Since mother died you have been replaced by a cold, loveless man without the intention of caring for me,"

"I did provide you a life others dream of. Hisana would have been proud! She would gaze down from heavens and weep at how ungrateful you are. Towers of gold are still too little and you are disatisfied," Hiashi yelled.

"I understand. I should love the neglect. I am the disappointment of the family. I understand. Why couldn't I be more like Hanabi? The perfect daughter? Your favorite? The real leader with perfection. It comes down to why couldn't I be more like Hanabi? The real question is why you couldn't you be more like a father who would've congratulated me despite my flaws and celebrated my life choices instead of spitting on them,"

He hasn't changed. He won't change. What is she doing here?!

She looked down, at her clothes and then at the desk she made a bonfire with. What the hell is she doing here? She couldn't put on a smile and ignore this. She couldn't even say anything. He had no idea... but he thinks he has her all figured out. He doesn't. He never will. This uncertainty and self-esteem issue will be something her father could never care to cease or help her with.

"You are disappointed in me and we are more alike. You disappoint me every day. I shouldn't have raised you as my daughter. When Hanabi was born, the clan began prospering. You have brought shame and misfortune,"

And yes, that's how you kill Hyuuga Hinata. Not with a knife. Just a parent and a couple of measly words.

"You think I am some sort of joke. That I've been messing around," Hinata said, wiping away the tears. "I wasted my time, coming here. My best will never be good enough for you,"

Hiashi stood unmoving in the corner of his office. He made no objections. "Run away again, like a coward,"

"Goodbye, Hiashi," she said. She walked out of his office, still wanting to please him, even if the cause is the lack of her presence. She ran out, panicked. Every step. _Panicked._

* * *

End Chapter


	40. Quit You

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 40-  
Quit You

* * *

She aimlessly wandered for a minute or two. Then, she sought support from a wooden beam in some garden she couldn't recognize.

And she fell on the emerald grass, so tired.

They spoke different languages.

She's nothing. A coward. Dishonorable. A disappointment.

This is what she ran away from five years ago. Maybe she left because she knew -subconsciously- that there was no place for her. She was right! She was supposed to have this conversation more than a decade ago but she's stuck and time-worn and confused.

There's no more desire to be wherever he is.

He didn't train her because of Naruto. He didn't want to love her because of Hanabi. He didn't want to meet her kids because they are her kids.

What the hell is wrong with him?

Her father... didn't even care about her absence. He didn't care. He didn't want her to... kami. He didn't even want her.

In haste, she stood up. She was so overwhelmed by everything that she screamed out to the heavens. "Forget you! Hyuuga Hiashi! Worst father in the world! Worst person in the world! Worst trainer in the world!"

As she yelled, lightning released into the atmosphere. The flash of brilliance probably burnt people's eyes. The leftover scent of iron and charred wood filled her nostrils and she fell to her knees.

"Forget the man who broke my heart first," Hinata said, tears finally stinging her eyes.

She didn't know where her kids were or why they were in the Hyuuga district. She just- she just wanted Sasuke because the sobs that threatened to erupt from her mouth were still there, bubbling hot and dangerous in the volcano of her chest.

She covered her mouth, just staring at the garden she managed to damage.

He... he didn't even like her.

She's not what he thought she was.

She wanted to use the byakugan but she couldn't see, she was blinded by this. He... she was so weak that he disowned her. Quite again. She did want to be respected. She wanted his love. She wanted to be recognized as his daughter- not some... weak, skinny little thing.

Why did she even come back? They're so angry- she doesn't know how to communicate with them. Everything is just- going down river.

What is she here for?

They can't work this out... It's too much, too much of a problem and he doesn't care enough about her. He didn't really react. She knows what will happen next.

They can't return to Kumo and she doesn't want to uproot their life again to another place. It hurts. This... whole situation hurts.

She drew a seal in the grass, wanting to curse the Hyuuga- block a water pipe, weaken the garden or even- no. Revenge is never the answer.

Instead, she laid back. The gust of winds rustled the trees and ripped off some leaves from its home. This place was her home, now she wants to go back to Kumo.

Her father... The definition of hard to love.

When she closed her eyes and relaxed her heartbeat in a state of silence, a leaf landed on her forehead. She plucked it off of the space between her brows and held it to the light, twisting the stem between her fingers.

Eventually leaves fall, no matter how long they hang on for, no matter where the roots are. She should leave before she is left behind.

She should show him just how foolish he is for casting her aside. Casting those wonderful kids aside.

She needs to return to them. She sacrificed herself and her body for them- she would do anything for them, yes.

Maybe she should be like a leaf, leave the family tree... soar off into another man's garden and start there. Restart.

She cleared her eyes before jumping out of the Hyuuga districts. Find a new garden. Find her kids. Stop trying to please Hiashi. It's not like he's even her real father. He's just a weed, a thorn in her side.

She accidentally still thinks he might be a fragrant, lovely flower. They'll see, maybe another year.

She remembered to summon her blades and return to her kids. Wherever they are.

* * *

 _Ten minutes later._

She got wisps of Benjiro's potent chakra in the busiest area of Konoha. She realizes that isn't the case. He isn't here. As she floated through the loud market, she caught onto the stares and halted movement.

Hinata noticed she didn't have her cloak on and she looked quite scary with her glinting twin katana blades. She unsommoned all but one sword, to fit in. A bit. She also had her tattoos. A band on her bicep, the ying and yang symbol on her hands and red, puffy cheeks. The flowers in her hair reminded her of Amarante.

Oh... she just wanted to hold them again.

She looked... rugged, rogue. Hinata usually looked like a pampered princess, with the oils in her hair, the softest, palest skin and silk clothing falling off her dainty shoulders. When she became a mother, those things became trivial. Self-care is important but not as important as getting her kids ready.

Priorities switch and her hair may not be as trimmed as it used to but she's fine. She has four children. Cut her some slack.

What bothered Hinata the most was the person following her through the pesky trees. Hinata didn't have time for this. Her kids usually tried sneaking up on Sasuke but they giggled too much (giving their position away) and Sasuke would find a method of scaring them. Her kids also knew not to hide when she was in a foul mood.

Fed up, she threw a handful of kunai at the person who has been following her for the past ten minutes.

"Ouch," the voice cried out in the trees.

Hinata turned around and held up her sword. Kokoro? Kokoro poked her face out, injured.

Kokoro had a cut on her cheek, probably from a kunai. The Uchiha were experts at throwing and dodging kunai. She didn't. She still looked beautiful and deadly. Is this what Mitsuyo looked like back then? A heart-stopper? Despite that, she has no time for people like her.

"Why must you follow me?" Hinata asked, throwing three more kunai Kokoro barely dodged.

"I just wanted to know what you were about," Kokoro said.

"Did you have fun? Did you collect enough information? That's of no importance, Kokoro- get out of my sight," Hinata said.

After the shock wore off, Kokoro looked utterly infuriated. "Just two days ago, you were begging me to be in your clan? What's up with this attitude?" she asked harshly.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "You were uncouth and unsympathetic with Mitsuyo. You are hereby uninvited from this clan and dead if you do not leave me alone,"

The dark look in Kokoro's eyes hardened. "You have no right to say who is and who isn't in the Uchiha clan,"

"Actually. I do," Hinata shrugged.

Kokoro let out a laugh with no humor like Mitsuyo always did. "You're mad because I told my mother off for her horrible parenting skills? It was therapy for me and we haven't talked in eight years. You didn't need to be the mediator,"

"You were still disrespectful. Correct that behavior before you meet with me, Uchiha-kohai," Hinata paused then pursed her lips. "You behave like a child,"

That set her off. Kokoro channeled her chakra to her eyes and grabbed a discarded kunai. The kunai in her hand melted, just before she made contact with Hinata.

"How did you?!" Kokoro yelled while staring at the puddle of metal.

"Magic, darling," Hinata teased.

Kokoro didn't like getting laughed at and she charged. Hinata fought a bit, letting Kokoro have the upper hand. Hinata pressed a tenketsu, temporarily stopping her entire chakra system.

Interesting.

Not much of an effect. The girl never uses her chakra anyway... She's sweating and she's weak but that's because of the fight. Normal shinobi would collapse by now.

Feeling amused, Hinata threw three senbon at the Uchiha's spinal cord, causing her to stop in place.

"What did you do to me?" Kokoro shrieked, frozen.

"I restrained you," Hinata said. Kokoro had a perfect look of horror on her face and Hinata waved her hand. "Relax. I can keep you safe,"

Hinata tapped on Kokoro's bruised shoulder and pushed her formerly dislocated shoulder back in place. Kokoro groaned in pain but Hinata spread a cream, to numb the pain.

While unsummoning the cream, Hinata sighed and looked at the sweating, panting and bruised Uchiha. "We have a lot of work to do," Hinata muttered.

"What? We?"

"You are quite a novice soul with taijutsu, ninjutsu and bukijutsu, Uchiha-kohai," Hinata said critically, observing her like a statue. "If I used chakra, you would have been dead,"

"You didn't use chakra?"

"None,"

Kokoro shook in place, trying to swivel her head to glare at Hinata. "Do not insult my capabilities. What do you know?"

"What it takes to become a trusted jonin shinobi and offered bodyguard of the Raikage," Hinata replied indifferently. "You lack any fighting style, you do not use your chakra affinities and you do not have many tricks. Your sharingan would have shut off in a matter of minutes. I know that you have uniquely low chakra reserves. That's quite rare in an Uchiha,"

"You only fought me for two minutes, how do you know so much? And I'm not a loser,"

Hinata smiled. "No one in the Uchiha clan is a loser," she said gently and scanned her again. "You never trained. Your mother graduated at ten years old, your beloved father was in ROOT and your mother's amour was Danzo, arch nemesis of the third Hokage. Not equal in strength but strong enough to become a decent but evil Hokage,"

"I'm not my mother," Kokoro growled.

"I know," Hinata tsked, clicking her tongue three times and crossing her arms. "Why haven't you trained, Uchiha-kohai?"

"Shut up! You're belittling me,"

"I wouldn't do that. You just have not tried in these past years," Hinata sighed. "You got lazy, trying to blend in as a civilian,"

Now that Kokoro is in Konoha, she felt overpowered and a little scared that everyone was stronger than her.

Hinata wiped away the blood seeping from the kunai wound. As soon as her skin came in contact with Kokoro's, the cut faded.

Hinata caressed Kokoro's cheek and tapped on her chin. "I apologize for all the bruises I caused. You have to fight people with a cause. It's not wise to jump into battle without any knowledge of who your enemy is or what their jutsu is,"

"There you go lecturing me. I'm not your student," she groaned.

Hinata tapped on the girl's forehead three times, checking her chakra channels. Eh. "Ano, you need a mentor. Uchiha Sasuke is already annoyed by your actions. He doesn't have much patience for people and his expectations are high. I'm more lenient than him,"

"Why should you teach me?"

"I'm an expert at putting up with difficult Uchiha," Hinata shrugged.

She raised four.

Hinata didn't care if she was insulting. "I can teach things from seal-making to medical-ninjutsu. I can groom you, along with your brother to become better shinobi. I'm an expert in herbology or even taijutsu. A little dojutsu training or chakra control will do wonders,"

"You're saying that I don't have any talent in chakra control and taijutsu?" Kokoro gritted her teeth.

Those are her words but yes. "I can teach you secrets and historical facts about your clan, if you desire, if your mind is sharper," Hinata shrugged.

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"Books and scrolls. I am somewhat of an archivist. If you desire, I would invite you over for tea. What type of girl are you? Herbal or fruity?"

"Fruity," Kokoro said weakly.

"Aw. That means you are so sweet," Hinata commented. "I will gather some types of fruit at the market. You will not be disappointed. Tea is especially rewarding after training,"

"Training?"

"Yes. You must be worthy of Uchiha-san's attention. If you cannot fight, you cannot defend. That's not a fine way to live in a militant clan like ours. And there's the downside of being attacked a lot. I do not want to lose any more Uchiha,"

"You threatened to kill me,"

"It's an off day," Hinata shrugged.

"Off day my ass," Kokoro muttered under her breath.

Hinata touched Kokoro's forehead and drew a diamond. "This will keep your chakra concentrated in a reserve. You must learn to control your chakra or else you will never find success as a shinobi, Uchiha-kohai,"

The diamond was black and the size of a pinky nail. It looked a little bit like the mark on Sakura's forehead but who cares? This seal was tricky to make. Any miniscule faults would trigger this seal to start taking her life force. It usually didn't take long for Hinata to inspect.

Kokoro's cheeks reddened. "You're so confusing! You invite me over for tea while you spent the last five minutes just mopping the floor with me. I don't want to be a shinobi and get this mark off of my head,"

"Sorry. It's already said and done. By the way, with your... volatile personality and rash, reckless actions... I consider that you may need this training because you anger many,"

"I would have survived any fights,"

Hinata leaned in close to her ear. "I could have killed you... The instant you got out of that tree, with either the Chidori, seal you away into an endless void, another dimension or I could have severed all of the muscles surrounding your heart with a chakra blade," Hinata whispered. "But I didn't, "

"Why not be heartless?"

"Because Uchiha-san's will is my will. If you're an Uchiha, you're the oil that feeds our flame and I can't kill you just yet," Hinata said. "His heart speaks to any Uchiha, including your mother. If he didn't like you, then I guarantee you wouldn't have been breathing after what you acted like to Mitsuyo,"

She eyed Hinata. "Why do you care about Kozakura so much?"

Hinata laughed. "I love her. She... really helped me. For years. Be a better daughter," Hinata said, wiping away the hair from Kokoro's eyes.

"Kokoro!" she heard.

Hinata turned around. This must be Kaito. Although he has Mitsuyo's and arguably, every Uchiha's ebony hair, the similarities end there. He seemed chiseled with an icy look in his eyes. He looks like Sasuke, which made her eyes soften. Kokoro watched Hinata's expression and gagged.

Hinata looked at him, tapping her chin with her index finger. "You, there, you support her?"

"Yeah! What are you doing with my sister?" Kaito asked, dashing to where Kokoro was frozen. He reached for her forehead. "What's this?"

"A seal that will help her control how much chakra she uses," Hinata informed him.

"You did this to her?"

Hinata smiled beautifically. "Just offering some tea and lessons about her sharingan eyes. You can come too if you would like your world to be colored with power," Hinata said, tone friendly. "You look like you have something to offer,"

"Stop flirting with my brother," Kokoro hissed.

"I'll have you know that I am in a strong and committed relationship," Hinata said.

"With a dildo?" Kokoro asked, smirking.

Hinata gasped. "You will not have tea with me. You will not be re-invited to the table until you apologize,"

Kaito seemed confused. "Tea? Kokoro, why are you having tea with her-"

"No," Hinata huffed. "She will _train_ , instead,"

Hinata summoned two pairs of chakra weights and clamped them on Kokoro and Kaito. Hinata huffed and turned around. "That's the first lesson. These chakra weights will slow you down and leech off of your chakra until you learn how to control yourselves,"

She snapped and the senbon in Kokoro's spine dislodged themselves.

"I will see you both later, Kaito and Kokoro. Your mother says hi," Hinata said before walking off.

* * *

Someina, the crying twins, a distraught Taiyo and an annoyed Benjiro were brought to the Hyuuga compound by force because some Hyuuga who overpowered her. Orochimaru appeared from thin air and knocked out the Hyuuga who captured Someina and the kids. Then, they were summoned out of the fragrant Hyuuga garden and into this place.

All she knew was they were roughly taken from some sense of distorted security into the arms of a killer.

Where were they? In a hideout? Underground? A tomb? The possibilities were endless.

There was a wooden roof, she knew that. It was an old, unkept roof that had holes and tears. Some beams of light penetrated the obscurity and gave her vision.

The naked walls reminded her of a museum of venerable finds being neglected and charred. The blistering torch-light glimmered in the shapeless darkness. The dusty smell of old shale stuck to the back of her throat and they were all enveloped by fear.

She never let go of the children. They were behind her, terrified, watching.

Someina watched Orochimaru slink out of the shadows. She couldn't help but hate how her limbs quivered and she couldn't get her breathing under control. Huge heaves followed by pants came- like she couldn't breathe.

The kids have to be safe. They have to be safe, even if it means putting her life on the line- Someina will save them. She's so frazzled and her thoughts aren't crossing the landscape of her mind properly. She doesn't know how Mitsuyo's doing, whether or not Hinata's alive and if Sasuke won. It was all a mystery and it's throwing her off her game.

Orochimaru's pale skin glowed like the moon on a heady August night. "Nervous, are we?" he asked, adorning a devious devil's smirk on his face.

"No," Someina yelled, outwardly. Inwardly, she was crying her eyes out.

Orochimaru caught onto her façade and smiled. "Your voice is shaking. It is truly a joy in my life that I instill fear in those who serve me,"

Does he get off on terror?! "What do you want, Orochimaru?" Someina growled. "If you came for these children, my last breath will be dedicated to stopping you,"

He snapped his fingers. Consequently, all the kid's eyes closed and they slumped in place. "What did you do?" Someina shrieked.

"A harmless genjutsu, to let them sleep. They mustn't hear what I have to say. It'll ruin them," Orochimaru hummed. Someina growled. Damn bastard. His yellow eyes flitted over Someina, quite unimpressed. "I do not have qualms or ambitions to entrap that child. My eyes lie elsewhere,"

"You mean... you're not after these kids?" Someina concluded.

"They do concern me but I have other plans that deserve my undivided attention. My intentions are utterly pure and they stem from the same bud of wants as Uchiha Sasuke. The flower of companionship and camaraderie," he told Someina softly, with no mal-intent.

Is this not a dream? Is she lost? Is the wax in her ear too thick? Plans? "What might they be?" Someina asked, reproachful.

He smiled a sinister grin like he was up to no good. "To ensure the future of our jutsu. In my case, mastering all of life's secrets and jutsu have led me to a path where the people who endear me are ruthlessly kidnapped by the DCA,"

"It serves you right!" Someina yelled. "Your violent wants had detrimental consequences,"

Now he wasn't too keen on being made fun of. He scoffed then folded his arms under his feminine-looking kimono sleeves. "If you wish to belittle me, remember the power I have over you. How quickly I can kill those children. How quickly I can kill Sasuke. Their father,"

"You wouldn't dare," Someina yelled out. "Kabuto was kidnapped by the association you worked for! You funded the DCA and they posed a problem to you and now Kumo. You make your own problems,"

"I make my own solutions. I sought to change the world, the third's ways and mold it to my own liking. It almost worked. I rectified my late sensei's system only to be met by Uchiha Sasuke... If I am correct- your master?"

Someina's cheeks became red. Thank Kami he couldn't tell. That made her feel stuff- feel hot. So, she took a long time to answer. "In a _way_ , yes. You hunted for sharingan eyes! With Shigeko. You went around killing every Uchiha and now you ask for Sasuke's help?!"

"I do not need Sasuke assistance," Orochimaru explained in a tired way. "It was halted when the old DCA regime leader began sheltering the few remaining Uchiha,"

"You stopped hunting Uchiha because the DCA told you to?" Someina asked, quite amazed.

Orochimaru shook his head. "No. The rumored sharingan users were killed under the DCA's care. Their eyes, however, were most likely transferred to DCA members. There are simply no _Uchiha_ left that are not under the control of the new leader,"

There are Uchiha... being killed? Under the control of the new leader?

"Ten years ago, when you were twelve or thirteen, the DCA had ties to Konoha as an ally. Most of my experiments are volunteers who seek power, fame or death... most of those who came to me, not to the DCA."

"That's not true, Shigeko kidnapped me under your orders,"

"Shigeko didn't work for me when you got kidnapped, Someina. She brought you to the DCA in times of duress with Kumogakure, seeing as most of the pawns are from Kumogakure as war prisoners,"

"What? The kidnappings were purely _political_?" Someina asked.

"Perhaps," he nodded, thinking for a moment. "War was on the horizon for Kumogakure and Konohagakure. It made sense to have Kumogakure slaves who meant no more than pigs in clothing to Konoha. Kumogakure was the enemy. Kumogakure kids were perfect enemies against Kumo,"

"Why... did you get involved?

"I saw you Kumogakure people as nothing more than cadavers or test subjects. I still do but to a lesser degree," Orochimaru admitted with a chilling smile. "Hiruzen was suspicious of my actions but Konohagakure patients weren't able to achieve the responses to new jutsu when surgically altered. I began ordering DCA pawns or _war_ prisoners for my trials. The inventory was endless, the results were better and the relation to the DCA strengthened my ties with Danzo,"

"Danzo?" Someina made a choked noise. The man Mitsuyo fucked?!

Orochimaru smirked. "Kumogakure and other children from hidden villages have more resilience. They also showcase exceptional skill, what Danzo was looking for in ROOT. Thereafter, I became partners with the DCA and ROOT. We all got bodies and skills we desired to be the face of change and paramount might,"

Steam poured out of her ears and she was livid. "You bastard! I was... molested by Soejime Arata for three years because of you! A house full of pawns you see as experiments burned down! I was separated from my parents and my sister was killed! All because of your whacked up versions of play time?!" Someina screamed, telling him about her pain.

"I see no fault in admitting those actions are mine," Orochimaru shrugged. "I'm delightfully pleased by your resolve and restraint while facing me. I remember your childhood dreams. Returning to your sister and parents. We needn't become hasty or vengeful- I have plans for you,"

"Thanks for the informative session but _no_. I have to get back to my master and return the kids. I don't want to have anything to do with you!" She turned away, trying to rouse the kids out of the genjutsu.

"Really? Soejime Arata is dead," Orochimaru said, finally.

Unable to stop herself, joy coursed through her blood and her mind spun like a child's carousel. Over and over again.

When she faced him fully, again, he stood taller. "I did not, however, know of sticky... fingers and tendencies until three years prior to this meeting. Upon discovery- I killed him,"

"Show me proof," Someina said. "You _snake_ ,"

"Thank you," he said, flattered. Orochimaru threw an item in her direction. It gleamed momentarily and Someina knew exactly what it was. She caught it, gasping.

It was a coin. Ridged and sanded down. Soejime's only _weapon_ against her. He leaned on luck like his life depended on it. Unable to make a decision, he would flip a coin of how to abuse Someina that night. He would never let go of it.

This bronze coin is from his grave. It's his prized possession. Someina whispered and held it in her hands. Such an evil man doing evil things. Like a monster. Why would Orochimaru pry it from his dead fingers?

She looked at Orochimaru. "Why?" she asked simply.

"I need allies," he explained, also just as simply. "However, now the DCA, who was once an ally- has decided to scorn our past relationship under the lead of its new leader, Akuma-oo-sama,"

"The original Akuma-oo-sama?"

"No. His actual name is Rakuyama Toin. Rakuyama was from Konoha. However, he had mechanistic views that got him banned from the village. He went abroad, looking for others with the same view as him. He formed the Death Chess Association when he came to a town full of other s-class shinobi-nin who detested what the world has become. Together, they looted, fought and destroyed all semblances of civilization,"

"Why was he killed? How did you get him to help you?"

"I gave his son jutsu that helped rule over the pawns. Once Rakuyama Toin's child perished the same day he did, I couldn't care less,"

"Rakuyama kept your supply of experiments renewed," Someina guessed.

Orochimaru nodded. "The new leader who calls himself Akuma-oo-sama stopped shipments and began attacking my _hideouts_. Over the years, it escalated to the point of other past experiments joined the DCA to gain more power,"

"You cause your own damn problems," Someina said through gritted teeth. Although this information is useful and he gave her the coin, she didn't exactly know why he was acting so... cordial. Bad people do good things to get what they want.

"Do not speak so freely with me, Ikeda," Orochimaru said, showing his fangs.

Orochimaru made her life hell. She gets to say and feel however the hell she wants to. "Why speak to me at all, old man? Why are you telling me this?" Someina asked.

"The DCA has indeed kidnapped three people who I care for," Orochimaru said, finally sounding human.

Oh. That makes sense. Quid pro quo. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. "Look, man, I can't break them out. I don't want to do anything for you. Storytime was great. Now, I have to get home, to Sasuke," Someina said harshly.

"You won't do anything for me?" Orochimaru asked with a pleased smile. It was so unlike what she thought he'd do. Nothing like the old Orochimaru.

She nodded carefully. "Yes. Nothing. Release the genjutsu. Goodbye Orochimaru. I wish you well,"

"Not even for the life of your _sister_?"

He came prepared to get what he wanted. She cannot be swayed by this.

She blinked. "My sister's dead and no one can bring her back," she said, wincing at the half-truth. She waved her hand at the option. His gaze was trained on her brown skin. She's trembling. She had to stop and hide it. She held her left hand while tucking it away. "I-I am at peace with that,"

Orochimaru chuckled and she felt it in her core. "Nobody is ever dead with the new jutsu I have created,"

She jumped, five feet into the air. "Forbidden jutsu is forbidden for a reason! It's dangerous and it's impossible to bring someone back from the dead,"

"No one has the capability to perform the rituals that I do. Kakashi is defenseless without his famed copy-cat sharingan," Orochimaru said. "I do have a certain level of respect for the new Hokage... however, I value your help more than his,"

She's hopeful. She shouldn't be. This is wildly dangerous. This is too good to be true.

"You can bring her back?" Someina asked, tripping over her words. She's being seduced by the darkness and the possibility of her sister coming back to her.

He made a sound of agreement, having a snake's smile. "There's one thing you must do for me. You must kill Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Kokoro for me,"

Someina gasped. "What? No! Never. I will not kill either one of them,"

Just smiling even wider, like he was privy to a secret, emerged into the shadows. "We'll see," he said, still there.

Her sister. She promised she would get her back. She lost her because of the war. Man. This fork in the road was stupid. Daft. Insane.

And Kokoro left about a year after Someina met Mitsuyo. Someina was just getting on her feet again, sorting through the trash for food, trying to find work. Mitsuyo didn't share her pain so growing up at her side made Someina feel riddled with pain and isolation. Still, she's been Mitsuyo's second daughter. She can't kill Kokoro. She couldn't.

Of course, Hinata is Mitsuyo's favorite and she would never forgive Someina if she did anything... to either of Mitsuyo's prim daughters.

Loving the chaos, drinking her salted tears, Orochimaru observed her still. He caught her eye. In a second, he was close enough to her that they shared body warmth.

He caressed her cheek, playing with a strand of green hair. "Make the choice and come back to me, dear Someina. I will be waiting," Orochimaru then smirked, with his beady eyes closed. He relished this moment. "There she is,"

"Who?" Someina asked.

His magnificent eyes glowed like a nocturnal cat's would as he made handseals. The kids were suddenly awake and she was frozen in place, staring at where Orochimaru was. Why does she have to kill... Hinata?

With one powerful strike, the roof of the house was torn off. Who might that be?

Hinata, with her silver sword and a warrior look in her eyes, blew the old planks of the roof away. She's honestly so striking. She has a mature look to her. She can be soft like a butter knife and harsh and unforgiving like a serrated chainsaw... Either way, she's dangerous.

Then she could be a sweet teddy bear who will smile and laugh.

The kids shrieked when they saw her. "I found you! Thank kami!"

She must kill Hyuuga Hinata. Why? For her sister?

What will she do?

* * *

They had a picnic on the patch of green, tucked away from the weary world on rolling hills. Someina returned with food and they all played and dinned on a mountaintop Hinata loved. The rock Someina settled on was smooth but Hinata sat on a laid out blanket.

The mountains will always stay the same.

For some reason, the tea they drank in the heat tasted slightly bitter. It's strange to have tea when your soon-to-be husband and your first love is now on the brink of killing each other. Perhaps that's what made relaxing uncomfortable.

Hinata shook her head, trying to enjoy her drink. Someina looked deep in thought, fiddling with a coin. "So, _that's_ what happened?" Someina asked.

To interrupt them, Amarante waddled up to Hinata and displayed a lone, pretty flower. "Is this pretty enough, mama?" Amarante asked. "Is this... an orchid, right?

Hinata looked at the splendid flower and laughed. "Hime... this is so similar to the orchid flower but it's not... Darling, that's the Peristeria elata, not an orchid... It looks wonderful, huh?"

Amarante nodded looking upset. "I thought it was,"

"Some eyes get tricked. They could be sisters, love, can't they?" Hinata patted her head. "You'll find another one, a real orchid, don't worry. You have the byakugan, you got the best eyes in all of history,"

"All of history?"

"Yes... in all of history. Go, on. Look again," Hinata promised.

Someina watched as Amarante smiled and scampered off. "Why are you teaching the kids how to harvest and recognize different species?"

"We must be teachers, Someina. They have been homeschooled after all," Hinata shrugged. "I am specialized in four fields; medical-ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, bukijutsu and also herbology. It's only natural that I pass on my knowledge to my children who might become the next best thing in medicine,"

Someina growled, watching the kids flutter around the meadow like butterflies. "We don't even know if we'll survive long enough to contemplate their futures. Konoha-dogs don't want us to be here,"

Hinata nodded, looking dour. "I thought this whole trip back to Konoha would work. From Ino saying I am weak, Naruto acting so friendly and my father not caring- this has been a disaster. We bet on the wrong thing..."

"They should be respectful. You are very strong. I don't understand why you held back. I saw what happened in the arena. What everyone else saw in the arena was nothing but a millisecond... a tiny glimpse of your power and finesse,"

Hinata smiled ruefully, inhaling the fumes of her still hot tea. She set the cup down. "I'm considered an S-class ninja in all places but here, Someina. You know who Mitsuyo... and Sasuke is. They're criminals and students of Orochimaru. Of course, I held back. I cannot be a threat... to Konoha-at least not yet. Sasuke needs people to respect him and our clan. I can't mess that up and lose their trust,"

"You're selling yourself short. They'll keep pushing you around. I don't like when they push you around," Someina sighed.

Hinata huffed, crossing her arms. "Me neither. However, it is what is best for you and everyone else. Forgiveness is what I aim for first above all else, even if it lowers my knees and I have to beg for forgiveness,"

"Like a pacifist? Pacifist... no. I think you're being a wimp. We never went the pacifist way in the DCA,"

Uncrossing her arms, she took her tea-cup. "It's not the DCA," Hinata rolled her eyes. "It's Konoha now,"

"You would do anything to get the people you love back, right?" Someina asked, hiding her golden eyes from Hinata's view. She ran her fingers over a coin, distracted. Seeing no fault, Hinata nodded. "Extraordinary lengths. Even if it isn't the best... or safest?"

Hinata nodded, a bit more skeptical.

"I'm still desperate to get my sister back. Wouldn't you be desperate to get her back too?" Someina said.

Hinata nodded. "I figured Hanabi isn't in Konoha. I would do anything for you, her, Mitsuyo, the kids and Sasuke. What extraordinary lengths did you mean to retrieve your beloved sister are you talking about?" Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing. No worries,"

"Really?" Hinata asked.

Someina nodded, gulping nervously. She twiddled her thumbs and Hinata narrowed her eyes. "Someina-"

Someina cut off her words instead of allowing her to finish. "Now I kind of understand... why you lied about your identity. If this is what life was in... Konoha- I would have wanted to run for the hills too," Someina said. "This place isn't fun,"

Hinata sighed.

Someina sighed. "How are we going to pay for the damage we caused? The Raikage never minded when you and Sasuke brawled with other people. He covered the costs of property damage and other such things," Someina seemed thoughtful. "We still have the money from Miyana's shack,"

"That blood money is from her killing all these Uchiha. It was settled that we would never use them unless it is for grave emergencies,"

"This isn't an emergency? Sasuke's facing Naruto, you're being chased down by Hyuuga, Mitsuyo's knocked out and I am faced with big choices. And there are millions! We already have so much cash, why not dispense it on something way better?"

Hinata shrugged. "I will think about it," Hinata smiled, eyes forward. "I still have to go to lunch with the Kazekage,"

"Kazekage? Why meet with him? He has no eyebrows," Someina said.

Hinata laughed. "Yes... however, he recognized my strength. Oh yeah, Someina, what were you doing in that abandoned house?"

Someina looked startled by the innocent question. She scratched the back of her head. "Well... I kinda ran for the hills and stayed, sheltered by some man in the shadows,"

"Who was he?"

"It was too dark. And he... he kinda sprouted nonsensical things," Someina said, looking away. "It freaked the kids out,"

Hinata seemed skeptical but looked satisfied. "At least the kids are safe,"

"Yes... Milady,"

"What? Don't say that,"

"Can I start calling you Milady? I already do all the things that make you my master. I cook for you, do your laundry, I protect you and care for the kids,"

"Milady seems so cold and I do not want a servant, Someina,"

"Well, I already get paid by you to do all the things that servants do. I'm so used to serving someone. In the DCA, I was a lowly pawn waiting on orders,"

"Break out of that mentality because we are equals,"

Someina sighed. "Do not pretend we are. Equals. You are many things but you shouldn't lower yourself to be on my level,"

Hinata nodded. "Someina- you are _equal_ to me. Don't think like that,"

"I still should. Otherwise, people will think we are partners. It's suspicious that both me and Mitsuyo are around you. Just in Konoha- I'll call you Milady,"

Hinata didn't seem like she liked it but she agreed. "Fine,"

Someina grinned. "First thing's first- I have to go meet the Kazekage and verify the rumor,"

Hinata looked at the position of the sun in the sky. "Oh. We have to get the boys back,"

* * *

 _An hour later._

Naruto and Sasuke were still in the same place as she left them, sitting on opposite ends. They were just groveling in their individual domes, in pain, trading insults. Wet.

After finding out that he lied, Hinata was furious. She got over it. Now, all that anger is coming back. She doesn't regret leaving but she regrets staying for too long.

The kids were happy. They all cheered. Hinata was ready to strike both Naruto and Sasuke. She couldn't take away the kid's smiles, so she stayed quiet.

Sasuke seemed to also be upset. At her, Naruto, Sakura? She didn't know. Immediately, Amarante and Hiromitsu's eyes became teary. "Tousan. You're alright," Hiromitsu said quietly.

"We worry," Amarante explained. "Lots,"

Amarante leaned her forehead on the barrier and Hiromitsu pressed a hand to it as well. Sasuke smiled tenderly. After fawning over him and saying hello, Benjiro watched his very defeated father with suspicion. "Why'd you put him in the barrier, Kasan? Did he do something bad? Is this a time-out?" he turned on Sasuke and grinned madly.

"Now you know how it feels," Taiyo said. "Time-outs are _evil_ ,"

"Yep, Hinata. Evil," Sasuke chided, an annoyed look on his cold face.

"This isn't a time-out," Hinata said. "It was merely a cooling session so the rest of Konoha wouldn't be destroyed,"

"Too many words for the same general meaning of time-outs," Sasuke murmured in a cynical hiss.

Someina shrugged. "You deserved it. Think about how much money we have to pay to restore the arena. It's a financial disaster, "

"Che. Money is just like water to the Uchiha. Everywhere and in excess. That's no problem," Sasuke grumbled. "Our wealth won't be a problem for seven or so generations,"

"Hmmm, Sasuke. I didn't take you for a snob in rags," Naruto chuckled. Sasuke growled and folded his arms.

Before he could retort, Naruto was onto the next topic. He pointed to Someina. "You. With the green hair!" Naruto called out.

Someina made eye-contact with him.

"Yeah. Who are you and what's your name?"

Someina stood taller. "I'm Ikeda Someina, bodyguard of Milady Hinata and caretaker of these four children," she said, introducing herself swiftly.

Naruto just stroked his chin. "You probably know how to disable this, eh? Right? Can you get me out?" he asked.

Someina's eyes widened and she slapped the dome, making the twins jump away from the dome. "No. I can't go against Milady's orders and I do not want to ever help you," Someina said. "You almost killed Sasuke, Milady, and Mitsuyo in one swoop. It would be daft for you to ask for my aid. It's best if you are shut away,"

"Milady? When did that start, Someina?" Sasuke asked.

"It started a while ago. Keep up," Someina snapped. "I ultimately serve Hinata and her will is to not let you out of here,"

Naruto just sighed.

"It's a super-ultra time-out," Benjiro said. Benjiro and Taiyo laughed, pointing at him. "You're stuck in this 'cause you're in a time-out! Hahahahaha," They both unraveled into peals of laughter.

Hinata rose an eyebrow. "You both came here to gloat? Aren't you glad to see your father?" she narrowed her eyes. "You should be grateful he's alive, Benjiro, Taiyo,"

Benjiro and Taiyo nodded. "Sorry, Kasan," Benjiro said. Taiyo muttered his apology.

Benjiro nodded and tapped on the barrier. "Why's he in there anyway?" he asked. "It's kinda cold, Kasan,"

"So he doesn't fight that man over there," Hinata said, gesturing to Naruto. "Or that Naruto doesn't fight him either,"

Hinata looked over at Naruto who watched them with an unrecognizable look in his eye. "When is your fight with the Kazekage?" she asked.

Naruto seemed delighted at the attention. "It's probably in an hour or so and I've got to check up on Sakura-chan,"

"She is the last person I want to see," Hinata grumbled.

"I don't know why Ino or Tenten... did that. I understand... she was devastated when you died. Now... they're in shock," Naruto said. "Or whoever died... You both have to explain what the hell happened,"

Hinata sighed. "I am not maudlin anymore but it's a long story,"

"I have time. I want answers. I want to know why you both lied. And why your hair is gray and why these kids are here, in Konoha," he narrowed his eyes on Benjiro. "Why is his chakra mixed with natural energy?"

Benjiro grinned. "I've got senjutsu chakra and a sharingan. I am cool, probably cooler than you but we're with the same chakra. That's even cooler,"

Naruto grinned and they shared a moment of mutual respect. "You could be my sensei but I don't think my Kasan likes you very much," Benjiro told Naruto.

Sasuke smirked. Hinata gasped. Children never lie. Her Benjiro also had the added feature of knowing people's true feelings.

Naruto looked affected by the statement and gazed at Hinata carefully. "Is that true?"

"Uh..." Hinata averted her gaze.

"I... uh, it's alright," Naruto leaned in, still talking but with less vigor. "How did that happen? How did he get it in his tenketsu system? Why is he so young and equipped with capabilities in this jutsu?"

Overcome with guilt, Someina stared at her balled up fists, emotional. "It's a long story," Someina sighed through an answer.

Benjiro elbowed Someina's leg. "It's alright- Meina. I forgive you," Someina shared a grateful smile with Benjiro, not all that cured of her downtrodden expression.

Sasuke silently observed Hinata. "Have you spoken to anyone?" he asked.

Hinata nodded. "I'll tell you later on," she said. Sasuke didn't seem satisfied with the cloudy look in her eyes.

She tried to diverge her attention to something else. "Are Shino and Kiba in town?" she asked Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "No. They're on a mission in the land of the waves. Sai is on that mission with them. Intel collection,"

"Intel collection on what?" Someina narrowed her eyes.

Naruto shrugged. "That's all I was told before they took off two weeks ago. They're returning soon, I think," Naruto sighed. "I need to know the condition of my wife,"

"Sakura-sama is probably fine," Someina said. "Except for the draining seal Milady put on her leg," she threw a side-glance to Hinata. "You will... disable it, right? She is my medical-god!"

Hinata sighed. "I suppose I have to disable it,"

"Suppose? If you hurt her, you better fix it," Naruto said. "Please?"

Yes. If they get there in time. Besides, the Cryptology team won't be able to decipher it in this time-frame. She'll see to it. She will save or help Sakura, not because they're friends but because she has to right a wrong. She hoped Mitsuyo was alright.

Naruto eyed Hinata. "How dangerous are you? I noticed you carry swords, your chakra is almost always used in the lightning affinity and you also have control over fuinjutsu. Did you guys stay in Kumogakure for the past few years or something?"

Hinata hesitated to answer. Someina leaned in. "She will tell you when she feels like it. Until then, not a peep out of you," Someina said.

Hinata shook her head. "Mitsuyo isn't alright... We also have to check up on her, too,"

Sasuke sighed and Hinata undid Naruto's seal. He was free to go. Someina became on-guard and stepped in front of the children. "You are too dangerous,"

Naruto scratched his head and looked around, at the destruction they probably caused. Fires here, broken sidewalks there. Rubbish and broken bonds everywhere.

"We've made quite a mess," Naruto laughed, chuckling. "It's mostly good to have you back. I'm glad you're okay and alive. Konoha will rejoice,"

Hinata didn't answer, instead, she turned around and continued walking.

"What? Hinata- what's wrong?" Naruto called out.

His concern for her is present... How strange. "Your concern for me is unnecessary. And please do not touch me again," Hinata said.

"What'd I do wrong?"

"Lots of things," Hinata said in a clipped tone.

He didn't even notice her for like nineteen years and he doesn't even seem to think that's... oh Kami. She can't just hate him for doing this.

She can't _talk_ to him.

She feels like she's been repeating herself to people with blocked ears! She's at her limit with how much she can tolerate at the moment. She does not want to lift a hand on either of them. Sasuke's hurt. Naruto's hurt because of Sasuke. Sasuke lied to her for five years. All her friends are just rude. Hanabi is gone. Her father thinks she's a huge disappointment and this isn't working.

"You both have no tact. Do not fight in my name. I do not want to speak to any of you this way," Hinata said, turning around. "I will go to the hospital and Someina will meet me there. Someina, release the barriers and take Sasuke somewhere he can rest. The kids will stay with Sasuke,"

Someina nodded then did the hand signs. Boar. Fox. Ram. Sasuke was released and Hinata walked on, without looking back. Suddenly, she felt something cling to her leg.

She turned around, ready to yell. It was just Amarante.

Hinata stopped then a tender smile softened out her features. "Hime," she said. Amarante shifted in her spot as if waiting for something. "Yes, darling?"

"You never leave without a kiss, mama," she scratched her eyes.

They're insatiable but so lovely. Hinata smiled and leaned down to kiss her daughter's forehead. Amarante pressed her head to Hinata's chest and Hinata smiled when the kids ran towards her, demanding affection. She opened her arms wider to accommodate the rest of the kids squeezing in hugs. She will always be grateful to them.

She inhaled deeply. "You all are my treasures. My suns, my moons, my stars,"

She smiled and felt Taiyo squeeze her hand three times.

* * *

End Chapter


	41. Card Games

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 41-  
Card Games

* * *

The first thing they did was enter the hospital. Hinata walked with purpose as she roamed the hallways. Someina was behind her. She will not tolerate any of their attitudes anymore. They passed the pit, supply closets and a generous amount of hurt shinobi and doctors alike.

"Natsukawa Momo?" A doctor with draped clothing and cinnamon brown hair cried out.

Her name- no, not her name has been called.

The clipboard the peckish girl carried dropped as she swung her lithe body to crash into Hinata.

Oh Kanebi.

Kanebi... corrects her posture every time she saw Hinata. She seemed to only have drivels coming out her mouth and doted on her every move.

Someina jumped back when she saw the medical-nin she recognized from Kumogakure. "Kanebi Elizabeth? What are you doing in Konoha?" Someina asked.

Hinata allowed her former student to hug her tightly.

Kanebi always seemed to drop things around Hinata. Her cheeks had the evidence of a flush and she never missed the chance to scrub in with Hinata during lectures, surgeries or actual showers Hinata took in her workplace. She always wanted to please Hinata, in whatever way possible, even when her personality took a flirty twist.

Completely ignoring Someina, Elizabeth looked to Hinata. "Oh! Natsukawa-sama! Sensei! Thank goodness you are here! We have so many surgeries you need to direct these Konoha children in. Besides, this place is so foreign and I miss being taught by you,"

Hinata smiled kindly, pulling back from the hug that lasted too long. "Elizabeth-chan... dear, I am not here... for any consults or meetings, I am here for vacation,"

Elizabeth's eyelids fluttered when they made eye contact and she was still way too close. "After your house burnt down... I understand. Change the landscape and get around for a while. Has Konoha been treating you well?"

Hinata didn't know if she should grin and bear the pain of Konoha or be truthful and break down into sobs. She couldn't do either of them. She had to be strong in front of these people. She squared her shoulders and stood up taller.

"Well enough, Elizabeth-chan," Hinata answered.

Not catching onto Hinata's false notes, Elizabeth sang on, happily. "It's always a joy to have you in any OR. Someina-kohai! It's nice to see you under the tutelage of your sensei! You're so lucky," she said and picked up the clipboard.

Someina smiled in a strained way. "How were you allowed outside of Kumo?" Someina asked, getting annoyed by the girl's everlasting cheery disposition.

Elizabeth got happier. "At least one medical-nin accompanied all the Kages. If the Kage were on a deathbed, he wanted someone from his village, whom he could trust, to save him. You were not there, so I was chosen and C went as a bodyguard, as well," she chirped.

Hinata nodded, changing the subject. "Hey, Elizabeth- can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, Natsukawa-senpai!" Her auburn hair flipped as she leaned in. Her voice took a lower, more serious baritone. "I mean it, anything,"

Hinata cleared her throat. "Uh. Please, would you direct me to Uzumaki Sakura's hospital room? I have some important things to talk to about with her,"

The student froze, her green eyes darting all over Hinata's chest. She held the clipboard over her mouth, so her words were muted. "Natsukawa-sama- I don't know if I should. I heard rumors that you were the one who put the almighty woman in the hospital. Which is totally awesome... and impressive, 'cause you're impressive but still, I could get information about it, alright?"

"I appreciate it, Kanebi," Hinata said.

She scurried off. "She's eager," Someina commented as soon as Kanebi was gone.

Hinata nodded.

"I'm surprised she didn't ask you for a kiss. Milady, she's in love with you," Someina said.

Hinata shook her head, laughing. "It's puppy love. Weren't you like that with Mitsuyo when you were younger?"

"Yeah but I don't put up pictures of Mitsuyo up in my cubbies in the intern's locker room," Someina snorted.

Hinata waved her annoying words away. "A) it's... intense puppy love, b) it'll pass and c) it's normal to appreciate womanly figures who impress you,"

Someina didn't seem too convinced but dropped it. "About your friends... why didn't you just use your byakugan?" Someina asked.

"I don't want to see them more than I have to," Hinata said.

Someina cracked a weak smile as she nodded in understanding.

Kanebi came back and Hinata smiled graciously at Elizabeth. Kanebi nearly melted. They were promptly directed to Sakura's room. The door opened and three senbon came in Hinata's direction.

Hinata immediately summoned her sword and sliced through them. "It's just me," Hinata said.

Without much glee, the rest eased up. Slightly. As the needles tumbled to the ground, Hinata looked at Sakura, unimpressed.

Sakura laid on her bed. Crowded beside Sakura's bed, the lovely Ino and another woman she didn't recognize were together.

Hinata observed the scene with a neutral gaze. Indifference. Someina immediately drew her sword and Hinata gestured for her to lower it.

"Pacifists, remember?" Hinata whispered as she unsummoned her own sword.

In her time, Sakura and Ino were nothing but voluble. Now they were as quiet as a temple mouse.

Someina sighed, lowering her weapon as Hinata settled at the edge of the room.

Hinata looked at the woman who had a fan strapped to her back. A wind-user. Interesting. She's probably long-range fighter and she has no idea who Hinata is so that is a bonus.

Her hair was tied up, parted in four ways atop of her head. She was quite taller than the rest of them with longer limbs. Her skin was obviously sun-browned and she was stoic, not looking scandalized as the rest of her former friends did.

Hinata comes in peace. As mercurial things are, their choices can change Sakura's fate.

She saw the looks on their faces. None of them were impressed by this. By her. What is she doing here? She should be with her kids and Mitsuyo...

Hinata just nodded. She read the feel of the room. "Perhaps I should go," she whispered.

Ino's eyebrows nearly jumped off of her face, reaching her hairline. "After what you've done- you will leave Sakura like this? Ill and frail?" Ino gasped.

"Uzumaki-san struck me. I was merely defending myself. If it meant disabling her strength then so be it," Hinata said. "It would have been no different had I been versing another opponent,"

"You're the woman who gave Sakura the seal that's killing her," the blonde woman clad in purple yelled out. "You got a lot of nerve to come here. I do not tolerate people who hurt those dear to me,"

"I do not either. In that way, we are the same," Hinata told her.

The woman batted her eye. "You are not on my level,"

"Don't look down on her," Someina said.

"I will! She's beneath me because I do not hurt my friends," the sand woman said.

"All of us. No, the rest of you are and I are not friends! Yamanaka-san said I was dead to her and Uzumaki-san won't look at me in the eye," Hinata said, coldly. "Tell me, is this friendship?"

Hinata stared at the other women in the tense atmosphere. It used to be mellow and happy. Now, look at them... Hinata sighed, realizing that the Uchiha are somewhat of harbingers.

After not eliciting a response from the blonde sand woman, Hinata turned to Sakura. "Sakura, your damage could have been much worse," Hinata hissed.

Someina nodded. Hinata only used two senbon and a seal. Imagine if Hinata used her other affinities or Jikishi no jutsu or even her better Fuinjutsu seals.

"Is that a threat?" The woman asked, reaching for her fan.

Hinata shrugged. "No,"

In other words, Hinata just wants them to show some respect. It's a brand new type of seal. If it's made by her, no one can get it off. If they get a headstart of about a month, then yes, maybe.

Changing the subject, Hinata spoke quietly. "Have the members of your Konohagakure Cryptology team members managed to release it?"

Ino opened her mouth and Hinata shook her head. "Do not say that I am incapable of releasing a simple seal, Yamanaka-san. If one insult about my strength leaves your mouth, then I will never speak to you again,"

Ino closed her mouth. She will show Ino her strength with a punch. Weapons. Loose metal. Summoning one of her animals. An endless world of byakugan tricks or her blade. She's really liking the idea.

She cleared her throat and stared at the other women. "I tried to be nice and you all spit in my face. Returning to Konoha was my dream until now. Five years of staying in a land that wasn't really your birthplace dampen the spirit. I couldn't say 'hi,' to my friends, I couldn't have a safe place to raise my children and my sister has grown into a fine woman without me to guide her, as her sister,"

"Why would we be nice? You came back with Uchiha Sasuke and lied to us for five years! And you left Sakura in this state," Ino protested.

Hinata just rolled her eyes. "If you would shut up for at least five seconds then I would have told you what really happened from the start and you would not have acted like rude ladies," Hinata hissed.

"Don't tell me to shut up! What's so important that made you have to leave?" Ino said.

"Lots of things. You are a contributing factor, Yamanaka-san," Hinata huffed.

"Me?" Ino pointed to herself.

"Yes! But not everything is about you, Yamanaka-san," Hinata said, exasperated.

Ino seemed particularly depressed at that then played with a strand of platinum hair.

"You cannot deny what's clear to my eyes- Konoha has moved on without me. You all have moved on without me," Hinata said.

The wind woman scoffed. "No. What did you put in that seal? It's disrupting her chakra flow and she's weak now,"

"Yeah! Tell me," Ino said.

 _Oh. Ino... she wants to speak to me, the delusional virgin woman who does a trend of genin-level work? That's peculiar_ , Hinata thought.

Hinata sighed and gestured to the seal and snapped her fingers. The seal came undone and Hinata used her byakugan. "Hm. You've lost more chakra than I expected, Uzumaki Sakura-san,"

Sakura coughed and Hinata tossed a pill to her. Sakura caught it, inspecting the green piece of medicine. After rolling it around in her hand a couple of times, Sakura sniffed it.

"It's scented," Sakura noted, aloud.

"What is that?" The sand woman asked.

Hinata felt proud enough to explain at her work. "A specialized version of your military ration pill or whatever. It's tiny and flavored," Hinata shared. "It has more minerals and vitamins,"

Hinata thought Sakura would like it. Sakura frowned.

"Sakura, don't take it. How do we know it's not poison?" The wind woman asked.

"You are ridiculous, lady of the sand," Hinata huffed. "I don't know you but I do not like you, already,"

Someina sent a pointed look to Ino. "Milady is above poisoning or drugging people she engaged with," Someina said with a haughty tone. "Unlike some people we know,"

"You know what-" Ino yelled.

"Silence, both of you," Hinata said. Summoning another version of the pill, Hinata showed them the medicine and swallowed it. "Happy? It's safe,"

Nice to know we still have some semblance of trust in the air. Sakura just placed the pill on the bedside table, panting with the simple action. Someina scowled.

"I see how it is," Hinata said. This abasement... was unpleasant.

"You are all obviously upset about my absence but if you are willing to have a sit down about what happened, then I will tell all at a teahouse meet. Someina shall give you the address should you decide to show in a week from now,"

"What will happen if we don't go?" Sakura asked.

Frankly, Hinata is quite hesitant to show them any kindness or hospitality considering their heinous attitudes. Maybe she is dumb for doing this. Trying. Perhaps I am a fool when it comes to them all, Hinata thought sullenly.

"I will return to my home, with my kids, away from you guys," Hinata said.

"Why don't you save us the trouble and leave now?" The wind woman said.

"Maybe I will. You should save Konoha the trouble- nevermind," Hinata faltered off, something else gaining her attention. Hinata eyed the bandana on the table. It seems to have a Kumogakure style.

"Have any of you traveled to Kumo recently?" Someina said, noticing the bandana too.

Sakura shook her head. Ino was about to answer then Someina interrupted. "Let me guess, you never go out because it ruins your oh-so-precious hair, princess?"

Ino gasped. "Insult her again and I'll throw you through a wall," Sakura told Someina.

"Kumogakure and that surrounding area rains too often. It's a swamp with pointy mountains," the usually reticent woman said.

"It is not a swamp... It's on the coastline of a warm sea, overlooking a peninsular zone," Hinata said. The wind woman seemed unimpressed by her attitude. All mountains are sharp. A thing that woman doesn't have in common with them.

"That headband... is familiar... where is it from?" Someina said.

The wind woman looked at Someina. "That belongs to Akimichi Karui. Don't steal it,"

"Don't accuse her of stealing," Hinata said.

Hinata got a migraine. Is she in Konoha? Did she marry an Akimichi? Hinata shook her head. This room is contaminated. Maybe this entire hospital. The wind woman just watched her so much more carefully.

"What's your problem with Karui?" The wind woman asked, speculative.

All the taste she had in her mouth soured and Hinata curled her toes, wondering where she'll find the bloody bitch.

Hinata cracked her neck, tilting from side to side. "We have... a long history together," Hinata said. "Not all good,"

"I don't like a liar. Where did you come from?" The woman with the fan asked. "More importantly, why have you come back, causing trouble?"

"I didn't invade Konoha, wind-user. On top of that, I do not answer the questions of strangers," Hinata asked. "You do look familiar, though,"

"Temari's the name, Hyuuga," The wind woman- no, _Temari_ said with steely, cold eyes.

"Well, Temari. I do not cause trouble. I wanted to resort to calmer, more peaceful methods until Sakura began swinging at me," Hinata said accusingly. "I don't take getting attacked too lightly, either, Temari. Ino slapped me and Sakura swung at me,"

"I didn't think it would take much get you down," Ino scoffed. "Turns out, I was-"

Hinata threw four senbon at Ino. It was only Sakura's quick hands that saved her. Sakura pulled a metal tray from the bedside table and held it in front of Ino's face, intercepting the senbon.

"Shut up, Ino," Hinata said. "Someina. We are off,"

Someina nodded. Hinata turned around and headed for the door. Before she could leave, she looked over her shoulder. Her soul called out to them all. A saudade feeling. Alas, that feeling is no more. They're on the boat of sinking friendships. Hinata sighed.

Someina and Hinata went out and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Mitsuyo's nightmare-black hair was sprawled all over the pillow and she sank into the folds of the blanket.

Mitsuyo was still unconscious, breathing unlaboured. She had a concentrated look on her narrow face, lips slightly parted. It's like she fell asleep during a nasty remark, wanting to say something. She laid on a hospital bed with cuts and scrapes that weren't too pretty. At least she looked peaceful. She was wrapped up, though.

She was breathing deeply as if sleeping rather than in a shallow way. It calmed Hinata.

Aside from the clamourous outside world noise, the sounds between the bodyguard and the Hyuuga were minimal.

Someina reached out for Mitsuyo's hand then retracted as if deciding against the gentle action. "I'm sorry, Mitsuyo," Someina whispered to Mitsuyo.

Hinata offered a questioning glance to Someina. "For what?"

Someina didn't reply. She just drowned in sin, looking guilty. "Rasengans... are powerful... That bastard is powerful," Someina said.

They are powerful. Hinata wished Naruto wasn't strong, suddenly. Hinata used to dream of Naruto rushing up to her. Now all she wants is nothing more but to be alone, for him to run in the other direction.

Someina just clutched her fists together and huffed. "The next time I see that Naruto punk... I swear I will just beat him till he's inert. Hurting Mitsuyo- what the hell?!"

"He didn't mean to," Hinata said, feeling the sharp glare of Someina on the side of her face.

"You're defending him?!" Someina yelled.

Hinata shook her head. "The Rasengan- it was meant for me. He was supposed to hurt me more than he already has," Hinata whispered sullenly. "She was never supposed to be involved,"

"Were you really ever going to let Naruto train your kids? Let him father your kids since you were so in love with him?!"

"Do not judge my childish whims, Someina. I was dumb and he was my hero. We have heroes that aren't who they seem to be,"

Or they are what they seem to be and Hinata doesn't _want that._

Someina was more annoyed by her answer. "Why did you let him hug you like that, then? He's dangerous and I can't believe you are so lenient with him,"

"I am not lenient, Someina," Hinata scoffed. "You are in love with Ryouta though he might have never even existed!"

"I am in love with people who save me. He's not my imaginary friend," Someina said. "Ryouta... kept me alive and you have Sasuke. You're his sword, you know? The one weapon he's damn obsessed with and you want to throw that all away? Milady... please be careful around Naruto, cherish Sasuke,"

Grinding her teeth didn't keep her anger at bay. Her nails dug into the soft flesh of her palms.

She isn't going to give up Sasuke for Naruto! She won't cheat. Why was she implying that? It gave Hinata anxiety and her gaze was tinted red. Is that what Someina thinks about Sasuke? An almighty savior whose purpose is to save her?

"I really do not like who your sailor is, Someina," Hinata said. "Despite that, Mitsuyo would be upset at us fighting,"

Also tense, Someina's gaze fell on her shoes. "It's much too humid to fight," Someina shrugged.

Yes. It's the humidity.

* * *

Poor Mitsuyo.

"So... what do you want to make for dinner?" Someina asked. "The kids feel homesick and I wanna include something with... sugar and fish? What... would you like to do?"

Hinata didn't answer, instead, she leaned down and pushed the covers of Mitsuyo's blanket under her chin. Hinata gave Mitsuyo one-eighth of her chakra, hoping to heal her a bit. She kissed Mitsuyo's forehead.

Hinata just sighed then turned away from the green-haired woman. "I'm taking another walk, collect my thoughts,"

"What?"

"Prepare dinner... yourself," she clarified.

Hinata was already out of the nearest window, leaving the green-headed girl with a lowered mouth and an offended expression. Hinata just went to take another walk.

It was a few hours after the whole debacle with Naruto. Hinata was still out, doing whatever and Sasuke brooded in his wounds for a while as well. They've been arguing a lot more recently. They always are so... perfect, it's kind of gross but perfect people find other perfect people, Someina guesses.

Sasuke's wounds were relatively healed so he moved around, playing with the kids and hiding the bandages so they wouldn't get worried. The twins fell asleep and the boys were too hyper and sad about not being able to watch the match. They've never watched a huge event like this.

Kumogakure never really had them. They didn't watch the chunin exams often, either. This was crushing them, so Sasuke decided to cheer them up in a very Sasuke way.

He's admirable. Very much so.

After Taiyo, Benjiro, and Sasuke finished playing a lengthy game of go-ishi, the kids, as promised would get ice cream if they came somewhat close to winning. Someina knew that the kids would get ice cream anyway because Sasuke was just like that. Sweet in subtle ways.

The two boys got ready, without her help, this time because she would stay at home with the twins. The twins usually slept for a long time and she didn't wake them. Sasuke will just get them something lighter and healthier or Hinata would have fit.

Sasuke cleaned up the go-ishi pieces and stared at Someina when she sat across from him at the small table. "Can I ask you a question?" she said.

Sasuke just scoffed. "Che. Scar. You just did. If you have a question- just ask it,"

"Okay," she winced. "You sure?"

Sasuke groaned as if he were in chronic pain. "Yeah. I'm sure,"

"Okay. Okay. Fine," she said. Here goes, like, nothing. "You know how the past isn't through with us?"

Sasuke inaudibly nodded.

"Orochimaru. Despite Mitsuyo having an affair with Orochimaru and you being under his tutelage, what made you both do things for him? Why serve him if he was so bad?"

"Ah. Familiarity tries. Gotta love 'em," Sasuke said in a lily-sweet tone.

"Do you?" Someina asked.

"No," he deadpanned. Her heart fell but he wouldn't notice. Ever. "Well. The first thing to know about Orochimaru is only there when you need something. Like water when dehydrated. Like food when starving. Like power when weak. The people who want something are desperate and he knows desperation better than anyone,"

"Like sugar or honey when the tea is... awfully bitter," Someina concluded.

Sasuke chuckled and looked at Someina for a long time, longer than she is used to. "That's something Hinata would say but yes. Like that,"

Someina stayed quiet, mulling over that. She didn't seem too desperate about it. Her sister died like seven years ago. She had time to be angry. She had time to cry. She had time to want to die. She got over it. How did Orochimaru even know?

Sasuke seemed thoughtful as he pondered over her question. He didn't just dismiss her like he usually would. He's either happier than usual or just... lonely since he and Hinata are fighting. She would be good company if he let her.

"If you need an analogy... one so happy that isn't going to scare you away..." Sasuke said, thinking for a moment. He nodded then launched into an explanation. "He comes in a time in need. When you have no other options. Imagine you as the bee, looking for a flower to pollinate. A goal to bloom. He's the flower, all pretty, lively and beneficial. Then... for a while, at least, he is nourishing and you get addicted to the guidance and profits of this seemingly... helpful man. Then, when you least expect it, the ground opens, swallows the bee, the flower and the surrounding area up into darkness. That's what Orochimaru is,"

"The flower?" Someina asked hopefully.

"No- weren't you listening to me?" Sasuke grumbled, shooting a dirty look to Someina. "Idiot- he's the abyss he pulls you into. The black world, trapped with no other place to go,"

"Oh. Then why do people go for his help?" Someina asked.

"Power. That's all people want. That's why they take the risk. That's why I took the risk,"

"He gave you power," Someina whispered. Will Orochimaru give her power or just sadness and empty promises?

"Yes. But I gave my soul away to achieve it. The sacrifice wasn't worth it. I didn't even get my goal,"

"What was your goal?"

Sasuke looked uncomfortable. "Too many questions, Ikeda,"

"What if he'll give you something real? I mean, power is an illusion,"

"Then it's a lie. He only does something so he could use it for his convenience," Sasuke told her bluntly.

"How would he have used your strength?" Someina queried. How will he use... hers? Someina doesn't really have strength. She has nothing to offer.

"Shift the tides of war. Use me as a vessel. I had to be strong enough. Capable of doing his jutsu and my body was perfect,"

"Oh, my kami. I didn't know," Someina gasped.

"You don't know a lot of things," Sasuke said. "If he will give you something, expect him to take more than you'll ever get,"

"I was wondering about Orochimaru because he's in _Konoha_. He also has a relation to you, which isn't very good for Hinata. I just want to protect the kids from what everyone who doesn't really like you or the Hyuuga,"

Sasuke seemed to buy the excuse because it was partially true. She was at a crossroad. She couldn't not... get her sister back. She couldn't also kill Hinata and the Kokoro woman. It was a struggle between accepting and hating the past and present.

Which one did she love more? She didn't know. She was ladened with this. The coin Orochimaru gave her was heavy in her pocket and burned against her skin like the sun.

Sasuke watched her for a while then flexed a brow upwards. "You good?" Sasuke asked.

She looked up. "Sort of," she said in a hushed tone. She didn't elaborate.

Sasuke shrugged, "If you want to, tell me about it. If you don't want to talk, we'll drink rum,"

"You'd do that for me?" Someina asked.

"Why not? You'd save my mother's portrait. The least I can do is help you," Sasuke said.

And he'd jump into a flame for her. She doesn't understand why Hinata would choose anyone other than a lackadaisical Sasuke. He's very dreamy. He's lazy and careless but in a dreamy way.

She looked away. "Yeah, we'll drink,"

He nodded before leaving.

* * *

The activity Hinata liked the most was sitting on top of a train they caught and riding, wind through her hair. Her favorite pass time was being in the thick, fragrant pine trees, having a picnic miles above the ground.

She missed it. She felt free, unjudged and happy. Sasuke would hold her waist as they'd practically soar through the forest. He called her delusional... Now... she's in this predicament.

Hinata sighed. Coming home, she took off her shoes and hung her cloak. Thinking about the day, she wrote a journal entry to Hanabi like she always did.

Sasuke was wrapped up in bandages but he came hobbling over to her in the quaint living room. His chest was bare but wrapped with bandages and he wore sweatpants, taking it easy after all the wounds he attained.

Looking pained, Sasuke had a pack of cards and he chuckled when he came across from her at the small table she was seated at. Her knees were neatly folded under her as she dipped the feather into the ink. She just ignored him and continued on, scroll writing.

"I see... you do not want to talk to me," he said slowly.

She made a non-committal noise.

Continuing on, he said; "The kids and I had to order takeout. Mitsuyo wasn't here to cook and Someina didn't feel like it. It's been a while since we've never had you home at dinnertime. You skipped it. The kids felt the loss and I have a feeling that you were missing 'cause of me,"

Fed up and miffed, Hinata offered him a blank look and focused on her craft.

"I know. I know. You won't speak, yeah. I didn't come to speak either," Sasuke told her. "I came here to play cards,"

Hinata just shook her head and started getting up, prepping to leave. She's not doing this. Sasuke grabbed her arm, the movement was so quick that it agitated his wounds.

"Sasuke! Be careful, don't do that," Hinata warned him, watching the patches of red bloom over his skin.

"So, you still care about me, ocha," Sasuke said, a genuine smile spreading on his lips.

"Hmph," Hinata shrugged while cutting off his bloodied bandages from his arms and bare chest.

Hinata sat down after placing leaves on his wounds that would cease the bruising and reduce the swelling. He seemed appreciative and commented idly while she applied the medicine.

"I thought you'd just let me bleed out, here. Alone and sleepless in Konoha," he said like he really believed that.

She slapped the side of his head as if to say, idiot.

When she was satisfied with her work and the lack of blood, she reverted to her old spot with her scroll paper. He tapped on her hands and pushed away all the work.

"Come on, ocha. When was the last time we played a game of cards? During your pregnancy, you'd love this. You won, yes... a lot," Sasuke grouched.

Hinata suppressed a groan.

"Do me a favor and play this game of cards? Come on, if you don't play who's gonna put up with me?"

Hinata just sighed and nodded. "Fine,"

"Oh. There's a word. Not an extant word... but a word," he said, though she knew he was repressing a smile.

About a few minutes later, the cards were set up and they were playing goldfish. Sasuke didn't cheat and Hinata stayed quiet, gazing at her cards.

"It's rare but I never feel the need to complain about you. To other people. Our fights- we resolve them and we apologize. Make nice," Sasuke said, sending quick looks to Hinata. "Uh, we've been walking on egg-shells and I can't take it anymore. Tell me what's on your mind, explain not explode,"

"If I talk... I'll explode. Not explain," Hinata said.

Sasuke responded sharply. "You're being infuriating,"

"Me? Try living with you for a day,"

"Let it all out. I don't want any lies,"

"Lies?! Sasuke- it's your fault that we're in this mess. You lied to me for five years about this. How can I talk to you about something you think is right? Is justified? I thought we talked about these things, Sasuke. This is not okay. Everyone is mad at me and they buried me beside, beside Neji and all my friends hate me,"

Sasuke balled up his fist. "It was right at the time. I needed to keep you safe and this was the way to do it. Your pregnancy was already stressful enough with the DCA, the threats from the Raikage and the shutting you away,"

Hinata sighed in a frustrated way. "Can you at least feel guilty? Have some remorse... something that looks like guilt,"

"I am guilty. I put you in a place of pain," Sasuke admitted.

Hinata felt a bit better. Perhaps he was right. She kept her gaze focused on the cards and had to ask. "Why did you and Naruto get into it? Why'd he hit you?"

Sasuke hesitated, looking like he wouldn't answer. "I let him. He was going to be pissed at me one way or another,"

"How did he even know about the pregnancy?" Hinata wondered aloud.

In a split second, an acidic tone was let out from his lips. He scoffed, with a scowl on his face. "What does it matter that he knows?" he snapped.

"I just want-"

He interrupted her, already mad about multiple things. "It wouldn't have changed the fact that you're with me, for five years and we have a life together. Would you rather the twins be his? Are you ashamed that they're mine?"

Hinata just gasped. "That's what you think?! That I want his kids? Him," she whispered.

He nodded, giving her a glare. "All the women of divide their legs for him, so it seems obvious,"

Her eyes burnt, stinging with the threat of tears. "No. A thousand times over no. Oh, my kami. I have- to leave for ten minutes. Don't talk to me for like ten minutes,"

She sat up and waltzed to the bathroom. She is fuming! Why is everyone like this?! She wants to punch a wall or throw up. He- unsurprisingly- followed her. All the while, looking melancholic. She almost closed the door on his face but she wanted to hear what he would say- to redeem himself.

He just looked a little lost, a little insecure and sad. "I don't get it. With Naruto. The looks. The ointment. The damn hug. I thought you were with me,"

"I am with you! You're an idiot, Uchiha Sasuke. An idiot!" Hinata said and slammed the door.

She heard knocks on the door. Using the playing cards, he slid one under the door. Hinata pushed it out. He pushed it back in and Hinata flipped it over.

 _Do you have a thing for motel bathrooms?_  
-Uchiha Sasuke

After skimming over the text, Hinata tore the card in half. "Hardy, har, har. Go away," Hinata told him through the barrier of the door.

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh. "You ripped it up, didn't you? You know we'll have to get a new pack. Because playing cards without all the cards isn't... fun,"

"Who cares about the bloody cards?! Go away,"

For nearly ten minutes, Hinata listened to Sasuke breathe through the paper-thin walls.

He sounded like he would leave her alone. "I'm going to bed. Meeting with Kakashi in the morning... Don't fall asleep, Hyuuga. There might be cockroaches," he warned.

Hinata scanned the relatively dirty washroom. She was terrified. There were no cockroaches. She banged on the bathroom door, where she knew Sasuke's head was on the other side. "Don't psyche me out, jerk. If you were here, I'd hit you, Uchiha-san. Really hard. Like hard,"

"I am here. You won't let me in,"

"Whose fault is that, Uchiha?"

"You still have claws, doncha? Can I join you?"

"Not in the bathroom," Hinata said half-heartedly. "You could join Madara in... I don't know- a bad place,"

"Hell?" Sasuke suggested with a small chuckle.

"No," Hinata shook her head. He doesn't deserve there.

"It's a hard pass. You wouldn't be there. Can't meet you up in heaven, ocha," Sasuke said honestly. "You can't just leave me out here,"

"Find a bed. Get comfy. I'm busy," Hinata huffed.

"Damn it, don't be difficult. No. Just... come out. I have some choice words to say,"

While losing some type of internal battle, she opened the door. "You can come in," Hinata said.

* * *

 _10 minutes later._

Sasuke slumped against the closed door while Hinata leaned on the edge of a low-rise porcelain tub. Across from each other, silent. She just blinked at him through tears.

Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh. "I hate making you cry," he said.

"Then don't do it so often," Hinata grumbled.

"I try not to,"

She just tried not to say anything crabby. He tossed a handkerchief over to Hinata. She took deep breaths as she dabbed around her eyes. He took it back and stuffed it into his pocket.

He was still quite injured, she noticed. Breaking the tense silence, they spoke at the same time. Awkward.

Sasuke clammed up and looked at her in earnest, urging her to speak. "You go first," he said.

She couldn't swallow the lump in her throat. "How could you say that?" Hinata asked. Her voice cracked. "I... I don't know why you don't... believe me when I say I will be here, standing by your side. That you didn't waste my youth. This is the life I want, with you,"

"I know," he said.

"Then why do you doubt it?" Hinata asked quietly.

"It's easy to get jealous. I get jealous,"

Hinata couldn't understand. "Why?"

Sasuke drew another hard sigh. "I was so sure after the year of pregnancy passed and you had the child that you'd walk out of Kumogakure with all your tea recipes and books and just leave me for Naruto. I know- it's stupid but things were temporary for me. I've never had anything good in my life. I go to extreme and desperate measures to keep the good things. With Taichirou. With you. With the kids. I'm sorry that you got stuck with that part of me, Hinata. I really am. I'm sorry for what I did,"

Hinata shook her head. "You are the sunshine in my day and the moonlight of my nights, idiot. I stay for you, picked you," she said softly, looking at the half-moons on her nail-beds.

"I know," he replied dismally. He cleared his throat and continued. "I picked you too,"

He did, didn't he?

He eyed her carefully. "I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm sorry too..." Hinata said.

"You know, sometimes, it'd be nice if you looked at me like your hero,"

"You are," Hinata's words were interrupted by a chuckle or two. "and I do,"

"I wanted to hear you say it," he said honestly.

She rolled her eyes. "You have such a huge ego,"

"It's what makes me charming," Sasuke said.

"I'd only do multiplication... and adding new numbers to our family with you," she said quietly, bringing the conversation back to the subject of wanting Naruto's kids. She didn't and that is final.

"My math genius, eh?" Sasuke asked.

"Only your math genius," Hinata clarified.

Hinata's stretched out legs brushed against his. He tapped her ankle with his foot and Hinata returned the actions. After being silent and playing footsies, they began talking more.

"What happened with your father?" Sasuke asked seriously.

She buried her face in her hands before looking at him. "I spoke to my father today. It- is... it was oh Kami! It was awful!"

She gave him a rundown of the situation and he tried not going to the Hyuuga manor and bashing Hiashi's face in. "I'll light that place on fire one day, Hinata. I will," he promised.

Feeling the same, Hinata hung her head in shame. She'll probably give him the match. Honestly. She laughed a bit, feeling so heartbroken. Hanabi isn't even... in Konoha. Her second heart isn't even in Konoha. Kiba and Shino aren't there. She has four beautiful kids and a wonderful hus- boyfriend and he doesn't want to meet the new Hinata. That will be the way they remain.

What was she even thinking?! She was boiling! What is she doing in Konoha? Her house burnt down, everyone thinks she's weak and Mitsuyo is in the hospital... Kami. What if Tenten doesn't forgive her?! Still? It's almost been ten years. Sheesh. Ten years and a damn grudge.

She- she can't. She's so mad!

"Hinata- relax!" Sasuke ordered. "Remember. Reflect. Release,"

"What?!" Hinata asked too loudly.

"Calm down," he said.

"I am calm!" she snapped.

She noticed the lights flickering and the metal all around the bathroom was bubbling, filling the air with the scent of dry metal.

Oh.

She channeled chakra into her ear and listened for Sasuke's slow and steady heartbeat. She looked down and saw the ying and yang tattoo, sighing. She should calm down.

She got lost in her thoughts and the state of metal always reacts. She has to be careful with her outbursts.

He seemed reproachful and wondering. _Understanding_. "A yen for your thoughts?" Sasuke asked her, nudging her foot with his.

Hinata sighed, feeling so frustrated with herself. "I got stronger and Hiashi wants nothing to do with me,"

Sasuke shifted against the door, just as callous as Hinata secretly felt. He was open with his disgust and scoffed. "Maybe he should have nothing to do with you. He is, quite horrible. Your friends are horrible too," Sasuke admitted.

Hinata nodded. "Ino... called me weak. I will lose it the next time she says something like that. Tenten was surprisingly bad too. I didn't know she... knew I died or that she cared. We haven't really talked,"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, curious.

Hinata avoided his gaze because she was also ashamed of this. It's been a developing theory with the weapon's user. "She probably doesn't forgive me for... when... Neji... sacrificed himself for me," she said, not knowing why her voice was so thick with emotion. "Before Neji died, she treated me like a sister, which was, like, good because... Hanabi never spoke to me from ages five and on... So, it felt nice. Then, when I jumped in front of Naruto to avoid the... ten-tails branch spear... Neji jumped in front of me- to protect me. He... died immediately. I was dumb, I didn't... even get to say I loved him. Tenten didn't either and for that, she distanced herself from me. We went from talking all day, every day to never speaking. I think she avoids me because she's angry and I let her because I'm guilty," Hinata said slowly, feeling bitterness on her tongue. She looked up, quickly. "I don't know if I'm overthinking it... but it makes me defeated all the same. I say her name, I say sorry but she doesn't... We just have nothing left to say and another year passes. I don't know why I care,"

After thinking over the information, Sasuke shook his head, looking upset on her behalf. "She can't hold that against... you," Sasuke told her softly.

"You'll be surprised how well the girl can hold a grudge," Hinata murmured. "I thought she was relieved I died, which is morbid. I know but... it fits. It's fitting and... 'cause of that... Ino's reaction makes sense but Tenten- no. Not at all,"

Sasuke looked reflective and upset, frowning. "Women are complicated. I don't understand them. Guys just share a few punches and then, you know, drink on it. There's less drama?" Sasuke said, looking puzzled.

"What do you think I should do?" Hinata asked, seeking aid and solace.

Sasuke shrugged. "Let them simmer on their pain and then come back,"

Hinata nodded at the relatively fine advice. "I invited them over for tea, is that alright?" she sighed.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded. "You make excellent tea. You make excellent company. They're just ruiners,"

She placed her cheeks in her hands, rubbing her eyes. "I'm still not friends... with my friends," Hinata said then smiled. "Uchiha... Sasuke, you're still my best friend- don't tell Someina or Karin but... you really are,"

"Yeah, vice versa," he snorted. Suddenly, Sasuke looked disturbed. "Oh shit," he cursed.

Hinata clicked her tongue three times. "Language, the kids might hear," Hinata scolded lightly.

He brushed her off. "Yeah, yeah. I didn't win against the Raikage,"

Hinata laughed. "I missed you," she said, honestly.

"What do you mean? I'm right _here_ ,"

"No... Not like that. Being alone with you," Hinata said wistfully. "Hey! Let's pick up the old days... when it was just me and you eating and watching a movie- without the kids. Just tea, tomatoes, rice and conversation,"

"We don't have any alcohol in this motel. The one regret I have about the house being gone is that our booze was burned down," Sasuke said.

A laugh escaped her lips. "You alcoholic,"

"Yes, I probably am," he grinned. "I drink your tea, now and evermore,"

She laughed again and stood up. She reached over and poked his forehead. "I have somewhere to be, now," she told him.

His cheeks were tinted red as he held his forehead. "Why'd you do that?"

She just shrugged. Hinata thinks the forehead tap means... something between affection and apologizing for not being there. "I'll get... the wine, alright?" Hinata said.

Sasuke nodded.

Before Hinata could leave, she looked over her shoulder. "You're very arrogant, Sasuke. You're allowed to be and I find that somewhat cute. But that's not what makes you charming,"

"Huh?" Sasuke said. "I'm not _following_ ,"

Hinata offered a miniscule smile. "You have quiet sweetness... and a lot of determination. A beautiful soul under a lot of prickly layers, that's what makes you charming. You're my real life flower,"

Sasuke was shocked and momentarily gazed at her with an expression she couldn't recognize. "Thank you,"

She paused then turned around. He didn't kiss her goodbye. She didn't even ask. Would he refuse? She already said she would be going. She just stared at him for too long and made things awkward. She missed the window of when to kiss him. Or to ask.

"Did you forget where to find the door, ocha?" he teased.

Hinata blinked then looked at him, a little sad. She shook her head. "No,"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hinata shifted in her spot, a little nervous.

He watched her, a little less jovial. "You're lingering,"

Hinata just opened her mouth then closed it. How could she even ask for one? Is this rejection? They've been together for four years. Why is this so hard?

"If you have something to tell me, say it. You can tell me anything and everything,"

She smiled, feeling dumb and embarrassed. "Will you kiss me goodbye?"

Sasuke laughed. "That's what you were on the rocks about?" he said. Hinata nodded, stiffly. "I will always kiss you goodbye,"

He got up and gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly. It was only then that she could even think of relaxing. She inhaled his scent deeply. He smelled like ozone, rain and all things calming.

He kissed her and it was like bliss. She never wanted to stop. She wanted to stop touching him. It was confusing. She held the hug a lot longer than he anticipated and he petted her hair.

"Always, you know that right?" he said.

 _Now_.

She nodded. "Don't leave me like that in the mornings. You always say goodbye, okay? I thought something bad happened. I had no idea where you were or if you were okay. Don't do that," she buried her head into his embrace, not able to look at him.

"I had to practice. Drink a bit. Practice sword fighting. I'm the big bad Uchiha. I've gotta protect myself and you, ocha, 'kay?"

"You're not just Uchiha Sasuke to me- I can't lose you. So. Don't let anyone hurt you," she said. "You aren't a punching bag. You're the love of my life and I need you safe,"

"C'mon, Hinata. Look at me," he coaxed, stroking her shoulder.

She shook her head.

"Would you please look at me?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata lifted her chin and gazed at him. "Hmm?"

"I won't. I'm staying, okay? I'm not gonna get into trouble, alright?" he said. "I'll do you a favor and keep alive,"

"Thank you," she whispered into his lips, kissing him softly. "Goodbye, alright?" she said.

He pressed their foreheads together. "Goodbye," he said.

* * *

Standing in the street after getting expensive wine, the moon was out and she passed through the Konoha roads. She heard sounds of the night; street vendors calling out to civilians, animals clawing through the garbage and stars scraping against the night-sky.

The fight was huge. She didn't even know who won but everyone seemed festive. She smelled the good food being cooked and the delectable scents rocked her to her core. She brought little snacks for the kids. Everyone was celebrating and the adults drank heavy amounts of alcohol.

She decided to look at all the pretty lights until she passed a bar window. Ino... was at the bar. The redness on her pale skin was unmistakable and the brightness of her face made it obvious. She was alone, she thinks and drinking.

Ino, indeed, was a very social creature and she was alone... on a night like this. It was more characteristic of Hinata staying alone and drinking but there Ino was... alone, nursing her own tall glass.

Hinata watched her in the window. She should do something. But she won't. There's no use.

Suddenly, Ino made eye-contact with Hinata before she could disappear. Ino was always disrespectful. There's no mystery. She's bad news.

Hinata panicked then tried to escape but in moments, the blonde was beside her. She was also quite fast for an intoxicated woman.

She lifted a lazy finger to Hinata, pointing. "You look like my... friend," Ino said with a slurred tone.

The alcohol on her breath smelled sweet and strong. Reaching up, she tapped on Hinata's cheeks.

Hinata slapped Ino's hands away. "No," Hinata said. That was all she could say without cursing or causing a fight.

Hinata fought the urge to run away and hide.

Ino sighed. "You even got her face. And hair. And body. You're real pretty. Hinata was _beautiful_ ,"

Hinata frowned, staying quiet.

Ino shrugged. Lazily. "You look like my best friend- Hyuuga Hinata. She's super quiet, she worked with me and she cuts out magazine pictures of wedding dresses. She is very good at taking care of me. People. Uh, what people don't know about me is that I like her better than Sakura. Shh! Don't tell her, cause she'll get mad and secondly, Hinata is super dead," she laughed and then her long, breathy laughs turned into whimpers of pain. "Super dead,"

Wincing, Hinata asked, "Is she?"

"Yes. I mean. Well- I mean- I said that but she really isn't. I don't know why I said that. I dunno," Ino shrugged.

"It's delicate," Hinata said in a small, sad tone.

Ino swayed a bit, looking dazed. "It is, isn't it?" Ino repeated. She groaned and stomped her foot, looking destroyed. She threaded her fingers through her hair, grinding her teeth. "I was such a bitch! I'm always so rude to her but it's in her best interest! She doesn't stick up for herself. I love her so much but I drive her away,"

"We all have people we drive away. It's the way things are," Hinata said vaguely referring to Ino. She didn't want to be rude and she didn't want to snap, so she didn't know what she would say or do. Damn it.

"Yep," Ino said, popping the 'p', "but I'm extra horrible some days. Other days, I try to be nice but no... I have to be a pig," Ino revealed to Hinata with a lamenting tone.

"I- I have to-" _go_. Hinata wanted to leave because more words from Ino's mouth would make her cry. She opened her mouth to signal her departure but Ino seemed to know her thoughts. Weirdly.

Ino straightened her spine. "Oh no," she said loudly, shaking her head.

"Oh no, what?" Hinata asked.

Ino's beautiful eyes became obvious with pain. "You look like you're gonna leave. Don't do that, Hinata left me and never came back and we're fighting," she said, tugging on Hinata's arm. "Cause of my constant hairsplitting and devilry way of acting,"

Hinata threw an experimental glance at Ino. "Why?"

"You should drink with me or talk. Please. My best friend Sakura got into a 'uuuge fight with her boo. About Sasuke! Isn't that _wild_? All cause of some man she doesn't even love anymore. It's been eight... almost ten years since he's left Konoha- so. Why should she even care? Anyway. Stay. My husband's on a trip an' I was wondering if you would like to stay with me," Ino said, stumbling over her request.

She moved closer, giving off nervous energy that Hinata felt the pressure of. Ino wanted to seem casual and carefree with the random, definitely haphazard request but she knew just how eager Ino was.

"If Hinata were here- she'd tell me, 'Go back home to Inojin 'cause your mother wouldn't like it if she knew you dropped him off at her house just to drink instead of crying,' Gosh... she'd say I'm a bad mother,"

"Inojin?" Hinata asked, the name sticking in her ear.

Ino brightened immediately, looking proud of herself. Puffing her chest, she told Hinata the circumstance. "Yeah. My kid. He's four! He's adorable but he's a handful," she fiddled with her hand. "I got married. Hinata was s'pposed to be my... maid of honor. We used to be one big family... Now I messed it up,"

"You probably didn't," Hinata said, lying. "I'm gonna go home now. To my... soon-to-be husband. Goodnight,"

Her expression was crestfallen. Ino sighed and tilted her head back to the bar she was in. "I should probably... get back to my drink before someone... ugh, I dunno. Drops somethin' in it," she said, tripping over her words. "And my friends,"

Hinata nodded. "You... go on and do that," Hinata gave her a smile then turned around and scampered off, as far as her stubby legs would take her. "And... whatever you are looking for... will not be found at the bottom of the bottle. Try tea. For you, lemon balm-tea. And.. uh, it's cold out, wear a jacket. And uh, goodnight,"

A few moments passed, seeming like a simple eternity to no one else but them.

"Wait!" Ino said.

What does she want now? Hinata thought, tensing up. She twirled on her heel, facing the girl. "Yes?"

Ino looked desperate and her eyes were so huge, she looked owlish. "Can I hug you?" she asked quietly.

For some reason, Hugs were a huge thing to... Ino. She'd always hug Hinata. Sakura got annoyed of the affection and never allowed Ino to wrap her up. Hinata was way more lenient.

"Hug me?" Hinata squeaked.

"Mhmm," she nodded.

"Why?"

"I haven't hugged her in like six years. And you're the next best thing. Those were the last words I said. 'I will see you again, tomorrow,' then she died. She died all because of Orochimaru or like Sasuke... Uchiha or whatever. I dunno. I didn't see her tomorrow,"

Thrusting herself onto Hinata, Ino began sobbing into Hinata's shoulder, loudly and violently. "I miss her," she said, holding onto Hinata like a lifeline. "No one... Not even Sakura or my current friends understand 'cause they didn't know... her,"

I miss you too... Ino, Hinata thought as she rubbed Ino's back in soothing circles. She had to be an anchor. Strong. Strong. Stronger than that strong. She does take all the blame for this Konoha drift. Ino seems to also carry that heavy burden.

"I'm sorry. I cried all over you," she said with a nasal tone and red eyes. "Yamanaka women are too emotional. Sorry,"

Hinata shook her head and summoned a napkin. "As long as you're cleansed... from whatever plagued you... it's alright," she passed the tissue to her former friend, happy to be of service. "Take the time to feel alright again,"

Ino laughed and stepped away, wiping her eyes. She watched Hinata as if hypnotized. "You have this gentle aura. I... I like it, makes me feel relaxed. Like a home outside of a home. Only Hinata was able to do that," Ino said.

Ino had the ability to make others very, very happy in short spouts of time. Maybe that's why Hinata... loved being around her. She hates that she didn't, didn't remember the friendship they wanted to rewind where Ino and she began... when there wasn't this wall. She loves Ino, it's simple but she can't let the words come out.

"I hope Hinata woman's up and leaves her man. The way she looks at Naruto- she can't pretend-"

Then- then, Hinata couldn't take it anymore and punched Ino in her stomach. The sheer force of the punch sent Ino vaulting across the dim paved cobblestone road.

"It's the only way of shutting you up! Ino, you are the same awful... person from five years ago," Hinata yelled.

Ino's nose began to bleed and she stayed watching Hinata. Then, promptly threw up. After wiping her mouth and turning away from the throw-up, Ino shook her head.

"You can't hit me," she said, a narrow to her eyes and a threat in her tone.

"I only hit people who deserve to be hit," Hinata said as she saw the unsteady Ino shuttling towards her. They fought, quite a lot.

* * *

End Chapter


	42. Xenophobic

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 42-  
Xenophobic

* * *

Hinata came home with wine and a few cuts and scrapes. She said she had a scuffle with Ino. They mostly threw punches but Hinata punched her in the eye. Ino probably deserved it. Sasuke was proud but he hated when she got hurt.

Later on, they watched a movie and Hinata laughed so hard at a joke he told her. Recently, their connection has been vague but she still loves him. She reached out to him in her slumber.

Fuck Naruto. Sasuke is in pain because Naruto is a little shit. He can't sleep on his side, stomach or back because of him. The alcohol numbed some pain. But not _all._

What the hell- all those damn Rasengan burnt off his skin. He should have used his damn rinnegan.

He's actually a changed man. He wanted peace then Naruto opened his mouth.

Sasuke has nicks and wounds all over. He didn't know why Naruto was bat-shit insane and began swinging. It's like he was getting penalized for something... he presumably did do.

He ought to bless Naruto because if it weren't for him... then he would have never spotted Hinata but also thanks to him, he's having quandaries with Sakura and Hinata.

He didn't know Sakura also co-authored the letters. He wouldn't have thrown them out so... often. They were plausibly all hauled into the deep ocean currents by a riptide or something. Maybe he should... have read them.

He saw her for the first time, again. It was like standing on a bed of nails. He has been meaning to talk to her for seven or eight years but he... hasn't. He didn't mean to trouble her. He laughed at the wrong things and said the wrong things. She looked torn.

He climbed out of bed, unable to sleep with these things going round in his mind.

 _"You messed up her life!"_

 _"Sakura hasn't forgiven you!"_

 _"She would hate you like everyone does,"_

 _"He hates everyone so I hate him,"_

 _"He's a felon,"_

All of Naruto, Ino and Tenten's words resounded in his mind as he sat in the tiny walk-in closet, breathing hard. Hinata's clothes were hung up, the kid's stuff were there in bulging suitcases. He just paused there, encompassed by night and his thoughts.

He sat there for ampere-hours, meditating on those thoughts. Maybe he shouldn't have acted dead. Maybe he should have been a better person. He's no good at all. He's a liar and an outcast. Kami can't even save him.

Hinata trudged over to him, joining him with tired but tender sympathetic gazes. She didn't even say a word. He didn't think the lump in his throat would allow him to speak, otherwise. So a part of him was... grateful for the quiet.

She was half-lidded and tired, so she talked in a languid, unfocused way. "You okay?" she asked with a yawn.

She's so beautiful... so, fucking beautiful. He took a moment to admire the dark swoop of her long eyelashes. After staring, he shook his head.

She blinked her eyes at him then nodded. "Love, you want to talk about it?" she asked after shivering a bit.

He shook his head then looked back at the floor.

She gathered the swaying folds of her robe and just kissed his forehead. After a while of pressing their foreheads together, she left for a few minutes. Probably to bed.

Surprisingly, she returned with a thick Kumogakure quilt that she and Mitsuyo worked on for months. She melted into him and wrapped the both of them into the blanket. She sighed and he tugged her closer, pulling her onto his lap and holding her, just to feel better. It always made him feel so much better.

He inhaled the scent of her shampoo then the aromatic odor wafting off of her skin- still flowers and bittersweet tea.

She promptly fell asleep. It was... odd but comforting, her just letting him think without the obligation of talking. An even odder sensation- he doesn't think that Sakura would respect his wish to be one with the silence.

Sakura was relentless with her love... and affection without knowing what he wants. _Damn_. He hasn't thought about Sakura in a while.

Maybe it isn't the worst that Naruto married her. It was still shitty but what would he have with Sakura? He'd be too guilty to stay at home, have one kid and avoid touching her. With Hinata, he can't keep his hands off of her. It was the opposite of what Sakura and Sasuke would be.

He's been arguing with Hinata _often_. Another odd thing about this is that he knows she loves him. Who else would sleep on the cold, hard ground because Sasuke has inner turmoil? It's weird.

The oddest thing about it is he loves her too. Quite a lot. Feelings have been caught.

He should have said it back, he wasn't sleeping.

For now, he should sleep. His eyes got heavy. He tightened his grip on her and fell into it.

* * *

September _17th. Morning._

Sasuke was nervous. He hates being nervous because being nervous meant that something was wrong. Nothing was wrong. Nothing was supposed to be wrong. However, here he is- knowing that everything is wrong.

While brushing his teeth, Hinata came flying into the bathroom, barely clad. She rushed around, trying to get the kids ready that she forgot about her shirt.

He liked the view of her satin-soft skin and the plush breasts that filled his eyes. Tucked into some sarachi, her ample curves were exhibited as she pranced around, wearing no more than a brown kimono skirt. wrapped around her waist. Her white skin glowed, some days like the way the moon does.

Hinata has three freckles on her shoulder, that he liked kissing.

Sasuke was reasonably okay with nudity around the kids- Hinata couldn't care less if she were displayed to the kids, which was justly a wonder. He's more self-conscious about that because his scars and his prosthetic being a ghastly color of white Zetsu.

The kids were awake and they wanted to see Mitsuyo again. She also wanted to try again with her father? Which is just... strange?

She put in some earrings that she thought acceptable while humming a familiar lullaby she sung to the kids.

After sharing a gentle smile with him- and he had to query if she will be saccharine again, but that ended soon after the thought occurred.

She changed gears and thought about something serious. He could see it in the way her fingers moved quickly. When she would bring up something... significant or harmful, her nerves would get the best of her. She would then twitch her fingers, the way a hand does when reading a thrilling book.

She stared at him in the mirror, disquieted until she slid one fingernail under the other, apprehensive. He patiently waited for her to speak again. She'll come to him. She always does.

She got the guts and spoke. "Sasuke, where should we live? We can't stay in these bad hotels,"

Sasuke winced. "They're not all bad," he said, trying not to strangle on the toothpaste foam. Whenever he speaks, some of the thick froth burns the back of his throat.

Her dangling earrings swung as she moved quickly. "What do you mean? Compared to where we lived before- this is a downgrade of epic proportions. Ocha, this is a shack compared to our last house,"

They did... live in an Edo-era styled house. Sasuke shrugged.

He's used to appalling conditions. He's also used to things burning down- since it was nearly... constantly his fault. That was almost eight years ago and he didn't have the same responsibilities. With a thick syrupy warmth in his stomach, he recognized just how alone he was before the kids and Hinata.

She strung her eyebrows together, getting to the point of being bothered. "Sasuke- are we staying? Or are we _going_? Coming back... is just reaping consequences and the people we don't like are up and at 'em at trying to kill us,"

"This house isn't awful," he disagreed. She doesn't apprehend that he's brushing his teeth and he can't really say anything- which is to her advantage.

"I mean. It's not big, we have no privacy and I don't like the rules against not smoking in the building! It's as if we could hear other people's conversations and smell other people's cigarettes as if they were right beside us, in our suite,"

Sasuke spat out the foam from the mint-flavored toothpaste. "That's what you can expect in the crowded, somewhat overpopulated Konoha," he simply told her. " _Adjust_ ,"

"Adjust? No," Hinata said, shaking her head. She turned away and he saw the tattoo on her lower abdomen. The darkness of the tattoo was gleaming and it made her seem less... innocent. Flowers... black flowers.

She left for a couple of minutes then returned, relatively calm.

She crossed her arms over her chest then sighed, avoiding his gaze. "And- I haven't asked you this before... 'cause it's been bugging me... but why weren't you invited to Sakura's and Naruto's wedding?"

Sasuke laughed, chortling bitterly. "You really want to hear the story of why I wasn't invited?"

Hinata nodded, thinking hard. "You were Naruto's best friend at the time and Sakura... Sakura would have wanted you there. I mean, Ino and I practically planned their wedding but we had no control over the invites list. You weren't on it. I was... confused but I didn't say anything 'cause I didn't care. Then... suddenly, Sakura was sobbing and we couldn't fix her makeup so she took it all off,"

"Would you care now?" Sasuke asked, feeling his chest tighten up with something. Was it emotion- guilt? Hypersensitivity? Or was it simply peace? "If I didn't show?" he added lamely.

"Yes. Why wouldn't you show up for your own wedding? Our wedding?" she said, with a tantalizing smile. It dimmed a bit before she centered her focus on Sasuke. "Yeah... but before... you weren't invited... but you stayed?"

Sasuke set down the toothbrush and stared at her. "They thought I was dead- before... the wedding. I made everyone in the shinobi world think I was dead. There were articles and articles talking about my death when really, I never died. I somewhat perpetuated the lies until I showed up at the wedding, Sakura's dressing room. I made sure to place a genjutsu on you and Ino, 'cause you both were flying in and out of her chambers,"

"Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to talk to Sakura. I mean, I came from the dead to talk to her," he said. He did notice the jealous look in her eyes but continued. "Then it went south. Naruto found out. I called him unworthy of Sakura and that he didn't deserve a wedding. He said I should leave. I didn't. We threw punches and I left after Sakura began sobbing. I stayed in the trees until I wanted a drink. Then I met you, there. At the liquor table,"

With the envy gone, she seemed more... understanding. "Oh. That's why it happened," she said impartially.

At first, he stared head on but now he wasn't really looking at her, he could tell that she was... disgusted with him. It brought an ironic sneer to his face.

"You disgusted with me now?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head. "Not at all,"

Uncrossing her arms, she reached up and brushed his chin with a hooked finger. She gently tugged his chin in her direction.

"Thank you for telling me," she said, standing on the tip of her toes and kissing his cheek.

"Hn," he just grunted when she pulled away.

"I appreciate your past just as I want to see your future," she told him sweetly. "Besides, you woulda looked dashing with a suit on,"

Ignoring her sorry grin, he eyed her carefully. "Did I mess your life up?" Sasuke asked.

She laughed, shaking her hands and tracing the hollow of his cheek with her slow hands. "Never," she said, so much honesty there.

She smiled at him, open her lips to say something but a piece of the ceiling, a little tile, crumbled off and fell.

She shrieked, her shinobi senses roused. "Oh, my Kami! That could have hit one of the kids!" she says, loudly. Troubled, she just inspected the ceiling with a long look.

Sasuke knew she would blow this up. "It didn't, Hina-"

"Well, it could have,"

He chuckled, shaking his head. She... always does this. She has to relax. At least sometimes. She furrowed her neat brows and concentrated hard, staring at everything with disgust. She was already acting paranoid and he reached out to smoothen the line between her brows.

"Don't think like that," he chided carelessly.

She smacked his hand away, looking peeved. "I am not overreacting! Kami knows what goes on in these death traps. We have four kids. All of them are precious! I can't have the kids get hit by the sky falling," she finished with a serpent-like hiss.

Sasuke shook his head. "It pains me to say but, _Hinata_ , it was a ceiling, not the sky and all resorts are like this,"

He knew saying all motels were generally run _down_ but adequate in that... cynical manner was a mistake.

Her eyes widened and she shuddered. "All of them are like this?"

"Yes-" he said then he remembered the worrywart he was talking to. "I mean, no. Hinata, babe, it's really not,"

She cut him off with a dismissive look. "Nope... We are moving soon! Find us a new house!"

"I have to," Sasuke keened, "but you want to move, I'm fine with this,"

She made an annoyed sound as she stomped out of the washroom and he shrugged.

"Fine! I'll look, but I don't promise to find anything," he murmured. "No promises, at all. None,"

He could feel her furious glare through the discolored walls of the motel. At him. He did feel the fury. He did want to have sex sometimes in the next years coming.

He just resigned himself to it. "I promise some results, then,"

After a string of curses, he thought about how... whipped he was. Happy wife means a happy life... Hinata isn't his wife but she could be with the way she nags about things. She makes his mornings sometimes unbearable but mostly entertaining.

Still unbearable. It was just a little bit. He liked this... Maybe they _could_ live in the Uchiha district.

He thought about that when meeting with Kakashi and all the way to the hospital.

* * *

 _Later._

At the hospital, Mitsuyo was awake. She had the same bandages wrapped around her forehead but she was smiling. She wasn't as ill. Someina remained in the corner of the room, cross-armed and running a hand over the coin she seemed to have picked up. After Mitsuyo swapped insults with Sasuke, Sasuke scowled at the hoary woman.

"Sometimes, I prefer you unconscious," he hissed.

Hiromitsu shook his head. "I like you most awake, unlike Tousan," Hiromitsu said, burying Mitsuyo in a hug.

Amarante was auspicious just sitting in Mitsuyo's lap, observing everything that went on.

Mitsuyo chuckled. "Kids, you know, your grandfather was a great man and so are you- kids. I don't know what happened to the funny generations in the middle,"

Sasuke clenched his teeth and Mitsuyo stuck out her tongue. Her black eyes settled on Hinata, who paced around with spastic, stiff movements.

Mitsuyo tilted her chin and stared at Hinata. "It seems as though the chatterbox is quiet," Mitsuyo said aloud, to no one.

Hinata noticed Mitsuyo examining her and Sasuke ignored Hinata. "She's still thinking about this morning's incident," Sasuke explained in a worn way.

Hinata's jaw dropped to the floor. "Sasuke... this room is quite better than our entire motel," she commented, using a bittersweet tone. "Must be nice,"

"Because I.V bags and heart monitors really bring out the character of houses," Sasuke deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes, a fire in the purple. "The ceiling doesn't fall and there aren't insects in the bathtub," Hinata clicked her tongue. "We really have to move. We truly have no home and I don't want to be a drifter for the rest of the month. We won't stay here for a month- just until we meet Hanabi,"

"Fair enough but not being a _drifter_? I thought you wanted a nomadic lifestyle," Sasuke shrugged.

"That was five years ago... when it was only me and you... without four kids," Hinata lamented.

"My opinion still stands," he grunted. "The tile could have fallen all the same and your opinion is wrong,"

"Guys," Mitsuyo said gently.

Sasuke waved her voice away, looking annoyed. "Opinions can't be wrong and if they were, why would mine be? It's perfectly valid. We don't have to live in Konoha-"

"Enough!" Mitsuyo said. "Can mama bear and papa bear not argue in front of the little babes because that's not what parents do?"

Sasuke and Hinata stared at each other, mouths pursed and eyes narrowed. They looked away, grumbling.

"We're staying, are we?" Someina asked, announcing her otherwise forgotten presence. She looked at Hinata for clarification. "cause we have to stay. I can't leave Konoha,"

"What? You're on our team let's-stay-in-Konoha? Why?" Hinata asked.

After that discharge of frantic emotion, Someina moved back into the corner, hoping to draw attention away from herself.

"Just have things and things to do," Someina answered vaguely, not looking at Hinata in the eye.

Hinata smiled then walked up to Someina, her hand squeezing her shoulder. "Whatever business you need help with, I'm here,"

Someina offered a faint smile then darted her gaze from Hinata's warm smile.

Hinata's eyelashes fluttered then she beamed at everyone in the room. "On that note, Mitsuyo is feeling better. We should do something to commemorate it!"

"Like what?" Mitsuyo asked.

She smiled at Benjiro then pointed to Taiyo. "Give me a drumroll, darlings," she said, pointing ro them.

Watching her with a neutral gaze, he looked off to the side, wondering and embarrassed. "So... goddamn enthusiastic..." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Yeah. You'll put a ring on that," Mitsuyo said, laughing lightly. She threw a long look at Hinata. "All your life,"

Sasuke groaned. Benjiro, Hiromitsu, and Taiyo jumped off of the bed then stomped their feet on the cold ground, a steady beat of loudness and excitement. Amarante just clapped, instead of moving from Mitsuyo's lap.

"And what will we eat, kids? As a celebration meal?" Hinata asked.

All the kids yelled out; "Waffles and ice-cream!"

Hinata grinned. "Exactly, loves," she said, her hair falling across her face.

"The ice-cream here... has sugar, right?" Someina asked.

Benjiro walked up to Someina and grinned. "Good thinking, Meina! Food needs sugar! I love sugar,"

"No. No, no. Sugar is not good, that's why we eat veggies and fruits," Hinata shook her head, trying not to give into Benjiro's inane addiction with sugary things.

Benjiro groaned and crossed his arms, glaring at the ground. "Ugghhhhh, Ka-chan!"

"Loosen up, Hinata- it's a vacation. Let 'em have what they want," Mitsuyo protested while Amarante observed the tattoo on her neck.

"Aoi, you bounce off the walls when you have that stuff, kid," Sasuke said, chuckling.

Someina ruffled his hair and Taiyo joined Someina in the corner of the room. "This is where cool people with sugar go, Nata- Sasu, you're not invited," Taiyo said.

"Not you too," Hinata sighed. "Is everyone boarding the going-insane train?"

"We're not going insane! We're rotting!" Taiyo said.

Rotting? Huh? That makes no sense. Hinata suddenly snickered. "You mean... rioting?" Hinata asked after concealing an amused smile.

Taiyo shrugged his shoulder in a non-committal way. "That! We're rioting!"

"Pffft, sure," Sasuke said.

What... is this mass chakra... reserve doing outside of the door?

Hinata made three long strides approaching the door, still grinning. She twisted the handle while beaming at the kids. "Okay, we'll discuss this at the store, alright? I'll get Mitsuyo's doctor to discharge her so we can have Uchiha Family Fun Time-"

She swung the door open, still happy and bouncy, and met Gaara standing there with an army of guards with mean faces. Mitsuyo created a barrier around the kids without even moving a finger. He felt the chakra quantity in the air shift.

Aw. Shit. The Kazekage. They knew what Sasuke did and he knew that these people would come back for blood. He perceived that.

Her tone was still playful and high from her encounters with the kids. "Kazekage-sama?" she asked then the many pairs of eyes encircling the Kazekage narrowed.

She got the memo, so she bowed. "Kazekage-sama... Greetings," she said, tone somber.

Sasuke and the rest of them- did not fucking agree to bow. He absolutely wouldn't. This man is menacing and his dull voice made all the ladies fall in love.

It was ridiculous.

Gaara's mussed hair and black-lined eyes still made a good impression as Benjiro and Taiyo waved to him. Gaara gave a small nod of acknowledgment and a small wave, that delighted the trouble-makers.

Grinning, Benjiro watched the guards at the door but concentrated on the Kazekage. "What's up, sand-man?" Benjiro called out.

Mitsuyo chuckled and Someina sighed, halting in the middle of raking her hands through Taiyo's white hair. Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at her boy. Sasuke thought the name was fitting. He wouldn't tell Hinata- since she seemed quite abashed by his nick-name. Kid's nicknames are rarely... inventive. Amarante named a blanket she couldn't go to bed with, "Blankey," and Ben called his pots, "Potty,". So... he wasn't really blown away when he called the Kazekage Sand-man.

He couldn't even bat an eye or... become speechless like the rest of his company was.

However, Sasuke wondered when the kids said this man and why... they liked Gaara so much. They were supposed to his have personality- and traits- and not like the Kage. Whatever. He will ask Hinata about that.

Gaara wasn't bothered but Hinata turned to the boy, who was on the left of her. "Sandman?" Hinata repeated with a strained voice. "My love, treat the Kazekage with respect and call him Kazekage-sama,"

Benjiro scratched the back of his neck, noticing how everyone was staring at him. He hid behind Someina then peeked out from behind her waist. "Sorry- uh, Kazekage-sama?" he muttered quickly, now shy at the attention.

She turned her attention back to the neutral Kazekage. "Sorry- a million times over- children... Sorry," Hinata whispered and let go of the door handle, clasping her hands together.

She was eager to ask another question but Gaara interrupted her. "We need to talk," Gaara stated.

Hinata's whole temperament changed as she nodded. She twisted around to the rest of them after facing the Kazekage. She shared a sorry smile. "I guess you'll have to get waffles and ice cream another time," Hinata said placidly.

The kids had a chorus of sighs and whines then she winced.

"At least, at another hour. I will be back soon. My heart goes out to you all," she said, blowing them one last kiss.

Gaara watched her then frowned a bit, an action Hinata also caught.

Gaara observed the people in the room.

Sasuke was a bit disconcerted that she wasn't spending time with them but more inquiring about why Gaara was asking for Hinata's presence.

Sasuke thought they met yesterday. That's what she left him in that damn seal for.

After a decade of silence, the venerable Kage finally spoke. "May we meet in the cafeteria?" he asked, all reserved and aloof.

Hinata widened her eyes then masked her shock. "Of course, anything you want, we can do that," she said, her voice firm and loud.

He nodded at her reply then sent small smiles to the boys proceeded in walking away, without a word. That was rude. Did Gaara think he was all high and mighty? He was Kage but Sasuke would definitely beat him up in seconds.

Hinata blinked then looked at Sasuke. He knew exactly what she was thinking; why meet up? He kissed her goodbye, as promised. She looked annoyed but accepted it all the same.

* * *

About five minutes later, Gaara and Hinata met in the cafeteria of the hospital, seated across from each other. Both Hinata and Sasuke weren't gratified that she met with the Kazekage on such short notice.

It was cumbersome. Hinata didn't know what to say, because they were meeting in such an... inelegant place and her responses felt unnatural. Contrived.

They were on plastic chairs. The staff broke their backs to clean the dining space feverishly in the Kazekage's presence. The guards stood around them like a wall. Many of them were afraid of her, seeing how most of them were around when she drew one-hundred senbon on Kankuro.

Gaara and Hinata sat in a relatively uncomfortable silence while she just stared at the countertops and floors. Hinata didn't want to make any rash movements and she didn't want to make a fool of herself either.

Hinata didn't enjoy the taste on her tongue but she drank the tea the cafeteria had. She dropped the compact sugar and watched it sink, taking a spoon to mix it all up.

Sand particles eddied around her like dust in their old library. The sand shone in the light that streamed through the many, many windows of the hospital cafeteria.

All the meanwhile, Gaara regarded her with a relaxed curiosity that was intense... for her. He had this aura of authority swirling around him. She felt it raise goosebumps on her skin, with how much of a daunting presence he had. She didn't know if it bordered on fear or respect.

Not wanting anything to be awkward and tense, she spoke, tentative. "Did you perchance win your fight with Naruto?"

He shook his head. "No... Naruto beat me fair and square," he said while chuckling at the memory of Naruto.

She used to do that... now she has headaches when she sees him. Times have changed. Gaara lost... which wasn't really presumed. She didn't want Naruto or Gaara to win over the other, maybe that's what made the rivalry so appealing to the onlookers. They frankly didn't know who would win.

She still smiled at him, wishing to ease some of the tension. "You are very powerful, Kazekage-sama, an honorable opponent. Do not sell yourself short," she said.

His sharp gaze tipped up to her. "You are quite excellent yourself, Ji-Hinata. The jutsu you possess are wildly formidable," he faltered then his gaze relaxed. "I apologize... I didn't realize that you were in the middle of something. I was eager to meet you and share information,"

Eager?

"No, no, it's fine. I also have things to say, as well," she said. Not wanting to wait any longer, she spoke. "I did not meet with you after the competition, family-related issues have... taken first priority. My mistake, forgive me," she bowed, which was strange because she never really bowed to anyone, at least not anymore.

"Raise your head, Ji-Hinata of the leaf. There is no need for that. I feel that we can become close allies in the years to come," he said gently.

Hinata perked up, not knowing he would say that. She straightened her back and shot him a shy smile. "Alright," she murmured, unsure.

He seemed sincere in his promise and she watched his eyes skirt all over her face. "We can have that encounter now. I have an important task to give you but as for now, I would like to hear all the facts associated with your ability,"

Hinata weighed her options then nodded. It seems easy enough for now. Her curiosity couldn't help but be piqued because of his proposition.

"So... Ji-Hinata of the leaf, what gave you this chakra ability?" he asked slowly.

Hinata explained what happened and he listened, without any questions. After she finished, she looked directly at his face and sat up taller. "That's my story," she said.

He just nodded, his turquoise eyes flitting over hers. "That is what happened," he said languidly, staring at his hands and folding it over again then unfolding it.

Hinata tipped her chin up. "Kazekagae-sama... It's the truth," Hinata said, in a fast way... It seemed accusatory. All the same, she felt like he was scrutinizing her. His stare was intense. Like the Sunagakure sun baking the dunes of her cheeks and soul.

He sat up, straighter then shook his head. "No... There is nothing that is false,"

Hinata leaned closer, frowning. "But..."

He sipped his tea. "No... buts... I did not expect... such an adventure," he said, pausing during and between rough syllables. "I expected your jutsu to be given this chakra affinity without the struggle and pain,"

She nodded, mixing her warm tea. "We use our suffering as a part of our path, our growth. Through time... I learned that I should practice this forced part of me... It's a beautiful, beautiful practice,"

He looked at the spoon that was in her hand. "I apologize if you felt that I was being condemnatory," he apologized. "or if I insinuated... anything,"

Hinata perked up, wondering why he was confessing... that. He was a Kazekage. It was nice, all the same.

"You seem to have knowledge of the actual physical jutsu and administering it in combat but none on where it originates from," he said, humming. He set his cup down.

She shook her head, flinching at his... arrogant tone. Is he insulting her... intelligence? She couldn't decide so she was proactive instead of reactive. "Can you enlighten me, I would like to know more,"

She's read through the Kumogakure archives, trying to find any semblance of a clue of this jinkishi no jutsu. This... chakra affinity that no one seems to harbor.

"I, myself, discovered it when I adopted my son, Shinki," he said.

She felt this happiness bloom in her chest. "Bless your kind soul, Kazekage. Adopting is a good way to live," Hinata felt the first strings of understanding pulling her closer... to fearing him less. He adopted... Beautiful.

Noticing her blithe reaction, he leaned back a fraction of an inch then darted his eyes back to her. "Yes... I discovered this new phenomenon when he entered our amalgamated life, however, I do not know much about the skill he seems to possess,"

Hinata's smile became minuscule. "Oh," she echoed, feeling quite foolish.

Well, that just... limits... everything. Why does no one know? The only teachings about this jutsu are the ones she has written down. That... is not great. She swallowed her disappointment. Maybe she expected too much... He came to her, seeking help.

"Your... father, Yondaime Kazekage-sama-" she said but faltered slightly.

At the brief mention of his father, she felt the sand particles around them freeze. The other guards tensed up.

She continued then nodded. "Yes... uh, he had... the jutsu, Gold Dust which, if my theory is correct, he controlled Gold particles by manipulating a magnetic field within the element? With an alternating electrical field? Is that how it works?"

He nodded. "Very impressive, Ji-Hinata. Was that information given to you?"

Hinata shook her head. "No... Just from mere observation and knowledge from my own proper jutsu,"

He seemed even more impressed. "Very well calculated. I have some minor ideas of the jutsu my father once had but as far as it goes, I know as much as you,"

Hinata widened her eyes. "It's real? It was merely just speculation," she dropped her jaw.

"You were completely right," he said.

She smiled but Hinata acted carefully. "If I am... right then, you can also do the renowned jutsu?"

He shook his head. "Just little notions and inklings," he looked back up at her and flicked his eyes at her. "That is exactly why I sought out your aid, Ji-Hinata,"

Her aid?

He took a moment to answer. "I do not have any teachers that reside in my village, Sunagakure... that understand how to control Shinki's... chakra release except for you," he revealed. "Though trials and tribulations, I cannot help him master his power nor can my brother Kankuro. To a certain degree, if we shall groom him to become a better shinobi and eventually the future Kazekage, he must know how to utilize his jutsu in perilous situations,"

"Of course," Hinata nodded.

Gaara's expression became darker when he recommenced talking. "It is conventional, customary for him to attend the Academy of Sunagakure. None of the teachers are willing to teach... Shinki with such a tumultuous and unruly jutsu. I wanted to beseech you... to pass on your lessons to Shinki as a sensei," he said, his stare so heavy on her face. Her soul. "I know it is a lot to ask but I would like to formally invite Sasuke and your four children to Sunagakure so my son can perfect his jutsu under your watchful, byakugan eye,"

She blinked twice, voiceless like a cactus staring silently at the sun. "Sensei? Of your... child?" she said, softly. "But... I live... not particularly here- but in Kumo and I have... my kids and Sasuke,"

That's where his expression soured. "I didn't know that you were... involved with Sasuke or that you had children," Gaara admitted. "Wanting to know more about you and your finesse with jutsu, I heard from your Hokage that you and your partner were fond of traveling the shinobi world without attachments to a certain country. I assumed that... you would be open to going to Suna, all expenses paid to teach my child," he said, nodding. He threw an empirical glance in her direction. "Would you like to serve me in Sunagakure?"

What the barnacles, Kakashi? She was just dismayed and weirdly honored that he would ask her. Wow. But she was... so crestfallen. She couldn't truly leave... when they just got here. She hasn't seen... Hanabi and she isn't finished. She hasn't done everything she wanted to.

She stared at her drink then set down her spoon. "Kazekage-sama... I cannot leave... my children for a month," she said simply. "nor can I leave Sasuke. They are so small and they would... miss me so. However, I am... so happy you gave me a chance to... do that," Hinata gazed at him in his eye. "but no. I cannot go to Suna,"

She sat up straighter and nodded at her choice.

They made eye-contact. "How else can you aid me?" he asked, kind of desperate.

"Yes. I am a teacher, I taught all the time at schools, medical-ninjutsu, and weaponry. I specialized in using the sword but... I teach jutsu," Hinata smiled. "I can give you lessons through messages or books. My servant can give you the textbooks," she said, hoping not to go.

Gaara seemed inquisitive. "I'm listening,"

"I... I was a writer of sorts throughout my five years in Kumogakure. I wrote under the euphemism Natsukawa Momo. My textbooks are used in... all five countries now... I can give Shinki-san documents that the Nightblood man gave me himself to you,"

"That may suffice," Gaara said, obviously not impressed with the way things went against his wishes. "I understand you have chosen... Konoha,"

She shook her head. "I didn't choose this country. Konoha is merely... a place I reside at," she said, a funny feeling inside. She wasn't lying. She didn't live here. "Nothing more, nothing less,"

Gaara tilted his head in question.

She clarified for him after thinking for a moment. "I choose my family... In a couple of years, yes, when the twins are habituated to me going on long missions, I may be able to switch between Konoha and Suna," she said. That's something she will possibly pursue. _Teaching_.

Gaara seemed gratified with that and defeat didn't tint his voice. "I expect for you to ship the documents in the coming weeks?" he said.

Hinata thought for a moment. "Yes..." she told him.

She has all the scrolls for the Naitochi Clan all over the place. She summoned one of the textbooks she wrote about bukijutsu and handed it to him. "This is one of my works,"

Gaara hummed, looking at the cover. "I have seen this on the shelves at one of Konoha's bookstores,"

Hinata beamed, caught off guard by that. "Well... it's all there, tips, facts, drawings, and tutorials. If you would like to know how exactly I teach, then it is seen in that,"

Gaara nodded and Hinata stared at him for a moment. "Is the magnet release... a Kekkei Genkai of the Kazekage Clan?" Hinata asked.

Gaara nodded but didn't elaborate. He fixedly gazed at the textbook then turned it over and placed it aside. He cleared his throat and spoke.

Finally.

"Yes," he replied, "but my Yondaime Kazekage-sama did not write the directions of the jutsu into a scroll. It is law in most shinobi areas to do that. As said many times, Rasa-sama was... for lack of better word- neurotic of whom could take his prized jutsu. He did not teach the jutsu to other members of my clan nor did he pass along the instructions. I was not in... contact with him long enough to understand firsthand- just how to use it or apply my missing aforementioned information to other elements that are controlled- like iron. Shinki uses and controls iron,"

Hinata felt melancholia twisting his words. He also had daddy issues. She also felt cheated. She could have had help from his clan- who was intertwined with her as well.

Unexpectedly, Gaara continued, watching her with a straight line for a mouth. "We cannot find any erudition about him as well. His body was used as a puppet by Sasori, a former Akatsuki member. We have asked for patrons of the Yamanaka clan to inspect his body and draw out memories but he was wiped clean,"

"I remember that attack. An elder... died," Hinata said. "I apologize for... the death of the Yondaime Kazekage. He was a great Kazekage,"

"Yes, he was," Gaara agreed, numbly. He sat up straighter, not having darkness in his turquoise eyes anymore. "Enough about that. Ji-Hinata... I will be expecting your word,"

Hinata nodded then lifted her gaze to the ceiling, imagining what the kids were doing or most likely, arguing about.

"I shouldn't keep you from your husband and kids," Gaara said, noticing her wistful expression.

Blushing, Hinata stated, "Oh. We're not married yet,"

"Be sure to invite me to the wedding," he told her, smiling gently.

Hinata wanted to laugh so she did. "Of course. Your invitation is assured," she winced. "I will make sure Sasuke... apologizes for whatever he did to Sunagakure. I'm sure it borders on... crazy and destructive,"

"No reason," Gaara said and he dismissed the widened eyes of Hinata. "It's gone like sand in the wind, as Suna residents would say,"

Wanting to put in something she heard from Kumo, she spoke. "It's around the mountain... that is what Kumo residents would say," Hinata said precisely.

"What do the Konohagakure residents say?" Gaara asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't gotten the foggiest clue, Kazekage-sama," she offered a small genuine smile. "I will find out,"

She promptly left. When she returned to the hospital room, she hugged Sasuke very, very hard and kissed the foreheads of her kids. No amount of money, status or danger would keep her away from them. A month? Feels like decades of lost time and they're just... growing up so fast.

She promised- she would be there for all the moments. All the birthdays, smiles, lost teeth and riding the bikes alone. Going out for waffles and ice cream felt good. Very good. She wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

Hinata fell into the steady habit of waking up early, doing a scan of Konoha with her byakugan, looking for Hanabi. Waiting for her return. She then fed the koi fish fresh fruit and vegetables. The kid's eyes also needed eyepatches since their eyes hurt.

All in all, it was good.

* * *

 _September 19th. Noon._

Two days later, Hinata nagged Sasuke to find a new house. Fights ensued and snarky comments did too. It seemed he was fed up with the motel when they found a bat hanging from the ceiling in the bathroom. Her unlucky Amarante found it, screamed and the bat aimed at her eyes.

All of her complaints worked but in a _bad_ way.

There was nothing and nowhere that any landlord would give them. All desperate and saddened, they eventually went to the Uchiha district after Mitsuyo said staying at that place was free.

Everything was free because everyone is dead.

Then, it was just her, Mitsuyo and Sasuke walking towards that cursed place. Sasuke did many things to moderately scare Someina- like telling lies. Someina was too creeped out by Sasuke lying about ghosts in the Uchiha district and stayed with the kids at the motel.

Honestly, Hinata was frightened to go but in a different way. She felt like she was Sasuke again. At eight years old, reaching the district to find everyone dead. Just dead and more dead. She became catatonic after seeing his memories. Some memories seeped into her mind because of her pregnancy, sharing chakra and all.

They were still going through the Konoha streets to the district, chatting idly. Throughout this whole week, Sasuke and Hinata have been bickering a lot, so Mitusyo stood in between them, to avoid conflict.

Despite that, Sasuke still only wanted to speak with Hinata, even when it caused fights.

Sasuke watched Hinata's face carefully. "This is where I lived for a bit," he said conversationally. It was as if he were discussing the weather.

Hinata fought the urge to throw up. "Here?" Hinata asked loudly while thinking of all the fallen buildings and broken windows. "Like... here, here? In the Uchiha district?"

Mitsuyo's eyebrows reached her hairline. "Excuse me? They made you stay in the... that place? When?"

"The power of pain brings you to unnecessarily morose situations," he said, shrugging. "I wanted to live here. The council couldn't stop me. Besides, I was younger then I moved into an apartment,"

"It's like peeling an onion," Mitsuyo muttered to Hinata. Hinata nodded.

Stopping, Mitsuyo turned around and glared at the mountain with all of the kage with pure hate and rage. "All the damn Kage continue to fail Uchiha! Over and over! Curse them!" she screamed. "Curse them to the deepest pits of hell!"

Hinata and Sasuke exchanged glances.

With her red eyes brimming with tears, she looked at Sasuke. "They should have let me... take you to live in Kumo with me. Damned government! Never trying to make children's lives easier! Look at you both!" Mitsuyo yelled out and looked at Hinata. "Your father is the opposite of nurturing! Forced you to go blind every weekend and spare with your sibling!" she pointed to Sasuke, livid. "and your father was just a cold, cold bastard! Child soldiers aren't supposed to be in the arms of these men or involved in village to village political war! My kami! The nerve of these men!"

Mitsuyo's cheeks were red from the rage she had and she panted after the angry rant.

Sasuke shrugged. "I agree. Just not about sending them to hell. I mean, they're not all bad,"

Mitsuyo ignored him. "I hate them! All Kage in every country!"

"You're both anti-government when both of your sensei you... know became leaders like Kages," Hinata said.

"That doesn't change a thing!" Mitsuyo said then began muttering to herself. "I have to... save those kids! If mine can't stand me... I should try again with parentless children who... need a figure to straighten them out and keep their noses clean,"

Hinata walked up to Mitsuyo, curling an arm around her waist. "Relax, Mitusyo," she told her, placing her head on her shoulder. "Maybe you should just open an orphanage. It's the closest thing... to a daycare but... for kids,"

Melting into the embrace, Mitsuyo smiled softly. "Kabuto... came from an orphanage. We'd say that if Orochimaru weren't providing for us- then, we would have opened one together,"

Hinata jumped away. "The man who... killed Benjiro's mother worked with you? An orphan killing other people's parents? Opening an orphanage?!"

Mitusyo nodded. Sasuke's jaw dropped. "Kabuto came from an orphanage? How do you know that?" Sasuke hissed.

Mitsuyo sniffed then wiped the tears from her eyes, standing taller and dismissing her feelings. "Orochimaru and Kabuto and I were... quite the devils. We'd do... bad things. When we wouldn't fight, he would be quite the partner," Mitsuyo said then looked up quickly, hiding her smile. "Anyway, there aren't any in Konoha despite the number of children that get left behind because of deaths on missions or attacks or war. There's this culture that shinobi kids must be strong and raise themselves. I want to change that,"

Sasuke folded his arms, looking irritated. "You should. I'll either pay for it or make Kakashi help us,"

"Maybe I should. Change this already incorrigible place others call Konoha," Mitsuyo said, with determination shining in her black eyes.

Hinata watched, her eyes narrowed. "And... Kabuto?"

"Despite the fact that we would fight, constantly, Kabuto always said we'd reconnect late in our lives and grow old together," Mitsuyo chuckled. "Ridiculous,"

"That's quite disturbing," Hinata gulped. Sasuke nodded with a grimace.

Mitsuyo laughed. "So imagine my surprise or disgust when a damn fortune teller confirmed the same thing,"

"They're useless and it's not happening," Sasuke said.

"Not that I want it to happen- or whatever, I still say that fortune tellers aren't mumbo-jumbo!" Hinata protested. "They foretold that we would have two pairs of children, four kids. You thought it was idiotic but look at us now," she said.

"Guys- no arguing," Mitsuyo groaned.

They both ignored her. "She just wanted to please you," Sasuke shrugged.

"It worked. I got my dream," Hinata smiled and Sasuke pulled her into a tender kiss.

Mitsuyo gagged, belching at their affection and announced; "We're here!"

Those memories haunted him. He had to experience that. She steeled herself to not think about it. There was something... ominous going on. The restless hot air hummed with something she couldn't describe. Unease. The sun was out but she's feeling colder. Was she sweating? She didn't want to sweat.

It was surrounded by huge gates and cinderblock walls. There was graffiti and parts chipped off of the wall. It was so run-down and plants draped itself all over.

After a humorless laugh, Mitsuyo tsked at the wall. "So much love for our clan," Mitsuyo sneered, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

Sasuke snorted. "Yep," he agreed.

They always had a darker sense of humor that was so crude. Laughing at this... is the last thing she would do. The atmosphere... It made her depressed. The whole place was depressing.

Sasuke pushed open the rusted, iron-orange alloy gates that were falling off its hinges. Hinata thought for a moment and sighed. Mitsuyo watched her, concerned, but didn't say anything. Instead, she grabbed Hinata's hand and held on tight.

Sasuke waited for a moment and turned around to them to say, "Welcome to the Uchiha district, the fallen clan,"

Hinata gulped. She was scared of what could happen. Despite that, he pushed the gate open.

* * *

After walking around for a long while, she learned new things. Sinister things. This place isn't depressing. It was _devastating_!

The whole place was devastating. No one took care of the rotting village. The place was overrun by green vines and weeds, ravaged by no one caring. The green that was splashed on the streets did nothing to hide the almost deserted village.

She knows how much she's read and researched and collected about the Uchiha. The fact that his clan died has never been... so in her face and real until now, looking at the ruins.

Why did Pein's attack hurt this place so much? It wasn't all gone.

They passed houses even more decayed than the last. Cracked sidewalks that were comparable to broken mirrors. The pillars that once held up mightily were weak and small. Decorated houses were falling apart, pebbles beside or around the skeleton of a house. Everything was gnarled, twisted. Walls were punched into or ripped off.

The buildings were discolored. Paint has either been pushed off by the slow rain or been blown away by the powerful wind. She passed shops without anything in them and houses fully furnished with no owners. The roof's tiles were missing or slid off from years of no upkeep. She knew it was like having missing teeth in odd places. The most chilling thing was... the scent of... blood was there and there were no bodies.

Sasuke didn't seem fazed, nor did Mitsuyo. They walked on like this was an everyday occurrence. They chatted normally.

"Iron..." Hinata choked out.

"Huh?" Mitsuyo looked at her.

"The iron in everyone's blood. It's still on the ground. I can smell it. I can feel it," Hinata groaned.

"Oh," Mitsuyo said with a bitter expression on her face.

"We can go if this... is too much for you," Sasuke suggested.

Hinata threw an unimpressed glare his way. "I will never leave you to do this alone," Hinata practically snapped. She realized how... flippant her tone was and recoiled a bit, calming down. "I... I'm fine,"

"Okay," Sasuke said neutrally, chalking her anger up to nerves. "All the blood has been washed away by the rain. You can't smell it anymore,"

"This place does reek of misfortune and death," Mitsuyo commented. She looked at Hinata, closely. "How do you know the iron... is in the air?"

"My magnet release makes me know where... all the... me...metals are in the entire world," she said. She wiped her sweaty palms on her brown kimono skirt. "Nevermind that- why isn't the Uchiha insignia anywhere?"

Sasuke shook his head, eyes lowered and bitter. "After the Uchiha downfall, many people just wanted to forget, so they scratched off the insignia. If it were on concrete, they painted over it,"

"No... evidence that we ever were," Hinata said, thinking hard. "Let me change that,"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Give me your chakra, some of it," Hinata said to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked confused and scrunched up his eyebrows. "Why?"

Mitsuyo shrugged then clapped hands with Hinata, giving her a boost. Hinata smiled gratefully while a puzzled Sasuke shot a concerned look. She activated her byakugan and saw all the tiny, tiny scraps of iron littered on the ground. Some places glimmered more than others, and she knew that bodies were dropped there.

With doubts fresh in her mind, she took a pill. It was a pill that tricked the body into having more chakra. She took the pill dry and she focused on her breathing, performing three handsigns; ram, pig, and rat.

She lifted the millions of little scraps then concentrated them all over her. Overhead, the copious amount of metal momentarily blocked the sun as the bits condensed into a stream of gray and various darker shades, all moving toward the area in front of her.

With the byakugan, she color-coded all the strips and organized them to make a huge paper fan. She settled the metallic statue in front of them. The Uchiha insignia.

The height of it was at least twenty-three feet tall and the diameter of the paper fan's base was at least five feet wide. It seemed professionally done and it will stay forever. It was an Uchiha masterpiece, all shiny and brand new.

She then put protection seals so its mint condition wouldn't get eroded by the weather or knocked down by dissenters.

So... much... chakra. She smiled, panting. "Is that good enough? Do you both like it, my clansmen?" she queried, her voice hoarse and shaky. She sounded happy, nonetheless.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've seen," Mitsuyo declared in a nasal tone.

Sweat drenched her clothes and her knees trembled with the over-exertion. She was about to drop but Sasuke caught her, his arms around her waist. The warmth radiating off of him was immediately felt. Mitsuyo was still gaping at the statue, lips parted in awe.

"Wow," Mitsuyo said, no more than a breath but Hinata heard.

Her legs were rubbery and the ground shifted beneath her feet. "You did well," he whispered in her ear. "Didn't know you could do that,"

"It's not half bad, is it?" Hinata said, chuckling.

He was unconsciously giving her chakra and keeping her upright. All that she needed. "Hey! Mitsuyo- snap out of it. Yes, admire the art but heal the artist," he said.

Hinata smiled when she saw Mitsuyo wipe away some tears and heal her. "You are a real gem, my love Hinata. A real gem," she whispered as the green light illuminated around her fingertips. It made Mitsuyo look kinder, softer.

Hinata grinned but was carried for the rest of the trip on Sasuke's back. It was even more sad, feeling his chakra grow weary and dull. They saw... everything. She swears she heard all the screams. She could taste the bitterness of him. She wouldn't say that his iron grip on her skin was tight, purpling her and she stayed quiet.

He was nursing his own sadness, keeping steady. She wishes she could do more. Mitsuyo wasn't there when Itachi committed the crime. Only Sasuke witnessed the atrocities. He saw it.

Mitsuyo remained stoic while they trudged toward Sasuke's childhood home. They didn't speak. All she heard was the distant whistle of the wind blowing through the trees and the relentless crunch of dirt and rocks under their shoes.

He watched birds flapping their wings, flying overhead. "This pace is a nightmare," Sasuke grumbled. "It was. There was the stagnant smell of corpses and abandonment,"

Hinata kissed the base of his neck and held on tighter. She doesn't know how he wakes up every morning. He used to wake up because of... nightmares. She used to say to Hanabi, "Nightmares are just Kami's way of saying reality is a dream," Reality was worse.

Way worse.

"Danzo... did most of this. Just as much as... we Uchiha caused this... but we did it," Mitsuyo said thoughtfully. "Killing him would have satisfied a darker part of my soul,"

These overwhelming feelings of sadness and longing were... too much. Too deep. Too heavy. She... would have run away had Sasuke not carried her. She couldn't look. "I don't think I can... live here. With all the broken... everything. It's just too much," Hinata admitted, hiding her face. "A skeleton of a once healthy clan,"

Mitsuyo cleared her throat. She probably didn't agree with Hinata at all. "Hinata... it was just a suggestion to live here and we can clean this place up. With your magnet release and his rinnegan and my strength, we can make this area... alive with wealth and people. We can't live in your father's house and the landlords of Konoha do not build houses for seven to ten people anymore unless they are a clan. We are a noble clan, my dear, and this is our home,"

This isn't a home... This is a crime scene. With Mitsuyo's last words, they passed many more houses, silent.

"We're here," Sasuke said.

Oh. The house... His childhood home. It looked bigger than every other house because his father was the head of the Uchiha clan. Of course, it was... It looked... torn apart by death.

"Sasuke," she whispered as he set her down beside Mitsuyo.

Then he went towards the house.

"You... don't have to get... this house... not go inside," she said but he ignored her.

He doesn't look back, instead, he simply went in. She hates that she couldn't push aside her own sadness for him but she couldn't follow. It's too sad. Hinata could already imagine what was in there. Everything was just yawning, blurred with gray dust as if a fog were damned to haunt this house forever.

Her mouth was dry as she swallowed. This place was described as a nirvana... A river of people in the streets. Now there are only three signs of sentient life and millions of slow-moving plants that exploded in their pots.

Mitsuyo stood beside her, watching with a steely gaze, black eyes empty. A few minutes later, Sasuke came back out with a yellow note in his hand.

His head hung and his rippling muscles were taught. He looked ready to fight. His eyes were hidden by the shadow of his spiky black hair.

"Damn it," he yelled.

"What?" Hinata asked, from about three or four meters away. She could see the crystals falling.

His eyes were still hidden but something dripped from the curve of his cheek and separated from the sharp edge of his jaw... to fall.

Sasuke...

"There's a note from my mother... in the lunchbox I never... ever dared to check again," he explained. He looked down, and read. "See you later- honey. Have a nice day- from Mikoto,"

Hinata's heart broke.

"I never... checked it," Sasuke said, sighing.

Defeated, he sat on the porch of the house, staring at the note. Hinata sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him, not even saying a word.

* * *

End Chapter


	43. Hills

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 43-  
Hills

* * *

 _Evening. 7 p.m_

Later on, reclining on the couch, Sasuke just hugged a pillow, asleep while the kids played around. Both Hinata and Mitsuyo watched him from around the corner. They've been spying on him while making dinner. Hinata's arms smelled of soapy water and Mitsuyo smelled of onions and wild root plants.

"You should talk to him, when he wakes," Mitsuyo hissed, nudging Hinata. "That's what girlfriends do,"

She'll cheer him up... somehow. She didn't know _how_. He looked so drained, which she understood. She would be completely drained too.

"He doesn't want to talk to me," she murmured. "I've been such an aggressor, lately. Stupid,"

"Well. Uchiha are all super dramatic... he needs you. Heaven knows, he won't tell anyone but you so _listen_ ," Mitsuyo hummed.

"When I do... I ruin things. He's in such pain," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe this house isn't the best but it's good enough to live in. It's... way better compared... to other places,"

"You were right in not liking this dump. He was also right in wanting to live in the Uchiha district," Mitsuyo told her. "It's just that he shouldn't have burned the house down-"

"Well, this Uchiha Sasuke can do what he wants," Hinata retorted. "Anything he does, I stand beside him and support his decision,"

Hinata remembers the long black snakes of fire slithering around the roasting house, flames licking the wooden structure. It smelled poisonous to her lungs. He cried for a few minutes and set the house ablaze. Mitsuyo screamed and protested while Hinata just stared.

"It's not about will- it's about how he burnt down sacred land!" Mitsuyo hissed.

"It's not sacred land if it got toiled up by the Pein attack!" Hinata said with just as sharp of a tone.

"At least there are some things there! He's an Uchiha and that Uchiha can't burn them up," Mitsuyo protested.

"This said Uchiha can hear what you're talking about," Sasuke's usual voice was devoid of emotion.

Hinata perked up. Oops. She tried to retreat into the shadows but Mitsuyo pushed her into the space before him. He opened one eye and Hinata sighed.

"Kids- why don't you help your aunty in the kitchen, huh? Dearies, I'll let you lick the spoon," Mitsuyo said, laughing lightly. The kids all got up and traveled to the kitchen. Away from them.

Mitsuyo looked at Hinata pointedly. Mitsuyo shared a look that said, 'Speak to him. Figure it out. Or else,'. The or else wasn't scary. She got mad at Hinata a lot during fuinjutsu practice. The most she could do is throw paperclips at Hinata and glare from across the library.

She stood there, looking at him dumbly. Every word was a chore and anything she could say seemed shallow. She couldn't leave but she was at a loss for words. It was rare. She knew him inside out.

"You're hovering," he said, sitting up.

There was a lump in her throat, making her feel an oncoming storm of tears, so she just bit her lip and willed the feeling to go away. She just sighed, standing about three or four feet away from him. She didn't know if she was allowed to touch him.

Her hair fell across her white eyes. "Sorry for... nagging you about moving," she told him. "I honestly did want to live in a shoe if it meant being with you. You know, I've been catty and rude. Sorry,"

Their gazes met and Sasuke sighed, leaning further into the couch cushion. "It's whatever. It's been annoying but understandable- Konoha has made you its punching bag. Besides, I enjoy all your moods. Good, bad, all gravitational pull towards you,"

Hinata shook her head. "I've been acting like salt," she said, picking at her cuticles.

She looked up and found that he was gazing at her tenderly. "Now you're sweet, right?" Sasuke shrugged. He thought hard before a smirk was on his lips.

She was baffled at his good mood. He's calm and peaceful, which is the opposite of what he should be. Is something wrong?

"You know, we could ruin the district, you and I?" he said and his eyes had a mischievous tint to them, coloring the black and purple.

"Ano, what do you mean?"

"We're a lethal combination, ne _Hyuuga_? I have Pein's jutsu. I haven't used the rinnegan in a while, so why not?"

She tilted her head. "You want... to clear the _horizon_ , so we could... build new houses?"

He cracked a half-coy smile. "Your words, not mine,"

"There's something very wrong with that but I like it," she told him. "And we could put flowers everywhere and fountains and do landscaping,"

"And forget to add buildings and towers. Ben likes those," he teased her. "Taiyo would like a bowling alley... since bowling balls are huge marbles. Amarante would like a garden and Hiromitsu would like windows, high on those towers,"

"Yeah! That too. We make our dream house! With the flowered gates and the pool... and a koi fish pond," she thought for a long moment. "and a police force, like your father, had," she said kindly.

He seemed shocked that she even remembered. "An Uchiha police force," he repeated. "Yeah,"

"Yeah?"

He just nodded and laid back down. "Let's worry tomorrow. Join me, will you?" he said, yawning.

She agreed, cuddling with him. He felt solid and strong around her. One arm of his was used as a pillow and the other draped across her nether waist.

"Does this mean, we'll stay?" Hinata asked after some quiet.

He didn't answer for a minute or two. "Does a _year_ sound good?" Sasuke said.

She shrugged. "Sounds... good," she said slowly. Is he okay? He's acting so... weird. "Sasuke-"

"Sleep. I want to sleep," he interrupted her.

Her question died on her lips and she allowed him to hold her tightly. His breathing eventually got steady and slow so she thought about Akuma-oo-sama. Hychu Taichirou and Akuma-oo-sama should join them... since they have the eyes. They could also reproduce...

Benjiro was Hychu Taichirou's and Taiyo was the son of an Uchiha.

Uchihas are dramatic. Why did he want her anyway?

A few days ago, she checked up on Kaito and Kokoro. They were not happy about her seal. They also cursed at her and swore at her when she stopped by for a visit. She carried groceries and other gifts but they never warmed up to her. They let her in and she gave a lecture about cleaning and keeping hygienic. She cooked soup for them despite them crying and screaming that they hated her. She's never felt more like a mother in her life because teenagers are like that but they still made plans to meet the next week.

She's also been working on the lessons she has to send the Kazekage. Sasuke said of all places he hates- the desert doesn't top of the list. He hates snow and a desert is the opposite of Shimogakure, the land of snow. He hated that place. He was happy about the kids having a chance to see the desert.

Someina was abnormally absent as of late. She just carried around that coin and avoided Mitsuyo. It worried her. What was her attachment to Konoha?

Will they literally destroy the terrain? Will they literally do that? She tried to find a way to rationalize it. It was practically impossible. Why... why would Sasuke want to do that? It will all turn to dust. He literally burned down his childhood home and sat in it for a few minutes until Hinata begged him to leave. Escape the fumes.

He said he was renewed. He seemed renewed.

She didn't know how far their definitions of renewed were from each other, though.

* * *

 _Midnight._

After a while of letting Sasuke hold her, they all had dinner, minus Someina. The green haired woman didn't show up. It was a long day, so Mitsuyo drank her usual mix of sweet cranberries and shochu. Near midnight, Mitsuyo was quiet, doing mahjong puzzles and nursing her drink. They sat across from each other on the living room floor, almost at the end of another invigorating game.

Hinata moved a piece, winning and Mitsuyo smirked. "Who taught you that finishing move? It's clever," Mitsuyo asked.

"You," Hinata said, smiling. "Oh yeah, Taiyo-love's birthday is nearing... quickly,"

Mitsuyo nodded. "Usually, his birthdays would have a pool, sky diving and fireworks," she said. "Not this time,"

Hinata agreed, sighing. "I wanted to celebrate it in Kumo... He only knows Kumo,"

"Let's spend so much money... Give him extra gold," Mitsuyo suggested, shrugging.

Hinata bit her lip, downtrodden but continued. "I'm sad he has to spend another birthday without Kaiya. I don't even remember any of the birthdays with my parents," she frowned.

Mitsuyo shook her head, grimacing. "Oh. You wouldn't want Kaiya there. She'd forget the big day, constantly and she was such a bitch,"

Hinata scowled and felt emotions bubbling in her chest. "I hope he doesn't develop a complex because of this," she said, near tears. She felt... so awful and she wanted to just hold him. Her eyes stung.

"He is better for you and Sasuke," Mitsuyo said. "Don't cry. He is way better because of you,"

Hinata took another breather, hoping to not cry. "He's basically my son and I... might be putting them in a terrible situation," she lamented. "The kids... shouldn't be sad,"

"All their days with you and Sasuke equate to a lifetime of happiness. You both lived in fear when you were young, you gave them a haven. It's the happiest I've seen Uchiha kids, ever. You both are very good parents, no matter what other people say," Mitsuyo told her, honestly.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I can't put them in that death zone," she said.

"Sasuke nearly burned all of it down, so I don't think they would,"

Hinata ignored her comment. "The Uchiha district is depressing. They... can't see it, I refuse to let them,"

Mitsuyo shrugged. "Then rebuild everything and rewrite the history books, alright?"

Hinata was quiet. Maybe she should. The afterglow of burning the district down will wear off and Sasuke will feel deep anguish and pain. She doesn't know what to do...

Instead of worrying about that, she thought of the white-haired boy. She smiled. "Taiyo wants a marble park and I have no idea how to give him that," she whispered, feeling her face brightening. "He loves marbles, expensive stuff,"

Mitsuyo laughed. "Then why don't you take him bowling?"

"Bowling?" she asked then nodded. "Alright,"

She was quiet and she sighed. She's a great mother. She doesn't know why she's doubting it. Taiyo is happy. They're _happy_. Morale is just low after seeing that place.

Mitsuyo shrugged. She shook her cup. "My dear, would you get me another cup of cranberry juice?"

"Cranberry juice is gross," Hinata scrunched up her nose at the smell wafting, mixing with the scent of her delectable tea.

"Yes... but it was Danzo's favorite drink," Mitsuyo said.

Hinata paused a moment before reaching for the cup and going to the kitchen. Well. That news was unexpected. She came, handed her the glass and watched her run her fingers around the rim. Like a weirdo.

It was silent after that. Hinata was deep in her thoughts and looked at Mitsuyo for clarification. Mitsuyo was in the middle of a swig.

"Did Danzo and you ever fight?" Hinata asked.

Mitsuyo choked on the sip she was taking and coughed, an irritated expression on her face. "We weren't serene and kind like you and Sasuke," she chuckled, shaking her head at the memories. She placed her cup down then smiled. "Danzo... was not _loving_. I wouldn't have been caught dead placing a lily on my pillow and I would never, ever tell him that he was right. We would argue, yes. All the time,"

Hinata just bit her lip. "About what?"

Mitsuyo shrugged, many emotions passing in the unique twitches on her face. "Financés and whether or not he would leave his wife for me. They didn't have kids, they never had sex and he always worked or he came to me," Mitsuyo said, suddenly picking up her empty cup. "You've never known but I hate the sound of music,"

"Why?"

"It's the sound of unique sorrow," Mitsuyo explained, lolling her head side-to-side as if she were stretching out her neck muscles. "This sadness heard from by and Danzo when music is. There's always a story behind every note. Just like how this is my favorite cup because it plays the key of his heart,"

"Romantic. What is the note?"

Mitsuyo began tracing the rim of her cup with her finger, making a note she recognized as an A minor. "You hear that sound?" she asked. "That note?"

Hinata nodded. "I recognize it,"

Mitsuyo grinned. "I forgot you took Koto-playing lessons," she tilted her head and closed her eyes. "The old git had a flute that he played. I can't find it- I feel it's still with the Shimura clan. Anyway, he solely played the thing because Hiruzen couldn't. It was the one area he could win at... gosh, it's melancholy. It was the chord he'd play for me when it was time to go,"

"Like a whistle and a dog?" Hinata yelped.

Mitsuyo nodded. "Exactly like that. It was us, lovers, playing music to communicate our whims and desire. He would play certain musical tunes that told me different things. C-note was the note he used to tell me it was time to eat, D was played when I'd go on a mission, E was played when it was time to sleep, F played when he kissed me, G was when he would tell me there are danger and B... you already know,"

"What about A?" Hinata asked, looking at the cup.

"A was... never played so I'd find the right cups and run my finger round and round and round, silently begging him to sing that back to me. So, his heart plays at a key no one has heard. It is also a chord I've never heard... It was the sound of the wind pushing through the pine trees around my house the day he died," Mitsuyo laughed. "So... until I meet him again..." she traced her finger around the rim. "That's all I will play and hear and sing,"

"You really loved him,"

She stuck out her tongue. "This seal is what he gave me the last time we spoke- before we separated in my twenties. He kissed me... on my wedding day with Renji and it hurt so much and I realized he wanted me to forget him.. not know his name, not speak about him so he placed this seal," she said. "Some say I loved Kabuto more... but I shall digress,"

"How did you meet him anyway?"

"When Orochimaru took in an interest in me. He and I... had different problems with possessiveness over Orochimaru," her expression became serious and dour. "Speaking of Orochimaru, strings of his chakra was found on Someina,"

"Huh?"

Mitsuyo nodded. "I have a cursed seal. It tells me when Orochimaru is near... or when his chakra is near. His chakra was on Someina,"

Hinata gasped. "What would Someina have to do with _Orochimaru_?"

Mitsuyo shrugged. That question hung in the air as both women focused on their beverages and reclined out on the floor. Hinata thought about it harder. What would Someina ever want to do with the darkness?

* * *

 _September 27th._

A week later, the tea meeting was that day.

As Hinata was bothered by the tea shop master again, she wondered why Sasuke refused to let her set the tea date between her, Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Tenten at their residence.

She remembered the conversation between the two, earlier.

"I don't understand why you won't let me just keep the meeting here," she said. He was on the couch, reading a book while Mitsuyo was out and Someina was already at the tea house. The kids were napping.

He released a chuckle. "I know you haven't warmed up to the motel but... I quite like the furniture in here,"

"What?" Hinata asked.

He gestured around, lowering his book. "I like the ceilings, the plates, the walls, and tables as well. If there is a conversation, I guarantee they'll push boundaries and piss you off and people... will get hurt,"

"C'mon. I'm bringing the thunder. I thought you liked that I had claws,"

"Don't get me wrong, I do. You're adorable when you're mad at me but that's because you're five feet three, ninety-five pounds of cuteness and my girlfriend, "

"I'm not adorable," she protested.

"To others, not so much," he shrugged. "Hn... You do real damage and your anger gets heard and felt as cuts in the flesh. I can't feel 'em cause I'm indestructible but the others, not so much,"

He gave her a package of cards and said not to open them unless she gets really stressed, she'll find positivity on each one, like an invisible note. He pressed the stack to her palm and smirked in a coy way. After that, he tapped her forehead and left the living room, whistling.

She shook that conversation away, thinking hard. _Am I that dangerous? There are bounties on my head and I am classified as dangerous to the ANBU and certified as Jonin. Perhaps... I am_ , she thought as she set down the last cup around the table.

Not wanting to meet any of the girls, Sasuke stayed with the kids. Remembering the chat they had, he gave her a reduction in chakra and stole her swords. All that was left was a pack of cards and a kunai. It was rude. So very, very rude.

Honestly, Hinata didn't know whether or not they would show up. She flitted all over the booked table at the tea house. The tea house was spacious enough. The dark walls were lined with many, many flavors of tea. It smelled heavenly with all the scents swirling around. Surprisingly, there were only a few pairs of civilians sojourning in the cozy atmosphere.

There was a huge window, letting her see the innocent civilian life wandering past the shop.

Hinata could tell, just by the shift in the taste of the air. She sent a scolding glance at her faithful bodyguard.

"Someina, throw that batch out! I saw you put the substance in it," Hinata scoffed.

The woman, who helped Hinata make the tea and _held_ the tray full of the tainted tea, gasped. Her shocked expression swung to Someina, who walked beside her.

"Why?" Someina asked. "You know, they wouldn't be annoying... unconscious, would they? And it would be good payback!"

Ino did... make her unconscious. Hinata now knows the substance Someina slipped in wasn't emetic. Someina's point was valid, nonetheless... No. No. She's supposed to be a good role model! A good mentor! Still, Hinata genuinely mulled over the question.

"Not so much," Hinata murmured.

Someina and Hinata shared a sinister smile. The forgotten woman in the room was horrified and hurried back to the kitchen. Then Hinata realized that it would cause the company they invited to stay longer if the tea wasn't boiled.

"Wait- what the heck, Someina? Now it'll take ages for the water to boil," she muttered.

"We don't need to drink tea. They could go thirsty," Someina shrugged.

"That's not the point, Someina. Do you want to be banned from Konoha? Like Uchiha Madara was? He poisoned the water supply and now you want to go down that same road? What if _I_ drank the water?"

Someina just rolled her eyes. "Don't be daft. I'm not Madara and you smelled the poison in a jiffy," Someina shrugged. She looked up, with a thoughtful yet sad expression. "You can't die by that. Noted,"

Hinata blinked. "Noted?"

Someina shifted awkwardly but they were interrupted. The door had a way of ringing when a customer came in. Hinata's heart jumped when she turned around. Was it them? No. It was just Karin, strutting in and looking... cheery?

She cut her long red hair, jaw-length. It wasn't so choppy and the spikes weren't hanging at odd and different lengths. She wore her usual Konohagakure attire- thigh-high black boots, shorts and a purple zip-up jacket that covered her arms.

"Hey, Hinata and Someina," Karin grinned. Reading the room, Karin noticed Hinata shaking her head at Someina and Someina rolling her eyes. "Why the long faces?" Karin asked, her smile fading a bit.

"Well... Someina here was about to drop something in the tea water to poison our guests," Hinata explained in a huff.

"Nice," Karin beamed at Someina. "I prefer them being unconscious to actually talking about it," Karin said. "Up-top!"

Hinata sighed when they shared good-natured smiles and high-fived. "You both are incorrigible," Hinata said.

They shrugged. "That's how I want to be," Karin grinned.

"Where have you been?" Hinata asked. "You were supposed to sit with us at the competition and when we found Kokoro, you were supposed to make that easy,"

Karui crossed her arms, scowling at the motherly tone Hinata used. "I've been spending time with Jugo and Naruto!"

Hinata stiffened at the name Naruto but this was unnoticed by Karin.

Karin continued ranting. "The kids haven't seen their uncles! And Naruto needed me to heal him. Plus, if I got involved with old Orochimaru business. The lab was a mess!" she threw up her arms for emphasis.

"You were busier than I thought. Nice to know where your loyalties lie, Karui," Someina sneered.

Karui ignored the snarky tone. "Seems like I'm the only invite who decided to show," she said, scanning the room with her red eyes.

Someina nodded, confident. "They'll show up. If they don't then good for us. Saves us a headache," she threw a quick glance at Hinata, pausing briefly. "and body bags for Hinata to buy,"

Hinata looked off to the side. "I'm not sure if I want them to... show,"

"I don't," Karin said, her cherry-colored mouth smile thinning for a scowl. "If Sakura is there, then it'll be majorly awkward. She and I didn't leave on good terms since we were both in love with Sasuke,"

"Huh? You both know each other?" Hinata blinked, looking intently at Karin.

Karin nodded. "I hated her more than anyone _else_. I got stabbed by Sasuke and she saved me but-"

"I'm so sorry! Sasuke... stabbed you?" Hinata gasped.

Karin nodded, her serious tone tightening. She shifted, visibly uncomfortable with the question. "It's around the mountain. Besides, he could drop a meteor on me and I would thank him,"

Hinata didn't know how to feel about that statement. "I'll talk to him,"

Karin shrugged. "Shouldn't you be worried about Sakura? You're the one who'll hear the wedding bells ring in like a year or something,"

Hinata blushed. "I should but she's married. _Happy_ ,"

"Not a bone in her body I wouldn't bet if someone told me she was happy. From what Naruto's been telling me- Sakura settled for him," Karin said, eyes sad.

"Settled?" Hinata widened her eyes.

Just as Karin was about to answer, the ringing of the bells became evident.

They're here.

"Well. Prepare for the bloodbath," Someina said.

Hinata promptly summoned the cards Sasuke gave her and sighed. She can't get mad. She won't get mad. Then again, she doesn't promise anything.

* * *

This is the second most awkward tea date she's ever had. Someina sat beside Hinata, eyeing the teacups that hadn't been filled.

Across from her, Ino seethed. Beside Ino, Tenten just gazed at Hinata with strong indifference. Sakura and Temari sat beside each other, completely silent. Temari seemed as if she would blow Hinata into oblivion. Ino was glaring at her. Sakura looked at _everything_ but Hinata.

She couldn't focus on anything other than the cards she skillfully shuffled around her hands. This can be a weapon- right? If push comes to shove- she can use all of her other jutsu. Then again, Sasuke took all of her chakra. It made her feel... loopy and tired and slow. _Curse_ him.

"You know, you should say something, Hyuuga Hinata," Ino sneered, voice cutting into the silence. She's been staring Hinata down for the last eight minutes. The heat of the glare set a fire off in Hinata's heart.

But... seconds later, Hinata just hid a laugh, hiding it in her throat.

"Since you're the one that gave me this black eye!" Ino yelled, pointing to the ugly, mauve color that extended around her left eye. It looked strange against her vanilla-white skin and cerulean eyes.

 _Now it matches your black heart_ , Hinata thought but wisely didn't say anything.

Karin clapped her hands together, being the peacemaker. "How about we... talk about something we did today?" she suggested loudly, the tone sounded so enthusiastic that it neared sounding fake.

"I woke up with bruises all over, that's what happened for the past week," Ino yelled out. "She has to explain why she decked me when I was drunk,"

"You were annoying and rude," Hinata shrugged. "You also said I was still in love with Naruto, which made me angry and express that anger in the worst way,"

"You expressed that anger on my face! A black eye, Hinata!" Ino cried out.

Hinata remained quiet. "No need to whine like a wounded dog, Yamanaka-san. Were you worthy of other hits, yes, of course, but I didn't bother because I'm better than that,"

"Don't pretend you're better than me," Ino said.

"There's no pretending," Hinata said, narrowing her eyes. "That's what you do, constantly,"

"Stop bickering. Okay, Hinata- Uzumaki Naruto is my husband, yeah? Why would you still be in love with him?" Sakura demanded. "If you are, we have problems. Huge problems,"

"I'm not in love with him because I have Sasuke," Hinata said simply. "He comes back to me and vice versa,"

Someina scowled and Sakura imitated the same expression. The later's mossy green eyes shifted back to Hinata. "When did that ever happen?! How is he with you while I am with Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"Fate? Love? Kami," Hinata enumerated some reasons that rolled off the top of her head. "Sometimes... bad things and bad friends work in our favor,"

"Bad friends?" Sakura repeated, provoked. "We were nothing but nice,"

"Don't make me laugh," Hinata said in a tight voice. "That has to be a joke!"

"Hinata- calm down or else the spoons will melt," Karin chided, eying the spoons that had fumes coming from them.

Hinata tried to control her breathing.

Karin touched the warm utensil and didn't get burned. "Thank you," she said.

Everyone watched the interaction, genuinely confused. "That makes no sense," Tenten said, gazing at Karin. "Who the hell are you?"

Karin sat up straighter. "Emotional support. You should know me because my husband, Suigetsu, visited your shop and looked around in your box a couple of times but now he's married to me and super _off_ limits," Karin said.

Tenten recoiled, looking offended. Her cheeks were flaming.

"You did the dirty with Suigetsu?" Ino gasped, gagging.

"No, wait," Tenten's dark, perceptive eyes widened in realization. "Oh Kami, I did. But that was when I was a teenager! I am a proud mother and wife," Tenten said loudly, slamming her hand on the table.

Tenten had kids? With whom?

"Good," Karin said, decidedly unpretentious. "I don't have to do anything radical,"

Before any of them could ask questions, Karin pushed her glasses further up on the bridge of her nose.

She then answered the previously asked inquisition. "I also have to take chakra from Hinata just in case... you all," she looked at the rest of them. "Never mind. We should be peaceful, right? I don't want to knock out teeth although it would be fun! Haven't flipped over tables in a while-"

"We didn't come here to fight. We came here to talk," Temari said with a grunt. She looked pointedly at Hinata. "So talk,"

Hinata looked at Temari, shaking her head. "You aren't supposed to be here but consider yourself an insider to information that should not leave the mouths of those in this room," she said in a warning tone, looking around the table.

"What's so interesting about your history? That you needed to gather us just so we could hear," Sakura asked. "You probably didn't do anything special while we all settled down, had kids and got promotions. It was all so easy for you! Everything was easy for you,"

"How dare you say that about-" Someina yelled, drawing her weapon.

Hinata held up her hand, telling the gold-eyed woman to stand down. Finally, the joke got to her. Hinata chuckled, with a sorry smile. "Now you made me laugh. Good job, sightless," she told her.

Someina clenched his fists, regarding everyone vigilantly.

"Sightless?" Temari murmured. It was a question Hinata didn't answer.

Her eyes strayed from Temari back to Sakura. "Easy? You think my life has been easy?" Hinata asked flatly.

In total confidence, Sakura nodded. A long, _sure_ nod, which is even worse.

Slowly, resentfully, she stared at Sakura in the face, her glare heavy with disdain. "Your life has been easy!" Hinata snapped then lowered her voice. She sounded cold. Distant. Firm.

Good!

Then her voice was a low rumble. "Your childhood was trauma free! You grew up with two parents that loved each other. Your sensei cared lots about you! You got a chance to grow up with Sasuke. Naruto was wildly in love with you, your whole life. You were incredibly smart and you got to train with Tsunade, a sannin and you have status and a reputation! Your life has been easy! Your school-girl crush on Sasuke has been the only thing that kept you from having a textbook, happy life,"

"A textbook happy life? It was far from it, don't embellish the truth and further the lies! You shouldn't have left because of the small problem you faced and you ran, leaving us. Abandoning us,"

"Small problems?" Hinata asked, incredulously.

Sakura nodded. "You lived like a _princess_! You had everything you wanted,"

"A princess with delicate feet and small problems?" Hinata demanded.

"Yeah,"

She looked straight in at Sakura, hoping to make her point. "Okay, Uzumaki-san... Describe the easiest thing about my mother dying because my younger sister was born. How about my father neglecting me and focusing solely on my sister? Oh and getting humiliated daily and persistently by your clansmen, only to be disowned by my father and being removed as clan heir because I was too weak! Then Naruto ignoring me for life after sixteen years of pining, he forgets my confession? Neji dying because of me! In the war! My best friend marrying the guy I loved. Failing at my medical-nin job, almost getting kicked out of the residency program because Mrs. Junko is terrible! Yamanaka calling me a delusional virgin and ignoring me for a month and a half. My Hyuuga father branding me and having to go through with the arranged marriage he forced me into! Or, getting pregnant two weeks later and having to live with the knowledge my clan would kill my children and brand them?! Okay! Sakura-freaking Uzumaki! Tell me what the hell is so easy about that!"

Sakura was speechless and Ino's reddening eyes showed the tell-tale signs of an oncoming cry. It makes her feel only marginally worse.

"That's not even half of it! I almost died during earthquakes! Labour didn't go as planned. Some huge organization named the DCA ruined my children's lives. Sasuke lied to me for five years! He said I was dead to everyone lied about it for five straight years and I hadn't had the slightest clue! Mitsuyo lied about being an Uchiha. Me being unable to leave Kumogakure because the government blackmailed us for years! And having no privacy because we were constantly watched by the DCA and my son getting bitten by a demon snake! Manda 2.0. My house burnt down! My father didn't care that I technically died! And my bitchy friends all think I am a princess with small problems and delicate feet with no freaking idea of who I was or why I was a broken bird at the time!" she looked over at Temari. "Does that answer all of your questions?"

Temari opened her mouth then closed it, shock and another thing Hinata couldn't quite name brewing in the blue-colored eyes of hers.

Still riding the wave of adrenaline and anger that gave her power, she acted rash. She abruptly pushed away her chair and leaned forward.

"Answer me!" Hinata yelled, slamming her hands on the table.

She was aware of how the volume of her voice changed but she wanted a response. She wanted one now! She felt the thorns of her side twist.

Temari wasn't unhinged by the change in volume and sat like an unmoving but cold stone. After countless silent moments, her reply slipped from her mouth. "Yes," Temari whispered, lowering her gaze.

She felt the stares of the other civilians who sat there, trying to have a nice forenoon and she's ruined it. Let them stare. Let them! She has nothing to hide when they wonder if she's the devil.

The quiet is interrupted by Ino's tears. What's she emotional about? Scrunching her eyes shut, Ino stifled a sob with her mouth and Tenten seemed frozen, mute, beside Ino.

Ino's beautiful face was tear-tracked and splotchy with red a guise. "Oh, Hinata," Ino sighed but her breaths were short and jagged due to her wailing.

She suddenly got up and around the corner, arms trying to encircle Hinata. "Do not touch me, Yamanaka," Hinata said pushing her away.

"Hinata..." Ino said pleadingly.

Hinata ignored it and scanned the women in the tea house, all dour or guilty in their proper chairs. "Let me get one... thing straight; I was not a princess. I was a prisoner in a dungeon that looked like paradise to everyone else. If you think I had everything... then I was wrong. More than wrong. You all are blinder than the Hyuuga clan when it comes to me. Sightless, sightless people,"

The lady came back with tea, steaming in seven separate cups for all of them. "The tea is ready,"

Someina got up and automatically, Karin shook her head. "I'll get the tea," she said, taking the tray and glaring at Someina. She stepped back and put the tray on another nearby table.

Tenten sighed. "I'm sorry. I was acting irrationally. I... should have been nicer," Tenten said. "Neji... wouldn't have wanted us... to be fighting,"

Hinata shook her head, exploding. "Maybe we should! I'm tired of all of you Konoha women not taking Sasuke seriously! Disrespecting my boyfriend and clan!"

"Why have you left to Kumogakure with Sasuke? How did that even happen?" Temari asked.

"I'll tell you when they apologize! All _they_ do is insult Sasuke,"

"We don't take too kindly with criminals," Tenten said.

"Tenten, you took kindly to Suigetsu in your bedroom a couple of times though he is a splendid _criminal_ ," Hinata hollered. Tenten blinked at her tone and uncouth words. Hinata turned to Ino, still wanting to yell. "Ino- is Sai your husband? If he is, Sai was in ROOT, run by Danzo and secretly helped by Orochimaru. Imagine the unspeakable acts Sai has done and hasn't told you!"

"Sai was brainwashed!" Ino cried out, waving her arms.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "So was Sasuke! By society, the elders, other Uchiha... He is a victim of that too,"

"He was under the tutelage of Orochimaru, banded with the Akatsuki and not to mention hurt his teammates which is unforgivable," Ino said. "He hurt Sakura. He's just a bad guy,"

"He's not a bad guy anymore. He's loving, kind and a good _father_!" Hinata exclaimed. "When Sakura was in love with him, you were his number one fan. You cheered her on,"

Sakura stood up, angry and loud. "That's different and you know it!" Sakura said, speaking roughly for the first time. "I won't even _pretend_ I like the idea of you and Sasuke. It's not like he loves _you_ or me,"

"You don't know that," Hinata shook her head. "He's the love of my life. It's so good, even on our bad days that I have to make sure I'm not dreaming. He's only one who didn't hurt me,"

"Sasuke just hurts the people he loves! Naruto didn't hurt you," Sakura said. "Though none of what you had with Naruto was a relationship, despite all the pining,"

"Like what you had with Sasuke was real as well!" Hinata pointed out. "You don't know the first thing about him. The only thing you complimented him on was his looks! And you loved just how much he wasn't Naruto,"

"You clearly don't know anything about him, either. I feel bad for _you_ ," she said.

"You're not angry with me, you pity me," Hinata apprehended. She brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Why?"

"The ring that isn't on your hand," Sakura paused before sighing. "Why do you think Sasuke hasn't proposed? Why he probably hasn't said the big three words? He'll never admit it, even if you are his number one priority. It's- it's that he won't stay 'cause that's what he does,"

"He'll propose when he's ready. We'll build a little more. He'll be happy and ready... You know what's the difference between you, me, Naruto and Sasuke? Naruto proposed to you so _you_ wouldn't leave," Hinata said quietly.

"You know what Hinata? Maybe Naruto would have gotten bored with you. The most interesting thing about you was Neji's death," she hissed.

"Don't ever being up Neji again or I'll break your jaw," Hinata threatened. She turned around and saw Ino stroking her hand, a nervous action. She turned on the woman, yelling. "Weak?! Ino- I'm of jonin-level, protector of the Raikage and you don't know how to do any real damage,"

 _Do you want broken bones, Ino? Broken fingernails? A messed up spine?! You're on,_ Hinata thought, cracking her knuckles.

"Hinata- don't. I don't want to get blood all up on my new boots," Karin whined. She realized she was ignored and snapped her fingers, trying to get Ino's attention. "Don't be stupid, stupid. Don't take the bait,"

"Fine- fight me," Ino said to Hinata. "Show your stuff,"

"Ahhh! Why? You're so stupid, Ino!" Karin hissed. "Even I wouldn't fight her. And I'm jonin too,"

Ino shrugged and Hinata was like lightning. She bolted to Ino and swept her leg under Ino's legs, causing Ino to fall. Hinata only had the cards but she threw one the cord that held the chandelier above them. Three cards were sufficient enough to make it fall, crashing down on the spot Ino rolled away from.

Ino suddenly didn't look so sure of herself as the place she got back to her feet. Hinata catapulted sword-sharp cards at Ino as Ino dodged them, getting cut. Ino tried to use her mind-control jutsu but Hinata didn't stay in place.

Hinata engaged in taijutsu, undoubtedly avoiding Ino's slow attacks. Hinata bruised and cut but she didn't feel any better. Her hands glowed with chakra and crackling electricity, fighting with ease and ferocity. Her fingertips were like blades.

It was hard not to break the tables and other things while fighting. Destroying Ino!

Hinata asked; "Am I weak?" A blow crash-landed on Ino stomach. Another punch. Another kick.

Ino coughed and her response was cut off by Tenten's desperate cry. "Hinata- stop," Tenten said, throwing wire strings.

Using a summoned kunai, she cut the string.

Hinata jumped overtop of the table and kicked Tenten's chest, bounced back. Two emerald snakes shot at Tenten's body, binding her in place by wrapping around her limbs, constricting her. She landed gracefully, making a barrier around the woman. Hinata snapped and the dome became opaque with no sound penetrating its walls.

Doing a flip, she noticed Temari and Someina watched silently. Karin ate rice cakes and drank tea. Hinata finally focused on Sakura and threw fifteen cards at her, prepping herself for battle.

Suddenly, a violent gust of wind blew away all of the cards. In the midst of chaos, Hinata was able to make a barrier in front of the civilians and the tea, the portraits, and various valuable items to reduce the damage. After the panic, she stabbed a summoned kunai knife into the oak-colored floor.

Ino, not to far away, clamped onto Hinata's leg, so she wouldn't fly away.

The wind settled and Temari's lithe, tall form was left standing. An elegant fan was spread out at her side while a scowl was on the previously seated woman's lips.

Hinata shrugged off Ino's grip on her leg, kicking her away. She scanned the cozy tea house store. Civilians are trembling, scrambling to get out of the way. Out of the store. The ring of the bells sounded hauntingly beautiful. She knows the tea house master is cowering in the kitchen.

Someina was recovering. Hinata settled her nettled gaze on Temari. "What?" Temari asked, leaning on her folded fan.

"Che..." Hinata crossed her arms. "You could have hurt the civilians with that fan, not to mention ruin the thousands of dollars of china cups because of your anger,"

"Yeah, what the hell, Tem?" Ino said. Her mane was a rat's nest atop her head.

"You and your friends were fighting. You were near the point of doing that," Temari scoffed. "Hurting others. You also hurt _Ino_ ,"

"I didn't break anything important -except for the cracking chandelier- or hurt anyone, though you could have, sand woman," Hinata said, clicking her tongue. She summoned a wad of cash and looked at Someina, holding out her hand. "Give this to the tea housemaster. As an apology and money to buy everything's replacement," she ordered.

Someina took the money and dashed to the back. Karin also went with her.

"As soon as I release the barrier, everything will fall and break," Hinata said, glaring pointedly at the Temari.

Temari gritted her teeth. "Fighting- is foolish! This is foolish! Childish! A show of ego and underlying problems that need to be discussed elsewhere," Temari hissed.

"You're new here but... these problems have been going on for ten-plus years," Hinata shrugged. "I think there is no better thing than to confront our problems head-on and fight. To the death,"

"You're acting like children," Temari snapped.

Hinata put on a smile and checked her knuckles, seeing if they were bruised or bleeding. "No, my dear Temari, this is how Kumo shinobi are; proud, argumentative and strong. Things that were needed to be said were said, out in the open," Hinata looked at Sakura then shifted her gaze to everyone else. "and we know each other's feelings. Of hate,"

"I know too much about you to hate you," Temari said.

"I don't need or want your pity, Temari," Hinata told Temari coldly. "I don't want any of your guy's pity. Ino and Sakura both only talked to me because of pity,"

Temari shrugged. "From now on, however, I want to meet you in a few days,"

"To do what, exactly? Braid each other's hair, talk about our kids and the latest movie that came out?" Hinata asked sarcastically.

"I would like to pass on the braiding of the hair- but I would genuinely like to know what... happened to you," Temari said, a wry grin on her lips. "Everyone told me you used to smile,"

Smile, huh? Hinata looked at the irritable sand woman and leaned back, crossing her arms. "What other things have you heard about me?" Hinata said, narrowing her eyes.

Temari expected Hinata to at least lighten up, so she tilted her head. "Now that we know you're Hyuuga Hinata- I should probably tell you something about the Hyuuga," Temari grunted.

"What do you mean something about my clan? It hasn't been my clan for more than seven years," Hinata rolled her eyes.

Temari nodded. "It's news about the _Hyuuga_. It's an event in a month. It's all over the news," she shook her head.

"I don't watch the news. It's all propaganda... in Konoha, at least," Hinata said. Temari looked like she would criticize her again so she just made an annoyed sound. "Just continue with your _gossip_ ,"

Temari just made a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes. "Hyuuga Hanabi and her fiancé Hyuuga Hiroki and getting also invited is _you_. A dual wedding between you and a man named Reo," Temari announced.

Karin came running back in. "I heard- wedding?" she said, coming beside Hinata and grabbed her hands, squeezing. "Why didn't you tell me?! I've already set up everything- he just has to say the word. I didn't know Sasuke proposed! He has a ne-"

"It's not my wedding... It's Hanabi's," Hinata said, the words rolling off of her tongue. She was numb.

Karin dropped her hand and Hinata's heart sunk like a stone in the pool of tears she'll cry, later on. "Oh, there's always tomorrow," Karin said, leaving the room. She blew a kiss after warily regarding Sakura and Ino.

She focused back on Temari. "Excuse... me? Hanabi-love, my younger sister... Is she getting married? At nineteen?" Hinata whispered, her tongue feeling like jello. She couldn't make any proper words.

"Twenty," Temari corrected and Hinata winced. "There was wine at her birthday. Good wine... when the engagement was announced,"

Hanabi used to drink in a bottle, then from a cup loaded with banana smoothies and now she drinks wine. Like she does. Like adults do.

The sounds just would come out of Temari's mouth and she missed some vital details but... everything- no, something in her chest ached. Her heart? Her soul? Was it her guilt. "You... you drank _wine_ \- with my sister? On her birthday, when her fiance... probably proposed," Hinata said, looking at her white hands.

Temari nodded, suddenly losing her smile and threw a confused look at Ino. "Hinata- you're not even fazed that... you're are getting married as well..." Ino said.

"So... she's getting married and my former father- Hiashi... set me up for a marriage? With... another man named- Reko?" Hinata asked.

First- her father sets her up with the psychopath and now some man she can't remember the name of. Her fists were balled up and she pounded on the table. The table shattered in a burst of splinters. What is wrong with this man?!

She couldn't believe this! He was trying to micro-manage her life in so many ways it's ridiculous. He literally didn't change. He still remains the worst father ever.

She will literally rip out his spleen. She stomped her left foot and there was a hole in the ground and her eyes were electricity-filled. Her hair sparked and energy came off of her fingertips in _waves_.

"What will you do?" Ino asked, not liking the murderous look in her eye.

"I will look at Reko and make him suffer for agreeing to this marriage if I don't kill Hiashi first," Hinata said. "His pain will be visceral. Forever,"

She snapped and the seal that held Tenten disappeared. Tenten gasped then stood up.

"What the hell, Hinata?" she said, her voice raucous and rough. She seemed... tired but there was no fury. Just amusement.

Hinata was... surprised. Tenten didn't sound angry. AT ALL?! An enormous grin broke out on Tenten's face. "You gotta teach me how to do that," she said.

Momentarily speechless, Hinata tilted her head. "What? Why?"

Tenten tilted her head, her buns- semi _unraveled_. "You're a fellow fuinjutsu master, so it's only normal that we learn from each other," she reached out her hand, trying to solidify a settlement...? Hinata didn't know. "Deal?"

Hinata just blinked and stepped backward when she noticed the snake at her feet, bowing. She shot a weird look at Tenten then said, "I'll get back... to you on that," she said in an unsure tone.

Tenten jutsu shrugged and Hinata eyed her for a moment before Tenten retracted her hands. Tenten tipped from side to side, not balanced. Hinata knew exactly why... Tenten looked dizzy. The weapon's master collapsed back on the fallen chandelier, panting.

"What was in that seal?" Tenten asked, her forehead covered in a sheen of sweat.

A small amount of tranquilizer... gas, so she wouldn't attack... but Hinata couldn't say that so she just said, "Bad... circulation of air. The ratio of... carbon dioxide and oxygen... just weren't equal?" she said, her voice even and low.

"Well... I'm... I'm just gonna sit here," she said, kind of exhausted.

"Okay... do that,"

Tenten nodded.

Hinata averted her attention to the snakes. "Tell Sasuke and the kids that ka-chan will be late and that he has to give me all my swords. All fourteen of them," she said. The snake nodded. "Also tell Someina to stay. It will get- bloody and... family issues will come to light- not all of them pleasant,"

The snake nodded and slithered away. Hinata glanced at the second snake then said, "You will tell Someina to stay... Help pay for the damages and shop for a new chandelier. You know, one with real gold,"

Hinata petted the top of its head and looked to a moderately disgusted as the snake slinked away into the kitchen. She was just about to leave but Sakura's next words stopped her.

"Happy wedding," Sakura scratched her arm, not looking very happy herself.

"Oh, shut up Sakura," Hinata said, walking out of the tea house before looking back and sighing. "Maybe Sasuke would have gotten bored with you because the most interesting thing about you is Sasuke!"

* * *

Hinata ran outside. Soon after, she felt Ino's chakra when she skipped from house roof to rooftop. She was nervous. She panicked. She didn't know what to think.

Ino was right beside her and panting. "You just beat me up and now you're going to fast. Slow down," she said.

Hinata sent an unimpressed look at her former friend. "Leave me... alone," Hinata said. "Just because you know what happened to me does not mean that we are friends,"

"Friends, what? No..." she shifted, getting awkward. She shone a brilliant smile Hinata's way. "I... I just love weddings,"

Hinata shook her head but she didn't notice that they were already there. And she felt Hanabi's chakra. She didn't realize they were on the tiled roof of one of the communal houses.

"Hanabi-love," she whispered and she saw her.

She looks lovely.

* * *

End Chapter


	44. Unforeseen

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 44-  
Unforeseen

* * *

The first time Hinata saw Hanabi, her father had watched her with a mystified expression. Ordinarily, children would rush up to their siblings with reckless abandon, endless happiness and curiosity. Hinata wasn't sure of what to do, she hid behind the folds of her father's haori and clutched them tightly.

Hinata hadn't watched her with enchantment like the millions of women cooing and the men saying Hanabi was going to grow up to do marvelous things.

Hinata was completely horrified, he saw it on her trembling lips as she held onto his robes.

He tried to push her away gently, goading her to try and greet her barely month-old sibling. No matter what he did or said, she would tremble slightly with her half-lidded eyes, shaking her head.

His expression was one of absolute bewilderment. "Why must you be afraid of every little thing Hinata?" Hiashi demanded in a low tone.

She jumped at his resentful tone and didn't respond, instead just burying her red face in the fabric.

"Anata, have peace," her mother would say.

Her father was the epitome of men being wretched for over-working and showing small amounts of affection.

Her laugh was like wind chimes and her dulcet voice was almost as distracting as her velvety eyelashes. Hinata thought the hawking, scraping sound her mother's throat made didn't belong to her. It was supposed to be a laugh...

"How can I have peace, my great love, when you are ever so frail?" he asked. His expression mirrored his desperate tone. Both were pleading.

"Anata, there is nothing amiss with me," Hisana said softly. She always said lies softly.

Hinata wasn't sure of what amiss meant but she knew it wasn't true.

The recent weight loss of hers wasn't un-dramatic but it was discerned. The scent of death wafted off from her mother's skin like perfume from a jasmine flower. She looked ghastly. Her cheeks were hollow and her white eyes were fishbowl eyes. She always commemorated her mother as the poster-woman for appeal. She had an exquisite face and a soft smile that highlighted her sherbert-sweet lips.

Usually, Hinata's senses lived happily with her five-year-old self until she realized how ill her mother has gotten. Something in her stomach made her uneasy. It was a pit of despair. She knew her mother would die. Her mother's skin had been so pink, she peachy and now it's a lacking color of gray. In correlation with her mother's stomach deflating and her sibling being there, Hinata knew they were tied.

She couldn't know whether or not to be happy for the arrival of her new sibling.

Hisana died two weeks later.

* * *

One day, when Hanabi was seven and Hinata was eleven, it was a glorious day in May. Cherry blossom trees were tragically beautiful, Hyuuga men and women allowed their hair to flow freely in the breezy weather and everyone was outside.

The dry sun was wonderful but it burned Hinata. Hiashi decided to include Hinata in Hanabi's rigorous training exercises. He habitually left her to her own devices. Unless he wanted to make an example of her or even ridicule her, that was when they made contact.

This sudden connection wasn't out of the goodness of his heart, the yearning of a father for the attention of a daughter or simply because he wanted company. She was a punching bag.

This 'chat' really was to punish her for the Hyuuga Elder, her grandfather, criticizing just how weak and untrained Hinata was. Thus, in a moment of cruel brilliance, Hiashi included her in the training Hanabi usually did.

She didn't realize how strong or resilient her younger sister was.

This attention made her wince and blind. Neji watched passively and made snide comments, saying she was pathetic for losing. She was used to the fiery lashes of his tongue but she was beaten and hurt, so it pained her more than the rigorous exercise did.

She easily found refuge behind a Hyuuga shed full of gardening tools. She moved away from wooden sidewalks, linking different small buildings together.

She knew the surroundings so well, she could hobble to the shed with her eyes closed. She passed the laundry center, the training grounds, the hot springs, and gardens. She tried to breathe, ignoring the shame mixed up with the pain radiating off of her pale skin. Has she really not trained?

Hinata hadn't known she was tailgated.

Her younger sister's voice reached her ringing ears. "He went easier on me," Hanabi said, probably watching Hinata being bruised and blind.

Hinata panted, perplexed by the way her sister spoke to her. She looked over, locating the ebony-haired girl. At seven years old, she was quiet and perceptive.

Hinata flinched. "He didn't... I just haven't trained in a while,"

Hanabi didn't seem to agree. "He wants you to be ready for when you graduate the Academy," Hanabi whispered. "You're lucky you get to go,"

Hinata shook her head.

Hanabi was homeschooled, so she was well-versed in the Hyuuga political world ways before she knew how to play tag with other kids. Hinata wasn't needed in or around the house, so she was sent to school.

Apparently, school was babysitting for Hinata.

Anyway, Hinata wasn't stupid and Hanabi was not naive.

"He didn't want you out of the district," Hinata shared, palpitating. He really did a number on her this time.

"He didn't want to get rid of you, one-chan," she protested fiercely. "Otou-sama is a good man! He wouldn't be mean,"

Hinata shrugged lazily, lifting a shoulder.

Hanabi tried not to become sad. "Sorry, he hit you hard! He's not supposed to do it... Otou-sama treats you differently," Hanabi informed her, sounding affronted.

Hinata wasn't about to recount all the reasons why she should disagree. Hanabi still sees Hiashi as some God. She shouldn't change that or alter their relationship because Hiashi treated her like dirt.

"He's... nice... to you," Hinata gasped, feeling pain in her nerves and a throbbing headache was coming up. "I'm not certain if Hi- I-I mean... father loves me," Hinata said honestly.

"You know, I am not certain of otou-sama's love for you," Hanabi said. "But be certain that I love you. Always," she told her, smiling.

Hanabi hugged her, smiling.

It was the first embrace they shared in years. It was... nostalgic. It left her in a deep melancholy she couldn't explain.

She thought of that when she nearly lost her standing on the tiled roof. She couldn't waltz up to Hanabi in a casual way and complain that she wasn't invited to a wedding.

This encounter was just more and more depressing than she originally thought.

Presently, her baby sister was married- no getting married. Her engagement party was in March and she was now twenty years old. Her mind was reeling with all the possibilities and mostly her heart just clenched. Hinata wasn't there at all. She missed everything. She was so selfish for leaving.

She missed so much of her sister's life. She never really thought of Hanabi because it hurt too much. Her hope for them to reconcile was a fragile seed, not yet to bloom.

She looks so... good. She's taller and still slender, so she has been fed properly. She also seems happier, without the scowl or bruises from training too hard. She... she... she was always so, so lovely.

Her hair, like Hinata's, was notably long but cut at her navel. She walked gracefully like a queen moving to her thrown. Her hair wasn't as dark, sun-dyed by training in the sun for so long. She wore a corn-yellow kimono shirt tucked into a plaited red skirt. Over-top of her was a paper umbrella and she was accompanied by a man, following closely. He looked like he loved her.

Everyone there looked like they loved her enough not to leave. Surrounded by those who made her laugh, Hanabi went inside. Slightly doleful, Hinata was lost, staring at nothing and feeling like nothing.

Hinata sat down on the tiled roof, sighing. She couldn't keep up the strength to stand.

She set her sole kunai down, clenched her fist and growled to herself. "Hiashi- you will pay," she grumbled under her breath.

Ino regarded her discreetly. "What's up with you and your father?" she said after pausing a lot.

Hinata's frown became darker. "Now you care?" Hinata replied flatly. No... the real question is why does she care now?

Ino plopped down beside Hinata. Hinata didn't notice just how close she was until her clothed legs brushed Hinata's.

It made bile climb to her throat.

Ino's purple skirt was long, the meticulously trimmed hem ending at her ankles. It was now torn because of Hinata. Ino's midriff was exposed and her elbows were covered by black mesh. She was blemished by wounds Hinata gave her.

For some reason, Ino willingly followed Hinata to this place, still not deeming her as dangerous and capable of wrongdoings.

Hinata laid down, not wanting to look at Ino. The sun baked her skin and she felt the burn press against her exposed shoulders.

Ino seemed more comfortable than ever before. "You never talk about yourself, Hinata. You can't blame me," Ino rolled her eyes.

Hinata didn't talk because Ino never gave her a chance to speak. Ino was a vain woman, very vain and fancied boasting about herself. She hoped that changed.

Hinata hesitantly continued to the next subject, trying not to cause any fights. "To answer your question; I make him yell. He makes me cry. He treats me like a drowned bird, one that could never fly or chirp or defend herself. He also was a notorious believer that I brought him bad luck. So he always pushed me out of the nest. I broke all the bones in my body trying to please him,"

Ino sighed and held her arms as if to warm herself up. "My father was... always so kind and loving. I thought your father was... distant but I never thought it was this bad," she said.

Hinata looked off to the side, westward, so she wouldn't have to see the sympathy swimming in those blue orbs of Ino.

"It's worse than that. The nicest thing he's ever said to me was calling me a coward," Hinata announced.

Ino suddenly snorted, an odd sound in this situation. "You know... I can rewire his mind into thinking he's a drooling five-year-old," she giggled.

"You'd do that for me?" Hinata asked, avoiding her gaze. "That's frightening,"

"What... I wouldn't do is more frightening," Ino sighed.

Ino was withdrawn after Hinata didn't speak.

Ino's dainty hands were on her lap, and she slid her nails under the other. She seemed to be unconsciously healing herself while she was hunkered there. The scent of cherry blossoms danced under Hinata's nostrils and the breezes made the muteness more bearable.

Hinata laid down, arms crossed over her chest and allowed the ringing in her ear to get louder. It wasn't easy to think about Hanabi but she felt so bad.

Ino threw three quick looks at Hinata, mouth twitching. "It would've been hard to see Sasuke propose to you," Ino stated randomly.

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?" Hinata growled. Hard?! For her? What?

Ino jumped at the ferocity in Hinata's tone.

"It means nothing! Geez! Relax," Ino snapped then Hinata pursed her lips.

As Hinata watched her former friend, a wistful expression on Ino's face, she noticed how weirdly tart Ino seemed.

"It's just that... Sai didn't propose to me," she admitted, a little bitter.

"Huh?" Hinata asked.

Ino nodded, wringing the bunches of the fabric of her skirt in her hands. Her eyes looked softer as she thought about her husband.

"There's something so magical about proposals. The woman looking down at her man so tenderly, the guy on one knee with a huge diamond and the love is in the air... He gave me a flower, a cosmos instead. Which is the flower my father adored but... he didn't get me a ring until Sakura danced up a storm about the formalities in a wedding,"

"He didn't know better," Hinata shrugged.

"I know but that infuriated me. Inspiration struck him when he woke me up, in the middle of the night when he saw me in white, surrounded by flowers and it was all too crazy," Ino laughed. "I didn't know I would fall in love with him,"

"Well, we never know where we end up," Hinata said vaguely.

"Why end up with Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke is a good father, he's the love of my life and no one can accept my choices when they aren't made for me. It's crazy!" Hinata hissed. "You had a revolving door of boyfriends and I supported each and every one. Even when they smelled like sweat and they couldn't hold the door for you nor could they hold a stable job for the life of them. That... one we really hated,"

"You mean when my mother wouldn't pay for the medical books and he had all the money," Ino guffawed. "Oh... You're talking about Toshiba, right? The one with the uni-brow, the stupid pit-stains and how he was always, always looking so-"

"Greasy," Hinata finished, feeling nauseated at the memory.

Some emotions she couldn't recognize passed over Ino's face. Ino's lips, her spirit, and eyes all smiled at her.

Her tone bordered on melodious and tender. "That's what I was about to say," Ino said.

Hinata ignored her words while Ino said, "He was... greasy. It's not as bad as our actual spouses. I mean... I still love him though he leaves pots of octopus ink on the stove and it stinks! I feel so bad for all those octopie," she sighed.

"What about you? Does Sasuke do anything that infuriates you?" Ino asked conversationally.

Hinata liked that question so she answered. "I get that he's a shinobi but he leaves swords everywhere! And he doesn't put the dirty dishes in the sink, just right beside the sink. Then he complains about our koi fish! Once, he ate a koi fish! It was just mean!"

"I don't understand Sasuke! He just treated Sakura terribly. And he's a good guy?" Ino winced.

"Yes- not treating Sakura horribly but him being a better person! Why is that so hard to believe?"

"In one way or another, Sasuke broke all of our hearts. I'm sorry he didn't see the love we had for him," Ino said quietly. "Then he left and he never apologized and all that jazz. It's just... weird,"

"He's reckless in his grieving but... I don't think he should have acted that way," Hinata said. "None of us should have acted that way. Neji died. Your father died. And Sakura lost hundreds of patients..."

Ino agreed. "You should've been at my wedding. You would have looked way better in purple. It's your color,"

Hinata looked down at her clothes. She wore purple today, just like Ino. Her black kimono skirt was thigh-length and she wore a striped kimono shirt that was purple.

"I remember," Hinata said.

"You do?" Ino inquired, her laughs floating out of her.

"It used to be our color," Hinata said, thinking of other times.

"It still can be," Ino quirked the corner of her lip upwards. "I mean wear purple together... But not as bruises 'cause that sucks!"

"You're still so rude to me," Hinata protested, throwing her hands up. "Why would I speak to you?!"

Ino gasped, provoked. "Why should I try with you? You hit me, constantly!"

"And you drugged me!"

"You punched me in the eye!"

"You slapped me!"

"And I know, I'm awful but I need you so shut up," Ino said.

Hinata punched her arm. Hard.

"Christ, Hinata!" Ino held her arm, protesting. "I didn't know you would become Sakura 2.0, ugh! You don't have an easy life... You also aren't... a genin-level shinobi," she explained to Hinata. "It's evident. But I am not weak, either!"

"Okay, fine!" Hinata snapped. "I know. I just wanted to make you feel bad,"

"Me too! We're both horrible! But you're alive and that's all I need," she whispered.

"You are horrible and I am horrible okay, it's settled. Just stop talking," Hinata cried out.

Ino didn't seem to agree with Hinata's words but shut up, nonetheless. She was beholden. She couldn't handle any more things leaving the blonde's mouth. Ino kept on staring at Hinata pointedly. She wouldn't stop.

"Would you quit that?" Hinata hissed. "You're- just looking at me,"

She seemed jealous. "You know, you have a bunch of tattoos. You said you'd get them with me," Ino said, inspecting her.

"I thought you didn't want to ruin your perfect complexion," Hinata sneered.

Ino huffed. "I'm trying to make conversation! And you're fighting me. Why are you being such a wall? The only reason why we started fighting is that stupid idiot named Naruto. I don't want another friendship to end because of Sasuke or Naruto,"

Hinata didn't want to admit it but it's true. She didn't want to lose another friend because of some boy, either. Their problems run deeper than that, though.

Hinata made a sound of agreement.

Ino nodded, frantically. "See! Sakura did end a friendship with me because... of Sasuke. Yes. I'll be damned if another ends because of that fiend!"

Hinata sighed. Their feud was quite shallow. Hinata suddenly got flashes of when they'd gorge themselves with stale candy and dango in their underwear and look at the hot shirtless guys at the training centers? Now, look at them! They're just screaming at each other.

Hinata shook her head. We'd act like total creeps and love it, Hinata thought.

"Shouldn't you be pissed at Sakura, as well..." Ino said, suddenly moody, "because she gave a fake confession to Naruto when she knew you were in love with him,"

"Whatever," Hinata said. They were kids and Sakura... had him wrapped around her fingers.

"Isn't that horrible? Imagine if Sai said that to me right before the war," Ino rolled her eyes. "I would die,"

"I mean... at least she's not pining after Sasuke," Hinata said, feeling a growing migraine.

"I treated him liking Sakura like a tragedy," Ino laughed. "Now I am all relieved that he's okay enough to live with... you? I wished death upon him for... so long but I mean, if he makes you happy- I won't hate him as hard," she grimaced.

"You mean as much?" Hinata suggested but it wasn't much of a suggestion.

"I dunno. He's with you... a father and he's checking out to be okay?" Ino said slowly.

"I'm actually happy with him. You're all happy with Sai,"

"Of course I am," Ino rolled her eyes. The more she rolled her eyes, the worse Hinata felt about giving her a black eye.

Ino caught Hinata staring at the ugly bruise on display and shrugged. "It's alright,"

Hinata averted her gaze. It wasn't.

"Do you remember when you'd sleep over and defend me from those idiot guys? Looking at our present is fucking sad,"

It got troublesome to breathe. The air was clear but she felt so blameworthy. It was like someone was standing on her chest.

"I thought about you a lot when I was... in Kumo. That's why I gardened a lot," Hinata said, eluding her gaze.

"That's not true," Ino said, tears filling the brim of her eyes. "You gardened for me?"

"Why would I lie about that?" Hinata demanded. "I scrapbooked like we used to do. I had a whole section of cosmos that... were fine and healthy until some freak burned my house down," Hinata grumbled.

Ino hummed for a minute, considering her words precisely. "Sometimes... I am a little telepathic and kind of could feel other people's emotions. You know?" she said.

"Huh?"

Ino's eyes dropped from Hinata's face and her voice was compassionate. "I think... I think you were relieved about your house burning down so you could come back," Ino said.

Hinata's tongue felt like sandpaper. She tried to not look at Ino or allow Ino's penetrating gaze reach her soul. She hasn't even told Sasuke.

"I mean..." she frowned. "The cosmos burnt down and I kinda... I kinda... I wanted to come back," she bit her lip then sighed. "I wanted... Konoha,"

"I kinda made that shitty, excuse my language," Ino said. She frowned, hard.

"You did," Hinata agreed.

Ino looked away when the silence went on for too long. "Tell Sasuke that I moved on," Ino said, studying anything other than Hinata. "I'm glad that he got away,"

Ignoring the discomfiture, Hinata nodded. "I will. I know... You are so happy with Sai, it's unreal," Hinata stated. "You'll last forever,"

Ino's eyes sparkled with the compliment. "Do you want to marry Sasuke?" Ino asked and the corners of her mouth slid upwards.

The corners of Hinata's eyes crinkled. "Everyday, yes," she breathed, delight blooming in her chest. "You know... I really do love him... I planned to allow him to get a ring for me,"

"He will. I'll kick Reo's ass. And if my dad were here, he would have walked you down the aisle," Ino said.

"He would've," Hinata said lightly.

"He really would have," Ino echoed.

She paused, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Despite whatever you all say, he won't leave me," Hinata said bitterly.

Ino shook her head, letting a harsh breath of air leave her lips. "Ignore Sakura. She's been being insecure. She's crazy for Naruto. Every day is their honeymoon and it's hard- how can someone be so happy?" she sighed.

She was skeptical of what Ino meant by every day is their honeymoon. She doesn't accept that. She didn't know whether it was the part of her that was jealous of Naruto and Sakura or the way she thought Sakura settled for Naruto.

It's better to not voice her thoughts, she decided. Then she thought of the next worst thing befalling on the Uchiha clan. "I don't want to marry Reo or whatever," Hinata said. "I don't know why or why I will but it's not happening,"

"Who would?! Reo sounds like the second coming of Tobisha, so, so greasy," Ino said.

And for the first time, Hinata laughed. And then another laugh came. And she couldn't stop laughing at what Ino said. Everything became funny and she forgot why they stopped talking all at once.

She was fortunate she put the barrier around them, so they wouldn't be heard. She forgot how therapeutic laughing with her friend was. Sometimes, Ino liked Hinata for Hinata.

She suddenly saw Hiashi and it was like all her happiness vanished. She sat up, abruptly getting to her feet. Hinata looked at the man, eyes narrowed. He looks sicker... Seeing him brought a bad taste to her mouth and she was already sweating, her gaze becoming shifty.

Hiashi was so... lighthearted, walking around, browbeating stainless Hyuuga who bowed to him. She never understood why women and men alike showed him respect on these clean cobble-stone streets. He was nothing but a menace.

Ino stood up at Hinata's side, smoothing off her skirt. "Did he always have a face so punchable?" she asked.

Hinata thought about it. "After age forty-seven, it got worse," Hinata grumbled.

Ino snorted and Hinata hunched down. She considered the circumstances. She didn't possess her weapons. Sasuke took her chakra and she felt the ground shift underneath her. Ino would likely do something irrational. She also didn't have plenty of chakra to summon anything. Sasuke also took the seal on the inside of her knee, she was without kunai.

This guy. She treasures Sasuke, yes but she will literally slap him on the upside of the forehead. The snakes haven't come back and she also knew that Sasuke would have come back.

She would either have to attack him, head to head... or just do something about Hanabi. Despite that, her anger coursed through her and she jumped forward. She still had a kunai. She appeared to disperse a large crowd of Hyuuga, having a blade to his throat.

His hair was shocked with grey, she's noticed up close... Have his views remained the same?

The crowd of Hyuuga gasped, seeing how Hinata was fast enough to infiltrate their base and hold a sharp blade to the neck of their Kami.

Hinata didn't react, instead, she wouldn't stand down or lessen the fire in her glare. In the corner of her eye, she saw the blue glow from the Hyuuga's sharp hands. They don't recognize her but if they did, they would probably do the same. They don't adjust well to change.

She twisted around and heard Ino's shriek. There's a reason Hinata didn't want Ino to go with her. She's honestly a blowhorn of incessant noise. She also didn't want Ino to get more hurt.

She sighed. Ino was probably being threatened by Hyuuga at the moment.

"Unhand lord Hiashi-sama! There will be consequences should you not follow our demands to the letter," one Hyuuga man yelled out. "He is not at his peak, prime form at the moment- release him,"

They're all nervous. She could feel it in their chakra. She won't do anything harsh.

Peak, prime form? What happened? Did eating her hopes and dreams become too little to nourish him? He's swaying gently- looking worn and wane. Like her mother did years ago. She didn't like it- she felt some strings of curiosity and concern hit her.

She cut them instantly.

Hinata kept quiet, glaring at him. The overwhelming urge to cut him was present and it took all her might not to spit in his face or do something volatile and mean. She didn't. She remained calm. She had to. Or else the kunai would melt in her goddamn hands.

"Hiashi, you are one sneaky bastard," Hinata said in a low chilling tone.

They all gasped and she pressed the blade closer to his neck.

"Please, Hiashi-sama- you are not well! Let us dispose of this fool," one hissed.

Hinata ignored them. "You cannot possibly choose to not cause problems for a day or two? Leave me in peace?!" Hinata's voice got louder and louder with each syllable.

"Do not disrespect our clan leader in that fashion," the same guy shouted.

"Shut up," Hinata snapped back. She focused on her father. "You are the bane of my existence, at times, did you know that?" Hinata hissed.

"Hello, daughter," he said, a wry smile spreading on his thin lips.

"This is- your daughter?" A Hyuuga asked, sounds of protest coming from the rest of the shinobi.

He didn't answer. He has never claimed Hinata as his daughter, presenting her as a princess- the way he does for Hanabi. It's annoying because he calls her daughter as a formal thing not because she's his daughter. It's an empty word. Distant... A distant, empty word.

He continued anyway, also scorning the fellow Hyuuga. "Our chats are always of the most felicitous. This time, what plagues you?" he asked with mock consternation.

Wanting to humor him, she spoke in a soft tone. "The weather is quite dull, the motel I am staying at is subpar and I have to read the news to find Hiashi Hyuuga's ideals of craziness," she said. "And oh yes, Hyuuga Hinata's wedding to the man named Hyuuga Reo!"

He suddenly tsked- like she was in the wrong. "There was no other alternative method of obtaining your attention, you have grown into a remarkable recondite recluse. Other than revealing it on the screens, that... was the only sure and effective way to announce your... return," he said evenly.

"You had a Hyuuga wait outside of our house at odd hours," Hinata protested, "and they are not strangers to taking pictures and reporting back to you,"

"That was only a precaution," he snapped.

"Precaution for what?" Hinata gasped.

The corner of his lips turned downwards and he scowled. "We should discuss this inside. You cannot deny that you and Sasuke are walking catastrophes,"

"As far as I can tell, you are the only danger that seems to be hurting my kids and my life! Why in the world would you marry me off like cattle, without my permission?!" she said.

The Hyuuga shook their heads. "You are causing a scene," another said.

Hiashi nodded.

"Who cares if she makes a scene? Tell her why and offer apologies and pray she forgives you, Hiashi," Ino's powerful voice called out.

Goosebumps spread all over her body. She suddenly remembered why Ino was always defending her. She could get knocked out or potentially hurt but... she's still defending Hinata.

Ignoring the words of everyone else, Hinata continued. "How am I going to explain to my kids that their mother is not solely dedicated to Uchiha Sasuke? Their father!" she exclaimed.

"I would like to discuss this inside," Again, Hiashi told her quietly.

"I don't care what you want or like," Hinata glowered. "Normal daughters and fathers never have disagreements on topics so important. Were you trying to ruin my life? Again?" Hinata tried hard not to get emotional. She paused a moment then stared at his frosty eyes. "Your personal narrative is based on ruining me. I should not even... be speaking to you. I haven't told Sasuke... and your grandchildren. Your chances of seeing them are very bleak," she said, feeling emotional.

"Seeing them would have been Hisana's sole wish and you will deny me that right,"

"Hisana would be ashamed of how you treat me. She would be ashamed!" she tightened her grip. "I want you to call it off and apologize to the thousands of people you misled! Apologize to my kids and apologize to me," she commanded.

"I will do that inside," Hiashi said, leaning into the blade.

That... made her very, very suspicious. She was speechless. Apologize? He will apologize.

The distinctive sound of Ino's snort reached her ears.

She eyed Hiashi's stern face, scorning whoever called out. Does he want to ruin her? What will this apology bring?

He was a dominating man without his word being questioned. She hated that. Why was she so weak and why wasn't he answering her questions?

She activated her byakugan. With that, she saw the flow of his chakra remain the same... He was not lying.

He didn't feel evil but he will apologize? The loneliness and hurt encircling her younger self in her memories encircled her. She felt happy, sad and vexed. It was strange to feel that way.

All of it was tangled in her... and she grieved for all the good times they could have had she been more assertive. If she hadn't had twisted wings then maybe she would have been able to fly.

Deep sorrow filled her heart and it escaped in ragged breaths.

"I have been thrice blessed with lies and truths that would break me, Hyuuga Hiashi. You speak the truth?" she asked, her words matched her glacial and pleading look.

He didn't answer that. "I would like to discuss the reintegration of you and your children back into the Hyuuga clan," he said slowly. Unsure.

Hinata's mind burst with all the implications. An invitation? Does he want to meet the kids? Seriously. At that, she has no literal words but a sigh of relief.

"Someone exceedingly significant wants to meet them," he informed her lowly, a certain grief tainting his voice.

"Their grandfather hasn't wanted to see them. They know your name. I've granted you that luxury," she said, pulling back the blade and holding it at her side. "I didn't say you were dead. I never lied but you are dead to me, Hiashi. You really are sometimes,"

"Your heart beats strong while I became tired. You would have gotten your wish earlier this week," he said. "I nearly perished,"

Perished?

"Hyuuga Hinata?" A voice cut through her ponderings.

"Reo- it is not a good time," Hiashi warned. "Return to speaking with-"

Hinata's spine straightened and she turned around. That's Reo... He looked like a typical Hyuuga man. Buff, tall and distinctly with white eyes.

"You are Hyuuga Reo?" Hinata gasped, her brows pulled together.

"Is that you?" he asked. His voice was unnecessarily soft and kind. He stared at her like he's just seen her for the first time in years.

His face was attractive and sharp. His face was tinted pink and he wore a black haori and normal pants of a lighter color. His hair was a shade of blended darkened rust brown that she has never seen on a Hyuuga.

Eyes of powder and steel blue mixed together focused on her. She hated the way he looked at her. Immediately.

"He isn't greasy at all," Ino said, a breath catching in her throat.

He wasn't and that infuriated her. "You bastard!" Hinata yelled, charging at him.

Her hair was a streak of smoke as she pounced on him and his back was on the ground. He struggled underneath her and made a sound of pain.

Reo was taken back by the force of her shove and he knocked his head back on the hard cement-covered ground.

All around her, Hyuuga were quick to act but Hiashi held up his hand, ordering them to stop.

"Hinata- Hinata!" Reo yelled out, trying to get her attention. "You do not recognize me?" Reo asked. "Stop!"

"No! Why would I? Why would you agree to Hiashi's whims? And agree to marry me?" she yelled back. "I'm already spoken for! I'm already with someone! I have four kids and I haven't the faintest clue of who you are,"

Hinata was truthful. She didn't know who he was.

"Seriously Hinata?" Reo asked.

"Hinata? How dare you use my name as if we are familiar? We are not-"

"Then get off of me," he cried, struggling with his words. "I don't think we are familiar enough for this,"

This? She held up the glinting knife and flexed her brows.

"Hinata- get off of him! It is unladylike to... attack a man in that manner," Hiashi said, amusement in his tone. "You should save it for the bedroom or until the wedding night,"

Bedroom? Wedding night?

She looked down.

Hinata was... straddling the man's chest and she didn't notice the redness on his pale skin. The blush dyed his neck, his ears pink.

Hinata didn't feel abashed. She has been in this position with a lot of males when sparing. To spare him some of the embarrassment, she got off of him, grumbling. She honestly wanted to scare him into not marrying her.

She thinks it did the opposite because he looked quite dreamy, staring at her chest that wasn't exposed completely. The low cut option for her shirt was... a dire, dire mistake.

She glared at him and walked away. "Hiashi- are we not discussing this inside?" Hinata asked. "Let's be off,"

She turned around and found many Hyuuga gasping, shocked at her assertiveness.

Hiashi's hands were tucked into the sleeves of his draped, brown haori. He seemed subtly displeased with either Hinata's tone or the way she addressed him- so casually and harshly.

She didn't want to be in the sun. She wanted Hanabi. Her soul called out to Hanabi.

Hinata pressed on further, impatient when Hiashi wouldn't move. "Are we leaving now? I have a schedule,"

She looked at the gawking Hyuuga. "And you all, do not harm Yamanaka Ino," Hinata ordered, walking towards the entrance of the Hyuuga manor.

She then realized she couldn't leave Ino for certain reasons. The Hyuuga would most likely hurt her and she didn't want to be alone in the manor. Some support was better than none. Ino was just as much as a stranger to the halls of the Hyuuga manor as she was.

Perhaps there was some familiarity there but that was quite unlikely. She has forgotten all the places from her youth. Usually, she carries her dark memories with her everywhere.

"Actually, release her to me," Hinata said. She looked towards her childhood home, wondering. She wants to see Hanabi...

"I'm going with you?" Ino asked, her pitch high and uncertain.

"Would you rather stay with these... Hyuuga?" Hinata suggested.

Ino quickly shook her head and separated from the group of Hyuuga huddling around her. She quickly came to Hinata's side.

"Hiashi-sama? Is that really Hinata Hyuuga? Your... daughter," one Hyuuga asked, obviously uncomfortable.

She paused and felt her iron grip on Ino's forearm. How tightly she held would be enough to bruise.

"Are you okay?" Ino whispered at her strange actions.

Hinata shook her head. "No," she said, pouting. She doesn't know why.

She held her breath, everything determined this moment.

"Yes," Hiashi commented with a sigh. "Sometimes, at least,"

She let out the pressure building in her chest, her heartbeat was suddenly ridden with unrest. She just kept a steady stride and moved.

She didn't look back.

Just a week ago he would have said no. Just a year ago, he would have said no. She knew it was better not to question this before it ended.

"Wait-" Reo called out. "Can I go with her?"

"No... Reo..." Hiashi said with rough but subtle affection. "I believe it would be in your best interest if you stayed here, where you could not smell the iron perfume of that kunai," Hiashi said but his voice was nearing.

Her heart dropped to her stomach. She will find Hanabi.

* * *

At the tea house, there were the echoes of sobs and wails from the tea housemaster. Temari stood there rigidly, bungling over the smallest words because it was her fault the place was held together by sheer will.

It was all falling apart.

Assessing the damage was hard. It was all ruined. Someina didn't know why Hinata left her to do this. Their sleeves were wet with soapy water and their tongues and hands felt dry and crusty.

Sakura left and feeling responsible, Temari tarried to talk to the owner of the shop. The sight of her monstrously strong fan was enough to launch the woman into tears.

It was quite discouraging. Karin and Someina were split between just giving her a lot of money and leaving and ignoring the problem they didn't cause.

Hinata wanted them to stay so that was enough to make them at least try to remedy this situation.

Someina poked Tenten, who was curled up in a ball, fast asleep on a gnarled chandelier. Tenten seemed content and the best thing to do seemed to wake her. She stirred and Someina took a few steps backward.

Karin crouched beside the dozing girl. "I wanted nothing but to see her just passed out, bloody but now I feel bad," Karin said, compassion in her stare. "She looks cute when she's sleep,"

"Should we wake her?" Someina whispered.

Karin shook her head, her gaze calculating and cold. "Her body is trying to get rid of the toxins in her blood," she answered, morose.

"From the seal?" Someina asked.

Karin nodded, expression listless.

Someina laughed. "Sometimes my lady can be awesome but sometimes she is remarkable but terribly scary,"

"I think... I'll have to call Jugo to help pick up all the split wood," Karin suggested. "He'll be a big help,"

"I mean... Hinata has a lot on her hands," Someina said. "We mustn't bother her with... these things,"

Karin nodded. "I feel bad for Hinata," Karin sighed. "I never met my dad but I'm sure father/daughter relationships are not supposed to be so unhappy and vindictive,"

"My father was a religious tao man," Someina commented absently. "He called me spirit,"

As a child, she had to pray a lot but she didn't follow his rules so she was a spirit killer. Spirit was short for spirit killer.

Not hearing her internal monologues, Karin's red eyes roamed Someina's face. "Ah. Did you like your dad best?" Karin asked, straightening out her body.

"Not at all. I liked my sister best," she snorted.

"Oh," Karin shrugged. "I never had siblings but my mother and I... didn't get along so much. I was a brat. She was weary and sullen, uncaring about what happened to both of us..." Despite the sullen words, she grinned so widely that Someina could see her molars. "I bet my mother would hate Suigetsu but I love that. I didn't want to end up like her, with her half-ass choices in healing. We're both unconventional, irregular... if you will. He looks like a shark and I have bite marks all over my body, so it works. His hook in my sea,"

Karin used to be insecure about her permanent marks but now she seems comfortable. She still doesn't allow people to bite her, though.

"Speaking about... mental and physical marks- did Sasuke really stab you?" Someina asked tentatively.

Karin's face scrunched up at the thought. "Yes. I was useless and I let him do it. He said I was somewhat of a liability... Maybe I deserved it,"

"Nope! He's insane and I will stab him for you," Someina said. "Definitely!"

A smirk settled on her lips. "Of course you would, he's like your brother," Karin said, rolling her eyes.

"My b-brother?" Someina squawked.

Karin nodded. "You bicker like siblings, have loyalty like siblings. You guys are definitely like siblings,"

Someina's cheeks burned. That's the worst place to be in if she wanted... to get to the next level with Sasuke. She didn't only want to be seen as some sort of younger sibling that he had to protect. He could protect the world but she didn't want his swords and his blood, she wanted his kisses and soul-touching truths.

Sensing her chagrin and sorrow, Karin smiled, pushing up her slender brown glasses. "Cheer up, sport, we all fall for the guy in one way or another," she said.

"I..." the gold-eyed woman couldn't even deny it. I'll never be Hinata, she thought.

"There is a wide dichotomy between you and the way he treats Hinata..." Karin said, pausing a bit, "and an even wider one in how he treats me,"

"What does he treat you like?" Someina asked.

Karin looked away. Her tone was firm and loud but she seemed unsure. Nonetheless, she spoke. "I know I'm a gnat while she's a butterfly but it's all... because I was the one who revealed to Orochimaru that Hinata was pregnant. Like, he hated Sasuke and was obsessed with sharingan and Hinata has a baby with dojutsu. I just want to ruin it so I told him... by him, I mean Orochimaru..." she sighed. "I just... was so jealous,"

Weren't we all? I should... stop thinking about him like this, Someina thought. She is jealous. When he plays with her hair during a movie, how he stays up with her to talk about nonsense for hours despite not knowing any medical terms and how he rubs her back for no reason.

She wonders what's hers.

Two things clicked in place and her jaw dropped. "Wait- that's why Sasuke began training me? He said I was her bodyguard because eventually, Orochimaru would attack..." she looked at Karin wonderingly. "Was that because of you?"

Karin nodded. "I mean, Hinata needed his kiss to survive," Kain pressed her lips together. "Plus- I wonder how she's still in one piece since I set Orochimaru's gaze on her family. You've seen what he's become. Don't you see the things the kids mean to... Hinata and Sasuke? They belong on the cover of some family magazine... I almost made them lose a child and she brought me to Jugo. That's something I can't tell her..." Karin said, sighing. She looked at Someina through the lenses of her glasses.

Sweating and feeling her heart go a mile per minute, Someina shifted and ripped her gaze from Karin's eyes. "I think you're good. She loves us... though I may betray that... Orochimaru wants me to..." Someina said.

"To what?" Karin gasped.

"Hurt Hinata and Kokoro," she finished.

"Why?" Karin squeaked.

"In exchange for my sister's life," Someina said, feeling her face burning.

Karin squinted for a few moments and her sanguine expression was lost. "He wouldn't- wait, you were really considering it?!"

"I mean-"

Someina didn't even get to finish the sentence when she saw Karin's balled fist come into contact with her temple. Stabbing pain spread all over and she saw doubles.

"Why would you betray her like that? I have made the conscious effort to save her! What is wrong with you?" Karin said, kicking Someina's numb arm. "Charmless idiot!"

She saw black. The whole world vanished as Karin's words did too.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to Benjiro and Amarante squealing, causing a ruckus around the stupid motel apartment. Taiyo and Hiromitsu were busy playing with marbles or other bad things that he couldn't hear going on. Sometimes, they're better and quieter than the ANBU when sneaking around with their mischief.

They usually don't bother him too much in terms of noise but he has been getting headaches. The twins have been having headaches and he blames himself. Maybe he passed them on, as a trait. He jokes and says that the kids took Hinata's traits because they're so happy. When he told Hinata, she said it may be another factor.

Mitsuyo found him, made him tea and he woke up. He looked through clothes he had to wear and a key in his black pants fell out. It was the key he took from the DCA he killed so long ago. He looked at the key he has had for over a year. It was around the time they found out Mitsuyo was an Uchiha. It was conflicting.

He didn't know when the DCA would attack but they had to find the seven or eight bunkers where the DCA managed to hide in.

Instead of thinking of that, he focused on other things- like Taiyo. The kid attacked him with a hug he gladly took.

Taiyo's birthday passed. Luckily, he seemed content. He got a new bow and arrow so he could hunt with Sasuke. Mitsuyo got him new clothes and revealed a new sharingan trick to him. Benjiro and the twins just performed a routine that made him laugh; a skit. Hinata and Sasuke rented out a whole bowling alley and arcade the kids wreaked havoc.

Throughout the week, the newly nine-year-old boy got to do what he would only dream of with his parents.

Taiyo went to see high-class shows, he got to see festivals and arcades, he went to nice restaurants, they toured the city, they got to see the history and culture of Konoha. All the shiny, nice parts he wanted them to see, taste and feel.

Eventually, they will see the Uchiha district as their only home.

He could see it all, see the houses. All the buildings. The dango buildings. The Uchiha insignia everywhere. The children laughing freely. Adults being safe with high-collars. He could even see his house. He thought of all the fun things he could do with Hinata at his side.

Maybe he shouldn't have burnt his childhood house down. He doesn't know why. He was so overcome with hot, real guilt. He should feel guilty since Mitsuyo is glaring at him like that.

Mitsuyo stared at him, provoked. They played a game of chess and she was so passive aggressive. He knew she was displeased because he burned down a half of the ubiquitous Uchiha district.

Normally, he wouldn't feel so bad but Hinata has been looking at him with such concern that it's making him worry. She thinks something is wrong. They've been whispering amongst themselves, as well. They think something is wrong with him.

For the first time, he's been cheering in Konoha. Fulfilled. It's not mysterious. Why is it so wrong or strange when he is happy?

He gets to rebuild the Uchiha district. He kept on hoping the way would become clear and he did. He fought his way here! He gets to be happy.

Misuyo doesn't like his happiness.

Sasuke took off the knight she managed to say, "This board is empty. Black in color and white with ashes. I am winning, so all your pieces are gone. All that's left is nothing," Mitsuyo chuckled. "Just like a district, I know,"

"If you have something to say, say it," Sasuke said. "Don't be so cryptic, either,"

"How do I know you won't set fire to the compound if it makes you angry?" she hissed.

"I wouldn't. Don't say that crap," Sasuke shook his head.

"You asked for my opinion didn't you, Uchiha? Why couldn't you ask me for mine when you nearly burnt the Uchiha legacy to the ground?"

"Why should I check my decisions with you before I do anything? And that house wasn't our legacy so shut up,"

Mitsuyo paused, her face crimson with anger and her eyes narrowed into slits. "You know that what you do with your future reflects on me. There are some people who care dearly about you. I'm an Uchiha as well, you can not just do dumb stuff! You have a permanent easement in my life but you cannot erase the Uchiha domain, pretending you're fixing it!"

"I am fixing it. I can't be habituated to the stagnating things about the Uchiha," Sasuke said, confused. "You're afraid to act! We have no time to waste! Those who are afraid to act achieve nothing but failure! Confidence to do what is necessary is half of the battle,"

"That's not courage and heart- that is insanity," Mitsuyo moaned. "You idiot! They are not tied at all!"

"Bravery and insanity are closely tied," Sasuke shrugged.

"You should think about the people you would leave behind if you die! Our district shouldn't be in burning flames, it should be paradise,"

"That's what I am trying to do!" Sasuke demurred. "Don't ruin my dreams. I haven't sat around for thirty years just frowning about the Uchiha's state and fucking Danzo or Kabuto,"

Sasuke hadn't meant to say that. He winced because he did and he can't take it back. He didn't mean... He shouldn't have. Mitsuyo's eyes widened then closed. In those few milliseconds, he saw the true pain he caused.

He could hear her say something like; I should have just left you to bleed out in the gardenias! You ungrateful bozu! But she didn't. She just stared. They were inserted into a long, long period of tranquil and silence.

She picked up all the chess pieces and Sasuke stared at his knees that seemed to be going numb due to less circulation.

After a while of being sorry and silent, Mitsuyo sighed. "It's funny because Danzo wanted to see the Uchiha be burnt as well," she said meekly, not studying Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at all the orderly chess pieces, not looking at her. "Mitsuyo... I..." he paused, unable to pronounce the right words.

She cut him off, speaking without her usual confidence or affectionate roughness. She seemed delicate. She sounded delicate. "I know it was my fault for not taking you out of this environment but you cannot blame me for being in love with him... or Orochimaru or even I'm grateful you killed him but you can't throw it in my face,"

"I won't," Sasuke promised. "Your love with him was kind but damaging,"

"Damaging indeed. It was destructive and violent but I won't forget it... Maybe I shouldn't drink as often because it's not good to forget the things you love," she reminded him. "You should talk about your parents a lot more,"

He avoided her gaze, smiling lightly. "My parents... will be remembered for centuries," he said. "I will make them remembered for centuries. Hinata already made that statue,"

She offered grunted words but he knew she cared. "You can't just burn things down unless you're hiding a secret, pyromaniac. I guess you emerge as a Phoenix after being aflame. A resurrection will take place,"

Burning the house... "It was satisfying," Sasuke shrugged.

It was. He kept one of his dad's shirts, an old police rag, a baking tray his mom blackened and a chained necklace he found in Itachi's room. Now it's all ashes.

"It was, wasn't it?" Mitsuyo said, remembering. She had a pleasant look on her face. Remembering looks good on her.

"Sometimes, I like you 'cause your distinct crazy matches my crazy," Sasuke snorted.

"I don't blame you for being psychotic but..." Mitsuyo rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about burning down everything. I'm talking about seeing the flat land... the possibilities,"

"The beginning is now... as a very wise woman taught me," Sasuke said, not exactly discreet with how appreciative he was with her aid.

"You are time- the future, the past and present of Uchiha. I will only serve as pillars, level of the states to success, my destiny at your feet," she reminded him.

"Woah," Sasuke said.

He's used to compliments but from Hinata, his girlfriend. Mitsuyo just insults him, constantly. It reminded him of his parents. This whole... compliment thing was new. This was good.

It made him genuinely feel good.

Mitsuyo smiled. He wasn't sure. He thinks she did. He liked to think so.

"It's a bit much but it's true. I thought you were a small, small groaning boy about his lover Sakura but you're here. You're grown. I love you now and yes, I've gone soft," she told him, acting like a tired ox. He knew she was as jubilant and free as a twirling butterfly.

"It's not bad to be kind," he said randomly. "We'll need to network and have people rebuild the district with us. You know, hundreds so you be nice for me and we'll finish soon,"

"That means people would be around more often. In our house! In the hallway! Leering at us. Uh! People! They're exhausting!" she groaned. "Look at me, a woman in her early forties crying about meeting people. Pathetic,"

He played with his prosthetic arm. Perhaps it is the start. The beginning is now. And the world was his for the taking.

She saw him with the bandages. "Oh yeah! You have to see Tsunade or Tsuna. She has pills for you! You've been missing out on checkups! It gave me a heart attack to hear Tsuna is seeing you as a patient! You aren't sick, are you? I don't want to tell Hinata that you're leaving her so soon to something preventable, er, treatable,"

"Shut up! I'm not sick," Sasuke said with more of an edge than he meant to. He didn't want Mitsuyo to tell Hinata or else she'll never stop making those idiotic kale chips... or she'll literally get a heart attack.

Noticing just how much she wanted to alert Hinata, he shot her a glare. "Don't worry her," he said.

Mitsuyo was uneasy but let it drop. "Your father had bad knees," Mitsuyo said. "Probably because I was always kicking them,"

Sasuke chuckled. "You seemed like a menace of a kid,"

The mischievous look in her eye reminded him of the one Naruto had before he did a prank. "Oh. I was Konoha's worst," she laughed.

"Not as bad as Naruto, I bet," Sasuke chuckled.

"I was Jiraiya's partner in crime before he left Konoha," Mitsuyo laughed. "My homeboy, so proud corrupted me. He always made such-"

Mitsuyo's eyes lit up and he waited for her stories. He loved her stories and he liked hearing them. Despite that, her response was interrupted by the doorbell. Sasuke wanted to get it but she shook her head. "I'll get it," she said, getting up.

She left, went through the motions and Sasuke looked at the chess pieces. Sasuke thought for a moment before hearing, "Oh... Hokage-sama, you're here,"

Mitsuyo sounded formal and nervous.

Kakashi was at the door. Why? He had no idea. The Hokage probably had a stack of paper living on his desk that needed to be finished. His sensei, if he recollected correctly, didn't like paperwork but he liked erotic porn that lived in the mind and on pages.

"This is where you live?" Kakashi asked, coming around to the living room and seeing the decor.

Nostalgia. That's all he could say he felt when seeing Kakashi. He hates feeling this way but many months pass in between their formal conversations. Kakashi has never visited him... in his home, ever.

This was strange. He felt nostalgia for something that hasn't ever happened.

Kakashi wasn't in his Hokage garb. His spiky gray hair was oriented to the left and his relaxed, heavy-lidded expression seemed happier. He seemed solid and tired, probably because of his job.

His flak jacket was gray against his black pants and undershirt. His undershirt blocked his mouth and his Konoha forehead no longer blocked his non-sharingan left eye.

Mitsuyo nodded, quite embarrassed. It's not that pretty. There are plants, fish food, and toys everywhere. There are documents and all that jazz because Hinata didn't have a library anymore. The kids left crap everywhere, too.

"No. No, it's not that at all, it's that there are flowers and colors," he said, looking at Sasuke pointedly. "I never expected that in any Uchiha's proximity,"

"I wear colors," Sasuke huffed. He didn't like any of them but he did.

"Like what?" Kakashi challenged.

"Gray," Sasuke sputtered, saying what he thought of first.

"That is a shade. Not a color," Kakashi said.

"That's bullshit," Sasuke exclaimed.

Mitsuyo waved her pink yukata sleeves, trying to get their attention. "Men. Men... this topic doesn't matter," she said, giving Sasuke a dirty look.

"Gray- it's a color," Sasuke shrugged. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you not familiar with colors?"

"Cut it out, bozu," she hissed. "You sound like a child arguing over crayons,"

Kakashi seemed unimpressed as he looked at Sasuke. He's already using his Sasuke- I'm-disappointed-in-you look.

She shifted to look at Kakashi, a sunny smile succeeding her frequent scowl. "My dear Hokage, do you want some tea? Some coffee? Biscuits?" Mitsuyo asked. "We have... everything... I mean any flavor you could ever dream of,"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, but thank you. I will be staying for a short period of time,"

Mitsuyo looked between the two. She always got high-strung and her answers got dodgy around authority figures. He didn't know why but it happened.

Mitsuyo's gaze fell to her feet. "You... both could speak freely. Hokage-sama, I will tend to the children," she offered kindly but there was no room for argument. She gestured in the opposite direction of their cramped motel. "I will help... over there. Yes, over there," she pointed down the hall.

She rushed away and Sasuke accepted the less shocking response. "You could take off your shoes," Sasuke said to Kakashi.

Barefoot, Kakashi nodded then went across from Sasuke at the low table with all the chess pieces.

"You play?" Kakashi asked, sitting with a light grunt.

Sasuke tilted his head, waiting for the compliment or insult. No one appreciates the old chess board games.

"I win a lot," Sasuke started then said the real reason why he played. "Benjiro likes to play me for things to win and that's why I play,"

Kakashi chuckled. "Clever boy,"

Sasuke felt lighter, less nervous. Less tense. "He is," Sasuke said, beaming with quiet pride. "He... is the source of many laughs,"

Kakashi nodded tersely. Speaking man to man was hard but he thinks he communicates how much of a star Benjiro has been and it becomes easier.

Kakashi cleared his throat after Sasuke didn't answer. "Uh, Sasuke... Hinata would come sweeping in.. Is she here?" he asked, eye scanning the dull motel.

Sasuke cleared his throat, suddenly frozen. "Kakashi, you're out of luck, she's meeting her old friends. Do you want me to pass a message on for her?"

Kakashi shook his head, not forthcoming with any information. Sasuke stared at him expectantly for a while.

"You won't tell me?" Sasuke asked, startlingly hurt.

Kakashi hesitated then winced. "I'll tell you so she won't be as... explosive,"

Sasuke chuckled. She... reacts like that but he'll absorb the shock. He wanted to say that it's better if she takes the bad news. She takes bad news way better anyway, knowing he would be more reactive. He liked to think he controlled his emotions more in perilous situations. In normal, everyday circumstances, Hinata was better.

"Kurenai and I got together a couple of years ago," Kakashi said after another quiet beat.

Kurenai... Kurenai... Who is Kurenai?

Sasuke scratched his neck, ashamed. He knew it would be arduous to learn all of Hinata's friend's names but it was proving more of a hurdle. He had trouble retaining all that unavailing information. Kurenai... he knows she said something about... tigers?

"You don't know who Kurenai is, do you?" Kakashi concluded flatly.

Sasuke wordlessly nodded.

"We are having a child together. She's eight weeks pregnant," Kakashi announced.

Sasuke blinked, four times. "Congratulations," he said, feeling insincere and awkward.

Sasuke was genuinely happy though he didn't know what to say. Should he give him a hug? Hinata would know what to do in this situation. She usually offers a drink for the celebration.

"Do you want to grab a beer in congratulations?" Sasuke said. "To... talk about being... a parent?" he added.

"If she can't have a drink, I won't either," Kakashi informed him. In some way, he knew Kakashi was struggling. "It's a compromise,"

"Well, kids are a handful," Sasuke shrugged.

"I've got Mira. She made the Hokage job a bit more bearable. You should stop by. Mira has grown very tall and beautiful. She's also looking for a sensei with expertise in genjutsu," Kakashi said.

"I don't teach kids, Kakashi," Sasuke complained. "I don't even know where you live,"

"Then write down the address or at least stop by the office. I live in the Hokage residence," Kakashi revealed. "Make an effort to get to know us,"

Sasuke honestly didn't know what to do. This was Kakashi's attempt at trying to get more familiar with him.

"I don't know, Kakashi. What if I catch you reading icha, icha paradise or something?" Sasuke said.

"That wouldn't be possible," The middle-aged Kage let out a breathy laugh. "Kurenai threw all of them out when she found out she was in one of them," Kakashi finished with a sigh.

Sasuke had to chuckle. "So your wife got stalked by a pervert," Sasuke concluded, knowing that it wasn't as humorous as he thought it was.

He just liked to laugh at other people's misfortunes.

"Not one of Jiraiya's proudest moments but... yes," Kakashi said. "Kurenai's kind. I want you to be close to Kurenai and Mira or know them personally. Hinata would love knowing her children. Benjiro and Taiyo, are ten, right? They could be friends. We could make up for lost time. I don't know who this Sasuke is. I want to meet you. The new you," he went an even step further. "It would be nice if you came over for dinner..."

"Dinner?" Sasuke repeated, honestly confused. "Like... with food?"

"With food and chairs. The whole ensemble, " Kakashi deadpanned.

"I'll think about it," Sasuke murmured. He also remembered why he allowed Kakashi to stay. He needed permission if he wanted his dreams to come true. "I have an idea..."

"Sasuke- I do not want to be involved in such illegal activities," Kakashi shook his head, ignoring his idea just because it came from him.

"Hinata approved it," Sasuke protested.

Kakashi sighed, getting prepped to hear the worst, the train-wreck of an idea to the table.

Sasuke simply stated, "I'm going to rebuild the Uchiha district. We're staying a year,"

Kakashi paused momentarily, sitting up taller. His interest was piqued.

"Rebuild it in a year?" Kakashi repeated with an unreadable expression. "That's... the longest you would have been here willingly since you were twelve," Kakashi commented.

"Things change," he said, remembering what Hinata always reminded him.

Kakashi didn't seem pleased with the curt answer and frowned.

"It wasn't even Hinata's decision this time to... stay. I want to stay- to rebuild," Sasuke added nonchalantly. He spoke too quickly and he didn't want to appear eager- or nervous but he was.

He cleared his throat, slowing his heart rate. "I needed your permission as Hokage. And I need your willing men to... take care of the more technical designs and construction portion of the project. A year or more will suffice,"

Kakashi nodded. "The paperwork will be immense but I will manage. You have my unbidden help, nevertheless," Kakashi shared a small hopeful look in Sasuke's direction. "That's good. A year... includes a lot of time to repair things with Sakura and Naruto,"

"You know, you could go if this will become a short catching up session if you keep telling me what to do about my former teammates," Sasuke sneered.

"They are still your dear teammates as I am still your sensei," Kakashi said with a disappointed tone. Then he chuckled, scratching his hair. "Though I can't teach you much, I still hold that place in your life,"

Sasuke shifted in his spot. "Yeah but don't tell me what to do with them," Sasuke said.

"I'm not. Naruto does want to speak to you about what transpired last week," he frowned. "There are many damages,"

That hasn't been... fixed? Sasuke rose a brow. "Did Someina leave a check?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi fished out the check from the millions of pockets he has and slid it over the table. What? Why won't he take it? "Here," Kakashi said, offering the check.

"No, take it. For repairs and whatnot," Sasuke said, eyeing Kakashi weirdly. "I can't take it back,"

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm not taking your money, Sasuke," Kakashi scoffed, shaking his head, "but you should speak with Naruto,"

Naruto thought he... killed very important kids... Why should he give him the time of day? Why should he pay for the damages that Naruto mainly caused? Building a new part of the village was expensive and he needed all the money he can get.

Suddenly, Amarante came in vaulting through the hallways, rambunctious and lively. She was snickering, her dark hair falling everywhere. The clip the Raikage gave her held some strands at bay but it was still chaos. She looked splendid though her byakugan eye was covered with a patch.

She plopped down on Sasuke's lap, poofed out. She held a seashell in her hand, the one Benjiro and Hiromitsu found after a full day of hunting. The chank shell was a soft color of violet, one he likened to Hinata's eye. It was huge in her small hands but she carried it with no problems.

He looked at Kakashi apologetically. "Sorry," he whispered.

Kakashi shrugged and pocketed the money.

Sasuke felt so improper with the chess game and the kids causing noise. He was wearing his normal clothes and he wasn't standing. He felt there was pressure to not... meet in somewhere like this with Kakashi. His personal life was out in the open. He was private... He wasn't sure if Kakashi would accept him like this.

Even the sight of any of his children made him feel at ease. Unknowingly, a smile spread on his leather-feeling lips.

"Hello, hime," Sasuke said, letting her become comfortable. "I'm kind of in a meeting,"

Kakashi watched Amarante with amusement dancing in those cold eyes of his.

"Well, you're meeting with me," Amarante said, grinning. She looked at Kakashi attentively. "And you're invited too. Very invited,"

"So... Amarante, why don't you play with Hiromitsu?" Sasuke asked, wondering why she would rather be here than with her twin she loved so much. Hinata said she has separation anxiety with her counterpart but here she was- avoiding her twin.

"I wanna play with you!" she said, twisting around to look at him. Her huge eyes became pleading. "Mama isn't here, Hiro's asleep and Taiyo and Ben are makin' a volcano! With baking pop?"

Ah, he understood. He's asleep and she's too bored to be with her brothers. Hiromitsu liked to sleep during the day while she just wanted to play.

"Baking... soda," Sasuke said with a resigning sigh. They're always up to trouble. He'll just get them to stop in a while. Oh, they're messing up the bathroom. Mitsuyo will probably hear them sooner or later.

"Blah, blah, blah- it's boy stuff, they said. I'm so bored I might die," she whined, batting her eyelashes. "Can I stay with you? Papa, you're so warm and Hiro's not here and pleeeaaaaasseeee?"

"That's so dramatic but I understand, you could stay," he said.

She grinned. "Yay! I'm at the grown-ups table, saying grownup things,"

She laughed and he just smiled. She's honestly the best. Amarante grinned at Kakashi, observing him openly. She twisted back to look at Sasuke. "He has mama's hair! Can I touch it?" she asked.

Sasuke his head. "Nope, hime, you can't go around touching people's hair," he said.

She pouted, her eyes roving back to Kakashi. "It's so pointy- like yours, papa! Mama should fix it. Cut it," she looked over at Kakashi. "Mama would give you flowers and stuff but- I don't think you would like that because boys don't like pretty things,"

"I wouldn't mind flowers in my hair," Kakashi said.

Amarante didn't answer but the delight she had came off of her in waves. "You... You- I like you," she said, caressing her beach treasured seashell.

Sasuke suddenly felt it was appropriate to introduce the both of them. "This is Amarante, born second on May eighth," he said, gesturing to Amarante who beamed.

He realized they hadn't ever met outside of the office, so this must be... so weird for her. He swallowed, unsure of his next words.

"That's Ka- that's uncle Kakashi or just call him..." Sasuke furled his brows, ignoring the shocked (or as shocked as stone-faced Kakashi could look) expression on the Kage's face. "Just... just call 'im that,"

Amarante smiled brightly. "Well, Kaka-Oji-san! Papa says that you get so much money! Can you buy me ice cream? Mitsu an' Meina says it's before dinner so I can't have any,"

"No you cannot," Sasuke said. "We haven't had dinner yet and it'll ruin your appetite,"

"No, it won't. I promise, papa! When I eat ice cream- I always, always want more! I'm hungry for more! And... Uncle Suigetsu always takes us out for ice cream!" she whined.

"Amarante-" Sasuke said, preparing for a bargain.

Suddenly, Kakashi's toneless voice called out, breaking up the dispute. "I wouldn't mind taking all the kids out for ice cream," he said.

Sasuke shook his head, shooting an unimpressed look at the Kage who shrugged. Traitor.

Amarante didn't expect to get what she wanted. She whipped her neck to stare at Kakashi. "I like you very much, Oji-san," she said. She stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. "He's my favorite,"

"Hime, what about me? You can't forget 'bout me," Sasuke teased.

"You're my favoritest, papa. Don't worry," she said, curling around him. "But he gets to listen to my friend, Shelly,"

She disentangled from Sasuke and went over to Kakashi's side of the table. "Here," she offered.

Kakashi reached out and thinking he was too slow, she jammed the opening of the beautiful seashell next to his ear.

"Did you hear them?" she giggled.

"Hear who?" Kakashi asked.

"The sirens and starfish, silly!" she tittered. "You can hear the ocean. Papa says if you listen to it closely, mermaids sing and the waves whisper to me," she clarified, genuinely believing it. "Sometimes, their songs put me to sleep,"

Kakashi squinted at Sasuke. "Mermaids?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, mermaids," he said. "She has to love something that all other Kumo girls loved,"

"I'm sorta a Byakugan princess and a mermaid," she said affectionately. "I have a tail but no one can see it,"

Kakashi nodded. "A tail-" he asked.

"Shhhh! Keep my secret safe or else Benji and Tai-Tai will try to take my treasure," she said.

"I won't," Kakashi promised. Amarante settled beside Kakashi, cross-legged and content.

"She's a sweet kid, Sasuke. Reminds me of Hinata," he said.

Sasuke nodded. "Isn't she sweet?" he agreed.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "You and Hinata... can represent the Uchiha at the clan monthly meetings," Kakashi announced. "You will get support from all of us,"

"Both of us? We're... We're not married. She's an Uchiha but there's no rock," he sputtered.

"She advocates for you and I feel that... she will bolster you against all the other clan heads who are not as proud," Kakashi said. "She will chew them up for you,"

She would but... how could he- say _that_? Would it go something like, "I know we aren't married but you're an Uchiha- run the Uchiha with me, without getting married or any of that," Or.. what? He couldn't say... He didn't know.

Under his chin, the sound of Amarante's laugh played. "Mama strong," she said, nodding. "She beats many bullies up,"

"I will... tell her," Sasuke said, weirdly impassioned. "I will ask... I will think about it,"

Kakashi nodded. "Great,"

Suddenly, the door crashed open and Amarante screeched. Both Sasuke and Kakashi shot up, in search of the danger. Kakashi picked Amarante up, shielding her from the splinters and dust. She scrunched her eyes together and whimpered. She held onto the sea shell, fearing for her life while caring for the chank.

It was Karin and an unconscious Someina in her arms.

"What the heck?" Sasuke asked. "Why is she unconscious?"

Amarante was deathly scared, clutching the sea-shell and shivering in Kakashi's arms. Karin dumped Someina on the floor like a bag of bad rice and scowled down at her.

Kakashi seemed astonished at seeing Karin there. They made eye-contact and the color drained from her face, a full blush on her cheeks. "Kakashi-sensei? I mean- H-Hokage-sama," she said, jumping in place.

"Hello?" Kakashi said, seeing dust sink.

Sasuke looked at the limp Someina and then at the shattered door. "The door was unlocked, you idiot," Sasuke said. "Now it's defective,"

Karin got angry then dropped the line of her shoulders. "Shut up, Sasuke!" she said, folding her arms and glaring at Someina.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. She's never gotten angry with him before much less say shut up.

She continued, "I didn't know what to do and basically, I saved Hinata's life and you yell at me? The audacity of you!"

Amarante wrenched her eye open and stopped quailing. "Papa... it's safe?" she asked, voice trembling.

"Yes," he scowled at Karin and she flinched. "Your tactless aunt is difficult. Aunt Karin... broke the door and scared you,"

"Kay, papa. Auntie Karin is here?" Amarante said, not fearful anymore.

Karin suddenly seemed guilty. "Oh... I scared my favorite niece?" Karin asked, approaching Amarante in hopes of soothing the fear.

"Hi, auntie?" Amarante was still small but she said, "I'm staying with him 'cause... ya broke our door," she hugged Kakashi tighter, cowering away from Karin.

"Why break the door?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

Karin frowned in an exaggerated way then turned to Sasuke. "Come on, Sasuke- don't be butthurt! I hadn't any other way to get in-"

"Wait- focus, what happened? Did one of Hinata's friends hurt her?" Sasuke demanded, approaching Someina.

He bent down and whisked a green strand away from her chin. He examined her pulse. Faint. Still alive. Still breathing. His heart stopped for a moment. What happened? Why was Karin so vacillating to reply?

After studying her father, Amarante pushed on Kakashi's shoulders. "Down," she said simply.

He let her down and she hugged his knee, still holding the seashell.

"Thanks," she said and whirled away.

Padding all the way beside Sasuke, Amarante looked at Someina. "Papa, what's wrong with Meina? Is she alright? Mama has meds- can we give her 'em? Calendula? Yarrow? I wanna go get meds," Amarante said, looking for him to approve.

"I don't know about that, hime," Sasuke said composedly.

"What about the kava, turmeric, cayenne, and Boswellia? Papa... we gotta help Meina," she said, an imploring look in her purple eyes.

"Wait... until your mother comes back, alright?" he whispered and Amarante sighed, frowning in the way Hinata did.

Watching the whole conversation, Kakashi seemed perplexed. "How does... she know what Calendula is? Or any... of those other things?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Hinata teaches them about medical-ninjutsu and they just... remember a whole lot,"

Kakashi nodded, accepting that answer.

Putting down the shell, Amarante caressed Someina's forehead. "Poor, poor Meina," she whispered lowly.

There was a bruise on the side of Someina's face and her head swelled like a watermelon. Why... What happened?

"I knocked her out," Karin said blankly and noticed Kakashi's grimace. "Within great reason. I'm trying to help you all," she added.

Kakashi seemed circumspect of Karin. He seemed concerned though Someina has always been tongue-tied around the man. He was still wary of Karin as he asked, "Why?"

Karin sighed and kicked a block of wood away. "Orochimaru happened," she sighed.

Sasuke stood straight up and gaped at Karin while Kakashi paused his movements. "What?" Kakashi asked. "What did Orochimaru do now? Are we in danger?"

Karin shook her head. "Maybe, not yet at least,"

Kakashi was tense and crossed his arms. "Not yet?" he asked lowly.

Tearing her eyes away from Kakashi, she gazed at Amarante, smiling weakly. "Can the little darling move to the boys' room? I mean... she can't hear this,"

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

She hung her head, probably in shame. "Oh boy, I've got a tale for you," she sighed. "You're not going to like it, I promise,"

Kakashi and Sasuke exchanged worried looks. Amarante leaned on his leg, distressed and confused.

"Papa, we save aunt Meina, right?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah," he said because he didn't know what else to say. It seemed like a good lie at the time.

* * *

The three shinobi set Someina down on the table and watched her stir in her sleep. Sasuke and Kakashi both listened attentively to Karin's ramblings of what occurred while throwing quick looks at Sasuke.

What color does a demon bleed? Sasuke pondered as he stared at Someina's unconscious form, limp across the table.

"What do we do now?" Karin asked. "When I operated the hideouts, we would customarily torture the prisoner until they couldn't speak. I don't want to do anything else punishing,"

"She could have been more useful awake, Karin," Kakashi said, studying Someina. He ignored the way Karin waited for his instruction.

"Exactly," Sasuke groaned.

She dropped her gaze from the Kage, also shying away from Sasuke's judging glare. "I know, I'm sorry, I panicked," Karin said, tugging on the sleeves of her purple jacket.

"Why didn't you interrogate her further?" Kakashi asked.

"I was angry," Karin said, shrugging, "and I don't think clearly when I am pissed. Especially when I am mad at the people I love, I just punch them. Take Suigetsu as an example,"

Sasuke scoffed. Karin had the unorthodox skill of healing people but also pissing everyone off. She was prized for the genius battle strategies she could pull out of her ass in moments. Orochimaru valued her enough to run his hideout.

Where did all that intelligence go?

Again, what color would his snake blood be?

Why would Orochimaru want to kill Hinata and Kokoro? Not that he cared much for the Uchiha gal, though he needs her, he cared so much about Hinata that his blood boiled and his jaw feels the strain of him clenching it too tightly.

What would Orochimaru gain from Hinata being dead? What would anyone gain?

Orochimaru just causes problems. He corrupted Mitsuyo, made Suigetsu's life become ruined, he caused his downfall, he endorsed madness. He also took one of his companions.

Why would Someina deceive him?

Is that why she asked all those questions about Orochimaru? Because she was leagued with him for the sole purpose of getting her sister back?

It's only been a week since the proposition because that is when they arrived. That's why she's been so absent and strange. He's been betrayed so many times, he can't count. He actually liked her. He offered to drink with her. That's the ultimate sign of his allegiance. He should have known.

He shook his head. Che. As Orochimaru once said, this evil-ridden world is only filled with flowers and snakes. They act like one or the other but it comes down to it.

Kakashi watched him carefully, seeing how affected Sasuke was. "Do you trust Someina?"

Sasuke swallowed his anger and focused on his question. "With my kids, the finances of the Uchiha, Hinata and my life," Sasuke said, gritting his teeth. "So that's a yes. I... trust her,"

Used to, actually, he corrected himself. Karin's eyes eclipsed and she sighed, looking away.

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly at his declaration. "Why would she do this? Orochimaru is unmistakably misleading her," he said neutrally. "Besides, it's impossible to bring back her sister without crossing to the other life,"

Sasuke bit his lip then met his sensei's misty eyes. "Kakashi, you know that people do... crazy things to get the ones they love back or to at least avenge them," he said, his words having a haze of darkness over them.

"That's different," Karin said, catching onto the subliminal meaning. Then she shifted gears and yelled, "Why are you defending her? She was going to kill Hinata, your girlfriend and the mother of your four kids... She almost killed her!"

"Someina didn't, though," Sasuke argued. Though he will never trust her again, nor will they be friends... He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. "Orochimaru is the real problem here,"

"Why are you so conflicted? We have to interrogate her thoroughly with the Yamanaka prodding her mind. Perhaps Ibiki will pitch in," Kakashi said lowly because he knew Sasuke might throw a left hook.

"Ibiki? No," Sasuke said. "Why would you bring her to that devil? He will break her mind just because... he hates me if he knows her link to me,"

"He does not hate you," Kakashi scoffed. "I will get intel on Someina's plans but more importantly the intentions of Orochimaru. For the safety of Konoha. It's my duty as Hokage to protect Konoha at the cost of some. Even close friends,"

Every day for three months, Ibiki prodded Sasuke's mind, making the Uchiha relive his most painful memories. All the while he was in jail and Kakashi was too pained to visit him. It was hell.

"Where are you going to take her?" Sasuke asked, ignoring his gaze.

"Jail... Ibiki will be waiting," Kakashi said with a resigning sigh.

Sasuke sighed. He literally was torn between crushing Orochimaru's face or hitting Someina. He wanted to do both of them. He was so distracted that he sent away the summons that seemed to be a nuance. So... what will they do now?

He sighed as he heard Mitsuyo scolding the boys for their shenanigans.

Kakashi promptly left with Someina and Karin hung back, rolling back and forth on her heels. They stared at the busted door. They haven't been alone for the longest time. It was supposed to be awkward but it wasn't. Maybe because she respected his personal space, hasn't rubbed on him, cried and kept her longing looks for her husband.

Karin loved him no more. At a fine distance, she was normal and cool. That's why it wasn't awkward.

She still broke his door. Idiot.

"Che. The landlord will give us so much shit for this. You owe me a new door, Karin," Sasuke grumbled.

"Whatever- I'll pay you back," she grinned at him, quirking her eyebrows up. "By the way... Breakin through doors is super fun, try it sometime," she suggested.

He eyed her for a few moments. "If I do the same to your motel room, what would you say?"

Smirking deviously, she replied with, "It's not my property,"

"If I bust through your door, you won't have to pay..." Sasuke said, smirking back.

"Deal," she laughed.

He nodded. "Deal,"

After a moment of them just being idiots, he felt the worry gnawing at his soul once again. "Oh yeah, did the meeting go well?" Sasuke wondered, feeling nervous.

Karin snorted. "No, not at all but Hinata kicked ass,"

Sasuke chuckled. That's Hinata for you. He did expect things to go... worse, like someone in the hospital or someone else dead... But things weren't as bad as he thought. So, that was a win.

"Sasuke, just asking, how into threesomes are you?" Karin queried casually, blatantly distressed.

Now it's awkward. He thought she was... better. What the hell?

"Not at all, why?" Sasuke snapped.

She winced her red eyes. "Hiashi set up a marriage between Hinata and another Hyuuga," Karin said so quickly, he nearly missed the message.

"What?!"

* * *

For Hinata, walking down these halls was haunting. She usually frequented these halls as an invisible spirit, floating unnoticed. Now her every move was followed and critiqued. They didn't trust her.

She liked that.

Hinata's head was throbbing with memories floating around, her thoughts and doubts.

She felt aged and old. It was a new world full of ancient glazing vases, hardwood floors and paintings with the icy, dark elegance only the Hyuuga can pull off. What was this... new doorway? Why was that plant there? Did these halls always have this color? She doesn't remember the place.

It's just so cold. There's always a sense of acute homelessness that attached to her heart and she tries to get away from it but she can't.

Why doesn't she remember this place? How much of a stranger is she to this place?

 _I would like to discuss the reintegration of you and your children back into the Hyuuga clan..._ just echoed in her mind.

Also awkward, Ino watched her carefully but Hinata never maintained eye contact. She straightened her spine, kept her chin up and watched everything with a disinterested expression.

Hiashi was in front of them, trekking at an obviously slow pace. This place was more impressive on the inside. It left no questions about how economically prosperous the Hyuuga have been these past few years. Not that she paid much attention then but... wow.

He seemed rightfully arrogant snobby about his... domain's appearance. She didn't have time to admire and the one thing on her mind was- her sister.

Her voice was loud and firm. "Hiashi- where is Hanabi?" Hinata asked, planting herself on some carpet that smelled like bergamot and cedar wood.

Hinata will not move until they see each other. She halted the group and they were in a reluctant silence as no one chose to answer her.

Instead of Hiashi, another Hyuuga she didn't know spoke. "Oh... Hanabi-san... I haven't spotted her since she accompanied Hiroki-san into the kitchen," he focused on her and tipped his gaze past her.

How rude! He wasn't even focused on her now.

"However, There she is now," the draped Hyuuga said, frowning. "We have more important matters to discuss. The Hyuuga elder has been gravely... ill... you need to visit him. I earnestly urge you to see him as he wants to give..."

The words became dunked into water. An unimportant, insignificant jumble of words and words traversing the plain of wavelengths.

"Hanabi?" she said, not more than a breath.

The whole world disappeared, the first time she saw Hanabi. Yes... It was... Hanabi. Yes, her...

Sister.

Hanabi. It was surreal- honestly surreal. Hinata didn't know what was better, Hanabi's clean essence or striking smiles. The stars align- they align.

Happiness... true happiness could only be described as the feeling of seeing Hanabi after a long time. It was a big rarity. The way her cells came alive told her one distinct thing, she knew her lovely, lovely sister was so beautiful.

The quiet desperation to see her was screaming louder than any other sound she's heard.

Whatever drove them apart, meaningless. It's a potent shot of energy that only they could see and feel and touch.

Hanabi's beautiful lavender eyes met hers and she knew that Hanabi knew that it was real. Hanabi dropped a bowl of steaming udon noodles. The sound was jarring in the tense silence.

"Hinata..." Hanabi said waningly.

Hinata remembered the melancholic moonlight memories that she looked upon so fondly reminded her that Hanabi liked chowing down on plain noodles.

Hanabi is still the same. They're not that different.

A shrill, loud laugh that may have very well been a sob escaped Hinata's lips. "Hanabi-love, I'm not dead! I am not dead," Hinata said in a tremulous way. Hinata got louder. "Hanabi, I'm alive,"

"Hinata- that's-" Hanabi gasped. Tears filled her eyes. "It's you, Hinata... It's you,"

Her voice. A harp's timbre, light, peaceful. A song that Hinata hasn't heard in so, so long but warmed her all the same.

Hinata crumbled to her knees, feeling overwhelmed and all the years and moments she has been gone weighed down on her.

Oh... Why had she left her? She was so grateful to her sister because there was just a hesitation. She didn't know if Hanabi loved her still.

Confusion turned into chaos and lost chances made for black blood between the two.

Hanabi crashed into Hinata, arms around her sister. Suddenly, Hinata knew despite everything, there was this unchanging relation.

Hanabi still loved her.

For all the places for perfection to exist, Hinata didn't know it was where Hanabi's head was nestled in the crook of her neck. Hinata could waste away, right there, in her arms and forget everything. Hanabi's arms could substitute for a great home. A very great one.

"I missed you," Hanabi said, laughing and smiling and crying.

It was a rare display of affection and emotion Hinata allowed the Hyuuga clansmen to see as her eyes became rivers. "Hanabi-love, I'm alive. I'm alive," Hinata said. "I missed you so much, too. I can't..." Hinata faltered and just crushed her in another embrace.

Hanabi laughed into Hinata's hair and leaned back, also on her knees, to look at Hinata. Hinata reached out to Hanabi's cheeks.

"Your hair- you're alive and you look so different," Hanabi cried. They were a blubbering mess on the floor but Hanabi threaded her fingers through Hinata's loose hair.

Hinata nodded. "You're taller, my love. You also have a ring on your hand!"

Hanabi nodded and held her ring up, her makeup ruined. It sparkled like a star. "Yes, you-you're gonna see me get married, Hinata-"

The sadness, euphoria, and anxiety all mixed in together. Her tone was nasal and saltiness of her tears coated Hinata's lips.

"Yes! I will," Hinata said. She then pressed her forehead to Hanabi's. "I wasted time, wasted life when I wasn't around you,"

Hanabi grinned, sniffling.

"I missed you, Hanabi," Hinata whispered.

Hanabi. The wetness all over her skin dried and they sat back, staring at each other. Hanabi grabbed Hinata's hand, a questioning look on her face.

"How? Where were you? I grieved and your body- so cold," Hanabi shuddered.

Hanabi's thin voice was desperate for answers. The look in Hanabi's eyes became tortured and she lowered her gaze.

"Why... were you in a stone coffin?" she finished, wanting those responses.

"I... will say," Hinata said, amidst the protests. She reached for Hanabi's soft cheek again, wiping her thumb under her eye. Hanabi lost some of her baby fat. "For now, let me enjoy your nearness. It was a shame that we had to part,"

"I knew you weren't dead," Hanabi laughed, triumphant. "They deemed me a fool,"

Hinata laughed.

Hanabi's eyes were crimson and puffy. Hanabi mostly cried happy tears. "I have so much to say. I'm getting married, Hiroki-kun is almost clan head with me, grandfather needs more time and father needs meds-" her ramblings were cut short by Hinata's gasp.

Hinata's face became ashen and she sat straight up. "Huh? Why would he need meds?!"

"Didn't you know, father is dying?" Hanabi informed her.

Hinata horribly, horribly felt like a part of her died.

* * *

End Chapter


	45. AN- HIATUS

Hello all, Ovidae here.

I adore you all for the reviews, comments, kudos, votes favorites and follows.. I am actually very proud of you all and this story despite its chaotic origins. It's been a year since uploading this onto Fanfic and Archive of our own and I must say- we've come a long way with some odd pauses here and there.

I just was causally revisiting my old chapters. Yikes. Yikes. Yikes! Was all I could say and think. Thanks you all for actually making it this far to give two shits! I applaud you all.

I am fixing those chapters, just so you know. I was like 14 when I wrote the first six ish chapters and had no concept of re-reading my work or spellchecker. But now I'm sixteen and grown, hurrah! Or at least better at this.

Anyway, I am taking a hiatus until September or maybe even August when school just stops kicking my ass. I never knew that high school would be this hard! I have CARTs, examens in French and stupid final projects.

Now to cut to the chase- uh, I am not quitting this story. No, nosiree. I am just halting the production of it for now because of exam season. Isn't that understandable? I feel bad for leaving you with this message.

Truthfully, it gets tiring to focus on one story while my four other stories need a lot more of attention. I just love writing about Hinata AND Sasuke in this fic... Idk why. They're addicting to me.

With that being said, there is only 115 k words left in Sweet Dispositions with a sequel on the way. Just warning you, it may be Mitsuyo-centric or one of our lovely main characters die. Dun. Dun. Dun. Idk.

It does involve the sand village, Gaara and Benjiro searching for his birth family/clan.

You want to see it/read it? You decide.

Oh yeah, I will also be cutting down chapters and maybe completely rewriting them. I will be moving stuff around and also adding minor changes.

Triple uploads will probably start again in September or something? Summer is when I can write up at least 50 00 words without having to be interrupted in at least a month but now it's down to 8 000 words. Which suks.

I will probably start this story up again in the fall if I am not busy. It will be grade 11 with even more work but I will try my damndest to complete this story and make room for the other stories.

With that being said, I will focus on my other stories that I've been distracted by because of the monster of Sweet Dispositions. I've been completely consumed by this fluffy Sasuhina that I forgot the other less pleasant sides of these two lovable freaks.

So, I might publish these stories;

 **The Reclusive Moon**

Summary: _Shinobi are hunted. Jutsu is forgotten. The innocent moon girl Hyuuga Hinata's friends are taken by those who kill shinobi. Hinata enlists the help of the reclusive Uchiha Sasuke when their friends are taken by the government who hates shinobi and genius users._

Yeah. Something I've been working on. A dystopian world in the Narutoverse where shinobi are hated and a small pocket of shinobi try to restore balance. It's a Hinata version of A Hero's Journey. It's sasuhina of course. Some... More of a lot of ShikaHina because they are adorable. Idk who the final pairing will be but shrug.

 **The Magic Chakra Chronicles: BOOK 1**

Summary: _Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke all get ripped from the shinobi world to meet mages, Fiore and Fairy Tail. Confused and separated from their own dimension and Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke navigate the new world while dealing with romance, magic and the loss of chakra._

Yeah. A crossover between Naruto and Fairy Tail that I just started. It's Sasuhina and Erza/Naruto as the main pairing. Uh. Yeah. Sasuke is an asshole. Naruto is oblivious but smart. Hinata is stronger but kinda in love with Naruto. And Fairy Tail is just wildly unimpressed by both Hinata and Sasuke showing up at their doorstep. I feel it will be fun.

 **Thy Minjonet**

Summary: _A 16 year old Sasuke moves from Japan to Calgary, Alberta for his father's job. He hates it until a blue-haired girl Hinata shows him the woes and the ways of the odd city with her eccentric group of friends._

Of course, it's sasuhina but a modern au that is waaaaaaayyy shorter and is Sasuke-centric with more Ino and Naruto as a couple. It's a coming of age story with mostly teenage fluff and drama that angst teens love. It achieved is super awesome. A character might get into a car crash or something. Idk. It'll be about 68k words and filled with more general language and slang. Just- it will remind you of The Fault In Our Stars or The Perks Of Being A Wallflower. That stuff.

The first chapter is published. Check that out if you're into that.

So thoooooseee are the stories I hoped to apologize with if you guys are mad for my hiatus. I can post one of those as an offered apology.

Whatever one you guys seem to vote for most will be published. I have these chapters pre-written but I won't be making new content to post, only the ones from months ago.

So, in the meantime of my hiatus, which one would you all like to see be published for your amusement or curiosity?

 **A) The Reclusive Moon- with dystopian, gritty Sasuhina** **B) The Magic Chakra Chronicles- with sexy, hot magic Sasuhina** **C) Thy Minjonet- sweet, cute teen Sasuhina**

So yeah. See you in a bit


	46. Of Grief

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 45-  
Of Grief

* * *

She wished she wasn't pushing her hate for him in margins and tight spaces.

A compilation of emotions ripped through Hinata. She inhaled a gust of air and felt waves of shock, guilt and desperation wash over her.

Is he dying? Her father- not her father. Hiashi is dying?

She felt the stab of unscheduled tears burning her throat. She wouldn't cry. She can't cry for a man she wanted... to forget just minutes prior. She felt so heavy with the knowledge because she wished she took back every last negative thing she's done.

She never got to know who he was. What was the tea flavor he liked? Now he will die. She wanted to know if it was true. Hanabi's a mess on the floor and Hiashi isn't exactly answering her pleading looks.

She didn't wish death upon him. Everyone made mistakes- just see all these parents.

Her eyes met Hiashi's snow cold orbs and his gaze softened.

If she had only said the right words and did the right things, maybe they would be falling into a state of ease, okayness. She was always so lost in the dark with him. She's drowning in this... slow drowning. She feels the loss already. She can't lose two parents... Not when she barely knows both of them.

Ino's low sigh indicated her sympathy. Hinata couldn't help but notice the downcast looks in all the Hyuuga clansmen's eyes. They seem terribly saddened by this... Is it true?

Why does her heart feel like it's getting cut out by a rusted spoon? Why does this feel like guilt? The scent of cedar and bergamot choked her.

"Is it true?" Hinata asked, her voice tight and high. "He's..."

Hanabi nodded.

Hiashi made an amused sound. Though endeared by Hanabi's concern, Hiashi was equally as annoyed. "Hanabi- I am not dying," he said slowly, mostly looking at Hinata.

Hanabi wrung the fabric of her red skirt in her hands, nose red and eyes darting all over his expressionless face."It was a close call!" Hanabi exclaimed.

The almighty Hiashi rolled his white eyes, not taking his favored daughter seriously. "Hanabi- that doesn't mean that I will die so easily," he looked directly at Hinata. "They coddle me and exaggerate the facts. A heart attack nearly ensued but I am well enough to run a clan, see my daughter's wedding and my clan thrive,"

The surrounding Hyuuga seemed confused by his statement. "My Lord... It is still good to be cautious. We do not want any mishaps, especially when the consequences of our neglect may lead to fatal outcomes!"

Hiashi huffed. "Ay me, ay, I am old, my clansmen. I will die and my heart became tired. It was just indicative, a sign of the times,"

Hinata's heart was calmed. "It would be a shame if you died before you apologized to me, Hiashi or me to you," Hinata said.

"Yes," Hiashi lowered his gaze. "It would be among the most shameful of all,"

She nodded, releasing a shaky breath. There is the pain but it is not all-consuming like it was before. "Hiashi, I need to tell you something-" she started.

Suddenly, she heard someone's sandals slap against the tiles. "Hanabi- are you alright?" said a male's voice as the din became more turbulent.

Hanabi's eyes lit up when a man trekked over to her. Hanabi threw herself into his arms and sobbed. He automatically scanned the group of Hyuuga, eyes narrowed and so- powerfully blue. He bundled his wide-sleeves around Hanabi's body, shielding Hanabi from the rest.

Hinata has seen those eyes before- but on who? As the draft hit her nostrils, she got that- that whiff of smoke... It mingled with the citrus and wooden-scent with cinnamon.

"No one hurt her, Hiroki," Hiashi rolled his eyes.

"Lord Hiashi-sama, she is nothing but the most content in your presence. Why is she crying?" Hiroki practically growled. "Whose fault is it?"

Hiroki was surprisingly protective of Hanabi while his eyes were specifically trained on Hinata. Hiroki was accusing Hinata and only her.

"Roki-" Hanabi whispered, she waved her hands around her tear-stained face. "These, Roki, are happy tears-"

Roki or Hiroki looked at Hiashi. "What happened?"

Everyone's eyes fell on Hinata because Hinata _happened_. Hinata suddenly got uncomfortable when his whitened rapture-blue eyes landed on her.

"She came back," Hanabi whispered, smiling at the ground. "I'm so happy- I told you she wasn't dead! She didn't die. She- she was... somewhere for a couple of years, I'm just- she's back- she's gorgeous and different but it's Hyuuga Hinata!"

Hiroki darted his eyes to Hinata. "You are..." he asked.

In her rambles, Hanabi hasn't said who Hinata was. Hinata stared at the man and tilted her head. Something was off with Hiroki. Hinata hesitated, not knowing whether or not to answer.

Glaring a bit, Hanabi stared at Hinata and said, "Hyuuga Hinata... my sister,"

Hanabi just then was noticing her sister's apprehension. Hinata wanted to take apart Hiroki and find out his secrets, but now she oddly felt safer at a distance, with weapons. She wanted to figure out that strange flickers of resentment that crossed over his features.

Hanabi seemed displeased and Hiashi didn't seem surprised.

Under her sister's light glare, Hinata reached out her hand, staring at the man- questioning.

Hiroki stared at her with intensity and- want? He easily disentangled himself from Hanabi and lunged for Hinata's hand. He clutched her hand too tightly, it hurt, as if she were going to fade away. Then, he swiped his fingers over the back of Hinata's palm and a zap of chakra shot through her fingers.

"Glad to meet you, hime," he whispered.

Hinata hasn't been called 'hime' by a Hyuuga for over five years. She was simply shocked and a little freaked out, reproachful. He was staring at her with such intensity, it made her uncomfortable.

Then, to make it worse, he leaned down and kissed her knuckle. That was wildly annoying.

"Once you depart, I will run out of things to say, I will be without a sunny flower to stare at," he whispered into her fingers.

Huh?

Hinata pulled her hand back, tugging lightly but he was insistent on holding on. No one could see the struggle until she used a small bit of Chidori to burn him.

The opposite effect ensued and there he was, allowing his wounded lips to be burnt by her touch. Then Hanabi took her hand and with one appraising look towards Hiroki, Hinata waltzed off, wary and annoyed. What's wrong with him? Why was he hitting on her?

Ino and Hinata exchanged glances, wary and stern about whoever this Hiroki might or might not be.

* * *

Tea that the Hyuuga served was bitter and strong in taste, just like them. She hates this flavor of the tea.

There was a small coffee table and darkness shrouded the atmosphere. Hinata sat across from Hiashi, unknowing and unfeeling in a small chamber for dinner and breakfast.

He usually asked to eat here because of the privacy. Hanabi liked the decorations and the intimate setting. Hinata hated how closed in the room was. She was claustrophobic.

Normally, her heartbeat wasn't calm and unwavering- that's why she liked listening to Sasuke's battering of his heart. He honestly stayed calmed. She must channel him and she wanted to hear Hiashi's distinct beats of his heart. He's alive. Alive. Alive.

Much to her surprise, Hiashi's heart was fast...

She spoke first, despite the risk. "Your heart... sounds strong but... are you nervous?"

He shook his head. "A shinobi learns to dismiss nerves early in his life for battle. A life on the field is not a place for second-guessing, tarring and doubts,"

He hasn't answered her question but Hinata couldn't quite feel his statement being complete and true.

"Nerves and fear are a good thing. It reminds a shinobi there is life to live and things to survive for. That they are not finished yet," Hinata refuted.

He chuckled but it was a hollow sound. "Even now, I see my faults,"

"Faults? You are the last of which to notice, clan leader,"

He narrowed his eyes before shaking his head. "You've never had a scolding tongue, my, my how the times have changed,"

"What do you want?" Hinata asked.

Hiashi pressed his lips together, feeling the tension in the room build. "Reconstruction. Parents give their young two things; roots and wings. Roots are a foundation to a newer base on which children commence their life on. And we give... wings and take off from their elevated place of being. That is our lasting gift. A parting gift,"

His words rattle through her.

"Scars. You hadn't given me wings. You gave me scars," Hinata whispered, staring at her limp hands on her lap. They're so pale against the darkness of her black skirt. Beside the gray of her blade glinting beside her.

He smiled gently. "My knowledge of war was what I could offer. Harshness... I assumed you could be and act and live as I did. Hisana said you were different. Gentler like the whisper of a chinook sweeping down a hill instead of a hurricane push we see in other souls. You hadn't grown up in my time, where a five-year-old could kill, maim and strike because that is what was asked of them,"

"I hated fighting and hurting people. That was tearing flesh. My flesh."

"I hadn't understood that until I saw our time of unrestrained peace. I would hate for conflict to arise,"

"Why haven't you been understanding?" Hinata asked, hurt and pain squeezing her. She stopped and waited until it was gone to speak again. "Our relationship wouldn't be fraught with difficulty!"

"I hadn't tuned my parenting and to your flight, your path, your way of life. Me training you as a carbon copy of myself... That's like a blind man telling a phoenix they are a Mockingbird and treating them as such,"

Sometimes, objectively, she thought he sounded like a man... reaping the consequences and seeking touches of redemption. However, she was still plagued with parasitic doubt that ate up any hope she had. He wanted to be a good parent. He just got lost or hardened when his great love died.

She can't... She can't forgive him.

"After mother died... It was like you died too. My mother is dead but my father is killing me. Do you blame me for the death of your brother? Is that why-"

"No,"

"No?"

Hinata felt like a century's worth of worrying was lifted from her shoulders. He doesn't blame her. It was a relief... She wanted that to be the reason, the cause she could easily identify and blame. The reason why he hated her is something else. Something worse.

"That's unfortunate," she said. She clasped her hands together, her nails digging into her palms. Why had he treated her so unfairly? Why?! "Then- Hiashi, do you have a heart? Do you even know about love? Do you know your soul? "

He nodded tersely, offended by the very nature of the question. His expression softened but he was scowling. "Yes. I met Hisana, the embodiment of the sentiment and through you and Hanabi... I got to know kindness and what kindred souls roam this planet,"

Why must they sit here? As if they had peace! Her hands went numb and she's panicking, just not in her normal way.

She fought the urge to yell. "Then why have you scorned me my entire life, Hiashi?"

"When you die... or come close to it, your mother said she'll go back to the sea. Because it humbles you. Your mother visited me... during the heart attack," he said. "I was still looking at you as something you were not and I was power hungry. Power is an illusion... Pain and mistakes I have caused are not. You and Hisana both are... deeply emotional and spiritual, I believed in my teachings until I found a letter of yours..."

He slid this aforementioned letter carefully in Hinata's direction. He treated it like the finest silk and jewelry he could ever gift someone. She treated it with caution. She was nervous. Why would he put so much emphasis on a flimsy letter she wrote? The paper was yellowing, the printing was messy. She is a fuinjutsu specialist and she cringes at her old handwriting.

She sniffled and stared at her unread letter. "Before I read it... I haven't told anyone but Hiromitsu was named after you, Mitsuyo and mother."

"Alright..." he said, looking down.

"Mother's last name was Roshi before she married you. It took it from you all. The 'Hi' from you, 'Ro' from mother and 'Mitsu' from Mitsuyo's name," Hinata admitted, rambling. "Taiyo was named after the sun, Benjiro was named after the peace he gave me and Amarante is what Sasuke's parents' would have named him had he been a girl... Hiromitsu has your name," she got enough courage to look at him. "Despite how much you want to cut me out and I want you to disappear, you have pieces of me within you and they are all broken,"

Hiashi's lips turned up and she scowled. What did he want her to smile back? She huffed and focused on the letter, to avoid his odd reaction.

This will be painful, she noted as she read the first words.

 _Dear mother,_

 _Iruka sensei said I was illogical and out of touch with my peers. Perhaps it's true but I was thinking of visiting your grave, filling it with jasmine flowers. I miss you. I forgive you for leaving me but the photos of you would never become real._

 _And Father trained me too hard today. I wish I never had the byakugan eyes! Perhaps father would leave me alone but alas, I am stuck here, without you on your birthday._

 _This is the first year my father refused to celebrate it with me. I burned incense with your perfume in the library. It was your favorite room so I spend my afternoons there, trying to find your essence._

 _I don't think Hiashi's name would spell out father. If father weren't so fickle, I think he would notice he hates me. He said I was worthless the other day. I guess I agree with him. I'm worthless._

 _Love, Hinata_

Hinata heard the distant murmurs of her father's rather monotone voice but dismissed it as her lunacy. It wasn't. Just as she finished the last sentences, she realized he had been reading it to her. His eyes were closed, so she wouldn't see his anguish. Did he have that pain?

"If father weren't so fickle, I think he would notice he hates me," Hiashi repeated and Hinata gawked at him. "I'm worthless, you said,"

He quoted every last word from memory and she wondered why the paper was crinkled at odd spots. She activated her byakugan and surely his watered down chakra signature was left on the page.

Had he shed tears?

"I didn't know how much you grieved for Hisana or how alike you were to her and you believed I made you worthless," he said.

Hinata folded up the letter and pushed it away, shaking her head. "I'm not eleven anymore. Actually, I know my worth. I'm worth a lot. Do not take this as a representation of what I am or who I have become for it is inaccurate,"

"It's very accurate to how you felt when I pushed you the hardest. When the clan looked for its next generation leader," Hiashi coughed, in reluctance to look at her. "All... All alone by my side, you were,"

"All alone, I was," Hinata echoed.

Memories of her youth rushed past her. Hanabi favored their father and training. The clan favored Neji. Her mother and only ally was dead. Naruto didn't know who she was and her friends, Kiba and Shino, were more interested in battle and warfare than emotions and therapy. Then she dismissed it all. She's so different now.

Hinata is actually having a conversation with Hiashi. She has kids. Hinata doesn't care about Naruto and Hanabi was getting married, spending time with her soon-to-be husband and Neji... Neji is dead.

"Some things hold true. I was about to throw all your things away until Hanabi told me you always felt like a ghost because it was always like this," he said and Hinata winced. "Isn't it true?"

She nodded. "It is. A lot of the complexes I have are due to you," Hinata said thickly, "but not only you. That does not dismiss the fact you were terrible to me... Did you hate me?"

"I never hated you. I was just disappointed in you," he said. "You... couldn't be an heiress and for that, I believed that Hyuuga who could not be an heiress was... weak,"

That stabbed her. To hear him say it made it real, not speculation.

"You have seen our years of peace. I realize that having a strong heir isn't as important as keeping a daughter... I believed that the false circumstances of your death- Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke killing you was due to my not preparing you for enemies and not protecting you from those who have evil in their hearts. I did grieve but I didn't hate,"

Hinata refused to fall apart here. "I thought of this conversation many times. Just with mother forcing it out of you and me dunno, her being alive,"

"If Hisana were here... she would be ashamed. Of me. My actions. My ways of life. I do believe in militaristic parenting in our shinobi society. I was dying... and I haven't met the children Hisana would have loved to see. Many have said that I am not the man Hisana married and I would like to revert back to that. My emotional prime," he nodded to himself.

If he will try, she will try... Amarante has the byakugan but she acts exactly like Sasuke. Amarante would be especially happy and interested in the Hyuuga district. Her boys, Benjiro, Taiyo, and Hiromitsu have the sharingan.

"What about my children not being pure? So you accept the kids? As something, a part of me?"

He hesitated and Hinata was heading for the door. "Wait -" he cried out.

"You don't want them. Me. My kids. My legacy, my chosen clan!" she exclaimed.

"I would. Hinata, you never give a chance before you decide what others feel. Your stubbornness is formidable."

Hinata shifted in her spot. "What about what you said a week ago?"

"I was angry and spiteful! We both were angry and spiteful,"

Hinata sighed and trudged back to her spot across from him. "I guess so," she looked at him after a period of silence. "My kids... They know of you, they want to meet you,"

She was possessed by an impulse, a want for everything to be okay. She also wanted to let go of the heavy hate she carried. And she didn't know who he was.

"I would like to meet you for the first time," she finished.

Hiashi gave a tight nod. "It shall be prepared,"

Silence.

Hinata didn't know what to do. Her anger was nothing and they cleared the air. The problems were still there but it wasn't an impediment to their conversation anymore.

"I was alright. Uh, mine and Sasuke's... our house smells like waffles and tea, we lived somewhere woodsy, with three kids. And that birthday and holiday decorations are still up since I won't let Sasuke take them down. Hiashi... he treats me well."

He nodded. "He was a diplomat's son. I thought you liked cities. Urbanisation. And for the business aspect," he started, sitting taller and sounding more confident. "Have you noticed someone strange following you around?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "Aside from your men, no,"

Hiashi scanned the room, obviously alert and on guard. "There is someone with dark chakra in Konoha that is especially fond of you. That is why Hiroki is so protective of Hanabi. He fears the threat of the dark chakra will get to Hanabi," he said.

"Hiashi- do not mistake me for skeptical but Hiroki is a... peculiar fellow. Is- he perhaps the strange, dark chakra?"

Hiashi banged a fist on the table, shaking his head. "Have you lost your senses? He has been screened and family for years, an excellent citizen, and nobleman who has been fascinated with Hanabi for years. He loves Hanabi,"

"Has he changed?"

He considered her question and let go of the anger. "In the last month or so, his actions became erratic but that is mainly due to his wedding nerves. He enjoys... your company a lot and spoke of you more in this past month. He was eager to meet his sister-in-law,"

Alright. She still does not like that Hiroki man. She will be damned if she's in a room with Hiroki- alone. Then the more glaringly obvious question came into play.

"Am I really getting married?" Hinata asked, holding her breath.

"No," he shook his head. "It was just a ploy to get you here though Reo may think it is real,"

Was he that desperate for Hinata that he... lied to all of Konoha for her attention? She didn't know whether or not to be flattered or angry. She settled on angry. Then she noticed the strange, also angry expression on his face. He didn't... do it? He seemed guilty.

"What? Who... suggested it?" Hinata asked.

"Hiroki. I knew the news of marriage would send you running unless you were betrothed to that Uchiha. There were reports of you and Sasuke being... understandably content with your decided, chosen life,"

"So you knew of me and Sasuke?" Hinata blanched.

"No one fakes looks of love and no one can ever say what and what isn't love," Hiashi's brow popped up. "You remind me of Hisana and me when we were young,"

That made Hinata brighten. It was nice. "Do you approve of Sasuke?"

"No," he added a sardonic chuckle. Hinata frowned. "But... but he has kept you alive. Are you both in danger? Sasuke has probably amassed many enemies and you cannot be caught in this... war he caused," he said.

"I am not defenseless as you probably assume and second of all, Sasuke has kept out of trouble for the better part of the last five years. However, there is the threat of the DCA," she said.

"The DCA?" he repeated. "They wrangle with Orochimaru..."

Hinata gave him a rundown of the situation and he nodded, not interrupting to ask questions. Hiashi was perturbed but he kept his head.

Hinata nodded. "Akuma-oo-sama kidnapped Shigeko, the mother of Orochimaru's child. Kabuto, Orochimaru's most trusted ally and Kaiya, whom Akuma-oo-sama says he is related to," she explained.

Hiashi thought hard for a few moments. "The pawns and the others you mention- victims are linked to Orochimaru, you said. Orochimaru worked with Kaiya to eliminate Uchiha and take their eyes, right?"

"I think Kaiya wrecked their eyes before giving them to Orochimaru, that is why Orochimaru had hunted for Sasuke so hard," Hinata said.

Hiashi nodded. Konoha has had problems of flyers being dropped over Konoha filled with propaganda against the Kage and Konoha itself. It was always curated to make arise fear and dismissal of the government... with the sign KPPF and a skull with a king chess piece.

"Thus Akuma-oo-sama... seems to be fixated on you. Taichirou anyway, why is that?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata looked down, suddenly hot and awkward. "I spent a total of three days tending to his wounds. He became attached,"

"Attached?" he winced. The dismissive look she shot him said enough, she didn't want to speak of it anymore. He cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Enough of that, I just coveted a civilized discussion with you,"

Rage and hurt surged through her. "Is that really my fault, Hiashi? You do not like talking unless it's to command a person,"

He sighed like he was tired of her. "Hinata- you avoid all forms of contact and conflict. You run away from your problems," Hiashi accused.

She slammed her hands on the table. "I get that from you! Have you ever went to Hisana's grave? Mentioned when it was her birthday? You erased the very memory of her! I don't even know if she byakugan eyes or not!"

"You've seen her before when she lived and loved and laughed," he snapped. She could hear the simple animosity he has for her. She doesn't care.

She couldn't believe him! He's acting like it was her who wanted to be broken by this. She doesn't heal by forgetting. She can't. He's stubborn in his ways and he doesn't want to heal them.

"Hisana is no more than a name on my lips. A memory. Not a mother because of you! When she died, you took all the photos of her down. There's nothing. No little pieces of her that I could fall in love with," Hinata said.

He shook his head. "She's gone. Accept it. You cannot keep on living in the past, Hinata. You mustn't," he said slowly.

Hinata wasn't having any of it and she got to her feet. "I learn from the past, unlike you. I would rather feel agonizing pain every day than forget everything about my past and feel nothing at all-"

He furled his brow and pointed a shaking finger at her. "Do you know how frustrating it is to be around someone with the likes of Hisana?" he roared, clambering up to his feet.

She froze when they were eye to eye. He hasn't cared enough to yell at her in years. He has a calm disposition and she felt every syllable carve into her bones.

"Do you know how hard it would be to lose her again?" he continued bellowing. "How impossible it would be to love again the whole way I loved her?"

"I understand. You decided you didn't like me, as a daughter before I could break your heart, didn't you!"

"Who in the right mind wouldn't?" Hiashi asked, exploding. "It's shameful! A shinobi afraid of pain and love!" He came down from another rage and deflated like a balloon. "That was my weakness... and I forgave myself for that. I don't see why not I cannot do the same for you,"

Tch. What a mediocre excuse. He wanted her to forgive her for her weakness...

Another long, long silence. She sat back down and the feelings between them were heavy and confusing.

"May I meet the grandchildren?" he asked in a small voice.

"It will be prepared," Hinata said and tears filled her eyes. She tried to dismiss the happiness but that's all she wanted- him to want her.

Silence.

He met her eyes and she fiercely wiped away tears with the back of her hand. "I see it was wrong and my guilt outweighs whatever I could give you in repayment," he said, defeated and sounding like a war happened in his mind.

"I don't want money or gifts," Hinata said quickly. She doesn't want to owe him anything.

"Ah... okay. You never cared for money or luxurious things. Hanabi thinks our Hyuuga pockets are endless... and treats us like so,"

Hinata brightened again, knowing her sister's habits. If they can't relate and talk about normal things, they could speak about something they both loved and knew- Hanabi.

A shinobi afraid of pain, huh, she whispered to herself. Maybe she's the same. She didn't think so. Before, she was.

"Mother... would hate us fighting," Hinata said, sighing.

Hiashi's expression was water. Like her mother's name had no rippling effect or he's too in pain to register it. Hinata didn't know which she hated more.

"Neji would too," Hiashi replied.

He hasn't said Neji's name to her since the funeral. Eight years ago.

He cleared his throat and sounded happier. "You also... believe I haven't moved on from your mother... It's partially true-"

Hinata got up and shook her head. "Hiashi, I am really struggling with everything that happened today. From surprise marriages to honest betrayal... I do not want to think about mother and to be honest... you, right now. I would like to leave in peace. Without a headache. Without tears... You're killing me,"

Hiashi nodded and remained seated.

She wiped away the wetness. "Shinobi are also afraid of pain and love that I think fathers, mothers, and parents all take in stride... Don't be a shinobi when raising whoever..." she got up and rushed to the door.

She heard the sigh he released. A breath he has been holding in. He's crumbling apart because he wants her to stay.

She stopped. "For what it is worth, Hanabi grew up splendidly. You were a good parent to her. I was not there to witness her coming of age. That brings me great sorrow," she looked back. "Perhaps you could recount her stories to me. I'll bring tea..."

Hiashi looked shocked and closed and opened his mouth like a choking fish. Hiashi wounded her very soul but she could stop the bleeding. Maybe they could stop the bleeding.

"That would be nice..." he finally said.

She nodded, forcing herself to not look back as she left. The door shut behind her.

* * *

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone she hadn't expected; Anko. Her spiked purple hair was down and she was in a loose, baggy trench coat. Anko was shocked to see Hinata but she didn't recognize Hinata.

"Hey, sorry, Hyuuga," Anko apologized, a cheeky smirk on her lips.

Since when has Anko been allowed in the Hyuuga District? She's in here, trekking through the halls as if this were normal.

Anko gave a salute to Hinata and sidestepped the gray-haired woman.

"Off to see Hiashi," Anko said, whistling.

Anko walked away, confused at Hinata's muteness.

Hinata was thinking of that short but awkward encounter so hard that she hadn't noticed Hiroki looking at her intently from inside the shadows.

Her instinct screamed at her to continue her promenade but she remembered Hanabi's glare and how her sister wanted Hinata to like Hiroki. So, begrudgingly, Hinata nodded at Hiroki and passed him.

Then, as quick as a shadow, he slipped in front of her. His arms were crossed and he towered over her. His eyes were gleaming with trouble. His eyes roamed her body up and down, making her shift uncomfortably.

Her voice was low and barely audible. "Do you need something, Hiroki-san?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"C'mon Hyuuga Hinata... soon enough you'll scream that name," he scoffed.

"Excuse me?! What did you say?"

"I couldn't hear you, Hyuuga. Your voice is quiet... and mellow. My ears continue to fail," he said, feigning innocence.

"Excuse me, I have a quite busy day ahead of me," Hinata tried to get past but he blocked her path. "Move," she ordered, glaring at him.

He didn't move an inch. "The day dies as it goes on... but everyone is so enamored with the light; with the good; with the clean. They seem to forget what potential the darkness have. Its endless possibilities. The night is young and fresh. Shinobi don't need the night, they do however need protection. A new world, a new Hokage. Hokage is a title that is meaningless but useful at the same time. Would it be nice if a pseudo-Hyuuga was on the throne," he looked over at her.

Hinata narrowed her eyes.

A strange smile was in his voice. "This body- I mean, life is fun. I get a nice woman, a nice life and I am becoming clan head... Hyuuga Hinata, would you like to know why I am so satisfied with the now?"

"Why?" Hinata asked.

A wide smile graced his lips. "You have returned. Don't you believe that it's fate when stars align and things fall into place?" he chuckled. "My job is so much harder when you're not around..."

Hinata's fingers twitched and she was ready to use her metal affinity.

He cleared his throat, looking put upon and happy. "Konoha obviously needs a powerful and beautiful queen, right? Don't get me wrong, Hanabi is strong but she needs something small. Something like the clan. We are visionaries, I am. You are muscle with status. You would be good in the shadows with someone like me. There are currently six Kage level shinobi in Konoha; Uzumaki Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Senju Tsunade, Uchiha Sasuke,"

"That was only five..." Hinata pointed out.

"Yes," Hiroki paused. "And me,"

Huh? Hinata stood up straighter. Hiroki intends to be Hokage?

"I want you," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"I. Want. You," he repeated. "When chaos engulfs Konoha, would you like to be a second in command to me?"

Hinata shook her head. "I have no desire to serve you or remain in Konoha that long. Besides, someone with the likes of you will not make it in office by election,"

"By-election. By force is a means I intend to use," he told her.

"Force?"

"Force is a coping mechanism that everyone uses when events go wrong. Battles ensue. Humans love war. Shinobi couples don't love each other when they don't give each other scars," Hiroki told her, tapping his lips, where she burnt him with the Chidori.

"Relationships aren't founded on violence," she said. In an instant, a sword was pressed to his neck, sliding. "If you are abusing Hanabi then I will slit your throat here and right now,"

"Wouldn't you love to?" he asked. He leaned close to her ear and said, "Soon. Soon that sword will be used to slit the throats of those who wronged us,"

And he was gone. A puff of smoke that left her alone in the hallway. The Hyuuga halls felt more huge and unknowable but it's more daunting when Hiroki is out there, flirting with her and wanting her as a second in command.

When Hinata joined up with Hanabi and Ino again, they looked over wedding magazines and chatted lightly.

The wedding was on the 16th of December. Mighty odd feelings passed through her. Snow made everything pretty and fresh, with no mistakes in it yet. However, she promised she would attend though she knew that she may not survive that long.

For Hanabi and everyone else was immensely charmed by Hiroki and accepted his show. Hinata will play along but she won't let him hurt what is precious to her. _Hanabi._

* * *

 _At the motel._

Hinata's getting married? To some Hyuuga man? Sasuke tried his hardest not to yell at Karin but his efforts fell short when she began laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

Giggles fell from her mouth and she bit her lips to try not to titter away. "When you get angry- I'm torn between thinking everyone is going to die or thinking it's so funny when you get mad," she laughed. "Ha, ha,"

His mind is feeling like a cinder block but also stretched out like a chewed up glob of caramel. He should have proposed first. Why didn't he just make it official if she's already something close to his wife?

"Marriage... to a cousin?" Sasuke sighed.

"You can't deny the advantages of marrying close within your family. Business stays within your lineage, you know them and money stays within your family. And the byakugan gets passed along..." Karin rambled.

With every single one of her words, Sasuke's glare intensified. She noticed and coughed, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "And I'm shutting up now," she whispered.

"Good idea Hozuki," he grumbled. Stop defending incest.

"Yep," she replied weakly. "It's an oldie but a goodie,"

She squeaked when he stared at her sharply. What should he do now? He thought Hinata would always be his and vice versa. That's what they were saying. That's the purpose of this. He liked the way things were. That's... Why change it? And now she's getting... sent off.

Mitsuyo came running into the living room. "Where is that Kage? I have to talk to him about the orphanage..." Mitsuyo faltered off when she noticed Karin's awkward movements and the broken door. She paused and folded her arms, scowling.

"What did you do Sasuke?"

He was near blameless for this situation! "I didn't do anything, it was this idiotic fireball," Sasuke gestured towards the guilty Karin.

"Hey- uh, uh, Mitsuyo... How's it hanging?" Karin said, looking at everything but the hoary woman and Sasuke.

"The kids made the whole bathroom engulfed by baking powder," Mitsuyo rubbed her temples. "I don't know where they got it from or why they thought it okay to throw it everywhere. They wanted to see their winter wonderland and now I deal with your mess, Hozuki, a grown woman's. Che,"

Karin sighed. "They've never seen snow and all of our kids haven't experienced winter," she whispered and with the look in her eyes, you could tell she's been reminded of a good past. "It was winter all the time in Kusagakure... The sun was too lazy to come out for nine months..."

Welp. He's never going to Kusagakure. "I hate snow," Sasuke said lowly.

Karin swayed her body, angry. "Why? Snow and the frost- it's so pretty!"

"My mother loved it."

Karin clammed up, not very enthusiastic anymore. She probably noticed the pain in his voice but wisely didn't comment on it.

Karin hugged her stomach. "Mitsuyo- the door... It was me. I broke the door. Someina has gone to the evil side with Orochimaru... in exchange for the life of her sister. Now, Someina's getting tortured by Ibiki,"

"It's an understandable exchange," Mitsuyo whispered, hollowed out, "but unacceptable,"

"Aren't you mad?" Karin asked.

Mitsuyo looked out of the window. "Some loves last despite death, logic or reason and Orochimaru preys on that. I remember falling into Orochimaru's arms though he couldn't give me anything. Someina's naive enough to be fooled, Karin and I can't blame her for that..."

"I can! She's trying to kill Hinata and your daughter?!"

"Orochimaru has the frightening quality of knowing exactly what people want without ever meeting them," Mitsuyo shrugged. "I knew he... was more or less going to target Someina... It's my fault,"

Weighing her words for truth, Karin just scoffed.

"He does have that skill," Sasuke said.

Karin was still incredulous and angry but glaring off to the side.

"And apparently... Hinata is going to be married to some loser from her clan," Sasuke said, sitting on the floor. He kept up with so much but now he wants to sit, be a half-formed puddle of questions and loathing.

Mitsuyo approached him slowly, like a deer who's easily frightened. "You have to go to the Hyuuga district and take what's yours," Mitsuyo said, kicking away some debris. "You know Hinata will fight and fight against this because that's what she's like- _she's_ probably over there now, breaking the clan elder's nose,"

"I know... I don't know why she has to follow her father's words and conform to those standards," Sasuke whispered.

"It's tradition... Fathers have been choosing their daughters' wedding grooms for ages," Mitsuyo laughed. "In my parents' time, that was the norm. The ever advanced Konoha has changed but people keep traditions. We'll be seeing a lot more of him because he's the kids' grandparent," Mitsuyo tilted her head at him. "Their his only grandchildren left,"

Their only grandparent... As a parent, Mitsuyo understood Sasuke's reactions but as a breathing, functioning sympathizer of Hyuuga Hinata, she wants to gut Hiashi with a ladle...

Kami. Konoha is such a kid. A kindergarten country that never learns from its mistakes.

"Sometimes I think I want to burn Konoha and sometimes I want to save it from itself. Yeah, Naruto would kill me... Hinata would never look at me in the eye,"

"I bet all the fires I've counted in your sharingan eyes that you wouldn't because Naruto or Hinata said not to."

"Ah. It's whatever,"

"It's not whatever. It's you having more bonds than you think with Konoha itself,"

"Shut up," Sasuke said warningly.

"Konoha, a wrathful mistress, hasn't been good to you or me but you still protect this place nonetheless. You drink from her waters, cross her streets and you serve her people. I think you love Konoha more than you care to admit,"

"I do not!"

"Why would you rebuild and restart your life here, otherwise? Today is another day for you to find love for your motherland and Konoha comes for your love anyway though you shy bastard is stumbling away,"

"Shy bastard? I'm not fucking shy!"

"Maybe... not," She settled beside him and sighed. "You're clueless. A genius who isn't a genius,"

Sasuke shrugged, retreating to his thoughts. _If we only get one life... Don't you want to live with her? You know you couldn't keep her fingers empty for long..._ Sasuke told himself.

"When the hell will you propose to Hinata?" Karin asked softly, leaning on the kitchen counter and startling the two.

He didn't want to answer but he surprised himself. "Soon..."

"I don't want... you to not be with her but you will lose her with this flighty attitude," Mitsuyo said to Sasuke.

"If something happens, would you honestly leave me to go with Hinata?"

"If that is what you ask for, Sasuke. You do have permanent easement into my life. Yes. Yes I would, only if you asked,"

"If Someina is Hinata's servant, that means you're mine?" Sasuke asked, flashing a smile in the otherwise morose situation.

She tapped her chin. "Yeah. Don't take it to your head."

Sasuke laughed.

Karin watched them, skeptical and disappointed. "From power grabs to twisted leaders to hickeys, we aren't even fazed. Orochimaru really fucked us all up, didn't he?"

Mitsuyo and Sasuke nodded. Everyone fucked them up.

"You guys don't care about Someina's act?" Karin continued.

Mitsuyo shrugged. "We care. There mustn't be indifference where there is meant for rage. A betrayal is honestly an act of self-perpetuation that I understand but she will probably never be let into our lives again," Mitsuyo said.

"Fuck this. I need to get to Hinata," Sasuke announced, standing up. He will get to her and sort this out.

Mitsuyo laughed. "Stay. Trust in Hinata,"

Sasuke just huffed. All he could watch Karin do is glare at the leaking tap and watch Mitsuyo's black eyes pounce from corner to corner of the room. Then Mitsuyo got up and prepped herself a tall glass of cranberry juice.

"Since Orochimaru is after Kokoro and Kaito... can I bring Kokoro into our protection?" Sasuke asked Mitsuyo.

Mitsuyo's smirk was undeniably mischievous. "She most definitely deserves a talk. Finally, she must come home to me. My sweet love."

* * *

Sasuke appeared outside of Kurenai's window and perched himself on a branch and watched the innocent Uchiha flit around. He had to admit that this was awkward. Seeing this Uchiha- her, was honestly a strange happening.

Kokoro looks like Mitsuyo- beautiful, yes, but honestly, a fucking brat who Orochimaru wanted dead. Kokoro acts like a kid, a teenage kid trying to go too far.

Before he could do anything about Hyuuga Hiashi, he must complete his task with Kokoro and save her stupid ass. It's like he's always saving those who want to die. Suigetsu. Jugo. Karin- all super suicidal. This is just great.

Kokoro is reckless and she doesn't even seem concerned with staying alive. Kokoro left the door open. Her windows are open. There are no protective seals. She's goddamn humming while cutting up food with looking at the board and making her presence painfully obvious with flares of Chakra in her system.

He needed to keep her safe. Those eyes- he needs them. He also needs her to have kids- which is less creepy than it sounds. Continuing his bloodline is for what it's worth- above everything else. Hn. What shall he do?

* * *

The food Mitsuyo left for them was also good and the kids were taking their naps. Everything else the kids could postpone, argue against and skip but not taking a nap. Uchihas become hyperactive when they don't have a chance at a good night's sleep.

They sat at the low table and Sasuke hummed to the snazzy music that originated from Kumo. He liked some aspects of Kumo's culture; the festivals. The drinking culture there was amazing. People were more or less better and they had a lot more privacy. There were so many hidden nooks and crannies and dark parts of Kumo's society, though.

"Would you be a dear and untie me?" Mitsuyo grunted.

"No," Sasuke said, crossing his arms and shuffling his cards. He looked over to Kokoro, she was scared to death and quivering in her spot. "I won't untie you either,"

Mitsuyo rolled her eyes.

Sasuke set the cards down. "I think our plan worked quite well considering what was going on," he said to himself.

"It did. I wish I had more use of my arms though," Mitsuyo said.

"You know I can't give you that," Sasuke grumbled.

"I guess she'll have to wait until the night falls," Kokoro snickered.

Sasuke used his rinnegan to tighten the ropes around Kokoro and she huffed angrily to herself. She's such a bitch. Kokoro's pale face and darting eyes reminded him of Hinata but Kokoro wasn't all shadows and curves and love and lust.

But she did have Hinata's chakra. Sasuke noticed the mark on Kokoro's forehead. "That's Hinata's chakra. Why do you have it stored in you?"

Kokoro looked embarrassed. "Hyuuga Hinata? She's been coming over to my house... just training me. She said I don't have any control over my chakra," she finished with a frown.

"People are just naturally weak but Uchiha come out on top," Sasuke gave a pondering look to Kokoro. "Sometimes, there are exceptions. Big exceptions,"

Kokoro gasped. "You're so rude!"

"And you're weak, we _all_ have things to work on,"

"You Uchiha are really annoying,"

"Yeah yeah, shut up," Sasuke shrugged. "Don't make me cover your mouth,"

Kokoro stuck out her tongue and looked around. "You're just going to keep me hostage? You have violence lurking in your eyes, Uchiha but everything around here is influenced by a female presence though there are swords and scrolls everywhere. Has Kozakura been living with you? Or is there another woman you keep hostage?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You're completely unpleasant, did you know that?"

Kokoro was unbitten by the venom in his tone. "How do you even know Hinata?"

"How do I know Hinata?" Sasuke said. Every koan, moan, every inch, every single kiss. "She did me a favor and raised my four kids. Oh, traveled the world with me for, eh, five years,"

"A mistress?"

"No, are you dense? You and Naruto should meet up for ramen and just discuss dumb shit. She's my girlfriend, the future of all Uchiha," Sasuke scoffed.

Kokoro's face drained of any color. "Four kids... That's quite a lot. I heard you were celibate- and dead. Isn't that disappointing..."

Sasuke scowled. "It's like watching siblings argue. Sasuke's kids... Two of them are adopted. The other two are twins," Mitsuyo said. "After a while, they become the light of your life, not the sun..."

"Hinata said her partner is the only one who answers to her heartbeats. A heartbeat for each 'I cherish you' she wishes to say. A poet's heart and a murderer's hands..."

Sasuke chuckled, bright and reassured. "That's Hinata for you," he shot a dark look in Kokoro's direction. "Kokoro, I don't know why she bothers with you... However, you are in danger because Orochimaru wants you dead,"

"Why me?" she gasped.

"What happened?" Mitsuyo asked.

Kokoro was sheepish and small. "Well... Uchiha Sasuke, I got curious about his track record. I hit up my friend Shiho who babbled on about Orochimaru. She was fascinated by his crimes. One thing I noticed was that he met with a man with a mask. This make figure reminded me of someone I knew- Kozakura, he had your chakra signature and it wasn't Kaito. Then I maybe might have told him off and threatened to go to the Hokage," she explained without looking at him in the eye.

Sasuke facepalmed. "Idiot. You should stay with us, we're literally the only people you've got,"

"Fuck!"

Sasuke winced. The kids might hear.

"Kaito's run off to the sand village. He says he found true love but she's probably out for our family money. Hinata's just a mean sensei and you are into bondage and my mother is a loose woman. My whole family sucks," Kokoro complained.

"Well. We're the only one you have," Mitsuyo said.

"I know, don't make it worse!" she sighed.

And just like that, Kokoro began living with him. He was worried about Someina and also annoyed of Kokoro but she proved to be a great errand girl when she wasn't bitching.

But she bitched a lot.

* * *

End Chapter


	47. Reports

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 46-  
Reports

* * *

Panicked and hurt, Hinata went to the graveyard.

Too many shinobi die for them all to have a grave... This place would literally be filled, bodies piled and morbidly stacked atop of one another to compensate for the overflow of death. So they put names on one huge tombstone, those who are heroes.

It's quite disturbing.

Bodies are never brought back to Konoha but Neji saved her and Naruto... A hero. She felt that same, aching guilt that never got small enough to disappear. Death touches people but Hinata gets punched by every death...

She roamed the graveyard until she stopped meters from the tombstone of her brother.

Another person paid their respects and had flowers laid there.

It was Rock Lee and a small child with the same sharp almond eyes, bowl cut hair and- no green jumpsuit. A sheen of sweat glistened on Rock Lee's chiseled body. His building arm muscles were exposed due to his insane workout schedule. His dark pants contrasted his green shirt, also what the child sported.

His child observed Hinata for a moment then nudged his father.

Lee looked up and squinted. A rice farmer hat hid his thick bristly brows and he crouched before the grave she hasn't seen in years.

Hinata saw him as passionate and fierce, never calm and peaceful. He's looking like a middle-aged man tending to the graves of fallen friends.

A bucket, a sponge and the citrus smell of pomegranates wafted to her nose.

The usually loud and optimistic man was hesitant as the dirt crunched under his sandal as his knee turned. He looked over at her.

"Hinata... You're alive," Rock Lee said simply.

"I know it's -" _t_ _errible,_ Hinata wanted to say but Rock Lee launched from his spot and wrapped his arms around her body, twirling her around.

His child blinked at her, eyes sharp with curiosity.

He exuded happiness. "Hyuuga Hinata- alive, another companion I have yet to lose! You're here with the vigor of youth and life," he half-yelled, excited.

As she was squeezed and hugged, she was shocked at the embrace. Rock Lee whooped cheers and stories of hope and encouragement to her. He was genuinely happy to see her. Even though she deceived everyone and their partners for five years. She didn't feel awful. This was the warmest reception she's gotten since... since never from Rock Lee, whom she never speaks to.

He noticed her unsteady breathing and how she was essentially frozen in his light yet tight grip.

He set her down and winked at her. "I knew you were going to push through," he reached over and squeezed her shoulder. His thick wrists smelled of soap and lilies.

Hinata blinked, the pull of tears rearranging her guts. "Thank you," she whispered thinly.

"For what?" he pulled back, at a respectable distance.

Not being mad. Everyone is mad at her and she's so angry. She doesn't want to be angry anymore, Kami. The pain in the back of her throat was too much and she couldn't articulate her words or feelings.

Just then, she felt the hug of his son on her leg, his grip filled with recognition.

Her heart nearly broke and she looked at the child.

"This is Metal Lee," Rock Lee chuckled. "He knows your photos. Tenten showed it to him every once in a while,"

Smiling brightly, Metal Lee laughed against her knee.

"Rock Lee... Tenten? Congratulations," Hinata asked. A blush found his cheeks and she laughed. "Evidence of your marriage is this... little cute one, isn't it?"

Metal Lee liked the compliment and his father nodded, smiling lightly. Metal Lee pushed away and tugged on her arm to show him the grave Neji... Neji's grave and a breath caught in her throat. It was so well kept. Damn it. Her emotions were everywhere. She missed him.

For once, tears didn't threaten her eyes... Her gaze dropped to the grass below them and she caressed his name.

"Neji," she whispered, full of pain and suffering.

In her voice was a smile. A little one. The engraved character was smooth not caked with dirt or dust. Flowers decorated the slab of stone and it gleamed with careful care and love.

 _You are so loved by many,_ my brother, she thought. She stepped back, at a safe distance.

"I miss him too," Rock Lee said.

"Hm..." she paused, a strange bittersweet taste in her mouth. "I never got over it,"

She looked at the sky. It's so wide and blue. Breezes carried away fading clouds and birds flew and it was indicative of something but she didn't know.

It was so well-disposed, this sunny, hot afternoon with the starting signs of winter soon. These lovely afternoons wherein Neji would practice with her. Wars and corruption ravaged his mind and Konoha yet she's seeing the life and spirit of Konoha here. There is no rush. It's noiseless and the air is clean...

Neji loved this weather. She never stopped thinking about it. About him. She never stopped being angry, either. She felt the stillness of everything affect her mood.

Nejj stayed still all the time because he was peaceful. She remembered his death like it was yesterday. All he wanted for her was to live, unburdened and free.

She missed Neji at every moment of every single day. She stopped missing him after every breath, every blink of an eye and every time she felt her own heartbeat. She began cherishing him, though. She cherished her mother in the same way. She loved them endlessly.

"Will we ever?" Rock Lee asked.

"Perhaps... Maybe not," Hinata concluded. That remains an unchanging constant; how much she loved him. "I want to say how I'm doing... That I'm doing well,"

"He probably knows. Why else would the sun smile, shining so brightly upon us?" Rock Lee chuckled.

She stared at the sun. It did seem a little more radiant than usual. _Clouds were non-existent so he could see us better,_ she thought with a chuckle. Were they deluded or hopeful?

It made her laugh, a sound she's seldom heard at a place like this. She's seen so much, lived so much and he's here. He's fine, maybe the wind is whispering. He's pacific. It didn't fill her with guilt... Would he like for her to live like this, happy and healthy? Very much so.

She liked remembering, not giving into the pain. Happy memories should be everlasting.

"Neji... bragged about you in our youth," Rock Lee said. His voice was deep and low as it should be when saying something so serious. "He was very proud of you,"

The sudden confession made her stop breathing.

Her pain usually throbs like a second heartbeat but it echoed into the depths of her free soul. This moment and stillness are so significant, that she's unsure if she's alright. She knows he loves her. She knows that. She never heard if he was proud of her.

"He did?"

"Yeah. All the time. Despite not showing emotion, he was your biggest fan,"

The moment of significance passes and for once, she's alright. She breathes out, years of doubt and regret. Thank Kami. "It doesn't hurt..." she admitted. "Thinking of him... thinking it's not my fault,"

"I don't think anyone blames you but yourself... Hinata," Rock Lee said softly.

She bit her lips, nervous. "Does Tenten...?" Blame her?

"Never," he was quick in his response.

Oh... Maybe Hinata's developing theory was completely wrong but Tenten must be angry. For some reason, Hinata felt empty, plain with relief. Everything's flowing out of her, steady. Steady.

"Sometimes, I think Neji wants another round, he is my eternal rival," Rock Lee said.

Hinata laughed, feeling all the memories. "Eternal best friend, you mean,"

"That too," Lee nodded.

Getting angry will change nothing. Nothing changes his death. She has to be okay. She will learn to be okay.

"I have always come around here to say how sorry I am..." Hinata started.

"You mustn't-" Rock Lee protested.

"Yes... I mustn't. I avoided the grave because I should feel sorry. But there is honor in sacrifice and not living... would be a waste of his sacrifice. I've never been here... not to apologize but to thank him,"

Her mother's death made her question everything about hope and Neji helped her understand the meaning of hope. She kept herself so busy... with work, healing, books, research... but she paused to think of him in between all those moments.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, Neji," she murmured.

She felt the heat spike up, in acknowledgment of her confession.

"It's okay to take time to heal. You're okay. You will succeed in your own time," Rock Lee said gently. "We will succeed in our own time,"

She felt him cross his arms beside her and pointed to her own grave, beside Neji's. It's strange, to see her tombstone when she's not dead. She liked that she was reunited with Neji but it hollowed her out that a clone Akuna-oo-sama selfishly killed was in her place.

Lee noticed her perturbed expression and the way she gulped at the tombstone. He nudged her and said, "We couldn't find the body after it was taken three years ago... We should take it down,"

She furrowed her brow. There's nobody? She will ask the Kage... In the meantime, she will avenge her brother. She will avenge him by living a full life. The life they could have... would have had together.

Metal Lee broke them out of their memories by crunching on the food his father brought. Metal Lee tugged on her arm, offering food.

"Care to lunch?" Rock Lee asked Hinata kindly.

"I wouldn't mind," Hinata said and took the snack.

They've left the graveyard and for once, she didn't look back or feel crushed with longing. The sun dimpled and shone a bit brighter as Rock Lee, his son and Hinata shared a small lunch of Rock Lee's and Neji's favorite pass time food; sushi and dried soba noodles.

As she remained silent and they had father and son time on a nearby bench, she realized that she wasn't as jaded. As sad. Plagued with grief. She wanted to be consumed by this melody of a feeling. She wanted it all to consume her. She loved it so much.

She's okay.

She will succeed in her own time. For Neji's life and death reconstructed her and tore her apart but she can be remade within acceptance as well.

That's what he would have wanted.

* * *

It was colder out. Autumn was upon them but after a long soak in a waterfall Neji and her visited often and thinking she was remade, she returned home.

Or so she thought.

Just as she was about to call for the kids, she realized that the door frame of their motel was splintered and the door was gone. She immediately brought out her sword, picking up slivers and pieces of summoned metal to follow her through the hallways.

Just as she was about to attack or do more reconnaissance, she spotted Sasuke sighing and holding a bucket of what looked to be... bricks of their former door.

"What happened to our door?" Hinata questioned, nervous. She hoped the kids hadn't fought too much.

"Karin," he sighed.

Karin must have disabled the protection seals she put up. Hinata sighed. What would make Karin do that?

"I don't understand why you invite her to our house, ocha," he grumbled, muttering curses.

"She's our friend," she reminded him firmly. She looked at the debris and chaos. Someina would never allow the motel to be this way. She's somewhat of a neat freak.

Hinata frowned. "Why hasn't Someina cleaned this up?"

Sasuke stiffened.

Hinata's tied up friend caught her attention. Hinata looked over to see Mitsuyo tied up in the corner of the room.

"Why is she tied up?" Hinata gasped.

Mitsuyo's mouth was taped over and Sasuke was perfectly fine with that. Sasuke set down the bucket.

He stretched his fingers, picking at the bandages. "Kokoro."

Hinata connected the dots. "Oh. Wait- why is Kokoro in our house?"

"Protection against Orochimaru. You getting married?"

"No. My father made a ruse to get my attention. If you... ask and we go through it, then maybe I will say yes,"

One eyebrow hiked to his hairline. "Maybe?" he asked lowly.

She set her sword down. "What happened between you and Karin? You hurt her,"

He sighed. "I stabbed her... End of story,"

His black eye was deep and charred with regret and guilt.

"Karin loved you! She would have given up everything to be with you, just to watch the years go by with you and you hurt her! She's our friend. My friend. She helped us in so many ways. She helped you! And you stabbed her."

"I don't hurt the ones I love anymore, Hinata," he snapped sharply. "But... you know those villains in the manga Benjiro reads? That was me,"

"Those are fictional characters hurting fake drawings. That doesn't transcend what you did. I still can't believe you did it!"

"I can't explain every wrongdoing I've done... in that mindset," he whispered. "It was a dark day, before the war. She was on team Taka and I told her she was useless... A hostage situation. Something like that and... I needed to get to someone else, maybe Naruto or Kakashi, to kill them... I misjudged everything. I haven't apologized. I think I tried to hurt Sakura. Maybe I did. It was a blur of hurt covering my conscious. My need for revenge overwhelmed me with bad judgment and... questionable things. It was like a blight or something. I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't want to hurt anyone,"

"You do some questionable things... A violent, violent man..."

They were quiet while he watched her face composedly. He didn't seem lucid when he was sixteen. He was near a madman, the enemy of Naruto. Surprisingly, almost an enemy of hers as well.

"If you follow my sins, you'll see my mistakes... You'll think less of me," he let out a shaky breath. "You already do,"

She sighed. "I don't think that's possible. When I see you, your eyes and your soul, I see rubies and amethysts. Only, those things. You, I told you I'd never go rogue on you," she added, "I've done... terrible things too,"

She swallowed and thought about the missions the ANBU forced her to do to test her loyalty to the Kage. Her stomach lurched. So much death and delay in death by torture. Burning down villages. Tracking down murderers. Killing innocent. Though Kumo is peaceful within its walls and barriers of mountains, it does have a reputation of being the most merciless and ruthless of the five great nations.

The country of deceit and power, the Raikage said before dispatching her on gory, stomach curdling missions. Sasuke lied a lot but it's in his nature but that doesn't justify anything. Manipulation and detachment was his go-to dealing mechanism... She still loved him...

"I'm not good like you," he said.

"You know, you're better. We're all ethically compromised," Hinata whispered. "We've sinned and forgotten morales, as shinobi... The old you is someone I would never recognize. You're so different. So happy," she finished. She forgets that even he, the love of her life, is capable of great evil.

"Understandable," he whispered. A mildly reflective look on his face. "I never had to be... truthful, together with someone, give my all to someone until you came around. I'll tell you everything you need to know,"

"Just when I think I know everything about you... something like this comes up," she whispered. "It's..."

"A can of worms, isn't it?"

"A treasure box, actually," she corrected him. "Not everything in a treasure trove is gold, you know? It's hard to trust you when you do these things,"

"You don't trust me?" he asked, voice full of hurt and disbelief.

She put her hands on his shoulders. "I do. My trust is always there. I just think you should tell me all of it," she said. She pressed her forehead to his, sighing. "I would forgive you, even if you did the unspeakable... Unless it comes to the kids which even then, is impossible,"

"Gut me like a fish if anything happens to 'em," he chuckled but there was a serious undertone.

"My pleasure," she whispered.

"Though I won't, wouldn't ever dream of it unless I were possessed by the strongest jutsu in all of eternity, leave me if I hurt you," he said slowly. "Leave me."

She laughed at his serious expression. "I wouldn't let you go, even if I tried. Would you let me?"

"Would you stay if I accidentally ruined you?"

Hinata thought for a moment. She would. He didn't even need her to confirm it. The grim expression on his face showed his regret. He pushed the hair out of her eyes. Whenever he wants to apologize, he brushes strands of hair away from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

"Wouldn't you?" she asked.

"I thought I lost you, just for a moment," he said, the look on his face a cross between relief and brokenness.

"But I'd come back to you,"

"You'll forgive me for it, later," He looked serious and pulled her to his chest. "If I die, promise me you'll move on,"

Ready to argue, Hinata opened her mouth. Suddenly, she heard a scream. Then two identical, shrill screams full of anguish.

Danger.

"Kaaaa-sann!" she heard one of her boys scream.

"Sasuke! Hinata- come quickly!" she heard- Kokoro scream.

In moments, Hinata and Sasuke both rushed to the source of the screams.

There was sobbing and crying intertwined with those hollers and howels. The room was cramped and small.

The twins, on a bed they cuddled on with blood from their eyes. Taiyo and Kokoro were hunched over the twins. Benjiro was across the room, on another bed with a groggy expression.

As soon as Taiyo saw Hinata, he let out another scream and Sasuke accessed the situation.

Sasuke turned to Kokoro while Hinata trudged over to the twins. Sasuke looked at Kokoro with his rinnegan.

He lifted his hand, using something to levitate her in the air. She was smashed against the wall with her hands clawing frantically at her neck.

"What did you do?!" Sasuke growled.

"No... _thing_ ," she struggled out, legs kicking while suspended in the air.

Hinata saw the twins writhing in pain with blood dripping from their left eyes. The eye that has been hurting for months. She will kill Kokoro if she did something. The twins were so oblivious to her because of their pain. Hinata summoned a flashlight and sent chakra through both twins. It's the chakra in their eyes. She was formulating strategies of how to help them and all the sedatives she needed.

Taiyo latched onto Hinata's leg and whispered, " Ka-san, what's happening to them?!"

She hated to think what she thinks it is. "Taiyo, baby, what happened? Did Kokoro do anything?" she asked, trying to get some info.

Taiyo shook his head, his wide blue eyes brimmed with tears. "Kokoro was in the bathroom and Ben and I were asleep! I don't- I don't know what's happening," he sputtered, to bury himself in Hinata's safety. "Do something, please!"

"Taiyo, love, back up so Ka-san could work," Hinata said lightly.

She needed Someina. It would be great to have her in the room.

Benjiro noticed the direness of the situation and ran over to Hinata, trying to pry Taiyo off of her. "We gotta let her work, Taiyo!"

Kokoro's skin was turning blue as her eyes were bloodshot red. She went into a violent spur of coughs and jerks of her limbs.

Sasuke dropped Kokoro. She was boneless when she slumped on the ground. Hinata sent a surge of chakra through the ground to help Kokoro through her violent coughing fit. Hinata yelled at Sasuke to get the kids out. He did as she said and Hinata gave the twins propofol.

They stopped that demonic screeching. It was difficult but Hinata immediately got a flashlight and checked Hiromitsu's left eye. Color... It was purple. Oh, my Kami...

Trembling, she verified Amarante's left orb- damn it. Black.

Oh... No. She knew it.

* * *

Hinata paced as they were in the waiting room. The floor crawled with news journalists, ANBU, and high ranking doctors. They were outside of the public eye and the operation room the doctors were in.

In a row of chairs Sasuke, Kokoro, Mitsuyo, Taiyo and Benjiro sat. Hinata walked around, nerves jumping and posing with urgency.

Hinata was anxious about the conversation she just had with Sasuke niggling around.

 _Hinata pulled Sasuke away for a few moments, through the haze of worry and chaos, to talk about Hiroki or her eager brother-in-law._

 _Hinata crossed her arms, irritated. "There's something wrong with Hiroki-"_

 _"Who?" Sasuke squinted his eyes._

 _"My sustenance depends on you... and Hanabi and the kids. Hanabi's sustenance is named Hiroki -a Hyuuga she's engaged to- who makes me uncomfortable and on guard,"_

 _"What happened?"_

 _Hinata gave him some different encounters and he was shaking with laughter._

 _"Hinata, he was flirting with you," he said, chuckling a bit. "I would if I weren't currently with you or he wants to bond or have a sister as great as you,"_

 _Her face burned. "That's the opposite of bonding," she hissed. "He wants to be a Kage! He wants me in second in command 'to slit the throats of our enemies'. He kissed my hand and said we shall talk again. He wanted his lips to get burnt by my Chidori when I wanted to be let alone and he's just strange. That's all, he's strange and ambitious,"_

 _"Oh,"_

 _"It definitely wasn't flirting. He was being vindictive and snakelike!"_

 _Sometimes, he doesn't take her seriously. He kissed her cheek as an apology and wrapped his arms around her as reassurance. "I will keep an eye on him, don't worry. We'll report him to Kakashi if he's too much of a threat,"_

 _"Thank you," she said, hugging him back. She's so scared around Hiroki for some reason._

 _"If he makes any more attempts, I will kick his ass," he whispered. Hinata nodded and held him firmly. Eventually, he said, "Let's go back to the waiting room and wait on the twins, alright?"_

 _She nodded._

Mitsuyo was petting a very awake Taiyo. Taiyo hasn't really looked at her or ducked away whenever Hinata looked at him. She guesses it's about the stress but it hurt her all the same.

The twins have new dojutsu! They might bleed out to death. Benjiro already has their problem with his senjutsu and now they have new eyes! This is so bad. This is so bad.

They took the twins to the only person they knew would help; Tsunade. Hinata idly wondered if Sakura would be the one she would run to in case of a medical emergency. Probably. In another life.

Mitsuyo followed Hinata with her concerned gaze. "My dear, you age when you worry. You'll be one hundred by tomorrow,"

"Well okay! Tsunade-sensei's supposed to be finished with her examinations by now, isn't she?" Hinata asked her family.

"Trust in your sensei," Mitsuyo whispered, stiff in her chair.

Hinata wanted to but the outcome of what happened to the twins is death. What if the two react negatively? What if they go blind? What if... Her mind went wild and she shook her head.

"Tsunade is the best medical-nin of all time. She will be sure to produce good results," Mitsuyo said.

"The kids could do gentle fist jutsu and were extraordinary with chakra control but now they both have a sharingan and a byakugan! They are already in so much danger!" Hinata protested.

"You anticipated this, my dear," she said softly.

Benjiro was asleep in Sasuke's arms and he snored lightly, shifting a bit. Sasuke was as still as a statue in his spot. He closed his eyes and pretended to be motionless. Kokoro's pressed at the bruises on her neck, glaring at Sasuke. She said nothing otherwise. Earlier, Mitsuyo snapped at her daughter for speaking about the twins.

Sasuke cracked an eye open and sighed. "I didn't kill you so stop whining, Kokoro,"

Kokoro crossed her arms. "You didn't have to choke me, dirt-bag!" Kokoro hissed.

"What else would I have suspected? You are open to hating the sharingan so much that you hate the very sight of the eyes and what they mean. It's disgraceful. You are the perfect candidate for such a crime," Sasuke drawled.

Kokoro's jaw dropped. "The twins are basically like my cousins! Why would I harm my cousins?"

"There should never be any reason for you to commit such a crime. However, you are a loose cannon. You do remember that I do not know anything about your person aside from the hate you give to Uchiha," he said.

That seemed to shut her up. Kokoro huffed and turned her chair away.

Behind her, the hallway door opened a crack and Hinata was so out of it, she perceived it as a danger. Hinata threw a lance of senbon as she turned around. It was only Shizune. A little older and wary but her all the same.

"I'm so sorry -" Hinata cried, covering her mouth with her hands. Her nerves are everywhere.

"Hinata-" Shizune said and ran up to her old student, embracing her tightly.

Hinata smiled but felt something break in her. Did Shizune solely come out here to tell her that the twins died? Her heart burned. No. No. She would be crying. Hinata would know, just by the temperature of Shizune's chakra.

"Did something bad happen?" Hinata asked Shizune.

Shizune shook her head. "No," she released Hinata enough and grabbed her hands, squeezing. "Not at all. She's checking them out. I just wanted to see you. I wanted to know if the rumors were true. You are alive and healthy. Tsunade-sama rejoices. I rejoice,"

The smell of soap and antiseptic was on Shizune's clothes and Hinata smiled. Shizune looked at those in the waiting room... The sense of mild protection and vigilance and togetherness overwhelmed her.

Shizune dark eyes darted to Hinata. "You have gotten a family. Kids, too. I cannot believe you reeled in Sasuke," Shizune said, glowering at the aforementioned man.

Sasuke gave the medical woman a breezy smile. "Hello Shizune, Miss me?"

Shizune scoffed, rolling her eyes. They seem to have bad blood. Sasuke likes tormenting Shizune... Just as the medic and the doctor were glaring at each other, Tsunade burst out of the operating room.

Hinata hasn't seen her sensei in the longest time and fought the urge to cry or squeal at seeing her idol. Her hair was tied back, golden and luscious. A white coat hung off of her gorgeous body and she still looked like a woman in her twenties when she was pushing fifty-something.

She looked oddly proud while the others looked depressed and anxious or numb. Tsunade noticed their nervous movements, their four expressions and the tension in the clean, cluttered white hallway.

"Don't look like that," she ordered. She didn't have blood on her gloves she discarded. She also had a clipboard.

Kokoro gulped and bowed. "T-Tsunade-sama, greetings,"

"And you are Kokoro?" Tsunade asked, kind.

Kokoro's eyes widened and she almost fell out of her chair. "What? You know who I am?" Kokoro asked, shocked and starstruck.

"The children of my good friends are always known," Tsunade said. She winked to Mitsuyo. "I remember those who could outdrink me,"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Hinata shook her head, remembering how her sensei drank and drank and drank some more than that.

Mitsuyo smiled, the corners of her lips pulled up. "I'll never forget that beach trip or the mission in Iwagakure,"

The pair shared a couple of giggles while Hinata looked at Shizune for an explanation. "They have many secrets from other days, other times," Shizune murmured.

Hinata nodded. It seems so. Hinata didn't care, she wanted to rush into there and caress her children. Find out their fate.

"Tsunade-sensei, what's the report?" Hinata asked.

"Ah Hinata, you look well," Tsunade grinned, a feline look in her smart eyes. "Your twins pulled through without any injuries and no signs of blindness,"

Hinata smiled, sighing in relief. Mitsuyo smiled at Taiyo. Sasuke nodded and Kokoro didn't seem so guilty. She was celebrating their survival. Hinata just wanted to cry because of the catharsis and laugh because of how worried she was. They're strong.

Tsunade gave Hinata the chart and began speaking animatedly. "Hiromitsu and Amarante Uchiha each have a sharingan and a byakugan. There hasn't been a child in history with both eyes. Both are deadly. Both are paramount. Both could kill them because of how coveted those eyes are in all of its rarity," she said seriously, her eyes skirting their faces. She smirked and crossed her arms, her lab coat crinkling with the motion.

Everything checked out. Hinata handed the chart back to Tsunade, beaming.

"Dangers may come and go but I know you will protect them," Tsunade looked at Sasuke then at Hinata who was nodding fiercely.

"We all will," Mitsuyo said pointedly staring at Kokoro who nodded quickly.

"Sasu? Are Hiro and Ama okay?" Taiyo asked in a small voice.

Sasuke nodded and Tsunade said, "They're coming home with you,"

"They're okay because of aunty Tsunade," Mitsuyo added helpfully.

He sprung out of Mitsuyo's lap to hug Tsunade. Tsunade smiled, patting the boy's hair. "What's your name?" Tsunade asked Taiyo, who was grinning.

"Uchiha Taiyo," he said slowly. Tsunade then fished a lollipop out of her pocket and tossed it over to him. Taiyo unwrapped it after looking at Hinata for confirmation.

Hinata sucked in a breath. "Taiyo-love, you just had lunch," she said lightly, hesitant.

Sasuke chuckled. "Let the kid have his sweets,"

Taiyo gave her a wary look and Hinata nodded. Taiyo took the lollipop and relished it while Hinata noted to ask for some treats to spoil the kids. Taiyo went back to Sasuke and sat beside him.

Hinata stood beside Shizune and Tsunade like so many times before in surgery.

"History suggests wrong," Tsunade said to Sasuke.

Sasuke's cheeks reddened and he nodded a contrived nod.

"Tradition was wrong too," she added.

Hinata was confused. "Huh? You both have spoken?"

"Yes. Sasuke asked me for help during your pregnancy and I made sure he took his meds," Tsunade hummed. "He drank with me a couple of times, too,"

Meds? What meds? Hinata looked at Sasuke who ducked his gaze away.

Tsunade chuckled. "History suggests that the Hyuuga hate Uchiha because of their political status and bloodied hands and beliefs... History also suggests Hyuuga are homebound to Konoha and are destined to meet, marry and birth Hyuuga within the confines of these walls and their district. There are no fringes in either clans,"

"History never suggested a Hyuuga on the fringes, one that an Uchiha would marry," Shizune said quietly.

"I guess you make your own demands... and live with those choices. Alive, living," Tsunade then reached over to Hinata and pulled her into a tight hug. "It would be a shame if I lost you and your kindred ways, my student," Tsunade whispered into Hinata's hair after kissing her forehead.

Hinata laughed into her embrace. "Thank you for checking if they were all right,"

"I wouldn't want them to be anything but okay. You're okay, right? I don't have to straighten the Uchiha out?" Tsunade threatened, just as she used to, just as she would have a lot if Hinata stayed.

Hinata laughed.

Shizune got in on the squeeze while Hinata wiped away the tears. She had to be strong for Benjiro and Taiyo. She will break down later, in Sasuke's arms. She looked at Sasuke and they went to see the kids. Their kids. Their responsibility.

* * *

 _Evening. 9 o'clock._

Sasuke left right when they came back to the motel. He said he had to look for someone and he left before she could clarify who it was. Kokoro and Mitsuyo were in the living room, yelling and talking in low voices every now and then, switching when the topic struck up an argument, which was often.

She was just outside of Taiyo's and Benjiro's small room. Benjiro's was in dreamland, sleeping. Taiyo was looking at a scroll, sad and focused. His eyes were piercingly pale blue and clear when he is focused. No ripples or fog.

He used a flashlight and stared at the scroll, oblivious to his surroundings.

Hinata rapped a knuckle on the door. "Taiyo-love?" she said gently, not to wake Benjiro or scare Taiyo.

Taiyo saw her, clicked the flashlight off and burrowed himself under the blue covers of his bed. She frowned and went over to the bed, moving slowly.

"Taiyo, would you like to come out?" Hinata asked.

He shook his head, face still hidden.

"Why don't you look at me? Did I do something wrong, my dear?" Hinata sighed. He shook his head. "Then why don't you want to spend time with me? You barely look at me and I want to know if something or someone is bothering you,"

He poked his head out of the covers and his lower lip trembled, eyes wet with tears. "I'm a big burden or bother to you and Sasu!" he exclaimed, not looking at her.

"Never, ever think you're inconvenient for me. You are not a bother, you're a welcomed son to me," Hinata said slowly.

He sat up and sighed. "I called you 'Ka-san' without meaning to," he said, arms folding around his legs and white hanging hair hiding his shamed expression.

Hinata nodded gently. "If you are not comfortable with it, you can stop, I'll love you all the same and still take care of you the same,"

He gave her two quick looks. "I want to call you Ka-san because you've been one for a long time. I can't remember Mama because I have a new one,"

Hinata reached out and carded her fingers through his mane, cupping his cheek and smiling lightly. "It is my pleasure to have you around, Taiyo," she whispered.

He reached up to the hand caressing his face and squeezed her wrist three times. "Me too. It's just when I have a Ka-san, they leave or die or do bad things. I thought all children were loved equally,"

Hinata stiffened. "I will never leave you. Sasuke will never leave you. We are here, we choose you, alright? Nothing bad will happen to us as long as we stay careful and you have to believe that,"

"Yeah but Mama said that and look at her now- _gone_ and doing bad things!"

"What makes you think she does bad things?" Hinata popped an eyebrow up.

He shrugged, looking small and scared. "I hear what you and Mitsu and Sasu say 'bout her. She's not a good person... She's what you and Sasu fight against. I want to... protect you all. I still wanna look for her but she's gone, her head focused on something other than me..."

Hinata wiped away a rolling tear. She forgot that pain he carried around. He felt pain like Sasuke does, it's visceral and forever.

"Do you regret me and Ben? We weren't here from your stomach and that annoys you, right? We're here for no good reason and you regret me..." he said, burying his hands in his face and shaking with tears. He looked up suddenly and wrapped his arms around her neck, locked on like a vise. "Don't hate me for calling you Ka-san,"

He was sobbing, uncontrolled and desperate.

"I'd sooner break the moon than hate you, my love," she hugged him and rocked him. "I couldn't ever hate you... Never,"

"It hurts to think of Mama," he wailed quietly. Whereas Benjiro would be an atomic bomb, Taiyo was as quiet as summer rain.

 _Taiyo... I didn't know how much pain was in your heart... I hate you Kaiya, so much,_ she thought.

"Taiyo, it's okay... It's alright... Baby, I want you, okay? You are wonderful, I could never regret you or Ben, alright? We're here forever, you're my child, alright? Nothing could tear you away from me, alright? Despite you not coming from my stomach, you are my heart, you and Ben really are a part of me,"

Taiyo released his grip around her neck just enough to lean back and look at her. "You don't regret me?" he asked.

"Never," Hinata said, voice catching in her throat so she tried again. "Never,"

"Never ever, ever, ever?" he asked, teary-eyed and sad.

"Never times infinity. I love you, times infinity," she whispered and he touched foreheads with her. "You know that? Never forget my love,"

"What if I forget when I am a hundred?"

"Then I'll remind you every day,"

"What if I can't hear you?"

"I'll scream or do Morse code, do you know Morse code?" she asked. He shook his head. "I'll teach you..."

"I'll learn it," he nodded to himself. He met her eyes, sad. "Every day?"

"Every single day, you're emphatically mine and emphatically loved by your brothers and sister,"

He nodded into the action. "Ben... Hiro and Ana... an' Sasu loves me tremendously. I thought I was your doom... You love me times infinity, this is nice," he sighed.

"Having you here, as my son is nice, isn't it?" she said honestly.

"Yes... It really is," he told her and hugged her again, not so frantic and worried.

He just wanted to be held. After he calmed down and stopped clinging to her, Hinata laid down. He was tucked into her side as they looked at the scroll together.

"Why don't you sleep, my dear?" she asked.

"I can't sleep till I hear the rain," he admitted.

"We'll stay up til it rains, alright?"

He nodded, delighted. Laughing, laughing and listening until it rained.

* * *

 _Midnight._

Mitsuyo and Kokoro left, to do something and she felt alone in the motel. Sasuke wasn't back yet and Someina wasn't here either.

After Taiyo fell asleep, Hinata went to the twin's rooms and eyed the bandages on their faces. Every now and then, she would send soothing chakra to their channels to help them. She checked their temperature and made sure none of them kicked. They've been through worse.

They're fine. They're fine. They're fine.

Someone- _Sasuke,_ was coming in through the window, and Hinata shook her head. "Couldn't you be normal and go through the door?" Hinata asked.

"We don't have a door anymore," he said, probably smirking.

"You shall pass,"

"You could be very fickle, ocha,"

"You still have me here, right? You don't care, do you?"

"I don't but fickle women don't care for carefree, hot men like me,"

She elbowed him because he was looking over her, his head resting on the crown of her head.

"I would tell you to hush up but... you're wasting my breath," she smiled.

"I don't, 'cause I take your breath away," he joked.

She laughed. "You're cheery today... Well. Now..."

"I punched Orochimaru," he nodded.

That's why he was out.

"Oh. That seems reason enough," she said lowly then she frowned. "I thought you would slap him for me,"

"Doesn't a punch suffice, ocha?" he mumbled, laughing.

"I think it does. The kids would love to hear your voice and laugh but they'll come around," She looked back at the twins. "I know so,"

"They're precious," Sasuke said in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She melted into it. She cherished it.

"Sometimes... I think we did the worst thing in the world by giving them our bloodlines... Other times, I think we gave them a gift," Hinata said lowly, tracing the thick veins in his hands.

His palms are calloused but the back of his hand was smooth.

"We gave them a future. They maybe won't become great heroes but maybe they will be champions of the Hyuuga and Uchiha or they will prolong their own lines. They will live until old age and that is more than what a lot of us get," he told her gently.

She's never thought about it like that. "We fought for them to have this age of peace... and for old age between us," Hinata said.

"Hn. Old age... isn't a faraway dream,"

She turned around and reached up. "I can't wait to see the story of us written in the lines of your face, our history, seen and read and loved," she told him, tracing the curve of his cheekbones.

"You're lovely, did you know that? Mine... did you know that?"

"I do but I am... not lovely. I hurt a lot of people, Sasuke... Sakura wouldn't even look at me,"

"Did she say something rude?" Sasuke asked, confused. Hinata nodded, not looking at him directly. "Then it's justified,"

Maybe. She still felt bad but that went away when she kissed him, slow and steady, tasting him and loving him.

She whispered her words against his lips. "We have to tell my father that his one Hyuuga sun granddaughter has your eyes."

"Yeah," he said and instead kissed her. He pulled back and eyed her. "You spoke to him?"

"I yelled at him. Mostly. Something like that. He's claiming he's a shinobi afraid of love and I believe him,"

"Do you think he's better?"

"He had a heart attack and saw my mother and they had a talk. Like he was a moon with the brighter parts on the other side of him. The kindness in him made me believe that I was talking to both parents but there was only one. Only him,"

"And about your sister?" he asked, pleasantly.

"Surprisingly kind. She's different," Hinata laughed and ducked her head, giggling a bit. "She asked about our sex life... How it was, was it nice..." she faltered, blushing from the way he was devouring her up with his eyes.

"What did you say?" he rasped, his hands lowering and squeezing her ass. He knew where to touch, lick and bite to make her fall apart into ecstasy.

It elicited a throaty moan from her as he rocked into her core but they were clothed.

"It was amazing..." she whispered and his teeth raked over the vein pulsing in her neck.

He trailed kisses up her collarbone and then swept her off of her feet and took her to the living room. Once they collapsed on the chair, Hinata straddling Sasuke's lap, his large manly hands gripping her waist. She trailed her hands closer to the belt he always wore and he breathed hard, still kissing her but allowing her to have her way with him.

"You really wanna go now? With no door?" he asked after breaking away from Hinata's wandering fingers and waiting lips.

"There are seals and Someina'll fix it for me,"

"Ah. About that..." Sasuke said, sitting back and sighing. "Someina... went to the dark side and was given a bargain, your life for the life of her sister. She's with Kakashi and Ibiki right about now. Being interrogated,"

She jumped off of his lap, doing her shirt back up and crossing her arms. "Seriously? You thought to tell me now?"

"I didn't know how to!" he exploded. "I wanted it less than you did and Orochimaru wouldn't talk. It was a tricky situation-"

He was cut off by the sounds of her breaking right there and then. Her flinging herself into his arms and crying out a plethora of bad, bad feelings.

Instead of being shocked, he held her tightly and rocked her until she calmed down like a husband would do. Like the husband she loved would do.

* * *

 _October 3rd. Morning._

The kids were loud in the living room, laughing at some show.

 ** _To Sasuke,_**

 ** _I am hosting a dinner with friends and family alike in the Hokage residence tomorrow. You are the only family invited. Be there._**

 ** _P. S It starts at 7:50. Don't be late._**

 ** _On purpose._**

 ** _-Kakashi._**

Be there. Kakashi was always aggressive just not in a detectable way. Now, he's an asshole.

And don't be late. Prick... Kakashi was _always,_ _consistently_ late when Sasuke was a genin.

Sasuke just got the letter from one of Kakashi's messenger mutts who Hinata petted and gave the dog turkey bacon. The summon ate it although it was turkey bacon. A feat even Sasuke hates doing.

Sasuke crumpled up the letter after sighing. Hinata wasn't angry but she was cautious and sad. Sad tears mottled her dark eyelashes, looking like diamonds tangled up with shadows.

She felt betrayal as a wound that never healed.

Sasuke knew betrayal as a push to the ground. The difference between her and Sasuke was that Sasuke was trained, made for getting up and walking away. Hinata tended to everyone else's wounds before noticing her bleeding knees.

The next five days were rough for the family. Hinata found out about Someina trying to kill her and now this. This lunch.

Kokoro tried to replace Someina but it wasn't working. Kokoro dropped things, told off-hand and off-color jokes that made Hinata upset.

Despite Sasuke reminding her constantly, Kokoro was just unpleasant and Hinata was her teacher. There was this need for Kokoro to prove herself to Hinata, this inferiority that was always there.

Hinata hung out with her sister and talked with Ino while Mitsuyo and Sasuke discussed plans for the new and improved Uchiha district.

Hinata was annoyed and lost, honestly hating Orochimaru and Someina at the same time. Hinata tried to find Orochimaru, to talk to him but Orochimaru fled the country or was taken Sasuke didn't know. He was somewhere the Uchiha wasn't.

"Someina... she's probably out by now," Kokoro said, looking at Hinata with a lined mouth that would be a smile if she tried harder. "I think, no- I know so,"

Hinata sighed.

Mitsuyo chuckled. "If you know Someina is alive, you must not know Konoha," Mitsuyo shrugged, nursing her own cranberry juice.

"Drink your cranberry juice," Sasuke threw a sharp glare at Mitsuyo.

She shrugged. "Fine."

Sasuke went beside Hinata at the stove and nudged her hip, easing the metal utensil from her grip. It was warm in his hand.

"Kakashi wouldn't betray me like that. I would kill him," he promised.

Hinata didn't seem eased. The metal utensil levitated from his grip and into her hand. Hm. She's using that jutsu a lot now, weird.

Mitsuyo shrugged. "I would too but it's been five days and they don't allow her to see us, her family, I think the worst has occurred,"

Kokoro wrinkled her nose. "Maybe Kozakura is... right,"

Mitsuyo froze when her daughter's words landed on her. Kokoro agreed with her mother? Unheard of. They were getting along more these days. They were planning to meet Kaito, Kokoro's bother, in Suna...

He focused on his girl, watching her carefully. "Hinata... Kakashi offered to give, uh, you and I a spot on the clan council with all the clan heads. He wanted me to ask you... if you wanted to be at a dinner with him at his house,"

"What time does it start at?" Hinata tilted her head.

Sasuke hesitated and thought back to the letter;

 **P. S It starts at 7:50. Don't be late.**

 **On _purpose._**

"Uh, a mere 8:30," Sasuke shrugged.

"Okay to the council spot but the twins need more rest," Hinata protested. "We need to stay home and tend to them,"

Just then, the magic of the twins' voices and laughs rocked into the kitchen. The twins have woken up the day after their check up with Tsunade. Hinata was a smotherer for affection and care. Sasuke was sure they were fine, if not with more energy than before.

Sasuke was proud of his kids, being an Uchiha was already one accomplishment but having both of the most powerful dojutsu known to shinobi-kind is just a dream come true. His bloodline is enhanced and stronger.

The twins think their eyes match their dad's and they couldn't be happier. Hinata didn't meet this new discovery with _joy,_ she was nervous and paranoid, which reminded Sasuke of himself.

A lot of himself, actually. They seem to be fine. She just wants to hide them away, which is quite okay. She doesn't want to train them, as she vehemently said two nights ago when discussing their shinobi career.

"They're Uchiha. Brilliant and resilient. Besides, Kakashi has something important to tell you,"

She shifted and watched the turkey bacon pop and cook. "Maybe... Could Rock Lee be invited?"

"Who is Rock Lee and why do you want him?" Sasuke asked, giving her a sideways glance.

She laughed, "Jealous?"

"Depends,"

It's not every day when she dropped some random guy's name. It's hard to be possessive when she's laughing and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"He's a friend on my brother's team... I saw him when I visited his grave. Opened my eyes, made me realize I wasn't guilty. I confused my guilt with my grief, isn't that dangerous?" she chuckled into his chest.

"It happens a lot more than you think," he said, thinking about himself and his exploits.

Sasuke could smell the scent of burning, rubbery eggs and turkey but let it slide. He doesn't want her too stressed.

"I want to... uh, show the kids their uncle. Suigetsu and Jugo, aren't their only family... And Neji would love them. The kids haven't even met Hanabi. I'm not sure if she wants to meet them and I am not comfortable with Hiroki in the palace," she looked up in earnest." You will definitely meet him. My father. My brother... Neji,"

The last word was laced with grief and loss but a certain joy only she could pull off. Sasuke realized she was turning the turkey over with the spatula controlled by her jutsu.

"Uh... Neji," Sasuke said, weirdly. He's never said the word before.

"You'll meet him... alright?" she said again. "Rock Lee will have more positive stories than I will. I had many great months with him whereas Lee had years with him,"

"Hinata..." Sasuke paused. That's sad. Depressing but why does he relate?

"I know... but if I didn't... Lee should have those memories," she smiled, looking like a crown of cosmos...

Lee didn't seem like a threat. Lee seems like a tool to use to heal Hinata. There is so much residual trauma from that Hyuuga horror house in all spheres of her life.

She just wanted someone who could relate to her and her brother with strings and memories and laughter with this Neji. Sasuke wouldn't get in the way of her happiness and never would. If she wanted this... he couldn't deny it.

He nodded and she was off, packing some money and away to Lee's house.

* * *

Hinata realized, half-way to Tenten's house that she had no idea where the girl resided now that they had their child. How would she invite Lee? Did it make sense to invite him when Kakashi said only their family would be there? Man, should she bring oranges? Or fish? She didn't know but she went to Konoha's vast, interconnected system of markets and vendors and people.

It smelled like fruit and green and life and the odd buzzing of neon signs rang in her ear.

Then, she saw it. Her. Under the shade of the fruit stand, testing the ripeness of the mangoes she was maybe going to buy. Hinata's kind of arch-nemesis. Karui had the red hair and the gold eyes and foul mouth. They were both doing the same thing, shopping for their presumed families.

Looking up and seeing her, Karui casually focused back on the mangoes, not completely ignoring Hinata but not acknowledging her either.

"Oh. You again," Karui said, voice plain with annoyance.

Hinata was about to ready her weapon but Karui shook her head.

"There are people here. People who would get hurt if we fought," Karui said, moving the next stand.

Hinata froze and stared at her, following her. The woman's basket was filled. Karui was womanly-looking, wearing a Konoha forehead protector, a bandana to tie back her draped gray dress. That dress was tied with a blue sash at her waist. Just like a Kumo inhabitant would.

Just like how Hinata is right now. Her blue tunic dress brushes her ankles and the gray belt around her waist reminded her of her former home. Karui's dark cafe skin and gold eyes reminded her of Someina's cat-like eyes. Maybe gold wasn't such an odd color.

"Your kid and my kid. Played together at the park about a week ago," Karui said, speaking in short, precise sentences while Hinata gritted her teeth.

Sasuke took them to the beach, which is strange because she thought she would always do that but the park is something he enjoys with fatherhood for some reason.

 _My twins take after me. They wouldn't choose Karui's child. Amarante has my softness and Sasuke's confidence,_ Hinata sighed.

"She was... a girl. Small. Has a hairclip. Pretty, probably worth more than all the jutsu in Konoha," Karui sneered but her voice was soft and low from longing. "Probably from Kumo's finest Raikage,"

"How do you know that?"

Karui tilted her hair and showed her the hairclip that was similar to the kanzashi Hinata's daughter sported. "I wanted to have one of my own and he's given me one. He gives hairclips to the women he would like to train or take on as students. So far, he's given out three but my training is over. It's just a reminder," she looked over after smiling grimly. "From the things I've heard from Omoi and Darui, you're his favorite,"

"Jealous?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"No."

Hinata tilted her head.

"After his daughter died in the war, he never opened himself up to new friendships," Karui hummed.

Hinata felt awful for the man. She didn't know. He hasn't told her. She hoped she helped.

Noting the glassy look in Hinata's eyes, Karui smiled faintly. "He's fine now... because of you, I guess," Karui shrugged and perked up, a smirk curling her lip. "Your child... she stared at me like that,"

Hinata flitted her eyes away and stood taller. "Like what?" Hinata asked.

"Like you do. Like you are. Trying to figure out my thoughts by staring and staring," Karui snapped. Karui spoke despite Hinata's frown. "Your kid also had pretty Byakugan eyes like her mother's with sharingan father nearby, looking like an awkward, deadly owl," she chuckled.

Hinata paused and found herself disarmed by that last quip. "He could, could he?" Hinata noticed the ring and laughed. "Akimichi, right? Why would you corrupt Choji?"

Anger flashed in the copper specs of her yellow eyes. "I don't think telling him he's handsome at his weight and not minding his weight is _corruption._ He's actually quite sweet and a good cook. You should come to our family restaurants... Choji has many establishments that are in the top tier rates of restaurants. We might even give you a discount..."

Hinata and Karui stared at each other when she stopped talking, bashful.

"Are you advertising to me? About your husband's business? To me?" Hinata laughed to herself. "You must really love him..."

Karui paused and nodded. "I guess so. I do,"

Hinata smiled a bit then nodded, about to leave. This was strangely calm and peaceful. She has to go.

Maybe she won't hate Karui she still hasn't forgiven her but she won't actively avoid the woman now. She sees. Unexpected encounters give the sweetest results.

"I'm a pacifist now..." Karui called out to her. "I heard about what happened to you,"

"What did you hear?" Hinata turned around and saw Karui shifting awkwardly.

Karui looked dispirited and tics of sympathy passed over her appearance. "Stories. The good. The bad. The ugly. All from Tenten after your fuinjutsu dome drugged her,"

"I told them... I didn't want them to feel guilty or bad but... just to tell them what happened," Hinata shared, kicking the dirt and sighing.

Karui shook her head. "It makes me feel like shit. Honestly. I was a stupid bitch at nineteen. You were too but... you were just trying to protect your kid like I would. I was a nasty kid. Nasty. The Raikage doesn't even hate Sasuke but I did...Killer Bee likes Sasuke despite what happened just before that... It seems like I'm the only one who hates him, "

Hinata went up to Karui and looked at the sky. It's nearing noon. A bittersweet ache passed through her. "You'd be surprised at the number..."

"He is arrogant and after what he did to Sakura... and my sensei and Naruto- it's quite hard not to dislike him,"

"For a pacifist, you sure do beg to get stabbed," Hinata sighed.

Karui rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't have said it but I'm tired of being jealous of you and your open relationship with Kumo and the Raikage. I should have defended the kids when... they got best by the cruel ANBU," she finished with a small sigh.

"You should have," Hinata said helpfully.

"And I didn't. Sorry," Karui said shyly.

They both were staring at red apples that were round and fresh in their little wooden crates. It was easier than looking at each other.

"I hate apologizing but I was wrong, so it'll be worth it. Is it around the mountain?" Karui gave Hinata a reproachful, hesitant look.

Hinata considered it and eventually nodded. She couldn't stay mad and their fights were explosive. Hinata was explosive in a way. Besides, Hinata was overly aggressive though Karui was just doing her job.

Then, they both unconsciously went to the peach crate, after Karui was offered an apple.

Reluctant, Karui accepted the apple but marveled at the peaches. Karui chose a couple peaches and dropped them into a bag.

Karui dug out some yen to pay but Hinata gave the cash before Karui could cough it up. Realizing what Hinata had done, Karui blinked. "Thanks,"

Hinata shrugged. Karui while chewed on the apple, the taste quite gross.

"The peaches are way better in Kumo, aren't they?" Hinata giggled at Karui's strangled expression.

"Peaches are what real Kumogakure inhabitants eat," Hinata nodded.

When Kumogakure was a small thing, a baby, the first Raikage would go into his people's houses and have a conversation, like a family because there were so few people. The First Raikage's wife was obsessed with the peaches that grew more than apples in Kumo. Something about the climate not being good for the apple seeds made the apple trees hard to cultivate. While accompanied by the first Raikage's wife and visiting homes, the people would try to impress her with bowls of peach and planting peach trees in their yard.

It became a cultural thing to include peaches in one's home, to pay homage to all the Raikage have done for the country itself. They just taste better, too.

"Peaches are what you put in a bowl instead of the traditional apples," Karui said.

"Konoha doesn't get it," Hinata shrugged and Karui nodded.

The two women looked at each other and laughed. After the laughter died out, it was awkward. They struggled with a topic and looking at each other. Hinata wanted to say something but she couldn't define it.

Then, suddenly, Karui looked up, finding common ground for them. "So, did you hear of Darui getting appointed Raikage in a year or so?" Karin asked.

Hinata nodded. No one here cares about Kumogakure politics in Konoha. Konoha is an enemy to Konoha. It's a surprise that the Karui who renounced her country wanted Hinata's take on the latest scandals and accomplishments for her friend.

"My friend. He is, he sent a messenger to tell me personally," Hinata said. "It was funny because C was going to be chosen..."

And they talked. It was strange. They could have been great friends, maybe she wouldn't have been lonely in Kumo at times when Someina was studying and Karin was out, being a normal wife.

The whole topic of inviting Lee left from their minds as they ate and shared that whole bag of peaches.

* * *

End Chapter


	48. Deviations

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 47-  
Deviations

* * *

 _Five Years Ago._

Benjiro jumped all over the room, excited and beaming. He mentioned to random nurses and doctors that he had siblings and that his Nata and Sasu were the best parents in the world (which was just Kumo to him). When they finally got him to settle down and meet his siblings in front of Hinata, he was nervous and shy.

Benjiro couldn't see over the bed's edge. Sasuke picked him up and held him in his arms so Benjiro could see the tiny humans breathe. He stared at the two bundles of joy in Hinata's arms.

Benjiro crawled onto the bed. stared at Hinata and said, "Nata... you need a shower but you do look pwetty,"

"Only you know how to make a girl feel special," Hinata laughed, "They're very delicate so do not wake them up. Or drop them. They're very small for a reason. If you drop these babies, Nata and Sasu will not be happy."

"Okay, Nata," Benjiro nodded. "They so small an'... an' blue! Cool. I wan 'em forever."

Hinata smiled. "Yeah, Ben, they're going to be your siblings. You can keep them forever."

"Is that _my_ Mango sister? An'... Mango broder?"

"They're not mangoes-" Sasuke argued, shaking his head.

Hinata shot him a scolding look and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. They're mangoes," Sasuke nodded. "What do you want to name him?"

Benjiro shrugged. "Mango sis and mango bro or Nata baby giwl and Nata baby boy or- Sasu baby boy or Sasu baby giwl or Mango Sasu baby giwl or Mango Sasu baby boy or Mango Nata baby giwl an' Mango Nata baby boy," he pointed to the two and grinned. "Whacha think? Nata an' Sasu?" he asked, proud of himself.

"That's... that's going on the birth certificate," Sasuke chuckled. "Hey... Benjiro, I didn't catch the first ones- you wanna repeat that all?

Benjiro's face lit up. "Oh- yeah! It's mango sis-"

Hinata threw another dark look at Sasuke. "Honey, you... You don't have to do that. We'll take that as a middle name." Hinata told Benjiro.

Benjiro lit up. "Which one? Mango sis and mango bro or Nata baby giwl and Nata baby boy or- Sasu baby boy or Sasu baby giwl or-"

"It's fine- Ben... baby, it's fine," Hinata interrupted him. "Baby, what fruits do you like?"

"Mangoes... an' pears!"

Sasuke looked at his baby girl. "Amarante Nashi Uchiha... and what's his name?" Sasuke asked.

"It has to start with 'h' and... How about..." Hinata paused and looked at Sasuke. "Hiro... mitsu?"

"Hiromitsu... Ichirou Uchiha?" Sasuke nodded.

"Welcome to the world, Hiromitsu, and Amarante," she announced. They really were beautiful. That's all she could say... perfect...

She nodded and smiled. "We're basically an Uchiha clan."

"We're not all Uchiha. Not yet," Sasuke said thoughtfully.

"Not yet?"

"Someday. You'll be one. That's just in our reality."

"Is that a promise? Will you ask me to be one?" Hinata said, biting her lip.

"That depends on you and your answer," Sasuke responded, blasé.

Benjiro suddenly looked scared. He peered at Hinata and Sasuke. "Nata... Sasu, can I call... you Otou-san and Ka-san? I heard kids call they Nata an' Sasu... otou-san an' ka-san."

"Maybe you don't need the genjutsu after all," Sasuke said to Hinata.

Hinata squealed and nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

Benjiro whooped. He looked at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and Benjiro began laughing. Benjiro cheered and Hinata grinned at Sasuke.

"We're a Uchiha clan!" Benjiro declared.

* * *

Time flew like an arrow. Hinata avoided all life forms except for her kids, and Taiyo since he was left in the house for some reason.

So much for being a clan...

Hinata was a bottomless pit of guilt, loneliness, and love for these two little maniacs. Between the crying, the rocking and double lactation, she was awake all day. That made a lot of time to rethink her decisions. Life itself.

Hinata had twins, newborns- little people who came out of her. Her vagina. It's just- Kami. Realization really kicked in that she kissed Sasuke about a week after not being able to think about anything but the twins.

She's twenty and she never expected to be dealing with something so- so adult. They're with kids and all mature but she doesn't feel changed.

Hinata's afraid of what Sasuke'll have to say with all the hormones going around in her system. She's a literal bomb and her body is weird. She was used to supporting her stomach when getting out of bed. Her bump (more like a personal mountain) was a finite way to really know she was pregnant.

Her stomach is flappy. Stretch marks were red dragons burning up her skin. Her pregnancy changed her; she liked salty food, cinnamon buns were too sugary (still tasty) and she really, really enjoyed getting foot rubs. She ate tuna for the first time in nine months and threw up.

Seven percent of her life is awkwardly the same. Everything else is different.

She had no pants that fit. Hinata wasn't used to running around because mobility was limited in her third trimester and her breast hurt. The engorgement of her breasts was so bad that she needed ice packs after feeding the babies. And she still needs to go to the bathroom all day.

She doesn't know whether or not she should speak to Sasuke. She's afraid of him leaving. She doesn't know how to act around him anymore. The only bond they had was her being pregnant...

She can't possibly go back to normal... Whatever that normal was.

* * *

 _A week later._

Wonderful kid's music played, a lullaby for the children.

Soft and deep koto twangs reminded her of home. The simple days when Neji drank tea, Hinata drew and Hanabi studied under the tune of that koto she eventually learned how to play.

Hinata's kids loved the music too.

Hinata laid beside the crib, smiling a bit, holding their small hands in between the wooden bars painted white. The twins slept together, clutching each other between tangles of limbs.

The twin's distinct personalities were coming through. Amarante is happier than Hiromitsu; she's a smiley baby. Hiromitsu was fussy but quietly angry.

 _They came from me, impossibly mine to me... Isn't that so weird? It's nice to know something beyond me, people beyond me... Are they even people? They're surreal..._ Hinata smiled.

She didn't know why someone so perfect came out of her body with middle names.

 _Their middle names are strange, don't you think, mother? Amarante Nashi Uchiha and Hiromitsu Ichirou Uchiha... What would she say about my two kids out of wedlock? Mother hasn't seen anything about me... Now that I think of it, I don't remember when she last said my name..._ Hinata sighed.

Hinata promised to be a compassionate mother and a patient person. Newborns sleep, cry, and soil diapers. Their bullet-train-sounding children ruptured her eardrums but she'll lay down her life for them.

Despite not having opened their eyes- beautiful gems will be seen. Sasuke was excited for their jutsu. Her... not so much.

Hinata saw Hiromitsu stirring up so she held him and oh- Oh. He puked on her.

She's gotten used to them puking, which is kind of whatever.

She put him down and turned around, getting a new shirt. Kami. Everything's sensitive. Should she wear her maternity clothing? That's kind of wrong...

Someone knocked twice.

Sasuke's low and rumbling voice reverberated through her. "Hi-na-ta, will you come out?" he asked lightly. He dragged out the 'a's' in her name. He's... really irritated.

"U-uh. Don't come in. The kids are sle-sleeping," Hinata stuttered.

"Okay. I'm quiet. Since when did we get a lock on this door and you know, when did we lock the doors around each other?"

"Uh-" Hinata said, looking around the room.

"Hinata- why can't you... let me inside?"

She went to the door. "Uh... I'm changing, Sasuke... Naked." she lied, obvious and shaky because she had difficulty lying to him.

Sasuke huffed air out his mouth then leaned on the door. "I've seen you naked... and give birth. You're too old to be so shy." Sasuke reminded her bitterly.

Hinata pressed her forehead to the thin barrier that became thicker. "I'm shy, you should... uh, not deal with that. I'm naked. If you're not fine with that- maybe you should leave. Please."

"You're acting weird. Are you alright?" Sasuke queried for the millionth time ever.

Hinata perked up. "'Course I'm alright, I think I'm fine... Why wouldn't I be?"

"Why are you asking _me_ that question? You having a mental breakdown in there? I'm here and I'm coming in." Sasuke scoffed, jostling the door handle.

"I know! So... No! Don't come in, I beg of you..." Hinata said, louder than she wanted to be.

Silence ensued, harder and foggier than she could navigate. All she could do was lean against the door, listening to the steady sound of his breathing. His chakra felt angry. He let out a long sigh that carried guilt. She thought he would _leave_ but he didn't.

"I fucked something up this time, did I?" he said, particularly defeated.

"No..."

Hinata got too attached. Why is it when he is beside her... she could take a breath and feel alive?

"Then what happened? You've been acting really strange since the twins were born. You won't even look at me in the eye."

"Don't be dramatic," Hinata said, finding herself using his common phrase.

"I'm the least dramatic person I _know._ You hold everything inside until it becomes grain of sand small. Then you positively explode. So explain what plagues you or I'll break the door down," he said. "Cut the crap and talk to me-"

"Sasuke, there is nothing to say. I want to be _alone._ Can you allow me that?" Hinata said. She was harsh, hoping he would leave her be. _Please. Please. Please._ "If you break down the door, you'll wake the kids and see me and I don't want to look at you right now."

"Really?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she whispered.

She can't go a minute without looking at something and thinking of Sasuke, and Sasuke is just going to leave. It's best to not get attached or think of him. Don't think about him. Don't think about him. If she did, she'll get hurt and she'd grieve. She had two babies to feed and two toddlers to take care of.

"Fine," he snapped. "I wake up beside you and for some reason, I'm alone again. When you know what we are, come to me and we'll figure that out. Maybe we'll have lunch down the river."

It was near noon. She would like that but she... can't.

Hinata collapsed on the door, sinking to her knees. He's the only freaking thing she could think of. Hinata let out a white, white sigh. The sound of the sigh louder than the magnificent music.

* * *

Bubbles.

She thought of his smile. He doesn't smile enough, his teeth are nice, pearly. To say his mouth was pretty- is an understatement. And he kissed her with that mouth. Those lips. No, no- no, she will not think of it. She can't.

Her body buzzed when she thought of the kiss. She reminisced... and it was cloaked in desperation but she missed every part of the contact.

Hinata sank in the water in their spacious bathroom bathtub. She memorized the bathroom floor with all the kneeling and morning sickness. She still got sick when she saw that print... and tile.

The bathroom had high ceilings. Tall bamboo plants with a vast assortment of creams, bath salts, and different toys decorated the clean space. A rubber duck was lodged beside her hip but she didn't care.

The water was tinged green, with flowers and bath salts floating. It's nice to be in the deep bathtub, relaxing after the kids and duties with them. A towel was placed on her head. Hinata breathed in the steam leering over her, swirling Mitsuyo's and Someina's yukatas.

"So, you weren't lying- they really do float!" Someina laughed, looking at Hinata's breasts.

Mitsuyo smacked Someina's arm. "In many ways, you are just a child... Idiot."

Hinata jostled in the water, beet red. Her breasts are bigger. They float in the water, no matter how hard she tried for them not to.

Mitsuyo shrugged. "It's impressive, Hinata. You will know the struggles of sagging. You have to enjoy your perkiness and youth."

Sagging? Floating... Kami. She doesn't want to... think about that. "Ahhh, you guys are so embarrassing..." Hinata sunk lower into the water. "You guys didn't have to accompany me in the bath."

Someina smiled radiantly. "As your babies' protector and eternal babysitter, I must take responsibility for all your children. That means protecting you as well."

Mitsuyo gave Someina a side-glance. "Sasuke tried to kick you out three times this month. Are you not the slightest bit deterred of staying?"

Someina crossed her arms. "Sasuke said he wouldn't do something as "irritating" as killing me. Especially because it's only us taking care of the kids," she smiled a bit. "That's what you trained me for."

Mitsuyo gave a mock-labored sigh. "You were homeless and I couldn't have you killing the little ones who came here... Though you are a child..."

Someina frowned. "I'm only two years younger than Hinata! Don't call me a child."

Mitsuyo rolled her eyes, tilting her head. "Quiet down, child, the adults are talking." Mitsuyo looked at Hinata. "We came here to ask you what's happening with the children Hinata has. That man... Isn't it telling that you are avoiding Sasuke?"

Hinata clutched the edges of the tub. "Pfft. No, wh-why would you assume that?" Hinata sat up suddenly, water splashing. Getting everywhere.

Mitsuyo paused and pulled a face. "Oh. So you _are_ a victim of time and being womanly," Mitsuyo smiled a bit.

Hinata forgot about her chest being out. She was naked in the bath and Mitsuyo, ever-so-unimpressed but indifferent. Oh, Kami. She covered her chest.

"Don't look," Hinata hissed. Are. They. Sagging? Because of her pregnancy? What the heck?!

Mitsuyo waved her hand dismissively. "Ah- it's natural."

"N-natural?" Hinata sunk lower into the water that already reached her shoulders. "Excuse me, I'm going to kindly drown myself in two seconds... Don't stop me."

Hinata closed her eyes, emerged for a while until she heard an angry groan and Someina's bubbly laugh.

Mitsuyo tugged a handful of Hinata's hair. "I need an answer for my previously asked question."

Hinata coughed violently, holding her scalp. "Mitsuyo! You ripped out some follicles!"

Mitsuyo hesitated then flexed her nimble fingers, releasing her hair. "Oh... sometimes I don't know my own strength."

She didn't apologize. That hurt... Hinata rubbed her hairline. _Ouch._ Mitsuyo batted Hinata's head again.

"Jeez, Mitsuyo!" Hinata yelped, holding her right temple.

Mitsuyo frowned. "Are you just using Sasuke?"

"Using him? No!" Hinata sputtered.

Mitsuyo sighed. "You are treating him like he did something wrong when I am pretty sure you both are meant to sew this broken clan back together. What happened after you left the hospital room, child?"

Hinata thought back to it. It was a blur of waking up, feeding the kids, playing with Benjiro, talking with the Raikage on diplomatic affairs between her children and losing the baby weight. And... that smile and that kiss and oh. Sigh.

"He bled enough. Will you cut him more? How much more blood will he bleed?"

Hinata pulled her knees up to her chest. "I won't hurt him. I swear-"

"Then why are you acting like single parents? Isn't he your sweetheart?"

"Yes- _no._ I don't know..."

"Then why act like this?! " Mitsuyo demanded loudly.

"I kissed him!" Hinata admitted. "I messed it all up. That's what I'm suffering from. We had a friendship and I kissed him as a goodbye."

"Did you _want_ to kiss him?"

"Of _course!_ I don't know if I could ever love him as wholly as I did for Naruto... I looked at my beautiful babies and wondered- what if I had Naruto's child? If I lived out my whole life as the Hokage's wife?" Hinata hung her head, quite ashamed.

Why must she think of someone like Naruto when she knew that her babies are the most perfect things in the world _because_ of Sasuke? What were all these unresolved feelings?

Someina crouched at Hinata's side, touching her clammy shoulder. "If that is how you feel, I will pack your bags and we will go to wherever this instant-"

"I can't leave unless he is with me. I joined him... I promised." Hinata sank lower into the steaming water, but thinking of Sasuke made her head float.

Her limbs were light. Tickles in her gut made her laugh at the thought of his cosmic, cosmic smile, starry eyes, galaxy wide ambition and night, night hair.

Hinata wanted him but she... never thought she would like someone like this... She doesn't want to leave his side and that _scares_ her. She wanted to marry him, have more kids if he asked and she was terrified of marriage!

She is at odds with everyone in the whole world. She can't even speak to her father. Why does she deserve this good thing? Will it fall apart? Did she make a foundation for anything?

"I know it isn't love yet... but there's a lot of fear involved too... on his side. He has a life outside of Kumo. He has goals and an identity... And not to mention he could have any woman in the whole wide world... It would never work if he's this flighty. If I am this flighty," she sighed.

Mitsuyo patted Hinata's head, smoothing out her hair. "You guys are still terrible with communication... You eventually have to say something. Just say what you need to say."

Hinata looked away. She knew. She really did.

* * *

Someina was in the living room, on the floor with the kids, playing soft music and holding them.

Hinata was in the kitchen, while Taiyo and Sasuke were at the creek, fishing. Hinata forbade them from bringing in the fish they caught. There was a low quantity of fish due to their _fondness_ for that sport.

Benjiro played on the kitchen floor with blocks, smelling some lemongrass.

The babies cried. It was Hiromitsu crying this time... Hinata fought the urge to run and craddle him. _Someina_ got this _and_ Hinata can't leave Benjiro in the kitchen with the stove on.

"Babies are so _loud_! How do you take it? I'm losin' my mind!" Benjiro cried.

Hinata laughed. Imagine how she feels. It is worth it when they're calm and they aren't fussy.

"Well, babies are very cute and they require a lot of attention..." Hinata giggled.

"They're very red, like tomatoes an' you can't eat 'em, so they're not cute and they're kinda annoying." Benjiro frowned. "Am I _cute_? The babies had a cone head for a little!"

Hinata nodded. "You are so cute, I would eat a cinnamon bun with you."

Benjiro leaned back and held his torso, dropping his block. "Don't eat me! Dat's scawy!" Benjiro paused, reflective. "Eat me with... kakigori instead!" Benjiro considered. "Or... uhm, peaches!"

Hinata laughed even harder. He will always brighten her day and make her feel better. She still had to convince him... not to hate his siblings.

"Can you remember being real small and you're in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar big people?" Hinata asked, putting the knife down.

Benjiro scrunched up his expression. "Tousan says Uchiha aren't born babies, they're born _men_!" Benjiro puffed his small chest out.

Sasuke's always filling the boys' minds about grandiose ideas of what masculinity is. Benjiro tried handling the butter knife like a sword and Sasuke thought it was cute. Hinata didn't agree.

"Tousan forgets that babies have no other way to _communicate_ other than crying, so please don't get too miffed with them, alright?"

"No promises," he huffed. He spent more time playing with blocks. Innocent. "So, Ka-chan, you haven't told me- where _do_ babies come from?"

Hinata turned around and looked at the boy. _Uh._ She froze. Hinata's uncertain of what to say. How much to say. Hinata _just_ had a baby- two, actually, so he's curious. Naturally.

Hinata tilted her head. "Oh. When a man and a woman like each other very much- they decide to start a family and babies come from that _love_ and desire _to belong_."

Right? That's an okay answer? Is it?

"Babies come from love?" Benijiro squinted, working it out in his mind.

"Most of the time."

A panic spread of over his expression like a wild forest fire. "So, if I love someone, they'll become pregnant?! I don't love anyone!"

Hinata sighed. She's going in the wrong direction. Kids don't have a knee-jerk reaction to the sex, maybe it would be alright to explain. Benjiro would be mature. Is she ready to _say_ something so vulgar-

Benjiro threw two blocks up. "I thought people jus' had _sex_ an' boom, _a baby_ appears!"

Hinata widened her eyes. "That's... Aoi, where did you... learn that?"

"Uncle Suigetsu said that! Well, somethin' 'bout a blowjob... or doin' that instead..."

Suigetsu has a dirty, dirty mouth and he constantly hit on Hinata despite being married to _Karin._ Suigetsu's only been around Benjiro three or four times. Why was Suigetsu talking about those things? He's so irresponsible, especially around kids when he has one of his own coming in months... Kami.

"I like uncle Suigetsu! He funny," Benjiro's smile dimmed and something passed over his expression. "An'... at this drinkin' place I remember... people alway...s did _dat love thing_ an' they voice got funny an' they were happy an'- I don' wanna think 'bout that."

Hinata frowned. His biological family is just awful... It's a miracle he could smile after all those tragedies.

Benjiro ran up to Hinata's leg and wrapped his arms around her with an iron grip. "I don't wanna go back there! Don't take me back."

Hinata patted his soft teal hair. "Whenever those bad memories appear, tell Tousan and he'll be able to scare all those bad thoughts and people away. And I will hold you, kiss your booboos until you feel safe and strong, alright?"

"Alright." Benjjro finally let go. "Ka-san... if I was a baby- you woulda- I dunno, gotten me a baby carriage? Right?" Benjiro asked. Shy. Hopeful.

"'Course... I would get one for you and all these other things. Didn't you want a king-sized bed? Baby carriages are for babies, you said."

"I'm _no_ baby, Ka-chan! I'm man with a mango broader an' sister! I gots no time for dat!"

"You are such a grown man, my dear. Why won't you get Taiyo and Tousan? I think they're by the meadow, _fishing_." Hinata tilted her head. Or hunting. Something mischevious and "manly".

Benjiro nodded, on his personal mission already. "Where they at? Wait, will those men be outside?" Benjiro asked warily.

Hinata frowned. ANBU are stationed everywhere outside of the house. "They're not going to do anything. I promise."

Benjiro grinned and stuffed the lemongrass in his pants. "We'll use 'em grass when I come back, okay? I... jus' don't... wanna think 'bout dat."

Hinata smoothed out his locks. "Do you want to think about trying out my _cooking_ when you come back? I made curry- with meatballs, your favorite."

Benjiro smiled.

Benjiro toddled all the front of the house, probably to get his shoes but she heard a scream. Benjiro. Hinata hurried to the front door, which was open, chakra blazing in her hands.

Hinata took a moment to understand what happened. Benjiro climbed Hinata like a tree and shook in her arms. "Get rid of it! I scared of those things!" Benjiro screamed.

Hinata looked at the narrow face of the equestrian pet Mitsuyo held the reigns of.

The horse's head flipped lightly and interest showed in glossy black eyes. The horse's nose, eyes, and ears focused on her and Benjiro. Elegant and majestic, its coat glowed, reflecting light. Tall and pretty. Much bigger than both Mitsuyo, the tiny Hinata and the small trembling Benjiro.

Intimidating.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. It's a horse and they transport people." Hinata whispered, trying to figure a way to explain what a horse was.

Benjiro cowered, refusing to look at the horse.

"There's no hope for that child if he doesn't like _horses._ Horses are probably woman's best friend!" Mitsuyo laughed, smiling into the muzzle of the horse, who was attuned to her.

Hinata shook her head. "Mitsuyo..."

"That child has seen Sasuke's summons- snakes and huge hawks but he's afraid of horses? A horse, who has no venom and no dangerous aspects?!" Mitsuyo sighed.

"Be _gentle._ Don't patronize him. I have an irrational fear for scorpions and large bodies of water," Hinata sighed.

"Why scorpions?"

"Sasuke ordered scorpion soup on our one-month trip to Kumo. Poison was still in the broth and my tongue swelled up like a melon!" Hinata shuddered at the thought of it.

"Those who have fears haven't lived long enough. I've been horse riding all my life. Horses are better than people. They anticipate storms and earthquakes. To some, horses and life are all the same," Mitsuyo said.

The horse replied to Mitsuyo with raised head, arched neck, muzzle down.

"We don't need horses if they scare some particularly small humans," Hinata whispered the last part. Benjiro trembled some more.

Mitsuyo stuck her hooked nose up. "We have enough space to build one and if I remember correctly, it is _my_ house. I want a stable. You are more than welcome to disagree."

Hinata widened her eyes. "Why would you want a stable in this place? Benjiro is _surprisingly_ afraid of horses."

"You are all nobles! Nobles constantly rode horses and watched horses as a sport."

Hinata looked at the tall horse. "I saw a Hyuuga break both of his legs when a horse fell on him." Hinata frowned into Benjiro's hair.

"My how the stables have turned. Ah, ha, ha," Mitsuyo laughed at her awful pun.

Hinata looked up at how the thunder crackled like a witch's laugh. "Mitsuyo, you mustn't bring the horse in. We have no space and it'll rain. Get some shelter."

Mitsuyo mounted the horse with the ease of someone who has done it over a million times. "It's best to ride during the rain. There's a thrill involved," Mitsuyo laughed.

Hinata turned around, ignoring the wind fluttering her Hinata shrieked. Oh gosh, her _curry_!

* * *

Water dripped from Mitsuyo's soaked hair. Benjiro really wanted some curry, she wanted to cheer him up! But... Hinata forgot about cooking and burned it. This is why Someina normally cooked. Hinata felt so guilty but Mitsuyo laughed at the news then scowled while debating whether or not to order ramen.

Mitsuyo eyed Hinata, the landline phone she toyed with and the gloss of the flyer. For some reason, Karin really liked ramen, saying it reminds her of distant relatives in Konoha. Karin recommended a restaurant to them.

Mitsuyo looked at the pamphlet. "Is it wise to trust Karin? Don't get me wrong... She is a crazy bag of cats and she worked for Orochimaru. She also is super keen on making you, Hinata, get out of the _picture_ to get with Sasuke."

"Oh... Karin isn't _that_ crazy," Hinata waved off Mitsuyo's doubts, trying to swallow her own. Watch Karin _try._

Hinata couldn't deny that Karin was... insane.

Karin had destructive powers. She constantly knocked Suigetsu out. She demanded and yelled more than Sakura. Suigetsu told stories of what Karin did to prisoners in Orochimaru's sound country prisons. Karin went through the fridge, Sasuke's sword collection without permission and she touched Sasuke.

 _A lot._

"Are you sure you want to have connections with whom Karin communicates with. Remember how you met her?" Mitsuyo asked.

Hinata thought for a moment. The acrid scent of vomit and sickness wafted up to her nose, plunging her into a flashback.

 _It was raining. Hard. Everyone knew it was best to stay inside when it poured like this. There will probably be a flood. Benjiro kept on tipping over buckets filled with leaking roof rainwater. Sasuke was busy with a meeting (a couple of Sunagakure officials complaining about him)._ _Hinata was alone with all the kids because Someina was asleep. Mitsuyo was horseriding like she did when she was alone._

 _Now, someone knocked on the door like a maniac while Hinata reviewed scrolls on fuinjutsu and how to seal away apples. Hinata's learning how to have chakra again, which is great but she fell behind. She doesn't have that same edge she used to._

 _The door swung open._ _Hinata was face to face with a woman._

 _Karin showed up, rolling up her dirty skirt. Looking like she was about to cry._ _Red chaotic hair. A cloak with a slit on the side. Fogged up glasses. Pale skin and tall, thigh high boots. Mascara ran under the rims of her glasses and her shoulders shook._

 _She threw down her glasses, her hand that she banged on the door with still suspended mid-air._

 _Karin blinked a couple of times, and let out a strangled wail. "Oh fuck! You have his heart and you're drop dead gorgeous! Fuck me! This sucks!" she growled, stomping her foot. "How are you this beautiful? And they say all men and women are created equal! How is this equal?!"_

 _Karin cursed more and Hinata tilted her head._ _"Who are you and why are you at my door?" Hinata asked, looking at the hysterical woman with both concern and great caution._

 _Karin blinked._

 _"How... did you get through the... forest and the chakra barrier?" Hinata asked, even more perturbed._

 _"I found a weak spot and punched through."_

 _Hinata's stomach rolled. There aren't supposed to be any... weak spots._

 _"Fuuuuck!" Karin stopped screaming and pursed her lips. "The famed Momo Natsukawa. You're the woman who got pregnant by my teammate Uchiha Sasuke, right?"_

 _"Sasuke doesn't do "teams"," Hinata sighed._

 _"Yeah... Or love or being kind..." Karin snatched up her broken glasses. "You're still the woman Sasuke slept with. Actually, you didn't sleep because you were up all night. And you have twins. Cute twins."_

 _Hinata nodded guardedly. This woman didn't try hard to ascertain the knowledge that she had children with Sasuke. Hinata's picture was all over the newspapers and they were followed a lot._

 _Karin shook her head, her fists shaking. "I told myself not to be jealous or not to come TO Kumo to see the woman he said he'll live with forever but here I am, pathetic and pregnant!"_

 _Hinata used her byakugan and confirmed that Karin was indeed pregnant. "Pregnant? You mustn't overexert yourself and come all the way here. It's a long, hard journey!"_

 _Karin waved her hands, gesticulating wildly. "Don't make it hard to hate you! Do you know Suigetsu Hōzuki?" Karin asked._

 _Hinata winced. "Uh. I don't particularly like him, per se-"_

 _Nasal and red-eyed, Karin sniffed. "I don't either. I married that good-for-nothing bastard!" Karin held up a ring that sparkled like the sun on a clear blue day._

 _"It's beautiful," Hinata whispered, smiling a bit. More radiant than a full moon._

 _"I know," Karin let out a sob that might have been a laugh. "And it belonged to his grandma. A family heirloom! Oh, the humanity!"_

 _"I apologize... for I don't see the problem..." Hinata said slowly. Hinata wasn't angry at the oscillating woman; she just felt bad._

 _"Suigetsu and I got married a month ago. Uh. He called me over to Kumogakure a month after confessing his love to me. I said yes because of being my age- and not being married is a sin! And I thought it'd make Sasuke jealous! But Sasuke isn't. He has you. I tried meeting with him, a long time ago. I started crying. I gently only remember of that. I was on team Taka. I deserve Sasuke but he's caught up on you and that's seriously so annoying. I THINK I want to kill you or take away all of your precious chakra but he has so much in you and that really-" Karin paused and made a funny face, looking green." And here it comes-"_

 _Karin vomited all over Hinata's feet. Bare feet. Hinata looked at the squishy substance that enveloped her feet and most of the floor around her._

 _Karin cursed her stomach, pregnancy, and womanhood._ _She recovered after coughing. "Oh. I'm so sorry!" Karin bowed, horrified._

 _Hinata should feel it was really gross to be vomited on but she couldn't be fazed; she's a doctor. A trauma doctor. People react in three ways; screaming, staring/being paralyzed or throwing up from the stress. All of which occurs normally and almost punctually._

 _Hinata stepped out of the lukewarm puddle of acid on the rug._

 _"I'm sorry- your rug!" Karin wiped her mouth._

 _Hinata shook her head. "I have kids. This- this is just a normal Tuesday..." Hinata said, smiling uncertainly._

 _Kari's bottom lip quivered. "That rug is pretty rugly..._ _Get it, rug and ugly?"_

 _"That was... actually my favorite rug," Hinata looked at the small welcome home mat with small, different kids' handprints sewn into it. Her kids made this for her with Someina's help at craft time._

 _Blue for Benjiro. Red for Taiyo. Green for Hiromitsu. Purple for Amarante. She will miss that rug. Hinata rolled, putting it off to the side._

 _Karin blinked and shuddered, feeling awake. "Oh... I'm-"_

 _"Have you been drinking? Are you currently intoxicated?" Hinata asked._

 _Karin looked abhorred. "Oh heavens no. I would never do that to my baby. Believe it or not, I'm always like this and I hate that."_

 _Hinata smiled a bit. "Sasuke trusts you enough to call you a comrade. You have some good qualities that are commendable."_

 _"Don't give me any compliments, you're supposed to be a harlot! Don't do anything nice or say it! There'll be consequences!"_

 _"I hardly believe an uplifted self-esteem is the worst thing in the world," Hinata smiled sadly. "You have a fever and you're parched. When was the last time you've eaten?"_

 _Karin shrugged neutrally. "Can't remember. Suigetsu is out of town. And I- I wanted to find Sasuke so bad. Everything else... was secondary."_

 _"Sasuke isn't as important as the baby that depends on you. Come in, come in before the cold strips your immune system."_

 _Karin blinked and her body became imbalanced. "You are too nice, kind actions wasted on someone like me..." she said before she passed out. Right into the pool of her own vomit_.

Hinata felt like she owed Karin for some reason. Ever since then, Karin has come to her for advice about everything. That's how she met Karin and the possibility that they might be friends. Hinata should... at least trust Karin for something. She has revealed so much to Hinata.

Hinata tapped her chin. "She's been a really good patient. Surprisingly cooperative with for someone with a rebellious, unpleasant streak. She doesn't trust the hospitals-"

Mitsuyo rubbed her temple. "Maybe because she's a _fugitive._ She stayed here for a while because of her string of small village crimes before showing up in Kumo, at our doorstep."

"Karin was desperate. Only walnuts and silverware were on her shelves. She pays me for the service I offer, all the _checkups,_ the rugs she ruined, and-"

Mitsuyo rolled her eyes. "Money is the last thing we need. Hinata, have you seen our lifestyle? We live like royalty! But Karin insisted on robbing those poor citizens of those small towns!"

Hinata's expression darkened. She comes to their house to see Sasuke. Which really rubbed Hinata the wrong way but... she. liked her.

Hinata had gotten annoyed of Karin with all the obvious attempts to _rub_ on Sasuke's solid chest. Karin showered Sasuke with compliments Hinata isn't brave or vulgar enough to say...

"I remind her not to make these obscene advances on him because- it bothers me. Is a dignified woman who knows _my_ Sasuke is-"

"Ah. Misplaced love and jealousy..." Mitsuyo laughed. "Your Sasuke? I thought it was always 'my Naruto'... has something stirred within you?"

Hinata stepped back, cheeks red from her scarlet blush. Her heart accelerated and she slapped a hand over her mouth. Her nights are spent obsessively thinking of him but the day is spent avoiding him under the sun.

Mitsuyo leaned in. "You can't even deny the claims! He's such a charmer and he isn't even your type..."

Is he? Is he even her type? She didn't know. She wished she wasn't so confused about him.

"I won't broadcast anything but you mustn't hide from him. He knows everything about you. He likes you more than you know or accept or allow Karin to steal up all of his unending affection."

Hinata shook her head and pulled away. "Order the food. Everyone just wants a delicious meal."

Other women _can_ have Sasuke if he gets bored with Hinata. She never looked at it in the way that he was an international criminal but he also was an internationally handsome man. And there are people so much more pretty and taller and smarter than her.

"Women who have no class order from places with less _class._ " Mitsuyo shrugged as she dialed the number.

* * *

His sigh resounded in the hallway.

Sasuke ended a phone call with Tsunade, shaking his head. Tsunade still pestered him about his supposed _lung_ problem. Blah. Blah. Blah. Doctor _talk_. He's not going to die because of cancer. He isn't Itachi.

Sasuke doesn't think he could be half the man Itachi was, anyway. Itachi liked kids. He took care of Sasuke well. Having kids _messed_ Sasuke up.

Or at least Hinata's freaking weird now, for some reason. He is sort of convinced that she's always been a little weird but he's fucked up, so it's not the worst thing in the world.

Imagine being with someone who was perfect and clean and sheltered... That would be... gah. Suffocating. He _appreciated_ a lot of scars on a person's psyche, that makes them have some character, which he thinks is awesome.

Babies seem perfect and end up being perfect but just- sort of a lot of work.

They go through mass amounts of small clothing and someone is constantly washing some batch of clothing. Babies puke, _a lot._

Sasuke's three kids _don't_ like sleeping when he likes to sleep. Benjiro does do this odd thing when he stays up until five a.m so Sasuke tells the boy stories about the Uchiha and his battles and his Kami-awful time in the clutches of Orochimaru.

Benjiro liked the fictional stories. Eventually, Sasuke'll run out of them.

Sasuke always was terribly fearful of his father, he didn't want the same thing with _his children._ It would suck if Benjiro didn't think Sasuke had a spine and was an uncool dad.

Anyway, the twins were masses of sobs and diapers- and he's not used to children.

Sasuke became an adult when he was a child himself. Letting go and relaxing wasn't a thing until Hinata _forced_ him to do nothing and love it. Maybe spending time with them running around the house while Mitsuyo's house was _a freaking daycare_ helped improve his relatively low opinion of snot balls.

For some reason, these two small, weak humans are forever going to be taken care of and protected by him. That just clicked into place when he freaking held them in his arms when Hinata died.

Sasuke's still fucked up about her near death almost weeks ago but she's pushing him away. And that cuts deeper than any knife or jutsu or word.

Across the hall, Hinata shut the door and Sasuke sighed. Her world revolved around the nursery room, the bathroom, the kitchen and anywhere Sasuke was _not._

She doesn't even give him nervous smiles. It's a blank stare and that kills him. All he wants is to be near and she can't stand the sight of him.

Besides, they have bigger problems; the Raikage and them keeping Jugo hostage. The millions of ANBU standing there, surrounding their house made everything so complicated.

Sasuke got that he was dangerous and a harbinger but did the Raikage really need to monitor their every move?

He crushed the note he had. He should go on a mission, to find out what's happening in Sunagakure. Then, he saw a yawning Hinata pass by, with towels and he lost his train of thought.

Her chakra seemed heavy and sad. She was sort of unrecognizable without the bump but all the more- all the same, actually beautiful.

And she insisted on doing chores, to make herself useful. She's always dark-rimmed with her eyes and lost in her mind. One toy she hadn't noticed- a boat either Taiyo or Benjiro left lying around, in her way.

Before he could really act, Sasuke called out, "Hinata- your foot-"

She was about two feet away from the toy but she turned her unfocused, sort of vacant stare towards him and immediately sped up, just to avoid him.

That resulted in her going straight for the boat and tipping over. He winced at her flighty attitude but caught her before she hit the ground, solid and there. The towels fell out of her arms.

 _Crisis averted._

She was cushioned in his arms, nestled there. It's been really hard to touch her skin, feel her curves, hear her laugh, this past month. She's lean and strong. Her chakra was back. Her hair was slightly _damp_ from the shower she recently had and she was always pillow light.

It's weird. He sees her. He may see her and he might tell her to run.

With how she never gives him any glances, how she leaves when he enters a room and puts literal pillows between them so he can't hold her at night, (or just outright sleeping beside the twin's crib)... it became true. She was air and still possessed the wispy, wispiness of snow that slowly floated around him.

"You're honestly scatterbrained today," Sasuke sighed as he supported her before she positively tumbled over.

Her cheeks were red. "Ne, Sasuke- I, I wasn't paying attention. I could have made you tumble over with me..." she sighed a bit, avoiding his gaze.

He doesn't like making her nervous and she sounds like she's been crying a bit. He hated when she cried.

"I knew you'd always fall for me," he chuckled, hoping to lighten the mood. "At least before a mission."

It positively didn't work. Not even a dark shadow of amusement curled on those cherry lips of hers. What did he do wrong?

She shrugged out of his embrace and crossed her arms. "I saw what was in your room and I heard what you were talking about! You are the worst."

The worst?

What the hell? The worst thing she's said was that he was incorrigible... Now this.

Hinata didn't bother picking up the towels.

She bolted, leaving a trail of ice in her wake. He could still smell the scent of her new almond shampoo. She's been a good ice queen and he hated that. The towels were fresh from the dryer, having that lightness and warmth. Laundry seemed to be the only indirect warmth he would receive in a long time from her.

* * *

 _An hour and thirty minutes later._

Rain danced on the roof and filled the sound of the emptiness of her heart. The meal was set out and the kids were down and fed. Someina took care of the twins, the bedtime stories and said she would skip the ramen dinner. So it was only Mitsuyo, Hinata and Sasuke all with their dinner getting cold. No one spoke.

Mitsuyo twirled her chopsticks, drowning her cranberry juice with much gusto. Even her infectious brightness couldn't lighten the mood.

"The kids got their fillings and they're off to bed. How about _we_ eat and comment on the cuisine?" Mitsuyo suggested, looking between the two.

 _Silence._

Sasuke stubbornly stared at Hinata while she gulped into the broth of the soup.

Hinata handled a spoon, not using her chopsticks. She wasn't sure if she could consume ramen. Especially if Karin orders from such shady places. Now Hinata might vomit with all the stress of his fiery, piercing gaze he offered.

Mitsuyo clapped her chopsticks together, just to make noise. "The last time it was this quiet, you both were introducing yourselves to each other... Talk... about... awkwardness."

"I'm not the one _who_ wants this silence nor am I giving out the silent treatment," Sasuke said, glaring directly at Hinata.

Hinata couldn't sit here and sit on this. She wanted to cry.

Mitsuyo clenched her jaw, pursing her lips. "It's like you both are strangers again. And welp, I wouldn't want to get involved more... then I already have- so, can we enjoy our food?"

Sasuke glared at the ramen. "How can you enjoy something from a third-rate restaurant, suggested by a third-rate person like you?"

Mitsuyo chuckled. "Tolerance. Hinata enjoys _you_ for some reason. You're just used to getting everything you want. That is what made you ungrateful."

Sasuke shook his head. "I really don't get everything I want. That's why we're _eating_ ramen."

Mitsuyo glared at Sasuke while Sasuke shot the same expression back. They always bicker like siblings... Crazy. Will their kids have an impenetrable _will_ and much bantering?

Sasuke sighed. "We could have looked for something _more_ appetizing to feast on..." he flicked the ramen cup.

Hinata sat up taller. "If you want the freedom to do so, then search for it," Hinata said somberly. " _Leave_."

Sasuke shut his mouth with a snap. Hinata put down her spoon. Her palms are too sweaty.

"So, this ramen isn't the worst..." Mitsuyo said conversational, chewing a bit. "Hmm. Maybe that stupid redhead is to be trusted."

Hinata's hands wrung the fabric of her dress together. "Naruto ate ramen too much," she smiled a bit. "Every _day._ Every time I saw him."

Mitsuyo scowled at the dinner she ordered. "As in, he ate it in every meal?"

Hinata tilted her head. "Yes, his diet was very poor. All noodles remind me of him."

Sasuke bared his teeth and practically sneered his words. "Why do we have to talk about Naruto at the dinner table? I don't want to throw up or lose my appetite." he pushed away from the ramen cup.

Hinata stiffly turned to him. "Why not? You cannot _tolerate_ it?" Hinata challenged. "Just like staying in one place is hard for you."

"Guys, guys, I sense some antagonism so, uh, how about we tell a story?" Mitsuyo suggested, sitting up taller.

"Tch. Whatever. The shortest distance between two people is a _story_." Sasuke leaned in.

Mitsuyo smiled at someone listening to her but she was panicked. "I know a story about a sharingan bearer and a byakugan princess who killed each other at the dinner table because they were being super petty. Let us learn from history." Mitsuyo said. "Calm down and stop- _stop_ whatever _this_ is!"

"It wasn't the byakugan user arguing over some petty," Hinata said firmly.

Sasuke let out a dry laugh. "You sure about that? The Hyuuga won't even speak."

She spent a year believing in him. Now that era is over...Sasuke focused on the fortune cookies on the table and crushed them with one hand.

"The shortest distance between two people is a story, ne Mitsuyo...?" Sasuke asked.

Mitsuyo nodded cautiously.

"Hn. I thought it was a kiss. Or it is the longest distance, I suppose." he looked directly at Hinata, letting all the small fractures and prices pile. "It breaks bonds and crushes people."

Mitsuyo looked between the two, openly hyperventilating. "Saying 'hello' is the _shortest_ distance between two people. Okay, what the hell is wrong with you both? You were acting like lovers, and you kissed but now you're acting like children, academy children pointing _fingers._ "

Sasuke glared at Hinata, animosity in his tone. "You tell me, Hinata."

Hinata remained silent, finding solace in staring at anything _but_ him.

"Or you won't. _Fine._ " Sasuke huffed.

These noodles are tangled, how she feels inside. How she always felt about Naruto. Now she has tangled emotions about Sasuke. Sasuke always confused her and now he's staring. Again.

Hinata was vividly focused on the way the ramen flowed in her bowl. The color of the noodles almost matched the color of Naruto's hair. She hasn't thought of him in a while. It didn't fill her with warmth. What a strange habit she lost... Was thinking of him like a hobby? He wasted a lot of her daydreams, hadn't _he?_

Sasuke was more organized, like uncooked rice. Not tangled and rolling over each other. All and everything is stacked on top of each other before-

Sasuke slammed his hand into the cookie dust, making it fly everywhere. "Stop thinking about him, Hinata." Sasuke snapped, practically yelling. "I see it in the way you _smile._ "

Hinata stood up, ready to yell but Mitsuyo beat her to it.

"Hey! Don't speak to Hinata like that! Barking like a damned dog isn't the way to go about it." Mitsuyo shouted.

"Shut up, Mitsuyo," Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked at Hinata. "Stop thinking about him-"

"I wasn't!" Hinata protested.

"I know everything about you. You most definitely were."

"You don't know what I am thinking about, Sasuke!" Hinata countered, crossing her arms. "You were my partner, not my mind. You cannot dictate what I think about!"

"Who said anything about controlling you or what you think?" Sasuke questioned, genuinely transfixed.

" _Were_ partners?" Mitsuyo echoed, hollow.

Uncertainty rippled through the atmosphere like dangerous winds.

Sasuke let out an exasperated breath of air and stared Mitsuyo in the eye, also on his feet. "I didn't anything that I know of yet she's acting like she never met me. Like we aren't even each other's whatevers! You're shying away..." he looked at Hinata. "You're acting like a _stranger_ and it's really pissing me off. Anyway, I think we have a bond that can't be maintained if I 'control' you."

Hinata looked at him, ignoring how he set her heart on fire. "Do you promise to be _my friend_ when this is all over? I'm from the fringes... Don't put me on the fringes of your sight and mind." Hinata asked, all broken.

He paused a moment, skepticism like a storm raining on his expression. "That's... what we are? Only friends?" Sasuke repeated, a void of emotions.

"I..." Hinata paused. "Just promise when it's all over."

"All over?" Sasuke blinked. "Nothing about us is finished."

"When you said you were staying in Konoha permanently and leaving for good without me or my kids," Hinata yelled, "I take that as finished."

"Sasuke, is it true?" Mitsuyo's jaw dropped.

Sasuke's left eye twitched. "Where did you hear that?"

Hinata wrapped her arms around her waist. "Play my worries away. Was it the truth?! I heard you say it to someone on the phone. Tsunade said she would meet you at a hotel she probably _gambled_ to own!"

 _My own sensei is helping you move away from me and into Sakura's arms,_ Hinata thought. She wanted to rip her own hair out.

"You listen to my phone calls? You were _spying_ on me," Sasuke approached her, every step measured and loud in the quiet between them.

Hinata shook her head. "I _wasn't._ I was just trying to get to the twins. I happened to hear you talk about it, openly in OUR room. I had no intentions of being involved in this sick plan of yours, Uchiha-san!"

"So, we're back to that stupid name and this stupid distance," he was finally an inch away from her, craning his neck to look at her, his wonderfully dark eyes fixated on her.

They had a small spark of amusement and something broke in her.

He began laughing richly. This laugh came from deep within. He was laughing at her, right now!

"You're possibly the biggest, clumsiest dope I've ever _met_ who doesn't know how to eavesdrop properly," Sasuke said and flicked her head. He leaned down, pretentious, so he was eye-level with her. "Honestly."

Her head didn't hurt and he has flicked her head multiple times.

She was shaking, tears in her eyes. "Am I a joke to you? That's all? You always make light of my emotions. Ugh. I _cannot_ look at you," Hinata said and was on the move like black lightning.

"Way to woo the girl and butter her up, Uchiha Sasuke," Mitsuyo glared at Sasuke and smacked his arm.

"What?" Sasuke asked innocently.

Mitsuyo smacked his arm again.

After the small bickering and arguing, comparatively a _silent battle,_ they heard loud clatters coming down the staircase. Something like plastic on refined wood. At the bottom of the staircase, Hinata rolled back to the kitchen with a large suitcase.

Hinata doesn't want to be involved in this and she's too angry! She doesn't want to see his face or look at him. She doesn't want him around their kids, her books, her life! Nothing! She opened the back door and ignored the redness of her eyes and the blaring uncertainties in her mind. She saw forever when she saw his face and that cut to the bone.

Sasuke put on his cloak and followed her outside.

Salty sweat and tears burned her eyes but she went deep into the backyard, barefoot while the rain blinded her and froze her feet. It all soaked into her skin.

"Don't be ridiculous. Get shoes, at least." Sasuke pled with gruff kindness.

"No!" Hinata shook her head. "I am not being ridiculous. You are incorrigible. So if you want to leave, leave us alone and take your clothes!"

"Hinata- don't ignore me. It's unbecoming of you." Sasuke hissed. "What are you doing? You always get cold- at least take my cloak."

She shook her head. "Get out of my house- go to Konoha and take whatever you want. But don't stay!"

"Let me carry the luggage."

She realized she was kind of being ridiculous.

She shook her head and calmed down a bit. Your heart can be pushed over by the slightest gust of air from a pretty boy from Konoha, that's what Kurenai said to Hinata.

"Curse you for making it true. Making me believe we had something!" Hinata spat out the strands of hair that stuck to her mouth.

Hinata unzipped his packed suitcase and threw the dark clothing contents inside. She could even smell his cologne from here- she hated it!

Sasuke caught some of his shirts and let others fall. He was also barefoot, hair matted against his forehead while he stood.

Sasuke sighed. "The women I choose are oftentimes-"

"Shut up, you're the worst! You really are!"

Hinata threw a book she gave to him- a book she's been pressuring him to read for ages. Sasuke swatted the book away. The book exploded into a cacophony of pages.

"I'm the worst? You're the one who is all delusional about something that _didn't_ even happen." Sasuke said loudly.

 _I know why I am delusional- I fell for a man who was only going to leave me when I fulfilled my duties,_ Hinata groaned internally. She liked all of his sweet sins that made him come to her. He's just a bad man she will always forgive.

"You're getting hysterical over nothing, like bamboo plants, how I put gin on the shelves when they should go in the bunker, and oh yeah, how I freaking use the decorative towels-"

"Hush up!" Hinata threw the suitcase in his direction when the clothes ran out. "Not another word out of you!"

Sasuke dodged it. "I got enough problems to make people happy and numb for while."

"So what? We're all broken birds- who cares?! Go!"

Sasuke unceremoniously sat on the suitcase Hinata hauled over at him. "Don't go changing on me, if I'm leaving, this isn't how I'm going to go. Without you."

He was now looking up at her as she waltzed towards him.

"Go find whomever and whatever in Konoha, I'm not going to that place if you're there. I really like you." She furiously pushed away her tears and rain droplets. "Your name stings and it hurts really bad because I like you. I like you. You. You were supposed to be a one night stand- that's all. I was just there and you just existed and then... I found out your fundamentals and I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my days with you. Even in the afterlife. I just _want_ you. One night stands, to less than acquaintances than to best friends and now... this. This and that hurts," she yelled.

She- she just admitted it. What a mistake. It was better to admit it. It was almost cathartic. She had his baby. She's clearly not in love with him but she loves him in a way. Her blood carries his name and it is deep within her lungs. Deep _within her_.

"I tell people you're like daybreak... and I don't want to go back to midnight!" she sighed, her voice lowering in volume. "I don't like the shadows... I can't lose you. I like you. I never wanted to- and I am honest because I probably will _after you go_."

Sasuke scratched the back of his neck. "You know... I never had anyone yell at me as much you the women do in our _Uchiha_ home now. You came around to it, now, and I don't like making you mad. I used to like getting a real rise out of people."

"What? Why?" Hinata half-yelled.

He shrugged, a wry smile on his face. "I dunno. _Attention._ It was psychopathic but who doesn't love a kind woman's touch? Softness. Kindness... You remind me of my mother..." he finally looked at her.

"Is that... is a good thing?" Hinata paused, her throat pulsing with words.

He nodded tersely, a staid expression on his face. "I think so. She was quite _stern._ She liked marigolds, and she kept up with my grouchy father, who was a dick but she stayed patient with him anyway. And they'd always eat dango because my grandmother owned a shop upstreet. And men like us, broken dogs, would run to their unending love and care. Sometimes... we run right through it."

Yeah. He does. There are so many reasons to deny him. He gets injured a lot. And she put cuffs and bandage his super bloody holidays.

"You waste my daydreams 'cause you're better than them... Better than Naruto ever was," she panted. He's taking all of her energy.

"Oh him... Do you only take me because Naruto isn't here? I'm a war criminal, not a war hero. Only a criminal- can you, handle the second best option?"

Hinata shook her head. "I don't think Naruto and I would last because he's not you..."

"Not me?" Sasuke shook his head. "Don't you think he's honorable? You noticed his strength and determination before the whole world woke up and saw him as a savior. They call him Naruto the leaf hero, and me the dammed one. Me. I can see why."

She sighed, "Even if you don't notice, you could never be second best... And I like you. More than I should and more than my sanity could handle and you'll throw that away without your children. Without me."

Another laugh leaped from his lips.

"Stop laughing at me," Hinata charged at him, trying to pull his collar, to make him stand, to make him explain himself and rock her till the problems go away and to leave.

He didn't budge. He still looked okay...

"Now that you know my feelings, take them, burn them and go, all my little pieces. Break me and go." Hinata yelled, trying to physically push him away. It hadn't worked.

He looked at her, still charming. "I will be responsible with you. I know you _gave_ everything. That's what you do. Somehow."

Hinata was trying to learn to love and it's soaked in romanticism. Ongoing sympathy and laughter and whimsy and sarcasm and you make me feel benevolence and kindness towards what you're bad at. She let him at card games. She imagined eating watermelon and _peaches_ on the patio over there. She laughed so hard when he eats a bowl of cherry tomatoes for breakfast with blueberries like it's the most normal thing in the world. And with his charm and calm, she breathed through this instinct sadness and felt greedy for his presence.

Hinata pounded on his shoulders. "Go. Don't _confuse_ me any longer."

Hinata crumbled to her knees. She was in between his knees. "Why won't you leave?" she asked, looking deep in his eyes.

He leaned in. "Your eyes. Clouded in your eyes with nothing but the foggiest day. I decided."

"I don't care-"

"Hinata be quiet, 'cause I need your bond, I think is worth saving. Even if you're angry, I'll probably bother you until you aren't mad anymore."

"Impossible!"

He clicked his tongue. "My mother also had the notorious hobby of jumping to conclusions. I was going to Konoha to get my arm, to finally be able to support both you and the kids."

Oh.

 _Oh._

They're... He's not leaving... her. Hinata sat in the soggy mess, humidity on her tongue rain in her eyes. She didn't know whether or not to think this was an alternate universe or just to be relieved. She recoiled a bit away from him and dropped her hands on to her lap.

He's not leaving her...

"What did you think I was doing?"

"Leaving! I didn't want you to!"

"I didn't want to _either_. That's what has been eating you... Why didn't you tell me?"

Hinata looked away. Looking at him was out of the question. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't leaving?" Hinata asked.

"I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to hold your hand with my left arm. I wanted to... help you out with everything. Having one arm makes me a slacker. I can't slack off with the three heirs to the Uchiha clan?"

"You try your best. I don't mind all the work."

"I mind. If I could ease the load, carry the dishes or refill the bottles with baby formula, I shall. No complaints."

Hinata sighed.

"I know we're both cowardly, unpredictable and sad but I'm going to steal all that sadness away, alright? Make it my own and make you happy."

Hinata wiped away a tear.

Sasuke pseudo-thinking of it in a deep way. "I'll steal it all away and keep you instead."

She thought she'd hate him for taking her from Konoha and putting her through all this trauma but- _but he_ gave her the twins and a new start.

"I trust you..." Hinata hissed at her own stupidity. "I don't want an ambivalent, ambiguous relationship. I want to be married in five years."

"Marriage?" he winced.

Marriage was always daunting because it took the man she loved from her but this joy of marriage would... give her back a lot. Give her someone new... "I don't want an ambivalent ambiguous relationship."

He patted her head. "Then I shall make it clear. Who else would I trust, other than you? Hyuuga Hinata, don't be a dope, you revived my clan. I think you get something more than the depths and the stars. And you know, you're spoken for- by me, and only me. I staked my claim-"

Right now, in the middle of the stupid forest, away from the people and the business and the noise, they talked in the dark of the shadows and the rain and storm-

And Hinata kissed him, pulling him down to meet her.

Lips met lips and... And ah... There it is. It felt innocent. All of her pain and doubts... all those swirling thoughts swallowed up in one tiny flitting moment. Her peace.

He pulled back, blinking furiously because of the water. "You kissed me," he said, shocked.

"Did you hate it?" Hinata asked meekly.

She has kissed before him- just, she wanted to be special. She tried to do the sexy lip bite but looked like a drunk horse instead.

He looked away, "Uh. No. I liked it. Keep it up."

She sighed. "I... I am sorry."

He summoned a flower that sat on his large palm. Like the sun in this darkness. Marigolds mean the earning of affection through hard work and promoting good relations in relationships... It's fitting.

"Actually- you don't need this flower-" Sauske hesitated.

"No... I want it," Hinata quickly reached out to the pool floating on his palm.

Hinata stared at the crumpled, golden marigold with passion. Its stem was sort of bent and losing color. He offered a crooked smile.

"I don't know jack about this stuff. They say girls love roses but I wouldn't have any on hand. And boyfriends bring things to their whatevers... for- I don't know, bribery." he looked down. "If you don't like it then- you don't have to keep it-"

"It's perfect."

"But it's not-"

Hinata shook her head. "It's a rose. Pretend it's a rose." Hinata smiled, looking at the mangled flower.

 _Maybe I'll pretend it's a ring,_ she smiled.

Even though the weather was nasty, she was soaked to the bone and their lips were turning blue- she felt the warmth of him. She sneezed and almost blew away the frail petals of the marigold.

Sasuke smiled a bit, laughing at her expression. "I can always get you another one." he took off his cloak and wrapped her around.

She swam in his kindness and the rough fabric. Now she could keep their love out of the danger and close to her heart.

Is... this what... liking or loving someone outside of fantasies? It wasn't perfect but it was nice. Maybe it wasn't exactly love but... it was like seeing a future. Of this. And she didn't... get terrified.

"You are obscenely short. My neck hurts looking down at you," he rubbed his neck. "Stop thinking, it makes you look worried. Enjoy today. Don't worry about the morrow."

Hinata shook her head. "Sasuke- that's impossible! I can't stop thinking." she protested.

He looked down at here and compared their heights, a cross expression on his face. He pulled her into his chest and they stood, in the coldness, all but cold. Strange feeling. It's weird to belong next to a person.

He sighed and looked at the sky. "They say I'm destruction and decay, I'll probably ruin you, it's in my nature."

She knew of his destruction. She isn't sure if she could subdue him. "I will endure. As you destroy everything else, I'll endure..." Hinata smiled. She blew off her friends to sit in hell with him... who else would she endure?

He pressed their heads together. They shared breaths. "You're small enough to get in through my blindspots. You kill me too much, Hinata. I'll survive you too as the dew on your sword." he leaned back, a little embarrassed suddenly. "Hey... Can- I... Can I kiss you again?"

"Sasuke- I've never seen you shy..." she laughed.

"Well- I don't want you to run off and do something stupid."

"Yes. You can kiss me. It's fine."

"I thought that wasn't a word. " Sasuke smirked a bit.

It really was a word but they kissed. Something would have been missing if Sasuke hadn't come into her life. She's sure of that... It was impermanent and the cherries on fruitcake they had, later on, shone like jewelry.

* * *

End Chapter


	49. Dinners

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 48-  
Dinners

* * *

 _October 3rd. Midnight._

Mitsuyo sighed in front of the door. "Shinobi break down doors and everything in sight. I'm starting to worry about mother nature." she sighed.

Mitsuyo looked back at Hinata's head nestled on the curve of Sasuke's thigh and the blanket over her. After finding out about Someina's betrayal, Hinata fell asleep due to a headache. He's usually her cushion. She smiled in her sleep like a saint. He could eat rice with that smile.

How many bowls... He didn't know.

Mitsuyo stretched a bit. "Go to bed. I set up all these barriers and Hinata put seals in place."

Sasuke winced. "I would but midnight is the time to think, to lose, to grieve with convenience."

There are still days when Sasuke can't move because of the guilt of not being strong enough. Sasuke mocked the kindness of others and smacked people's hands away.

At midnight, the numbness around his heart weakened enough to ache. Was it just fate to end up ruining everyone else around him? To end up alone? Thoughts too simple and immature like saving everyone... plagued him.

Orochimaru still has a hold on everyone in the house in some traumatic way... Why isn't he over this? Hinata interrupted his dark thoughts with a joyous laugh and sleepy mumblings like, "Cherry rings..." and "Marigolds... are protected."

"Hinata is positive enough to ignore that brooding of yours. When I come to think of it, your lover is kind of weird..." Mitsuyo put a blanket on Kokoro, who snored loudly over in the distance.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh no, what has the world come to? A lovely girl, laughing in her sleep. A _tragedy_ for sure."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," Mitsuyo stuck her tongue out.

Sasuke shrugged. "I still feel mildly intelligent. I'm the man of the house and the Uchiha clan leader... I need to protect everyone. So, staying awake helps keep everyone safe..."

"Speaking of safe..." Mitsuyo looked over. "Would you be willing to let in Hyuuga into the Uchiha clan? There surely will be defectors from that clan. Many can't take Hyuuga Hinata's father with a stick up his ass rules." she tapped on her chin. "That would be an abomination if they joined us."

"Of course there will be other defectors but they'll bring those awful haircuts..." Sasuke cringed.

"There will be a merge of our separate cultures. Ugh. They'll bring political catastrophes, and we'll bring dangerous fights to their doorstep. If we get the support of Hinata's family, their funds, and their influence- we'll dominate. We're not the most well-liked in the schoolyard, and they'll take our bean buns," she curled her fist. "No one will be able to challenge me now."

Sasuke, for some reason, laughed a bit, stroking Hinata's hair. "Is that some unresolved issue of yours? School yard academy fights?"

"It's been so long since I thought of that place. The Academy." she sighed.

"I bet you can't remember your academy days."

"Don't call a lady old, that's rude. Know your manners. I'm only four years older than Kabuto!" she looked down and grimaced. "You're the lowest of the low, prick!"

Sasuke smirked a bit. "All this talk about Hyuuga and learning political secrets, I didn't know you were a schemer for someone at your age. Gossiping is the cherry on your birthday cake..." Sasuke frowned for a moment. "When I come to think of it, I know... you've never told me your birthday nor has Hinata gotten crazy with how she will hide your birthday presents."

Mitsuyo's voice was rough and hard like steel when she replied. "Sasuke... I ground up Uchiha Kozakura into a fine powder, locked her away and burned her ashes. Why must you force me to dig up her grave? Taste the ashes once more?" she closed her eyes but Sasuke saw the red.

Mitsuyo activated her sharingan unconsciously to protect herself from threats... The psychological threats of her memories... Were they _that_ dangerous? What trauma made her want to kill her personality?

"Birthdays are a celebration of living. Kakashi's your age and the older I get, the less I feel like I've lived and know." Sasuke looked over at her.

There were the signs of wrinkles though she was still very beautiful. Very, very beautiful. It was quite scary how she still resembles the witch who took him in a long time ago.

"How old are you, Mitsuyo... Kozakura?" he winced.

Mitsuyo tapped her chin. "That's a question for Kozakura. Mitsuyo is fresh with no mistakes, no past, no love, and no aches. Sometimes, mistakes are timeless and you never move on past that decade of your life and you have no birthday to _celebrate_."

"Why _erase_ yourself?"

"It's easier to erase something and forsake it to avoid blaming yourself. It's just less pain on Mitsuyo... and Kozakura."

Sasuke sighed a bit. "When will I call you Kozakura again?"

"When I have atoned for my sins. That would be the greatest birthday gift of all."

"When is the season? Hinata could put up flowers during that time." Sasuke smiled a bit. "It'll be a celebration for that era."

"Summertime," Mitsuyo said simply. "Summertime is when fireworks came out on my birthday."

"Tell me something about Kozakura."

Her voice became distant and she smiled faintly. "She smelled of sunflowers in the wind. She never drank and became nervous around good things."

"How do you feel around us?" Sasuke gestured to Hinata.

"One step closer to being terrified, especially because you both will become powerful leaders." Mitsuyo shrugged.

"You are one complex woman."

She shrugged again. More apathetic. "Who isn't a monument of ruins and failure at my age? You know, none of the old people/shinobi of Konoha seem happy, unless they are civilians."

"You're already senile."

"You just like ragging on your elders, do you? Learn how to speak with respect, bozu!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You have less responsibility while weak. Therefore, you are happier. You don't have the tools or strength to back up your resolve."

Mitsuyo looked at Hinata's sleeping form. "Don't you think Hinata is strong enough... to rule that clan?"

Perhaps. Would anyone listen to her? Of course. She's still prone to causing problems and not backing them up or fighting for them... She probably won't like leading. She doesn't really want to be involved in the shinobi fast-paced life now that the twins have dojutsu... Plus, Hibata wouldn't steal anything from Hanabi.

Hinata did lead ANBU teams and primarily works as a doctor but... she still doesn't want to do politics. Frankly, Sasuke doesn't either but what can you do? Manipulation for power comes in everything and anything.

Mitsuyo laid down on the floor, looking at the ceiling. "Wouldn't there be a huge struggle between Hinata and Hanabi? The presence of a war would draw near... And besides, nothing about Hinata is Hyuuga-like anyhow. Correction; anymore." she sighed.

Sasuke raised a brow.

Mitsuyo sat up, urgency in her tone. "We can't plague the Uchiha by adding Hyuuga moral problems like branding, hierarchies and branch families. We can't poison our well of life with that nonsense!"

It's true Hyuuga would always dominate the Uchiha by sheer force of numbers and their supposed superiority... Sasuke will not be spat on by supposed super clans in Konoha. He deserves respect but if he continues with this approach, the rebuilding won't happen.

"We need their support." Sasuke looked at her. "We'll welcome them after extreme vetting and the power of their byakugan."

"Once you make a clan or a team... a family of sorts... you're giving someone a place to belong when you protect them. A place to be happy and be weak and vulnerable without punishment." Mitsuyo's eyes eclipsed. "Yes... that."

"I guess, if they are weak, we will be strong for them and train them. No one shall get special treatment based on their eyes..."

"That is the legacy most strive to leave behind; to protect their comrades."

"Even if we aren't there, will the world be safe?" Sasuke looked down.

If he died, he must be able to protect Hinata... but he is not a God. How can he do the impossible if he's dead? Orochimaru just wanted Someina to kill Hinata because of the DCA's unending interest in Hinata... If Hinata's gone, likely something else in their plan would collapse.

"Maybe Orochimaru taught you how to use a sword, to shred dreams and turn smirks into sobs..." Mitsuyo looked at the ceiling. "I swear, it's like the world is dark when he's around."

"They say when the first Hokage died, the sun didn't rise for three days. The moon was out and Kaguya, who resides in the moon shone, casting her malicious glow across the land. Do you think it'll be the same when I die?" Sasuke asked, sighing.

"Do we even know?"

"Probably not..." Sasuke looked at the ceiling _._

"What the mind forgets, the heart remembers. If we are dead, we will be remembered." Mitsuyo said to herself.

 _I will be remembered..._ _If anyone is up there, let Hinata haunt whatever hell I go to. That's all I wish,_ Sasuke chuckled a bit. "I want an Uchiha clan... space... to be strong. I will give form to my ideals and find infinite ways to make my goal finite."

"I will give you one." Mitsuyo nodded. "Kokoro got an architect to help us. We just need funding and you know- levels of respect so people don't knock it down before our heaven is built..."

Sasuke nodded. The future doesn't scare him as much or at all, really.

Mitsuyo shook her head. "Orochimaru is probably looking for a way into mine and Hinata's archives. Every time the DCA attacks, it seems to be taking my Uchiha artifacts and family portrait. They even took Ryouta's baby photos. Cruel people."

Sasuke looked at her, head tilted. "According to one of Orochimaru's lackeys that I harassed, Orochimaru is looking for a scroll that is said to defeat the power of the DCA that either you or Hinata have in possession. Someina was supposed to find it for Orochimaru... Someina was able to probably access it."

If this situation escalates, Hinata will be taken away. He instinctually held her closer. "Mitsuyo, eventually, the DCA will take Hinata- find that scroll..." Sasuke looked at her. "Don't die before you solve it."

Mitsuyo nodded. "All that you need, you can have from me, idiot."

"You hag, don't call me an idiot."

"Respect your elders! And... Uchiha Sasuke, call me... Koza. A nickname my friends... gave me."

"Koza?" Sasuke scratched his neck. That's oddly an honor.

"Mhm."

"Alright... Koza. I hate you in your supine position, so bitter and annoying but you're probably my best friend. Isn't that sad?" Sasuke asked huskily.

"The saddest." Mitsuyo laughed.

And it completely was the opposite.

* * *

 _October 4th. Sunset._

Scrolls. The whole day was dedicated to finding a scroll that Mitsuyo said had high importance. Mitsuyo gave up looking for it and looked at Hinata's own documents instead.

Hinata and Mitsuyo had the house to themselves since Sasuke went to the park with the kids. She remembers Karui's trembling lips as Hinata asked if they should have a play date with their kids.

Amarante had a predominately male presence in her life and needed a best friend that was a girl, someone like Ino when they're angry at their parents.

Sometime during the week, they began renting a bigger house, with better rooms for the kids.

It Sasuke didn't like the place but he said a liquor store was nearby. Hinata didn't know how she felt about that.

While settled in the living room, there sat items and documents to send to the Kazekage-sama (she had to add 'thank you' notes and small gifts for his time and patience with her, it only seemed right).

Mitsuyo distracted Hinata, begging her to come over to the table with her stuff.

"What am I looking at? I don't know how to read blueprints," Hinata squinted as Mitsuyo pressed a hand to the papers sprawled out on the coffee table.

"Me neither," Mitsuyo smiled tenderly at the blueprints, "but they're _pretty_. It's what Sasuke, Kokoro and I have been working on for the past weeks. It's your new clan district."

"It can't be my district. I won't lead anything." Hinata laughed nervously.

"Behind every great king is a queen. You have to be a leader in something for the Uchiha or even the Hyuuga."

"I refuse to."

"But Hinata-"

"I refuse." Hinata pointedly looked at the table. Hinata saw the blue of the ink they used the rectangular shapes and such. Mitsuyo, restless with excitement, pointed to various blocks and said their destined uses.

"You drew this?" Hinata asked Mitsuyo, changing the subject.

Mitsuyo still scowled but answered nonetheless. "No... Some criminal mastermind man Sasuke hired from the dark Konoha underworld did. His name is Koji and he likes drawing and architecture."

"You're letting Kokoro in on this?"

Mitsuyo rolled her eyes. "Kokoro begged Sasuke and got our architect Koji, so he allowed her to know. She should be involved in this Uchiha-family-fun-time. My children were never interested in family affairs nor invested in our cause. It's quite nice to have Kokoro around... despite our complications..."

"Are you two good with each other?" Hinata asked.

Mitsuyo smiled. "We will be. We talked and said all the hard things we needed to hear. It was... good. She volunteered to work at the daycare and orphanage I will run..."

Hinata squeezed Mitsuyo's knee, genuinely happy. "That's really great, you got your daughter back."

Mitsuyo shook her head and held Hinata's chin. "No, now I merely have two."

Hinata smiled.

Mitsuyo carefully rolled up their plans for the future and put them away. "Enough about this- what did you need me to send to Suna?"

Hinata pointed to three boxes in the corner of the room. All that.

Mitsuyo widened her eyes. "Why? You know, sending more things to Gaara would be strange. You've already sent everything there is to send."

"Half of it is what I already used, mastered and practice. The other half is clutter we don't need. The Kazekage-sama might need it," Hinata shrugged.

"It's just clutter mixed in with vital information for the Prince of the sand country, which determines his reign as Kazekage, Hinata, you fox!" Mitsuyo realized aloud.

Hinata's stomach churned.

Mitsuyo clapped her hands together. "I love it! It'll be fun, taking this all to Suna and seeing my son, and seeing the Kazekage again," she laughed, cheeky before continuing.

Hinata fished out the letter the Kage gave her earlier that day. She read it.

Mitsuyo laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke kicked the bucket, Gaara would come swooping in, floating on the sand for your love."

She smacked Mitsuyo's arm. "Stop!"

"I see it... you're both from prominent clans. Both have amazing jutsu. Politically, you and him together would make Konoha and Suna's ties impeccably strong. You would also be able to be with a Kage! Imagine it, the Byakugan Queen with the Killer Sand King taking over both countries with riches and luxe and gold," Mitsuyo got more enthusiastic with each word. "We would live like royalty!"

 _I don't even imagine life without Sasuke. Orochimaru doesn't mind life without me,_ Hinata grimaced. _Why would Orochimaru want to take me from my life? Maybe he wanted to rid us of something that made Sasuke happy... That makes Mitsuyo happy._

Mitsuyo's playful exterior hardened like stone. "I heard Sasuke saying to move on if he died... It's something all shinobi are meant to do. We're a society of death and dissonance. It's a cycle of peace, war and death... and betrayal."

"Betrayal is amongst the strangest feelings," Hinata said, staring at her cuticles. "Can you give me wisdom?"

"I would do anything to help you or those in need... Except for politicians. I dislike politics," Mitsuyo chuckling to herself. "But I like money. It's a strange position to cradle."

Hinata laughed, seeing Mitsuyo's sympathy but her gaze was dodgy. "What can you tell me about forgiveness?" Hinata asked.

"Lots. Forgiveness is mostly for yourself, not the other person. Not that they deserve it, you deserve peace from whatever plagues you. Is this about Someina?"

"For me and Sakura..."

"Haven't you both a strained relationship?" Mitsuyo asked her.

"I told Sasuke everyone deserves forgiveness. It's why we live on like this... freely. It's an evolution of character for those who forgive and those who are forgiven... and I can't even imagine forgiving her..."

"My dear, follow your own philosophy," Mitsuyo said.

Hinaga set the book down and sighed. "I've regressed. When I left Konoha, I already forgave my father, Konoha. Everyone. But now I am so angry at them that I can't breathe."

"Maybe you stopped being naive..."

Hinata sighed. "I don't know if forgiving someone is naive and I loved Sakura so much."

Hinata explained how she said all these terrible things... Hinata wanted to hurt Sakura like she hurt Hinata? Hinata messed it up with the best friend she wanted to have since childhood. Hinata always championed the trait of forgiveness.

"What do I do? I didn't mean to hurt her but I did..." Hinata sighed.

Mitsuyo smiled softly, eyes also soft. "If and when we say these things... we grow and learn that words are like knives. Choose the right one." Mitsuyo hummed.

"When?" Hinata asked, voice hoarse.

"Next time... There's always the next time." Mitsuyo smiled. "How can you live compassionately if you can't be compassionate to yourself? You can't... Will you ever forgive yourself for your father thinking you can't lead your people?"

"I am afraid that if I do my best, I won't live up to their expectations or I won't surpass them at all..." Hinata sighed.

"Who cares about the naysayers? I would follow you anywhere."

"I can't keep anyone loyal... I have you but... I don't know, Someina wanted to kill me."

"She was coerced and manipulated by Orochimaru. He promised to get her sister back in exchange for you. He even killed her abuser just to feign allegiance. He is scum and she is young enough to believe all of his lies!"

"I don't want anyone other than my family dependent on me! I don't have to worry about those who I may disappoint. Alright? I just don't want to. I followed my heart so many times on something like that and I got crushed by the reality of me not being cut out for it." Hinata said, evenly.

"It's not reality or the truth if you hadn't tried it!"

Hinata got on her feet, turning away. "I'm not arguing about this. Not again with someone other than Hiashi."

Mitsuyo shook her head. "You don't want to take a chance on those who may come to love you? When are you going to forgive yourself, Hinata? You're your worst enemy when it comes to confidence in love, parenting, and even your jutsu. When will you forgive your past self?"

She doesn't know.

"Hinata-"

"I don't know! Alright? It's hard to forgive yourself for being weak with your chakra where chakra means everything. I tried to be a leader but I wasn't good enough. There are some things we are terrible at and we ought to accept that." Hinata sighed. "Let's talk about anything but that. Let's look for the scrolls Sasuke said was so important."

Mitsuyo bowed, which was weird, before leaving the room. "As you wish."

* * *

 _Nighttime._

Hinata stared at the papers and files on the ground. Hinata looked through the three thousand scrolls she managed to amass with Mitsuyo at her side.

Madara kept eyes in this specific location, for his clan years and years ago. Even after death, Uchiha sharingan eyes live on and can be transferred from one another... Mitsuyo had information on this yet never said anything...

Mitsuyo was at the door, drinking some gin. "Gin is just vodka after its wish has been granted. It's honestly divine. Want some? You look stressed," she laughed.

"I can't drink before meeting the Hokage..." Hinata sighed. "I can drink plenty after I meet him. I guarantee it."

Mitsuyo laughed. "Good thing I won't see Kakashi... I'm sweating booze," Mitsuyo swished her glass around.

Hinata turned away.

"Are you still angry with me?" Mitsuyo asked, worried and a bit stubborn.

"No. I took the many hours to think of what you said and I haven't changed my views. I don't want to be leader of two clans, can you accept that?" Hinata asked softly.

"No."

"Then, please leave me be," Hinata looked at her files.

"No to that as well," Mitsuyo looked at the plethora of files and documents Hinata had surrounded herself in. "What are you doing cooped up in here? The kids are begging for baths and dinner..."

"Sasuke said he'll get take out... and I'll do the baths. They like tricking Sasuke into the bathtub," Hinata smiled, then hid it.

"Clever boys make devious men," Mitsuyo muttered.

All things pointed to not going out with the kids. It was too much stress on their eyes and everything. They couldn't...

Hinata looked at the scroll before her. It was beautifully made with so many details. Hinata knew this handwriting. She found this scroll that has immense power for absolutely one purpose; to seal away sharingan eyes.

"There is a chamber where countless of sharingan eyes are kept. You called it an Uchiha Ressurection Pod. Madara sealed away eyes there..." Hinata looked up. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Yes. An urban myth. The Uchiha reproduced like a sport during the era of the Warring Clans Period. We kept eyes like identities. They were our fingerprints and they needed to be kept safe and secret. That Resurrection Pod saved us. Having that... was like poisoning ourselves. Venom is good in your blood, it makes you less vulnerable to the next bite..."

"What would the snake be?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know... another massacre..."

Hinata sighed. "I've forgiven you for a lot but you can't hide things from me like this... Why didn't you tell Sasuke we had it?"

Mitsuyo sighed. "Hinata- I didn't think I needed to tell you because it may not exist."

"There are all these Uchiha artifacts are hidden away and I will find them. Sasuke deserves to know all these things..." Hinata said. "He deserves to find them."

"I don't know where it the Uchiha Ressurection Pod is. It was more like an urban myth and someone who has access to it can shift the tides of the world. And what would Sasuke do with it? Those who possessed the sharingan from this Pod wouldn't be able to pass on the eyes."

"I know... but he wants a clan and we never know. The kid's eyes... I found your scroll that seals them away. I don't know if I'm terrified or awed at your sealing skills... for writing the seals..."

Mitsuyo tilted her head.

Hinata held another seal up. "I found this scroll- Mitsuyo- why is there a scroll for the sharingan? Sealing them away, to be precise..."

"Well- that was for Danzo and my children...The pain of an unrequited love is a pain one never forgets..." Mitsuyo sighed. "You know how Danzo killed my husband for the sharingan? I had one child with him. And he took Ryouta with him, to train his sharingan and eventually taking his son's eyes. The training became too hard and Ryouta couldn't keep up."

"Did you make this seal to protect him?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. I activated it after a year or two after the got taken away. It became undone after he died... No need to have it activated... when there is no one to protect," Mitsuyo paused a moment. "You can't put seals on your children..."

 _I'm not thinking of that... The sharingan and byakugan will be a target. It's insane that Sasuke thinks people won't come for us! We're a melting pot of trouble,_ Hinata sighed.

Hinata looked at the seal. "I would never hurt my children in that way. I'm so worried about their dojutsu, especially the twins..."

"They'll be fine. They have you, Sasuke and I. I'll protect them. We'll protect them but we can't keep them away from having a normal life. Sealing them away will be a crime too..."

That would be criminal. Keeping away their smiles. It would be a mistake. She hated when Hiashi threatened to put a seal on her...

"I want to make the seals for the kids accessible. They could choose if they'll seal their eyes, in danger and hostage situations..." Hinata said, looking at it.

"You can practice this. It wouldn't be out of your reach and it won't affect Kokoro and Kaito. Only the sharingan children I birthed in my blood, my hope and my sorrow will be affected in Konoha... Once you activate the seal- you are the only one who can deactivate it... If you do not recite these words correctly, their sharingan will burn or wither or perish..."

"What? Why? You have that power over life and death?" Hinata asked. "You taught me to seal away life essence and evil but... I can't- I wouldn't do that."

Mitsuyo rubbed her neck, where her tattoed seal used to be. "I sealed away one-fourth of my chakra when Danzo died. I promise I can bring nations down to their knees... without my chakra, I won't hurt anyone. In my days, the sharingan was worth more than the sun. I needed to protect the clan I have since given up..." Mitsuyo hissed.

Hinata sighed. "But what about- if outsiders find the Pod?"

"Then we hunt every single thief down and you know- take what is ours," she smiled. "The seal wouldn't be bad if the children used it... The one who has the sharingan can also recite words to reactivate their sharingan after sealing it." Mitsuyo suddenly brightened. "The children can be safe from attackers."

"If I used the seal on another Uchiha, would they know who activated the seal?" Hinata asked.

"They would know the chakra signatures of the people in the proximity and have to take a wild guess to actually know... The words to undo and activate the seal is; The half-life of me is you. The whole life of me is you. The best life for me is you. We're ephemeral..." Mitsuyo said, smiling. "Remember it correctly or have peace with losing your future husband's eyes..."

Hinata smiled and performed the seal, not knowing the consequences but it was already fine.

"Okay- you have all of my secrets. Do well with them, alright?" Mitsuyo nodded. "May I call you Mother of Uchiha in the history books?"

Hinata leaned back. Huh? Why are they talking about this again?

"You eventually will be the Uchiha clan leader's wife... You have to be called something by your loyal subjects..."

"Subjects? Stop with that crazy talk. Mitsuyo, Mother of Uchiha seems... a bit much." Hinata winced.

She wasn't comfortable with that... It made her sound otherworldly and sort of royal-like. She is used to being a shunned princess but not a revered queen...

"Kokoro says you should be called something important..." Mitsuyo leaned on the door frame. "I think so too. If you would stop fighting it, you would surpass your limits. Goodbye mother of Uchiha, I will call you that until you accept it."

"I won't accept it!"

"Then you are stuck with it and me." she looked over her shoulder, a fanged smile almost bruising her lips, "Goodbye, Mother of Uchiha."

Hinata groaned and threw a pillow at the door, sighing. Little did she know those were the last words she heard from Mitsuyo in a while.

* * *

Kokoro danced in front of a mirror while Mitsuyo and her talked. They shared a box of almond cookies while they watched the chaos that was getting everyone ready for dinner at Kakashi's house.

Amarante had trouble regulating her chakra in her system and got tired easily. Hiromitsu has been oddly mute and attached to Hinata since the whole ordeal. Taiyo kept on getting stains on his shirts from eating mass amounts of food. Benjiro was boisterous and refused to wear a tie.

They were just about prepped when Hinata saw Benjiro taking off his tie.

"Benjiro- keep that tie on! You must be presentable in front of your Kage," Hinata said, picking it up.

Benjiro groaned. "I hate ties! Why do I have to wear one?" he stomped his foot, crossing his arms.

"Because we're eating at your father's sensei's house and you cannot go in your underwear and a cape, alright?"

"That's way cooler than whatever this is! I wanna look cool with Tousan! He isn't even wearing a tie. Why does he get that luxury?" Benjiro spat.

"Thanks, kid. You broke my cover," Sasuke said, chuckling.

The boys laughed as Hiromitsu smiled at his father.

"Anata! Why did you take off your tie? Set an example for your kids!" Hinata whipped around to see Sasuke sneakily pushing away his tie. "Hiromitsu likes his tie."

"Well, Hiro is lame," Benjiro retorted.

Hiromitsu began crying.

"It's not nice to insult your brother, say sorry," Hinata ordered, clicking her tongue.

"Sorry, kiddo!" Benjiro said honestly.

"You have to wear the tie or we all won't go," Hinata said.

The other kids groaned. Noticing his siblings' angry expressions, Benjiro glared at his shiny shoes.

Furling his blue eyebrows, Benjiro sighed, "Why can't I just stay with Meina? Where is she?"

Hinata stumbled back, pausing, speechless. She doesn't know, trembling a bit too. Her best friend and safety for years tried to kill her. Where was Someina? They haven't told the kids who asked for their aunt almost daily. It hurt to lie, especially to them.

Sasuke swept in, like a hero. Sasuke knelt so he could be eye to eye with his belligerent son. "Meina's out doing her own stuff, kid. You have to be there. I have to show you off to the Kage his wife."

"Like I'm a trophy, Tousan?" Benjiro grinned.

"Like my secret weapon."

"I like being a secret _weapon_."

"Then one you shall be."

They bumped fists after grinning.

"Will you wear the tie, my boy?" Sasuke asked.

Benjiro let out a mock glare but nodded. "I shall."

Sasuke sent a breezy smile to Benjiro, looking to Hinata. "Can we have the tie?"

Benjiro and the kids usually got dressed by Someina. The cleaning was usually done with Someina. Someina would test and sample food at the market with Hinata. Someina would help Hinata into dresses and laugh at the ones they hated.

"Ocha?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

Benjiro tugged on Hinata's shirt and she snapped out of it. "Yes, darling?"

"I want the tie..." Benjiro said, not looking at her.

Hinata nodded.

Sasuke fixed it onto Benjiro as Hinata went to the bedroom with her clothes. She hadn't even gotten ready herself.

* * *

Through a daze, she got ready and applied some lipstick. Sasuke came inside the bathroom, watching her through the mirror. A small smile on his face.

"It's rude to stare," Hinata said playfully.

"How could I not?" he whispered. "Such a shame you have to show the world what beauty you have. I want it all to myself."

Hinata smiled at him through the mirror and continued applying makeup.

"Where is your other earring?" he asked suddenly.

Hinata looked at the perfect dangling earring. "Hanabi has hers and... and she gave me one. A promise of return. Pairs should stick together, just like me and her..."

Sasuke watched her then chuckled to himself, crossing his arms and chuckling some more. "Sometimes, I think you'll turn to gold with all the money you carry around and the pricey things you buy."

Hinata smiles lightly. "Gold... I like silver better but blue is nice... Navy blue is very nice."

"You'd want to turn blue?" Sasuke asked.

"It's Benjiro's and Hiromitsu's hair color, Taiyo's eyes are blue and Amarante's sharingan is a little blue," she shrugged. "Seems like a good color."

"You want your hair blue again?"

Hinata said, looking at her hair. "I haven't cut it a long time... I used to think that Neji would be terribly angry with me for cutting it."

"I saw the pictures... Why'd he keep his hair long?" Sasuke asked.

"The length hid his curse mark... and it's the standard haircut for the Hyuuga..." Hinata laughed. "They look handsome, though."

Sasuke hid his reaction of disdain. "You won't make our kids do that, right?"

"That is for Hyuuga... and only Hyuuga. My kids are full on Uchiha. Prideful, boastful but also brave, powerful and loving..."

Sasuke brightened. "So, you see yourself as an Uchiha?"

"Yeah, my hair... it's not black, and it's turning blue again." Hinata smiled.

"Someina could help you... dye it again. I guess she can't... can she?" Sasuke said then realized the timeline they fell into.

Hinata smiled. "I'll become... me again. I don't want to dye it... I'll just let it be."

"Alright, I admit, you are pretty zen."

The bandage around his hand was coming undone. He gesticulated wildly, not noticing when the knots were loose. The bandages were worn and dull in color, not a pristine white.

Hinata pulled him into the bathroom, pointing to the bandages. "Love, fix them before we meet your Kage..." Hinata said.

Hinata turned around, a strange expression on his face. No movement occurred, and Hinata flinched at the sound of Sasuke's question.

"Why're you looking away?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata swallowed thickly. "You didn't want me to see it. I respect your privacy..."

"Well, I'm not a medic and you should learn how to do it," he averted his eyes.

Her jaw fell open, that statement ringing her like a bell.

Sasuke lifted a shoulder. "My arm is tired and you're here. Always."

He mounted his bandaged arm on the counter, sitting on the toilet lid. She trailed his veins, smiling contently. He let her see the part of him he's hidden. For years.

"You always look at me like that... It's startling. I can't give you all of me but I can give you some pieces as I go..." Sasuke swallowed, looking away.

"I take them as we go..." Hinata smiled, caressing his warm skin. "Does it hurt?"

His knee bounced, his Adam's apple bobbing.

Sasuke was painfully lost for a moment though he was sitting. Staring at her. He wet his thin lips. "If I try to lift anything... too heavy. It's unrelenting pain. I can't play pool 'cause it trembles. I take meds for them. The arm could get infected and such."

"I haven't... seen you take the pills, ever," Hinata sighed.

"Well, I'm good at hiding what I am ashamed of..."

She kissed his forehead. "You're handsome."

He scrunched his nose up at the routine kiss. "It's not great for channeling chakra, so I've been doing one-handed seals. I can hold hands with the kids, pleasure you and I don't know, kill people with my bare hands," he said.

"Any other qualms?" Hinata asked.

"It can't get wet or else it'll like get all soggy and gross. That's not a big loss but I can't help you out with the chores. Mitsuyo nags me about it. And uh, yeah, that's my hand," he nodded, flexing his fingers.

Hinata crouched down and fixed his bandages. "It's a medical miracle. You're lucky Tsunade did this for you."

"Doesn't it look weird? My fingernails are gray and dead," he commented.

She traced out messages on his arm, kissing the inside of his wrist then his thumb. "Want a manicure, love? Karin and I would love to bring you some time," Hinata teased.

He laughed and eased his hand around the back of her head. "You're unbelievable and I don't have a thumbprint on my left hand," Sasuke's smile got heavy when she stood at her full height.

"No one checks out your hand too much. I'd like more help during dinner but you'd probably scorch it all or drop too much pepper into the sauce," Hinata smiled.

"That was one time!" Sasuke protested and she ruffled his hair. "What does squeezing my hand three times mean?"

Hinata wrapped the bandage around his arm, up to his elbow. "It means I need you and you know what, I do. Arm and all." Hinata did some last minute adjustments.

"How'd you learn to do it so fast? You've got two hands but still..."

"Don't be so shocked. I'm a medic. I've done these millions of times," she said nervously, trying to sound carefree. Hinata begged Tsunade to teach her how to do it perfectly when she went back to the sannin's house bestowing gifts.

He still seemed shocked, checking his mobility with the new bandages.

"Are they too tight?" Hinata asked, embarrassed.

He shook his head. "Perfect," he looked at her for a long time and leaned in, brushing their lips. "You're perfect... you big dope."

Only he could make dope sound like a term of endearment... It's bliss. He deepened the kiss, holding her hands tightly whenever he does, a habit she loves.

"Tell me honestly- did you hate it? The whole persona? Momo Natsukawa in Kumogakure, fierce, strong and... gray?" Hinata asked because he's playing with her hair.

"I liked it in Kumo. We got arrested a lot but we're criminals. I liked... it. The zen. The liquor. The people. Our clan. Kids. You. I don't even notice your hair, I see you for you. I can't have the same affection for Kumo though you're from here. Maybe not yet. I see you as a smoke from a Konoha-made cigar that smells not like fumes and toxins but some nice... nice perfume..."

"For real?" Hinata asked.

"For real," he confirmed it.

He doesn't even smoke. That's one of the nicest things he's ever said. He smiled. "Do I still calm you down?"

"You make it all alright, I never say it," Hinata whispered, voice husky. "But you make me strong."

"You too," he told her sincerely.

She just buried her head in the crook of his neck. He swayed her. It was moments like these that she didn't want anyone else.

"We should go. We're already late," he said, breaking her reverie.

"Five more minutes," Hinata whined.

"You got a lifetime of this," he said, clicking his tongue.

"You taught me to enjoy the now, enjoy today and not worry about the morrow. Follow your own philosophy," Hinata said firmly, holding him closer.

"No one believes in me like you do," Hinata smiled. _I love you. I love you. I need you_.

Sasuke laughed. They just fit.

"I hope Kakashi doesn't hate me," she admitted.

"We discussed this, he won't. Kakashi wouldn't. You won't draw weapons, right?" Sasuke asked.

He took chakra from her, what else could he do? However, Hinata got quiet. Real quiet and really guilty.

"Nothing will happen?" Sasuke asked, voice sharper.

"Uh, n-nothing is a strange word to use..." Hinata said, her voice high and child-like.

She can't lie to him.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked- well, _demanded_.

"I set up weapons around the compound and uh, have some knives on me just in case other people are there and- uh, strength in numbers? It's only one or two Dao, Wakizashi, and one Tachi, and... I'm sorry," she sighed.

Sasuke huffed through his nose but she avoided his gaze. He got really quiet too. Then, meeting her eyes, his eyes crinkled. She chewed on her lips. She looked like she expected a lecture but he just kissed her forehead instead.

* * *

 _Nighttime. 8: 37 pm._

The Hokage tower nearby and the academy down the street... reminded her of so much.

The night wind stirred up memories, Sasuke's red knitted scarf flopped in it.

Red is a better color on Sasuke than it could ever be on Naruto. She can't believe she made a scarf for Naruto anyway.

It was oddly chilly... for a night in October, Hinata noted, as she zipped up Amarante's jacket. She walked toward the Hokage residence with the kids while Sasuke dragged his feet.

Sasuke and the kids stopped near purple flowers that oddly reminded her of Kurenai and her plants.

Sasuke seemed increasingly smug and cheery when he strutted here but now he just looks guilty. He just hates using doors or knocking them, she guesses.

The easily colossal building sat in the middle of the village with its looming power... Kakashi lived here.

The jumping Amarante held hands with Hiromitsu. Taiyo sighed and Benjiro shifted in his tie while Sasuke looked straight ahead.

"Anata?" she asked, concerned.

The wind picked up, playing with his hair. He tied it back since it was getting too long. Was there something wrong? Did he not want to come in?

"You knock on the door," Sasuke said, the kids huddling around him for warmth.

"It's your sensei's house," Hinata reminded him.

Why wouldn't Sasuke want to introduce himself or awkwardly shake hands with Kakashi?

"It's your sensei's house too." he responded.

What? Kurenai. Hinata shifted. "Do you not want to see him? We don't have to-"

"No. It's not that. We're late," Sasuke rasped.

Hinata frowned, crossing her arms. "You said it started at a mere 8:30."

"Kakashi said not to be late but he was always late when I was a kid."

You lied... Just to get back at your sensei? Seriously? You are a petty, petty man. I'm marrying this man... Hinata sighed.

"And he was late, so it's even. At least once. Call it what you want- it's payback," he smirked.

Hinata laughed at his tone and childish disposition and Sasuke noticed the humor in the situation.

Two seconds later, Kurenai swung the door open.

"Kurenai-sensei?!" Hinata gasped.

Hinata hasn't seen Kurenai sensei in such a long time. Her red lips and brown hair was glossy in the dim light of the stars. Her hair wasn't chopped at odd lengths and she wore expensive clothing. A red collared dress fit like skin, beautiful and pricy.

"Hinata?" Kurenai's eyes glowed with recognition in the darkness.

Hinata leaned in for a hug but Kurenai reached down to her stomach. She's pregnant. Wow! Judging by the size of Kurenai's stomach, Hinata guessed how far along she was. Just starting her second trimester.

She's so beautiful.

"Thirteen weeks?" Hinata asked, smiling.

"Close but thirteen and a half," Kurenai corrected. "Meat is just disgusting to the baby, can't keep anything down."

They shared a dopey grin.

Hinata asked, "Kurenai-sensei, what are you doing in the Hokage residence?"

"It's my house," Kurenai said casually.

Hinata squinted. "Wait! Is Kakashi- oh my Kami! You're the Hokage's wife! I heard about it but I didn't know it was you, sensei!"

She caressed her stomach. "He's going to look like his father, Kakashi," Kurenai said, smiling.

Hinata gulped. She noticed the ring, the house, and the unborn child. It took her breath away.

Frowning slightly, Hinata asked with a small voice, "What about Asuma-sensei?"

Kurenai stiffened visibly. "We'll discuss that later," Kurenai said with a clenched jaw, her tone was soft.

"Oh Kami- I'm sorry!" Hinata said, covering her mouth.

Inappropriate. It was Kurenai's house. It was her dinner. And she just brought up unwanted feelings... and grief. They stood there, looking at each other awkwardly. Hinata never knows what to say. Hinata cocked her head to the side and looked over to her kids. That's something to talk about.

Hinata stepped back so Kurenai could see her kin and Sasuke.

Hinata pointed. "That's Uchiha Sasuke. We got four little ones. Amarante and Hiromitsu, twins- five years old and Taiyo and Benjiro, nine and eight respectively..."

Kurenai lessened the fire in her eyes when she looked at the kids. "Byakugan and Sharingan eyes and parents. Mirai'll lose her mind with astonishment." Kurenai waved to the kids.

Hiromitsu buried himself in Sasuke's cloak. "You'll be seeing a lot more of her, Hiro, don't be so shy," Sasuke reminded Hiromitsu.

Amarante ran up the steps and grabbed Kurenai's arm, snuggling against it. "You're pretty," she cooed.

Kurenai leaned down and bopped her nose. Amarante smiled widely. "I like you a lot!" Amarante whispered happily.

Sasuke face-palmed and Hinata smiled. "She's not shy. My older boys aren't either. Hiromitsu'll like you, don't worry," Hinata looked at the cowering Hiromitsu.

"Hiromitsu... reminds me of you. Very cute. Come in, come in, don't be out in the cold..." Kurenai said tenderly, inviting them in.

The reluctant kids up the stone pathway and into the grandeur of the Hokage residence. It was strange, to notice the chakra potency and amount of jutsu that might be hidden away in here.

"Kids, tread lightly and take in," Kurenai said softly, reminding Hinata of a tour guide. "The first Hokage lived, slept, meditated and built your very own Konoha from here. Do you feel the history? The sageness? The power?"

They're let out low gasps of awe, taking off their shoes.

"Kurenai... this isn't the original building," Sasuke sighed.

"Oh don't spoil the magic," Kurenai scoffed.

Taiyo stopped. "Wait- is he haunting these halls?" he said, clinging to Sasuke and hiding in his cloak.

"Probably. Can I live here, Mama?" Amarante asked. Taiyo blanched.

"Why? Aunty Kurenai... already lives here," Hinata said.

"Aunty?" Kurenai asked, blushing and Hinata nodded.

"It'd scare the bekami outta Taiyo," Benjiro said and Amarante laughed.

"The first Hokage was a Senju and the most powerful shinobi ever." Hinata smiled. Sasuke coughed and Hinata looked at him. "Your father was perhaps stronger than him but he was amazing!"

"Why can't you tell them the truth?" Sasuke asked, miffed.

"I refuse to badmouth the father of shinobi and Konoha in his home." Hinata said lowly.

"He isn't even alive-"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke grumbled about pride and being _factually correct_.

Hinata ignored him. "He also made his house with all of his wood. All this wood is his essence and jutsu," Hinata said. "Well-

"You mean the Hokage built this? With his own bare hands? Can I lick the floor?" Benjiro asked, ducking to the floor ready to lap at the tiles.

"Don't. Don't do that, Benjiro," Sasuke sighed.

Kurenai laughed while Hinata was mortified. Her eyes darted between her sensei and Sasuke prying Benjiro off of the sleek floor.

"I love them but... Ah. Sometimes they could be so embarrassing," Hinata murmured.

"Nah. They're cute!" Kurenai smiled.

Sasuke picked Benjiro up by his arms. "What's wrong with you?"

Benjiro shrugged off Sasuke's grip, glaring at Sasuke. "If you eat, you get power," Benjiro said like it explained everything.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "So? I'm not following..."

"If I chew the first Hokage's wood, then I would get his chakra and ergo power and chakra!"

"Close but no. You're awfully dense like Naruto," Sasuke sighed.

Benjiro sighed, miffed. "I'm not dense. I'm powerful and an Uchiha. I'm gonna have a house like this. Plus, I'm gonna become Hokage!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly like Naruto," Sasuke sighed.

Silence. There was silence.

Hinata came up to Benjiro, smoothening out his hair. "You don't mean that, do you?" Hinata cupped his reddening cheeks.

He kept up a tough-guy front but the tension in his expression told another story.

"You're lying, my love." Hinata laughed.

He was sheepish- silly when Hinata cracked a smile. "I'd rather eat dirt than being cooped up," Benjiro said honestly. He pointed to Amarante. "Ama actually wants to be a Kage by this is a neat house. Our old one was bigger, though."

Kurenai and Sasuke were shocked.

"Is it true, Hime?" Sasuke asked lowly to Amarante.

"Don't be mad... I know how much you don't like 'em but I wanna be one!" Amarante said, crawling into his arms.

"I'll be sure to vouch for you," Sasuke said into her hair.

"Thanks! Papa! You're the best!" Amarante hugged his chest.

Kurenai watched the scene. Hinata heard rapid footsteps and heavy panting that only indicated a presence of an animal. Akamaru!

Akamaru attacked Hinata in licks, hugs, and fur in her mouth. She was so happy. It's been many, many years! He's wagging his tail and barking. He's happy to see her as well.

"Akamaru! You remember me, boy?" Hinata crooned, scratching behind his ears and looking into his familiar brown eyes.

The dog nodded, dragging his snout against her skin. She was uncaring of how he was drooling on her.

They sat and held each other, memories of childhood and team rushed in. Kami... All the nostalgia, bad jokes from Kiba and protectiveness of Shino made her feel nice and warm. Young again.

"I missed you. Has Kiba been feeding you well?" Hinata asked. He barked in response. "Good. The missions were good, eh?"

Kurenai clapped her hands together, her voice sounding tear-filled. "So precious."

"Precious? What is this oversized dog doing in a house like this? It's sad," Sasuke asked while Amarante and Hiromitsu crawled up him to not get attacked by Akamaru. Hiromitsu trembled and Amarante bit her lip.

"Mama! Get away from him!" Hiromitsu demanded, oddly assertive but nervous all the same.

"My loves, he's not oversized nor is he just a dog! He's the fourth member of my old team! Team 8!" Hinata said tenderly. He was so... big. Is he as big as the memories she's missed with all of her friends?

That doesn't dismiss the fact that she felt metal and movement above her and the chatter of adults and the scamper of kids. There were people upstairs. A lot of them and they might include people who became her past...

"Kurenai... are there other people... from the Konoha 12 here?" Hinata asked.

"Kakashi didn't inform you?" Kurenai narrowed her eyes and Sasuke facepalmed.

Sasuke sighed and Hinata gave him a look that said, "Told you... "

"So, lemme guess," Sasuke gestured to Akamaru. "This guy's owner is here, too?"

Akamaru became a wound up coil with small rumbling growls frothing from his lips.

"Akamaru has a partnership with Kiba... no one owns anyone."Hinata petted the dog's tense shoulders.

"Hn," Sasuke said slowly. "I'll pretend that makes sense."

Akamaru growled at Sasuke and the kids while Hinata shook her head.

"Akamaru, that is my child. That is my beloved, Sasuke. You cannot growl at them."

He whimpered at her, eyes huge and pleading. He tilted his head at Hinata and Hinata was about to say something but Sasuke spoke.

"Don't talk to that dog like he understands, it's a dog," Sasuke called out.

Akamaru growled at Sasuke, teeth bared and eyes sharp.

"Uchiha-san..." Kurenai started but stopped when Hinata shot a pointed glare at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you're not helping at all," Hinata hissed lowly.

"I'm just saying the truth. Maybe you should..." Sasuke paused momentarily, noticing the aggression in both Kurenai and Akamaru displayed. "Maybe we should get the kids out of mauling reach."

Kurenai shook her head. "How could you possibly assume that Akamaru would maul your children?"

Sasuke looked at Akamaru. "He understands me. He smells me on you and the kids. He doesn't like me... That means... Who was it? Kiba... Yes, him, I recall not liking me..."

"Why would he not like you? When did you guys meet?"

"Briefly but hate takes no time to breed. Ben, Taiyo, please get behind-" Sasuke moved his bandaged arm and Akamaru began barking like the end of the world was approaching.

Kiba? And Shino.

"Akamaru, you can't go barkin' round at everything, man," Kiba's loud and playful voice rung out when he came thundering down the steps.

"There could be danger..." Shino responded in his low and collected type again. "Or it could be... Her."

Hinata. It was Hinata. They stood at the base of the staircase and Hinata stared at them.

"Hinata..." Kiba said slowly.

"It's her..." Shino said lightly.

"It's me," Hinata smiled.

Shino was the first to crush her in an embrace and Kiba was at the staircase, cross-armed. He turned around and marched up the stairs.

"Kiba-" Hinata called out. Akamaru ran up the stairs, following his companion. Hinata reached out for him. "Akamaru-"

Shino shook his head. "Ignore him. He's always been jealous."

Jealous of you? Hinata started, "Shino-"

"You're alive," Shino said, a burst of emotion she hadn't expected. Hinata didn't have an answer. Instead of waiting, Shino hugged her tightly.

* * *

Hinata believed in silence and contact.

She could go hours in bed, snuggled up in Sasuke's arms. She believes that the soul reconstructs itself when you hug. Sasuke wanted to be jealous but he had a feeling they had a family... history. They were tucked into each other, whispering things. It reminded Sasuke of Amarante and her brothers...

He couldn't feel deep-rooted jealousy. All he felt was relief that she had friends. Good friends. That's the only thing he wants.

Kurenai gave him the evil eye, which was weirder since she had red eyes. He would have appreciated that but she was annoying. She looked an awful lot like an Uchiha. If she were an Uchiha, they probably wouldn't have gotten along anyway.

He didn't care that she fucked the Hokage, she's still annoying.

Kurenai wiped away a tear. "Sasuke, you tear up families. Team 7 then team 8... I forgive you for that. My husband did too."

"You don't like me, I don't like you.. so yeah, let's not talk. I agree to that way of conversing in silence." Sasuke said.

Ignoring his words, Kurenai gave a low whistle. "Did you know... you kept Hinata from Shino, Kiba and I?" Kurenai asked lowly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke could barely keep from remembering Kurenai's name and now she's threatening him? Albeit cleverly?

"If you traffic her heart with the wrong things, I'll get every political figure, every shinobi and everyone's who you've ever met- to make her feel better."

"You can't do anything to me," Sasuke laughed. He could snap and her brains would be splattered on the floor.

"I know I can't but Kakashi can," Kurenai said, tapping her chin. "He'll ruin you."

"Ah. You underestimate what value he puts in me as well. You know what, stay classy, Hokage-hime," Sasuke sighed.

"I'm protecting my students," she shrugged.

He understood that. "Hinata's made of iron, a fresh breath of air. Sometimes good things fall apart so better things fall together."

Kurenai stared at Sasuke, unblinking.

"What?" he practically growled.

She looked down, cheeks and eyes red. "You... are just as reflective as Kakashi... I thought you would start lecturing me or something."

Pffft. As if Sasuke would talk to her for that long. "Whatever. I'm not a bag of flesh without a brain." he shrugged.

Kurenai shot a quick look to him then shuffled away. "Hm... Right... I'm going upstairs. Call me when Hinata wants to eat..." Kurnai said.

Kurenai kissed Hinata's temple when passing, going up the stairs. Sasuke glared at her, Hinata's sensei wanted to look out for her student. Sasuke wouldn't let him kill her..

"Why is Ka-san so happy?" Hiromitsu asked, floating beside Sasuke. Sasuke knew Hiromitsu was deathly uncomfortable in social situations. He wasn't like Benjiro and Amarante, who got on with others. Sasuke knew that feeling all too well.

"Hiro, you know when you have blood family and water family?" Sasuke asked.

"Blood- red, like you me, Taiyo, Ama, Ka-san, Meina, and Mitsuyo?" Hiromitsu asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Water families adhere to each other and water runs wide and deeper than veins."

"Is that her family too?" Amarante asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Families hug each other. Lots."

"No wonder ka-san hugs me so much. Families hug each other," Hiromitsu cheeks red.

Both Amarante and Hiromitsu hugged his legs and giggled. Sasuke smiled a bit. They're... arguably cute when they're like this.

After a minute or two of them embracing, Hinata laughed and oh, he missed that sound. Shino pulled back and he got a glimpse of wetness on Shino's face. Was he crying? Pathetic. Sasuke'll never be able to take this guy seriously. Ever. That metal guy or whatever. Damn.

"You're safe now," Shino said.

"I was always safe." Hinata smiled, laughing.

"With him?"

Hinata nodded. "Can you trust it?"

"I trust you but not him."

Hinata brushed away some of her white hair, smiling. "Can you trust my love in him? And my children?"

"They're yours? And his?" Shino asked.

Hinata held his cheek. "Shino, he sustains me. He is right. He is left. He is mine and he smells like the sun," Hinata whispered.

His voice wasn't monotone and dull, it was full of quiet emotion and happiness that she loved.

"I said that about my wife." He smiled a bit, lightly.

"W-wife?" Hinata stuttered. "Has she seen your eyes?"

"Only you and her..." Shino said.

"That's beautiful. I hope you both had a plentiful marriage," Hinata smiled, holding him.

There were thunderous steps and determination and then the sound of dog barking. With that, Kiba came down the stairs and crossed his arms. A scowl on his gruff face.

"Oh, the idiot returned..." Sasuke said, sighing. He doesn't like dogs. He's more of a cat person.

"Anata- they're my friends! Be happy we're reunited," Hinata said.

Sasuke would be happy if Kiba didn't fucking get a boner every time he saw Hinata. Kiba's slicked-back brown hair looked tacky and he was stupid, just like his damned mutt.

Kiba or whatever looked between him and Hinata, gaping and undeniably crestfallen.

"You- called Sasuke... Oh- you and Sasuke you guys-"

He fainted. Hinata gasped at his slumped body, tumbling down the few stairs. Sasuke looked away, as to not laugh. Shino, unamused and sad, sighed.

Hinata laid Kiba's head on her lap, running his hands over his bristly eyebrows, whispering apologies, and such. She had a smile, which was wildly misplaced but Sasuke scoffed and turned away at the scene.

The green glow of her gorgeous hands told him that she didn't even know that she was healing him. Shino was crouched beside her, trying to keep the sighs out of his voice.

"That's my thing..." Hinata murmured.

"Huh?" Shino asked.

"Fainting. That's my thing," Hinata reiterated, sighing.

Shino looked at Hinata and suddenly chuckled.

He kept on laughing until Hinata pulled on his sleeve. "Stop laughing at me."

"You are really something else. Making me laugh like this. You're as lovely as the first dawn," Shino said.

"Oh hush up, it's not supposed to be funny! So what if I fainted that much?"

Shino couldn't stop laughing.

She sighed, looking at Sasuke. "Sasuke- would you help since Shino is laughing too much?"

"I don't want to touch Kiba," Sasuke scowled.

"Take this seriously! Ano, Shino-" Hinata said.

Shino let her shove him a lot and joke around while they sat around the knocked out Kiba like the old days. Like how Jugo, Suigetsu would talk to him after Karin fainted because of Sasuke.

"Are you sure you want to put your face so close to his... person?" Shino asked.

Hinata nodded, hair brushing Kiba and caressing the floor. "He still smells like grass and beer..."

"That's disgusting," Shino scoffed.

"It smells like celebrations and happiness. I don't know why he fainted," Hinata whispered lowly.

"It's a show of love," Sasuke scowled, low voice barbed, "and disappointment. A coincidence of want."

"For what?" Hinata's lip quivered.

"You..." Shino coughed. "Even after all these years... you still don't know? He keeps a photo of you in his wallet. At all times."

 _Che. Must be real... Even I don't do that,_ Sasuke thought, shaking his head.

Hinata gave him a scathing look that suggests he said his thoughts aloud.

"You don't keep a picture of me in your wallet? You still don't even have a wallet?" Hinata questioned.

"No, I don't have a wallet but if I did- I would," Sasuke sighed.

"Why don't you carry a wallet? You promised once we got to Konoha you would try to respect the value of money and wallets-"

He doesn't want to argue about wallets. They're meaningless. "Hinata, I hate them. They make fighting less enjoyable if they just fall out of your pocket."

"Then wear pants with good pockets or seal the wallet away. After the fighting, if you want a drink, how would you buy one if you don't have a wallet?"

"Uchiha don't get fatigued by fights so I don't think it's possible."

She groaned lightly. "Shouldn't you have your ninja ID, cash, and change- receipts at all times? Wallets are valuable- we will discuss that later," Hinata said.

No. She'll yell at him for this. There's no such thing as discussion. She looked down at Kiba so tenderly it sparked irrational caveman thoughts in Sasuke.

"Kiba must've found peace with her... What about Tamaki?" Hinata asked.

Shino looked away and it got quiet. "She's..."

Suddenly shifting in, Kiba groaned. "Dead," Kiba coughed.

Hinata looked crushed. "Kiba- I'm so sorry! You were- she was your- I'm sorry I brought this up-"

"Ah... it doesn't matter. It happened, years ago. When everyone gave up on finding you. She never met you..."

"Kiba- I'm so... sorry. Why didn't you tell me you were awake?"

"It's more fun to stare," he chuckled.

What the fuck?

"You were gone from all of us without so much as a word. What the hell Hinata? For more than two thousand days- whatever, you're here now. You come back to what you need. Why have kids with Uchiha Sasuke?"

Hinata laughed.

"Hey- I'm right here," Sasuke growled.

"Shut up- we know. Strange bedfellows. You and him, Hinata," Kiba laughed. "Why?"

"You know why..." Shino said lowly.

"Shut yer trap!" Kiba roared.

Strange? It's the only thing that makes sense. And Sasuke's in so deep. A fool for her.

"I smelled him on you. Disgusting. Your sister called me crazy when I knew you were alive. Some of us had speculation that you were in Kumo since no Hyuuga were allowed in Kumo," Kiba said.

"I wasn't waiting for you guys to find me," Hinata sighed.

"I was still looking..."

Is smelling each other a fucking ritual in team 8 or something? Team 7 arguably only fights and trades punches instead of tolerance. So Sasuke can't say shit.

Hinata shook her head.

"Let's go upstairs. You're already mad late," Kiba said. "We need to talk about..."

Hinata nodded. "Anytime..."

Kiba looked at Shino, who went upstairs. "Go. I want to sit like this for long."

"No." Hinata pushed a shocked Kiba off of her lap. "I'm not a cushion or a piece of furniture fot you so let's go upstairs."

Sasuke smiled, shaking his head. She has all the curves and firmness of a couch. She's comfortable.

"The kids will eat shoes if we don't get some food in them." she looked at the kids.

She helped Kiba up, though.

* * *

They got upstairs, Hinata holding the kid's hands and smiling a lot.

Hinata couldn't believe Kiba was... remotely in love with her. He loved her- plain and simple. He wasn't in love with her. She couldn't break this, no matter how much she wanted to be liked- she can't be loved by Kiba. He's her brother.

And he's just- it's so weird. They can't... Kiba's laughing, carrying Hiromitsu and Amarante on his shoulder. They've already imprinted on Kiba... the kids love him, much to Sasuke's dismay. He glares at Kiba with bloodlust that is so detectable, it makes Kiba nervous.

The crew went up wooden stairs and daw paper memories of the development of Konoha. It was beautiful. So pretty. She sighed, at what's to come.

She's already offended Kurenai and she forgot to bring a gift and the kids are a handful. She's ready to apologize to Kakashi profusely for her childish boyfriend wanted revenge in the small things, as he'd say.

Just as they got to the second floor, Hinata realized it was super quiet and they were the only ones talking.

"Welcome back Hinata and Sasuke!" a cacophony of cheers came at her.

Oh, Kami! Everyone has wine, toasting and they're in arms with their children. They all came- for them. For her. There's even a banner, a long table full of food and all the faces she's missed are there.

Hinata staggered backward. "A welcome back party?"

"Believe it," Naruto said and everyone laughed.

Hinata avoided his gaze, looking away immediately. She can't even look at Naruto anymore. Even the thought of him drove her into a panic.

"Yes. We all haven't welcomed you in the best way and here's my apology," Ino smiled.

"And you're so late you can't even enjoy it. Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

Ino punched Shikamaru's arm while Temari scolded him.

"Shut up, Shikamaru! Be nice, she might've gotten the time wrong," Tenten smiled. "Things happen, don't they?"

Sasuke happened. Hinata gave a dirty look to Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled nervously. "We're here now... right, Hinata?"

"We didn't think you'd come..." Temari said. "You were so late..."

"I wanted to emulate my sensei..." Sasuke smirked.

Hinata and Kurenai rolled their eyes. Naruto had a ghost of a smile on his face. Sasuke noticed and looked away.

"And Sasuke- welcome home. This is my home and the dinner you almost missed," Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck.

"It had the food, the chairs, the whole ensemble. Thank you all for the welcome. Hinata- I mean, _we_ appreciate this," Sasuke nodded.

Hinata smiled. "The kids will love your ink bunnies, Sai! They were my favorite!"

"Yes. I remember." Sai smiled, in that pale, odd but endearing way that he does. He watched the kids. "They're really your children."

Kakashi's eyes crinkled in a happy way? Hinata couldn't tell but the tension was dispelled. Everyone looked at Naruto, who was locked in a staring contest with Sasuke. Hinata uncurled his fist and held Sasuke's hand.

Sai spoke up, "Sasuke- I have noticed you have not welcomed Naruto nor has Naruto welcomed Sasuke-"

"Don't hold your breath," Sasuke muttered.

"What did you say?" Naruto yelped and Shikamaru patted Naruto's shoulder, shaking his head slightly.

"Not now! They've prepared this for us and you cannot- no, will not stop it because of a petty fight," Kurenai said. "Boys, boys- relax..."

"Oh- this is Sasuke- my beloved," Hinata laughed, "but you guys know that."

"All too well," Naruto murmured.

Hinata paused before pointing to Benjiro and Taiyo. "My oldest boys with the sharingan each. And the twins are- somewhere. With the sharingan and the byakugan as well. They are our children," Hinata smiled.

The women cooed and Lee looked at them, bushy brows furrowed.

"Why aren't they enrolled in the academy?" Lee asked. "Shino and I would like to teach the future generations of Uchiha in Konoha. They will feel the springtime of youth in my classroom!"

"I guess-" she looked at Sasuke for confirmation. He shrugged. "We could make room for them in the academy..."

"Yes! We shall have fun together! Shino will love your insight-" he ran over and picked her up, twirling her around. "We must start planning now!"

Hinata squealed a bit when he hauled her over his shoulder, in haste- already walking away.

"To the scroll room!" Lee said.

"Lee- put me down," she laughed. "I'm not a sack of potatoes."

"You feel like air. Shall I prove it to you and run around Konoha with you on my back?"

"No- like seriously d-don't," Hinata said.

"I'm just greeting a fellow teacher. Kakashi told me you taught in Kumogakure- will you teach here?" Lee asked.

Hinata gave a look to Kakashi. What's up with him making promises for her? Sasuke frowned. Lee put Hinata down and smiled a bit. He patted down her disheveled frizzed hair.

Sasuke put his arm out in front of Hinata. "No," he said. That's all.

Lee bowed to Sasuke. "Take care of her." he smiled. "The thought of it makes me feel the vigor of happiness and life!"

"Your optimism is a disease we can't cure," Sasuke muttered under his breath but everyone heard.

"Then you must get infected. Quick," Ino smiled, Sai's arm around her waist. There were muted chuckles and other laughs.

Sasuke threw a dark look at Ino. "Hardy har har, Ino," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You're so red, Hinata," Kiba called out. "There's the Hinata we know and love."

Him saying it made Hinata feel so awkward. "Ano- g-guys stop!"

His last words held a lot of weight. They all laughed and Hinata's faced burned. For once, it was the good burn. A very great burn.

* * *

End Chapter


	50. Marriage

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 49-  
Marriage

* * *

After getting hugged by Ino and all the girls, Hinata sat as they conversed. She loved these people... way too much. Much further out in the distance, Karui's daughter and Amarante embraced, squealing about something.

"That's a cool tower you got there," Benjiro said to Mirai, away from his siblings.

Mirai, who was grown with the fruits of Asuma's chaotic hair and Kurenai's scarlet eyes, pulled Benjiro down and they were instant friends.

"That's my Ka-san. She buys me blocks." Benjiro pointed to Hinata.

"Oh. I dunno who she is." Mirai smiled.

Hinata looked away quickly. She deserved that...

Taiyo sighed beside a boy with pineapple hair, sitting down and eating.

All around her, there were flowers, her favourite foods, tomatoes and lots of beer and wine. The men and women segregated, naturally. The women went into the living room while all of their men settled around the balcony.

Hinata leaned against the snack table. It felt good to be there.

Kiba came up to her and she smiled. Instead of smiling, Kiba peered closely at her face. So much so that she got self-conscious.

"Here- a hair's stuck to your lip..." Kiba said, wiping away a hair on the side of her cheek.

Kiba froze and shoved his hand in his pocket. Hinata chose to ignore that.

"Did you guys plan this?" Hinata asked, clearing her throat from the ackwardness. "It's so elaborate. You guys even got cinnamon buns!"

Kiba nodded proudly."Yeah. Enjoy the party. We've all got kids and work and people to save. It's hard to get the gang all together like this," Kiba said.

Hinata widened her eyes. "I didn't want to... intrude-"

"Nah. You're more important than intruders. You're one of us and we take care of our own. And now I have another lovely lady to help babysit my pups when Akamaru isn't around. That Makoto..."

Kiba has kids too? Wow. They're so grown up. Talking about kids would have been too embarrassing years ago... Her jaw's on the floor. And Makoto's already showing off her cat to Hiromitsu.

Taiyo grumbled, "Turtles are better."

"Yeah. Mako-chan's cute, isn't she?" Kiba barked his laughter.

"She's beautiful," Hinata smiled.

Upon seeing Hinata watching the child, Mako gave Hinata a huge hug.

Hinata was shocked.

A baby dog, the size of a book laid comfortably on her tufts of honey blonde hair and a cat was at her feet. She ran away quickly after waving at her father.

"She's the only Inuzuka who has both a dog and cat life companion. Her mother was a cat breeder... Her family used to care for the cat-summons of the Uchiha..." Kiba explained. "So weird. Cats and dogs- kind of like you and Sasuke or you're the moon and he's a tramp."

Hinata flushed. "You- don't have to be so nice..."

He gave a half shrug. "We've told her stories about you. She's your favourite... She wants to be just like you," Kiba whispered. "Er, the _old_ you..."

Hm... That was a little backhanded but she nudged him. "I'm confident you'll like the new me if you tried..."

Mako shouldn't know Hinata's name with how she treated Kiba... She forgot about their friendship and only, solely focused on Sakura and Ino. She made a lot of mistakes with all of them. However, she was willing to make it all better.

Kiba didn't answer. Hinata frowned a bit. Ouch.

"Did you really run away with the Uchiha? Did he keep you captive and breed you? He kept you during his bloody massacres and made you clean his swords. I think that makes him a coward. Were you lonely?" he asked, all seriousness in his tone. "Did you really _fall_ for him?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "Don't be rude. He treated me well. I wouldn't let anything else happen... Did you really keep a picture of me in your wallet?"

Kiba crossed his buff arms. "What if I said no?"

"Then I would ask why... why you started," Hinata said carefully.

He slapped a photo of her in her early twenties onto the snacks table. "I thought about you every day when you were gone. Did you take a wrong turn to end up with Uchiha Sasuke? Did I let you pass me by?"

"What?" Hinata asked. "You don't mean-"

He sighed. "I forgot what your face looked like... And photos reminded all of us."

Hinata felt small and guilty. "I'm sorry-"

"You should be." Silence. Kiba glared at the spot beside her left foot. "You act like you don't remember what happened between us."

"What happened?" Hinata asked curiously.

"The kiss. Our kiss," he spat the words.

"Oh Kiba- that wasn't... a kiss. It was more like a mistake-"

"A mistake?" Kiba asked, outraged.

"You were dating Tamaki and we had just beaten the bad guys. It was more like a defence mechanism to all the dead bodies around us!"

"It wasn't a defence mechanism. You kissed _me_ -"

"I didn't mean to," Hinata interrupted, shaking her head. "It... wasn't supposed to happen. The hormones during those weeks and pregnancy made... me -not that it's an excuse- just... more tolerable than other times. I couldn't... I wouldn't play with kisses and their importance like that."

"You did though. The last time I saw you after Naruto's wedding. You said- it doesn't matter now. For five years, it tore me up and you don't even remember," Kiba scoffed then walked away.

Hinata completely forgot about that. She must've wiped it from her memories and that's why... Kiba has been so distant.

Why is that time such a blur? Why is there a huge haze? Why would she kiss him? She didn't mean to ruin that... Them.

She remembered... She turned around, to go meet and catch up with the women. She met a shell-shocked Temari in her purple robes and pink lipstick, jaw hanging.

"Oh- I wasn't supposed to hear that..." Temari said awkwardly.

Hinata sighed. "Don't tell Sasuke, please. He hates Kiba enough."

Temari offered her a glass of grape wine. "Want some wine?"

"Always... but where's Sakura?" Hinata asked, looking around.

"She's at the hospital- it's a real emergency with her patient."

"She didn't want to see me..." Hinata concluded.

"I don't have an answer for that..." Temari whispered.

Hinata looked down.

Temari looked at her for a moment. "I am afraid of you but I like you. It's a strange feeling... I don't like being uncertain about those I become close to."

Hinata tilted her head. "I'm not... that rude all the time... The situations give many a lot of stress. I fell victim to it."

Temari shrugged. "My brother, the Kazekage, speaks fondly of you and he seldom thinks of other people. If you could penetrate his shell, then I think I could indeed come to the same pool of thought... That you're quite lovely."

Hinata smiled a bit. "You could come over later and we'll have lunch. Our kids seem to get along."

Temari gave a wary smile. "I don't know but- let's go meet everyone's kids. You have to learn their names. Every. _Single_. _One_."

Hinata smiled though she was mildly scared to death. She got introduced to what everyone was doing and their kids.

Karui and Choji ran businesses, with Chocho as their pink-loving, golden-eyed girl and the Akimichi clan to control. Karui acted as a diplomat from Kumogakure but Hinata might take that job. They provided all the food for the get-together. Fruit baskets and coupons for their restaurant.

Temari and Shikamaru got married a month or two after Naruto and Sakura- having a child named Shikidai. He was so wonderful and smart. It was almost uncanny.

Temari gave Hinata a letter of Gaara, another one, which was weird and Sasuke scowled a lot at the fact.

Lee and Tenten had their child Metal Lee, whom she knew and got another huge hug. Lee teaches a genin team and Tenten has her dojo with many swords. Sasuke was impressed with the craftsmanship of the sword they gifted Sasuke.

Sai and Ino were the leaders of the ANBU. Sai became the clan head of the Yamanaka. Their child is an artist while Ino becams the best neurosurgeon at Konoha Medical Centre. Inojin and Amarante got along for some reason.

Kurenai and Kakashi are training Naruto in becoming Hokage. So they're busy with the pregnancy, the restoration of Konoha and the political problems with Iwagakure and Sunagakure. Kakashi also got into an accident that recently messed up his shoulder, so he's off duty.

He does love Mirai, as his own. She calls him "Papa" and Hinata wondered if Kurenai liked it.

Shino never had children. He likes teaching them but he won't settle down. He does have a lovely wife.

Tamaki died a year after Makoto was born. Kiba disappeared for three months, looking for her. He worked at an animal clinic and got jonin rank, to support Makoto. Akamaru also had two pups, which is adorable.

Naruto and Sakura have one child; Shinachiku with beautiful green eyes and hair a shade of calm blonde. The toddler hasn't yelled once and is silent, observing and all around has a peaceful aura. It got disrupted by Amarante yelling at him for blocking a toy but she turned away.

Sakura became chief of surgery and made history with new findings and techniques. Naruto is doing more office work as an intern, so he's almost never home- which annoys Sakura but there are trusty clones.

Hinata smiled at all the children.

Chocho. Shikidai. Metal Lee. Inojin. Mirai. Benjiro. Amarante. Hiromitsu. Taiyo. Makoto. Shinachiku. These are the Konoha 12's legacies, all five or so years old. With Mirai, Taiyo, and Benjiro the exceptions.

This is the new generation.

It was beautiful and she had to get a drink. She missed all of this... All of it.

She needed a drink.

* * *

Shikamaru had weird hair.

He smelled like a cigarette. He wore beige and white. His eyes shone brown. His piercing shone silver like dark smoke. He even looked like a cigarette too.

That isn't what annoyed Sasuke. Over the years, the Nara has worked with Sasuke on occasion. Sasuke and him never spoke casually. Somewhere in between the lines of tobacco Shikamaru smoked, there was some respect.

Now, they're across from each other, Naruto was laughing at a joke someone made and the kids ran wild. A shogi board. Right here. Right now. They will play, for some reason.

"So... Why exactly are you making me play this?" Sasuke asked, looking at Shikamaru then at the gō board and pieces.

"Temari said I should make amends with you. You know the scorn of hers if I don't follow orders," Shikamaru said.

No. No, he actually didn't.

"Temari?" Sasuke winced.

Which one was she again? There were too many people! Hinata had too many friends.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Speak the devil's name and she shall appear. She really wanted Hinata to be apart of her friendship. At least that you and I get along."

Why? Shikamaru saw Sasuke's caustic glare in the direction of other people.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, furrowing his brows.

"It's tiring to be forced into crowds," Sasuke said.

"I believe that you can't go one second without proving you're tougher than Naruto. That gets tiring to watch," he yawned.

Sasuke decided against pulling a sword into Shikamaru's gut, mainly because Hinata was watching. He didn't want to get blood on his sword.

"You were going to ruin Hinata's surprise party... by being late on purpose," Shikamaru continued. "There would've been recourses. Some wanted to quit and go home but Naruto held out and waited for you to show."

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru nodded. "Remind me why you're playing this game with me when you could be playing second fiddle to Naruto?"

Shikamaru scowled. Sasuke smirked.

Shikamaru sighed loudly. "When Naruto becomes Hokage, he will pardon you for all your crimes. He has this idea that you could be a supporting Kage since you do missions for Konoha that only otherwise be performed by Kage-level shinobi."

"I have no desire to do such things."

"What? Don't you want to serve Konoha and repent for your sins?"

"Don't assume shit about me," Sasuke snapped. "I want to be alive, thank you very much. I have other priorities than revenge. I won't be leaving the village that often anyway."

"Oh. Your project. Cute."

"It's not some small wooden stick house. It'll be a community built in the Uchiha district."

"Ah. I know how much it matters to you. That is why I am willing to help."

Sasuke nearly jumped in his spot. "Seriously?"

"You still burned down all the houses and plants in that area. Some of the Hyuuga used that land... for gardening and such. Also, to expand their territories... According to the village map, the Aburame clan lives right next to you... And the Hyuuga on the other side."

Sasuke nodded. "Hinata's clan will definitely refuse to help..."

He scratched the back of his neck. "And that's where I step in."

"How and especially where?"

"The Uchiha were originally confined to a small part of Konoha to ostracize them, as punishment for allegedly releasing the nine-tails whom we both know was an Uchiha but Obito, or Madara at the time. I don't want to create that disease of dissonance within your community by being isolated... Naruto will deal with that during his reign and no one wants that."

"I don't want that." Sasuke nodded.

"Today's ignorance will be tomorrow's problem. So, I'm offering to allow future Uchiha in my clan's district and the other men here will be willing when the Uchiha are numerous enough to do so."

Sasuke thought this was too good to be true. "People only help others if there is something they could gain or if they owe something..."

"Your pride can't allow you to take help?" Shikamaru demanded tiredly.

Yeah. Sasuke sat up taller. "Tell me what you want."

"Weak men create hard times. If the Uchiha think like you do right now, you'll never progress. There's the Uchiha mentality in a nutshell. That distrust."

Sasuke took offence and stared at Shikamaru's unfeeling brown eyes.

Sasuke wilted a bit. "Damn straight there would be _distrust_. I know this welcome back party is only for Hinata. I'm fine with that. You don't like me at all and now you're offering peace and shelter for future Uchiha..."

"I didn't owe anyone anything but Hinata saved my life..." Shikamaru said, smiling a bit.

Sasuke frowned. "That's a mighty broad statement. That sounds like the magic of debt. Owing someone."

"It's the magic of kindness. When Asuma died, she's the person I'd rant to. She would tolerate hours and hours of slow, torturous gō games just for the sake of me. She took care of Mirai and Kurenai. I'd never let her win until she did on her own. Once. Then she made me conquer card games."

"So you made her obsession with board games and card games emerge..." Sasuke noted drily.

"It was a pleasure not speaking with her."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Shikamaru sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "I don't play gō with just anyone. No one can understand gō in the ways she does. And she wasn't yappy like all the women I know. She never spoke but everything was said. It made sense; to have sunshine in the shadows..."

For all Sasuke knows, she talked a lot but she also understands the value of silence. She's clumsy and had issues with gravity. She did nag, and yell and the sarcasm she spits came from him but she's a listener.

And she listened really well. It's all sunshine and shadows for Hinata and Sasuke too.

Hinata sent a sunny smile over to Sasuke, laughing with Karui and Temari about something.

"Why is Temari so interested in Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata is a pleasant person. Temari kind of took her spot with her being gone for five years and she's seen how Ino and Sakura act. She wants Hinata to fit in to do womanly things. Like academy schoolgirls, sometimes they're super dramatic," Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"You got that right," Sasuke chuckled.

"Anyway, Temari was paranoid that she couldn't replace Hinata and that made it shitty for the other women. Now, she wants to learn about Hinata and be the friend they were supposed to be five years ago. If you won't travel as much, you'll have more time in Konoha, to work on homebound issues with me."

"Do you really want me working with you?" Sasuke asked, skeptical. It's strange to get help from someone who Shikamaru thinks is sort of a sociopath in waiting. Sasuke.

"No. But longterm issues of your mistrust can be dispelled with short-term solutions. Besides, we need the help. Konoha has many but Konoha is one. It's better for you to be a friend rather than an enemy."

"I don't want to be friends. Your mother threw a shoe at me. I almost got a concussion."

Shikamaru let out a breath. "That's a figure of speech and women throw things all the time. Not that I mean it, I wouldn't mind playing gō with someone with skill and technical thinking."

"Are you saying you want to beat me? That won't happen," Sasuke insisted.

"Let's see."

Sasuke nodded and made his first move. Maybe this will be a good thing. Maybe something good could work.

Then Naruto joined.

Oh hell no.

* * *

Naruto burst into the kitchen where Hinata stared at a bottle of apple cider and lavender beside her hip. The lights were off until he flicked them on.

Hinata didn't bother greeting him with words. She tipped her drink up and went back to closing her eyes, ignoring him.

She opened her eyes after an odd pressure was felt.

He looked crazed when she looked up to his panting chest and balled up fists. Love wasn't there when she saw him... He looked mature... and attractive but not in the way she wanted to kiss him. Just in the way she noticed it and like- wanted to stare at Sasuke...

"Having trouble, Naruto?" Hinata asked in a sultry sweet voice.

"I think I would have punched Sasuke in the face if I stayed in that room for longer, Hina-chan," he said, shaking his head and centring himself.

"I know... We all do but I would rather kiss it all better. I bet I'm... a special case and you wouldn't like to do that now," she winked, "or again."

Naruto paused, looking at her, eyes so violently blue from this angle. "You joke now... I've never heard you make a joke... or seen you drink..."

Well... The moon is out, the apple cider is quite nice and the candles have a special charm to 'em, Hinata knew it was a wonderful time to be here.

 _You haven't seen a lot of me. I haven't seen your real self either. Just fantasies_ , Hinata thought.

Naruto approached her and they both stood in the kitchen, against the counter, not looking at each other.

Hinata didn't feel the morbid need to talk to him. He didn't know her well enough to say anything.

Silence ensued, passively. Every bubble popping in the not too far from vinegar solution sounded like a gunshot and her gulps like cannons.

"How did you get away with staying in the kitchen?" he asked suddenly.

"Genjutsu and masking my chakra..."

"You do genjutsu?"

"Nope. Sasuke-love just thought I'd like some alone time..."

Naruto awkwardly did a double take. "Oh- sorry... I'll go."

She nudged him because they were that close. "You don't have to go. Not alone time, I mean a break from... All this unless you want to go. Have fun, with the mayhem and vultures," Hinata warned him.

Naruto looked at her for a long time, again, like they've never met and she was a new piece in his life that didn't fit.

"You're different..." he popped an eyebrow up.

"Am I? You know when you get a different type of ramen flavour and it tastes good? That kind of different?" Hinata said, quoting him.

"When I look at you... you don't look away or brush your hair into your face and there's no flush. No colour. You laugh and you're mad at me. You've never done that before," he added.

"I never laughed around you?"

"Not because of me. Indirectly."

"I always thought I would choke. It was a real possibility in that time frame..." Hinata laughed. "Pathetic, was it?"

Maybe not. She didn't want him to agree. If he did, she could... melt into a puddle of shame. Were all teens and tweens lovestruck? She could die of embarrassment if he didn't-

Naruto smirked. "It was cute. In the sister kind of way."

Hinata looked at the curve of his chin, the rise and fall of his warm chakra and the way he lights up a room with his infectious... charm. She would have laughed so hard if she saw him as nothing more than the village hero, a no... a normal teenage boy who was reckless but meant well.

"You would have been a good friend but I loved you," Hinata admitted, "and that ruined it."

He stopped cold, freezing. "You loved me?"

Of course, it's sad that he didn't know or remember... She sighed, swishing around her amber drink.

"Didn't you feel it in my chakra? When you walked me home that one day in August and I thought it was the best day of my life?" Her throat closed, and she sounded stupid and hurt.

"You loved me the way I loved ramen?"

"Yes, I loved you the way I loved cinnamon buns." Hinata sighed. She hated to be the one who lost her love for him...

"You like cinnamon buns?"

He really doesn't know her... But it's mutual. She doesn't know anything about him except for that he liked to train...sleep and train some more... He shouldn't feel guilty.

The pain of an unrequited love is a pain one never forgets. A beautiful, awful, desperate ache she should have stopped feeling...

"Never mind... When I think of what I did... I think about an author I always read. He had the wisdom to carry us in all situations. Haichi Shinichi, do you know him? He was a good friend of the first Kage," Hinata smiled.

He scratched the back of his neck, rocking on his heels. "Haven't brushed up on my reading lately."

"When it rains, it pours, as my love did you. It evaporated, as my love did for you. It pooled inside of me, as my love did for you. It ran through me, as my love did for you. But eventually, it left, as I did to you... Haichi Shinichi. But my question is... who says water can't leave its river?" Hinata asked.

"It can."

"It did."

And again, they are swept into this awkwardness.

"And sorry, no offence or anything. Naruto... I think you're lovely, up there with many other talented, handsome men but I don't think you're my type anymore..." Hinata cringed.

She didn't make some winter blizzard come in or something.

"None taken," he laughed.

The ice was broken.

 _Finally._

"Is it because I'm not with more duck hair, uh, emo and the sharingan eyes?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled in a petite way, giving him just as small of a look. "Yes... that's my guy. My soon-to-be husband, as well."

"Lucky bastard."

"Sakura's lucky to have you, too," Hinata nodded. "I can read that... too."

"Damn. I didn't even know you liked to read, I hate reading," he said.

Hinata laughed. "Mr. Hokage needs to read or else the village will fall into... chaos. Do you think you will manage it?"

"I will! I've been training all my life for this! Once Kakashi sensei lags behind, I will protect and pick up the mess-"

Hinata took a long gulp of her apple cider. The bubbles popped and something in her just went off. "Why didn't you respond to my confession?"

"Shit Hinata... We don't have to talk about this," Naruto said, panicking a bit.

"I think we do! I almost died for you and didn't get a response, even now- nearing 10 years later. You didn't ask... I would've done again. Even now, but why didn't you let me down easy? Or say something?"

"I didn't want to focus on anything other than the war, the Kyuubi kept on kicking my ass and the Akatsuki we're around the corner and Sasuke. He took up a lot of my time and energy. I had... no energy to tell you anything. If I did, I had no courage to let you down easy. I forgot... You loved and cared for me because of everything that happened."

Hinata sighed. "All of our friends reminded you, all the time. You led me on and made me believe that we were on the raft for something better! There was a lot of water, Naruto! You didn't even remember that? Me? I wasn't good enough for your love?"

"No. I'm sure you're great, I just... never saw you in that way. I saw you as loyal, kind, dark but really helpful. I'm sorry, you weren't Sakura..." Naruto said honestly.

His last syllables resonated within her... like a bell. She felt cold, along with the sweeping nature of the confession. Hinata wouldn't ever be Sakura. That sense of loss hit her a bit. She had this desperate hopefulness. She didn't get over him quickly and painlessly. The worst way to miss someone is to have sitting right next to you and knowing you can never have them.

She didn't want him... or miss him but harsh... _His eyes are shining and I can't look away,_ Hinata thought sadly.

"Yeah. I am not but she filled your heart. And you filled mine." Hinata sighed.

Hinata wasn't Sakura. She wanted to be. Jealousy is stupid. Does she now? Never. She found who she loved and what she liked... She was just... jealous. If she couldn't make Naruto love her, see her for who not a failure she thought it would be alright.

"I know you work hard, every day and you are awesome. Sasuke is lucky to have you." Naruto added, seeing her expression. "I'm sure that-"

"Don't- just be quiet..." she said suddenly. "If I hear you say something, it'll set me off and I won't be able to forgive you... Just... be quiet."

Her life always seemed like a smeared mirror with sensations and feelings she didn't know how to comprehend... Naruto always fogged everything up, made it swirled like noodles and that's sort of her fault. She looked away. It was a wicked thing to do, to let her fall in love with him...

He would always smell like nostalgia and sweetness. The smell of first love. It's classically timeless.

Hinata held up a vial of the lavender. "Smell this."

"What, you're going to poison me?" Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't, don't be daft. Now smell it," Hinata ordered, holding the vial of lavender extract to his nose.

Smelling a small bit, Naruto sneezed. "Lavander makes me sneeze... I hate that smell," he said nasally, rubbing his nostrils.

Hinata sighed. "Sasuke loves it. My house smells like lavender all the time because the kids love it. I love it."

 _Naruto, our wedding would have smelled like mint, lavender, and lilies... The whole thing should be sneezed at,_ Hinata thought.

She sank down onto the floor, thinking of all the things they could have been together. She remembered Naruto and Sakura. Good and grounded. They breathe for each other and are still so much like like love-struck teenagers who bicker and chase each other around the house.

She respects that love.

"I'm sorry for making you suffer." he looked at her. He seemed absolutely drained when speaking.

In the flickering light of the candle, none of the pain was dimmed. Everything was intensified. That voice made her want to laugh, cry and other things... The rasp to his voice was so personal, so poignant.

He seemed so sincere and perfect, like in her memories. It broke her heart and healed her all at once. Build her back up... Because he knew he did some harm.

She looked away. "Me too."

It was quiet while Hinata wrapped her arms around her knees. They had nothing left to say. She didn't know why she cared.

He came back, cross-legged beside her. "We were teens. Dumb. Me more than others."

"Nah. You defeated Madara. That takes brain and teamwork," Hinata smiled, for some reason. "You hero..."

Naruto paused, innocent shock written all over his face. "After how I've treated you, you still have nice things to say? Even after... Neji."

"Sometimes, I feel like I failed Neji because of me not marrying you. Boruto... I would've named our kid Boruto," Hinata said. "At least, that's what Neji wanted."

"Why? Boruto... That's terrible," he laughed.

Hinata laughed, and her laughs brightened him up. "Who names their kid after a noddle topping?" Hinata retorted.

"What kind of name is Hiromitsu?" he asked.

"A very thought out one, thank you very much!"

He laughed again until the chuckles died out and he was left with a melancholy and some wondering expression. He slumped his shoulders a bit.

"We wouldn't have worked out..." he looked at her, eyes so violently blue. "That's... there's something tragic about us."

There is... "Doesn't that make it a bit more precious?" Hinata smiled a bit.

"I don't know about that..." Naruto looked at the dark ceiling. "I don't know about anything..."

Hinata looked away. "I know that feeling... but life never ends up with... flesh in a fantasy... well, fantasy never becomes flesh..."

He looked at her then looked away. "Sorry. Who was I to make you wait?"

No one should make her wait. "Yeah... who were to..."

Hinata got quiet. Ah. This pain is all too visceral. She doesn't know if she could forgive him anyway... Kami. This is just too much and too hurtful...

"I was a kid. It wouldn't have lasted. Kami knows why..." she paused. "But hey, our kids- they'll end up nice and close. Amarante is arguing with Shinachiku and... I know they'll get along," Hinata looked at the ceiling.

She can't say she'll defy the unspoken truth about attraction. She's wondering why there was no connection but so much desire, deep pain, and loss.

"They'll be best friends. Do you think Sasuke and I might become friends?" Naruto said. "I thought we would be brothers by now."

Ah. Someone she knows...

"Sasuke's difficult. A labyrinth of sorts. Eventually, he'll stop being... so mean and uh, give you thread to find your way out and through," Hinata smiled. "Anyone Sasuke fights with or fights for... already got baskets of yarn..."

He looked up, facing her. "How do you think he'll forgive me?"

"He... treasures family more than all the golds and vengeance he pursued in the past. So he will forgive you. A little while. A bit. I mean, he will," Hinata smiled. "He has to. You're Sasuke and Naruto."

His smile could have fooled the birds that it was daytime but she didn't swoon. She only smiled back at him, enjoying this moment.

Enjoying this semi-friendship. She looked at him a bit and looked away.

"Naruto, you're kind of mean."

"Huh? What'd I do this time."

"Nothing. I just had to say it." Hinata shrugged. "I've never been mean to you before." she cocked her head to the side.

"Aw, please don't start. You're the only one who takes me seriously in this house!" he begged. He out his hands together.

Hinata laughed. "What about your wife?"

"She bullies me the most, puh-lease."

Hinata laughed and looked down. Some part of her was still angry at him. She can't laugh with him so easily. Like nothing happened. Like they were nothing...

"Did you get all of it out?"

"No," Hinata said honestly. Every other feeling is just buried.

Naruto suggested, "Oi. We can talk more-"

"Nah. It's fine."

Who was he to make her wait?

* * *

Later on, Hinata found Kakashi in his office- or, actually the first hokage's office on his laptop. What would the first Kage say about technology?

Hinata was told Kakashi wanted to catch up on his work because he is prone to sleeping or reading porn during the daytime.

Hinata found this uniquely strange and amusing. She wanted to ask him about his latest actions concerning her and Konoha.

He makes all these choices and never thinks of what Hinata would say. It's disrespectful and just the worst.

"Ho- Kakashi?" Hinata asked.

He looked up then back at his paperwork and computer. Sasuke wasn't kidding when he said the kage have a heavy workload. It was painful and tiring to look at the messy stacks.

"Ah. Hinata- I see that Sasuke made you late on purpose." Kakashi pointed out.

"I think I would've helped him be late... I don't know. You were pretty late as well," Hinata smiled.

Kakashi smiled slightly. "Yes... Do you need something?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your work... Kurenai asked me to get a flower vase since the kids knocked the one in the living room over."

Kakashi pointed to the beautiful bouquet of marigolds- purple and pouting tulips. "She'll like those ones."

Hinata got the crystal vase. Flower petals poked her shirt and neck as she carried them.

Hinata backed to the entrance and looked back at the busy Hokage. "Uh, I just wanted to say- more like declare... thank you for everything," Hinata smiled, rubbing her hands awkwardly.

"I should be thanking you... Sasuke actually showed up," he joked.

Hinata laughed. "Yes... Sasuke told me of what- no, how you tried to help Sasuke before the whole Orochimaru drama..."

"He is my student and I should guide him into better and brighter things..." Kakashi tapped away on his device, not looking at her.

Hinata shifted a bit in her spot. "You help him a lot. And I'm wondering why... you help me _too_."

"I said I'd make sure Konoha becomes a warm place and that you're safe in," he smiled. Warmly.

"But- why... why did you say I would be able to move to Sunagakure with the Kazekage?"

That question caught him off guard. The tapping sound of fingers against keys stopped.

He looked up, jaded and surprised. "I thought both you and Sasuke would have liked the change in scenery..." Kakashi said, finally closing his black laptop.

"I mean- I think Sasuke likes this place now. He's even planning to make a district for Uchiha... We plan to stay and ultimately make a clan. I'm glad for the opportunity and the recommendation but- you shouldn't do that..." Hinata frowned.

"I'm sorry but you need to integrate into our society sooner or later. Sasuke will follow in your footsteps."

"I know but saying all these promises behind my back makes me reluctant to do any of them..." Hinata admitted. "You're making all these plans for us but I have no clue. It's all exhausting."

He looked down. "I apologize again..."

"And about me teaching- I don't think you should speak on my behalf about these things. I don't know if I'm qualified and you shouldn't have this much faith in me."

"That isn't a problem. I trust you to do the right thing."

"Is this the right thing?" Hinata asked, gesticulating wildly around the flowers. "You're putting me in positions of power when I am affiliated with Uchiha and Hyuuga. On the clan council. In our own Uchiha district. In your village's classroom."

What's up with people doing that? First... Mitsuyo and her mother of Uchiha thing and now this... It's just so strange...

"You would be good with Shino and Lee. Your being at the academy would help the next generation learn from our mistakes. With your influence in the academy, someone, an Uchiha can tell the students your clan's past and educate them about the dojutsu and raise them up with knowledge."

Hinata's cheeks reddened. She paused. "I never thought of it like that..."

"A Kage thinks of how to bring all his people together. If and when there are more Uchiha, they won't be so cast out and the stigma around them won't be too terrible."

Kakashi wasn't even thinking of the present. He was decades into the future and how everyone will treat each other... She felt foolish.

"Thank you... and I came in here to yell and such..." Hinata inhaled the flower's perfume, "and get these little guys..."

"It's alright..."

Hinata sighed. "My kids will go to the Academy. I have no idea whether or not their troublemaking ways will test the teachers or make them quit."

"So they grew up to be Narutos rather than Sasukes?" Kakashi chuckled lightly.

"I guess so. Amarante wants to be a Kage- which is very surprising... She's five and has a dream. It's beautiful."

"Indeed. Can I show her around the Kage tower?"

"A Kage/Uchiha tour?" Hinata perked up.

"I'll show her what Kage do and maybe she'll become my apprentice... Or Naruto's apprentice if he gets elected the next Kage."

Hinata smiled. "Are the twins qualified to be enrolled at the Academy?"

"Yes. I won't have any trouble with them or complaints from teachers?"

"Of course-" Hinata wilted, wincing a bit. "You probably will... Hiromitsu is quiet but will follow Amarante willingly through their schemes..."

"Just like Sakura and Naruto back in the day... And Mirai now..." Kakashi frowned. "You'll have a lot on your hands but the Uchiha are quick to learn..."

Hinata nodded. "Academically, they're fine but socially... They are rocky at best. My Uchiha are extremely advanced. Taiyo is best at ninjutsu but Benjiro has senjutsu- he needs to be trained by Naruto and the twins have the byakugan and the sharingan. They will be targeted-"

"Our defence is strong. We can defend them from other countries..."

"By Konoha... I'm afraid we'll be targeted here..."

"I will prevent that. I will limit the incidents against the Uchiha that plagued this village for over a decade."

"You could only do so much..." Hinata smiled sadly. "The council threatened Sasuke this morning while he was at the park with the kids."

Kakashi looked at the ceiling, an elusive expression his face. His body and muscles stiffened. "The council has been a problem for the past eight years..."

Hinata rubbed her wrist, avoiding his gaze. "They don't like Hyuuga or Uchiha. Not to be melodramatic but the twins seem like their worst nightmare on biblical proportions..." Hinata bit her lip.

He sighed, melting into the chair. "The council is afraid of your loyalty to Kumogakure, our latest enemies. I think the Uchiha children should be fine with you close by at the school. Kurenai is still teaching, so that'll be good."

"Really?" Hinata brightened up. "I never thanked you for making her smile again... and caring for Mirai and the little one you share..."

"Believe or not... you can find happiness in the weirdest places. Kurenai isn't a weird place but you understand what I mean."

"I do." Hinata nodded. "You are a good Kage. A father to all your citizens... Please teach that to Amarante."

"I will," he said nonchalantly but his eyes shone with some pride.

Hinata closed the door after saying, "Don't work too hard."

* * *

Hinata carried a vase of flowers, staring at large photographs on the walls. Sasuke followed her, catching her bringing the vase from Kakashi's office to the table. They paused to look at the walls, a museum of a house with all the artifacts displayed.

"You know, I feel these eyes following me..." Sasuke said.

Hinata laughed. "Don't be a baby. Are you afraid of ghosts?"

"Yeah. I saw Itachi for three months until I tricked him into drinking with me... Do you believe in the afterlife?"

"I don't know. When I met you- I started to... Why are you asking?"

"Will I see you again? If I..." _Die,_ he asked.

Hinata smiled at him. "Don't worry... we all end up back together in the end..."

"I'll make you a place you belong. A part of the city for you to feel safe." he smiled.

"I'll run to your lovely buildings. Along with looking at what the Kage made."

He pointed to the Senju clan photo. "I've met the first Hokage and his brother... Cool guy. Do you think I'll get the chance to fight him?"

"The afterlife is about- I dunno, planting, and peace- not fighting."

He smirked. "You should wash me in your smooth waters..."

"Will you wear a bathing suit?" Hinata asked, laughing.

"Clothing is optional," he kissed her eyebrow, laugh a bit.

"Stop it! Sex talk in front of the mightiest Kage's pictures... Sasuke, I'll never get bored of you," Hinata covered her lips.

They looked back at the different frames.

"They're so regal and special. Did you know that these photos are only here because a woman rummaged through the rubble of war for days to find them?" Hinata smiled a bit.

"They're just photos... but they're always more to them that I could see... Color my eyes with what's there..."

"These are photos of all the individual clans that came along. Akamichi. Inuzaka. Aburame. Yamanaka. Uchiha. Senju. Sarutobi. Hyuuga..." Hinata reached out to the photos. "This is a show of how great and small Konoha was before agreeing to merge into the superpower it is now. Isn't that glorious?"

"Ah. Harmony. Konoha doesn't have a lot that. They all have big noses," Sasuke commented. "All the clansmen."

"Do I have a cute nose?" Hinata asked.

"Yep, surprisingly Konoha-girl," he looked at the Uchiha photo. "This is my clan. They are the only ones looking fine..."

Hinata smiled. "They are handsome and proud to be here."

His gaze became watery. "If you don't have a clan, you have nothing. Not all of them were criminals. Some were innocent," he wiped away some wetness.

Sasuke...

He pressed a hand on the Uchiha photo, dotted with long draped cloaks, strawberry eyes and cascading spiky black hair. "I forgot that there were so many of us. So many Uchiha... in Konoha. I want this. A big clan. With all the photos..."

"Hey, don't lose hope. I'll keep your dreams true. We'll make the impossible happen. I'll tell Kurenai to put our photo up here, alright? We'll replace the photo by the decade... Is that fine?" Hinata asked.

He smiled a real smile for the first time in weeks. "Yes, better than fine. I like what we stared," Sasuke said. He picked a purple flower from the batch. "I promise on this cosmos. On our cosmos."

"That's a marigold," Hinata smiled, feeling it get tucked behind her ear.

"Well, we could pretend it's a rose," Sasuke chuckled.

They smiled for a moment before Hinata preened the flowers in the vase. "I know I'm a lovely distraction but you can't use me to hide from the big, fighting men... Why aren't you socializing with your _friends_?"

"That's a questionable choice of words." he scrunched up his expression. " _Friends._ "

"Okay. Uh, why aren't you socializing with _people_ who happen to like you?"

"I might kill all of them," Sasuke scoffed.

Hinata frowned. "Isn't that reason enough?"

"To kill them?"

"No. To make _amends._ "

"Nah. Can we run away? You know, no more listening to rules- only listening to you."

"You already listen to me," Hinata laughed, setting the vase down.

"We have no vases at our house. My perfume gets stolen. Mitsuyo's Uchiha artifacts get stolen and even weirder portraits of Benjiro and that photo on our dresser was taken."

"You're being paranoid."

The kids might have broken it but it's weird. Why would their things go missing? It's always an attack. She really missed those things.

Sasuke pulled on her hair strand. "Stop thinking about that. I'll buy you everything brand new, okay?"

Hinata smiled and it faltered into an amused sigh. "You know, your misanthropic tendencies are quite concerning... considering you want a big family."

"Oh don't diagnose me, Hinata- you're an introvert!"

Hinata smoothened out the red scarf around his neck. "There's a difference between introversion and hating all of society and its people..."

Sasuke pulled away. "Pfft. Whatever."

"It's most likely not a whatever."

Sasuke had a mischievous look on his face, tender and knowing all the same. All the right amounts of Sasuke and worry she learned to ignore.

"Will a gift make you leave early? Will you have a better day if I do? A good boyfriend makes everyday feel like a special occasion." Sasuke smirked.

He snapped, his arm bracers summoning a black box. A small, black box with clean edges and felt shining. Hinata knew what it was- immediately.

 _He's going to propose! He's going to propose to me. Oh, my Kami! I'm ruining my makeup but I'm so happy because he's freaking proposing to me!_ Hinata thought.

She had no idea! No hint, no note- no nothing. She was overwhelmed and she felt like crying and being happy because he's proposing! She felt excited, strange and loved all at the same time.

Instead of getting down on one knee, he turned to her and proudly offered the opened box.

The shadows revealed a rock- not only a _rock_. A rock with some type of jewel attached to the center. It was blood red and beautiful.

"So, here's a necklace that I made..." he said, his purple and black eyes roaming hers.

She reached for the necklace and held it in her hands.

She wanted a sparkly, diamond ring that showed their commitment to each other, not dull, beach rock. He made it and she's so happy he did- but... does he even want to marry her?

Her face fell. It wasn't a ring. Why- why is he... Why...

"I'm already wearing this one," Hinata reached up to the one she wore. She blinked away tears. "You shouldn't have..."

Sasuke's smile became dimmer. "It's special. I got my mother's jewelry. With that, my heart's against yours. So breath and I'll be there."

She couldn't feel her hands, they felt like air and the necklace was so beautiful but she couldn't smile. Some small part of her wanted to appreciate the necklace but the other part wanted to cry...

"You don't like it," Sasuke concluded.

Hinata offered a watery smile. "I d-do-"

"I know everything about you. Even when you try to lie."

Hinata took a deep breath. "You know what- it's nothing, I'll just wear it," Hinata struggled, trying to put it on.

Sasuke took it out of her hands, looking upset. "No. Hinata- tell me before you wear it," Sasuke commanded.

"Give it back- I'll wear it," Hinata reached for it. He was concrete with his resolve. She gave him a pleading look. "Sasuke-"

"Hinata- tell me why you look like I just killed your mother."

Hinata looked down, the smell of the marigolds overpowering and foul. "It's just that... I thought it was something else."

"What else would it be?"

"A ring..." Hinata said, looking up. "I really wanted it. One."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, confused and angry. "A ring? Why?"

She was gobsmacked at his words. "Why? There'll be one eventually... Right? A wedding?"

He hesitated.

"You know, I'm not having the best time either but if you wanted to- let's go home and we need to talk..." she nodded slowly. She could quell this disappointment and talk to him tonight and say she wants a marriage...

"Talk?"

"Don't _you..._ kno _w_ how ambivalent all of _this_ is? I thought... we'd move up- level up-"

"You're not making much sense."

"We'll talk later, alright, at home?" Hinata said quietly.

"Why are you overreacting?"

"I'm not overreacting," Hinata snapped. "You pretend you love me when I don't think that's the case at times."

Sasuke stepped forward and Hinata stepped back. "I do-"

"Why can't you say the words that'll make me yours? Why don't you want to say it?"

His gaze dropped. "My past... my trauma keeps me from doing so..."

"Trauma of yesterday shouldn't be so present... I mean, it always will but... I thought I could transcend that chaos of yesterday. That... I don't know, you could say it after all that we've done and been through. How... can you not love... the person who's your best friend and see up all of your wounds? It's. I don't know, you should try to."

"No chaos will keep me from you... But it's hard to say those words."

"Unless you say it, I'll never know." Hinata breathed.

"Why... didn't you just say it to me?" Sasuke asked, getting angry.

"I tried. I was afraid you would run or... not say it back." Hinata admitted, watching him closely.

Sasuke looked away.

"And I was right. But, I love you. I love you, Sasuke." Hinata's voice cracked a bit.

She said it! It feels good to say it aloud. Those vibes slid over her. She's all light and a pressure was taken off of her chest but- it's the truth! And she takes refuge in that.

Sasuke blinked. He was as delicate and as white as stone. He froze! Not saying anything at all.

"Sasuke... It's my second attempt at saying it. The first time, you called me ocha and that was like a year or two ago. I just- I just had to say it but you were sleeping..." Hinata was rambling but she caught a glimpse of his expression.

Regret and whatever else made him look away. "I was awake."

"You weren't... sleeping? You just- what?" Hinata stepped backward.

"I didn't-"

"You didn't know if you... loved me." Hinata's heart broke. "Oh."

"It's not that! It's just- I can't be as open with my feelings. I can't be so emotional. Love is emotional and I am not good at it. I would rather avoid them and that's the way it should be."

"I want to marry you and I love you and that will never change. I think the world of you. Every facet of you... I love what I know of you and trust what I don't know yet and you can't even say the words... You're still in this emotional hibernation." she said, cheeks red from anger and embarrassment.

"There is more than marriage between two people... We don't need it to prove anything... to anyone."

"It's not about what everyone thinks of marriage. When I was nineteen, I couldn't think of marriage without gagging. Then I met you and I think- it's all I want. You are so evasive about marriage, you are snarky when I bring up the topic and you don't take it seriously. You don't take that commitment seriously?"

"That's bullshit. I'm here- with your children and your house and your country and your love and I'm not committed? That's a load of bullshit!"

"Sasuke, I'm here, as close as can be, by your side while you tell me your dreams of the future and not one of them includes me. I'm here- like an accessory that can make children while I'm not considered for so much as marriage. Will we have a future or you're just waiting for someone better to show up-"

"You have to think of yourself as more than that."

"I do but I don't know if you do. I'm just wondering if you... are unhappy... or something?"

"I'm not unhappy. I like what we have. Why change?"

 _I want to get married. That's me being honest. I want to write my vows, walk down the aisle, I want to wear a beautiful dress and have the kids throw white petals because we're getting married_ , Hinata bit her lip.

"Well, I want to get married," Hinata said slowly.

"I don't know if I... could give you that."

What? He doesn't want marriage but... he loves her? Maybe? Not at all? She didn't know.

"Making big decisions and talking won't be good right now, when we're angry. I will talk about this- tomorrow," she said. She tried to move forward, and Sasuke blocked her way. "Move."

"No. You aren't going... What do you want me to say?"

Hinata wiped away a small tear. "Nothing. I feel embarrassed and stupid for wanting to get married. Let me go," she picked up the vase of flowers and inhaled the perfume to center herself.

Sasuke seized her wrist. "Hinata- you can't run from everything."

She pulled her arm back. "I'm not. I'm going to the dinner you made us late to, I'll kiss the kids then we'll eat and go home."

"Screw dinner, do me a favour. Marry me," Sasuke said.

She dropped the glass vase. The sound was delayed. All of it. She couldn't even see the crash's products until the water wet her shinobi heels.

The atmosphere changed. This wasn't how she imagined being proposed to.

The broken glass- was there. On the floor. She had to clean it but her brain suddenly became engaged.

"Sasuke- what- are you serious? Right now?" Hinata asked, crouching down to clean it.

She won't do it. She can't be proposed to in this way. Not after he said those things... and she put her heart out there. The little slivers of glass sparkled like the ring she should've gotten. She wanted to say yes but that just seemed wrong under these wrong circumstances. It's all wrong, wrong, wrong! She had to clean this up so... she doesn't have to look at him.

"Yes- stop with the broken glass and marry me, with all your sweet dispositions," he said.

Hinata sighed and looked at the lovely perennials on the ground. She picked one up and smelled it. The water soaked her knees and she got up.

"You know- there are inconsistencies in our attitudes towards marriage- which I thought was the ultimate goal for both of us. It was wrong but everyone wants marriage. That's the point. I hate waiting for you to do this."

"Hinata- that's not true... I didn't answer, alright? I didn't say anything!" Sasuke panicked. "That's not a crime- uncertainty? Right? We all get- confused."

"That's not the point... You don't want to marry me... but I want to marry you so badly."

"If you weren't so insecure, you'd realize that I don't want to be with anyone but _you_. I don't want to be anywhere you aren't. You want to be liked by everyone and I'm sick of you wanting to think like everyone else. We don't have to be married to prove what we have. Our relationship doesn't need wedding bands and labels. We don't need the contract."

"I want to wake up with you, I made all these plans. We could die at any second. What is there to lose?"

" _You_. That's one thing..."

"I'm grateful for the changes you made me in... and I love living with someone who could make me laugh and understand... but you wouldn't lose me. I wouldn't let you."

"Many people die with their marriage because it kills them."

"I don't want to be liked by everyone. I only want to be _loved_ by you. So... no..." Hinata nodded.

Why does this hurt so much?

"No?" Sasuke echoed.

"I won't marry you after a proposal like this. Maybe I asked for too much."

"It's what you've wanted for five years and you say no?"

"It's not what you want... You proposed to me so it wouldn't continue our fight and oh kami- that's the worse way to be proposed to. Not out of love but just to satiate this and that sucks! A lot... So, you know what- keep your necklace..." Hinata said.

"You don't get to wear this. You know, I can't live with or without you," he said, looking down.

"Well choose! Choose one because this is ridiculous! Our forever was supposed to start tonight and you- you don't care."

"You knew I was like this. You can't continue like this- I don't want a cheerleader, I want a wife."

"Oh. So you want a wife? Since when? And I am going to be direct; I want to be a married in a year's time."

"I can't give you that... I don't want to marry you when you're like this..."

"I gave you a simple 'no'. Okay? No. I don't want to get proposed like this."

"Huh? You don't want to get married, make up your damn mind!" Sasuke snarled.

"That isn't what I _said_!" Hinata raised her voice, to reflect his anger.

He shifted on his feet. "Time... That's what I want to give you. Time until I'm ready..." he said, trying to grab her hands, to hold them- to crush her dreams. "Hinata-"

"I'll wait... I thought it was alright to love you but I thought you _loved_ me."

"You don't get to say that to me. Ever," he snapped.

"Well- it's just that. A thought," she took out the flower in her hair and put it in his hands. "Maybe we're marigolds pretending to be roses... Notwithstanding, I will always love you and we'll talk... okay?"

He threw the flower down. "Not okay!" Sasuke finally snapped, finally yelling with the curiosity and confusion he's held back. "You're so needy and self-righteous... Not everything will be sunshine and rainbows. Wake up. Maybe we don't need marriage to continue this..."

"This? What do you mean 'this'? And needy? Sometimes you can be such a monster wanting to live in a dark hole of darkness and sadnesses. I wanted to fix that... and love you. I don't want to stand by and just- let you hurt yourself with your casual suicidalness."

"That's how you feel?" Sasuke asked. "You never tell me."

"I'm telling you now... Maybe I don't want to marry you," Hinata held her ribs. It hurt so much. Argh. She couldn't breathe.

"Maybe I never want to see you again."

"Fine!" Hinata said, her throat closing up.

"Fine!" Sasuke snapped.

"Okay. I'm going to go away now... Don't follow me..." she looked at him through teary eyes. She looked back. "If I don't deserve the necklace, you don't deserve this scarf."

"Fine. I don't want it," he took it off and tossed it to her, huffing.

"Don't follow me," Hinata said, snatching the scarf and scurrying away.

"Wait- Hinata-" he called out. "Let's talk-"

She was all but gone.

* * *

The streetlamp flickered uncertainly, standing outside of the Hokage Residence. Hinata didn't feel like having a nervous breakdown in front of everyone she ever cares to remember about...

 _He's a maniac. Arrogant. Obsessive. Rude and all around snarky but he's my beau... He never wants to see me again. And I lied and said I don't want to marry him,_ Hinata thought. _He never wants to see me again..._

Redness ruled her face, angry tears marching down her face untriumphantly like a sad waterfall. She was inconsolable, crying. She may flood the frozen street, maybe she'll be waist-deep in the infinity of the sea.

Her head buzzed. Her nose was clogged and she was mouth breathing. She felt disgusting. She felt cold and her head burned with a fever and her heart hurt.

She still couldn't breathe.

She stood outside, sighing and sighing. She looked up, still wrapped in the knitted sweater she made for the men she loved. She messed things up. He messed things up but she wants to talk to him and work this out.

 _You're needy and self-righteous._

 _I don't want to marry you._

 _You don't get to say that to me. You don't get to say you love me._

 _We don't need labels._

 _I don't want a cheerleader._

 _I don't want to marry you. I don't want to marry you. I don't want to marry you- Hinata._

 _Make up your mind._

He was cruel and she was cruel but she has a right to be angry. She doesn't know if there is a future... with him. What if they break up and their kids are split up? Will she take the twins, will she ever see Benjiro? She wanted something solid.

She already believed they're sort of married.

She loves him and thinks they're married but he thinks she's delusional and overbearing.

It's like they're already married. He just doesn't want to marry her. She doesn't want to be some handbag at his side, pumping out babies and just being a cheerleader.

What's so wrong about being positive? She's just- she thought she could have a definite future and maybe Sakura was right... Maybe she was right.

Hinata hated when Sakura was right about Sasuke.

She just- was it so wrong to want a marriage? She's so angry at him. Jerk. _Jerk_. She didn't want to be involved with a man who can't marry her...

But it's Sasuke and she will always want him. If he, if he could return... He's mad at her for not giving him time but it's been four years and he doesn't- he doesn't want her.

He doesn't _want her._ She didn't know... He won't let her go or commit. She's powerless to this person.

 _Hey. Hyuuga girl, I am the authority in your mind,_ a voice echoed in her mind.

"Sasuke- I told you not to talk to me!" she yelled in the middle of the lonesome street.

 _I want you,_ the voice said.

Hiroki.

He's the only bastard who made her feel like Hanabi had horrible taste in men. Maybe she's right there with Hanabi. Tears were fresh on her face and she didn't feel like looking at anyone. Besides, where the hell was he?

Her skin crawled and she stared at the road. She got a shiver and his voice- rang through her core again.

 _You have the choice. A very special talent. You have the privilege of divulging punishment to those who may not deserve it._

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

 _Do you want things to burn? Six different villages have bombs. All different villages will be in smithereens if you do not concentrate and choose to help me in my endeavour. Total population for all of them; one million. Expected casualties; three point nine hundred thousand if all of them go off plus the million. Where are they? Kumogakure. Konohagakure. Iwagakure. What could prevent this; an answer from Hyuuga Hinata regarding her willingness to join my side?_

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Hinata asked. How was he in her head?

 _Oh. It's Hychu Taichirou- not Hiroki. I need you to settle loose ends with a certain person. You have thirty seconds to decide or eight hundred thousand people die._

Hinata paced back and forth. What the heck is going on? She didn't want anyone to die nor did she want to help Hychu Taichirou!

He was the father of Benjiro and he burnt their house down! Why would she ever help him? Besides, Hychu Taichirou will literally- he can't... He won't-

Then-

 _Boom!_

An explosion burned brightly in front of her eyes. Rocky geography and many mountains but no greenness.

Brilliant yellow and orange were met by billowing bouts of smoke. It was all blackened an charred under the night stars. A healthy vibrant, thriving, body of humans were all now skeletons.

"That wasn't even thirty seconds!" Hinata yelled.

 _I don't like waiting... Give me an answer!_ Taichirou yelled in her mind.

It became a symphony of pain when she heard the demonic screams of the victim. People's panic surged through her skin, the hopeless running moved her planted feet and the smoke- was pressed against her soul. A whole village- eight hundred thousand dead. That couldn't be real. Wait- this can't be real!

"How are you showing me?" Hinata asked, gulping air through thick agony and fear.

"Genjutsu..."

"You blew it up?!" Hinata asked.

 _This is real time. I am making villages fall to their knees. Submit. Don't you believe this incident of absolute power?_

"Of course not!" Hinata snapped. "You are deluded."

 _Look all around you. Look at where the end begins. It starts with you._

She saw Shikamaru. Sai leapt out of the house, phones pressed to their ears. Sai was too far ahead but she caught Shikamaru.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, clawing at Shikamaru's collar.

"Iwagakure got attacked by a bomber. The casualties are high and all communications are down."

"That's all my fault..." Hinata chocked out.

Shikamaru's brown eyes widened. "No- it isn't. None of us could've known. Don't worry- we'll fix this."

 _It's all_ ** _your_** _fault. All those lives. All those people you didn't save. They died because you don't believe in a better world controlled by the DCA. You didn't want to save them because you value your horrible life right now. You don't think the purpose of life is to end. The meaning of people is to control them and peace is earned through control and war. You are a coward with spindly views._

"Listen- Shikamaru, it's an attack by an organization-" she said but another deafening blast then deafening silence-

Another venue, that wasn't as landlocked- the coast of somewhere- oh Kami! It was Kumogakure and she saw the shine of- the- her Raikge tower- and, and the house, and the pine forest she was in to be devastated.

A!

 _Silence or else more die..._

"Hinata- you're wasting my time, I have to get to headquarters- oh, another bomb went off in Kumogakure-"

"Shikamaru- listen to me- it's all my fault-" Hinata held his scratchy cheeks and shook her head frantically. "Don't go because I am the only one who can stop it."

He held her wrist and shook her a bit. "What's gotten into you? You have to calm down and I have to leave. People are dying."

"But-" Hinata tried to say but her voice was broken by tears.

 _I can stop whatever pain happening. Say one word about us and another village dies. Did I say village- I mean Raikage... I meant to say more Kage... Say the word and we'll all die. I promise._

"Kage? You say that like my Raikage is- you wouldn't."

 _Yes. There is truth in every promise I make. You will all die._

"Shikamaru- I'm sorry. Tell everyone I'm sorry..." Hinata sighed.

"What a drag but okay..." Shikamaru pushed her away and ran.

Hinata hyperventilated and brushed away angry tears. She won't- she can't let any more people die. He only wants her in this. She hasn't even said goodbye. She sat on the sidewalk.

 _Do you agree to my terms, Hyuuga Hinata? You're needed for your skills. If you do not cooperate, you will be swiftly punished. I'll put you in a cage, safe and bound while the flames illuminate our skies and there is no escape. A pin-up in a lonely place. I pick up butterflies like you and cut their wing-_

"You won't be able to. Trust me... No more deaths. No more killing!"

 _Don't interrupt me! You're causing an alarming crisis. You will come with me until Kozakura surrenders and Konoha will burn._

"Why do you want to punish Mitsuyo by using me? What did Mitsuyo do?"

 _Kozakura delayed my plans. She did something bad and I need incentive, a backup plan if you will. On top of that, Akuma-oo-sama wants to play with you for a while. We are a power in motion who wants to corrupt the world, its women and children in order to make a new nation of champions._

"What will you do to me?"

 _The real question is what you will do for me. Unless you agree, the one million people will not be harmed by the six bombs. No more death has to occur but you will belong to me until Mitsuyo comes to her senses and returns what also is my birthright. My power. My reign._

"You will leave everyone alone? You will leave my children, Mitsuyo and... S-Sasuke alone?" Hinata asked.

 _Che. I need you to get revenge on her. I won't harm you or your children but Mitsuyo deserves all the hate I can give and some more than this. Despair. Death. Chaos. I don't think I will ask again. Will you serve me?_

"That wasn't apart of our deal!" Hinata yelled. "And no."

 _I liked giving you semblances of hope. I would've taken you from all that you loved just to make you feel a sliver of what trauma I went through. And I do not ask twice. I never ask twice._

Suddenly her vision blanked out and she was gone.

* * *

End Chapter


	51. Standstill

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 50-  
Standstill

* * *

A million _I'm sorry's_ sound off in his head. He hoped that they reach Hinata. Everything washed them away. She blinked faster. She blinked fast when she was about to cry. Her chest trembled a bit, she bit the inside of her cheek and her eyebrows weren't so smooth anymore.

His neck was cold. He doesn't think he deserves the scarf but maybe he needed it. His neck is really cold. And she's the ice queen once again.

This left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. He said the worst things with the best of intentions.

Damn it. He punched the wall and threw the necklace. It skidded across the hall.

It's a red diamond, extremely small and precious. It was expensive and he found the chain before the Uchiha houses burned down. The blood red reminded Sasuke of a live Uchiha eye. Hinata deserved to have one.

Has his idiocy put wool over his eyes? He doesn't know. Sasuke felt like he was justified to some extent.

Hinata called him a monster in a dark hole of sadness! She didn't want to marry him after the slightest fight. They never really fight. Just little spats here and there. How could they survive the serious stuff if they can't handle something like this?

It was big. He proposed- and _panicked_. Now that they're in this situation.

He said a lot of things that he regretted but not all of them were true. He just... wasn't ready for marriage. Maybe he should have listened to her. Talking when upset was a bad idea. It escalated everything.

He can't marry her because he could die at any moment. There's a huge difference between losing a husband and losing a _boyfriend_. He could spare her a lot by not getting too close. He loves her but it's good like this.

He kept on lying to her about everything. He will die. He can't hurt her more than he already has. Maybe admitting would have helped some. It would've.

Her love has been going on some six years and she probably has no plans to stop. And if she has that stubbornness in her when he's gone, he'll never forgive himself. He would admire her for that but be so angry.

In all of his brooding and pacing, he didn't notice a random woman staring at him with such blatant disapproval and disgust.

Temari looked at him with turquoise eyes. She never seemed _mean_ , like what Shikamaru said, until _now_. Her kimono dress was a dull shade of purple. She had this weird cactus hairstyle.

Temari didn't look happy with him. She waited for an opening and looking at her just gave her it.

"What?" Sasuke sneered.

His voice echoed in the dim wooden hallway. Dark wood that shone with decorated hanging photos of all the important things to have happened in Konoha. It was all photographic evidence for glory.

Before, with Hinata, he only spotted the happy, satisfied men smiling at the camera in the separate photos. Now all he sees are the big noses, downturned brows and scowling faces.

Temari's heels clacked against the floor but were subdued by the carpet she stepped on.

She folded her arms, stopping two metres away from him. "You are really all that they've said, aren't you? A heartless killer of relationships. How could you say she wasn't a wife? That was worse than mere _brutality_."

Sasuke glared. "If you've come to lecture me, go waste your words on someone else."

"I'm not wasting my words, you _idiot_! You watched her leave?" Temari threw her arms up. "Why do you hate marriage? I know you want her. Why do you hate something that will give you happiness?"

"We're shinobi," Sasuke sighed.

It explained everything. They will literally all die if he wasn't careful. He doesn't want to think of the consequences because it's fatal.

"Possession is the beginning of loss, no matter who you take on, we'll all be gone." he finished.

"So?" Temari's voice held contempt. "I should just blow you out of Konoha. Maybe even the damn _country_!"

"We could die at any time and it seems like marriage is only good for wedding planners and divorce lawyers," he looked over at her then at the exit where Hinata left through.

The glass was still on the ground with the bruised but delicate flowers.

"You are so fickle. Don't you love her?" Temari asked nonchalantly.

All in all, yes. He just can't say he doesn't though Hinata is annoying.

"Yea-"

She punched his shoulder. "You are an ass! You could say it to one of the many people you dislike in this vast world but not her?" she hit him again.

It felt like a breeze. She couldn't give him any real damage. Not like what he did. Ah. He's starting to feel like shit. He fucked up... Fucked up.

Sasuke got out of the line of fire and looked away. "You're not important. With her... Anyway, there are consequences for those who are important."

"You don't even need to answer that question. I see it in your _eyes_. You're in love with her. Hinata wants to be the center of attention, be the prettiest one standing before the man of her dreams. To celebrate her love. Everyone would be there just for her and you. Get decorative. She set up her future. There's more than a certificate, a huge wedding- it's... it's more than you know." A reflective look passed over her angry expression. "Is it that you don't want to get married because you haven't found the right person-"

Sasuke interrupted her. "I found the right person. She's the right one. The one."

"Then why don't you act it?"

"I don't want to change anything!"

Temari stomped her foot. "I don't know how she has the patience to go in circles with your sorry ass! Much less a marriage!"

"Haven't you seen how marriages are done? An old-fashioned, religious thing that suffocates you and your budget. Why can't you just live with someone and be done with that? I don't need a public ceremony. I don't need the weird traditions either. It's just a label and I hate labels."

Temari rubbed her temples and closed her cold eyes. "Does Hinata care about religion? Does she pray, at all?"

Sasuke shook his head. She doesn't really pray.

"Haven't you lived with her for five years?"

He nodded. Why was she asking all of these questions?

"It wouldn't be any different than living together. She'll still annoy you in the same ways. She'll still make you happy and do whatever to help you. Apparently, Hinata hates crowds. You don't have to follow traditions and no one cares if you're married, take it from me..." she looked away.

"Did _you_ want to get married?"

Temari looked at her hand, longing and weird. "It was political. All out of fear between the politicians of my village of Sunagakure and Konoha. We needed a better relationship for the exchanges of resources. We also needed mutual trust. I'm three years older than Shikamaeu but he acts like an old man, plays shogi and smokes all day."

"So it was fake?" he deduced. All marriages end up unhappy. Why the hell isn't she saying that?

"Kindly be kind, that's my sensei said then I liked him," Temari said firmly. "I admit, there was a leftover attraction from the times we met for diplomatic reasons. Sometimes, some get married out of love as well. And I'd like to believe the latter. I just wanted to honour him, the one I loved, for the rest of my life."

There are deep entanglements. It's ruinous but it's also what a lot of people want because it's just saying you're going to honour this person for the rest of your life. People tie hands and Temari makes it sounds like someone's making something really beautiful. Keeping their wild, desiring self in check and being given to another person in this dependency.

"Trust is a foreign concept but you trust her with your _kids_ and your heart. You and Hinata already act like a married couple. Finances. Brushing your teeth together. Going grocery shopping, dancing in the aisles and pissing off the neighbours. She talked about you and how good of a person you were. I am not even convinced. You are pathetic!"

Sasuke ground his teeth and curled his fist. "You don't _understand_ this. Why are you even talking to me? You aren't friends with Hinata. I can barely remember your name!"

"So what if my name isn't important? You just broke your future wife's heart over the doubts you seemed to _harbour_."

"Get out of my business, blondie," he said firmly.

"You know what, at least my guy was a man! Shikamaru married me. You won't even give Hinata a chance! Why would you call her needy and lie about all that you _feel_? If you're not truthful with her, who will handle you and keep up with all this madness? I understand we all have varying degrees of PTSD and-"

"The last person I said 'I love you' to died because of my brother. Anyone I love _dies_! If I even forgive myself, I don't deserve to live. I can't escape anything. I live with the pain I caused by the Uchiha massacre."

She sighed. "Don't focus on the dreams that didn't come true. The pain and those losses are not going away, honour that and accept it."

"What-"

"Get _over it_! Pain lives with you whether you know good or bad. Whether or not your whole clan died. Whether you love someone or not. You honour that pain."

"You can't tell me how to deal with grief!" Sasuke roared.

Temari folded her arms, squeezing tightly. Her black nails dug into her sleeves. She was unimpressed and still numb. "I was in your shoes. Get over the murder that comes with your shitty, dark family and past."

"You're being a bitch!"

"And you are a coward! Only cowards do not get what they want since they do not have the courage to get hurt," she yelled then lowered her voice to the monotone drawl. "Do you believe that Hinata can't hold herself? Or that you won't save her?"

"I won't be able to save her! From my life. It's dangerous. She can't endure me. I am destruction and decay." Sasuke finally admitted. Can _anyone_?

No sympathy happened to crash into her mossy wave-coloured eyes. "I _survived_ Gaara. I endured a lot of bullshit. Trust me, we all endure."

"Don't compare us!" Sasuke shook his head. "You have no right."

Temari rolled her eyes and spoke in a quiet voice. Suddenly silent. "Don't act like you're the only victim. We all wrap trauma into a box and _ship_ it off. Or we open it to conquer ourselves." she said with a small, tight tone.

"You've _never_ lived through a massacre. Much less have your sibling do it."

"Ah. You really like to think you are the only one with problems." Temari laughed, her teeth white against the colour of her lips. "I've lived through more than you can count. My hopes. My aspirations as a kunoichi."

"That doesn't _fucking_ count. That doesn't make you miserable." Sasuke grumbled.

Temari pointed to him and narrowed her eyes. "Misery isn't a competition. We're all suffering in the end, it doesn't matter who felt it or who got hit the hardest. We all had little massacres of our own."

"Why should I believe a word you say?"

Temari held up two fingers. "I have seen twice as many people get killed in the hands of my five-year-old brother in a day either in another village or mine. Gaara was addicted to blood and the gore and the screams when Shukaku awakened. It was like his wish come true to see the moon dipped in all the blood he shed."

Sasuke knew all of this. Gaara just... seemed so fucking composed and _slow._ He didn't seem like a murderer to Sasuke. He was awkward but he knew how to run a country with his somewhat impressive jutsu.

Temari deliberately slid back a mauve sleeve. A faint but long scar of pink against her tan skin jumped out. "Gaara gave me this when I tried to kiss him goodnight. He gave one to Kankukro too." she lowered her arm, hiding her cut. "All the other ones have healed. I lived with a curse for a while. I couldn't get what I wanted because of the nobles, the failing economy that hasn't changed even now and the threat of being assassinated for fun by my kid brother."

Damn.

"I was terrified of him for fourteen years of my life. Those that Gaara killed were my village people. They all were important. My surrogate family but they were all afraid of me because of the sand demon,

"I knew most of those who died. Many of them died on missions. I didn't know them but I knew Suna. They were dear family since Gaara's birth killed my mother, my father died and my uncle tried to kill Gaara... I know what it was like to lose people that are important to me and getting married when I am terrified of it," she sighed, "but I got married. I lost good people. I _forgave_ him. I forgave myself for surviving when they didn't."

How? "How could you do something so selfish?"

"It isn't selfish. Saving yourself isn't selfish. Self-care isn't selfish." Temari sighed.

All of this frustrated his will. Marriage put high and costly obstacles in between them. They made a huge layer of embarrassment. Ah. This all sucked.

She looked down. "You weren't allowed to be yourself, a happy, strong child. You tortured someone else five minutes ago because you torture yourself every day. You can love yourself and the people you've lost and Hinata. All this needless pain because you want to marry her."

"What... What about-"

"Get over it. I'm not going to sugarcoat anything. It's. Needless. _Pain._ "

 _No one has ever told me to just get over it. She's a bitch but I guess I'll take it? I dunno,_ Sasuke thought.

"You've never said if you liked being married to Shikamaru. Cigarette guy. Are you?" Sasuke asked.

She rocked on her heels. A reluctant smile on her lips. "I've always tried to get him to stop but I drink as much as him and we get drunk a lot. You can't train the love of your life to be better. They're not a dog. That's the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with. If she still thinks you're a good person, take it all. All of that. Be grateful she's always on your team."

Sasuke looked down. Hinata loved him. For some sick reason.

Temari shrugged. "If I can survive someone because I love them, doesn't mean she can't. Besides, you get to change. You decide to change. Will you ever change? 'Cause Gaara did. He's a Hokage with a village that depends on him. And maybe you'll never be okay and the survivor's guilt will eat away at your insides but you deserve happiness."

"I don't deserve something good like marriage. Everything else were plain ol' excuses. I'm not ready to deserve something good."

"When will you be? You have a beautiful woman, kids that adore you, loyal friends and the world at your spindly fingertips. You've accomplished that with all of your cracks and crevices."

Broken birds. They're all broken birds trying to fly.

She looked at her hands. "It's a choice to be broken. On the other hand, maybe we're broken so the light could get in?" she walked up to him then patted him on his shoulders.

Was... she grooming him? She was shorter but she brushed him off with a determined expression.

"Sasuke, go get a dick, stop feeling sorry for yourself and just get over it. I did. You can do it too." she looked at the fallen marigolds. "Clean up that mess too." Temari huffed with a sense of finality.

Sasuke scoffed, craning his neck to look at the bold, prickly blonde. "You're not my wife. Don't tell me what to do." Sasuke gnarled.

Temari petulantly stuck out her tongue. "You wish."

No. No, he doesn't. He looked off to the side, the bitter taste returning. He doesn't think he wanted to marry Hinata either.

"I want to give you advice. Just marry the right person. If you got sin inside of you, I've got survivor guilt, too. Then you don't have to be in that prison alone." Temari looked at him. "Change isn't _always_ bad. Most of the time movement means progress."

She gave a small smile before turning away. He almost saw her go around the corner but one thing nagged him. Did she say she was happy? That she was in love?

"Are you happy? You've never answered that." Sasuke called out.

Temari turned back around. Her not so cold eyes wandered his face. "Just say you love her and that's how you get the girl. Loving someone doesn't mean their death sentence."

He frowned a bit. "That isn't a fucking answer."

"I know, Sasuke. I know." Temari's melancholy and steps waddled down the empty hallway. "Good luck."

One particular feeling passed through him. He looked for the discarded necklace.

That made him carefully scoop up the necklace and sigh a bit. If this were a ring, would she accept it? He should move forward with all of his breath.

He should.

* * *

Sasuke has looked all over for her. He even asked around but everyone seemed to be in this state of astute panic. All the shinobi were on guard and were speaking to the kids in harsh, firm voices.

In the living room, near the table, Sasuke crouched down to look at his mildly panicked kids too.

Sasuke saw Benjiro and Taiyo, stoic and standing tall. Well, as tall as eight-year-olds could stand. Amarante clung onto his leg and Hiromitsu glared at Taiyo.

Taiyo smirked. "Just because I pushed you doesn't mean you won't forgive me. I'm _still your_ brother."

Sasuke flicked Taiyo's forehead. "Don't push your siblings."

Taiyo held his forehead, scowling a bit.

Hiromitsu beamed. "Ha!"

Sasuke shifted to Hiromitsu. "Also, if someone- _anyone_ hurts an Uchiha, push 'em back or use the good ol' sharingan on them, alright?"

Hiromitsu nodded but Sasuke looked at him for a moment. Hiromitsu does have the sharingan and the byakugan but he would never use it in combat. He's too gentle. Hiromitsu just doesn't like fighting. Sasuke accepted it but he wasn't sure if his shinobi society did.

Sasuke reached out and patted his son Hiromitsu's hair. Sometimes being gentle was better than being a reckless soldier.

The other little munchkins ran around as well. Why weren't the kids with their _parents_?

"Hime, where's your mother?" Sasuke asked.

Amarante shrugged, trembling a bit.

Sasuke scanned the surrounding area. Her chakra... signature and residue aren't even in the area. He doesn't know. She knows the first thing to do in dire situations like these is _to remain calm_ and tell someone where you are. Why would she leave like this?! Was it because of him? He knows he isn't all... the prince charming and he can't appease her but she wouldn't just leave. He hated it but she still comes back even though he ruined her. He doesn't want to be... married but he doesn't want to be alone. It's just- argh. Fuck. Where was she?

Suddenly, Karui gave Sasuke a strange look. Accusing and confused. "Why are you still here?" her golden eyes quivered.

Sasuke didn't know how to answer the question. "Because... I want to? Why?" Sasuke scoffed.

She wet her lips and crossed her arms. "So, you don't care that there have been bombings and you'll not defend your country?"

Then it was Sasuke's turn to stare blankly and watch Karui. He got to his feet, tense and uneasy. "Bombings?"

She nodded twice. "Calculated explosions. Casualties off the charts and _we're next_." she coughed loudly. "So, _what_ are you doing _here_?! All the other shinobi were deployed to different _nations_ and you seem to not care."

Sasuke blinked. Bombings? Now the panic made sense. Shit. Shit. Shit. Where's Hinata?

"What do you mean there has been calculated explosions? Are there bombs in Konoha?"

"That's what Kakashi and Naruto want you to find out!" Karui looked around. "I needed help to heal those who have been affected. I-"

Where the hell was Hinata? She's fine. She's gotta be fine. Right?

Sasuke took off after smiling at his kids. He tapped them on their foreheads and they looked worried.

"Take care of them with your life, Karui!" he yelled.

"Sasuke! You can't just _LEAVE_!"

"Just do it. Mitsuyo will pick them up."

* * *

 _Two hours later._

This. Is. _Fucking._ Awkward.

If Sasuke had _any reason_ to never listen to Kakashi and his orders, he would have cashed them in right now. But Sasuke didn't, so he's here and feeling numb. Sasuke kicked at the red carpeting the hallway offered.

There were a series of explosions in all the major countries. Sunagakure wasn't hit.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, cross-armed and annoyed. They're waiting outside of the Kage's office.

Naruto doesn't have that shit-eating grin on his face and he wasn't worried. He seemed calm and controlled. Sasuke wasn't too miffed either. Everyone was in a panic, helping the patients that got hurt. People are getting deployed to _different_ cities to help.

Sasuke and Naruto were just stewing here in this earthquake. It was like the earth was shaking and what could they do? Nothing.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Maybe Hinata sought out Sakura to work on patients.

Naruto shook his head. "Working. She's already on her way to Iwagakure since the most casualties occurred there."

Fucking dark. Most casualties?

"Hm."

A woman Sasuke wasn't interested in strutted past, nearly tripping with all of her papers. She cried out, almost hollering.

She looked at her fallen papers and back at Naruto. "And Naruto-sama just had to see that..." she face-palmed.

Sasuke would have laughed- that was so like Hinata. She dropped important things all the time.

Then he noticed how all of the stranger's steps were so fluid and intentional for a supposed _clumsy_ person. Even her facial expressions were well-timed and perfectly attuned to Naruto.

"Oh- Ohta-chan. Did you get those files for Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked the passerby.

Sasuke stared at Ohta, confused when he got a good look. Ohta had shoulder-length brown hair, pleasantly round features, round eyes and a forgettable face. Perfect for being an undercover shinobi.

Ohta-chan seemed stressed out by the situation, really caring about Konoha. Yeah, _whatever_. Something was off about her. The rest of her outfit was plain with big frames that couldn't contain the mischief in her expressive, huge eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha-sama? Is there something on my face?" she got nervous and covered her face.

Sasuke leaned in, his nose inches away from hers. "You're strange, Oda-"

"It's Oh-ta. Ohta!" she corrected firmly.

"Who cares? You're _really_ strange." Sasuke whispered. His stomach twisted when they made eye-contact.

"What? Do you think I'm suspicious? It's not like I'm hiding anything." Ohta said sincerely. No signs of dishonesty.

"Yeah! Stop bullying her," Naruto said.

"A dishonest person continues to lie." Sasuke hummed.

"Don't be rude, she's my trusted friend and Shizune-nee-san's assistant when she's outta here saving lives."

"Yeah. There's the difference between you and I. You trust _everyone_."

"You don't trust _anybody_. Even Hinata said something about that. You've got trust issues." Naruto hissed.

Hinata spoke to Naruto about Sasuke?! What the fuck was up with Hinata?

"Who dies quicker? The idiot who takes everyone's word for truth or the man who questions everything?" Sasuke shot back.

"Bah! I prefer to live in a world with good people who are inherently trustworthy." Naruto looked away. He was cheery and kind with Ohta. "Ohta-chan, get back to work. We need your expertise, alright?"

Ohta saluted Naruto, her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose. "Yosh, okay, Hokage-sama!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Why was he here, in this situation, with these two bimbos?

Naruto got sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck. "Er, I'm not Hokage _yet._ "

"Well, in my heart you are," Ohta said, cheeks red.

Sasuke held back the vomit in his mouth. This is a scene from an office romance movie Hinata watched. He's ashamed to recognize it. Does... Ohta have a crush on this tool?

Naruto, a married man, melted at the subpar compliment from the subpar woman. "Aw, thanks."

Ohta sighed and looked at the rest of the fallen sheets. She collected them all except for the one Sasuke snatched out of her hands.

Watching the killing intent in her eyes, he realized just how calloused her hands were. She had worker's hands, much too hard for a woman who supposedly worked with _papers_ and _keyboards_ all day.

Sasuke crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it down the hallway.

"What is this, fetch?" Ohta turned around, cheeks flushed. "You are such a jerk, Uchiha! I should kill you for that!"

"Sorry. My hand... _slipped._ " Sasuke whispered, too much of a slant in his posture.

Hinata's necklace slid out of his pocket. It landed on the ground with a thump. Both Ohta and Sasuke made eye-contact as he scooped it up for safe keeping.

She wasn't meant to see it but she brought it up nonetheless. "Pretty. Is it for Hinata?" Ohta asked Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto shifted. "You know _our_ Hinata-chan?" he asked, voicing Sasuke's question.

Sasuke glared at him. _Our_?

She turned to Sasuke. "You guys were on the news. You are a sexy couple with sexy jewelry." Ohta laughed. "Take care of it well, Mr. Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke heard a threat. Why did... he hear a threat? She scampered away. A whole veil of malevolence was lifted. He could suddenly breathe again.

" _Our_ Hinata-chwan?" Sasuke asked testily.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "We're both her friends."

"We have four kids together," Sasuke added. Was there any point in reasoning with _Naruto_? "We live together."

Naruto shrugged. "Oi. Same thing."

Sasuke was surprised Naruto passed grade preschool. It wasn't the same _thing._

Naruto looked at Sasuke sideways. "And to think Kakashi and I wanted you to be a supporting-Kage. You don't like people at all. She could've been your employee. You can't be rude to the people working under you! That's jus' plain cruel."

If Naruto wanted to complain about Sasuke's rudeness, he should join a support group or a line. Sasuke waved away Naruto's odd words. So Shikamaru wasn't lying. Hm. Sasuke still had bigger problems.

"How long have you known Ohta for?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"We met six years ago when she was hired by Kakashi after a year if scouting for trusted assistants."

Did they not scout hard enough? She's strange... "What rank is she?"

"Chunin."

"From where?"

"I dunno. Why do you care?"

"No reason." Sasuke looked down the empty hallway. She's just suspiciously blending in with the mass with no personality. _Every_ reason.

Twenty minutes passed without conversation.

Naruto sighed loudly in the background. "Can Hinata stay with the kids?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke didn't answer.

Naruto flared his nostrils, continuing with a pause. "Where is Hinata? We have to get her in the hospital. Maybe she left alre-"

"Hinata would never _leave_ without telling me," Sasuke snapped. "She would stay with the kids and find their father."

"But-"

"You know she's good for other things than taking care of kids or healing people. Che."

Naruto pointed a finger to him. "I wanted to know what happened to her. Temari said you both were talking before she ran out crying."

"That's none of your business!"

Flashes of anger coloured Naruto's accusing voice. "The bombings happened. I'm worried for her safety."

"Oh, that's rich. Safety? You care about _her_? What about all those times when you were kids and you ignored her?"

"I let her down gently. I was too busy with the Akatsuki and Kurama to be involved with anyone." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You were constantly involved with Sakura. You fucking hurt Hinata in deep ways that echo in _my_ relationship now."

"You did the same stuff to Sakura and you act like I am the bad guy. Sasuke, I'm real tired of you doing that dog shit."

"I didn't love Sakura. Not the real love or whatever."

"Same goes for me and Hinata," Naruto said resolutely.

Sasuke sighed, huffing. Kami, talking about his feelings made him sick. Just sick.

"Then by any means, tell me- who the fuck is at fault? Who's the bad guy?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto looked ahead. "I don't know, alright? I _don't_ know."

"That's what you're good at, Naruto, _not knowing._ "

"Why won't you just quit it?" Naruto squawked, throwing his fists up in the air. "You got Hinata, you got nice kids- why are you still angry at me for marrying the woman you don't love? You shouldn't care about this!"

Sasuke blinked.

Naruto said something that floored him.

Yeah, he was pissed that he didn't have an answer but also irritated that Naruto of all _people_ identified this problem within him. Not even having a civil conversation in like nine years and Naruto could read his mind.

Tch. He didn't know why he cared.

"You-" Sasuke started.

Suddenly, the door opened and people walked past. Kakashi's audience shuffled away with grim expressions.

Kakashi looked stern and _serious._ He stood in the somewhat empty office, stressed and stationery. "Come in, now," he said loudly.

Sasuke moved first and Naruto also tried to walk in at the same time. Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto did the same; none of them backing down. Both of them didn't fit in the doorway.

"What happened?" Naruto asked loudly, pushing past Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to brush it off. He really wanted to but his patience was thin and Naruto is just the fucking last straw that breaks the camels back. Kakashi shook his head. Sasuke paused. Fine. He won't do anything.

Kakashi gestured for both Sasuke and Naruto to come to his desk. Like a blizzard, he pushed everything off of his desk in haste. They had signatures and other stamps.

"Tha-" Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke, there are more important things to discuss," Kakashi said, lowly smoothening out the map. "It would be nice to care for others at this moment, more than ever."

Sasuke clenched his fist. What, was it insult Sasuke day? "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure where your loyalties lie. You do not cooperate with other shinobi who will be your comrade in arms. They will be the ones you must carry on your back and you deny most of them," Kakashi said seriously. "If you do not want to fight, stay behind us. You will become a burden if your indifference gets in the way."

Sasuke clenched his jaw. "That isn't how I treat life. I value life, protecting civilians is my duty. I want to work with shinobi in times of peril. If I get hurt, that means I wasn't strong enough."

Naruto nodded. "Kakashi- I want to fight too. Tell me whose ass I have to kick."

"That's the problem; we currently don't know." Kakashi looked at the map and pinned a thumbtack. "Around forty thousand people died instantly and about half that are critically injured in Iwagakure."

Sasuke didn't see that number being thrown around anymore; since the war, casualties have only stayed in the hundreds, not thousands.

"It was an ambush with simultaneous bombings, with strong hints of dynamite, nitroglycerine, and black powder. Most likely mostly primary chemical explosives were used and some fire users with the likes of prominent Uchiha. They struck the rural areas that devastated their crops and gave a shock to us. Its rural areas had the most damage but the populated areas had more casualties. Reports of the Tsuchikage's base being wrecked are coming in." Kakashi continued.

Not only are their lands conspicuously destroyed, but there are also no people to cultivate it. Naruto growled at the news. Sasuke simply shifted on his feet. Well fuck. He's used to genocides, organized death but not in Iwagakure. Why would anyone want to bomb the land of Iwagakure?

"It seems as though Kumogakure and Iwagakure were the only ones to bear victims. Many believe that Konoha is next. Our cryptologists are on the move to inspect every inch of Konoha for potentially targeted zones." Kakashi sighed when he looked at Naruto. Steam poured out of the blonde's ears.

"Why didn't they solve this?! There's all that carnage and we had the power to-" Naruto demanded.

Kakashi closed his eyes and slammed a fist on the desk. "Calm down, having a clear mind is essential for being Hokage, a leader to the people," Kakashi looked at Naruto with tranquil eyes but all of his limbs were infused with tension.

"Kakashi-sensei, those people are dead and it's the Hokage's job to take action, be hasty when people are killed by maniacs!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi stood to his full height, instead of being hunched over the desk. "We didn't have any choice. From above, it was said the formation of the planted bombs was in a crown. The attacks from whoever attacked were systematic. We knew it was happening. We just didn't know where and when."

Naruto was about to kick up a storm.

"Another important thing to learn from this internship is that Kage can't always save everyone," Kakashi winced when he moved his shoulder. "Some people are as tenacious as cockroaches or as delicate as flowers. It can't be helped."

Naruto glared at the ground, struggling with the facts.

"What was your sign?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi put another pamphlet on the table, between the three. The letter read; _It now begins, Hokage. I will burn all the birthplace of the Uchiha and slit the throats of my enemies._

Sasuke... heard that from Hinata. Hiroki or whatever said that to her. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"I receive threats like this all the time. Desperate moves from desperate villains who mean nothing but to cause harm. Normally, I like to pass on troubles that mean nothing." Kakashi said simply.

"What was so important about this one? We're wasting time focusing on the wrong matters." Naruto said quietly.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "It was given to me by Hanabi's fiance. I haven't had the chance to talk to him. Only twenty minutes before the attacks."

Sasuke looked down. Fuck. So Hinata wasn't just being super self-conscious. That guy was seriously shady.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

It's just that Hinata was on high alert with Hanabi's fiance. "I think that-"

Suddenly, the door was burst open. A red-face assumed secretary was there, a note in hand with tears streaming down her face.

"Ohta- we are in an important meeting," Kakashi said sternly.

Oh yeah. That's what Oda looked like. How peculiar.

"Hokage- pardon my rudeness-" Ohta panted, sobbing and taking deep breaths.

Naruto immediately went to her side. They seemed to know each other well enough to offer physical support. Naruto does trust too easily, unaware of the vagaries of human nature. Ohta took his support, practically leaning on him.

"What happened?" Naruto demanded.

"Oh! Naruto it's terrible. We have just received a new development on the bombings! Another series of bombs have been set off in Kumogakure..." Ohta cried.

"Those damn villains, who did this?" Naruto snarled to himself. "More casualties from Konoha! Our people were already there and now- damn it!"

Sasuke's blood boiled. That was his home for five years. He still cared about the people.

Ohta still seemed devastated. "It's a dark day for Kumogakure."

"What else is there?" Kakashi said.

Just then, a surgeon in a blue plastic gown and rubber gloves soaked in blood stood at the doorway. The glare of her glasses was stoic.

The feel of the air was suddenly sinister. Sasuke felt like more bad news was coming in.

"What... is it?" Kakashi asked again.

"A message from Kumogakure, the Raikage's left-hand men," the surgeon holding the phone said.

Another surgeon's calm, calculating voice came into the room from the phone. "It was a short surgery, simple even. The message became closer as we identified his body. He died in my arms. I apologize to the family and friends. The lady Raikage wanted to inform the sixth Hokage Kakashi and Hyuuga Hinata. I failed to protect him. I'm sorry."

Naruto stood taller. "Wai- who died?"

"It was the Raikage. The fourth Raikage has fallen due to his critical injuries."

Naruto cursed under his breath, relatively calm and tame for _Naruto_.

"My condolences... I called him for reinforcements..." Kakashi sighed. "This is not good in a time of war. What security measures need to be taken?"

"That is being processed right now. A draft of our battle plan will be faxed over in about ten minutes."

Everything went quiet for a moment like Sasuke didn't understand.

The Raikage died which was funny because that guy is-was... a tank. A real tank. A tank that drank tea with Hime and danced with Hinata. Taught Sasuke diplomacy and actually helped the boys with hunting, their lightning jutsu and taijutsu. His office... was the kids' playground and they sat on his weights.

A's obscenely large thousands of pounds weights that he bench-pressed casually. Who will lift those weights since their owner is... dead? What does it mean to be dead?

Dead. Dead. Dead, that word is foreign in Sasuke's mouth.

When... was the last time Sasuke grieved for anyone outside of the Uchiha family? You only... feel grief when someone dies. You know, A- died.

An electric jolt woke Sasuke up. "Wait- C, you bloody useless bastard." Sasuke whispered.

C paused, sounding confused. "Sasuke? My team and I worked hard to save him," his voice caught in his throat. "I'm sorry."

"Fuck you and your sorry! Why was _he_ hit?"

C snarled into the speaker. "Your fellow DCA members bombed his office. Along with the city square. Darui wasn't injured. He is hereby the new Raikage."

Sauske shook with anger. "Why couldn't any of you idiots save him?! When primitive savages come together, they normally try to succeed. Why didn't you guys succeed? You're useless! Literally useless!"

C sucked in a breath. "Tell Hinata I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry, be better. How am I supposed to tell Hiromitsu? Benjiro was going to see him next summer." Sasuke shook his head. "What about... _Hinata_?" he growled.

"I can't be the one to tell her. I don't know what to say-"

A mountain couldn't kill A but a fucking bomb did? What the fuck?! What the fuck?

Sasuke wanted to tear apart the phone. Also somehow crush the windpipe of both C for letting A die and also kill A for dying himself.

Damn... he died just when they were getting along.

"This is a time of crises and he just died! Like that! Because of you and your mediocre skills," Sasuke said, walking towards the phone- to destroy C, the phone she doesn't know.

Ohta ran behind Kakashi and the doctor quivered in her shoes.

"Sasuke- get a grip of yourself," Naruto yelled. Naruto challenged Sasuke's strength. "Stop!"

"Sasuke- did you know A personally?" Kakashi asked, stern and calm. Unaffected.

Damn right. He protected Hinata and Sasuke in Kumo. He... He was- good for her. Even promoted her to jonin. He was a man Sasuke respected until C killed him. Sasuke just felt guilt and more guilt.

The last words Sasuke ever said was; "You're a terrible leader, man." Did Sasuke mean it? He didn't know. Fuck.

 _The Raikage died and now we stand around doing nothing! I'm basically a weapon that's locked up but is advantageous during war and after a war... Let me do something to the scum who bombed Kumogakure!_ Sasuke thought, his rinnegan pulsing.

"C- I'm coming to kill you!"

Both Ohta and the doctor jumped, her shaking wrist distorting the voice on the other side of the line. "Bye. I won't bother you." The sound of C hanging up brought up a new rage inside of Sasuke. The doctor left.

"Do you hear that... murmuring?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke needed to get out of his hold. Fuck. Fuck.

Naruto held Sasuke back. "Calm down, I'm angry too. If you continue like this, you'll bring the building down!"

"Shut up Naruto. You don't know anything about the old man!"

Why does he feel so angry? It's just A. Just. A-sama.

"Sasuke, this wasn't the fault of C or the Raikage- the blame falls on the people of the DCA," Kakashi said.

Sasuke burst out of Naruto's clutch and pushed him.

Sasuke needed to stop. Get a grip of himself. Hanabi's fiance gave Kakashi the letter. Hiroki was also the one who desired to slit his enemies' throats. Hinata wanted Sasuke to keep an eye on him. He was already a threat.

It's peculiar for Hyuuga to be against the Kage. Why didn't Kakashi patronize the boy? Just who is Hiroki? What is he hiding? Is Hanabi involved? He had to tell Hinata. What if she's involved in all of this nonsense?

Naruto pointed to the window, paling slightly. "I think we need to get the roof. Right now."

Sasuke couldn't hear anything but the blood rushing to his ears. Naruto was just being annoying. Kakashi didn't seem too alarmed and stared at the map.

"So both the Tsuchikage's headquarters and the Raikage's office got attacked for symbolic reasons..." Kakashi scanned his office. "Is place next?"

Ohta pushed away from the Kage. "The Raikage's dead, many have died and now we're fighting amongst ourselves-" Ohta began sobbing loudly, overexaggerated.

She was either faking or extraordinarily traumatized. This woman's cries gave him a chill rolling down his back. He immediately draw his sword because of how fickle and malicious she sounded.

Then the rounding of her screams began curving her voice into triumphant laughs.

She pulled something out of her left coat pocket- a walkie takie and said, "Master, all is in place. Someina has given up the information. The Raikage is slain. You may start the apocalypse."

She dropped the walkie-talkie and _smashed_ it under her heel.

She let out a belly full of snarls and cheeky smiles. Sasuke held the woman in the rinnegan's grasp, her being held higher up in the air. She floated into his right arm, her neck in his fist.

Naruto's twitching, betrayed expression just intensified.

"Ohta... Oi, Ohta-" Naruto said, in a defensive position. "Why are you saying dumb shit? What's gotten into you?"

"She's a spy... Ohta was a spy. How many more are there?" Sasuke asked Ohta.

"There are thousands of pawns, thousands who are guns for hire. We look like you, we talk like you and we also hate all of you normal people. You are all monsters living in a world where nothing is good or equal. Children starve. People die. Shinobi kill. All because of chakra and their own ignorance."

"A war on chakra and ignorance? Is that even possible?" Naruto winced. "Snap outta this, Ohta!"

"Stop calling me Ohta," she whined. "I'm tired of this boring, white-tie look. I hated it here in Konoha where I couldn't look at my master, see all the pawns drag their feet. My number is 73117, I live in the final base 8. I am a servant to my master who I serve unto death. I give death for the DCA, I also live for the DCA."

"Who is the DCA?" Naruto demanded.

The last servant who introduced themselves like this was the pawn from the Hellion Fire attack. There are only eight bases. Somewhere.

"Who is your master?" Sasuke asked.

She smiled, lust and desire caught on her facial expression. "Of course he is the supreme God Akuma-oo-sama of the Sharingan." she squealed with joy. She didn't seem to mind that she was being chocked.

Her eyebrows had a natural arch to them and she was... a perfect liar. If you looked at her and looked away, you wouldn't remember her. Her body wasn't particularly big or small, she wasn't tall nor short. She was... perfect for infiltration for six years.

She looked like a perfect shinobi... and a perfect anarchist. Six years? Just how loyal was she? Most people broke down out of their role by this time due to psychological difficulties and identity crises.

Ohta trembled. "Oh, I'll never talk. However, my master has left a message for Uchiha Sasuke and the lovely Hokage. We are building a new world, inviting those who surrender to a new era where all is equal, all is perfect, all have dojutsu!"

"Dojutsu?" Sasuke twitched. What was that man doing? Why would he bomb all but Konoha?

Ohta blinked, her brown eyes pretty and wet. "Haven't you realized? Only you and my master have authentic sharingan. The rest are lost, beneath you. Akuma-sama promises all power and love. You would be Gods if you align yourself with him."

"You're mad. There is no way to replicate the sharingan."

"You don't know what my master is sincerely capable of," Ohta whispered.

"Ohta-" Naruto yelled.

She blew a kiss to Kakashi then winked at Naruto."You better go onto the roof. It tells you where the next bombs are." Ohta giggled.

"That's why Akuma always got ahead. The problem was not external but within the government." Kakashi growled. Kakashi looked at Naruto. "You know what to do."

"Go on, we'll protect _Konoha_ and stop Ohta." Naruto nodded.

Kakashi charged forward, to get onto the roof.

Ohta grinned at Naruto. "I really do love you, Naruto, but a job is a job and a mission is a mission. I will find you in the new life. Forgive me by then, alright?"

Naruto's blue eyes were stormy. "Ohta-" he yelled as he charged.

"Become Hokage. Really," Ohta blinked at Naruto. She looked at Sasuke next. "You will be a problem down the line."

Two large swords impaled Sasuke's shoulder blades after she sprayed something into his eye-sand, poison, he didn't know. It was too fast to dodge. Too small to see.

It hurt. His sword cluttered to the ground.

She sliced through Sasuke's prosthetic arm, momentarily surprising him with- just how much blood flowed from a wound in mere seconds. She... got one of the big arteries, didn't she?

While Sasuke was faint and woozy, he instinctively covered his wound. He is losing control. Why? Why? He's so fired up and now he has no... chakra? Sasuke fell to his knees. She gave him another surgical cut on his other wrist.

From summoned portals, an endless supply of multiple swords came him. They cut through him, fierce and sharp. At first, he dodged some of them but he got _weaker and weaker._ He's losing too much blood. He was once again, a walking porcupine without the kunai embossing him.

Fuck. Any Naruto clone that helped couldn't withstand the speed and accuracy of her sword barrage.

Why couldn't Sasuke use _his_ chakra?

She smiled. "There are chakra-taking seals from my former friend Kabuto. You are right on top of one of them. It's just too weak for the human eye to see."

She rummaged through his cloak and extracted Hinata's necklace.

"I told you to take care of it. My master would appreciate this fine jewelry. It would go well with her _newfound lover's eyes,_ " she whispered.

Ohta can't get away! She cannot escape!

She dodged, sidestepped and overpowered all of his clones. Brilliantly evading all of Naruto's attacks.

"I know the country's weaknesses. Even the strongest have weaknesses and I _can_ manipulate them into my own favour!" she exclaimed.

Naruto _himself_ then had trouble. She was an expert fighter, more than a chunin. The smoke was a perfect cover and _clones_ were the easiest to kill.

Sasuke sat in a pool of his blood. He's like a fucking gem. A gem. Fuck. He tried to use his hands, his chakra- his _sensei's_ paper but nothing worked. He sat in his clothes that were soaked in the blood that he kinda needed to survive.

Just when Naruto finally backed her against the wall, she had the most relaxed expression on her face. "This was fun now blood shall spill and Konoha shall burn. I've outlived my use." Ohta laughed and leaped gracefully.

She jumped over a vaping clone, using a blade to stab his skull. Using that flawless momentum, a crutch was formed as she slammed through the window with her left foot.

The glass was everywhere. It instantly made her a sliced tomato with blood and patches of skin leftover. Sasuke crawled to the window.

Naruto crashed through the wall, using his yellow glowing chakra as a third hand. He desperately tried to scoop the woman into his grasp but was too late.

Even the nine-tails cloak can't fix this.

Ohta the traitor burst, like a red water balloon onto the concrete down below. Many people shirked, as civilians have gathered outside to see what the ruckus was about.

Sasuke ran to the roof, ignoring the dizzy and the double vision. Kakashi and Naruto got there in moments. He got there, settling beside the Hokage and the future Kage. Someone's raspy voice filled the nighttime air. The wind whistled by like a runaway train.

Sasuke was- shocked at the scene in front of him. A large screen- made of nothing but genjutsu was put in front of him.

Fuck...

A mask, a black mask with two red lines across it was on the screen. He was hunched over, bored, on a throne. The throne was ornated with jade and gold and- _skulls._ Bunya Jimpachi (the one Sasuke hadn't seen since he was _sure_ he killed him. He was a real cockroach) and another woman with red hair stood at his side.

He cleared his throat, disinterested and voice scratchy. "Greetings to all those who believed in the ways of shinobi, I am Akuma-oo-sama. I sympathize with those who didn't want the soft sound of gentle rolling in graves... The perfection of death and war. Have you been crying? Have you grieved? Have you called out for help?

"Haven't you noticed the steep decline of Konoha? The officials sent your loved ones to war. Your children become tools of madmen who shed nothing but blood. Your future has been compromised by those who only believe in the today. They lack the foresight to save your tomorrow,

"Their morals have been lost to the wind, justice was not served but given to the perpetrators with wealth, evil, women and power? I believe that a new world will create everlasting peace with a man who brings laughs, friendship, _joy._ Heaven and earth shall join together. All my creations will surpass those left behind. We shall rain divine, produce a true paradise with stable harmony,

"The proudest soldiers will flee in my presence, armies brought to their knees and nations will fall at the mention of our name. There are protests but this warped society doesn't need protests, it needs a rebellion... Never again will you be lost. From now on, you will be at our side. Forever the Death Chess Association, forever Akuma-oo-sama's. As long as I live, I swear myself to this throne until life is taken from me. No matter how small the voice in my new country is, I will not ignore it. These countries, they do not belong to anyone until I possess it. We all have the same problems. We are all no less than the trees and the stars. I shall come to your aid. I shall be your God..." he cleared his throat. "Along with my lovely _bride_ Hinata."

Sasuke's heart stopped. Bride Hinata? Akuma... has taken... Hinata? He gulped. His vision was hazy. His legs were weak and his whole body trembled. The world got hot and he saw red. Flames laced with electricity in his fists. They cackled.

Akuma-oo-sama shifted in his seat. "Uchiha Sasuke... Ah, Uchiha Sasuke- you have a lovely woman, a girlfriend but she is not yours. She was just a close companion for the past years. I will take care of her. You will thank her for all the things she's given you. You will be going on my way. I have her now. A Hyuuga Queen fit for the throne beside me."

There were gasps and as if he could see the public's horrified reaction, he rolled his eyes.

Akuma-oo-sama nodded and explained, "For all those who do not know, yes, Hyuuga Hinata has been taken hostage by me aided by your Hyuuga ally Hiroki. For all those who know their names, I say that Kozakura and Sasuke Uchiha will have been the most affected for they're the cause of a death. The green-haired type of death."

Only one idiot he knew had green hair. What green-haired type of death?

"Ah. I will now show you a scene from your beloved's heart. Reize, if you will-"

The screen was distorted by the large, almost blinding lightning bolt that coloured Konoha. Sasuke's bolt. The image flickered and Akuma-oo-sama leaned forward in his seat, hands clenching the stone arm hands. He was restraining himself, it seemed.

"Uchiha Sasuke do not throw a tantrum. You will never be able to hurt me or find me for I will be a shadow until I am the glorious sun, ready to protect my people. The five nations will be mine. _Mine_. Hinata is mine too," he leaned over to the woman with red hair. "Show them where the lovely lies."

It changed back to displaying Hinata _naked_ , jostling on some type of burlap blanket. She... was exposed, red seeping from her wound, her head wound. She's... laying beside someone.

Someone he knew. Someone he didn't think would die so soon. Beside Hinata laid Someina. Someina wasn't naked. No. It was her dark caramel skin was as pale as dusty leather. Both of them looked near death? No. Someina... was already dead. Needlessly. Hinata bled but Someina bled out.

Her eyes are white. Cheeks hollow. Feet not twitching.

Sasuke's whole body caught fire, his sharingan and rinnegan pulsing. The world became a dark tunnel, he couldn't see anything. His vision was dyed in red, all of the kunai lodged in his body melted like black magma.

He's doing nothing. He wanted to squeeze all of the blood out of that man. Tear him from limb to limb.

An odd ache, an odd sympathy, an odd remorse passed through him... The Raikage was killed. By bombs. By this useless bastard. Someina can't do anything either. She was killed. She didn't do anything, was innocent and now she was _killed_?

"Why have... you killed Someina and A?" Sasuke asked calmly, his rampant flames burning the top of the Hokage building.

His flames stretched out into the night air, making steam billow and hot gusts of air. Sasuke could barely contain himself. Wh- why would he kill Someina and take Hinata from him?

The building's concrete support was churning, breaking under the weight of his guilt and rage. Everyone around Sasuke died or gets hurt! That woman Temari doesn't know shit about how dangerous he really was.

All this chakra, all this remorse- fuck, it made him tired. He's crumbling. His vision's dimming. All these people are terrified. He... had to kill those witch chakra in their eyes.

"I had no use to keep Someina alive as Ikeda Someina didn't reveal any information about the scrolls whereabouts. A useless death for a useless person." Akuma-oo-sama tsked and sighed. "Kozakura... has taken something from me. I expect to get it back."

Sasuke floated gently in light drowsiness. Kakashi and Sasuke made eye-contact for one long, long second. Kakashi looked away, looked forward as Akuma watched the new situation unfold before him.

"How long?" Sasuke asked silently.

Kakashi sighed, jaw set.

"How long was she missing?" Sauske repeated with more of an edge. Someone was loud and yelling.

"Twenty hours."

Sasuke saw red. "Twenty hours of opportunities and you saw no reason to _alarm_ me?" Sasuke's phalanges turned to paste in his fist. "Your inaction... made _me_ lose two people. She... She was in your _custody_ _._ You took her from me! My kids, Hinata, Mitsuyo! You took her!" Sasuke spat every word. "Scar died on your watch. Yours. You took her away despite... Look at the consequences."

Sasuke used every word to walk over and come face to face with his... sensei? He didn't know.

"Why the fuck are you always late when people need you the most? You're are the most ineffective friend and Kage ever." Sasuke punched the man.

All of his grief, anger and confusion bled into the strike. Kakashi's body flew through three buildings as he fell into the ground.

"Sasuke! You bastard!" Naruto yelled. "We don't have time for this! You're supposed to be the smart one! Don't go 'round punching your comrades!"

Sasuke ignored him and Akuma's laughing.

Blood and time spilled from his palms. "I will extend the limit of my rage and power to kill you. Akuma-oo-sama, if you don't fall to hell, I will push you down. I will haunt you from above ground. I will incur a penalty and stop your political purge!" Sasuke's thunder crackled.

Akuma ignored Sasuke. "My loyal servants and pawns- show yourself. Be bold in the face of the new world, show yourself I order to be rewarded handsomely for your bravery, trust and resolution. Bow before my power. Kneel before me and let your loyalty reign supreme."

Some bowed immediately, their knees bloodied on the frozen ground. They are willing for him- even to get exposed? _Really_? Those bloody dumb traitors. There were so many.

After a few seconds of stark, hesitant silence, other civilians dropped to their knees. Sasuke knew it was out of fear. He just had no choice people... are fake. Faker than good Hokage.

Then, he sensed it. The person with the chakra strong enough- it was more than one person making the genjutsu screen. The people making the projection are mixed in with those who are kneeling. Damn it!

"Why won't you just die, Sasuke? You must cower and surrender when death smiles at you." Akuma commanded. "I will rule everything the sunlight touches. Killing you will release you from your misery. I will bestow mercy."

Sasuke had to make a decision before their glinting knives and gnarled features really _start_ some shit.

"The sun sets. I will be the night. I exist in darkness and that will be my mercy." Sasuke whispered.

With all these idiots bowing, he had to choose. Choose. Someone better get up so they won't die. They- he has _to_. Naruto saw the tension in Sasuke's frail expression _and just_ how much chakra he was using for this.

"Sasuke! Don't do it- leave it to Kakashi and the government." Naruto begged.

"We don't have time. I don't trust Kakashi. I'll end this-"

"Sasuke, are you hard of hearing? Don't fucking do it!" Naruto shouted. "DON'T KILL THEM!"

Sasuke blocked Naruto out and looked to the Akuma man. "I am not the kind of man to _die_ when someone tells me to in the challenge for survival. When death smiles at you, you smile back and rip out its throat." Sasuke yelled. "Chidori senbon."

Cascade of liquid lightning careened through the streets with an inferno on its back. Striking those who bowed and healing those who didn't surrender to this evil. A Chidori senbon _impaled_ their hearts. Indiscriminately. The decision was... done. He... finished this.

The genjutsu screen vanished.

He hit their eyes. The artificial sharingans were fried beyond use. The eyes of the others _were_ decimated too.

He fell, slowly, and laid there. He's cold. So very cold. He lost control of his limbs as his blood was a pool back around him. Is this what it is to die?

Everything was muffled and even Naruto's cries weren't heard anymore. Nothing was loud. The carnage of broken buildings and fires. The men and women screaming. The gentle frost that stuck onto his face. It all became quiet. Like a forgotten cemetery, the world became silent.

He wanted to hold his kids and Hinata.

One

More

 _Time_.

* * *

The white light was odd in the total silence. He was adorned in scars, half-open wounds that were constant dull throbs. His wrists were completely healed, he laid on a cot with a salty breeze caressing his skin.

It smelled like wet hemp rope and humidity stuck to the back of his throat. He kind of understood. He _died_. Kind of anti-climatic, if you asked him.

He rarely dreamt and when he did, it was normally about the past. This didn't seem like a dream; the sunlight was too warm and he had his boots on.

He was in a shabby shack, near the oceanside, with the cold waves crashing on the shore. At least he came back to the ocean. Sun peeked through the loose, badly boarded up window.

Sasuke sat up, hissing at the pain too. He turned to the left, where he felt eyes on him. "I'm dead, aren't I?" Sasuke said, looking at his clean pants and shallow cuts.

"No. It's much too soon," A voice said.

As if nostalgia had a frequency, Sasuke heard _her_ voice. Sasuke swallowed all of those good feelings. All of his pain went away. She... was... Wow.

"Mikoto-" Sasuke gulped, his eyes felt oddly dry and his throat had a frog. It burned like he had some good rum. The laughs on him, he's hallucinating of his mother- when the world was falling apart. It carved him apart.

"Hey, Sasuke-tan," she whispered. Mikoto looked willowy, worn and terribly emotional. Her clothes were white, her milky skin and black hair not so straight.

"Hey-" something got caught again and he coughed and looked away, "Oka-san..."

"Sasuke..."

Her eyes softened but she ran to him and he momentarily braced himself for a huge hug.

Instead, his mother began inspecting every inch of him, shrieking when she found something particularly gruesome. "Where are all these wounds from? Why haven't you treated them?"

"I keep myself in check," Sasuke said, ignoring her gawking.

He's always seen Hinata be critical of even the slightest wounds but this... this pampering felt nice. She even smelled like marigolds. She's overreacting. Sasuke hated when women overreact but she's overreacting in a good way. The mom way.

"Hn," Sasuke said, surrendering.

"You must have a wife now, you haven't shaved- you look sloppy."

Worrywart. He saw himself being like her when he was nervous. Lingering.

"I'm sorry." he whispered just like a kid who got caught stealing.

Just like that, Mikoto fell to her knees. She pulled him down with her and she cried. He felt so, so strange because he couldn't shed a tear. This didn't feel real. It did though.

"You're so lovely, so lovely. I wish I got to see you grow up. I'm happy I got the chance to meet you, again." Mikoto sobbed into his chest.

Finally, he got that kind, long-awaited hug.

Sasuke grabbed her thin elbows, everything was so soft, even her elbows. He steadied her a little, the sobs that erupted, her praises and apologies. He felt like the adult, comforting his mother. But she was here and that him feel solid.

He's been waiting for so long.

And now she was here. An ache filled him, his bones, his flesh and marrow.

The more he looked, the more he saw of his mother's personality. The books and flowers. Knives where decorating the walls. It kind of reminded him of her travels back to the kitchen, gliding gracefully and when she tied her charcoal-coloured hair up.

In the present, she reached down to his injured hand and kissed his knuckle. She always kissed his _boo-boos_ when he was a kid to make it all better. Now, it's making him sad and watery for some reason.

Sasuke looked away as she patted his hand. "Where are we?" Sasuke asked, looking around.

"Why not... Why don't we stop worrying about that now?" she suggested, smiling. "Do you have a wife? Do I have grandchildren? Did that Sakura confess? She would always hide in our garden, did you know that?"

"Garden?" He tilted his head. "I don't remember that."

"It's my job to remember everything about you. Even when you mysteriously _always_ fell into toilets!" Mikoto laughed pleasantly. "That garden girl sneezed around tomatoes or was it the chives or borage? I never knew, she looked cute, though."

"You wanted me to be with her?" Something in Sasuke broke. Mikoto nodded, eyes closed and eyelashes long. "Her?" Sasuke repeated.

Sasuke felt his stomach do a flip. He's forgotten how to lie to his parents. Other kids have a lifetime of practicing this. He had a childhood that he couldn't remember.

Sasuke ducked his head. "I found someone... else? She's just like you and uh, she's got some of your old jewellery." He was a man so he looked back into her eyes. He stopped hiding.

Mikoto hid her disappointment- or something, he didn't know then brightened up. "Is she kind?"

Sasuke nodded. It's the greatest mercy Hinata has if she's with an Uchiha.

Mikoto shook her head, smiling but austere. Playful. "She must have manners as good as my Sasuke boy."

Sasuke didn't have any manners. He cursed like hell too. In everything, he's a direct failure.

"I'm not nice," Sasuke admitted.

Flashes of him laughing at someone falling down the stairs in the Hokage tower hit him and when he spoke to Hinata came back. He shrunk under her micro gaze.

"Your father isn't too kind either," Mikoto tapped her chin. Under her nails there is blood. "Eleven years of marriage didn't do _anything_ about that. You are perfect, don't worry."

She's just some shower of compliments for him... It's too much. "I think her love is too much. Way... too much." Sasuke sighed.

"You are worth it. You are worth a lot of it." Mikoto reached out and held his cheek. Tears wet her breathy laughs and voice. "Kami, I'm so proud of you."

"You don't even know what I've done." Sasuke looked away. _Who I've killed or who I am,_ Sasuke continued forlornly.

"You'll find your way back. You're my son. Now my son, Tell me that I've taught you well. Tell me everything-"

"You haven't been watching?"

"I haven't been allowed to. Someone stops me. As long as we carry ties of anger with someone on earth, we remain."

Sasuke looked down. "Sorry-"

"It isn't you. You love me again," Mikoto nudged him. "It's a community of sharingan who bear grudges."

Community of sharingan? That made _no_ sense. Sasuke was frowning and she gasped.

"Oh!" she covered her mouth, eyes darting across his face in alarm. "I wasn't supposed to say that! I'm so clumsy in the mouth!" she laughed, sighing.

He didn't know his mother was a blabbermouth. He wanted to know more. He never wanted it to end. He never... did. Sasuke felt another shocking revelation...

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't want to leave you again," Sasuke whispered.

"Oh, but you must." Mikoto insisted. "Your father and I eventually run out of _good_ stories and jokes to tell."

"Fugaku... is funny?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

Mikoto nodded. "It's an acquired taste but he makes me laugh. Laugh until my lungs gasp for breath for he has a clever tongue."

He looked at her for a moment. "Where's... father?" That word was like venom. Why does he keep on saying it?

"You... do not scorn him any longer?"

Sasuke tilted his head. "I remember hating you. You both. The disappointment of adulthood and frustration of parenting... doesn't make me think you weren't doing too bad of a job. You both... weren't too shabby."

She laughed. "Tell about your adventures." she paused then smiled slyly. "One half."

"One half?"

She hummed. "Tell me the rest when you meet with your father and I. In a really, really long time."

"Not yet."

"Not yet. There's a big part of me that wishes for that _not yet_ to come even later than the future," she held her heart, "but alas I am here, to listen. So speak, all the bad and the good-looking everything in-between."

To be able to talk with his mother as if she weren't deceased and hold her small hand was nice. He looked at her then nodded.

 _We really do end up all together in the end,_ Sasuke thought.

"Huh? What was that?"

"Ah. Nothing... You want all the in-betweens, yeah?" Sasuke asked.

She nodded and he launched into the story of him.

His mother... only thought his father was funny because of her tendency to be light and bouncy. She also didn't like fish but she abandoned that. She also really _adored_ him.

They moved out to the rocky shore and Sasuke talked and talked and talked. He wouldn't stop talking, he felt tired, too.

Talking to her was like coming home and clearing the table and talking about homework and washing his dishes and getting a bedtime story- and... being safe.

Having a family. Talking to her was like having a family again. His own blood, long nails, thick hair and crooked finger family.

He got his mom's hair, her eyes, her nose, her chin and her pale skin. He had Fugaku's face, cheekbones, ears, eyebrows and impeccable poker face. Family.

And that family allowed him to sleep, talking about some dull recipe. He made so many new memories about his mother. He didn't know anything private.

 _But please don't take my memories away... Let me keep them, die with laughs, die with happiness because of all these memories_ , Sasuke looked out into the ocean, praying a bit. He fucking hated praying but if Kami _for once_ didn't hate him, his wish would come true.

* * *

It didn't come true. His body was unable to stay and his heart was unwilling to leave. He said goodbye to a distant _phantom._ Again.

His dreams morphed into one about a normal, domesticated time with waking up with Hinata. That's probably when he felt closest to her.

Her cool breath, how she clenched his arm or body with her dear life and subconsciously chased his mind.

"Hinata- why are you still in bed, you got work and that brunch with Temari, right?" he asked aloud.

He reached out to find that it felt empty. No warmth. Some perfume lingered in his mind. He wanted to hold her, wanted to kiss her. Where was she this early in the morning? Why does she always drive him crazy?

In his head, he connected the dots. His right arm felt sawed off and reattached using an alligator. Sasuke woke up to the blinking of both Mitsuyo and Kokoro.

The room was a typical hospital but it was cramped and sunlight was too bright. It reminded him of heaven. He hated the stinging reality of all of his wounds. They burned. He felt the cuts on his shoulders.

"How long?" he hissed to Mitsuyo.

"Three days. They were going to put you in a cast." Mitsuyo laughed. "You don't deserve one _after_ what you've done."

Sasuke looked away. He had no choice. He needed to kill the genjutsu user. _Whoever_ were the genjutsu users.

Kokoro smiled weakly. "Hey champion, you woke up after grilling the street." Her eyes... had bags and she's been crying.

The gravity of the situation came down on him. Everyone he killed. Everyone Akuma killed. Everyone who died. Fuck. Fuck... He punched Kakashi.

"You are an enemy in the public. Turning on your own comrade mid-fight. Dumbass," Mitsuyo hissed.

"Did he survive?"

"With that little baby punch, of course. He is Kage for a reason." Mitsuyo hissed.

Sasuke pounded a fist. "He didn't tell anyone about anything! He's too cautious and useless-"

"He acted in the best interest. He knew you would react like this. Someina is clever- she knew how to escape from tight spots and go out into the world. The DCA swarmed Konoha for the past week, eh? She must have run into them when the DCA was in pursuit." Mitsuyo said calmly. "You surely knew this and still punch him anyway?"

He did. Sasuke looked away. "Whatever."

"Forgive him." Mitsuyo pleaded.

"No,"

"Forgive him!"

" _No_!"

"Then apologize," Mitsuyo's eyes glowed. "He did the right thing. Refrain from ignoring your years of history and guidance."

What guidance? Kakashi has done nothing for him. Now Someina, who stood by him and took his abuse is dead because Kakashi couldn't keep her under lock and key for more than two days.

"You just wanted someone to blame," Mitsuyo looked down. "I can handle my artifacts being stolen, my house being burned down but not this. Tears can't even contain my anger."

He looked at Mitsuyo, panicked. "Why haven't you cried?"

"Because _Uchiha_ don't cry, _we scream._ Tears aren't in our anatomy," Mitsuyo said.

Kokoro sniffled. "I guess I'm not an Uchiha then," she said nasally.

"You're more of an Uchiha than others," Sasuke patted Kokoro's head.

Kokoro sighed.

"When did you guys come back from Suna?"

"Hours after the attack." Mitsuyo whispered.

He groaned, maneuvering himself through the pain. What else was he supposed to do? Hinata's taken from him, he has to go get her back.

If she had at least screamed, then he would have gotten to her at the slightest sound. He would've rushed down at the slightest sound.

But she didn't.

Her sweet stubborn ass with the summer glow probably didn't open her mouth? He thought of her, the way she felt, the way she sounded and the way he broke her heart.

What if Someina lived, would she be nagging Sasuke about not _being_ safe? Would she stare with golden eyes? Would she yell?

Damn. Damn. Damn it.

"Hinata's gone. Someina's dead. Gotta go find them both. Take care of kids. Bye." Sasuke stood and came crumbling down.

Kokoro caught him. "You're heavy but I see it's all muscle."

"Shut up, you!" Mitsuyo snapped. Kokoro sighed. They both helped him back into bed. "You damn near lost most of your blood, sit down."

Sasuke laid down as Kokoro left the room.

"Where are the kids?" Sasuke nearly snapped.

"With Kaito. Sunagakure. Their marriage was cancelled. Half of their guests... weren't coming." Mitsuyo explained sadly. "Sungakure doesn't have any bombs... It's safe."

Sasuke nodded. That's good. That's good. "I don't trust Kaito."

"Well I do and I _need_ to be here in Konoha. The kids can't see the carnage. Besides, it's good family bonding. They'll like it." she rolled her eyes. "Karin and Suigetsu- that whole... family _thing_ is with them."

That made him even slightly _more_ paranoid. Sasuke looked down, at his I.V cord. "Do they know... Hinata..." his tongue was sandpaper.

Her eyes got soft. "They think it's summer camp."

"But it's October. I have to _be_ with her." Sasuke fought her. He sat up and ripped out the I.V

They began wrestling. Her strength versus Sasuke's strength. It was futile. He needed to move and she wanted him to stay.

"Mitsuyo- let me go." Sasuke snarled.

"No! No, you are not leaving this bed. I fixed your damn wounds too delicately to have all your two-hundred and sixty-seven stitches to be carelessly undone!"

"Mitsuyo-"

"Get back down." she grabbed ahold of his shoulders.

Sasuke jostled. She's inhumanely strong.

"I already lost one of my own! SIT DOWN!" Mitsuyo yelled, her nails digging into his biceps. "I lost her because she was standing in the wrong spot in the wrong time. You'll stay down or I'll kill you before the damn bastard Akuma does. So sit. Eat your damn pudding and _shut up._ "

"I hate pudding!" Sasuke roared.

"And I hate that Someina's DEAD but I am still here!" Mitsuyo roared back.

Sasuke shoved her off and scoffed. Why... Why did he have to be like this? It hurt. It hurt so damn much.

She didn't cry but her nose was violently red, her eyes dull and a void of anything. She also was too pale and skinny.

"You alright? You look like crap." Sasuke growled.

"I'm much better than you, mummified bozu," she whispered hatefully. "Scooch over, I'm joining you in your coffin, alright? Drink to it." she picked up a bottle of rum.

"Why?"

"When friends die, we drink. When friends reunite, we drink. I drink and drink." she whispered. "Rum isn't too bad."

After an hour of Mitsuyo sitting on the bed and them looking at the ceiling, Sasuke reminisced. The ceiling was plain and dotted. She was drinking.

"I punched Kakashi and those with artificial sharingan. They're dead, right?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah. Akuma has achieved what Tsunade couldn't. I know only one made capable of playing medical God; Kabuto."

"I killed them." Sasuke's banged a fist on the bed. Fuck. Fuck!

Mitsuyo knocked his arm. "In my heart, I don't judge." Mitsuyo deflated.

"Why not? You should!"

"Have you killed thousands in a village for Konoha?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No."

"Then I do not judge." Mitsuyo sighed. "They weren't real Uchiha."

"You think so?" Sasuke asked, emotion breaking his voice.

Mitsuyo nodded. "All we have to do is atone or _be_ kinder."

It was quiet as Sasuke's cuts were bleeding lines and he fought his demons. Mitsuyo wouldn't stop drinking all night.

"You're drinking my half, aren't you?" Sasuke asked. Mitsuyo nodded. "You're drinking Someina's half, right?"

Mitsuyo nodded again. Stiff. "Who else likes this _crap_?"

Sasuke looked at the ceiling. "Her. She liked the weirdest shit and they killed her."

His voice got louder and he had the urge to throw the building but- it wasn't a good time. He'll grieve later. He'll grieve _later_. He'll grieve sometime. Yes. Another time. Right now, Mitsuyo is _sad_ about losing the child she's practically housed.

Mitsuyo nodded. "Just another tattoo I gotta add."

"What?"

Mitsuyo stuck out her tongue. "This is the tattoo from Danzo that I traced with a needle. I later got it inked." Mitsuyo nodded. She turned around and got off of the bed.

She exposed her back. Just under her lower back. It had tallies and tallies of lines. Little scars. There must have been more than a hundred.

"They're dead?" Sasuke gulped, lightheaded.

"Yeah..." She nodded and got back beside him. "Someina got annoyed of me a lot. I teased her too much."

Sasuke grunted. "I liked her green hair. I never told her. I should _have_." Sasuke looked at Mitsuyo.

"She loved you," Mitsuyo said angrily.

"In what way?" Sasuke winced.

"The good way. Stubbornness and pride and stupidity. She was a stupid, stupid girl." she jumped out of bed and threw down her rings and everything.

She messed up her hair and ripped the hem of her yukata. She's going crazy. It's best to ignore it. So he did.

"You loved her, yeah?" Sasuke asked, holding the bottle.

She huffed through her nostrils, pacing furiously. "Her sister loved her too. Just because of Orochimaru- gah! At least she's with her sisters."

Sasuke lifted the rum to his nose and sniffed it. Yep. Still putrid. "Can I?" he asked.

"Don't make me drink alone."

Sasuke nodded and swallowed a whole bunch. It wasn't a good idea but the _alcohol_ numbed the pain a bit. "You got the right stuff."

"Yeah."

"What brand?"

"I don't know."

"Hm. Yes, it's good." Sasuke lied. It tasted like almonds, so that was kind of expected.

"Good." Mitsuyo snapped.

"Is it really?" Sasuke winced.

"No."

Sasuke watched her increasingly erratic behaviour. She was just itching to move her jaw. Get all out the things she's taken in and just go off.

"Go ahead. People are always screaming all the time. Then go on your way and wreak the best havoc. Scream until the lump that sits inside your throat bleeds and you feel again. I'll wait."

A demon-like cry filled with anxiety, worry and grief let loose. Sasuke slept while she screamed and cried. He wouldn't have had it any other way.

After that, she lingered at the door. "Kokoro and I will be in Suna. I will look. The kids will be safe with me. Try to kill the bastard, alright?" she looked over. "Don't hobble too much. Your wounds are fresh."

Sasuke nodded.

"Mitsuyo- see you." Sasuke said. The words had added weight for some reason.

She came over and squeezed his wrist so tightly, it hurt. "Don't let me lose you too. Hinata's gone and I don't know my other children."

"You won't."

She burned a mark on his skin. "This seal will disappear once you see me again and hold my hand. Under no circumstances will you die with it on, you understand me?"

Sasuke sighed at the surge of chakra.

"You understand me?" she almost cracked his wrist.

"Go away now. I want to be alone."

She nodded and left.

* * *

Ten minutes of angrily hating God and whoever passed. Hinata was naked and unconscious! No one could help her. He's useless. He. He couldn't do anything.

He knew what he had to do. He's wearing pants since they brought it in his room. He ignored how beat up he was to make an escape plan.

Sasuke swallowed. He needed to get out of here. His wounds stung. He's alone. He didn't like being alone. Not... Not alone _like_ this. He will find her. He will go on that journey.

He reminisced a little and started to walk where she was.

He got two feet until noticing the asshole at the door frame, being sly and _pensive._ Naruto was just watching Sasuke. How long has he been there? Why was he there _anyway_?

Naruto sighed. "I can't stop you, can I?"

Sasuke nodded cautiously. "Why?"

"I got somethin' important. Better than _anyone's_ ramen flavours."

"Well cough it up or leave me the hell alone."

Naruto allowed Hinata's beautiful necklace to unfurl. The gold chain was the same and the necklace was polished.

"Where did you find it?" Sasuke asked.

"In _Ohta_ before Ibiki got there. I hid it so they wouldn't take it. I even got the brain matter off of it." Naruto said so casually, Sasuke recoiled.

He tossed it over. Naruto was supposed to be mad about what Sasuke did before passing out.

"Kakashi isn't mad at you. It isn't his fault," he whispered.

Sasuke looked down. "Why have you come here?" Sasuke didn't want to examine his decisions.

"We should get beer and ramen," Naruto asked.

"We don't do that." Sasuke hissed.

"Maybe we should start." Naruto lifted a shoulder.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. The necklace was a peace offering. Sasuke did acknowledge the man looked through guts and brain matter to find it while dodging the swarming ANBU that hit the scene.

He could use some alcohol and he knew he wasn't recovering from this. He still hated hospitals.

He... felt the weight of the world here. He's regretting everything.

Flashes of the Raikage's death and Someina's consumed him. He needed a way to persevere. Some good rum or gin.

Then he will find Hinata. The pain would be numbed _and_ he would be safely fed.

"You sure you could move with those wounds?" Naruto asked a few seconds later.

"I'll kick your ass if you make me _stay_ in the hospital," Sasuke growled.

"I'm not gonna do that. _I'm helping_ you out."

"Unhand me. I don't need your help."

Sasuke after all _did_ but he doesn't like _confessing_ to that part. They sat under a ramen roof, ten or so minutes after hobbling too much. They were at a ramen stand. He ate nothing while Naruto was on his sixth bowl. He was a vacuum cleaner with an endless appetite. Quite _disgusting._

"How unsightly," Sasuke commented drily.

Naruto slurped up the rest and Sasuke looked away. "You would eat this much of your favourite food. It's good!"

He wouldn't eat himself into obesity or obsession like Naruto always does.

"Did we get attacked while I was out?" Sasuke asked. The feel of the people was uneasy and ANBU were everywhere.

Naruto sighed. "We're trying to scope the area for any bombs. We haven't found any. There are messages from the DCA- every day, though."

"Huh?"

"Over the radio and it somehow hijacks all of the technology we have and plays it at full volume. It should go off right about now..."

Suddenly, a loud voice scraped through his eardrums. "The proudest soldiers will flee in my presence, armies brought to their knees and nations will fall at the mention of our name. There are protests but this warped society doesn't need protests, it needs a rebellion... Never again will you be lost. From now on, you will be at our side. Forever the Death Chess Association, forever Akuma-oo-sama's. As long as I live, I swear myself to this throne until life is taken from me. No matter how small the voice in my new country is, I will not ignore it. These countries, they do not belong to anyone until I possess it. We all have the same problems. We are all no less than the trees and the stars. I shall come to your aid. I shall be your God..." he cleared his throat. "Along with my lovely _bride_ Hinata."

Everyone stopped and listened. Many others protested loudly. Many got angry with him. Sasuke did kill their people and punch their Kage.

"They hate me, don't they?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the crying civilians and the thrown food.

Naruto sighed and stuffed more noodles into his mouth. "Yeah."

He... understood.

"What of the aftermath of the _attacks_ should I know about?" Sasuke asked.

"Eight thousand are injured. Two-hundred thousand dead. Mostly civilians." Naruto stared, his grip almost breaking the porcelain bowl. "The DCA will pay. Ohta already died though they were reconstructing her. The Yamanaka got some information but we're all just sitting ducks."

Naruto tried to pick up his chopsticks but they burst under the pressure. Some of the splinters landed near his ramen. Sasuke wished they landed inside of it.

"Six years of nothing and she goes and betrays us. Konoha. The Hokage. How could someone do that?"

"We live in a society of manipulation, Naruto. Akuma-oo-sama taking lives on such an astrological scale is the ultimate form of manipulation and power. People just give themselves to others and _want_ this madness."

"Kakashi caught me up. Why didn't you guys stay in Konoha? We could have killed Akuma-oo-sama with Kakashi-sensei's resources, ANBU. I could have helped you."

"What's here? I don't trust the system enough with murder. Konoha doesn't have any limits."

"You gotta look on the bright side, none of this woulda happened if you guys just came back."

"It would have fixed nothing. Besides, why the hell should I listen to you? I'll never do what you tell me to-"

"I know so shut your damn mouth. Whenever we talk, we yell and I haven't forgiven you for taking Hinata and getting her involved in this-" he paused and swallowed the rest of his ramen broth. "We shouldn't fight. Not at a time like this."

Sasuke looked down. "Yeah, about... Ohta. Logic. _Woosh_. Your head."

"You didn't need to say it like that and be a dick. What happened to not fighting?!"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. It needed to be said. You didn't take earlier action..."

"Like you would have identified her." Naruto scoffed.

Sasuke relented. "I don't know. I don't know if I could've but it would've helped if someone did something..."

"Some of the people you killed the other day just wanted to live. That's why they bowed." Naruto huffed.

Sasuke stiffened. "They were weak in the moment. And I needed to snub out the person with the genjutsu."

Naruto's blue eyes caught flame. "They weren't weak- they were _scared._ They _knew_ full well that Akuma could deliver on his threats. Now they have you to worry about with your lightning bolts and Chidori. It was like a petting zoo and everyone went crazy and you killed them."

"Tch. The rebels are dead. We made sacrifices. Wasn't that what you wanted?" Sasuke snarled.

Naruto slammed his hands on the counter. It nearly ruined the table "I don't want any sacrifices-"

Sasuke snapped, "Then you can't make decisions. Any shinobi territory automatically becomes the land of _hard_ choices. For someone to live, someone must die. That's the way this world works."

"That isn't what I meant. You shouldn't think like that either. I don't want there to be losses when there doesn't need to be. Those people didn't need to die, Sasuke!"

"I did what I was supposed to. If you can't make hard decisions then maybe you shouldn't be kage. Sacrifices for Konoha are what shinobi are."

Naruto challenged him with an angry expression. "I didn't want you to kill them! You go too far. All the time."

"A hero in a time of war is just a murderer to others but I saved hundreds of more lives. Do you know what they were doing? Those with the sharingan? They were going to summon flames. Flames and more explosions."

"Those who sacrifice and are willing to kill other but aren't willing to die for the people shouldn't be involved in this."

"Seems like you don't know who you're talking to. He ruined Hinata's Raikage, killed Someina and he took Hinata. I have every right to spill blood."

Naruto met Sasuke's dark expression. "I know he took... I know what he did and I want to kill him so badly, it's. Just..." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Don't kill the way you used to. We can make it to the tomorrow, right? We have to."

Sasuke sighed into his bowl. He didn't know. He still kills when necessary, when he had a bad day, when there are good people... Maybe not so much. Where would the bitter compass of destiny lead him to ruin this time? Every day has another funeral, Sasuke probably missed the one for Someina and for the Raikage.

Naruto looked powerful. There's nothing Naruto could do but amass guilt and hatred. He's struggling.

Even so, Naruto still intended to fight. Why does Naruto get up when struggling like this is an eyesore? Sasuke knew this question could never be answered since he was twelve.

Why does he always forgive Sasuke? It made no sense.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Not all of them were innocent. That's what shinobi tell themselves, right?"

Sasuke looked away, basking in the sinister undertones of Naruto's words.

He was supposed to be the simple one, not cryptic.

Murder costed everything shinobi were. Sasuke didn't remember a time when he thought murder was inherently _wrong._

Naruto nodded to himself. "Not everyone stays innocent in times like these. History is usually written with the blood of the innocent. We must find another way, alright? Together, we'll restore Konoha to a place you want to return to and come back to your friends. We could have ramen and beer all the time." he grinned brightly.

That was unrealistic and too casual. Even Naruto's casual words give true courage.

Is that what it means to be a leader? That light and confidence people search eternally for is in his hands. Maybe Sasuke didn't spare Naruto's life on a whim when he was younger. Maybe the sixteen-year-old Sasuke knew what he was staring at right now; true optimism in the form of man.

How could someone hold hope in both hands while killing others? Blood is everywhere. And, and Naruto overcame this odd standstill in a breeze. In a blip. Sasuke's tired of bitching 'bout his feelings. That isn't what men do.

"All the time, huh? Why would you want beer?" Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto's expression faltered and he seemed awkward. "Oi, I just thought-"

"Have you tried gin?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto tilted his head. "Gin?"

"Gin and tonic have saved more lives than the first Kage combined," Sasuke added. "It saved mine. We'll need it when we dethrone Akuma."

"You're giving me a string!"

Sasuke hesitated. "Don't say dumb shit and don't wimp out."

Naruto grinned. "Beer ain't so bad-"

"Shut up. You have no taste."

"Don't tell me to shut up. I have ramen to feast on," Naruto yelled.

"I rest my case." Sasuke whistled.

"You try to act so cool with your gin and tonic but ramen..."

It all faded while Sasuke zoned out. And Sasuke knew Naruto didn't keep grudges but he was still angry. Good for him. Growing up without someone like Naruto preaching about frienship and comradery was strange.

He's still missing Hinata and his kids but Naruto made Sasuke feel young. Feel, really... but. But this wasn't so bad to feel. Comradery. Nothing was solved. Nothing was fixed. They were at this odd standstill in this war. The oddest of them all.

* * *

End Chapter

 **A/N- Ovidae here. Sorry for being gone. I kinda forgot about this, lol. School kicks my ass. Like always. I am not in grade ten anymore when I had time and freedom. However... this story is almost finished. About six chapters are left. I don't promise anything but it might be finished by january 10th. then we have the second story...**


	52. Medicine

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 51-  
Medicine

* * *

 _Ding._

 _Ding._

 _Ding._

Hinata woke up under a sky of crystal, metal, and darkness. Her head on a soft silk towel, her hands snug in white gloves. The smell of cherries wafted around. Hinata's head hurt, in a dress, under a diamond chandelier. The room was worth more than her life. An odd taste of sulfate and medicine lingered in her mouth.

 _Ding._

She saw the face she never imagined; Bunya Jimpachi with a caramel voice and a sly, foxy smile.

"Dinner has commenced. You have to be awake to have your first meal, doll-face. Hey honey, my name's Bunya Jimpachi, your highly esteemed serial killer," he bowed, chuckling lightly, "at your _service_."

What... was she doing here?

Jimpachi's left eye was, of course, _patched_ up since she remembered _stabbing_ it the first time they met.

He was immaculately dressed in a black suit, his chin-length purple hair was shiny and he leaned beside the man at the head of the table. The long table had food piled atop it.

A man, with black hair sticking out behind a mask said, "Welcome to dinner, Hyuuga Hinata. It is best if you remain awake," He carried a silvery glass goblet with a glittering fork.

Her limbs became lead but her mind was as soft as charcoal. Why was she here? Why can't she remember anything? Where were her children and _Sasuke?_

She tried to get up but her movements were barred. Her legs were chained to the table leg. She's been kidnapped.

"Release me!" Hinata yelled to him.

"Please refrain from yelling at your master." Bunya Jimpachi snapped.

Master?

"Every person owns themselves. I don't know anything about you! Why have you cuffed me anyway?" Hinata demanded.

"I don't intend to release what is mine..." The masked man said.

"What's yours? I am my own soul, my own being. I am mine to me..."

"I don't believe we got off on the right _foot._ You are Hyuuga Hinata, currently twenty-four years old, the sister of Hyuuga Hanabi and the daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi. You have four children, two are adopted. You also work as a book writer, a teacher and sometimes a doctor of the elite. How can I forget? You are currently with Sasuke Uchiha in terms of a sad relationship that could be declared as _romantic._ "

Her throat was dry. It made it hard to swallow. "Why do you know... this?"

"I pledged to keep you safe. You just have a knack of _getting into_ trouble."

"Who are you? What are you? When did I get here?"

"All the who's, the what's and the when's, why don't you ask how I am?"

Because she didn't care. It was odd looking at a black mask with ridges. Hearing his equally mysterious, silky but monotone voice was strange too. There was a rasp to it like he's spent ages screaming.

"Where am I?" Hinata gulped.

His mouth wasn't blocked. "In paradise of _course_. We have a celebration of your coming to me to attend to." he began eating. Casually.

As if he hadn't kidnapped her.

Paradise?! There were guards at every corner of the room. Two maids standing like church mice behind her. Cameras. Fish bones in her _wine._

This place wasn't safe. She ruined millions of people's lives... "Did the people die?" Hinata asked, tears hot but not shed.

He stopped eating, suddenly angry. "A person dies every thirty-four seconds in this mad world. Shouldn't you be asking why people died because of _you_?"

"Hyuuga Hiroki said if I went with him, not everyone wouldn't die," Hinata snapped.

He took a few moments to look at her then picked up his knife again. "Yes. We need you. I need you," he cut his steak.

"You need help. You're insane for kidnapping me..."

"If this madness includes rebuilding the world and keeping my people safe, then so be it..." he shrugged.

"Are you sure that you're not driving us to extinction? That's what you're doing."

Jimpachi sat beside her on the table. "Hinata- you are innocent, your eyes are fresh and you a warped idea of what is supporting the right cause. What needs to be done all the same," Jimpachi smiled.

Hinata flinched, reaching for a weapon/metal so she could remove the other eye. She realized, she was weak with fear and... chakra withdrawal.

She felt nothing- no iron in the air, no magnetic field and no tugging of her senses... She doesn't have any... _control_.

"Why don't I have chakra?" Hinata demanded.

The man tilted his head, confused at her outright fury. "You are utterly safe here. Any defenses you have or need are _disabled_. I will be your chakra, strength and eyes."

"I need chakra to function. What did you put in me?"

He shook his head. "Enjoy your meal. Or sleep, princess."

And she slept again.

* * *

The rich scent of smoked wood and apple tea got inhaled in her every second breath. The gentleness of koto music played. A singular teardrop was a gem. _Green_. An emerald. She dreamt of ivory dolphins falling into a glass pool of tears.

The mild taste of turmeric burned her tongue as she looked at the emptiness of the pool. Hinata felt someone was supposed to remind her of something. Someone. She's in a magical crystal fantasy.

 _Who am I supposed to go to? Who am I to love in a wretched place? They're supposed to save me... Who will?_ Hinata asked herself, looking at the ribbed glass.

She tapped on it. Let her out of this frigid mirror world. She needed to return to her home. Her children. She didn't mean to freeze up and be carried away without a fight.

She's still in the expensive dress that allowed her breasts to spill out of the garment. She felt suffocated and scared...

Sasuke. A gentle laugh that didn't mock but soothed and _rescued_ her vibrated her beating chest. Sasuke was bright and beautiful and there. All her worries float away in pieces.

He held her smaller hand with two fingers. She felt better now that he was here. He leaned beside her ears. His cologne was saving her.

Then, he smiled through his awful words. "Why did you betray my trust and ask to marry? Why have you pushed me away like that?"

Hinata jumped back, cracks in the glass world. "What do you _mean_?"

Overwhelming guilt made her stop moving.

"Why have you left all those who love you?" he asked calmly while it ended her life. Calmly.

"I didn't mean to!"

Tears pricked the corner of her eyes.

She tried touching him, to say something. To do something to wipe away those cruel words but as soon as she reached him, her hands were blades and she cut him each time they touched. Blue, blue wet blood spilled from his ribs. She's losing him. All the sorrow came.

"This is all your fault. This is all your fault. _Accept it._ "

Accept it? Wait- _Sasuke_! He was ripped away from her.

"My Lord! My lord, she awakens!" A loud voice yelled.

Hinata woke up, feeling heavy. The room wasn't well lit.

"Ah. Leave her be." A lazy but authoritative voice responded.

A beautiful woman blinked over her. She had blood red hair and an air of overbearing attitude. She was in a maiden's outfit, a black apron with puffy shoulders- and extremely close to Hinata with her pretty face.

There it was. The chakra withdrawal. She was weak- _and_ restrained by bindings. No matter how hard she fought or jostled...

She looked at the figure inside her relatively huge room.

It was styled in a Victorian manner, foreign and expensive. The sheets were velvet, something pricey. The king sized bed was heavily decorated with detail and precision in its frame. It felt like a coffin.

The ceilings were high, there was a dresser, a walk-in closet, two desks, a large glaring window that let in the light glow of nighttime and destruction.

A man, beside the window was in a flowing black cape. Black hakama, black gloves. Everything he wore was the embodiment of darkness.

The woman clapped, gazing at the man. "Master, Master, how shall I treat her?" She reached out to touch Hinata.

The woman's pale fingers had seen a lot of _fights_ and battle, as they were calloused. She trembled, not out of fear but with vigour. Excitement.

"With ultimate respect and care. She is now a prisoner." the man said, his voice slithering but stern.

"What do you _want_?" Hinata spit out.

The woman jumped back. "Hello. Your voice is quite melodic. You look ravishing."

The man peering out the window cleared his throat. "Ah. So many bodies were mounted to see you laying freely in the room I prepared. You are here, pitifully without potential but that is the way we need it to be until you learn control. Control is the basis of everything. You are in my control." he looked at her. "You sweet, sweetheart killer. Your lips will taste of lust."

Hinata didn't believe she was made for that. All of his possessive words cut through her like a Ginsu.

"I am mine to me."

"You belong to _me_ now. Until this business is sorted out. You will remember the day you will have this understanding."

Hinata defiantly looked away. She'll do no such thing. Isn't she a _prisoner_? Why wasn't she treated like one?

"A woman is a jewel that should be locked up in a safe. You are in my world. You are my gem until Kozakura gives me back what is rightfully mine. You are in a family movement... My family unit and you will act accordingly," he said. "Reize, do not _scare_ her."

"Articulately put master." The woman clapped her hands. "My name is Reize. I will groom you so that you love thy master as much as us servants do. Make you a doll. You are the nicest thing I've ever seen but you will be all prettied up," Reize's trembling hand hovered over Hinata. Whiffs of cold and frostbite wafted all over her.

"Reize, be gentle with her." the man warned.

Hinata's pulse jumped. She couldn't watch both of them at the same time. This man was dangerous. She had to escape.

Reize scanned Hinata's mildly terrified expression. "You seem so disinterested but you'll be happy, my lady." Reize smiled.

Hinata felt the mint sting her eyes from Reize's panting breaths. Reize was about to stroke Hinata's hair like a plaything.

"Don't worry, my lady. I shall take c-care of you," she said shyly, her cheeks red.

Hinata changed emotional realms from cautious to illogically scared. A flight or fight- some panic fled through her. She shirked away and banged her head against the headboard.

Everything went white for a moment. Her mouth tasted like metal. The taste sat stagnantly on her tongue. Her head felt bashed in.

Reize was drained of colour, eyes filled with tears. "My lady- I apologize." she bowed, looking to Hinata and the lord. "I'm so sorry my lord-" Reize was cut off, her wet pouting, expression ignored.

He swung back his powerful hand and struck her. "You useless cunt."

A forceful and _complete_ slap that drew blood. Reize had a soft, thankful smile on her face. There was no hate, no rage or any feeling associated with that- just... Just _pure_ adoration in the blackness of her terrified Hinata more than anything.

"Say goodbye or I will kill you, she who harms her lady. You are facilitating a crisis. I am whereby obligated to kill you." he snarled.

A black aura flowed around the man like air. A real killing intent came off of him in waves. He seemed ready to kill Reize as if she were _nothing_. His fingers flexed in a menacing manner, cracking, popping. He was willing to kill people for Hinata.

"Are you okay?" the man asked Hinata.

"Hinata, your eyes are beautiful. I want to keep them in a box. Will they sparkle when you're dead? Probably _not_. As a specimen, they won't even have any use if you were dead or injured." he tilted his words to Reize. "You shouldn't allow her to be in pain under any _circumstance_."

Reize dropped to her knees and cried, sobbing for forgiveness. "Master, master, forgive me. No harm shall come to her, please do not let me not serve you! I have no purpose other than to serve you. I have no master to guide me. I have no family to shelter me. This place is my temple. You are my faith, my being, and my life. Please don't make me leave you."

After a minute or two, her cries became softer and softer until she was almost swallowed up by sorrow and the fabric of his cloak.

"Please. Please. _Please_. I will keep in line. If you forgive this grave mistake, I will forever be grateful."

Surprisingly, he forgave Reize. He was more than _lenient_. An enigma. "Alright, Reize. You are to not leave her sight..." he ordered.

Reize stood, snot-faced but beaming like the sun. "Your abundant generosity and clemency is expected as a supreme being. I will seize this chance to make my lady happy. I will make you _proud_."

"As expected of a pawn," He looked over at Hinata. "My name is _Akuma-oo-sama_."

His words were water dripping down her back.

The _infamous_ man. This is the person who burned down her house. Fought Sasuke and won. Brainwashed Benjiro's mother to want to kill her child and get impregnated. Kidnapped and molested children like Someina with the other leaders. And did business with Orochimaru...

To traffic a bunch of slaves to use. Her body trembled.

"Hinata- I can smell you from here. It's lovely."

"My lord, shall I use the perfume made by that grasshopper?" Reize called out, velvety with happiness.

"Yes. It will greatly reduce her chakra. Our pet has a revolutionary technology, ne, Hinata?" He went to the door. "Reize, show her around. Make her comfortable. She deserves a bath and other luxuries of cleanliness."

Reize clapped her hands together. "Of course, master! I will do anything."

The man left the room, wearing the mask. There probably is a reason he always wore the mask. A creature must be under his skin since he bathes everyone in his _poison._

* * *

Hinata felt weaker due to the perfume. Her limbs were sore from disuse and the perpetual taste of _blood_ sawed through her mouth.

The chakra perfume smelled like wood chips and oddly like cranberries. The fleeting smell reminded Hinata of Mitsuyo and her tennis shoes, her alcohol and fascination with mahjong.

After pills and some dressing up, Hinata sat by Reize's side as they were in the washroom.

The decorated washroom was beautiful. The huge golden tub glowed under another illuminating chandelier.

Hinata's nails were being done by Reize.

Observing Reize up close, how bright and energetic Reize was while sleep deprived baffled Hinata. Reize's hair was dishevelled, spots of blood and other substances were tacked onto her black maiden uniform. How long has Reize been _awake_?

"My lord intends on taking care if you. You should be grateful he has taken the time and measures to allow you in this castle." Reize smiled, enlightened to be on her knees while carefully pampering Hinata.

Reize was slim like a figurine. Her scarlet hair was curled in ringlets in a half up, half down hairstyle. Her eyes... were a _peculiar_ deep shade of black.

Reize praised Hinata for everything and manipulated her words to do so.

Reize kept on calling Hinata's hair silk from the gods she wished she could taste. Not feel, run her fingers through but _taste_. Furthermore, Reize sneakily plucked a single hair from Hinata's scalp. The sneaking suspicion that Reize tried to gobble it up weighed heavily on her mind.

All of her previous attempts at conversation fell short so Reize spoke.

"I know the way you think of my lord. He takes and collects souls. He could show you a real massacre. He's a crude, sadistic, madman with daydreams of killing everyone. People die here. People are eaten here by his procedures. People are taken hostage. People grovel at his feet when he yearns to destroy civilization. He loves to break down people's self-esteem," Reize laughed.

Hinata waited for the punchline. The time when Reize verbally _disagreed_ and promised she was only doing her job so as not to get brutally murdered. So she wouldn't die. So she would live.

That's reasonable. There is no way someone would _willingly_ partake in something like this-

Reize sucked in a loud breath. "Isn't he amazing?"

 _Amazing?!_

"The Lord knows now why I considered him dangerous, powerful, and unstable. I love working for him. I love the deaths, the torture, the hierarchy and someone to keep the world in line. I believe in this cause."

Hinata was wrong after hearing Reize's voice of treason. Monsters gather and they hunt and ruin those around them.

"My lord says you come from Konoha." Resize smiled. "Demons often crawl from there to go to hell. There is the _life_ here. I love hostile environments. My casual cruelty shows but it's all the same here. Everyone is beautiful here and I need it. The loss of control. That is fine wine and art."

She was trapped with a lunatic. Hinata played another game of forceful tug of war when she unsuccessfully tried to pull her hand away. Reize's cold touch fixed Hinata's cuticles. Her fingers should have fallen out of their sockets by now.

Reize was _more_ enthusiastic about crushing Hinata's fingers in the name of beauty."I've been with my lord since I was sixteen. I was the daughter of a small village official _who_ sold me for marriage to goons. Goons who would take advantage of me, take what they would like and eventually kill me. They didn't care what age I was. A meagre fourteen is too young for anything. How I had a mission. All those who _wanted_ for me to have a better life did nothing to change it." she paused for a smile. "My mother was to be executed on fake charges, including not handing me over. So, I killed everyone in that village, including my mother."

Hinata gasped, jerking her hand away. She can't touch hands that murdered a full _village_!

"Stay still, my lady," Reize laughed so innocently. "I understand that you are shocked but my, what an accomplishment and what fun it was. Women are far too easy to kill."

Hinata shouldn't be shocked that Reize, someone who Akuma-oo-sama likes, isn't sane. They're barbarians who are trashing humanity... Crude heretics that don't fit in with society... With anyone. Hinata's heart broke for all the people...

Reize was the one behind the Iron country's massacre just a few years back. No wonder Reize tried to act warm no matter how cold her hands were.

Horribly, Reize _continued_. "As I stood on the blood and the gore, guts spilling and rolling underneath my sandals, I realized that life is only there to end it. The only master told me I wasn't crazy. That I had a place by his side as long as I used my ice release ninjutsu. As long as I used my feminine charm to help ease the suffering of the women he chose to love and discard. I think you shall be around for a long time."

Awful...

Reize gave a kind, bubbly laugh. "I'm more than a delinquent. I know what I need. All souls are on a quest to connect and I found my niche... and I didn't hasten my death. I'm sure you'll stay within our circle of survivors to protect yourself and your children, ne, my lady?"

Hinata looked away. A house of murderers. She needed to escape.

"It will literally be a crystallization of beauty if you died. So it's not that bad here, right?"

Reize's echoing laugh was warm, so were her actions but Reize's hands were ice cold. It made everything so insincere.

* * *

Reize's legs were as long as galaxies but she walked slow, to show Hinata around like a museum. A curator from hell.

Hinata tried hard to swallow the vomit. It was impossible to blink away the bad stuff. The external pain that she could watch.

It was probably a museum of terrible acts against humanity. Aside from her luxurious room and the dining hall as Reize called it, the rest was derelict.

"Oh. We must show you this and that... I must show you his typhoon of accomplishments from our supreme leader." Reize told Hinata.

Reize's strong grip while looping arms was immeasurable. Hinata couldn't escape.

They saw the torture chamber. Gore and blood all over the walls, stone floors, and the stench. A sewer and the iron of blood and the rotting of souls. Akuma was the most comfortable there. When he needed _release..._ people fall victim to his killing urges.

They had torturers, who acknowledged Hinata. They attempted to entertain her by telling her the cruellest, most blood-curdling stories of how people lost their lives. _Slowly_.

Tongue loose without her usual eloquence, Hinata couldn't do anything but sigh.

When Hinata left Konoha, the identity of the princess died and all that was left was this exploding sense to be free. Now she was here, essentially treated as a princess with glasses slippers, getting followed and of course, being waited on hand and foot.

Princess don't see humans... Like these.

Three men weren't men when they look like that. They had leashes. All but one of the tortured men passed by, attached to leaches. Full height men tipped their hats and smiling to Reize.

The hallways were unpleasant with dirt, urine and other less than desirable substances coating the wall and the paths. And they made him crawl...

Reize's dark eyes shone brilliantly. "You gotta love daily walks. Did you know your underground hallways have about ten kilometres of path? Not that you will see all of them. You aren't leaving. _Ever_." Reize chuckled dangerously.

Hinata couldn't be bothered, rejectingall the words of devotion by Reize and her crazy mind.

A man who was left behind with a torturer- not even a man was on four legs. His knees were scarred and red, bruised from walking on all his hands and knees. His teeth were knocked out like odd, missing windows in a building. His pale body was thin and scarred.

Hinata froze in place.

His skin was purple, permanently skeletal. He swelled with pus and this nakedness. He was stripped of clothes...

"It looks like a lowly beast." Reize tsked, as if talking about him brought sorrow to her life. "It lived out in the sticks and we gave it a new life. Do you have affection for Master Arazo's pets? It forgot how to walk on two legs like a human would. It finally knows its place."

Master Arazo has a leash on a human who shouldn't be _leashed_!

Reize squeezed Hinata's arm. "It looks like an insect. A flea on the waters of Akuma. If you like it, I shall upgrade its status to one of a small animal."

Pulsating anger throbbed in her. Reize saw Hinata's disposition change as her steps slapped against the cold stone, pulling Hinata to the man.

"Ah. Even my lady wants you to be punished, insect-chan!" Reize hollered into one of the man's chewed off ear. "You begged for playtime!"

The dry understanding settled over them; Reize, she's death. Master Arazo nodded, in accord with all of the she-demon's words. The leashed man whimpered, trying to get closer to Reize.

"Yes! Pain. Imagine how much you injured my lord when its acts were condemned." Reize smiled.

In his eyes, a sky of ocean blue and pleads, they made eye-contact. Acid flooded her mouth. He blinked a lot, eyes black around his many scars and partially jaded. He was trying to tell her something. Hinata _ached_ to save him.

Reize stomped on his fingers. "It can. It whines like a dog when it gets a chance to. Ne, insect-chan?"

He wheezed, breathing rapidly like a dog would. He jumped to get touched by Reize's cruel hand. His tongue didn't hang out nor did he lap at her skin. An empty cave without tongues was his.

 _I need to help him. How- can I do... anything?_ Hinata asked internally, voice and thoughts shaking.

Reize clicked her tongue. "He? I know how your pretty eyes deceive you. My lady, know your _terminology._ It is an it. Address _it_ with _proper_ etiquette."

Hinata jumped in front of him. She heard her thoughts.

Reize's spirited and animated way of talking became frigid and cold. "Ah. It was caught dirtying the world with soiling my Lord's name. Its ugly mouth kept on running and running and running!"

Reize lurched forward, dodging Hinata. Reize kicked the man in the mouth. His whole body was a rag doll, as he had not much weight. He let out a strangled cry as he fell.

Reize pointed to his bleeding fountain of a mouth. "That is _an_ it. 3/5ths of an insect of that lower species."

Hinata's fist curled.

"Insects don't need the use of ribs. Tongues. Left eyes. Sleep. Once caught, its children, siblings were gourmet food. My lord said resistance was futile and it is here. It drank, breathed in his graced air and ate with the devil and forgot its _name._ "

Reize smacked the man, nails racking against his jaw.

More _redness_ poured from the man's chin.

"You have to cut off resistance. Let it bleed. As an offering to the earth, the Lord enriched by standing on it. My lord left a permanent mark of his hate. Live on and die as an _insignificant_ bug."

After that, Master Arazo tried shaking Hinata's hand. Hinata dropped to her knees and ripped cloth off of her heavy, suffocating dress. She had to help the man. He was a person. A person.

Hinata quickly wrapped her cloth around his swollen elbow and exasperatedly tried to use her chakra. She's a doctor _darn it_. She will save him. How could she do anything or live if she couldn't _heal_ people?! She has chakra control. She was in control.

"I will save you and get you out of here! I promise you to escape. I promise you!" Hinata said frantically.

Crashing waves of panic and tears filled the man's eye. He was trying to do or say something, incapable of doing so! She will use her skill.

She wiped away some blood and held his face. "Look at me, you are human. You are a person who deserves to walk on two feet with a tongue and food that isn't trash! You are with a heart, thoughts, and good times. My love will come for you. I'll fix you. I will. I _will._ I'll help you through your- _ow!_ "

Hinata's words were interrupted by stinging coldness racing up her neck and getting pulled to her feet by her hair.

"You have publicly humiliated the Lord. My lady, if you weren't special, I would have given your blood to the stone but _no_." Reize seethed.

The pressure and temperature dropped. Everything was colder. Hinata saw her breath. The temperature dropped when Reize got mad. Hinata won't _submit_ to this _life_. Reize's hold was inescapable. She held Hinata up by her hair within a tight, shuddering fist.

Burning pain engulfed Hinata's senses. Her scalp cried for help. Hinata's lack of chakra made her more susceptible to pain.

Reize's flinching fingers with pointed dagger nailsfloated around Hinata's face. Reize let out a cheerful chuckle that might have been masking all of her pain and restraint. Hinata met Reize's glare face to face. When Hinata didn't shift her gaze away, Reize stared a little longer.

"Save the insect? Your gaze on him is gift enough. Fixing him would be undoing the social order your Lord put in place. How dare you?" Reize screeched.

Hinata dared. She would dare _over_ and _over_ again.

Reize's pretty eyes twitched then she hung her head in shame. "Taming you will be harder than master said. An ocean of difference between what I thought it was. This will hurt me more than it'll hurt you."

What will? Right in front of Hinata, two small icicles (one smaller than an inch and as thin as a needle and the other was as long as a javelin shot) were formed.

"You are _testing_ me, my lady. I do not _like_ being tested." Reize hummed, jerking hand down to her side.

Reize's obviously choppy movements were in protest of her lord's request. Reize couldn't _kill_ Hinata. As long as she has that over Reize's head, a sense of victory was in her mouth. Hinata finally had an edge.

Master Arazo's eyes darted between Hinata and Reize. He gulped, his adam's apple bobbing uncertainly. He was half entertained and half terrorized. He stepped from foot to foot, white knuckles compared to his darker complexion around the leash.

"I must report this to the supreme one." Master Arazo said nervously.

"You shall not tell the lord of her actions and disloyalty. Master Arazo." Reize ordered, authority firm and loud as she stomped her foot. It echoed in the empty corridor.

Hinata's scalp was on fire. The flicker of the lamps on the wall reflected his doubt.

Master Arazo, big and mountainous with beefy arms, shook like a leaf under her blood-tainted look. "But Bishop Reize, she clearly-"

"Ah. Shut up!" Reize snapped, growling through her teeth. "Are you questioning my words, my _resolve_ , my lord's trust in me? Do you go against him? A god while we are mere insects compared to his majestic powers? We grovel for the chance of redemption he fights tooth and nail for. For that, you shall be punished."

Master Arazo's eyes became saucers as his jaw hung. The two hovering ice weapons shot through Master Arazo's larynx.

Hinata heard every big _bubble_ and gurgle of the man drowning in his own blood. The ice came back around. They hit the kneeling man on his knees. Killing him with a small thud as his body fell.

"A simple death for simple beings and minds," Reize said, dropping Hinata.

The blood spray of both of them were Hinata's clothes, making it feel heavier. Hinata sunk to the ground. All that victory tasted like a poignant loss. Poignant loss. They're bleeding out. If she did one stitch if she had her chakra- she could change... What would it have changed?

Hinata silently wrenched her fingers around her skirt. Damn it.

Reize dropped to her knees and inspected Hinata's dress disapprovingly. "Our Lord mustn't see you in this manner. This dishevelled and uncouth. You must be on par with him in terms of looks."

Reize watched Hinata stare at the puddle of blood that was warm. And the ice weapons melted, making everything worse.

"They're dead. Death... is as simple and a natural as murder. War is a natural state of human affairs and _killing_ is as used as breathing." Reize nodded.

This was _Hinata's_ fault.

Reize sighed, calm and sorry. "I apologize for letting you see that. It was a mistake on _my_ part. I didn't know how you would react to something that would give my lord such joy and you... None." she paused, trying to change her wording. The tenderness in her voice was undying. "My take on the Lord's power is that it's nefarious, sexy and powerful so I think he should get a kick in destroying those who _defy_ it!"

Hinata couldn't see her through the drapes of her bangs. Her hair was morphing into a deep blue. She felt the same; weak and useless.

Reize tried grabbing Hinata's hands. _Don't ever_ _touch_ _me,_ Hinata screamed in her mind, jerking away. Her hand brushed the floor.

A pebble or shard of glass cut along her palm. Normally, she could heal herself unconsciously or get a healing balm of something to lessen the pain but nothing was here. Hinata had no chakra. No _jutsu_. She had _nothing_.

"My lady! Your hand- allow me to-"

Reize reached out to help Hinata but watched her shaking body and rapid breaths and gradually retracted her hands.

"I apologize," she said softly, voice quiet and filled with emotion.

Reize's sorry for what she's done? _She is... sorry._

Hinata casually looked at the woman. Her heart sped up with the sliver of hope piercing through. Maybe Reize's getting mind controlled and she didn't want this. Reize was doing an act. She was trying to survive. Hinata imagined what being and staying in a place like this could do to a person. They're trying to fit in the environment.

When she noticed Hinata's stare and pleading eyes, Reize lifted a hand to her heart, eyes like shadows trying to search for light.

"I would still do it again but I apologize for that cut."

Hinata's heart broke. How stupid was she to hope?! Kami.

Hinata missed Sasuke and the kids and... everyone. She forgot to say goodbye... It's soothed by the fact she saw him every time she closed her eyes. If he were here, they would have the best of times and the worst but she would still be with him and that would be enough... The joy of meeting him wasn't worth a thousand goodbyes... But not like this. Not being a _prisoner._

And she's hurt and she felt numb. Ah. It's so confusing. Her whole body was tense with frustration. She never thought she would be the cause of so many deaths! Those millions. These two.

In the stretch of verbal absence, Hinata ground her teeth, vowing to get stronger without chakra.

It hurt but Hinata curled her hand into a fist, despite the dull throb and discomfiture it offered. Something in her died too and she let her blood dripping into the rest.

Resize and Hinata sat in awkwardness and melancholy. Life substance colored red slowly soaked their dresses... Dying the once pure whiteness of their clothes a dark shade of suffering and two colors shy of _pain_.

* * *

 _"You smile to trick the fear inside of you_." Resize said earlier, putting Hinata into another regal dress.

Hinata was dizzy, everything tipped to one side. Everything, from sound to sight to simple receiving of touch, was delayed.

Reize held Hinata's hand so as to stop the blood that seeped out from her wound. Reize was quite wary of Hinata and the small acts of defiance she carried out.

First, Hinata hadn't eaten or drunk anything since she woke up. She bled and was out of chakra. She was caught by Reize and her super strength when escaping.

"Akuma-oo-sama patiently awaits for you in the art gallery." Reize also said, to add to the horror.

Akuma showed her an extensive collection of priceless artifacts. Some were paintings, sculptures, one was an embroidered shawl adorned with baby teeth. Some depicted a massacre. A common theme through the "exhibit" was the prevailing theme of redness.

Then she moved onto the next photo. She sunk like an anchor. It's a large, tall frame of Benjiro when he was just a baby. A small, tender thing.

It left her broken in tears. The beige of his skin, the gentle red of his flush from she guesses crying. Oh, she just... she can't _feel_ this awful longing, she can't touch him. Anyone.

Hinata pressed a hand to the softness of the paint and canvas. For a moment, it felt sandpaper rough then razor sharp. On the bottom of the frame, it was written:

Kazuo Ryuota Uchiha  
Born: Feb 14th.

Hinata celebrated his birthday on December 2nd or December 3rd because that is when she found him and kept him. His real name is Kazuo. Wow... Kazuo Ryuota Uchiha or Benjiro Aoi Uchiha... How could Akuma separate her from her child?

"You made what was borrowed your own. Our child, Kazuo-tan." he rumbled, looking at the photo.

Hinata felt acute hate... absolute distaste for the sick man beside her. He stood so casually after all the lives he's taken. All the families he's separated. All the harm he's done just by existing!

And how dare he say that Benjiro is his- _their_ child?! He is the one who left him! Benjiro was filled with trauma, healed cigarette burns and the doubts that would forever impede his ability to love truly. Akuma isn't a father.

"He is not your child. You _are_ not a father. You are a kidnapper who expects me to learn to love you. You must take me to Konoha!" Hinata demanded.

"Konoha is warped in vanity and corruption. You are the sacrifice. Be here. What other purpose do others have if they do not serve me?"

"They have the purpose, the intrinsic belief to stop the world from dictators like you!" Hinata snapped.

That seemed to break something within him. Her voice, yelling, echoed. "I could end your life in a moment or less. These hands have killed many, many people just for you to stand here and insult me..." he lowered his voice so all that was left were the scratches of the harsh rasp.

When he suddenly approached her, she stayed strong. She didn't react until his large, twitching gloved hands that pressed into her larynx, gently. With a threatening power. Just then, heat. Toppling, rippling, _unbearable_ heat seeped through his gloves and onto her skin.

"I could make your world revolve around me. Time would be meaningless. Only when I leave, when I arrive, when I breed you would be important. Your life ends and starts with me. I would be your beginning."

Hinata blinked, heart clutched in terror. Her chakra wasn't available. She was capable with a sword she very much didn't have. He could end her life. Just by lashing out. Just by simply touching her. The power balance made her _feel_ the ache of it deep and heavy in her chest.

"I could taint your mind and make it mine. I could read your thoughts and stay in the purple of your wet eyes all day, Hinata. _Color_ me yours." his voice was so soft for the volatile conditions of those words. Passive delirium and cooperative fear.

 _Never. I will never_ , Hinata thought.

His breathing became even. "Give _in_. It's in people's nature to _submit_ to those who hold all the power and for those who dominate to provide for the inferior. It's in your nature, my nature. Our nature."

She panicked and avoided his supposed gaze. Her breath hitched a bit when he tightened his grip.

He purred a bit, more affection sewn into his words. "You were thinking of how powerless you are when it comes to me, my palace and my jutsu. Your resistance is quite endearing. Why do you torture yourself with these thoughts and choices? That's my pleasure and job now." He leaned so their faces almost touched. "Do you like being so weak for me now?"

Hinata recoiled.

"My sharingan could make you move your body and do unspeakable and see unspeakable acts against humanity. But I would rather you obey me, willingly, without giving it thought. I would wait for that weakness after I have given you enough fear, adoration and time. I would culture that weakness and know you would love me and destroy the world, devour it whole just to say "Yes master,". Would you like being so weak for me?"

A silence hung in the air, Hinata's regressing and he was pushing all this onto her. If she dies, so be it. She won't play his games. She won't _do_ anything to make him happy.

"I will never bow down. I would much rather cut my legs off at the knees than serve you." she spat.

The intensity of her statement was ephemeral. He broke it all with a laugh. He kept a balance; some harshness then utter and brilliant confusion all pushed onto her as well.

"I like your determination and fiery resolve but not the direction." he tilted his head. "Challenge. I think using the sharingan would strip me of the sense of reward."

"You have the sharingan. You are an Uchiha. You are supposed to help fellow shinobi! Uchiha Sasuke is practically your brother! You do not treat _family_ this way! You even kidnapped Kaiya to hurt Taiyo! He was parentless until we stepped in-"

He turned back to the huge portrait of Benjiro. "If you do not know the true situation, do not make baseless assumptions. You believe in such words as family and innocent. No one in the Uchiha family is innocent."

"So what, you wanna kill them all?"

"No. Particularly three Uchiha have my death wishes. Including your caretaker Uchiha Kozakura or her infamy as Mitsuyo has grown." he shook his head. "Life becomes much more purposeful when you have someone to punish. Killing the weak and foolish is sweet."

Hinata winced, she had no sense of time or _the date_. "What... What day is it?"

"Time matters not in paradise, does it?"

Hinata shook her head. "Vision narrows for someone who has pent-up resentment, I know that. Konoha will be in flames. Time stays still for you, only your rage and fury moves on. Return me to my family and my children!"

He hissed a bit. "Your child is my child. Sooner or later, you shall have me as your only love when the plan has been taken over. You can't leave me. I won't let that happen. Konoha is in line for being destroyed should you return there."

That's how he'll play it? If she leaves, he'll tear Konoha apart?!

"Konoha is not favorable for destruction. It primes itself on defeating crazy lunatics like you. Partners do not hurt purposely hurt their partners. The day I become your partner is the die I die. You're as crazy as Madara and you will get punished. I don't know when or how but you will. Sasuke has a knack for _defeating_ scum like you. That's why he won the war."

Akuma's whole body locked up. "You can't tear down Konoha's corruption walls, you hide behind them! Madara served Konoha historically, not just honorably. He wanted to change Konoha and her ways. That Uchiha sought it out and ended in violent, gruesome ways."

"My one greatest accomplishment is making Benjiro unlike you. He won't activate his sharingan because I will never give him a loss or a reason to become like you."

"You will never let him know power. You will never let him know struggle? You will never let him know greatness?"

"You gain new resolve and that's how you protect and serve a dying country-"

She stopped abruptly when he held up a hand. An odd smile colored his voice. She immediately got alarmed and on guard.

"You say you and I aren't partners but we are fighting over how to raise children and dominate countries. I surely think that's what partners do." Akuma said. He made a self-satisfied noise.

Hinata opened her mouth to refute it but _she_ closed it with a snap. This... That isn't what _happened._ He just twists everything. Kami! She hated him so much! And the marks on her throat burned as she reached to touch the tender flesh. He noticed and softly caressed her skin.

"I apologize. I shall have you see our doctor. Reize!" he called out.

"Yes, Lord?" Reize chirped.

Hinata jumped at the perky voice. Reize's voice was as sudden as her presence. Hinata whipped around to look at the maid. Hinata forgot _Reize_ was here; she hadn't heard protests when she mouthed Akuma off.

"Add checking her skin and health conditions every night to your daily schedule. I don't want to see any other marks other than the ones I give her." he hummed, laughing at Hinata's expression. "Heal all other minor infractions with chakra. I am sure it will work."

"Scum," Hinata muttered under her breath.

They moved along with the paintings and it started being _so suffocating._ Time dripped so slowly.

One thing that struck her as odd was... a _vase_ that went missing three years ago. From her living room. The more she prodded around, the more she saw missing things that were lost from her house. The second koto instrument she seemed to have misplaced. A perfume bottle.

There was an art piece _of..._ Her. Her when she was sixteen, training at the garden. Her scrapbook that went missing. A picture of Ino and Hinata sleeping on each other. Ino was mostly cut out.

One lewd picture of her. Another closeup. One picture with blue hair. One picture with flowers. One picture in the dark? One picture in the office, sleeping. One picture with a picnic basket surrounded by flora. One picture on the dark Mitsuyo porch. One picture with red showing her outfit, cloth clinging to her curves. One other picture of her purple eyes. One picture in a yukata.

A photo of... her dismounting from Sasuke's summon when they came to Konoha. The kids were in the background. Sasuke's face was scratched out, so was Mitsuyo. There was that odd flash and the threat of someone watching, when they first came. It was Akuma who told Hiashi that he had grandchildren! He was the one who stalked her and started a feud.

The most significant photo was Hinata _at_ the third Hokage funeral, crying over the death of _Neji._ Her... tragedies were all printed out... Here.

She didn't even... notice... that full head of black hair behind her... It was... him at the funeral. He even touched her shoulder in commiseration.

Her hair lengths exposed their timestamps. Has this... gone on... This picture-taking process gone on since after... Neji's death... nine years... ago? Her hands turned fizzy as she held her stomach. All this. Was _his doing?_ And when he couldn't get any creepier.

"Amazing! Distance can not hold back the love of my master." Reize smiled, clapping in the distance. "Most of the pictures were taken by our skillful, stealthy pawns. You look so innocent and happy within all of these."

Hinata looked at the ensemble of her faces. Pale. Tanned. Happy. Sad. Smiling. Frowning. Hinata... never felt this violated in her life! This has to be a dream! Really. It does because no maniac would follow her for nine years!

"Don't turn your eyes from me. Isn't it romantic?" he sighed.

"Nothing about _stalking_ is romantic."

"I think it's lovely. It's the romance in waiting on the occasion of something sweet. A glimpse of the reward you get for watching." he let out another sigh without despair. "It's nice to love and be loved but I'd rather know what a God knows. I needed you to make my debut as an Uchiha and the next possible ruler of the five great nations. You're essentially a pawn in the greater game of chess,

"Your piece is in my hands. Your life and death is controlled by my will. If they find us, they can't kill you to get to me. No one will kill the potential heir of the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan. No one would dare if I have the _choice_ of _killing_ you. Neither Uchiha Sasuke nor I would let anyone do that," Akuma stroked his chin through his mask, some neutral self-satisfaction in his attitude.

"When did you decide all this?" Hinata asked, feeling small.

"When you breathed for that fellow- _Naruto_? I believed if the strongest man in the world loved you back, you would be great to be kept alive since he would fight and negotiate with a terrorist to get his dearest back. Bargaining. Bending to my whims. Keeping both of us _alive_. But then you did the unthinkable and went with the prince of darkness... Who happened to be an Uchiha I hated." He looked at her.

Sasuke. She chose Sasuke...

"When I was sixteen... At the funeral. You decided. A-almost nine years ago? You did it..." Hinata whispered.

He nodded, proud and smug. "When you were sixteen, I needed a way to _carry_ my plan out for restoring the Uchiha. By impregnating Niko, Kazuo's mother, I had an heir. I needed connections and a wife, _though_ you were too young, you seemed like a good option for breeding and power plays... I never wanted you to raise Kazuo. I meant for Kaiya to raise him but she convinced Kozakura to color your hair gray to make you impersonate her. It's quite a pity but you just got _caught_ up in this."

"You put me here... I got involved." Hinata raised her voice and stomped her foot.

"I think no man can keep you together. You've been broken since you were born. Sometimes, lovers breathe each other and they choke. I thought you would choose to stay celibate and crawl into the arms of darkness and dark power. You did find Uchiha Sasuke and that wretched pair; Kozakura and Kaiya by some freak slim chance." he shrugged. "Your life story should have made you a willing partner to me and the villain of a story but you found happiness and joy in all this mud."

Reize held back a loud gasp. Hinata curled her fist. "Aren't you related to... Kozakura Uchiha? Mitsuyo?"

That would make him either Kaiya's _son_ or Mitsuyo's son.

"No," he said but the air around him became sombre. "Sadly, I know Kaiya and had a connection to her. She used to help Orochimaru kill and capture Uchiha. She also used to _help_ me round up potential pawns. That was a short-lived alliance until it was crumbled by her lying to _me._ "

"How did you not find out sooner? That your slave wasn't raising your child?" Hinata hissed, crossing her arms.

"My faithful pawns have a vision that fails them. You both look similar but Kaiya lacks in the patience and kindness to _raise_ someone." he rolled his shoulder and looked at one of the creepy photos. "When you were sixteen and grieving, Hiashi _offered_ me a chance to meet you because I posed as an entrepreneur... interested in strengthening the economic ties of Konoha with Iwagakure. I had no cares for it but Hyuuga Hisashi _brought_ his daughters. You impressed me with your chakra abilities and your... softness. I thought, there's someone who is easily controlled and filled by emotions. Easy target. You were also from a prominent family with very needed allies,

"One of my best undercover pawns, Lazio, began impersonating Hyuuga Hiroki until I took over the month you were in Konoha. I had impersonated Hiroki for the month or two after you left with Sasuke five years ago. I needed enough information, genetic and personal, to make two sufficient clones of your darling face." he whistled. "You had a small bedroom. A shoebox. Now you have a kingdom of a bedroom. I made sure of it."

No matter how someone decorates a cell, it will always be a cage. Who is he kidding?

"Why did... you clone me?" Hinata asked, her heart sinking even more.

His stream of talk bit into her like claws on a beast. "Sasuke needed a way to keep the deceit going onwards. I also needed to test someone's abilities and chakra control. You went on a mission to heal a chakra disease, that's what you used as a smokescreen when you snuck into Kumo. That's what you needed to report and do so as to not make anyone suspicious. Your pregnancy was a miracle. _Twins._ Hyuuga/Uchiha twins with dual dojutsu... That was an international treasure that needed to be left at peace."

Hinata felt the gears churn in her tired and dazed mind. "Your sharingan separated Someina from me the day I found Benjiro. You... tricked me into getting... my stomach analyzed! You put propaganda in my brain and manipulated me."

"The twins were a national treasure and I needed a way to see you. To release some frustration."

Did... he _use_ her? Sexually assault her?

He let out a groan and probably rolled his eyes. "No. I didn't do _anything._ It was nice to see your body had matured _more_." he said, shaking his head. "Your detachment to me is interesting. You must trust me because I _own_ you... Time can't quicken or hasten anything but... hmmph." he faltered off. "Your clone treated me like wine."

"About my clone, you needed another me... To allow the sharingan children to keep safe?"

He nodded. "One clone went _to_ your job and became famous for her skills. Kakashi wasn't alarmed. That delicious clone was used to personal desires and curing the diseases Yakushi Kabuto released into the elemental nations. She did all the missions and healing the real you was supposed to do until _rumours_ and suspicion arose. In February, we tortured your second clone to the brink of death and she died. She was buried beside your cousin for symbolic reasons."

"What happened to my... dead clone. Lee, my friend, said that the body was taken away three years ago and no one knew where the body went. What have you done?"

"Ah. You don't have to worry, darling girl."

"Huh? What about my live clone? Is she alright?" Hinata asked. The clone... had _her face..._

"It isn't a person. She is merely a holding place until you came back. We trained her too well as she went missing _after_ your clone's death. We have yet to find her." he waited for a belligerent comment but Hinata had trouble breathing. "Then... I focused on Hanabi falling in love with the lively Hiroki. I had to _train Lazio/Hiroki_ with the byakugan and in the ways of a teenager directed by the hunger for power and the need for sex."

"Hanabi's great love... isyou and some pawn in disguise?" Hinata gasped, barely loud enough to show her true anguish.

"Of course, Lazio grew sympathetic and almost told his dear Hanabi everything..." he let out a mock sigh of pain. "A shame. I liked him very much but as much as my pawns endear me, I must sacrifice them to reach my goal."

Hinata looked down. All of this was too much. He chose her as prey when she was sixteen, manipulated everything so that she would come to him and killed everything good...

"Hanabi, instead of _you,_ fell in deep love with Lazio and I. The wedding will pass without a groom as I am here." he looked at her, a smile probably touching his lips, "deeply enamoured with you. I saw you smile at the funeral. That's when I knew."

Hinata didn't answer. Her eyes welled with tears and her heart was too tight. It might burst out of her chest? A hole was carved into her soul and she's never felt so... empty. A lot of things started to fall into place and everything is so _gross_ and _creepy_.

It was like her brain was cut up by this. And now her thoughts had major injuries. She's moving slow.

Her throat was so thick with tears and something that she couldn't swallow. "I don't want to be _a queen._ You can't, in a million years _color_ me as yours. No matter how much blood you spill or _paintings_ you collect, you will never _have_ me." She whispered, her voice a decibel above the muteness.

"We'll see," he said, coughing lightly.

They walked around but Hinata walked at a snail pace, dragging her feet. Her mind spun and the moments between the next were taking an eternity to pass. She's never had anything great and now that she does, the world had to do something to take it away because fat, dumb and stupid Hinata doesn't deserve good things.

She was kidnapped by a mass murderer who claimed her loved her for smiling at a funeral. She was cloned, lied to and kidnapped after having something good. It was a punishment. Is her happiness a punishment?

Reize hasn't said anything since she noticed how strange the cowed Hinata was acting.

"She's... subdued. What's wrong with her?" Akuma asked Reize.

"Anyone would lessen their thoughts and outward energy because they are internally processing all the information you gave them. She is simply thanking you for the gift of time, direction and supervision. Silently." Reize said like she believed it to be. She laughed awkwardly.

Hinata noted that Akuma came to Reize for counsel. She didn't know what to do with that information...

There was an odd pause before Akuma nodded staidly. "That could be a reason. She will be grateful," he whispered, careful for Hinata not to hear.

Hinata could. Every syllable.

"This is the time when people... You know, my lord, break down. Sometimes, my lady will have all this pressure build up until a geyser of hate and disloyalty will come to head. It happens in most of the conquests you give me to train. They... bubble and bubble until some heat or angry thing makes them... explode. They either become completely loyal to you after the episode or they let their wild run free... and riot."

"Ah. I have noticed too. She's... I guess we will wait."

She won't break down.

Hinata stopped to look at this one painting that stood out. For some sinister, terrible reason... It smelled strangely like iron and metal. Rose red. Mahogany. Black with hints of it. Scarlet. Lipstick. Wine. Cherry. Berry- and... Was it?

No...

Reize interrupted her train of thought by imputed some useless information she didn't need.

"My lord had an early obsession with your artwork since you were constantly _painting._ He was inspired by your work ethic and lovely attitude towards painting," she said loudly.

Akuma watched her, somewhat amused and shifting. Nervous.

"He uses a lot of paints and pawns from the pit." Resize watched as Hinata bit down on her lip. "You don't know where that is... My lady, I shall show you it, it would be a good show." she clapped her hands together. "Yes, it will be fun for me and my _lady._ "

Hinata... couldn't resist but touch it. It looked like he used some type of power or a special type of paint. Acrylic? Oil? Watercolor and the canvas is grainy.

What... brush _created_ this clots and _bunches_?

Hinata recognized this strange consistency and the way the substance became cracked...

She's seen it on the hospital floor after the nurses didn't clean well enough. When she had donors and they hated looking at it flowing outside of her body. On Sasuke's sword after a long day after a mission. On the chest of Neji when he sacrificed himself for her and she wouldn't let go of his body. It was on her cheek, her face, her arms. In her hair.

It clicked into place when her knees buckled a bit. She turned to the monster. Akuma-oo-sama... Don't say... it is what she thinks it is.

"It is. _Blood_." Akuma said so smoothly, her ears almost dismissed it as casual _talk_ she would ignore between the two.

Oh. Yes. It is.

Reize gave a loud laugh. "Amazing!"

He came behind her and guided her _not bleeding_ right hand to touch the power, bloody canvas. Oh. She trembled while he looked over her.

He rasped beside her ear, "What do you think I use my painters for? The most perfect red is found in the color of blood." he said. "The smell is _still_ fresh. The smell of death never fades and I come to look at all the portraits because it smells like the victory of the strong and the _defeat of_ weakness."

It _smells_ like a crime scene. Oh Kami. She breathed. It wasn't even breathing. It's anxiety. It's a panicked attack. All this... red. She... He. She complimented... Oh. Oh Kami. She will throw up. Oh, it's not coming out.

She offered a vacant stare and something snapped in her.

The masterpiece, the ugly art. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to escape. She hated all these portraits. She pushed a vase down, she smashed the glass with the broken frame of another and cut a line through the paper, defiling three others.

In the distance, Akuma sighed loudly. "It's the riot... She must have been adorable at playtime with all that energy."

"Master, shall I stop her-"

Akuma held his hand up. "No. Let this tantrum run its course. All that energy in the short-term is good. All that spite and hatred, if not released now would be troublesome in the future."

"But... all your hard work..."

"Let it be. I could always make another painting or use another pint of blood. The mind cannot be coaxed out of madness. At least not easily and put back together perfectly."

She felt crazy. Paint and blood were under her nails, her chest heaved. Hinata panted, in a pile of floating dust particles and gentle scraps just lazing down.

"I find your neuroticism very intriguing. Go on. The blood on your hands has been further abused by you and by me."

* * *

Shortly after his last sinister words, Hinata was directed to a pit. There was a balcony with two large, majestic thrones. The thrones were metal, by the sight of it, iron, gold, and slivers of green jade on display _._

On the right side of the king, she sat on a throne, a supercut of all the good things that happened with Sasuke running with her. It was a sheer distraction to all the fighting that went on.

She was looking down on this, the pit.

The fighting, as an onlooker, was violent and gory and spawned nightmares. Many lost limbs and chewed off ears and eyes that might have saved them from death.

However, they were on a black stained concrete ground. There was a cage, its silver metal string colored by blood and other substances. Many others held on to the cage, watching the fight that went on, cheering, screaming, crying.

All this stands alone in its menacingly ugly fights.

Now she knew why the civilians called shinobi barbaric.

All of them had tattoos. Put plainly in easily accessible and seen _spots._ It was a crown over the letters KPPF. It was unsettling. Akuma made them bow to her, their new queen and sing praises.

Hinata hasn't said a word. Many people bowed but they weren't bowing out of respect. Those who didn't were cut down on the spot. They experienced death because of their confusion of her identity.

Akuma-oo-sama allowed her to look away, cringe and recoil away from the violence. All the sounds of gore were amplified and everyone loved it. All their breaths that were drawn were loud and strained.

She wasn't everyone. Frankly, the sentiment disgust was an understatement. Even food was placed beside them. Guards stood, watching her every move.

Reize manned the fights, as a scorekeeper and announcer. She commented with glee all the injuries that might have not been seen by those in the back.

All those in crowds were badly dressed with more scars than someone falling down a mountain after a long hike. Their clothes were torn, their eyes sunken and their fists curled in a perpetual state of extreme aggression.

Some are like calves that cannot coordinate their legs properly. They fall, when they try to run. Others are the predators, the apex beasts who dominate. She's never been so abhorred in her life.

"Isn't the entertainment divine tonight? I put in the best gladiators to impress you with their sheer brawn and skill. You mustn't look away, all our subjects try to please you through these cryptic means." he rasped, leaning to whisper into her ear.

Reize put another strange perfume on Hinata that smelled faintly of raspberries and sulphur.

"Release them _immediately_." was all Hinata could say. It's the only honest way to stop this.

One pawn screamed, much less brawny and _skilled_ than the mountain he tried to crumble. One strike to the much smaller man's neck paralyzed his vocal cords. Another hit to his ribs. Another punch to his shoulder. A parade of pain and pummels seemed to hit the smaller man.

A villain methodically taking apart his opponent. This isn't entertainment. This was cruelty.

Hinata was unable to look at Akuma head-on. Her mind was swimming through a pool of dreams.

Akuma-oo-sama looked back at the forms battling it out. "A little bit of competition means so much. My pawns are proving to me who could fight for me. Put aside the pain for the _greater_ meaning of life."

Hinata shook her head. It looked like two scorpions in a bottle. "Stop this." she raised her voice, pointing to him with a single index finger.

Akuma-oo-sama grabbed her wrist, the sudden act of control shocked her. His sheer speed was dangerous.

"Let go," Hinata whispered calmly.

He remained silent and perceptive. An air of mystery still profound and floating around him.

"Let go or else I will do something to stop this myself." Hinata snarled.

"Your threats are as meaningless as the shine of a candle beside the sun. They have no heat or truth to them."

"I will find a way to end you," Hinata growled, trying her best to keep her voice even.

He kept silent, his mask perfectly still. "Hyuuga, when you are like this, all I want to do is _kiss_ you then see how red your bruises can be."

Hinata recoiled a bit more. The more she moved, the harder and tighten his grip. It was starting to hurt and a contrived expression of pain started to show.

"You are in no position to make such demands. I own your thoughts, your flesh, your choices." With every word, his pressure became greater. Her wrist felt like it was split. And she knew, this was a tiny fraction of a fraction of his power. He tilted his chin up. "However, I _will_ amuse you." he looked at the fight down below.

The pawn was curled in a fetal position, protecting his stomach as the mountain villain kicked his spine. His body trembled and distant sobbing was heard.

"In this... I see ecstasy. You see the horror. I see the art of _violence._ You see the blood. They give me their everything. As will you." he chuckled, easing his grip.

Hinata tried wrenching her hand away but the man used one simple, humorously weak tug and she catapulted onto his lap. His body was warm, unlike what she thought it would be. She immediately tensed, in this lockdown mode.

"It is sympathy to allow the weak and the strong to admire each aspect of life. The weak do not deserve to live on and carry this species. It is also kindness for the strong to end their lives of misery and humiliation." he said.

His voice was like an ant crawling across the rise and falls of her skin.

"You must think of them as small animals. They perceive no real pain nor do they deserve to be saved, ne, Hyuuga," he whispered onto the nape of her neck. "This _is justice_."

"Nothing like this or about this is _justice. You_ can't see what justice is since all the bodies and corruption is in the way!"

"You are quite poetic when you are acting dumb. Another thing that I adore." he laughed a bit. "Imagine how you will plan to kill me when your chakra returns. I can hardly wait for that trial. That tribulation. That elation. That premeditated murder."

When Hinata jostled too much, it irritated her wound on her hand.

He tried to grab her injured left hand but she flinched. Grunting slightly, all of his playful energy evaporated. It condensed into this...frantic, investigative behavior.

He noticed how raw her skin was... just how long it sliced brought her palm and growled slightly.

Reize, who watched the situation her their reactions' seriously, hung her head in shame. She stopped commenting on the fight, which made all the people below _aware_ and quiet.

A pin could drop and it was comparable to a cannon sound.

He glared at Reize. "Reize! I gave you strict orders to deaden any threats including yourself against her. Why haven't you fulfilled my wishes? Why has her skin met harm?" he growled.

Reize sighed, down on her knees. "My lord, every order allows me to subsist. However, my lady's wound was self-inflicted and she hadn't allowed me to aid her." Reize watched Hinata with defeat and a sense of loss. "Every time we would change her into one of your gorgeously hemmed dresses and meticulously maintained gifts, she refused to wear it and bled into the garments. It was my failure. My failure. She is not as durable as her clones, sir."

Everyone began whistling and bowing at their leader who humbly waved.

That went on for a minute as he said, irritated, "Go on with your fights. Carry the forth and flame of death and collect their corpses for me to... utilize."

All the pawns or whatever shrieked with glass-sounding laughter. It ripped through her like claws.

"Resize, amplify my healing ability," he grumbled, shifting to get a better access to her wound.

Reize nodded.

She made a sole icicle and stuck its sharp end into the stone floor. It glowed a weak aura and fresh waves of coldness brushed Hinata's bare ankles.

Three beautiful, airborne seals like a magnetic field shining green and lovely writing illuminated the atmosphere. The intensity of the chakra and the refinery of his skill is extremely impressive and... scary. Such advanced healing techniques. She's never... seen this. She never wanted to.

Akuma snapped and Reize handed him a handful of leaves. One sole leaf was smaller than her fingertips. A handful made its awful aroma sting her nostrils. It's acrid and smells like rhubarb.

It doesn't seem poisonous but _she_ has never seen it before. They weren't afraid of cloning her, moving and violating her body by playing dress up and she assumes, kidnapping her with such immobility drugs to transport her.

Akuma, who had his gloved hand tracing her skin, patted her hand with a firm touch. "Don't be alarmed." Akuma _smelled_ her neck before peppering feather-light kisses in the baby hairs and goosebumps.

Akuma moved his gloved hand and precariously brought the foreign leaves closer to her face. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be. Do not bite my fingers either... It will aid you, ignore the taste and swallow it all, like a good girl. Swallow me and the leaves."

A hidden innuendo was hidden in that... ill-timed sentence and thoughts... The scent of medicine the odd rough leathery aroma from his black gloves choked her up.

She twisted and turned, in protest of this. His solid arm went around her middle. Her heart pounded when it closed her in, pressing against him against her.

She won't _do_ it!

Another pretty maid that _also_ seemed sleep deprived, stepped forward. She unceremoniously reached for Hinata's nose. The leaves were shoved into her mouth. In vain, Hinata took one shallow breath as she sealed her lips.

The maid pinched her nostrils. Hinata was fine at first. It gave her flashbacks of... slow drowning. Water filling her lungs. Hinata's vision dimmed as the medicine sat on her tongue. She tried to launch away. She couldn't.

Her body frantically jerked but the maid yawned and squeezed tighter, noting the wild prey eyes Hinata had. Her body was stapled to his.

She had to breathe. Inhale. Get all that oxygen. She needed to. She can't die over a cut. She can't lose this single fight, not when she had to fight a war to get back to her kids.

Her throat spasmed and she tried to dislodge his hand.

"Ah. Your lips are blue. My blue Valentine. I might rather like red on victims..." he chuckled into her neck.

As she breathed, some of the leaves got caught in her airpipe and she fought the wave of greens invading her mouth.

The maid wouldn't _release_ her nose. And her mouth was covered by his huge hand.

It tasted bitter and resembled the texture of moss and algae. Grainy, stringy fibre stuck in her teeth as Hinata chewed and chewed, desperate for air.

Her lungs were about to explode.

He removed his hand.

Her coughs reemerged every few seconds. Her vision stopped narrowing, the blackness receeding to nowhere...

She panted.

Akuma petted her hair, long strokes as if she were a child he needed to save. "That was meant to speed up the healing process and encourage chakra to pool in the injured part of your body. For some reason, your chakra flow has been greatly decreasing by the hour."

That's what it was? He slid his much larger hand under her left one and held it up, so her palm was in the direction of the three emerald seals.

"I will commence healing you."

All of its power was focused into Hinata's hand. It was like watching a detached limb get trampled. No change occurred.

Nothing happened. Her hand is irritated. Her lungs burn with fire. She's exhausted. The crowd's cheers and yells play on, like a band, in spite of everything.

Akuma does his _work_ or witchcraft while his grip becomes even more tight. She wanted to fall asleep. She's about to drift off, hearing these vibrations and awfulness but not paying heed to it.

"I've forgiven your ineffective and overly powerfully deadly chakra diseases, your experiments gone wrong and heck, your attachment to that child, Mitsuki. I will not forgive your miscalculation and failure of allowing Lady Hyuuga not being able to use or accept your _punishment_!" A shout from Akuma comes out.

Punishment? It snapped her lids open. She glared into the eyes of someone. Kabuto.

He looked _rugged_ and his whole persona was changed. His white hair was silver, like a snow pile on his head. His pale skin made glaciers look stunningly cream-colored. His skin was almost translucent. His rippling locks reached his chin and swayed with his movements.

He was barefoot and his bones were thin but muscle highlighted some health. He had some type of hexagons, cracked appearance on his cheekbones- scales... Like huge scales of a snake. His straight white teeth distracted you for a moment but brought attention to his honest, straightforward fangs.

He had sinister eyes, angular aquiline features and the most chilling, cold expression. Almost as cold as the ice Reize freezes.

"Is it possible to break a broken man more, Lord Akuma?" Reize asked, Chuckling a bit. "Do play with him more."

And for some reason, a fluid spear came as a torpedo right at her ear. Akuma shifted enough for her head not to be impaled. He was caught off guard. Her ear caught the worst of the assault. It was almost ripped off.

Her hair, a full weight compared to the heaviness of the whole situation. All she remembers is the satisfied smirk on Kabuto's lips as she was knocked out.

* * *

End Chapter


	53. Weeks

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 52-  
Weeks

* * *

Echoes of steps and distant arguments carved into her bones.

There was an odd weight on her left thigh. Coldness around the nape of her neck and legs. Staleness of air and antiseptic made it a strange place to awaken in. In the vast darkness, Hinata felt relaxed, _safe_ , until someone sniffled and messily blew their nose.

Hinata wasn't alone.

"My lady, I cry rivers until I see to it that you are healed! Ah! The tragedy. The horrid reality that our pawns are not loyal..." A wet voice, _ugh_ Reize, said.

Out of that nice emptiness, Hinata was on a chilled table.

Her ear felt raw, quakes of pain stopped her from moving her head. Her ear was partially bitten off by that spear. Whoever threw it... had courage. They should've finished the job if they tilted their elbow up.

Her hand, her face and hair were wet with blood. It was hard to breathe in the hot air. She was so deep in this demon's pit. Akuma must've brought her here. Just how much time she lost was a mystery.

A thin towel covered her torso, breasts and private parts. She's so sore.

"You merit death, more torture, less food- less access to the world itself! You guaranteed that this serum wouldn't affect her in negative ways," Akuma demanded, his voice harsh and disappointed.

"You might have given her too much of a dose. Her Hyuuga body depends on chakra too much." Kabuto accused.

"Do not make this my _master's_ fault, you insect!" Reize snapped. Reize's stood to scream at Kabuto. "He expects the utmost respect and quality from results to schemes to experiments. You don't dare get to say he is capable of mistakes. He is the embodiment of foresight and wisdom. Clear the most from your eyes or else I will disarm _them_ for _you_." Reize finished with a loud huff.

It was quiet after that lecture.

"As always, it is a pleasure speaking to you, Reize-sama," Kabuto chuckled but it was an empty laugh accompanied by an empty tone.

Suddenly, the sonorous tinny sound of metallic bowls, glass scared her. Bursts of medicinal herb scents filled the air.

The loud cacophony forced Hinata to finally blink away the darkness and followed the noise. Akuma pushed over a counter filled with medicine, scalpels and metal bowls. It gave her flashes of doing surgery and freedom.

"Master... you mustn't be worried about naught. I will take care of this and make the insect pay for ever overlooking his place on our hierarchy! Please do not release your anger." Reize pleaded.

Fluffy, sodden tissues littered the dark ground like a handful of galaxies and stars in a vast night sky. Blood, other substances and bones coloured the blackness. Reize has been crying all night or all day. Actually, Hinata didn't _know_ what particular time it was.

Hinata's tingly arm flopped, suspended over the edge of the table. Her fingers were bowling balls, heavy and cold.

Akuma took away her chakra and she can't heal _properly_. No matter how much he tried, she'll have to heal normally. He didn't think this would happen and a temper tantrum ensued.

Reize blamed Kabuto and didn't notice Hinata's dry throat and twitching limbs. Watching things crash to the ground and _break_ , Reize watched the chaos with her black eyes- worried and hysterical.

With red-rimmed eyes, Reize glared at Kabuto. "You scum, you put him in a frenzy! I should see how many times you can choke without shredding your throat! You, clean it up! Why haven't you moved?! Are you denying an _order_?"

Kabuto wasn't paying attention, instead, he reached out a red, abused hand to Hinata.

Kabuto's fingernails were ripped off, his knuckles were swollen like grapes and his prominent veins shone blue. The moment stunned her how he moved with tenderness, not even an ounce of malice.

"You look just like _Furostomi_ ," he whispered, a deep melancholy swallowing his words. He took the moment in, memorizing her expression. He was checking if she were real. Like he already met her face.

"Welcome back, Hyuuga, the byakugan princess." Fresh tears lined his black eyes.

Hinata remembered the grudges, resentment, and anger she held on to about him.

"Ah! She's awake!" Reize cried out, looking at the ground. "Thank you Satan, you truly know our hearts and best interests! My lord, she's awake! Her beautiful signature has stopped fading!"

There was a lamp over her and the whole room seemed shabby. Not sterile. Scalpels, surgeon tools and a group of half-concerned people loomed over her with brows furrowed.

She had a medical room just like this... until Akuma burned her house down. She was with the love of her life and now she's near the man she hated more than life itself...

"Kabuto, your malpractice and sloppiness has led to her chakra decrease to be life-threatening!" Akuma hissed.

"You irresponsible _hick_! I should _spit_ on you, snake." Reize stuck out her pink tongue.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kabuto replied.

Reize got two ice balls that glowed with chakra. Looking insane, Reize said, "When am I ever... _ridiculous_?"

Kabuto flinched when she threw three clean attacks that he barely dodged. They made dents in the wall. Blood leaked from his arm and took out patches of skin.

The dents threatened the _stability_ of that very wall. Reize wasn't serious. A particularly hard attack made a gaping hole and all the dust settled. The next room was just the same as this one but a figure was on the table.

The lights were off... and it smelled like fish. Rotting corpses. Oh dear. Hinata belched a little before looking away.

Akuma cleared his throat. "Hinata, are you alright?"

He came closer and Hinata flinched away from his hand.

Reize was subdued after seeing her master displeased. "Kabuto, explain what you have done to harm my lady!"

Kabuto ignored his wounds. "Hyuuga Hinata will heal at _civilian_ rates. She almost exclusively healed all of her wounds with chakra. Now that she doesn't have _any_ _,_ her body is finding ways to compensate and heal in the way she never has since she was about fourteen."

Hinata agreed. She hasn't healed in a while without chakra or _actual_ doctors. Her body has to learn how to do that...

Akuma made a displeased sound.

She's only good at things until the moment it matters, like _healing_. And to think she based all of her achievements off of healing.

"She will also lose more blood volume," Kabuto continued. "Her body reacts very badly to not having chakra, as she is a Hyuuga with very precise control. She isn't getting additional supplements of chakra from... people with larger than average chakra reserves."

"Hinata, you shall be taken care of accordingly and Kabuto _punished_ accordingly as well," Akuma said lowly.

She wasn't aware of it until he held the end of her hair. It... normally takes a longer period of time to do that- to pick up a long strand... Her hair was up to her calves...

She felt a significant _tug._

"You're hair is shorter. It was rumoured to be as pretty as glaciers moving down streams of pure cobalt blue. You still look wondrous," Akuma said.

The familiar warmth her cloak hair would provide her is _gone._ Her neck was ice cold.

She hasn't felt that since... her twelfth birthday when she refused to let her father cut her hair anymore. She wasn't a lawn, she wasn't an outcast and she didn't care if she were disappointing her family anymore. She grew out her hair.

Oh, Kami! They cut off all of her hair. The one thing that reminds of her Neji. What will she hold onto if all they do is take from her?

Damn it. She pounded her hand on the metal. And the worst thing was that her hair _was blue_. All the colour was gone from it.

The door swung open. Reize stopped sobbing and Kabuto hissed at his pain at being sliced open.

Akuma still gazed at Hinata. "You look as beautiful as the first day I've met y-"

"You make me _sick._ " All the hatred and desperation she had was just pouring- punctuated into each word. "You are _death_ and my spirit dies at the sight of you."

"When will you surrender to me? I like being death for death allows me to shape the world. Stars may even dance in my palm if I see to it." Akuma chuckled then patted her head. "I am the authority of your mind, you have a right to rebel for a little. Hinata, you'll eventually see that my inner sanctum is the heart of operations. In due time, you will find peace with what has been given to you. I am neither _chivalrous_ nor sporting and I like it this way."

"What is it, serenity _now_ , insanity later? This isn't peace!"

"It is the opposite, darling girl. I have beasts that I am kind to. I control them but that's an ugly word. My greatness is solidified when they do not turn on me when the control is broken. I will take careful measures in order to ascertain my goal."

"You act like you are moral. Everyone _dies_ the same."

"If I may, Hyuuga, why not be a God when you could be king? Why not be a God when it matters? I have a higher calling. Not many but _me_ could answer."

Hinata couldn't take any of this nonsense. "Your higher calling ends in great tragedy and the loss of everyone and everything. You cannot give life because death only takes it."

"I am the rebirth. I give life."

"While you take mine away..."

Akuma didn't have a smart answer to that.

"My lord, Bishop Reize and Kabuto, there has been an emergency." A gruff woman said.

Akuma stood taller. "What entails this _supposed_ emergency?"

Supposed emergency?

Hinata really saw who it was. Reize stiffened up.

As Hinata's eyes wandered back to the woman, they both recognized each other at the same time.

A beautiful woman with gold eyes, pale blue hair and black lips. She had a child trailing behind her, smiling a bit. The child- she assumed, belonged to her and Orochimaru.

 _Shigeko_.

So, Akuma really _did_... kidnap the love of Orochimaru's life and his child. The child had white skin, slitted yellow eyes, and a curved smile. He didn't seem terrified.

Shigeko, her enemy, drew her weapon. Chakra recklessly spilled into that attack, making her sword glow blue.

She pounced across the room in one elegant stride. The air pressure became a vacuum as Shigeko sliced in an arc, to reach Hinata. Reize blocked the hit with a particularly solid icicle.

"What are you DOING? She's a hazard to my lord! She's the folly who defeated me not even months prior. She is a threat to the DCA!" Shigeko said loudly.

Reize slapped Shiegko across the face.

"You are lower than _insects_ in this case." Reize reminded her dangerously. "You have the sharingan eyes but that does not make you any more _powerful_. That makes you have borrowed power. How could someone as useless and idiotic as you garner such a prize from the lord? How dare you draw your sword on my lady?"

Shigeko's black lips part. "I tho-"

"I am proud that you have surpassed your limitations and finally had enough brain cells to inquire and furthermore have a thought but your pea-sized brain has threatened a national treasure! For that, you must be _punished_." Reize yelled.

"Do not act like you have superiority over me! We are on the same level."

"You can never be on my level! You tried to hurt whom we are meant to protect-"

"I haven't heard that order!" Shigeko shrieked.

"Has no one alerted you that she is to be treated as an equal to Akuma-oo-sama? You are being a bitch and don't try this because I could be a better one than you."

"Reize, I am tired of your attitude!" Shigeko yelled, steadying her sword.

"Ooh. Stop fighting in the company of the supreme one! Those as incompetent as you both shall be punished accordingly." Jimpachi sighed. "You are all dysfunctional beings who gathered in his presence to figh _t?_ Why waste his time?"

Both Reize and Shigeko stopped, shocked as if they were _electrified_.

"Okay, o great Jimpachi. I shall honour you and your choices." Reize smiled graciously.

Jimpachi looked at Reize for an extra second.

Shigeko quickly bowed. "I agree."

Akuma hadn't said anything and just watched as Hinata collapsed onto the table, laying back down. "If I say I am a threat, will you end my suffering, Shigeko?" Hinata coughed.

The boy who was in blue draped clothing watched her with disinterest. The staring boy blinked. His eyes were intelligent. Too filled for a boy who looked to be of six years old. Just older than her twins. Why was he so dignified and mature?

He walked over to her in calculated movements. The glint of a knife of some sort caught Hinata's eyes. He will cut her down at any moment if he felt threatened.

"You get away from her at this instant!" Shigeko yelled.

"Be quiet mother, you might scare her," he said slowly.

Treating her as an object rather than a human, he came to the edge of the table and poked her cheek. "Those on this table are normally dead and drenched in red. You're warm and you don't seem _that_ hurt." the boy blinked at her twice. " _Weird_."

Why... would she hope for normal, psychologically sound children who grew up in a war zone such as this one? He shouldn't expect death when he looks at one of these tables.

"These tables are where people save others. Not many die and that isn't weird. Real doctors would know that," Hinata looked at Kabuto pointedly.

Kabuto raised his eyebrow at the backhanded comment.

The child reached out to her ear. "Are you hurt? Does it hurt?"

"Physically, no, I am not hurt." Hinata winced. He pressed on her ear wound.

He looked at the redness that coloured his white skin. "You aren't a clone. I thought clones didn't feel pain." he grimaced a bit then whipped his hand away. The blood landed on the floor with a splat.

"My body is numb. It's my soul that hurts."

"Huh?" he asked, lips parted. He was so pale with delicate features but she knows he is emotionless.

Hinata turned over a bit. "There are different types of and forms of pain. All of them can be equal in intensity or _length_." She slowly reached outwards.

He hesitated, his blade in his hand. Hinata smiled calmly. What a sad upbringing... She wished she could take it all away or... take the blade out of his hand. Why was he so thoroughly trained in this perimeter?

She pressed two fingers to his forehead. "Right here is the pain that could be felt," she pressed to where his heart was. "Here is another place."

"Wounds to the heart and brain would end life immediately." he moved the dagger back into his sleeve.

"Wouldn't it? Have you felt pain from love and your tumultuous thoughts? Your soul." Hinata poked his heart then his forehead.

"No. What organ contains the soul?" he asked.

"None."

"You don't make much sense, lady. Your nerves send electrical signals to your _brain_ when you feel pain. Your thoughts cannot cause physical pain and heart shouldn't either unless you have a medical conundrum."

"I know that better than anyone. I am a doctor but you could feel infinite pain from these three parts of your body. What comes of love can also have hate. And sometimes your thoughts could torture you."

"That's _strange_."

"The strangest."

It wasn't strange at all. Shigeko didn't teach her child love or hope or dreams. That's what's strange.

He turned his hooked nose up to her. "Your hair was cut off. Did you defy the lord?"

The lord? Does Akuma cut hair when he is defied? Who cared?

"I have but no punishment should come forth. We all harbour free wills." Hinata traced the infinite sign on his forehead. "That goes on and on."

He leaned in and chamomile wafted around him.

"Does Akuma-oo-sama want you around? Are you here to serve him? I would have killed you if it weren't the case because you spout nonsense." he asked.

Hinata's hand stilled, shocked by the statement. He would have her killed? She slowly retracted her fingers.

He suddenly jumped. "You've stopped. Have I done something _wrong_?" he asked, alarmed.

"No, _they have._ " Hinata's gut twirled but she patted him on the head. "You are not to blame."

Hinata looked to see Akuma lecturing the Jimpachi, Reize, and Shigeko. They were to blame.

The boy turned to Kabuto. "Uncle Kabuto, what nonsense does she talk about? Why does she keep on touching me? Is she mentally ill?"

"No. She speaks of _hope_. The ill and the healthy speak of that." Kabuto said lowly.

The little boy was still confused. "Hope?"

"There is the light that is hope. That comes from the sun. They could also be people. Sometimes you look away but they are light. Look for those who you find to be the sun. Who shelters you, finds you comfort and growth and most of all- can make you understand the difference between worlds of pain the realm of thought and choice. Look for your sun."

"You say such nonsense, lady," he sighed, "but I want to know more."

Hinata looked at him worriedly. She doesn't know if she'll be alive to do that?

"She-" Kabuto scrunched up his expression.

"Don't you dare speak on my behalf, Kabuto." Hinata snapped. "You are the reason I am _defenceless_. I have no chakra because of you. You are the reason the war _started._ You are the reason my house burned down and my children were in danger. Everyone I know is suffering. Don't you dare speak to me or on my behalf!"

He's unremorseful. He has a nefarious agenda without any accountability. She's surrounded by anarchists who put diseases in the water. Ah. She wants to pull out all of her hair- oh, wait she doesn't have _any_!

Kabuto looked at her then opened a drawer. He got a patch of alcohol and a bandage. "I have to heal all your other injuries. I was interrupted by my ineptitude. Should I apologize?"

"An apology isn't enough to make up for anything you've done," Hinata retorted.

"I'll be a good ghost soon enough."

He soaked the fleece pad with some substance she's never seen before. He used a band to secure the band against her ear. The mixture smelled of plums and alcohol. It stung briefly.

"He who hit you will be taken care of by yours truly. I accompany my lord and Jimpachi to... attain the motif of the man who... upset my lady. She will not be able to wear earrings and her silky hair- will not fall so gently down her back. They won't caress the colours of heaven." Reize black eyes made her seem a tad bit mad. "I will... make him feel my loss."

"Hinata- you will be escorted." Akuma whispered.

"Don't tell me instructions after you put in an uncomfortable situation that almost took my head off," Hinata said. Her hair's gone, her family isn't here and she's hurt. Her ear might fall off.

"Ah, feisty. If there is a poem, you must recite it correctly even if it gives you a sense of loss, homesickness or glee. It must be heard," Akuma shrugged.

She couldn't stop getting kidnapped when it happened and she couldn't stop this from all this madness getting this far.

"You amusing little harlot, you'll stay here forever, I'll see to it." Jimpachi smiled.

Hinata gulped. "You can't see me, though. The future can't be seen by those who are blind and stupid." Hinata purposely ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach. A flow level panic attack plagued her but she looked away.

Shigeko stared at Hinata, curling her fist. "Hinata is a fine specimen. Maybe someone'll strangle her because it leaves less blood."

Reize smacked Shigeko. "Shut up before you gurgle on your own blood, idiot." Shigeko glared at Reize before staring at Akuma. "I apologize in all your greatness, my lord."

"Why fall in love... with such an interesting... woman, Akuma-oo-sama?" Jimpachi sneered the question.

Akuma shrugged a bit. "My dear Jimpachi, you cannot control the heart but you can control others."

Jimpachi and Reize shared a significant glance.

"And yes, Hinata," he walked closer to her. "You wouldn't trust a compliment when I say you are ravishing and you do better under positive reinforcement. However, you will be exposed to me in every facet of your being."

His eyes scanned her body. A wave of trepidation chilled the back of her neck. She was staunchly aware of everyone who saw all her assets.

Politeness missed him as he took in every inch of her flesh. He was fully clothed and reaching for the only cloth that protected her body from the elements.

He will not- he can't!

He violently snatched the towel away and it dropped onto the floor nearby, watching the look in her eye.

"Release yourself to me," Akuma commanded firmly, his voice so heavily accented and husky- it left her in shock.

A rush of cold enveloped her. Her face burned from fresh mortification. She writhed under him and tried to cover her breasts.

Jimpachi had a lewd smile while Reize nodded and clapped her hands together.

"I have seen all of it and discovered it in depth, don't hide from me," Akuma whispered.

That made her freeze. Hinata's confusion overrode her actual despair. Her head ached as she was hit by a maelstrom of bad thoughts. What... has he done to her while she was unconscious? She wanted to throw up.

"Do these problems torture you? That's my job," Akuma snatched her hands away and viciously held them over her body. He almost lifted her off the ground.

He hadn't looked below her neck -thank kami- but she held eye contact with the one eye that was shown by his mask.

A breath left her slowly, thick and pained. The sound of her heartbeat, static and the electrical beeping of a nearby machine overlapped her answer.

"No." Hinata whimpered, flailing in his hold. "No, I will not bow to you."

"No?" he asked.

Hinata struggled, wrenching to get her body free. No matter how much she lurched, she was still suspended.

"You have a hard time trusting higher beings. I will be an excellent partner and mentor. You are just a good shinobi. You won't follow your instincts and you must follow orders. You will still serve me no matter how many times you die for me. Your bad behaviour will be corrected in due time but hey, that may take forever. It doesn't matter who you are or who you used to be, only who I teach you to be."

"You are a monster," Hinata yelled, kicking his shins. It felt like iron but who cared about her feet? Her toes keep on skidding against the cold floor.

"I'm a demon king, if you will, dare. A real Akuma-oo-sama," he set her down then took off his hakama jacket. He brushed his thumb across her trembling lip. "I ride the swell of blood in the tide. You are only my true care. I will not punish you without reason. You don't want to know what happens when you disobey me."

She threw herself backward immediately. Her feet shredded against the glass and other things Akuma left on the ground.

Hinata wrapped herself up in a little ball in the corner. Thirst, hunger, and fear add to all the mistakes she could make and now she's here. She's forgetting her training. Never lose sight the forest, even when you're in the weeds, that's what Neji always told her.

Why can't she be with Neji? What would he do now? Arghhh!

She was due to die in this dangerous place. She's unsafe. Demons are running this prison, using it as a power base, information centers, factories to train future soldiers. She happened to have the boss lusting after her...

Her legs just carried her away without her _mind_ being involved in the decision. She ran through that hole _and_ saw the dead, rotting body that was there.

In the pale glint of the light, Hinata trembled as she looked closely. It... was _her_.

Long blue hair. Same sized breasts. The odd dimples above her pelvis bones. The thinness of her ankles, the curves and her pinky finger that was a little too crooked after a knife accident. Her hands seemed calloused and damaged from her years of harsh Hyuuga training. The pain of breaking a finger didn't register in Hinata's mind. It was a given, normal part of every week.

But this... Hinata was mutilated. Obviously.

Slashes to her breast, inside her intimate places. Holes in her body. Drill marks. Her skin was missing card-sized patches. Her eyes had been stolen, precious parts of her body broken. Her bones shattered. Dislocated bones. A twisted spine. Deep lacerations... Bruises. Red blood that was black. Her skin was black and blue, gray from... death and the lack of oxygen.

They... drained her... of all her _blood_? What... this... Hinata's clone? The clone died in such violent ways. Hinata _died_ being tortured.

She hadn't noticed she was crying until a hand wrapped around her waist, drawing circles just below her sternum.

"I got... frustrated and I... went too far. I wonder... At times, where your pain and reactions will go, where it would settle, where it would hurt. I am grateful that clone 002 led me to euphoria but she led me to disappointment. She made a mistake." He breathed against her neck. "Don't make me be death, a demon or evil to you. You won't endure that."

* * *

 _Week 1-6_

 _Week 1._

Hinata laid on the floor, sighing. Her head was on Reize's thick lap. The pretty carpet smelled of iron and soap.

 _Food. Water. Sasuke. Food. Water. Save me. Food. Water. Raikage._

Blurry walls. High ceilings. Her prison is so beautiful. Why is it so pretty?

They've killed her Raikge. She didn't have any more tears to cry. Her eyes were bone dry since she wasted all of them. She hasn't eaten. Her stomach pain was a given, a new norm.

All those tea dates. Training on the roof. Good times protecting him with Darui. He even tried to hide the fact he spoiled her rotten. He loved her kids. Hinata loved A like a father. Sure he was rough and rude but he was so sweet and mild.

Hinata killed him. Killers don't deserve to eat.

And Jimpachi's blue veins bulged on his translucent skin. His chin-length purple hair swayed with his angry, chopped movements and his suit was crimpled.

"Reize, baby, if she doesn't want to eat- then fine!" Jimpachi yelled after giving Hinata a series of black looks. "She doesn't even respond to your touch. Why hold her?"

Reize gasped. "Jimpachi, she satisfies me, unlike some people I know." Reize gave him a pointed look and held Hinata closer, smelling her hair.

"Such a transparent lie," he whined.

"My lady, if you don't eat, you'll die." Reize pleaded, stroking Hinata.

Hinata hadn't directly spoken to Reize _._ It frustrated the maid. Even so, Reize tended to her every need.

"Yeah, lady Akuma," Jimpachi sneered, using the name she abhorred. "You'll _die_."

There was a deep silence. Hinata closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

Jimpachi stomped.

Some dust floated into Hinata's eyes as she opened them.

"There isn't any honour in not eating something. Drink something." Jimpachi barred his white, fanged teeth.

"I'm not afraid of death," Hinata sagged. She wonders if A-sama was afraid? He could break buildings with his hands, pinch galaxies together...

"Who cares? You'll die and Akuma will grieve."

 _Too bad I am already dead,_ Hinata sighed.

"Honor your master's promise. Be his ingenue. Tch. Do what he wants," Jimpachi said loudly. "Honor your master."

Hinata exploded. "Who are you to talk of honour? You rape women and kill children and wear this skin like a cloak of pride. You don't know honour. You will never pronounce shame or guilt so you don't know honour."

"I can't believe that I wanted to fuck you. I killed useless men for you. Taking care of you is a daily insult. I have to go against my ways to help you. You're a melancholy, annoying and ugly queen. You sicken me. _Sicken,_ " he yelled loudly.

"Jimpachi- do not insult your lady... I should bite your fingers off and feed them to the pawns." Reize yelled. "Repent for your words!"

Jimpachi dodged the icicle Reize threw at his back. "Shut up, Reize." he snapped, slamming the door.

He stomped out of the perfume-infested room and seconds later, she heard the gruesome cry of someone getting slaughtered. Hinata just closed her eyes. That's the sixth time some innocent person has died _in Jimpachi's hands_ due to him releasing his anger out on someone.

"Well, my princess, men always intrude on the fun." she sighed.

It gets worse after Reize baths her. She has she wake up early, though she never knows what time it is. She had oil in her hair, black satin clothes with the finest fabric, intricate lacy designs and this layer of makeup.

She has morning breakfast with him.

Later on, Akuma waited patiently in the hallway as Hinata stared at her raw and swollen feet.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

Everything. Hinata wanted to say, but she didn't. She held her tongue. Her feet hurt.

"All this walking around in ugly shoes make my feet hurt..." Hinata held back a whimper.

He approached her then gathered her into his arms. She tried to fight it, being touched by him but his hold was solid. He wasn't letting her go.

Reize smiled at Hinata and Akuma. "Lovely position. It increases _intimacy._ I know she's fertile right now."

Hinata's half-hearted squirms intensified but they weren't paying attention to her. They were _looking_ at something behind her.

It was three people. Their clothes were ragged, their tanned skin almost browned by dirt and mush and they ran with a sense of urgency that she's never seen before.

Reize cleared her throat. "I'll handle them, worry naught my lady, my lord," she said cutely before bowing. "I regret not spending more time with your elegance but duty calls."

Akuma tensed up as Reize was like _lightning_ , moving fast and striking her enemies with a vengeance. Hinata's trained eye saw Reize slice their heads off.

It made a horrid squelch as swirls of blood coloured the ground. Reize crouched and picked up the two heads, specifically hiding their slack expressions and their eyes.

"Why- why must you kill them? Let go of me." Hinata asked, eyes red and her glare sour. She pounded on Akuma's chest.

Akuma just continued carrying her after Reize and Akuma shared a look. "If you can't watch that, you won't be able to stomach what comes next. _Ha._ I'll keep you with me."

Akuma stepped around the pools of blood and the headless forms as he spoke. So casually. It was as if people fell dead before him all the time... Off to hell they went. Every _day_.

She's always getting placed in these agonizing situations. She has to accompany Akuma everywhere.

During _meetings,_ torture sessions, bathtime when she sits in the corner while he openly bathes, nakedly, and made _shameless_ sounds. She had to be with him when he ruined others and ate dinner like he hadn't cut off a man's limb.

She's been exposed to loud music being played for hours to disorient her. Her ears ring at the twang of a koto. There was sensory deprivation. Extreme temperatures. Endurance challenges. Watching physical torture. She can't rise to the occasion.

The meetings were the worst. One time, she fell asleep and woke up to some _bastard_ clawing at the lip of her skirt. Akuma broke their arm, yanked it clean out of its socket.

He looked at her straight in the eye and said, "I will always protect you." he continued his conversation with another doctor.

"Yeah. Of course, experiment 0291 worked but Ida isn't reacting to stimuli, she's gotten 0.2 kilograms of liquid _x."_ One "doctor" said, speaking in code.

Now Hinsta knows why normal non-doctors are _so_ confused and squinty when she talks to other doctors. She wants to know the terminology. It would have made things less ambiguous.

All she knew was that this place was a field for testing something. Something big.

"Morality will come back when their mission is complete," A doctor said.

They talked about having control of Iwagakure and they're holding off territory in Kumogakure.

"The world is boring without the scent of blood..." Akuma yawned once the doctor left. "Do you reckon that?"

"I do not identify with violence." Hinata looked at the soup they ate.

It was breakfast, why were they eating _dumpling_ soup? She just wanted a peach. She never ate in the mornings because the kids would gobble up the turkey bacon, the scrambled eggs and fried tomato slices. She misses them. Dumpling soup used to be her favourite dinner.

"That's magical on your part, however, you will fight all my wars. It's only empathy and that could be trained out of you. You are a young person not yet willing to eliminate the whole community of... freedom fighters. However, don't you deserve the best? Like _me_. I am the best." he leaned back and read some documents.

Hinata decided not to answer.

Akuma was, all in all, _a businessman._ He tinkered with the stock market and made money with grand profits. He was the one who strategically and methodically tore everyone apart by invading different parts of society. They have supporters all over.

She lifted the tea to her lips and drank a bit. She had a bit of solace in the burst of flavours. It reminded her of mornings when Sasuke would complain. Sasuke had spoken of the dreams he had and his general hate of uncomfortable stupid people. She gets lost in that sea of time and love. There isn't any sweetness. Just pain.

Akuma watched her intently. He wore the mask but she felt his evil orbs' gaze glide over her in these obscene, outrageous dresses like a knife cutting skin.

"What?" Hinata asked lightly, fearing the manic answer. Did he put something in the drink? He's tampered with her food, her perfume, her clothes- her mind!

"I wish I could be so bold. The cup's rim, the food you devour and the tea you drank... are all kissing you. Fleetingly in a macabre way. I wish I could be so bold."

Hinata put down the cup of tea and never drank tea again.

Being deprived of _everything_ she loved in protest of Akuma-oo-sama was more of a punishment for _her_ rather than him.

She'd get bombarded with sweet smells and wake up in his bed chambers. He would haunt her by being imprinted on the canvas on her eyes. She twisted away, she gets frozen and she wants to say no but she can't.

She's woken up with half-moons of nails on her skin. The ring of hands around her wrists. The daisy chain of redness from being strangled. She's just trapped in a crown, on a throne, beside a man who wants to see the world burn.

And there's all this talk about pawns being sacrificed for science? Are they experimenting on the pawns towards a greater goal? They already achieved the complete cloning of people and the erasure of chakra from well-trained shinobi- what else can they achieve with more time and sacrifices?

What other horrors would they do?

* * *

 _Week 2_

Hinata slowly ignored the numbness of her feet since she wore heels all the time. She rocked back and forth in her chair, ignoring the fuming of Shigeko outside of the door and the odd mother-like calmness of Reize.

"Hinata, if you move too much, I won't get the hairstyle right. Your pillow-soft hair will irritate your ear." Reizd caressed Hinata's nape, her hands gelid but soft.

Hinata threw uncomfortable shoes at Shigeko. "I am NOT eating with that man! Do not ask me to betray myself!" Hinata yelled.

"You have childish attitudes but you look so womanly." Reize sighed plainly.

Shigeko grimaced, her black lipstick twisted into a scowl. "Why are you complimenting her? She's rejecting our Lord!" she gesticulated wildly.

"You don't understand love, then. No matter what she does, I will always see the good." Reize patted Hinata's head. Hinata flinched away but adoration remained in the black of her eyes. "See."

Shigeko's long and lean body tensed up. "You're delusional. Get her and your psyche under control," Shigeko hissed. "Why wouldn't your lady sit on gold and feast on sunshine and rubies while you get the chance to sit in heaven? You want iron dessert?"

"Go find the corner of the globe before insulting your lady."

"Pfft- as if I wouldn't know the globe is circular." Shigeko folded her arms.

"When I asked you to draw a map of the world, you drew two circles, you idiot."

"Go to hell, Reize. I am tired of your attitude! Hinata acts like a child with all this trust of Akuma!"

Reize laughed. "Don't make me cut you. I'll maybe even bury you out at sea... or you'll float, as a glacier to match your thought process speed," Reize looked at Shigeko with a deep, evil glare.

Shigeko gulped then recovered, yelling. "Despite how much you and all the other people try to throw me out of this fortress, I'll stay here until you die, Reize, for Akuma. Out of those who protect Akuma-oo-sama on the field, in the real world, where you don't have pets. I win the most battles. I am the one who wields the sword. I am a soldier who Akuma-oo-sama trusts more."

"If this is a battle of loyalty, you lost," Reize said calmly, her breath fog. "While you guard him, I protect his legacy, his dream, his well-being, his loved ones and the very fort you boast to preserve. We do not share glories of the sea and land because I am here, with my lady."

Hinata looked at the both of them. They're both acting in the way that they think is right. Hinata doesn't know why but their argument feels like it has the strain of many years of unsaid, unanswered anger weighing it down.

"I'll live another hundred years and you'll still be useless," Reize said so coldly. "He shows dignity and force. His real strength is overwhelming and I adore him. I like my lady. I like my master as well. I raise my white flag and attack enemy ships. I betray those closest to me. I bleed for my masters. Others fall on swords to make my lord happy. I will only die when protecting my lord or my lady. I'll kill anyone who stands in the way of my loyalty and my mission." she chuckled, clenching her teeth. "Has Akuma ever told you he loves you?"

Shieko shifted. "N-no. He hasn't."

Reize smiled evilly. "That's another victory we cannot share. He's mine and I am his. She is mine, too."

Hinata huffed. "Whatever happened, I am not eating with Akuma. Let me eat with the pawns. I swear, I would rather eat like a pawn and starve rather than eat like a queen with him-"

Reize slapped Hinata's cheek, both shocking Hinata and Shigeko.

"What- the hell, Reize? You really betray everyone! Holy shit! How can anyone trust a basket case like you?" Shigeko shrieked.

Hinata's eyes teared up, not from shock or the sheer fear- it hurt. Stung. She didn't think Reize would ever hurt her, though.

"What impudence." Reize snarled.

Hinata spat out blood. "No matter how many times you beat me, I would rather eat like a pawn and starve rather than-"

Reize hit her again. Hinata tasted cold blood.

Reize's yell bounced off the walls. "You don't understand anything like a child. There is a great disparity between how Akuma treats you and how a regular pawn is treated. Learn the difference or so Satan help me and give me strength," Reize directed a hawk-like glare with the chill of death towards Hinata. "I won't tolerate you not appreciating my lord. So you'll be a pawn and you'll-"

"Fine, let me be a pawn! I'll go to the cafeteria."

"Che. You are too stubborn. It's a curse."

Hinata turned away but they went to the cafeteria. An explosion went off, people all fighting in the cafeteria. Hinata stood in her spot.

"Sit down and eat!" Reize yelled.

Hinata reluctantly did.

Hinata cheek stung from the aftermath of their altercation. Reize punished her a lot.

Reize was in charge of domestic affairs. She took care of the "pets" as the pawns affectionately coined women like Hinata. Pets were the servers who made clothing, took care of _the_ children, and those who were sold off as wives to high ranking bishops. Hinata was essentially a concubine and partner of Akuma.

Reize soon explained the conflict. "There are two thousand beasts in the cafeteria. Only five hundred meals have been given out."

That's why blood is heavy in the air, on the wooden benches and tables and also on their sliced up skin. They're tearing each other apart. Reize watched Hinata, fighting those who wanted Hinata's bowl of food.

"This is the battle between life and starvation. You win to live. Now you eat if you win and you live. That is what my lord says gives them the drive to stay motivated. They're too hungry to start a rebellion, too hungry to question who gives them food. They hunger for success."

 _So this is the disparity between me and the pawns. Am I supposed to be grateful?_ Hinata poked at her food.

If it could be called food. It was this yellow substance that looked all too familiar in a toilet bowl. This wasn't food. It was _mush_. Like acid and few grains of rice, strands of hair and other dead things.

"What meat is that?"

"Does it matter when you are desperate?" Reize asked.

She would normally balk at the gourmet dishes, fresh plump vegetables that were given and the steaming noodles, rice or dishes that were fit for kings... demons from hell.

The pawns still look awful. Different stages of life shinobi with sunken, dead eyes. Rheumatic. All bloodshot and cloudy. Murderous and unforgiving. They smelled like a sewer, their clothes were in threads and they watched her every move. Their teeth out and stained yellow like rats. They swarmed, pressing against each other to get this... meal? It wasn't a meal.

Pawns had their system.

They all had immense levels of brutality that were on par with shinobi she's seen at home... There were different pawns; disposable, non-disposable and purposeful. Disposables were the pawns that got experimented on, the ones not loyal or those who had no chakra. Non-disposables were the pawns that could recklessly loot and kill. Purposeful pawns are the ones who could with reason, gather information, use chakra, relay battle tactics, and be of use to Akuma's freakshow.

They were ugly truths. She didn't mean to get into this mess. She couldn't fight back because she was a skeletal mess.

Reize was so close and cold. Her red curls brushed Hinata's shoulder. Reize snarled into Hinata's ear. "People die for that meal! You must accept that Akuma is kind. He is graceful. He is power and he shows you mercy despite your insolence! You are better than these pawns and don't you forget it. Accept it."

Was Hinata dumb for rejecting this good lifestyle? She's a prisoner... no matter how nicely they treated her. If people die for this, she might as well rebel against what heaven Akuma is. She doesn't want to be grateful. She picked up a golden spoon.

She can't depend on him or think she's superior to the bloodthirsty pawns because she gets special treatment. Whatever is the meaning of this craziness... She should eat. She will eat. If they survived this- she can too-

When the fighting got too much, Reize plucked Hinata out of her chair, away from the foul bowl.

The spoon fell to the ground. Shigeko gritted her teeth. "Why would you purposely put your lady in danger? They all want to kill her during mealtimes! You're a bitch!"

Reize checked Hinata for injuries. "My lady, you mustn't eat the food! Cling to the life you were given! Why would you fathom to eat it?"

"Why not? You picked the wrong man to follow," Hinata hissed.

Reize held Hinata's face. "I have to give her shots and medicine from inhaling the-"

Interrupting her, Shigeko pushed Reize aside. "I don't trust you with her."

Hinata's mouth dropped open. "Shigeko, you wanted to kill me, on behalf of Sasuke and what he did to your son's father-"

Shigeko rolled her eyes. "You know what my pure feelings are. You never know who Reize will freeze out and leave to die." she turned to Reize. "Lady Akuma knows I hate her. You, you are a snake who _confuses_ her. She doesn't know what your intentions are."

Reize looked between Hinata and Shigeko with drawn swords. She looked heartbroken, bottom lip quivering. "My lady- we will return to dine with Akuma."

She was taken to Akuma.

Music played with the richer people and the crueller intentions. While eating with Akuma, there were silk tablecloths in trade for cracked wooden tables, chandeliers instead of swinging vine light bulbs. The fine foods instead of crap. The higher-ups laughing instead of crying. They were all round with pudge instead of barely getting by on tears.

Those darn forks and knives that were clean and polished- gold, instead of people violently using molars and hands to eat as utensils.

She couldn't stand the atmosphere. The softness of the scene. The moment she got here, she's learned... known authentic physical terror. The bowl winked at her with its contents floating.

Her stomach growled, she hasn't eaten but the bowl never looked enticing.

Akuma watched her, so did everyone else at the table. Reize dutifully prayed to Satan, which was counterproductive and Akuma watched her more intensely as the night went on.

Everyone else left, to satisfy whatever and indulge their devils.

Akuma remained at the dinner table. Shigeko had a knack for bowing in the presence of Akuma, so that's what she did.

"You joined me in feasting but you demanded to have the... meal from the cafeteria?" he commented drily, looking at Hinata.

Hinata stared at the bowl.

He sounded beyond displeased. "You haven't eaten. What is the meaning of this?" Akuma sat up, empty plates beside him with empty glasses of wine.

He looked at the guilty Reize.

Shigeko looked between the staring Akuma and the ever, unusually silent Reize.

"Seriously? So now the bitch has nothing to say?" Shigeko muttered under her breath.

"Shigeko!" Akuma warned.

"I-I apologize!" Shigeko lowered her head in submission. "My lord, my temple, my saviour, your lady wanted to see what pawns ate. Now she's angry that they don't have what she has." Shigeko huffed.

Akuma laughed deeply and richly. "Oh. That can be soothed, sweet, sweet Hinata. You have all that you can wish for here. All that you want is here. I am here..." Other laughs interrupted his words. "You never cease to amaze me."

The more he spoke, the more she wanted to eat- just so she wouldn't curse him out. She got a spoon, ready to ruin her guts. He's making her so mad. Ah. She's nostalgic for the time when metal bent in her hands, when she felt all the precious metals.

"Your old life is that meal for pawns while you dine on the sweetest nectar, provided by me, your god. So now, Hinata- what do you choose?"

Hinata looked at him then tossed the spoon away.

She pressed the dirty bowl to her lips-

She chugged the soup. It wasn't soup. At first, it tasted like vinegar and ashtrays. Its texture was sludge. It tasted of bad luck and disease. Her tastebuds shrivelled, recoiling away from the soup.

Then- it hit her!

She promptly threw up on the nice tablecloth, the pretty plates, and the wine bottles. That's how she spent the next week, in bed, throwing up, getting rocked by Reize. Scolded by Jimpachi and Shigeko. Hated by Akuma for defying his orders and spitting on his hospitality.

Despite the tsunami it caused in her guts, Hinata would do it again. And again. And again. Way more than that. She was fed good food after that, yes but Hinata will never _eat_ meat ever again. At least the meat that Akuma provides; there's a chance it may be human, animal or even insect meat.

* * *

 _Week_ _3._

She said goodbye to fragile nights by herself, jumping into silence. She's tired of the same routine and she's resentful.

Reize carefully dressed her wounds. Her left hand was finally healing. It didn't sting anymore and basically faded to nothing. She also did Hinata's hair, trimming it, so the bob was maintainable. It curled just under her jaw.

"Ah, my lady, you are regaining all of your weight back. Akuma appreciates it. He believes you look sexy while healthy!" Reize chirped.

She was always happiest before bedtime, Jimpachi said that it was normal but Reize never slept, so Hinata never knew what she did...

"Did... he say that?" Hinata asked nervously, in front of the mirror. Will... he touch her and make her do inappropriate things?

"No. I know he would say that though. I know him as much as I don't know you." Reize smiled sadly. "What is... your favourite colour?"

"Haven't you people gotten enough information from stalking me and ultimately killing my sister's fiance when he was like twelve?!" Hinata snapped.

Reize stared at Hinata, undoing the braid. "You still don't forgive me? At least you speak to me. I am infatuated with you."

Hinata looked out the window.

Daybreak's coming back around.

Moonlight lightly drips onto her cheek, stroking her. Normally, the clouds draw what's happening on the skyline as today ends and the promise of tomorrow comes around. Today, the sky is empty and calm, just like her thoughts.

Until she gets shipped into Akuma's room. It's humiliating!

"Why did you make me wear this? Why couldn't I stay in my chambers?!" Hinata hissed.

Reize's eyes lit up. "You've called it your chamber! You claimed it-"

Pawns and other important officials alike stared at her. Some coughed. Hinata noticed that a lot of pawns coughed and wretched. It was as if the ones with chakra _were_ sick. She knew that the chakra disease preyed on people's chakra channels but this was a bit excessive.

"Whatever! Reize take me back!" Hinata's wearing a nightgown Akuma picked out himself.

Argh. People are whistling, watching like meat and sharing nudges and lewd comments. Aw. She hates Reize and Akuma!

"Why are they staring?!" Hinata mumbled to herself.

"It would be a crime to look away." Reize laughed, looping her arms with Hinata.

She shoved Hinata into Akuma's room. Akuma was shirtless. He still slept with a mask or at least took it off when he believed she was asleep.

Agh. She hasn't gotten used to sleeping beside Akuma. He holds her possessively, his hand creeping just below the lip of her normal pants- he sleeps shirtless. It's too dark to see anything.

She lies awake, at night, thinking how life should have gone. She hates his touch. She hates the smell of lavender. She hates the way she has to be his plaything. She still doesn't know what his real name is or what he really looks like. He is a nameless face just... torturing her.

She then pinched him, waking him from his slumber. The sudden pain wasn't too much, just enough to alert him there was a threat. She needed to check something.

His eyes didn't glow up, tainting his vision red- like Sasuke would.

"What are you doing?"

Tension was infused in every single one of his words. He seemed dangerous, the pressure of his words and the command just rang through her.

The... sharingan- sharingan wasn't there. Why wouldn't he use the sharingan? The shock of him not using his sharingan suggested two things; his sharingan didn't work or he didn't use his sharingan for normal _combat_. Why wouldn't he?

Anyway, he was still staring at her- she didn't know. It was too dark. All she knew was the grip on her arm. She needed a reason to be touching his lower body.

"I had a bad dream." Hinata tried to take back her wrist, acting cautious and submissive.

"Oh." he sat up, and they were still engulfed in total silence and she thought he believed her.

He tugged her up, still holding her.

"I don't believe you. Were you trying to see my face? You don't have your byakugan but were you trying to see my face?"

"I..." her cotton mouth stopped her from speaking. "I had a bad dream. Sasuke normally-"

"Don't bring up the past!" he snapped, his breath hot against her face.

She continued, though she was secretly praying for her life. _Survive. Survive. Survive_. "I would normally touch the person beside me to find out if... If I am in a nightmare or not."

"And?" he pressed on.

"I... I wanted to know if I accumulated enough chakra to see your eyes and face. I just wanted to know the face I will one day kiss." she said.

Every word was a cut to her tongue.

Agh! As if she would kiss him.

A little devil on her shoulder reminded her something; she isn't with Sasuke. She's officially a free woman. They... practically broke up.

They... did.

He squinted at her. "That's a lie. Byakugans, at least the old ones... don't see in the dark."

How does... he know that? The most Byakugans would see are chakra lines since there is no light in the human body. And what is that talk of _old_ byakugans?

"You force me to wear skimpy clothes, look like a harlot, get belittled! You hurt me, then heal me a lot. And I can't even look at you in your eyes?" Hinata demanded.

"If you released yourself to me, I would give you my all, even my face, my name, and my lips. You are reluctant at loving me. Anyone, really. It's quite strange that you shoved all your love towards Sasuke, who wasn't ready. I guess I need to dial it back." he said, laying back down.

"No more gifts, gowns? No more- _sleeping_ with you?"

"No. I'm playing coy. Let me take possession of you at your best age. Your gentle voice. Your perfectly soft body. I want to shred you apart. I don't think my patience will fade anytime soon. However, I would... like to take it to the next level." he traced a finger on her thigh, laughing lightly.

"I will bite your finger! Do _not_ touch me!" Hinata shrieked.

His voice was still raspy, which she never got used to. It was like sandpaper on her skin. "At the funeral. I saw you smiling. It was a good day, bad day, the worst day of your life and you smiled. I saw it and I thought, I had to make you love me. Anyone who is willing to see the good in something as merciless and cruel as death is someone who will see good in what I am doing. It became a habit to love you."

"What? A funeral made me become your object of fascination?" Hinata hissed.

"No. It was your smile. It's pure and innocent. It glows up an entire room. It's also modest, you have to see it a lot and often to notice it. To appreciate it." he reached out to meet Hinata flinching away. "I haven't seen your smile. You used to be so cheery. So bright. Now you're a fading star in this paradise."

Hinata ignored the profound sadness in this voice. "The paradise you give me is desolate."

"It will be blooming because I am so greedy for you, you're sharp but with softness and gentleness," he whispered, laughing.

Akuma reached out to her, entrapping her in his stronghold. His rippling body muscles against her back was strange. He was always warm.

He says love is a paradise, it's a prison... He's romantic and thinks she's unwilling to escape. The more she broke free, the more entangled they were. She understood, very clearly at the moment that she can do very little.

Akuma promptly fell asleep. He held her closer. It was the worst. The quiet was a bitter medicine.

Hinata got out of his bed, ignoring the way he stirred. When she opened the door, none of the light was strong enough to shape a shadow on his face. He's just a disguise. She didn't know who he was...

Her feet were ice blocks because of how much she stood and did nothing. Her back against the door.

Staying out here was dangerous; she was weak since she took the chakra pills and refused every second meal.

Hinata could breathe now but she doesn't have any news about her family. She never wanted to hear Sasuke say he didn't love her or want to marry her. She wanted some gentleness again. She just... can't be... just a friend.

She's... so in love with him. How could they get through this?

Then she heard a distinctive voice- Jimpachi. He couldn't see her in the shadows. Jimpachi was in charge of warfare and combat. He trained the pawns and kept them in line.

Shigeko helped him as an assistant. Jimpachi was a cruel, sadistic man. Shigeko, on some weird level, didn't agree with his ways.

He'd demand for her to harshly disagree with his choices only to torture her for being truthful. If Shigeko hadn't criticized Jimpachi enough (most likely to avoid any pain or injury) he would _punish_ her for being dishonest.

Jimpachi couldn't touch Hinata without consequences so he tortured those around him...

"Why wouldn't the prototype hold? We got the right candidate and we took extra precautions to avoid this situation. The vessel just burst. The chakra coils are too close together." Jimpachi sighed. "All that work for a lowly life form."

Hinata didn't know anyone else who spoke about humans like that except for the self-entitled Jimpachi, Reize and Akuma.

Who was Jimpachi talking to in the dead of night? A scientist? Reize, no Reize hasn't mentioned her other responsibilities and... Hinata. Was it another doctor? Another torture master? A pawn?

She was already tired and this woke her up, better than any tea Mitsuyo's ever made.

A deep ache spread through her. Hinata missed Mitsuyo... All they've argued about... weren't supposed to hold significance.

Hinata's trying to get back to Mitsuyo, Someina, the kids- _Sasuke_. She's waiting for the tidings of them. She promised to hold the necklace, caress it. Feel the weight of it settling on her chest. Even if she didn't deserve it.

Jimpachi paced around. "Oi, Kabuto, Reize is right! You're an insect without a brain! Why does this keep on happening? You said you made countermeasures to stop this from happening to live patients. Akuma-oo-sama specifically asked-"

"I can't make miracles happen!" Kabuto protested.

Jimpachi sounded annoyed. Irritated. "If he asks you to. You have to. Then you end up with flesh bags like her, straight outta a nightmare," Jimpachi sucked on his teeth, a thick sound of the shoe hitting flesh sounded. Kabuto didn't cry out, so Jimpachi hit something else. "Y'know, there's no fun in seeing women like her die. This is just disgusting."

Hinata accidentally revealed her position. That small movement, laziness, breathing out of time with Kabuto and Jimpachi was a mistake.

"Who's there? Come out before I crucify you!" Jimpachi threatened.

He threw a kunai Hinata barely dodged.

Hinata came out of the shadow, her heart pounding. The cold night air made her teeth chatter. She didn't think it was the cold air, though. Terror gripped her limbs.

Kabuto was on his knees, looking at her weirdly. Jimpachi saw her and swore. "Why the fuck aren't you sleeping?!"

Hinata was saved by being at least seventeen feet away from them. Kabuto moved in front of the woman who supposedly died. She did gross anatomy. She knew how to discern causes of death by autopsy. She needed to know why they needed her eyes!

"You little harlot! Why were you eavesdropping?" Jimpachi demanded, his booming voice bouncing off of the walls.

"Don't act like this is my doing. Who's careless enough to talk like this- when information like that is sensitive?" Hinata retorted.

"Your smart mouth never gets tired? Not even after the rounds with Akuma?"

Hinata reddened! "It- it wasn't like that! You are why women choose to stay celibate!"

Jimpachi's face became red, in contrast to his normally cool and sleek exterior. The redness was odd near the purple of his hair.

Kabuto tried to carry the woman, to leave but the woman's neck tilted, revealing her face.

The woman's mouth hung open. Hinata was a frozen statue, not falling but not exactly keeping upright either. Why were her eyes gouged out? The dead woman looked like she wanted to scream, so Hinata screamed for the both of them. It used every inch of her.

"Kabuto- why are you experimenting on people? Talk to me, say something!" Hinata demanded.

Kabuto looked at peace. His eyes were wet and naked with panic, though. His eyes- for some reason, swallowed her.

"If I speak, if I say anything- then Konohagakure will fall. You will fall and I don't want that," Kabuto said calmly.

Jimpachi knocked her out soon after.

* * *

End Chapter


	54. Revelation

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 53-  
Revelation

* * *

 _Week 4_

"Would you like me to send troops towards Iwagakure?" An official asked.

Akuma hummed in response. "Base 6 through 8 must be mobilized by next week."

The official nodded. "I will relay this information to Jimpachi-san, Akuma-oo-sama. Is the specimen growing well and nice?"

"Of course. The specimen has relinquished most of its will. The eyes will be needed in two weeks," Akuma continued.

Hinata learned to ignore all the discussions, praying for those who were in pain.

Hinata was in Akuma'a office, reading a magazine from three years ago. Akuma never gave her articles from recent times and highlights the DCA's terror reign. Strategically placed propaganda about all their wins. Hinata wanted to see when they lost, printed out like this.

The office was grand and regal, like her father's. It had many scrolls, documents and diplomas on the wall. It smelled like oak wood. Akuma's large desk had thousands of paper stacks. It overwhelmed her. There were letters, which confused her. Never overwhelmed, he liked to do his job.

Hinata was forced to witness it by sitting next to a carved out pillar.

"It's bizarre not to watch you through a window," Akuma said to Hinata.

"You are _so_ creepy."

"What's creepy in love?"

"It's just your love. If I stop fighting, you will think of how you lost me. My personality. My inflections. My will. I will be a _shell_."

"As long as your blood is sweet, you can be poison or wine and that's alright. Defiance gives way to fear. Hate gives way to love. My hands give way to bruises and healing. You will surrender yourself to me."

"Whatever. I want to see something beautiful." Hinata gulped, loud and uncertain. "I've never asked you for anything but I want to see something beautiful."

Akuma looked at her then lowered his paper. "Something _beautiful_? Why not look in the mirror, you'll see a magnificent sight?"

"Be quiet. I want to see flowers. Something beautiful." Hinata demanded. "I'm surrounded by dead things. I see blood more than flesh. Even if it's impermanent, I want to see something beautiful."

"You must think that other things than the need for freedom. Is it not beautiful? It's paradise. There's order. There's all you could wish for."

 _If this were paradise, I would have loved you_ , Hinata said to herself. His office was filled with one picture of her, Uchiha artifacts. It reminded her of burnt wood, burned houses and cigars. She missed the sanctuary he or Taichirou ruined. It would be nice to know _why_ bad things happen to her.

"I want to see Taichirou." Hinata's voice wavered. Her hold on the flimsy magazine anchored her to her seat.

"Why is that?"

"He beat up Sasuke and also ruined _my life._ I think it's due time that we have a chat."

Akuma didn't answer. It was plain to know that he wasn't saying yes. She's gotten used to his moods. When he wants to talk. When he wants to see violence. When he wants to... be romantic.

"Why did Taichirou burn my house?" Hinata asked.

"That was me."

Hinata lowered the magazine, gaping at him. " _Why?_ "

"You were somewhere I was not. I needed you to come to Konoha. Besides, I needed to collect you and Kazuo." he said casually.

Hinata flinched. She wasn't a thing to collect. She was human. "Why did you steal things before burning my house down? You could have left a love note," Hinata joked darkly.

He chuckled. "You do have a perverse humour but I needed to get rid of evidence," he said with an odd smile in his voice.

Evidence of what? "Why did you steal all this stuff from my house?" Hinata hissed.

"Because they were also mine," Akuma said thoughtfully after a brief pause.

"Why would you steal it then?"

How would they belong to him, anyway?

He looked at her a moment like he was tired and she was keeping him away from _sleep_. All she sees him do is order people around, read and sign scrolls. He has more than enough rest.

"Things are complicated," he said loudly.

"Where is your family?" Hinata asked just as loudly.

"Sitting over _there_ with you and Kazuo."

"It's not Kazuo. It's _Benjiro_. Ben-ji-ro."

"I am not arguing with you on our child's name," he said with an edge.

For a moment, the only sound was pen on paper. He watched her. "You could have added a 'u', it would have been much more fitting for an Uchiha," Akuma commented.

"If I cared what you thought about _my child,_ I would have done the opposite." Hinata rolled her eyes. "If you wanted to name him, parent him or whatever, _you_ should have been there to fight _me_ on this years ago."

He broke his stylus pen. It shattered in his gloved hands. "Do _not_ comment on my absentness," he said, every word controlled and measured.

She doesn't care about what he thinks. "Who is Taichirou Hychu?" Hinata continued pestering.

She was shameless. She had nothing to occupy her mind. She was in this limbo of being scared to death by something threatening her safety or being too overprotected, almost smothered.

All she could do was investigate why he wanted her so much. He needed her for leverage. Hyuuga Hiashi would never let Hinata be killed, much less Sasuke. She also had the children of the first byakugan-sharingan ever and she herself was pretty prominent as a person.

Some things didn't add up; like why would he own things in her house? Why doesn't he use his sharingan?

"Don't ask too many questions," he said with needles in his tone.

"Who was Taichirou? Why did he seem the seem the same as you? Are you both the same person? Did you have a clan? Did you love anything other than chaos?" Hinata scoffed.

His gloved fist clenched up.

"If I will carry your dreams as you asked, I should at least know if you had people to stop you from being whoever you were."

"Damn it, Hinata," he slammed his hand on the table. Dust exploded everywhere. Splinters and discarded chunks of wood skittered across the floor. "Don't ask too many questions."

That gave Hinata pause. She forgot how violent he could be. All she's seen were his... anarchist side with gentlemanly touches, the one who kept her safe and the one who spent all of his resources to make her fall in love with him.

"Being hated comes with the territory of protecting a clan. Your family." he regarded her with black hate.

"If you value lives, why would you kill them needlessly?" Hinata walked up to him. "Why do you get to play God?"

He grabbed her wrist. Miniature slivers of wood dotted his black gloves. Hinata winced. When he grabbed her, they dug into her skin.

"My family has been killed needlessly. When in death, all are equal. Death's embrace is soft and kind for the weak," Akuma whispered.

"When did it become a society of losers and winners? The strong and the weak? You are an Uchiha with roots in Konoha, why would you forsake your country, people and swear for their destruction?"

"I have a past in Konoha. Konoha determines which family has more power, which has more status and who gets to have the strength. Konoha is the source of all evil."

She felt her wrist could magically snap. He wasn't jesting this time, he surely wanted to make her feel pain.

"You're hurting me," Hinata said calmly.

"Good," he snarled.

"I'm weak. I have no say in where I am. I can't fight. I have nothing to live for. Hurt me more. Spill my blood. If you like it so much, why haven't you used your sharingan?"

Akuma flinched at the question.

"All your pawns are weak! They've been experimented on by you and Konoha. I know what power looks like. You don't have any without the sharingan!"

He threw her aside.

She catapulted into the wall. Instantly, her lungs felt like they would explode. She coughed with a rib bruised. Her head thunked on the cold stone wall. Her hat landed gently, the only sound in the room.

So Taichirou was nowhere to be found. And Akuma hasn't used his sharingan.

Jimpachi waltzed in with a big grin. "Ah. Master, there has been a new shipment of pawns. Some of them have been delicious. Their deaths, that is." Jimpachi chuckled darkly to himself. He wiped some purple hair behind his ear.

"Why do you need so many pawns? Slaves? Sadness?" Hinata cried.

"To start a war. What else?" Jimpachi yawned. "We right the wrongs that have befallen upon us, the persecuted people."

Hinata glared at Akuma, gasping for breath. Akuma couldn't calm his breathing as he controlled himself and his urges.

Jimpachi finally read the room, eyes darting between both Hinata's cryptic glares, the broken desk, and Akuma's heavy anger wafting through him.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jimpachi looked amused. "My lady Akuma, you need to always smoothen the waters of your relationship and do what's best for Akuma. You serve _him_ , do you not? Handle your master wisely."

Akuma stepped forward and reached for her other flailing wrist. "Hinata- I have to take everything away from my enemies. I don't kill them, I kill their dreams... You must understand that. I govern towns and I can't afford a rebellion. Defiance has to start and end things."

Hinata flinched away. "Don't touch me."

Akuma crossed his arms after a long sigh. "I guess my strength and chakra is useless in the face of you."

"You wouldn't be able to fix me. Chakra can't mend the emotional damage. Chakra can't make me hate you less. You can't fix what life is like with death and control."

"There aren't any other means. Frankly, if there were, I would still use the mode that is most effective. I am trying to protect the land, the sky, the hidden stars that smile upon you and the wind that saves you. I am trying to save the world where you exist."

A dry wind blew through her as she shifted her weight. "I don't want to be saved. I've been through many meetings and farewells. Don't make me lose more. Don't destroy all the things humanity itself in my name." Hinata held her wrist.

"How dare you soil his name? He means and does well! All of this is for the betterment of society." Jimpachi stopped short with a look. "Master-"

Akuma held up his hand. "Let her be."

Hinata shirked back when Akuma approached her.

He raised his strong arms in surrender. "It's okay, I won't hurt you."

Hinata bulked up her fists. She doesn't believe that. He approached her again, one step this time.

"I won't hurt you. I won't hurt you," he whispered again and again.

He sounded so tender, so sincere but no words could persuade the back of her head to stop throbbing with blood.

Hinata ignored the feel of his back pressed against her chest, the solid feel of his arms around her waist, and the warmth of this position. She wished it were a meat locker.

She doesn't feel safe. Her ribs protested and the back of her head stung. She fought it but he was a boa around her. She couldn't stand the sound of his heart. Demons don't breathe. Demons don't smell like raspberries and... _lavender._

"I apologize. There are things my lady should not know," Akuma said after two minutes of her shivering in his grip.

She ignored the daggers, bombs and dangerous things under his coat.

* * *

 _They looked up to an infinite sky. Flashing stars. The musk of rain was heavy. The ground was dried, the softness of the grass unparalleled. Hinata still was hesitant, a couple months pregnant and a whole lot of scared. She didn't trust the forests yet, no matter how pretty the forest was or how the pine trees never wilted._

 _Hinata was so awkward around Sasuke when they first arrived at Mitsuyo's house. She annoyed him when he was in his odd moods. She annoyed him, period._

 _"Do you know how unsanitary it is to lay near a swamp when crocodiles exist?" Hinata said, staring at the tall greenness obscuring their views. "When it floods, the banks have a habit of allowing crocodiles to swim into the soft grass."_

 _Sasuke looked up to the little bugs flying around, beautiful. "Ah. Don't be paranoid._ _Have you seen the fireflies?_ _They're like little stars that got way too close." he said calmly._

 _Hinata's cheeks reddened a bit. He would usually spaz out by now but he wasn't. He was being... calm and nice._

 _"You have found something you liked. That's nice," Hinata said, looking away._

 _He was quiet for a while. The crickets played on. Time dripped like honey from bees. The air was sweet. The distant movements from small animals shocked her. The watching of towering trees, the gentle sway of the wind reminded her of Neji._

 _The whistles. The chirps. The warmth. This soundtrack, probably the song of her childhood. How could Kumo imitate this melancholic melody?_ _She suddenly looked at Sasuke. He wouldn't ever get along with Neji._ _That made her tongue go dry._

 _"Sasuke-"_

 _"You're not so bad." he looked at the sky_. _"At least you don't call me troubled and depressed every other day."_

 _Hinata's heart trembled. "No one would... say that to your face? Unless... er, I mean. No one should," Hinata sat up. "Isn't that nice?"_

 _Sasuke usually pulled bark from the trees, picking at the petals and leaves. He liked seeing Hinata get angry over nature. He sat, at peace with his one arm cradling the back of his head._

 _"Lay down and be quiet. Relax," he grunted._

 _"Ah. Okay. My brother... and I, uhm, used to watch the stars a lot."_

 _"My brother and I shot arrows at each other. He broke my leg."_

 _"Oh. Mine did too. My collarbone..."_

 _Hinata looked at him then felt rocks poke at her scalp. She sat up, alarmed. Something's crawling in her shirt!_

 _"I can't lay down on this any longer!" Hinata yelped._

 _Sasuke looked at her. "Ah, you're such a pain."_

 _He walked away and she was left alone._

Shigeko sat with the meditating Hinata and interrupted Hinata's peace of mind.

Shigeko yelled, "Just because Reize is busy scratching the upholstery off of someone's bed doesn't mean that you get a free pass. You are suspicious to me, don't make unnecessary struggles-"

"Do you miss him?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"Orochimaru."

Saying such a name... collapses buildings and invites darkness and sorrow.

"Why would you ask a bloody question like that?" Shigeko demanded.

"Because we forgive the ones we love, no matter how angry we are. We have long been disdained about him, I assume. He ruined my lover. He ruined your son. He ruined you." Hinata sighed.

"What'd Sasuke do to you?"

"A lot. Do you miss Orochimaru?" Hinata pressed.

"Yeah." Sadness soaked Shigeko's face.

"Did you want to get married?"

"I don't but he does." Shigeko shrugged away any emotion. "Eventually, you have to forgive Akuma, for he is great and strong..."

Hinata looked at her. Instead of Sasuke filling her mind, she saw scenes from the torture chambers. Her shoes sticky with blood, her toes sticking together. The open wounds. It smelled like rotten meat.

"You'll only get hurt if you defend those lower than you." Shigeko rolled her eyes.

"Then you are a coward."

"Me? A coward?" Shigeko pulled her sword and charged at Hinata, her cold sword beside her neck. "Aren't you seeing his reign on a massive scale? People die before him. None of us are safe! Are your eyes just for decoration? If you think he'll stop, you nobly hang onto nothing." Shigeko lowered her sword. "What're you trying to get at?"

"Orochimaru did something to Akuma-oo-sama and you were kidnapped. Mitsuyo did something to _both_ Orochimaru and Akuma and I was taken. There is nothing else to blame."

Shigeko watched her closely. "You can blame time. For it started everything... Time ended everything."

Hinata looked around. "Why does this place exist? Where is the clone? How is she?"

"You mean 002?" Shigeko snorted. "That girl is long gone. Here are anarchists without a plan, who only wish for mayhem gathered here after experiments. Your Akuma wanted a ripe copy of you and your otherworldly powers. He thought he'd be satisfied with just one. He wasn't."

"Why do you have experiments on people?"

Shigeko laughed. "As if you would get anything outta me." she offered a sly glance, getting sad. "What I am going to tell you is that my sharingan erases people's memories. I think I have someone I'm going to use it on."

Hinata recoiled.

Shigeko laughed. "Not on you. Kaiya's sharingan takes a lot out of a person however someone needs to have their slate clean after I've hurt them."

Hinata shuddered and ignored Shigeko's wild statement.

Did... Akuma really use Hiroki to stalk Hinata? No.

Some Hyuuga died in a freak accident.

Akuma killed other Hyuuga to get their eyes... It wasn't hard to grave rob the Hyuuga when one is a Hyuuga. Hyuuga seal their eyes after death. He probably killed Hyuuga, switched out their authentic byakugan with fakes before anyone collected the body.

She focused on the good things now.

 _Agh. Why can't she talk to Sasuke? They were friends? He was being nice, he wanted to watch the stars and be happy- why couldn't she just let it happen?! She wanted to rip out her hair._

 _Just after he walked away, Hinata couldn't take her thoughts anymore._ _She wanted to have deep conversations with him and she was being shallow!_

 _"Arrrgh! Why am I so awkward?" she yelled out in frustration_ _._

 _"You're actually not too bad. I didn't know what it meant to be a man until I found you. Isn't that pathetic?"_

 _"I... No," Hinata's cheeks burned. "Really?"_

 _"Awkward people drive others away. You're open, kind of empty but open. Maybe that's apart of your charm," he scratched the back of his head._

 _He walked away. In her older memories, he would turn around and drag her back to the greenhouse, where it was safe and closed off._

 _Now, her memory is a bit distorted. This time, he kept on... walking away. And away. And away, out of her arms and life into oblivion._

Shigeko cleared her throat. Hinata cracked an eye open. Her throat burned with the unshed tears...

It was... the boy.

"Mitsuki wanted to speak to you. You left an impression on him," Shiegko explained.

The boy, Mitsuki, smiled. "You're Lady Akuma. I heard you ate _pawn food._ The doctors say you had a stomach bug and required help." Mitsuki blinked. He presented chicken noodle soup and a tall can of bug spray. "I heard you liked soup and uh, this is what I like eating when I get sick. It has to make you feel better. And here's the bug spray."

Hinata smiled a bit. _That's sweet. He got bug spray and pills for me_ , Hinata thought. She reached out and hugged him.

"Get your paws off of my son." Shigeko yelped.

Hinata, suddenly, felt split in two. When the twins wouldn't understand they would do cute things.

"I like being squeezed by her. She's soft and kind." Mitsuki said calmly.

Hinata released the boy. "Thank you. I feel better."

That was the truth. She felt uplifted. It's so strange.

"Yeah," Mitsuki smiled peacefully.

It was the first time she felt at ease. She kept on hugging him. She... missed her kids and having laughter that came from deep within her body. Mitsuki getting her the soup. It was genuine. It was kind. This was so kind. It made her tear up and her throat closed in.

Mitsuki cleared his throat and stepped back. "I feel uncomfortable now so please unhand me!"

Hinata abided and pulled away. The soup looked appetizing and safe. It was normal-coloured and the noodles reminded her of _the kids_ loving it. Devouring it before coming to Konoha.

He shook the can. "This will kill _all_ of the germs. The bugs in your stomach, too!"

Mitsuki sprayed the soup with the bug spray until a white film of foam floated on her previously edible soup.

Hinata laughed again and laughed and laughed. She couldn't breathe. He... he's so cute! The aerosol can was nearly finished and the bitter smell of the bug spray wafted around her. It made her lightheaded.

A figure looked in on them at the door. Akuma. Standing there like a deadly owl, with a different mask and the signature black kimono shirt and leather gloves.

Hinata tensed up and her laugh died out. How long has he been standing there?

Hinata and the two others looked at Akuma, in pure silence. Waiting. Hinata's heart beat so fast. Her bones cringed too.

Both Shigeko and Mitsuki scrambled to get on their knees. "Greetings Akuma. Kingdom, part, place," Shigeko said loudly.

"Greetings Akuma-oo-sama. Kingdom, part, place forever," Mitsuki said shortly afterwards.

They both bowed. The air froze and Hinata held her breath. Her lungs burned.

"No, no, carry on as you were," Akuma said to Hinata.

He was so casual. She hated it. "You promised me alone time during the day. What... What do you want?" Hinata choked out.

She's never been too confident around him. Hinata fiddled with her cuticles. She was afraid of his answer, what he would do to _her._

He suddenly walked over to the can of bug spray. He crouched, looking at the untouched soup and poked at the foam. It stained his finger until he rubbed it between his index finger and thumb.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked Hinata.

"It's none of your business."

Akuma glared at her. Hinata flinched. Acute tingling consumed her bruises and cuts caused by Akuma. They warned her not to do anything to avoid all the pain. He never asserted herself in her business and _actually_ participated in her activities. Why was he doing this today, choosing this day to ruin?

"What makes you smile?" he asked.

"Pretty things like flowers..."

"Ah, just like Winter and Remy," he said and picked up the can. "Why is this in your presence?"

Hinata's eyes purposely avoided the gaze of the little boy with pale blue hair. "I wanted it. I needed it."

"Why is it in your soup? Go on and tell me as communication between us is key."

"I tell you everything you need to know." Hinata gulped.

"Then why _do_ you need this bottle?"

Akuma tapped his long fingers against the can. It made a funny tin sound.

Hinata's heart hiccuped. "It isn't important-"

"Do not _lie_ to me! You smiled because of something as haphazard and strange as soup and poison!" he swatted the soup. The bowl smashed against the opposite wall, just beside her ear.

He walked near to Mitsuki.

Hinata picked up the pieces of the bowl. "Why must you ruin what I value?! Why does a smile matter so much to you?" Hinata yelled, waving around the shards. "Smiles represented the old me! Do you want the old me? Return me to my-"

His voice was clear for the first time like he wasn't ageing during the conversation. "I don't want the old Hinata back. I just want the new Hinata to be happy! And that brat restored something I've desperately wanted for months!"

Akuma kicked Mitsuki. Mitsuki's body was lifted by that one kick. Hinata raced and caught him. He fell into her arms. Hinata got him. Mitsuki was safe!

"How low you are to hit a child! What is your problem?! Why hit _him_?" Hinata demanded.

"What has he done to make you smile? A child that knows nothing, with the blood of that snake has made you smile?" he raised his volume.

He stepped forward and Hinata pushed the boy behind her.

"Don't hurt him. Hurt me. Hurt _me._ " she begged.

He stepped forward and Hinata immediately flinched away. She genuinely thought she would _die._ He picked her up by the arm and dragged her away. Akuma didn't notice Shigeko's blade sliding back into her sheath. Hinata did.

They sat with each other at his office. Hinata glared at him and he just stared blankly. He forced her to sit in his lap. "Winter, I want to ap-"

"If you apologize... I won't _ever_ speak to you again," Hinata whispered callously.

He closed his mouth with a snap. "Why do you care so much about that boy?"

Hinata didn't say anything else.

A while later, Reize bandaged her up. Hinata sat on the bed while Reize flushed her wounds. Hinata's feet and body were numb as she curled them under her. It was mostly silent, Hinata cried for a little too and Reize said nothing about it.

"I used to do this with the last good wife of Jimpachi," Reize commented idly.

"Jimpachi was married?"

"He lived with a son. A wife. A dog." Reize nodded sadly. "Both the dog and the son ran. The wife was bruised by his hands and also limped away. Since then, he's been cold. He astounds me and he commits to nothing else but murder and torture. How a divorce could change someone." she whistled.

"Why do these men hurt the ones they love?"

Reize's black eyes were... mysteriously wet. "My lord loves you, his heart is a big place. His people are his heart. You are his heart. I believe it."

Hinata couldn't believe it. "I know what the touch of love is and it doesn't come with a bloodied fist."

Reize stopped putting ointment on Hinata's eyebrow wound. "Hinata-"

"Why do my encounters with him end in fear and blood? I bleed, all the time. True power, when concentrated doesn't make needless destruction." Hinata sighed.

Reize sighed along with her. "Rest assured, _you are_ the only one who gets healed by the doctors. Those who are sick bow down to Akuma-oo-sama and beg for treatment. That's why they respect him as a king. That makes his rule absolute. That's the politics of this place. This healing isn't what I am meant to do."

Hinata's eyes widened. "What are the doctors doing instead of healing?"

Reize looked down. "They do more harm than good. You would have thought with my skills that I was a doctor. No. I am an assassin who knows how to cut and heal. It's quite contradictory. You will be fine. Akuma-oo-sama loves you." Hinata winced when Reize pressed a finger to a bruise. Black and purple. "I admit, he does go overboard. We sometimes run out of this cream..."

Hinata got hurt so often, there's so much nerve damage. Her whole body was numb. Will she feel again?

Reize thought for a moment. "Normally, he would be kind to family. He did adore his child Kazuo-"

"Benjiro. _Benjiro_ is _my_ child. Why does he even call him Uchiha Ryouta _Kazuo_?"

"He would've liked to share the greatness he finds and carry on that legacy through the middle names they share; Ryouta," Reize looked at the ceiling, fiddling with her curls. "We can skip lunch and dinner. I will say you were injured and too sick to continue, my dear."

Hinata's eyes lit up.

Hinata could go back to being alone, having some quiet. In this place, having a calm mind was like having rubies and jewels in her pocket after a decade of poverty.

Why would Reize be sympathetic? Why?

Reize backed away after removing her gloves. "I will go ask the master for your alone time."

Hinata knew what would happen if she went alone. Hinata didn't want Reize to be hurt for Hinata's sake.

"I- I want to go with you." Hinata cried, skittering off of the bed.

"No! You are to stay here. Need I remind you that are a prisoner under my command, my lady?"

That felt like a slap to the face. "I-I just th- Akuma's going to hurt you."

"And? I don't mind any pain."

"I do!"

Reize's curls bounced as she walked to the door. "You can heal me and do something that you were meant to do."

Hinata ran to catch up- to stop the pain but Reize was gone. A large icicle impaled itself on the door's handle and she couldn't get out or get in.

Hinata waited near the door, for about an hour and twenty-two minutes. Pure anguish. Then pure relief when she woke up to gentle words and good dinner.

Reize had unexplained injuries but Hinata knew exactly how she got them.

Reize just smiled calmly. "You may have alone time."

Reize smiled at her and Hinata looked down.

 _Maybe you could do nice things with your power, Reize,_ Hinata thought.

"Thank... you."

"It's nothing. Nothing at all," Reize smiled.

Hinata, for the first time, didn't flinch away from the hand that stroked her hair.

* * *

The sky was painted with honey. Purple sunlight's groping its way through air. Ah. It's just before daybreak.

Reize rattled around, folding things.

Hinata twirled her short blue hair on her fingers. "Reize... how does the sun set and rise? We're underground..." Hinata asked.

Reize just smiled, skipping over her question. "Did you stay up all night to watch the moon sink, my lady?"

"I was waiting for voices to call me from the horizon and daybreak remind me of my lover."

A twilight happiness positioned between night and day. She watched the fluorescence under stars.

If she didn't speak, Reize would report to Akuma and he would personally give her a gift. A person Jimpachi killed in precise rage.

"Ah. How kind you are to my lord."

For the past weeks, life has been much the same; heavily coordinated with routines and activities that peeled off her sanity.

She wakes up, Reize helps her into a set of clothing that was fit for princesses. Bread and oranges for morning breakfast. She doesn't eat meat anymore.

She goes to a couple of meetings with Akuma. She bickers with Jimpachi. She fights with Reize on which hairstyle is fit for lunch.

Lunch happens.

Hinata joins Akuma in the torture chamber for a minimum of three hours. They have dinner before the pit and watch people get decapitated. She gets drugged. She wakes up by his side in the bed. Bruises. A new necklace. A book. Other gifts like earrings and clothes. Fall asleep beside _him_ and start it all over again.

Oh yeah. Don't forget to clock in the stabbing sadness of missing her family.

 _Waves come back to waves. All my great loves will come back to me. The gods assure safety and return to those who are in love. Standby and into the peace,_ Hinata nodded. _I'll come back to what I need. Good or bad love._

"The moon invites melancholy. Many of the others call you twilight princess, due to your sadness and disappointment of being at his side. Have you fallen out of love with Sasuke?"

Hinata winced.

Whenever she is with Akuma and all of his terrifying qualities, she's wishing she were with Sasuke. She kind of hates Sasuke. Why couldn't he just _say_ yes? Marry her anyway? She's thought a lot about what they've done, who they are, what they want.

Sasuke wants to rebuild Konoha and a sanctuary for Uchiha with his Uchiha. He also _wanted_ the kids to be trained in both the byakugan and sharingan. He wasn't focused on marriage.

Hinata wanted to get married, lead the kids to safety (away from dojutsu) and _just live._ No violence. No hurts. Just live with her kids.

Was she selfish? Was she in the wrong?

"My lord wouldn't appreciate his lady having bags under her eyes. You must have slept. Someone as delicate as you should get rest. You must take your pills. No cheating for you need your _medicine._ "

Hinata swallowed the chakra-taking pill. Hinata doesn't sleep; the guilt eats away at her dreams. She's all surly, world-weary and can't provide any help to anyone.

Reize looked at her for another moment. "There is something... How can I put this? There's something lonesome about you. Do I hear any... regret? Do you question our progress? Hinata... I believed that we... made headway in appreciating our master..." Reize said.

The air-dropped in temperature. Hinata's exposed skin felt frigid and cold. On the window, fog condensed and there was a whirlpool of a blizzard forming.

"I adore the master. He is my sun. I watch for daybreak to wait for the sun. He illuminates me," Hinata said, once again, tolie but survival was another battle she wanted to win.

"It is a great way to remind yourself of someone so nourishing and life-giving. He is tolerant and gives us light." Reize's cheeks became red. "He gives you all the love you've never gotten before you left home."

"He isn't even the sun-" Hinata started to say but it was practically snowing. Her fingers were icicles and frost collected on the tangles of Hinata's lashes. "No, that is what it is like to be the sky," Hinata smiled.

He isn't the sky. He is misery.

"I adore him..." Hinata said softly. Vinegar and bile forced her to _gag_ or at least keep down the vomit.

Reize's expression softened.

Hinata got sheepish. She's gotten too good at acting. Her lips curled and she looked down on purpose, to appear sincere and bashful. "I really adore him."

Reize calmed down and reached out, poking Hinata's cheek. "Oh," she said cutely, a bounce to her step. "Then- then, of course, _carry on._ "

Reize tossed the blanket she clutched aside and it sure enough shattered. How cold... are Reize's hands? Hinata let out a loud exhalation of anxiety. Why... Why did she have to say that?

"Tell me, Reize... If we're underground, how do _I get to watch the_ sunsets and sunrise?"

Reize smiled again, not answering her question. "Goodbye, my little goddess."

She heard slow clapping long after Reize was gone, right after she released a breath she'd been holding onto.

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked loudly.

"One of my trainee pawns told me to go to hell. And now I am here," Jimpachi casually leaned against the door frame, hands in his pocket. He conspicuously always wore white.

"You've found the secrets of taming the shrew," Jimpachi barked his laughter, "but if you don't really believe your words, how could you convince me or most of all your sky, your light and your patron- Akuma-oo-sama? Sometimes Reize has more hair than _brain cells_. I love her but she could be quite dense when it comes to you. You do not love Akuma. The moment you betray him is the moment you die."

Hinata blew off Jimpachi's words.

"You... are romantically involved with _Reize_?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"Yes. She is my _wife_."

Hinata's jaw dropped. Hinata cannot fathom any reason why they would be together!

"We are married. That's the way we stand but we _are_ in an open relationship. The only person we are both in love with is Akuma, as we are completely faithful to him and can only find satisfaction and happiness within him, at his side."

How empty. "Why even get married?" Hinata asked. Her blood rushed through her blood like _sand._

"Because we love Akuma," he said simply. "Akuma chose us and we spend the rest of our lives honouring that. We are linked to each other through him." he sucked in a large breath and fiddled with the chain of his watch. "Akuma chose you too. I have to honour that."

Hinata laughed at the absurdity of the _marriage_ , this conversation and the fact they got married for the wrong reasons.

"Don't laugh at the Lord's choices, you were one of _them_." Jimpachi snarled.

"I'm laughing because how you remind me of myself. Getting married to _women_ or _men_ for the wrong reasons."

"We are not alike. I do not lie about _what_ I am or who I love. Besides, you don't like _killing_ people."

Hinata opened her mouth.

"Save it squirt. The only reason you are alive is that the master said you. If it were up to me, you would've been a lovely coat or pair of boots if I felt nice at that time. I cannot waste tender, beautiful skin."

"Why have you _come_ here?" Hinata asked again.

Jimpachi laughed. "You have someone who is _eager_ to see you. Miracles do happen."

"Mitsuki?" Hinata asked wonderingly.

"Nope," Jimpachi looked at her. "Although _he_ is wondering why you avoid him."

"I d-don't _avoid_ him," Hinata sputtered.

Hinata just preferred not to... look at Mitsuki. He was corrupted by this place. And she can't get him killed by filling his mind with ideas and things that would get him killed _here._

She felt guilty. Guilt for not being able to save him. Guilt for teaching him about history, about the world, Kumogakure, new shinobi techniques and what different foods taste like. He's been to places to kill civilians and their homes, not learn about their cultures and the value of life.

Mitsuki grew up like a prince and has a higher rank than his mother, Shigeko. He a merciless killer and he wasn't allowed to feel emotions. He is never afraid.

"You are the worst liar in the world. You have the appeal of _cow dung_ and the ears of a rat. I have no idea why Akuma adores you and he loves you, someone, who will only shit on our head."

"I don't expect you to understand," Hinata said then narrowed her eyes. Even she doesn't understand. "Anything... anything at all."

"You're not even interesting to look at! You're a washboard compared to Reize."

That's the first time that anyone has ever called her the equivalent of a washboard. Are they calling _her_ flat? Hinata threw her shoe in his direction.

"Forget you! Leave me at once!" Hinata looked away, peeved.

He dodged the shoe. "You can't order me around. You damned bitch."

"Me? I told you to leave. Your ears are much too large but you don't listen or understand at all!" Hinata yelped.

"Hey, enough outta you. You only have one ear!" he pointed at her.

Hinata gasped. Of course her not having an equal amount of cartilage on both of her ears annoys her. She can't wear earrings. She can't hear properly.

Hinata threw her other shoe. It was a bit slow but she could still act like it was a kunai and do a lot of damage.

"Stop throwing shit! You act like a damned seven-year-old and you look like a seven-year-old with missing ears."

"Clean up your language! You're defiling my ears. You are basically a savage!"

"Call me brutish. It's more elegant. I wish to see you in such a sorry state. We still have to go visit the idiot who wanted to see you. She's a traitor and dangerous."

Hinata sighed. "Why can't Reize take me?"

His eyes shone with surprise. Hinata liked Reize to some degree. She hated Jimpachi. He constantly insults her and kills people because she gives him lip.

"Because Reize would allow you to sympathize and that is our enemy. In a sense, you're my enemy. And the enemy never makes demands, no matter how much punishment they escape."

He was right but she could annoy him enough to leave her alone. He gave her the shoe back, both of them.

"You don't have boobs or an ass but you do have a face. Not pretty or sweet, it's just a face. It's meh." he shrugged, throwing a hat.

He also handed her a hat. Hats have been her best friend ever since her ear got hacked off.

Hinata caught the hat. Her hand stung but she ignored it. "You don't know how to properly communicate," Hinata muttered under her breath.

He folded his arms and stuck out his tongue. "You're a seven-year-old. A child with a flat chest," Jimpachi snarled.

"You're a savage idiot." Hinata put on the straps to her shoes.

"Hurry up and let's go! Before I throw you out the window." he threatened.

Hinata sighed a bit. "That's called defenestration; the act of throwing someone out of a window. Defenestration. It's a beautiful word. Even here, when you hear it. It's the only pretty thing here, I think of it now."

"Whatever. Dictionary girl, whatever. I will spell your demise."

Hinata tipped her blue hat. She counted on that. It was the only certainty here.

* * *

Hinata walked through the halls, ignoring the way the pawns in the area hated her. Hinata wasn't allowed to walk by herself. _Ever._ It was one of the things Akuma heavily reinforced about her time here.

The halls gave her a sense of claustrophobia. The odd flicker of the torch on the walls, the solid feel of stone under her feet, the staleness of her breath and distant wailing made her feel a bit sure.

 _I am, I am, I am,_ replayed in her mind. _I exist, I exist, I am alive._

Jimpachi tsked. "I never noticed because of your obnoxious hats and stupid heels but you are tiny. A small whore."

Hinata ignored those watching her and ducked away. "Are they going to try and kill me?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Maybe. That's a large possibility but your death is only a small matter." Jimpachi lifted a sharp shoulder.

"Small matter? Me dying isn't a small matter."

"I think you're overestimating your worth. All those compliments from Reize and Master have gotten to your head." Jimpachi whistled.

Hinata smacked his arm. "Akuma already killed my Raikage, stole the daughter of the most powerful clan in the world, Sasuke's spouse and the comrade of Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki. He most definitely started an international matter when he killed people from Kumogakure. Konohagakure. That is like adding gasoline over a fire that he started." Hinata panted with rage.

Jimpachi watched her for a moment before shaking his head. "If you sweat over the small stuff, you'll get tired."

He didn't understand any of this. "Talking to you makes me tired."

"If you get too tired easily, you're useless. Are you useless?" he taunted with ease.

Hinata didn't bother answering, somberly dragging her body down the hall.

Jimpachi sucked in his teeth then smirked. "Survival of the fittest is a prevailing truth. Akuma wants that the strong, once gathered, should look after the weak when the revolution is over."

Why does everyone say things like that?

Jimpachi watched her for a long time, his smirk faded as if he could hear her thoughts. "Eventually, your complaints will be praises. I will patiently await that time."

The gentle sway of her dress and the clomping of her heels highlighted something; he will wait forever.

"Akuma-oo-sama has no intention of sending us to our deaths. We're doing something revolutionary and you're too blind to see he's building a new world for you and your other kids. You're still afraid of master touching you. When you have children, that won't fare well." Jimpachi continued.

"I am not afraid of you. You're just one _man_ as I am not afraid of Akuma. He is but one man. I am afraid of the fools in the armies he collected to bring about death."

"You fell in love with Uchiha Sasuke when Akuma has not killed but one man either," Jimpachi had a bulging vein on his forehead.

"He instigated all of this madness and millions have been killed."

"Get off your high horse. You fell in love with a man just like _Akuma_." Jimpachi spat, sighing through his nose.

"Don't compare Sauske and Akuma-..." Hinata faltered off. She can't change the mind of someone who is so anal and rigid in his ways.

"My dear lady Hinata! There you are," Reize steadily jogged and her red hair was a flame behind her.

Hinata sighed in relief. At least Jimpachi won't be able to physically assault her now.

Hinata stepped back to be in Reize's cold shadow. This was the woman who has served her loyally, if not a bit creepy at times.

Reize looked between Hinata and Jimpachi, cutting him a mean side eye. Reize quickly grabbed his arm then flipped him.

He crashed on the ground with a groan as Reize's knee dug into his chest, covered by layers of the suit.

Reize pinned his hands away from his head and shouted at him. "What have you done to her? Taking her out of my sight? You nearly allowed her to perish in an unfortunate incident. Do you want me to fail a mission that has been personally given to me?"

Jimpachi blew hair out of his mouth. "It concerns me how attached you are to this girl."

"Girl? She is a woman. My lady is worth more than the gold, nothing you desire compares to her."

Jimpachi rolled over and straddled her waist until Reize dominated and sat on his stomach. "Apologize to my dear Hinata before I rip you to shreds." she crossed her arms.

Jimpachi stared at her for a moment, trying to move but being feeble and weak. "What about our wedding vows? Did they mean more than her?" he glared at Hinata.

His eyes held such hatred, it caught Hinata off guard.

Reize was thoughtful, her expression as hard as steel and her anger roaring. "A little less. So apologize. Now!"

In a silent battle, Jimpachi looked at Hinata then at Reize. "I apologize, lady Akuma." he barely mumbled the words.

Reize stared at Jimpachi tenderly, who was pouting by the looks of it. She flicked his nose and he softened a bit. They stared at each other for a little.

"You're pathetic when you don't listen to me." Reize smirked.

"You always know what's right. It's bliss. It's torture." he had a knife smile. A smile with an edge. The laughter that could draw blood.

Hinata under why Jimpachi hated her so much; Reize loved Hinata more than she loved _him_. They're married and he doesn't even have any of Reize's loyalty or adoration. He couldn't get rid of this threat towards his marriage because _Hinata_ had the protection of his boss and his wife.

He's like a black sheep for not liking Hinata.

Jimpachi caught Hinata staring and snarled, "What?"

Reize got to her feet and stepped on his inner thigh. "Be nice to her!"

"Fine!" Jimpachi groaned and got up. "Would you help me up?"

"You have legs and arms that work perfectly fine, right?"

Reize waltzed towards Hinata and looped their elbows together.

Light from the cafeteria stretched towards her. The cafeteria was where the actual battle between life and death began. It was a battle for food.

Piles of tables were bunched together. Along with men sporting chemical burns and unusual _features._ All experimented on. Eyes are missing. Voices altered. Their old selves are forgotten.

There were those who seemed happy, almost belonging in the pit but then there were the others. They look scared out of their mind, shaking like leaves, eyes as wide as saucers and no meat or muscles on their bones.

There was food to eat and water to drink but that was only for the strong. It's loud. It's violent. It's bloody.

Akuma purposely eats grandiose meals and shows off his extravagant lifestyle to up the ante, to make those below them- er, Akuma, fight for their right to live. Where the pawns could be if they just snapped a neck, gouged eyes out and used their fists to kill.

But today, like a lot of other days, the whole raucous place was quiet. More than quiet.

They're all watching _her_. Their stares changed her physical molecular biology and composition. Her feet became apart of the ground and their anticipation was a grip on her lungs.

"Don't you dare _eat_ anything from this cafeteria, my lady. I will physically have to restrain you for that unwanted outcome." Reize warned. She looked over and saw another woman in a maid's outfit, Yui, called to her.

Reize caressed Hinata's curls out of her face. "Don't move. I will be right back," she said then shuttled off to speak to her fellow colleague.

Hinata looked back at those who weren't eating and looked terrified. "Who are they? The new ones?" Hinata asked Jimpachi.

"All that hair dye must be getting in your brain, of course, they're newbies. They're the freshman, not yet in Akuma's wondrous game."

"Huh? You guys got a new shipment of _people_?"

"They're from the villages we bombed. The abandoned children, injured, those who could fight."

Hinata was about to protest.

Jimpachi shook his head. "Let me get this straight, you can have an opinion and you could _say_ that opinion but I do not care about what you have to say. You are a minority here. No one cares about what you have to say. Half of those here are here voluntarily. They want this. The others came in just during this month. They believe the tri-elemental bombings was done by their government. They want to protect people."

Hinata glared at Jimpachi. So that's what they're calling it?

"Your Raikage coulda joined the team but he's busy being buried. Kabuto could just reanimate him and _voila_ he's on our team." he leaned beside her ear. "Isn't that neat?"

"You touch him and you won't reach tommorow." Hinata whispered menacingly.

Jimpachi shirked back. "You're a buzzkill."

The new people looked at her.

One person stared at her then nudged his buddy's arm. Wind of excitement blew into the crowd. They whispered something.

The whispering became a beehive of noise and they all yelled, "Kingdom. Part. Place. _Forever_."

Half of them dropped to their knees, bowing in respect. Hinata was shellshocked, staring and awkwardly holding her stinging hand. Hinata stood tall as she looked out to the sea of people bowing.

"Why are they..." Hinata asked herself.

"They're bowing to you, lady Akuma," Jimpachi rolled his eyes. "You have been crowned queen, it's only natural that they show respect to the wealth, fame, power and strength."

Hinata shifted again.

"They've seen brawls, it smells bad, there is low-quality food, endless alcohol, and drunken fights. Violence. You are about the most lovely thing they have _seen_. You smell like roses, you dress like an unfurling cherry blossom and you are just as mysterious and as pleasant as a breeze over a meadow, as Akuma has said in all of his upstanding character," Jimpachi smiled a bit.

"Where are the women?" Hinata asked, looking to the sea and finding no faces and womanly attributes.

"We purposely don't have a lot of women. It's a harem. It makes men... rowdy, more aggressive with need. I like a woman with meat on her bones and a smile that's a knife. A laugh that draws blood. You're the only delicate thing they've seen in a while."

Hinata gulped.

"Lady Akuma! Bless us the strength to continue." they chanted.

She isn't his wife! She isn't lady Akuma.

"You're the wife of Akuma-oo-sama?" one small boy asked, his dirty hands clawing at Hinata's dress.

She looked back at Jimpachi. He shrugged. Yui, the maid Reize discussed something with, cried some strange words out; "We got a runner."

"I wished I never signed up! I quit! I quit all of this, tell Akuma I don't want this anymore. I don't want to be strong!" The runner, a burly man in his thirties ran naked without any shame or reservations.

Reize tried capturing him but the runner was like _slime_ , eluding all types of traps set by the two maids. Jimpachi left her there and she was immobilized by the bizarre sight.

"What... are they signing up for?" Hinata asked.

The little boy released her clothes, lips quivering. His face and ears red and his eyes were wild. "Lady Akuma- it's... Don't make me say it!" he begged desperately.

Hinata got on her knees. "What are _they_?" Hinata asked firmly, shaking his thin arms. She needed to know. "Please!"

"The Blood Trials. The Blood Trials that you asked for are what we have to sign up for," the boy said.

Blood... trails? He's trembling and a cold sweat broke out on his dirty skin. Hinata didn't understand.

"Sorry, Lady Akuma but I _hate_ you for letting my sister die in the Blood Trials! I don't want to be like you either!" he shouted solemnly before shoving himself into a wall of limbs.

She's trying to figure it all out but Jimpachi was back.

Jimpachi gave her a stern look then pulled her away into a maze of questions and halls without so much as a word.

* * *

Jimpachi answered all her previous questions with "It's a surprise". The DCA's surprises have never been good. Hinata stared into a dark cell. Something in that cell breathed.

"Why aren't the lights on? You deprive them of even that?" Hinata tsked at Jimpachi.

Jimpachi returned a murderous glare. "To that _creature_ , light doesn't make a difference."

The prisoner was blind...

"Just there, there is a creature who betrayed Akuma when she gave you Kazuo." he continued.

Creature? Benjiro? Hinata gasped. "Kaiya-" Hinata said into the darkness.

"Call me _Miyana_ _._ I want to be anything other than Kaiya right now."

Why was Miyana here? How long? What was her initial punishment?

"Don't call me a _creature_ , Jimpachi. You used to lick my feet corns to get a praise from me." Miyana said snidely.

"I am not like that anymore." Jimpachi cleared his throat, a restrained expression on his face. That comment clearly bothered him more than he let on. "Lady Akuma, I advise that _you_ address her as a creature or lower being."

"I would but I have values," Hinata looked back at Miyana. "You deserve much worse than name-calling."

"So you're one of the monkeys with Akuma's virtues and whips?" Miyana snickered.

"I am a prisoner too-" Hinata snapped.

"Ah. Because good food, hot showers and affection from Akuma-oo-sama are so taxing. He treats you as if you're lightning in a bottle," Jimpachi rolled his eyes.

"Why are _you_ in a cell, Miyana?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"I defied the Lord. I got denied my sharingan. That bitch Shigeko parades with it."

Oh. That's why Shigeko was blind when she attacked Hinata... Miyana lost her sharingan. That was the punishment. She sounded so empty and hurt. Hinata refused to feel it. _It_. The _sympathy_. The room got hot when she did.

 _Miyana_ was here all the while Taiyo suffered without a parent. She was never missing. Akuma had a hand in her disappearance. Of course, he did.

"So... he got to you too?" Miyana said, sadness colouring her tone.

Hinata's lungs got tight. "Yeah. I can't ever stop that pain."

"I understand... You're weaker too. You used to have a deep reserve of chakra. What happened?"

"I came here and was disarmed. Chakra... it whispers to me if an enemy is near. It heals me. It gave me a link to Sasuke, my kids, Mitsuyo. My chakra was taken by Akuma. Nevermind me... Taiyo... _Mitsuyo_ is worried about you..."

Miyana laughed sarcastically. "Mitsuyo told me I should have just been a blowjob."

"Mitsuyo says the wrong things-"

"Is she exactly wrong? I killed Uchiha. I neglected my _child._ I screwed you over. I also lost my eyes."

"Taiyo misses you. He made me look _for_ you. Mitsuyo even went out to look for you. Sasuke swore that he'd kill you the instant he found you. I said I would too. I found your book and list of kills. And the money you made by killing those could have been with Sasuke."

"I made a lot of mistakes. I have been punished enough. Enough is _enough_." Miyana said firmly.

"What about those Uchiha you killed for the money you didn't spend? Were they not punished? Why would you kill for Orochimaru? For _Akuma?!_ "

"I needed the money," Miyana said calmly.

"What did you use it for? _What_? Tell me because I need answers! All the money was _either_ bloodstained, ripped _or partially_ beat up. Where did you send the cash?!"

"I sent it somewhere. To the people who needed it. A whole village of idiots like me."

"Instead of your own family?" Hinata's eye twitched. The silence was deafening. "Taiyo, that sweet, beautiful child, called me "ka-san" the other month. That's how much you messed up, Miyana." Hinata sighed.

Miyana sighed. "Hinata..."

"You can always see again and you will continue to make all these horrible decisions. _Taiyo_ lived for nine years without a parent! Hasn't he been punished a lot too?" Hinata's voice cracked as she slammed her hands on the rusty steel bars. "I know what it's like to have a terrible father and absent mother. You- you haven't been punished at all!"

"Hinata- you don't know what it's like being in Akuma's game that he always won! You simply do not know!"

"You SPIED on me and _brought_ me into this psychotic game. There are chemicals in me that prevents me from using jutsu! I can't get out and death is everywhere." Hinata yelled, emotion shredding through her. "Akuma _stole_ me away from my family! My kids! Nothing is as it has been. I can't heal. I can't think for myself. I lost everything! He keeps on winning and winning. I can't escape."

Miyana shut her mouth with a snap.

"Sorry, guilt, remorse... They don't get you anything but killed here. They're conditioned to be cruel and evil... And I am forced to watch beside the nice food, after the hot showers and during the affection of Akuma!"

Jimpachi tensed up, ready for a fight. "Lady Akuma-"

"Shut up, Jimpachi. Just be quiet!"

"I'll go get Reize because the doll is crying," Jimpachi said, stalking away. "I can't take anymore vomit from this situation."

Hinata fell to her knees, her head on the cold bars. She furiously wiped away some tears. Everything was silent while people toppled, withered and begged for their lives. She felt a light pressure- a hand stroking her head through the bars.

"Can you hear it 'cause... I can't?" Hinata whispered.

Hinata flinched away from the hand but Miyana was persistent in soothing her.

"The screams. I've managed to tune it out so now I hear silence. I never want to be in a place where I can't feel sympathy for those who suffer and here I am- numb to the pain of others. Ugh. Why am I saying this? There's no talking to you..." Hinata asked tearfully, trying to pull apart the bars. "Akuma is just like a bug. A walking stick but I can't blend into my surroundings and pretend to be a tree in this odd place. Even if I cry, I can't save anyone. I want to fight but I am so weak They're just beating people with whips. Whips. Why is everyone always screaming? _Why_?"

The hand stilled. "The Blood Trials. They're testing out _who_ is compatible with the sharingan and byakugan Kabuto made with the clones! Those who win all the pit fights don't have to participate. They need dojutsu to win the war they're causing. They're all gnarled and stunted with different scars from Orochimaru's experiments, family members of those who died in his trials and those who feel they've been betrayed by Konoha or the Kage."

All the breath got taken from her mouth. "How... does Akuma control others?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"Oh. His powerful genes from both Danzo _and_ Mitsuyo. Don't forget his sharingan that he inherited from Mitsuyo. Mitsuyo is a nightmare but Akuma is a black hole where no light gets in or out. She may have birthed the worst terrorist in history; your lover Ryouta Chai Uchiha."

* * *

End Chapter


	55. Cell Friends

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 54-  
Cell Friends

* * *

"Do you think we are born human?" Hinata asked aloud.

Reize looked down at her, her curls tickling Hinata. Reize ran her fingers through Hinata's locks, humming a song. Hinata's head laid on Reize's thigh, in need of comfort and human touch.

"Of course we are. Like parasitic hosts, those babies feed off of their mothers." Reize said.

Hinata laughed but she died a little. Why was Reize's circuitd wired to be so ominous? "Why do you think like that?"

"It's true. We're just programmed to love our captors and those who invade us."

"I guess so..." Hinata hummed. "I need some air."

She sat in the corner with the mirror filling with steam. She thought about her conversation with Miyana.

 _"Some people were born human but Ryuota Chai Uchiha has never learned or grown up to become one. He is a demon." Miyana said. "My nephew smiled when he killed the Raikage. Also when he killed his entire ANBU class when escaping from his father's clutches. Blood tints his smiles. He is dangerous. He was born from hatred, he was born from death."_

 _"Why would baby Ryouta commit all these genocides? He died!" Hinata demanded._

 _"He didn't die. He just convinced the world he stopped living. Most of all, to scorn his mother."_

"W _hat gives him the right to take away everything from his blood?"_

 _"My sister is worse than a natural disaster when it comes to caring for people's safety." Miyana checked the distance; it was another pawn Hinata recognized stalking her when Jimpachi wasn't there. "Find a way out. Train with fresh meat and eyes, they're fresh. They're like clay."_

 _Clay? Fresh eyes? What do new shipments have to do with anything?_

 _The servant stalked closer, his yellow eyes glinting. He had terrible scarring up and down his arms. His body had huge moles and chemical burns, she knew they were from_ experiments.

 _"Ah. My mistress, it seems as though you are defaming your lord. You are much too close to his secrets." He grabbed her by the arm. His nails chewed into her soft skin._

 _She was yanked off of her knees and slammed into the other wall. Pain blossomed in her back. She clenched her teeth from crying out._

 _"You've gotta go back to yer cage now, little girl."_

 _Compared to this man, she was nothing but a bread crumb in front of a monster. He was huge! Even looking up at him made her neck ache_ _._

 _Hinata shoved the man and kicked him in his groin. His back slid down the rusted bars as he groaned._ _Hinata's knee burned. She kneeled, to avoid some pain._

 _"I will suffer lashes. Take this information and rule this place. Stay alive. Good things are soon at hand." Miyana looked away. "I hope. Play your part well."_

 _Miyana took a blade she's been hiding in her cloak then swung it. The motion sprayed the copper blood across the air and into Hinata's face._

 _The blood that got into her eye blocked her vision._

 _Something flew. Is flying. Towards her. A discarded head landed in Hinata's hands, soaking her dress. So much... much. Again. She looked at the grotesque man's fat nose and the blood that poured out, pooling in her lap._

 _"Why would you protect me? I want to be locked up down here-"_ _Hinata begged._

 _"You achieve nothing down here. You are where the danger is, where the power kills. You must do something. You must carry on and defeat Akuma. He will attack Konoha. He's already killed Somei-"_

 _Hinata couldn't hear the last part because thunderous steps slapped against the stone floor. "Hey! You creature! Stop!" Jimpachi's voice raced into Hinata's ear._

 _They're coming. Hinata looked at the intruders._ _"I know, I'm coming to save you!" Jimpachi sprinted harder._

 _That's- that's not what she wanted! Hinata turned to Miyana._

 _Miyana smiled at Hinata, a nonviolent expression on her face. "Even though Mitsuyo was your favourite, I would like to be on your team for once. If I'm not back again by tomorrow, carry, carry on as if nothing really matters."_

 _Jimpachi and the rest would imprison Hinata for the information the now headless pawn would have shared. The pawn would have reported to Akuma and- and more would have died._

 _Miyana saved her._

 _Hinata was about to reach out to the bars to console Miyana but she couldn't._

 _Miyana shook her head. "Play your part! Keep your heart with all diligence, for out of it flows the wellspring of life. A wise guy taught me that. Keep it up."_

 _Miayana punched Hinata in the stomach. It hurt. Dearly._

 _"Uchiha Kaiya Miyana, you have sinned and redeemed yourself, continue-" Hinata wheezed._

 _Miyana grabbed a handful of hair. Hinata's face nose-dived into the metal._

 _Her cheekbone bruised. Hinata screamed, "This insect! This criminal! She killed my guard! She hid a blade in her drapes and my guard- my guard is beheaded!"_

 _Hinata kept on screaming until Jimpachi observed the scene. "What happened?"_

 _Hinata tossed the head and_ _dashed behind Jimpachi, clutching his suit jacket. "She complimented my hat and wanted to see it. I gave her- the creature a chance. Then my guard wanted to verify her claims. I got too close and the creature threw my hat and punched me in the stomach. Then my bodyguard got too close and-" Hinata buried herself into the roughness of his suit. "You must punish her! DO anything-"_

 _Jimpachi sighed. "I'm not buying it. What happened to your being above torture?"_

 _"That was before the pawns tried to shred me apart! I see how they really are." Hinata added a quiver or two before swallowing loudly. "You could kill her if you want. I don't want this happening again!"_

 _She trembled. This plan had to work. Miyana had the story of Akuma, she couldn't die. She doesn't want any of them to be dead._ _He turned around and Hinata clutched his sleeve. She even had tears in her eyes._

 _"Oi, your cheek's red and bleeding. Would you like to go to Reize and get cleaned up?" Jimpachi asked, not tugging her away._

 _He believed her. Now she had... to seal the deal. "No!" she paused, hating the next words. To Akuma... He keeps me safe."_

 _Jimpachi raised an eyebrow. They fled to Akuma. Her dress was caked with blood and her cheek was all bandaged._ _Her eyes were red, her body shook. Everything was hazy. Soaked in pain._

 _"What is it?" he asked_ _,_ _terribly annoyed with her._

 _Akuma kept his voice monotone and his stance was aloof- but this time it was different. She felt the indifference on her skin._

 _His mask covered half of his face. He clenched his jaw. He expected some lecture, some fruitless attempt at fighting or backhanded comment._

 _"_ _I'd like you to hold me." she croaked out._

 _Akuma casually flipped through his book pages, not finding anything interesting._ _Hinata normally wasn't interesting._

 _Hinata was a drip around Akuma. One sad, pensive drip of water. She was repetitive and sad. She'd stare at the ceiling, at her fists then out the window. She was a faucet for sadness. Whatever she did was clear, obvious and repetitive like a drop of water going down the sink. Looking at Hinata made Akuma feel exhausted._

 _Her predictable, sad self would never say something so... outside of her vengeful character._

T _he warmth of his bold stare haunted her. "Hold you?" Akuma tossed his book aside._

 _"Yes." Hinata nodded, her teeth ground together. She's worn to the bone, teeth on the graveyard._

 _"Me... willingly... touching you?" he repeated slowly._

 _Hinata nodded, unclenching her fist. She usually shirked back from his touch and his eyes would smarten._

 _"If I could ask, Hinata, just why? Why let me have you?" he asked._

They stared at each other. Hinata unzipped her zipper. The sound was gentle but as loud as a chainsaw.

 _"I surrender. I... surrender..."_

 _Her knees got weak. She summoned the resolve she couldn't stomp on._ _Thousands of lives are saved if... she could just remove her undergarments._ _Sasuke... didn't love her. He wasn't sure. He... didn't want to see her again._

 _"I surrender... I surrender... I surrender." Hinata whispered as the hoop of fabric fell at her feet._

 _Traumatic tensions and release tensions in his chest known as laughter erupted. He sounded like he would leap for joy._ _ _He reached out for her. "Come, come."__

 _"I surrender. I surrender- to you." Hinata reached out to his hand and placed it onto her heart. "I don't lie to the sun god."_

 _Her heartbeat was calm. Even. Truthful. Eddies of doubt and hurt panged her head but her heart was true._

 _Hinata bowed her head. "I accept you as my king."_

 _He grunted. "Your rebellious impulses have ended. You never cease to amaze me, my queen."_

 _Hinata crawled onto his lap, getting comfortable. He kissed her neck and she sighed. His little nips reminded her of Sasuke. Then less so. His little nips became bites. Less lip. More teeth. More possesion._

 _"Are you really mine?" he kept on squeezing around her middle until she had trouble inhaling._

 _Hinata was fearful of the question. "Yours?" she panted._

 _"When I want something, I used all of my strength to adore it, reign in gifts to make the Gods jealous, and to posses it in every measly aspect. Before I became a God, I was a child in ROOT. When I was younger, I had a best friend named Remy with a small thing_ _named Winter,_

 _It was a desperate cat looking for affection and love. I wanted it so badly. ROOT members weren't allowed to have pets. No personal attachments or heavy punishments would be given. The chances of one clever feline escaping the shinobi eyes of the ROOT made Winter all the more precious. A godly cat for a king like me,_

 _However, Remy would not give Winter up. I gave Remy anything he could have wanted. Fingers and rings of corrupt officials. Gems the size of his head. I even kidnapped a bird with the same features as Winter,_

 _He wanted to keep Winter and I wanted that love. I wanted that small thing. I wanted that attachment. I could not forcefully take Winter from the less-worthy clutches of Remy. Remy said he would die with that thing. To attack another ROOT member was to attack family. So, I left it alone..._

 _If I can't have what I want, I use all of my divine power to destroy it, tear it apart and leave it for dead. Then... late that night, I got a poisonous flour. Eleven, for double my age. One half could knock out a grown man. Imagine what eleven did to a small, little Remy and Winter."_

 _Hinata was trembling._

 _"You killed y-your best friend and favorite cat?" Hinata's voice cracked. She could imagine that five year old clutching the cold fur of his cat._ _.._

" _My heart isn't a whore but that's... what happens when I don't want something. Tear someone apart if they couldn't be mine. Eleven times over..."_

 _She didn't know what flower that was. It grew in Konoha... But she didn't know about such a powerful flower... It could be in any bouquet that he could offer._

 _"Why... are you telling me this?"_

 _"They died together. He had his small thing in life and in death." he smiled pleasantly. "And I knew... that's when I could have the world at my feet or destroy it."_

 _He... killed an entire class of ANBU just when he had this realization._

" _Winter had skin just as white as yours and the purple eyes of a Hyuuga. So, Hyuuga Hinata-" he caressed her cheeks, confusing her by his strong, clawed grip. His nails stung when they dug into her chin. "Are you Winter or are you mine?"_

 _"Yours." Hinata said without missing a beat. Her nails dug into the coils of his shoulders._

 _He chuckled. "I thought so, Winter."_

 _Hinata's heart spasmed with fear. "Winter?"_

 _"Ah. No. I meant, Hinata." he laughed into her jugular vein. "You are mine to kill, Winter, now. Even when I beat you, you are mine. You cannot escape me. You belong to me."_

 _Akuma's_ _mind wasn't right. This was going to backfire. Take down Akuma was a mission given to her by every good soul. This was necessary. She needed to blend in. She's never had to offer her body during a mission._ _That was before_ _Sasuke wanted_ her. _._

 _"Would you like your flowers, now?" Akuma teased, watching the horror and discomfort take control of her features._ _"I've been waiting on your love for too long. I thought I could change you like the others and now I know how."_

 _Hinata pretended she was talking to Sasuke. "I'm tired of fighting you… I'll follow you… I was bringing you down. Now I can be an anchor… Even if I drown."_

 _She hated when she thought of any other man- touching her but... Sasuke and her weren't together. She still felt like she cheated on him in some sick way. She can't think of Sasuke... She's trying to endure this loneliness. He didn't matter._

 _He... didn't... matter._

The two loud knocks on the door brought her back to reality. Hinata didn't open the door.

Suddenly, a hand punched through the wooden and twisted the handle. Reize opened the door and smiled, shutting it behind her like a pleasant, normal being.

Hinata shuddered. "Hello again," Hinata sighed. Hinata's throat was as dry as a Sunagakurr desert blaze. "Why did... you break the door down?"

"I missed you," Reize said, teasing her ringlets.

Hinata sighed.

* * *

 _Near the same hour._

Sasuke always hated the smell of cigars. His dad liked smoking after a long day of being a fucking dick. After he yelled; a smoke. In the morning before work; he smoked. He smoked once or twice a week. When he was super stressed.

It's just an unpleasant smell with memories silking through the awful whiteness.

When Sasuke feels like he disappointed someone, that smoke always got locked into his lungs. Shikamaru said smoking in the rain was one of the most cathartic feelings he's ever experienced.

Temari commented that Shikmaru was getting a little more pudge. Sasuke said Shikamaru could lose weight, one lung at a time. She kicked him out of the house but also was smiling.

Temari's always smiling at Sasuke.

Since Mitsuyo disappeared to find Someina's murderer, Sasuke had seldom friends. Someina was dead. Hinata's gone. Suigetsu and Jugo were in Suna.

Sasuke's alone enough to drink with Naruto. Naruto's okay- begrudgingly okay company in the meantime. They still cause bar fights and they also go on trips to find Akuma together. Conflict was in his blood but Naruto was still his rival and slowly becoming his bestfriend and enemy.

Sasuke never fully forgave anyone for anything and holding grudges was a second heartbeat for him. Naruto didn't care and still showed up to _train and scheme._ The public hated Sasuke and Naruto didn't care. He never did.

"You find Someina's killer yet?" Sasuke asked Mitsuyo.

Mitsuyo laughed. "You haven't seen me bathing in blood. Have you found _Hinata_?"

Sasuke shook his head. All that has come out of Naruto's and Sasuke's searches haves bunches of _misplaced, unrelated data._ Akuma is a damn good snake and he hid.

They all have _enhanced_ chakra skills and jutsu. They were vicious and they never faltered. Their numbers were grand but not all of them were sophisticated. They weren't organized but their lack of organization made up in brutality.

The DCA had a hold in Iwagakure and Konoha. The streets were flooded with deformed demons looking for blood. It was hard retaliating against them. Sasuke was fighting day in and day out. They also have the objective of killing Kakashi and finding a scroll.

Sasuke hadn't forgiven Kakashi and it was wrong but he didn't care. Modern day Konoha has been picked apart, rendered unsafe and uninhabitable by endless troops sent by the DCA. Someina would have helped clean up the entirety of Konoha if she were here. But she wasn't.

No one was here. His kids... They were far away for too long. Sasuke swallowed some of the smoke because he was so distracted. He had a coughing fit that Mitsuyo was unimpressed at him for.

"You never smoke. What's got you doing it now?" Mitsuyo asked.

"I smoked a bit before Hinata came around. Now she isn't here." Sasuke shrugged, holding it in. He scanned photos of Hinata.

Where was she?

"Looking at old photo albums doesn't do much for the soul. Are you weak?" Mitsuyo sighed.

Looking at images of her helped. Especially ones of her happy, that's what he wanted to remember her like- happy and foolish. This smile, he could eat one hundred bowls of rice with that smile.

Kami, he remembers her walking into the living room, casual and kind when she'd see him as a mess. She'd come over and lie there, with him. Next to him. And she'd look at him like he hadn't killed, like he hadn't gotten too dark or that she knew that he was drinking on the mission instead of saving people.

She'd look so proud. Effortlessly proud. A bit tired... but proud.

"Nostalgia blinds the weak," Sasuke said slowly.

"That's such an odd thing to say,"

It isn't odd. It was his mantra before he met Hinata. He stared at the photo. "Mhm." He wasn't listening.

Mitsuyo looked away. "We're all looking. Someina is dead too and... It's just horrible, okay? We'll get her back. Kill the one who killed _Someina_ and you know, we'll all float on." Mitsuyo declared. "I miss Someina and Hinata's face like hell. The kids are missing you. They cry all the time."

"More and more officials and civilians are fleeing to Suna?" Sasuke brought up.

Mitsuyo nodded. "The council is threatening to close their doors. They're so selfish. The train between Suna and Konoha is almost finished, right? Konoha is paying for it. Why can't they aid us in a time of need?"

"It's odd that they haven't gotten attacked, though," Sasuke rolled his cigarette.

The kids were there and Karin's six month old was in Suna too. They shouldn't get attacked but Sunagakure is pretty prominent now that they've gotten their shit together.

"The Kage is also looking for Hinata too."

"Yeah, whatever. He wouldn't find her."

"You underestimate such a royal. He is dreamy."

"Shut up." Sasuke looked out at the distance. "You like him more than me?"

"Never."

It's weird that the DCA can hold such a grand amount of _people_ and not be spotted. They're underground, yeah, but where?

He just wanted to hear her familiar smokey voice. She made the sweetest sounds. It's better than other cigarettes and moping around.

* * *

 _W_ _eek 6._

After locking thighs with Akuma, Hinata was confronted with something else; the responsibility of her groundless statement almost two weeks later.

She never actually surrendered and now she acted like Akuma owned her very skin. She knew his history. It made her not want to look him in the eye. She couldn't. How could she when finally figured out why Akuma hated _Konoha_ so much.

Akuma is an Uchiha, right? He wanted revenge on Konoha for killing all Uchiha and Konoha's government for letting it happen. He wanted them disbanded and to replace the organization that failed him.

Akuma also wanted Mitsuyo, his mother, to pay for abandoning him and giving him to Konoha, where he was endlessly experimented on. He couldn't punish Danzo because Sasuke already killed him. Danzo was the one harvesting Uchiha eyes and he tossed his son aside due to Akuma's sharingan not activating.

His sharingan definitely worked, the boy just hid it. He finally got discarded and picked up by the DCA with a different leader until he killed the leader. He also met Someina there and that's where Someina knew he was alive. He protected Someina while she got molested by the older people.

When he grew up, he accepted the past patients of Orochimaru's experiments and those anarchists who have a need for being against all authority. His army is filled with deformed villains with psychological and physical setbacks. His army doesn't work and he needed sharingan. He got other sharingan users to be hunted down in order to practice replicating the sharingan.

He needed dojutsu to start a war. He needed scientists and a way to create perfect revenge to fund a world war and imprison his brilliant enemy. He took everything from Orochimaru; the love of Orochimaru's life, his child and his loyal retainer Kabuto.

Taichirou A.A Hychu could be rewritten as Ryouta Chai Uchiha. He burnt Hinata's house down because there were photos and evidence of his childhood and he wanted to scare her. He impersonated Hiroki in order to get information about how to master the sharingan and the byakugan. She's sure he had one.

The Blood Trials are only there for the doctors to focus on while completely ignoring their patients. Their real patients. They aren't scientists or doctors, they're blood doctors. They only do it because they're held at gunpoint.

Those nominated in the Blood Trials aren't compatible with the dojutsu and they die… Everyone just died.

She had to address four main problems: Getting an escape route, finding out where the next attack will be, getting her chakra back and healing all those who couldn't be healed.

She was always staring at him. She knows what he looked like. Mitsuyo really messed up. If Mitsuyo just hadn't met Danzo, none of this would have happened. If Danzou weren't so obsessed with breeding the sharingan, then, Ryouta wouldn't be so crazy.

Right now, Hinata sat in the chair near to his desk, like she's been doing for the past two weeks. He looked up at her ever so often to smile...

Everyone accepted that she wasn't just a plaything anymore. She was with him everywhere. Even in meetings. Even when… he was insatiable.

Hinata read a newspaper from last October. Most of the articled detailed the horrors the DCA committed in Iwagakure. Hinata didn't know they terrorized the land of the Tsuchikage so much.

The last two weeks concerned of her being _involved_. Choosing favorites during the pit battles and rewarding the winners with wreaths of flowers. She trained some pawns and gathered a small class of girls to teach how to fight, infiltrate foreign lands and use chakra. She slept and read around Akuma. She also treated him like a lover and talked to him about trivial matters. She killed without reservations.

She also talked down to the prisoners he fed the whip. She never protested or argued. Only slightly.

Jimpachi was content, Reize was happy that Hinata surrendered to Akuma and Shigeko hated her the same.

Today, Shigeko nervously reported information as Akuma did paperwork. Reize stood by Shigeko, adding her commentary and two cents.

"My lord, the troops being sent to Konoha have been wiped out. Half the battalion was injured, the pawns lost all their food in a sneak attack and the western brigade was taken. The artillery moved to.." Shigeko faltered. "My honest, attentive lord, are you.. listening to me... and that our troops have failed? Are you bored of this news? Would you like me to punish the survivors?"

He nodded. "They are weak. Kill them all."

"Do you have any protests, Lady Akuma?" Shigeko asked. The hope in her voice told Hinata something. Shigeko wanted Hinata to be the moral compass with protests.

Hinata looked straight ahead, blasé. "They should have served better." Hinata shrugged.

"Killing them merely reflects the cleaner tactics of the other leaders. To bench those who cannot perform. Our Akuma-oo-sama is exterminating all those who threaten his future kingdom." Reize said loudly.

Hinata just swallowed the words she wanted to scream. Those words made her seem anything but loyal. "I understand."

Shigeko made an audible gasp while they all watched Hinata carefully. Hinata was reading her magazine until she noticed how they were silent and shocked. Akuma included.

"What?" Hinata asked Akuma. "Have I displeased you?"

Akuma just grunted and looked away. "No. You have pleased me, very much so," he sounded content.

Hinata tilted her head. How? She hasn't killed anyone.

Akuma grunted. "Reize, explain to my lovely slow queen."

Hinata itched for information. She was always put off by the fact Reize and Akuma actually could have been lovers and they read each other's minds.

"Normally, my lady, you would be bouncing off the floor and the cieling to protest the sacrifice of lives. You've made much progress." Reize smiled. "I must go and give some creatures their... punishments."

Reize turned around and blew kisses to both Hinata and Akuma. Gone.

Hinata could only internally glare at Reize and Shigeko. They will kill a thousand people because they are too weak, malnourished to fight and too unprepared to _stay alive._ Their suffering ends. That's all that's important. People die. People die. All the time. She can't save everyone.

She eased her muscels. At least in between all the horrible killing and gruesome orders and the torturous meetings, she got tidbits of information.

The DCA pawns haven't siezed the capital of Iwagakure. They... are weak and in need of a new admiral. Their numbers dwindle. That gave her numb relief.

Shigeko watched her absently when Akuma said; "Continue your report..."

Shigeko paused. "Is it… okay to include lady Akuma in these meetings? This is sensitive information-"

"Winter-chan cannot do anything but admire the training and witness the greatness her partner creates."

Hinata flinched when Akuma used the name _Winter-chan_. Reize raved that it was a cute name as she didn't know about how he killed Remy and Winter. Reize didn't know the threat laced in every drawled syllablel. He used it to make Hinata nervous, on the edge of a knife.

It reminded Hinata of Akuma's looming dominance. The man never kissed. He used teeth. Roughness. Possession. He never kissed because he devoured her.

Hinata nodded to his words. "I just want to know if I could help train some of the pawns to avoid the problems you see on the battlefield. I have seen a promising soldier that I would like to speak to. Maybe introduce to you."

"Will this pawn be able to cleanse cities and make them fall to their knees?"

"Of course. Why would I distract you from building your empire?" Hinata whispered.

Shigeko was in disbelief. Her yellow eyes trailed back to Hinata's face with a look far from understanding. "You're helping us with… this. The domination of your old country?"

"Konoha betrayed me. It killed the Uchiha, enslaved my family and also led many villages to fall."

"We killed your _Raikage_." Shigeko sneered.

They did and they will suffer because of that. Hinata held in her poisonous words. "My heart ached until I realized he wasn't a good Kage. Many starve in Kumo because of him." Hinata said in an offhand way. Like she didn't care.

Shigeko crossed her arms. "You used to hate my lord and this lifestyle! You turned your head and cursed this very paradise."

"Is this a trial? If you cannot trust me, say it!" Hinata hissed.

"You used to fight him!" Shigeko exploded.

Hinata paused. It's true but she wanted to die then. The Hinata of the now won't let Akuma's reign get that far. Konoha gave Hinata her mother, her friends and great memories. She will get so much revenge for her Raikage. She will kill Akuma. Kill Shigeko. Anyone. No one starved in Kumo. They had the best economy. Business boomed in that plentiful land.

She couldn't say anything. This was a nightmare come true. She daydreamed, counted ways to make Akuma pay. To hurt him in the way he hurt her. She will escape and fight.

She couldn't fight him _right now._ She had to act sweet and caring and kind.

"The biggest fight occurs between the two who really care about each other. I think that's what... occured." Hinata said. She made a big show of getting up to kiss his temple beside him. Hinata draped her arm across his shoulder. "That's what happened. That hate is a shadow of nothing."

Shigeko looked between the two of them, swallowing. "Akuma…"

Akuma scratched away at his papryus. Ignoring them.

Hinata had to act almighty and superior. "I don't agree with you bothering Akuma's delicate working schedule. He is a busy man and I wanted alone time with him… company isn't appreciated. Shoo. Shoo."

Shigeko growled. "You have discarded your old life for this one."

"Is that a wrong thing?" Akuma demanded raspily, his first time acknowledging Shigeko.

Shigeko lost all of her confidence and squirmed like a slug in a handful of salt. "It's much too fast. It's normally like a slow surrender. None of this… feels genuine."

Akuma's stiffened muscle made Hinata's stomach churn. His aura became a hundred times more hostile. It gave her chills. His shoulders squared, his fist curled and shifted forward. For the man in his rage, the light of reason fades to black.

Shigeko hated Hinata enough to endager her own life. Those who didn't accept Hinata met their death and much to her dismay, torture before those coffins came in.

A knock on the door interrupted his response.

A child, a wondrous one she became attached to came in. Being around Mitsuki was medicine. He liked her enough to allow brief contact. A little more than nine seconds. Hinata missed taking care of someone, directing some warmth to something. She missed tending to flowers. Her kids. Her patients. Sasuke.

She's just redirecting adoration to Mitsuki but it felt good. He looked at all of the three, standing awkwardly. "Kingdom, part, place," Mitsuki bowed, keeping his eyes down.

Hinata smiled to Mitsuki. "Hello, little one."

Mitsuki offered a courteous nod to Hinata.

"You little vermin," Akuma cursed. "Why are you here?"

"I bear a message, great Akuma-oo-sama..." he said professionally.

"You may remain."

Mitsuki cleared his throat and got to the centre of Akuma's drafty office, beside his mother. He stood in her shadow as she stroked the base of his neck.

He flinched away. "Do not touch me. It's embarassing to call you my mother!" he snapped.

Akuma laughed when Shigeko's yellow eyes fogged up.

"Greetings lord. Uh. Jimpachi-sensei said that Lady Akuma would be here." Mitsuki threw a look at Hinata. "Jimpachi-sensei called Lady Akuma to resume teaching her classes. To observe those she's honored with their presence..." he said, much too grownup.

"Orochimaru's offspring inspires nothing but ignorance and a noticeable defect on the gene pool." Akuma tsked at Mitsuki. Akuma waved dismissively to Hinata. "Go on..."

Hinata ran up to Mitsuki and tentatively crushed him in a bear hug. She poked Mitsuki's left nostril. "I think you're wonderful. Ignore him. He's cranky without his torture sessions," Hinata joked.

Mitsuki gave a wary look to Akuma who exuded killing intent. The only good thing about being close to Akuma was that Mitsuki had Hinata's undying protection. It never saved the boy from Akuma's demon tongue remarks.

Just because Orochimaru experimented on Akuma didn't mean he should make this child's life a living hell. Hinata gave Akuma a specific glance that conveyed her flaring annoyance.

Hinata brushed her hands into Mitsuki's. "Let's go make cookies today, alright? Those young ones can train later, right?"

He cheered up. "With the chocolate chips?" he asked Hinata.

"With a huge Kumogakure-size mountain of pudding and _chocolate_ chips!"

Hinata scrambled to her feet and led him away.

"Winter, my precious feline cat-" Akuma purred, laughing lightly. "You forgot to smell the flowers. Your gift of something beautiful."

Hinata stopped cold. _Oh_. This was her least favorite part of the day. Every day since his confession to his best friend's murder, he would force her to smell the arrangement of flowers he purposely put in every single room.

It was the most nerveracking, tramatic experience. He wanted her to pay for her past disobedience. She didn't know what the poisonous flower smelled like. She had no way of telling if she displeased him or if he would kill her.

He knew this; smelling the flowers simultaneously kept her in line and was a punishment.

She triasped back to the man, to the nearest flower pot.

"Problem, _Winter_?" Akuma asked with a sweetness too hollow and daunting.

"N-nothingatall,myLord." Hinata said too quickly.

She inhaled the flowers. She picked apart the scents to find the one that seemed off or kill her. Marigolds. Orchids. Tulips. Juniper berries. Jocunds. That's all.

She won't die. She won't die. He didn't kill her. She hated him so much.

Hinata tripped away, sprinting in a calm matter after planting a kiss on his temple. "We're off to bake dessert and cookies. Dessert for you will be served at bedtime."

"Oh. That's grand."

Hinata gave him a twitching, broken smile.

Jealousy and longing filled Shigeko's gold irises. "I will join you, Lady Akuma. The report summary is finished," Shigeko said, turning on her heel.

"No. You must remain behind." Akuma called out. It's hard to refuse an offer from him and Shigeko stayed. "You too, remain just outside of the door," Akuma ordered Hinata.

Hinata stayed just beside the door, her heart pounding. Mitsuki looked at her questioningly. Hinata smiled to him. "Darling, go ahead. I have to talk to your mother."

He gave her a half-trusting, half-questioning look then finally went ahead. Hinata hated this part when Akuma is a sadist.

"Shigeko- you know what my methods when you annoy me are? Come here... I must hold your hand." Akuma whispered.

There was some shuffling.

"I am the most kind to you, Shigeko. I allowed you to have Kaiya's sharingan. Maintain the army with your disastrous planning and sharp tongue. I even allowed you take care of that monkey thing with Orochimaru's _eyes_ and genes. How much more lenient must I be to satisfy all of your faults?" Akuma asked. "Five questions. You attempted to make my possession, my lover, your queen feel ashamed of her surrender to me. Do you know my policy?"

Shigeko's voice was colored with strife and anguish. "Every single time someone annoys you, a limb must be _wasted_ under your grip... To compensate for that wasted time with that wasted questions..." Shigeko reapeated.

"Yes..." Akuma whispered. "Five-"

Akuma snapped something.

"Limbs-"

Something else got cracked.

"Must-"

Shigeko screamed at the intense pain of something being broken.

"Be-"

Her cries got louder.

"Sacrificed. Do you understand now? Please don't make me hurt you. It wounds me and makes me feel depressed." Akuma said gleefully, feeling anything but.

Shigeko sobbed lightly.

"If five more of your limbs are broken, I will have to kill you. Don't annoy me." Akuma finished.

Hinata covered her mouth, a scream threatening to leave her lungs.

"Winter? Will you come in now?" Akuma called out lightly. "The worst is over now."

Hinata was frozen, even moreso when the man came out and kissed her lips. Her eyes were shut and he took off his mask to embrace her. After a moment of being cold and resentful, Hinata returned the kiss.

Hinata breathed in his scent. "You're a bit much for me... At times."

"I offer you my all then some." he laughed.

"Thank you." she whispered onto his bottom lip.

"For what?"

"Putting her in her place..."

The last two weeks have been a small process of giving up control.

First, it was talking to him during dinner and wearing red, his favorite color instead of black. Him saying he liked it on her. Sleeping in his room without trying to escape. Bringing her toothbrush over. Showing up in the middle of the day to give him lunch and play sodoku. Sitting in on his meetings, hands almost touching. Sleeping on him. Defending him during a meeting. Eating around him. Sitting on his lap when reading at night. Humming a song. Holding his hand when talking about _politics._ Training with him. Saying she didn't need chakra. Saying she forgave him. Saying she... wanted to be in his control. Smelling the flowers. All the time.

The battle had ended. Nights blended into the other and everything became about doing _things_.

Doing all the things she did with Sasuke and feeling gutted by it not being Sasuke. Stars Akuma stole, gold he piled in front of her and people he killed weren't ever enough to make her be genuine.

Akuma smiled. He kept a steady grip on her hips.

Hinata hesitated then leaned into his touch. "Akuma... Would you allow me to have something beautiful?"

"Not flowers? I could order more..."

Hinata sucked in a breath. "Of course. It adds color. Uh, I would like to have gold. A gold mirror. I want to look good for you all the time. This place is quite dirty..."

He nodded. "Let me show you our _welding_ room. We have more than enough gold for your whims."

Hinata was confused but he dragged her away and brought her somewhere before really being able to _think_. She called out to Mitsuki to meet her in the kitchen. Mitsuki walked away from the sobbing of his mother, which made it hard to focus..

The room was stifling and hot. Bulky men in leather and goggles worked away. They made weapons here and the weapons weren't half bad. A huge vat filled with molten gold sat in the back corner. Clanking and hissing filled her ears. Many swords hung around. Everyone was working in the heat. The wood and scrap metal laid there.

"Where do you find precious metals?" Hinata queried. The workshop held a lot of metal.

"We have our ways," Akuma answered vaugley.

He begam talking about how he took control and sure enough, she decided. She had to start the second phase of her plan; mess with the pawns.

* * *

She made Mitsuki cookies. They tasted better than all the previous conversations she's had in the past six weeks. The pawn Hinata chose to manipulate _was_ increasingly charmed by her. Tommy was so... primal in his want. He was infatuation with her just made him work harder.

Tommy got chosen with two other troops to go to Konogagakure. If Tommy knew all of Sasuke's tactics and _abilities,_ then he would be cocky and eager to fight Sasuke. Hinata told him false information _and_ set her conversation up to make Sasuke know that Hinata sent Tommy and that Hinata was alive.

"You know all the secrets of Sasuke, right? You've shared it with your lieutenant?" Hinata asked Tommy.

"Yeah. Since we're going to Konoha, it's _all_ that we need. You're a big help to me, Lady Akuma. I didn't know why you took interest in me and personally tutored me." Tommy flushed.

"You are remarkable." Hinata laughed, which made the twenty-year-old man blush some more. "Akuma-oo-sama would like to see you in a dinner... I have introduced my pupil to him. You will have many chances to show your metle and strength in front of the glorious Lord."

"Wow! I must say, I... I am so thankful for that." Tommy flipped his lighter on and smoked for a little. He let out a cloud of smoke.

"Why smoke? It's not good for a warrior's _lungs_ or battle endurance." Hinata scrunched up her nose.

"I get nervous right before a battle _and_ majestic women. The smokes calm me down."

Tommy looked so much like Sasuke for a moment that it squeezed her heart. That's another reason she spent her time around Tommy. Well, the main one. He had messy black hair, that wasn't spiky, limp or wavy. He had naturally sharp features, slanted soulful eyes and the whitest smile.

Tommy looked like Sasuke but wasn't Sasuke. They contrasted in personality. He was more like Naruto, kind, eager for battle and most of all, modest. Sasuke wasn't humble in the slightest bit. Sasuke was arrogant and hated sharing the spotlight. Tommy would give up the spotlight in a heartbeat.

Hinata tilted her head. "Why do you have a lighter? Aren't those forbidden?" Hinata asked. She hasn't seen a fire... outside of their normal places. Candles. Torches.

"Don't tell anyone but Akuma has a fail-safe plan. There is nitro glycerine that lined the inside of the wall," Tommy told her, watching the lighter flick on and off.

"So one spark anywhere can cause the biggest of explosions?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Tommy shone his black eyes, puffing his chest. "When I get home, I will be a decorated warrior. My family knows this already."

"You will go home, yes?" Hinata asked. Then she winced. Hinata was sending Tommy to _speak_ with Sasuke and fight one of the least merciful men on the planet. Would Sasuke have some clemency if he knew Hinata took Tommy under her wing?

"Yes," he whispered, emotion catching in his throat. "Yeah. Sometimes, we're allowed to send letters so I don't miss them that much."

Hinata didn't know that. She thought that this army's personal needs weren't taken into account.

"If you are completely loyal to Akuma-oo-sama and your family has the sign of the pawns, you are allowed to communicate with the outside world. Want to see mine? My letter?"

"Read it?" Hinata jumped. "No way... That's much too _personal._ "

"I wanna share it with you."

Hinata looked at the address. Memorizing it. Then, she finally understood. Gold sat in her hands. The key to the world was right there.

Tommy Fujiroki  
To Kumogakure, T76 ROSE AVE  
From Atode, base 1-8

All the bases of Akuma were bunched up in one place? They aren't spread around?

"I haven't seen Base 3 yet, have you?" Hinata asked sweetly.

Tommy shook his head. "Me niether. You know where all the bases are right?"

"Of course I do," Hinata rolled her eyes. She didn't. She couldn't get caught or seem suspicious. "Let me quiz you, alright?"

Tommy blinked and Hinata lost a bit of hope. "Why do you need to quiz me?" he asked forcrfully.

"Just in case you, you need to show your family around. They haven't seen this place, yeah?" Hinata's breath caught in her throat.

Tommy grinned. "Yeah! That is right. You always have the best ideas, Lady Akuma."

Hinata offered a shaky smile. "Where are the exits?"

"Near base 5, where the domestic pawns are. They clean and you could get _clothes_ and train children there." Tommy thought hard and gave the hand directions for each part of the base.

"Where are the doctors? Fighters? The cafeteria? The cells?"

"The doctors are in base 3, base 6 through 8 has all the fighters, the cafeteria is near the gallows. Base 2 has all the baddies and the one Grasshopper in jail."

Hinata memorized all the information. She had to act like she knew all of this. "Good job. I thought you wouldn't remember. You've gotten many hits to the head while you spared."

He laughed. "What? They were good enemies."

Hinata shrugged then smiled a bit. "You know one thing I didn't; who's Grasshoper?"

"Oh. That's what they call Crooked-No-Good-Doctor _Kabuto_. Kabuto used to get beaten up so badly every night that he would limp on one leg. He hopped around thus the name grasshopper." Tommy explained with a downcast expression. "Now he cooperates but it's still a widely known fact that he despisces the Lord."

Hinata swallowed some bile. Tommy blindly followed Akuma and the crowd and anyone who gave him attention. That's what made him so unlike Sasuke. Sasuke wouldn't ever join a crowd. Well, unless the crowd followed Sasuke and he became the leader.

Tommy completely believed in this system and would fight to the death for Akuma. He even sympathized with the cause. That's why Hinata couldn't save Tommy.

"And where do I sleep? What base?" Hinata asked, shaking away her sadness.

"I haven't," he blushed and gulped. "Haven't pictured you sleeping... Other pawns say you have the smallest of dresses."

Hinata tilted her head. Her nightdresses left nothing to the imagination of the perverted pawns.

"Your fighters can think of fighting Uchiha Sasuke instead of my fashion choices, yes?" Hinata asked forcefully. Kind of embarassed.

Tommy bowed deeply, voice tinged with shame. "I apologize on behalf of my troop and friends but you're just so beautiful."

Hinata sighed. "Raise your head, there's no need to apologize. Just be ready."

Ready for Sasuke... She knew where the exit was; near base 5. She looked at the letter's address. She knew where the exit was but she needed to know where they were. Where she would escape to.

Tommy Fujiroki  
To Kumogakure, T76 ROSE AVE  
From Atode, base 1-8

"I think you spelt it wrong, here, Tommy." Hinata said helpfully. She's heard of this place. Once or twice. Maybe she could trick him into saying the correct place.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing _that_ out. I always think of Atode because that's the name of the neighbouring city."

"Isn't Atode desolate?" Hinata winced.

"Not like before. I don't know why."

That little slip of the tongue is probably what would help Hinata escape. Escape. Hinata gasped. Atode... was near to the city of Juuni in Iwagakure.

The small village of Juuni. She's seen the name Juuni so many times because doctors were constantly advised not to go there. Hinaya were in _Iwagakure_. The east village, exactly where Kabuto's plague was released. It made sense. So much sense!

Kabuto's chakra disease exterminated the village people about four years ago. No one dared coming back so the top layer of ground was covered in foliage. The vollage place is rumoured to have the nasty chakra disease and _the government_ advised people that this place was still active and contagious, ripe with _diseases_!

That's why pawns are sick here; they have the fist stages of Kabuto's disease.

Juuni was desolate and he didn't know why... She could really use that! Hinata returned the letter and kissed him on the cheek.

"You are a life saver. Do you have a pen?" Hinata asked.

He tossed her a pen, still in some daze. Hinata peeled back his Hinata wrote the character for Juuni beside the words 'Demon' and 'White eyes'. The message was hidden under the brim of his shaggy hair. He wouldn't be able to see it.

"If you come back, I'll give any reward. If you look, you won't get a gift." Hinata said sweetly.

His cheeks reddened. Hinata wanted to see that color on Sasuke once again. Was Sasuke ever _this_ bashful around Hinata?

"You must say that the red scarf of fate _will_ wrap around Uchiha Sasuke's neck and choke him. I am death. Also that I'm furious, he's incorrigible, now, evermore. Even his _ocha_ can't survive this. And of course that Lady Akuma wanted this to happen. I want the Kage- any Kage to come to the source of the chakra disease, come to me and death. Tell him that... he won't ever come close to being fine. Why? Its isn't even a word..." Hinata said. "Tell that to Sasuke!"

Tommy nodded. "I'm going to Konoha. I will come back to tell you of my adventures."

"You will share them with Akuma... Alright?"

Tommy dashed away. Hinata felt bad; he will come back to find that his Lord's home will be empty of a Lady Akuma. Maybe even burned down.

* * *

Hinata ran to her chambers, only to find a disapleased Akuma waiting for her in one of the many, many corridors.

"If you cannot respect me or my laws, you shall be treated as a prisoner!" He yelled that at her.

Being alone without distractions made her reminiscent of home.

All those at home... Are they good? Is Mitsuyo feeding the koi fish? Did Someina _get along_ with Sasuke. Did Taiyo get sick again, he's more suited for warm weather. Oh Benjiro is probably causing Sasuke trouble. Amarante too. Hiromitsu must have been the quietest... but he cries the most.

How the hell was she supposed to get out of here? Nevermind herself... what about the kids? It was already bad enough that she got kidnapped, why did she have to leave them while she was at it?

How is she going to escape? Think. Think. Think. She punched the cement wall beside her, not feeling the raw muscles stinging. Has she been punching the wall for the last hour?

The dungeon smelt of urine, ammonia, dirt and blood. She saw little critters and rodents scurry by and snack on whatever was available. If Hinata moved around too much, she could feel the deceased people's bones digging into her skin. It was complete silence.

Someone from beside her scuttled around in the darkness. Hinata was in complete darkness. Other criminals got taken away to other dungeons.

"Ay, blondie," a croaked voice called out. "Talk to me a while."

Hinata looked at the cell wall that separated the two of them. "Why do you think I am a blonde?"

"These eyes... they adjust nicely... You have... purple eyes. Stay here... too long... You won't become blind, instead you become deaf..."

"Deaf?"

"Everyone that I've heard... they... die," The assumed male said. His voice was husky and rough. "You got in... just like me... Only the worst ones get to survive, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"This's hell. Hell on earth. All my cellmates never stay for long. They either get the mercy of being killed or they get the blissful death from suicide."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hinata asked.

"They've gone through the process of meeting you, huh?" the man asked. "Your spirit seems broken. your chakra too. You're special, huh..."

"Nope, I am just a plain girl from Konoha... At least, I was..."

"Cut the crap and just tell me why you're in here."

Hinata sighed. "I don't give out free information to convicted... felons. There are guards listening, I don't know who you are and I don't want to know or learn or hear. I don't trust you either so why tell you anything?"

"I have nothing left to loose and I need a story... This pathless world has left a noose around my mind and the pain of living ignites..."

"I have nothing... either," Hinata held her knees tighter, breathing soft and low.

The man gave an exasperated snort. "Yeah, right. You're still fighting. How long have you been trying to get out?"

"Since you started asking questions," Hinata snapped. She immediately regretted it. The stress of everything made her particularly prickly. "If you have nothing left to lose, tell me... about _yourself_."

"Okay wise-girl, we're wasting away. By the way... don't worry. I know you're out of your cuffs. Your cuffs aren't going to free you. The barbarians will free you from the tie that is life," he whispered. "You will get caught and killed... Can I get one question and I'll leave you alone or you tell me a story... So, why... who is keeping you here in jail or on earth?"

"I have a family." Hinata looked at the wall. "I made a promise. I don't break those promises."

There was a long pause and he sounded like he grimaced. "Ah. That's precious... The... reason why I am here is that the guy that put you in here... is my father." he gave a frustrated huff.

Hinata gasped. "Who?"

"Bunya Jimpachi... I should have no reason to live or to carry in the world. Don't go assuming that I came here out of my own free will. I killed my mother to save her..."

"Isn't this the part when you judge me?" he asked after another long pause.

Hinata said unconcernedly. "I made him lose an eye... I can't judge you when I've _gone_ and done worse."

"An eye?" The guy cursed and banged on the cell wall. "Why didn't you cut them both out?"

Hinata sighed. "I don't know-"

"You are the devil for not finishing the job! Don't act all high and mighty. You're here because you did something worse than me. I am here simply because I lived and survived. You. Not so much."

"I am here because of my friends and enemies as well," Hinata got flashes of Sasuke's smile that gets increasingly dimmer and dim.

"An answer as vague as it is telling," the guy responded with a dry laugh that as bitter as winter's grayness.

"I want to get out of here," Hinata said slowly, a decimal above the quiet.

"How dare you hope for freedom? How dare you hope..." he asked, laughing.

"I... Don't know," Hinata finally admitted. If you don't have hope, what do you got? She doesn't have anything other to believe. They sat in silence.

"How about a story from the past few months. Tell me a story about your family from when you were younger."

"My family... I have been there a long time. Alive a while. Not all my memories are good. They're not happy stories that you would hear in a storybook," Hinata laughed a bit. She should tell a story about her new Kumogakure family and when they were young.

"Do you have anything at all? Don't fake me out, I'll just wear you out, we don't have anything but time," he smiled a bit. "I think we deserve that much."

"Everyone has silence and words, not time, I'll tell you a story,"

Hinata, of course, told him a story about Kumogakure and his comments about the sorrows of life...stopped. He listened to her trill on about that lovely time for a while. It was now true... he calmed an angry storm... He is the eye of the hurricane for Hinata and many others.

"And then, he said, "My child is not a mango." and I fell in love with him again... Even when he was prickly and brittle-"

Hinata smiled a bit, nostalgia coming into her veins and replacing her blood. She shook her head and squinted her eyes. It's too much to talk about. She's afraid of that... It's so painful.

"And time stood still and I couldn't stop this thing -us- from what it was going to be." Hinata stopped again. It's too hard to think about anything. "Yeah."

The man laughed. "Adventurous and fun and dangerous... like flying a kite in a lightning storm."

Then a loud rumble was heard.

"Akuma-oo-sama doesn't want you fraternizing with the enemy... You will be transported, Bunya Jin."

"What did you do?" Hinata asked.

Her answers never got answered.

They plucked Hinata out by the cell door. Akuma was there, in the hallway.

"Why must you be a nuisanse to my plans?" he hissed.

Hinata looked up, innocent and _annoyed._ "Can you tell me why I am being thrown into a cell?"

He leaned down and tapped her forehead. "Winter-chan, you have a big brain. You are a schemer. Three reasons you are getting punished. Number one; you didn't take your pills. Two; you were healing those in the troops. Three; you were burning incense that slowly poisoned the two hundred pawns at my disposal."

Hinata was guilty of those other two transgressions. The third one, that one was cruel but it was a way to weaken the pawns and their attacks against the other countries. They were the ones attacking Konoha.

"Oh Kami, I want you. Why must you make it so hard?i believed that I _had_ you... However, do you believe me to be dumb? That I would fold a map to travel across the world? I don't want to partake in your schemes. You want to be a doctor once again. You should know what happens to my enemies," he added sinisterly.

Akuma pushed her into the door. Her bruised shoulders and the back of her head screamed in agony but she was still fierce in her expression.

"If I am your enemy, will you use your sharingan against me? Help me find the pain you've numbed me to," Hinata yelled.

"Oh. You want to feel something again?" Akuma demanded.

Hinata froze. She gulped. She went too far. She laid on a bed of nails she sunk into.

He seized her arm and he dragged her through the base. Hinata suddenly _knew_ that they were going to the labratories. Where people go in looking normal and come out with deformities, blood pouring out of ears and wounds with atrocious smells.

Why was he taking her there?

There was a room. It was sterile with the omnipotent scent of blood and misery. Then, she saw what he wanted to. There were many, many people clawing at the door with red hands. Sunken stomachs. Green and gray skin. They were locked in. Being tested on. Sectioned rooms sealed off with plastic. There were glass windows that people could look in on.

His grip on her arm tightened. It felt like a rug rash. "Why? Are you..." Hinata watched the stone set in his eye. "You're testing to... make new Uchiha eyes."

"Artificial creatures." he corrected her. "These rooms you see are inescapable. And, you know, if something were to go bad, they would feel the relaxation of _poison_ hugging their lungs." he pointed to a key pad beside every lock. "Push in the right code and you have a large scale massacre."

That was terrifying. They couldn't leave. How would she be able to do anything? To help them.

"You... don't want to go to war without a weapon that can't _destroy_ the world as it is, huh? Without killing."

There's blood everywhere. People suffering. People who weren't supposed to be involved with this bled because of this man! She. She just broke.

"You disgust me," Hinata whispered, turning away.

"These are the byagkugan. I have already succeeded with the sharingan."

He yanked her back and shoved her down multiple hallways until they met a group of scientiests, surgeons, looking at these results to a sick experiment. They all paused when they Akuma arrived.

The whole room was shiny, metal desks, metal instruments with a heart monitor and other machines she recognized.

There was a monster inside the room. A mechanic arm seemed to have small fingers that _could_ extract... eyeballs. Its little instruments with fine movements were primed for eye surgery. With lazers, small blades of sorts, it looked like a death machine.

Hinata leaned back, wanting to get away from their eerie room. She bumped into Akuma's chest.

"What are we doing here?" Hinata demanded.

Aluma just gave her another shove. Towards the beastly machine. Its arms made a soft hum that reminded her of an air conditioner. The room got colder as the machine reacted to Hinata.

"Secure the specimen," Akuma snapped. " _Now_."

Hinata was the specimen! The _surgeons were_ upon her, strapping her down to the ridiculously cold table and immobilizing her jerky, spasming movements. She protested and begged but Akuma watched her struggle, looking down at her with crossed arms.

"I've always... needed clones of you to report the caliber of your byakugan eyes. You have a sophisticated bloodline with its intrcasies baffling my surgeons and scientists. We've always known that we've been dealing with _specimens_ that were replicated. The power of your byakugan is _dulled_ when copied, its prowess feeble and measly. If I had a sample of your eye, then we surely would make advancements, right?"

They positioned her body so that the machine's creepy arm would extract a sample.

All her life, the most precious thing about her was her eyes. It wasn't her body that would be polished and pampered, it would be her eyes when she died. She had to protect her eyes!

They cannot take this away from her.

The drilling sound echoed in the depths of her skull and fear hurned her skin and eyes. She refused to die! She refused to let him take her byakugan.

The twirling needly made miniature sparks as it spun in its compartment. Every little movement made her twitch away and turn her head side to side. She didn't want this!

It got closer and _closer_ and _CLOSER_ until a light, feather light pressure pressed on the first layer of her eye. It didn't penetrate. A littlr whirlwind of _air_ that made her tears blow away.

Then the machine stopped when the arm jerked. The main scientist controlling the death machine apparently did something to make it smoke up and malfunction. The other scientists flocked around it to find the root cause of that small explosion.

Tears welled up in her eyes. Akuma noticed her extreme trembling before she did. Her insides fell to pieces and her heart hammered. She... gulp. Survived that.

Akuma leaned over and blew into her right eye. The one they almost took.

He wiped away a tear with his gloved hands, tsking. "You musn't fight the inevitable... Why, why darling are you ever so angry? Where you going?

Hinata shoved him away when they unstraped her. "To the bedroom," Hinata fumed.

"You will get lost-"

"Fine, I will wait for you to escort me!" Hinata ran for the door. She knew where the exit was. Why couldn't she just leave? She could escape this.

"You cannot sulk. You are spending your nights somewhere else with Kabuto..." Akuma called out to her.

Hinata widened her eyes, turning to glare at him. "You will force me to sleep with that-"

He held up a hand. "Be quiet when I am giving orders. I don't like to repeat myself. Understood?"

Hinata nodded submissively. "Yes."

"You will see what these experiments will do to a brilliant mind like yours." he smiled a shark's grin. "I want to ruin you until you are perfect."

* * *

They closed the door and Hinata shook her head, sinking to her knees. She lost. She lost. Completely. Everything she has and wants is outside this maddening place. She can't get out. She has nobody left... And now she's with him... She's with him. Kabuto- was there, in the same cell as her! Oh kami.

"Hey," Kabuto said, white hair long and laying on the bed. He wasn't thin, he seemed quite wan and tired. He looked defeated. "Oh. Is this all this is going to be?" he continued in his slow, defeated drone.

"Don't 'hey' me!" Hinata yelled. "You deserve something worse than death itself."

"What, like this place? Trust me, this isn't new. Or old... I don't know who you are. You may just be a hallucination."

"I- I... I am Hyuuga Hinata. The adoptive mother of Niko's son, Benjiro. You killed her and the man who put me in here impregnated her against her will after botching her mind."

"I wanted to know if the disease worked. Akuma did, actually," he sighed. "Anything in he wills can be taken into action."

"Well, your orchestrated weapon worked, there's an outbreak of chakra diseases in Iwagakure because of you!"

"Oh," Kabuto looked back at the ceilings, exasperated. "I know."

He ruined her life and- and that is all he said? "Oh?" Hinata gasped. "You are so pretentious and awful!"

He sighed, closing his eyes and shifting a bit. "I know that too. Hyuuga, stop yelling. This is the only ongoing conversation I've had in over three months and you're making me go on trial. I'd rather not."

"I very much rather would," Hinata said loudly. "You have turned my life with Sasuke into a living hell. You made the pills and rebirth jutsu that made me have another copy of myself roam around the world, one in the grave and also-also, you experimented on my boyfriend! Who does that?!"

"Madmen. I don't want to kill anyone. This is my punishment. I stay here for two reasons; to atone for my sins, get punished. And secondly, protect Orochimaru's child. Here."

Hinata- as a mother, thought for two moments that is horrible to be separated from her child. Children. It was sad, almost endearingly so, but she cannot forgive Orochimaru.

"I don't want justice. I don't want revenge. I want to see sunlight. As much as a bottom feeder likes sunlight." Kabuto looked at her with squinted eyes... "I didn't want to encounter my old mistakes. I think I'll be a good ghost. Some people fear the drop to hell others embrace it, but everyone winds up the same way in the end. I'll be a good ghost."

Her heart broke and its splitting gave a burning sensation. "You cannot just _die_ after all the wrong you've done."

"Is it wrong that both Reize and I dampaned the amount of your chakra-squelching chemical? You can control metal again, you've noticed?"

Hinata... hasn't noticed.

"Why would Reize do that?" Hinata asked. Reize seemed so proud of Hinata, releasing her doubts and freewil and giving into that horrible man. Why would she let Kabuto affect her master?

"Well, she believed that if you had control over your chakra you would be a better leader to your people. Full control also meant training the pawns to be netter shinobi as they are messy, weak and disorganized. I wanted to _make you help me._ "

"Why would I help you?" Hinata demanded.

"Because we both know what will happen if we don't do anything. Akuma is a bad man forcing his ideology on the world just to let it collapse. It's more of a moral duty rather than a personal favor to stop him." he looked away.

Hinata sat down, against the wall. "He's already released prototypes of the sharingan. Some users already have it."

"Yeah. It's bad."

"I found out where we are. It's near Juuni, where you killed many souls. I finally understand why they name storms after people." Hinata looked at the man who sat up. "I won't ever forgive you."

"I don't need forgiveness. I must save you though, isn't that something else?"

Hinata stayed in silence. She got too scared to move. Look at her, cooperating with tbe enemy once again. First with Akuma and now Kabuto to defeat Akuma. "I'll tell you my plans, alright? Are the pawns listening in?" Hinata said sombrely.

"They usually have microphones but I screamed so much that they never bothered installing them again."

"Ah," Hinata said, clearing her throat. "For the past two weeks, I've trained pawns in swordsmanship with the wrong techniques, etiquette and formation. All those who I've taught will perish out in the war that rages on. I feel like a criminal. A killer."

"You had to do something to affect their numbers. You didn't kill any of them, either."

Hinata nstigated their deaths. Only sixty have been influenced by her words but they all _will_ perish when facing Sasuke..

"You were let near the pawns?"

"Yes," Hinata said, blinking rapidly. "They adored me. One pawn, Tommy gave me the ins and outs of the bases, which are all bunched together. He also outlined _the whole_ area. Base 8 through 6, I believe, house the frontline fighters who are short range combattants with agressive chakra fighting tactics. Base 5 pawns are those who take care of the domestic affairs. Base 4 and 3 house pawns who are scientists, doctors and surgeons. Base 3 specifically has all of the patients of the Blood Trials. Base 2 is where the cells, gallows and prisoners who used to run amok. Base 1 pawns are the nobles, higher ups and the soldiers with decorations." Hinata whispered. "Give me a pen and paper."

Kabuto did and handed it to her. Hinata drew out a layout of the DCA's headquarters. "This is where we are. Base 2. Near the cafeteria." Hinata drew stars near to the places of importance. "This is where all of the dead-ends are. This is the room where welders weild weapons. This is the armory. This is Akuma's office. This is also where _Akuma_ keeps his scrolls and papers."

Kabuto's eyes swept over her drawing. "How did you... memorize the pathways? It's over ten kilometres of path." he whispered. "I've been here for five years and I haven't frequented all of these rooms."

Hinata has been trying hard to map out the area. When she was with other shinobi, she always went on reconnaissance missions when she memorized house layouts and plans due to her byakugan. Granted it was harder without the byakugan, she managed to figure out her surroundings.

Everyone became careless when escorting her and sometimes, she went by herself. Sometimes she took longer than she needed to. Sometimes she cried in the darkness of some hallways.

"Once you give yourself to Akuma, he liked to get creative of where... your private meet ups are." Hinata gulped, suddenly awkward. Her skin crawled and she felt dirty. She always felt dirty.

 _You knew I was like this. I don't want a cheerleader. I want a wife. People die with their marriage because it kills them. I was awake._ Echoes of Sasuke ruined her. He didn't love her. She couldn't be obessed with him like she was with Naruto. She couldn't...

Anyway, she had to escape. Not to come back to him, just to come back to her kids. Kabuto's eyes burned holes in her skull. She looked at him, when Kabuto's eyes eclipsed. He seemed to pity her or whatever. She hated it. He's wasting sympathy.

"Stop looking at me like that. So what if I slept with Akuma?! I needed the information! It's not like Sasuke and I are together anymore. He wanted a wife, not a cheerleader." Hinata cleared her throat. "He makes me feel like it's raining outside."

Kabuto scratched the back of his neck. "Sasuke's hard to get along with."

"You gave him a dead pig for his birthday present. You don't get to talk." Hinata huffed. She tapped the map. "This map also tells us that the walls have explosives that could go off at any moment. I have already weakened the enemy forces by burning Oleander. When burned, the fumes of Oleander and its perfume on clothes when warmed by skin is toxic. Akuma just found out."

"You could have gone with a less obvious flower."

Irritation struck her. "It's almost as if you want to be useless because you haven't done anything."

Kabuto bared his teeth. "Shut up! I tried everything. Besides, I don't sleep my way through life so I _don't_ get those pleasurable benefits."

That struck a chord in Hinata.

"I sacrificed my body to get out. You don't get to judge me on this because all of this all comes back to you!" Hinata yelled. "This is all your doing! None of us would be rotting here if you and Orochimaru didn't experiment and play God and infect young children with your damn surgeries!"

"It was in the name of science. We didn't know such problems would arise!" Kabuto protested.

"You set a international crisis in motion just because you hurt a small boy who wasn't a braindead plaything! He had feelings, he was damaged and you guys _ruined_ him under Danzo's orders!"

"My fault? I sacrificed my mind for this life! I don't want to hurt people anymore. Do you think I want this? Do you?" Kabuto roared.

Hinata nodded. "I do! You're a murderer at your core and you can't hide that." Hinata looked at the plans. "Let's discuss this later, when you're in a cell and I'm on the other side with ny children. In Konoha." Hinata said darkly, holding the pen so tightly, she thought it would explode. "Don't you dare get in my way!"

"If I had a scroll that would magic away all of this problem and make time turn back, I would activate it."

Scroll. Activate.

"Oh dear," She dropped the pen, got up and let out a cry of anguish and emotion.

Now she knew why she was kidnapped!

The scroll she activated the night she was kidnapped was a scroll to seal Mitsuyo's sharingan user children's eyes! Akuma impersonated Hiroki that night he was in the proximity of Hinata when she activated the scroll.

Mitsuyo made the scroll to protect Akuma from Danzo when he took his son away to Konoha. The scroll deactivated a year or two after he "died". The scroll _never_ deactivated. Akuma must have done something to make it ineffective.

After that, Mitsuyo must have updated it to make it stronger in the previous years. That's why it can't be undone by Akuma.

Hinata... sealed away his sharingan. That's why Akuma hasn't fought yet or used his sharingan. He's powerless to both Mitsuyo's fuinjutsu and Hinata's chakra skills when creating a seal.

"What?"

"I sealed away his sharingan. Akuma thinks Mitsuyo did it and took me hostage so as to prompt Mitsuyo to release the seal. She can't. I was the one who _started_ this all." Hinata gulped.

Tears melded the colors of the bleak room and something around her chest got tight. Like a belt pulled too tight. It crushed the space under her ribs. Where her guilt lay.

Hinata rocked back and forth. "If I hadn't been stupid, no one would have died. The Raikage would have been alive. Those people who got bombed wouldn't have died." Hinata finished with a sigh exiting her lungs.

It's all... her fault.

"Snap outta that!" Kabuto came up to her, shaking her shoulders. "If he had his sharingan... This apolcalypse would have been worse. We would have all been enslaved."

Hinata looked into his eyes. "I am just as bad as those I condemn..." Hinata hung her head. "I... hate Akuma. I really hate him."

Kabuto shook his head. "We all fell into his scheme, you know?" He knocked her cheek. "You're just a victim, not _the perpetrator._ "

Hinata shoved hin away, hating that she showed weakness to the enemy!

Kabuto and Hinata stared at each other. "What?" he asked.

Hinata swallowed. "I want. I want our plan to be so we could run away with Mitsuki."

"What are your four objectives?"

"Get Mitsuki out of here. Burn down the labratory. Kill Akuma-oo-sama and escape here," Hinata whispered. "What else?"

"You have a plan?" Kabuto asked.

Hinata nodded. "I think we could make one together." Hinata stuck out her wrist. "If you are my comrade for the meantime, you must tell me everything. Every little thing!"

Kabuto cringed. "Am I so interesting to you?"

Hinata spat on his suggestive tone. "No! I just want to know the man my best friend fell in love with! Maybe I won't hate you as much."

Kabuto was caught off guard. "Oh. It's a strange tale."

"It wouldn't be life if we had normal beginnings?"

Kabuto gave her a reflective look. "No. It wouldn't, would it?"

Hinata nodded. They talked. Little did they know that Hinata would become best friends with such a fiend.

* * *

 _Two days ago._

Acute rays of disappointment and pity landed on the one boy, two men in the village of Sunagakure.

Gaara wasn't _prepared_ to be confronted by a teenager who eerily looked similar to Uchiha Sasuke but lacked the extraterrestrial power of the later man. The soldier challenged Gaara head-on, claiming he knew all of his secrets.

Gaara didn't have time for egotistical teenagers when he had a country to defend and feed. In this time of war and uncertainty, lots of things laid at stake.

Shinki and his black sand swarmed around the boy, tracing it for any signs of life. It was his five year old child that defeated such a lad. Shinki found the soldier on the steps of Gaara's main office, trying barge in by force. The soldier was proud, proud enough to wait for Gaara a second time.

Gaara forgot about the soldier camping outside of his govermental building. The soldier was a fly in a cyclone; he didn't matter. Gaara remained awake but he was too submerged in his paperwork and battle plans and meetings to remember the soldier.

"Otousama?" Shinki asked, nudging the dead solider. "Is he really dead now?"

"Yes." Gaara nodded.

The soldier died from _nothing_ more than exhaustion and heat stroke. He was a baked lobster in the dry heat.

It was the middle of November. How could this man dress for snowy weather? He seemed to have been heading for Konogakure. He meant to fight Uchiha Sasuke and instead got sent to Sunagakure with the first wave of attacks.

He has two different types of chakra on him. He was a swordsman without technical training. He was sloppy and _overconfident._

"Expose his neck," Gaara ordered. That chakra signature was warm, faint but _familiar_ all the same.

"Otousama, do I have to _kill_ him? He's already dead! That's overkill," Shinki yelped, appalled.

"No. Just expose it, you don't have to overdo anything."

Shinki put on a determined expression, when he would say something serious or deadly. "I will only kill for Sunagkure and your bloodline."

"Ah," Gaara said, patting the boy's head. "You must kill to save yourself, as well."

Gaara blinked and his eyes wandered over to the dead man. The corpse smelled like fish and rotten fruit. The heat made it worse.

"He just fell... I didn't do anything," Shinki muttered, fists curling. "I couldn't help you. He wanted to attack you, you-sama."

A bitter feeling passed through Gaara. Many perish in wanting to face those stronger than them.

"Shinki, he wanted to fight me once more and he didn't prepare or adapt to his enemy's terrain," Gaara felt his throat get dry. Well, dryer. "Don't die like this. It's meaningless."

The boy created a blade with his metal sand. It was sharp enough to cut and thin enough to stab with the pressure and precision of a needle. It sliced off the remaining nape hair that got in the way. The chakra signature was connected with his skin like a second perfume.

Yeah. This was the key to ending the war. Hinata was kidnapped _and_ furthermore kidnapped by the DCA.

"Why are you smiling like that, otousama?" Shinki questioned, balking at Gaara. "Did you _win_ something?"

Gaara took a moment to look out at the carnage they spread and the blood they left soaking in the hard sand. The wind was like a hot breathe on the back of Gaara's neck. Uncomfortable and _close_. His beloved him was attacked and his frontieres were penetrated. These battles were neverending and his army was tired and hungry and defeated.

Gaara looked at the man and to the letter that was clutched in his dry knuckles. It's a wonder that it hasn't blown away. Even resolve remains when a man's dead.

"Son, I know just where to find those hellish men in the DCA. Thanks to this Fujiroki Tommy... We just won the war."

* * *

End Chapter


	56. Free

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 55-  
Free

* * *

"Doesn't that sound dangerous?" Hinata's eye twitched after half a night of discussion and planning. "You know, _inhumane_ , almost."

Kabuto lifted a shoulder in a haggard way. "If there are sacrifices, let there be sacrifices."

Hinata and Kabuto had differing ideas on how to escape.

Hinata wanted Kabuto to substitute Hinata's chakra-taking pills with something harmless until Hinata was fit to use her chakra.

Hinata would gain her powers and leave with Kabuto by infiltrating a off-site pawn group when impersonating soldiers. Then she would go to Kakashi and they would return to retrieve the pawns who were kidnapped from their burning houses.

The rest would go to jail.

Hinata knew it was safer but that meant Mitsuki would be left behind, the remaining pawns at the bases would be slaughtered by the thousands and Akuma would have enough time to flee with his artificial sharingans.

Kabuto wanted to burn incense that poisoned everyone, kill Akuma in his slumber, use the hidden wall bombs to start a fire and give Mitsuki and Hinata the anecdote when they ran from the fumes, the soot, smoke and the guilt.

He was less humane in his want to exterminate the whole area. That meant everyone had to die except for them three. She didn't want another massacre.

"I want to see them nothing more than burnt. Dead. Shriveled up. They are worthy sacrifices," Kabuto said nonchalantly. He just stated his true feelings.

"There are innocent people here. Victims like you and I!" Hinata hissed. "Don't you place value on their lives?"

"Most of all of us will die by Akuma's hand, insane plan or the war he caused. If we kill them, none of his ideals will spread and cause a national revolt."

"It's just wrong! Half of these people were kidnapped!" Hinata protested with a hiss.

"The other half wanted to be here to cause chaos!" Kabuto yelled.

Hinata couldn't bear to imagine the piles and piles of bodies... She couldn't.

Hinata shoved the man's shoulder. "I won't help you escape if you burn these people," she grabbed the map. "One more word about killing them and I'll say goodbye to our map."

"What'd you say?" He shoved her back.

Hinata squared up and held the map in her hands. He tried to snatch it, to do something and take it but she was much too fast. She snatched it away until he got it. He held it above her head. Hinata glared at him.

She couldn't play games right now! She had to stop him from committing another great atrocity.

She couldn't help but smother him in a murderous glance. He just wanted to ridicule her.

"Give it back," Hinata said loudly.

He shook his head. "All of this stuff you have isn't committed memory. It is to my memory. It is much too precious to be ripped because of an easy problem."

"This problem isn't easy!" Hinata growled. "Give me back the map."

"No."

They glared at each other and she stepped on his foot. His curling up motion forced him to drop the altitude of the map.

But he sensed what she was doing and purposely hid the map.

Kabuto was angry and spiteful. "They should all die! They deserve to die! You want to escape, don't you? Give in to reality. Don't swim in your deep sea of ignorance. Accept that there is no way to get out of this place without death and destruction and murder-"

Hinata punched him. Right on his mouth. "Shut up! Just shut up! If we kill all these people, we'll just be as bad as Akuma is."

"It's not like you're a moral compass. You didn't just walk out from Eden," Kabuto slapped Hinata's face and the map went flying across the room.

Hinata tasted blood and the shock that racketeered through her. Hinata tried hitting him but he held her wrist above her head, shaking her with his words.

"We can never be as bad as Akuma is. We can never be," he panted with his dangerous anger.

Hinata wrestled him. "It's the only honest way to go. Don't surrender to the darkness and continue down the path you're forcing me to go on!"

"Don't act like a fucking saint! You've killed when you were a child. You were in a war. You're a doctor for fuck's sake. You're a shinobi parading around with one of the greatest weapons on earth and you have Akuma's love. I am not the dog here. You are a slut."

"You don't get to call me anything! Not a slut, not a dog. Not anything, you bastard," Hinata spat.

Kabuto tried slapping her face but she caught his arm and punched his cheek. He flipped her over and pain exploded in her chest. She gasped for air. She punched him in the stomach. They fought for dominance.

Kabuto eventually overpowered her. He straddled her waist. She struggled, kicking and scratching and screaming. He wouldn't budge. He wouldn't!

"Get off of me!" Hinata pounded on his chest.

Why couldn't she just have her normal strength? A hot, demanding rage spread through her.

"Have you calmed down?!" Kabuto held her wrists above her head.

Hinata couldn't move.

His eyes were wild and his hair was frizzed. Everywhere. She doesn't want to calm down! She fought for a minute or two. Exhaustion settled in her muscles like cement and it weighed her down. She could only glare at him and his dark expression.

His chest heaved. "Snap out of your dream! Snap out of it or we'll never make it out alive."

Hinata looked away. "But... I don't want anyone to suffer. They should live!"

The tension in his shoulder dissipated. "Is that... living? They got deformities, they're severely malnourished. That isn't living."

Hinata fought him some more. Tears brimmed her eyes. "Get off of me."

Kabuto shoved her away. He meant to stand but Hinata did damage. He rolled beside her after his knees gave out. They laid on the floor, collapsing from the negative energy and everything. Her face stung and her chest burned but nothing hurt as much as the void inside of her stomach. It was like something was falling into it and nothing could escape.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly.

"I hate you so much," Hinata whispered.

"I don't care," he pursed his lips as if he sucked on a sour tart.

"But I'm sorry too." Hinata continued.

"While you're dreaming, I'm carrying the guilt. I got the weight of the world." Kabuto sighed. "I want to end this tonight."

"If we do get Konoha involved... Their hearts are ruthless. They'll wipe out the entire place anyhow."

Hinata's heart clenched as she swallowed. There was some truth to his words. Konoha was heartless. They were glary and quiet but Kabuto moved. Up. He then gave Hinata some medicine to drink.

Hinata looked at him incredulously. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"You remind me of someone," his mouth twitched into a smile.

"Who?"

"Your clone. 002? I raised her." Kabuto winced. "Granted she was nineteen, I raised her as my own. She acted just like you. It was just her instinct to be kind and generous and interested in the astute well-being of others. Even at the cost of herself."

"I don't think she's wrong," Hinata shot back. Defensive.

"Those who take advantage of it are deemed wrong. You aren't interested in getting money or power. These sick people are," Kabuto sighed.

Hinata realized that she burned off parts of his hair. "Come here."

Kabuto regarded her weirdly. "Why?"

"Your hair is a mess." Hinata shrugged.

She still couldn't help but wince at the silvery black in his almost white hair. He scoffed.

"Do you have scissors?"

Kabuto gave her a side-glance then wordlessly shuffled around his cell room. All _dungeoness_ aside, the room wasn't bare. It seemed like a dorm. Medical supplies were everywhere. Along with piles of scribbled notes and human anatomy charts.

He had blades and all these weapons. It's a wonder he hasn't hurt himself yet.

The haircut went on silently. He sat on a stool while she tried to figure out the best way to undo years of damage.

"I used to cut Sasuke's hair," Hinata mentioned off-handedly.

"Why would I want to know that? It's useless information I don't need."

"I was making conversation," Hinata stepped back at his prickly behavior.

"Are you really bored enough to talk to me?" Kabuto demanded.

"Yes," Hinata tugged on his singed hair.

"There aren't dust bunnies to count or _Sasukes_ to dream up?"

Hinata smacked the back of his neck. "You're going to eat your words one day and find that they taste bitter. I was being nice."

"We don't even eat good food and I don't want you to be nice."

"We're stuck with each other. Why can't we just get along? We're the same in the horror that has been layered onto us," Hinata shuddered.

Akuma sliding his hand into the crux of her heat flashed across her mind.

Hinata hated what Akuma's touch could suddenly become. He made her frozen with knowledge and experience that this man exuding terror and protection could hurt her so much. He pulled her in and she was disgusted with herself.

Kabuto was silent. "You just think it's easy. That life is easy and optimistic like this."

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "Why can't I grin and be optimistic?"

"There's the cut of a smile and a blade that slices when you lean towards an optimistic grin. Almonds are sweet but they're famous for tasting like poison."

Hinata thought of a mean remark but she frowned instead. "I want almond milk with cinnamon."

"Almonds are terrible. Were you not listening to me?"

"I love almonds..." Hinata smiled.

"I hate them. I choose not to eat them."

"It didn't hurt anyone. It's not tea. Nothing died. There's no blood. There's no meat. Just almonds and cinnamon."

"So you hate meat now?" Kabuto asked consideringly.

"Can what we consume be called meat?"

Kabuto allowed himself to relax his cool, relaxed exterior. "I regret eating anything that comes from this hell." he paused and cleared his throat. "You want to have a plant-based diet together and wear hemp clothing in front of important people like Mitsuyo and Kakashi?"

Hinata didn't answer.

"Would we wear the hemp clothing to parties?" Kabuto asked after a long silence.

"Who would invite you?"

"You'd surely have to pass me an invitation."

"Never. You deserve to wait outside. _Everyone_ should skip out on those things." Hinata laughed a bit.

She hated the meetings and such. The banquets. The dressing up. The speeches. She hated those outfits. Her father never allowed her to sit down like the men would. She was surrounded by political talk and confusing offers. Hanabi and Hinata learned to fall asleep with their eyes open.

"Who was talking about you? I mean I should go. They'll probably want something beautiful to look at while they talked about their politics." he offered.

Hinata snipped off some damaged hair, her nose wrinkling at the scent. "You would annoy them with your uneven long hair and annoying fashion sense."

"I... I would kill to feel the wind. The sun. How blue the sky could be? On my face. Through the hemp. It's a loose fabric. I'd feel authentic warmth."

Hinata understood with great sorrow that the sun and the moon were kept from her. All she knew were the genjutsu. She longed to see the real world. Moreover, she wanted her kids. To feel their genuine warmth. That small belief lingered in her mouth like refreshing lemonade.

The man looked at the halo of white hair around him on the floor. "I want to apologize on my knees for all the wrong I've done," Kabuto announced, flinching at every snap of the blades.

"You feel the crime now? Or you're making smart with your crafty words?" Hinata shook her head. "You are an expert at deceiving those around you."

"You are uptight and overly obsessed with keeping clean."

"You are a dirty, dirty snake who experimented on my husband-" Hinata paused and bit her tongue. Wh... Why did she just say that? They're not together. They weren't.

"You were married before... the split?" Kabuto asked curiously.

Hinaa and Sasuke were never married and they broke up because of that. Hinata ignored him and the stinging pain of her slip up.

"Would we get along long enough to get those hemp clothing? You killed the biological mother of my son." Hinata added cautiously.

Kabuto's voice got cold, moving glaciers in her stomach. "I never wanted to kill her. She... was manipulated by Akuma. He smiles to show his fangs and he's charming. I know he wanted to ruin Orochimaru and all of his evil... I have to be around you to remind you, to say, to remind you that I'm not half as bad as you've been told. I want to see the sky..."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "It's... a nice blue. I want... it too. I wouldn't mind sharing the colour."

"Eh, really?" Kabuto asked.

"It's a nice colour. You'll know when you see it. That's all I promise."

"You promise a lot," Kabuto insisted. "Is that an invitation? Are you going to give me what I'm asking for?"

Hinata simply turned away. "We live in hell, don't we? Why can't we distract God while we sneak into heaven?"

Kabuto and Hinata looked at each other.

A mutual understanding. His eyes were warm and reassuring.

Suddenly, he got off from his stool and cleared his throat.

He dove onto his knees, head bowed- kissing the floor. He... was grovelling. Hinata didn't know how to react to such a position of remorse.

"Raise your head!" Hinata whispered painfully.

"No."

Hinata knew what to do when an enemy cried; she killed them without mercy. Kabuto was a crying enemy but Hinata didn't feel the urge to do anything harmful.

"Your back is exposed to me. I-I could let the anger you caused consume me and control my actions-" Hinata started.

"Then that is one less person you don't have to worry about. Hyuuga Hinata, I can't give back the lives I took nor can I die by your hand and I cannot return Benjiro's mother. I'm a fish out of the water. I just can't breathe. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I killed so many people."

"Then you live with that choice. Apologizing to me is like shouting in the wind. Raise your head."

He ignored her. "I haven't been living. I... failed everyone and I am weak enough to ask for help. Let me apologize. I'll make up for all those times I let my weakness take over. I'll relinquish all the darkness. Evil. Control. I had enough to make someone feel crazy. I tried to make things better. I wanted revenge."

Hinata sighed.

These words, broken and waning, left the normally proud and aloof man. "I was wrong. I controlled life itself. As long as the oceans and the earth continue endlessly, I will... apologize. Death was used to carry out one's belief. It's too late but I can't deny who I am. All my hate created a war and war created hate and... I never learned who owned this world. The land. The trees. I wanted to give it all to Orochimaru."

"You..." Hinata felt exhausted by Kabuto. "The world doesn't belong to anyone. That's why we live freely. We all have the same problems."

"Maybe death will make me atone for my sins," he suggested.

"Death won't do _anything_. Leaving doesn't make amends. Dying doesn't either. You have to renew your humanity, you know? The way to redemption isn't in the sky, it's in your heart," Hinata told him, mouth dry. "At the end of your long journey, Kabuto... maybe we'll live at ease with each other in this land. And there won't be kings and barriers... Just good things when the people and customs go on."

He felt pain. Now he will sit in that pain until he understood. He was a strange fellow who caused a majority of this. All that shock came out in this explosion of words.

She's always used to sobbing and mania with tantrums from her kids, patients and drunken Karin on bad nights out. Words are poor comforters and she would usually touch the person she comforted unless they outright blamed her for their crying.

Kabuto didn't feel like anyone was there for him. He's just in pain. Begging Hinata to accept this apology. She hasn't said anything remotely similar to "I forgive you.". She didn't want to.

She couldn't grow without letting go. She says she forgives but she's angry afterward. Could she just lie then work up to the truth and reality of compounded forgiveness? She didn't know...

Kabuto interrupted her ponderings with a loud clearing of his throat. "Your plan might get us out, yeah?"

Hinata felt funny. Kabuto looking at her was out of the question. He was even willing to cooperate with Hinata.

"Maybe," she said awkwardly.

Kabuto looked up, a new shine of determination in his eyes. He did have a new resolve. "Then let's. Lets plan."

Hinata trifled with the possibility he would betray her but that was in the background. He had no semblances of skepticism or hesitancy. Just when Kabuto and Hinata got to formulate a decent plan that would help Mitsuki escape, free Miyana, save Kabuto and allow Hinata to kill Akuma, a soldier walked in.

The soldier clapped his hands together. "Alright, Lady Akuma, you've been punished enough? Do you want to return to Akuma? I can give him a personal message-"

Hinata calmly got up, walked over and punched the living daylights out of the pawn. The pawn unceremoniously fell. The other guards looked between Hinata's erratic eyes, her red fist and their fallen comrade. They stepped back. In fear.

"Tell him I want to stay be separate for longer," Hinata whispered. "Are there any protests?"

They simply stared at her. "B-but," one brave pawn gulped. "You must return to him. He gets impatient when you are not around."

Hinata gave them a blank stare. "Go... tell... him NOW!" Hinata yelled.

They all rushed away.

Hinata looked at the gaping Kabuto. "What?"

"You have a temper and that could kill thousands," he chuckled, losing his mouth.

"Why do you say it like a compliment?"

"Don't be a hard-ass. Don't feel _offended_."

Hinata set her jaw. "Don't tell me how to feel."

He just laughed some more, amused. "You remind me of Kozakura on her good days. She was good around children. You are too."

"Ah," Hinata whispered. "Are you good with kids?"

"Yeah. She says it's because of our similar thought processes. The pawns are all children, as well..."

Hinata flexed her fist then looked at the fallen pawn. "In his coat pocket, he has the key to at least one or two doors in this area. If you let me look at it, I might identify the area," Hinata revealed.

Kabuto held the bunch of keys on a metal ring, showing each one.

"That pawn had access to base 2, the cells and gallows, then Akuma's second office. We keep these. Alright?" Hinata nodded. She took note of one _important_ key. "This is the key to your cell-"

Kabuto snatched the key out of her hands. "This is mine, thank you very much."

Hinata snatched it back. She didn't want another fist fight but it could happen. She was sure of it.

In her hand, the keys jostled, mixing as they played catch and hold. Kabuto kept on stealing it from her.

"When I know it's secure, I will open your cell door, alright?" Hinata snapped, holding the right key back.

Kabuto returned the key with a sigh. "We're following half of my plan and your plan, right?"

Hinata held up another special key. "This is the key to base 3, alright? We're going to save some of those artificial byakugan/sharingan users." Hinata instructed.

He nodded. "That's something I want to preserve. It took a lot of research. The artificial byakugans are not complete. They are faulty and prone to lead to premature blindness as they cannot function with chakra."

Hinata nodded and stuffed the keys in a fold of her dress. She needed to get to Akuma to find the lion's den.

She shifted, deciding to spare him judgement. "Why not?"

"Byakugans are sophisticated compared to the composition of sharingan. Their chakra tunnels are exponentially closer and narrowed. Packed together... It was hard to attach chakra coils and efficiently place them in a manner where the chakra wouldn't fry the coils and bunch up in the ocular cavity. It also put an immensely huge pressure on us to direct the chakra in the right direction as there are many, many chakra coils that were too small," Kabuto said.

Hinata watched him restrain himself. If he could, he probably would spend a lifetime chatting away.

He stopped himself, gulping and looking at her intently. "All I am saying is that... your eyes are nature's honest miracle. More fascinating to doctors in the medical world. It would be more of a prize than having an army of sharingans. At least, to me."

Hinata felt nervous at the compliment. How many eyes has he defiled to gain this... knowledge?

"Oh yeah, the pawns will be back to collect me. If you leave your cell, everything will collapse. I know it's tempting but.. don't do it." Hinata whispered.

Kabuto smiled. "I've waited for five years. I can wait a little longer."

She nodded. Everything is in place. "We'll escape in two days... Our meeting place is Akuma's second office. It's always vacant."

She was about to leave but she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"What?" Kabuto asked, shifting.

Hinata wanted to wish him luck, tell him to be careful... Like a comrade would before a hard mission.

"I have you in my coat pocket. Don't die," she sighed. "Mitsuyo said you both would reconnect in your late lives and grow old together. She said she still loved you. If she still has that love and trust, I will forget it so. So we could work towards escaping. Together."

Kabuto scratched the back of his neck, averting his gaze. "What are you saying?"

"You're my only ally. It's difficult to rival people without allies," Hinata admitted. "I mean, you got me some of my chakra back. That's... enough for me to keep you close."

Hinata toyed with her cuticles. It must be one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for her. He... He didn't need to. That's simply why she felt grateful.

She despised him, yes, she wanted to put him in stitches and that anger could build. However, she will protect him enough for them to both escape. They needed to.

She walked closer to him. Two feet between them.

Kabuto scoffed. "I don't want your forgiveness. I just wanted to apologize. When we get into the real world, I wanted to see how damaged I left it. That's all."

Hinata offered a shaky sigh. "I just want to look out at the horizon, no matter how damaged it is... We're of the same blood now. You're my blood now." Hinata reached out to clasp his wrist.

"What does this mean?" Kabuto blinked at her and down at their contact.

"You're my blood. An ally. We agree." Hinata shrugged.

He reached out, clasping her wrist back. "Okay. Ruin that son of a bitch, alright?"

* * *

Hinata hugged the walls, knowing that this was so dangerous. Hinata, alone, went to base 2. She couldn't find Miyanna anywhere. She couldn't see anything or anyone. She went to the medical bay, skirting around monitoring pawns and other dead-looking nurses.

The medical bay was more developed and kept tidy because of its importance. It had many corridors and rooms. She had to find Miyana to make sure she knew that Kabuto was helping her escape.

The hallways were empty, with spare AEDs and carts lying around. Just when she thought she was in the clear, loud, exacting voices approached her just around the corner. She hid in the shadows when she saw two surgeons who strapped her down yesterday night.

"Jimpachi really wanted us to succeed this time. Extracting byakugan with so little data to go off of is hard. It's difficult and it's a process. It won't just happen like that," the surgeon snapped to add emphasis.

"Akuma's pressure on us to secure a byakugan prototype that sees in the dark, operates on 40% less of chakra and doesn't cause blindness is immense. It's impossible," the second surgeon agreed solemnly.

"It's as if our research hasn't benefited anything. If Tsunade had the data we did, she wouldn't be praised for her cellular degeneration prosthetics. We would be the talk of the town. We're able to make living clones, with flesh and blood and chakra of the original."

"Yeah..."

The conversation faltered as they left down another hall. Apparently, not everyone was happy with the work conditions.

Hinata gulped. Akuma couldn't use his eyes and now he wanted Hinata as a specimen. At least her chakra saved her from the mechanic arm. She controlled the iron. Her wonky emotional state messed with the electrical pulses and bolts in his machine.

She had something back. Her ying and yang tattoos on her hands weren't so faded anymore.

Sighing at the doctor's conversations, she weaseled to a room with its door slightly ajar. Hinata peeked inside and found another person she needed to speak to; Shigeko.

Shigeko's four fingers were healing, broken digits in a cast. She laid on her bed like a pile of paper hospital gown with her sad rice pudding. She seemed miffed and stared blankly at the wall, jaw set with some anger.

"Hey, hey, Shigeko. Shigeko, are you alright?" Hinata whispered, going beside the woman's cot.

"Why are you asking me if I were alright? Shouldn't you check yourself?" Shigeko hissed. "You're a walking patient with bruises and all that bullshit."

Hinata looked at her arms. Underneath her dress sleeves laid many, many cuts and scars but that didn't matter. "I am okay."

"God, you are so brainwashed that you thought of your bruises as body art. You're the one fucking Akuma and giving up on escaping."

"Just because you adore Akuma doesn't mean that I gave myself to him. I don't care about this madness."

"Hinata..." Shigeko whispered in a regretful tone.

"I... I had a plan to escape. My chakra pills aren't effective anymore. Do you want to join? We could risk it all. You could have Orochimaru..."

"Hinata-"

Hinata reached out to touch Shigeko's hands. She held them, smiling. "It's going to be easy. You could raise Mitsuki in somewhere safe, you would be able to live without killing a thousand some people per day and you would be free. Isn't that worth living for"

"Hinata!" Shigeko practically shouted.

"What?" Hinata asked. "What is it that you needed to tell me?"

"I... I killed a woman because of Orochimaru. That's why Akuma was so angry. I brought up his child when giving my report," Shigeko whispered.

Hinata stood taller. "Oh..."

"I came to Konoha, to guard Akuma but I still am loyal to Orochimaru. I live for Orochimaru, my master and Mitsuki's father. The heffer I killed was kinda average, skin dark, quite the talker. She walked around in cuffs, and she was escaping jail. Kakashi's custody. She muttered about Orochimaru and wanting to kill him. I knew I'd shed her blood. She wanted to kill Orochimaru and she wounded him. Him, the man I've been waiting for... all these six years. She wanted to kill him for lying, which is weird because Orochimaru-sama never lied,

"So, I tied her up. Too tight. I broke her fingers. I peeled off some skin. Took out two ribs. Healed her and started it again. Twice. Then I killed her. I didn't know how red her hair got. But the blood got tangled in this bracelet. The woman said that she'll tell her sister about you... I don't know if I'll ever kill for that man because his love is killing me... I think the cameras got me killing her but who cares? I don't..."

Shigeko's voice lost volume and her lips just moved. Hinata wasn't feeling alright. Hinata was deaf to the sound of the monitors and oxygen tubes and the automatic hum of the machine. She barely heard it.

"Excuse... me? What did the heffer... say?" Hinata's eye twitched.

"The woman said said, "Hinata, I'll finally meet my sister. Wow. Wow. Wow. I'll tell her about you," and died. We even took her back to here so Akuma could play with her some more," Shigeko said.

Hinata froze. Someina died. Everything hurt a lot. Her chest caved in. She... She never got to say what she wanted to say. Hinata never tasted the soup. Hinata didn't say how much Someina meant to her. Hinata never got to see her. Say goodbye. Scold her. Teach her more. Find her a husband.

They sat there in silence. It was like a balance on a thin line between bad and worse. The news, lies and some truth was on the table. Her palms and lips started to tingle, her stomach did a couple of flips. Her scalp and neck began to feel hot. She felt dizzy.

Shigeko killed Someina... Because of Orochimaru. Shigeko killed Someina because Someina chose to desert her fight against Hinata and realized that Orochimaru lied to her. Someina was dead.

"Did you know her?" Shigeko asked loftily.

Hinata looked at the woman's hands. These are the hands of a killer.

The rest of the witch's words didn't register. The lights were flashing. Someone was distantly screaming. Maybe it was Hinata doing something bad. She didn't know what to do with herself. With Shigeko.

Hinata clawed at the woman's hands, puncturing everything in her grasp. Shigeko's wrist cracked. Shigeko's earrings melted. It was like molten lava streaming down her neck. The light went on and off, just like Hinata's vision.

Emptiness filled Hinata's stomach again. Flashes of green verdure hair, golden eyes and chocolate skin filled that void. Someina's body was. She. She... was murdered! By this woman.

Her hands slapped across Shigeko's mouth, her nails scratching the woman's cheek. "To think I would help you escape- you disgust me!" Hinata yelled and her emotions cracked her voice.

Shigeko held her cheek and her blistering skin. Her earrings melted because of Hinata's anger. "She didn't put up a fight. Just like you, she was weak and stupid. She screamed delightfully. Much like you will!" Shigeko yelled.

The words filled her throat with darkness. "Someina was so young! She was my sister all these years! You coward! You killed her over a man who doesn't care that you exist! You killed her over a man who ensalved you just like Akuma enslaved me! You- you are the worst-"

Hinata lunged for the woman. Her vision was red, she needed to kill her! Kill her and rip her apart.

Dry hands clasped her arm. Just like that, she was dragged away, limp, numb. Fighting. Jimpachi held Hinata, ignoring her wails. His shiny hair was disheveled. He looked deranged through the blur of her angry tears.

"What?! Unhand me!" Hinata screeched, attempting to pry his hands off.

"You are problematic and Sungakure's troops are moving forward, near Iwagakure. They probably will get here in two days. I know you don't have a hand in any of that but Akuma wouldn't mind one eye shining instead of two. You spoke of being a traitor, running away, yes? This is your punishment."

"Punishment?"

"We needed you as a specimen, yes?" He tugged on her one good ear as if she were a child.

Hinata was knocked out. The taste of grief and tears slapped out of her mouth as her temple was struck.

"This is your house. Your kingdom, your part, your place, forever. It's your house," he whispered as everything faded.

 _It's your house, it's your house, it's your house,_ replayed until she was numb. He's going to take her eyes! For _science_. She's never hated Jimpachi more.

* * *

The world felt like an oven.

Hinata woke up foggy and hot. Her throat was dry. Uncomfortably full. A tube was lodged down her throat, the taste of plastic lodged in her body. A ventilator. Curse Jimpachi.

She calmly removed the tube and tossed it across the room.

Her right eye was swollen. She tried sitting up but gravity wasn't her friend. Someone was trying to split her head open. Blood coursed through her face, hot and thick. The I.V in her arm, the bandages around her eye, the paper of her hospital gown left her with acute pain.

She... maybe lost her right eye. She couldn't think of this!

Her bones cringed but she rolled out of the bed. She fell to the ground, managing to fall on her back. She blinked. Black smoke gathered on the ceiling. Dangerous black fumes.

The air smelled burnt. She got up hearing a crashing that she hadn't heard before, muted banging on what sounded to be glass. Her jaw hurt when she gritted her teeth. Her temple burned.

Hinata struggled with her breathing; soot and dust locked in her lungs. Heat of smouldering fire licked at her skin, an undesirable ghost of heat pressing against her.

Hinata went into the hallway. A gust of chimney-smoke hit her and burned her eyes. Fire.

Kabuto started this madness. He promised he wouldn't start a fire! That bastard! How could he? This wasn't the plan! He must have gotten the keys to his cell somehow. It was two days later, she was asleep for two days. How much did she miss?!

Getting water wouldn't help. She went to the keypad of the nearest container room. She banged on it, trying to put in some meaningless number. She couldn't.

With a little bit of the Chidori, she tried short-circuiting the whole system. It didn't work. Everyone around her dropped like flies. People with anguished expressions banged on their cells. The people in the gallows were in the same predicament.

She was in the medical bay with hundreds of people. They were stuck. What would she do? She had to save these people. She kept on coughing. She was barefoot and the hallways were empty, save for some bawling maids running around.

Hinata caught a maid. "Can you free the people stuck in the containers?! Please!"

The maid stared at her blankly. "The whole place is on fire! Save Akuma-oo-sama and leave the pawns, Lady Akuma!" The woman tried grabbing Hinata's arm. "Here, I'll protect you!"

Hinata punched the woman. The maid fell to the ground.

Hinata's chakra blades didn't push through the glass windows. Hinata needed to get weapons, yeah, something she could penetrate the walls with. The weapons were kept near to the cafeteria.

The hallways were dim, stone and very narrow when she rushed into them. A wall of noise of people begging, crying and every other sound hit her. Hinata pushed through crowds of crazed people. The furor didn't hesitate to end lives.

Hinata spotted the red of a knitted scarf in the hands of someone ahead. Hinata came here... with that when Someina died. Her steps quickened. She caught up to the man with the scarf and shoved him. They played tug-of-war.

She didn't know why getting her lost scarf back was a priority. Something about it gave her hope she would be with Sasuke, in a platonic, romantic, a way that made sense.

Hinata won and the crowd shoved her into the wall, body slamming into a wooden door. Her impact broke the wood as she tumbled inside the room. No one heard her. There were men huffing and puffing, making swords and armor. The arsenal was kept there. This is where the gold was.

She heard the sound of two people conversing. Hinata wrapped the scarf around her waist, to keep it safe.

"My lord, I shall kill those who are escaping. We cannot afford any more deserters," Reize promised.

"Yes, kill anyone who resists, show no mercy," Akuma whispered. "Delay the lives of those who run. We are not that hard up for people."

"What crime am I executing them for?"

"The crime of being weak. A moment of weakness and indecision allows our future to be surrendered to chaos. We must protect my future from them. Those who surrendered to the good, left this base in a state of crises. Their deaths are a kindness." Akuma whispered.

"As you wish."

Hinata had a shock run through her. Reize and Akuma were in this room. They knew about the fire. Clamourous noises made their dialogue choppy.

The situation was open enough to kill Akuma and recite the words that would shrivel up his sharingan.

Hinata hadn't taken any chakra pills or breathed in that chakra-taking perfume; she has her chakra again. Hinata could get revenge.

A slight discrepancy in her heartbeat alarmed Reize. A cold icicle came for Hinata in the shadows. It aimed for Hinata's stomach but Hinata twitched away just in time.

Before Hinata could run away, Reize plucked her up by the hair, ready to punish.

"Oh. It's you, my lady," Reize whispered, her voice catching in her throat. Reize crushed Hinata in her meaty, strong arms in a hug. "We thought you perished in the fire! I believed you to be dead, I now see that it's the complete opposite. Jimpachi hid me from you!"

Hinata coughed. She was still sore. "Reize- my body, I haven't healed. Where's Akuma? Is he alright?" Hinata asked.

"I killed Jimpachi yesterday." Reize stroked Hinata's hair. "He hurt you and went against our master's words."

What? Jimpachi is dead? Hinata didn't care about that but Reize killed _Jimpachi._ "Jimpachi was your husband! You share vows!" Hinata hissed.

"Yes, and?"

"He loved you!"

"Shut up, your whining hurts my ears," Akuma yelled.

Reize dropped Hinata to bow. "I apologize. My lady didn't comprehend the death of my husband by my hands."

Hinata tentatively crawled to Akuma, who picked her up into his grasp. The lights started flashing, because her emotional state was wonky. He could feel her consternation. She's too scared to move, metals dancing inside of her stomach with a nervous ache.

Hinata was torn; could she kill him and get her satisfaction or she could go on with his schemes and save thousands?

"I will restore this paradise for the both of us, don't worry," Akuma whispered, mistaking her dismay as worry for him. "This is your home. I will get rid of those nuisances. We'll move to a new base and discover how to dominate. Evil would never surrender to justice." he breathed against her lip. "Then we'll have a wedding to celebrate me conquering the world."

His words sent her adrift. We-wedding? She felt disgusted and trapped. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life doing this!

Is this how trapped Hinata made Sasuke _feel_? Like he had to do something, like he owed her. Hinata obsessively poured her heart out and expected him to do the same when they were coming down from their toxic peaks. She's so sorry that she expected all that.

Akuma was just an ugly mirror of herself... All this force, all this possession, was Hinata doing it all wrong?

She remembered her talk with Mitsuyo on the seal that sealed away sharingan eyes.

 _"If I used the seal on another Uchiha, would they know who activated the seal?" Hinata asked._

 _"They would know the chakra signatures of the people in the proximity and have to take a wild guess to actually know... The words to undo and activate the seal is; The half-life of me is you. The whole life of me is you. The best life for me is you. We're ephemeral..." Mitsuyo said, smiling. "Remember it correctly or have peace with losing your future husband's eyes..."_

Darn it.

 _Sasuke's feelings for me won't change after Sasuke marries me. The world won't change when we get married. If I think that, maybe we shouldn't get married_ , Hinata sighed.

"My feelings for you won't change after your ceremonious taking over of the world," Hinata whispered to Akuma.

Hinata couldn't let Akuma have the world. She had to take away his world; his eyes. Hinata kissed Akuma, deep and slow.

The half-life of me is you. The whole life of me is you. The best life for me is you. We're ephemeral... If she recites these words wrong, his eyes would shrivel. She should've just done this ages ago.

"The half-life of me is you. The whole life of me is you. The best life for me is you. We're _eternal_ ," Hinata said confidently.

Akuma stiffened. He writhed, his movements jerky and flinching. He made choking noises but her lips swallowed all of the pain and screams. He became weak in the knees and fell forward. He fell heavily like a stone in a pond into her.

"The more you get closer to others, the more the fangs of fate bite them. I always plotted the day when you would fall into my arms. Dead," Hinata whispered serenely in his ear. "Are you reminiscing about your pathetic life? Your grandiose dreams of dishonesty and injustice? Or are you wondering what hell will be like?"

All she could do when his struggling and pain was feel the hot warming satisfaction. Her dark heart finally got the attention it needed.

Hinata watched him with one icy amethyst for eyes. "You won't hurt anyone any longer. You will suffer the way you made me suffer. You will feel the ruin of abuse as you ruined all those around you! You sinned so much, killed so many. Now all will be fine. A flowerbed will be built on your cell. A paradise built on your grave. You will feel that remorse. You will lose your eyes, your chakra- everything! I will give you a little bit of humanity while I become the real demon when you lose your ultimate power!" Hinata raised her voice to give it firmness. "You won't hurt me any longer, Ryouta Uchiha."

Hinata pushed back and stole his mask. The theft dragged out an enraged cry out of Akuma. It chilled her spine, cooling all of her raw, ferocious anger in a spitting way.

Akuma looked beautiful in the grim light. His angular features, broad shoulders and a sharp chin. He had restless coal hair that burned with subtle sepia highlights. His skin was the colour of white macadamia. He looked just like Mitsuyo.

And Benjiro looked like Ryouta...

How could someone so beautiful do something so ugly? Akuma would never show pain, never in a million years but Ryouta screamed out in pain that was every part of him.

Ryouta lifted his arms, hands burst into flames. "You wretched bitch! What have you done?!"

"I secured the future. I don't see your face in the future, in the bright one at least. Cower before all that you've lost!" Hinata threw down the mask.

It shattered.

Reize crouched beside her master, a pensive, neutral expression on her face. She picked up a shard of the obliterated mask. "My lady, what nonsense do you spout? You are refusing safety and an invitation to the new era?"

"Shut up Reize, I despise you and your loyalty," Hinata snapped.

Reizd flung the piece away. "Ah. This is what happens when women get too much freedom. They don't let their master take control of their silly emotions. My lady, this is why slaves need masters."

"Hinata, you will bow down to me once more." Akuma laughed though streams of blood came down his face. "It's fate. It's love. It's my _will_."

Hinata concentrated on the gold behind her. How it felt, how hot it was and how she was one with it. Hot, burning gold swirled around her like a dangerous tornado.

"I don't bow down fate or love to your will Akuma-oo-sama, anymore," Hinata yelled and summoned her twin katana, Inazuma and Izakuchi, to wield while she savoured this moment.

She charged forward and unleashed her raging fury. Sparks of lightning surrounded her sword. Thunder got louder and louder around her ears. Scratchy metallic shrieks split the air. She could taste it; all of the power at her disposal.

She got drunk off of it.

"You will bow down to death! DIE AKUMA-OO-SAMA!" Hinata's swords were in a full arc and she tilted her cut downwards, into Akuma.

At the last second, Reize shoved Akuma out of the way. Reize took two clean slices on her back. An 'x' that bled copious amounts. A light sigh escaped her mouth as a whimper.

They were both electrocuted with that slash. The heat of the molten wave rushed over her, engulfing the demons in a cage of gold.

Akuma was stuck in place, shuddering with pain. Sweeping under Reize's elongated arms, two tail of molten gold wrapped struck him.

Reize knew Hinata would _take_ both of his hands, his ability to do jutsu and do seals. She made the conscious decision to tip to one side and bore the burn of the metal. It stamped through her left side, leaving a gaping hole where her ribs, liver and some guts were.

Reize cried out, in agony, but muffled it with a ball of ice in her mouth. Another icicle was in her left hand. Akuma's silent scream was more satisfying. Hinata _fried_ his right hand and encased it in the heaviness of the boiling metal.

"How do you like your new bracelet, Akuma?!" Hinata yelled, relentless with her cuts and slices to those who attempted to stop her assault.

Reize's thick, sharp icicle sizzled when it made contact with the gold.

Reize swiftly cut Akuma's right hand off and covered his red, red stump with a thick layer of frost. Reize healed the wound with the efficiency Hinata wondered about.

"If you and I aren't enemies in the next life, God will have done something wrong, Hyuuga Hinata..." Reize paused and submissively kissed his stump. "Does it hurt, my serene lord?"

Akuma couldn't see the blood gushing out of Reize's mortal wound. "There is no pain."

"I have served you well. I hope it's a fraction of what pain you've removed from me," Reize fell softly. "My good, kindest lord. Thank you for being my master."

Hinata swung her crimson twin blades at Akuma. Reize's blood soaked her toes. "You will not go unpunished." Hinata whispered to Akuma, her eyes with silver rings.

The room trembled, bursts of fire swelling in this small inferno. All the metal was at her will. All the lightning was at her will. All of this was _going_ to work.

Then, Hinata saw Kabuto and everything came crashing down.

"Hinata- we have to leave now!" Kabuto reminded her at the broken door of the arsenal room.

Kabuto was surrounded by a group of different soot-covered women and men of all ages. They were all antic and battered.

"Who are they?" Hinata demanded. Akuma shriveled. She'd be damned if he died before she could kill him.

"Survivors of the Blood Trials."

Hinata's heart fell out of place, there were only ten people there.

"The fire has enveloped everything. You don't have time to kill. You don't have time for anything." Kabuto insisted.

Hinata glared at his new haircut. "I will become time to make time, Kabuto! Be quiet and go!" Hinata cursed at him. When he didn't move, Kabuto pointed her blade at him. "I don't trust you or your word. You betrayed me! Again! So, let me do this."

Akuma was withering without his eyes and his right hand was gone. His servant was gone. He was severely handicapped. He wouldn't be able to fight back. He won't ever fight anyone.

"Don't kill me. You have no ground when you leave me. You are nothing and everyone treats you like you are nothing. You have a sweet disposition and you don't think that you can ever escape that kindness that gets you betrayed. You are a naive, desperate woman with no one who would love you but me." Akuma begged. He sounded like a man on his death bed. "Me! Accept that1"

Hinata kept quiet, a shadow watching the half-formed ghost sputtering manipulative curses and insults.

"I am grounded and giving, I will love you because no one is crazy enough to take you the way you are. So, let me build a paradise. Be weak for me, be mine because you are broken." Akuma said desperately. He reached out with his stumpy arm. He jutted it out like he was offering her something. "Now, heal me. You have all your glorious skills yes, Winter-chan?"

Hinata finally understood what she was missing... She always thought a man would come in and just _fix_ her. That love would come around in kisses and safety and it has. It made her into something she couldn't recognize.

Hinata laughed, her sad joy breaking the situation. "I am broken. This is broken. I am afraid of large bodies of water. I am missing an ear, an eye, my mind's in pieces and I don't love Sasuke the same way anymore. And you're right, I may be insecure and I may crave love but I learned that I don't need someone to love me least of all a demon who doesn't know that love doesn't mean wedding bells. That it doesn't mean possession."

Akuma's sickly sweet smile disappeared. "That's what it means. I saved you."

Hinata just sighed. "I will save myself and that's enough, with or without your love. That should be enough. What pieces I will pick up is enough. What I've done is _enough_. What I am should be enough for myself. I am not there yet and I encounter setbacks but I need to love myself... And forgive myself. I should have done this ages ago but it started when I was nineteen. I got. I have a lot of catching up to do."

"The nineteen-year-old Hinata would have served me!"

Hinata paused and thought of the Hinata of that time. "That Hinata... was always crying. Thinking about Naruto. Giving her all to avoiding Hiashi and Hanabi. She didn't want to stop loving Naruto. She didn't want to change her tunnel-vision ways. She would have healed those who hurt her in so many ways... That Hinata would have healed you!"

"She would have had mercy. My, how you have regressed." Akuma winced.

"Mercy is for those who know forgiveness and recognize the difference between good and evil and want to stop. You showed Someina no mercy. You showed me no mercy!"

She cut his arm up until his elbow and kicked his cheek. His whole body lifted with the movement. Blood and teeth sprayed out of his mouth.

When he recovered, he set his strong, purple jaw and growled, "Winter-chan!" he held his bleeding wounds. "Be mine! You will regret this if you aren't mine!"

"The only thing I will regret is _not_ shedding your blood. You will die _by my_ hand. I am not Winter and I am not yours. I am Hyuuga Hinata, the woman _who_ killed the demon king!" Hinata yelled.

She swung her katana, aiming for Akuma's neck. This was the moment. This was when she finally was free. Hinata's fast sword was caught by a snake swallowing it whole. _Kabuto_ , she thought with fury.

Another snake twirled around her forearm. The fangs of Kabuto's summoning snake dug into her one wrist. It was a loose band as she fought to keep her wrists apart. They restrained her, no matter how much she jerked. The skin around the fangs tingled. She was filled with numbing toxins and it took her chakra.

Hinata's Chidori shrieked. "Let me kill him! My swords are still sharp!" Hinata yelled.

Her sparking Chidori shriveled up some summons that captured her wrists. He just summoned more and more. It was endless and she ran out of chakra to _electrocute_ his summons with. Kabuto came in front of her.

She struggled in this unbreakable grip. "Unhand me, fool!"

"Read the situation!" Kabuto yelled so loudly, it rang in her ears. "Read the situation and realize that he will perish in the flames! Do I have to analyze the obvious?"

She overlooked the bloodied mess Akuma was over there. The door is still open with potential. Why were there all these disruptions?! Akuma's broken on the ground.

"Time rusts the sword. My sword is still sharp enough to kill him!" Kabuto's snakes tightened. Her swords dipped up and down. Her grip wasn't steady.

She uselessly watched the diameter of the snake's shackles close in and shrink. No. No. _No_!

The resolve in his eyes burned brightly. "You don't have time and you aren't time itself! Does your revenge mean more than life? Your kids? Seeing that horizon?"

Hinata flinched. That pause allowed him to bind her wrists together with multiple slimy snakes. They circled around her legs, arms, anything that could hurt Akuma. Her hands were incapable of keeping a tight grasp on the swords. They clattered onto the ground.

"All that dusty darkness is calling and you have to walk away!" Kabuto bellowed.

The snakes constricted her to the point that her words came out in wheezes and coughs. "Talk to me about... th... this at the gates of hell. Kabu...to! I would give an...ything but I'm not going to give up! You... can...not do this to me! Letting him perish in the fire... is the same-"

"Don't let the dust touch you. Like a flower growing in a well, please, I'll make it right."

He picked her up and hauled her body away. She was taken from Akuma's proximity. Reize's corpse leaked out all her blood. This couldn't be happening.

All of her bruises throbbed.

When they reached the hall, all she saw was fire. Yellow fire feeding on everything in the cramped hallway. The terrible circulation caused everything to fester and burn.

Every fiber of her being protested against him carrying her away. She still needed to get back so Akuma wouldn't hurt her anymore. Hurt anyone anymore.

"Let m..e get those people. L... Let me kill him!" Hinata begged. She hated begging.

"We don't have time!"

"You keep on saying that!" Hinata coughed.

"Because it's true! Mitsuki is in a second group of trial patients and one fellow _doctor_ who was kind to me."

She was carried and more carried. People's steps flowed behind her but she just angrily glared at everything. They were shuttling towards something. There was a ball of light. It was an entrance and her eye burned. The purity of it made her breath get taken away.

She isn't used to sunlight and her eyes couldn't adjust. There wasair swooping around her, peppering her skin with coolness and lifting her short strands of hair. Kabuto kept on moving forward and pressing, pressing onwards just until they were out of the underground cage. They were free.

A precious breeze and its magic it gave off. It whistled with the promise of of everything good she's been denied.

Hinata inhaled the fresh sweetness of the breeze. Hints of ambrosia honey along with the odd scent of cut grass were mixed into that gust. The sun dropped to Hinata's skin, mottles of it reaching the forest floor. The lush of forest life was in her bloodstream.

She... was _outside_. Outside.

The sky was blocked by foliage, browns covering the floor with small plants at the foot of tall trees. Insects, those small insects buzzed around. She won't ever kill another ant.

Everything was a blurry mess. She was lightheaded from the taken chakra and one eye was leaking tears like a broken sink. She couldn't get the full picture but from what she got, it was so beautiful.

Kabuto dumped her on the ground, furiously yelling something and gesturing to the ten something pawns he led. He ran in another direction. Good. Hinata hated his face.

But... she couldn't focus on the death and the hate and rage because there was life blooming all around her. She's free. She is free. Tears jumped from her eyes. She's on the soft ground, taking deep breaths. Now she could _breathe._ She was free.

* * *

End Chapter

 **A/N- Ahhhhh. She escaped. My lovely Hinata is safe. I'm gonna stop posting now. The next chapter is the last one. That will be out tommorow.** **Oh my god. I am all emotional now. Fuck.**


	57. Sweetneess

**Sweet Dispositions**

-Chapter 56-  
Sweetness

* * *

She heard the bombardment of attacks and self-preservation while she laid there. The grass was so soft. If her arms were free, she would have scrunched up the dirt, smelled it, and felt the pebbles sting her palm with their toothy edges.

Hinata stared at the blades of grass, mesmerized. "Wow..."

Hinata took another shallow breath, realizing something terrible. The snakes wouldn't stop squeezing her entire body. She- she can't _breathe._

She panicked. There were people looking down at her, doing nothing. They were frozen, unwilling to aid her. She was sure she was blue. This felt like being force-fed those healing, medicinal leaves from weeks ago.

It tasted disgusting. Black tainted the edges of her singular vision. She's being held down again but by a different snake. It brought back all that dismissed pain. Flashes of memories started getting to her.

 _This is your home._

 _It's all your fault. All those lives. All those people you didn't save. They died because you don't believe in a better world controlled by the DCA._

 _Despair. Death. Chaos. I don't think I will ask again. Will you serve me?_

 _The Blood Trials that you asked for are what we have to sign up for._

 _Are you Remy and Winter or are you mine?_

 _Survive. Survive. Survive._

 _This is your home._

 _You made what was borrowed your own. Our child, Kazuo-tan._

 _Isn't he amazing?_

 _At the funeral. I saw you smiling. It was a good day, bad day, the worst day of your life and you smiled. I saw it and I thought, I had to make you love me._

 _I won't hurt you. I won't hurt you._

 _This is your home._

 _Don't make me be death, a demon or evil to you. You won't endure that._

 _Paradise, of course._

 _Don't worry, my lady. I shall take c-care of you._

 _This will kill all of the germs. The bugs in your stomach, too._

 _This is your home._

 _Ryouta Chai Uchiha._

 _This is your_ _home_ _!_

Hinata awoke with a gasp, her mind spinning with this supercut of that hell and how it haunted her.

It smelled like burning fire and smoke.

Hinata blinked and coughed a lot. She didn't kill Akuma. She didn't kill him because of Kabuto. Why's it so hard to breathe? She's gasping for breath through the guilt. All of her frustration settled in her skull, giving her a bad headache.

But she's looking at the sky, hearing some bird's chirp, feeling feel of the wind, the smile of the sun. There were several flimsy snake corpses around her, sliced open in two. She couldn't focus on that. She looked away to that sky.

How could the sky be... so blue? It looked like a mild, mossy blue, with black holes. The sky never had... smooth white skin, huge, expressive eyes with stress lines creasing its soft presence. The sky never yelled, either.

The sky's rattling voice snarled to the awed group of pawns. "Why weren't you helping? She could have died!" the sky yelled.

Then the sky leaned over and flashes of another burnt copper red filled her sight. Gaara. His trench coat, his slightly dusty clothes and tattoo were there. Why was Gaara here? He killed those snakes when no one else would.

"Ji-Hinata, why are you here? How did you get caught in these summons? What happened to your eye?" Gaara demanded.

Hinata sighed, sitting up and staring at the group of horrified people glaring at her. They watched her suffocate and didn't do anything. Just moving made her body protest.

Some cowered at the sight of her. "We're sorry Lady Akuma!" someone murmured.

Gaara had a barrier of sand around her. Gaara's question soon lost priority to answer. All she could think about is Konoha and Iwakgakure being assaulted by bouts of fires and attacks.

The sun was taken from her. Her kids too. Her kids... were without a mother for the past six weeks. Are they okay now?

"Are my kids okay?" Hinata croaked out. The sand was protective and soft around her. Its humming was neutral and whole.

Gaara nodded. It was a sure nod with confidence.

"Thank you..." Hinata croaked out.

That's all she needed to know. She's satisfied with that news. She's wasting a lot of breath and energy. She could fall into her exhaustion and chakra loss. She fell back. Gaara, ever the fast man, caught her.

The sand particles that floated around reacted to the worry of their master. They made a temporary crutch for Hinata's limp limbs. "Stay awake! You must not close your eyes," Gaara commanded.

Her eyes were going to roll into the back of her head. He didn't let her sleep. Her shoulder was practically in his mouth when he gathered her closer. He jostled her to look at him.

Hinata blinked, drawling, "Why, Kazekage-sama? Tommy has surely done his job and I'm so tired..."

"You shall sleep. After. Don't fret. Just tell me some things... How'd you know that Tommy would fight me? What else did you put into escaping?" Gaara asked insistently.

Hinata opened her mouth to explain. To talk about how she got weapons. How she's stronger because she stood up to Akuma. How she'd manipulate Tommy. How she trained girls to be safe. How she memorized the landscape. How she smelled those damn flowers. But she just froze.

Gaara stared at Hinata, pressed for answers. His literal curiosity made her have goosebumps.

"Why aren't you in your home?" Gaara asked concernedly.

Those words bounced around and set off some hidden neuroticism.

"That wasn't my home at all! Why would, why would you say that- that hell was my home?! I hate that... I hate Akuma- that wasn't my home!" she was hysterical, clawing at him. "Understand that I almost had him! I was this close to making him repent. He doesn't know how much pain he caused. How he killed everyone's dreams?! That wasn't my home. If he knew, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He came out, unrepentant, vicious and victorious."

"Okay! Okay, I understand." Gaara whispered.

"No, you don't! You're looking at me like I am crazy. I'm not! That hell, that place, that could never be my house! I never want a house like that!"

"Ji-Hinata-"

"I hate what we've done! I hate that I couldn't-... I couldn't save anyone! I've seen so much death and that... That wasn't my home. Why did everyone keep on saying that?!"

Gaara grabbed her shoulder. "Snap out of that! You were kidnapped for two months. You don't ever have to spend another moment being in captivity. Nothing will hurt you."

"But the house..."

"You could be my house, and I could be yours," he said firmly. It was like a growl that left his mouth as a promise.

She looked at him for a moment and for the first time in a long while, felt his words to be true. Like he wasn't just saying it to make her less panicky or to appease her.

You could be my house and I could be yours echoed. His grace just echoed within her...

That snapped her out of the daze she had and she wilted. "I don't want to be there, in a place like that ever."

"It won't happen again, Ji-Hinata. We found the criminals. We found you." Gaara said mildly.

"You found me, desert king Kazekage-sama."

"You led me to you, right? Those hints were direct. Tommy was a great help too."

"I liked Tommy," Hinata admitted with a small voice. "He didn't deserve this."

"Do you equate how much you like your freedom to a man who carried the will of Akuma and anticipated Akuma's reign of terror?" Gaara scoffed.

Gaara genuinely thought all the pawns were swines. That didn't surprise Hinata. It didn't make her feel any better either. She was too tired to judge that.

Hinata's mouth tasted like an ashtray. "I don't know. I just liked him."

Hinata realized that the scarf around her waist was loose. It almost left her. She looked to the Kazekage and reached for his forehead. He watched her like the moon, his gaze constant and sure. He didn't move away.

"Thank you for everything..." She poked his forehead then the tattoo he had.

He flinched, looking so confused but he didn't ask any questions.

"That body is one percent of your existence. The rest must be kindness."

Hinata unhooked the scarf from her waist. It was soft, charred at parts and some strings were frayed. It was a symbolic piece, though. He had to keep it safe. She didn't trust she would make it very far. Her eyes were already closing and her grip wasn't tight. She didn't want Sasuke to have it yet. Maybe when they meet up again or something.

"Keep this scarf safe..." Hinata smiled, feeling empty and mean. "I want to give it to someone precious."

The turquoise of his sandy eyes became hard gravel but that passed. "Alright. It is a deal. I shall await when you collect your debt."

He carried her to her feet, madness and sheer determination keeping her awake. Hinata buckled and he made a soft, floating cloud of sand to catch her. She sent a gracious smile in his direction.

"Ji-Hinata, I must get back to the entrance of the DCA base. My troops stand there patiently for me." Gaara said.

Hinata laughed. He was still calling her Ji-Hinata. He looked at her, confused. "What is so funny?"

"You can call me Hinata..." Hinata whispered shyly. "It's Hinata."

He stood taller. "I am proud to make your acquaintance, Hinata-san."

Hinata nodded pleasantly. "Take me to the base. I must verify something..."

Gaara looked to all the pawns observing their private conversation. "You all must follow me. I have questions in dire need of answering. You all have dojutsu and I have never seen a Hyuuga with red hair and freckles. We must investigate the science of your origins."

Hinata could attest to that.

"Will you punish us?" A buff man with sharp features, cut auburn hair and black eyes demanded. He used his intimidating stature and long arms to shield the rest of the pawns. He seemed fiercely protective of them.

Gaara sighed. "No, but you will answer my questions. Your leader-"

"Akuma isn't my leader, you aren't the boss of me, either. Just let us go on our own. You will pick and prod at us like all those leaders in Base 3."

"We won't do anything. Sakura or C-san, my fellow doctors, will observe you for critical injuries," Hinata said.

"Shut up Lady Akuma! You mean nothing to us, the second generation of dojutsu. You are just cruel and weak like Akuma-oo-sama."

Hinata shook her head. Why couldn't they just stop?! The enraged man went up to Gaara and pushed the Kazekage's shoulder.

"I don't have to listen to any of you. I'm done listening to you in this deserted land!" The young man's eyes shone with the sharingan. "Most of us are Uchiha now. We can beat you and your sand-"

"You will return to Sunagakure, the greatest land. My land."

"Fuck you and your sand. I don't want to listen to you, fake Kazekage!"

Gaara's sand wrapped around the man's left ankle. Gaara tipped the man upside down and lifted him. Their faces were aligned but the pawn was dangling.

"As long as you are in on my sand, standing under my desert sun, that is where I am the Kazekage. That is where I rule. You almost allowed Hyuuga Hinata to _die_ from asphyxiation and you have residual antagonism against the government." Gaara sighed. "You will cause problems for Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata. What is your name?"

"Souta Rakujochigusa."

"Rakujochigusa?" Gaara repeated. What a contrived, complicated first name.

Sensing their discomfort and the difficulty of his name, Rakujochigusa sighed. "People call me Josh." Josh sneered, red dusting his cheeks.

"Hm." was Gaara's response.

"It takes more than having special eyes to become an Uchiha, Rakujochigusa-san," Hinata whispered.

"I don't care, Lady Akuma. You should have suffocated. Maybe then all my friends wouldn't be dead-" Josh cried out as Gaara dropped the lad.

Hinata looked down at the man from her sand cloud. "You are all afraid of me, huh?" Hinata concluded, watching how he flinched away from her helping hand.

"The devil always has a mistress who laughs along at his jokes, right? You were the bride of Akuma-oo-sama. You ordered the Blood Trials. You created a hell." Josh said, dusting himself off.

Another woman with choppy blonde hair and brown eyes helped up. She gave Hinata a jaded look before scolding Josh and dragging him away.

"I never did... Why can't you understand?"

"What do you want me to understand, Lady Akuma?"

"The truth," Hinata didn't answer any of his accusing looks.

Hinata thought back to her time parading as Akuma's lover. She was harsh and used her rank effortlessly.

She sighed. "You have ground, though. I won't try to change the foundation of your opinion," Hinata shrugged.

Altogether, the Kazekage, Hyuuga and the ten pawns trudged back to the opening of the DCA base led by Gaara. They arrived and Hinata was awed. The exit was a mouth in the ground that was about ten metres wide and four metres tall. Someone blasted the base opening wide.

Through the shinobi personnel, the moaning pawns and the unrooted trees laying dead, no one really paid attention to Gaara when he arrived. The nine pawns and Josh were ushered somewhere.

Hinata saw a wisp of black hair and a harsh voice that has insulted her and helped her on many occasions. Mitsuyo's pink yukata fluttered in the hot breeze while she held a sword.

Hinata hopped off the sand cloud and her feet pressed into the dirt. She took off running, ignoring how her lung felt deflated and everything hurt. It was Mitsuyo!

Tears cracked in her eyes.

Gaara stared at Hinata's back, calling to her. "Hinata-san! You have to stay. We must question you. You also need medical attention!"

Hinata waved his voice away and got close. She could make pieces of Mitsuyo's conversation.

Mitsuyo stared at the woman she impaled, blood spilling out of the gash. "Shigeko! You don't get to go free. You killed someone very dear to me! This is for Ikeda Someina!" Mitsuyo twisted the sword in Shigeko's back.

Shigeko yelled in anger. "I refuse to bow to the ex-lover of Orochimaru. He left you for someone better. Me."

"Huh?! He left you too and now your freedom led you to kill thousands and enslave my darling Hinata."

In between Mitsuki and Mitsuyo, there stood Shigeko. Her body was drenched in blood and she held two fingers to her son's temple. Shigeko shielded Mitsuki from Mitsuyo's wrath.

"Live... Mitsuki. You must live..." Shigeko whispered, caressing Mitsuki's face. He seemed so confused while she coughed up blood. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better mother. I was trying to get you back to Orochimaru."

Mitsuki wasn't crying. He never could. Hinata secretly believed he didn't know how to show weakness.

"What nonsense do you spout? Of course, I will live. I was trained to be excellent. What about you? Are you trying to survive? Move away from that sword!" Mitsuki yelled.

Shigeko played with his blue hair. "You've always had a mean, silver tongue... I cannot move away, I've done some bad things. All your life. I've been away from you for months... Two years actually and left you with Kabuto or Akuma..."

"I didn't mind. Just- just fight back! Please!" he beseeched his mother.

Shigeko had a black-lipstick smile. "Never think about me, alright? Live on, without me. Have love, without mine. Practice to become better and... and forget about me," Shigeko laughed.

Hinata finally saw how red Shigeko's sharingan was. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A penetrating wave of chakra was felt. Shigeko did something to Mitsuki's brain... through a genjutsu.

Shigeko tumbled forward. Mitsuki watched the woman fall. His muscle memory remembered to want to reach out, to catch his mother and kill Mitsuyo, the one who hurt his mother. But his real thoughts shouted against that.

Hinata held her breath.

Mitsuki sidestepped his mother as if she meant nothing to him. He stood there, blinking at the breathing corpse like he was supposed to remember something. He was so conflicted.

He flinched and reached down.

Hinata thought Mitsuki would reach down to his mother. He instead reached out to his socks and shinobi sandals, clicking his tongue about something.

Mitsuki stalked away from his mother and sighed beside Kabuto, annoyed. "She got blood all over my shoes. Kabuto, must we stay here? It's too dirty." Mitsuki asked.

Kabuto shook his head, indifferently. "This was her plan from the start. That's why she wanted the sharingan. Miyana's sharingan altered memories in a way that never bruised or hurt the mind. It's extraordinary. The effects are permanent. Miyana wasn't strong enough to use it but Shigeko is." he then winced. "Was."

Gaara was beside Hinata when she covered her gasp. They all gathered around Shigeko. She wasn't dead yet.

That's who she wanted the clean slate with... Her son.

Kabuto looked over at Mitsuyo, bright and red. "Hey, Mitsuyo. Wanna reconnect now?" Kabuto said cheerfully, unaffected by the sight in front of him. "It's the right time."

Mitsuyo ignored Kabuto and stared at the little boy. "Who is that woman to you?" Mitsuyo demanded. She waved her sword around and pointed to Shigeko.

"Her?" Mitsuki asked loudly. "Nobody. Did you almost kill her? I forget what happened."

Mitsuyo stared at him. "Yes," she responded quickly, if not too harsh and loud to appear confident.

"Alright. Who cares?" Mitsuki tugged on Kabuto's sleeve. "Where are we, uncle Kabuto?"

Kabuto pulled Mitsuki to his chest and pursed his lips. "Nowhere good..."

Mitsuki... forgot who his mother was with that genjutsu Shigeko put on her son. He didn't care that his mother was on the mulch, trying to die. Shigeko erased herself from his life.

Hinata's gaze shifted to the woman gasping on the ground. Hinata ran to Shigeko and fell to her knees.

Hinata asked, "What... have you done?"

"I've already told you, my blood Hinata," Kabuto rolled his eyes.

Hinata silenced him with a withering glare. "I'll deal with you later," Hinata growled then focused on Shigeko. "Please tell me."

Shigeko's stare was shifty and she let out painful gulps. "All of Mitsuki's memories of me have switched with good ones or they've disappeared. Mostly disappeared. Once I die, treat him with care. Please, don't. Don't bring him to Orochimaru. Keep... him with Kabuto or take care of him yourself. I believe that would make him survive and have a better life."

"That's why you made him forget? That's. That's just wrong!" Hinata yelled.

"I didn't make him forget you. Lord knows you were a better mother to him than me. I made him forget this place. The horrors. The death. Me. Orochimaru. It is for the best... It is for the best. He will be a kid and he will live life happily."

"But it's-"

"I must do it. It was the most selfless thing I've done. Now he gets to live happily and Mitsuyo got her revenge for that green-haired girl and I don't... I don't have to suffer or curse my living. I was born to be at war but he wasn't born for that... Even if you tell him that Mitsuyo killed me... he won't remember it nor will he know what my name is..." Shigeko let out one easy breath, "I'm sorry... for being myself... One more thing, there's a village of... Uchi..."

Hinata waited for the last words to continue but they never came. She officially stopped moving. Stopped breathing. It was oddly quiet. Hinata could never... do that. She wouldn't ever want to be excluded from her children's lives like that.

Hinata crawled away, not wanting to be near to the body.

Someone grabbed her shoulders and held her so tightly, her organs were squeezed. Hinata whipped around.

Mitsuyo opened her arms and they hugged. Hinata couldn't feel anger towards Shigeko for erasing Mitsuki's memory or Mitsuyo for killing Shigeko. Either way, Hinata couldn't help but fall apart in Mitsuyo's arms.

Mitsuyo smelled nice. Comforting. All the things Reize couldn't be. Reize would never sweep away her troubles with one flap of her kimono shirt.

Mitsuyo pulled away then held the back of Hinata's neck. "You are my Hinata. There are so many byakugan and sharingan but only one you. Thank Kami."

"You're crying!" Hinata exclaimed, laughing.

"You are too! I didn't know you were alive!"

"I'm here. I'm with you!" Hinata whimpered, smiling and wiping away tears of happiness and joy. "I want almond milk! A drink!" Hinata admitted. "Your cooking. Just... I want-"

Hinata struggled with words so Mitsuyo nodded. "Anything..."

Hinata cried tears. Her face was too wet.

"Hinata..." Mitsuyo caressed her face. "I'm so sorry for everything that happened! It... It wasn't meant to be like this."

Hinata's smile faded a bit.

Mitsuyo doesn't know that Akuma was her child. Hinata looked at Kabuto, debating whether or not to tell Mitsuyo. She couldn't keep this from her but telling her would make her feel the weight of her wayward son's choices-

"How did you escape?" Mitsuyo asked, grabbing Hinata's hands.

"With lots of pain. Someina's... still in the flames but getting her- out was a priority and... gave me direction..." Hinata gulped, pausing so she could breathe. "I.. I saw Miyana. And uh, she helped me too. Kabuto helped me. Kazekage-sama carried me," the lump in her throat got bigger. "I... They helped me very much."

Hinata pictured Akuma's severed hand, the fatal line down Reize's back, Jimpachi's death and the small hole in Shigeko. Tommy was dead too. Everyone else was... in the flames. Someina was still in the flames.

Hinata couldn't say it. She didn't want to. "Someina... Someina she-"

Mitsuyo held Hinata's cheek. "You mustn't give in to the grief. I... I got revenge. Now we must forgive the murder, the torture. And ourselves, especially."

Hinata hated how bright and conflicting this situation was. It was so hard not to become emotional. Mitsuyo smiled pleasantly, got up and walked over to Kabuto. She punched him so hard that he went flying.

"You didn't save her properly! She's broken because of you and whatever you did!" Mitsuyo bellowed.

Just looking at Kabuto's body get flung around, bouncing twice before crashing into a tree gave Hinata sweet satisfaction.

She suddenly remembered how angry she was at him. He burned the base down without her consent. He withheld the key. He wouldn't let her kill Akuma.

But Mitsuyo went in for the killing strike.

"Mitsuyo!" Hinata called out, her eyes drooping. "Don't kill him. He has something to answer to!"

Mitsuyo slid her hands back into her kimono after spitting, "You will pay for all that you've done, idiot."

Kabuto groaned in response. Mitsuyo returned to Hinata, who stood. "What?" Mitsuyo whispered to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki didn't cower, instead, he practically had heart eyes while regarding his newfound heroine.

"You're strong." Mitsuki laughed, leaning into her. "Be my new sensei!"

Mitsuyo stared at the little boy who mirrored her unimpressed expression. "No, you little twerp," she pushed his forehead away.

He fell to the ground, glaring at the taller woman. "I'm not giving up on that."

Mitsuyo put her hands on her hips. "Leave me alone, runt! I am not a sensei, I am a child caretaker. You aren't meant to be around me."

Mitsuki tilted his head. "I got nowhere else to be. Uncle Kabuto doesn't either."

"Stay with Kabuto, child and you will find your way."

"But Kabuto spoke of Uchiha Mitsuyo. He is in love with you."

"Still?" Mitsuyo's eyes widened in surprise. Mitsuki nodded. She closed them. "He always chose the worst women to follow..." Mitsuyo sighed and she looked at the Kazekage.

Gaara stood there, displeased and observant.

Suddenly, the sand particles around Hinata stiffened. She hadn't noticed them. Many particles gathered into a wall in front of her. Hinata couldn't see what Mitsuyo was doing.

Gaara just didn't realize he was boxing her in with his sand, he just wanted to protect her unconsciously.

When she squinted, she saw a grainy copy of what scene unfolded in front of her. Mitsuyo was bowing to Gaara, who circled his sand around Mitsuyo. She didn't fight.

"Thank you for protecting Hinata in times of peril, I am in your debt." Mitsuyo whispered.

Gaara didn't seem to like her pledge of allegiance. "I refuse to accept your aid," Gaara said raspily. "The child is an orphan. He is smitten with you for some odd reason. You killed that woman, why?"

"Because she killed Hinata's best friend, apprentice and her kid's nanny. She also... She also hunted down many Uchiha with my sister Uchiha Kaiya under Orochimaru," Mitsuyo said. "She killed many of my own kind of sharingan-bearers. She aided in the kidnapping of Hinata and experimented on Hinata. I believe that I had every right to kill that woman. She would have caused worldly damage had I have left her as she was. She led the Hellion Fire Attack in order to kidnap Uchiha Aoi Benjiro and had unearned, unauthorized sharingan eyes Akuma removed from my sister! She. She didn't deserve to live. If she deserved to live then justice has no meaning."

The echoes of her words rattled in Hinata.

"Who are you to Hinata?" Gaara asked, his sand easing up a little bit.

"I think it isn't what I am to her. She is everything to me." Mitsuyo laughed. "If I must kill to keep her safe then my sword will always be drawn and coloured red. That is what I am to her. She is my child, that is what she is to me."

Gaara allowed the sand barrier to dissipate.

Just seconds later, Hinata was tugged into Mitsuyo. The hoary woman touched Hinata's forehead. "Go to sleep, my little one. You've gone through much. Your wounds haven't healed. You will be safe... We'll catch that drink, yeah?"

Hinata nodded. "I'm sorry-"

"You have all my love and all my lenience. Sleep now."

* * *

Hinata's mind swayed like an ocean. Hinata woke up, her eyes irritated. "Reize, why are you watching me sleep again?" she groaned.

Something hollowed her out. Hinata killed Reize. She won't ever be creepy again. It filled her with empty relief.

The blurriness of the room was beige, and it smelled clean. Like antiseptic, plastic and crinkly paper. It was extraordinarily hot. When she looked out of the windows, she conspicuously saw dunes of sand and golden-kissed skies.

Hinata breathed out all the stress, all the horror and all the pain she felt. It was so beautiful. The sight brought tears to her eye. Wow. It was a gorgeous twilight. It barely took a breath to realize that she wasn't ever going to keep away from a single evening sunset.

Annoyance weaselled into her psyche after two more minutes. "Why are you watching me sleep, it's creepy..." Hinata said to the other person in the room.

Sakura stared at her, eyes wide. "You... are awake and able to form sentences."

"Sakura," Hinata closed her eye. "Please go away. I don't want to speak to you."

Sakura's rage appeared when she threw the clipboard onto the ground. "I fixed you for two days straight! I thought you'd died."

"I didn't and why do you care? Why won't you leave?" Hinata gnarred. "You don't want to talk... You're probably glad I wasn't around you since I'm a princess with an easy life and no problems."

Sakura gasped, her green eyes darting all around Hinata's face. "Don't say that! I wanted you to be in Konoha. Be grateful that I volunteered to stay in Suna to be your singular caretaker."

"I don't want to be. You don't owe me anything. You were right to pity me and I don't like that."

"Right about what?" Sakura asked, clenching her fists.

"About Sasuke..." Hinata gulped.

She thought of Sakura's words and sighed. _"The ring that isn't on your hand," Sakura paused before sighing. "Why do you think Sasuke hasn't proposed? Why he probably hasn't said the big three words? He'll never admit it, even if you are his number one priority. It's- it's that he won't stay 'cause that's what he does."_

"Oh... Hinata," Sakura covered her mouth, eyes wide with guilt. She remembers her words too.

"I don't want you to apologize. You said what you said and you meant it."

"But I..."

"You meant it and that's okay..." Hinata shrugged. "You were right. He. He doesn't love me or you and that-"

Hinata stopped because the words carved into her like a knife dragging down her leg. Hinata remembered being so confident that he would marry her but where did that confidence come from? Did he not see the love she had? Would he marry anyone?

Hinata can't cry about it now for the millionth time.

"We don't have to talk about it. You can fulfill your role as your doctor... I won't fight you or be... prickly. Alright?" Hinata looked away.

"We can't discuss this. You are still my patient. You mustn't move. You have an infected ear, deep bruises, a fractured collarbone, three broken ribs, a punctured lung that seemed to have healed."

Hinata could pinpoint all of her pain now. She had a correct diagnosis. Now that those doubts were quelled, Hinata had other questions.

"What about the escapees of the DCA base?" Hinata asked after a while.

"Excluding you, Kabuto and Mitsuki, thirty-three got out. Fourteen were recognized as loyal to Akuma-oo-sama by Kabuto and they were executed for their sins. Three died due to smoke inhalation and other wounds. Sixteen remains. Half of them have dojutsu. Three with byakugan and five with sharingan. They are currently under observation." Sakura hummed sadly. "Kabuto is being questioned, as an ememy. Sasuke too."

Why was Sasuke being regarded as an enemy? Kabuto could choke but... the rest are all dead.

Hinata's heart dropped. There were thousands... now there are sixteen of those thousands. She couldn't kill Akuma and she couldn't save anyone. She balled up her fist. Damn it.

"You were missing for almost two months. You passed out for three days, no one thought you would wake up. They wanted to slip you into a medical coma since your chakra isn't working properly, either." Sakura said, crossing her arms. "I wouldn't let them. Those idiots could have messed up on your surgeries and left you aching."

Sakura seemed really protective of Hinata, which is weird. She used to be somewhat like an older sister, guiding and ordering Hinata around when they were younger. Ino was also bossy but she wasn't kind like Sakura. Between the three of them, Sakura was the one who had the sternest voice and the best directions to offer. She was their leader...

And Hinata understood why everyone listened to her. Hinata was still aching, she wanted to say but she didn't because it could be worse.

"We wanted you back perfect after two months of being missing," Sakura continued.

Two months. Gaara said it but she didn't believe it.

"What day is it?" Hinata asked.

"November 29th."

She was kidnapped on October 4th and now it's November 29th...

Hinata shook her head. She was only conscious for six weeks! What happened for that odd two weeks? What had he done? What were the DCA officials doing? Hinata shuddered. And Kabuto didn't let her kill Akuma! That scum!

Sakura shrugged. "Sasuke almost killed those with the sharingan due to their unnatural ways of getting their dojutsu. He walked into spiderwebs, and of course, Naruto saved him again. Thank kami."

"Do you still love Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke and I are finished. I am a married woman. That is all I want to say." Sakura said to the floor.

That didn't answer the question! "Sakura-"

"I don't want to talk about it. Let me just be your doctor. Anything else takes too much energy. I'll give you more pain meds." Sakura stopped at the door after doing what she said she would.

Hinata swallowed thickly. There wasn't any motion, just the sound of two friends not having reason to pick up the pieces of their broken friendship. Hinata slumped in her blanket.

"I'm happy you're alive," Sakura said nasally, shoulders squared. "I liked healing you. No one else tried hard. I... am happy you are alive."

"Thanks," Hinata said but Sakura was already gone.

Hinata couldn't help anything. Everything dragged her down. Then she heard arguing. Very familiar arguing where her kids outsmarted each other, lied recklessly and teased until tears stained their skin. She's... with them.

"Benjiro, Amarante, Taiyo, Hiromitsu," Hinata whispered.

Hinata couldn't move but they moved to her, all of them sobbing when they piled atop of her. Hinata engulfed all of them in her touch. Hinata laughed and the happy sound came from deep within her soul.

Her babies! Her babies! Her. They were all hers.

The atmosphere seemed lighter, somehow. Everything felt good and relief ease into their joints. She felt their warmth. She ran her fingers through their hair. It wasn't a dream. Dreams aren't of much use to her when she's awake. She wasn't a bad mother.

She's... she's a mother again. Not Hinata, suffering because she offered her body. She wasn't a doctor unable to save other patients. She wasn't a friend of the dead Someina. She was a mom. A ka-san, holding her babies.

They all battled for her affection. She drank it all up, though it burned like good tea. She won't ever leave these children, these parts of her soul ever again.

"Mama! You're back!" Amarante cried against her left side.

"I'm back for you," Hinata laughed.

"You look sick." Benjiro shook his head, ignoring the tears that seeped out of his eyes. "I wanna give you medicine. What happened to your eye?"

"I'm healing, isn't that what is important?" Hinata answered, throat closing up. They're here and they're here...

Hiromitsu just cried lightly into her shoulder. Taiyo was the only baby of hers that wasn't on the bed, leaping for joy. He was on the sidelines of the room, glaring at her with balled up fists.

"You left! You promised you'd never- you adults, you all just leave!" Taiyo yelled at Hinata.

All of the snotty, red-faced kids glared at the eldest of them all. "Leave Ka-san alone! She's here." Amarante yelled.

"She abandoned us for two months, and we couldn't see Sasuke either!" Taiyo retorted.

Why wasn't Sasuke with them?! What was that all about?

"She didn't abandon us! We were in Suna to keep safe! Don't say dumb things, Taiyo!" Benjiro growled.

Tears streamed down Taiyo's face. His body trembled with every second breath. "It isn't dumb! Every adult is dumb and they ALL lie. Nata, you're a big liar and I hate you!"

That rocked into Hinata's core. He's never said that. Or anything close to that. It was the equivalent of touching a hot pan, over and over again.

"You don't mean that," Benjiro whispered lowly.

"I do!" Taiyo yelled. "Stay outta this, Bennie-boy! This is between Nata and me!"

Benjiro's chakra surged and focused into his palms as bursts of electricity. Taiyo responded with his own threatening beam of flames. They never used chakra and now they're gruffer, more aggressive and angry. Hinata hated this.

"Don't fight. Please," Hinata squeezed Benjiro's thigh. She looked at Taiyo. "Taiyo... I am sorry I wasn't here. I'll never hurt you again. Any of you. I was-"

"Where were you?! You. Weren't. Here."

Hinata's tears burned her eyes. "I know. I tried to come back to you. And I will say sorry for every single day, Taiyo-love!"

"Don't call me that!" Taiyo cried, overwhelmed and sad. Taiyo stomped his foot. "They weren't gonna be here for your birthday, Ben! Why are you okay with this?"

Benjiro pushed away from the bed, his fists out and ready. "That is OUR Ka-san! You can't say things like that!"

"She isn't my REAL Ka-san! Neither yours either!"

Benjiro swung his electric fist at the white-haired child in the cheek. Hinata hadn't been able to move. A sparking Chidori lit up his fist. Taiyo's fiery hand came up on the offensive.

The room was hot, heat careening in. Her heart stopped. What has she... done?

"Boys! Don't fight!" Hinata scolded them. "Get away from each other-"

Then, a presence snuck into the room. It still took her breath away just how fast Sasuke really was.

"Real men don't fight the ones they love," Sasuke caught Benjiro's fist and tossed him away while snuffing out the inferno of Taiyo. "Especially in front of those who give everything just to return."

Taiyo tried to get out of Sasuke's other grip but it didn't work.

"That is your real mother. No matter the distance. No matter the day. No matter how mean you've been, no matter how hard you try to say goodbye." he crouched down and smoothed out Taiyo's tears. "Yeah, she left but aren't you glad she returned? That she's safe? That she's everything you dreamed of? Do you really hate her? Or do you hate she was missing from you?"

Taiyo nodded. "I- I just can't..." he took some breaths to compose himself. "I hate that you both left us!"

"It was a war. When in war, the future generation goes to a haven when the adults fight."

"Why would you ever go back to war?" Taiyo demanded. "People die! All the time!"

"I would go back for you. To save the future you're in with your siblings."

"I hate wars."

"No one likes them. I hate wars too. It takes away so much..." Sasuke said, chuckling a bit. "We all hate wars but we're much too good at them."

Oh, so that's why Taiyo was so angry. Sasuke wasn't there to take care of them, Hinata was gone. Taiyo just wanted direction and he wanted to stop being angry.

"Why didn't you save her? Keep her safe? You failed as an Uchiha. You are the strongest man in the world, right? Why didn't you help her?" Taiyo asked harshly.

Taiyo...

Sasuke sighed, looking straight at Hinata. "I don't know why I didn't. We can both start now, right? We can learn to be better. Even when you can't give them everything they want."

Taiyo just sighed and crawled onto the bed, hesitant before he collapsed into her arms. They were all so golden-sun-kissed and oh god, she's never felt so angry and soothed at the same time.

"I missed you, love," Hinata whispered, kissing all of their forehead.

He just cried even harder and they all cried together. They fell asleep with her hands in their hair and her love in their mind.

* * *

It was night now. The sky became dark and the stars winked at her, almost teasingly. A chill settled in the city as the scorching sun rested beyond the hill.

Sasuke stared at her a lot. Point blank staring. For the longest time, she tried to ignore it.

For hours, he just concentrated on her.

He was keeping her safe, in a way. He scared away doctors that came in.

After a while of boiling in anger and resentment, she realized she had loosened her shoulders, her eyes drifted closed and she had relaxed. The pain was no longer at the forefront of her senses.

She focused on healing herself, slowly. She felt like she deserved a little discomfort, so some pain was left.

"We need to talk," Sasuke whispered to the floor.

Hinata ignored him and stroked Amarante, who clutched her waist. "You do?"

Sasuke nodded stiffly. "You can't yell-"

"Don't tell me what to do." Hinata snapped.

"Then find it in yourself to control your volume."

"The kids better not wake up, Uchiha," Hinata whispered lowly. A threat coloured her voice.

"That depends on how the talk goes, Hyuuga," he responded just as coldly. "You can't ignore me forever."

 _We'll see about that,_ Hinata thought.

After a careful fifteen minutes detangling herself from her kids, Hinata managed to step out of the bed. Stretching her stomach made it feel like it was getting torn in two.

Her feet hitting the ground did nothing for her stomach sickness. She was a bit unbalanced. She hadn't walked in four days and all that tingly numbness came back with a vengeance.

She was falling and that didn't help the head rush.

Sasuke and his particular smell that she would nuzzle against surrounded her. He caught her arm and stood her upright.

She hadn't forgotten the lines of his chin, the solid feel of his chest and his affinity for wearing the colour black.

She blushed angrily and yanked her arm away. Why? Why must he be so kind? He even gave her chakra and healed her with that brief touch.

Echoes of their last words were fresh. The wounds were still fresh and she... changed. She slept with Akuma. She slept with that demon. That fact bit into her.

He guided her to the hall.

Here they were, staring at each other. It was dark too. She quivered but it wasn't because of the cold... It was mostly what Sasuke was doing to her.

No one was around.

The rooms were empty and not one nurse was in sight. Beeps and other soft mechanical humming filled her ears. It was almost as if the world slowed just to give Sasuke silence. Silence and space to talk to Hinata.

Hinata leaned against the wall, droopy and all stiff. Being around him was painful. She wanted to invite him into her mind to let him witness all the pain, how he filled her sleep and all the messes he'd left.

He looked down at her, his shoulders tight and tense. He was in front of her while she used the wall for support.

"What do you want to say to me?" Hinata looked at him, finally.

It was a mistake. She thought she could be strong and not swoon but her knees got a little weak.

That handsome, handsome man's eyes always caught her. He said nothing as he stared. His eyes on her healed her wounds... He stared as if he were recalling what once was or that he was verifying that she was really alive.

She tipped her chin upwards. He looked so worn. So less like the Sasuke who would use hand soap as his conditioner, shampoo and body wash because what was the difference? He got clean anyway.

Sasuke's hair looked as soft as spiderwebs. It was longer, he hadn't cut it. Not much has changed in all honesty. He was still tall, nonchalant and difficult. He treated her with the gentleness only lovers had. He stared, paid careful attention and didn't ask questions.

He was still Sasuke. He shifted emotions violently, becoming a moody firecracker who used sarcasm and foul language. Then all that anger could withdraw like shimmering mist and leave behind her boyfriend. Sometimes, around him, it felt nice. Like a place where nothing good or bad could happen. He just nullified her life. And that precious Sasuke was breaking down in that nullifying emotion.

"You... You're alive," Sasuke said like a prayer, relief flowing through his tone like rain seeping in the ground after a long hard, drought.

Despite having rain to cry, Hinata didn't. Her tongue tasted like iron. She bit her tongue, she realized. It wasn't painful and there was no blood, it was just a bad habit.

Her heart secretly lept for joy. He still cared about her. That reassured her but she scolded herself all the same. What did it matter that Sasuke cared?

"Why does it matter to you?" Hinata asked with volume and conviction, pointing at his wide chest. "What does me not being in your life, wanting to get married and being a happy cheerleader woman matter? I don't matter to you!"

He slammed his fist against the wall beside her ear. "Don't be dumb, Hyuuga. I need you." emotions broke his voice. "You don't understand what you do for me."

"It seems like I have done nothing everlasting." Hinata blinked twice. Her mind unconsciously fought against the urge to look away. He hurt her but he was still Sasuke... Her heart will follow him to whatever.

His black eyes roamed her face. "I thought I lost you but you came back to me. I want to thank the war that brought you here." he rasped into her ear.

His voice sounded like smoke and gin, warm baths and tender kisses. He had the grit of a man who cared. And suddenly it all hurt. Now her eyes burned and she was trembling with the effort to not cry.

"It matters the world to me. I'd never meant to leave you alone. I'd promised I'd join, I wouldn't go rogue. That... That I can't live without you. That... That, I couldn't protect you." he hissed.

He was more so angry at himself than at her.

"You don't get to say that," Hinata said loudly but she didn't hear any false alarms going off. "You lie! I don't think you're allowed to. I went through many sleepless lonely nights to think that you'd. You'd want me back."

Sasuke just swallowed.

Her accusing finger jabs turned into small open-palmed pushes. "You... You didn't try, you bastard! I was waiting, and waiting and waiting until I- until I- gave everything up and I saved myself. Sometimes they made me feel like a rat because they didn't look at me like I'm human. I didn't... I didn't have you to remind me not to worry, that I haven't slept, that I haven't smiled in 45 days because there are decay and gloom all around me. I didn't have you..." Hinata swallowed thickly.

She was angry. She was mad. She was nothing. She said every word as if they were poison she had to spit out.

With every word, she became much angrier and her palm pushes became slaps on his chest. "Why did you wait? I hadn't. I hadn't asked for that..."

Sasuke caught her flailing wrists, scoffing as if he offended her. "What a dumb question."

"It's not dumb to me," Hinata shook in his grasp, wrenching and turning. "My right eye is damaged, I am all broken and- and I left the kids for two months. Two months. I left Konoha, Someina's dead, Shigeko's dead and- I don't know why you did it."

"Of course I'd wait. Even if we go through weary years of coldness, with your cold shoulder, I'd wait till you really came back to this. You aren't broken. You were kidnapped and tortured, alright? It's not that hard to get over."

Hinata let the words come together in her mind then glared at the nice expression of his. "You wouldn't know that... You didn't know what happened! It's not something you could just brush off and ignore!" she shoved him with her small body.

"I've lived through hell, alright? A different one. I just miss you. My fucking ocha, I miss you."

He let go of her wrists and she kept on pounding on his chest. There were the bindings of the past two months restraining her. Her mind wasn't right and the binding's pressure just got worse and worse.

"No!" she yelled. "I refuse! Don't miss me, you bastard!"

He leaned in close, so their noses almost touched. "It's still true. What else would I do, ocha? It doesn't feel right without you. My life stopped when I couldn't... have you next to me-"

"Sasuke, shut up!" She kicked his legs, anything to stop him from continuing.

"I wasn't strong enough to save you. I wish I could just paint over your wounds... and just erase those hellish months."

He still whispered tenderly, though she was putting all of her strength into every punch.

He slid his hand up the line of her cheek and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "I will steal away all that anger, sadness and pain and make it my own. I'll make sure I'm the strong, the weak and your army, Hyuuga Hinata. I'll be your safe place once again," he whispered then gathered her in his grasp.

He pressed her into his body, so fiercely and forcefully that she gasped. It was almost as if he encased her, weaving all the dark parts of black and grey through her psyche and physical body. She didn't know where he ended and where she began.

"Don't ever scare me like that, ever again. You hear me? Don't ever do that. I fucking tore apart countries just to see you and I slaved away just to find you," he whispered, crushing her tighter.

His arms, his warmth, his voice was all so nostalgic. Slowly, the bindings and all the painful things were replaced with his weight and harsh words.

"Sasuke-"

"I didn't think we'd part. I'm never going to let it happen again," he whispered.

"Please... Let go."

"No," he snarled.

Sasuke leaned back and she blinked at his face. Why did he always do this to her thoughts? Just looking at him brought her peace. Calm. Odd reassurance that something will work out.

Hinata remembered those nights. Watching the kids mess around in front of them, fighting a bit too much until Hinata stepped in and Sasuke's caramel laugh rang out. Reading all day beside him on the porch, he'd tug on her icicle hair when he thought she's being dumb in the lazy afternoons. Their bodies would slide over the other, make love in those passionate nights on golden silk and velveteen chiffon sheets. She wanted a best friend again. Her partner. Her lover.

In those days, she was so free, so uncaring of danger because she felt safe. She didn't want to be weak for anyone or anything and here she was. Hinata a bitter ache. The beast in her belly ate her or something.

Something shifted inside of her.

"I don't know how to be back with you," Hinata whispered. He made it hard to talk.

Everything's changed. She changed.

"It's fine. You came back to me," Sasuke whispered.

That's not what she meant... but Sasuke was sweeping her into another tight hold and that derailed any resistance she could put up. They're like foes and friends but he's still tucking her sanity into his arms just to keep her together...

"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered into her hair. "I didn't know that psychopath would win in that way. I didn't know you'd suffer as you did. Don't leave me like that, alright?"

"I never meant to, Sasuke," she gulped.

Her arms were like limp noodles. She couldn't apologize for getting kidnapped because that was out of her control.

"I tried to come back... I promise..."

"You did. You killed and you did, and that's wonderful." A mildly reflective look passed over his face. "Akuma's blood is shed. Right?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Akuma is still alive. I didn't kill him." Hinata admitted. Hinata didn't. She could have but... She didn't.

"That's fine..." Sasuke waved it off.

Hinata couldn't wave it off. Akuma tortured her and kidnapped her. She didn't want it to be fine that he was alive.

"I made Akuma lose a hand and his sharingan. He's blind." Hinata said angrily.

"That's really fine. You have more opportunities to become strong, to hone your skills and you set your sights on him. Death will follow your gaze. You have time to torture him all you like before he really dies. The earth will be swallowing his blood with abandon after you're done with him."

"That's quite dark but you read my mind." Hinata tilted her head.

Sasuke smiled. "Light follows dark and dark follows the light, eh?"

She couldn't bring herself to smile back. He noticed but it hasn't diminished his glee.

"Where're all those Uchiha and Byagkugan-users going to go?" Sasuke asked, tracing her tattoo in her lower back. "I don't want them."

"You must. Who else will teach them?" Hinata argued. "You are building that village, right? Let's put them there... I can't let more people die!"

Sasuke shrugged. "I want our Uchiha district to be free of experimented beings. Are they true Uchiha? No. They're just lab rats. Pawns without a king to order them around."

Hinata frowned, wanting to argue but he was already on the next thing.

"The snow came in and messed our progress for a little. It's sixty-five percent done. Mitsuyo made a dome made of fuinjutsu that could warm up and so the workers were safe, our small district was safe during the hell." Sasuke said roughly. "I wanna show you our haven."

"It would be safe. Someina gets a shrine, yeah?" Hinata asked.

"Scar gets her own damn sanctuary..." Sasuke promised.

Hinata smiled. They breathed for a little. Just standing there, with her Uchiha, her Sasuke made it a little better. Someina would... love the shrine.

"Do you think I know sacrifice?" Sasuke asked after the silence became too much.

"Yeah. You did leave the village and you settled down with me and the kids. You sacrificed." Hinata nodded.

"But do you think I sacrifice people?"

"Yeah. All shinobi do," Hinata said honestly.

"Do you think I would sacrifice myself for others?"

"Outside of the family?" Hinata pursed her lips. "No."

He sank a little. "Yeah. That's true." Sasuke swallowed. "Do you forgive me?"

Hinata slowly wrapped her arms around his strong muscles. It was safe. It was right. She longed to be comforted, soothed and now she got it from him. A guy who she despised. Not really. Maybe not even at all.

She suddenly realized that they may never get married but there was a future of her forgiving Sasuke and getting over the hell that was the DCA base. Maybe she'd even tell him about Akuma...

Has she ever heard wedding bells between her and Sasuke? Did she need to? She didn't know. Maybe she was just thinking too much.

They resembled cutlery again, standing there in the darkness while the moon judged their actions.

"That village of Uchiha is real. You weren't being delusional. We just have to find it." Hinata said, not answering his question.

Sasuke grinned a fox's smirk, a flame in his dark eyes. "You wanna join me in finding that village, ocha?"

"You never have to worry about that... Never." Hinata gave him a small look.

Who knows where this village of people like Sasuke would be? What adventures she'll go through and what people she would meet?

She doesn't know if she forgave him but they can get through that. Scars healed. Anger faded. People smiled. She survived Akuma and her childhood. She was here. She was alive. She's still able to find that Akuma and somehow get that Uchiha village.

She can do whatever she wanted and she'll stop being naive and anxious. Maybe good could come out of confidence that blooms from this.

She could beat Akuma without Sasuke. She almost did without his help. She didn't need a wedding to get love either. She didn't need wedding bells.

Did she?

Sasuke coughed out and there was blood colouring that wheeze. She used her one byakugan. The bruises she caused ceased.

"I hurt you," Hinata whispered. She pressed her glowing palms to his chest.

"I will never get tired of your pain." He shrugged and tried to hug her once again.

"Don't say things like that!" Hinata tried healing him. He brushed away her attempts at being a doctor and brushed it all away. "Sasuke..." she whined.

"It's nothing compared to not having you, ocha. Nothing," he whispered.

Hinata poked his side. "You were always a sweet talker."

Sasuke threw his head back laughing like a little kid and she healed him.

"Sweet talkers need blood to be sweet." Hinata reminded him.

"Blood, eh?" Sasuke said slowly. "I spilled a lot of blood. I'm not good at all."

"Oh, Sasuke-" And Hinata stopped.

Sasuke sounded lost and confused. She wanted to say it was alright but she couldn't. Something- a force stopped her. Hinata hesitated. She couldn't reassure him and say he was a star, that his face was a map of a lovely, to the lovely places she'll go. He didn't want a cheerleader.

Hinata froze, a draft blowing through her heart. That's what Akuma said to her. Her clone's body on the cold steel table flashed through her mind. There were holes and drained blood and broken bones.

She shuddered. "What do you mean?"

He hasn't told her something. Why he was an enemy? Sasuke didn't answer that, muttering lightly about something. He stood upright and his muscles tightened.

"You'll be my weapon to cut our enemies down, Hyuuga?" Sasuke demanded, looking deep into her eyes.

Hinata tilted her head. "You won't make enemies of them. Why would you need-"

"You know me and you balance me as my blade."

Hinata shifted. "I cut everything down too..."

"You have morality," Sasuke looked down. "I thought I changed but you know right from wrong. I don't. That doesn't stop me when I go too far."

What?

"Trouble follows me like a shadow and I sacrifice too easily. And my hand with a sword doesn't know paralysis, even if they are my enemy, my friend or innocent." Sasuke sighed, a dark look in his coal eyes. "I... I killed three hundred people the other month. My chakra doesn't exist to protect others. And I'm not certain that... you'll look me in the eye-"

Why did he kill those people? He must have had reasons... but what happened? He probably killed them in the war. All in war wasn't forgivable... Whatever he's been trifling about, Hinata probably did worse. She couldn't save those thousands.

Only sixteen remain. Less than point one of a percent. Even if three hundred were alive, she would rejoice. And here he was, beating himself up over this... His breaths were unsteady.

"I will forgive you for whatever you've done... That. Be certain of that, Uchiha." Hinata dismissed. "You've got pretty eyes that have the ability to save. It solves problems."

"Solves problems?" he repeated. A harsh laugh crawled out of his lungs.

"I am sure that you had to do it for a good reason..." Hinata whispered.

"What?" he asked loudly.

"If you tell me... If you don't, it doesn't matter. Maybe I won't agree with what you've done. Maybe I won't even believe in the action but I believe in forgiveness."

He looked down. "It was something... that had to happen. I couldn't let Akuma's control over life and death get more vast. The moves- the- the actions I did... weren't right."

"Shh. Shhh." she said. He's rambling. Which is so rare...

"But those deaths-"

Sasuke looked like he expected a lecture but she kissed his forehead instead.

"No need to worry about that. Enjoy the now, please..."

Hinata pressed their foreheads together, looking into his eyes with her one eye. His orbs were velvety with wetness and some other emotions. She whispered against his lips. It was almost a kiss. Four more centimeters more and- and it would be a kiss. She couldn't kiss him. Not yet. She could comfort him not as a lover but as something.

"A steady sword balances the soul, yeah?" Hinata sighed.

Sasuke nodded. "It does."

Hinata looked around. The air churned in the dryness of Sunagakure, she felt the humidity and talc on her tongue and pressed against Sasuke gave her anxiety. But she needed to hold him.

"Can I get close to you?" Hinata asked, her voice raspy and emotional.

"You never have to worry about that." Sasuke insisted.

Hinata melted and felt strong and weak. An odd place to be in. It was silent, them dealing with the trauma and reverie.

"We're fine, right?" Sasuke asked, calming down.

Hinata wanted to cry, laugh and smile at that question. Especially cutting from Sasuke. Healing... Ah. That would be nice. Pulling the sun down the horizon of pain... The sunset of being fine... And feel the sunshine of her kids and family...

She's gone through broken friendships, crushed loves, lost ideals, and crazed men. She lost so much but then she found her kids, Kumogakure's affection and friendships that heal.

She found Sasuke and she blindly read that as true. And she trusted that with every part of her beating heart. Sasuke pulled back, slightly. She synched their breaths, heartbeats and sorrow so they could just breathe so they could be fine.

Hinata took a deep breath. She filled her lungs with sweetness and sighed a little. She knocked her head with Sasuke's, oddly peaceful.

Hinata nodded, with a soft smile in her words. "We will be."

* * *

The End of Book 1

 **A/N- Ovidae here! Oh my god. Wow. It's really finished. Well, this book. There are a lot of unresolved problems, as you can tell. Akuma is on the loose, whatever happened to sweet Hanabi and Why was Sasuke so hell-bent on getting rid of the pawns? But this is bound to be a trilogy because why not? I love my dear Sasuke and Hinata and I want them around for long.**

 **Like 1 year and like 9 months have passed. Thanks for reading all of it, thanks. You were patient and those first chapters were atrocious! I want to thank all the favourites, reviews and the follows. On Wattpad and Archive of our own, thanks for the comments, kudos and votes.**

 **You guys are gems. Some readers have really brought me inspiration and helped me. The plot wasn't well executed and I bit off more than I could chew but I hoped it wasn't too painful. I disappeared a lot but life got in the way but I like writing. It brings me peace. Annnnnd it contributes to the Sasuhina community.**

 **This was super intense, somewhat angsty but there was fluff and a share of action.**

 **Sorry, the ending was bittersweet.**

 **The next book will be somewhat long, 200k words. I think I'll get beta readers? Shrug. If you wanna do that, PM me and we'll work something out. Shrug.**

 **I have some parting questions:**

 **What was your favourite chapter/scene/part?**

 **Of course, what was your favourite Sasuhina moment?**

 **What was your favourite quote?**

 **What could I do to improve (I want you to be honest and merciless. I want this to be better for future readers)?**

 **Who was your favourite character?**

 **Who was your favourite OC, least favourite?**

 **What would you like to see in the second book?**

 **What three themes did you think were shown in the book?**

 **Which character did you believe grew the most? The least?**

 **And yeah. Thanks for reading.**


	58. Preview & Author's Note

_**PREVIEW FOR BOOK 2:**_

Book 2

 **Sweet Dispositions II:**  
Uchihagakure

It's nice to have Hinata back. But damn could she be annoying. She doesn't like sleeping in the same bed. She almost knocked him out for accidentally seeing her leaving the shower. It's almost January, why the hell has she stopped being an ice-queen?

She doesn't forgive him and she likes Josh and Kabuto better than him, which is dumb and weird. It's a sausage fest in her workroom because they all have the same gory profession.

Hinata made him take out the trash too, which is just great. He has being in the frost. In the cold but she wanted him to and there's no fighting her word, is there?

"Taking out the trash is something a man does. Take out the trash, Hinata said," Sasuke grumbled.

He hated taking out the fucking trash. He hated it. It was cold so, he could complain. That's when he saw it. Her. Why is she hiding in the shadows?

"Hinata?" Sasuke groaned. "What are you doing outside? If you were going to be outside then why the heck did I have to throw away the trash?"

Hinata or pseudo-Hinata rolled her eyes. Hinata never rolls her eyes, unless someone she really disliked spoke to her. Sasuke couldn't really tell as they've been in this period of weirdness.

"My name is not Hinata. It is Furostomi." Hinata or Furostomi said.

"Stomi?"

"Furostomi! I can't believe she's in love with you."

"Hinata! Don't play around!"

"Sasuke-"

Sasuke immediately got his sword out and pointed to her. "Hinata hadn't called me Sasuke since the 29th of November. Who are you?" Sasuke said coldly.

"That doesn't matter. I have found what you're looking for." Furostomi said.

"And what is it that I want?"

"A village of Uchiha. Many folks call it Uchihagakure."

Sasuke eased up on his sword. "Nothing comes easy or free? What do you want?"

"An encounter with Hyuuga Hinata of the Byakugan and my father."

"Who is your father?" Sasuke asked.

"Yakushi Kabuto."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. That isn't possible. Maybe she's all delusional. Should he listen to a delusional lady?

"You're showing me the safe haven of all Uchiha in exchange for an encounter with the snake Kabuto?" Sasuke's jaw dropped. "What? I have gold and money. Why don't you want that?"

"I am not shallow, Uchiha. Every person has a different idea what their dream come true is..." Furostomi whispered and she turned on her heel. Her long hair was a cloak behind her. "Come on Uchiha, let's go have a family barbecue."

 _ **The rest is coming up in January 2019**_

* * *

Ovidae here! Here are some things you can expect from book 2-

1\. Lots of Uchiha/Village arguments and tomfoolery  
2\. More encounters between Hanabi/Hinata & the repercussions of Hinata's strength  
3\. Hyuuga Hiashi's new girlfriend and this girlfriend mothering Hinata, much to the later's hatred for it.  
4\. Benjiro being trained in sage jutsu and Taiyo looking for his mother. Amarante wanting to be a Hokage and Hiromitsu being weak in the Academy  
5\. Gaara/Hinata interactions and Sasuke's jealousy. Temari/Sasuke interactions and Hinata's jealousy.  
6\. The leftover pawns revolting against society  
7\. A sasuhina proposal  
8\. Sakura/Hinata/Ino friendship, Kakashi/Sasuke feud, Naruto/Sasuke bonding  
9\. Kabuto being a dad to Mitsuki and someone's pregnancy  
10\. Hinata finding Akuma  
11\. Hinata traveling to different countries.  
12\. The Uchiha of Uchihagakure wanting to take over

These will happen not in this order but all of them will be happening. As you can tell, this sequlel story will be filled with drama, affairs and one huge character death.

See you on **Sweet Dispositions II: Uchihagakure**


End file.
